Le ringard, le meilleur ami, la déesse, le truand et le grand frère
by lasurvolte
Summary: Nouvelle année au lycée, pour Jasper et Monty. Si le premier rêve de trouver la femme de sa vie, et bave sur la déesse Octavia (surprotégé par Bellamy son grand frère), le deuxième craque plutôt sur son meilleur ami. Cette nouvelle année s'annonce rempli de rebondissement avec l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève à tête de truand : John Murphy. [Jonty, Murphamy]
1. C'est le printemps

**Titre :** Le ringard, le meilleur ami, la déesse, le truand et le grand frère.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing prévu :** Jonty, Murphamy (et d'autres mais vous verrez bien).

 **Prompts :** Je m'envole vers le ciel.

C'est le printemps !

Ce serait fabuleustatique !

* * *

 **1\. C** **'est le printemps.**

 **Biiiip Biiiiip Biiiiip.**

 _Foutu réveil._ Il tendit sa main pour éteindre cet engin du mal. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Encore mille ans peut-être. Voilà ce que ça coûtait de passer ses vacances avec son meilleur ami à se coucher à quatre heures du matin et à dormir jusqu'à treize heures. Le jour de la rentrée on était totalement inefficace, mort, ronchon.

\- Veux dormir, grogna-t-il.

\- Allez debouuuuuuut !

Monty ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Accroupi devant son lit, accoudé au matelas, ses yeux marron pétillant de bonne humeur et son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de son meilleur ami, Jasper avait l'air amusé et impatient. Monty se redressa d'un coup et s'éloigna.

\- Jasper !

\- Salut mon pote.

Jasper s'appuya sur ses pieds pour sauter et se mettre directement en position debout :

\- Allez dépêche Monty, j'en peux plus d'attendre, ça fait une heure au moins que je te regarde dormir !

Les joues de Monty se colorèrent alors qu'il bafouillait :

\- Une … Une … Une heure ?

\- Ouais, et tu baves quand tu dors. Qui aurait cru ça de toi ? Si mignon la journée, se transformant en créature bavante la nuit.

On aurait sans doute pu cuire des œufs sur les joues de Monty, mais il se reprit vite et roula des yeux.

\- Je ne bave pas.

\- Si tu baves.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Puis Monty attrapa son oreiller et le toucha :

\- Ah tiens tu vois, tout sec, je ne bave pas.

Jasper fut pris au dépourvu, sembla réfléchir un instant puis finit par lâcher :

\- Alors tu ronfles.

\- Je ne ronfle pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce qu'on a déjà dormi des millions de fois ensemble et que tu n'as jamais été réveillé par le moindre ronflement de ma part.

Jasper soupesa l'argument, puis hocha finalement la tête :

\- Bon d'accord tu ronfles pas. Tu es aussi mignon le jour que la nuit. Mais dépêche toi de sortir du lit, ou je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

\- Si tu me tues, je ne sortirai jamais de mon lit.

\- Bien raisonné Monty, dépêêêêêêêche !

Monty obtempéra, mais sortit de son lit le pluuuuuuuuus doucement possible rien que pour enquiquiner son meilleur ami qui poussa des soupirs très exagérés. Puis Monty se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements.

\- Au fait comment t'es rentré ?

Jasper, qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Monty comme une masse, pointa du doigt la fenêtre :

\- Par là.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on avait une porte.

\- C'est plus rigolo de rentrer par la fenêtre.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas continuer cette conversation. Jasper était du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et s'il trouvait plus amusant d'escalader la maison de Monty pour rentrer par sa fenêtre, aucun argument au monde ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Quand bien même il avait un double des clés de la dite maison.

\- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu t'es levé aux aurores, aussi impatient d'aller au lycée, toi qui déteste tant les cours ?

Monty avait choisi ses vêtements. Un tee-shirt avec un gros mickey dessus, une veste rouge à capuche et fermeture éclair et un jean noir. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain suivit de Jasper qui répondit à sa question :

\- C'est marrant la rentrée.

\- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

\- Ben tu sais, on va pouvoir rencontrer des nouveaux gens, revoir les anciens, noter les profs à leur tête, et draguer des meufs.

\- Hm hm.

Monty ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'enferma à l'intérieur laissant Jasper dans le couloir. Celui-ci s'assit par terre, adossé contre le mur. Il entendait tous les bruits dans la salle de bain, il aurait pu décrire exactement les pas de Monty et ses gestes. Passage aux toilettes, brossage de dents, déshabillage, lavage, rasage, habillage. Eternuement. Tiens Monty s'enrhumait-il ? Coiffage rapide – Monty avait les cheveux les plus pratiques de la terre, qui se mettait en place avec un seul coup de brosse, tout le contraire de Jasper – et puis finalement Monty défit le verrou et sortit de la salle de bain. Les yeux de Monty se posèrent sur Jasper qui lui fit un sourire étiré.

\- Stalker, ronchonna Monty.

Puis il tendit sa main à Jasper pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier l'attrapa et se remit debout. Il suivit Monty qui retournait dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

\- En tout cas on rentre en première et je suis sûr que cette année je vais rencontrer la femme de ma vie.

Reprit Jasper comme si la conversation n'avait jamais été mise sur pause.

\- Bien entendu.

Une fois le sac de Monty prêt, il alla chopper un croissant dans la cuisine et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures tout en se remplissant l'estomac. Ses parents étaient déjà partis travailler apparemment, puisque leurs chaussures n'étaient pas dans l'entrée. C'était pour cette raison sans doute qu'il ne les avait pas croisé dans le couloir. Il aurait trouvé la maison bien calme si Jasper n'avait pas été à côté de lui à babiller à propos d'une hypothétique future petite amie. Une fois dans la rue Jasper sortit un truc de son sac :

\- Regarde ce que je me suis acheté, avec ça je suis sûr d'avoir un succès sans limite !

Il s'agissait de lunettes de motards, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Peut-être des lunettes de ski. Monty hésitait. Jasper avait dû dénicher ça dans une friperie et il l'accrocha sur sa tête, relevant ses cheveux n'importe comment.

\- Alors ? C'est comment ?

Monty le regarda et haussa les épaules :

\- Ringard.

\- Génial, les filles kiffent ce qui est ringard.

Monty sourit avec amusement :

\- C'est pas plutôt l'inverse ?

\- T'as déjà vu un film où le type ringard ne finissait pas avec la coqueluche du lycée ? C'est la base mec !

Monty aurait aimé lui dire que la vie c'était pas comme dans les films, mais Jasper embraya direct :

\- Au fait j'ai fais un rêve trop chelou cette nuit.

\- Lequel ?

\- On devait tous vivre sur un vaisseau parce qu'à cause de la guerre, il y avait trop de radiations sur la terre. Et nous deux on était choisi pour être des genres de super héros qui allaient sur terre cent ans après pour voir si on pouvait y vivre à nouveau.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je me prenais une lance dans le torse et j'étais mort, fin de l'histoire.

Monty grimaça et poussa Jasper gentiment :

\- Il est nul ton rêve. C'est nul si tu meurs à la fin. Les héros ne meurent pas normalement, ils vivent et à la fin ils ont le droit d'épouser la fille, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais je sais, mais c'est pas moi qui choisi mes rêves hein !

\- Et tu m'aurais abandonné tout seul sur terre ?

\- Mais non, jamais je t'abandonnerais voyons. Si ça devait arriver, je suis sûr que je survivrais rien que pour toi.

Jasper passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Monty :

\- Et de toute façon on a bien plus dur à affronter aujourd'hui Monty, le lycée !

Monty rit :

\- Je croyais que tu étais impatient d'y aller.

Jasper relâcha Monty et commença à courir pour rattraper le bus qui venait d'arriver. Monty le suivit alors que Jasper lui criait pour lui répondre :

\- Ouais très impatient !

Sauf qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui et se cogna contre un type en voulant rentrer dans le bus. Le mec le repoussa de toutes ses forces en l'insultant. Jasper se retrouva le cul par terre et Monty s'accroupit près de lui pour savoir si ça allait.

\- Mais faut te calmer espèce de malade, gueula Jasper à l'encontre du type.

L'autre qui avait déjà commencé à monter dans le bus se retourna :

\- Pardon ?

\- Espèce de malade ! Répéta Jasper mais un peu moins sûr de lui.

Faut dire que le mec avec des yeux bleus gris, comme un orage qui se lève, ses cheveux châtains foncés coiffés en arrière lui donnait l'air d'un dur, et ses sourcils froncés n'annonçaient absolument rien de bon, il semblait vibrer de fureur sans même bouger. Mais Jasper avait peu d'instinct de survie :

\- T'es pas obligé de pousser les gens comme ça.

\- C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans, bouffon.

Jasper se releva, aidé par Monty, qui aurait aimé que son meilleur ami se la ferme. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des ennuies avec un type qui ressemblait en tout point à un délinquant – et rien à faire que ça soit du délit de faciès - ce gars avait pas l'air net.

\- C'est toi le bouffon, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi violent.

Le type fit un pas en avant, il semblait sur le point de frapper Jasper pour mettre un terme à une conversation qui semblait le gonfler. C'est le chauffeur de bus qui sauva Jasper à ce moment :

\- Bon les jeunes vous monter dans le bus ou vous descendez, mais y en a qui attendent.

Monty en profita pour prendre le bras de son meilleur ami et grimpa rapidement dans le bus. Passant à côté du fou-dangereux qui les fixa comme s'il cherchait à enregistrer leur visage dans sa tête afin de leur faire payer plus tard leur affront. Monty espérait vraiment qu'il avait la mémoire courte, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fond avec Jasper.

\- Quel sale con ce mec j'en reviens pas.

\- La ferme Jasper, il va t'entendre.

Jasper haussa les épaules, puis changea de sujet.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit mes vieux ?

\- Tes vieux ?

\- Ben oui, tu sais, mes parents !

\- Tu les connais depuis deux mois Jasper, comment tu peux déjà les appeler tes parents ?

\- Ben tu veux que je dise quoi ?

Monty haussa les épaules, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, mais chaque fois que Jasper changeait de famille d'accueil et s'y attachait comme s'il était un nouveau fils, ça lui faisait bizarre. A la place de son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas aussi bien prit les choses.

\- Bon c'est pas le sujet, s'impatienta Jasper, mes parents d'occasions, si tu préfères ce terme, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient prendre un autre gamin dans la famille.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est génial non ? Ca veut dire que je vais peut-être avoir un frère ou une sœur.

\- Jasper…

\- Oui, bon, ce sera pas vraiment mon frère ou ma sœur, mais ça pourrait le devenir tu ne crois pas ?

\- Peut-être…

Jasper fixa Monty qui n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir plus que ça de cette bonne nouvelle, et lui frotta gentiment les cheveux :

\- Ah ! Bien entendu, je ne t'oublie pas tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère, et tu seras toujours mon préféré !

\- Tant mieux, sourit Monty.

Qui soupira en pensant _« comme ton frère hein »_ et ajouta :

\- Tu seras toujours mon préféré aussi.

En même temps, Jasper et Monty se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis la maternelle et depuis étaient inséparables. Jasper était tout juste orphelin à cette époque, ses parents avaient été soldats, et alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois dans un pays en guerre sans se prendre de balles perdus, ils étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Jasper avait déjà cinq ans quand c'était arrivé, trop âgé pour être adopté, il s'était retrouvé, d'abord en foyer, puis en famille d'accueil. Des familles d'accueil chez qui il n'était jamais resté trop longtemps, se faisant balader de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, faisant de chacune sa vraie famille à chaque fois, espérant chaque fois que se serait la bonne. Sachant dans le fond, que sa véritable famille elle se trouvait chez Monty. Plus souvent fourré chez son meilleur ami que nulle part ailleurs, il avait là-bas des affaires de rechange, sa brosse à dents et des tas de petits trucs qui lui appartenaient, semant comme le petit poucet tout ce qui prouverait qu'il habitait ici autant que les autres membres.

Les parents de Monty adorait plaisanter à ce sujet, disant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de _« belle-fille »_ puisqu'ils avaient Jasper. Depuis cette blague, Jasper les appelait _« beau-papa »_ et _« belle-maman »_ sans soucis. Monty était le seul à ne pas vraiment goûter à la plaisanterie, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu que ça n'en soit pas une, justement, de plaisanterie. Parce que cet idiot était le pire de tous les clichés, celui qu'on retrouvait dans tous les films, encore plus que le ringard amoureux de la coqueluche. Il était le meilleur ami qui en pinçait pour son meilleur ami. Cette mauvaise histoire durait depuis des années, Monty ne savait même plus depuis quand. Mais il aimait Jasper, tout chez lui le rendait dingue. Que ce soit ses qualités (sa gentillesse, son sourire, sa bonne humeur, son grain de folie) qui faisaient battre son cœur, ou ses défauts (son air têtu, son long nez, son impatience, ses vantardises, son égoïsme) qui confirmaient simplement ses sentiments.

\- …. Et là paf je m'envole vers le ciel…. Monty, tu m'écoutes ?

Monty tourna les yeux vers Jasper, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et baillant il demanda :

\- Hm ? Désolé, je m'endormais, tu disais quoi ?

Jasper appuya ses doigts sur le nez de Monty comme pour le punir de ne pas l'écouter :

\- Je disais que… Oh mon dieu Monty, un ange.

Monty fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu.

\- Quoi ?

Jasper attrapa les joues de Monty pour qu'il tourne la tête en direction d'une fille qui venait de monter dans le bus à l'arrêt. C'était, objectivement, une jolie brune aux cheveux longs avec des yeux verts et un regard plutôt charmeur, qui savait comment s'habiller pour que tous les regards soient tournés vers elle. Elle était suivit d'un grand type aux cheveux bouclés qui gardait un œil sur elle comme s'il avait été son garde du corps. Il grogna :

\- Octavia, je t'avais dis que je pouvais t'emmener en voiture.

\- Et bien j'avais envie de prendre le bus, et t'étais pas obligé de me suivre comme si j'avais encore quatre ans !

La jeune fille, qui s'appelait donc Octavia, s'assit à côté d'un gars, et son garde du corps obligea le pauvre gars à se lever et quitter son siège pour s'asseoir à côté de la demoiselle.

\- Tu fais chier Bellamy.

\- Je veille sur toi, c'est différent.

Monty décida d'arrêter de suivre la conversation, repoussa Jasper pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Je suis amoureux, fit Jasper.

\- Si vite ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux mon pote, c'est le printemps.

Monty jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre du bus, indiquant un temps gris et maussade de Septembre.

\- Elle est trop belle, continua Jasper, et Octavia… Octavia c'est un prénom parfait pour une telle déesse.

Monty sentit le gris du ciel lui retomber dans l'âme, il allait devenir maussade lui aussi.

\- Elle est jolie, confirma Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête et dit :

\- Je l'ai vu en premier, alors elle est pour moi.

\- A quel jeu on joue là exactement ?

Jasper le fixa un moment puis lança :

\- On choisit à pierre papier ciseau alors.

\- Non.

\- Quoi tu la veux pour toi tout seul c'est ça ? Sale égoïste !

Monty donna une pichenette à Jasper :

\- Elle ne m'intéresse pas, idiot !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Jasper enleva les lunettes qu'il avait accrochées à ses cheveux et les passa à Monty :

\- Mec met ça, t'as des problèmes de vue.

L'asiatique repoussa les lunettes :

\- C'est pas ça qui va régler mes problèmes de vue ! Et ce n'est pas le problème. Elle ne m'intéresse pas c'est tout, je ne la connais même pas.

\- Elle est parfaite, t'as besoin de savoir quoi de plus ?

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Oh ben tu sais, des trucs banales, si elle est sympa, drôle, si on s'entend bien.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je veux sortir avec, pas être son ami.

Monty fit un _« rrrr »_ agacé, il ne voyait pas où était le problème avec le fait de d'abord devenir ami avec la personne avant de tomber amoureux. Jasper appuya gentiment son doigt sur sa joue :

\- Elle est pour moi alors !

Monty préféra ne rien répondre et fit semblant de vouloir mordre le doigt de Jasper, qui éclata de rire. Ils se sourirent, puis le bus s'arrêta devant leur lycée.

Jasper s'arrangea pour sortir de façon à être tout près d'Octavia, avec un sourire aux lèvres qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était tellement peu discret que la jeune fille le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil. Les joues de Jasper virèrent aux rouges sans remarquer que le garde du corps de la fille, celui qui s'appelait Bellamy, lui jetait un regard noir.

Le truand, celui qui avait bousculé Jasper à l'entrée du bus, l'attendait à l'extérieur et lui fit un croche pied. Jasper se cassa la figure pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Pas mal de lycéens s'esclaffèrent en voyant Jasper le nez par terre. Monty était déjà prêt de lui pour s'assurer que ça allait. Jasper se releva, vachement blessé dans son orgueil. C'est alors qu'Octavia s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front :

\- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Jasper se mit à bafouiller :

\- Oui… Oui tout va très bien, très très bien, tu es très jolie.

Octavia sourit et Jasper rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. N'empêche qu'il voulait bien toujours se péter la tronche si c'était pour qu'Octavia vienne voir s'il allait bien. Le délinquant cinglé avait déjà tracé son chemin. Bellamy attrapa le bras d'Octavia :

\- Allez viens !

\- Mais lâche moi, pot de colle ! Tu peux trouver ton chemin tout seul non ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis et c'est tout !

Octavia ronchonna, récupéra son bras, embrassa la joue de Jasper :

\- Moi c'est Octavia, dit-elle.

\- Ja…Jasper. S'étrangla à moitié l'adolescent.

\- Enchanté Jajasper ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Puis elle finit par suivre Bellamy. Jasper s'accrocha au bras de Monty :

\- Mon pote, faut que tu me dises, est-ce que je suis mort ?

\- Tu es bien vivant Jajasper ! Se moqua Monty.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers Monty qui se marrait à moitié :

\- Oh c'est bon, la ferme !

Monty fut hilare jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur classe – ils étaient encore ensemble cette année et tant mieux – et s'installent l'un à côté de l'autre.

L'asiatique se calma finalement, Jasper et lui regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir s'ils connaissaient des gens. Ils repérèrent Clarke et Wells qui s'installèrent à l'avant, ils partageaient déjà la même classe l'année d'avant, et étaient devenus amis. Jasper décrirait Clarke comme une fille hyper butée mais sur qui on pouvait compter, sa mère était conseillère d'orientation au lycée. Wells, lui, était le genre de gars super gentil, un peu comme un grand nounours. Peu de gens le savaient cependant, parce qu'il avait mauvaise réputation à cause de son père Thelonious Jaha, qui était le directeur du lycée. Jasper aimait bien Clarke et Wells.

Manque de bol, Jasper repéra l'espèce de sale type faiseur de croche-pied, il était persuadé que ce gars aurait été mieux en prison que dans leur classe. Il y avait bien deux, trois filles plutôt mignonnes aussi.

\- Alors Monty dis moi laquelle te plait le plus ?

Monty pointa Clarke.

\- Eeeen je savais pas que t'avais ce genre de sentiment pour elle.

Jasper se reçut une baffe à l'arrière de la tête de la part de son meilleur ami :

\- J'ai aucune sorte de sentiment pour elle, mais c'est Clarke que je connais le plus dans cette classe.

\- Oh d'accord. Je te parlais pas de tes amis, je disais plutôt… Une fille que t'aimerait mettre dans ton lit.

Monty sortit un cahier et une trousse et ne répondit pas. Jasper fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une vieille feuille de brouillon toute chiffonnée et un crayon bouffé de partout. Il les posa sur la table, essayant de défroisser la feuille avec ses mains. Monty jeta un œil au sac de Jasper :

\- Pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de prendre un sac au juste ?

Jasper l'ouvrit en grand pour montrer à son meilleur ami ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un paquet de bonbons, une corde à sauter ( ?), un tube à essai ( ?), un sandwich à moitié écrasé, des bouquins de chimies, une petite bouteille d'eau et une autre avec un étrange liquide bleue ( ?).

\- Il me faut un sac pour transporter tout ça.

\- Y a quoi dans cette bouteille ?

\- Une potion magique, fit Jasper l'air mystérieux.

\- T'as pas prévu de faire exploser l'école n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais non, je fais jamais rien explosé !

Monty avait des doutes à ce sujet et fronça les sourcils. L'avant-dernière famille d'accueil de Jasper l'avait jeté dehors quand il avait fait explosé sa chambre en testant une recette de bombe artisanale. Lui-même s'en était sorti avec une partie des cheveux brûlés – qui avaient heureusement repoussé depuis.

\- D'accooooord te fâche pas Monty, c'est juste du bleu de méthylène.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec du bleu de méthylène dans ton sac ?

\- On peut faire tout un tas de trucs sympa avec le bleu de méthylène.

Monty n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'étaient ces _« tas de trucs sympas »,_ et il ne put pas vraiment poser la question parce que Jasper attrapait son sac et en sortait plusieurs câbles de différentes couleurs, ainsi qu'un combiné de téléphone démonté :

\- Tu as encore démonté le téléphone de chez toi, j'en reviens pas, tu sais que tes parents t'ont menacé de te punir pendant dix ans si tu le faisais ?

Monty ne put pas donner d'explication, parce que le prof arriva dans la classe et ferma la porte. S'il avait pu, il aurait aimé justifier qu'il avait vraiment eut besoin des composant du téléphone afin de fabriquer un nouvel objet dont seul lui savait l'utilité et que ses parents le remercieraient le jour où il serait inscrit comme Nobel.

Jasper lui rendit son sac et fit tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts, attendant que le prof se présente. Il s'agissait du sous-directeur, qui avait aussi la fonction de prof. Marcus Kane. Jasper et Monty le connaissaient un peu. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas les élèves les plus sages du lycée et avaient déjà eu à faire à lui. Ce n'était pas un type sympa, il pouvait être vachement froid, droit, et suivait un peu trop le règlement du lycée à la lettre, surtout au goût de Monty et Jasper qui adoraient détourner les règles. Mais il n'était pas si méchant, tant qu'on rentrait dans les bonnes cases tout allait bien.

Après avoir donné une bref présentation _« bonjour je suis Marcus Kane, votre professeur principal pour cette année, ainsi que le sous directeur de ce lycée »,_ il fit l'appel pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là, mais butta dès le premier nom.

\- Blake Octavia ?

Jasper sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine, broyant son seul crayon sous ses doigts, tandis que le silence répondait pour Kane.

\- Blake Octavia ? Répéta-t-il au cas où la jeune fille n'aurait pas entendu son nom alors que le silence régnait dans la classe.

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'affront de la demoiselle de ne pas être là. A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur la jolie brune.

\- Désolé pour mon retard, c'est à cause de mon crétin de frère qui devait me rappeler les millions de règles qu'il veut m'imposer… Enfin je veux dire… Désolé pour mon retard.

Elle fit un sourire à Kane comme si son sourire pouvait tout lui faire pardonner, puis alla s'asseoir à une place libre, qui n'était pas loin de Monty et Jasper. Lui, il lui aurait tout pardonné.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu fous de la bave sur ta seule feuille, chuchota Monty.

\- Hein… Ah oui…

Jasper referma sa bouche. Kane fixa Octavia quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait la coller pour avoir osé arriver en retard dès le premier jour ou s'il pouvait laisser filer justement parce que c'était le premier jour et qu'il était possible qu'elle se soit perdue. Il sembla choisir la deuxième option et recommença à faire l'appel :

\- Blake Octavia, répéta-t-il.

\- Présente, répondit la jeune fille.

Kane hocha la tête, satisfait, et passa à la suite. Quand il arriva à Green Monty, il jeta un regard à l'asiatique, l'air de dire _je te tiens à l'œil_. Sourit à Griffin Clarke, encore plus à Jaha Wells, et si un regard pouvait tuer, Jordan Jasper serait mort sous les yeux de Kane.

\- J'espère vous voir plus en cours que dans les couloirs cette année.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, sourit Jasper.

Il était connu pour sa propension à sécher ou bien à dormir en cours. Seul la physique-chimie, les maths et à la rigueur l'SVT l'intéressait. Le reste…

Kane finit l'appel, puis distribua les emplois du temps, Jasper s'amusa à plier le sien en forme d'avion, persuadé que Monty lui dirait où il fallait aller ensuite. Finalement leur professeur commença son cours, sans perdre de temps. C'était de l'SVT alors ça allait, Jasper prit des notes sur sa feuille de brouillon, et Monty lui en donna d'autres au fur à mesure.

\- Faut que j'arrive à parler à Octavia à la pause, chuchota Jasper à Monty.

\- Hm hm.

\- Alors j'ai un super plan.

\- Lequel ? S'inquiéta Monty.

\- Tu me pousses sur elle, fais comme si tu avais pas fais exprès, et là je lui parle.

Monty trouva le plan pourri, mais accepta quand même pour faire plaisir à Jasper.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ce Bellamy ?

\- Non.

\- Il avait l'air bizarre ce gars, on dirait un garde du corps qui protège une célébrité.

\- T'inquiète, vu comme il était vieux, il peut pas être dans ce lycée.

\- Il est descendu avec nous. Si ça se trouve il a redoublé dix fois.

\- Mais non, personne ne peut redoubler dix fois.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux de toute façon…

\- Tu t'en fais trop Monty, tout ira bien !

Jasper dût arrêter d'essayer de rassurer Monty, lorsque Kane frappa sa règle sur le bureau de Jasper, le faisant sursauter.

\- J'apprécierais que vous écoutiez mon cours au lieu de parler.

\- Oui monsieur, fit Jasper en baissant la tête sur sa feuille.

Kane recommença le cours et Jasper et Monty reprirent leurs notes.

xxx

A la pause, Jasper tira Monty par le bras pour qu'ils suivent Octavia et mette son plan en place. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent la rattraper, Clarke se posa devant eux :

\- Jasper. Monty.

Monty sourit :

\- Salut Clarke.

Jasper ronchonna :

\- C'est pas le moment Clarke, on a un truc à faire là.

\- J'espère que ce truc que vous avez à faire ne posera aucun problème à ce lycée, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais non, tu sais bien Clarke que je fais toujours tout dans les règles.

\- Bien sûr Jasper.

Wells arriva derrière la blonde et fit un signe aux deux garçons :

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà fait attraper par ma meilleure amie ?

Monty hocha la tête et Jasper essaya de regarder derrière Wells et Clarke ce que faisait Octavia. L'asiatique pointa son meilleur ami du doigt :

\- Ce garçon là est très amoureux, alors il se montre un peu impatient.

Jasper fusilla Monty des yeux qui avaient un sourire en coin. Clarke haussa les épaules :

\- Tant que son amour ne l'empêche pas d'aller en cours, tout va bien j'imagine.

\- Tout va bien, assura Jasper.

Clarke se déplaça pour les laisser passer, et Jasper couru presque pour rattraper la brune, toujours en tirant Monty par le bras. Ils finirent par retrouver Octavia dans la cours. Dos contre un mur, elle discutait avec un mec qui était entrain de fumer. Elle tira sa cigarette de sa bouche pour la mettre dans la sienne, et Jasper soupira :

\- Demain je me mets à la clope !

Monty tira sur une de ses mèches de cheveux :

\- Si tu as envie d'avoir une haleine de chacal, des dents jaunes, une vieille peau moche et un cancer à quarante balais, et que tu penses quand même que c'est une bonne méthode de drague, vas-y.

\- Okay, la clope est une mauvaise idée. Puis je disais juste ça comme ça. C'est qui ce gars ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Je ne tiens pas une liste des gens de ce lycée. Dit Monty.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais.

Jasper se rapprocha, bien décidé à quand même mettre son plan à exécution, mais alors qu'il allait demander à Monty de le pousser comme prévu, Bellamy – le garde du corps – posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule du fumeur.

\- Toi.

L'autre se tourna sans comprendre :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu te tiens trop proche de ma sœur.

\- Euh… Quoi ?

\- Et tu lui as donné ta clope.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Alors ma petite sœur ne fume pas.

Et Bellamy poussa si fort le gars qu'il finit le cul par terre. Octavia s'énerva contre son frère en le traitant de taré, en lui disant que rien que pour le faire chier elle fumerait, et qu'elle sortait avec qui elle voulait, que ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Et alors ? C'est ma vie, ça me regarde !

\- Tu es ma sœur, ça me regarde aussi.

Le mec se releva en regardant Bellamy complètement paumé :

\- Désolé, dit-il, je voulais pas te froisser, je pensais qu'Octavia était libre.

\- Je suis libre ! S'énerva Octavia.

Jasper et Monty ne loupaient pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Un peu plus loin, le truand du bus fixait également la scène, un air mi-moqueur peint sur le visage. Et autre chose. Il avait la tête du vautour qui se délecte de ses victimes vivantes avant de pouvoir se servir à la chair de leur mort. Monty et Jasper le trouvaient légèrement flippant. Encore plus que Bellamy.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Bellamy au fumeur.

\- Atom.

\- Alors Atom sache que celui qui s'approchera trop près de ma sœur aura à faire à moi.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Et arrête de fumer, ce sont les loosers qui fument.

Le truand s'avança à cet instant, et écrabouilla sous son talon la cigarette qui était tombée par terre. Bellamy jeta un regard à l'adolescent qui tendit la main vers lui :

\- John Murphy, se présenta-t-il.

Bellamy regarda la main tendue en se demandant s'il devait la serrer et qui était ce type. John Murphy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et rebaissa sa main, l'air un peu méprisant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Bellamy.

John Murphy tourna ses yeux d'acier vers Jasper et Monty.

\- Y a des fouines dans le coin, viens.

Puis il entraîna Bellamy un peu plus loin. Atom préféra s'éloigner d'Octavia et Jasper en profita pour s'approcher. Monty voulu le retenir en lui disant qu'il était fou, que ce Bellamy allait l'assassiner s'il approchait sa sœur, mais Jasper n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Salut, fit Jasper en souriant à Octavia.

Elle lui rendit son sourire :

\- Hey… Jajasper c'est ça ?

Jasper rougit à la moquerie, et secoua la tête :

\- Jasper. C'est Jasper.

\- Je sais, je te taquine. Et ton ami c'est… ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'asiatique.

\- Monty, répondit Monty.

\- On est dans la même classe je crois non ?

\- Oui, répondit Jasper avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Vous le trouvez comment vous le prof principal ? Un peu flippant non ?

\- Il fait peur comme ça, mais il est pas si méchant, dit Jasper.

\- Je vois.

Monty demanda :

\- Dis, ton frère il est pas un peu possessif ?

\- Un peu ? Il est chiant je vous jures. Trop protecteur, tout ça parce que c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi depuis toute petite, il croit qu'il peut tout faire.

\- Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour un lycéen ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Si, il n'est pas lycéen, il est surveillant d'étude. Il a trouvé exprès le travail dans le même lycée que moi. Il dit que c'est pour pouvoir me protéger mais je crois surtout qu'il veut contrôler ma vie.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile, fit Monty.

\- Mais c'est chouette d'avoir un frère non ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Y a des hauts et des bas, j'imagine. C'est pas le pire des frères mais bon.

Jasper hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait. Puis il ajouta :

\- En tout cas il a raison sur une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ce sont les loosers qui fument.

Octavia rit, et Monty leva les yeux au ciel.

xxx

La journée se passa bien. Le midi, Octavia accepta de manger avec Jasper et Monty, Clarke, Wells et d'autres gens d'autres classes s'incrustèrent. Il y avait Raven, qui avait toujours un tournevis dans la main, Finn, son petit ami depuis à peu près toujours. Il s'agissait surtout des amis de Clarke, mais Jasper s'entendait vachement bien avec Raven. Monty également, ils s'échangeaient souvent des conseils mécaniques. Octavia s'entendit tout de suite bien avec tout le monde, et rit pas mal aux blagues de Jasper. Bellamy passa à un moment pour voir si tout se passait bien, mais il laissa sa sœur tranquille et alla s'asseoir à une table plus loin. Il ne mangeait pas avec les profs mais laissa John Murphy et Atom s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Je comprends pas ce mec, mon frère a été violent avec lui et il s'asseoit à sa table, ronchonna Octavia.

\- Ils se sont peut-être réconciliés, proposa Jasper.

Clarke fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu dis que Bellamy Blake, le nouveau surveillant d'étude, a été violent avec un élève ?

\- Ouais mais laisse couler Clarke s'il te plait, ce n'était pas si grave et mon frère a besoin de ce boulot. Même si j'aimerais qu'il s'en trouve un autre, on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres mais accepta de garder le silence.

\- De toute façon j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Ajouta Octavia.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur le truand. John Murphy.

\- J'aime pas ce type, marmonna Jasper, j'espère bien pouvoir l'éviter le plus possible.

\- Difficile puisqu'il est dans notre classe, fit Wells.

Jasper soupira et Monty posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Les discussions finirent par changer, puis ils se séparèrent pour les prochains cours. Finn et Raven allant de leur côté, Clarke et Wells partant devant tandis qu'Octavia restait un peu avec Jasper et Monty. L'asiatique essayant de se faire tout petit pour laisser une chance à son meilleur pote de conclure avec Octavia – même s'il continuait de penser qu'avec Bellamy dans les parages ce n'était pas prudent – le cœur serré comme un idiot.

Au bout de deux minutes, où Monty broyait du noir sans trop écouter ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, il sentit le bras de son meilleur ami autour de son épaule, ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, trop vite. Octavia s'éloignait vers les toilettes des filles.

\- Monty, c'est merveilleux, on accroche bien tous les deux.

\- Génial ! Sourit Monty.

\- Tu m'étonnes, plus que génial même, merveilleux, fabuleux, fantastique. Fabuleustatique !

Monty rit doucement :

\- Ouais c'est ça, ce serait fabuleustatique si vous sortiez ensemble.

\- Carrément, le bonheur, la joie.

Monty hocha la tête à la fois amusé et triste. Octavia les rejoignit vite, et Jasper relâcha Monty. L'asiatique retint tous les soupirs qu'il contenait à l'intérieur de lui-même, et les suivit jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

xxx

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, Jasper raccompagna Monty jusque chez lui, mais ils ne purent pas trop parler à Octavia dans le bus parce que son frère – assis à côté de John Murphy – n'était pas loin.

Les deux meilleurs amis restèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée, les deux couchés têtes bêches sur le lit de Monty ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. A un moment Monty se redressa :

\- Tu restes dîné ce soir ?

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Attends je dois prévenir mes vieux.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela :

\- Allo m'man Wendy, je peux rester dîner chez Monty ce soir ?

Monty n'entendit pas ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du combiné, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner ce qu'il se disait.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Oh d'accord, je comprends. Bon ben à toute alors.

\- …

\- Moi aussi je t'embrasse.

Jasper raccrocha.

\- Je peux pas rester, apparemment mes parents veulent…

Devant les sourcils froncés de Monty, Jasper se reprit :

\- Mes parents d'occasions veulent me présenter quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

\- Elle n'a pas précisé. Peut-être mon nouveau frère ou ma nouvelle sœur ! Du coup désolé, je dois y aller.

\- Okay.

Jasper attrapa son sac, remit ses chaussures, passa à côté de Monty et le décoiffa :

\- A demain Monty-chan

Jasper aimait bien l'appeler comme ça de temps en temps, depuis qu'il avait regardé des animés japonais. A cause, peut-être, des origines de Monty. Ou pour autre chose. Monty n'était pas sûr.

\- C'est ça, à demain Jasper-l'andouille.

Jasper lui tira la langue, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta.

\- Et y a une porte ! S'écria Monty sans attendre de réponse.

xxx

Jasper ne couru pas pour rentrer chez lui. Il flânait plutôt. Ramassait des fleurs en les nommant par leur nom. Il savait pleins de trucs sur les plantes et les fleurs parce que les parents de Monty bossaient dans une serre, et que Monty lui avait montré des tas de choses à ce sujet. Il sourit en pensant à son meilleur ami, puis effeuilla une marguerite en chantant _« je vais sortir avec Octavia » « Je vais sortir avec Octavia bientôt » « Je vais sortir avec Octavia très bientôt »_. Il fut satisfait de la dernière pétale _« je vais sortir avec Octavia super bientôt »._

Quand il arriva sa mère (d'occasion) l'attendait dans la cuisine.

\- Il est où papa Seth ?

\- Il est parti chercher quelqu'un.

\- Ce quelqu'un que vous voulez me présenter ?

\- Exactement.

Jasper se demandait si ça allait être son/sa nouveau/nouvelle frère/sœur et il était impatient. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. La porte d'une voiture claqua à l'extérieur, on entendit les roues d'une valise crisser sur le gravier et une clef tourna dans la serrure. Jasper était déjà dans le couloir à attendre que la porte s'ouvre.

Son père (d'occasion) fut le premier à la franchir, puis une femme que Jasper ne connaissait pas et qui tirait une grosse valise rose entra à sa suite. Une valise rose ? Alors c'était peut-être une sœur, se dit Jasper.

Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir qui se tenait derrière la femme.

\- Salut Jasper, je te présente madame Stein.

\- Bonjour, fit Jasper qui se fichait de cette madame Stein.

\- Et celui qui va vivre avec nous désormais…. Commença Seth comme voulant ménager le suspens.

Finalement, celui que Jasper attendait le plus, apparu. Le père n'eut pas besoin de dire le nom… Jasper reconnaissait ces yeux bleu gris qui annonçaient un début d'orage, cet air renfrogné, ses mèches de cheveux châtains… Il eut l'impression que le toit de la maison venait de lui tomber sur la gueule. Il termina la phrase de Seth à sa place.

\- John Murphy.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : quelques infos sur cette fic. D'abord elle va faire soixante-deux chapitres (et quelque chose comme 450 000 mots, et plus de 800 pages), c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue, j'espère que vous la lirez et qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout. Ensuite je l'ai commencé alors que je n'en était qu'au début de la saison 2, du coup certaines choses peuvent peut-être paraître un peu différentes. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des personnages – sachant que c'est une UA et que l'évolution peut donc s'en trouver différentes. J'ai aussi inventé des personnages pour les besoins du bord (comme Seth et Wendy).

En tout cas, cette fic m'a vraiment tenu à cœur et tenu éveillé également. Il va y avoir des passages dramatiques et des passages cucul niais. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	2. De la définition du romantisme

**Prompts :** T'as craché dedans ?

Seules les fées peuvent se briser les ailes.

* * *

 **2\. De la définition du romantisme.**

\- John Murphy. Fit Jasper à voix haute en apercevant son nouveau « frère ».

Le garçon fusilla Jasper des yeux, comme s'il l'avait offensé en prononçant son nom et son prénom.

\- Oh ! Vous vous connaissez, c'est génial, dit Seth l'air ravi.

\- Oui, on est dans la même classe, expliqua Jasper.

La jeune femme donna la valise à John Murphy qui refusa de poser un petit doigt dessus. Sur le dos il portait un sac noir, avec des têtes de morts dessinés partout dessus en blanc, le même sac qu'il avait pour aller en cours sans doute – mais Jasper n'y avait pas prêté attention. En tout cas il n'était pas étonnant qu'une valise rose ne lui plaise pas plus que ça. Jasper, lui, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il aimait bien le rose.

\- Chouette valise, dit-il pour essayer de lancer une conversation.

Si John Murphy avait eu un couteau dans la poche à cet instant, Jasper était sûr qu'il s'en serait servi sur lui. Jasper essaya de se reprendre. Peut-être que le truand était sympa, si on creusait. Puis Jasper voulait bien s'entendre avec celui qui allait partager sa nouvelle maison.

\- Enfin… Salut John, content que tu viennes habiter avec nous.

\- Ne m'appelle pas John, grogna l'adolescent, on n'a pas élevé les sangliers ensemble.

\- Euh ben comme tu veux que je t'appelle alors ?

\- Le mieux serait que tu te la fermes.

Il allait sans doute falloir beaucoup creuser, se dit Jasper. Peut-être même qu'en creusant, il découvrirait que ce type avec un cœur qui battait quelque part.

\- Hm. Murphy, ça te va ?

Murphy ne répondit pas, donna un coup de pied dans la valise rose qui se cassa la figure et entra dans la maison pour se faire une idée de l'endroit. Jasper était sûr qu'un condamné à mort avait à peu près la même tête devant la chaise électrique que Murphy à cet instant, en regardant le papier peint à fleurs du couloir. Les parents (d'occasions) discutaient avec madame Stein, elle donna les dernières recommandations, dit au revoir à Murphy, et quitta la maison à toute vitesse, comme quelqu'un qui vient de se débarrasser d'un caillou dans sa chaussure et qui s'enfuit avant qu'on ne lui remette.

Wendy s'approcha de Murphy tout sourire :

\- Bonjour John, je suis Wendy, bienvenue.

\- Wendy ? Demanda Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il pointa du doigt Seth et ricana :

\- Alors lui c'est Peter Pan ?

Wendy était une femme assez gentille, Jasper l'aimait bien. Elle était, certes, assez effacée, et n'avait pas tellement d'autorité, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Seth avait le même genre de caractère que sa femme. Ils étaient des bonnes personnes malgré leur manque certains de personnalité. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait constaté durant les deux mois où il avait vécu ici, qu'ils étaient gentils – sachant très bien que deux mois ce n'était pas toujours suffisant pour connaître véritablement les gens.

En tout cas Jasper grinça des dents devant le mépris évident de Murphy. Wendy rougit gênée et Seth rit comme s'il s'était agi d'une blague :

\- Je m'appelle Seth, dit-il.

Murphy plissa le nez et marmonna en français :

\- Six, sept, huit…

Jasper qui ne parlait qu'une seule langue, la sienne, ne comprit pas vraiment mais il savait que c'était encore une moquerie. Seth qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu, releva la valise et la mit dans les mains de Jasper :

\- Montre à John où il va dormir désormais.

La seule autre chambre disponible était celle à côté de Jasper et c'est là qu'il conduisit Murphy. L'adolescent traînait des pieds derrières lui, Jasper avait l'impression d'emmener une vache à l'abattoir.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre, Jasper lâcha la valise et se tourna vers Murphy :

\- Tu sais, ils sont cool…

\- Ils ont l'air stupides.

\- Mais ils sont sympas, et puis ce sont nos parents alors…

Jasper ne put pas dire un mot de plus, Murphy venait de le coincer contre un mur, la main sur le cou, l'étranglant à moitié.

\- Ecoute moi, cafard. Ce ne sont pas mes parents. Et si t'as envie de vivre, essaie d'apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule, sinon je vérifie la théorie qui dit que les cafards peuvent vivre quinze jours sans leur tête.

Jasper ne répondit rien, attendant que Murphy le relâche. Ce dernier le regarda un moment, puis desserra finalement sa prise et s'éloigna, essuyant sa main sur son tee-shirt comme s'il avait réellement touché une vermine. Jasper s'enfuit de la chambre.

Peut-être que Murphy n'avait pas de cœur du tout à bien y réfléchir.

xxx

\- C'était horrible, se plaignit Jasper à Monty le lendemain dans le bus. Murphy n'a ouvert la bouche que pour dire les trucs les plus méchants possible, à croire qu'on lui a jeté un sort pour que sa langue soit empoisonnée.

Monty avait de la peine pour Jasper. Lui qui était déjà ravi à l'idée d'un nouveau frère, tombait de haut. Jasper prit la voix de Murphy pour l'imiter :

\- « De la salade ? J'ai l'air d'être un foutu brouteur d'herbe ? Ma couette est jaune, vous croyez sincèrement que je vais pouvoir dormir avec du jaune, vous m'avez pris pour un poussin ou quoi ? Va vraiment falloir repeindre votre maison, elle est aussi craignos qu'un bidon-ville. »

Jasper secoua la tête et reprit sa voix normale :

\- Au final Wendy lui a cuit un steak, et Seth lui a trouvé une housse de couette verte. Il a râlé mais a admit que c'était mieux. La seule chose que j'ai pu penser c'était que le vert ça allait parfaitement bien à sa tête de grenouille !

Monty éclata de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Murphy qui était assis plus loin dans le bus. A bien y regarder, Jasper n'était pas loin de la vérité.

\- Et donc, le prince grenouille a emménagé chez toi.

\- Ouais et c'est pas un cadeau. Je songe à faire exploser ma chambre pour changer de famille.

Monty pinça son bras :

\- Tu sais ce que t'as dis le juge non ?

\- Que si je faisais encore exploser quelque chose, il serait obligé de m'envoyer faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux ou pire, de me placer dans un centre éducatif fermé.

\- Donc ?

\- N'ayant pas envie d'aller en prison ou du moins à quelque chose qui y ressemble, je me tiendrai à carreaux.

\- Bien.

Jasper soupira :

\- Avec un peu de chance, il va tuer quelqu'un et c'est lui qui finira en prison. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas moi…

Le bus s'arrêta et Jasper tira sur la manche de Monty pour qu'ils descendent avant Murphy. Il n'avait pas envie que le prince grenouille lui fasse un nouveau croche pied, Octavia n'était même pas dans le bus ce matin. Elle devait peut-être arriver en voiture avec Bellamy, et Jasper embraya sur le sujet de la déesse, tandis que Monty le suivait à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Clarke leur fit signe quand ils arrivèrent dans leur classe.

\- Et bien, deuxième jour, et Jasper vient toujours en cours, dit-elle.

\- Tu me blesses Clarke, il n'y a pas plus sérieux que moi.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil vers Monty et Jasper sourit :

\- A part bien sûr le dénommé Monty ici présent. Lui ce n'est qu'un délinquant fétichiste du téléphone, dès qu'il en voit un, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le démonter.

Monty lui donna un coup de coude alors que Jasper rigolait.

\- Jasper a trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt, précisa Monty en pointant Octavia du doigt.

La brune était assise sur une table et discutait avec des garçons.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que Jasper qui a trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt, fit Clarke avec une grimace.

Jasper sortit ses lunettes de son sac :

\- De la concurrence ? Pas moyen.

Il les installa sur son front :

\- Un nouvel accessoire ? Interrogea Clarke. Tu les portais déjà hier.

\- Ouais, tu trouves ça comment ?

\- Ringard, répondit Clarke.

Et Monty s'esclaffa devant la mine déconfite de Jasper.

\- Je lui ai dis la même chose, expliqua l'asiatique.

\- Tu devrais plus écouter Monty, il est la voix de la raison. En tout cas de ta raison.

Monty fut gêné par cette remarque tandis que Clarke le scrutait un moment comme pour le prendre en flagrant délit de rougissement. Monty se détourna :

\- Bon le prof va arriver, je vais m'asseoir.

Jasper le suivit jusque dans le fond, mais avant d'y arriver, il se fit bousculer par Murphy qui posa son sac tête de morts sur les dernières places du fond. Monty et Jasper firent demi-tour et se mirent plutôt au milieu.

\- Satané prince grenouille, à croire qu'il fait exprès de me pourrir la vie.

\- Te préoccupe pas de lui, tu n'es pas loin de ta déesse, ça devrait te satisfaire non ?

Monty avait raison, Octavia était dans la rangée juste à côté, et Jasper lui fit un signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux, il oublia le truand du fond, et n'écouta rien en cours – de littérature -, faisant une partie de morpions avec Monty, et dessinant des cœurs sur un vieux papier buvard qui traînait dans son sac.

A la pause, Jasper tenta d'aller parler à Octavia, mais encore une fois elle était entourée de mecs. Du coup il lâcha l'affaire, même si ce n'était que partie remise, et se dirigea vers le toit avec Monty. L'année dernière, Jasper avait passé énormément de temps là haut, à s'amuser à faire des petits tours de magie chimiques, ou bien à dormir. Monty l'accompagnait quelque fois, dans tous les cas, il savait toujours où le trouver quand Jasper ne traînait pas avec lui.

Ils grimpèrent les marches qui y menaient, ignorèrent le panneau d'interdiction et voulurent crocheter la serrure – qui était facile à ouvrir avec un simple tournevis – mais se rendirent compte que la porte était déjà ouverte. Un oublie ?

Les deux garçons poussèrent la porte et jetèrent un coup d'œil au toit. S'y trouvait Bellamy, accompagné d'une fille qui redoublait sa terminale, Jasper et Monty la connaissait juste de vue et savaient qu'elle redoublait, uniquement parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu l'année d'avant. Ils s'embrassaient tous les deux de manière pas du tout innocente et les deux garçons se reculèrent et refermèrent la porte. Ils descendirent les marches à toute vitesse.

\- J'en reviens pas de cet hypocrite, fit Jasper. Il surveille sa frangine et se tape une nana sur mon toit.

\- C'est un rapide, fit Monty.

\- Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Non ?

\- Ca veut dire que personne ne surveille Octavia, viens.

Jasper se dirigea de nouveau dans la cours du lycée, bien décidé à ce que cette fois-ci Monty le pousse sur Octavia, garçon ou pas garçon autour d'elle. Encore une fois ils allaient mettre leurs plans à exécution, au moment où Murphy attrapa par le col un des mecs qui discutaient avec Octavia. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur la joue de la déesse.

\- Pas touche à la petite sœur, cracha Murphy.

Et il le frappa. C'était un acte vachement violent pour punir une simple caresse. Jasper et Monty se regardèrent, ce mec était complètement taré.

Octavia le poussa :

\- Lâche moi, t'es quoi au juste ? Le cabot de mon frère ?

Murphy la fusilla des yeux :

\- Crois pas parce que t'es _sa petite sœur_ que je te frapperai pas aussi…

Il se contenta cependant de cette menace et ne la toucha pas. Murphy se recula en faisant signe aux autres garçons qu'il les tenait à l'œil, et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Les mecs qui tournaient autour d'Octavia préférèrent s'éloigner d'elle. Ils ne désiraient pas se faire frapper. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait pleins d'autres jolies filles dans ce lycée qui n'étaient pas surveillé par un malade.

Octavia poussa un cri de frustration. Jasper et Monty s'approchèrent d'elle. Monty tint ses distances au cas où Murphy ait envie de venir le frapper parce qu'il se serait tenu trop près, mais Jasper n'avait pas autant d'instinct de conservation que lui et se tint plus proche.

\- Ca va ?

\- Non, je vais tuer Bellamy !

\- On sait où il se trouve si tu veux, fit Monty.

\- Où ?

\- Sur le toit, à embrasser une fille.

Octavia frappa du pied sur le sol de colère. Puis elle cria à l'adresse de Murphy qui les observait :

\- Ils se tiennent assez loin pour toi hein ? De quoi tu te mêles ? Sale clébard !

Murphy serra les poings et commença à s'approcher d'eux. Il n'avança pas beaucoup, car à ce moment là, Bellamy arriva et poussa gentiment sa petite sœur dans le dos :

\- Arrête Octavia. Murphy bosse pour moi c'est tout.

\- Parce que tu le payes ?

\- Bien sûr que je le paye, sourit Bellamy d'une façon amusée, il peut frapper tous ceux qui t'emmerdent, quel meilleur prix pour lui ?

Octavia s'éloigna de son frère et lui lança :

\- Alors il devrait te frapper toi en premier, parce que tu me fais sacrément chier.

Sur ces paroles, elle partit en courant, allant chercher sans doute un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille. Bellamy la regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Murphy. Il s'approcha de lui, tellement prêt que son nez aurait pu toucher celui de l'adolescent :

\- Pose un ongle sur elle et je t'éviscère, tu as compris ?

Murphy ne baissa pas les yeux, ne trembla pas. Il cracha seulement avec mépris :

\- Pas touche à _la petite sœur,_ c'est compris.

Bellamy le fixa encore quelques secondes, de façon assez menaçante, puis il s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de penser que jamais, jamais, il n'aurait tourné le dos à un type comme Murphy alors qu'on sentait la fureur faire vibrer tout son être. Bellamy revint près de Jasper et Monty et les fixa :

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Jasper.

\- Monty.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez a Octavia ?

\- Rien, c'est juste une amie, assura Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Elle est chouette ta sœur, on va pas lui faire de mal, on discute c'est tout. Elle est dans notre classe.

Bellamy les regarda, cherchant la faille, mais ne sembla pas la trouver.

\- Et toi, comment ça va avec ta copine ? Demanda Jasper tout sourire.

Bellamy sembla se dérider un peu tandis qu'un de ses sourcils s'arquait.

\- Tu nous as volé notre endroit préféré du lycée, alors on t'as un peu surpris, expliqua Jasper.

\- Vous aimez aller sur le toit ? Interrogea Bellamy.

\- Ouais, c'est plutôt cool non ? On est tranquille, seuls et comme c'est interdit d'y aller, personne ne vient nous y chercher.

\- J'ai pensé pareil, avoua le grand frère.

Monty sourit en regardant Jasper parler avec Bellamy. Son meilleur ami savait se faire des amis vachement facilement, même quand ça ne semblait pas gagné. Il avait réussi à dérider un peu Bellamy et à le faire parler d'autre chose que d'Octavia. Monty n'était pas sûr que Jasper l'ait fait exprès, mais il avait réussi à détourner les pensés de Bellamy.

\- Il faudra qu'on se prévienne non ? Par exemple si tu veux y emmener ta copine, tu nous fais passer un message, comme ça on ne se croise pas.

Bellamy réfléchit à la proposition de Jasper, et hocha la tête.

\- Okay, je vais y réfléchir.

Jasper lui sourit et Bellamy commença à s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, il se retourna vers eux :

\- Je vous ai à l'œil.

Monty et Jasper acquiescèrent gravement, puis quand il fut partit, Jasper se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

\- Il est pas si terrible, finalement.

\- C'est vrai, admit Monty.

\- Bien content de pouvoir m'entendre avec mon futur beau-frère.

Monty éclata de rire. Jasper ne perdait pas le nord.

xxx

La première semaine de cours se déroula plutôt paisiblement. Même si Murphy avait emménagé dans la nouvelle famille d'accueil de Jasper, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Jasper passait la plupart de son temps chez Monty, et Murphy traînait dehors. Parfois il ne revenait que super tard la nuit et se fichait de l'inquiétude de Wendy et Seth, il ne prévenait jamais. Au lycée, les deux adolescents s'évitaient comme la peste, même si Murphy observait de loin Jasper, quand lui et Monty discutaient avec Octavia.

Jasper avait parlé plusieurs fois avec Bellamy. Lui, qui n'allait jamais en étude, s'y était rendu une fois pour discuter avec l'adulte de l'organisation pour le partage du toit. Au final, ils échangèrent leurs numéros.

\- Génial, on pourra s'envoyer des messages codés. Genre tu m'envois 84153 quand tu es occupé là haut.

\- Pourquoi 84153 ?

\- Je crois que ce sont les lettres qui forment le mot « baise », ricana Jasper.

Bellamy sourit à la plaisanterie.

Octavia fut surprise que Jasper s'entende bien avec son frère :

\- D'habitude il préfère les brutes comme Murphy.

\- Ah bon ? Il est sympa pourtant.

\- Sympa ? On parle de Bellamy Blake ? Mon geôlier ?

Jasper rit.

Monty passait toujours autant de temps avec son meilleur ami, il s'était habitué à ce que Jasper lui parle beaucoup d'Octavia et ça ne lui serrait plus le cœur à chaque fois. Il se rassurait comme il le pouvait. Se disant que ça ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas entre Jasper et Octavia, même s'il était évident que les deux adolescents s'entendraient vraiment très bien. C'était des espoirs stupides d'un Monty amoureux, perdu entre le fait de désirer que son meilleur ami soit heureux et le fait de penser à son propre bonheur également.

Le vendredi soir Jasper, assit par terre dans la chambre de Monty, demanda à ce dernier s'il voulait sortir ce week-end.

\- On pourrait se faire un ciné avec tout le monde ? Octavia pourra venir si on est tous ensemble, et si elle n'a pas Bellamy et Murphy dans les pattes, on pourra peut-être conclure.

\- Je suis puni ce week-end, bougonna Monty.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens du téléphone… Mes parents ont remarqué sa disparition et…

\- C'est pas vrai, Monty ! Je t'avais dis qu'ils allaient te punir. Bon ben pas de ciné alors.

\- Tu pourrais y aller sans moi, tu me raconteras.

\- Pas question, si tu viens pas, j'y vais pas.

Monty se sentit bêtement heureux de ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce serait l'occasion de conclure avec Octavia.

\- Sûr de sûr, ce serait nul sans toi.

\- Mais il y aurait Octavia, insista Monty sans savoir pourquoi il insistait puisqu'il avait envie de tout sauf que Jasper conclût avec Octavia.

Jasper fit la moue :

\- Oui mais il n'y aurait pas Monty. Ce serait pas pareil si t'étais pas là.

\- Tu serais pas en train d'exagérer ? Rit Monty.

\- Pas du tout, je suis sûr que le film serait tout délavé. Que Clarke serait encore plus chiante que d'habitude, que Wells trouverait un truc méchant à dire, que Raven et Finn feraient trop de bruits en s'embrassant. Octavia resterait parfaite évidemment… Mais je suis sûr qu'à ce moment là Murphy arriverait dans la salle de ciné. Non. Je suis sûr que si t'es pas là, un truc de terrible va arriver, ça va porter la poisse et ce sera forcément horrible.

Monty lui donna un coup de coude :

\- T'es trop bête, il va rien arriver.

\- On fera ça la semaine prochaine, la discussion est clause. Tes parents t'ont seulement puni de sorti ou de visite d'amis ?

\- Les deux.

Jasper tira la gueule.

\- Bon moi c'est pas pareil je suppose, je suis pas un ami, je suis leur « belle-fille ».

Jasper ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait, Monty préféra donc ne pas relever.

\- Je pense pas qu'ils refuseront que tu viennes de toute façon, même pour me punir.

Les parents de Monty savaient que Jasper avait toujours des soucis avec ses familles d'accueil dans lesquels il vivait. Jasper n'en parlait pas souvent, il agissait comme si ça ne le touchait plus, mais quand il était petit et qu'une famille d'accueil le rejetait, Jasper s'enfuyait immédiatement chez Monty et pleurait pendant des heures. A charge aux parents de Monty et à Monty lui-même de trouver comment le consoler. Du coup, jamais et pour rien au monde Monsieur et Madame Green ne refuseraient l'entrée de leur maison pour le petit Jasper Jordan. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il avait les doubles des clés.

\- Génial alors ! On va se faire un week-end jeux vidéo. Je propose qu'on joue jusqu'à ce que nos globes oculaires tombent.

Monty accepta bien entendu, et démarra la console. Jasper conclue que puisque de toute façon il allait revenir le lendemain, autant ne pas partir du tout. Il prévint ses parents (d'occasions) qu'il dormait chez Monty et prit la manette que lui tendit Monty.

Comme prévu, les parents de Monty ne dirent rien sur la présence de Jasper. Et l'adolescent pu rester.

Les deux amis jouèrent au moins jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Jasper qui avait été le plus enthousiaste à propos d'une nuit blanche, fut le premier à dodeliner de la tête, incapable de voir ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Monty sourit et éteignit la console. Jasper essaya de lutter contre le sommeil et ronchonna :

\- Eh non ! J'allais te battre, tricheur.

\- Ta voiture était dans le décor, comment tu voulais me battre comme ça ?

\- J'allais te battre je te dis. Marmonna Jasper en se frottant les yeux.

Monty le poussa doucement et le corps de Jasper tomba vers l'arrière.

\- Tu es mort, dodo.

Jasper se redressa avec difficulté et tout en continuant de ronchonner sans être très compréhensible dans ce qu'il disait il enleva son tee-shirt, ses chaussettes, son pantalon. Monty détourna les yeux, enleva ses vêtements aussi, mais prit un tee-shirt hyper large dans son placard pour le mettre. Jasper à moitié endormi se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu mets une chemise de nuit, t'es trop mignon.

\- C'est un tee-shirt crétin.

Puis en sortant un autre tee-shirt – à la taille de Jasper plus grand que lui – il le donna à son meilleur ami :

\- Mets-en un toi aussi, je veux pas de mec à poil dans mon lit.

\- J'ai un boxer ! Fit Jasper en tirant sur les élastiques de celui-ci pour le montrer.

\- Rien à faire, tu mets un tee-shirt ou tu dors par terre.

Jasper marmonna quelque chose à propos de ces meilleurs amis pires que des geôliers de prison mais enfila le tee-shirt. En vérité, jamais lui et Monty n'avait dormis dans le même lit sans avoir au moins un tee-shirt et Jasper le savait. Mais la fatigue l'empêchait de totalement réfléchir et alors qu'il se sentait bien en boxer il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait mettre un tee-shirt.

\- Chez moi je dors tout nu.

\- C'est chez toi.

\- Oui. Et toi tu dors tout nu chez toi ?

\- Non. Je n'aime pas dormir tout nu. Couche toi Jasper.

Jasper se laissa tomber sur le lit deux places de Monty. De travers, prenant toute la place. Monty le poussa, le faisant rouler sur un bord du lit et s'allongea finalement à côté de lui. Jasper avait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et continuait de marmonner.

\- Je comprends rien Jasper l'andouille. Fit Monty.

Jasper tourna finalement sa tête et regarda Monty. Monty accrocha ses yeux. Pour n'importe qui, les yeux de Jasper pourraient paraître d'un banal marron. Mais Monty adorait cette couleur chocolat. Monty adorait le chocolat.

\- Bonne nuit Monty-chan.

\- Bonne nuit Jasper.

Jasper ferma les yeux, et sans doute qu'il s'endormit quasi instantanément. Pas Monty. Celui-ci tendit sa main vers Jasper. Appuya son pouce sur le grain de beauté que son meilleur ami avait près du sourcil.

\- Idiot. Murmura-t-il sans savoir s'il parlait à Jasper ou à lui-même.

Il caressa le sourcil de Jasper et retira sa main en soupirant. Il éteignit la lumière et tourna le dos à Jasper pour dormir.

 _Si une mouche pouvait raconter ce qu'elle voyait quand ces deux là dormaient, elle dirait que Jasper bouge énormément, qu'il prend de la place, s'étale. Il écrabouille son bras sur le visage de Monty qui doit être tellement habitué qu'il ne réagit même pas. La jambe de Jasper finit emmêlé à celle de son meilleur ami et il prend tout le couverture, avant de la repousser complètement sur Monty quand il crève de chaud. Monty est plus calme, il reste à sa place, bouge juste assez pour ne pas avoir les membres engourdis dans son sommeil. Mais alors que le silence règne dans la maison, Monty commence à grincer des dents, puis forme des mots avec sa bouche, des mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Jusqu'au moment où il se met à parler distinctement :_

\- _T'as craché dedans ? Jasper pourquoi t'as craché dans le yaourt d'Octavia, c'est pas un baiser indirect ça, les fées ont des ailes cassées et c'est les seules qui peuvent avoir les ailes cassées. Pourquoi t'as du chocolat dans les yeux ?_

 _Des histoires qui ne veulent rien dire, entrecoupées de mots incompréhensibles ou de silence. Puis soudain il crie :_

\- _Je te dis que je ne mangerai pas le poisson !_

 _Et c'est le silence._

 _Parfois. Quelques secondes. Le temps d'un battement d'aile. Les mains des deux garçons se frôlent, leurs doigts se trouvent et jouent ensemble, sans que jamais l'un ou l'autre ne le sachent, sans même qu'ils en aient conscience. L'esprit sur pause, leurs corps s'amusent à leurs dépends. Leurs paumes dansent l'une contre l'autre et s'éloignent. Ils se détournent et retournent dans un sommeil plus profond, un peu plus silencieux et immobile._

xxx

Jasper avait la tête par terre, ses jambes sur le lit de Murphy, il lisait un bouquin de chimie. Monty jouait à démonter la radio de ses parents.

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont te tuer s'ils le découvrent ?

\- Ils ne le sauront pas, j'enlève juste un ou deux composant et je le remonte et le remet à sa place.

\- Et la radio va continuer à fonctionner sans ?

Monty haussa les épaules.

\- Y a peu de chances. Ils penseront juste qu'elle est cassée.

\- Bien sûr, tes parents ignorent qu'ils ont un fils qui démonte tout ce qui peut se démonter.

Jasper tourna une page de son livre.

\- Comment tu peux lire la tête à l'envers et me parler en même temps ? S'interrogea Monty.

\- Je suis multi fonction. Répondit Jasper.

\- Des fois je me dis que c'est toi que je devrais tenter de démonter.

Jasper ferma son livre, laissa ses jambes tomber du lit et roula pour se mettre accroupi et regarder Monty :

\- Et tu sais ce que tu trouverais à l'intérieur ?

\- Des intestins poisseux, un estomac mou et flasque, et un cerveau rachitique ?

Jasper croisa les bras :

\- Tu me vexes, vil Monty.

\- Ah oui pardon, j'ai oublié les organes génitaux qui ne te servent à rien.

Jasper attrapa un coussin et le jeta sur un Monty mort de rire. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il se calme, et Jasper finit par rire avec lui.

\- Mais non saleté, je pensais plutôt à mon cœur rempli d'amour ! T'as vraiment aucune once de romantisme dans la caboche.

\- J'ai un cœur de pierre que veux-tu, sourit Monty.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

Monty tenait la radio ouverte devant lui et regardait à l'intérieur quand le visage de Jasper apparu devant lui. L'adolescent avait sa tête au dessus de la radio et regardait Monty, dont le cœur était en train de faire de la corde à sauter dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, tu es trop gentil pour ça. Je ne connais personne d'aussi gentil que toi.

\- Alors tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de monde.

Jasper commença à compter sur ses doigts et Monty repoussa sa tête avec la paume de sa main. Il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre en effet, mais quand Jasper réveillait son cœur à ce point il aurait bien voulu. Il essaya de se concentrer pour trouver le composant qui l'intéressait, en vain. Il n'arrivait plus à penser du tout, et il eut beau se creuser la tête il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il avait ouvert cette fichue radio pour commencer. Il la referma nerveusement et remit les vis une à une.

Jasper avait laissé tombé le compte des gens qu'il connaissait au bout de dix et était déjà passé à autre chose, recommençant à lire son livre.

Monty alla remettre la radio dans la chambre de ses parents, puis ouvrit son agenda pour faire ses devoirs.

\- Fou, marmonna Jasper.

\- Comme ça ce sera fait. Fais les tiens et tu seras débarrassé aussi.

\- J'ai une idée, tu fais les devoirs et je copie sur toi ensuite.

Monty balança son livre de littérature sur la tronche de Jasper :

\- Bosse faignasse !

Jasper râla et ouvrit le livre.

\- Passe moi ton agenda, je sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Monty lui tendit l'agenda alors qu'il se mettait à réviser l'histoire de son côté. Jasper fit la littérature en râlant, soupirant, se plaignant, puis ils échangèrent et ce fut la même chose pour l'histoire. Pour les devoirs d'SVT, de maths et de chimie, Jasper resta silencieux, concentré. Il fit tous les exercices de la page pour la chimie, s'amusant comme un fou.

\- On devait faire que le un et le deux, précisa Monty.

\- Dommage, les autres étaient passionnants.

\- Bien sûr.

Jasper fourra les feuilles, sur lesquelles il avait fait ses devoirs, dans son sac, puis attrapa la manette de la console :

\- Je me suis endormi avant de te battre hier.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre ?

\- Evidemment, allume ta console !

Monty s'exécuta.

Ils jouèrent un moment, puis ce fut l'heure du dîner. Ensuite ils entamèrent une bataille de coussins, se firent engueuler par les parents de Monty parce que c'était l'heure de se coucher et qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Ils se calmèrent un peu et se matèrent donc un film d'horreur en silence.

\- Je suis sûr que t'as peur, chuchota Jasper à Monty.

\- C'est toi qui trembles.

\- Je tremble pas.

Et deux secondes plus tard Jasper sursautait à cause du fantôme qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Je tremble pas, répéta-t-il à un Monty qui se marrait.

Monty passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Viens la, gros trouillard, Monty va te protéger.

Jasper le repoussa en grognant :

\- Même pas besoin.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes c'est lui-même qui vint se coller à Monty.

\- Pourquoi on regarde ce film déjà ?

\- C'est toi qui a proclamé que cette fois-ci tu n'aurais pas peur et que c'était génial les films d'horreur.

\- Pourquoi tu écoutes ce que je dis ?

Monty coupa le film, puis décida de mettre un dessin animé disney. Rox et Rouky.

\- Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt de pleurer, se moqua Jasper.

Monty savait qui finirait par pleurer entre lui et Jasper. Son meilleur ami était le plus sensible des deux. Quand Jasper fondit en larmes parce que les deux animaux n'étaient plus amis, Monty lui tendit la boite de mouchoirs qu'il avait préparé à côté de lui.

\- C'est horrible, c'est comme si toi et moi on n'était plus amis. Tu imagines quelque chose de plus affreux que ça ?

\- Ils se réconcilient ensuite. C'est comme si toi et moi on avait une grosse dispute, puis on se réconciliait.

Jasper se moucha.

\- J'aime pas imaginer ça.

\- Moi non plus. Fit Monty.

Ils continuèrent de regarder le film jusqu'au bout. Puis Monty mit un autre dessin animé, un peu plus joyeux : Les Simpsons. Ils furent écroulés de rire une bonne partie du film et durent se mettre la main sur la bouche pour éviter de s'esclaffer comme des baleines et réveiller les parents de Monty qui dormaient.

Au final ils se déshabillèrent, enfilèrent chacun leur tee-shirt et s'allongèrent dans le lit de Monty. Ils ne dormirent pas tout de suite et discutèrent un long moment. Jasper faisait des plans pour réussir à sortir avec Octavia et Monty faisait des commentaires sur le taux de débilités de l'idée.

\- Je ne pense pas que te tartiner les joues de Nutella te rendra plus séduisant, et franchement non, la belle et le clochard ce n'est pas romantique. Qui aurait envie de partager de la nourriture déjà prémaché ?

\- Tu viens de briser un mythe Monty. Tu te rends comptes qu'en une seule phrase tu détruits tous les rêves des enfants et adolescents ?

\- Et j'en suis fier.

\- Cœur de pierre.

\- Tu disais l'inverse tout à l'heure.

\- Je me suis trompé sur ton compte.

Monty sourit. Et Jasper proposa de la jouer Roméo et Juliette.

\- A mon avis Roméo était un stalker, monter comme ça sur le balcon d'une inconnue, il avait des problèmes. En plus si tu fais ça et que Bellamy te trouve, il va te pendre par les pieds.

\- Moi je trouve ça romantique.

\- D'être pendu par les pieds par Bellamy ?

\- Mais non idiot, Roméo et Juliette.

Monty réfléchit.

\- Hmmmmm. Peut-être oui. Je ne sais pas. Ils meurent à la fin. S'ils avaient vécu, Roméo aurait sans doute finit par se rendre compte qu'elle ronflait et Juliette aurait comprit qu'il puait des pieds, et ils auraient regretté d'avoir été si vite en besogne.

Jasper secoua la tête à toute vitesse :

\- Arrête ! Nooon ! Tu viens encore de briser une œuvre phénoménale.

\- Désolé.

\- Maintenant j'imagine Roméo avec des furoncles et Juliette faisant le bruit du tractopelle.

Monty rit :

\- Mais peut-être qu'ils auraient pu s'aimer comme ça. Malgré les défauts.

\- Le mieux c'est de tomber amoureux d'une personne sans défaut, comme moi d'Octavia.

\- Ca n'existe pas une personne sans défaut, espèce d'idéaliste.

Jasper haussa les épaules, réfléchit un moment puis dit :

\- Et le baiser de spiderman ? C'est cool ça non ?

\- Dis…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu crois que … Imagine… S'il sécrète une toile avec sa langue dans la bouche de la fille…

\- OKAY CHUT !

Monty rit. Jasper lui pinça le bras.

\- Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui est romantique pour toi monsieur Monty ?

Monty se tut pour réfléchir, puis finit par dire.

\- Là Haut c'est romantique, ils se connaissent depuis toujours, tombent amoureux, se marient et ils sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre des années après. C'est beau.

Jasper ne trouva aucun contre argument et fut obligé d'acquiescer.

\- Mais elle meurt, c'est trop triste.

\- Oui.

\- T'as pas un truc un peu moins triste ?

Monty se frotta les cheveux pour essayer de faire venir une idée.

\- J'ai que « n'oublie jamais » en tête.

\- L'histoire où elle a Alzheimer ? Mais c'est super triste !

\- Oui. Désolé.

Jasper dit :

\- Tu vas me dire, moi j'aime bien Titanic.

\- Elle n'a pas partagé une foutue planche, comment tu peux appeler ça de l'amour ?

\- Briseurs de rêve.

Monty soupira et appuya son poing sur le front :

\- La seule que je vois d'autre c'est Orgueil et Préjugés.

\- Je connais pas, c'est pas une histoire complètement niaise ?

\- J'ai vu que le film avec ma mère un jour, mais ce sont deux personnes qui se détestent parce que ne se connaissent pas, ils se jugent mal, ils se trouvent orgueilleux l'un l'autre et n'ont que des préjugés, d'où le titre j'imagine. Puis ils apprennent à se connaître, à en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre, et plus ils en savent, plus ils se rendent compte à quel point l'autre leur convient, et à quel point ils s'aiment. A la fin ils se marient malgré tous les obstacles.

Jasper sourit :

\- Ca a l'air moins nul que je le pensais.

\- C'est une belle histoire. J'aime bien ce genre d'histoire.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Des genres où les personnes apprennent à se connaître avant de tomber amoureux.

\- Je vois, ça te ressemble bien. Moi j'aime les histoires de coup de foudre, tu vois ? Ou le personnage rencontre la femme de sa vie, et il le sait tout de suite ! Genre paf, c'est elle et personne d'autre.

\- C'est débile, comment il peut le savoir s'il ne la connaît même pas ?

\- Moi je le sais pour Octavia.

Monty se retourna, lui présentant son dos.

\- Monty ?

\- Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit.

Jasper avait l'impression que quelque chose avait énervé son meilleur ami, mais il devait se tromper. Monty devait simplement tomber de sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit.

xxx

Les dimanche ont toujours l'air de s'étirer en prenant leur temps, comme un gros chat avant une bonne grosse sieste. Les dimanches sont somnolents, ils semblent interminables, les heures s'écoulent au ralentis, le sablier semble comme bouché. Puis tout à coup, ils accélèrent et se terminent pour nous laisser un goût d'inachevé et de manque le lundi matin. On voudrait alors retenir le dimanche qui a filé d'un coup.

 **Biiiip Biiiiip Biiiiip.**

Monty éteignit son réveil en se demandant où était passé son dimanche ? Lui et Jasper n'avaient quasiment rien fait, ils avaient passé leur temps allongés sur le lit de Monty à regarder le plafond en discutant, ou en ne faisant rien comme des légumes qui attendent que le temps passe. Et bien sûr maintenant Monty regrettait, il y avait pourtant tant à faire.

Jasper était resté cette nuit là aussi. Il se redressa d'un coup dans le lit, alors que Monty planquait sa tête sous l'oreiller.

\- Allez debout Monty.

\- J'ai déjà vécu cette scène, se plaignit Monty.

Jasper sauta du plumard, fouilla dans le placard de Monty, pour trouver des habits qui lui appartenaient à lui. Se décida pour une chemise verte, un polo et un Jean.

\- Montyyyy, faut se lever.

\- Scrmblgn, grogna Monty depuis sous l'oreiller.

Jasper vint le chatouiller et Monty se leva d'un coup :

\- Dégage tes pattes chatouilleuses !

\- Debout alors !

Monty ronchonna, et tomba de son lit, puis alla chercher des vêtements lui aussi.

\- J'ai la douche en premier, dit-il en se dirigeant à pas d'ours dans la salle de bain.

\- Okay je prépare le café pendant ce temps.

Monty se rafraîchit un coup, plongeant sans tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, puis il se lava, se rasa et s'habilla. Jasper échangea sa place avec lui et Monty attrapa un croissant pour le manger, le trempa dans le café, il petit déjeuna rapidement.

Puis il vérifia que ses affaires étaient prêtes tandis que Jasper le rejoignait dans la chambre pour prendre son sac. Monty mit ses chaussures, et Jasper ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Non par la porte imbécile.

\- Ah oui, l'habitude, désolé.

Ils sortirent, attrapèrent tout juste le bus et se mirent dans le fond. Jasper donna un coup de coude à Monty pour lui montrer Murphy dans le rang d'à côté qui semblait dormir la tête contre la fenêtre.

\- Il est moins terrifiant quand il dort, ça donne envie de lui dessiner des marguerites sur la tronche.

Jasper farfouilla son sac à la recherche d'un marqueur. Il finit par en sortir un avec un grand sourire sadique :

\- Il va te tuer, arrête ça.

Jasper était déjà levé. Monty essaya de le retenir sans succès, il préféra mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour éviter de voir le massacre, mais avant que Jasper puisse faire ce qu'il avait prévu, le bus s'arrêtait à nouveau, laissant monter Octavia (qui avait sans doute décidé de prendre le bus aujourd'hui) et Bellamy à sa suite. Le grand frère déboula à côté de Murphy et vola le crayon à Jasper.

\- Pas touche !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait drôle.

\- Il bosse pour moi, donc je décide qu'on ne peut pas lui crayonner sur la tronche.

Jasper récupéra son feutre des mains de Bellamy et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Il vient de te sauver la vie, tu le sais ça ? Fit Monty.

\- Mouais peut-être, mais il vient de me voler une sacré dose de fou rire.

\- Tant que tu es vivant, tu pourras trouver d'autres moyens d'avoir un fou rire.

\- Pas faux. Admit Jasper l'air déçu quand même.

La journée fut assez pareil que les autres jours. Jasper n'écoutait que dans les cours qui l'intéressait, courait après Octavia, discutait avec Monty.

Une chose changea tout de même. Jasper s'était tenu à carreau toute la semaine et l'envie de faire une bêtise le démangeait. Comme par exemple faire un truc marrant avec le bleu de méthylène. Histoire qu'avoir la bouteille dans son sac lui serve à quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas Monty qui allait le dissuader, curieux de voir ce que Jasper allait bien pouvoir inventer.

\- Tu sais que si tu en bois, ensuite tu vas pisser bleu ? Expliqua Jasper à Monty.

\- Non ?

\- Si, ça serait rigolo de voir ça.

\- Sans doute.

Ils étaient enfermés dans les toilettes des garçons et Jasper enleva le bouchon de la bouteille.

\- Il y a une expérience rigolote qu'on peut réaliser avec du bleu de méthylène, mais j'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires sur moi. Donc, on va se contenter de faire des tags dans les toilettes.

Monty chercha un pinceau sur lui, graffiter les toilettes, c'était à un niveau de stupide adolescent, ce qu'ils étaient, à bien y réfléchir.

Ils eurent une bien meilleure idée quand un type entra dans les toilettes. Jasper et Monty se regardèrent et sans avoir besoin d'échanger une seule parole, ils surent l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Monty prit la parole en premier :

\- Salut, ça te dirait de voir un truc marrant ?

Le gars leva un sourcil et s'approcha d'eux. Jasper prit le pinceau et le trempa dans le bleu pour peindre sur le mur.

\- Vous êtes cons ou quoi de peindre sur le mur ? Ca n'a rien de marrant.

\- C'est pas grave, ça s'efface ! C'est pas de la peinture, c'est juste de l'eau. Sourit Jasper.

\- De l'eau bleue ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Jasper tendit la bouteille vers le gars :

\- Tiens touche, tu verras, c'est pas de la peinture.

Le mec fronça les sourcils, regarda dans la bouteille avec curiosité, Monty fit semblant d'y mettre le doigt :

\- Tu vois juste de l'eau colorée, c'est bon.

Le mec hocha la tête et finit par y plonger son index. Jasper et Monty serrèrent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'autre se retrouva avec le doigt bleu.

\- Merde, fit-il.

Il voulu aller se laver, mais le bleu de méthylène ne partait pas aussi facilement.

\- Putain bande de cons, s'énerva le type en dégageant des toilettes pour en trouver d'autres.

Jasper et Monty éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent d'attendre d'autres victimes.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers celui qui venait de rentrer. Pas une nouvelle victime, oh non. Le prince grenouille en personne. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Monty qui secoua la tête en essayant de lui transmettre par la pensé _« fais pas ça il va nous tuer »_. Jasper hocha la tête, ils trouveraient d'autres victimes plus sympa et moins dangereuses. Il essaya de planquer la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains dans son dos, mais Murphy n'y prêta pas attention et poussa assez violemment Jasper en passant à côté de lui. Jasper recula et trébucha sur le sol glissant, il se cassa la figure alors que la bouteille lui échappait des mains. Le temps sembla comme suspendu pendant quelques secondes, puis la bouteille s'écrasa sur Murphy, répandant son contenu bleu sur son visage, ses cheveux et ses fringues. Un silence bruyant s'abattit sur la scène, tandis que Jasper et Monty ouvraient grand la bouche devant le spectacle.

Jasper venait de transformer Murphy en schtroumpf.

Et il n'était pas sûr de voir un nouveau levé de soleil…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bien, je ne sais pas si je posterai aussi souvent, mais je me sentais motivée pour corriger ce deuxième chapitre. J'essaierai d'en publier au moins un minimum par semaine, mais je promet rien vu mon taux de fainéantise. Pour le moment l'histoire se centre beaucoup sur Jasper et Monty, mais en fait au fur à mesure, Murphy et Bellamy prendront de l'importance. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Ne me tue pas, je vais t'aider

**Prompts :** Comptes jusqu'à trois.

Sa tête n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Eh mais c'est mon pull!

* * *

 **3\. Ne me tue pas, je vais t'aider.**

Le temps sembla se suspendre. La bouteille atterrit sur le sol dans un espèce de bruit de fond, roula jusqu'aux pieds de Jasper comme pour montrer le coupable de ce fabuleux désastre. Jasper regardait Murphy, dont le bleu de méthylène dégoulinait de ses cheveux, traçant sur son visage comme des grosses larmes bleues, colorant les bords de sa bouche et son menton, son cou. Créant des formes étranges sur ses vêtements. Jasper cligna des yeux, la situation aurait été à mourir de rire, si elle n'annonçait pas sa condamnation à mort. Monty sautillait à côté de lui, se demandant comment disparaître efficacement là tout de suite maintenant, regrettant de ne pas avoir dans sa poche la cape d'invisibilité de Harry Potter.

Murphy était étrangement immobile. Jasper en profita pour se redresser d'un coup se collant à Monty comme si à deux ils allaient pouvoir arrêter la tempête qui s'annonçait.

\- Bon ben, c'était sympa, les toilettes sont libres, salut.

Jasper commença à s'avancer pour le contourner et sortir de là, mais Murphy le retint par le bras. Les deux adolescents se figèrent alors que Murphy levait son autre main pour tirer une mèche de ses cheveux autrefois châtains. Il loucha dessus et tourna son regard vers Jasper qui aurait voulu pouvoir se transformer en fourmis pour s'enfuir. Monty murmura :

\- On est désolé, c'est un accident, on va y aller maintenant.

Il essaya d'entraîner son meilleur ami avec lui mais Murphy ne relâchait pas sa prise sur Jasper.

\- Toi, lâcha Murphy soudainement d'une voix étrangement douce.

Jasper se tint au garde à vous comme un soldat qui attendrait la sentence de son chef.

\- O…Oui ?

Monty restait derrière son meilleur ami, essayant d'évaluer la situation, sans savoir quoi faire pour que ça se termine bien. Ils avaient en face d'eux un type violent, recouvert de bleu par leur faute. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour s'en sortir vivant.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, puis tu vas mourir.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Jasper très vite. Je te promets, c'était un accident, pardon. C'est vrai que ce matin j'aurais trouvé drôle de te dessiner sur le visage pendant que tu dormais dans le bus, mais le bleu de méthylène ? Jamais j'aurais osé tu penses bien. Pardon, je t'en supplie, je veux vivre.

Jasper avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix. Murphy ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas. Il commença à compter.

\- Un.

Puis écrasa son poing sur la tronche de Jasper.

\- C'est pas juste cria Jasper, t'avais dis trois.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

Murphy lui arracha à moitié les cheveux en tirant dessus puis lui donna un autre coup de poing. Monty essaya de s'interposer et Murphy ne fit pas la différence ente lui et Jasper, il le frappa également. Monty gueula :

\- On est désolé okay ? C'était un accident, arrête ça !

Mais ils auraient aussi bien pu demander à une tornade de s'arrêter. Murphy donna un coup de coude dans la joue de Monty puis enfonça son genoux dans l'estomac de Jasper qui se retrouva plié en deux, pleurant à moitié. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il voulait juste s'amuser.

Monty pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses.

Par exemple, il supportait que son réveille sonne trop tôt le matin, le réveillant d'un sommeil agréable. Il acceptait qu'un prof mette une punition collective alors que lui se comportait bien à cet instant. Il était d'accord pour nettoyer les toilettes chez lui, même si c'était Jasper qui avait vomis juste avant. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à ne pas trop râler lorsqu'on lui spoilait la fin d'un film avant qu'il ne l'ait vu.

Mais personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer Jasper, et surtout pas en lui faisant autant de mal. Monty vit rouge dans cette histoire bleue et son corps bougea tout seul, son pied vola d'un coup et visa l'entrejambe de Murphy. Puis tandis que le psychopathe se tenait les parties, le souffle coupé par le coup, Monty traîna Jasper à sa suite pour s'enfuir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Murphy pour se remettre de la douleur, et leur courir après. Ils se poursuivirent dans le lycée, poussant les gens autour d'eux, des gens qui devaient se demander pourquoi un type bleu en poursuivait deux autres.

Jasper et Monty courraient vite, mais Murphy aussi, malheureusement. Jasper essaya de rire de la situation en lançant à Monty d'une voix haletante :

\- On se croirait dans Shining, dommage que Murphy n'a pas de hache sur lui.

Monty n'eut pas envie de rire alors qu'il entendait Murphy se rapprocher.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Evidemment.

Monty attrapa la main de Jasper sans tout à fait penser à son geste et les fit changer de direction. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de…

\- Est-ce que t'as pété un plomb Monty ? Il va nous tuer.

\- Tu préfères être tué par Kane ou par Murphy ? Choisi et vite.

Jasper regarda Murphy derrière eux, tellement furieux, tellement fou. Jasper accéléra en direction du bureau du sous-directeur.

\- Kane, carrément.

Ils fonçaient tellement vite, qu'ils s'aplatirent presque sur la porte et Monty réussit à enclencher la poignée, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur la moquette du bureau. Murphy n'eut pas le temps de ralentir, trébucha sur eux et s'étala le nez devant deux jambes. Des jambes rattachées à un corps, un corps qui avait une tête, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés de surprises. Il fallut un temps pour Kane, avant que son cerveau ne s'enclenche et qu'il comprenne la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Et même comme ça, il restait dubitatif devant le garçon bleu qui se relevait et le regardait comme si le sous-directeur était le seul responsable de ce désastre.

Kane jeta un coup d'œil derrière le garçon bleu et soupira.

\- Monsieur Green et monsieur Jordan. Evidemment.

Jasper et Monty essayaient de se démêler l'un de l'autre et se relevaient tant bien que mal. Jasper se frotta le crâne en essayant de rire :

\- Bonjour monsieur, vous allez bien ? Désolé pour le dérangement. Bon ben on vous laisses vous expliquer avec Murphy. Au revoir.

Kane plissa les yeux et Jasper savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

\- Restez ici, et fermez la porte. On va parler.

xxx

\- Quatre heures de colle ? Sérieusement ? Alors qu'on n'a rien fait ? C'est vraiment pas juste !

Jasper, assit sur le lit de Monty, tirait sur un fil de la couette de son meilleur ami, l'air boudeur Ca faisait dix fois au moins qu'il râlait sur des heures de colle qu'il trouvait immérité.

\- Nous on est des victimes, c'est tout.

Kane avait passé une demi-heure a écouter leur histoire – et tant pis pour le cours d'après. Pour commencer, il avait entendu la version de Jasper _« promis on n'a rien fait, je ne comprends pas ce que cette bouteille de bleu de méthylène faisait dans mon sac, c'est amusant non ? Mais c'est Murphy qui voulait nous tuer, tout ça à cause d'un petit accident »_. La version de Murphy _« ces deux types sont des fouteurs de merde, pire que des parasites, laissez-moi les tuer, vous me remercierai ensuite »._ Et finalement la version de Monty, la plus honnête et complète des trois, qui retraçait les faits à peu près comme ils avaient eu lieu.

Une fois le discours de Monty terminé, Kane leur avait crié dessus en les traitant d'idiots inconséquents. Même Murphy l'avait bouclé – sans pour autant baisser les yeux quand ceux de Monty et Jasper s'étaient retrouvés scotchés au sol. Résultat, ils avaient écopé tous les trois de quatre heures de colle.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, il a essayé de nous tuer ! Avait râlé Jasper.

Kane s'était approché de lui et Jasper avait regretté d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

\- Estime toi heureux d'être toujours vivant.

\- Oui monsieur, avait répondu Jasper.

\- Bien, sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Bien monsieur, avaient dit Jasper et Monty bien contents que ce soit terminé.

Murphy était resté silencieux. Dans le couloir il s'était penché tout près de Jasper, l'avait fixé et malgré le fait qu'il ait été bleu, il n'y avait rien eu de drôle qui s'était dégagé de lui.

\- T'es un homme mort.

Puis il s'était reculé, leur avait tourné le dos et avait disparu dans un couloir. Jasper s'était tourné vers Monty :

\- On sèche, je reste pas ici une seconde de plus.

Monty avait accepté, et les deux garçons étaient rentrés chez l'asiatique.

Ses parents travaillant, ils étaient absent. Et depuis Jasper se vengeait sur la couette de Monty en râlant.

\- J'imagine qu'on la bien mérité tu sais. Dit Monty.

\- Mouais.

\- C'est un peu notre faute.

Jasper posa un doigt autour de son œil et en fit le tour, sentant la douleur du bleu qui naissait. Monty s'approcha de lui et posa ses doigts à côté de ceux de Jasper.

\- A mon avis tu vas avoir un œil au beurre noir.

Jasper sourit :

\- Super, les filles aiment les hommes blessés.

Monty lui mit une petite tape sur la tête et Jasper prit son poignet d'une main et attrapa son menton de l'autre. Le cœur de Monty décida de faire une pause café dans sa poitrine, avant de se remettre au boulot, beaucoup trop vite. Jasper le força à tourner la tête pour regarder sa joue

\- Je pense que tu risques d'avoir un bleu sur la pommette pendant un temps.

\- Super, répondit Monty en suppliant à sa voix de ne pas trembler, les filles aiment les hommes blessés.

Jasper éclata de rire et lui fit un bisou sur la joue blessée, avant de le relâcher. L'asiatique appuya sa paume de main sur sa joue, les yeux ronds comme des billes :

\- C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- C'était le bisou magique qui guérit toutes les blessures. Comme quand on était môme.

\- J'ai seize ans, je suis plus un môme, grommela Monty.

Jasper s'éloigna sans savoir qu'il provoquait des minis tremblement de terre dans le corps, le cœur et l'âme de Monty. Il roula sur le lit puis sauta sur le sol en faisant l'abruti :

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Monty en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Là où tu peux pas aller à ma place. Répondit Jasper en empruntant le couloir pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Monty se laissa tomber sur son lit et poussa un gros soupir. Cette situation allait le rendre fou un jour. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, il aurait voulu pouvoir garder la sensation des lèvres de Jasper contre sa pommette au moins toute sa vie. Il traça du bout des doigts l'endroit qui le brûlait encore. Puis il attrapa un coussin et essaya de s'enterrer dessous. Il s'énervait lui-même, sa tête n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et son cœur pire encore. Et pourtant si on lui proposait une solution facile pour extraire les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Jasper, il n'était pas sûr qu'il accepterait. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas encore plus triste d'arrêter de l'aimer ? Il ne savait pas. Monty appuya plus fort l'oreiller sur son visage en poussant un grognement exaspéré. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés, qu'il n'entendit pas Jasper qui s'approchait de lui à pas de loup. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand son meilleur ami se mit à gueuler :

\- Bataille d'oreiller !

Pour lui sauter dessus ensuite, lui piquer le sien et lui balancer dans la tronche. Monty réagit immédiatement et se leva pour attraper tous les coussins de la pièce et les balancer à Jasper. Son meilleur ami les rattrapait aisément et les renvoyait direct. La bataille se généralisa dans la maison, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un coussin leur servait d'armes.

\- Repose ce paquet de lessive Jasper, ce n'est pas un coussin !

\- C'est carré pareil.

\- Mais c'est pas moelleux, tricheur !

Jasper accepta l'argument, mais du coup, une fois dans la cuisine, il lança le paquet de farine sur Monty.

\- C'était carré et moelleux. Dit-il pour se justifier.

Monty se retrouva tout blanc, quand le paquet lui explosa à la tronche. Jasper éclata de rire. Monty attrapa le sucre et lança le paquet sur la tronche de Jasper. Qui vint lui étaler du nutella sur le visage, et Monty se vengea avec de la moutarde. Ils se lancèrent des cornichons sur la tête, et se tartinèrent du beurre sur les bras. Les choses leur avaient un peu échappée, et la cuisine devint leur champ de bataille. Quand ils se calmèrent et constatèrent les dégâts, ils savaient qu'ils allaient définitivement mourir s'ils ne nettoyaient pas avant le retour des parents de Monty.

Alors tout en s'amusant à se lancer la serpillière ou l'éponge l'un sur l'autre, ils nettoyèrent tout, jetèrent ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder :

\- Adieu oh mes chères petits cornichons, reposez en paix. Fit Jasper en les jetant à la poubelle.

\- La ferme et vient m'aider à nettoyer la farine.

Ils refermèrent les pots de ce qui pouvait encore se garder.

Ils frottèrent le sol, les murs, les placards et le frigo. Tout brillait quand ils eurent finis, et on n'aurait jamais cru que deux idiots avaient transformé une bataille d'oreiller en bataille de nourriture. Enfin… Sauf en les regardant eux, bien sûr.

Alors qu'ils observaient d'un air satisfait le résultat de leur nettoyage, ils se jetèrent finalement un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient vraiment dans un état catastrophique tous les deux, et avaient carrément besoin d'une bonne douche. Ils firent la course jusqu'à la salle de bain, et Jasper entra le premier, fermant la porte au nez de Monty :

\- C'est moi le premier, cria-t-il à travers la porte.

Monty le laissa se nettoyer et pendant ce temps rangea les coussins et traversins qu'ils avaient laissé traîner partout. Quand Jasper sortit de la salle de bains, il était emballé dans son peignoir (parce que oui, il avait même son peignoir à lui).

\- Va te déshabiller, dit-il, on va faire une machine pour nos vêtements.

Jasper agissait souvent comme s'il était réellement chez lui, et Monty n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais quand Jasper voulu le suivre dans la salle de bain, Monty le mit dehors et lui claqua la porte au nez.

\- Je peux faire la machine tout seul, abruti !

\- Quoi t'as peur que je te vois tout nu ? T'as des pustules sur le zizi ou quoi ? Cria-t-il derrière la porte en se moquant de Monty.

\- La ferme espèce de gros crétin obsédé, hurla Monty les joues tellement rouges qu'il était bien content qu'une porte le sépare de Jasper.

Il entendit Jasper mort de rire derrière la porte, et roula des yeux. Puis il se déshabilla, mit leurs habits dans la machine et la lança. Puis il prit sa douche essayant de se vider la tête, sans tout à fait y arriver. Il se mit à sourire bêtement en repensant à cet après-midi. Tant pis si Jasper ne l'aimait jamais comme lui, tant qu'ils continuaient à être ensemble et à s'amuser ainsi, tout irait bien.

Quand Monty sortit de la salle de bain, Jasper l'attendait appuyé contre le mur lisant une BD de mickey qu'il avait dû trouver dans les affaires de son meilleur ami. Il s'était habillé et Monty loucha :

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas piqué mon pull ?

C'était un pull noir avec des inscriptions sur Within Temptation, le groupe préféré de Monty. Et donc c'était aussi son pull préféré. Jasper prit l'air innocent :

\- Aaaah c'était le tien, je croyais que c'était le mien.

 _Mais bien sûr_.

Jasper savait très bien qu'il s'agissait du pull de Monty, ce dernier le mettait assez souvent pour que la planète entière sache qu'il s'agissait du sien. Monty fronça les sourcils et Jasper leva les mains en l'air, il avoua, prit en flagrant délit :

\- Bon d'accord, je t'ai piqué ton pull. Mais de un : je n'en avais plus. De deux : j'adore ce pull. De trois : y a ton odeur partout dessus et comme je vais devoir rentrer chez moi je te ramène un peu avec moi.

Monty rougit et secoua la tête :

\- Jasper, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, réfléchis avant de parler.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Monty posa sa paume de main sur son front d'un air à la fois désespéré, agacé et amusé. Il poussa un gros soupir, puis regarda de nouveau son meilleur ami :

\- De un : mon odeur n'est nul part sur ce pull, il est passé à la machine à laver. De deux : dire à son meilleur ami qu'on lui pique son pull pour son odeur c'est hyper chelou espèce de pervers psychopathe stalker voleur de pull.

Jasper enfouit son nez dans le pull comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde de sniffer des vêtements puis marmonna :

\- De un : si y a ton odeur, malgré l'odeur de lessive. De deux : je ne suis pas un psychopathe, ça c'est le rôle de Murphy. Et de trois : je ne vois pas en quoi c'est chelou, j'aime bien ton odeur.

Monty aurait voulu l'assommer pour sa capacité à le foutre dans des états proches de l'arrêt cardiaque sans s'en rendre compte, sans savoir ce qu'il disait, sans savoir quels effets ses mots avaient sur son meilleur ami. Jasper disait ça en toute innocence, Jasper ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir un sens caché à ses paroles. Il faisait ça tout le temps. Une fois il avait dit à Wells qu'il avait tellement l'air d'un nounours, qu'il aurait vraiment envie de l'avoir près de lui après un cauchemar pour la câliner, qu'il était sûr que ça devait être très rassurant. Ensuite Jasper s'était tourné vers Monty pour le serrer dans ses bras et ajouter _« mais heureusement la plupart du temps j'ai mon nounours personnel »_.

Etre le meilleur ami de Jasper pouvait être épuisant. C'était se recevoir des bombes émotionnelles sans pouvoir vraiment s'y attendre, les éviter, ni y faire grand-chose. Fallait juste attendre que ça passe.

\- De un, de deux et de trois : tu es un imbécile Jasper !

C'était tout ce que Monty pouvait lui dire. Il s'éloigna jusque dans sa chambre et Jasper se relevant, la BD toujours entre ses mains le suivit en demandant :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Sans jamais obtenir de réponse.

xxx

Jasper rentra chez lui, il avait gardé le pull. C'était marrant de voir ce pull sur lui. Il était toujours un peu trop grand pour Monty, mais pile à sa taille pour lui. Il sentait bon la lessive, comme l'avait dit Monty, mais Jasper était sûr qu'il y avait l'odeur de Monty quand même. On ne pouvait pas porter un pull aussi souvent et ne pas l'imprégner.

Jasper s'amusait à passer un doigt dans un trou qu'il y avait sur la manche au niveau du poignet, en pensant à Monty. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés tous les deux, et la journée n'avait donc pas été si mauvaise. Jasper en avait presque oublié qu'il avait rendu bleu le type le plus cinglé de l'univers, ou bien même que ce même type vivait avec lui.

Il s'en souvint en descendant du bus, Murphy arrivait à pied de son côté, un sac plastique dans les mains. Jasper essaya de se faire tout petit, comme si le prince grenouille n'allait pas le voir juste parce qu'il le désirait très fort. Murphy le remarqua mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin et de continuer sa route jusqu'à la maison. Jasper souffla de soulagement, en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas à nouveau fait frapper. Il suivit le truand, de loin, en essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait dans son sac.

Malgré lui il s'entendit dire :

\- Y a pas d'armes là dedans hein ? Je veux dire… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, et je tiens vraiment à la vie aussi. C'est un peu ta faute en plus, il ne faut jamais bousculer quelqu'un qui tient une bouteille de bleu de méthylène débouchée dans les mains. Jamais. Pour ma part je retiendrai de cette expérience qu'il faut absolument reboucher les bouteilles de bleu de méthylène quand je suis en face d'un Murphy.

Murphy accéléra le pas, et Jasper en fit autant.

\- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Insista-t-il.

Murphy voyant que fuir ne fonctionnait pas, il s'arrêta d'un coup et Jasper failli lui rentrer dedans, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres du truand. Murphy se tourna, il était toujours aussi bleu, et ce n'était toujours pas drôle, pas quand il semblait prêt à étriper le monde entier. Jasper déglutit difficilement, et cacha ses mains dans le pull de Monty, essayant de se faire tout petit dans le pull de Monty, l'utilisant un peu comme un bouclier. Comme si Monty était là pour le protéger.

Murphy se tenait à deux centimètres de Jasper et lui soufflait son haleine à la tronche, et Jasper se demandait si ce mec savait ce que c'était que l'espace personnel.

\- Tu me saoules, ferme ta gueule, ou je te crève.

Jasper baissa les yeux, ceux de Murphy étaient comme des poignards, ils en avaient même la couleur. Son regard tomba sur le contenue du sac. Ce n'était pas une arme, enfin pas dans le sens premier du terme en tout cas. Il s'agissait simplement d'une bouteille de white spirit. Bien, cela rassurait Jasper. Une bouteille de white spirit ne ferait de mal à personne, Murphy voulait peut-être juste nettoyer des tâches de graisses. Il y avait des manières plus évidentes pour tuer quelqu'un que le white spirit. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, Murphy avait déjà reprit la route. _Oh bien sûr_ , Murphy pourrait sans doute faire brûler ou exploser quelque chose avec du white spirit, continua de réfléchir Jasper en avançant doucement, et ça, ça pouvait être dangereux.

Jasper se demandait si Murphy voulait réellement faire brûler quelque chose, dans ce cas là il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer le danger d'utiliser du white spirit. Ou bien voulait-il simplement enlever des tâches de peinture et…

Jasper s'arrêta au milieu du chemin.

Il venait de comprendre ce que Murphy voulait faire avec le white spirit. Ses jambes recommencèrent à fonctionner, et Jasper se mit à courir. Il rattrapa Murphy avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain, et alors que son instinct de survie l'abandonnait, il attrapa le prince grenouille par le bras.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Murphy secoua le bras pour qu'il le lâche et le poussa :

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Ne fais pas ça Murphy, c'est dangereux. Tu risques pas seulement d'abîmer tes cheveux, tu risques de te brûler la peau, ça peut t'empoissonner et tes yeux risquent d'en prendre un coup.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas une petite nature, je peux supporter quelques…

\- T'es débile ou quoi ? Je te dis que c'est dangereux !

Murphy sembla hésiter :

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je te déteste pas au point de souhaiter que tu te crames la face et les yeux ! Et puis même si t'es un sale connard, t'es plutôt beau, t'as au moins ça pour toi, ce serait dommage de le gâcher.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, puis il sortit la bouteille du sac :

\- Dis moi ce qui me retiens de te verser ça sur la gueule alors ?

Jasper fit un pas en arrière. Ce type était cinglé.

\- D'accord, fais ce que tu veux, va te nettoyer au white spirit, je m'en fiche, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'aide.

Il recula encore, sa chambre était toute près, il pouvait l'atteindre et s'enfermer dedans. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Murphy, prêt à courir. Encore un pas, encore un pas. La bouteille retomba dans le sachet et Jasper poussa un soupire de soulagement.

\- Est-ce que de l'acide chlorhydrique ça…

\- T'es cinglé ma parole ?

Murphy le fusilla des yeux, et Jasper leva les mains en signe de paix :

\- Ecoute, le bleu s'enlève après quelques douches, il faut juste un peu de patience c'est tout.

Evidemment, Murphy n'était pas patient et enfonça son poing dans le mur, de rage.

\- Trouve moi une solution bordel, ou je te verse le white spirit directement dans la bouche avec un entonnoir comme pour les oies.

Jasper se mit sur la pointe des pieds, paniqué.

\- Okay okay, calme toi, je vais trouver une idée. Le sucre ça marche bien sur les vêtements.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non. Mais franchement tu devrais pas nettoyer tes vêtements, c'est vachement classe comme….

\- Je me fous de mes vêtements ! Je te parle de mes cheveux du con !

\- Oui évidemment, cria Jasper effrayé. Laisse moi juste réfléchir ! Si ça marche sur les vêtements ça doit marcher sur la peau et les cheveux, je pense. Il faut du glucose. Je dois avoir ça. J'ai toujours un tas de trucs attends.

Jasper fit un autre pas en arrière, il atteignit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit, entra dedans et s'enferma avant que Murphy ne réagisse. Deux secondes plus tard le garçon cognait comme un fou à la porte :

\- Sors de là où je la défonce !

Jasper ouvrit son armoire, dedans il y avait des tonnes de récipient, des bouteilles de tout et de n'importe quoi.

\- Laisse-moi regarder !

\- Ouvre !

Vu les coups que Murphy donnait sur la porte, Jasper savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il allait la défoncer, il avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose. Jasper finit par trouver un pot _« sirop de glucose »_ et remercia tous les dieux existant pour être le genre de type à garder du sirop de glucose entre une bouteille d'acétone et un pot de bisulfite de soude. Le tout planquer sous un sac d'engrais.

\- J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé, cria-t-il. Ne défonce pas ma porte, s'il te plait.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent.

\- Je vais ouvrir d'accord, et te donner la bouteille. Ne me frappe pas d'accord ?

\- Comment je sais que t'es pas entrain de filer un truc qui va me colorer en rose ?

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça, je tiens à la vie okay ? Je veux juste t'aider !

Le silence dura longtemps, très longtemps, puis Murphy finit par dire :

\- D'accord, sors, c'est bon.

Jasper ouvrit doucement la porte. Murphy se tenait là, les bras croisés, comme s'il s'empêchait lui-même de cogner Jasper.

\- Il vaut mieux diluer ça dans le shampoing.

Murphy hocha la tête, il alla chercher sa bouteille de shampoing et la donna à Jasper. Jasper avait toujours tout un tas de trucs dans sa chambre pour faire des expériences, après quelques manipulations, il donna un petit flacon de shampoing à Murphy :

\- Je te promets rien, mais au moins ce n'est pas nocif. Tu frottes bien partout avec ça, et ensuite lave toi avec un shampoing et un savon normal. Ca devrait au moins aider à décolorer un peu le bleu.

Murphy prit le flacon :

\- Je te préviens si…

\- Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de piège. Tu me fais beaucoup trop peur pour que je cherche à te piéger.

Le truand ne répondit rien, son regard en disait assez long pour lui, promettant mille souffrances si ce truc avait un effet indésirable. Jasper sentait la sueur froide lui couler dans le dos tandis que Murphy s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Il retourna dans sa chambre, mit le verrou et se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisé comme s'il avait couru trois marathons d'affilés. Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à Monty :

 _« Le prince grenouille me fè peur, sos »_

Son meilleur ami répondit aussitôt :

 _« Il t'a fait du mal ? »_

 _« Non seulment d menace »_

 _« Fais attention. Si ça va pas, tu reviens à la maison. »_

 _« Dakor merci Monty jtm »_

Il y eut un temps d'attente, puis une réponse arriva finalement :

 _« Garde tes mots d'amour pour Octavia. Crétin. »_

Les lèvres de Jasper s'étirèrent en un sourire et il finit par éclater de rire, rien de tel qu'un Monty pour oublier ses soucis. Ils échangèrent encore un ou deux millions de textos, puis Jasper fit ses devoirs à contrecoeur. A la base, il ne voulait pas s'y mettre, mais Monty avait eut raison de sa fainéantise en disant que les filles n'aimaient pas les abrutis. Monty avait sûrement raison.

Murphy resta plus d'une heure sous la douche. Jasper guetta par sa porte entrebâillée quand il entendit le prince grenouille sortir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux paraissaient moins bleus, son visage également. Les traces étaient toujours là, mais c'était bien moins visible. Quand les yeux de Murphy se tournèrent vers lui, Jasper claqua sa porte pour la refermer, tournant à nouveau le verrou. Il crut que Murphy allait encore se déchaîner sur sa porte, mais il n'y eu rien, et dix minutes plus tard quand Jasper osa rouvrir sa porte, Murphy n'était plus là. L'ouragan semblait passer. Jasper dormit tout de même le verrou fermé cette nuit-là, toujours emballé dans le pull de Monty, utilisant celui-ci comme une protection.

xxx

Murphy sécha tous les cours jusqu'aux heures de colle qui avait lieu à la fin de la semaine. Et encore, il n'y serait pas allé si il était resté bleu – même juste bleu délavé.

L'absence de Murphy était une aubaine. C'était en effet l'occasion ou jamais pour Octavia d'en profiter. Bellamy ne pouvait pas toujours être sur son dos, il avait lui-même des obligations dans le lycée. Sans Murphy pour la surveiller, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne savait pas quand le truand reviendrait, mais elle se donna la semaine pour se trouver un mec, et elle avait besoin de bien moins que ça. Octavia était belle, elle avait du succès auprès des garçons et elle avait l'embarras du choix. Choix qui se porta naturellement vers Atom. Ce dernier était aussi un des chiens de garde de son frère, mais il était très attiré par la jeune fille, et il n'irait pas se dénoncer lui-même n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Atom avait un goût d'interdit. Il fumait, il était plus âgé qu'elle. C'était excitant d'aller contre l'interdit de Bellamy avec un des mecs désignés pour la surveiller.

Son idiot de frère avait pensé qu'il pourrait tenir Atom en laisse, qu'un mec amoureux empêcherait facilement les autres d'approcher d'Octavia. Bellamy avait mal fait ses calculs. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Atom profiterait de sa situation pour tenter quelque chose avec Octavia, une fois le dos du maître tourné.

Jasper était dégoûté. Voir Octavia rouler des pelles à Atom, il le ressentait comme une espèce de trahison de la part du destin. La déesse Octavia lui était destiné, il le savait, c'était écrit quelque part, l'univers s'écroulerait sans ça. Alors il ronchonnait tout en mordillant la manche du pull de Monty et en tournant en rond sur le toit :

\- Je vais le dénoncer à Bellamy, ce serait le meilleur moyen de les séparer.

\- Tu ferais pas ça Jasper, fit Monty, et arrête de bouffer mon pull.

Jasper retira la manche de sa bouche et demanda :

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Monty haussa les épaules et ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il était entrain de s'amuser à dénuder des fils électriques (Dieu seul savait d'où il les sortait et pourquoi il faisait ça) en attendant que son meilleur ami évacue tout ce qui l'énervait à cet instant.

\- Bon t'as raison, je le dénoncerai pas. Grommela Jasper. Mais quand même, pourquoi elle m'a pas choisi moi ?

\- Elle semble aimer les garçons plus matures. Commenta Monty.

Jasper resta silencieux un moment puis apparu d'un coup dans le champ de vision de Monty, son nez à deux centimètres du sien. Monty lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se recula :

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas assez mature chez moi ? Demanda Jasper sans se rendre compte du volcan qu'il venait de réveiller à l'intérieur de Monty.

Monty dût prendre quelques inspirations avant de répondre, en comptant sur ses doigts

\- Tu fais des batailles d'oreiller, tu joues avec le bleu de méthylène, tu achètes des lunettes ringardes, tu écris des « messages codés » à Bellamy et ça te fait marrer comme un gosse. Ah oui et tu m'as volé mon pull.

Jasper soupira, regarda le sol l'air désespéré :

\- Tu veux dire que je suis qu'un gamin c'est ça ?

\- En gros.

\- Alors je dois changer. Devenir plus mâture.

Jasper enleva les lunettes qu'il avait sur la tête. Ouvrit son sac et jeta le paquet de bonbons à Monty :

\- Tiens, je te le donne. Le reste je vais le mettre à la poubelle. Et à partir de maintenant plus de gloussement stupide, plus d'expérience. Rien que de la maturité.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas commencer à faire tes devoirs ? Ecouter en cours ? Arrêter de t'amuser ? Ne plus jamais faire la moindre bêtise ?

\- Oui.

\- On est entrain de sécher le cours de littérature là.

\- Je commencerai après ce cours là. Et aussi… fini les dessins animés aussi, je vais virer tous mes tee-shirts marrants, désormais je ne porterai plus que des chemises.

Plus Jasper parlait et plus Monty grimaçait.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour virer mes tee-shirts marrants, dit-il.

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais pour moi c'est terminé. Et pour commencer, je dois te rendre ça.

Jasper commença à enlever le pull de Monty, et le corps de l'asiatique bougea avant sa pensée, il tira dessus pour que Jasper ne puisse pas l'enlever :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Râla Jasper.

\- Ne l'enlève pas. Il te va bien.

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas que je te l'avais volé ?

\- Si. Mais tu me le rendras plus tard.

\- Mais je dois devenir mâture et…

\- Et quoi ? Si Octavia doit tomber amoureuse, elle doit tomber amoureuse du Jasper qui aime s'amuser, regarder des dessins animés, et manger des bonbons. Sinon, c'est que ce n'est pas elle qui t'es destinée, voilà tout.

Monty tenait toujours le pull et Jasper laissa retomber ses mains, fixant son meilleur ami un bon moment. Il finit par remettre ses lunettes et récupérer ses bonbons :

\- T'as raison Monty, je vais lui montrer que je vaux mieux que tous les Atom du monde, sans avoir besoin de changer.

Monty se recula et lui sourit :

\- Tu es mieux que tous les Atom du monde, dit-il très sincèrement.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire et décoiffa son meilleur ami :

\- T'es trop mignon !

Monty baissa le nez, récupéra les fils et recommença à les dénuder en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait beaucoup beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides pour Octavia, il ne faut pas que je la laisse m'échapper, pas moyen.

Le cœur de Monty se calma aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'aiderai, dit-il.

La semaine passa vite, et Octavia profita de chaque instant qu'elle pouvait grappiller avec Atom, au plus grand plaisir du garçon. Ce dernier évitait de fumer devant la petite sœur de Bellamy, et ne lui donnait plus de cigarette. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'Octavia sente la clope et que son frère s'en rende compte.

Tous les deux se voyaient quand Bellamy était occupé avec des filles. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas tellement discret, quasiment tous ceux qui connaissaient Octavia, ou Atom, savaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Si Bellamy ne le savait toujours pas, c'était simplement parce qu'on ne lui avait pas encore dit. Octavia ne faisait pas vraiment attention à cela, elle détestait devoir se cacher, elle voulait aimer librement, être avec qui elle voulait. Elle avait choisi Atom et elle considérait que son frère n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet, et s'il intervenait, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser. Atom, en revanche, se montrait plus prudent et c'était lui le plus discret au sujet de leur relation.

Jasper s'en voulait, mais il aidait Octavia et Atom.

\- J'ai reçu un sms de Bellamy, il est sur le toit, vous avez toute la pause pour vous.

Son ton était un peu grognon, il disait cela à contre cœur et ça se voyait. Octavia l'embrassa sur la joue :

\- Merci Jasper, t'es génial.

Jasper rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, à nouveau tout souriant. Tandis qu'Octavia s'éloignait avec Atom, Jasper se tourna vers Monty qui lui sourit.

\- J'ai pas rêvé hein ?

\- Non.

Jasper se frotta la joue trop content.

\- Je l'aime, s'écria-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit Monty.

\- Je vais vraiment trouver un moyen de la séduire.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Et Monty ne mentait pas, de son point de vue, Octavia raterait quelque chose si elle laissait filer quelqu'un comme Jasper.

La semaine passa vite. Le samedi matin, Monty maudit son réveil. On était samedi et il devait se lever pour aller en colle. La seule chose bien dans cette punition, c'était qu'il la subirait en compagnie de Jasper. Pour le reste, il aurait réellement préféré rester dans son lit.

Jasper était déjà dans le bus quand Monty monta. Il avait l'air de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Monty en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Non, je déteste perdre mon samedi à aller au lycée.

Monty loucha un instant :

\- Tu portes toujours mon pull, je te signale que ça va puer à force.

\- Non. Il ne pue pas, assura Jasper. Je le laverai demain et je te le rendrai ensuite.

Le bus était presque vide. Monty repéra aisément Murphy assit seul au milieu du bus.

\- Tiens, voilà un revenant.

\- Il a enfin réussi à enlever toute la couleur bleue, c'est pour ça. Sinon il est resté terré dans sa chambre. Même nos parents d'occasions n'ont pas réussi à le faire sortir. Je l'entendais sortir le soir pour se nourrir, quand il pensait que tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. J'avais envie de me cacher dans un coin et de lui sauter dessus en criant « bouuuuh ». Mais je me suis dis que c'était risqué avec Murphy.

\- Tu as bien fait de ne pas le faire à mon avis.

\- Dommage qu'il soit si… Méchant. On aurait tellement pu s'amuser. C'est mon frère et je ne peux même pas en profiter.

Monty arrêta de regarder vers Murphy pour tourner ses yeux vers Jasper :

\- Ce n'est pas ton frère.

Jasper fit la moue et soupira :

\- Ouais je sais, je veux pas d'un truand psychopathe fou pour frère.

Puis il retrouva son sourire et appuya son index sur le front de Monty :

\- Et puis je t'ai toi. Tu es le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver.

\- Ouais… Fit Monty sans savoir s'il devait sourire ou pleurer.

S'il était vraiment le frère de Jasper, il était un frère vachement incestueux. Jasper se recula :

\- Dommage qu'Octavia ne soit pas collé avec nous, j'aurais vachement mieux aimé ces heures de colle.

\- Ouais… Répéta Monty déprimé.

Par chance le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, écourtant cette conversation. Monty se redressa d'un coup :

\- Allez on y va.

Ils sortirent du bus suivit de Murphy qui traînait des pieds, derrière eux.

\- Pourquoi on doit être collé en même temps que lui ? Se plaignit Jasper à voix basse.

Monty haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien. Ca faisait peut-être parti de la punition.

Kane les attendait dans la salle d'étude, il leur donna assez de devoir de SVT pour les occuper les quatre heures et interdit à Jasper et Monty de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, les mettant à des endroits diamétralement opposés. Murphy s'assit dans son coin sans qu'on ait besoin de lui demander, tandis que Jasper râlait comme quoi c'était totalement injuste de le séparer de Monty et que Kane n'était qu'un tyran.

\- Je suis un tyran et si vous voulez quatre heures de plus, continuez comme ça monsieur Jordan.

Jasper ferma sa bouche et s'assit à la place qu'on lui avait désigné. Il fit quelques exercices, puis plia une feuille en forme d'avion et l'envoya vers Monty, pendant que Kane ne regardait pas. Bien sûr, le sous-directeur s'en rendit compte et fusilla Jasper du regard. Il attrapa l'avion, le déchira en petit morceau qu'il jeta dans la poubelle.

\- Quel gâchis de feuille, ronchonna Jasper.

\- Jordan, dernier avertissement, s'énerva Kane.

Monty fit un petit signe de la main à son meilleur ami, avec un sourire contrit. Jasper poussa un gros soupir et recommença à travailler.

Murphy était silencieux de son côté, il faisait les exercices sans réfléchir à rien. Il ne releva pas la tête quand Kane engueula Monty qui faisait des grimaces à Jasper pour le soutenir.

\- Vous êtes vraiment insupportables tous les deux, gronda Kane.

\- Dictateur, marmonna Jasper.

Murphy ne cilla pas quand Jasper se fit prendre en train de colorier les schémas d'un des exercices au lieu de le faire. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand Kane donna un coup sur la table de Monty parce que celui-ci jouait avec un tournevis au lieu de continuer à travailler.

\- Je faisais simplement une pause de réflexion, tenta de se justifier Monty.

Kane se mit à crier d'un coup quand il surprit Jasper et Monty entrain de s'envoyer des boulettes de papier :

\- Prenez exemple sur votre collègue, lâcha le sous-directeur avec exaspération.

Jasper et Monty tournèrent ensemble le regard vers Murphy, qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa feuille. Son stylo bougeant au fil de ce qu'il écrivait.

Kane s'approcha pour voir comment il avançait. Et se frotta les tempes en remarquant que Murphy ne faisait pas vraiment les exercices, qu'il y avait plus d'insultes sur sa feuille que de réponses. _« Vos gueules les blaireaux, je devrais les tuer ça ferait des cons en moins, qu'il est con ce sous directeur, incapable d'être autoritaire avec deux morveux »._

Kane craqua.

\- Quatre heures de plus pour la semaine prochaine ! Pour tous les trois ! Tonna-t-il.

Jasper hurla à l'injustice, et Monty ronchonna que c'était totalement arbitraire. Quand à Murphy, il donna un coup de pied à sa table et la fit tomber.

\- Fais chier !

Et pour une fois Jasper et Monty étaient plutôt d'accord avec lui.

xxx

Kane avait tellement pété un câble après le coup d'état de Murphy et la chute de la table, qu'il les avait tous puni pour deux heures de colles tous les soirs pendant une semaine, en plus de six heures le samedi d'après.

\- Comment y veut que je drague Octavia s'il me retire ma vie, sale type ! Et ça veut dire qu'en plus de devoir supporter Murphy chez moi et en classe, je vais aussi devoir le voir sur mes heures de libres.

Jasper était réellement fâché.

\- J'en ai marre franchement c'est totalement injuste, j'ai rien fait de mal moi !

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Monty.

\- Ouais mais c'est ta faute, s'énerva Jasper.

Monty s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pris le bus, ils s'étaient dis que rentrer à pied jusque chez Monty leur permettraient de se calmer un peu, les détendraient. Jasper continua de marcher sans remarquer que Monty s'était arrêté.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper remarqua enfin que son meilleur ami ne suivait plus et se tourna.

\- Ben c'est vrai quoi.

\- C'est ma faute ?

\- Si t'avais pas eu l'idée pourrie de nous emmener vers le bureau de Kane à la base, ça serait jamais arrivé, on n'aurait même pas été collé pour commencer.

\- Mais on serait sans doute mort ! Fit Monty qui sentait l'énervement monter aussi.

\- Franchement si je peux pas être avec Octavia, ce serait peut-être mieux d'être mort. Et tout ça c'est ta faute ! Toi et tes idées pourris de merde !

Jasper venait de gueuler comme un gosse qui fait un caprice dans un grand magasin.

Monty savait que Jasper agissait ça sous l'effet de la colère, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais quand même, c'était blessant. Juste un peu plus tôt Jasper disait à Monty qu'ils étaient frères, et maintenant il lui balançait ça dans la tronche.

Monty en eut marre tout à coup et furieux il lança :

\- Tu sais quoi Jasper ? Arrête de chouiner et va te faire voir. La prochaine fois que tu jetteras du bleu de méthylène sur le premier psychopathe venu, tu te démerderas tout seul pour sauver ton cul. Et c'est pas la peine de venir à la maison, ça t'évitera que mes idées pourries te gênent dans ta quête d'Octavia.

Sur ces paroles Monty passa devant Jasper, le plantant là. Il fit quelques pas puis se tourna soudainement :

\- Et rends moi mon pull !

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bon je sais, Jasper fait son caprice, mais bon je me dis qu'il a que seize ans et est en pleine crise d'ados et dans une situation moins craignos que dans la série, alors qu'il peut se le permettre. Murphy fait un peu flipper, je crois. En fait j'ai surtout pris leur caractère au tout début de la série, mais ils évoluent (normalement). J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	4. Solitude et ce grand type à bouclettes

**Prompt :** Y a rien de plus dangereux que de se faire tuer.

* * *

 **4\. Solitude et ce grand type à bouclettes.**

Murphy allait haïr la couleur bleue pour toujours. Le bleu, Jasper, et cette famille de débiles dans laquelle on l'avait casé. Il se fichait totalement de son physique, il n'était pas le genre de mec à se préoccuper de ça. C'était frivole, et chiant. Il n'ignorait pourtant pas qu'il était beau, même si c'était d'une façon particulière, il savait qu'il plaisait. Seulement c'était simplement comme un outil utile, il n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance.

Mais tout ce bleu, ça l'énervait. Cela attirait l'attention, les rires, les moqueries. Cela lui mettait les nerfs, et quand Murphy était sorti du lycée il avait cassé la gueule à un type dans la rue qui avait rit un peu trop fort à son sujet. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette putain de couleur, par n'importe quel moyen. Ensuite il butterait Jasper.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Jasper cherche à l'aider.

Murphy voyait ce type comme un parasite, un cafard, ou même pire, une punaise de lit. Une fois qu'on en avait, le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser c'était de tout brûler. Sauf que Jasper avait réellement essayé de l'aider.

Murphy aurait pu être amusé par la peur qu'il faisait naître chez ce mec, le voir à moitié se pisser dessus aurait pu être drôle. Mais Murphy était trop en colère, la fureur cognait dans sa tête, contre ses tempes, et ses poings voulaient frapper Jasper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. La seule chose qui le retenait c'était que Jasper semblait savoir quoi faire pour que le bleu disparaisse ou au moins s'estompe.

Murphy s'était lavé, encore et encore et encore, en utilisant le produit confectionné par Jasper. Et ça avait lavé sa colère et sa haine en même temps. Le bleu s'était délavé sans disparaître, tout comme sa rage. Il tuerait Jasper c'était certain, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Par la suite, Murphy s'était terré dans sa tanière, voulant disparaître aux yeux du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre couleur humaine. Ça avait pris une semaine. Le vendredi soir, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de bleu. Et sans comprendre tout à fait pourquoi, il s'était levé le samedi matin et était allé en colle. Sérieusement ? Il avait séché toute la semaine et se levait uniquement pour aller se faire chier quatre heures avec un connard de sous-directeur et deux morveux. Deux types toujours tellement accrochés l'un à l'autre qu'ils devaient sans doute se la tenir pour pisser. Murphy se sentait con. Peut-être une envie, un besoin de sortir. De vérifier qu'il n'était pas devenu invisible pendant toute cette semaine, qu'il avait passé seul. Abruti, ici ou dans sa chambre, il était seul de toute manière.

Après, il n'avait rien contre la SVT, ni les cours en général, il n'était pas plus fainéant que la moyenne, et faire des exercices pouvaient contribuer à lui faire apprendre ses cours, simplement les heures de colle ça l'emmerdait. Jasper et son copain l'emmerdaient. Kane l'emmerdait. La salle d'études l'emmerdait.

Il était bien décidé à faire les exercices durant ces quatre heures, puis ne plus jamais remettre les pieds en colle de l'année, ou seulement pour une raison qui lui aurait paru valable. Du genre _« Murphy a cassé le nez d'un type »._ Là, il n'avait même pas cassé le nez de Jasper, le morpion n'avait qu'un pauvre petit œil au beurre noir de rien du tout.

Murphy aurait voulu être calme durant ces quatre heures chiantes, il aurait voulu pouvoir bosser et basta. Mais Jasper et son copain… Ils étaient bruyants, visibles. Ils étaient comme une lumière totalement éblouissante, tellement que même quand on arrêtait de la regarder, on avait encore l'impression de la voir. Murphy ne pouvait pas se concentrer, il écrivait, écrivait, écrivait et ses mots se changèrent en insultes désordonnées.

Kane leur tomba dessus.

Cet emmerdeur les enchaîna tous les trois ensemble pour une semaine de colle, en plus de six heures le samedi d'après.

Murphy sentait un mal de tête poindre entre ses deux tempes. Sérieusement. Il allait devoir se coltiner ces deux parasites tous les soirs durant la semaine, alors qu'il vivait déjà avec l'un d'eux ? C'était une blague ? Autant l'achever tout de suite.

xxx

Monty regardait Jasper avec colère et avec peine, il tendait la main vers lui, attendant que Jasper lui redonne son pull. Jasper prit l'air boudeur d'un gamin, enleva le pull, et se retrouva en tee-shirt. Par chance, le temps était clément. Il lança le pull à Monty qui le rattrapa sans un mot, l'enfila sur son autre pull et s'en alla sans un mot. Jasper resta planté là, sans bouger, croisant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Le temps était clément peut-être, mais pas très chaud. Il regarda Monty s'éloigner et se frotta les cheveux à toute vitesse.

Monty avançait et se maudissait d'avoir mis ce foutu pull. Il puait la sueur de Jasper et Monty avait simplement envie de s'enfouir à l'intérieur de cette odeur pendant mille ans sans plus jamais bouger, comme s'il avait serré Jasper contre lui. Mais Jasper était un con ! Un foutu imbécile qui passait ses humeurs sur les mauvaises personnes, un de ces abrutis qui caressent puis qui griffent en se fichant des sentiments des autres. Et Monty se sentait terriblement mal et terriblement triste. Jusqu'à ce que deux bras s'enroulent autour de son cou l'empêchant de continuer à marcher.

\- Pardon Monty, je le pensais pas. Fit Jasper l'air tout désolé.

Monty aurait voulu ruer comme un cheval et repousser Jasper, mais il n'était pas plus capable de bouger qu'une statue.

\- Je suis un idiot des fois, tu sais bien. Je suis désolé. Continua Jasper.

Monty serra les dents. Le souffle de Jasper titillait son oreille et il était persuadé que Jasper ne le savait pas.

\- Montyyyy dis quelque chose ! Je t'en prie.

Monty resta silencieux.

\- Si tu me parles plus… Je pleure ! Menaça Jasper en imitant une voix d'enfant.

Monty ne craqua pas et ne dis pas un mot. Jasper ne mentait pas. Il posa son nez contre l'épaule de Monty et se mit à brailler.

\- Je suis désolééééééé, répéta-t-il.

Il pleurait des fausses larmes, des larmes de crocodile. Il faisait un petit bruit de gorge, et gémissait comme un môme de quatre ans. Jasper était un mauvais comédien, mais même comme ça, en sachant que c'était du cinéma pour le faire réagir, Monty ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer. L'asiatique se retourna d'un coup et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Idiot, pleure pas, tu pleures vraiment pour rien.

\- Mais tu veux plus me parler ! Gémit Jasper toujours sur un ton enfantin.

\- Et bien je te parle maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu m'envoies chier et ensuite tu pleures !

Jasper releva une tête toute souriante, avec pour seuls souvenirs de ses pleurs des yeux à peine humide et Monty roula des yeux. Il s'était bien fait avoir par ce petit con.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu passes trop vite des larmes au rire. Marmonna-t-il l'air blasé.

Jasper frotta son nez contre l'épaule de Monty, comme un chiot content :

\- Je suis désolé, assura-t-il.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu as rentré tes griffes.

Monty le relâcha même s'il aurait voulu ne jamais le relâcher. Jasper ne le laissa pas s'éloigner et se raccrocha à lui, comme un koala à sa branche.

\- Non, encore un peu.

Monty était sûr et certain que Jasper allait entendre les battements de son cœur, comme on entendrait un voisin jouer de la batterie. Il resta figé, les bras ballants, attendant que Jasper arrête ses conneries. Parce que Jasper faisait ça sans arrière pensé, parce que ça l'amusait d'avoir un câlin après la dispute la plus courte de l'univers. Alors que Monty…

 _Raaah._

Le pull retourna sur Jasper, leurs pas les conduisirent jusque chez Monty. De là, ils décidèrent de marathoner une série et commencèrent _Supernatural_.

\- Tu vas avoir peur, taquina Monty.

\- Même pas !

Jasper eut quand même un peu peur. Au moins pendant la première saison. Alors il resta très proche de Monty et se cachait le nez sur son épaule dans les moments les plus flippants. Monty en profita allégrement, envoyant valser son esprit quelque part ailleurs. Après tout, _merde_ à la raison. Il laissa le bras de Jasper frôler le sien, son nez s'attarder parfois dans son cou, sa main se crisper sur son poignet. Et tant pis pour les picotements sur sa peau, tant pis pour les frissons, et tant pis pour son estomac qui faisait un élevage de papillons. Tant pis aussi pour son cœur qui se prenait pour un joueur de hard rock. Tant pis pour le sang qui lui montait à la tête, et tant pis si des passages entiers de la série lui échappait. Monty était simplement heureux que Jasper soit là.

Comme les deux adolescents voulaient dîner des chips et sandwichs devant la télé, les parents de Monty en profitèrent pour se faire un restau le samedi soir. Jasper et Monty restèrent devant la série au moins jusqu'à six heures du matin. Jasper avait la tête qui penchait en avant alors qu'il réclamait _« un dernier épisode avant d'aller au lit »_ , mais Monty était plus raisonnable et éteignit son ordinateur. Puis il força Jasper à se préparer pour la nuit, et son meilleur ami s'écroula sur le lit. Monty s'allongea à côté de lui tandis que Jasper marmonnait :

\- On aurait pu regarder un autre épisode, je suis en pleine forme.

\- Tu dors à moitié, tu veux dire.

\- Non pas du tout, pose moi des questions, tu verras, je suis en pleine forme.

\- Comment s'appelle notre président ?

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- Bonne nuit Jasper.

\- Je plaisantais, ricana Jasper tout ensommeillé.

Monty ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ferma les yeux, mais Jasper ne voulait pas dormir, luttant, il se mit à délirer.

\- T'imagines si y a des monstres dans la maison on va peut-être pouvoir rencontrer Sam et Dean, tu leur dirais quoi toi ?

\- Je leur dirais de t'assommer pour que je puisse dormir.

\- T'es pas drôooole Monty.

\- Il est plus de six heures du matin, et je veux dormir, alors non, je suis pas drôle.

\- Mais moi je veux pas dormir, je veux faire la fête !

\- Tu dors à moitié Jasper, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis.

\- J'ai un secret, fit Jasper changeant de sujet.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, et si tu veux, je peux te le dire.

\- Non, je m'en fiche de ton secret.

Jasper croisa les bras et se tut, Monty rouvrit les yeux pour voir s'il s'était endormi mais Jasper avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait Monty.

\- Bon. C'est quoi ton secret ? Demanda Monty trop curieux finalement.

Jasper se mit à rire tout seul. Sans répondre. Monty roula des yeux.

\- Tu es saoul ! Se plaignit-il.

\- J'ai pas bu une goûte.

\- J'ai lu ça quelque part, dit Monty, qu'à un certain stade de fatigue, c'était comme si on était bourré.

Jasper continua de rire et Monty appuya deux doigts sur son front, sentant un mal de tête poindre.

\- Dis moi ton secret Jasper, et on dort !

\- D'accord, te fâche pas. Je vais te dire mon secret. Tu vois, en fait, je suis un conquérant de l'espace venu sur terre pour…

Monty attendit la suite. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Jasper ?

Un léger _« hmmm »_ lui répondit et Monty se redressa pour regarder Jasper, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et paraissait complètement endormi. Monty roula des yeux, poussa sa joue avec sa paume, complètement exaspéré, puis laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit, abruti.

Et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

xxx

Murphy passa devant la chambre de Jasper, elle était ouverte à tous les vents tandis que la vermine était absente. Il s'arrêta et regarda à l'intérieur. La chambre était moche, d'un espèce de papier peint jaune délavé. Jasper y avait accroché des photos un peu partout, comme s'il bâtissait sa vie autour de ses images. Se remplissant de souvenir de papiers. Murphy fit un pas dans la pièce. Le lit n'était pas fait, des vêtements traînaient dans la pièce, et il flottait une légère odeur de chacal mort. Jasper ne devait jamais ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il y avait des CDs éparpillés sur une table de nuit, quelques DVD en tas dans un coin, des livres qui semblaient ne parler que de chimie remplissait une petite bibliothèque. Et pour caler les dits livres, Jasper utilisait deux verres mesureurs (Bécher, aurait corrigé Jasper s'il avait été là). Murphy tourna les yeux vers le placard. Jasper avait scotché dessus un poster d'un type moche avec une perruque (Lavoisier, aurait précisé Jasper). D'autres auraient certainement préféré y mettre une fille en maillot de bain. Murphy ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là, il avait envie de foutre le feu à cet univers trop bien rempli. Il se contenta d'arracher le poster du type moche, d'en faire une boule de papiers et de la jeter dans la corbeille de Jasper qui débordait déjà d'un tas de trucs. Puis il fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison.

Il était tard, ses pas le conduisirent dans un bar. Il avait réussi à piquer des sous à Peter Pan, et allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Au bout du troisième verre, une fille vint l'emmerder. Murphy posa à peine un regard sur elle, il lui paya un verre espérant la faire taire simplement. Il la suivit quand elle lui proposa de continuer la conversation ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour parler et tant mieux.

Murphy aurait appelé ces gens _« ma main droite »_ s'il avait été poli. Il n'était pas poli, aussi le terme _« vide couille »_ lui convenait bien.

Ce soir, c'était une fille.

D'autres fois, c'était un mec.

Murphy s'en foutait.

Il ne faisait pas ça pour les contacts humains, ni pour se glorifier d'avoir le talent de se taper n'importe qui. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin que baiser, n'oubliait jamais le préservatif – pas envie de se chopper une merde – et ne restait jamais pour se réchauffer, discuter ou dormir. C'est à peine s'il y prenait un quelconque plaisir, c'est à peine si tout ça avait un sens. Ce qu'il préférait là-dedans, c'était prendre le contrôle sur quelqu'un, c'était avoir l'impression de maîtriser. Et ce n'était pas désagréable non plus, c'était mieux que tout seul. Et c'était devenu une habitude, un passe-temps, comme un sport qui lui permettait de se vider la tête (et pas que).

Murphy rentra à pied, pas de transport en commun à quatre heures du matin. Il s'en fichait, marcher, alors que l'air froid de la nuit lui giflait le visage, ça lui plaisait. Personne dans les rues, la solitude la plus complète, une solitude où il aurait pu se noyer. Il ricana, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait été seul même dans la foule.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison dans laquelle il vivait, une maison d'un temps, il n'avait pas prévu d'y rester. Ces gens n'étaient pas de sa famille, ces gens n'étaient rien pour lui. Il ne voulait pas leur parler, il ne voulait pas vivre avec eux. Murphy allait monter les escaliers pour rejoindre son lit, mais une ombre l'attendait dans le salon.

\- John y faut qu'on parle.

Peter Pan, génial. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à l'attendre au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Ça peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Non.

Murphy soupira et attendit, debout, les bras croisés. Que ce type cause, vite, qu'il puisse aller dormir.

\- Tu as pris de l'argent dans mon portefeuille.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Jasper.

\- _Tu_ … as pris de l'argent dans mon portefeuille, tu rentres tard sans prévenir, et tu me mens.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, j'avoue tout. Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

Jasper était-il un saint pour que Peter Pan ne doute même pas de lui un seul instant ? Pour qu'il l'accuse directement lui ?

\- Bien sûr que non John, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir aussi facilement. Si tu as besoin d'argent, je préfère que tu demandes.

\- D'accord, j'ai besoin d'argent. Dit Murphy en tendant la main.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais ce que tu fais John, tu battis des barrières, tu nous repousses, tu ne veux pas t'attacher.

Murphy roula des yeux, blabla de psychologue. Etait-ce le boulot de Peter Pan ?

\- Mais on est là pour t'aider.

\- Merci, bonne nuit.

Murphy amorçait déjà la montée des escaliers :

\- On peut être ta famille.

Murphy s'arrêta, tourna ses yeux vers Seth, parce que c'était ça son prénom non ?

\- Jamais, cracha-t-il. Plutôt crever.

Puis il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non. Pas _sa_ chambre. La pièce de la maison dans laquelle il devait dormir. Murphy sentit la colère et la haine l'envahir, et il fit tomber son placard, renversa son bureau, shoota dans sa chaise, arracha la couette de son lit pour la jeter dans un coin, prit un bout de papier peint – le même jaune moche délavé que dans la chambre de Jasper – et commença à l'arracher. Il haïssait cet endroit, il haïssait cette planète. Après avoir déchiré des pans entiers de papiers peint, il jeta le matelas par terre, puis il finit par prendre la couette, et épuisé s'allongea comme un chien sur le matelas sur le sol, se roulant en boule. Il n'était pas chez lui ici, il ne serait nul part chez lui.

xxx

Jasper regardait avec suspicion son placard. Il avait passé la journée du dimanche à dormir chez Monty, et quand il s'était levé, il avait un message de sa mère (d'occasion) qui lui demandait de rentrer. Ses parents (d'occasions) tenaient toujours à ce qu'il soit un maximum à la maison, ils voulaient montrer qu'ils étaient une vraie famille, et pour Jasper c'était très rassurant, même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout que ça durerait. Ça ne durait jamais après tout.

Il était donc rentré, avait dîné avec Wendy, Seth et Murphy. Même si ce dernier se tenait tellement en retrait qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là, ça aurait été pareil. Et maintenant, Jasper se tenait devant son placard en cherchant ce qui avait changé. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Jasper était trop fatigué pour ces conneries en fait, même s'il avait passé la journée à roupiller, il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. Il haussa les épaules, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'important, et il alla se doucher avant de se coucher et s'endormit en cinq secondes.

Au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla et s'écria :

\- Le poster de Lavoisier !

Puis il referma les yeux, et replongea dans le sommeil. Ce poster était moche toute façon, il aurait préféré une photo d'Octavia.

Lundi. Pour Octavia et Atom, ce fut beaucoup plus difficile d'être ensemble, Murphy était là, et Murphy ne lâchait pas Octavia des yeux. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Atom :

\- Allez on s'en fiche de ce mec, on s'en fiche de mon frère, on devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'on a envie non ?

Mais Atom se tint en retrait.

\- Bon sang ! Je savais pas que je sortais avec un lâche, s'énerva Octavia.

Elle était furieuse qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle voulait, tout ça par la faute d'un frère surprotecteur et d'un type un peu taré sur les bords. Mais Atom semblait vouloir rentrer dans leur jeu, et Octavia n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour lui courir après, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna :

\- Très bien, je me trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

Malgré sa lâcheté, Atom aimait Octavia, et cette remarque le fit réagir. Après tout Bellamy le connaissait bien, ils étaient potes désormais, il ne lui ferait pas de mal n'est-ce pas ? Atom attrapa la main d'Octavia pour la retenir près de lui, et l'embrassa. Murphy n'en rata pas une miette. Ni Monty, ni Jasper.

Murphy commença à s'éloigner, il devait parler à Bellamy du traître, celui qui disait l'aider pour mieux se taper la petite sœur. Il pouvait lui envoyer un texto, bien sûr, mais il avait envie de lui annoncer ça en face. Ta _traînée_ de sœur se tape un mec. Devine qui. Il s'en amusait d'avance. Il arrêta de jubiler quand on l'attrapa par les bras. Jasper et Monty avaient bougé sans y penser et s'étaient jeté sur Murphy pour le retenir. Bien sûr maintenant, ils se regardaient tous les deux, l'air de regretter leur geste.

\- N'y va pas, plaida Jasper.

\- Laisse la tranquille, ajouta Monty.

\- C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ce que fait Octavia ?

Jasper se retint de dire que c'était lui à qui ça aurait dû faire quelque chose, puisqu'il mourrait de jalousie.

Murphy les regarda avec du venin dans les yeux, et Jasper eut tellement peur qu'il s'accrocha encore plus fort au bras de l'adolescent. Au contraire de Monty qui relâcha un peu la pression. Murphy en profita pour se libérer ce bras et le coup de poing partit droit vers Jasper, touchant sa tempe, Jasper ferma les yeux et grimaça, mais il continua de se cramponner à Murphy malgré la douleur.

\- S'il te plaît, écoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? T'es pas obligé d'en parler à Bellamy, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

\- Lâche-moi !

Le ton de Murphy était tranchant, impitoyable, il annonçait le pire et Jasper finit par doucement lâcher Murphy. Monty qui eut peur qu'il recommence à frapper son ami se mit en face de lui. Murphy les regarda avec mépris, mais continua sa route sans les cogner.

Jasper se mit à courir d'un coup, s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Murphy d'aller jusqu'à Bellamy, il pouvait empêcher Murphy de l'atteindre. Monty le suivit, sans bien savoir pourquoi il se mêlait de tout ça.

\- Tu serais tranquille non ? Dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si Bellamy s'occupe d'Atom…

\- Je sais, je sais Monty… Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Parce que…

Parce que ce n'était pas Jasper. Monty soupira, puis sourit :

\- Je comprends, dit-il. Je te connais.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire, puis ils coururent jusqu'à Bellamy :

\- On a une urgence, une fille trop belle qui veut t'avouer son amour, viens !

Jasper tirait le bras de Bellamy quand Monty le poussait dans le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

\- Rien du tout, tu vas pas faire attendre une superbe fille n'est ce pas ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules et se laissa guider. Monty jeta un coup d'œil vers Jasper l'air de demander _« et maintenant ? »._ Jasper lui rendit son regard et lui marmonna :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Trouve une idée.

Monty allait lui dire que c'était lui qui avait commencé, et donc que c'était à lui de continuer cette histoire de fou, mais l'idée lui vint presque immédiatement.

\- Okay, je sais.

Jasper le laissa guider Bellamy jusqu'à…

Le regard de Clarke passait de Jasper à Monty, puis à Bellamy. Souvent pendant les pauses, elle allait au CDI. Et Monty l'avait trouvé là où il savait qu'elle serait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Jasper lui mit un petit coup de coude :

\- Allez avoue tout Clarke.

\- Avouez quoi ?

\- Ton amour fou pour le beau monsieur Blake ici présent.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et regarda Jasper comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Bellamy :

\- Mon amour fou… Pour lui ? Dit-elle l'air un peu dédaigneuse.

Bellamy regardait la blonde sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Jasper et Monty tout à coup ? Il était évident que cette fille ne le portait pas du tout dans son cœur.

\- Et pourquoi j'aimerais quelqu'un qui pense pouvoir profiter de sa situation pour menacer des adolescents, coucher avec d'autres et en utiliser certains comme des outils ? Pourquoi j'aimerais quelqu'un qui se fiche du règlement et essaie d'imposer une anarchie à notre établissement ?

Monty et Jasper grimacèrent _. Aïe._ Clarke n'y allait pas de main morte. Bellamy toisa la blonde :

\- Je vois. Tes amis ont dû faire une erreur.

Il s'éloigna. Clarke interrogea Jasper et Monty :

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- On devait protéger Octavia et Atom, répondit Jasper, t'aurais pu jouer le jeu.

\- Et dire à Bellamy que je l'aimais ?

\- Bah quoi c'est pas si dur, si ? Demanda Jasper.

Clarke leva un sourcil et poussa un soupir agacé :

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, allez jouer ailleurs.

Jasper haussa les épaules, Monty et lui rattrapèrent Bellamy dans le couloir.

\- C'était quoi votre délire sur une fille trop belle qui voulait avouer son amour pour moi ? Grogna celui-ci.

\- Elle est belle Clarke, non ? Demanda Jasper comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il disait. Monty t'en pense quoi toi ?

\- Elle est belle, dit-il sincèrement.

Jasper fixa son meilleur ami et s'écria :

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! T'en pinces pour elle.

\- N'importe quoi, je dis juste ça objectivement !

Bellamy roula des yeux, exaspéré :

\- Je parlais pas de sa beauté, je parlais du délire comme quoi elle m'aimait.

\- Ah ça, fit Jasper comme s'il avait oublié.

\- Oui, ça. Alors ? Une explication ?

\- Non, aucune idée. Elle a peut-être changé d'avis. Dit Jasper innocemment.

\- De toute évidence, nous nous sommes trompés sur ses réelles intentions, ajouta Monty.

\- Il est possible que nous ayons été effectivement dans l'erreur, renchérit Jasper.

\- Peut-être que nous avons confondu amour et mépris. Ça arrive assez souvent.

\- Exactement, très souvent même.

\- Ça n'arrive jamais ce genre de choses ! S'énerva Bellamy.

Jasper lui tapota l'épaule :

\- Ne t'énerve pas va, tu en trouveras une autre.

Bellamy s'arrêta dans le couloir et toisa les deux adolescents :

\- Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux, vous me cachez quelque chose ?

\- Non. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

La sonnerie vint les sauver :

\- Oh tu entends ça ? On doit retourner en cours. On en reparlera plus tard, sourit Jasper.

\- Ou jamais. Conclu Monty.

\- A la prochaine.

Et les deux garçons s'échappèrent, laissant un Bellamy un peu ahuri et avec la tête qui tourne. Il comprenait un peu ce qu'Alice avait ressenti lors de sa rencontre avec le Chat de Cheshire. C'était un peu comme être pris dans une tornade. Bellamy soupira, il allait se prendre un café à la machine avant de retourner bosser.

xxx

Murphy avait rencontré Bellamy dans le bus. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur lui, bien avant qu'il ne remarque la présente de sa pimbêche de sœur. Son regard s'était attardé, un peu comme on s'attarde devant un tableau un peu moins moche que les autres. Pur plaisir des yeux plutôt que grande curiosité. Bellamy était beau à sa manière, peut-être à cause de ses cheveux bouclés qui paraissaient indomptables, ou bien parce que ses taches de rousseur lui donnaient un air mignon qui jurait totalement avec son air bougon. Il était grand. Il était musclé. Et à entendre le gloussement de la fille assise devant lui, Murphy avait été certain que ce mec plaisait facilement. Il avait détourné les yeux et ne s'en était plus préoccupé, _rien à foutre de ce type._

Pourtant, ses yeux s'étaient, à nouveau, attardés, plus tard, quand Bellamy avait poussé Atom dans la cours du lycée. Ce Blake, il avait quelque chose de sauvage, sa démarche était lourde, mais il agissait sans hésitation, faisant peser tout son poids dans son bras. Ça devait être douloureux quand il donnait des coups, mais Murphy n'arrivait plus à décoller ses yeux de Bellamy. C'était peut-être parce que la violence, ça avait tendance à l'exciter. En tout cas, Murphy s'était approché de Bellamy, il avait voulu lui parler, entendre sa voix grave et profonde et lui proposer ses services. _« T'as besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ta sœur non ? »_

Bellamy avait commencé par se méfier. Murphy avait dû abaisser ses murailles pendant un instant, lui montrer patte blanche, confrontant ses yeux bleu acier au brun presque noir de ceux de Bellamy. Murphy ne sut pas ce qui le convainquit de lui faire confiance. Ses paroles honnêtes _« je fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour moi, une occasion de frapper avec un semblant de raison, une sorte de but à l'existence dans ce foutu lycée »_ ou bien le fait qu'il ait soufflé ses mots avec sa voix douce à deux centimètres du visage de Bellamy, oubliant complètement l'espace personnel, le corps tendu vers Blake en attendant une réponse. Ou peut-être que Bellamy ne lui faisait pas confiance, justement, mais qu'on devait toujours garder près de soi et avec soi, ceux à qui on ne faisait pas confiance. Peu importait la raison, Bellamy avait accepté son marché.

Murphy avait fait le job, ça l'occupait et sentir son poing s'écraser contre la face de petits merdeux lui procurait un plaisir intense. En plus de ça, il avait le droit de manger à la table de Bellamy, et de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le bus. Avantage non négligeable.

Tout n'était cependant pas parfait, il ne voulait pas être le cabot de Bellamy, et pourtant c'était comme cela que le voyait Octavia, c'était peut-être même comme cela que le voyait Bellamy lui-même vu comme il pouvait menacer Murphy – lui interdisant de faire du mal à Octavia quand bien même elle lui parlait mal. Ce type avait un foutu _brother complex_ , c'était chiant, Murphy se demandait s'il avait eut une bonne idée.

Non, il ne serait pas son chien, celui qui rapporte le bâton, il forcerait Bellamy à le voir comme son égal. Sans comprendre tout à fait pourquoi ça avait autant d'importance de toute façon.

Il n'avait qu'à l'envoyer chier. Après tout, s'il voulait cogner absolument, il avait Jasper et sa bande de potes à disposition. Seulement, il n'arriverait pas à envoyer balader Bellamy. Comme si quelque part, bosser pour lui, lui donnait une place dans le monde.

xxx

\- Monsieur ! John Murphy joue avec son portable !

Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Murphy quand le prof lui prit son portable. Murphy avait essayé d'envoyer un message à Bellamy et Jasper n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour l'arrêter. Monty lui mit une claque derrière la tête :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est l'instinct de survie Jasper ?

Jasper se frotta le crâne et marmonna :

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour que Murphy ait envie de te tuer ?

\- Je fais pas exprès, et je dois aider Octavia.

\- Le clin d'œil provocateur, c'était pas obligatoire.

Jasper fit la moue :

\- Mais c'était rigolo.

Monty poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Murphy. Celui-ci les fixait l'air furieux, et l'asiatique frissonna quand le truand traça un trait sur son cou avec son index, sous-entendant qu'il allait les buter.

Être le meilleur ami de Jasper n'était décidément pas de tout repos.

Afin d'échapper à une mort certaine, à la fin des cours du matin, Monty et Jasper collèrent Clarke et Wells comme s'ils avaient été leurs ombres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Rien, fit Monty.

Jasper secoua la tête et posa une main sur son cœur :

\- Vraiment Clarke, ça me peine beaucoup que tu puisses penser que Monty et moi pourrions faire quelque chose de mal. Tu sais bien que nous sommes des anges.

La blonde fronça les sourcils tandis que Wells haussait les épaules, à côté d'elle, apparemment plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose. Clarke les fixa un moment, essayant de lire dans leur esprit et ronchonna :

\- Déjà on dit _« que nous pussions faire quelque chose de mal »_ , corrigea-t-elle. Et ensuite… C'est à cause de Murphy c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être, fit Monty.

\- Protège nous, s'il te plaît ! Demanda Jasper vendant ainsi la mèche.

Clarke se frotta les tempes, l'air agacé. Wells posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Les enfants font des bêtises, sourit-il. Laisse-les s'amuser.

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois jouer le rôle de leur mère hein ?

Jasper sourit en coin :

\- Parce que t'es la plus intelligente de nous tous, maman !

Clarke soupira. Ils allèrent tous ensemble au self, rejoignant Finn et Raven.

\- Fais gaffe _princesse_ , à force de froncer les sourcils comme ça, tu vas te faire des rides.

\- Merci pour ta sollicitude Finn, tu veux t'occuper des enfants à ma place ?

Finn tourna la tête vers Jasper et Monty qui lui firent un petit signe :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

Jasper se tourna vers Monty l'air vexé :

\- Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on fait des trucs ?

Monty sourit :

\- Peut-être parce qu'on est des fouteurs de merde ?

\- Même pas vrai, bouda Jasper.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Finn, dit Monty, on n'a rien fait. On voulait juste aider Octavia et maintenant Murphy a juré de nous assassiner.

\- Il n'avait pas déjà fait ça quand Jasper l'a rendu bleu ? Interrogea Raven.

Jasper soupira :

\- J'espérais vivre au moins jusqu'à cent ans… Seize ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir.

Monty lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule :

\- Ça va s'arranger va. Je ne sais juste pas encore comment.

Jasper acquiesça. Octavia arriva derrière eux, et elle frotta les cheveux de Jasper :

\- T'es un amour Jasper, merci pour ce que tu fais. Je prierai pour toi quand Murphy t'auras tué.

Elle prit un plateau et se servit. Jasper se tourna vers Monty avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- T'as entendu ça mec, elle a dit que j'étais un amour. Murmura-t-il à son meilleur ami.

\- Elle a surtout dit que Murphy allait te tuer, lui rappela Monty.

\- Elle a dit que j'étais un amour, je vais mourir de joie bien avant que Murphy puisse me tuer.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel. Et poussa Jasper pour qu'il se dépêche de choisir ses plats au lieu de rêver.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à une table. Murphy n'était pas loin et cherchait Bellamy des yeux, sans le trouver.

\- Pas de bol pour lui, sourit Jasper, Bellamy m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il utilisait le toit avec une fille. Je crois que sa petite conversation avec Clarke l'a frustré et qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un de plus intéressé.

Atom vint s'asseoir avec eux. Ils poussèrent deux grandes tables côte à côte pour pouvoir installer tout le monde. D'autant plus que Miller et Maya les rejoignirent – des amis d'une autre classe. Ils étaient tous bruyants, discutaient et s'amusaient. Particulièrement Jasper et Monty qui entamèrent une bagarre en se piquant de la nourriture à coup de fourchettes.

Murphy mangeait tout seul à sa table, enfin _« mangeait »,_ il n'avait pas faim. La table des débiles faisait trop de bruit, ça lui cassait les oreilles, ça lui donnait des nœuds à l'estomac. En plus, il n'avait plus de portable à cause de ce connard de Jasper – le prof lui avait dit qu'il lui rendrait à la fin de la journée. Où était Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Et puis après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre à Murphy ? Ce n'était pas sa pimbêche de sœur à lui qui se tapait un mec. Il n'avait pas de sœur. Pas de parents. Pas de famille. Rien.

Murphy se leva, jeta le contenu de son assiette toujours pleine dans la poubelle, donna un coup de pied à un type sur son chemin et sortit du self, les mains dans les poches. De mauvaise humeur.

La pause de l'après-midi, Murphy ne la passa pas à courir après Bellamy, il se posa dans le couloir, devant la classe du prochain cours. Le silence envahit un moment sa tête, ça ne dura pas longtemps, même avant que la sonnerie ne résonne, des adolescents squattèrent le couloir. Murphy ne savait pas ce qui était mieux ou pire, être seul ou d'être invisible ? Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, pour qu'on le voie, qu'on le sente et qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

Il se redressa quand il entendit la voix de Jasper, il allait le frapper lui. Jusqu'à lui péter toutes les dents. Murphy s'avança, mais, Jasper le voyant arriver, se planqua derrière la blondasse de la classe.

\- Laisse le tranquille Murphy, ou tu vas avoir des problèmes, lui dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire

\- Casse-toi de mon chemin ! Grogna Murphy.

Son pote noir se tenait à côté de la pétasse, et sa tête ne lui revenait pas non plus, à Murphy.

\- Evite de frapper quelqu'un devant le fils du directeur, fit Monty pour le dissuader.

Donc ce type était le fils du directeur.

\- Et la fille de la conseillère d'orientation.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Le prince et la princesse de l'école.

Murphy était dégoûté, il avait envie de leur casser la tronche à eux aussi, et aux autres. Il ne le fit pas. Il se tourna, donna un coup de pied dans le mur à la place. Et se rassit pour attendre le prof.

Jasper attrapa Clarke pour lui faire un câlin :

\- Merci ma sauveuse.

Clarke lui tapota le dos gentiment. Jasper se recula et prit Wells dans ses bras aussi. Bien content d'avoir survécu à une confrontation avec Murphy. Monty se recula quand Jasper tendit ses bras vers lui :

\- Je t'ai pas sauvé moi.

\- Non mais je suis content que mon meilleur ami soit pas mort lui non plus.

\- Pas besoin de câlins pour ça.

Jasper fit la moue, mais baissa les bras, sans insister.

\- C'était dangereux, je connais rien de plus dangereux que de se faire tuer.

Monty posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Surtout par Murphy.

Jasper acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Murphy assit sur le sol, les genoux pliés, il regardait ses pieds, sa posture reflétant sa rage et sa haine, ses poings serrés contre ses jambes. Jasper, en le regardant, ne se sentit pas soulagé d'être encore en vie, mais plutôt triste.

Triste parce que Murphy était courbé, pas seulement par la rage, mais aussi par autre chose. La peine. La solitude. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Monty :

\- Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas si méchant, murmura-t-il.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Ce mec est violent Jasper, ne commence pas à le prendre en pitié, j'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal.

Jasper haussa les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- T'as sûrement raison Monty.

Le prof arriva et ils passèrent à côté de Murphy sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Ce dernier attendit que tout le monde soit rentré en classe avant de se lever et d'aller se poser à une place libre.

Les derniers cours passèrent vites, et c'est en traînant des pieds que Jasper et Monty se dirigèrent vers la salle d'études pour subir leurs premières heures de colle de la semaine.

Murphy avançait devant eux, valait mieux le laisser marcher devant, ça évitait qu'il les poignarde dans le dos. C'était ainsi que raisonnaient les deux garçons. Et puis ils n'étaient pas pressés de subir Kane. Pas pressés du tout.

\- Et si on fuguait ? Murmura Jasper à l'oreille de Monty.

\- Bonne idée, on pourrait aller vivre dans la forêt avec juste une tente et un sac de couchage.

\- On chasserait pour se nourrir.

\- Je saurais cueillir les bonnes plantes.

\- Si y a une rivière dans le coin, on aura toute l'eau dont on aurait besoin.

Ils racontaient n'importe quoi, ils s'évadaient à leur façon. Murphy, qui les entendait, bougonna :

\- Si seulement vous pouviez partir et vous faire bouffer par un ours…

Monty se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux d'aller en colle, fit-il.

\- Moui. Et puis si je partais, j'aurais vraiment aucune chance avec Octavia. Ajouta Jasper.

Monty ne rajouta rien, de toute façon, ils étaient arrivés.

Kane n'était pas là. À la place, il y avait Bellamy, assit sur une chaise, les pieds sur le bureau. Il tourna la tête vers eux :

\- Alors voilà les morveux pour la colle.

\- Où est Kane ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Il est occupé, c'est moi qui vais vous surveiller.

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent, puis tournèrent en même temps leurs yeux vers Murphy. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en coin. Bellamy les observa et se demanda à quoi ces gamins pensaient. Il se redressa, posant ses pieds par terre, il attrapa le portable posé sur le bureau et le tendit à Murphy :

\- Tiens ! Un prof m'a dit de rendre ça à John Murphy. Alors comme ça t'es pas sage et tu envoies des SMS en cours ?

\- C'était pour toi le SMS, bougonna Murphy comme si cela excusait tout.

\- Hmm ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ton SMS ?

Murphy attrapa son portable, ses doigts effleurant ceux de Bellamy.

Jasper et Monty avaient envie de crier tous les deux en même temps, de faire la roue, ou un truc totalement débile pour accaparer l'esprit de Bellamy. Mais ils avaient comme l'impression que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Un peu comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là. Bellamy ne quittait pas Murphy des yeux, attendant sa réponse, et Murphy ne se départait pas de son sourire en coin.

\- C'est à propos de ta sœur…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le quatrième chapitre. Qui se centre un peu plus sur Murphy et sur son ressentit. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.


	5. Le gosse qui voulait jouer à l'adulte

**Prompt :** Je n'ai pas de famille.

* * *

 **5\. Le gosse qui voulait jouer à l'adulte.**

Entre des hommes de passage et une mère absente, Bellamy avait fait avec et éduqué sa petite sœur lui-même. Il l'emmenait à l'école, il allait faire les courses pour elle, il lui racontait une histoire le soir. Bellamy avait grandi vite pour pouvoir être là pour Octavia. Il prenait son rôle au sérieux, la surprotégeant, faisant de son mieux pour qu'elle ne risque rien et soit heureuse. Bellamy aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir le monde, à condition que le monde ne soit pas un danger pour Octavia. Elle avait grandi à son tour et subit l'amour possessif de Bellamy, il l'avait emprisonné dans un cocon et elle n'avait pas été malheureuse même si elle rêvait de liberté. Il ne l'enfermait pas vraiment non plus, Bellamy l'emmenait un peu partout, et quand il avait eu son permis, il l'avait conduit dans pleins d'endroits différents. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se détache de lui, il craignait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle s'attache à une mauvaise personne, et il ne le supportait pas.

Un jour, leur mère était partie et n'était pas revenue, alors Bellamy avait dû se débrouiller tout seul pour Octavia, il avait à peine dix-huit ans et avait abandonné ses études pour trouver n'importe quel travail afin de subvenir à leurs besoins. Octavia était au collège à cette époque, et ils avaient dû mentir et faire comme si leurs mères étaient toujours là, afin d'éviter les questions gênantes. Ils avaient toujours une bonne excuse pour expliquer son absence. _« Elle est malade, elle ne peut pas venir »_ , _« Elle est partie en voyage », « Désolé, elle a dû aller à l'hôpital pour une opération »_.

Les voisins avaient tout de même fini par fouiner dans leur vie, et pour être tranquille, Bellamy avait décidé de déménager avec sa sœur, loin d'ici, loin de tout. Leur mère ne reviendrait jamais de toute façon, pas après tout ce temps. C'est ainsi qu'à vingt et un ans, il avait loué un appartement dans une autre ville et avait trouvé un travail en tant que surveillant dans le même lycée que sa petite sœur.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas pour la surveiller, mais pour veiller sur elle. Le lycée, c'était l'endroit où on faisait le plus de conneries, surtout avec l'adolescence. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Octavia, pas après avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour son bonheur.

Pas après avoir sacrifié sa vie entière pour elle.

xxx

Bellamy ne quittait pas Murphy des yeux, tandis que celui-ci lui racontait ce qu'il se passait entre Atom et Octavia. Jasper et Monty s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à une table, impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire désormais, Bellamy était au courant.

\- Atom est quelqu'un de bien, le défendit Jasper. Enfin, je crois, je le connais pas vraiment, mais il a l'air chouette.

Monty resta silencieux, Bellamy les écoutait à peine. Ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Murphy, il demandait des précisions.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Murphy pointa Jasper et Monty :

\- Leur faute.

Bellamy les regarda finalement, comme semblant se souvenir de leur présence.

\- Atom est un type cool, répéta Jasper.

\- Tu devrais un peu lâcher ta sœur, tu ne crois pas ? Tenta Monty.

\- Atom est un traître, lâcha Bellamy, je ne laisserai pas Octavia à quelqu'un en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Si tu es du genre à faire confiance à Murphy, alors pas étonnant qu'on ait envie de briser ta confiance !

Murphy sauta à moitié sur Jasper, l'attrapant par le col violemment, le forçant à se lever :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier depuis le début.

\- C'est réciproque, lâcha Jasper mécontent.

Bellamy se leva et les sépara, tirant Murphy par les épaules pour qu'il lâche Jasper.

\- Murphy lâche le ! C'est pas le moment !

Le garçon s'exécuta à contrecœur, essayant de tuer Jasper avec son regard, sans que cela ne fonctionne. Jasper se rassit. Bellamy entraîna Murphy avec lui et alla l'asseoir plus loin :

\- Mets-toi là, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en colle, c'est pas la fête !

Murphy remua des épaules pour que Bellamy retire ses mains. Ce dernier le relâcha et alla chercher des polycopiés pour les distribuer aux trois adolescents.

\- Kane vous a laissé du travail à faire. Vous bossez, je veux pas vous entendre.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres :

\- Et à propos d'Atom ?

\- Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard.

\- Tu devrais…

\- La ferme Jasper, c'est pas tes oignons. S'énerva Bellamy. Ce que je fais avec ma sœur, ça me regarde.

\- Mais…

Monty posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper et lui fit signe avec la tête de ne pas insister. Jasper poussa un soupir agacé et se mit au travail.

Bellamy alla se mettre à son bureau, et envoya un sms à Atom.

 _« Il faut qu'on cause »._

Atom savait à quoi s'attendre si on touchait à Octavia.

Jasper marchait à grand pas, il était plus silencieux que d'habitude et Monty essaya de faire la conversation :

\- Les exercices étaient faciles.

\- Oui.

\- Finalement, c'est passé plutôt vite.

\- Ça va.

\- Après cette semaine difficile, on pourra faire des trucs sympas pour se changer les idées.

\- On pourrait.

\- Tu devrais peut-être abandonner pour Octavia.

Jasper poussa un long, très long soupir.

\- J'ai vraiment essayé de l'aider, dit-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suppose que même si elle n'était pas avec Atom, Bellamy ne nous laisserait jamais sortir ensemble.

\- C'est possible.

\- Je suppose que Murphy serait ravi d'avoir une occasion de me casser la gueule.

\- Y a des chances.

Jasper ronchonna :

\- Année de merde.

Il enleva les lunettes qu'il avait sur la tronche et les rangea dans son sac :

\- Je rentre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Jasper lui fit un signe de la main et continua son chemin de son côté. Monty se sentit bizarrement seul d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait changer ? Il y avait pire dans la vie que tomber amoureux et ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne qui jouait avec notre cœur, Monty en savait quelque chose. Il aurait voulu le dire à Jasper _« t'inquiète pas, tu le supporteras, tu t'en remettras, tu as fait de ton mieux »._

Mais est-ce que lui-même allait encore supporter cette situation longtemps ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Jasper marcha, marcha, marcha. Passa devant sa maison sans la voir, puis réalisa qu'il l'avait dépassé et fit demi-tour. Il rentra chez lui. Murphy n'était pas là, tant mieux. Il lança son sac dans sa chambre et en sorti pour passer devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Murphy. Il l'ouvrit.

Murphy avait à peu près rangé après son pétage de câble. La porte du placard était cependant défoncée, et il manquait des pans entiers de papiers peints sur le mur. Jasper rentra dans la pièce. La seule personne qui avait pu lui arracher son poster de Lavoisier vivait dans cette pièce et pourtant si on pouvait y voir la démence de Murphy, cette chambre paraissait vide. Jasper se laissa tomber sur le matelas, Murphy faisait son lit, rangeait ses affaires, rien ne traînait, rien ne paraissait vivant ici. Cela ressemblait plus à une chambre d'hôtel bien rangé qu'à un endroit où se trouvait un adolescent.

\- Je te déteste espèce de salopard ! Tu me pourris la vie ! Je ne veux pas de toi, barre toi puisque tu n'es pas bien ici ! Cria Jasper espérant secrètement que Murphy l'entende.

Puis il se leva et en colère arracha à son tour des bouts complet de papier peint.

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir frappé.

Il déchira encore un morceau :

\- Ça c'est pour Octavia.

Continua de tirer des bouts :

\- Ça c'est pour Monty, t'as pas le droit de toucher à Monty !

Déchiqueta un autre endroit :

\- Ça c'est parce que tu te crois tout permis.

Jasper arracha tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts et chaque fois criait sa rage _« ça c'est pour les heures de colle, ça c'est pour avoir cafté à Bellamy, ça c'est juste parce que j'aime pas ta sale gueule et ça c'est parce que tu m'as menacé avec du White Spirit »_.

Et puis quand il n'y eut plus de papier peint, Jasper fit un tas qu'il ramassa et alla jeter à la poubelle. Faisant plusieurs allers et retours pour se débarrasser de tout les bouts. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se sentit mieux. Dans le couloir, il appela Monty :

\- Je dois aller à la pharmacie, tu viens avec moi ? Je me sens mieux.

\- Okay. J'arrive.

\- Super, je t'attends devant chez moi, à toute.

xxx

Atom savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rejoindre Bellamy, mais il l'avait fait. Il voulait montrer sa loyauté. Lui expliquer _« j'aime ta sœur »._ Mais Bellamy ne le laissa pas vraiment parler, il ne le frappa pas non plus. Il lui ordonna de le suivre. Murphy était là aussi.

\- Écoute moi, Bellamy, je suis tombé amoureux, je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Tenta Atom.

\- Et comment je suis censé t'écouter et te croire alors que tu n'as pas suivis mes règles ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, mais…

Bellamy n'écouta plus. Il l'attrapa par les bras et le tint fermement tandis que Murphy lui accrochait les poignets avec une corde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Atom.

\- Je vais te couper l'envie de toucher à ma sœur, répondit Bellamy.

\- Bellamy écoute, je suis désolé d'accord ?

Murphy accrocha l'autre bout au vélo de Bellamy.

\- Laisse moi pédaler Bellamy, demanda Murphy.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Murphy eut un sourire et monta sur le vélo. Atom essaya d'appeler Bellamy qui lui tournait déjà le dos :

\- Non, écoute moi, Bellamy… Je t'en prie.

Bellamy fit un simple signe et Murphy démarra. Il ne fit pas semblant de pédaler, il passa sa rage sur les pédales. Atom courait derrière le vélo et criait et plus il criait, plus Murphy accélérait. Il se délectait de la violence du geste, de la peur d'Atom, du mal qu'il faisait. Il pédalait plus vite, encore plus vite, parce qu'il voulait le blesser. Ce n'était pas personnel, il se fichait de ce mec. Il avait juste l'impression d'exister ainsi.

Atom arrêta vite de crier, économisant son souffle pour courir, et courir encore, s'épuisant alors que Murphy aurait pu aller à l'autre bout du monde comme ça tant il se sentait en forme. Pourtant, il ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de Bellamy, pour que celui-ci puisse assister à la punition. Des fois, le regard de Murphy accrochait celui de l'adulte, ses yeux sombres étaient insondables. Murphy se demandait s'il avait la haine comme lui, ou si c'était autre chose qui le poussait à faire mal ainsi.

Finalement, Atom s'écroula et Murphy arrêta le vélo, non sans avoir essayé de le traîner un peu malgré le poids du garçon.

\- Arrête-toi Murphy, c'est bon ! Ordonna Bellamy.

Murphy descendit du vélo, Bellamy alla détacher Atom.

\- Tu obéiras maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Atom n'avait pas vraiment la force de dire autre chose de toute façon. Octavia ne valait pas qu'on souffre autant pour elle. Bellamy aida Atom à se relever, lui donna à boire, le fixa un moment et Atom finit par lui rendre son regard.

\- Pas touche à ta sœur, c'est bien noté. Dit-il.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de fumer, tu n'as pas beaucoup de souffle. Conseilla Bellamy.

Atom se mit à rire nerveusement devant la remarque, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un autre monde. Un monde où il était normal de faire courir un type ainsi, puis de s'inquiéter de sa santé. Murphy attendait sur le côté.

Après avoir bu et retrouvé un peu son souffle Atom marmonna :

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Vas-y. Dit Bellamy.

\- Tu devrais t'inscrire pour donner des idées de bizutages aux bizuteurs, lâcha Atom avec un peu d'ironie.

\- J'y penserai.

Atom tituba, donna un coup pied au vélo pour le faire tomber par terre, puis s'éloigna. Bellamy vint s'asseoir près de Murphy et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau. Murphy le remercia et but.

\- Tu as conscience que tu es dingue ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Disait celui qui avait pédalé le plus vite possible.

Murphy sentit un rire lui gratter la gorge. Ce Bellamy Blake avait quelque chose.

Ouais quelque chose de plaisant.

\- Ça te dit de sortir fêter ça ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Fêter quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Le fait que je pédale vite ?

Bellamy eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

\- Okay John Murphy, sortons fêter ça.

Alors que quelque chose dans son estomac le chatouillait, Murphy sentit ses épaules se détendre un peu.

xxx

\- Alors pourquoi tu voulais aller à la pharmacie ? Interrogea Monty content de voir un sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Jasper expliqua :

\- Faut que je rachète du bleu de méthylène.

Monty cligna des yeux et fit répéter Jasper pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi, bon sang, veux-tu racheter du bleu de méthylène ?

Jasper se tourna vers Monty, l'air amusé :

\- Mais parce que je n'en ai plus, bien sûr.

Monty resta cloué sur place un instant, puis finit par éclater de rire.

\- Abruti va.

\- Merci.

Jasper acheta une nouvelle bouteille de méthylène et Monty le raccompagna jusque _« chez lui »._

\- Tu veux entrer ?

Monty était toujours mal à l'aise quand il allait chez Jasper, parce que contrairement à Jasper, il ne se faisait pas aux changements de famille, de maison. Il avait du mal à entendre son meilleur ami parler à des inconnus comme s'ils étaient ses parents, lui-même ne savait jamais comment il serait accueilli. Des fois, ça pouvait se passer très bien, d'autres fois, très mal. Monty se souvenait d'une famille qui l'avait pris en grippe et qui faisait tout pour empêcher Jasper de le voir, considérant qu'en plus d'être une mauvaise influence, il souhaitait soustraire Jasper à leur autorité. Ça n'avait pas duré bien sûr, Jasper avait fugué tellement il en avait eut marre. Les policiers l'avaient retrouvé alors qu'il avait décidé de se planquer sous le lit de Monty et de ne jamais en sortir. Jasper avait fini par être abandonné par cette famille-là et était retourné en foyer, le temps qu'on lui en trouve une autre.

Du coup Monty se méfiait.

\- C'est bon, Wendy et Seth ne sont pas là, ils rentrent tard du boulot en général. Assura Jasper qui voyait bien que son meilleur ami hésitait.

\- D'accord dans ce cas, je veux bien entrer.

Jasper poussa son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce tu vas faire avec le bleu de méthylène ? Demanda Monty en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Le jeter sur Murphy ?

\- Aha ! Très drôle. Et pour de vrai ?

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Pour le moment, je ne suis pas sûr. Dis, tu sais dessiner non ?

\- Je me débrouille, mais si tu veux quelqu'un doué en dessins, vaut mieux demander à Clarke, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je ne suis pas sûr. Répéta Jasper.

Il attrapa un CD et le mit dans sa chaîne, puis s'assit à côté de Monty.

\- J'ai réfléchi, et je ne laisserai pas tomber.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Pour Octavia. Je ne laisserai pas tomber. Si ça devient vraiment sérieux avec Atom, alors d'accord, je verrai, mais sinon…

\- Et pour Bellamy et Murphy ?

\- Rien à faire. Elle mérite qu'on se batte pour elle.

Monty lui donna une tape gentille dans le dos :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Jasper, de prendre ce genre de décision.

Il disait ça parce qu'il était content de voir Jasper déterminé, et pas du tout parce qu'il avait envie de voir Jasper se battre pour qui que ce soit.

\- Tu vas m'aider ? N'est-ce pas Monty ?

\- Je t'aiderai.

\- Merci.

Jasper changea ensuite de sujet, ils discutèrent de tout, de rien, surtout de rien. Monty força son meilleur ami à faire ses devoirs, puis ils se séparèrent et Monty rentra chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se maudit de tous les noms. _Abruti, crétin, andouille, stupide idiot !_ Il ne voulait pas aider Jasper à sortir avec qui que ce soit, il voulait que Jasper l'aime lui, le regarde lui, l'embrasse lui. Est-ce que c'était possible ça au moins ?

Monty se vida de tout son souffle en soupirant et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Peut-être que s'il avait été une fille… Peut-être que si Jasper avait été une fille…

Mais à quoi ça servait d'imaginer un truc impossible ? Monty n'avait qu'à tout avouer à Jasper. _Je t'aime, je suis dingue de toi, tes cheveux me rendent fou, ton sourire me fait péter les plombs, je suis amoureux de toi et je veux que tu sois à moi et à personne d'autre._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment. Monty avait trop peur, du rejet, de tout perdre, de voir des années d'amitié s'envoler, de le dégoûter, de le faire fuir. Trop peur que ça change tout.

Alors il se taisait.

Alors il l'aiderait pour Octavia.

Et ensuite… Ensuite, on verrait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait très bien vivre en ne restant que son meilleur ami. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être…

\- Monty vient mettre la table, appela son père.

Monty se releva, secoua la tête de toutes ses forces pour chasser toutes ses pensées négatives. Il verrait bien…

xxx

Murphy avait regardé Bellamy conduire. Plus exactement, il avait regardé son reflet dans la vitre, faisant comme si le paysage était le truc le plus intéressant du monde. Bellamy avait l'air calme, presque de bonne humeur. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le volant au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio. Murphy se demandait comment il pouvait passer de l'orage au calme. Lui, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir une tempête dans la tête. Bellamy se mit à marmonner les paroles d'une chanson et Murphy lâcha son reflet pour tourner ses yeux vers lui. Ceux de Bellamy quittèrent un instant la route, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, se renfrogna Murphy en regardant ailleurs.

\- Ca te dérange que je chante ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ta voiture, tes règles.

\- Bien pensé, Murphy.

Bellamy reprit son marmonnement, et Murphy se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait du mal à le suivre. Il ne ressemblait pas à un gars qui venait de punir quelqu'un.

\- Quelque chose te gêne ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Fit Murphy sur la défensive.

\- Détends-toi, je vais pas te bouffer. Je ne mange pas les gosses, dépassé une certaine heure. S'amusa Bellamy.

\- Je suis pas un gosse. Ta gueule.

Bellamy eut un petit rire et recommença à chanter. Plus fort cette fois-ci. Murphy était persuadé qu'il faisait exprès pour lui foutre les nerfs. Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait, mais sans doute pas comme Bellamy le désirait. Sa voix grave résonnait dans la voiture et Murphy avait l'impression d'avoir déjà bu avant même d'arriver au bar. Il ne chantait même pas bien. Murphy avait envie d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture en marche, mais il ne bougea pas et se laissa conduire. Il fut bien content quand Bellamy se gara, il sauta de la voiture plutôt qu'il n'en sortit, puis tapa des pieds comme pour enlever les fourmis qui s'étaient logés dans son corps.

Le bar où l'avait conduit Bellamy était plutôt sympa, un endroit tamisé et tranquille, avec des sortes de box pour séparer les gens afin de leur laisser de l'intimité. Quelques personnes étaient assises au bar, mais Bellamy marcha jusque dans le fond et s'installa à une table.

\- Alors John Murphy, que vas-tu prendre ? Un jus de fruit ou un diabolo ?

Murphy le fusilla du regard.

\- Une bière !

\- T'es trop jeune pour prendre de l'alcool, lui rappela Bellamy.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un gosse !

L'adolescent sortit sa fausse carte d'identité et la tendit à Bellamy :

\- Avec ça, on me sert tout ce que je veux.

Bellamy la prit entre ses doigts :

\- Et ça fonctionne vraiment ?

\- Tant que je paye, oui. Ils sont pas très regardants.

L'adulte loucha sur la photo.

\- T'es plutôt mignon dessus.

Murphy s'intéressa soudainement à une tâche sur la table, qu'il frotta avec son doigt.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Bellamy. Tout le monde est moche sur sa photo d'identité.

\- Je sais pas, ta gueule, rends-moi ça ! Ordonna Murphy en tendant la main.

Bellamy la lui rendit et sortit sa vraie carte d'identité pour lui montrer :

\- Tu vois, moi j'ai vraiment une sale gueule là-dessus.

L'adolescent y jeta un coup d'œil, sur la photo Bellamy était un peu plus jeune, il semblait avoir mis une tonne de gel pour tenir ses cheveux en place et malgré ça on pouvait apercevoir une mèche rebelle. Ses taches de rousseur encadraient ses yeux sombres et il faisait la gueule parce qu'il était interdit de sourire pour ce genre de photo. Murphy était persuadé que beaucoup de gens auraient rêvé « d'avoir une sale gueule » comme Bellamy.

\- Pas terrible effectivement, dit Murphy en repoussant la carte vers Bellamy.

Il releva les yeux vers le Bellamy qui n'était pas en photo et sa bouche le trahit.

\- Tu es mieux sans tout ce gel.

Murphy aurait voulu se mordre la langue, pouvoir rattraper ses paroles, rendre sourd Bellamy. L'adulte écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de sourire :

\- Merci, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de compliments.

\- C'était pas un compliment, cracha Murphy.

Il fut soulagé de voir le serveur arriver. Il ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa commande, mais Bellamy fut plus rapide :

\- Une bière pour moi, un jus de fraise pour mon ami.

Le serveur s'éloigna tout de suite. Murphy allait tuer Bellamy. Son regard noir fut assez éloquent, mais n'effraya pas Bellamy outre mesure.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré jus de banane ? Ou un diabolo alors ?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour un gosse !

Bellamy se pencha sur la table, rapprochant son visage de celui de Murphy qui ne cilla pas.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un gosse.

Murphy se pencha vers lui, il aurait voulu lui planter sa haine dans le corps comme on plante un poignard, ses yeux crachaient du venin et il se fichait de sentir le souffle chaud de Bellamy à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse !

Bellamy eut un sourire en coin, amusé par le comportement de Murphy. Il avait envie de le titiller, de le chatouiller là où il savait qu'il allait réveiller le volcan, il y avait quelque chose chez Murphy qui donnait envie à Bellamy de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de le faire craquer. Il était curieux de voir ce qui se cachait derrière toute cette fureur, derrière ces magnifiques yeux bleus orageux. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans se rendre compte que l'air était devenu électrique autour d'eux. Le serveur hésita un instant à avancer, mais la commande était prête et il ne pouvait pas rester planter au milieu du chemin, d'autant plus que d'autres attendaient. Il posa les verres sur la table alors que Murphy et Bellamy se reculaient, sans se lâcher des yeux.

\- Merci, fit Bellamy.

Le serveur préféra s'éloigner. Murphy poussa son jus de fraise vers Bellamy et récupéra sa bière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

\- Tu as commandé le jus de fraise, bois le tout seul.

Bellamy posa sa main sur celle de Murphy pour retenir la bière.

\- L'alcool, ce n'est pas pour les enfants.

Murphy tira le verre vers lui, mais Bellamy l'en empêcha.

\- Lâche ça Murphy !

\- Je suis pas un gosse ! Insista Murphy. Arrête de me voir comme un gosse.

\- Alors arrête d'agir comme un gosse, et rends moi ma bière !

La pression de la main de Bellamy se resserra sur la sienne et Murphy craqua et retira ses doigts. Comme il n'y avait plus personne pour tirer le verre du côté de Murphy, Bellamy se retrouva projeté en arrière, le verre vacillant, il renversa un peu de bière sur la table. Murphy prit son jus de fraise le regardant comme si celui-ci l'avait offensé.

\- Je me demandais, Murphy.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il hargneux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'air en colère ?

Murphy le fusilla des yeux et Bellamy but une gorgée de bière avant d'ajouter :

\- Ça doit être épuisant à la longue.

\- Est-ce que je te demande si tu baises ta sœur ? Cracha Murphy.

Les yeux de Bellamy devinrent comme des gouffres sombres, tandis qu'il posait son verre assez violemment sur la table. Murphy sursauta et eut le réflexe de se reculer comme si Bellamy allait le frapper. Il préféra garder le silence.

\- Je tiens à ma sœur, ne protégerais-tu pas ta famille ?

\- Je n'ai pas de famille.

La colère de Bellamy fondit, tandis que son visage se détendait et Murphy souffla, discrètement, de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais.

\- Ben tu sais maintenant.

\- Je n'ai qu'Octavia, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre.

\- À mon avis, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux empêcher, tout le monde souffre.

Bellamy hocha doucement la tête, Murphy avait malheureusement raison.

\- Je peux au moins essayer de limiter les dégâts.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais à force de la surprotéger tu n'as pas peur de la rendre faible ?

Bellamy grogna :

\- Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Murphy se fichait de sa pimbêche de sœur, alors il n'insista pas. Il trempa sa bouche dans le jus de fraise. Ça avait un goût de… fraise. C'était sucré et le jus était épais. Un peu écoeurant, un peu chimique, pas dégueulasse.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit Bellamy.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours en colère, répondit Murphy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, pas quand je dors. Pas non plus quand je baise.

\- Hmmmmm. Fit Bellamy en buvant sa bière. Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- De dormir ?

\- De baiser.

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- Est-ce que ça me regarde ?

\- De temps en temps, répondit Murphy, quand y a quelqu'un de libre. Et toi ?

\- De temps en temps, quand y a quelqu'un de libre, répondit Bellamy sur le même ton.

Murphy regarda les gouttes de bière renversées sur la table, mal à l'aise. Un silence s'installa, et curieux, Murphy finit par relever les yeux vers Bellamy. Celui-ci regardait ailleurs et Murphy suivit son regard pour se rendre compte qu'il matait les fesses d'une serveuse. Murphy grimaça :

\- Je vois que parler de baise te donne des idées.

\- Je profite de la vue.

Murphy grogna un _« ouais je vois »_ et but son jus de fraise comme s'il s'agissait d'alcool. Bellamy tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui. S'attarda sur son visage, le pli de son front dû à ses sourcils froncés, ses mèches châtaines retombant à côté de ses yeux baissés sur son jus de fruit. Des yeux presque lumineux sur un visage aussi grognon. Murphy se sentant observé releva une nouvelle fois la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Bellamy cherchait le nom de cette couleur. Turquoise ? Acier ? Océan ? Une couleur tempête, une couleur orageuse, des yeux transperçants. Bellamy but une nouvelle gorgée et tandis son verre vers Murphy.

\- Tiens.

\- Je croyais que j'étais un gosse.

\- Bois avant que je change d'avis.

Murphy prit le verre entre ses doigts et y déposa sa bouche, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Bellamy comme pour le défier de lui reprendre le verre. Il but. Beaucoup. Et vite. Puis repoussa le verre vers Bellamy.

\- T'y vas pas de main morte, tu bois pour le goût ou juste pour te murger ?

\- Comme si je pouvais être saoul avec juste ça.

Bellamy porta le verre à ses lèvres et Murphy le regarda faire, presque fiévreux. Bellamy but à peine, une goutte. Quand Murphy récupéra une deuxième fois le verre, il posa sa bouche pile à l'endroit où Bellamy y avait mis la sienne. Une chaleur lui coulait dans l'estomac et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'alcool. Bellamy le laissa finir son verre, il se frotta la nuque pour reprendre contenance puis sourit en coin :

\- Gamin ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il cru que Murphy allait lui sauter à la gorge alors que celui-ci claquait ses deux mains sur la table se levant pour se rapprocher de lui comme s'il allait le mordre.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

\- Il n'y a que les gamins qui provoquent stupidement un adulte comme tu le fais.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Il n'y a que les gamins comme toi qui s'amusent des baisers indirects.

Murphy se rassit d'un coup. Ses joues se colorèrent et il regarda ailleurs, s'intéressant soudainement lui aussi au cul de la serveuse. Bellamy ricana. Murphy jouait les durs, paraissait toujours se laisser guider par la fureur, mais en fait, il était plutôt mignon.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres, ce connard de Bellamy jouait avec lui, et lui comme un con, _il perdait le contrôle_. Tout ça c'était à cause des hormones. Rien d'autre.

Bellamy paya pour lui. Puis il le raccompagna, mais Murphy aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Il se sentait à l'étroit soudainement dans cette toute petite voiture, il était trop conscient de Bellamy, à côté de lui.

\- C'était une bonne soirée John Murphy.

\- C'est ça.

Bellamy s'arrêta devant la maison de Wendy et Peter Pan. Murphy décrocha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière, attrapant son sac posé à ses pieds. Heureux de sortir, ayant l'impression d'enfin respirer une fois à l'extérieur de la voiture. Murphy avança jusque devant la maison sans un regard vers l'arrière, il ne se tourna pas non plus quand il entendit la voiture démarrer. Il attendit quelques secondes, que le bruit de moteur s'éloigne. Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière et contourna la maison, tout en fouillant dans son sac. Dans le jardin derrière la maison, il alluma son joint. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un truc comme ça, là maintenant, pour effacer sa soirée de sa mémoire, pour… Se détendre. Rien que l'odeur qui se répandit autour de lui l'aida à calmer ses nerfs. Il souffla la fumée et tira encore une latte. La nuit tombait doucement, et Murphy ferma un instant les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende comme le bruit de quelqu'un qui chutait à côté de lui.

\- Je le savais que j'avais senti une odeur bizarre !

Murphy rouvrit les yeux au son de cette voix. Jasper se tenait à côté de lui. Murphy leva les yeux, la fenêtre de Jasper était ouverte.

\- Tu viens de sauter de là-haut ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien, je dois être en train de délirer.

\- Tu délires pas.

\- C'est moi qui fume et c'est toi qui sautes par la fenêtre !

\- C'était plus rapide de passer directement par là.

\- Taré.

\- C'est pas moi qui me drogue.

Murphy regarda Jasper, mais sans colère pour une fois, sans doute les effets du joint. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû ajouter dans sa liste à Bellamy, quand je dors, quand je baise, quand je fume.

\- Eeeeeeet ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Et c'est donc pas moi le taré, mais toi.

\- Comme si t'avais jamais fumé de joint.

Jasper grimaça :

\- J'ai peut-être tiré une latte une fois en soirée, puis Monty m'a juré qu'il allait me dévisser la tête si je recommençais alors…

\- Donc t'es pas un saint, alors ta gueule.

\- Je suis peut-être pas un saint, mais moi, c'était en soirée, on était pleins, c'était pour voir, c'est pas comme toi, tout seul en cachette. C'est malsain.

\- Si tu te sens mieux en pensant comme ça…

Murphy tira une autre latte et s'amusa à cracher la fumée sur Jasper. Celui-ci toussa. Et Murphy lui tendit le joint avec provocation :

\- J'en parlerai pas à ton copain. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Jasper le regarda :

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu dois être vraiment drogué alors.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement.

\- Peut-être bien.

Jasper lui prit le joint des mains, puis le fit tomber par terre et l'écrasa sous son pied. Murphy l'attrapa par le col, la colère remontant aussi vite qu'elle était descendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait connard ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas assez pour te laisser te droguer. Répondit Jasper. Tu peux me cogner si tu veux puisque c'est ton seul moyen d'expression, mais je recommencerai si je te vois encore avec cette merde à la bouche.

Murphy serra son poing, prêt à le cogner. Jasper était insupportable, toujours là quand il ne fallait pas, toujours là envahissant sa vie. Pourtant, Murphy le relâcha, le poussant simplement.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Murphy prit son sac et fit de nouveau le tour du jardin, il utilisa les clés pour entrer dans la maison et referma à clé derrière lui. Enfermant ce con de Jasper dehors. Qu'il se démerde pour rentrer. Murphy grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de la maison, de peur de croiser Seth, puis il s'enferma dans la pièce où il dormait. Il alluma la lumière pour se rendre compte que ses murs étaient vides de papier peint. Quelqu'un avait tout arraché et Murphy se demanda qui avait fait ça, Wendy et Peter Pan, ou Jasper ?

Il ne savait pas que penser de ces murs blancs qui rendaient la chambre encore plus impersonnelle qu'avant.

Murphy sursauta en entendant quelque chose claquer contre sa vitre. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et s'approcha. Des petits graviers cognaient contre le carreau et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qui en était responsable. Murphy ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha pour regarder en bas :

\- Ouvre-moi ! Dit Jasper.

\- Tu n'as qu'à escalader le mur.

\- Murphy ouvre-moi, sois cool.

Murphy s'accouda à sa fenêtre, regardant en bas, dominant Jasper.

\- C'est toi qui as arraché mon papier peint ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être, répondit Jasper.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans cette pièce !

\- Tu es bien rentré dans ma chambre pour arracher un de mes posters.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je te déteste bien sûr !

Murphy se redressa et commença à fermer sa fenêtre :

\- Attends ! Non ! Bien sûr, je ne te déteste pas, j'ai fais ça parce que… Je m'ennuyais, ça m'a occupé, et comme tu avais commencé le travail, je me suis contenté de le terminer, voilà.

Murphy lâcha la fenêtre et se pencha de nouveau vers Jasper.

\- Murphy s'il te plaît viens m'ouvrir, ça pèle dehors.

\- Ça fallait y penser avant de sauter de la fenêtre de ta chambre sans prendre tes clés.

\- J'y ai pas pensé, je pense jamais. Monty te dirait que je suis un idiot.

\- Ce Monty a bien raison.

\- S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot Jasper, surtout si tu penses que je vais venir t'ouvrir. Je trouve bien plus drôle de te regarder crever de froid.

Jasper attrapa une poignée de gravier et la lança au visage de Murphy. Celui-ci réagit directement et ferma la fenêtre, abandonnant Jasper à son sort. Qu'il se débrouille. Murphy s'allongea sur le lit, ignora les cailloux qui cognaient sur sa vitre et laissa son esprit se perdre dans un endroit interdit. Un endroit avec un type avec des boucles brunes, des taches de rousseur et un sourire amusé.

xxx

Monty avait bien chaud, sans doute grâce à cette peluche bouillotte enroulée contre lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle pour la coller bien contre lui et sentit ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou.

Minute.

Monty n'avait pas de peluche bouillotte, et encore moins une qui avait des cheveux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Jasper, sa main accrochée contre sa hanche, son nez contre son torse, mâchouillant à moitié son tee-shirt dans son sommeil. Monty aurait bien voulu savoir comment contrôler son cœur qui fit un boucan de tous les diables. Il inspira, expira, essaya de ne pas paniquer. Dans ses souvenirs, il s'était endormi sans Jasper à ses côtés. Cela signifiait que Jasper s'était incrusté pendant la nuit. Monty poussa un soupir et marmonna :

\- Foutu stalker !

Jasper ouvrit les yeux et Monty se recula d'un coup, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Le brun aux cheveux fous s'assit et se frotta les yeux :

\- Monty ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

\- Non Jasper, c'est à moi de te demander ça.

Jasper tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui, puis bailla.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Murphy m'a enfermé dehors, alors je suis venu dormir ici. Tu dormais déjà, je voulais pas te réveiller, je me suis juste incrusté.

\- Okay…

\- Tu parles pendant ton sommeil. Quand je suis arrivé, tu parlais à propos de saucisson ou de je ne sais pas quoi, j'ai pas trop compris.

\- C'est possible.

Jasper se rallongea, s'emmitoufla sous la couette de Monty et referma les yeux. Monty observa son nez qui dépassait et ses cheveux tout décoiffés, se retenant de passer la main dedans. Jasper passa son bras autour de Monty et se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Hmmm chaud, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis pas une peluche Jasper.

\- Chuuuut, les peluches ne parlent pas.

\- Jasper…

\- Je suis bien là, tu es bien chaud, dodo.

Jasper frotta son nez contre le torse de Monty et se rendormit. L'Asiatique lui aurait bien dit que si les peluches ne parlaient pas, leur cœur ne battait pas non plus à toute allure. Monty aurait voulu le repousser, le prendre dans ses bras, s'enfuir, et l'embrasser. Déchiré entre son cœur et sa raison, entre ce qu'il voulait vraiment et ce qu'il fallait faire. Il finit par passer un bras timide autour de Jasper, sous la couette – c'était lui qui avait commencé après tout – et traça doucement du bout des doigts la courbe de son dos. Ses omoplates qui saillaient sous son tee-shirt, puis doucement suivant la ligne médiane de sa colonne vertébrale. Jasper poussa une sorte de roucoulement content et Monty retira sa main. Il se baffa intérieurement puis ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'à dormir, cela l'empêcherait de penser et de faire des bêtises.

Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, la respiration calme de Jasper contre lui, sa chaleur, et son odeur agirent sur lui comme un calmant et Monty réussit à retrouver le sommeil.

xxx

Après avoir déposé John Murphy chez lui, Bellamy rentra à son tour. Octavia l'attendait assise sur le canapé et lui jeta un coup d'œil méchant.

\- Atom m'a largué par SMS. Dit-elle.

\- Je vois.

\- J'imagine que tu ne sais rien à ce sujet.

Bellamy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Je sais que c'est ta faute, enfoiré.

\- O, ce type n'est pas pour toi.

\- Ne décide pas à ma place qui est pour moi ou pas.

\- Il devait te surveiller et il en a profité pour sortir avec toi.

Octavia lui lança la télécommande de la télé à la tête :

\- Fiche-moi la paix Bellamy, j'ai pas besoin de tes chiens de garde, je peux décider toute seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas le regretter.

Bellamy se releva et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je te signale que sans moi t'aurais rien.

Octavia se mit debout elle aussi, pas du tout intimidé par la taille de son frère.

\- Sans toi, je serais foutrement libre, tu veux dire !

\- O !

\- Ne recommence plus ! Je te préviens. Utilise tes chiens de garde pour autre chose, mais fiche-moi la paix.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai élevé Octavia, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Non, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi juste parce que tu m'as élevé.

Vraiment énervé, Bellamy lâcha quelque chose qu'il regretta juste après l'avoir dit :

\- Je regrette de pas t'avoir abandonné quand je le pouvais.

Bellamy ne le pensait pas, même pas une seconde. Il était en colère contre sa sœur qui ne voulait pas comprendre, qui ne voulait pas voir tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Combien il s'était sacrifié pour elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait après tout ? Elle avait sa petite vie de lycéenne peinarde. Et ça grâce à qui ? Grâce a lui.

\- Je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait ! Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle le poussa et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bellamy donna un coup de pied dans la table basse et se rassit sur le canapé.

\- Fais chier ! Gueula-t-il.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : oui je sais, Jasper et Monty sont bien le genre à fumer des joints, en tout cas dans la série. Mais sauf que là je voulais pas qu'ils soient de ce genre là, alors voilà. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Bellamy et Murphy. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	6. Problèmes fraternels

**Prompts :** Ce n'est pas logique.

Je suis fétichiste des parcs.

Mais alors, les aliens aiment les koalas au caramel et au camembert

* * *

 **6\. Problèmes fraternels.**

Octavia pensait que les gens éviteraient son frère. Elle avait fini par faire cracher à Atom ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle s'était retenue d'aller se battre, à nouveau, avec son crétin abruti stupide grand frère. Bellamy finirait tout seul s'il continuait ses conneries, plus personne ne lui parlerait. C'était du moins ce qu'Octavia pensait.

C'est pourquoi elle ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi, du temps de midi, plusieurs personnes mangèrent en la compagnie de Bellamy. Parmi eux, Atom (Sérieusement ? Il était vraiment masochiste), Murphy (Evidemment, Octavia n'était pas surprise, un chien ne quittait pas son maître), elle reconnut également Nathan Miller qui avait mangé avec elle une fois, et quelques filles.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Bellamy est autant entouré ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Il est cool, dit Jasper.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Après ce qu'il a fait à Atom ?

\- Ouais bon ça, c'était moins cool, admit Jasper, mais pour le reste.

\- Pour quoi par exemple ? Insista Octavia.

Jasper se tourna vers Monty comme pour chercher de l'aide auprès de lui, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules :

\- T'as voulu prendre la parole, débrouille-toi.

\- Ben je sais pas. Il a ce quelque chose, tu vois.

\- Non je vois pas, s'agaça Octavia.

\- Il est grand, super fort, il regarde droit dans les yeux quand il parle. Ça donne envie de l'écouter et de lui faire confiance.

Octavia baissa la tête en poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Relevant les yeux vers Clarke :

\- T'en pense quoi, toi ?

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il détourne les règles, dit-elle.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui s'est acheté une cervelle, fit Octavia.

\- Mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il a une certaine autorité et que les gens l'écoutent, ajouta Clarke faisant grimacer Octavia.

\- Mais il a fait quoi pour ça ?

Raven prit la parole afin de donner son avis :

\- Je suis allée en étude plusieurs fois, et il sait se faire respecter et obéir tout en restant sympa et à l'écoute. En plus, il aide pour les devoirs. Puis il est plutôt beau, faut bien le reconnaître.

Jasper hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec cette dernière affirmation. Finn donna un coup de coude à Raven :

\- Mais bien sûr c'est toi le plus beau, Finn, ajouta Raven.

Clarke reprit la parole :

\- J'y suis allée aussi, et je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tous ses actes, Bellamy fait bien son travail. Il est intéressant, et il explique d'une façon assez drôle.

\- Non Clarke, si toi aussi tu t'y mets, je vais craquer. Soupira Octavia.

Clarke se tut et Jasper gloussa :

\- Tu disais pas ça hier Clarke, quand tu l'as envoyé sur les roses.

\- Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que je pensais ! Il n'a pas à détourner le règlement, ni être violent avec les lycéens, ni même se servir d'eux.

Wells intervint :

\- En tout cas, il a réussi à se mettre John Murphy dans la poche. Ce qui ne semble pourtant pas une mince affaire.

Jasper tourna son visage vers le prince grenouille, dit :

\- Ouais, faudra qu'il m'explique comment il fait.

Puis il éternua. Monty regarda Jasper :

\- Tu t'es enrhumé ?

\- Non, je pense que ça va aller, comme tu m'as réchauffé cette nuit.

Un silence s'installa à la table alors que les joues de Monty se coloraient d'une jolie couleur rouge.

\- Dis pas ça comme ça, les gens vont se poser des questions.

Jasper se tourna vers ses amis puis expliqua comment Murphy l'avait enfermé dehors et comment il était allé squatter chez Monty.

\- Tu as sauté par la fenêtre ? S'inquiéta Clarke. Mais je croyais que dans ta nouvelle maison, tu vivais au deuxième étage.

\- Oui, mais ça va, c'est pas si haut.

\- Jasper a du mal avec la conception de porte, se moqua Monty.

\- Oh ça va hein, mes jambes ont bougé toutes seules, j'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Oui, tu t'es dit que tu allais faire quelque chose de stupide, et tu l'as fait, renchéri Monty.

Jasper lui tira la langue et mâchonna un bout de pain pour ne pas avoir à continuer cette conversation. Il frissonna quand Octavia posa ses doigts sur son front :

\- Tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes aujourd'hui ?

\- Non chest chuper ringard, répondit Jasper la bouche pleine.

\- Ce qui est ringard, c'est de parler la bouche pleine, gros ringard, le taquina Octavia.

Jasper avala d'un coup son bout de pain et sourit bêtement :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me trouvais bien avec ces lunettes ?

Octavia pencha la tête pour mieux le regarder et sourit :

\- Non, je crois que tu es bien tout le temps.

Jasper rougit et rit bêtement en même temps. Octavia le trouva plutôt mignon. Depuis le début, il était celui qui la soutenait le plus. Monty fit crisser sa fourchette dans son assiette en observant la scène. Il essaya de prendre sur lui et demanda :

\- Ça vous dirait de se faire un cinéma dimanche ? Tous ensemble ? Toi Octavia, ton frère te laissera peut-être tranquille si t'es avec nous tous.

Octavia hocha la tête, et toute la table accepta la proposition de Monty.

Jasper échangea un regard avec Monty et prononça un _« merci »_ silencieux avec sa bouche. Monty n'avait fait que proposer l'idée qu'avait eut Jasper, au final. Il répondit à son meilleur ami par un sourire.

 _Quel idiot._

Murphy mangeait tout en regardant les filles assises à la même table, qui bavaient sur Bellamy. Il avait envie de les calmer en leur balançant ses petits-pois. Il avait envie de leur dire _« rangez vos hormones bande de connasses »_. Il était de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se penche vers lui :

\- Arrête de faire la gueule, tu me coupes l'appétit.

Murphy lui fit le plus faux sourire qui soit, ça suffit pour que Bellamy se recule. Et Murphy s'intéressa beaucoup à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. _Bordel_ ! C'était lui qui devait ranger ses hormones.

La journée fut une journée banale. Jasper se fit engueuler par un prof parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire passer des mots pour Octavia, et Murphy se demanda si ça pouvait lui donner une raison pour casser la gueule de ce crétin. Puis la dernière heure prit fin et les adolescents commencèrent à s'éparpiller un peu partout. Sauf Jasper, Monty et Murphy qui se dirigèrent en salle d'études pour leurs heures de colle. Jasper bougonnait, Monty ronchonnait. Murphy avançait d'un bon pas, se demandant si ça allait encore être Bellamy qui allait les garder. Il lui avait posé la question plus tôt dans la journée, mais l'adulte lui avait répondu _« aha tu verras, ce sera une surprise »_ , et Murphy n'aimait pas les surprises. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait que ce soit Bellamy ou Kennedy, peu importait, ça ne changeait absolument rien pour lui. Que dalle. Pourtant quand il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellamy qui mangeait une sucette tout en jouant avec son portable, et quelque chose cogna dans la poitrine de Murphy. Bellamy tourna ses yeux vers eux :

\- Tiens voilà les sales gosses.

Murphy ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'était pas un gosse, mais Jasper le bouscula pour se rapprocher de Bellamy :

\- Dis, t'as des sucettes pour nous ?

Bellamy ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, sortit des sucettes d'un paquet et les donna à Jasper et Monty, qui se réjouirent comme s'il était allé leur chercher la lune.

\- T'as eu quoi comme goût ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Pomme et toi ?

\- Coca.

Eux c'étaient des gosses, pour sûr. Mais pas Murphy. Bellamy tendit une sucette dans sa direction :

\- Tiens en voilà une pour toi, John Murphy.

Murphy fronça les sourcils. Bellamy loucha sur la sucette et eut un sourire en coin :

\- Goût fraise, ça devrait te plaire.

Murphy prit la mouche, gueula :

\- Je suis pas un gosse !

Il alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la pièce, le plus loin possible de ce crétin, sans prendre la sucette. Bellamy le regarda faire, amusé. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus réjouissant que de voir ce môme sortir de ses gonds ? Il se le demandait.

Jasper et Monty s'étaient mis dans un coin de la pièce et avaient commencé à discuter tout en se faisant goûter leurs sucettes. Bellamy s'approcha pour leur donner le travail à faire et Jasper fit la gueule en voyant qu'il s'agissait de littérature.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Kane est prof de SVT.

\- Il a dit que la SVT ferait trop plaisir à monsieur Jordan, que la colle, c'était une punition et que par conséquent, il avait demandé aux autres profs de leur préparer des devoirs.

Jasper fit une gueule de six pieds de longs :

\- Sale sadique.

Il détestait la littérature. Il ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt d'expliquer pourquoi l'auteur avait choisi de mettre une virgule à cet endroit plutôt qu'un point. Monty faisait moins la tronche, sans pour autant être super ravi. La littérature, c'était long, ça demandait beaucoup de réflexion, et ce n'était pas assez technique. Monty aimait bien lire, il aimait moins devoir analyser des textes. Murphy ça ne le dérangeait pas, il mit son nez dans les exercices, au moins ça passerait le temps et ça lui permettait de ne pas laisser son esprit s'attarder sur autre chose.

Jasper et Monty discutaient entre eux, beaucoup, et Bellamy les laissa faire. Ils essayaient de s'entraider pour les exercices, l'adulte n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Même si par moment leurs conversations s'attardaient sur d'autres choses :

\- Et tu crois que si on attache une tartine de beurre sur le dos d'un chat, il atterrira quand même sur ses pattes ?

\- Ça me semble plutôt logique.

\- Mais dans ce cas ça fout en l'air cette théorie qui dit que la tartine retombe toujours du côté du beurre.

\- Faut croire que les chats sont les plus forts. Tu penses quoi de la question trois ?

Et ainsi de suite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils peinent tous les deux sur une question, et que Jasper commence à gribouiller sur sa feuille pour passer sa frustration :

\- Je hais la littérature !

Bellamy s'approcha de leur table, s'accroupissant devant eux et prenant la feuille pour la lire. Même s'il n'était pas allé plus loin que le lycée, il gardait de bons souvenirs de tout ce qu'il avait appris, et il avait été un élève plutôt doué. Il lisait beaucoup aussi. En plus, il avait une bonne mémoire. La question lui paru simple et il commença à donner des explications à Jasper et Monty.

Murphy tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter ce qu'ils se disaient tous les trois. Lui-même avait du mal avec la question, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de demander de l'aide. Sauf qu'il s'était mis au fond et que Bellamy chuchotait plus qu'il ne parlait. Murphy n'entendait que quelques mots de ses explications, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il entendit Jasper et son copain se réjouir à voix haute, comme quoi Bellamy expliquait super bien et que ça devenait très clair maintenant.

Murphy grinça des dents, et comme si Bellamy avait entendu la malédiction qu'il leur jetait dans sa tête, il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu veux aussi que je t'aide ?

Murphy détourna les yeux sans répondre. Il se débrouillerait tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait au moment où quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Bellamy tira la feuille vers lui :

\- Oh je vois, toi aussi tu as des difficultés avec cette question.

Puis il commença à lui expliquer, comme il l'avait fait plutôt avec Jasper et Monty. Murphy essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mais la bouche de Bellamy parlait et Murphy ne captait que quelques mots _« figure de style » « c'est parce que… » « et donc tu vois… »._ La bouche de Bellamy, qu'il pinçait sans s'en rendre compte quand il prenait un temps de réflexion, ses lèvres biens dessinés dont il serait si facile de tracer le contour avec les doigts, cette bouche hypnotisante d'où s'échappait une voix grave et chaude et les mots qui en sortaient, chuchotés, et Murphy se demandait l'effet que ses mots auraient sur lui, si Bellamy venait les souffler dans son oreille.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

Murphy se redressa d'un coup, comme s'il venait de se prendre un choc électrique. Il s'était rapproché de Bellamy sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa respiration était plus saccadée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait si chaud dans cette foutue salle d'étude ?

\- Oui, je t'écoute. Fit Murphy en baissant le nez sur sa feuille ce qui lui permettait de se concentrer.

\- Donc je disais que…

Jasper et Monty avaient raison, Bellamy expliquait bien et Murphy put répondre à la question après l'avoir réellement écouté.

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, merci.

Murphy espérait que Bellamy allait s'éloigner maintenant, mais l'autre attrapa sa main et la retourna pour forcer Murphy à lui montrer sa paume.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Bellamy lui sourit puis déposa la sucette dans la paume tendue.

\- Tiens. Ta récompense.

Il lâcha Murphy, se leva et retourna s'asseoir au bureau. Murphy regarda la sucette dans sa main, leva un sourcils, puis finit par sourire en resserrant ses doigts autour de la sucrerie.

Jasper leva le nez de ses exercices pour regarder un instant Bellamy qui sortait de nouveau son portable pour jouer dessus. Il avait vraiment envie de lui demander comment il faisait pour gérer Murphy. Monty lui donna un coup de coude :

\- Bosse. La réponse n'est pas marquée sur le front de Bellamy.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait me donner des conseils pour Murphy ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais des conseils pour Murphy ?

\- Ça m'éviterait de finir enfermé dehors.

\- Arrête de sauter par la fenêtre, et tu éviteras de finir enfermé dehors.

\- Pas bête. Fit Jasper avec un petit sourire.

Monty roula des yeux puis ils continuèrent de bosser jusqu'à ce que la colle se termine.

\- À demain Bellamy, dirent-ils après lui avoir donné les exercices qu'ils avaient terminé et quittant la salle le plus vite possible.

\- À demain les mômes, leur cria Bellamy.

Murphy traîna un peu. Il s'approcha du bureau et donna sa feuille à Bellamy. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Murphy se tourna pour sortir de la pièce.

\- À demain John Murphy, fit Bellamy.

Murphy s'arrêta quelques secondes à la porte. Décidément, il était d'humeur souriante.

\- À demain Bellamy Blake.

Jasper et Monty étaient en train d'attendre le bus quand Murphy les rejoignit. Il se mit un peu plus loin et entendit, plus qu'il n'écouta, leur conversation.

\- Et c'est là que je me suis dit que les Aliens devaient aimer les koalas au caramel et au camembert.

\- Ton argumentation n'est pas logique Jasper, tu peux pas décider ça uniquement parce que dans ton rêve les koalas coulaient comme le caramel et le fromage.

\- Oui, mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce que les Aliens auraient débarqués sur Terre sinon ?

\- Peut-être que les Aliens étaient eux même des koalas qui venaient rejoindre leurs familles.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Monty :

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour me donner une autre vision des choses.

\- Je peux me tromper après, je ne suis pas dans ta tête Jasper.

\- Ce serait drôle si tu l'étais. Par exemple, je pourrais mettre un mini Monty dans ma tête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans ta tête. Je suis sûr que c'est le bordel.

\- Alors tu veux un mini Jasper pour le mettre dans la tienne ?

\- Non. Tu irais foutre le boxon dans la mienne. Déjà que tu y mets le boxon sans avoir besoin d'y rentrer.

Jasper fit un _« hmmm »_ de réflexion puis demanda :

\- Ah oui ? Et je fais ça comment ?

Monty détourna les yeux et se recula un peu, forçant Jasper à enlever son bras.

\- En me parlant d'Alien et de Koala au caramel et au fromage, répondit-il.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé en me racontant ton rêve avec les dauphins ! Fit remarquer Jasper.

Murphy se frotta les tempes, soudainement épuisé. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de lecteur mp3 avec un casque de musique pour ne plus les entendre.

Monty allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer que son rêve était parfaitement normal… Enfin jusqu'au moment où les dauphins avaient décidé de devenir les maîtres du monde en vendant des saucisses et du pop-corn. Mais un cri retentit et il referma la bouche. Jasper et lui se regardèrent, en se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Murphy réagit plus vite qu'eux et couru en direction du cri. Monty et son meilleur ami décidèrent de le suivre.

Le cri provenait d'un peu plus loin, d'une ruelle derrière le lycée. Un mec semblait avoir des ennuis avec un autre type, qui tirait sur son sac. La victime criait pour qu'il lui rende. Jasper n'aimait pas vraiment se battre, Monty non plus d'ailleurs, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'appréciaient de voir quelqu'un se faire embêter ainsi. Murphy avait moins de scrupule, il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur le type qui tenait le sac, puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui enfonça son poing dans la tronche, et son genou dans l'estomac. L'autre n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se défendre, Murphy le poussa contre le mur et le frappa encore au visage.

Jasper et Monty s'approchèrent de la victime.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va… Merci… Dit le garçon.

\- De rien, c'est surtout lui qu'il faut remercier à mon avis, dit Jasper en pointant Murphy du doigt.

Murphy qui était toujours en train de cogner l'autre type. Monty fronça les sourcils et cria :

\- C'est bon Murphy, arrête, il a eut sa dose.

Murphy donna un dernier coup de poing et relâcha le pauvre gars. Ce dernier s'écroula à moitié, puis sans demander son reste, se releva et préféra s'enfuir. Murphy regarda vers la victime et le fusilla des yeux, comme s'il avait été responsable de la fuite de l'autre type. Sans se préoccuper de savoir si le garçon allait bien, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et tourna le dos pour retourner attendre le bus.

\- Fais pas attention, il est un peu cinglé, fit Monty.

\- Euh… D'accord… Encore merci.

\- De rien, sourit Jasper. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, on n'a rien fait.

\- Alors vous le remercierez lui ?

\- Pas sûr qu'il apprécie, mais on essaiera, dit Jasper.

Le garçon hocha la tête, leur fit un petit signe et il partit de son côté. Jasper et Monty retournèrent à l'arrêt de bus. Pile au bon moment puisque le bus arrivait. Le véhicule était presque vide, ils eurent l'embarras du choix des places. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond. Le regard de Jasper se braqua sur Murphy qui s'était mis au milieu.

\- Jasper, je sais à quoi tu penses, et arrête tout de suite de penser à ce que tu penses. Dit Monty.

\- Maiiiis…

\- Non, Murphy n'a pas fait ça par gentillesse, il a juste vu l'occasion de frapper quelqu'un, c'est tout. Tu as vu comment il s'est montré violent. Ce n'est pas un type bien, même pas en grattant.

Jasper soupira :

\- Ouais t'as sûrement raison…

Mais plus tard, ses yeux s'attardèrent de nouveau sur le dos de Murphy.

Murphy s'enferma dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Il vida son sac sur son lit, trouvant la sucette parmi sa trousse et ses cahiers. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, mais la posa dans un verre qu'il avait piqué à la cuisine, qu'il mit sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais quelque part, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus personnel dans cette chambre…

xxx

Mercredi fut une matinée calme. Jasper et Monty étaient dégoûtés de perdre leur début d'après-midi avec leurs heures de colle.

\- Dire qu'on aurait pu faire un million de trucs bien. Se plaignait Jasper en se dirigeant vers la salle d'étude.

\- Ouais.

\- Comme mater _Supernatural_ , manger des glaces, aller au parc. C'est cool d'aller au parc. Je suis un fétichiste des parcs.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi surtout, commenta Monty.

\- Carrément. Mais c'est les heures de colle, ça me rend fou.

Monty lui tapota gentiment le dos. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir bien marre. Finalement, le seul qui se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la salle d'études c'était Murphy.

\- Il a plutôt l'air content, fit remarquer Monty.

\- Peut-être qu'il a très envie d'avoir une sucette. Je me demande si Bellamy en a encore.

Mais ce n'était pas Bellamy qui les attendait en salle d'études. C'était Kane. Murphy fit la gueule, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au sous-directeur. Ce connard de Bellamy Blake lui avait dit _« à demain »,_ est-ce que ça l'amusait de le faire tourner en bourrique ? Mais en fait, il en avait rien à foutre de ce type. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _il perdait le contrôle_ de cette façon, Murphy ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas Bellamy aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que c'est moi. Allez-vous asseoir.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Marmonna Jasper.

\- Allez-vous asseoir, insista Kane.

Par habitude Jasper et Monty se dirigèrent vers la même table, mais Kane les sépara. Il leur donna des devoirs d'Histoire et Jasper râla.

\- À quoi ça sert l'Histoire à part se rendre compte que les humains sont stupides et font toujours les mêmes erreurs ? C'est juste déprimant.

\- L'Histoire, c'est aussi grâce à ça qu'on se souvient des chimistes que tu aimes tant, lui répondit Kane.

\- Mouais sauf qu'on en parle à peine. Non en Histoire, on préfère s'attarder sur les guerres, les crises économiques et le pétrole.

Kane leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Arrête de te plaindre et fais ce qu'on te demande.

\- Bien monsieur.

Monty marmonna à son tour que lui aussi préférerait de la SVT.

\- Fallait réfléchir avant de suivre votre idiot d'ami partout et de vous faire coller avec lui, monsieur Green.

\- Vous me suggérez de me séparer de lui ?

\- Je vous suggère de mieux choisir vos amis.

\- C'est vrai que Jasper est un idiot, fit Monty.

Jasper grogna :

\- Je t'ai entendu !

Monty l'ignora et reprit :

\- C'est peut-être un idiot, mais il vaut bien mieux que ceux qui pensent pouvoir m'imposer mes amis.

Kane haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord. Maintenant travaillez, et en silence.

Murphy garda sa bouche fermée, arracha presque la feuille des mains de Kane et fit ses exercices comme s'il se battait contre eux. Tapant son crayon contre sa feuille plutôt qu'écrivant. Durant toute la colle, Jasper et Monty se lancèrent des mots ou essayèrent de communiquer par un moyen ou par un autre, et Murphy se dit que Kane aurait eut meilleur temps de les laisser l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était moins bruyant et s'ils causaient, ils s'entraidaient en même temps et travaillaient.

\- Jordan, éteignez votre portable !

\- Mais je demandais un truc à Monty à propos d'une question.

\- Je peux aller à côté de lui pour l'aider ? Demanda Monty.

\- Non.

Kane se déplaça lui-même et essaya d'expliquer à Jasper, mais Jasper jouait avec son crayon et n'écoutait pas la moitié de ce que le sous-directeur lui racontait.

\- Vous voulez rester une heure de plus ? S'énerva Kane.

Jasper poussa un soupir :

\- Nan. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

À contre cœur, Jasper prit des notes, puis marmonna :

\- C'est mieux quand c'est Bellamy.

Monty acquiesça de son côté, et si Murphy ne dit rien, il n'en pensait pas moins. À la fin de l'heure de colle, Kane récupéra les exercices.

\- Ce fut laborieux, monsieur Jordan.

Jasper pencha la tête :

\- C'était de l'histoire, monsieur Kane, et l'Histoire n'est jamais simple.

Puis il fit un salut militaire, attrapa le bras de Monty et s'enfuit de la salle. Murphy les suivit parce qu'ils allaient dans la même direction. Ils prirent le même bus, mais Jasper et Monty descendirent avant lui et Murphy se retrouva seul dans le véhicule. Bien. Tant mieux. Au moins personne ne faisait de boucan.

Il regarda son portable quelques secondes.

Tapa un texto. _« T'étais où ? »_

Hésita.

S'énerva, effaça le texto sans l'envoyer, puis remit son portable dans sa poche. Il s'en foutait.

Jasper et Monty regardèrent deux épisodes de _Supernatural_ puis Jasper aida Monty à souder un truc sur un machin.

\- Ça va servir à quoi ?

\- C'est juste un haut-parleur, pour mon ordinateur. Je trouve le son de mon portable un peu pourri, ce sera mieux pour mater _Supernatural_ non ?

\- Ouais. Bien joué, Sam. Fit Jasper.

Monty redressa le nez.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai appelé Sam. Tu sais. Le Sam Winchester. Et donc, si tu es Sam, moi, je suis Dean.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi Dean ?

\- Parce que c'est le plus beau des deux, évidemment.

\- Tes cheveux font plus Sam.

\- Mais je veuuuuux être Dean.

\- Bon ben soit Dean.

\- Youpi ! S'extasia Jasper.

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Mais je ne suis pas Sam.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être le frère de Jasper. Peu importe à quel point Jasper insistait sur leur relation _« fraternelle »._

\- Tu es qui alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Personne.

Jasper réfléchit :

\- Tu pourrais être Ed, ou Harry des Gohstfacers, ils sont cool.

\- Ils sont stupides. Ronchonna Monty.

\- T'as pas tort. Bon en tout cas, si tu n'es pas Sam, alors Murphy est Sam.

\- Non, Murphy n'est pas Sam, ils ont vraiment rien en commun. Du tout.

\- Alors c'est quoi le rôle de Murphy ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument donner un rôle aux gens ? et particulièrement à ce psychopathe ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est amusant de trouver des rôles.

\- T'as qu'à dire qu'il est Bloody Mary.

\- Ça lui va bien, rit Jasper.

\- N'importe quel monstre ferait l'affaire.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- On teste ton haut-parleur en matant un nouvel épisode ?

Monty acquiesça, mais il avait à peine démarré l'épisode que le portable de Jasper se mit à sonner. Jasper décrocha, c'était Seth. Monty regarda son meilleur ami devenir de moins en moins enthousiaste au fur à mesure de la conversation. Quand il raccrocha il dit simplement :

\- Je dois rentrer, Seth et Wendy veulent nous parler à Murphy et à moi. Apparemment, c'est urgent et Seth avait l'air assez furieux.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de Murphy ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'on a arraché le papier peint dans sa chambre. Seth m'a rien dit. Désolé Monty, on regardera la suite plus tard.

\- Pas de problème. Tu m'envoies un texto pour me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Promis.

Jasper ouvrit la fenêtre tandis que Monty levait un sourcil. Jasper la referma :

\- Je vais passer par la porte.

\- Bien.

\- À demain, Monty-chan.

\- À demain, Jasper-Dean.

Jasper rit, puis partit.

xxx

Bellamy avait demandé à Kane s'il pouvait prendre son après-midi et le sous-directeur avait accepté. Il avait emmené sa petite sœur faire un tour. Ils avaient roulé vite et loin, Bellamy voulait que sa sœur arrête de lui en vouloir et de faire la tronche. Il avait conduit Octavia jusqu'à l'océan, le trajet avait été plutôt silencieux. Mais une fois là-bas, et même s'il commençait à faire froid, la jeune fille s'était jetée dans l'eau tout habillée, et elle avait rit. Puis elle avait éclaboussé son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Je t'en veux toujours, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de le couler en vain.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

Elle appuya le plus fort possible sur sa tête et ses épaules sans réussir à le couler. Bellamy chopa sa petite sœur et la jeta à la flotte. Elle revint de plus belle.

\- Je suis désolé O, dit-il.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi n'est-ce pas ? J'ai gâché ta vie n'est ce pas ?

Bellamy l'attrapa à nouveau et la regarda :

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie.

Elle lui sourit, puis lui lança de l'eau à la face. Bellamy la relâcha, fermant les yeux, il recracha l'eau qui était entré dans sa bouche. Octavia en profita et, se jetant de toutes ses forces sur son frère, elle réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Elle éclata de rire quand Bellamy émergea.

\- J'ai gagné.

\- Tu as gagné, admit Bellamy.

\- Alors retire tes chiens de garde, et laisse moi sortir avec qui je veux.

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres.

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver de mal. Dit Octavia.

\- Et si c'est un sale type ?

\- Je choisirai un garçon gentil.

\- Je sais pas O… Tu n'as que seize ans et…

\- Rappelle moi à quel âge tu as eu ta première copine ?

\- Seize ans, mais…

\- Alors laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Mais, insista Bellamy, tu es ma précieuse petite sœur.

Octavia lui balança de la flotte à la tronche et commença à s'éloigner à la nage.

\- Reviens O !

\- NOOOOOOON, hurla-t-elle.

Bellamy nagea à sa suite.

\- Et tu penses nager jusqu'à où comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien. Le plus loin possible de toi. Je quitte le pays.

Elle nagea plus vite, mais Bellamy aussi. Elle plongea sous l'eau, mais il réussit à la suivre. Octavia lâcha l'affaire.

\- Tu n'abandonneras pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Elle souffla.

\- J'imagine que je dois m'estimer chanceuse non ? Au moins, toi, tu es là.

\- Je suis là.

Octavia vint s'accrocher à son cou. Puis elle le coula à nouveau et nagea ensuite jusqu'à la plage. Bellamy ressortit de l'eau et la regarda faire. Une fois sur la plage, elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture et attendit qu'il vienne ouvrir la portière pour se mettre dedans. Il la rejoignit, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur et lui fit un fuck depuis la vitre. Bellamy soupira. Il entra de son côté, se fichant de mettre de l'eau partout.

\- Avec qui tu veux sortir O ? Atom ?

\- Non, c'est un lâche.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Des garçons.

\- Quel garçon exactement ?

Octavia haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Bien. Quand tu auras une idée de qui, alors on en reparlera.

\- Vraiment ? Avant ou après que Murphy l'aura frappé ?

\- Après, comme ça, on verra si ce n'est pas un lâche.

Octavia eut un petit rire et Bellamy passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il attrapa des serviettes derrière et lui en lança une. Octavia chopa un stylo dans la boite à gants, s'accrocha les cheveux avec et enleva son tee-shirt pour s'emballer dans la serviette. Bellamy enleva le sien pour faire pareil, puis il démarra la voiture et mit le chauffage à fond.

\- Quand tu tomberas amoureux, je mènerai la vie dure à ta copine, rien que pour me venger. Dit Octavia.

Bellamy rit. Et reprit la route.

xxx

Murphy était avachi sur sa chaise, alors que Jasper s'y tenait le cul au bord en se demandant si on allait encore le foutre dehors. Lui dire qu'il ne convenait pas, qu'il n'était pas assez obéissant, qu'il n'était qu'un fouteur de merde. Il se mordait l'ongle du pouce en attendant que Wendy et Seth leur disent de quoi ils voulaient leur parler. Les deux adultes avaient l'air vraiment énervé.

\- On est désolé pour le papier peint, lâcha-t-il avant que ses parents d'occasions ne disent un mot.

\- Pas moi, fit Murphy.

\- Tais-toi, on est déjà assez dans la merde.

\- Mais je m'en fous, il était moche ce papier peint, ronchonna Murphy.

Wendy leva les mains en l'air pour les calmer :

\- Ce n'est pas à propos du papier peint. Il s'agit de vos chambres et j'estime que vous les décorez comme vous le désirez, même si ça signifie changer de papier peint.

Jasper souffla de soulagement.

\- Alors c'est pourquoi ?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu faire d'autre pour mériter une punition. À ce moment là, Seth leva la main, dans ses doigts, il tenait…

 _Oooooh._

\- Nous avons trouvé ça dans le jardin. Dit-il.

\- Nous ne sommes pas idiots. Nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un joint. Ce qui signifie que l'un de vous deux se drogue. Renchérit Wendy.

Ils fixèrent aussi bien Jasper que Murphy.

\- Lequel ?

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Murphy. Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

\- C'est m…

\- C'est moi ! Cria Jasper.

Murphy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, continua Jasper plus calmement, c'était idiot de ma part. J'étais curieux, je voulais juste essayer.

Wendy et Seth hochèrent la tête.

\- Murphy, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? Nous devons parler avec Jasper.

\- Euh… Okay.

Murphy se leva, regarda Jasper avec un certain étonnement, comme s'il venait d'atterrir là sous son nez, puis quitta la pièce.

Wendy et Seth parlèrent longuement avec Jasper, des effets néfastes de la drogue et ce genre de choses. Jasper écouta patiemment.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas te garder si tu recommences. Nous n'avons pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec la drogue. Lui dit Wendy.

Le cœur de Jasper se décrocha.

\- Je ne recommencerai pas, je le promets.

Il fut puni pour tout le mois entier. Adieu sa sortie au cinéma avec tout le monde et Octavia. Une fois la discussion terminée, Wendy et Seth le congédièrent dans sa chambre. Ils l'appelleraient pour le dîner. Jasper obéit. Il entra dans sa chambre, pour trouver Murphy allongé sur son lit.

\- Tu es un crétin, c'est toi qu'ils vont mettre dehors.

Jasper poussa les jambes de Murphy :

\- Fous pas tes godasses sur mon lit !

Murphy s'assit, posant exprès ses chaussures sur le matelas en repliant ses jambes.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Murphy. Perso, j'en ai rien à foutre de me barrer.

\- Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, je suis un crétin.

Murphy le fixa en silence, attendant une réponse plus satisfaisante. Jasper poussa un soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux :

\- Parce que je sais que tu vaux plus que ce que tu montres. Parce que ma bouche a parlé toute seule. Parce que c'est ma faute si le joint est resté dans le jardin, au final.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Je te demande pas de comprendre, mais de virer tes pieds de mon lit.

Murphy s'exécuta. Il se leva et se tint à côté de Jasper.

\- Je ne te buterai pas tout de suite.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas de nous deux des amis.

\- Je sais.

Murphy quitta la chambre.

\- De rien, murmura Jasper une fois seul.

Monty engueula Jasper au téléphone.

\- Tu es le plus crétin des idiots, non pire que ça, au royaume des abrutis, tu portes la couronne.

\- Au moins, je suis roi de quelque chose, rit Jasper.

\- Tu es trop gentil, abruti. Ce mec ne mérite pas ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

\- Tu as donné la réponse toi-même.

\- Jasper… Murphy n'est pas ton frère.

\- Je sais bien. Mais il habite avec moi. Et…

\- Et… Quoi ?

\- Il a aidé ce type la dernière fois.

Monty soupira au bout du combiné. Il semblait épuisé.

\- Je suis désolé Monty. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais…

\- Il t'a frappé Jasper, il t'a fait pleurer. Ce n'est pas un type bien.

\- Mais…

\- Et maintenant, tu risques de perdre cette nouvelle famille, à cause de lui. Tu trouves pas que ça craint ?

Jasper se tut. Un silence s'installa au bout du fil avant qu'il finisse par murmurer.

\- Si. Ça craint.

Monty aurait voulu se téléporter à travers le téléphone pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis un idiot, tu as raison. Ajouta Jasper.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je t…apprécie autant.

\- Merci Monty, moi aussi, je t'aime, tu sais.

Monty ravala son cœur qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge et murmura :

\- Je sais.

\- Si jamais ça se passe mal, tu seras là.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors tout va bien. Tant que tu es là, rien de mal ne peut m'arriver.

\- Espèce de naïf.

Jasper rit à nouveau. Monty finit par rire avec lui. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plus de deux heures, puis raccrochèrent.

xxx

L'après-midi cinéma fut décalé pour le mois d'après. Jasper fut tellement heureux que ses amis acceptent d'attendre, qu'il les prit tous dans ses bras. En commençant par Monty, et en finissant… Par Monty.

La semaine de colle arriva à son terme, au bout d'un moment qui parut bien long. Surtout pour les six heures de colle du samedi qui furent interminables.

Jasper et Monty fêtèrent la fin de cette semaine de torture en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne, se servant dans la réserve parentale. Ils ne burent que quelques verres, pas jusqu'à être saoul, ils eurent à peine la tête qui tourne. Ils se firent engueuler quand même, parce qu'ils avaient ouvert le champagne.

\- Au fait Jasper, tu n'étais pas puni ? Demandèrent les parents de Monty.

\- Si. J'ai dis à mes parents d'occasions que j'avais un travail à faire pour le lycée, avec Monty, et ils m'ont cru. Du coup, je peux rester tout le week-end.

\- Et tu n'as pas de travail à faire ? Interrogea monsieur Green.

\- Si si, on doit réviser _Supernatural_ , sourit Jasper.

\- Sale môme, fit le père de Monty. C'est pas bien de mentir à ses parents.

\- Je sais. Mais tous les adolescents font ça. Même Monty.

Les parents se tournèrent vers leur fils :

\- Et tu mens à propos de quoi ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Monty, Jasper est saoul, il dit n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis pas saoul, j'ai bu deux verres. Ou trois.

Les parents les réprimandèrent encore, en les traitant d'idiots d'adolescents irresponsables. Puis la mère de Monty changea de sujet :

\- Si tu restes ce week-end Jasper, vous allez devoir prendre votre douche ensemble.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Monty.

\- Économie d'eau.

\- Depuis quand on économise l'eau ? Demanda Monty.

\- Depuis que quelqu'un a laissé un robinet ouvert toute la nuit, fit la mère en regardant le père qui eut un air contrit.

\- C'est sérieux ? Insista Monty plus pâle que jamais.

\- Oui.

\- Jasper, tu prendras ta douche chez toi, fit Monty.

Jasper le regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents :

\- Mais non Monty, c'est trop rigolo de prendre sa douche tous les deux !

\- Quoi ?

La mère hocha la tête :

\- Vous preniez vos bains ensemble quand vous étiez gosse, c'est pareil.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, gémit Monty.

Pourtant, Jasper acquiesçait en même temps que la mère :

\- En sixième, on avait utilisé une règle pour savoir qui avait la plus grande tu te souviens ?

\- Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça. Souffla Monty.

\- Puis on s'en fout, on se connaît, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On va bien s'amuser.

Monty n'était pas du tout sûr de ça. Du tout.

Alors franchement, il ne sut pas comment, ni pourquoi, il finit par se laisser se convaincre. Sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Il regretta d'avoir accepté lorsque Jasper l'entraîna dans la salle de bains en criant « super » et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

 _Au secours._

A suivre.

L'autatrice : l'idée de la douche à deux vient de ma petite soeur qui prenait sa douche avec sa meilleure amie. Et je trouvais ça fort drôle à faire, et imaginer le pauuuuuuvre Monty ahahah ! Bref. La relation de Murphy et Jasper se met doucement en place, pareil pour Murphy et Bellamy. J'espère que ça vous plait.


	7. Celui qui ne réfléchissait jamais

**Prompt :** C'est trop important pour toi.

* * *

 **7\. Celui qui ne réfléchissait jamais.**

Murphy avait été content, malgré lui, quand pendant les heures de colle du jeudi, c'était Bellamy qui s'était occupé d'eux. Le vendredi aussi. Le samedi également.

Durant les six longues heures, Bellamy avait été présent. Il les avait aidé, avait joué à pierre papier ciseau avec Jasper, avait partagé un paquet de chips avec eux trois, les avait laissé aller prendre l'air plusieurs fois, en profitant sans doute lui-même. Il s'était aussi assis à côté de Murphy parfois. Pas forcément pour l'aider pour un exercice, pas forcément non plus pour parler. Simplement il avait été là, sa présence presque étouffante tant Murphy pouvait la sentir.

À un moment, Bellamy s'était allongé la tête dans ses bras et avait regardé Murphy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait dans ta caboche.

\- Il se passe que ces fractions m'emmerdent. Arrête de me regarder.

Forcément Bellamy avait continué à le fixer, juste pour l'emmerder sans doute. Ça avait marché et Murphy avait essayé de garder contenance en se concentrant sur ses exercices. Ce qui n'avait pas été si facile, parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que le regard de Bellamy le brûlait.

\- Arrête de me regarder, avait-il répété.

\- Pourquoi ? L'avait taquiné Bellamy.

Murphy avait tourné ses yeux vers lui sans rien dire, engageant alors une sorte de combat avec Bellamy. Ça avait été à celui qui détournait les yeux en premier, et Murphy détestait perdre. Il avait gardé ses orbes turquoise plongés dans celles café de Bellamy.

L'adulte s'en était amusé, jusqu'à ce que le regard de l'adolescent devienne trop insoutenable, comme s'il avait cherché à lui planter quelque chose dans la tête, direction le cœur. Bellamy avait fini par se redresser quand il avait senti comme des picotements naître au creux de son estomac. Il s'était raclé la gorge, puis s'était levé et était allé voir si Jasper et Monty avaient besoin d'aide.

Murphy avait sourit. Il avait vécut cela comme une victoire.

Après la colle, Murphy était allé attendre le bus. Jasper et Monty étaient là, entrain de discuter entre eux. Murphy avait préféré s'éloigner un peu, leurs conversations de fous avaient tendance à lui donner mal au crâne. Et c'était peut-être le but qui sait ? Peut-être que ces deux gars avaient trouvé comment faire pour que personne n'épie leurs conversations, à moins de vouloir risquer de se chopper la migraine du siècle.

Ça n'avait pas été le bus qui s'était arrêté devant Murphy, mais Bellamy, dans sa voiture.

\- Tu montes ? Je te raccompagne ?

Murphy n'avait pas hésité. Il avait hoché la tête et s'était installé dans le véhicule à côté de Bellamy. Celui-ci n'avait pas proposé à Jasper et Monty de monter, mais il avait klaxonné en passant devant et les deux garçons lui avaient fait un signe de la main.

\- Juste moi ? Avait demandé Murphy.

\- Juste toi. Tu es un petit privilégié.

Murphy savait que Bellamy avait dit ça uniquement parce qu'il l'aidait à surveiller ça sœur. Mais même en le sachant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content. Encore. Toujours malgré lui.

xxx

Monty était encore à se demander s'il ne devait pas garder son boxer, retirant son tee-shirt, alors que Jasper était déjà complètement à poil. D'accord. Monty soupira. Au point où il en était de toute façon ? Il se déshabilla complètement lui aussi et fixa les yeux de Jasper comme s'ils étaient la plus belle chose du monde, s'interdisant de regarder autre chose. Jasper n'avait pas autant de scrupule et regarda Monty de haut en bas, ce qui n'eut que pour seul effet de faire rougir l'Asiatique. Monty était vraiment mal à l'aise, un peu comme dans ces cauchemars où on se retrouve à poil au milieu de la rue. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

\- Et bien, tu es très bien, lui dit Jasper le faisant rougir un peu plus. Je me disais que si tu étais si pudique, c'était que tu avais quelque chose d'affreux à cacher, mais en fait pas du tout.

\- Tais-toi, rentres dans la douche, qu'on en finisse. Gémit Monty qui avait vraiment hâte que ça soit terminé et qui se maudissait d'avoir accepté de prendre cette foutue douche avec son meilleur ami.

Jasper ricana, rentra dans la cabine et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, Monty le suivit, l'air aussi dépité que s'il se jetait dans un océan rempli de requins.

La cabine de douche était pas mal grande et large, ils pouvaient aisément s'y tenir tous les deux sans se coller. C'était déjà ça. Monty continuait de regarder les yeux de Jasper, le laissant attraper le shampoing et le gel douche et allumer l'eau. Jasper mit le jet afin que tous les deux soient mouillés ensemble. Monty poussa un cri et se colla contre la vitre :

\- Mais t'es complètement fou, c'est brûlant.

\- Non, ça va là.

\- Moins chaud, je veux sortir vivant de cette douche.

Jasper obtempéra.

\- Mais c'est froid là, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est bien. Dit Monty.

\- C'est nul.

Ils se battirent un moment pour choisir une température qui convenait aux deux, et Monty grommela en se disant qu'ils n'économisaient pas d'eau du tout là. Jasper se mit du shampoing et passa la bouteille à Monty.

\- Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ?

\- Non. Répondit Monty d'un ton tranchant.

Jasper fit la moue, puis frotta seulement ses cheveux et Monty seulement les siens. Il avait les yeux fermés, quand il sentit les doigts de Jasper sur son visage, ce qui le fit paniquer et se coller une nouvelle fois à la vitre derrière lui.

\- T'avais du shampoing qui te dégoulinait sur le visage, expliqua Jasper qui ne comprenait pas la réaction disproportionnée de son meilleur ami.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit Monty qui avait vraiment hâte de sortir.

Ils passèrent au gel douche.

\- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ?

Qu'est-ce que Jasper croyait ? Qu'il allait lui dire _« oui bien sûr, et n'oublie pas les fesses hein »._

\- Non.

\- Tu peux me laver le mien ? Ce serait super pratique, tu sais.

\- Non. Grogna Monty.

\- T'es paaaaas drôle. Pourquoi on prend notre douche ensemble si on ne s'amuse pas ?

\- Parce qu'on doit économiser l'eau, répondit Monty tout en se lavant lui-même tout seul comme un grand.

Jasper prit l'air boudeur, mais il se lava aussi. Ils se rincèrent et Monty sortit de la douche dès qu'il se considéra propre.

\- Attend Monty…

\- J'ai fini, je sors, tu peux rester si tu veux.

Jasper secoua la tête. Il ferma le robinet d'eau et sortit à la suite de son meilleur ami, glissant sur le carrelage, il perdit l'équilibre et Monty le rattrapa.

Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, presque nez contre nez. Le dos mouillé et complètement nu de Jasper, sous les doigts de Monty qui ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de retrouver de l'oxygène, quelque part, n'importe où, parce qu'il était en train d'étouffer. Jasper ne parut, pas le moins du monde, troublé et lui sourit :

\- Merci, j'avais pas envie de me manger le carrelage.

Monty hocha la tête et repoussa Jasper doucement, puis attrapa son peignoir et s'enroula dedans. Il avait l'impression que son visage était brûlant. Jasper ne remarqua pas vraiment le malaise de Monty. Il voulu le taquiner en tirant sur la ceinture de son peignoir pour l'attirer près de lui. Monty s'agaça, il tira très fort de son côté afin de récupérer la ceinture, puis il lança le peignoir de Jasper sur celui-ci.

\- Mets le, et arrête de faire le con.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Monty ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Jasper voulut rattraper la ceinture de Monty pour l'embêter, mais Monty prit un ton froid, ses yeux soudainement de glace, tandis que sa posture montrait sa colère :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser d'accord ? Met ce foutu peignoir et habille toi qu'on en finisse !

Jasper ouvrit la bouche, presque choqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Monty s'énerve pour une chose aussi futile. Jasper voulait juste jouer, ils jouaient souvent tous les deux, ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son meilleur ami réagissait ainsi. Il ignorait tout des tourments intérieurs du pauvre Monty.

Celui-ci remit un boxer, un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama. Puis il sortit de la salle de bains, laissant Jasper seul.

Jasper resta un moment debout, sans bouger, un peu con. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne saisissait pas pourquoi Monty s'était autant énervé. Il mit à son tour un boxer et un tee-shirt et sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre Monty dans sa chambre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jasper à son meilleur ami l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Ça va, soupira Monty.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

 _Non, c'est ma faute_ , pensa Monty, _c'est moi l'abruti dans cette histoire, un véritable abruti._ Il mit un terme à cette conversation en allumant sur son ordinateur des nouveaux épisodes de _Supernatural,_ pour se changer les idées. Mais quand Jasper voulut s'approcher de lui dans les moments stressant, Monty s'éloigna, mettant de la distance entre eux.

Jasper le regarda quelques secondes, mais n'insista pas, il attrapa juste un coussin et se cacha derrière lui. Peut-être que Monty avait trop chaud. Peut-être que c'était juste ça, seulement Jasper avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait pour un truc. Sans qu'il ne sache quoi.

Après quelques épisodes, Monty décida de se coucher.

\- Je suis crevé, dit-il.

Jasper qui sentait qu'il ne fallait pas insister, alla s'allonger de son côté. Il regarda Monty qui se tourna de façon à lui montrer son dos et se sentit triste. Il s'approcha, passant son bras autour de son meilleur ami :

\- Dis-moi ce qui va pas.

Mais Monty prit son bras et le repoussa. Assez violemment. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce qui ne va pas Jasper, c'est qu'on a plus six ans d'accord ? Arrête de me coller, arrête de me toucher, arrête de faire comme si on était que des gamins qui se faisaient des câlins et que c'était normal. D'accord ?

\- Mais ça te dérangeait pas avant.

\- Et ben maintenant ça me dérange. Fiche-moi la paix.

Sur ce Monty lui tourna à nouveau le dos et Jasper eut l'impression d'être gelé. Il s'emmitoufla sous la couette, sans que ça ne change grand-chose.

Monty dormit vraiment mal cette nuit-là. Il repensait à la proximité de Jasper, son dos nu sous ses doigts, sa bouche si proche, il avait envie de hurler de frustration, il avait envie d'attraper Jasper et de l'embrasser, de le toucher, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, _bon sang_ , il crevait d'envie que Jasper lui frotte le dos. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il serrait les dents, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Jasper était amoureux d'Octavia.

Jasper rentra tôt chez lui le dimanche. Même s'ils se parlaient normalement et tout, il y avait comme un fossé entre lui et Monty. Jasper n'osait plus toucher Monty, il se tenait à distance, et Monty ne faisait rien pour qu'il se rapproche.

Wendy et Seth lui demandèrent s'il avait bien travaillé. Il avait oublié son mensonge, celui-ci lui revint en mémoire après l'interrogation de ses parents d'occasion. Il répondit qu'ils avaient bien travaillé.

\- On a tellement bien travaillé qu'on a fini plus tôt. Ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est bien. Le félicitèrent Wendy et Seth.

\- Merci, marmonna Jasper pas vraiment d'humeur.

Il monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre. Il colla son nez sur ses photos collées sur son mur. Il y en avait énormément de lui et Monty. Là, ils avaient dans les sept ans, et la bouille et les mains pleines de chocolat, se tenant tête contre tête, tous sourires. Là, dix ans, ils étaient assis sur le même toboggan, et Monty avait ses bras autour de Jasper. Là, douze ans, Jasper faisait un bisou à Monty sur la joue. Là, quatorze ans, Monty était en train de lui faire des couettes. Là… Quinze ans, l'année dernière, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre parce que Monty partait une semaine en vacances et qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener Jasper.

Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autres photos où ils se touchaient ? Ou ce serait juste Jasper et Monty sur la même photo avec un mètre de distance entre eux ? Jasper fit la moue et tapa du doigt sur une photo de Monty où il était tout seul :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Monty hein ? Moi j'aimerais mieux qu'on ait encore six ans, si c'est comme ça.

\- Tu parles tout seul ?

Jasper sursauta et se retourna. Murphy se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Salut, fit Jasper. Dis-moi Murphy, j'ai un conseil à te demander.

Murphy fit un pas en arrière :

\- On n'est pas des potes.

\- Non, je sais, fit Jasper en le suivant dans le couloir. Mais quand même, tu pourrais peut-être…

Murphy lui ferma la porte au nez en rentrant dans la pièce où il dormait. Jasper colla son front contre la porte.

\- T'es pas cool, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il laissa tomber et retourna dans sa chambre.

xxx

Une nouvelle semaine commença, elle fut terriblement banale. Une semaine de cours quoi. Jasper allait parler beaucoup à Octavia. La jeune fille, en plus d'être parfaite, était drôle et Jasper avait sans arrêt envie de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il se retenait.

Quand il n'était pas avec elle, il était avec les autres. Et Monty bien sûr. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Jasper ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui depuis ce qu'il s'était passé durant le week-end. Par moment, il s'approchait, prêt à passer son bras autour de l'épaule de son meilleur ami, pour lui raconter un truc marrant, ou un rêve qu'il avait fait, puis Jasper s'arrêtait, rebaissait son bras. Non, Monty ne voulait plus qu'il le touche, il ne le ferait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Clarke étonné de les voir si distants.

\- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ? On a quelque chose de changé ? Interrogea Jasper.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, les regarda, puis dit :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois sans doute me tromper.

Monty et Jasper échangèrent un regard et Clarke sourit en les voyant faire :

\- Oui, je dois vraiment me tromper. Vous semblez toujours communiquer par la pensée.

Monty tourna la tête de l'autre côté, les yeux de Jasper s'attardèrent sur son oreille un moment. Clarke fronça les sourcils. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Jasper demanda conseil à Wells, quand il se retrouva seul avec lui :

\- Tu ferais quoi si Clarke ne voulait plus de tes câlins ?

\- Clarke n'est pas la personne la plus câline que je connaisse. Dit Wells souriant.

\- Mais quand même, vous êtes proches non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre ?

\- Ce que je trouverais bizarre, c'est si soudainement, elle se mettait à me câliner tout le temps, comme toi et Monty, vous faites.

\- On ne le fait plus. Ronchonna Jasper.

\- J'imagine que c'est normal. Fit remarquer Wells.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous avez seize ans, en plus toi, tu es amoureux d'Octavia non ?

\- Et donc on n'a plus le droit de se faire des câlins ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est normal que vous vous détachiez un peu non ? Je sais que Clarke est ma meilleure amie sans toujours être collé à elle.

Jasper fit la moue.

\- Mais moi, j'ai envie de…

Wells lui coupa la parole :

\- Et Monty, il a envie de quoi, lui ?

Jasper se tut. Et Wells lui tapota gentiment l'épaule :

\- Ne sois pas égoïste Jasper. Monty a peut-être besoin d'un peu d'espace, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous n'êtes plus les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Si c'est ce que Monty veut… Bougonna Jasper.

Wells lui sourit :

\- Et sinon, essaie d'en parler avec lui.

Jasper acquiesça. Il allait en parler avec Monty, c'était sûrement la meilleure solution.

Le samedi suivant, Jasper avait demandé à Monty de l'accompagner pour acheter du colorant de peinture.

\- Wendy et Seth te laissent sortir ? Demanda Monty surpris.

\- Ils pensent que je suis tranquillement dans ma chambre. J'ai laissé la musique en boucle et fermé la porte à clé. Puis je suis passé par la fenêtre. Dit Jasper, fier de son plan

\- Et tu vas rentrer comment ?

\- Par la porte.

\- Ils te croient dans ta chambre, ils vont pas trouver ça suspect si tu rentres par la porte ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Murphy a accepté de les occuper pendant que je rentrerais. Expliqua Jasper.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Ouais moi aussi, je suis surpris. J'imagine que c'est sa façon de me remercier pour le joint.

Jasper regarda différentes couleurs avant de se décider pour un rose framboise.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi tu veux acheter du colorant ?

\- Hmmm, je suis pas encore sûr.

Il prit aussi du jaune or. Et Monty lui montra un orange mandarine qui lui plut et qu'il rajouta dans son panier.

\- Monty ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami non ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- D'accord. Tant mieux.

Jasper prit du vert.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Jasper ?

\- Non. J'ai réfléchi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, peu importe qu'on se câline ou pas. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Dit Jasper en attrapant du rouge.

Il se tourna vers Monty et lui sourit.

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai tout, on y va ?

Monty hocha la tête. Comment lui dire, comment lui expliquer, que ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus le toucher, mais qu'il voulait _trop_ le toucher ? Que c'était ça le problème. Tandis que Jasper paya, Monty reprit :

\- Jasper…

\- Ouaip ?

\- Tes câlins… Tu…

\- Hm ?

Jasper sortait du magasin, suivit de son meilleur ami et tourna ses yeux vers lui.

\- Non rien. Lâcha Monty.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu pourras faire encore plus de câlins à Octavia. Fit remarquer Monty.

Jasper rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Jasper ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps dehors, sinon ses parents d'occasion risquaient de comprendre son subterfuge. Après avoir acheté des colorants et discuter un peu, ils se dirent au revoir avec Monty et se séparèrent.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Jasper lança des cailloux sur la vitre de Murphy. Ce dernier ouvrit et se pencha pour regarder Jasper.

\- Seth et Wendy sont là ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui. Compte jusqu'à vingt puis rentre.

\- Okay, merci.

Jasper était vraiment surpris que Murphy l'aide ainsi, pendant un instant, il s'était dit que celui-ci allait le laisser se démerder. Mais non.

Murphy s'éloigna, Jasper compta, puis fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il entendit Murphy dans le salon qui se plaignait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ordinateur portable, et que ce n'était absolument pas pratique pour bosser, bien qu'il puisse utiliser le PC fixe quand il le voulait. Jasper se dépêcha, monta les marches discrètement et … Et.

\- Merde le con, murmura-t-il en s'insultant lui-même.

Il avait fermé sa porte à clé… De l'intérieur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Murphy. Celui-ci arriva :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ta chambre, c'est celle d'à côté.

\- J'ai fermé ma porte à clé, de l'intérieur.

Murphy appuya sa paume sur son front, d'un air un peu désespéré, comme s'il faisait face à la bêtise même.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a songé à te donner un cerveau à la naissance ?

Jasper fit un petit sourire contrit et Murphy roula des yeux.

\- Je vais te l'ouvrir moi ta porte, c'est pas sorcier, faut juste un couteau.

Murphy disparut, alla chercher un couteau à beurre dans la cuisine, laissa un instant Jasper seul. Jasper s'étira et regarda autour de lui, la chambre n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois. Sauf peut-être… Jasper sourit, ça tombait bien, il avait faim.

Murphy remonta et s'accroupit devant le verrou de Jasper. Jasper le regarda faire en jouant avec un emballage.

\- Des talents de cambrioleurs n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rien à voir avec ça, c'est juste une habitude à prendre.

\- Et où as-tu appris ce genre d'habitude ?

Murphy se mordit les lèvres, et ne répondit pas. Pendant un moment, une image du passé refit surface, mais il l'enfouit bien profondément, puis tourna le verrou avec son couteau. Trop facile. Il appuya sur la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit. Avec un sourire plutôt fier de lui, il se tourna vers Jasper, qui avait une sucette à la bouche.

\- Merchi, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Murphy sentit un grand froid s'installer dans son estomac. Il se releva d'un bond et couru jusque dans sa chambre. Le verre était vide. La sucette à la fraise de Bellamy n'était plus là.

Il. Allait. Buter. Jasper.

Murphy revint vers le garçon qui était entré dans sa chambre. Il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Jasper écarquilla les yeux, croquant dans la sucette en même temps à cause de la surprise. Murphy lui tira de la bouche de force.

\- Saloperie. Tu me l'as volé. Grogna-t-il.

\- Mais… C'était juste une sucette.

\- Ce n'était pas juste une sucette !

Murphy donna un coup-de-poing dans le mur juste derrière Jasper, celui-ci leva ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger :

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je vais t'en racheter pleins d'accord ? Dix paquets s'il le faut.

Murphy n'écouta pas, le cogna contre le mur.

\- Je vais te buter petit merdeux, je vais commencer par te crever les yeux et ensuite, je t'éviscérerai !

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

\- Ce n'était qu'une sucette Murphy, arrête…

Murphy le cogna encore et Jasper le poussa de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir s'échapper. Murpy le relâcha un instant, Jasper en profita et il courut vers sa fenêtre ouverte, puis il sauta. Murphy hurla par la fenêtre :

\- Cours et ne reviens jamais où je te tue, je te promets que je te tue !

Et Jasper courut. Pourquoi Murphy avait-il réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Lui et Murphy semblaient de mieux en mieux s'entendre. Ce n'était qu'une sucette ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait le tuer ?

Pourquoi Monty ne voulait-il plus de câlin ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait hein ? Pourquoi tout allait mal ?

Jasper couru et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans un supermarché, où il s'écroula pour reprendre son souffle. Il en fit le tour et trouva des paquets de sucettes. Jasper en prit un de chaque, et aussi des paquets de bonbons de différentes sortes. Il paya à la caisse, dépensant ce qui lui restait d'argents de poche. Avec ça, Murphy lui pardonnerait non ? Il lui pardonnerait sûrement.

Jasper rentra de nouveau. Par chance Wendy et Seth étaient devant la télé et ne firent pas du tout attention à lui. Il était aussi soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas entendu la bagarre entre lui et Murphy, Jasper ne voulait pas que ses parents d'occasion se mêlent de ça.

Il monta les escaliers en catimini. Dans sa chambre, c'était le bordel, Murphy avait tout balancé, cassé ses béchers, arraché ses photos du mur, et défoncé son placard. Jasper déglutit, mieux valait sa chambre que son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla frapper à la porte de Murphy. Celui-ci ouvrit et le fixa.

\- Tu veux crever ?

Jasper lui mit dans les mains tous les paquets de sucettes et de bonbons.

\- Tiens. C'est pour toi.

Murphy sembla exploser de nouveau. Il prit un à un les paquets et les jeta dans la tronche de Jasper.

\- J'en veux pas de ces trucs, j'en veux pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Cette sucette était spéciale !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spéciale ? Gémit Jasper en essayant d'éviter les paquets de bonbons.

\- C'était Bellamy qui me l'avait donné !

Les mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Murphy avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et eurent pour effet de le calmer d'un coup. Il ferma sa porte en la claquant et s'enferma à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Rends-moi un service Jasper, crève ! Cria-t-il seulement à travers la porte.

Puis il se jeta sur son matelas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une sucette, il s'en foutait de ce connard de Bellamy, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi important pour lui, ça n'aurait pas dû compter autant. Et pourtant, ça lui faisait mal, rien que de voir le verre vide, rien que de voir cette foutue pièce remplie de rien, de néant. Jasper lui avait volé la seule chose qui avait un sens ici. Murphy se leva, attrapa le verre et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Jasper rangea sa chambre et ramassa ce qu'il pouvait. Il se coupa le doigt sur un bout de verre et se le lécha. Il regrettait d'avoir mangé cette sucette, c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait jamais que ce genre de trucs arrivaient. Maintenant, il allait devoir essayer de réparer ça comme il le pouvait. Il poussa un soupir et raccrocha ses photos contre le mur. Outre des vieilles photos de ses parents et de lui quand il était bébé, quelques photos de groupes avec Clarke, Wells et les autres, Jasper recommença à s'attarder sur celles où il y avait Monty. Lui sur le dos de Monty. Monty qui faisait une grimace. Monty déguisé en coccinelle – ça avait été pour un carnaval. Jasper posa son front contre le mur.

\- Cette année devait être chouette. Je devais avoir des parents. Un frère. Une petite amie. Et faire le fou avec Monty. Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne ?

Le soir, pendant le repas Jasper et Murphy mangèrent tous les deux le nez dans leur assiette. Terriblement silencieux.

\- Vous vous êtes battu tous les deux ? On a entendu du bruit et des cris. Demanda Seth.

\- Non, répondirent en même temps Murphy et Jasper.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'ils dirent de tout le repas.

xxx

Murphy bouscula Jasper toute la matinée. C'était comme si le brun était devenu le centre de gravité de Murphy, et que celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser, le faire tomber, laisser traîner ses jambes sur son chemin, lui tirer les cheveux, le pincer. Bref lui mener la vie dure. Jasper était déprimé.

\- Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? Demanda Monty.

\- J'ai mangé une sucette.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Jasper hocha la tête, sans expliquer ce que cette sucette avait d'important. Pas sûr lui-même de comprendre.

La journée avait mal commencé, elle empira quand Jasper se prit la tête avec la prof de chimie. Jasper adorait la chimie, d'habitude, il ne s'engueulait jamais avec les profs de chimie, au contraire, ça se passer super bien. Mais là, il trouvait son expérience bidon, et il le lui dit. Elle le prit mal, la discussion s'envenima. Monty essaya de calmer Jasper en posant sa main sur son bras, mais Jasper le retira violemment et lui cria dessus :

\- On se touche plus tu te souviens ?

Ensuite, il insulta la prof, qui lui dit de sortir de son cours. Jasper attrapa ses affaires :

\- Pas besoin de me le dire, je sors de moi-même.

Quand il passa à côté de la table de Murphy, celui-ci mit son pied sur son chemin et Jasper s'écroula par terre. Des rires résonnèrent dans la pièce, Jasper se releva d'un coup, il courut jusqu'à la sortie, et claqua la porte. Monty ne s'excusa pas, attrapa son sac, et sortit de la classe à son tour pour courir après son meilleur ami. La prof de chimie eut l'air un peu éberlué, mais le laissa faire.

\- Attends Jasper ! Cria Monty derrière en poursuivant son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a hein ? Tu veux en rajouter une couche et me dire qu'au royaume des abrutis, je porterais la couronne ? Ou bien que je suis juste un gros con qui fait que des trucs stupides ? Tu veux me rappeler que je t'emmerde tellement que tu veux même plus me toucher ?

Monty courut plus vite et rattrapa Jasper par le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers lui. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer d'un coup, les larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'il gémissait. Ce n'était pas du tout de la comédie.

\- Jasper…

\- J'en ai marre, je voulais pas manger cette foutue sucette, je voulais pas te blesser je sais pas trop comment au point que tu veuilles plus de câlin, je voulais même pas sauter par cette foutue fenêtre ! J'essayais juste de faire de mon mieux, je ne sais pas. Je voulais simplement que tout se passe bien et que cette année soit la plus géniale possible !

Monty craqua, et serra ses bras autour de Jasper. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non.

\- Lâche-moi, cria Jasper.

\- Non, cria Monty encore plus fort.

Jasper pleura de plus belle, accrocha ses doigts au pull de Monty et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Monty le serra un peu plus fort et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Jasper, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur pour toi.

\- Tu me détestes.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu le sais. Je ne te déteste pas.

\- Tu détestes que je te touche.

\- Non. Non pas du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si toi, tu es le roi au pays des idiots, moi j'en suis l'empereur.

\- Pas du tout, tu es très intelligent Monty.

\- Toi aussi. Tu es un génie, tu sais ? Tu connais des tonnes de choses, tu comprends des trucs que personne de notre âge ne comprend, tu es même plus intelligent que notre prof de chimie.

Jasper redressa la tête, le visage rouge de larmes il regarda Monty.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que je le pense vraiment.

\- Montyyyyyy, fit Jasper en l'enserrant dans ses bras, je suis égoïste mais je veux trop te faire des câlins.

\- D'accord, c'est pas grave.

\- Je peux vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Jasper frotta ses yeux contre l'épaule de Monty pour les essuyer. Monty garda sa main dans ses cheveux, enroulant ses doigts dans ses boucles. Fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Jasper marmonna :

\- Je t'aime Monty, et toi, tu m'aimes ?

Monty le serra plus fort et répondit.

\- Oui.

Et c'était plus que vrai.

Après les cours, Clarke partit à la recherche des deux adolescents. Elle les retrouva dans un coin de la cours. Ces deux andouilles avaient dessiné une marelle sur le sol et jouaient.

\- Ça à l'air d'aller, dit-elle à la fois agacée, amusée et rassurée.

\- Hey Clarke, tu veux jouer avec nous ? Allez viens ! Fit Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête. Et Clarke secoua la sienne.

\- Non, c'est bon les enfants, maman a du travail.

Ils rirent, Clarke leur sourit. Elle était contente de voir que ça allait. Même si Jasper et Monty avaient brusquement quitté le cours, et que c'était contre le règlement, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour leur en vouloir. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se parler, de prendre l'air, et apparemment, ils l'avaient fait et les choses avaient l'air de s'être régler. Ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Jasper, tu iras t'excuser plus tard à la prof, lui dit Clarke tout de même.

\- Bien, chef.

Monty lança un bout de bois dans la case de la marelle qu'il visait, puis commença à sauter à cloche-pied. Clarke les laissa s'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard Octavia rejoignit Jasper et Monty et commença à jouer avec eux, Finn fit de même. Raven préféra s'asseoir et les regarder faire.

\- J'adore ce jeu, sourit Octavia après avoir joué son tour.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es en train de gagner, sourit Jasper.

\- Eh oui !

\- Je me demande pourquoi on a arrêté d'y jouer, se demanda Finn, c'est pourtant plutôt marrant.

\- Ça craint de grandir, fit Jasper.

C'était à son tour de lancer le bâton dans sa case, mais il s'arrêta avant de le faire, venant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il le donna à Raven :

\- Tiens, joue à ma place, j'ai un truc à faire.

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis revint, décoiffa Monty comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler, et repartit en courant de l'autre côté.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Raven tout en se levant pour prendre la place de Jasper.

Monty se remit ses cheveux en place :

\- Ça, c'était la fusée Jasper.

Jasper s'arrêta devant Murphy. Prit une grande inspiration, puis attrapa son bras :

\- Viens !

\- Lâche-moi ! S'énerva Murphy.

\- Viens avec moi !

Jasper tira Murphy derrière lui, pas longtemps. Murphy récupéra son bras et commença à tordre celui de Jasper :

\- J'ai dit : lâche-moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais s'il te plaît viens avec moi.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- Murphy, je voudrais me faire pardonner d'accord ? Alors suis-moi.

\- Non.

Jasper soupira et quand Murphy le relâcha, il prit à nouveau son bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Est-ce que tu es suicidaire ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Jasper. Je crois bien que oui !

La réponse fit froncer les sourcils à Murphy, mais il se laissa entraîner. Jasper le conduisit sur le toit. Bellamy était là, en train de rouler une pelle à une fille. Murphy grimaça, Jasper dit :

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais on doit parler à Bellamy.

La fille ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, Bellamy, ne comprit pas plus qu'elle, mais il lui fit signe d'y aller et de les laisser. Elle eut l'air déçu un instant, Bellamy l'embrassa une dernière fois pour la rassurer et elle accepta de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? Je t'ai pourtant envoyé un SMS pour te dire que le toit n'était pas libre.

\- On doit te parler.

Bellamy regarda en direction de Murphy :

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Non. Moi je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il se demandait même pourquoi Jasper l'avait emmené avec lui.

\- Si. Il a quelque chose à te dire. Commença Jasper. En fait Bellamy, j'ai mangé la sucette que tu lui avais donnée. Tu pourrais lui en redonner une autre s'il te plaît ? À la fraise si je me souviens bien. Ça a l'air important pour Murphy.

Murphy attrapa les cheveux de Jasper et tira dessus :

\- Ta gueule.

Pourquoi cet abruti racontait-il tout ça à Bellamy ? Murphy ne voulait pas que Bellamy se fasse des idées.

\- Tu me fais mal, se plaignit Jasper.

\- Tant mieux.

Bellamy attrapa le poignet de Murphy afin de défendre Jasper :

\- Lâche-le. Ordonna-t-il.

Murphy obéit.

Bellamy ne le relâcha pas et l'entraîna avec lui. Décidément, on n'allait pas lui foutre la paix aujourd'hui. Murphy n'était pourtant pas une marionnette qu'on balade partout.

Il força Bellamy à le relâcher.

\- Je peux marcher tout seul, c'est bon !

Bellamy n'insista pas, il libéra son poignet et avança. Murphy le suivit. Sans se préoccuper de Jasper qu'ils abandonnèrent sur le toit.

Une fois dans la salle d'études, Bellamy ouvrit le tiroir, fouilla dans le sac puis releva les yeux :

\- J'ai plus goût fraise. Ce sont mes préférés, je les ai toutes mangées. Goût cerise, ça te va ?

\- Je m'en fous de tes putains de sucette.

\- Jasper a mangé la tienne.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? C'est juste une sucette. Fit Murphy de totale mauvaise foi.

Bellamy tendit la sucette vers lui :

\- Accepte juste et dit merci.

Murphy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je te dis que j'en veux pas. Fit-il têtu.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et commença à ranger la sucette. Murphy regretta, se mordit les lèvres, fixa la sucette qui était en train de disparaître dans le tiroir.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Bellamy était tout près de lui, sa bouche près de son oreille, sa main sur son poignet.

\- Elle était pour toi d'accord ? Si ça a de l'importance pour toi, alors c'est sûrement que c'est important. Prends là.

Murphy ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ni penser. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et Bellamy lui donna la sucette.

\- Goût cerise, ce sont mes préférés après fraise. Tu as de la chance qu'il en reste.

Murphy regarda ses chaussures et marmonna :

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Bellamy commença à quitter la salle, Murphy se tourna alors pour le rappeler :

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que…

Murphy soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens à te la donner ?

\- Oui.

\- Peut-être parce que je trouve amusant que tu l'aies gardé assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un d'autre la mange à ta place. C'est pas un trophée, tu sais ? C'est juste une sucette. Mange-là celle-là, tu verras, c'est très bon. Et si t'es sage, t'en auras d'autres.

Murphy sentit ses joues chauffer, comme si Bellamy était rentré dans la pièce où il dormait, pendant qu'il matait un magazine porno. Bellamy rit et s'éloigna. Murphy rangea la sucette dans son sac.

Puis il la sortit, la déballa de son papier et la mit dans sa bouche.

C'était rien qu'une foutue sucette après tout.

Goût cerise.

Dégueulasse.

xxx

Jasper rentra à pied avec Monty, pour profiter un peu de sa présence. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart, mais Monty se rapprocha de lui-même, marchant tout à côté de lui, afin que leurs bras se frôlent. Jasper avait l'air drôlement content de ça.

\- On s'est bien amusé avec Octavia tout à l'heure.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ça a l'air de bien avancer entre nous.

Monty hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui beaucoup mieux. Je crois que j'ai réparé du mieux que je pouvais toutes mes conneries.

\- La prof a dit quoi quand tu t'es excusé ?

\- Jasper Jordan, vous avez un sale caractère parfois, mais comme vous avez les meilleures notes de ma classe, j'accepte vos excuses. Fit Jasper en essayant d'imiter la voix de la prof.

\- Pas mal, petit génie.

\- Éhé, fit Jasper en levant le nez en l'air de fierté.

Ils se séparèrent devant chez Monty en se faisant une rapide accolade, et Jasper fit le reste du trajet jusqu'à chez lui, seul.

Jasper monta les marches de sa maison à toute vitesse, avec l'idée de rapidement aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas trop envie de croiser Murphy, il ne savait pas comment ça c'était passé avec Bellamy. Si cela c'était mal passé, il n'avait pas envie que le truand s'énerve encore après lui. Il préférait l'éviter.

Pas de bol pour lui, le dit truand se trouvait au-dessus de l'escalier, juste devant la chambre de Jasper. Il se tourna en le voyant arriver.

\- Ah, t'étais là. Dit Murphy.

\- Euh… Ouais. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Murphy s'approcha de lui et Jasper, par réflexe, fit un pas en arrière, se tenant la pointe des pieds sur la dernière marche.

\- Ne fouine plus dans mes affaires, ne mange plus ce qui m'appartient et arrête de te mêler de ma vie. Et tu vivras plus longtemps.

\- Bien compris, fit Jasper.

Murphy le regarda froidement encore quelques secondes, puis lui tourna le dos. Jasper posa sa main sur son bras, sans réfléchir, voulant lui demander si ça c'était bien passé avec Bellamy, s'il avait récupéré la sucette. Murphy fit un geste brusque pour qu'il le relâche, le poussant en même temps :

\- Mais arrête de m'attraper le bras, bordel !

Jasper qui se tenait en équilibre sur la dernière marche, vacilla à cause de la poussée. Il battit des bras en l'air alors qu'il se sentait tomber en arrière.

Murphy réagit et essaya de l'attraper, mais trop tard. Sa main ne fit qu'effleurer le pull de Jasper, sans le toucher. Jasper eut un instant l'impression de voler, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son crâne atterrir sur quelque chose de vraiment dur. Pendant un dixième de seconde, peut-être, la douleur fut insoutenable. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : oui je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est un peu méchante. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster la suite avant deux semaines, parce que ma mère-grand vient à la maison. J'essaie de peut-être corriger le chapitre suivant vendredi, mais je promets rien, dans le doute.


	8. La vie continue

**Prompt :** J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

* * *

 **8\. La vie continue.**

Bellamy n'avait pas entendu son portable sonner, il devait être occupé ailleurs à ce moment-là. Sous la douche, à mater un film, à bouquiner, discuter avec Octavia. Son portable n'était pas dans sa poche et il avait raté la sonnerie.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il remarqua qu'on l'avait appelé. Le nom était affiché sur l'écran et Bellamy se demandait pourquoi ce môme avait fait son numéro ? Est-ce qu'il voulait encore se faire payer un jus de fraise ou avoir une sucette ? Bellamy sourit en pensant à ça, puis il écouta le message que le gamin lui avait laissé.

Le message était bizarre, un peu effrayant. Il entendit la voix de Murphy, toute cassée, toute tremblante et bizarre. Ses mots étaient hachés, il donnait l'impression de délirer. _« Je crois que je l'ai tué. Putain y a du sang partout. Je suis un assassin. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai bien dit que je le buterais, mais pas comme ça, pas comme ça. »._ Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé de soupir et d'appel _« Jasper, Jasper réponds moi ! »_ comme si Murphy avait oublié qu'il était au téléphone, puis à nouveau, il parut se souvenir qu'il avait l'appareil contre son oreille _« Bellamy je sais pas ce que je dois faire, t'es le seul adulte sain d'esprit que je connaisse et à qui je peux faire confiance. Il faut aider Jasper. Aide-moi. Aide-moi »._ Cette litanie était répétée plusieurs fois. _Aide-moi_. Puis on entendait des bruits de voix, et le message se terminait là. Assez brusquement.

Bellamy essaya plusieurs fois de rappeler Murphy, en vain. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que Murphy décroche ou le rappelle, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans comprendre. En s'inquiétant.

xxx

Murphy était comme détaché de son corps. On lui avait filé un calmant quand il avait sauté à la gorge d'un ambulancier. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ?

Il revivait la scène comme au ralenti. Jasper tombait. Sa tête heurtait une marche. Le sang coulait. Murphy était descendu et l'avait appelé, lui hurlant dessus pour qu'il se réveille, mais Jasper était resté endormi. Murphy avait sorti son portable et appelé une ambulance, il avait hurlé au téléphone parce qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on se foutait de sa gueule, que ça n'allait pas assez vite. _« Vous comprenez pas ? Vous devez le sauver ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je ne veux pas être un meurtrier, je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! »_

Il avait fini par expliquer que Jasper avait une plaie à la tête, que ça saignait. On lui avait dit de ne rien toucher et il avait obéi.

Et après ?

Après… Il avait appelé Bellamy non ? Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir fait, ou alors il avait imaginé l'avoir fait, il n'en était plus sûr du tout. Il avait appelé à l'aide, il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. _Bellamy aide moi._

Non. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas appelé pour de vrai.

Wendy et Seth étaient absents.

L'ambulance était arrivée après un temps qui lui avait paru infiniment long.

On avait voulu l'éloigner, ou bien, on lui avait posé trop de questions. _« Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous touché la blessure ? L'avez-vous déplacé ? »_. Est-ce qu'il avait touché la blessure ? Murphy avait regardé ses doigts pleins de sang sans savoir. Et l'autre insistait, insistait. Murphy avait pété un plomb et lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant _« Sauvez-le, sauvez-le ! »_. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu un calmant.

Maintenant, il était dans l'ambulance qui emmenait le cadavre de Jasper à la morgue.

Et il n'avait pas son portable sur lui. Où l'avait-il mis ? Il ne s'en rappelait.

Il fixait Jasper, le cadavre de Jasper.

Non.

Pas un cadavre.

Jasper était vivant. N'est-ce pas ?

À l'hôpital, on fit asseoir Murphy quelque part, il ne posa pas de questions, ne protesta pas et s'assit.

\- Voulez-vous vous laver les mains ?

Murphy regarda à nouveau ses mains. Toujours pleines de sang. Il avait essayé de les essuyer sur ses vêtements. Que ce soit bleu ou rouge, Jasper réussissait toujours à colorer ses vêtements.

\- Voulez-vous vous laver les mains ? Insista-t-on.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Vous devriez, venez, je vais vous montrer le lavabo.

\- Non. Ça ira. Je veux… Non. Jasper est comme ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut toujours qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Il laisse traîner ses affaires, saute par la fenêtre, me peint en bleu, et en rouge. Je crois pas que je devrais me laver.

La jeune femme, car s'en était une, se pencha vers lui et le força à le regarder.

\- On vous a donné un calmant ?

\- Oui.

Elle appuya sur ses joues, fixa ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes encore en état de choc, malgré tout.

Murphy ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Elle le força à se lever, Murphy la suivit. Puis elle alluma un robinet d'eau et mit les mains de Murphy dessous. Elle lui lava les doigts avec du savon. Il ne se dégagea pas, il n'était pas vraiment là toute façon, il ne voulait pas être là, ni être lui-même. Murphy sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux, deux ou trois seulement.

\- Je suis un meurtrier, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, lui dit-elle.

Une fois qu'elle estima ses mains propres, elle le ramena s'asseoir. Pour les vêtements, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Elle le couvrit simplement avec une couverture et lui apporta quelque chose à boire et à manger.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. On vit ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Nous devrions contacter sa famille, connaissez-vous leur numéro ?

\- Il n'a pas de famille… Il a juste… Monty.

Murphy ne pensa pas du tout à Wendy et Seth. Ils n'étaient personnes.

\- Monty ? Est-ce un parent ? Avez-vous son numéro ?

Murphy se concentra, essaya de se rappeler. Non. Il n'avait pas le numéro dans son portable.

\- Non. Jasper doit l'avoir. Sur son portable. Il faut vérifier sur son portable.

\- On va le faire. Voulez-vous que l'on contacte quelqu'un pour vous ?

Murphy pensa à Bellamy une seconde. Puis secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je n'ai personne.

La femme mit sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes. Murphy la laissa faire.

\- Pouvez-vous rester seul un moment ?

Murphy hocha la tête, resserrant ses doigts sur la tasse de chocolat qu'elle lui avait ramené.

\- Bien. Je reviens bientôt.

Murphy resta seul.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé qu'on appelle Bellamy.

xxx

Monty entendit les mots _Jasper_ et _hôpital_ l'un à côté de l'autre sans réussir à les assembler, comme si ces deux mots ne pouvaient pas avoir d'existence dans la même phrase. Cela n'avait aucun sens. On répéta. _Jasper est à l'hôpital_. On ne lui parlait pas dans la bonne langue, voilà l'impression qu'il avait. Les mots étaient sûrement des autres mots qui voulaient dire autre chose.

Il se sentait perdu et puis ce fut comme s'il s'était soudainement téléporté dans le dit hôpital. Monty avait pris la voiture de ses parents sans leur demander – même s'il avait son permis il ne la conduisait pas souvent – et le trajet était une brume floue dans son esprit. À l'accueil, Monty avait presque supplié qu'on lui dise ce qui était arrivé à _« Jasper Jordan, on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était ici »_. Et les réponses ne lui plurent pas. Du tout. _« Il est dans un état critique. Un médecin va venir vous expliquer, asseyez-vous. Un de ses amis est ici »._ Le dit ami était Murphy.

Monty le fixa un instant, remarqua le sang. Il vit rouge, attrapa cet enfoiré par le col et le frappa. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et Murphy se laissa faire. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et la colère de Monty gonflait, gonflait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de frapper.

On vint les séparer. Heureusement pour Murphy. Heureusement pour Monty. Quelqu'un le tenait pour l'empêcher de frapper l'autre connard, mais Monty pouvait toujours crier :

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? C'est ta faute ?

Et Murphy ne chercha même pas à nier.

\- C'est ma faute. Moi aussi je me serais frappé, à ta place.

Monty aurait pu le frapper encore, si on ne l'avait pas maintenu. On força Monty à s'asseoir le plus loin possible du prince grenouille ( _le prince grenouille_ , c'est comme ça que Jasper l'appelait, Monty en eut mal). Monty avait les mains qui tremblaient, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Murphy devait être devenu suicidaire, parce qu'il s'approcha de lui :

\- Je l'ai fait tomber des escaliers.

Et Monty se releva pour le frapper à nouveau, avant qu'on ne puisse l'en empêcher. Puis il prit son col et planta un regard de glace dans ceux de Murphy :

\- Je te préviens, s'il meurt, c'est moi qui te tue.

Murphy ne s'échappa pas.

\- Il y avait du sang partout, je crois bien que je l'ai tué.

Monty le frappa encore, et encore, et encore. On fut obligé de le tenir encore plus fort, cette fois-ci et il eut aussi droit à un calmant.

Quelque chose de léger, mais de suffisant pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Murphy avait été emmené ailleurs afin de soigner les blessures que Monty lui avait infligées, et Monty espérait qu'il lui avait cassé quelque chose, dans un pur élan de méchanceté.

Finalement, un médecin vint parler à Monty.

La blessure de Jasper à la tête était grave, heureusement que son ami ( _ce n'était pas son ami_ , cracha Monty). Bon en tout cas, heureusement qu'il avait réagi vite en appelant l'ambulance tout de suite, sinon il aurait été sans doute trop tard pour sauver Jasper. Maintenant, le médecin ignorait les répercussions qu'une telle chute pouvait apporter, et il n'était pas encore certain que Jasper s'en sorte. Chaque mot était comme un coup-de-poing pour Monty. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était en train de faire un horrible cauchemar, puis il allait se réveiller et Jasper serait là. Alors peu importe ce qui se passerait, il le prendrait dans ses bras, le serrerait fort contre lui et ne le lâcherait pas tout de suite.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Il fallait attendre. Attendre.

Le temps est une drôle de chose, il glisse comme de l'eau entre les doigts quand on s'amuse, il s'enfuit, s'échappe, il court et nous laisse à peine le temps de souffler, de remarquer qu'on est passé d'un point A à un point B. Et soudain, il ralentit, il se prélasse, il paresse et porte sa carapace de tortue, il avance à petit pas, il traîne et nous engloutit dans sa lenteur. Et Monty la sentait cette lenteur, les secondes lui paraissaient interminables, s'entrechoquant dans sa tête et le laissait démuni. Dans combien de minutes allait-on enfin lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Lui dire qu'il avait perdu la moitié de son âme ou bien que c'était bon et qu'il pouvait souffler ? En attendant Monty osait à peine respirer, ou réfléchir. Il s'interdisait de penser, de se souvenir, il ne voulait pas se rappeler que Jasper était une partie tellement intégrante de sa vie que lui retirer serait une douleur trop atroce, trop insupportable. Même s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de lui, le perdre n'aurait pas été acceptable. Ce serait lui demander de marcher alors qu'il serait devenu tétraplégique.

Il s'était levé, était allé chercher à manger. N'avait pas mangé et s'était rassit. Il avait essayé de lire un magazine, mais les mots s'échappaient, ils étaient bien là, Monty pouvait les lire, mais ils n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait essayé de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir alors qu'il voyait le visage de Jasper dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ignora royalement Murphy quand celui-ci revint et s'assit à côté de lui. Son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre éclatée, et Monty s'en fichait.

\- Tu peux me passer ton portable ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Monty agressivement.

\- Je dois prévenir Seth et Wendy, ils vont se demander pourquoi il y a pleins de traces de ketchup dans leur escalier.

Murphy était moins choqué, peut-être que les coups lui avaient permis de reprendre prise dans la réalité. Ça lui avait permis de se souvenir des deux adultes chez qui, lui et Jasper, vivaient.

Monty sortit son portable et lui tendit.

\- C'est toi… Dit-il en même temps.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- C'est toi qui devrais être à sa place.

\- T'as bien raison, je me demande pourquoi je me suis pas jeté du haut des marches moi-même.

Murphy prit le portable et composa le numéro de Wendy, au hasard. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et donc de pas trop s'inquiéter pour le sang.

\- De toute façon, ce sera l'occasion de repeindre, les escaliers sont aussi moches que le reste de la maison. Dit-il au téléphone avec sarcasme.

Puis il raccrocha et rendit le portable à Monty.

\- Elle va venir apparemment.

Monty se renfrogna. Il fut soulagé que Murphy ne parle plus ensuite.

Murphy se demandait ce qu'il ferait s'il s'avérait qu'il avait tué Jasper. Est-ce qu'il s'en voudrait mortellement ou est-ce qu'il se contenterait d'un haussement d'épaule et puis _« baaah la vie continue hein ? »._ Ce serait juste une merde de plus dans sa vie de merde, jusqu'au moment où à trop accumuler, le château de merdes s'écroulerait et l'étoufferait. Il avait très envie d'étouffer parfois. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à se lever le matin, à passer devant la chambre de Jasper, à descendre les marches et à faire comme si tout était normal ?

Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de fumer un joint, deux, dix, en fumer jusqu'à ce qu'il plane tellement que les avions lui aurait donné l'impression d'être collés sur terre à côté de lui. Mais il entendait la voix de Jasper dans sa tête qui lui faisait la morale, et il ne pouvait pas se droguer si la voix d'un type mort le hantait.

Et puis Wendy et Seth débarquèrent, ils posèrent un millier de questions, jusqu'à en donner mal au crâne à Murphy qui raconta l'histoire cinq mille fois, que Jasper était tombé dans les escaliers parce qu'il l'avait poussé par inadvertance. _« Et comment on peut pousser quelqu'un par inadvertance ?»_ S'horrifiait Wendy. Murphy aussi se le demandait, alors pour les faire taire, il avait juste crié :

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai fait exprès, je voulais buter ce type, foutez-moi la paix.

Et peut-être que c'était vrai. C'était sans doute vrai n'est-ce pas ?

Muprhy sortit de l'hôpital en trombe pour respirer, pour sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur, pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sentit un petit bâton de sucettes, il le sortit et le roula entre ses doigts. Sucette goût cerise.

Jasper faisait des conneries, il était idiot, maladroit, chiant. Il parlait à tort et à travers, il était vraiment saoulant aussi.

Puis d'un coup, il arrivait et voulait essayer d'aider, se mêlant de tout. _« Je ne te déteste pas assez pour… »_ Disait-il comme excuse.

Murphy non plus ne détestait pas assez Jasper pour le pousser exprès dans l'escalier… Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

xxx

Les résultats étaient tombés.

Coma.

Quatre lettres.

C.O.M.A.

Quatre lettres, un mot.

Un seul petit mot qui plongeait son meilleur ami dans un sommeil qui pouvait durer, durer et durer encore.

Monty avait eu le droit de le voir. Enfin.

Il était resté debout près du lit, avait regardé Jasper, et avait dit :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu te prends pour la belle au bois dormant ? T'espères qu'Octavia va t'embrasser ? Ou bien alors tu as trouvé un super moyen pour ne plus être puni par Wendy et Seth ?

Jasper ne s'était pas réveillé miraculeusement en riant à ses blagues débiles.

Seth et Wendy étaient à leur tour entré dans la chambre. Ils étaient restés un peu avec Jasper, Monty s'était tenu à l'écart. _« Les parents d'occasions »_ de Jasper, comme il les appelait, paraissaient tristes bien sûr, mais pas comme de vrais parents l'auraient été. Ils plaignaient Jasper _« pauvre gosse, j'espère que ça va aller »_ , mais si ça n'allait pas, ils réussiraient à reprendre leur vie malgré le deuil. Cela ne serait qu'un épisode désagréable, mais ça ne les traumatiserait pas. Contrairement à Monty.

Wendy et Seth se questionnaient aussi sur ce qu'il fallait faire à propos de John Murphy. Si celui-ci avait réellement poussé Jasper dans les escaliers, ils ne pourraient pas le garder, ils ne désiraient pas d'un… garçon aussi violent chez eux. _Euphémisme_ , pensa Monty avec mauvaise humeur.

Les deux adultes désiraient aider le plus possible ces jeunes, bien sûr, mais quand ceux-ci refusaient d'être aidés, il fallait parfois simplement lâcher prise avant d'être englouti avec eux. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient du moins. Pour le moment cependant, ils prirent la décision d'attendre que Jasper se réveille, peut-être que l'adolescent pourrait leur expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il s'était passé, donner sa version des faits. Ensuite, ils feraient le choix de garder ou non John Murphy.

Enfin ça c'était si Jasper se réveillait bien sûr…

Il allait se réveiller, pensa Monty, il allait se réveiller parce que sinon Monty ne pourrait plus jamais dormir. Seth vint poser une main compatissante sur son épaule et Monty n'aima pas ça.

\- Ça doit être dur pour vous, dit-il, il nous parle très souvent de vous. Il est comme votre frère.

Monty se mordit les lèvres. Jasper n'était pas comme son frère. Ce type ne savait rien du tout, ne savait rien de sa souffrance.

\- Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose…

\- Non, c'est bon, fit Monty. Je veux juste rester avec lui.

Seth hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr, c'est normal, restez autant de temps que vous le désirez.

 _Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission_ , pensa Monty. Même ses parents à lui auraient plus de droit sur Jasper que ces deux étrangers. Après tout, Jasper ne les appelait-il pas « beau-papa » et « belle-maman » ? Même était persuadé que ses parents ne penseraient pas simplement _« pauvre gosse »,_ mais qu'ils seraient _profondément_ tristes de perdre Jasper.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Il fut soulagé quand Wendy et Seth quittèrent la chambre.

Monty resta seul un moment avec Jasper, il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas prévenu ses parents, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste… Juste… Reste là. À espérer que son meilleur ami ouvre les yeux.

xxx

Murphy regardait la tache de sang sur les escaliers. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y en ait partout, que ça ait dégouliné jusqu'au sol, qu'il y en ait sur les murs. En fait, la tache était à peine grosse comme ses deux poings, puis c'était tout. Un coup de serpillière, il n'en resterait sans doute très vite plus rien. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce sang quand il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules qui le tirèrent en arrière :

\- Allez, viens là, tu vas manger un morceau et arrêter de rester planté devant ces escaliers, c'est morbide.

Murphy se laissa entraîner par Bellamy, en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté que ce type le suive jusqu'ici.

C'était Seth qui avait rendu son portable à Murphy, il l'avait trouvé sur les marches et l'avait pris avec lui avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il l'avait donné à Murphy un peu avant qu'on sache que Jasper était dans le coma. Murphy l'avait regardé d'un air un peu absent, mais ce qu'affichait son écran l'avait ramené dans le monde, et soudainement, il s'était senti tout debout dans ses chaussures, bel et bien présent, bel et bien là, comme si les _« vous avez reçu 78 appels en absence »_ l'avait tiré de force vers la vie. Il y avait des messages aussi, et des textos. Tous de la même personne.

Murphy avait sursauté quand le portable s'était mis à vibrer dans sa main et il avait décroché :

\- T'es sérieux Bellamy ? Avait-il demandé, 78 appels ? C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage.

\- Ta gueule petit con, s'était énervé Bellamy à l'autre bout, ton message m'a foutu la trouille t'es au courant de ça ? Et ensuite, tu ne répondais pas… Alors j'étais encore plus flippé !

Murphy avait senti comme une boule chaude dans son ventre.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais. Ton message était vraiment flippant, et tu me suppliais de t'aider. Tu crois quoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Murphy avait raconté toute l'histoire, précisément. Décrivant chaque geste, chaque mot, essayant de se rappeler exactement des choses qui lui échappaient, de tout ce qui était allé trop vite, ou trop lentement. Il ne voulait pas que Bellamy le juge et le déteste.

\- Je vois, c'était un accident, t'as paniqué et tu m'as appelé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, je n'avais pas entendu mon portable.

\- C'est bon, avait fait Murphy.

\- Comment va Jasper ?

\- On ne sait pas encore.

Silence à l'autre bout. Murphy avait fermé les yeux, est-ce que Bellamy cherchait ses mots pour le traiter de taré ?

\- Dans quel hôpital ?

\- Hein ? Avait demandé Murphy en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Dans quel hôpital vous êtes ?

Murphy lui avait donné l'adresse.

\- D'accord. J'arrive.

Puis il avait raccroché et Murphy avait regardé son portable, l'air stupide.

Il était retourné s'asseoir, ignorant Seth, Wendy, et Monty. Il n'était pas sûr du tout d'avoir bien compris ce que Bellamy lui avait dit. Il avait forcément mal compris.

Alors quand il avait vu Bellamy arriver dans l'hôpital en courant, s'arrêtant à l'accueil pour demander des informations, Murphy l'avait regardé en se demandant s'il hallucinait. C'était Monty, qui l'avait vu aussi, qui l'avait appelé :

\- Bellamy, on est là !

Bellamy s'était dirigé vers eux et s'était arrêté devant Monty :

\- Comment il va ?

\- On n'en sait rien. Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

Bellamy avait tourné les yeux vers Murphy pour unique réponse et Monty n'avait rien ajouté. Bellamy s'était penché vers Monty :

\- Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Non. Répondit Monty.

Bellamy s'était accroupi pour regarder Monty, dont la peur et la peine se lisaient sur le visage.

\- Ça va aller. Jasper est plus tenace qu'une mauvaise herbe.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses ou pour me rassurer ?

\- Les deux, j'imagine.

Bellamy avait pressé le bras de Monty. Il était resté là quelques temps, silencieux. Des fois, il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire pour soulager la peine de l'autre, que rester un peu avec lui.

Ensuite, il s'était assis à côté de Murphy. Avait scruté un instant son visage. Murphy avait dit à Bellamy que Monty l'avait frappé, Bellamy savait donc d'où venaient les blessures.

\- Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Vu que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis ouvert le crâne, je pense que oui.

Murphy avait frissoné en sentant la main de Bellamy sur son épaule. Il s'était réculé pour qu'il l'enlève, mais Bellamy avait tenu bon.

\- Ça veut donc dire non.

\- Oui veut dire non dans ta langue ?

\- Non, mais dans la tienne oui.

\- Trop de oui et de non, je ne sais plus ce que tu veux dire.

Bellamy avait resserré sa prise.

\- Je crois que c'est ta manière de te protéger, les sarcasmes. Et si tu as besoin de te protéger, c'est que ça ne va pas.

\- T'as déjà songé à changer de carrière, Sherlock ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avait fait Bellamy avec un petit sourire en coin.

Murphy avait abandonné et préféré garder le silence. L'adulte n'avait plus rien non plus, doucement sa main s'était desserrée, et il avait fini par la retirer de l'épaule de Murphy. Pourtant, l'adolescent avait eu l'impression de toujours la sentir.

Les minutes s'étaient égrenées et Murphy était plus fatigué qu'il ne le montrait, toutes ces émotions, la peur, la colère, et même le calmant ça l'avait épuisé. Sans s'en rendre tout à fait compte, il avait dodeliné de la tête, alors que ses yeux se fermaient, il avait appuyé son crâne contre quelque chose de confortable, sans tout à fait se rendre compte que ce quelque chose était l'épaule de Bellamy.

Après il avait été réveillé par le médecin qui venait leur annoncer que Jasper était dans le coma, qu'ils pouvaient aller lui rendre visite s'ils le désiraient.

Bellamy lui avait demandé s'il voulait aller le voir et Murphy avait refusé. De toute façon Monty n'avait pas du tout l'air de désirer sa présence auprès de Jasper. Il le comprenait, lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu se voir auprès de Jasper. On ne mettait pas dans une même pièce le bourreau et sa victime.

Bellamy avait donc décidé de le raccompagner puis il s'était incrusté dans la maison, et maintenant, il fouillait le frigo et les placards pour lui préparer un sandwich. Murphy avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension, Bellamy n'avait rien à faire dans son univers, et pourtant, il était là, comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était sa place.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous viviez ensemble avec Jasper, c'est donc ton frère.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère.

\- Et l'homme et la femme qui étaient à l'hôpital ?

\- Ce ne sont pas nos parents.

Bellamy hocha la tête :

\- Je vois, vie compliquée.

Murphy hocha la tête et mordit dans le sandwich que Bellamy venait de lui donner. Manger ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux, ne retira pas de sa tête l'image d'un Jasper volant, et n'aidait sûrement pas Jasper à se réveiller non plus. Mais il mangea quand même et prit tout son temps, comme si Bellamy allait s'enfuir s'il refusait de manger ou dès que le sandwich serait terminé. Murphy n'avait pas envie de rester seul, pas maintenant.

\- On peut sortir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure quand tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule.

Murphy mâchonna un bout de sandwich et détourna les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas fatigué, juste que je n'avais pas envie de dormir !

Bellamy resta silencieux, Murphy termina son sandwich et prit tout son temps pour la dernière bouchée. Alors Bellamy se leva et Murphy paniqua :

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Tu voulais sortir non ? Viens.

Murphy se redressa alors très vite, comme si Bellamy allait changer d'avis. Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Bellamy.

Ils roulèrent un moment, Bellamy n'avait pas allumé la radio, et aucun des deux ne parlaient. Le silence ne dérangeait pas Murphy, il regardait la route défilée avec l'envie de partir loin, le plus loin possible, comme si mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les évènements pouvaient y changer quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux.

xxx

Monty avait dormi sur les sièges des urgences quand on lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Jasper pour la nuit. Il avait appelé ses parents à un moment, pour enfin tout leur expliquer. Ceux-ci trouvèrent leur fils, au matin, allongé sur deux chaises, les yeux fermés, appelant Jasper dans son sommeil. Ils le réveillèrent et allèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Jasper.

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Non.

Le père sortit de la chambre quelques minutes pour aller lui acheter de quoi manger, et un café. Tandis que la mère lissait la couverture sur Jasper, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir et qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux dans quelques minutes. En quelques sortes, ce n'était pas faux, Jasper dormait, d'un sommeil trop profond voilà tout. Monty aurait aimé qu'il ouvre les yeux dans quelques minutes. La mère passa sa main sur la joue de Jasper et lui parla :

\- Oh mon chéri, dit-elle avec tendresse. Il faut que tu ailles vite mieux, la maison paraîtra bien vide sans toi.

Monty ne dit rien, la voix de sa mère était pleine de sanglots, et il savait que c'était sincère. Ses parents avaient élevé Jasper en même temps que Monty, s'il n'était pas leur deuxième fils, c'était tout comme. Le père revint, il donna un sandwich à Monty et un café. Il en servit un aussi à sa femme et en avait un pour lui-même.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper.

\- Tu es fort, tu vas t'en sortir.

C'était sans doute pour se rassurer, mais Monty espérait qu'il avait raison. Il mangea, bu, et continua de se sentir vide.

Ses parents le forcèrent à sortir de la chambre du temps de midi. Monty n'avait pas eu envie de quitter Jasper même une seule seconde, mais ils ne lui laissèrent guère le choix. Ils marchèrent un peu, s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant pour que Monty mange quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un sandwich. Il se força pour faire plaisir à ses parents, mais il n'avait pas faim du tout. Il fut soulagé quand ils retournèrent à l'hôpital. Les parents le laissèrent un peu seul avec Jasper, allant discuter avec le médecin des modalités. Monty profita de leur absence pour prendre la main de Jasper et serrer ses doigts.

\- Alors à quoi tu rêves hein ? Pour ne pas avoir envie de te réveiller ? J'espère que ça vaut vraiment la peine. Que c'est pas un rêve stupide à propos d'Alien.

Monty se rapprocha de Jasper, sans lâcher sa main, il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue :

\- J'espère que tu n'aimeras pas trop ce rêve quand même et que tu reviendras. Jasper j'ai besoin de toi d'accord ? Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, même si c'est cliché.

Monty embrassa sa joue et posa son front contre son épaule.

\- Si tu ne te réveilles pas qui viendra s'incruster dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit ? Qui sortira par ma fenêtre ? Qui aura toujours des idées complètement loufoques ? Avec qui je jouerai à la marelle en plein milieu du lycée ? Qui regardera des séries avec moi ? Qui m'appellera Monty-chan ? Jasper qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'as pas le droit de partir, t'as pas le droit de me laisser, fallait pas devenir mon meilleur ami, fallait pas être là tous les jours de ma vie si c'était pour t'enfuir.

Jasper ne bougea pas, ne se réveilla pas, ne fit rien qui prouvait qu'il entendait ou même qu'il était là. Il avait beau respiré, c'était peut-être bien comme s'il était déjà mort. Monty retint ses larmes et se mordit les lèvres, Jasper n'allait pas mourir, Jasper se réveillerait.

xxx

Quand Murphy ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se redressa, regarda atour de lui et essaya de comprendre où il était, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il essaya de trouver un indice en observant la pièce où il se trouvait.

Des murs bleus sans décoration, une couette noire et blanche en forme de damier, une penderie, un bureau en bois avec un ordinateur et des livres dessus, une chaise roulante bleu foncé, un meuble remplit de livres, de CDs et de DVDs. Aucun des objets qu'il y avait ici ne lui disait quelque chose, sauf peut-être la veste pendue au portemanteau accroché derrière la porte. Cette veste noire, il la connaissait bien, mais il se demandait ce qu'elle fichait là, ce n'était pas sa place, normalement sa place, c'était …

Murphy tomba du lit plus qu'il n'en descendit, il ouvrit la porte un peu précipitamment, traversa un minuscule couloir et se trouva dans un salon cuisine. Bellamy et Octavia étaient dans le canapé et regardaient la télé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Demanda Murphy.

Le frère et la soeur tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui et Bellamy sourit :

\- Tiens notre marmotte est réveillée. Viens t'asseoir, j'ai préparé du café.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Répéta Murphy.

\- Tu t'es endormi dans ma voiture, et ensuite, tu ne t'es pas du tout réveillé quand je t'ai porté jusqu'ici. T'as vraiment le sommeil lourd, tu sais ?

Murphy croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger d'une possible attaque.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de faire ça, tu es trop mignon quand tu dors, même avec tes bleus.

Murphy aurait voulu que Bellamy Blake arrête de le prendre au dépourvu, il fixa la moquette du salon. Elle était bleue elle aussi. Octavia prit la parole :

\- Bon, tu vas rester longtemps planté là ? Ou tu vas venir t'asseoir et boire un café ? Maintenant que t'es là et que t'as squatté le lit de mon frère, toute la nuit, tu vas pas faire ton timide.

Murphy décida de faire fonctionner ses jambes et s'assit sur le canapé. À côté d'Octavia, et donc loin de Bellamy. Sauf que la jeune fille se leva :

\- Je vous laisse, je vais me doucher.

Et donc Murphy se retrouva à côté de Bellamy, qui lui servit une tasse de café.

\- Tiens marmotte.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Trop bien, j'imagine.

\- Ton visage, ça va ? J'ai l'impression que ça a un peu dégonflée.

Murphy se recula quand Bellamy voulu toucher ses bleus.

\- Ça va. Dit-il.

\- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'hôpital pour aller voir Jasper ?

\- Non.

Murphy but son café et jeta un œil critique à la télé. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était Bob l'éponge. Murphy aimait bien Bob l'éponge. Il se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'écran. Et Bellamy le regarda faire, amusé.

\- Gamin, marmonna-t-il gentiment.

\- La ferme.

La journée fut bizarre, Murphy dut composer avec un univers qui n'était pas le sien et resta chez Bellamy. Ils regardèrent la télé un moment, puis Bellamy alla cuisiner quelque chose pendant qu'Octavia se mettait du vernis sur les ongles des pieds, assise sur le canapé en matant un jeu télévisé. Ils se taquinèrent gentiment avec Bellamy sur la réponse à une question, puis le frère vint éteindre la télé.

\- À table.

Octavia râla comme quoi son vernis n'était pas sec et son frère la souleva comme un sac à patate pour aller l'asseoir sur une chaise devant la table. Murphy vint s'asseoir lui aussi, et mangea ce qu'on lui donna.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, fit remarquer Bellamy.

\- J'ai rien à dire.

Et il n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Octavia voulait passer voir Jasper à l'hôpital, puisqu'elle avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé par son frère. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil vers Murphy :

\- Et toi ?

\- Non. Fit Murphy.

\- D'accord, j'y conduirai O toute seule alors, tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Mais non, reste, je te raccompagnerai.

\- Je vais prendre un bus et je vais rentrer.

\- T'es vraiment têtu c'est pas vrai.

Octavia prit la parole :

\- C'est bon, reste avec lui, c'est moi qui vais prendre un bus et aller à l'hôpital toute seule.

Bellamy acquiesça, Murphy avait envie de faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter, mais il préféra se taire.

Octavia fit la vaisselle, puis se prépara, embrassa le crâne de son frère et sortit de l'appartement.

\- Finalement vous vous entendez bien, fit Murphy.

Bellamy acquiesça, et regarda Murphy un temps avant de dire :

\- Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je sais ce qu'on peut faire.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ? Baiser ?

Bellamy regarda autour d'eux :

\- Non, à moins que tu voies une jolie fille dans cet appartement ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Murphy le détesta.

\- Je pensais plutôt à manger du pop corn en matant des films nuls.

\- Je devrais rentrer.

\- Tu aimes tellement ta maison que tu veuilles absolument la retrouver ? Ou bien c'est parce que les escaliers te manquent ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Reste. C'est très bon le pop corn, surtout quand on le partage.

Murphy abandonna le combat. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé pendant que Bellamy préparait le pop corn et choisissait les films. L'adolescent loucha sur les DVDs qui ressemblaient en tout point à des comédies romantiques.

\- Des DVDS à ta sœur ?

\- Non les miens, pourquoi ? S'amusa Bellamy.

Murphy préféra ne rien répondre.

Quand sa main frôla celle de Bellamy au moment d'aller piocher dans le pop corn, Murphy se dit qu'il n'aimait pas tant que ça le pop corn. Et garda ses mains loin de celles de Bellamy, qui ne parût rien remarquer outre mesure. Les films étaient mièvres, Murphy se fichait bien de cette fille et de ce gars qui se couraient après, c'était débile.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ces films ? Demanda-t-il à Bellamy.

\- Ça va.

\- C'est débile.

\- Oui, mais c'est reposant. Tu ne manges pas ?

Finalement peut-être que Bellamy avait remarqué qu'il boudait le pop corn.

\- J'ai pas trop faim.

\- Le pop corn, ce n'est pas une question d'avoir faim ou pas, mais de se régaler.

Bellamy pencha le saladier vers lui et Murphy se sentit obligé de piocher dedans.

\- Voilà très bien.

Murphy ronchonna en mettant le pop corn dans la bouche.

\- Tes films c'est de la merde, c'est quoi ce plan pourri ?

\- L'idée c'est de se détendre et de penser à autre chose.

\- Ouais ben autant que j'aille boire et baiser le premier venu, ça sera plus efficace.

Bellamy roula des yeux et attrapa le menton de Murphy entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- T'as à ce point envie de baiser que t'en parle tout le temps ?

Murphy se sentit con.

\- Non, je disais juste ça comme ça. Lâche-moi.

Mais Bellamy posa le pop corn sur la table basse à côté et força Murphy à s'allonger pour se mettre sur lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Paniqua Murphy.

Bellamy ne répondit pas, et pencha son corps vers le sien. Murphy avait la bouche sèche, une coulée de lave lui glissait du cœur jusqu'au ventre, il avait trop chaud et ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait être. Quand il baisait, l'idée, c'était de ne rien ressentir, et là, il ressentait trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Bellamy posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Tu as dit que baiser te détendait, se moqua Bellamy en rapprochant son visage, touchant son nez avec le sien.

Murphy finit par réagir et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il roula à bas du canapé pour lui échapper.

\- T'es complètement cinglé, ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas ! Ne me regarde même pas ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Bellamy qui s'était rassis sur le canapé et rigolait.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin hein ?

\- La ferme, je veux plus t'entendre.

Murphy se roula sur le côté sans se relever et croisa ses bras autour de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, et Murphy détestait sentir qu'il en avait un.

\- Allez, reviens t'asseoir, je vais pas te toucher, je plaisantais. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais tu n'as pas les attributs pour me plaire.

\- La ferme, j'ai dit.

\- Murphy, revenez vous asseoir, c'est un ordre de votre surveillant d'étude.

\- Va te faire.

\- John ! Appela Bellamy.

Ce fut comme si un courant électrique traversait Murphy, il se releva et se rassit sur le canapé l'air grognon :

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, t'es pas mon pote.

\- Si tu veux mon avis… Commença Bellamy.

\- Non je m'en fous. Le coupa Murphy.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête. Détends-toi, arrêtes de repousser le monde entier, et tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Murphy ne répondit pas et garda les bras croisés tout le reste du film, se tenant sur un bout de canapé, le plus loin possible de Bellamy. L'adulte lui jeta plusieurs coups d'œil, son air boudeur, sa bouche pincée, ses yeux toujours aussi magnifiques qui dégoulinaient de fureur, tout cela semblait pour Bellamy bien plus intéressant que le film. Il y avait quelque chose d'électrisant à être avec John Murphy.

xxx

Monty ne laissa pas Octavia seule avec Jasper. Il la laissa prendre sa main, à contrecœur. Seulement parce qu'il espérait que ça réveillerait Jasper.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, dit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Tu penses qu'il va se réveiller bientôt ? Ça va être bizarre le lycée s'il n'est plus là.

\- Je ne sais pas.

La vie serait bizarre tout court, si Jasper n'était plus là. Octavia embrassa le front de Jasper :

\- Salut Jasper, c'est Octavia.

Jasper ne répondit pas. Évidemment.

\- Dans un film, il se serait réveillé.

\- On n'est pas dans un film, marmonna Monty.

Octavia soupira.

\- Jasper t'es un chouette type, alors ne t'avise pas de mourir d'accord ?

Monty se dit que Jasper aurait été ravi d'entendre ça. Il espérait qu'il l'entendait. Elle resta un moment, elle discuta avec Monty. L'Asiatique accepta de lui raconter des anecdotes marrantes sur Jasper, et elle éclata plus d'une fois de rire. Monty rit aussi, mais avec plus de difficultés. De temps à autre, ils se tournaient tous les deux vers Jasper et lui parlaient, comme s'il allait leur répondre. Puis Octavia embrassa la joue de Jasper, et celle de Monty, et elle partit, le laissant seul avec sa détresse et son meilleur ami endormi.

Le soir, les parents de Monty insistèrent pour qu'il rentre à la maison.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir sur des chaises toute la nuit. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

Monty n'était pas sûr de ça du tout.

Il se retrouva dans son lit sans réussir à dormir, à sentir l'odeur de Jasper partout autour de lui. Peut-être qu'il imaginait pourtant… Monty attrapa le coussin sur lequel dormait Jasper quand il venait et enfouit son nez dedans. Il se releva et fouilla dans ses affaires. Il attrapa un pull à Jasper et le mit.

\- Voilà, c'est moi qui te vole un pull maintenant !

Il retourna se coucher, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Jasper dire qu'il ne voulait pas dormir quand bien même il tombait de sommeil. Et Monty marmonna :

\- Tu as raison Jasper, ne dors pas…

Lundi, Monty sécha tous ses cours pour rester avec Jasper. Dans la soirée Clarke, Wells, Finn et Raven vinrent le voir. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, rirent, Finn voulu dessiner quelque chose sur la joue de Jasper avec un stylo bille, mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

\- Jasper aurait adoré cette idée, sourit Monty.

\- Ah ! Tu vois Clarke ! Alors je peux.

\- Non. Insista la blonde.

Finn rangea son crayon l'air un peu boudeur. Un médecin vint voir Jasper et tout le monde quitta la chambre. Ses amis soutinrent Monty :

\- On va prendre tes devoirs et les siens, lui assura Wells.

\- Tu nous appels si y a du nouveau d'accord ? Demanda Finn.

Ils le prirent dans leurs bras. Et le silence régna quand ils partirent tous. Monty retourna vers Jasper, et ne rentra chez lui que quand on le mit dehors.

Mardi fut à peu près pareil. Octavia vint à nouveau. Bellamy passa avec elle. Il donna une sucette à Monty pour lui donner du courage. Pas de Murphy. Ce type s'en foutait. Mais c'était sans doute mieux qu'il ne vienne pas.

xxx

Murphy avai finit par rentrer, Wendy et Seth avaient nettoyé les escaliers. Ils ne se parlaient pas, Murphy n'ayant pas envie de leur parler, ça l'arrangeait. Murphy avait récupéré les sachets de bonbons que Jasper lui avait acheté en allant dans la chambre de cet abruti, puis il avait tout mis dans une boite à chaussures et avait glissé celle-ci sous son lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à les garder.

Murphy n'allait pas à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas sa place, Monty lui aurait de toute façon crevé les yeux s'il y avait mis les pieds. Murphy se contentait donc d'écouter les rumeurs dans la classe afin de savoir ce que devenait Jasper. Il ne posait pas de question, il ne parlait à personne. Le seul qui lui adressait la parole, c'était Bellamy, mais Murphy ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou non, et le lien qu'il créait avec Bellamy le faisait tellement flipper qu'il avait envie de prendre un ciseau et tailler dedans. Pour cette raison, il préféra l'éviter pendant un temps.

Sa mauvaise humeur avait décuplé depuis que Jasper était à l'hôpital, Murphy s'en prenait à tous ceux qui le gonflaient un peu. Suffisait d'être sur son chemin et de pas avoir une tête qui lui plaisait et Murphy tapait dans le tas. _Oh bon sang_ , il avait même pissé sur les chaussures d'un mec, parce que celui-ci lui bloquait la porte de toilettes apparemment parce son ami s'y changeait. Murphy en avait marre, il voulait faire le vide autour de lui, ne plus pouvoir voir personne. Ne plus pouvoir atteindre personne.

Mais Bellamy était pire qu'une sangsue, même si Murphy l'évitait, ce salaud s'accrochait.

Il l'attrapa dans un couloir à un moment dans la semaine :

\- Tu dérailles complètement Murphy.

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

\- Connor m'a dit que tu l'avais frappé sans raison.

\- C'est qui Connor ?

\- Un copain à Myles qui est un copain à Miller.

\- Que Miller aille se faire foutre.

\- C'est Connor que tu as frappé.

\- Et tu t'en inquiètes parce que tu veux te faire Miller ?

\- Je m'en inquiète parce que tu fais n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin que tu sois réglo si je veux que tu protèges efficacement ma sœur.

Murphy le fusilla des yeux et le poussa :

\- Je suis pas ton chien, ta sœur, j'en ai rien à foutre okay ? Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire, lâche-moi !

\- Fais gaffe à toi Murphy, c'est tout ce que je veux te dire.

Murphy haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Bellamy avait besoin qu'il soit réglo pour protéger sa sœur hein ? Murphy cogna le dit « Myles » quand il le croisa.

\- Pour pas que Connor soit jaloux, lui donna-t-il comme explication.

xxx

Mercredi soir les parents de Monty voulurent lui parler.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à sécher, il faut que tu retournes en cours.

\- Je dois rester avec Jasper.

\- Tu dois recommencer à aller en cours, insista son père.

\- Je retournerai en cours quand Jasper se réveillera !

\- Et s'il se réveille dans un an ? Dans dix ans ? S'il ne se réveille pas, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie sur pause indéfiniment.

Monty devint très pâle, les paroles de son père le touchant profondément comme s'il lui avait planté une flèche. Il eut besoin de s'asseoir et la mère s'énerva contre son mari.

\- Tu es obligé de lui dire ça aussi durement ?

\- C'est pourtant vrai non ?

Monty serra ses poings sur ses genoux. Un an. Dix ans. Jamais. Ca faisait quatre jours et c'était comme si c'était la fin du monde, qu'est-ce que ce serait dans un mois ?

La mère se pencha vers son fils et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Va le voir toute cette semaine Monty, mais s'il n'y a pas d'amélioration alors recommence à aller en cours. Au moins le matin d'accord ? Petit à petit. Conseilla sa mère.

Monty resta silencieux.

\- Ton père est maladroit, mais il a raison. Il faut que tu vives, tu ne peux pas rester en arrière avec lui. Jasper ne voudrait pas ça.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ce que voudrait Jasper ?

\- Alors toi qui le connais si bien, qu'est-ce qu'il te dirait ?

Monty soupira :

\- _« Les cours ça craint »,_ dit-il.

La mère serra plus fort ses mains entre les siennes et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Il dirait vraiment ça, c'est vrai.

\- Et il me dirait de pas m'en faire, que ça va aller.

\- Oui.

\- Et que je dois aller en cours et embêter Kane à sa place.

\- Tu vois.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de faire tout ce qu'il me disait. S'énerva Monty.

\- Mais tu vas le faire.

Monty grogna :

\- Oui je vais le faire. Mais pas cette semaine.

\- Pas cette semaine, d'accord.

Monty se releva finalement, força sa mère à le lâcher.

\- C'est bon ? Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Monty s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Prit le pull de Jasper et le mit, puis il resserra ses bras autour de lui et pleura.

Jeudi. Monty regarda Jasper fixement. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux et Monty se pencha vers lui, à son oreille. Il murmura.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi Jasper. Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ?

Il colla son nez contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est à cause de tes cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens même après cent coups de brosse, le son de ta voix qui part dans les aigues, ton rire, c'est à cause de ton côté pile électrique, c'est la taille de ton sourire. C'est parce que tu es égoïste, que tu peux parler trop fort, que tu es un mauvais perdant, que tu sèches les cours, que tu n'écoutes pas les conseils. C'est parce que tu es le type le plus ringard au monde. C'est ton côté impulsif, c'est parce que tu es stupide et que tu agis sans réfléchir, c'est parce que tu te réjouis pour des petites choses et que tu pleures pour n'importe quoi. Je te trouve beau, je te trouve drôle et gentil, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mais quelle vie je pourrais partager si tu n'ouvres plus les yeux ?

Monty passa son bras autour de Jasper, quasiment allongé sur le lit à côté de lui, et il resta là aussi longtemps qu'il le put avant qu'on ne rentre dans la chambre.

Vendredi. Monty s'était endormi sur le siège à côté de Jasper. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand Clarke entra dans la chambre. Elle était toute seule.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- On s'est dit qu'à force de débarquer tout en groupe, on allait gêner, alors aujourd'hui, je suis venue toute seule. Mais on a décidé de sortir un peu ce soir, tu sais, pour se changer les idées. Tu viens ?

Monty se mordit les lèvres et regarda vers Jasper.

\- Il ne t'en voudrait pas d'aller te détendre.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ce qu'il voudrait ou pas ? S'agaça Monty.

Clarke se pencha vers Jasper et claqua ses deux joues avec ses mains :

\- Réveille-toi !

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Réveille-toi Jasper ! Tu aimes aller boire avec tout le monde toi, non ? Nous aussi, on aime ça, alors on va boire en ton honneur jusqu'à ce ne plus marcher droit. Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Si tu n'es pas d'accord, alors ouvre tes yeux !

Jasper n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

\- C'est donc qu'il est d'accord. On y va.

\- Je...

Clarke chopa le bras de Monty :

\- On y va, insista-t-elle. Tu as besoin de sortir.

Monty essaya de la retenir mais Clarke tourna ses yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le sais d'accord ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas discret Monty, je suis sûre que le seul à ne pas être au courant est couché sur ce lit.

\- Je… Je… Je…

\- Mais on n'est pas dans un film d'accord ? L'amour ne réveille pas du coma. Il ne va pas être plus mal parce que tu le laisses tomber une soirée. Il sera toujours là demain quand tu reviendras. Et toi, tu as besoin de sortir, de te changer les idées.

Monty ne dit plus rien, abandonna le combat et laissa Clarke l'emmener.

Monty but avec les autres, ils discutèrent, levèrent tous leurs verres à la santé de Jasper, et Monty se dit que Jasper aurait adoré être là, d'autant plus qu'il y avait Octavia. Ils ne se saoulèrent pas tant que ça, Monty avait à peine la tête qui tournait à la fin de la soirée, mais ils passèrent quand même un bon moment. Ils rirent, s'amusèrent, voilà la vie continuait, peu importe qui on perdait en chemin.

Monty rentra à pied, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Les mains dans les poches, il pensait à Jasper. Est-ce qu'il pourrait simplement se relever à un moment, petit à petit. Sur les genoux d'abord, puis doucement sur les jambes, et réapprendre à marcher ? Il pourrait sans doute, est-ce qu'il aurait le choix de toute façon ?

Une douleur intense lui donna l'impression que son cœur se brisait en deux. Il se pencha et vomit au milieu du trottoir. Finalement, il avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu.

Samedi. Pas de changement.

Dimanche. Pas de changement.

\- Jasper réveille-toi ! Demain, je retourne en cours, je te préviens. Et ensuite ? Ensuite, je vais continuer à marcher et je vais m'éloigner de toi, je vais tellement m'éloigner que si tu te réveilles trop tard, tu ne pourras plus me rejoindre.

Monty pleura toute la nuit ce soir là.

xxx

 _Il y avait du bruit. Des voix, des sons. Il ne comprenait pas les mots et il avait envie de leur dire de parler plus fort, mais sa bouche refusait de fonctionner. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Pas assez fort, pas assez fort. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?_

 _Puis petit à petit, les sons devinrent plus clairs. C'était quelqu'un qui chantonnait. Puis d'autres voix. Des sons familiers. Mais où les avait-il entendus ? Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux, pour voir, pour se souvenir._

 _Cette voix, elle était tellement chaleureuse, douce. Il la connaissait par cœur, chaque intonation. Cette voix était tellement triste, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était tellement triste ? Il fallait qu'il sache. Il savait que quelque chose était important là-dedans, sans savoir quoi._

 _Il allait dormir, ça allait lui revenir._

xxx

Deux semaines, deux longues et interminables semaines. Monty était allé en cours, mais il était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les cours. Ses amis continuaient de venir voir Jasper, de demander des nouvelles. Il était le seul à y aller tous les jours. Dans un mois, qui viendrait encore ? Et dans un an ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ça cinq cent fois, hier et avant-hier et encore avant, mais réveille-toi Jasper. On doit encore voir la suite de _Supernatural,_ puis j'ai trouvé un animé qui a l'air vachement bien. Tu pourras t'en donner à cœur joie à m'appeler Monty-chan tout du long.

 _Une voix que je connais bien._

\- Et puis je crois bien que tu manques à Kane, il n'a plus personne pour le faire tourner en bourrique, alors forcément, il se sent triste.

 _Une voix que j'aime._

\- Tu manques à tout le monde. Surtout à moi.

 _Il faut que je sache…_

\- J'aimerais bien que tu…

Monty se tut. Jasper venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il bondit de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur les joues de Jasper en criant :

\- Jasper ? Jasper, tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends ?

Les yeux de Jasper bougèrent, il cligna des paupières et il suivit Monty du regard.

\- Tu m'entends hein ?

Jasper hocha doucement la tête. Monty l'aurait embrassé, mais il se retint au dernier moment et posa juste son front contre le sien.

\- Oh Jasper… Tu es réveillé. Oh bon sang, tu es réveillé, tu es réveillé.

Jasper continua de le regarder.

Bien sûr, cette voix. Il savait à qui elle appartenait.

\- Monty, murmura-t-il.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bien, si Murphy aime Bob l'éponge, c'est à cause de Richard qui adore Bob l'éponge. Je me suis dis que ce serait marrant que Murphy aime du coup. Et si la mère de Monty est une crème, c'est que je n'avais pas vu la saison 3 quand j'ai écris cette fic. Ce chapitre est un peu lent peut-être ? J'espère quand même que vous l'avez aimé. J'ai réussi à corriger et publier ce chapitre finalement. Par contre il y en aura pas la semaine prochaine, puisque ma grand-mère sera là, j'aurai autre chose à faire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensé de cette fic, un commentaire encourage toujours.


	9. Souvenirs et migraines

**Prompt :** C'est différent des vrais souvenirs

* * *

 **9\. Souvenirs et migraines.**

On lui posa un million de questions. Comment il s'appelait (Jasper Jordan), quel âge il avait (16 ans), sa date de naissance, où habitait-il, le nom de ses parents, de sa famille d'accueil, de ses amis. On lui montra des doigts _« combien j'en ai ? »_ , il dut compter de lui-même, on lui fit lire des lettres, on lui montra des couleurs, on le fit marcher, manger, boire, et on posa encore d'autres questions. Il fit des radios, on inspecta sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux. Et encore une fois, il eut le droit à des questions.

Entre-temps il dormait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Parfois, il s'endormait même au milieu des questions. Pourtant de ce que Jasper savait, de ce qu'il avait compris de tout ça, c'est qu'il avait déjà perdu deux semaines à dormir. Il aurait voulu rester éveillé désormais, et passer à autre chose.

\- Ton dernier souvenir ? Lui demanda-t-on.

\- Je sortais du lycée… Et c'est le trou noir.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de vomir. Oui, il avait mal au crâne. Oui, il avait la tête qui tournait. Oui, il avait faim.

Il se demandait si un jour ça prendrait fin.

\- Je peux voir mes amis ?

C'était son moment préféré de la journée.

\- Pas longtemps, vous devez vous reposer.

Toujours cette réponse, mais peu importe, au moins Jasper pouvait faire une pause.

À ce moment-là, Monty rentrait dans la chambre. Des fois avec d'autres, mais il y avait toujours Monty.

Cela rassurait Jasper de voir Monty, de voir ses amis. De les entendre, et de rire avec eux. Il était vivant, tout allait bien. Il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle date un peu étrange, à ces jours complets dont il ne savait rien, ces jours qu'il avait perdus.

\- Tu nous as entendus pendant ton coma ? Avait demandé Clarke, une des premières fois où elle était venue.

\- Vaguement, des sons, des voix. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Avait répondu Jasper.

Il ne se souvenait réellement que d'une seule chose, c'était qu'il avait ouvert les yeux en entendant la voix de Monty. Ou bien est-ce qu'il l'avait imaginé ? Il n'était pas sûr. Mais Monty avait été là quand il avait ouvert les yeux et ça avait été agréable.

Et à part ça, s'il y avait eu un avantage à ce coma, ça avait été quand Octavia était entré dans la chambre de Jasper.

\- Jasper, tu es réveillé, tu vas mieux ! Avait-elle dit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Puis la jeune fille s'était ensuite penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sur la bouche. Un vrai baiser.

Jasper avait bassiné Monty pendant des plombes après ça.

\- Octavia m'a embrassé.

\- Oui. J'étais là. J'ai vu.

\- C'était un vrai baiser, ses lèvres étaient douces.

\- Ah.

\- C'était bon.

\- Ok.

\- C'était chaud.

\- D'accord.

\- Je veux recommencer. Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour recommencer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra voir ça avec elle.

\- J'aimerais tellement recommencer Monty.

\- J'avais compris.

Monty était trop heureux de voir Jasper réveillé pour vraiment se sentir triste, mais ça l'agaçait quand même un peu.

\- Si tu savais comme elle embrasse bien.

L'Asiatique avait été content quand le médecin était entré dans la chambre.

xxx

Murphy sut immédiatement que Jasper était réveillé. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué. D'abord, il y eut Wendy et Seth qui allèrent à l'hôpital après un coup de fil, l'air soulagé. Ensuite, quasiment tout le monde qui ne parlait que de ça au lycée. Quel succès il avait ce con de Jasper. Faites un vol plané dans les marches et tout le monde vous adulait et ne parlait plus que de vous. Murphy était agacé, mais dans le fond, ses sentiments étaient bien différents.

Murphy mangeait tout seul et Bellamy vint poser son plateau devant lui :

\- Jasper s'est réveillé, félicitation, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Murphy lui jeta un regard noir, prit son plateau et s'en alla. Bellamy soupira, puis se leva d'un coup et se mit devant lui :

\- Viens t'asseoir.

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolé, mon humour était déplacé, viens t'asseoir.

Les yeux de Murphy étaient comme des Icebergs, et peut-être bien que Bellamy était le Titanic, se jetant contre les parois de glaces.

\- Murphy, allez… Faut qu'on parle.

Murphy finit par obtempérer, il fit demi-tour et reposa son plateau, puis se rassit. Bellamy vint de nouveau se mettre face à lui.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ?

\- Non.

Bellamy ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre. Murphy mangea en silence, avant de dire :

\- Je croyais qu'on devait parler.

C'était le cas, mais Murphy ne facilitait pas les choses à Bellamy.

Il se lança quand même :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va mieux ? Tu n'as plus envie de frapper qui croise ta route ? Tes problèmes de vessies se sont calmés ?

\- Tu aimes bien te foutre de ma gueule hein ?

Bellamy se passa une main dans les cheveux, foutant un peu plus le bordel dans ses boucles brunes. Il pensait que faire de l'humour détendrait l'atmosphère, mais ce n'était pas le cas du tout.

\- Désolé. Je veux juste savoir si ça va mieux.

\- Et bien tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma petite vie de merdeux tranquillement. Quel soulagement.

Bellamy se leva et posa ses deux mains sur les tempes de Murphy :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir ouvrir cette boite crânienne pour savoir ce qui s'y cache.

\- Un cerveau. Répondit Murphy l'air blasé.

L'adulte grogna et le relâcha.

\- Tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, regarde. Tu me fais chier. Voilà. C'est fait.

\- Murphy, sérieusement, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu repousses les gens ? Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

Murphy ricana, se pencha en avant, il laissa son nez frôler celui de Bellamy :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellamy ? Tu veux qu'on soit amis pour la vie et qu'on soit parrains de nos gosses respectifs ?

\- Être amis, ce serait déjà pas mal pour commencer.

Murphy se recula, planta son nez dans son assiette, fusilla du regard le poisson pané dans son assiette, comme s'il était responsable de tout ça.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Bellamy commença à se lever et Murphy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Mais il ne revint pas sur ses paroles, tant pis si Bellamy ne comprenait pas. Tant mieux même. Vraiment, tant mieux.

\- À rejeter tout le monde comme ça, tu finiras seul Murphy.

Bellamy s'éloigna et Murphy murmura :

\- C'est déjà fait…

xxx

Monty était assis sur le lit d'hôpital de Jasper et ils mangeaient tous les deux des chips.

\- Alors tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien après être sorti du lycée ? Demanda Monty.

\- Non, le trou noir. Je sors du lycée, tu es avec moi. On a décidé de rentrer à pieds. Et là, je me réveille et tu es au-dessus de moi. Et c'est tout, dit Jasper. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de me souvenir, mais rien ne me vient.

Monty se lécha les doigts pour en enlever le sel.

\- Donc on aura que la version de Murphy.

\- Et que dit Murphy ? Interrogea Jasper avec curiosité.

\- Qu'il t'a poussé dans les escaliers. Répondit son meilleur ami.

Jasper ferma les yeux, essaya de se rappeler, encore une fois. Il sortait du lycée, il rentrait avec Monty. Il y avait autre chose sans doute. Murphy l'avait poussé ? Pas moyen de se rappeler.

\- M'étonnerait qu'il ait fait ça, dit Jasper finalement en rouvrant les yeux et en reprenant une chips.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ? C'est bien lui qui répète sans cesse qu'il va te buter, il a peut-être vu une occasion.

Jasper haussa les épaules et fouilla une nouvelle fois dans le paquet.

\- Non, Murphy m'aurait buté en me cognant dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, je le vois pas utiliser un procédé aussi lâche que me pousser dans les escaliers. Il a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Que c'était un accident. Répondit Monty en faisant la moue.

Jasper croqua dans une nouvelle chips :

\- Alors c'était sûrement un accident.

\- Jaspeeeeeeeeer ! S'exaspéra Monty.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle pas. Dit Jasper comme excuse.

\- Alors dépêche toi de te rappeler.

\- D'accord capitaine Monty.

Murphy ne vint pas voir Jasper une seule fois de toute sa convalescence, mais cela n'étonna personne. Jasper en éprouva une légère déception tout de même, ceci dit, il préféra garder ça pour lui.

Bellamy vint une fois à l'hôpital pour le voir, Octavia plusieurs, mais n'embrassa plus Jasper – au plus grand regret de celui-ci. Les autres tournèrent. Monty fut là tous les jours.

Jasper fut tout de même vraiment soulagé quand on lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui le samedi, il en avait marre de la bouffe de l'hôpital, des infirmières qui venaient le réveiller au milieu de la nuit, du bruit dans le couloir, de devoir répondre à trop de questions, il avait juste envie de retrouver sa chambre aux murs jaunes moches, sa maison et ses parents d'occasions. On lui fit tout un tas de recommandation, et on le libéra enfin.

Il ne rentra pas immédiatement chez Wendy et Seth néanmoins, mais passa une nuit chez Monty. C'était un peu comme dormir chez lui de toute façon.

Les parents de son meilleur ami étaient venus le voir plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, eux aussi, et lui avait fait des câlins. La mère de Monty avait même pleuré de soulagement, et Jasper s'était senti réellement aimé par cette famille. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Monsieur et madame Green préparèrent son plat préféré. La mère proposa à Jasper de lui couper les cheveux, ça serait plus joli tout court que comme ça, avec un trou sur le crâne, là où les médecins avaient rasé pour pouvoir recoudre.

Jasper accepta, et il se retrouva les cheveux ras. C'était bizarre comme sensation, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir jamais eus aussi court.

\- T'en pense quoi Monty ? Je suis beau ?

\- Toujours, répondit son meilleur ami sans réfléchir.

Jasper sourit. Ses cheveux ne lui manqueraient pas trop s'il recevait ce genre de compliment.

Ce soir-là, ils regardèrent un film tous ensemble, mais Jasper fatigua vraiment très vite. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour totalement se remettre – le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'avoir des migraines pendant quelque temps. Ils coupèrent le film alors que les yeux de Jasper se fermaient tout seul. Les parents de Monty l'embrassèrent, puis les deux garçons se couchèrent dans la chambre de Monty. Jasper se colla contre son meilleur ami et Monty le laissa faire, passa son bras autour de lui.

\- Tu es devenu très câlin Monty-chan, le taquina Jasper.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre, je veux bien te faire tous les câlins que tu veux tant que tu m'assures de ne jamais plus partir comme ça.

\- Promis, fit Jasper et il s'endormit contre lui.

Monty resserra un peu son étreinte et espéra que Jasper tiendrait cette promesse, il savait désormais, avec certitude, que vivre sans son meilleur ami serait un enfer.

xxx

Murphy était dans sa pièce à coucher quand Jasper rentra, le dimanche soir. Il ne sortit pas, il n'alla pas le voir, il se contenta d'écouter. Jasper fit du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté, il mit de la musique, il chantonna – complètement faux -, l'espace reprenait vie autour de lui et Murphy ferma les yeux pour mieux entendre. Quelque part dans son estomac, des nœuds se dénouèrent, un soulagement intense remonta jusque dans sa gorge. Jasper était vivant, il allait bien. Et si Murphy se sentit content, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, mais également parce que Jasper était là.

Finalement, le bruit s'arrêta, la musique aussi, Jasper avait dû se coucher et s'endormir. Murphy ne laissa pas le silence l'envahir. Il sortit de la maison discrètement et alla se réchauffer auprès de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de ses prouesses au lit. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire.

Murphy tomba sur un homme, assez beau. Coucher avec, ça n'avait pas été si mal, Murphy était peut-être de bonne humeur, le mec était peut-être vachement doué sexuellement parlant, ou bien, c'était à cause de ses taches de rousseur – non ce n'était pas à cause de ça, pas du tout, absolument pas, rien à voir. Le problème, c'est qu'après, le type commença à se montrer assez collant. Murphy voulait juste une histoire de quelques heures, même pas d'une nuit. On baise, c'était sympa, adieu. Mais l'autre l'attira contre lui, embrassa sa bouche, sa joue, son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Demanda Murphy.

\- On recommence ?

Bon. Pourquoi pas. Murphy était de bonne humeur après tout, non ?

Une deuxième partie de jambes en l'air plus tard, le gars avait voulu des câlins. Des simples câlins. Il lui caressait le dos _« tendrement »_ , et embrassait doucement son épaule. Murphy se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Reste… Demanda l'autre presque suppliant.

\- Non merci.

Il fallait qu'il se barre avant que ce mec lui propose le mariage.

Murphy marcha dans la nuit jusqu'à la maison de Wendy et Peter Pan. Il rentra à l'intérieur. S'arrêta devant les escaliers comme il le faisait depuis des jours. Fixa les escaliers. Chercha malgré lui des traces de sang, puis il se souvint que Jasper était là-haut, vivant. Sorti du coma. Simplement en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien. Murphy cessa de regarder les escaliers, il monta les marches et alla se coucher.

xxx

 **Biiiip Biiiiip Biiiiip.**

Monty ouvrit les yeux et eut l'impression d'un déjà vu. Jasper était là, ses yeux chocolat, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se redressa d'un coup.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il hallucinait.

\- Je m'ennuyais, j'avais trop hâte d'aller au lycée. Dit Jasper.

Monty soupira :

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça.

\- Tu sais que quand tu dors, tu…

\- Je ne bave pas, je ne ronfle pas. Et oui, je parle.

\- Non… Je voulais dire, quand tu dors, tu as un pli là, fit Jasper en se rapprochant et en appuyant ses doigts sur la joue de Monty.

\- Hm hm.

\- C'est plutôt mignon, tu souriais. Je me demande à quoi tu rêvais.

\- Sans doute que je gagnais beaucoup d'argents après avoir soudé un truc avec un bidule. Ou en découvrant les effets d'une fleur sur le corps humain. Dit Monty.

\- Sans doute.

Monty s'étira puis se leva.

\- Tu es passé par la fenêtre ?

\- Non. Par la porte.

\- Que de progrès, mon ami. Plaisanta Monty.

\- Je crois que je suis devenu un peu trouillard. Avoua Jasper l'air contrit.

Monty regarda un moment son meilleur ami, puis s'approcha de lui :

\- C'est normal que tu sois un peu trouillard pendant un temps. Lui dit-il.

\- Mais ?

Monty posa sa main sur le crâne rasé de Jasper :

\- Tes cheveux vont repousser.

\- Oui et c'est quoi le rapport ? Interrogea Jasper un peu perdu.

\- Alors ta peur va partir d'accord ? Et tu seras à nouveau le cinglé qui passe par les fenêtres.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ouais, j'en suis sûr.

Monty se recula, attrapa des affaires et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Jasper sourit bêtement sans trop savoir pourquoi, et s'assit dans le couloir à côté de la porte. Passant et repassant sa main sur son crâne. Est-ce que Monty sous-entendait que ses cheveux étaient magiques ? Ou bien était-ce qu'il fallait du temps à Jasper pour reprendre ses marques et ne plus avoir peur ?

Jasper aimait bien l'idée des cheveux magiques. Quand ils auraient repoussé, il n'aurait plus peur.

Jasper fut accueilli au lycée, comme s'il avait un truc absolument incroyable. Comme marcher sur la lune ou serrer la main d'un acteur célèbre (tel que George Clooney ou encore Devon Bostick). Il eut le droit à des câlins d'à peu près tout le monde, Octavia embrassa sa joue – très très près de la bouche -, et Clarke lui donna une carte géante avec un bouquet de fleurs.

\- On s'est tous organisé pour te donner ça.

\- Vous êtes adorables, merci Clarke.

Il la serra dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Quelqu'un les siffla et Jasper tira la langue :

\- Bande d'esprits lubriques, Clarke c'est comme une mère, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées.

Clarke grimaça et tapota le bras de Jasper.

\- Et c'est qui le père ? Cria quelqu'un.

Jasper prit le temps de réfléchir et finit par dire :

\- J'imagine que ça doit être Bellamy.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Clarke. Et Murphy qui ruminait dans son coin sans participer à tout ça. Jasper lui fit un signe de la main en passant à côté de lui, mais Murphy n'y répondit pas.

Kane arriva en classe, tout le monde se calma, il félicita monsieur Jordan pour son rétablissement et souhaita que cela lui permettrait de se tenir à carreau pour le reste de l'année, puis il commença son cours.

Jasper sécha pas mal durant la journée. Il avait des maux de crâne par intermittence, et l'idée de rester assis à écouter un prof alors qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la guerre dans sa tête, lui était insupportable. Du coup, il passa beaucoup de temps à squatter l'infirmerie du lycée. Il avait déjà pris beaucoup de retard, mais s'en fichait pas mal, Monty lui filerait les devoirs, ils réviseraient ensemble à un moment ou à un autre, et au final Jasper s'en sortirait bien. Et si jamais il devait redoubler, il ferait juste en sorte que Monty redouble avec lui.

\- On se la fait dimanche cette sortie ciné finalement ? Demanda Jasper du temps de midi.

Tout le monde accepta. Même Nathan Miller qui mangeait avec eux ce jour-là. Sauf que Miller bossait pour Bellamy et allait en profiter pour surveiller Octavia, ce qui dérangeait grandement Jasper. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Miller qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu, sans paraître malpolie et méchant. Monty posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper et le rassura :

\- Je trouverai un moyen pour l'occuper. Lui assura-t-il.

Jasper avait vraiment le meilleur ami du monde.

\- Merci Monty, dit-il content.

Ils se sourirent.

Après tout, ce qui comptait vraiment pour Monty, c'était que Jasper soit heureux, et si Octavia le rendait heureux alors Monty l'aiderait et tant pis pour ses sentiments à lui. C'était sans doute parce qu'il avait eu peur de perdre Jasper définitivement qu'il pensait comme ça, mais il y avait bien pire que de le voir sortir avec une fille, maintenant Monty le savait.

Jasper traîna chez Monty toute la soirée, après cette première journée de retour au lycée. Il rentra ensuite et ne vit pas du tout Murphy qui resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Jasper ne savait pas si Murphy l'évitait à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, ou juste parce qu'il en avait marre de lui. Il ignorait également si c'était important ou pas, mais il avait l'impression de devoir demander à Murphy ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait besoin de savoir…

Il fallait qu'il voie Murphy, même si celui-ci ne le désirait pas.

Le lendemain matin, avant de partir en cours, Jasper s'assit sur la marche que sa tête avait rencontrée dans un parfait coup de foudre. Il cherchait à se souvenir. Cet escalier n'était qu'un escalier, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment essayé de voler ? Est-ce que c'était juste ça qui lui avait fait perdre deux semaines de sa vie ? Il caressa distraitement le bord de la marche avec ses doigts, cherchant à y découvrir des souvenirs qui lui faisaient défaut. On lui avait raconté, mais c'était différent de vrais souvenirs, et de toute façon, le seul qui savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé c'était Murphy, et il n'avait plus vu Murphy depuis.

\- Reste pas là, t'es sur le chemin. Lâcha une voix derrière Jasper.

Quand on pensait au loup…

Jasper se pencha en arrière et regarda Murphy par en dessous. Il se leva d'un coup et grimpa les escaliers. Murphy se recula et noua ses mains dans son dos.

\- Murphy ! Il faut que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

\- Si tu veux, mais d'abord éloigne toi de l'escalier d'accord ?

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers les marches, puis vers Murphy. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de remarquer le stress qu'éprouvait Murphy à le voir dans l'escalier.

Quelque chose cogna dans la tête de Jasper. Murphy. L'escalier. Murphy. L'escalier.

Jasper redescendit, et remonta.

\- J'étais là. Dit-il en se mettant sur la dernière marche.

\- Oui. Souffla Murphy. S'il te plaît, peux-tu t'éloigner ?

Jasper n'écouta pas.

\- J'étais là, on se parlait…

\- C'est ça. Viens-là Jasper.

Le ton de Murphy était presque suppliant. Mais Jasper n'y prêta pas attention et resta sur la marche. Murphy ferma les yeux pour ne pas le revoir tomber encore et encore et encore.

\- On se parlait. Je…

Les souvenirs de Jasper étaient là. _Il avait posé sa main sur le bras de Murphy, celui-ci l'avait bousculé. Il était tombé._ Il revoyait la scène. La revivait presque.

Il se rappelait. Ça venait de lui exploser à la figure d'un coup, comme quand son crâne avait rencontré l'escalier.

Jasper s'assit sur la marche.

\- Alors tu m'as bien poussé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Murphy sincèrement.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Oui. Acquiesça Murphy.

C'était un accident, mais Murphy l'avait rejeté de tout son corps, tellement fort qu'il en avait poussé Jasper dans les escaliers. C'était à ce point-là qu'il ne voulait pas de Jasper dans sa vie. Maintenant, l'adolescent le comprenait.

Jasper se releva, s'éloigna des marches et se rapprocha de Murphy.

\- Mais c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été stupide, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis toujours comme ça, à croire des choses et à agir bêtement, sans penser aux conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jasper ?

\- Je veux dire que c'est clair maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est clair ?

Murphy vit la physionomie de Jasper changer, son regard devint terrible, pas vraiment comme s'il était en colère, mais plutôt comme s'il était déçu, comme s'il disait _« je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi »_. Il pensait qu'il s'en foutrait, que ça l'arrangerait bien, mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à ce Jasper là, il avait envie de faire revenir l'autre, il avait envie de le secouer, de le voir lui sourire, ou dire une connerie, ou répéter _« je ne te déteste pas assez pour… »_. Jasper le regarda simplement droit dans les yeux :

\- Je ne serai plus sur ta route, ni dans tes pattes. J'ai compris. On ne peut définitivement pas devenir ami.

Murphy ne trouva rien à dire, aucune excuse, sa bouche resta clause et Jasper s'éloigna, descendit prudemment les marches, puis sortit de la maison.

 _À rejeter tout le monde, tu finiras seul._

Murphy cassa la gueule d'un mec au lycée ce jour-là, si fort, qu'il fut mis à pied pour trois jours.

Wendy et Seth discutèrent, pour savoir s'ils devaient garder ou non Murphy. Celui-ci ne trouva rien à dire pour se défendre, et d'ailleurs, il s'en foutait, ici ou ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Jasper ne donna pas son avis à ce sujet, mais dit :

\- Il ne m'a pas poussé dans les escaliers, je suis tombé tout seul.

Un demi-mensonge.

\- Mais il a frappé ce garçon. Rappela Seth.

\- Et ce n'est pas la première fois apparemment. Rajouta sa femme.

Jasper regarda Wendy et Seth un moment avant de lâcher avec agacement :

\- À vous de voir. Si vous voulez des enfants faciles, vous n'avez qu'à en faire et élever les vôtres.

Puis il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans attendre la fin du débat.

Murphy, lui, avait attendu que les deux adultes décident de la suite de sa vie. Rester dans cette maison craignos ou retourner dans un foyer de merde ?

Wendy et Seth avaient décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance. Peut-être à cause des paroles brutales de Jasper. Peut-être par pitié. Peut-être pour l'argent qu'il rapportait. Murphy s'en foutait. Ils l'avaient quand même puni, plus le droit de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Merci. Avait simplement dit Murphy.

Puis il avait monté les marches et s'était arrêté devant la porte fermée de Jasper.

\- Merci, avait-il répété tellement doucement que Jasper n'avait sûrement pas entendu.

Il avait ensuite rejoint la pièce où il allait pouvoir continuer de vivre pendant un temps, sans savoir si ça changeait quelque chose.

xxx

Jasper avait sa tête posée sur sa main et se battait avec la consigne.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je ne sécherai pas le cours de chimie, râla Jasper, combien de fois faut que je te le dise ?

Jasper se forçait à rester dans son cours préféré, malgré la migraine qui lui donnait l'impression de voir des points lumineux, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à planter un fer chauffé à blanc dans son crâne. Il finit par laisser tomber son front contre ses bras.

\- J'en ai marre, je suis plus bon à rien. D'habitude, j'aurais déjà fini cet exercice. Se plaignit-il.

\- Laisse-toi du temps Jasper, le médecin a dit que ça passerait au bout d'un moment, que ce serait beaucoup plus espacé. Essaya de le rassurer Monty.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Monty impuissant.

Jasper poussa un gémissement et la prof vint vers lui :

\- Jasper si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

Jasper releva son visage vers la prof, Monty fronça les sourcils en le regardant :

\- Je me sens très bien, dit Jasper.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit la prof.

\- Si ! Insista Jasper.

\- Vous saignez du nez, Jasper.

Jasper posa sa main sur son nez, effectivement, celui-ci dégoulinait. Il ne l'avait même pas senti.

\- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie alors, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Ce serait plus sage en effet.

\- Je l'accompagne, fit Monty l'air inquiet.

La prof les laissa aller.

Le nez de Jasper ne voulut pas s'arrêter de couler et l'infirmière n'eut pas le choix et appela une ambulance.

\- Génial ! Retour case hôpital. Râla Jasper.

Il avait envie de pleurer, très franchement. Monty l'accompagna à l'hôpital, seul maigre consolation.

Là-bas, Jasper dut refaire des examens, et y rester une nuit, afin qu'on le garde à l'œil. Comme tout semblait en ordre le lendemain, il eut le droit d'aller en cours, avec pour ordre d'appeler une ambulance tout de suite, au moindre souci.

Jasper arriva très déprimé au lycée, et les encouragements de ses amis n'y changèrent rien du tout. La seule chose qui lui permit un peu de sourire, ce fut Octavia qui lui dit qu'il était courageux et embrassa sa tempe et sa joue. Jasper aurait préféré la bouche, mais pour le moment, il s'en contenterait.

\- C'est toujours bon pour le ciné dimanche ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Et comment ! Je ne louperai pas ça !

Il en fut heureux et soulagé. Espérant que dimanche, il ne pisserait pas du sang par le nez (ou n'importe quel autre orifice) et que tout se passerait bien.

Monty se montrait étouffant avec lui, il le regardait comme s'il allait lui claquer entre les doigts, et toutes les dix minutes lui demandait si ça allait, ça fatiguait Jasper aussi sûrement que ses maux de crâne.

\- Arrête ça Monty, tu me saoules.

\- Désolé. Je m'inquiète.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais j'ai besoin d'un meilleur ami là, pas d'un infirmier.

Monty hocha la tête, un peu contrit, et essaya de se calmer sans tout à fait y arriver. Jasper le taquina à un moment :

\- C'est bien, tu ne me demandes plus si ça va que toutes les vingt minutes, encore un petit effort et tu tiendras la demi-heure.

\- Désolé.

Jasper rit et le décoiffa.

\- C'est bon monsieur Green l'infirmier. Je vais faire avec.

Si Jasper eut mal au crâne pendant la journée, son nez ne saigna pas, il n'eut pas envie de vomir, n'eut pas non plus la tête qui tourne. Cela pouvait sans doute se décrire comme une journée pas trop mauvaise.

Jasper se coucha tôt, s'endormit vite. Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de s'amuser longtemps, de veiller tard, d'être opérant en cours de chimie, et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, mieux valait roupiller.

Il fit un cauchemar. Un truc un peu débile avec des minis Clarke qui tombaient du ciel et venait lui dire qu'il devait donner tout son sang pour devenir un soldat androïde, puis on lui mettait des coups de battes sur la tête pour tester sa résistance et Murphy s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand le visage de Murphy se changea en celui de Monty. De la sueur lui coulait du dos. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur son nez, mais il ne saignait pas. Pourtant son crâne était douloureux comme s'il réellement reçu ces coups de battes. Il se leva, passa dans la salle de bains prendre un médicament contre la douleur, puis alla chercher un sac de glaçon dans le congélo et le posa sur son crâne. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine sans allumer la lumière et resta là sans bouger. Jasper n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'endormir à nouveau.

Il leva les yeux quand il entendit du bruit, ses yeux tombèrent sur une ombre qui se dirigeait à la lumière de son portable jusqu'au frigo. Murphy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence de Jasper.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy sursauta et se tourna vers Jasper. Il ne répondit pas, prit un verre et fit couler de l'eau du robinet pour le remplir. Puis il alla s'asseoir en face de Jasper.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien joué. Tu as gagné vingt mille dollars.

\- Tu fais dans le sarcasme maintenant ?

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai appris avec le meilleur.

Murphy eut un petit sourire et but son verre d'eau. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus, Jasper avait les yeux fermés, la glace refroidissait son crâne et il finit par se sentir mieux. Murphy semblait avoir vraiment très soif parce qu'il remplit quatre fois son verre. Jasper se demanda s'il ne faisait pas ça pour rester avec lui et s'assurer que ça allait… Non. Murphy n'était pas aussi gentil. Jasper avait compris la leçon, Murphy ne voulait pas de lui comme ami, il ne voulait même pas faire un effort pour se rapprocher. Jasper finit par jeter les glaçons dans l'évier, puis alla se coucher sans une parole ou un regard de plus pour Murphy.

Ce dernier attendit d'entendre la porte de Jasper se fermer, vida son verre d'eau dans l'évier, passa par les toilettes et retourna se coucher.

xxx

Le jour de la sortie ciné arriva.

Jasper avait changé trois fois de fringues avant de se décider pour une chemise bleu clair et un jean usé, de la même couleur, qui – selon lui – lui donnait l'air cool. En fait, d'un point de vue extérieur, il était vraiment bien. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait chez Monty, quelques filles tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui. Jasper, lui, ne pensait qu'à Octavia, il espérait qu'il allait lui plaire. Il aurait préféré avoir ses cheveux, mais il ferait sans.

Monty était prêt et l'attendait devant la maison, faisant tourner la clé de la voiture de ses parents dans ses mains. Quand il vit Jasper, son cœur tomba sur le sol. Jasper était définitivement trop beau. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, rougit, se frotta les cheveux, chercha où il avait mis les clés de la voiture, _ah oui_ dans ses mains.

\- Ça va Monty ? Demanda Jasper, t'es bizarre.

\- Euh… Ouais… Je…

Monty toussa :

\- Juste une toux passagère, dit-il essayant de se reprendre.

Jasper s'approcha et frotta gentiment son dos. Ce qui n'eut que pour effet de faire tousser Monty de plus belle.

\- Si t'es malade, on peut remettre ça.

\- Et te faire rater Octavia ?

\- Mais t'as pas l'air bien alors…

\- Je pète la forme Jasper, tout va bien. J'ai juste avalé de travers, t'inquiète pas.

Jasper lui sourit, et Monty osa dire :

\- Tu es très beau comme ça, je suis sûr qu'Octavia va te tomber dans les bras.

 _Ou sinon, c'était qu'elle avait des problèmes de vue._

Jasper rougit de plaisir.

\- Éhé ! Je fais pas souvent autant d'effort, j'espère qu'elle s'en rendra compte.

\- Je pense que oui. Assura Monty. On y va ?

Jasper hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Monty les conduisit au cinéma.

C'est Raven qui fut la première à lui faire un compliment :

\- Woh sexy Jasper !

Les autres approuvèrent et le taquinèrent à ce propos. Octavia déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise en se tenant très près de lui :

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

Miller toussota pour rappeler sa présence, mais il fut totalement ignoré, aussi bien par Octavia que par Jasper qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Miller prit donc le bras d'Octavia pour l'éloigner :

\- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié qu'on avait emmené le deuxième chien !

Miller ne trouva pas ça drôle, du tout, et Octavia lui tapota l'épaule gentiment pour s'excuser :

\- Détends toi, mon frère n'est pas là, et on est là pour s'amuser non ? Tu devrais en profiter aussi ! Ne t'en fais, je serai sage.

Puis elle s'éloigna sous le regard agacé de Miller. Il avait envie de prévenir Bellamy, juste parce qu'elle l'énervait.

Mais comme Monty l'avait promis à Jasper, il s'approcha de Miller pour lui changer les idées et l'occuper :

\- Elle a raison non ? Tu devrais juste lâcher l'affaire. Lui dit-il.

\- Tu dis ça parce que Jasper est ton meilleur ami.

\- Exact, je n'ai pas tellement envie que Bellamy l'attache derrière un vélo, mais je veux aussi qu'il s'amuse.

Miller regarda Monty et roula des yeux :

\- Moi qui croyais que tu serais content que je l'éloigne de lui.

Monty poussa un grognement.

\- Pourquoi je devrais être content que tu fasses ça ?

Miller fronça les sourcils puis eut un sourire en coin.

\- Parce que celui qui veut se faire Jasper ici, c'est pas Octavia.

\- La ferme, ronchonna Monty en se demandant comment Miller pouvait être au courant qu'il était amoureux de Jasper.

L'autre éclata de rire, plus détendu. Il poussa Monty en avant pour qu'ils s'incrustent dans la queue avec les autres.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné, je vais les laisser s'amuser, mais tu dois rester avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer. Réclama Miller.

\- Pas de problème, fit Monty que ça ne dérangeait pas.

Le groupe s'installa. Ils prirent toute une rangée pour eux. Sauf Jasper et Octavia qui se mirent dans le fond rien que tous les deux. Monty tourna les yeux vers eux et Jasper lui fit un signe de la main. Il sentit Miller poser sa main sur son épaule :

\- Ça, mon pote, c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- Ouais, marmonna Monty.

Puis il s'assit à sa place, entre Clarke et Miller.

Jasper passa pas mal de temps à chuchoter des trucs à propos du film avec Octavia. Il n'avait pas mal au crâne et c'était un véritable soulagement. Il espérait que ça durerait. Tous les deux essayaient de ne pas faire trop de bruits pour n'embêter personne. Ils se murmuraient les mots à l'oreille, se tenant hyper proche, se taquinant et se séduisant. Octavia aimait bien ce jeu, et posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper, la faisant doucement glisser, jusqu'à sa main, provoquant des frissons au garçon. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Octavia se pencha vers lui, frôlant son nez avec le sien. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce fut de l'amour, mais elle éprouvait quand même du désir pour Jasper. Peut-être parce qu'il était gentil, drôle et mignon, et que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours essayé de l'aider, quitte à se prendre des coups. Elle était sûre qu'il éprouvait lui aussi du désir pour elle, et ils étaient là pour s'amuser. Doucement, elle passa sa main libre sur sa joue, caressant sa tempe avec son pouce. Sentant la respiration de Jasper devenir plus saccadé, il se mordait les lèvres et n'osait pas bouger. C'était un garçon rassurant, on pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre.

Octavia ne l'embrassa pas, pas tout de suite, elle voulait le faire mariner. A la place elle murmura quelque chose à propos du film avant de tourner les yeux vers l'écran. Jasper posa sa main sur sa nuque, et elle sourit en se disant qu'il pouvait faire preuve de plus d'assurance qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle le regarda à nouveau et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser volé qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Jasper se recula, rougit, bafouilla une excuse, mais Octavia ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et l'embrassa à son tour.

Monty avait son coude sur l'accoudoir et sa main contre sa joue. Le film n'était pas terrible, c'était surtout des grosses explosions et beaucoup de bruits, pour pas grand-chose au final. Il se dit que si Jasper avait été à côté de lui, il se serait sans doute bien plus amusé. Pour une raison ou pour une autre.

\- Tu t'ennuies ? Chuchota Miller à côté de lui.

\- À fond. Répondit Monty.

\- Faut dire que le film est nul.

Monty acquiesça et Miller se pencha en avant, au-dessus de Monty, afin d'attraper le bras de Clarke :

\- Et toi, tu t'ennuies ?

Il s'avéra qu'en fait, tout le monde s'ennuyait, du coup toute la rangée décida d'essayer de sortir discrètement du cinéma pour aller faire un tour ailleurs. Finn demanda :

\- On n'a pas oublié Jasper ? Et Octavia ?

Monty le rassura :

\- Non je ne pense pas qu'on les a oubliés.

Raven ricana :

\- À mon avis, c'est surtout eux qui nous ont oublié.

Personne ne les prévint, et on les laissa se bécoter dans le cinéma.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans un restau mal bouffe, et se gavèrent de frites et de soda. L'ambiance était super bonne, ils se servaient tous dans la nourriture des autres. Puis ils allèrent dans les jouets pour gosse, ce qui fit râler Clarke :

\- C'est marqué _« pour enfant de trois à onze ans »,_ on est trop âgé.

Finn et Wells l'avaient fait taire en l'attrapant et la poussant dans la piscine à boules. Elle ne s'était pas vexée, au contraire. Clarke avait rit et leur avait lancé des boules dans la tronche, en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever, pour finir par se péter la tronche au bout de deux pas. Ils sautèrent tous dedans à sa suite, c'était l'après-midi et il n'y avait pas vraiment de monde alors ils pouvaient en profiter.

Monty et Miller firent un concours d'escalade sur le mini mur pour gamin, en trois pas, ils touchèrent le plafond puis se lâchèrent depuis le haut pour tomber sur les tapis. Les autres se mirent par deux et firent pareil. Ils firent tous les cons jusqu'à ce qu'un employé leur demande bien gentiment de dégager.

Du coup, ils décidèrent d'aller au parc. Le temps était froid, mais cela les arrangeait. Il n'y avait personne. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser tous ensemble. Finn et Raven essayèrent d'aller le plus haut possible à la balançoire, tandis que les autres faisaient du toboggan. Au bout d'un moment Clarke s'assit sur le toit de la petite maison en bois où les gosses pouvaient s'abriter, et Wells vint la rejoindre.

\- Les enfants s'amusent bien, sourit-elle en regardant ses amis.

Monty entendit son portable sonner alors que Miller faisait tourner comme un dingue le tourniquet où il était assis avec Raven et Finn.

\- Attend stop, téléphone !

Miller s'arrêta et Monty décrocha. C'était Jasper.

\- Vous êtes où ? On vous cherchez partout avec Octavia.

Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

\- On est au parc.

\- Et vous avez pas pensé normal de nous prévenir que vous vous barriez du cinéma ?

\- On voulait vous laisser tranquille, entre vous, expliqua Monty.

\- Ouais ben merci. Fit Jasper en raccrochant.

Monty se mordit les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Finn.

\- Jasper n'est pas content parce qu'on les a abandonnés.

\- Bah ! On voulait les laisser s'amuser, fit Raven.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit…

\- Laisse tomber, fit Miller, Jasper a ses humeurs.

Monty se releva du tourniquet :

\- Il a mal au crâne en ce moment, le défendit Monty.

Puis il alla attendre Jasper à l'entrée du parc. Celui-ci arriva main dans la main avec Octavia. Il s'approcha de Monty :

\- Désolé de m'être énervé au téléphone, ça m'a juste fait un peu de peine de voir que t'étais parti sans moi.

\- J'ai pensé que tu serais heureux d'être seul un peu, tu vois.

Octavia sourit :

\- Merci. Dit-elle. On en a profité. Et bien sûr qu'il était heureux, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Ouais merci.

Pourtant son ton ne paraissait pas aussi enthousiaste que celui d'Octavia. Il sourit quand même à Monty, puis ils rejoignirent les autres.

Jasper avait eu un peu mal au crâne au cinéma, en avait profité pour se reposer un peu sur l'épaule d'Octavia et ça avait fini par passer. Il s'était senti un peu blessé après le film de découvrir que les autres étaient partis sans eux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compté. Même s'il comprenait l'idée du _« on voulait vous laisser vous bécoter »_ , Jasper aurait voulu que Monty le prévienne, au moins.

Enfin tant pis, ce qui était fait était fait, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés et qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser.

Octavia s'éclata sur la balançoire avec Raven, et Jasper fit du toboggan dans des positions stupides. Monty se remit sur le tourniquet, Miller poussa de toutes ses forces puis s'assit à côté de lui pendant que ça tournait :

\- Ne sois pas triste de quelque chose que tu as provoqué.

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Fit Monty.

\- C'est bien alors.

Monty laissa le tourniquet lui tourner la tête un moment, puis alla s'amuser à faire de la balançoire à son tour. Jasper le rejoignit et s'étala complètement sur lui, parce qu'il y avait toujours Octavia sur l'autre. Monty se balança avec Jasper sur lui, tandis que celui-ci lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec Octavia et que c'était fantastique.

\- Je crois qu'on sort ensemble maintenant.

Monty sourit et vint murmurer à son oreille à lui.

\- Félicitation.

Et poussa plus fort sur ses pieds pour que la balançoire monte plus haut. Jasper était vivant, il paraissait heureux et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal au crâne. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Vraiment.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : oui, j'ai fais du Jactavia, mais c'est pas censé durer vu que la fic est Jonty (je le rappelle). Je me suis amusée à faire une mise en abyme en citant Devon Bostick, j'aime bien faire ce genre de chose. Encore une fois j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et encore une fois je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire. À la prochaine.


	10. Ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes

**Prompt :** Souviens-toi de moi.

* * *

 **10\. Ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes.**

La mise à pied de Murphy prit fin dès le lundi. Il revint au lycée en silence et seul, ce qui, finalement, ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. Il ne frappa pas personne de la journée, un peu étonnant de sa part, mais il resta assez calme. Il suivit les cours en silence, mangea tout seul au self, ne bouscula personne, ne parla à personne.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là, ça aurait été pareil, sauf qu'il était bien présent et qu'il se sentait invisible. La solitude était mordante, mais il essaya de l'ignorer. Murphy passa à côté de Jasper et d'Octavia dans la cours du lycée, les deux adolescents se parlaient le visage à deux centimètres en échangeant bisous sur bisous, et Murphy n'y prêta guère attention, il ne se rua pas pour dénoncer Octavia. Il se fichait de la _petite sœur_ , ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait.

Un prof absent l'après-midi lui mit cette idée stupide en tête. Alors qu'il aurait pu rentrer plus tôt (et pour quoi faire ? Tourner en rond dans la maison de Wendy et Seth comme un foutu lion de cirque dans sa cage ?) il laissa ses pieds le guider jusque devant la salle d'études. Murphy resta, deux minutes au moins, planté devant la porte fermée sans savoir exactement ce qu'il désirait. Entrer ? Ne pas entrer ? Voir Bellamy ou l'éviter ? Ou bien voulait-il juste y aller pour faire ses devoirs ? Parce que ce serait mieux ici qu'ailleurs ?

Murphy se maudissait, il avait un insecte dans le corps, quelque chose qui grattait à l'intérieur de lui et qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ait ce qu'il devait faire, les insectes ça s'élimine, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là à espérer quelque chose ? Il allait faire demi-tour et se balader en ville, ce serait plus intelligent (Wendy et Seth n'étaient même pas à la maison pour vérifier qu'il jouait bien à l'adolescent puni, et ils ignoraient qu'un de leur prof était absent en plus). Il commença à tourner ses pieds pour dégager de là, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une fille sortit de l'étude la tête baisser sans regarder où elle allait et faillit rentrer dans Murphy.

\- Oups, désolé, dit-elle en se reculant.

Elle lui tint la porte pour qu'il rentre, supposant que s'il était là, c'était pour aller en étude et qu'il n'était pas en train d'admirer la porte.

Murphy n'eut plus vraiment le choix et pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux bougèrent d'eux même, cherchant Bellamy sans qu'il ne leur ait rien demandé. Ils le trouvèrent, Bellamy était penché sur une table en train de parler à une jolie fille, lui expliquant quelque chose à propos de ses devoirs sans doute, mais la fille n'avait pas l'air d'écouter des masses. Elle regardait Bellamy et hochait bêtement la tête, mais son esprit semblait complètement ailleurs.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres, alors ça ressemblait à ça vu de l'extérieur ? Bon, bien sûr lui n'avait pas eu le droit à la main de Bellamy qui vient doucement tirer sur une des mèches de cheveux de la fille, puis vient lui chuchoter la suite de l'exercice à l'oreille. En même temps, Murphy n'était pas une jolie fille de dix-huit ans.

Murphy eut l'impression d'avoir mangé des cailloux en assistant à cette scène, il baissa la tête, fila tout droit s'asseoir le plus au fond de la pièce et il sortit ses cours. Il se mit à travailler et ne releva plus la tête de l'heure. Il s'évita de penser à cette place vide à côté de lui, il s'empêcha de souhaiter que Bellamy vienne la remplir, qu'il se penche vers lui, qu'il lui parle. Murphy fit ses exercices en refusant de laisser son esprit divaguer et imaginer Bellamy venant souffler des mots à son oreille, perdant sa main dans ses cheveux, sa bouche contre sa tempe…

Murphy se leva quand la sonnerie retentit, rangea ses affaires dans son sac, garda les yeux fixés sur un point et sortit de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, elle coupa le dernier lien. Bellamy n'était pas venu lui parler. Murphy bouscula quelqu'un dans le couloir et quand la personne s'énerva contre lui, il eut une bonne excuse pour la cogner…

 _Ne plus être invisible._

xxx

Jasper sortait donc avec Octavia. Il n'avait pas peur de le montrer, il n'avait aucune envie de se cacher, et Octavia appréciait cela plus que tout autre chose. Elle était libre de l'embrasser ou de lui prendre la main quand elle en avait envie et n'était pas obligée d'attendre que personne ne les regarde, ou de se planquer quelque part.

\- Mon frère risque de t'attacher derrière un vélo, tu sais ? Prévint-elle tout de même Jasper.

\- Si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi. Crâna-t-il un peu.

Jasper était un beau parleur, mais il suffisait de l'embrasser pour le voir rougir et perdre tous ses moyens. Ça avait quelque chose de trop mignon et de plaisant. Il lui faisait penser à un petit animal et Octavia avait carrément envie de lui donner de l'amour et de la tendresse. Jasper la trouvait belle, apaisante. Quand il avait mal au crâne, il posait sa joue contre son épaule et attendait que ça passe. Il était sûr que les baisers qu'elle lui prodiguait sur sa tempe contribuaient à sa guérison. Ou en tout cas, il aimait l'imaginer.

En classe, Jasper s'asseyait toujours à côté de Monty, sortir avec Octavia n'avait pas changé ça. Il passait les heures de cours à tout raconter à son meilleur ami, même si Monty avait tout vu, et donc qu'il savait exactement ce que Jasper et Octavia avaient fait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter à chaque fois. Fit-il remarquer à Jasper.

\- Mais comme ça, je peux revivre la scène. Ça calme mes maux de crâne.

\- Si ça peut t'aider alors…

\- Et toi Monty ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu trouves une copine ? Qu'on puisse en causer tous les deux.

Monty posa sa joue sur la table, soudain désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Jasper inquiet.

\- Rien.

Jasper passa sa main dans les cheveux de Monty pour le décoiffer, et se trompant sur son soudain manque de force, il dit :

\- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver.

Monty ricana, d'un de ces rires plus désespéré qu'heureux. Il ferma les yeux et fit comme si Jasper passait sa main dans ses cheveux parce qu'il l'aimait, pas parce qu'il essayait de le consoler d'être célibataire.

Pendant les pauses, Monty, lui, se tenait à quelques mètres de Jasper et Octavia et attendait que le temps passe. Essayant de n'être ni jaloux, ni triste, ni ennuyé. Finn et Raven étaient casés aussi et le plus souvent s'embrassaient dans l'autre coin. Clarke était occupé au CDI, Wells sans doute avec elle. Monty n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit et ses pensées tournaient dans tous les sens. Concernant, pour la plupart, Jasper, ses sentiments pour Jasper, Jasper et Octavia, et combien il aurait voulu être à la place de la jeune fille.

Ce fut au cours d'une de ces pauses que Miller vint s'asseoir à côté de Monty :

\- Alors, on tient la chandelle ? Demanda-t-il avec un brin de taquinerie.

Monty se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il plia une jambe sous lui, en ronchonnant.

\- Je tiens pas la chandelle, je m'ennuie.

\- Dans ce cas, je tombe à pic pour t'occuper.

\- Ouaip.

\- Je peux toujours aller dénoncer Jasper, sinon. S'il te manque. Proposa Miller. Bellamy mettrait un terme à tout ça.

\- Non. Ne le fais pas. S'il te plaît. Fit Monty.

\- Bien, c'est toi qui décides. Même si je ne te comprends pas.

Monty ne se comprenait pas non plus. Mais il savait que Jasper était têtu, Bellamy pourrait l'accrocher à un vélo sans que ça ne change rien, et Monty ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami souffre. Il préférait le voir avec Octavia. Rien ne disait que laisser Miller le dénoncer à Bellamy, changerait quelque chose de toute façon.

Miller resta avec Monty durant la pause et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Nathan était sympa, il avait un humour assez sarcastique et était largement plus mature que Jasper, mais ce n'était pas désagréable d'être avec lui et c'était mieux que d'être tout seul.

Et puis, Jasper n'était pas le genre de type à abandonner son meilleur pote parce qu'il sortait avec une fille. Certes, il voulait passer du temps avec Octavia, échanger des baisers, prendre sa main, ce genre de trucs, normal. Mais il restait avec Monty pendant les cours, et du temps de midi, il s'asseyait entre lui et Octavia et parlait beaucoup à son meilleur ami, ne le laissant pas du tout de côté – et de toute façon, les bisous quand on mange… Alors même si Octavia était là, Monty ne se sentait pas en trop. Heureusement. Ça aurait été un sentiment terrible de se voir rejeté par Jasper, à cause d'une fille.

Le soir, Jasper rentrait avec Monty. Octavia ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon et préférait rentrer avec son frère, pour le moment celui-ci n'était pas au courant de la relation de sa petite sœur avec Jasper et c'était très bien. D'autant plus que malgré ce que disait Jasper, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être traîné derrière un vélo, il avait peur de tomber sur la tête et de se tuer cette fois-ci. Et Octavia n'avait pas envie de voir Jasper de nouveau sur un lit d'hôpital.

\- Il finira par nous accepter, avait-elle assuré à Jasper, j'en suis sûre. Et là, on sera libre de faire ce qu'on veut, toutes les nuits.

Jasper avait rougi devant ces mots et elle l'avait embrassé en glissant la main du garçon sous son pull. Afin de lui donner une idée de ce dont elle parlait.

Quand Jasper, assit sur le lit de Monty, ouvrit la bouche pour parler des seins d'Octavia, Monty posa sa main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami :

\- Stop, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Hmmfmmmmfmfmfmmmmmf

\- Oui, je sais que tu veux absolument tout me raconter, mais ça, je préfère que tu le gardes pour toi. C'est privé Jasper. Tu vas pas me raconter votre vie sexuelle non ?

\- Hmmmhmmmmaaam ?

\- Ben parce que ! Ça ne se fait pas

\- Hmhmhmmiii ?

\- Non pas même entre amis.

Monty enleva sa main quand il sentit la langue de Jasper sur sa paume, qui s'amusait à le léchouiller. Il eut l'impression que sa paume le brûlait, et dut se répéter de ne pas oublier d'inspirer et d'expirer s'il ne voulait pas arrêter de respirer.

\- Dommage Monty parce que ses s…

\- CHUT !

\- Bon. D'accord, je ne te parlerai pas de ses s…

\- JASPER !

Jasper éclata de rire, puis se calma quasiment instantanément, prit pas un horrible mal de crâne. Aussi douloureux qu'abrupt. Il pencha sa tête et le posa sur le mur de la chambre de Monty. Les doigts de l'Asiatique bougèrent tous seuls et vinrent tranquillement appuyer sur la tempe de Jasper, massant doucement. Jasper ferma les yeux et eut un petit sourire. Monty retira sa main, mais Jasper l'attrapa pour qu'il les remette.

\- Non vas-y, continue.

Monty obéit, la main de Jasper resta sur la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé Monty. Murmura Jasper.

\- De quoi ?

\- De te laisser un peu pour aller avec Octavia. Je voudrais être avec toi tout le temps aussi.

\- C'est bon, je comprends. Vous avez besoin du temps pour vous deux, c'est normal. Et puis pendant ce temps, j'occupe Miller pour qu'il ne vous dénonce pas.

\- Merci, tu es adorable. De son côté Octavia a dit qu'elle avait menacé Atom, que s'il parlait, c'était elle qui allait l'accrocher à un vélo. Elle a un sacré caractère, s'amusa Jasper.

Monty ne fit pas de commentaire. Il continua de masser la tempe de Jasper qui garda le silence, jusqu'à ce que son mal de crâne s'apaise.

\- Je vais rentrer, je suis épuisé. Fit Jasper.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda Monty.

\- C'est bon, je connais le chemin jusque chez moi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui Monty, ça ira.

Jasper se leva, attrapa son sac. Monty le suivit jusqu'à la porte :

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de venir, tu sais.

Jasper s'agaça :

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon !

Et Monty n'insista pas, le laissant partir, seul.

Jasper marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir, en direction de chez lui, quand son mal de crâne revint, lui sautant dessus sans prévenir. Jasper eut l'impression d'avoir une aiguille dans la tête… Non pas une aiguille, une épée, qui lui tranchait le crâne en deux. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à Monty de le raccompagner, mais en même temps, il en voulait à Monty d'agir avec toute cette inquiétude comme s'il avait pitié de lui. Il aurait voulu que son meilleur ami agisse normalement en se demandant c'était quoi normalement ? Après tout sans doute que Monty lui aurait de toute façon demandé de le raccompagner, parce qu'il faisait ça souvent. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas demandé par sollicitude, mais juste parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Jasper avait du mal à réfléchir. Il laissa ses pieds le guider jusque chez lui, sa tête en étant incapable. Il ne sut même pas comment il retrouva le chemin, mais il arriva devant la maison. Il rentra dans sa maison, prit un médicament contre la douleur, et s'assit sur le canapé avec une poche de glace.

Il entendit Murphy s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de le voir.

\- Ta tête ? Demanda Murphy.

\- À ton avis Murphy ? Lâche-moi.

Murphy se releva et partit. Jasper pensait qu'il allait le laisser tranquille, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Murphy revint avec un sandwich, attrapa la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma. Mettant le son assez peu fort. Jasper ouvrit les yeux pour regarder, ne voyant surtout que des couleurs, incapable de suivre ce qu'il se passait réellement à l'écran. Il haïssait ses migraines qui le coupaient de tout. Il referma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, la douleur s'apaisa, sans doute la glace et le cachet qui faisait son effet, tout comme plus tôt les doigts de Monty sur sa tempe, ou les baisers d'Octavia. Jasper poussa un soupir, enleva la poche de glace, et se redressa un peu, pour regarder la télé. Murphy avait mis Bob l'Éponge tout en grignotant son sandwich.

\- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Octavia, dit-il en remarquant que Jasper avait l'air mieux.

Jasper n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Ouais pourquoi ? Tu comptes aller tout cafter ?

\- Non.

Murphy mordit dans son sandwich et resta un moment silencieux. Avant de reprendre.

\- Tu vas tellement te faire tuer par Bellamy s'il l'apprend.

Jasper rétorqua assez violemment :

\- Alors espérons qu'il y ait un escalier dans le coin pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Murphy se figea. Puis ses doigts attrapèrent la télécommande et il éteignit la télé.

\- C'est de la merde ce dessin animé.

Il prit son sandwich et sortit du salon pour aller s'enfermer en haut. Jasper se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué, puis haussa les épaules, chopa la télécommande et ralluma la télé.

xxx

Murphy allait en étude dès qu'il avait une heure de libre. Il entrait dans la pièce, regardait le sol et s'asseyait loin du bureau. Il faisait ses devoirs sans regarder personne, puis quand la sonnerie retentissait, il se levait et quittait la salle d'études. Toujours un peu plus vide, un peu plus froid, un peu plus mal. Toujours avec ce besoin de frapper pour exister, de faire du mal pour avoir l'impression de ne pas être invisible.

Puis ce fut les vacances, et il n'y eut plus d'étude, et ce fut encore plus nul. Murphy était toujours puni et resta enfermé dans la pièce où il dormait, une pièce aussi vide que sa vie. Il squatta son lit sans rien faire, pendant des jours. Le monde aurait pu arrêter de tourner qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il se demandait si quelqu'un remarquerait s'il mourait là, peut-être au bout d'un moment, à cause de l'odeur.

Parfois, il se nourrissait des bruits que faisait Jasper et il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir repoussé aussi fort. Il ne voulait peut-être pas être son ami, mais leurs disputes lui manquaient. Maintenant, Jasper lui parlait à peine et seulement pour lui demander le sel ou de changer de chaîne.

Murphy fit brûler sa barre de cannabis pour se préparer des joints juste sous la fenêtre ouverte de Jasper – il devait espérer que le froid calme ses maux de tête – mais l'adolescent ne vint pas l'en empêcher malgré l'odeur assez subjective qui flottait dans l'air. Finalement, le seul qui devait se souvenir et se soucier de son existence, c'était son dealeur, douce ironie.

Une fois Murphy ne descendit pas pour dîner. Personne ne vint insister pour qu'il se nourrisse.

Il avait hâte que les vacances se terminent.

Jasper, de son côté, passa des vacances assez mitigées. Il ne vit pas vraiment Octavia qui était partie avec son frère quelque part. Et il passa plus de temps à s'engueuler avec Monty qu'à s'amuser. Il voulait pourtant réellement s'amuser, mais un rien l'énervait, et ensuite, il regrettait de s'être énervé et ça l'énervait bien plus. C'était à cause de son crâne, la douleur lui compliquait la vie, l'empêchait de se concentrer, il était agressif sans le vouloir tout à fait et n'arrivait pas à rattraper ses mots, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir non plus. Monty essayait de le comprendre, mais parfois, il lui relançait ses piques et ils se prenaient un peu la tête, tous les deux. Jasper ne voulait pas ça, et pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui commençait les bagarres. C'était souvent à propos de trucs débiles, Monty avait forcément triché pour gagner à ce jeu _« et puis si j'ai perdu, c'est parce que j'ai ce putain de mal de crâne alors la ferme et arrête de te réjouir »_ , cet épisode de Supernatural était incompréhensible, il fait trop froid, trop chaud, il y a une drôle d'odeur. Jasper avait du mal à rester concentré, il était grognon, agacé, et il passait ses nerfs sur la personne la plus adorable du monde. Son meilleur ami.

Il y eut des très bons jours, où malgré ses maux de crâne, Jasper se montra cool, laissa Monty masser ses tempes, s'amusant à roucouler quand il le faisait. Les doigts de Monty devaient être magiques, parce que ça lui faisait souvent vachement du bien. Dans ces moments-là, Jasper était doux comme un agneau et Monty s'en trouvait soulagé. Autant parce qu'il ne supportait voir son meilleur ami souffrir, que parce que ses sautes d'humeur l'épuisaient. Il ne savait pas toujours comment réagir, et il pouvait se trouver blesser par les paroles de Jasper.

Il y eut des jours moins bons. Où rien ne satisfaisait Jasper, pas même les sucreries. Souvent, il écourtait sa visite chez Monty, le laissant plutôt triste, l'étant lui-même. Se promettant d'être plus cool le lendemain, envoyant un SMS à son meilleur ami pour se faire pardonner, meilleur ami qui lui pardonnait. Évidemment.

Et puis il y eut un jour pire que les autres, qui mit fin à des vacances qui auraient pu être géniales. Monty avait été adorable avec Jasper tout l'après-midi, hyper prévenant, il avait fait des pauses dans les épisodes de _Supernatural_ dès qu'il voyait que Jasper se sentait mal, il était allé lui chercher un verre d'eau et des glaçons, il lui avait donné des bonbons. Il était en train de dévisser la radio de ses parents quand les choses avaient dégénéré. Monty disait qu'il pourrait fabriquer quelque chose qui réduirait les migraines de Jasper, en plaisantant à moitié. Après tout peut-être qu'il pourrait vraiment fabriquer un objet de ce genre.

\- Tu devrais plutôt fabriquer quelque chose qui te rende moins collant. Grogna Jasper.

Monty se tut quelques secondes. Il savait que Jasper était irritable à cause de ses migraines, qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Et puis, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de piques.

\- Ou bien, tu pourrais simplement arrêter de me materner comme si t'étais ma mère. Rajouta Jasper avec irritation.

\- Je pensais juste… Commença Monty, voulant s'expliquer.

\- Ouais ben évite de penser.

Jasper n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de dire des trucs méchants. Il voulait taper fort sur Monty pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi gentil, pour qu'il arrête de le traiter comme quelque chose de fragile. Mais en même temps, Monty avait soudainement l'air horriblement triste et Jasper ne supportait pas ça.

\- Désolé, Monty, je le pensais pas. Ce serait cool que tu fabriques un truc qui réduirait mes migraines.

Monty tournait sans cesse la même vis, bien qu'elle soit déjà dévissée. Il finit par dire :

\- Je sais que tu as mal au crâne et que c'est dur et que c'est pas ta faute, mais est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de m'agresser ?

Jasper se frotta les cheveux– qui repoussaient doucement – migraineux, et au lieu de dire _« oui bien sûr, je vais faire des efforts »_ , il recommença à s'énerver :

\- C'est ta faute aussi.

\- Ma faute ?

\- Ouais, si tu pouvais arrêter d'être aussi prévenant, je suis pas en sucre bordel, j'aurais peut-être moins envie de t'agresser. Aaaaaah ! Octavia me manque, elle au moins elle me fait pas chier.

Monty lâcha brusquement la radio et le tournevis.

\- T'as raison Jasper. Je suis trop gentil et prévenant. Je voudrais que tu partes. Dit-il d'un ton très calme, détachant bien tous ces mots pour être compris.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Jasper sans comprendre.

\- Je voudrais que tu partes. Barre-toi de chez moi. Va passer tes nerfs ailleurs. Ou rejoindre Octavia. Je m'en fiche. Mais casse-toi.

\- Monty, je… Tenta Jasper.

\- Tu rien du tout. J'en ai marre, ça fait des jours que je supporte tes humeurs. Un coup, tu vas être super doux et gentil, deux secondes plus tard, tu vas me parler comme si j'étais ton chien ou même moins que ça. Je peux comprendre que tes migraines ne sont pas faciles à gérer, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est sur moi que tu passes tes nerfs. Si je te fais chier, autant que tu partes.

\- T'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça. C'est pas ma faute si mon crâne me donne l'impression de vouloir éclater. Grogna Jasper en appuyant sur son front.

\- Non mais ce sont tes mots qui sortent de ta bouche, et ça c'est ta faute. Dit Monty. Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmé et que tu auras compris que je suis ton meilleur ami, pas ton paillasson.

Jasper se leva :

\- Ouais c'est ça, dit-il en shootant dans la radio, je me casse.

Puis il prit la porte, la faisant claquer pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Monty qui se tenait le dos contre son lit pencha sa tête en arrière et soupira, regrettant déjà d'avoir été si brusque. _Et merde._

Après ça, ils ne s'étaient pas vus du reste des vacances (donc au moins quatre jours entiers), ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés de SMS non plus, ni de mails, ni rien. Aucune prise de contact durant tout ce temps. Et comme ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne fêtèrent pas Halloween. Un jour de perdu à ne pas se déguiser et se gaver de bonbons, des trucs qu'ils adoraient faire tous les deux (bon surtout Jasper, c'est vrai). C'était nul. Vraiment nul.

Mille fois Jasper avait voulu aller s'excuser, et mille fois il avait eu envie que ce soit Monty qui s'excuse en premier. Mille fois il regretta ses mots et mille fois il ne les regretta pas tant que ça.

Durant son rendez-vous avec le médecin, Jasper demanda quelque chose de plus fort pour ses migraines et supplia le médecin de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête.

\- Je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami avec ces conneries, j'ai pas fait de chimie depuis trop longtemps, je ne sais même plus de quoi j'ai causé avec ma petite amie la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Le médecin lui donna quelque chose de plus fort et lui dit que ça finirait par s'espacer puis par doucement passer, qu'il devait être patient. Ça finirait par passer, oui, mais quand ?

Jasper ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami juste parce que son crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement, juste parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être dans une sorte de brume et que ça l'irritait, il était dur et c'était sur Monty que ça retombait. Mille fois Jasper s'en voulu, mille fois il essaya d'écrire un SMS pour Monty et mille fois il ne le fit pas. À quoi bon ? Si c'était pour lui balancer une vacherie deux minutes plus tard ? Et puis pourquoi Monty n'envoyait-il pas son texto en premier d'abord ?

Dix mille fois Jasper eut envie de gueuler _« merde »_ et de ne plus bouger de sous sa couette.

Ce fut le jour de la rentrée que Jasper se réconcilia avec Monty. Après avoir passé le reste des vacances à ruminer, à s'en vouloir, à en vouloir à Monty, Jasper avait réalisé un truc vraiment très simple au final : il ne supporterait pas d'aller au lycée sans être avec son meilleur ami. Le lycée n'était pas l'endroit le plus drôle du monde, mais y aller sans Monty, passer ses journées là-bas sans être avec lui, rendrait le lycée encore plus déprimant. Quand bien même il y aurait Octavia.

Après cette prise de conscience, Jasper se leva tôt le matin et se rendit jusque chez Monty. Il passa par la porte, n'attendit pas que le réveil sonne et appela Monty pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux. Celui-ci sortit du brouillard du sommeil et marmonna un :

\- Jasper ?

Pas trop réveillé. Jasper n'attendit pas qu'il émerge plus et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Jasper. Je vais essayer d'être plus gentil.

Monty cligna des yeux, se réveillant en écoutant les paroles de Jasper qui n'avait pas fini de parler.

\- Mais pardonne-moi si des fois je suis irritable. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais par moment, j'ai l'impression de ne même plus pouvoir réfléchir ou penser. Comme si mon cerveau passait dans un hachoir. Alors je suis irritable, je m'en prends à toi. Je sais que je devrais pas, mais tout s'embrouille. Mais je ferai attention, je te le promets.

Monty resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Il t'a fallu du temps avant de revenir. Marmonna-t-il gentiment.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps avant que mes idées se remettent en place. Souffla Jasper. Mais je ne peux pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Si on arrêtait d'être ami un jour je… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

\- Ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui fera qu'on arrête d'être amis, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Monty.

\- Tu m'en veux plus ? Demanda Jasper avec une petite voix presque enfantine.

\- Non. Dit Monty. J'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir à peu près au bout de deux minutes, tu sais ? Mais je voulais que tu me contactes en premier, pour être sûr de ne pas te déranger et me recevoir de nouvelles piques.

Jasper eut un petit rire et frotta son nez contre le cou de Monty, provoquant des frissons à son meilleur ami sans le savoir.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- Ah bon. Rougit Monty.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

 _Tellement._ Monty avait passé son temps à tourner en rond pour le reste des vacances, à attendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et à penser sans arrêt à lui.

Jasper resta un moment contre lui, et c'est Monty qui se recula doucement :

\- Je dois me préparer d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Monty se sépara de Jasper et se leva pour prendre ses affaires et aller s'habiller. Jasper se posa dans le couloir, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Les choses semblaient revenus à la normale. Mais Monty passa un long moment à frotter son cou avec le gant de toilettes, incapable d'enlever les picotements que Jasper lui avait donnés…

Jasper fut ravi de retrouver Octavia. Quand il la vit au lycée, il se dirigea droit vers elle, la souleva du sol et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il, je t'aime et tu m'as manqué, ne doute jamais de ça.

Elle lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui avait pris quelques millimètres :

\- Ça repousse. Tant mieux, j'adore tes bouclettes.

Jasper gloussa. Monty aurait bien voulu que ce soit à lui que Jasper ait dit ces mots, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

xxx

Wendy et Seth finirent par lever l'interdiction de sortir de Murphy, pile quand les vacances prirent fin. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin une raison de quitter son lit au moins pour aller en cours, et qu'il n'allait plus pourrir sur son lit. _Génial. Quelle bande de cons_.

Murphy retrouva très vite sa place en étude. Sans savoir ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il espérait, sans savoir si ça avait un sens. Dès le jour de la rentrée, il put y aller deux fois, Kane n'avait fait qu'une heure d'SVT à cause d'une réunion à laquelle il devait assister et l'après-midi un prof fut également absent, il était toujours en vacances apparemment.

Murphy pensait que Bellamy ne savait pas vraiment qu'il venait, n'y faisait pas attention, trop occupé à chuchoter des mots à l'oreille des jolies filles qu'il voulait ramener dans son lit ensuite. Il se fichait bien de lui, et pourtant Murphy continuait à venir en étude, comme un idiot.

Bellamy aperçut Murphy aussi bien le matin que l'après-midi. Il sortit une petite feuille et traça un bâton dessus. La feuille était déjà remplie d'autres traits, des fois où Murphy était venu à l'étude.

\- Deux fois aujourd'hui, petit acharné. Marmonna Bellamy pour lui-même.

Il se demandait si c'était parce que Murphy était vraiment sérieux, ou s'il y avait une autre raison. Parfois, Bellamy pouvait passer cinq minutes d'affilé à le fixer pour voir si Murphy allait relever les yeux, mais Murphy restait obstinément la tête penchée sur ses cours, trop concentré sans doute pour remarquer le regard de Bellamy. Qui avait envie de s'amuser un petit peu. Jouer à regarder Murphy pour voir quand il lèverait la tête. Il ne pensait pas que ça durerait bien longtemps…

 _Une heure._

Il passa toute l'heure à le regarder. Il y aurait forcément un moment où Murphy se fatiguerait, aurait besoin d'une pause, allait lever les yeux. Bellamy entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait pour de l'aide, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il était entrain de jouer, il n'avait pas le temps pour les autres.

 _Allez lève les yeux, lève-les !_

Malgré les pensées muettes de Bellamy, pas une seule fois, pas une seule seconde, Murphy ne lâcha ses cours des yeux. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il rangea ses affaires et marcha la tête baissée jusqu'à la porte, sans remarquer le regard brûlant de Bellamy sur lui.

xxx

Bellamy ramenait rarement des filles à l'appartement, mais ça lui arrivait. La blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras était vraiment trop belle pour qu'il la laisse lui échapper. Il l'avait rencontré au bar où il aimait bien aller, ils avaient discuté et de fil en aiguille, elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit.

C'était l'aube, Bellamy ne dormait plus et il caressait doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et embrassa son cou. Il sourit et tourna la tête pour lui rendre son baiser. En fait, elle n'était pas si blonde que ça. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Parfaitement bien. Sourit-elle.

Il embrassa son front, son oreille, et vint caresser du bout des doigts le tour de ses yeux bleus. Puis il perdit sa main dans ses longs cheveux (ils étaient châtains, voilà) et la fit basculer sous lui.

\- On remet ça ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Ils dormirent un peu après, puis ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Bellamy lui servit le petit-déjeuner et elle quitta l'appartement. La jeune femme commençait à travailler encore plus tôt que lui. Avant de filer, elle écrivit son numéro sur un papier et vint embrasser sa tempe :

\- Souviens-toi de moi. Dit-elle.

Puis elle partit. Octavia sortit de la chambre quand elle entendit la porte de l'entrée se fermer. Bellamy était en train de faire une boulette avec le papier et il atterrit droit dans la poubelle.

\- Une nouvelle conquête ? Demanda sa petite sœur.

\- Hmhm.

\- Pas ma future belle-sœur alors ?

\- Non. Répondit Bellamy.

\- D'accord, tant mieux pour elle, je lui aurais pourrie la vie dans le cas contraire.

Bellamy fit un sourire à sa sœur.

\- Tu ne ramènes pas souvent des filles, celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Je ne sais pas. Fit Bellamy. Peut-être… Ses yeux. Sa façon de me regarder.

\- Woh, quel romantisme Bell, je vais croire qu'on a échangé mon frère pendant la nuit.

\- Je suis très romantique, O.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit Octavia en se faisant une tartine de Nutella et se servant du café pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

Bellamy resta silencieux, mangeant son bol de céréales en buvant son café.

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif frangin, t'es sûr que t'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle ?

\- Non. Je pensais à un truc. En fait, je me disais…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea Octavia dont il avait réveillé la curiosité.

\- À ton avis, pour quelles raisons une personne viendrait en étude durant toutes ses heures de libres ?

\- La réponse est dans la question non ? Pour étudier.

\- Oui mais… Toutes ses heures de libres, vraiment toutes.

\- Quelqu'un qui aime vraiment travailler. Dit Octavia.

\- Sans doute, marmonna Bellamy peu satisfait par la réponse.

Octavia sourit, et intriguée, elle demanda :

\- Quelqu'un qui te tracasse ?

\- Pas plus que ça.

\- Elle est jolie ?

\- Très.

Bellamy n'avait pas réfléchi quand il répondit, et secoua la tête.

\- Enfin… Pas tant que ça, rajouta-t-il. Elle fait toujours la gueule en plus.

Octavia ricana.

\- T'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur cette personne qui vient toujours à l'étude pendant ses moments de libre.

\- C'est juste que ça m'intriguait, mon côté curieux sans doute.

\- Je vois. Dit-elle en sirotant son café.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de relancer :

\- Tu devrais lui demander, t'es pas timide d'habitude, en plus si elle est jolie ce sera l'occasion de la mettre dans ton lit.

\- Je ne veux pas la mettre dans mon lit. Grommela Bellamy.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre une fille dans ton lit ? C'est possible ça ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- O !

\- L'heureuse élue a-t-elle un nom ?

\- Non, j'en sais rien. Répondit Bellamy sur la défensive.

\- En tout cas, demande-lui. Si ça se trouve elle n'attend que ça, un signe de toi. Après tout la seule autre raison qui pousserait quelqu'un à aller en salle d'études à part étudier, c'est le beau surveillant d'étude.

\- Tu penses qu'elle viendrait pour moi ?

\- Possible.

\- Non impossible. Fit Bellamy catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai surveillé, elle ne me regarde pas du tout, jamais, même pas une seule seconde.

\- C'est encore plus suspect ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle éviterait autant de te regarder ? Même juste par accident ? Ça arrive qu'on croise des regards, qu'on pose ses yeux sur les gens, même sans arrière-pensée.

Bellamy hocha la tête pensivement, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans ses céréales avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

\- Mais ce que je trouve encore plus suspect, commença Octavia en finissant sa tasse de café.

\- Ch'est qwoi ? Demanda son frère la bouche pleine.

\- C'est que tu la regardes assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle, elle ne te regarde pas.

Bellamy s'étouffa avec ses céréales, tandis qu'Octavia se levait pour nettoyer sa tasse, dans un éclat de rire.

Murphy n'alla pas à l'étude aujourd'hui, pas d'heure de libre. Il revint seulement en fin de semaine. Bellamy l'observa un moment, puis se décida. Octavia avait raison, le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'était de demander. Il s'assit à côté de Murphy.

L'adolescent tressaillit, il savait qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il colla encore plus son nez dans ses cours, si c'était possible. Bellamy l'observa de près, ses mèches châtaines lui retombant sur son visage étaient trop courte pour le cacher et ses yeux semblaient suivre une ligne de son cours. Trop concentré pour remarquer sa présence ? Ou trop énervé pour avoir envie de lui parler ?

\- Salut Murphy, dit Bellamy en chuchotant.

Murphy écrivit quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellamy ? Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, tu es toujours là. Répondit Bellamy amusé.

Murphy tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui. Il paraissait plus surpris qu'énervé, il semblait dire _« tu as remarqué ? »_. Oui Bellamy avait remarqué, et il se demandait pourquoi ça le turlupinait autant. Après tout Murphy pouvait venir en étude quand il voulait. Ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes exercices ?

\- Non. Je me débrouille.

Murphy se traita de con, il aurait dû mentir.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse travailler.

\- Ouais.

Bellamy se leva et s'éloigna. Murphy en fut soulagé et dégoûté à la fois.

xxx

Octavia embrassait la tempe de Jasper qui était pris d'une migraine.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elles s'espacent Jasper, c'est la première fois que tu as mal en deux jours.

Jasper compta dans sa tête et réalisa.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

Il se redressa :

\- C'est génial, je vais vraiment guérir alors.

Il commençait à ne plus trop y croire. Mais deux jours sans migraine, c'était vraiment bon signe. D'habitude, il en avait minimum une fois par jour.

De bonheur et de soulagement, il embrassa Octavia.

\- Je dois aller le dire à Monty. Ne bouge pas.

Jasper se leva d'un coup, oubliant qu'il se plaignait de maux de crâne juste avant et couru vers Monty qui discutait avec Miller. Il se préoccupa assez peu de Nathan, posant ses deux mains sur Monty :

\- Je suis en train de guérir, lâcha-t-il.

Monty se leva d'un coup, attrapant lui aussi les bras de Jasper :

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai eu mal au crâne ?

\- Hmmm…

Monty compta :

\- Mercredi, je crois.

\- Et là, j'ai eu mal aujourd'hui. Deux jours donc.

\- Ça veut dire que ça s'espace vraiment.

\- Oui.

Ils se sourirent, et Miller applaudit :

\- Félicitation. Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Il se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty.

\- Bon, j'y vais, maintenant que tu as récupéré ton meilleur ami.

Puis il s'éloigna. Jasper ne fit pas du tout attention à lui. Il s'assit à côté de Monty et raconta comment il s'en était rendu compte, grâce à Octavia qui lui avait fait remarquer alors qu'il avait mal au crâne. Monty appuya son pouce sur sa tempe :

\- Et là ? Ça va mieux ?

\- J'étais tellement heureux d'un coup que j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais mal.

\- Je crois qu'effectivement, tu te remets, tu redeviens stupide. Plaisanta Monty.

Jasper éclata de rire, et Monty l'aurait embrassé s'il avait pu tant ça lui faisait du bien de le voir si heureux. Il se contenta de le décoiffer.

\- Et doucement tes cheveux repoussent. Fit-il remarquer.

\- Tout s'arrange alors, Dit Jasper.

\- Tout s'arrange. Acquiesça Monty.

xxx

Les journées passèrent, devinrent plus sombres et plus courtes, l'hiver approchait, s'insinuait doucement, refroidissant le vent, glaçant la pluie, couvrant de nuages gris le ciel. Même le soleil quand il sortait ses rayons semblait plus froid, moins doux.

Jasper allait de mieux en mieux, il passa tout un mercredi avec la prof de chimie afin de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait loupé, pour se rendre compte que c'était des choses qu'il savait déjà. Ils échangèrent longuement tout de même, Jasper soulagé d'enfin pouvoir vivre un peu une de ses passions sans être pris d'énormes migraines.

Pour les autres cours, Clarke l'aida :

\- Stop tu me donnes mal au crâne. Ronchonna Jasper par moment. Je suis pas fait pour les études.

\- Quand tu t'en donnes la peine, tu y arrives très bien. Dit Clarke.

\- Mais c'est de la littératuuuuure, se plaignit-il.

\- Dis-toi que la littérature, c'est comme la chimie. C'est de la chimie des mots. La façon dont ils vont être disposés va toucher ou non le lecteur, et donner un sens au texte.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr que vu comme ça, fit Jasper pas convaincu.

Monty aussi le poussa à réviser et à se remettre au travail.

\- Je te préviens, je redoublerai pas avec toi, alors sois tu bosses pour rattraper ton retard, sois je te laisse derrière.

Jasper fit une tête horrifiée, il avait vraiment compté sur le redoublement de Monty. Ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe, ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés, ça ne serait pas juste.

\- Tu es horrible, Monty.

\- Je suis réaliste.

\- Je préférais quand t'étais gentil et prévenant.

\- Tu disais le contraire.

\- C'est parce que je ne savais pas que tu étais un diable à l'intérieur !

Monty lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et le força à apprendre ses cours, l'aidant pour qu'il retienne. Faisant des pauses, parce que Jasper n'était quand même pas totalement à l'abri de migraines. Pour SVT et Maths, Jasper pouvait se débrouiller, c'était tout le reste qui le rendait dingue.

Clarke et Monty ne le lâchaient pas et le poussaient à tout rattraper comme il fallait, et Jasper pensait qu'il allait mourir d'épuisement à force d'apprendre des dates historiques ou de devoir essayer de comprendre pourquoi un auteur avait mis une virgule dans son texte à la place d'un point.

Jasper pensa trouver en Octavia une alliée quand il voulait paresser, se lovant contre elle :

\- Toi au moins tu ne me forces pas à travailler.

\- Bien sûr que je te force, pas envie de sortir avec un idiot.

Elle ne s'avéra donc pas tant une alliée que ça. Mais Jasper décida de rester positif :

\- Bon ben, tu me forces, mais au moins j'ai des bisous.

Murphy, de son côté, avait continué à aller en étude. Bellamy ne venait pas à chaque fois s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais tout le corps de Murphy semblait être dans l'attente de sa présence, et quand Bellamy lui octroyait ce moment, après parfois plusieurs jours à l'attendre, quelque chose picorait l'estomac de Murphy. Au début, il s'était tenu à distance, il ne l'avait pas regardé. Mais petit à petit, il se laissait apprivoiser par Bellamy. Trouvait des mensonges pour le faire rester, un exercice qu'il n'aurait soi-disant par compris.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, en fait, c'était même rien du tout, et Murphy ne se départait jamais de son sale caractère ou d'une remarque acerbe, mais des fois son bras frôlait celui de l'adulte, ou leurs yeux se rencontraient pendant un instant et Murphy se faisait l'effet d'un idiot, d'un foutu idiot, parce que ces petites choses le grignotaient de l'intérieur tandis que son cœur se muait en instrument de musique.

Murphy avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour ces moments. Jasper était toujours aussi distant avec lui, il n'avait aucun ami dans le lycée, les cours ne le dérangeaient pas et ses notes étaient largement en hausse avec tout le temps qu'il passait à bosser, mais ce qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin, ce qui le faisait rêver le soir, ce qui effaçait un peu la colère en lui, c'était ces fois où Bellamy allait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Alors Murphy, as-tu besoin d'aide aujourd'hui ?

 _Oh oui, il avait besoin d'aide._

Parce qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise.

S'attacher.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre fait plus office de transition pour la suite, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé. Je sais que Jasper peut ne pas être sympa, mais pour avoir des migraines et bien, on en devient fou des fois, c'est hyper dur de rester cool et sympa même avec les personnes qu'on adore. On se retrouve dans une sorte de brume et le moindre truc, surtout si c'est bruyant, en devient atroce agaçant. Ou alors c'est juste Jasper et moi :p !

Bref, écrivez-moi un petit quelque chose pour me dire vos pensées sur ce chapitre.


	11. S'attacher

**Prompt :** J'aime les poissons.

* * *

 **11\. S'attacher.**

Bellamy n'était pas le genre de personne à chercher la bagarre. Si tu t'en prenais à sa sœur, là, tu risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure, normal. Si tu venais pour des emmerdes, il se défendait. Mais il n'allait pas de lui-même te foutre un coup juste parce qu'il en aurait eu envie, seulement pour le fun. Il ne se sentait pas non plus du genre super héros qui vient en aide aux autres, il n'aimait pas l'injustice, mais il n'aimait pas non plus prendre des risques. En fait, il pouvait totalement se montrer lâche, s'il considérait que sa vie pouvait être mise en danger, il préférait s'en aller, laisser quelqu'un d'autre se mouiller.

Quand il les avait croisé, Bellamy aurait donc tout aussi bien pu laisser ces gamins régler leurs différends sans s'en mêler, faire celui qui n'avait rien vu, qui n'était pas là à ce moment là. Sauf qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là, voilà tout. Il avait rencontré une vieille acariâtre en allant faire son footing, il avait renversé son café sur ses vêtements et avait dû se changer en vitesse. Il s'était également pris la tête avec O à propos d'un truc qu'il avait déjà oublié, il s'était coupé en se rasant, des bêtises. Et sur le chemin, voilà qu'il rencontre ces gosses qui se battaient, sans doute pour une broutille. Sauf qu'ils étaient deux grands contre un plus petit, que ça lui paraissait injuste, et qu'il ne se sentait pas en danger (c'était que des ados après tout, même pas armé). Bellamy attrapa la tête des deux adolescents agresseurs pour les cogner entre elles, les frappant assez fort pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

\- Foutez-lui la paix ! Si vous avez le temps pour faire chier les autres, vous feriez mieux de l'utiliser pour réviser vos cours.

Ensuite, sans attendre de remerciement, ni rien, il était allé se payer un café à la machine à café, avait déballé une sucette et était allé s'occuper de sa salle d'études.

Bellamy avait rendu service en aidant un gamin, voilà tout. Il les avait à peine touchés ces ados. Il aurait pu faire bien plus mal, il en avait la force après tout. Alors quand il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Thélonious Jaha, le directeur du lycée, il devait admettre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ce qui était stupide de sa part, il aurait dû se douter que frapper des élèves apporteraient des ennuis, un jour.

xxx

Jasper embrassait beaucoup Octavia. Octavia embrassait beaucoup Jasper. Ils ne se parlaient pas tant que ça. Jasper aimait bien pouvoir glisser sa main sous les vêtements d'Octavia. Il l'emmenait avec lui sur le toit quand il savait que Bellamy n'y était pas. Là, il était libre de glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et sa poitrine. Elle ne se gênait pas de le peloter aussi, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui mettre la main au cul. Ce qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien de désagréable.

Et puis il se dépêchait de tout raconter à Monty.

\- Et donc là, elle a glissé sa main en bas de mon dos et…

\- Jasper, trop de détails.

\- Alleeeeeeeez Monty !

\- Non. Je n'écouterai pas tes propos lubriques.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le lit de Monty, et l'Asiatique coloriait sa carte de géographie posée sur un carton dur sur ses jambes, pendant que Jasper lui parlait.

\- J'ai envie de coucher avec elle.

Monty poussa un « raaaaaaah » exaspéré :

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas savoir.

\- Mais quand même, si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais.

\- Et je n'irais pas te raconter tout ce que je fais avec la personne.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je voudrais savoir moi !

\- Tu sais ce que c'est que « la vie privée » ? Demanda Monty.

\- Mais à moi, tu peux tout me dire, je suis comme ton journal intime. Assura Jasper.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas du tout. Jasper, je t'en prie, je sais comment le sexe fonctionne, mais j'ai pas du tout envie de savoir ce que tu fais avec Octavia. Pas du tout.

Jasper grimaça puis plissa les lèvres, boudeur. Monty lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule :

\- Boude pas, tu peux quand même me dire si tu l'embrasses.

\- D'accord. Mais si jamais elle vient me toucher le…

\- Non.

\- Pffff. Et si elle me fait ban…

\- Non ! Coupa Monty vite fait, avec l'envie de se mettre les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Même pas ça ?

\- Même pas ça.

\- Juste les bisous alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure sur le toit et un peu plus. Ça te convient comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est nul et pas du tout palpitant. Se plaignit Jasper.

\- Moi ça me suffit. Et c'est très bien les bisous.

Dit Monty en pensant que lui n'avait même pas ça.

\- Je suis très content pour toi. Ajouta-t-il. Tu as ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Oui. Sourit Jasper.

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de tout me raconter.

\- Okay.

Monty lui sourit. Se concentra un instant sur sa carte et Jasper reprit :

\- Mais quand même, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec elle.

\- Et elle en pense quoi ?

\- Elle voudrait que Bellamy accepte notre relation d'abord. Autant dire que vais rester puceau jusqu'à mes soixante-dix ans.

\- Mais non, comme il t'aime bien, avec un peu de chance, ce sera bon à soixante-cinq.

\- Aha très drôle Monty.

Jasper posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, quelques secondes, comme pour reprendre des forces, puis il s'étira.

\- Bosse au lieu de causer. Lui conseilla Monty.

\- Tu veux bien colorier ma carte pour moi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je veux bien, si tu fais mon devoir de chimie.

\- Tope là !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, puis bossèrent tous les deux. S'échangeant deux trois mots par moment, sans que le silence ne les gêne.

Murphy savait que c'était bientôt à nouveau les vacances, et il n'avait pas envie. Le temps était passé super vite. Trop vite. Et en plus, Noël approchait, pire fête du monde. Il n'avait pas envie du tout. S'il avait pu plier le calendrier pour passer directement en janvier sans toutes ces conneries mièvres, il l'aurait fait. D'autant plus que pendant deux semaines, il risquait de ne pas voir Bellamy. D'autant plus que cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Bellamy n'était pas venu s'asseoir à côté de lui et qu'ensuite, il faudrait attendre. Attendre. _Attendre._

Murphy voyait les jours défilés, sans pouvoir les retenir, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Les autres se réjouissaient, quand lui devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait des vacances. C'était la faute de tous ces gens qui avaient hâte d'être en vacances (Jasper en faisait parti, Murphy l'avait entendu dire), qu'elles arrivaient si vite.

Finalement, elles furent presque là. C'était vendredi, le dernier jour, la dernière heure d'étude – Murphy avait carrément séché un cours pour y aller – et Bellamy ne venait pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il finit par lever les yeux, le chercha du regard, il s'était promis de ne pas le faire, mais il voulait… Il voulait quoi ?

Ses yeux trouvèrent Bellamy, très très occupé à rire avec une terminale. Une fille aux cheveux châtains, qui semblait vraiment apprécier qu'il vienne coller son nez contre son oreille. Le stylo que tenait Murphy se brisa entre ses doigts, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, se fichant de l'encre qui lui coulait entre les doigts. Il regarda la scène tellement fixement que ça lui fit mal aux yeux. Lisant sur les lèvres de Bellamy _« tu veux qu'on se rejoigne quelque part ce soir Jade ?»._ Ou quelque chose comme ça. Murphy voulait fracasser le visage de cette fille, crever ses yeux marron, lui raser ses cheveux châtains. Il avait envie de se lever et de crier _« il est à moi pétasse »_. Avant de se reprendre tout à coup.

Bellamy n'était pas à lui.

Murphy baissa les yeux, remarque le crayon éclaté dans sa main. Il sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour s'essuyer les doigts, se leva pour aller jeter les restes du stylo à la poubelle, et retourna s'asseoir. Bellamy ne vint pas à côté de lui. Du tout.

Sonnerie de la dernière heure. Jasper s'écria _« vacaaaaaances ! » ,_ puis il alla embrasser Octavia. Il ne la verrait sans doute pas beaucoup pendant les vacances, elle fêterait sûrement Noël avec son frère.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Lui dit-il.

\- Toi aussi, Jasper.

\- Je t'appelle.

Elle hocha la tête et caressa gentiment sa joue.

\- On s'appellera, rectifia-t-elle.

Il sourit tout content et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Murphy les regarda faire depuis sa place. Jasper sortait avec la petite sœur et le grand frère ne l'avait toujours pas étripé. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'aller parler au grand frère, avant les vacances. Même si c'était pour vendre Jasper. Après tout Jasper n'était pas son ami.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Murphy n'était pas le cabot de Bellamy, être son chien, c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Il aurait mieux fait d'accepter son amitié. Et puis quoi ? Ils auraient mangé ensemble en se parlant des derniers potins puis ils seraient sortis boire quelques bières tout en rigolant sur leurs coucheries respectives ? Non. Pas moyen.

Octavia relâcha Jasper, elle rentrait en voiture avec son frère et elle partit le retrouver. Jasper rejoignit Monty, l'entourant d'un bras sur ses épaules. Murphy roula des yeux, ramassa ses affaires et quitta le lycée. Il prit le bus et alla faire le mort sur son lit.

Jasper resta avec Monty. Le soir, il mangea chez lui, et les parents lui demandèrent s'il voulait fêter Noël chez eux. Jasper hésita.

\- Il y a mes parents d'occasion et Murphy et… Peut-être qu'ils voudront que je sois là.

\- Tu vois Murphy échanger des cadeaux en mangeant de la bûche ? Lui demanda Monty.

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais Wendy et Seth…

\- Tu peux peut-être passer le réveillon chez eux et Noël chez nous. Proposèrent les parents de Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Bonne idée, on va faire comme ça !

Pour le Nouvel An, ils avaient prévu de fêter ça tous ensemble entre amis avec tous les autres (Clarke, Wells, Raven et Finn). Il y aurait sans doute Octavia aussi. Et même Miller, Maya, Atom. Et pour peu qu'il ait envie de passer la soirée avec des ados, Octavia avait dit qu'elle emmènerait Bellamy.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait inviter Murphy ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Lui dit Monty.

Jasper n'insista pas, de toute façon Murphy ne voudrait sans doute pas venir.

xxx

Murphy avait attendu un soir sans rien faire, enfermé dans la pièce où il dormait, à mater son plafond. Puis le lendemain, il était sorti. Son corps l'avait guidé vers le bar où Bellamy l'avait emmené une fois. Uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit sympa et pas parce qu'il espérait y croiser Bellamy. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il pourrait, comme par hasard, tomber sur l'adulte au cours d'une soirée.

Il s'assit au bar, montra sa fausse carte d'identité, et se fit servir une bière. Murphy pourrait peut-être pêcher quelqu'un, au moins il aurait de quoi faire ce soir. Il tourna son verre entre ses doigts, il attendit et quand on vint lui causer, il changea d'avis. Il n'avait pas envie finalement.

\- Je veux être seul, casse-toi. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

La personne n'insista pas. Murphy attendait quelque chose et s'en voulait d'attendre. Tout ça n'était qu'une chimère, il était idiot, il n'aurait pas dû venir ici.

Il finit sa bière, paya et sortit.

À l'extérieur du bar, Murphy s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un joint et l'alluma. Il s'en voulait, d'être venu, d'être là, d'avoir attendu, d'avoir espéré. Il aurait dû baiser la personne qui lui avait parlé. À la place, il recracha la fumée. Il tira sur son joint jusqu'à le finir. Douce drogue qui lui montait à la tête, mais pas assez. Cherchant son bonheur dans les paradis artificiels. Digne fils de sa mère. Il ricana, puis s'alluma un deuxième joint. Tira trois lattes jusqu'à ce qu'une portière claque, un rire de fille résonne, puis une voix grave. Murphy tourna les yeux cherchant derrière son nuage de fumée, derrière sa plénitude, sans oser y croire.

Et pourtant. Bellamy s'avançait bras dessus bras dessous avec… Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Jess, Jude, Jeanne, un truc comme ça.

\- Jade, attends-moi à l'intérieur, j'arrive.

Voilà. Jade.

Donc il allait se bourrer la gueule avec la minette et la sauter ensuite. Quel chanceux. Murphy tira une nouvelle taf et fut presque surpris quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

\- John Murphy.

\- Bellamy Blake.

Il sentit les doigts de Bellamy s'accrocher à ses doigts, et lui retirer le joint.

\- Je vois qu'en plus d'être un gosse et un petit merdeux, tu fais des grosses bêtises.

Murphy rit et recracha sa fumée au visage de Bellamy.

\- Je sais papa, c'est pas bien, tu veux bien me rendre mon joint ? Je l'ai pas fini.

\- Non fiston. Répondit Bellamy. Tu m'as l'air déjà bien assez déchiré comme ça.

\- J'ai bu une bière, fumé un joint. C'est juste mon deuxième. D'où tu penses que je peux être déchiré ?

\- Un seul suffit. C'est fini maintenant.

Bellamy se recula pour écraser le joint dans le cendrier et le jeta. Murphy rattrapa Bellamy par le bras et le tira vers lui :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça abruti ? D'abord Jasper, maintenant toi ? Arrêtez de me faire la morale, j'en ai marre de vos conneries. J'ai besoin de ça.

\- Si t'en as besoin, c'est que t'as plutôt intérêt d'arrêter.

Murphy haussa les épaules, relâcha Bellamy et fouilla dans son sac pour en prendre un troisième. Il s'était fait une réserve. Bellamy attrapa son sac et le vida par terre, violemment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Gueula Murphy.

\- Je te sauve la vie, petit con !

Bellamy ramassa les joints qu'il trouva, le papier à rouler, le tabac, ainsi que la barre de cannabis. Il fourra le tout dans ses poches.

\- Rends-moi ça ! Ordonna Murphy.

\- Jamais.

Bellamy s'éloigna et rentra dans le bar, suivit par Murphy qui avait abandonné son sac et ce qu'il y avait dedans dans l'entrée.

\- Bellamy Blake ! N'abuse pas de ma patience !

\- Et tu vas faire quoi John Murphy ? Me frapper ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Murphy essaya de la frapper, mais n'atteignit pas Bellamy qui s'éloignait déjà. Il courut derrière lui et l'attrapa par le col. Bellamy le chopa, lui tordit le bras et le coinça dans son dos.

\- Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy se secoua n'importe comment, Bellamy se contenta de resserrer sa prise. Il s'approcha de son oreille, son souffle fit frissonner Murphy et les limbes de la drogue se levèrent un instant.

\- Arrête de jouer au con. Lui dit Bellamy.

Murphy se calma quelques secondes, et Bellamy le relâcha. Il le laissa planter là, disparu dans les toilettes, et fit tout disparaître à l'intérieur d'une cuvette. Vidant le tabac, jetant le papier à rouler et les barrettes de shit avant de tirer plusieurs fois la chasse d'eau pour se débarrasser de ces merdes.

Bellamy retrouva Murphy à la sortie du bar, en train de ramasser ses affaires. Il pleurait.

\- Tu fais chier, je te déteste. T'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je te déteste.

\- Je sais, tu l'as dit deux fois.

\- Je te déteste. Répéta Murphy.

\- Trois fois.

Murphy referma son sac et le mit sur son dos :

\- Ouais, ben je manque d'imagination.

\- Normal t'as fais sauter tes neurones.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Bellamy s'approcha et attrapa le menton de Murphy entre ses doigts. Murphy secoua la tête, mais la prise de Bellamy se fit plus forte, il le força à le regarder, approchant son visage du sien.

\- Je te déteste, répéta Murphy sur un ton boudeur.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Te droguer, tête d'enclume.

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Ça me regarde.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. Je te connais pas. T'es rien pour moi.

\- Tu as l'âge de ma sœur, tu viens squatter ma salle d'études tous les jours, ça me regarde.

\- J'ai rien à voir avec ta sœur, arrête de me parler de ta sœur, tu me saoules avec ta sœur, pourquoi tu ramènes tout à ta sœur tout le temps ? S'énerva Murphy.

Les larmes continuaient de couleur sur son visage, et Bellamy se doutait que ce n'était pas forcément à cause d'une quelconque tristesse. Murphy semblait vraiment nerveux, il tremblait. Bellamy savait qu'un seul joint suffisait à provoquer des bad trips et autres choses pas sympa, et Murphy en avait fumé presque deux en entier. Il avait aussi sûrement bu. Et il s'était énervé à cause de Bellamy – même si ce que Bellamy avait fait était pour son bien.

\- Murphy calme toi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, calme toi.

Murphy essaya de s'éloigner de la prise de Bellamy, il n'avait pas envie de le regarder, il n'avait pas envie de voir ses yeux sombres, ni ses taches de rousseur, ni son visage.

\- Lâche-moi, fiche moi la paix, tu me fais chier, je te déteste.

\- Calme-toi, regarde-moi. Insista Bellamy.

Mais Murphy refusait, il repoussa Bellamy et se plia en deux en gémissant. Il haïssait ce monde et cette vie et tout ça. Il haïssait Bellamy. Et il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et tant pis !

Il sentit Bellamy prendre sa nuque et le coller quasiment à lui :

\- Respire du con !

Murphy avait envie de l'envoyer chier, de rire, de pleurer. Il inspira, inspira, inspira. Il n'y avait plus d'oxygène dans l'air, ou d'air dans l'oxygène, c'était quoi déjà ? Il s'en foutait, il allait crever, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et tant mieux, qu'il crève. Bellamy avait l'air furieux et inquiet à la fois. Pourquoi Bellamy s'en souciait ? Qu'il le laisse là.

Bellamy regardait le môme faire son bad trip, se taper une crise d'angoisse devant lui et réagit comme il put. O avait déjà fait des crises d'angoisse, il connaissait les gestes. Bellamy posa sa paume sur la bouche de Murphy :

\- Respire par le nez Murphy, ça va aller.

Mais Murphy paniqua, il avait déjà l'impression d'étouffer, il fallait qu'il respire. Inspire… La main de Bellamy bloquait sa respiration. Il commença à se secouer, à le bourrer de coup de pied, et même si la prise de Bellamy était forte sur sa nuque, à forcer de bouger le visage dans tous les sens, il réussit à éloigner la main de l'adulte. Murphy inspira un bon coup et encore et encore. Bon sang, il n'y arrivait pas, il avait mal au cœur. Il tremblait et les larmes recommençaient à lui couler des yeux.

Bellamy essaya de remettre sa paume sur sa bouche, mais Murphy secouait la tête, s'éloignait.

\- Murphy calme toi !

Mais les mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Murphy était paniqué et n'écoutait pas. Il essayait d'échapper à Bellamy et de respirer sans y arriver. Moins il y arrivait plus il paniquait et moins il respirait.

Bellamy appuya plus fort sur la nuque de Murphy pour bien le tenir. Il attrapa son visage de l'autre main et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Murphy.

Murphy ne se laissa pas faire, il continua de le bourrer de coup de pied, mais la prise de Bellamy était meilleure quand il avait ses deux mains. Sa bouche contre celle de Murphy, il essayait de le forcer à respirer par le nez.

Murphy hallucinait très certainement, woh, il n'avait jamais autant plané de sa vie, la bouche de Bellamy ne pouvait pas se trouver contre la sienne. La bouche de Bellamy, contre la sienne. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais c'était un peu normal ? Il arrêta de donner des coups, il accrocha ses mains aux bras de Bellamy et se colla contre lui. Puis doucement, il se calma. Il pouvait respirer bien sûr, il avait un nez pour ça. Si on mourait en embrassant les gens, ça se saurait.

Bellamy n'était pas en train d'embrasser Murphy, il ne bougeait même pas sa bouche contre la sienne, il la maintenait juste fermé. Quand il sentit que l'adolescent se calmait, il attendit encore quelques secondes puis se recula.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Murphy était tout décoiffé, avait les yeux rouges, et des grosses traces de larmes sur les joues. Pour le coup, il paraissait vraiment jeune et fragile. Bellamy lâcha sa nuque pour mieux passer son bras autour de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il frotta son dos avec sa main.

\- C'est bon, je suis là. C'est bon.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Murphy ferma les yeux et garda son visage contre l'épaule de Bellamy. Il n'aurait pas bougé de là pour rien au monde, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de fille résonne derrière lui :

\- Oh désolé Bellamy, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de préférence.

Bellamy repoussa doucement Murphy, et s'éloigna. Il parla à la fille. Jade. Lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il aide Murphy à rentrer, qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

\- Désolé, on remet ça une autre fois.

Murphy ne fit pas attention à la réponse de la fille et il oublia vite quand il sentit la main de Bellamy prendre son bras et l'emmener avec lui. Il avait envie de dire _« tu m'as embrassé »_ , il avait envie de demander _« tu peux recommencer ? » ,_ à la place il s'endormit dans la voiture.

xxx

Jasper était au téléphone avec Octavia. Cela faisait dix minutes. Ils avaient un peu fait le tour de leur vie, de leurs vacances. Il demanda des nouvelles de Bellamy, elle demanda comment allait Monty, puis ils raccrochèrent. C'était nul le téléphone, on ne pouvait pas s'embrasser, ni se tripoter.

Ensuite, Jasper appela Monty, il avait dix millions de trucs à lui dire, d'abord répéter tout ce dont ils avaient causé avec Octavia, et ensuite parler du rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait où il donnait son sang à un poisson pour qu'il puisse vivre.

\- J'aime les poissons, mais quand même. Dit Jasper. J'irais pas leur donner mon sang.

Monty lui parla de ce qu'il avait démonté, lui raconta quelque chose à propos d'une nouvelle fleur que ses parents avaient fait pousser à la serre où ils travaillaient. Puis ils discutèrent de trucs divers. C'était marrant, ils se connaissaient par cœur et pourtant avaient toujours un truc à se dire.

\- J'ai fait tous mes devoirs, annonça fièrement Monty.

\- Déjà ? Mais on a deux semaines pour les faire.

\- Au moins, je suis tranquille, tu devrais faire pareil Jasper, ou sinon tu vas le regretter, le dernier jour.

\- Mais non, mais non. On a le temps. Je m'y mettrai plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux. Fit Monty sans insister.

Ils discutèrent de leur avis sur _Supernatural._ Ils en étaient à la saison cinq et Jasper avait décidé que Monty était Castiel, puisqu'il ne voulait pas être Sam.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être Castiel.

\- Alors tu es qui ?

\- Bobby, je l'aime bien. Ou alors Crowley.

\- Les deux te vont trop bien. J'avoue. Fit Jasper.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda Monty sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

\- Oui, tu as le côté gentil et parfois grognon de Bobby, et il y a le petit démon qui court en toi comme Crowley. Expliqua Jasper.

\- J'ai un petit démon qui court en moi ?

\- Carrément, mon pote, mais on s'y laisse prendre à cause de ton côté ange, c'est pour ça que j'avais pensé à Castiel.

Monty rit au téléphone. Ils changèrent encore de sujet. Parlèrent de Noël qui approchait.

\- Tu vas offrir quoi aux autres ?

Jasper dit qu'il avait acheté une boite de crayons de couleur pour Clarke, un tee-shirt d'un groupe qu'il aimait bien pour Wells, une boite à outils pour Raven et des shampoings rigolos pour Finn. Pour Octavia, il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Monty énuméra ses cadeaux, il y en avait un pour Miller aussi.

\- Tu vas offrir quelque chose à Miller ? Interrogea Jasper surpris.

\- Bah ouais, on est devenu bien potes ! Dit Monty.

\- C'est vrai. Je devrais peut-être lui offrir un truc aussi. Tu crois que quelque chose en particulier lui ferait plaisir ? Tu le connais mieux que moi.

\- Il a l'air de bien aimer les fringues. Genre une écharpe, ça pourrait être sympa.

\- Pas bête, tu lui offres quoi toi ?

\- Un cd de Within Temptation. Répondit Monty.

\- Ton groupe préféré, constata Jasper.

\- Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, c'est l'occasion de lui faire découvrir.

\- Petit malin. Et tu m'as acheté quoi à moi ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Allez dis-moi !

\- Non. C'est une surprise.

\- J'aime pas les surprises. Se plaignit Jasper.

\- Je ne te dirai pas Jasper, tu devras patienter comme tout le monde.

Jasper râla.

\- Et bien, tu sauras pas non plus ce que j'ai pris.

\- Je le saurai bien assez tôt. S'amusa Monty.

\- En plus, je suis sûr que tu vas totalement adorer. Tu vas te jeter à mon cou et me dire que je suis le meilleur ami du monde.

Monty rit au bout du fil.

\- N'importe quoi venant de toi me ferait plaisir.

\- Même un balai à chiotte ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Même.

\- Donc ce sera facile de te faire plaisir cette année si je comprends bien.

\- Tous les ans, c'est facile.

\- C'est bon à savoir, maintenant, je ne m'embêterai plus à réfléchir au meilleur cadeau possible et je prendrai le premier truc que je trouve. Plaisanta Jasper.

Monty resta silencieux, il souriait juste en imaginant les cadeaux ridicules qu'il pourrait ouvrir si Jasper faisait réellement ça, et ça l'amusait.

\- Je t'entends sourire, fit Jasper, ça te ferait réellement plaisir ?

\- Ce serait amusant, j'imagine. Répondit Monty. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Jasper se tut, réfléchit et rit :

\- J'avoue, ce serait drôle. D'accord. Je vais faire ça. Toi aussi offre moi la première chose que tu trouves.

\- J'ai déjà choisi ton cadeau. Dit Monty.

\- Pas grave, ce sera en plus. Ce sera juste une occasion de plus pour se marrer.

\- Une de plus.

\- Ce Noël va être génial, fit Jasper impatient.

\- Oui, répondit Monty aussi excité que lui.

\- J'ai acheté quelque chose pour Murphy, aussi. Ajouta Jasper.

\- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? Le diplôme du sale merdeux ?

\- Non. Un mug Bob l'Éponge. Je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois à regarder ce dessin animé.

\- C'est un gentil cadeau, constata Monty.

\- Et bien, je suis un gentil garçon.

\- C'est vrai. Tu es gentil.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça Monty, on dirait une insulte. Genre _« tu es gentil »,_ pour dire que je suis un peu idiot.

\- C'est vrai aussi, rit Monty.

\- Je te remercie.

\- De rien.

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux. Ils passèrent deux heures au téléphone sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je dois y aller, ma mère d'occasion m'appelle. Dit Jasper au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu passes à la maison demain ? Il paraît qu'il va neiger, si c'est vrai, on pourra s'éclater. Si c'est faux, on trouvera de toute façon de quoi faire.

\- J'ai passé une journée ici, bien sûr que je viens demain.

\- Super. À demain alors.

\- À demain.

Jasper raccrocha.

C'était génial le téléphone, il pouvait avoir son meilleur ami avec lui quand il le voulait.

Murphy n'était pas là, il avait passé toute la journée dehors, et apparemment, il n'était pas rentré la nuit dernière. Wendy demanda à Jasper s'il savait où Murphy était.

\- Oui, il est chez un ami, vous inquiétez pas, même s'il n'est pas vraiment le genre à prévenir, il va bien.

\- D'accord, c'est bien qu'il ait pu se faire des amis. Sourit Wendy.

Jasper hocha la tête en souriant. Même s'il avait dit ça, il n'avait, en réalité, absolument aucune idée d'où était Murphy.

xxx

Murphy ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce qu'il reconnaissait, sans la connaître totalement. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour. Ou bien le temps était juste gris. Il avait mal au crâne, la bouche pâteuse, et ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il était chez Bellamy. Il referma les yeux et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était sorti dans un bar, pas du tout dans l'espoir de voir Bellamy, juste pour boire une bière. Il avait fumé des joints. Bellamy était arrivé. Ils s'étaient engueulés. À propos des joints. Bellamy avait tout jeté. _Oh putain le con_ , il avait tout balancé… Est-ce qu'il avait une idée de combien ça coûtait cette merde ? Murphy allait devoir fouiller dans le portefeuille de Peter Pan ou de Wendy pour s'en racheter.

Murphy se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Puis entendit un grognement et tourna les yeux. Il se redressa d'un coup et s'éloigna, se pétant la gueule du lit, le cul par terre, il se recula jusqu'au mur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui_ ?

Bellamy grogna encore, et ouvrit un œil. Puis il se redressa, se frotta les cheveux foutant un peu plus le bordel dans ses boucles et bailla.

On aurait dit un ours.

\- Murphy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bougonna-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il est quatre heures du mat', viens te coucher.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr avec moi, à moins que tu trouves le sol très confortable.

\- Mais… Je… Pourquoi tu dors là ?

\- Parce que c'est mon lit. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais squatter le canapé ? Y a assez de place dans le lit. La dernière fois aussi, j'avais dormi là.

Murphy rougit malgré lui, et replia ses jambes, restant contre le mur.

\- Comme tu veux, grogna Bellamy.

Et il referma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Murphy finit par bouger. Il se leva et avança à tâtons jusqu'au lit. Hésitant. Il s'allongea tout au bord, se fit tout petit, il ne voulait pas prendre de place, osa à peine prendre de la couverture. Bellamy rit à moitié ensommeillé.

\- Tu faisais moins le timide tout à l'heure, tu t'es allongé sur tout le lit puis tu t'es rendormi d'un coup.

\- Me souviens pas, fit Murphy.

\- Tu t'es mis à ronfler comme un moteur d'avion, c'était très drôle, et pas du tout élégant. Avec ton visage, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que tu sois beau quand tu dors, comme une princesse tu vois, mais non, pas du tout.

Murphy s'étouffa en se redressant pour regarder Bellamy :

\- Une princesse ? Tu te fous de ma gueule.

Bellamy avait les yeux fermés et marmonna, se rendormant.

\- Non, tu as un visage… Très… Féminin…

\- N'importe quoi, râla Murphy.

Mais Bellamy ne répondit rien, il s'était rendormi à une vitesse assez incroyable. Murphy se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Bellamy avait jeté la drogue donc. Et ensuite ?

Murphy s'était senti très mal. Une accumulation. Le vide, l'absence, la tristesse, l'alcool, la drogue, Bellamy qui avait tout jeté, Bellamy avec une fille, Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy.

Et soudain, Murphy écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant de la bouche de Bellamy contre la sienne. Bellamy l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé. Murphy posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme s'il pouvait essayer de rattraper la sensation de la bouche de Bellamy sur la sienne. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine et Murphy le laissa faire. Il se mit sur le côté et regarda Bellamy dormir. Ses cheveux retombaient n'importe comment sur son front, formant des boucles désordonnées, pire encore que d'habitude. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et Murphy se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de se rappeler du goût qu'elle avait, sans que ça ne lui revienne tout à fait. Le souvenir était un peu flou, mais il était bien là, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Après ça, Bellamy l'avait serré dans ses bras, contre son torse musclé. Murphy pouvait se rappeler de la chaleur, de sa main qui frottait son dos.

Murphy sourit, un vrai sourire. Petit mais vrai quand même. Sa bouche s'étirait sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il se sentait content, bien. Il se rapprocha doucement de Bellamy, son visage pas trop loin du sien. Puis il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Quand il les ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, Bellamy n'était plus là. Murphy se leva et le rejoignit sur le canapé où il était assis avec sa sœur. Il le laissa lui servir un café, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait pâteux et pas trop bien. Murphy but tranquillement et Bellamy lui demanda :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bizarre.

\- Normal.

Murphy hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Octavia ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne demanda pas. Ça avait l'air de concerner Murphy et si son frère avait choisi de ne pas lui en parler, c'était que ça ne la regardait pas.

\- Je vous laisse discuter, dit-elle, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Elle prit son sac et sortit.

\- Tu ne lui mets pas une laisse quand elle sort ? Demanda Murphy et il regretta sa question.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas demandé ça, fit Bellamy.

\- Merci. Lâcha Murphy.

Il but son café, les genoux pliés sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

\- Tu ne peux pas refaire ça Murphy.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Fumer des joints comme ça. Tu ne peux pas recommencer.

\- C'est juste des joints, pourquoi t'en fais une maladie ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste des joints.

\- Tout le monde en fume…

\- Non, pas tout le monde. Et ceux qui le font ne sont pas très malins.

\- Faut croire que je ne suis pas très malin.

\- C'est ce que j'allais te dire.

Murphy se renfrogna. Il avait imaginé cette matinée autrement.

\- Ne le fais plus. Insista Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça évitera que tu te tapes un bad trip. Tu avais de la chance que j'étais là.

Murphy resserra un bras autour de ses jambes, la tasse dans son autre main.

\- Oui. Tu étais là.

\- La prochaine fois, tu pourrais être seul, et ce sera bien plus dur.

\- Sans doute.

\- Murphy, ne le fais plus. Insista Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as écouté ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire, c'est moi qui vais souffrir après tout, pas toi.

\- Tu as l'âge de ma petite sœur et…

Murphy bondit sur ses jambes d'un coup et posa la tasse sur la table basse.

\- Ta sœur, ta sœur, ta sœur. Baise là ta sœur, une bonne fois pour toute !

Bellamy se mit debout aussi et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je te préviens, ne continue pas sur cette route !

\- C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui ramènes toujours tout à elle ! Tout le temps ! _« Murphy n'agit pas comme ça parce que tu dois protéger ma sœur » « Murphy ne fait pas ça, parce que tu as l'âge de ma sœur »,_ je suis pas ta sœur, merde.

Bellamy parut se calmer un peu.

\- Je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

Bellamy se rassit.

\- Désolé, je ne veux pas te comparer à Octavia. Tu n'es pas du tout comme elle.

\- Tu ne fais pas que ça, tu penses que mon rôle, c'est simplement d'être là pour elle, comme si je n'avais pas d'existence propre.

\- Si tu as une existence propre. Tu es même plutôt unique en ton genre. Dit Bellamy.

Murphy le regarda un moment puis finit par se rasseoir, un peu plus calme.

\- Le fait que je sois unique, c'est un compliment ou une insulte ?

\- Un compliment, je pense.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Murphy insista et redemanda :

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux que j'arrête ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que je suis ton surveillant d'étude et que je dois m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de conneries.

Murphy soupira.

\- Trop facile, tu as vraiment toujours réponse à tout, mais tu réponds toujours à côté.

\- Tu veux quoi comme réponse alors ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à deviner tout seul. Se renfrogna Murphy.

Bellamy garda la bouche close et s'étala un peu plus sur son canapé. Murphy le regarda en biais un long moment. Puis il finit par oser dire :

\- Tu m'as embrassé hier…

\- Hm ?

\- Je crois. Rajouta Murphy sur ses gardes.

\- Oh, tu te rappelles de ça.

\- Oui, je me rappelle de ça.

Bellamy tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit :

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'était pas un baiser.

\- Ce n'était pas… Ça ressemblait à un baiser.

\- Oui, mais c'était plus… Comme du bouche à bouche, tu vois ?

\- Du… Quoi ?

\- Je voulais que tu te calmes, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. Au final, ça a plutôt bien marché.

Murphy eut envie de hurler. De lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher tous les cheveux de la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas un baiser…

\- Non.

\- Putain, bordel de merde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te déteste. Vraiment. Tellement.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

Murphy se passa une main sur le visage :

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis con c'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que je fous avec toi franchement ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Bellamy.

Murphy rit, un rire plus triste que joyeux.

\- Moi qui croyais… Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais au juste franchement ? J'aurais dû me douter… C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Murphy ? Est-ce que tes neurones ont grillé ?

Murphy se frotta les yeux avec les pouces, puis finit par les tourner vers Bellamy. Et pour la suite… Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui prit. Un mélange de rage, de désespoir, d'envie, de désir. Il attrapa Bellamy par le col, le força à se pencher vers lui, puis assez violemment, il claqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il mordit ses lèvres plus qu'il ne les embrassa, appuya tout son corps contre celui de Bellamy, puis le relâcha et se recula. Les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler :

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce n'était que du bouche à bouche.

Puis il se leva, mit ses chaussures et se cassa de cet appartement puant.

Murphy traîna toute la journée sans aller nulle part. Ne mangea rien, il n'avait pas faim. Le soir, il alla dépenser tout ce qui lui restait d'argent en alcool…

xxx

Jasper dormait bien. Même s'ils avaient passé du temps au téléphone avec Monty, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à échanger des SMS et des MMS stupides. C'était à celui qui faisait la photo la plus bête. C'était Jasper qui avait gagné en prenant en photo son mouchoir plein de morves.

 _« Non seulement c'est bête mais en pluss, c'est dégueulasse tu as gagné »_ Avait admit Monty.

 _« J'sui l'+ for mé g aimé le cheveu de ton pèr »_

Puis ils avaient fini par se dire bonne nuit, et Jasper s'était couché et endormi directement.

Il était en plein milieu d'un rêve quand il sentit que quelque chose le chatouillait. Il essaya de bouger pour se débarrasser de l'insecte qui lui grimpait dessus, en vain. Jasper finit par ouvrir les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à trouver Murphy penché au-dessus de lui en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Murphy ?

\- Tu sais que tes cheveux repoussent bien Jasper ?

\- Euh… Ouais…

\- Ils font déjà des bouclettes, j'aime tes bouclettes, elles sont vraiment belles.

\- Ah…

Murphy caressait ses cheveux, essayait d'enrouler ses doigts dans les courtes mèches de Jasper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Murphy ? Tu es bizarre là, tu me fais un peu flipper.

Murphy regarda Jasper et soudain, il s'assit sur lui et Jasper fut heureux d'avoir décidé de dormir avec un boxer et un tee-shirt à manches longues, parce qu'il faisait froid ces temps-ci. Plus jamais il ne dormirait à poil dans sa chambre, pas si Murphy risquait de débarquer comme ça.

\- Murphy, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Jasper en essayant de le repousser.

Mais Murphy attrapa ses poignets et les bloqua à côté de sa tête et se pencha vers lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Il approcha sa bouche tout près de celle de Jasper, et le brun put sentir l'haleine alcoolisée de Murphy.

\- T'es complètement bourré.

\- Je suis à peine saoul. Assura Murphy.

\- T'as bu combien de verre ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter après le dixième.

\- Alors tu es complètement bourré, insista Jasper. Va te coucher !

Murphy sourit, et embrassa la commissure des lèvres de Jasper qui tourna la tête pour qu'il arrête.

\- On s'en fiche que je sois bourré. Je veux coucher avec toi. Couche avec moi.

\- J'ai pas envie, désolé.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, c'est toi que j'aime pas.

\- Pas besoin de m'aimer, c'est juste du sexe. Tu n'aimes pas le sexe Jasper ?

\- Je suis sûr que j'adore le sexe, mais j'ai une copine, je te rappelle.

Murphy essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau et Jasper bougea une nouvelle fois son visage.

\- Elle sera pas obligée de le savoir. Murmura Murphy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Murphy, pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi ? Je croyais que tu me détestais !

\- Je ne te déteste pas, répondit Murphy comme s'il était surpris.

\- Oh si tu me détestes !

\- Non. C'est vrai que t'es chiant et collant, que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu es très doué pour te fourrer dans les ennuis, mais je ne te déteste pas. Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser jouer avec ton corps…

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me détestes pas ? Demanda Jasper totalement étonné.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es saoul.

\- Redemande-moi demain, et tu verras.

Jasper resta un instant ébahi et Murphy en profita pour essayer de lui enlever son haut. Glissant ses mains dessous, relâchant ses poignets. Jasper attrapa les mains de Murphy pour qu'il arrête.

\- Attends, arrête, je n'ai pas envie de ça. Pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi ?

\- Si je te réponds ça changera quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Murphy glissa sa bouche contre le cou de Jasper :

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

\- Murphy arrête, je n'ai pas envie !

\- J'ai envie moi.

Jasper bougea son cou pour empêcher Murphy de l'embrasser. Murphy releva la tête et regarda Jasper.

\- Un baiser. Un seul.

\- Non.

\- Je vais me servir alors.

Murphy attrapa le visage de Jasper et approcha sa bouche tout près. Jasper se débattit :

\- Non !

Murphy s'arrêta et soupira.

\- C'est parce que tu es beau Jasper.

\- Tu me trouves beau ?

\- Oui. Et je te l'ai dit. J'ai envie de toi… Enfin pas vraiment de toi, mais tu feras l'affaire. Tu as des cheveux avec des bouclettes, tu as des yeux marron, tu es grand. Tu serais encore mieux avec des taches de rousseur et des muscles, et si tu étais plus âgé ce serait super, mais je me contenterai déjà de ce que tu as.

\- Euh… Tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un avec des bouclettes, des yeux marron, des taches de rousseur et plus musclé et plus âgé que moi te plaît ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Répondit Murphy sur la défensive.

\- Non tu ne l'as pas dit…

 _Mais c'était assez explicite_ , pensa Jasper. Murphy se posa soudain une main sur la bouche :

\- Faut que je vomisse.

Il descendit du lit et tituba jusqu'aux toilettes où il éjecta ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. C'est-à-dire : de l'alcool surtout.

Jasper le suivit, et s'assit près de lui puis se mit à doucement caresser son dos pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Murphy vomit plusieurs fois, puis posa sa tête contre la cuvette des toilettes.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi Jasper ?

\- Parce que je ne te déteste pas assez pour t'abandonner alors que tu ne te sens pas bien.

Murphy vomit une nouvelle fois, puis se recula.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

\- De rien.

Jasper tira les mèches de cheveux de Murphy en arrière sur son crâne et continua de frotter son dos. Murphy se vida plusieurs fois. Quand il parut se calmer, Jasper se releva :

\- Reste là, je reviens.

Murphy le laissa partir. Jasper ne tarda pas à revenir. Il se rassit à côté de lui et lui tendit une barre de chocolat.

\- Tiens, rempli toi l'estomac.

\- Je crois que je vais encore vomir, dit Murphy en voyant la nourriture.

\- Mais non, le chocolat ça passe tout seul, ça va t'aider.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant des choses.

\- Ne le dis à personne, mais Monty et moi, on a déjà pris plusieurs cuites.

Murphy eut un petit rire, et croqua dans le chocolat.

\- Alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas des saints.

\- On est loin d'être des saints. Répondit Jasper.

Murphy mangea toute la barre et Jasper lui en donna une autre.

\- Ma mère détestait le chocolat, fit Murphy.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais.

\- Je pensais que tout le monde aimait le chocolat.

\- Non pas elle, elle en avait peut-être trop mangé.

\- Peut-être, répondit Jasper. Tu es encore saoul n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui complètement.

\- Je me disais bien. Tu n'es pas du genre à te confier.

\- Et toi ? Tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts quand j'étais petit. Je me souviens à peine d'eux, et encore… Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes souvenirs soient d'eux ou d'une famille dans laquelle je suis allé un jour.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour avoir toujours l'air heureux et de bonne humeur ?

\- Je ne le suis pas toujours.

\- Mais tu en donnes l'impression.

Jasper posa sa tête contre le mur et réfléchit.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai Monty, j'imagine que ça aide. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il me rattrapera.

\- Tu as de la chance, fit Murphy. Moi, je n'ai personne.

Jasper soupira :

\- Ça c'est parce que tu repousses tout le monde.

Murphy se tut et Jasper reprit :

\- Tu devrais dire _« bonjour »_ au lieu de cogner, tu verrais, tu ne serais plus tout seul.

\- Et à quoi ça sert de s'attacher ? Ça fait mal.

\- Ça fait du bien aussi.

\- Non. Bouda Murphy.

Jasper rit.

\- En fait, t'es un peu trouillard toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Avoir peur de s'attacher, c'est avoir peur. Tu es un trouillard.

Murphy préféra ne rien dire. Jasper lui donna une troisième barre de chocolat.

\- Tu veux encore coucher avec moi ?

\- Non, j'ai plus envie.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai pas envie non plus.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates.

\- Ouais, mais je suis très content de le rater.

Murphy eut un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai envie de coucher de toute façon.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Murphy se leva, tant bien que mal, tituba un peu parce que la tête lui tournait. Jasper se redressa aussi et vint le tenir.

\- C'est bon, je peux marcher tout seul. Grommela Murphy.

\- Bien sûr, aller viens.

Jasper l'aida à aller se coucher. Il le mit sur le côté.

\- Je faisais ça aussi avec ma mère. Marmonna Murphy.

\- Quoi ?

\- La mettre sur le côté.

Jasper ne posa pas de questions, il enleva les chaussettes et le pantalon de Murphy.

\- On va baiser finalement ?

Jasper remonta la couette sur lui.

\- Non. Répondit-il. Dors.

Murphy ferma les yeux. Jasper passa une main dans ses cheveux et répéta, comme si c'était une formule magique :

\- Dors.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Jasper jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Murphy après s'être préparé pour aller chez Monty. L'adolescent dormait à poings fermés et Jasper sourit. Il s'éloigna un moment puis rentra à pas de loup dans la pièce, il déposa un verre d'eau et une aspirine sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, avec un petit mot. Puis il partit chez Monty.

Finalement, il ne neigeait pas, mais du coup, ils allèrent se balader avec Monty.

\- Dis Monty, tu connais quelqu'un qui a les cheveux bouclés, les yeux marron, des taches de rousseur, qui est grand, musclé et qui est plus âgé que nous ? Demanda Jasper à son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es en train de me décrire Bellamy, pourquoi ?

Jasper regarda le ciel.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Et tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Bellamy est grand et musclé, répondit Jasper.

Puis d'un coup, il se mit à courir :

\- Le dernier arrivé au parc a perdu.

Monty se mit à courir après lui en riant, oubliant la conversation.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver. Baisse de moral ces derniers jours, puis c'est les vacances et mon cerveau fonctionne donc au ralenti (d'autant plus que je me drogue à la PS3 et aux jeux de société). Le passage Jasphy était marrant à écrire. Le Murphamy se met tout doucement en place, le Jonty pas du tout. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, sachez que ça motive beaucoup plus que rien du tout.


	12. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année

**Prompts :** Hmmmm, c'est bon !

Tu me tiens la main, mais tu ne comprends pas.

* * *

 **12\. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année.**

 _« Cher Murphy !_

 _Voici un cachet pour ton mal de tête que tu dois te payer à l'heure qu'il est._

 _On t'a déjà dit que tu bavais et ronflais en dormant ? Ta tête est impayable quand tu dors._

 _J'aurais voulu filmer ça et devenir riche en le mettant sur youtube, mais j'avais dans l'idée que tu m'étriperais._

 _Au cas où tu aurais oublié, tu as essayé de coucher avec moi hier soir._

 _Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, mais je veux bien être ton ami._

 _Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout de suite, mais réfléchis-y._

 _Jasper »._

Murphy bu l'aspirine, son crâne le lançant horriblement, puis relu plusieurs fois le mot pour bien le comprendre. Il eut un petit rire :

\- C'est quoi ça, abruti ? Une demande en mariage ?

Il reposa la feuille et se recoucha et regarda le plafond. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, mais effectivement, il avait essayé de coucher avec Jasper. S'il avait des regrets ? Non, il s'en foutait. À dire vrai, à l'heure actuelle, si Jasper voulait coucher avec lui, il dirait okay, comme pour n'importe qui d'autre. Pas de sentiment, juste de la baise. C'était comme ça que c'était le mieux, c'était comme ça qu'on risquait le moins de souffrir.

Murphy s'enroula dans sa couverture, ferma les yeux, et ne pensa pas à Bellamy.

Pas trop.

xxx

Bellamy zappait sans se fixer sur aucune chaîne, rien n'attirait vraiment son regard, rien ne l'intéressait. Octavia était sur son portable en train d'envoyer des SMS à Jasper et râla :

\- T'as fini ? C'est chiant, décide-toi à la fin.

Bellamy arrêta d'appuyer, laissant une chaîne de téléshopping.

\- Je vois, tu veux refaire ta garde-robe et t'acheter ce body correcteur de silhouette. Commenta Octavia ironique en regardant l'écran de la télé avec un air sceptique.

Bellamy soupira et rechangea de chaîne. Pour tomber sur Bob l'Éponge, comme un fait exprès.

\- Laisse ça, demanda Octavia, c'est débile mais marrant.

Bellamy laissa pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, mais se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Une longue, très longue douche. Depuis la veille, il se sentait bizarre, sans tout à fait identifier pourquoi. Murphy avait pété sa crise, était parti en claquant la porte, et désormais Bellamy n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, sa sœur lui avait piqué son portable.

\- Rends-le-moi, s'agaça Bellamy.

\- Je m'amuse à regarder ta galerie. Dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma galerie ?

\- Je regarde les filles que t'as prises en photo ces derniers temps, tu trouves pas qu'elles se ressemblent toutes ?

\- Ah.

Bellamy se demandait de quoi elle causait. Octavia demanda :

\- T'as un nouveau genre préféré ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu aimais mieux les brunes.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai pas fait attention.

Tant qu'il trouvait la fille jolie, pas trop stupide et qu'elle était consentante, Bellamy pouvait bien entamer une relation – ou simplement coucher avec. Il n'était pas très difficile. Il ne pensait pas qu'Octavia faisait attention à ce genre de détail.

Il rejoignit sa frangine sur le divan, et la regarda faire défiler les photos.

\- Elles ne se ressemblent pas tellement, fit Bellamy.

\- Non. C'est vrai. Elles ont toutes les cheveux châtains, mais elles ne se ressemblent pas. Ironisa Octavia. Quatre sur six ont les yeux bleus tiens. Celle-là, vert. La dernière, marron.

\- J'ai encore rien fait avec la dernière. Précisa Bellamy en attrapant son portable pour faire défiler les photos lui-même. Je n'avais pas fait gaffe qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu. Tu as peut-être raison. Ou peut-être que c'est juste le hasard. Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Octavia.

\- Ce n'est pas bizarre.

\- Un peu quand même.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être un peu, admit-il.

Octavia rit.

\- Tu fais flipper à prendre des photos des filles avec qui tu as couché ou avec qui tu comptes coucher, tu sais ? Si un jour, tu te fais arrêter par les flics parce que tu es suspecté d'être un tueur en série, je ne serai même pas surprise.

Bellamy effaça toutes les photos d'un coup.

\- Problème réglé, dit-il.

Puis il mit son portable dans sa poche et recommença à zapper.

\- Bell, arrête, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ou je vais devenir folle.

\- Rien ne me tracasse.

Octavia soupira et préféra abandonner pour le moment :

\- Bon, je vais dans ma chambre, quand ça ira mieux, préviens-moi.

\- Tout va très bien. Insista Bellamy.

Sa sœur roula des yeux puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bellamy éteignit la télé et se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts, épuisé. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce sale gosse qui voulait jouer avec les adultes. Murphy s'était incrusté dans sa vie et ne voulait plus en sortir, il se cramponnait, s'imposait, dans sa salle d'études, dans sa voiture, dans son lit, _dans sa tête_.

Ce morveux l'avait embrassé et Bellamy n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

 _C'est qu'un gosse qui joue à un drôle de jeu avec de l'essence et des allumettes_ , essayait-il de se raisonner. _Ce n'est qu'un stupide adolescent qui trouve ça drôle de faire tourner les adultes en bourrique._

En fait Murphy ne l'avait pas embrassé, il l'avait cogné comme il cognait quand il était furieux, et furieux, il l'était sans arrêt. Il l'avait frappé avec sa bouche, comme pour se venger de quelque chose que Bellamy ne comprenait pas. L'adulte finit par pousser un grognement d'ours.

\- Je pense trop, c'est qu'un sale morveux qui voulait son moment de gloire et qui boude parce qu'il n'a pas eu son nouveau jouet. Basta.

Puis il se leva, prépara à manger et décida d'oublier toute cette histoire.

xxx

\- Il a fait quoi ?

Jasper éclata de rire devant la tête de Monty. Son meilleur ami avait l'air plutôt choqué, ce qui pouvait se comprendre puisque Jasper venait de lui raconter ce que Murphy avait fait la veille. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le toboggan, Monty était en bas, les pieds sur le sol, il avait mis sa capuche pour protéger ses oreilles du froid et se tenaient les mains dans les poches. Il avait brusquement tourné sa tête vers Jasper qui se tenait en haut du toboggan, le manteau ouvert à tous les vents, les joues rougies par le froid.

\- Il a essayé de coucher avec moi, répéta Jasper amusé.

Monty se laissa tomber en arrière sur le toboggan pour regarder Jasper au-dessus.

\- Et ? Tu as couché avec lui ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de ma vie sexuelle.

Monty se tourna sur le ventre puis grimpa le toboggan à l'envers pour se rapprocher de Jasper :

\- Tu l'as fait ? Demanda-t-il encore plus choqué.

\- Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis pas infidèle et Murphy ne m'intéresse pas de cette manière.

Monty laissa ses pieds glissés, se retenant sur les bords. Il redescendit comme ça, et resta accroupit un moment pour fixer Jasper. Celui-ci se frotta le nez avec sa manche pour se réchauffer et ferma finalement son manteau, pour s'amuser à mordiller la tirette de sa fermeture éclair.

\- Pourquoi Murphy a fait ça ?

\- Il était bourré, répondit Jasper.

Monty haussa un sourcil, puis finit par hocher la tête comme si ça paraissait logique. Il se rassit sur la balançoire. Tournant le dos à son meilleur ami.

\- C'est amusant, fit Jasper.

\- Il a essayé de coucher avec toi et ça t'amuse ?

\- Ouais. Il est plus mignon que prévu.

\- J'aurais dit pervers.

\- Sans doute aussi un peu. Rit Jasper.

Monty commença à se bouffer un ongle puis demanda :

\- Et si tu n'étais pas avec Octavia, tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Coucher avec lui.

Jasper se laissa glisser le cul sur le toboggan et rejoignit Monty, les jambes pliées en deux, casant ses genoux contre son dos.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit un garçon ?

\- Ça devrait ? Demanda Jasper d'un ton hésitant.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Dans ce cas non. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait tant qu'il était bourré de toute manière, pas du tout envie qu'il se réveille le lendemain hyper choqué en se rendant compte qu'il a couché avec moi, et me le fasse payer.

\- Ça me semble une bonne chose de refuser, effectivement.

Jasper entoura ses bras autour de Monty pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Mais tu sais, je préférerais vraiment le faire avec quelqu'un que j'aime.

Monty appuya plus fort son dos contre les jambes de Jasper.

\- Ça finira par arriver avec Octavia. Dit-il en ayant envie de se baffer.

\- J'espère. Fit Jasper.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Monty n'avait plus vraiment froid avec les bras de Jasper autour de lui. Ce dernier finit par étirer ses jambes, les passant autour de Monty, il le tira contre lui afin d'être assis un peu plus confortablement. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et le cœur de Monty ne voulait pas se calmer.

\- Alors c'est quoi mon cadeau de Noël ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Tu sauras à Noël. Répondit Monty.

\- Donne-moi juste un indice.

\- C'est carré.

\- Génial, je vais aller loin avec ça. Un CD ?

\- C'est pas carré un CD, c'est rond. Dit Monty.

\- Une boîte de CD ? Insista Jasper.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt de forme rectangulaire, ton cadeau, corrigea Monty.

\- Ça m'aide, c'est fou. Ronchonna Jasper.

\- Patience. Tu sauras bientôt.

Jasper passa ses doigts sur les côtes de Monty :

\- Où je peux te torturer à mort jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau.

\- Jamais !

Jasper commença à le chatouiller et Monty se leva pour s'enfuir. Jasper lui couru après dans tout le parc et ils s'écroulèrent à peu près en même temps sur un banc, complètement mort de rire.

\- Je sais, ce serait quoi le meilleur cadeau du monde, fit Jasper en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ce serait toi emballé dans du papier rose.

Monty ne dit rien, et se contenta de reprendre son souffle. Jasper n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il disait.

xxx

Pour le réveillon, Wendy et Seth invitèrent Jasper et Murphy au restaurant. Ils n'étaient pas de grands cuisiniers ni l'un ni l'autre, et pour eux, il était plus simple de faire ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant trois étoiles et qu'il était très réputé. Ils avaient acheté des vêtements aux garçons pour qu'ils soient présentables. Jasper avait choisi une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une cravate, Murphy avait pris la même chemise mais avec un veston, un jean bleu, et une ceinture. Il avait même réussi à se faire payer une simple chaîne en argent _. « Ton cadeau de noël »_ avait précisé Peter Pan. Murphy se disait qu'il pourrait la revendre plus tard, pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Pour son cadeau de Noël, Jasper avait choisi des converses noires.

Le dîner ne ressemblait pas tellement à un repas de famille. Même si Jasper appréciait Wendy et Seth et les appelait _« maman Wendy »_ et _« papa Seth »,_ ils se connaissaient assez peu, n'avaient pas vraiment vécu une vie ensemble, et leurs conversations n'étaient pas remplies de souvenirs. Juste de banalités. Murphy ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais de temps en temps faisait un commentaire, s'adressant surtout à Jasper. Ils pouvaient se passer plusieurs minutes sans que personne ne parle, chacun mangeant de son côté.

Et si les discussions étaient plates, la nourriture était absolument grandiose.

\- Hmmmm, c'est bon ! Gémit Jasper en goûtant son plat. Je veux plus jamais manger autre chose maintenant que j'ai goûté la bouffe du paradis.

Murphy trouvait qu'il en rajoutait, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Puis c'était vrai que c'était bon. Lui, il avait plutôt été habitué à manger des boites, des plats tout fait, des trucs qui traînaient, sans se préoccuper du goût, ni de la consistance. Manger ici, ça lui changeait.

\- Jasper, ce n'est pas de la bouffe, Corrigea Wendy.

Jasper haussa les épaules. Peu importe le terme, ça restait super bon.

Malgré les banalités échangées, Jasper et Murphy passèrent un super moment, surtout grâce au repas et au dessert qui fit fondre Jasper sur place. Murphy garda un air blasé, mais dans le fond, lui-même était charmé.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Wendy et Seth allumèrent la télévision et mirent un film de Noël que Murphy trouva mièvre à souhait mais que Jasper adora. Quand les deux adultes allèrent se coucher, Jasper et Murphy restèrent un moment seul devant la télé, regardant un moment les pubs débiles qui passaient.

\- Alors tu as réfléchi ? A propos de ce que je t'ai demandé dans mon mot. Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui je veux bien t'épouser. Répondit Murphy sarcastique.

Jasper lui lança le coussin à la tronche. Il se leva, dit à Murphy d'attendre deux seconds et alla chercher un truc dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi. Dit-il en tendant à Murphy un cadeau hyper mal emballé.

Murphy le prit et regarda Jasper d'un air suspect.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Murphy secoua le paquet en faisant :

\- Oooooh un cadeau de mariage, merci mon chéri, fallait pas.

\- Tu es obligé de tourner tout en dérision ? S'agaça Jasper.

\- Oui. Ça m'amuse.

Murphy tourna le paquet dans ses mains et demanda :

\- C'est toi qui as fait l'emballage ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça se voit. Taquina Murphy.

\- Bon tu l'ouvres ? Ou je le reprends et je le donne à un môme dans la rue.

\- Je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre, t'énerve pas.

Murphy déballa le cadeau, tirant doucement sur le scotch et prenant tout son temps. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des cadeaux, il voulait l'ouvrir doucement et en profiter longtemps. Finalement il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cadeau.

\- Une tasse Bob l'Éponge.

\- Oui. Ça te plait ?

Murphy répondit :

\- Non c'est pourri.

Jasper ouvrit une bouche hyper indigné et Murphy lui tapota gentiment la joue.

\- Je plaisante, j'adore. Merci.

Murphy tourna la tasse dans tous les sens. Elle était super marrante, elle était toute jaune avec le visage de Bob, et avait des pieds noirs. Il se rendit compte que personne ne s'était jamais assez soucié de lui pour lui offrir un cadeau aussi drôle et taper aussi juste.

\- Elle est parfaite, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

Jasper sourit bêtement et se frotta les cheveux d'un air satisfait. Murphy le regarda puis dit :

\- J'ai un truc pour toi aussi.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jasper vraiment très surpris.

\- Ouais.

Murphy alla chercher à son tour un truc puis revint avec un sac plastique qu'il jeta à moitié sur Jasper.

\- C'est même pas emballé. Se plaignit celui-ci en réceptionnant le sachet.

\- Non.

\- Tu crains John Murphy.

A dire vrai, Murphy ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait acheté ça. Quand il les avait vu dans un magasin, ça lui avait rappelé Jasper et il était à la caisse avant même de s'en rendre tout à fait compte. Il pensait que jamais il ne lui donnerait. Jasper ne lui parlait même plus à ce moment-là, Murphy surveillait de loin si ça allait pour ses maux de crâne, et c'était tout. Peut-être que quelque part, il avait espéré qu'ils recommencent à se parler, quitte à ce que ce soit pour se frapper et s'engueuler, comme avant.

Jasper ouvrit le sac et sortit les petits porte-clés qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il y en avait trois. Un avec le tableau périodique des éléments, un avec un bonhomme rigolo un peu fou qui disait _« I love Chemistry »_ , et finalement un tout simple avec écrit « _Keep calm and love chemistry_ ».

\- Ils sont géniaux, s'extasia Jasper. Comment tu savais que j'adorais la chimie ?

Murphy fit semblant de tomber du canapé devant la question un peu stupide.

\- Ça me parait assez évident tu sais.

Jasper était tout sourire en examinant les porte-clés, puis d'un coup il tendit ses bras vers Murphy.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea l'autre les sourcils froncés.

\- On se fait un câlin de frère ?

\- On n'est pas frère. Grogna Murphy.

Jasper rit, et attrapa Murphy, sans trop lui laisser le choix, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui donna deux grandes claques dans le dos et le relâcha. Murphy grommela.

\- Bon je vais me coucher. Je suis crevé.

Il prit sa tasse puis se leva, avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers, Jasper lui lança :

\- Joyeux Noël Murphy !

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit, puis il répondit :

\- Joyeux Noël abruti.

xxx

Jasper fit un câlin aux parents de Monty.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Il eut le droit à un petit cadeau de leur part, un livre parlant des chimistes célèbres.

\- Trop génial, s'extasia Jasper.

Lui-même leur offrit une cravate amusante pour le père et un bonnet en laine pour la mère. Finalement il se tourna vers Monty tout sourire pour le serrer dans ses bras aussi. Monty le prit comme un superbe cadeau de Noël et se permit de serrer Jasper un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû.

Les deux adolescents n'échangèrent pas immédiatement leurs surprises, ils voulaient le faire plus tard quand ils auraient un moment seul. En attendant ils se régalèrent du repas préparé par les parents de Monty. Huître, dindes, bûche. Parfait.

Jasper parla du restaurant trois étoiles.

\- Les toilettes étaient tellement brillantes qu'on pouvait se voir dans le carrelage, dit-il. C'est ce qui m'a le plus marqué.

Monty rit :

\- Tu vas dans un restau trois étoiles et ce qui te marque le plus ce sont les toilettes ?

\- Et la bouffe, c'était vraiment trop bon. Rajouta Jasper.

Tout en se régalant de la dinde cuisinée par les parents de Monty.

En comparaison avec la veille, les discussions furent bien plus personnelles, ils avaient tous des anecdotes à se raconter. Les parents de Monty parlaient de souvenirs qu'ils avaient sur Jasper et Monty quand ils étaient petits.

\- Je me souviens d'une fois, où vous étiez encore tout petit. Monty n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait faim, et le repas n'était pas encore prêt. Je lui ai donc dis de manger son bras. Jasper, tu avais été horrifié, et ensuite tu avais mis pleins de Nutella sur ton bras à toi en pleurant et en disant que tu voulais bien donner ton bras à manger à Monty mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il mange les siens sinon il aurait pu ses bras. Raconta la mère.

Monty et Jasper rire aux larmes, ils ne s'en rappelaient pas du tout.

\- Ou bien quand Jasper s'était caché dans notre valise parce qu'on partait en voyage sans lui. Se rappela le père.

Jasper recommença à rire :

\- Je m'en souviens de celle là, c'était Monty qui m'avait dit de le faire pour pas qu'on soit séparé, on avait mis pleins de chemises sur moi pour pas que ça se voit. Je devais vraiment être petit pour rentrer dedans.

\- Et maintenant t'es un géant, s'amusa Monty.

Ils parlèrent d'autres trucs, le repas dura longtemps, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas vraiment compte. Après s'être régalé, aussi bien de la nourriture que des anecdotes et autres discussions, les deux adolescents aidèrent à nettoyer et ranger.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent ensemble dans la chambre de Monty.

\- On échange d'abord les cadeaux marrants ou les cadeaux sérieux ? Demanda Jasper quand ils furent seuls.

\- Les marrants.

Jasper sortit un truc mal emballé de son sac.

\- Je vois que tu t'es amélioré, se moqua gentiment Monty.

\- Nyanyanya.

Monty lui donna à son tour un petit truc, assez bien emballé. Ils déballèrent en même temps. L'Asiatique sourit :

\- Un pot de sel.

\- Toujours utile contre les fantômes, expliqua Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, je ne risque plus rien désormais grâce à toi. Merci.

Jasper tourna le sien entre ses doigts.

\- Un vernis rose, j'adore la couleur. Faut absolument que je l'essaie.

Et il se mit du vernis sur les ongles, un peu n'importe comment, ensuite il en mit à Monty. Ils se marrèrent comme des dindons pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Finalement ils échangèrent les cadeaux sérieux.

\- Enfin ! Soupira Jasper. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de ne pas savoir.

Il déballa à toute vitesse, arrachant n'importe comment le papier et loucha sur son cadeau.

\- Un appareil photo numérique polaroïd ? T'as gagné au loto dernièrement ?

\- Non mais j'ai économisé pour pouvoir te l'offrir. Je me dirais que ça te plairait vu que tu adores coller des photos sur ton mur.

Jasper leva les yeux vers Monty :

\- Ton cadeau est plus que parfait, tu es fantastique.

Et il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je l'adore. Il faut absolument que je l'essaie, maintenant. Sinon je sens que je vais me désagréger.

Jasper sortit l'appareil photo de la boite, lu vite fait le mode d'emploi pour savoir comment ça fonctionnait, installa les quelques feuilles de papier photos offertes avec l'appareil, puis le pointa sur Monty, prit sa photo et l'imprima direct.

\- Génial.

Et il en prit une deuxième, toujours de Monty.

\- Tu ne vas pas gâcher toutes les photos avec des photos de moi. Commenta Monty.

\- Ce n'est pas gâcher du tout, tu es trop mignon.

Jasper prit une troisième photo pour souligner ses propos et Monty lui vola l'appareil et en fit une de Jasper.

\- Je t'ai aussi pris des recharges, dit Monty en lui donnant le papier photo.

\- Super.

Finalement il posa l'appareil à côté de lui et sortit le cadeau pour Monty. Il s'agissait d'une banale enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ouvre et tu sauras.

Monty ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit les deux billets de concert qu'il y avait dedans. Il resta silencieux un long moment, très long moment. Remit les billets dans l'enveloppe, la referma, puis la rouvrit et ressortit les billets qui étaient toujours là.

\- Deux places pour le concert de Within Temptation. Je suis pas entrain de rêver ?

\- Non. Sourit Jasper.

\- Je suis carrément entrain de rêver, insista Monty.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Jasper… T'as pas fait ça.

\- Si je l'ai fait.

Monty se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami des meilleurs amis ? Le meilleur ami du monde !

\- Je sais. Je t'avais dit que tu dirais ça.

Monty le serra vraiment fort puis se recula.

\- Merci, tu es génial.

\- J'ai pris deux billets, on pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux, si d'ici là tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes à emmener.

\- Quelqu'un que j'aime hein… Fit Monty en fixant Jasper.

\- Oui tu sais bien, si tu te fais une petite amie, autant y aller avec elle.

\- J'irai avec toi, sourit Monty.

Puisque la personne qu'il aimait était en face de lui. Monty embrassa les billets.

\- Je vais mourir de joie je crois, dit-il.

Jasper était tout sourire, très content de sa surprise. Lui aussi avait économisé pour pouvoir offrir ce cadeau et avait acheté les billets dès qu'il avait su pour le concert, cela remontait à pas mal de temps déjà. Il attrapa son appareil photo et prit une nouvelle photo, Monty avait l'air tellement heureux que ça faisait chaud au cœur, il voulait immortaliser ça. Pour les moments où ça n'irait pas, il était sûr qu'ensuite ça irait mieux.

xxx

Jasper prit en photo Murphy en train de boire dans sa tasse Bob l'Éponge, et il colla sa photo sur le mur avec les autres. Il prit des tonnes de photos de Monty, et aussi des photos de lui et Monty ensemble. Avant le nouvel an il dût racheter du papier photo parce qu'il ne lui en restait presque déjà plus, et il voulait pouvoir en imprimer pleins cette nuit-là.

Le matin du trente-et-un décembre, Jasper prit une photo de Murphy qui sortait de sa chambre. Il était tout décoiffé, avec une forme rouge dans le cou.

\- Murphy t'as fait quoi hier soir ? T'as un suçon gros comme une pièce dans le cou. Demanda Jasper.

\- Oh la ferme. C'était une nana chiante, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher le cou avec sa langue. Une tarée, je me suis barré vite. Et ne colle pas cette photo sur ton mur où je te butte.

Jasper hocha distraitement la tête puis alla la coller sur son mur.

\- Je t'ai dit de pas le faire, fit Murphy qui l'avait suivi jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Cette nana elle ressemblait à quoi ? Interrogea Jasper. Elle avait des boucles brunes et des tâches de rousseurs ?

\- Ta gueule où je te fais la peau, s'énerva Murphy.

Jasper éclata de rire, puis tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- Ce soir tu viens à la fête ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'irais faire à une fête pleine de cons d'adolescents ?

\- Tu es un ado aussi, fit remarquer Jasper. Ça va être fun, y aura de l'alcool, pleins de gens sympas, des bonbons et des gâteaux.

\- Pas envie.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Au mieux trouver quelqu'un qui te fera des suçons, au pire rester dans ta chambre ? Tu seras mieux avec nous.

\- Jasper tu m'emmerdes, je te dis que j'ai pas envie.

Jasper se rapprocha de Murphy :

\- Bon. Comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, Monty viens nous chercher à seize heures.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu pourras t'habiller comme pour le réveillon, tu étais très mignon comme ça.

\- J'ai dis que je viendrais pas !

\- Oui j'ai bien compris, fit Jasper.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour manger un truc, accompagné par Murphy. Wendy et Seth étaient là et Jasper leur dit :

\- Murphy va peut-être venir avec nous ce soir.

Muphy leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant épuisé.

\- Non je n'y vais pas. Grommela-t-il.

\- Ou peut-être pas, fit Jasper.

\- Tu devrais sortir avec Jasper, John, ça à l'air d'être une soirée sympa, l'encouragea Wendy.

Murphy préféra se taire. Il fouilla dans le frigo pour se servir une tasse de lait, puis attrapa un paquet de cookie et décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'irait pas à cette soirée de merde. Et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Jasper pouvait bien frapper à sa porte et lui préciser qu'Octavia lui avait dit que Bellamy viendrait.

Il s'en foutait.

Il ne voulait pas venir.

À seize heures Murphy avait mis les habits qu'il portait au réveillon et se demandait pourquoi il se faisait manipuler par un type aussi abruti que Jasper, pourquoi il acceptait de venir avec lui ? Jasper le regarda avec un grand sourire quand il sortit de sa chambre.

\- Pile à l'heure.

\- Pas un mot ou je retourne m'enfermer. Menaça Murphy.

\- Motus et bouche cousue. Fit Jasper en faisant semblant de se coudre la bouche.

Mais il avait beau ne pas parler son sourire et son regard étaient tous deux assez éloquents, il était ravi d'avoir eu raison de croire que Murphy finirait par changer d'avis. Murphy se renfrogna. Il commençait déjà à regretter cette décision débile.

Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture des parents de Monty (que Monty avait emprunté pour la soirée), garée devant la maison, sans un mot.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda Monty pas du tout discrètement à Jasper qui montait à côté de lui.

\- Il vient avec nous.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne va pas rester tout seul.

Monty ronchonna, ça ne lui faisait vraiment plaisir, mais Jasper lui fit une tête de petit chiot suppliant et après un soupir, Monty démarra.

La soirée avait lieu chez Wells. Son père avait une maison absolument immense en colonnade, avec une terrasse et une piscine. L'endroit était absolument et génial, et ce qui était encore plus fantastique c'était que Thélonious Jaha avait prévu de passer le nouvel an lui aussi avec des amis, dont Abby Griffin (la mère de Clarke) et Marcus Kane. Ils ne seraient donc pas là et mieux encore, il ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain au soir. Les adolescents avaient donc quartier libre.

La fête commençait à vingt heures, mais Monty et Jasper étaient venus aider Wells et Clarke à tout préparer. Ceux-ci regardèrent avec surprise Murphy, ce qui lui donna envie de faire demi-tour.

\- John Murphy va nous aider, et participer à la fête ce soir. Expliqua Jasper.

Clarke regarda Jasper comme pour lui demander s'il était sûr de sa décision. Jasper souritet elle finit par hocher la tête :

\- D'accord, dit-elle.

Wells n'était pas le type le plus ravi du monde à cet instant. Lui et Murphy ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Murphy ne cessait de l'emmerder parce qu'il était le fils du directeur, de lui faire des remarques en passant à côté de lui, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore battu c'était que Wells était au dessus des provocations. N'empêche qu'il avait du mal avec l'idée de devoir laisser Murphy rentrer chez lui.

\- S'il fout pas la merde, alors il peut rester, dit Wells.

\- Non c'est bon, je me casse, fit Murphy.

Jasper le retint par le bras mais le relâcha aussitôt, des mauvais souvenirs lui remontant à la tête.

\- Reste Murphy, allez. Viens on va aller accrocher des guirlandes pendant que Wells, Clarke et Monty s'occupent du reste.

Murphy le regarda un moment, et se laissa convaincre. Jasper lui sourit. Murphy n'aurait pas dû accepter de le suivre, il aurait mieux fait de partir, il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu. Et pourtant il se retrouva à accrocher des guirlandes avec Jasper, un peu partout dans le salon, la cuisine, et même à l'extérieur. Seuls les chambres furent épargnées.

Ils poussèrent des meubles pour faire de la place, et aidèrent ensuite Monty à installer les tables sur la terrasse. Monty boudait un peu, il n'aimait pas Murphy, du tout. Murphy avait fait pleurer Jasper, il l'avait blessé plusieurs fois et au final il avait failli le tuer, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû l'apprécier, ni même essayer.

Murphy ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place, Jasper était le seul à faire un effort avec lui et il était évident que ses amis ne voulaient pas de lui dans cette fête.

\- Ça ira mieux ce soir, il y aura tout le monde. Essaya de le rassurer Jasper. Tu t'entends bien avec Atom non ?

\- Après l'avoir fait courir derrière un vélo pendant que je pédalais ?

\- Et avec Miller ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ça va. On ne s'est pas tellement parlé.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de le faire. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être ton futur meilleur ami.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Grimaça Murphy.

Jasper leva les bras au ciel comme pour lui demander pourquoi on lui avait mis un type aussi associable dans les pattes.

Clarke arriva, les observa quelques secondes et décida de faire des efforts. Si Jasper avait ramené Murphy à cette soirée, c'était qu'il voulait essayer de l'intégrer, sans doute parce qu'il l'appréciait. Elle s'approcha donc, et elle mit dans les bras de Murphy deux énormes saladiers :

\- Arrête de te plaindre et viens m'aider à préparer la sangria.

Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Murphy :

\- Tu es tombé dans les griffes de Clarke, amuse toi bien.

Murphy se retrouva embarqué par Clarke, et Jasper resta avec Monty pour aider ailleurs.

Le temps passa vite, vingt heures ne tarderaient pas à sonner. Raven et Finn arrivèrent les premiers, ils s'échangèrent tous leurs cadeaux. Murphy était le seul qui n'avait rien pour personne et à qui personne n'offrait rien. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos qui ne servaient à rien, cependant pour économiser, il ne les imprimait pas toutes.

Miller fut le deuxième à arriver. Monty lui offrit le CD, Nathan apprécia et de son côté il lui donna un parfum. Jasper lui tendit l'écharpe qu'il avait acheté, elle était verte kaki et de bonne qualité. Miller parût gêné.

\- Désolé Jasper j'ai rien pris pour toi, je pensais pas que…

\- Pas de problème, t'inquiète. Sourit Jasper.

Il prit en photo Nathan qui avait mit l'écharpe autour de son cou. Des filles invitées commencèrent à arriver (Jasper reconnu Maya et Monroe).

L'adolescent commençait à s'impatienter et Monty le rassura :

\- Octavia va arriver ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas.

Murphy se mit dans un coin, il s'était servi un verre de sangria avant tout le monde et le buvait en se demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi il était venu. Il regardait autour de lui, et beaucoup vers Jasper comme s'il espérait qu'il vienne s'occuper de lui. Ce qui était stupide, il n'était plus un gosse qui a besoin d'un chaperon, et Jasper avait tous ses potes, pourquoi il se serait inquiété pour lui ?

Pourtant au moment où il pensait ça, Jasper s'approchait de lui.

\- Viens, reste pas dans ton coin.

Murphy suivit Jasper qui le fit s'asseoir entre Miller et Monty.

\- Murphy est venu à la fête et il fait son timide, expliqua Jasper à Miller.

\- Je fais pas mon timide, ronchonna Murphy.

\- Il a donc besoin qu'on lui tienne compagnie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que…

Jasper n'écouta pas la suite des ronchonnements de Murphy. Il venait d'apercevoir Octavia qui était entré dans la pièce.

\- Désolé je vous laisse, on en reparle plus tard.

Il bondit du canapé et couru vers elle, abandonnant Murphy, Monty et Miller. Octavia rit quand Jasper la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis trop content que tu sois là, je commençais à m'inquiéter de pas te voir arriver.

\- Désolé pour le retard, la nouvelle copine de Bellamy a mis des plombes à se préparer.

\- Bellamy est venu alors ?

\- Oui. Alors pas de bisous.

Jasper embrassa quand même Octavia, puisque Bellamy n'était pas encore dans la pièce et ne pouvait pas les voir. Elle sourit :

\- J'aime ton côté prise de risque.

Il rit, puis ils se séparèrent quand Bellamy arriva.

Murphy ne savait pas trop de quoi parler avec Miller, et Monty était résolument bouche clause. Du coup la discussion ressemblait à :

\- C'est sympa cette soirée.

\- Ouais c'est sympa.

\- Jasper t'a invité ?

\- Ouais Jasper m'a invité.

\- Tu as trouvé la sangria où ?

\- Par là bas.

Et Miller s'éloigna. Monty en profita pour se lever et le suivre. Murphy se retrouva de nouveau seul. Comme il n'avait rien à faire, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et il regarda vers l'entrée. Il aperçut Jasper et Octavia en train de s'embrasser, de se séparer quand quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce.

Quand il le vit, Murphy aurait voulu pouvoir devenir de la même couleur que le canapé derrière lui afin de pouvoir se cacher. Il s'agissait de Bellamy. Murphy savait qu'il allait venir, Jasper lui avait dit, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour autant. Il se sentit bizarre jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la fille rousse, accrochée au bras de Bellamy. Murphy termina son verre de sangria d'un coup et grinça des dents. Bien sûr monsieur Blake n'allait pas venir en célibataire.

Murphy se leva et se dirigea vers la sangria. Miller et Monty n'étaient plus devant les saladiers, il ne savait pas où ils étaient et il s'en fichait. Il se resservit un verre, le siffla d'un coup et en prit un troisième.

\- Si tu continues comme ça on aura plus de sangria avant la fin de la soirée, fit remarquer Clarke en passant à côté de lui.

\- Bien remarqué princesse. Y aurait pas autre chose à boire ?

\- Et si tu mangeais quelque chose d'abord ?

Murphy haussa les épaules et Clarke soupira en lui montra où se trouvait les bières. Il s'en prit une et grignota quelques gâteaux apéritifs. L'alcool le réchauffait, mais ne lui faisait ni oublier Bellamy, ni la rousse.

Octavia était parti saluer tout le monde. Jasper avait rejoint Monty et Miller qui s'étaient assis à un autre endroit.

\- Où est Murphy ? Demanda Jasper aux deux garçons.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et Jasper roula des yeux.

\- Je vous avais dis de vous en occuper.

\- On n'est pas ses baby-sitters, ronchonna Monty.

Jasper s'assit à côté de lui :

\- Essaie d'apprendre à le connaître, il n'est pas si méchant.

\- Il t'a jeté d'un escalier, en quoi ce n'est pas méchant ?

\- Monty, qu'est-ce que tu peux être foutrement têtu ! Je t'ai déjà dix un milliard de fois que c'était un accident.

\- Mouais. Fit Monty pas convaincu.

\- Monty !

Miller les regarda avec un sourire amusé :

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer. J'ai trouvé Murphy. Dit-il.

Il pointa du doigt un type qui buvait sa bière en mangeant des gâteaux.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, dit Jasper.

Monty prit son bras.

\- N'y va pas.

\- Je peux pas le laisser seul Monty.

Monty le relâcha en soupirant, regardant Jasper s'éloigner et rejoindre Murphy. Miller passa un bras autour de Monty :

\- Apparemment, même en amitié, tu as de la concurrence.

Monty le fusilla des yeux, se leva et s'éloigna.

\- Je rigolais Monty, revient ! Appela Miller.

Mais Monty ne vint pas se rasseoir. Il fit quelques pas et alla discuter avec Wells.

Jasper prit la bière de Murphy de ses mains et en but une gorgée. Murphy le fusilla des yeux mais Jasper n'y fit pas attention.

\- Bellamy est là, dit-il comme s'il faisait la conversation.

\- Et ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Demanda Murphy grognon.

\- Oh rien. Tu lui as pas dis pour Octavia et moi.

\- Non.

\- Merci.

Murphy récupéra sa bière des mains de Jasper :

\- Tu devrais la rejoindre.

\- Je vais le faire. Mais je m'assure que ça va de ton côté.

\- Ça va.

Jasper était sûr du contraire.

\- Essaie de ne pas boire tout seul, on est ensemble, ce serait bien que tu t'amuses.

Murphy se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa bière sans rien ajouter. Jasper soupira. Pour le moment il ne savait pas comment motiver Murphy. Il le laissa seul avec sa bière et rejoignit Octavia.

Elle était entrain de parler avec Raven et Finn, il s'incrusta dans le petit groupe. Ils délirèrent un moment, Jasper prit d'autres photos, puis quand l'autre couple s'éloigna, Octavia se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi au fait.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Jasper.

Elle lui tendit un petit étui. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en cuir noir.

\- Il est super, merci Octavia.

Jasper l'accrocha à son poignet, puis tendit le cadeau d'Octavia. C'était une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de papillon, parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait ça.

\- Elle est trop belle. Tu es adorable.

Elle accrocha la chaîne autour de son cou.

\- Elle te va bien, commenta Jasper.

\- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Au fait, demanda Jasper changeant complètement de sujet, c'est sérieux entre ton frère et sa nouvelle copine ?

\- Penses-tu, il va coucher avec elle après la fête, et puis ciao.

\- Ouais, donc s'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'encore mieux à cette fête, il pourrait faire un échange, tu crois ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Oh, il me semble que Monroe en pince pour lui, c'est tout. Mentit Jasper.

\- La pauvre, elle ferait mieux de jeter sur son dévolue sur quelqu'un d'autre. Conseilla Octavia. Mon frère est super cool hein ? Mais il ne cherche pas quelque chose de sérieux. Enfin je crois pas.

\- Je lui dirai, merci.

Jasper passait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant un peu avec ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de ça, que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Murphy est à la fête. Commenta-t-il.

\- Ah ouais ? Je ne me serais pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, je pensais qu'il pourrait s'amuser, rencontrer des gens, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'ennuie et est décidé à boire tout seul.

\- Bah ! Laisse-le, s'il ne fait pas d'effort, tu vas pas les faire pour lui. Dit Octavia.

\- Je me disais… Comme il connaît bien Bellamy, peut-être que ton frère pourrait aller lui parler.

Octavia soupira :

\- Mouais, je sais pas si j'ai très envie que mon frère traîne trop avec son cabot préféré, j'ai pas envie que le cabot en question ait soudainement envie de cafter à propos de nous deux.

\- Il faudra bien que ton frère le sache un jour. Fit remarquer Jasper.

\- Il le saura. Un jour. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir on s'amuse. Sourit Octavia.

\- Bonne idée. Fit Jasper abandonnant le sujet.

S'il insistait trop, Octavia allait se poser des questions.

Ils s'éloignèrent, allèrent sur la terrasse où Bellamy n'était pas. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille, sans passage, un peu caché, où on ne viendrait pas les embêter. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et se peloter.

Murphy en était à sa deuxième bière quand une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé où il s'était mis.

\- Tu m'en passes ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air totalement aguicheur.

Il y avait donc des filles au lycée à qui il plaisait ? Murphy jeta un coup d'œil vers Bellamy puis se tourna vers l'adolescente et lui tendit sa bière.

\- Merci.

Elle but et lécha le goulot, pas du tout discrètement, avant de lui rendre. Murphy but derrière elle avant de lui redonner.

\- Elle est sympa cette bière, dit-elle.

\- Très, répondit Murphy.

La fille passa ses doigts autour du col de Murphy :

\- Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus sympa ? Demanda-t-elle aguicheuse.

\- J'ai une vague idée, dit-il.

Ils se rapprochèrent mais continuèrent de s'échanger la bouteille. Finalement elle vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Murphy. Il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa en retour, de façon pas du tout innocente.

Bellamy avait craqué pour cette rousse la veille de cette fête. Une rousse aux yeux marron, la peau mate, un peu plus âgée que lui. Il avait accepté de venir s'amuser parce que ça l'inquiétait de savoir Octavia dans une fête de ce genre sans personne pour la surveiller. Mais il avait été occupé dix secondes ailleurs, et sa petite sœur s'était volatilisée.

Il était en train de la chercher du regard, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Murphy. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir à cette fête. Murphy semblait ne s'entendre avec personne au lycée, avec personne tout court d'ailleurs. Il lui faisait plutôt l'effet d'un solitaire qui va chasser seul, mais qui ne se mêle pas au monde. Et pourtant il était là, et terriblement bien occupé avec une fille qu'il ne se gênait pas de peloter, sans se préoccuper du tout que tout le monde puisse les voir.

Ce petit morveux semblait bien s'amuser finalement. Après la comédie qu'il lui avait jouée dans son appartement. Bellamy avait bien eu raison de ne plus y penser. _Quel sale gosse_. Il se moquait bien de lui.

Bellamy tourna son visage vers Valentyna – le nom de la rousse – et l'embrassa.

Murphy appuya son nez contre la joue de la fille et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment regarder vers lui, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellamy. Qui embrassait sa rousse. Bien. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Murphy avait trouvé très amusant ici, il mordilla l'oreille de la fille et perdit son visage dans son cou.

Bellamy se recula après le baiser, puis il prit la main de Valentyna pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il s'arrêta devant une table, prit un gâteau apéritif puis les fit goûter à Valentyna, la laissant embrasser et lécher ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Murphy, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de copuler au milieu du salon. Apparemment non. Murphy contentait de léchouiller le cou de la fille avec laquelle il était. Bellamy posa sa bouche sur le cou de Valentyna, lui aussi.

Murphy avait toujours les yeux ouverts et il aperçut Bellamy et sa rouquine prêt des apéritifs. Il ne faisait pas exprès, ses yeux trouvaient d'eux même Bellamy, où qu'il soit. Murphy posa sa bouche sur celle de la fille, caressa ses seins sur son chemisier, et tant pis pour le public.

Bellamy voulait bien peloter Valentyna un peu, et la rousse semblait totalement partante, se frottant de manière féline contre lui et murmurant à son oreille :

\- On aurait dû aller à l'hôtel, plutôt que dans cette fête minable.

La remarque agaça Bellamy, mais il sourit et embrassa l'oreille de la rousse.

A force de se chercher des yeux, les regards de Murphy et Bellamy se croisèrent.

Murphy lécha doucement la joue de la fille près de son oreille sans lâcher Bellamy du regard. Celui-ci retourna grignoter le cou de Valentyna, ses yeux défiants Murphy qui fit jouer sa langue jusque sur la bouche de la fille, mordillant ses lèvres. Bellamy attarda sa propre langue contre le cou de Valentyna qui poussa un petit gémissement content et Bellamy leva la tête en souriant en coin à Murphy. Ce dernier planta ses dents dans le cou de la fille sous lui, ce qui la fit gémir plus fort que Valentyna.

Murphy aurait bien continué, mais doucement la fille le repoussa :

\- Attends, attends, laisse-moi respirer. Pas ici. Viens, allons dans une chambre.

Murphy la regarda, se souvenant soudain que cette fille était là. Retour à la réalité.

\- Euh… Ouais non. Désolé. J'ai plus envie. Lâcha-t-il.

Il la repoussa sans se préoccuper de l'air un peu déçu et dégoûté de la fille. Il s'essuya la bouche, lui laissa la bière et s'éloigna. Murphy préféra sortir, il mourrait de chaud. Le froid de l'hiver le congela efficacement, et son souffle fit de la buée.

Jasper et Octavia le remarquèrent et préférèrent s'éloigner encore plus loin, faisant le tour de la maison pour se glisser dans un endroit où ils seraient certains d'être seuls.

Murphy ne les avait pas remarqués. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et regarda la piscine vide en se disant que le prince Wells Jaha croulait sous le pognon.

\- Ne plonge pas, il n'y a pas d'eau, fit une voix grave derrière lui.

\- Prends-moi pour un con. Grommela Murphy.

Bellamy s'approcha et se tint à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Vérifier que tu ne fais pas de bêtises.

\- Je ne fais pas de bêtise, tu peux retourner baiser ta pétasse.

\- Nous ne baisions pas, contrairement à toi pour qui ça semblait très avancé.

\- Ce n'était que quelques caresses, ne fais pas ton prude.

Bellamy frotta ses mains entre elles pour les réchauffer.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Jasper a insisté pour que je vienne.

\- Et Jasper a réussi à te convaincre ? Je suis impressionné.

\- La ferme.

\- Bon, puisque je vois que tout va bien et que tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère de chien, je retourne à l'intérieur, il fait beaucoup moins froid.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie.

Bellamy commença à s'éloigner et Murphy enfonça plus fort ses mains dans ses poches. Qu'il rejoigne sa grognasse, Murphy en avait rien à foutre. Pourtant il finit par faire demi-tour, et retourna dans la salle. Uniquement pour se prendre une nouvelle bière et parce qu'il commençait à faire froid. S'il bouscula Bellamy en passant à côté de lui c'était seulement parce que ce type était sur son chemin. Bellamy attrapa son poignet et le força à se tourner vers lui, le tirant de force à quelques centimètres de lui, bouffant leur espace personnel à tous les deux.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

\- Non, répondit Murphy.

Ils se regardaient tous les deux, leurs visages si proches que leurs nez s'effleuraient. Les yeux de Murphy vacillèrent un instant, passant des yeux de Bellamy à sa bouche pour revenir à ses yeux.

\- Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes, souffla Bellamy se demandant où il avait mis son oxygène.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Murphy qui trouvait qu'il faisait à nouveau hyper chaud.

\- Du genre ce qui arrive quand on joue à des jeux dangereux.

\- Et qu'est ce qui arrive ?

Bellamy n'en savait rien. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de Murphy. Son corps bougeait tout seul. Il se pencha vers Murphy sans s'en rendre compte, mais une musique résonna soudain très fort à leurs oreilles. Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Bellamy se frotta les cheveux :

\- Bon en tout cas, arrête tes conneries !

Puis il s'éloigna et rejoignit sa pétasse rousse. Murphy le fixa quelques secondes, et alla se chercher sa troisième bière.

Monty laissa Wells lui servir de la sangria.

\- Un seul verre, je ne veux pas être saoul.

\- Tu dors ici Monty, ce n'est pas grave si tu bois.

\- Je ne veux pas être saoul, répéta l'Asiatique, enfin pas trop saoul.

Il craignait de ne plus se contrôler, de dire à Jasper quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il voulait bien boire, mais il ne voulait pas en être au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je vois, fit simplement Wells en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois, dit Monty, et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Il but doucement son verre profitant du goût du vin sur sa langue. Clarke arriva derrière eux et donna un plateau à Wells :

\- Y a plus de mignardises, va en chercher s'il te plaît, je m'occupe de remettre des cacahuètes.

Wells s'éloigna et Clarke regarda Monty :

\- Tu ne devais pas remettre des cacahuètes ? Lui demanda l'Asiatique.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, je m'assure que tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien, sourit Monty.

\- Jasper a disparu de la fête, dit-elle.

\- Il est occupé avec Octavia, il va revenir.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et Monty répéta :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

\- Dans ce cas… Je vais aller remettre des cacahuètes, dit-elle en attrapant le saladier.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Monty soupira et continua de boire son verre. Finn et Raven le rejoignirent.

\- Et bien où est ton coéquipier ?

\- Occupé, répondit Monty.

Finn rit :

\- Oh je vois.

Raven demanda :

\- Ils occupent une chambre de Wells ?

\- Non ! Fit Monty. Ils sont dehors. Et n'allez pas les embêter.

Raven se servit un verre de sangria et dit :

\- Ça t'arrangerait pourtant non ?

Monty poussa un soupir et se frotta les cheveux :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non je pense qu'on a tous compris. Sauf Jasper évidemment.

\- Evidemment, marmonna Monty.

Finn lui décoiffa les cheveux, se servit à son tour. Ils burent tous les trois ensemble en discutant de différents trucs. La musique démarra, résonnant assez fort entre les murs et les deux amis de Monty décidèrent d'aller danser.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je vous rejoindrai après, fit Monty.

\- Okay, à toute !

Finn et Raven s'éloignèrent. Monty resta seul et se servit un nouveau verre, elle était bonne cette sangria.

Jasper embrassait Octavia dans le cou, et caressait son dos.

\- Octavia ? vint-il murmurer à son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai envie de toi.

La jeune fille rit et embrassa sa bouche. Ils restèrent un moment à se tripoter et s'embrasser, puis quand ils entendirent la musique, ils se prirent par la main :

\- On pourrait aller danser, proposa Octavia.

\- C'est une chouette idée ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent quand même encore le temps d'une chanson complète avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Jasper couru vers Monty en l'apercevant et l'attrapa par derrière pour lui faire peur en criant _« Bouh ! »_

Monty, qui était perdu dans des pensés un peu mélancolique, sursauta et renversa son verre sur sa chemise.

\- Oh merde, désolé mon pote. Fit Jasper.

Octavia attrapa des serviettes pour essuyer la tâche sur la chemise de Monty. Sans que ça ne fonctionne.

\- Bon, on a plus qu'une seule solution. Fit Jasper.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Trouver Murphy et lui voler son veston pour cacher cette tâche.

\- Je me passerai des fringues de Murphy.

Mais Jasper n'écoutait pas, cherchant déjà Murphy du regard. Octavia leur dit qu'elle allait danser pendant qu'ils allaient réclamer le veston de Murphy.

\- Okay on te rejoint après. Lui dit Jasper.

Il tira Monty avec lui quand il trouva finalement Murphy. Celui-ci buvait seul dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Murphy, il faut que tu viennes, on a un besoin urgent de toi. Lui dit Jasper.

Monty resta en retrait.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Viens et pose pas de question.

Murphy attrapa Jasper par le col :

\- Je suis un peu sympa avec toi et tu te relâches ? Je suis pas ton chien okay ? Et j'ai pas encore tout à fait abandonné l'idée de te cogner à mort.

Monty eut envie de frapper Murphy, mais Jasper attendit que l'orage passe.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Murphy finit par le relâcher. Il suivit Jasper et Monty jusqu'aux toilettes. Là il accepta d'enlever son veston pour le donner à Monty. Jasper en profita pour les prendre en photos.

\- Merci, fit Monty à contre cœur en l'enfilant.

\- On n'était pas obligé de se rejoindre dans les chiottes pour faire l'échange, râla Murphy.

Jasper rit :

\- Je trouvais ça marrant, comme si on partageait un truc un peu interdit et dangereux.

Murphy roula des yeux puis dit :

\- Bon je vous laisse faire des trucs un peu interdits et dangereux entre vous. J'ai ma bière qui m'attend.

Et il quitta les toilettes.

Murphy prit une quatrième bière. Puis une cinquième. La tête lui tournait un peu. Il décida d'aller danser. Il ne se dirigea pas au milieu de la piste, plutôt dans un coin où il y avait moins de monde et bougea son corps au rythme de la musique. La fille de tout à l'heure vint le rejoindre, apparemment le fait de s'être fait jeté n'avait pas refroidi ses ardeurs et elle se colla sensuellement à lui. Murphy ne la repoussa pas, mais ne fit rien non plus pour qu'elle reste. Il se fichait de cette nana. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait.

Bellamy dansait sur la piste avec Valentyna. Elle se collait à lui de manière aguicheuse et Bellamy aurait pu adorer ça, mais il commençait à la trouver un peu envahissante. Il avait envie de se lâcher, de danser dans tous les sens, de rejoindre Octavia qui s'éclatait avec d'autres. Il essaya de repousser gentiment sa partenaire, mais elle se colla encore plus.

\- Valentyna, je crève de soif, dit-il pour se débarrasser d'elle, danse, je reviens.

Il s'éloigna, la laissant sur la piste de danse.

Il alla se servir un jus d'orange, il ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool puisqu'il devait conduire. Il le sirota tranquillement puis rejoignit Clarke qui s'assurait qu'il ne manquait rien sur la table.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il aurait fallu pour que la soirée soit parfaite ?

Bellamy et Clarke ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, d'ailleurs ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Mais ils étaient là pour s'amuser et puis elle était toute seule.

\- Non quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Des sucettes.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- La prochaine fois, on y pensera.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Clarke s'éloigna. Bellamy finit son verre de jus d'orange. Il passa par un autre chemin pour retourner sur la piste, évitant Valentyna, il rejoignit sa sœur. Tous les deux dansèrent un peu n'importe comment en se marrant. Murphy les regarda faire, repoussa la fille qui le collait et s'approcha un peu du groupe. Il sentit alors quelqu'un qui le poussait par les épaules.

\- Allez on va par là.

Jasper lui sourit et l'emmena droit devant Octavia et Bellamy. Il se mit ensuite à sautiller plus qu'à réellement danser, accompagné de Monty qui bougeait n'importe comment aussi. Octavia s'approcha d'eux et ils se marrèrent tous les trois.

Murphy regarda quelques secondes Bellamy, celui-ci lui sourit et recommença à danser. Murphy hésita un instant puis dansa aussi. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux alors que leurs corps se mouvaient en suivant le rythme qui sortait des hauts parleurs.

Valentyna débarqua à ce moment-là, s'accrochant au bras de Bellamy, qui se sentit agacé par sa présence.

\- Tu étais donc là. Dit-elle.

Murphy grimaça et s'éloigna. Bellamy soupira et en voulu à Valentyna de s'être incrusté.

Le DJ, que Wells avait embauché pour la soirée, finit par passer des slows. Jasper en dansa un avec Octavia. Monty se mit sur le côté, avant que Clarke ne vienne vers lui et dise :

\- Allez on danse tous les deux.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu danserais avec Wells…

\- Il est occupé avec Atom qui a un peu abusé de la sangria. Et puis tu n'avais pas de cavalière.

\- C'est vrai.

En passant à côté d'eux avec Octavia, Jasper souffla à l'oreille de Monty :

\- Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc avec Clarke.

\- Idiot.

Jasper rit et s'éloigna avec Octavia.

Le deuxième slow, Monty dansa avec Octavia et Jasper avec Clarke.

Le troisième, Wells revint. Octavia dansa un slow avec son frère. Jasper demanda à Maya et Monty allait s'éloigner quand Miller lui demanda pour danser. Monty haussa les épaules et accepta.

Le dernier, Jasper vint droit vers Monty et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Celui-là il est pour toi, lui dit-il.

Ça ressemblait plus à un long câlin qu'à un slow, mais Monty était content. Il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Jasper et ferma les yeux. Jasper le serrait fort et avait son menton contre son crâne. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, mais aucune importance, le cœur de Monty parlait bien assez tout seul.

Murphy ne dansa aucun slow. Il arrêta de boire aussi. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vraiment saoulé, il avait sauté sur Jasper uniquement parce qu'il avait des yeux marron et des boucles dans ses cheveux bruns. Là, Bellamy était présent, valait mieux garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

D'autres musiques passèrent, les gens allaient danser ou s'arrêtaient pour boire ou manger un coup. Murphy les observait, assit depuis sa place. De temps en temps il retournait danser, Jasper s'arrangeait pour l'incruster dans le groupe, mais il ne faisait pas trop d'effort et restait quand même pas mal dans son coin. Il était sur la piste quand le DJ décida de mettre de nouveaux des slows.

Jasper réagit immédiatement et s'approcha de Valentyna :

\- Allez, danse un peu avec nous aussi et pas qu'avec Bellamy, ce petit chanceux.

Valentyna commença à dire non, elle n'avait pas envie de danser avec des gosses mais Bellamy lui sourit :

\- Si si, vas-y, je vais danser avec ma sœur. Dit-il.

Elle accepta un peu à contrecœur. Monty fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les intentions de son meilleur ami. Il s'éloigna et profita de cette pose pour boire un coup et grignoter quelque chose. Finn vint lui tenir compagnie. Raven dansait un slow avec Clarke.

Octavia se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à danser avec Monroe.

Murphy commença à s'éloigner, et Bellamy le suivit.

\- Tu ne danses pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt visible, répondit Murphy qui continua de marcher.

\- J'ai perdu ma cavalière, fit Bellamy.

\- J'ai remarqué. Jasper te l'a volé.

\- Je parlais d'O. Elle danse avec Monroe.

\- Ah.

Murphy atteignit une table avec soulagement. La tête lui tournait vraiment, finalement il avait trop bu.

\- Et si tu allais te cherche une autre cavalière ? Fit Murphy en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je vais faire une pause, c'est bon.

Murphy soupira et se tourna vers lui :

\- On n'est pas pote, pourquoi tu me colles ?

\- Pourquoi t'es autant sur tes gardes ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends pas tes intentions, et je déteste ne pas comprendre.

Murphy pointa du doigt la fille qu'il avait embrassé plus tôt :

\- Elle par exemple, je sais qu'elle veut coucher avec moi.

Il pointa Clarke ensuite :

\- Alors que la princesse pas du tout.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Bellamy :

\- Mais toi, tu me bats le chaud et le froid. Si tu as envie de me baiser, sois direct et dis-le. Qu'on en finisse.

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux, l'air agacé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te baiser, dit-il.

\- Bien, alors c'est réglé. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser un peu respirer, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Bellamy n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se tenait si proche de Murphy. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fais tes yeux d'ours mal léché ? Interrogea Murphy.

\- J'ai du mal à te comprendre c'est tout.

\- Et bien c'est réciproque. Soupira Murphy.

\- T'es un sale gamin, mais je pense qu'on s'entend bien non ? On a une bonne connexion, même si tu parais toujours énervé on arrive à se parler à peu près normalement la plupart du temps, surtout si j'ignore tes sarcasmes. Tu as plutôt l'air d'être content quand je viens t'aider à l'étude, et tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu voudrais bien le montrer. Alors la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi tu essaies toujours de tout briser ? On pourrait être amis.

Murphy le regarda, il se sentait épuisé. Il savait que c'était de la merde de s'accrocher. Il aurait dû fuir aux premiers signes chelous, tout aurait été bien plus simple.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton ami, dit-il très calmement.

Puis il tourna le visage, mais les doigts de Bellamy accrochèrent son menton et il le força à le regarder.

\- Et moi je veux être ton ami, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit Murphy.

Bellamy observa le bleu gris des yeux de Murphy, pendant un instant la colère avait été remplacé par de la tristesse, un regard qui n'annonçait plus l'orage, mais plutôt qui se vidait de sa substance, qui rendait les armes. Bellamy le relâcha sans comprendre pourquoi il était responsable de ça. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit, pour que Murphy ait ses yeux là. Peut-être que c'était comme ça, peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Peut-être que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Bellamy se recula.

\- D'accord, restons-en là.

Puis il lui tourna le dos. Murphy ne le retint pas.

Murphy aurait quitté la soirée si Jasper n'était pas venu le forcer à danser un slow avec lui.

\- Tu sais que ton copain nous regarde comme s'il allait me buter avec ses dents ? Dit Murphy à Jasper pendant leur danse.

\- Fais pas attention à Monty, il te déteste parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Mais en réalité il est doux comme un agneau.

\- Un agneau qui se transforme en loup les nuits de pleine lune alors. Commenta Murphy.

Jasper rit.

\- Oui. Il est comme ça.

Murphy regardait Monty qui le fusillait des yeux et eut un peu envie de le provoquer. Il fit descendre ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale de Jasper puis posa sa main sur son cul. Vu la tête que Monty fit à cet instant, Murphy se dit que cette soirée n'était pas aussi pourrie que ça, finalement. Jasper attrapa sa main pour qu'il la remette sur son épaule.

\- J'ai une copine.

\- Je sais, rit Murphy. Mais ce n'est pas par elle que ton cul est gardé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. Merci de m'avoir invité à cette fête. C'est assez nul mais au moins j'ai mis les choses au clair.

\- Avec les bouclettes et les tâches de rousseurs ?

\- Oui.

Jasper ne demanda rien. Si Murphy dansait avec lui plutôt qu'un autre c'était que les _« choses au clair »_ n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il espérait.

\- Tu as toujours Bob l'Éponge, dit-il simplement.

Murphy rit à nouveau.

\- Ouais. J'ai toujours Bob L'Éponge.

Jasper réserva tous ses autres slows à Monty.

\- S'il te plaît arrête de bouder.

\- Je ne boude pas. Dit Monty boudeur.

\- Si tu boudes, parce que j'ai dansé avec Murphy et que tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne l'aime pas.

\- Oui je sais. Mais arrête de bouder, s'il te plaît.

Monty poussa un long soupir, puis retrouva son sourire.

\- Okay.

Jasper embrassa sa joue.

\- Génial ! Dit-il.

Monty cacha le fait qu'il rougissait en posant son visage contre l'épaule de Jasper. Son meilleur ami finirait par le rendre dingue.

La soirée passa à une vitesse affolante jusqu'au compte à rebours.

 **10\. 9. 8** …

Octavia se tenait près de son frère. Jasper, qui était à côté de Monty, lui fit un signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'embrasser devant Bellamy. Pas même pour fêter la nouvelle année. Murphy ne se tenait pas loin de Jasper et Monty. Finn, Raven, Clarke et Wells étaient là aussi. Les autres étaient un peu parsemés dans la salle.

 **7\. 6. 5.**

Valentyna tenait le bras de Bellamy, qui le secoua pour s'échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir debout toute seule ou quoi ?

 **4\. 3. 2.**

Jasper attrapa la main de Monty et serra fort ses doigts en se tournant vers lui tout sourire. Monty lui abandonna sa main et lui rendit son sourire. Jasper ne comprenait pas n'est ce pas ?

Murphy ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers Bellamy.

 **1.**

Bellamy tourna ses yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Murphy soupira. Finalement rien n'était clair n'est-ce pas ?

 **0.**

Bonne année.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est assez long (une vingtaine de pages) et j'ai galéré à le corriger (ça prend déjà deux heures pour des chapitres plus court, alors celui-là…). Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews pour le chapitre 11, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça motive de savoir que quelques personnes lisent et aiment la fic.

Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. Normalement Noël et Nouvel An auraient dû être séparé, et puis finalement, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de les mettre ensemble. Je me répète, mais je me suis vraiment éclaté avec la relation de Jasper et Murphy. Et j'ai eu aussi un délire complet avec Bellamy et Murphy dans ce chapitre. Je sais que le Jonty a l'air d'avancer à reculons, mais il va falloir prendre son mal en patience avec ce couple. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à la prochaine.


	13. Une très bonne journée

**Prompts :** La mort dans les yeux.

Tu veux ma photo ?

* * *

 _ **13\. Une très bonne journée.**_

La soirée du Nouvel An se termina vers deux heures du matin. Bellamy reconduisit Atom et Miller en rentrant. Il avait largué Valentyna en cours de soirée, peu de temps après le décompte, ne la supportant vraiment plus. La jeune femme était partie en le maudissant, mais franchement, elle était pire qu'une sangsue, alors Bellamy ne la regretta pas du tout.

Jasper et Octavia avaient réussi à s'embrasser deux, trois fois encore, durant la soirée, mais ils s'étaient amusés même sans ça. Octavia le prit dans ses bras avant de partir, mais elle fit des câlins à tout le monde, alors ça passa plutôt inaperçu aux yeux de Bellamy. Jasper regretta un peu qu'elle ne reste pas dormir chez Wells, mais il passa vite à autre chose en allant discuter avec son meilleur ami.

Les autres invités rentrèrent par leurs propres moyens. Certains en covoituraient d'autres à cause du taux d'alcool dans leur sang.

Au final, il ne resta plus que Wells (normal puisqu'il était chez lui), Clarke, Jasper et Monty, Finn et Raven, et également Murphy (même si pour lui, c'était un peu à contre cœur, mais comme c'était Monty qui l'avait emmené, si son chauffeur ne repartait pas, il ne repartait pas non plus).

Il y avait assez de chambres pour tout le monde dans l'immense maison de Wells, avec des grands lits deux places. Jasper et Monty en squattèrent une, Raven et Finn une autre. Wells dormit dans la sienne, seul. Clarke voulut bien partager la dernière avec Murphy. Les lits étaient largement assez larges pour qu'ils aient de la place tous les deux. Clarke n'était pas le genre de personne à se faire des films parce qu'elle allait dormir avec un garçon et Murphy n'était pas du tout intéressé par elle. Mieux valait un lit, que se taper le canapé.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'avoir autant de chambre alors qu'ils ne sont que deux, fit remarquer Murphy en se couchant, je ne capte pas ces riches.

\- C'est toujours utile des chambres, la preuve. Répondit Clarke.

\- Bien raisonnée princesse.

Murphy enleva son pantalon et ses chaussures, sans aucune pudeur. Il s'allongea dans son coin de lit, roulé en boule. Clarke s'installa de son côté, après s'être changé dans la salle de bains. Ils ne se dirent pas bonne nuit.

Murphy avait pas mal bu, le sommeil vint assez vite, dommage que Bellamy s'incrusta dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ne plus penser à ce type, d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Mais il n'avait pas de baguette magique. Le reste de la soirée, Murphy l'avait passé à essayer d'éviter Bellamy, tout en se retrouvant presque à chaque fois sur son chemin comme s'il avait été un foutu Sims et que quelqu'un aux commandes s'amusaient à mettre Bellamy partout où il allait. Murphy essaya de chasser Bellamy de son esprit et s'endormit.

Jasper se marra pendant plus d'une heure avec Monty, dans leur chambres, allongés tous les deux sur le lit. Jasper avait à peine bu deux verres de sangria, et Monty pas beaucoup plus, mais ils n'avaient pas du tout besoin de ça pour agir comme s'ils étaient complètement saouls et rire bêtement sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tout en racontant des conneries.

\- On devrait faire moins de bruit, on va réveiller tout le monde, fit remarquer Monty à un moment alors qu'ils achevaient une bataille d'oreiller en riant à gorge déployée sans aucune discrétion.

\- Penses-tu, les murs doivent être insonorisés, sinon on entendrait Finn et Raven qui sont juste à côté. Répliqua Jasper. Enfin à moins que…

\- Ne le dis pas Jasper, le coupa Monty.

\- Comment tu sais ce que j'allais dire ?

\- Je te connais, je suis sûr et certain que t'allais dire un truc que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre.

\- Mais si tu sais pas c'est quoi comment tu peux en être sûr hein ?

Monty s'approcha de lui et dit :

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

Jasper se rapprocha encore plus près et colla son nez contre le sien.

\- Je le dis quand même, attention !

Monty se recula, mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et commença à chanter. Jasper s'amusa à remuer la bouche comme s'il disait quelque chose, alors qu'il ne disait rien.

\- Je n'entends pas, dit Monty. Je n'entends rien. Je ne veux pas entendre.

Jasper attrapa ses mains pour les retirer de ses oreilles, voulant le forcer à écouter. Monty écarta doucement ses mains de ses oreilles, prêt à les remettre à la moindre illusion. Jasper lui sourit et le relâcha. Monty garda ses mains près de ses oreilles au cas où.

\- En fait, tu es un pervers, tu sais ça ? Lui dit Jasper. Tu penses que je vais dire des trucs pervers parce que tu es un pervers. Peut-être que j'allais juste dire _« enfin à moins que Raven et Finn dorment »_.

\- Tu allais dire ça ? Demanda Monty baissant ses bras abandonnant sa méfiance.

\- Non. J'allais dire que Raven avait peut-être la bouche pleine.

Monty poussa un cri et appuya son oreiller sur le visage de Jasper :

\- Je vais t'étouffer ! Maintenant, j'ai des images bizarres en tête ! Tu es horrible, comment je vais réussir à dormir hein ?

Jasper rit comme un dindon et essaya de repousser l'oreiller.

\- Désolé, désolé, dit-il, c'était juste vraiment trop tentant.

Monty lâcha le coussin et s'allongea pour enfouir toute sa tête sous la couette.

\- Je dors, je ne t'entends plus.

Jasper se glissa sous la couette et vint coller son nez contre la nuque de Monty, qui ne réussit pas à retenir un frisson.

\- Tu es trop mignon Monty, bien trop mignon. Murmura Jasper.

Monty se tourna d'un coup afin de rétorquer quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Son nez cogna celui de Jasper et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres. Monty oublia complètement ce qu'il voulait dire. Son esprit se remplit de vide. Son cœur fit des siennes. Jasper semblait ne pas vouloir se reculer, et Monty était trop paralysé pour faire le moindre geste.

\- Ça te gêne à ce point ? Demanda Jasper sans paraître se rendre compte de l'état de son meilleur ami.

Monty réussit à marmonner sans trop savoir comment :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer mes amis dans des positions suggestives.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te raconter ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure avec Octavia ?

Monty trouva enfin la force de se reculer, le nom d'Octavia agissant comme une charge négative le ramenant sur terre et l'éloignant de Jasper. Il sortit la tête de sous la couette en se disant qu'il crevait de chaud là-dessous. Jasper émergea aussi.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça, dit l'Asiatique.

\- Enfin, on n'a rien fait, juste du tripotage. Tu vois le genre. J'ai un peu touché ses…

Monty appuya sa paume de main sur le visage de Jasper :

\- Tais-toi !

Jasper rit encore.

\- Désolé.

Monty roula des yeux et finit par rire avec lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un donna des coups contre le mur et ils entendirent la voix de Raven, un peu étouffé par la paroi, qui gueulait

\- Moins de bruits les enfants ! Y en a qui dorment !

Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent la main sur la bouche tous les deux pour étouffer leurs rires.

Clarke fut la seule à ne pas faire la grasse matinée le lendemain. Elle en profita pour aller acheter des croissants pour tout le monde. Murphy fut le dernier levé.

Ils burent tous des litres de café pour se remettre des effets de la fête, tous plus ou moins réveillé. Jasper étant sans doute celui qui paraissait le moins fatigué de tous, toujours aussi pile électrique, même après la soirée.

Murphy, lui, était à l'opposé de Jasper et avait les yeux à peine ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, il avait un énorme épi sur la tête, comme si ses cheveux avaient pris la forme que l'oreiller voulait bien leur donner et étaient restés ainsi. Il avait l'air grognon et pas réveillé du tout, il était aussi celui qui avait le plus bu d'alcool la veille. Sans pour autant avoir une énorme gueule de bois, il avait la nuque un peu raide.

Jasper était de bonne humeur et avait envie de s'amuser. Voir Murphy à moitié endormi, les yeux à peine ouvert, ça le faisait marrer et il eut envie de l'embêter un peu. Il piqua un élastique à Raven, se plaça derrière Murphy, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui fit une couette. Murphy ronchonna un peu, mais n'eut pas la force de se battre.

Jasper le prit en photo, très fier de lui, et l'imprima directement, sans se poser de question. Celle-là finirait sur son mur, c'était obligé.

Bizarrement, le Murphy avec une couette ridicule sur la tête, le nez dans son café, sans être capable de faire rien d'autre que pousser des ronchonnements, le rendait beaucoup plus sympathique aux yeux des autres qui commencèrent à composer avec sa présence, non plus comme s'il était un intrus qu'on tolérait, mais comme s'il faisait partie du groupe. Même Wells décida de rendre les armes et lui servit une autre tasse de café en poussant un croissant vers lui.

\- Tiens mange, ça t'aidera à te réveiller.

Murphy grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un merci et plongea le croissant dans le café avant de croquer dedans.

Monty fut le seul à rester sur ses gardes, à se demander quand est-ce que ce type déciderait d'exploser, et à quel moment il ferait payer à Jasper et aux autres leur gentillesse ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, du tout.

Jasper grignota un croissant, et un reste de gâteau apéritif de la veille, en même temps. Sans que le mélange ne lui parût écœurant. Puis il s'exclama, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé du tout :

\- J'ai la dalle, je meurs de faim, si on commandait des pizzas pour midi ?

Il était déjà treize heures à vrai dire. Mais tout le monde trouva l'idée plutôt bonne et après s'être décidé sur le choix des pizzas, ils se les firent livrer.

Tout en servant dans les cartons de pizzas, ils commencèrent à ranger la maison. Il y avait pas mal de boulots. Faire le lit dans les chambres, aérer. Nettoyer le salon, les toilettes, la terrasse... Ils avaient de quoi faire.

Murphy avait oublié sa couette sur la tête et c'est avec cette coiffure assez rigolote qu'il donna un coup de main pour ranger les tables, remettre les meubles à leurs places, passer un coup d'aspirateur. Jasper s'amusa à enrouler des guirlandes qu'ils avaient décrochées autour de ses amis. Il fit un gros nœud autour de Monty en se marrant et en s'amusant à le traîner derrière lui. Il accrocha un bout de guirlande au poignet de Murphy qui lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il le frappe tout de suite ou maintenant, mais qui n'en fit rien et laissa même le bout de guirlande où il était. Ce fut comme une invitation pour les autres, et tout le monde s'y mit. Ils s'amusèrent à accrocher des trucs sur Murphy qui finit par grogner qu'il n'était pas un putain de sapin de Noël et qu'il allait tous les buter s'ils continuaient leurs conneries. Raven ne fut pas effrayé pour deux sous et vint lui étaler des paillettes sur les joues. Il la fusilla du regard et décida d'aller passer un moment seul dans le jardin avant de casser quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Il est content, je crois, fit Jasper.

Et en fait, Jasper ne se trompait pas. Même si Murphy les trouvait tous vraiment chiants et lourds, il avait quand même l'impression de s'amuser, au moins un peu. Il enleva ce qu'on lui avait accroché dans les cheveux, ainsi que les guirlandes qu'il avait sur lui, sauf le petit bout autour de son poignet, celui que lui avait mis Jasper. Puis il se frotta les joues pour retirer les paillettes, et ne fit que les étaler un peu plus. Il soupira, _bande de petits cons._ Mais il eut un petit sourire.

Clarke vint lui emmener une nouvelle part de pizza et un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Merci pour ton aide. Lui dit-elle.

Murphy était le seul à ne pas avoir encore mangé et la blonde l'avait remarqué.

\- Merci pour la pizza, princesse. Dit-il simplement.

Il croqua dans sa part, et but le jus d'orange.

Jasper s'amusa en faisant pleins de petites couettes sur la tête de Finn, et il les entoura de petits bouts de guirlande.

\- Tes cheveux sont magiques, Finn, dit-il en attrapant une nouvelle mèche de cheveux.

\- C'est bien possible, c'est pour ça que je me transforme en super-héros la nuit. Commenta Finn avec un ton sérieux, mais un air amusé.

\- Et avec tes supers cheveux, tu combats le crime ? Demanda Jasper en mode groupie.

\- Exactement. Ils sont multifonctions en plus. Grâce à eux, je signe des traités de paix et je fais aussi le café.

\- Wouahou, s'extasia faussement Jasper. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si tu les coupes ?

\- Il ne faut jamais les couper, malheureux ! Ou sinon, je me transforme en cendre. S'exclama Finn.

\- Des cheveux vampires ?

\- Non, mieux encore. Des cheveux Finnpires !

Ils se marrèrent de leurs conneries, tandis que Jasper accrochait un autre élastique. Puis il y eut un silence et Finn tourna les yeux quand il sentit que les doigts de Jasper quittaient ses cheveux. L'adolescent se massait les tempes et Finn le fixa.

\- Migraine ? Demanda-t-il compatissant.

\- Ouais, marmonna Jasper.

Elles étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses, mais parfois ça lui prenait et celle-là était particulièrement violente d'un coup. Sans doute parce qu'il s'était couché tard, avait un peu bu d'alcool, beaucoup de café, avait dansé, s'était pas mal excité et avait donné beaucoup de lui-même. Finn passa un bras autour de lui :

\- Allez viens, va t'asseoir, ça va passer.

Jasper se mit sur le canapé et Finn alla chercher Monty qui était occupé à ranger la cuisiner.

\- Jasper a besoin de toi, je m'occupe de ça.

Monty ne posa pas de questions et rejoignit son meilleur ami. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Jasper avait les yeux fermés, mais il dit :

\- Tiens voilà Monty, mon infirmier préféré.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est moi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Parce que je le sais.

Jasper fit glisser sa tête contre l'épaule de Monty et celui-ci appuya sur ses tempes avec ses doigts, essayant de le soulager. Wells, prévenu par Finn, arriva avec un verre d'eau et un médicament contre la douleur.

\- Tiens bois ça, ça va passer. Lui dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

Jasper s'exécuta en remerciant Wells et il resta contre Monty, les yeux fermés. Wells s'éloigna en récupérant le verre, les laissant seuls.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être plus bon à rien quand je suis dans cet état, se plaignit Jasper à son meilleur ami.

\- Mais non, tu es encore bon à pleins de choses, le rassura Monty.

\- Ah oui et je suis bon à quoi hein ? S'irrita Jasper.

\- À faire des câlins. Viens là.

Monty passa son bras autour de Jasper et le serra plus fort contre lui. Jasper sourit et murmura :

\- Je t'aime, je t'adore, heureusement que tu es là.

Monty fut bien content que les yeux de Jasper soient fermés, puisqu'il piqua un fard. Murphy arriva et s'assit côté d'eux, sur un coin du canapé.

\- Bonne année Jasper, dit-il sarcastique, en attrapant un magazine posé sur la table basse et abandonné là par il ne savait qui.

Jasper eut un petit rire en entendant la taquinerie. Monty, en revanche, le prit mal et fusilla Murphy des yeux. Ce dernier l'ignora et leva un sourcil en regardant des photos sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Justin Bieber, puis tourna les pages pour tomber sur la culotte d'il ne savait quelle chanteuse. Il feuilleta le magazine puis le tourna vers Jasper et Monty :

\- Tiens, vous ne trouvez pas que Bellamy a un faux air de ce Bob Morley ? Demanda-t-il en montrant une photo.

Jasper ouvrit les yeux et loucha dessus.

\- Les bouclettes et les taches de rousseur sans doute. Commenta-t-il.

Murphy lui fit un fuck et lança le magazine sur la table basse. Monty assista à l'échange sans tout à fait le comprendre. Il s'en fichait, ce qui concernait Murphy ne le concernait pas. Il posa sa main sur le front de Jasper :

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Comme si un train avait roulé sur mon crâne. Plusieurs fois.

Monty voulut se lever :

\- Tu veux un autre cachet ?

Jasper appuya sa main sur celle de Monty :

\- Non reste. Je te veux toi.

Murphy marmonna :

\- Je vais vous laisser hein, ça devient bizarre par ici.

Jasper lui dit :

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Pourtant, tu es venu vérifier si ça allait.

\- La ferme, je ne ferais jamais ça. J'étais juste venu me foutre de ta gueule.

Puis il se leva, et s'éloigna. Jasper ricana et Monty traita le prince grenouille de con. Jasper ne releva pas, il referma les yeux et attendit que sa migraine passe.

Jasper dut attendre une bonne heure et quand ses maux de crâne se calmèrent enfin, il se sentait épuisé. Monty décida de le ramener. Jasper eut le droit à des câlins de tout le monde (sauf de Muphy évidemment) et Clarke lui dit :

\- Repose-toi bien et reviens nous en pleine forme à la rentrée.

\- Promis, sourit Jasper.

Murphy fit rapidement un geste de la main pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et suivit Jasper et Monty. Montant encore une fois à l'arrière de la voiture, son regard rivé sur Jasper.

L'Asiatique se gara devant la maison où vivait son meilleur ami et il accompagna Jasper à l'intérieur. Il se crispa quand il remarqua que Wendy et Seth étaient là, en même temps, c'était chez eux ici, où donc auraient-ils pu être ?

Les deux adultes saluèrent les trois jeunes.

\- C'était bien cette soirée ? Demanda Wendy.

\- Parfait, sourit Jasper.

Murphy qui suivait derrière ne répondit pas et monta directement, sans se préoccuper de la politesse.

Jasper expliqua à ses parents d'occasion qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait envie d'aller se coucher.

\- Gueule de bois ? Demanda Seth en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Migraine, répondit Monty pour défendre son meilleur ami, on n'a pas vraiment bu.

Seth et Wendy n'eurent pas l'air de le croire, mais regardèrent Jasper et Monty avec une certaine indulgence. Après tout, les deux adolescents étaient à une soirée, les deux adultes se doutaient qu'ils boiraient.

Monty préféra les ignorer.

\- Monty va un peu rester avec moi. Dit Jasper.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent et Jasper et Monty prirent la direction de la chambre de Jasper.

Monty ferma la porte derrière eux. Jasper fit voler ses chaussures plus qu'il ne les enleva et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, plantant son nez dans l'oreiller. Finalement, il tourna son visage vers Monty, la joue tout écrabouillée contre le coussin.

\- Ils sont sympas non ?

Il parlait de Wendy et Seth.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Monty sans se mouiller.

\- Tu es trop sur tes gardes Monty.

Monty vint poser la couette sur Jasper et s'assit au bord du lit :

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez.

\- Du coup, on se complète bien, c'est ça ?

Monty ne répondit rien. Jasper appuya ses doigts sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

\- Hey Monty ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu restes le temps que je m'endorme ?

\- Si tu veux.

Jasper sourit et ferma les yeux. Trente secondes plus tard, il marmonna :

\- Je dors pas encore, tu pars pas.

Monty rit :

\- Je pars pas.

Jasper se tut. Dix minutes plus tard, il était endormi. Ça se voyait à sa respiration calme, au fait qu'il avait entrouvert la bouche, et surtout qu'il ne marmonnait plus _« pars pas »_. Pourtant, maintenant que son meilleur ami roupillait pour de bon, Monty ne se décidait pas à partir. Il leva sa main et la posa très délicatement dans les cheveux de Jasper, il avait le droit non ? Ils se faisaient tout le temps des câlins après tout. Monty ne faisait rien de mal. Du tout. Il caressait juste les cheveux de son meilleur ami, pour l'aider à mieux dormir. Ses cheveux étaient doux, faisaient quelques bouclettes malgré leur taille encore courte. Monty finit par retirer sa main quand il se rendit compte qu'il les glissait vers la joue de Jasper.

\- J'y vais, dors bien. Murmura-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien et Monty sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Murphy derrière lui, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le baiser, ça irait plus vite.

Monty se reprit et fusilla des yeux le prince grenouille qui se tenait accoudé à sa porte. Celui-ci lui sourit en coin, provocateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me frapper ?

Monty préféra l'ignorer, et commença à descendre les marches.

\- Bouffe-lui le cul une bonne fois pour toute ça te détendra. Lança Murphy très poétiquement.

L'Asiatique s'arrêta dans l'escalier. Serrant les poings.

\- Ouch, je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible, se moqua Murphy.

\- À quel jeu tu joues avec lui, Murphy ?

\- Aucun. Répondit sincèrement Murphy.

\- Ne le touche pas sinon je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? Ricana Murphy. Arrête de le surprotéger, il n'est pas en porcelaine. À force de le traiter comme ça, ne t'étonnes pas s'il préfère se taper la petite sœur de Bellamy.

Monty tourna ses yeux vers Murphy, un regard glacial, ses yeux noirs étaient comme des puits de givre.

\- Parce que t'y connais quelque chose toi, en amour. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

 _Touché._

Murphy ne répondit rien. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Monty lui tourna le dos et descendit les dernières marches. Il fut alpagué par Wendy qui lui demanda comment Jasper se sentait, et s'il voulait boire ou manger quelque chose. Il répondit _« bien, non merci, je dois rentrer, au revoir »_ et quitta la maison.

Muphy émit un petit bruit agacé, il voulait juste emmerder ce gars parce que ses réactions l'amusaient, il n'avait pas prévu que ça se retournerait contre lui.

 _L'amour hein ? L'amour, c'était de la merde, c'était inutile, et ça faisait mal._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de ça._

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il devait toujours se débarrasser des paillettes que Raven avait foutues sur ses joues.

Jasper se réveilla un peu avant le dîner et s'incrusta dans la chambre de Murphy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ? Je t'ai pas invité. Et on frappe avant de rentrer dans la chambre des gens. Grommela Murphy.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Tout un tas de magazines porno dans ce placard. Répondit Murphy en pointant ledit placard.

\- Tu pourrais partager, plaisanta Jasper.

Il s'approcha de Murphy qui se tenait assit sur son lit, et lui tendit une photo.

\- Je voulais te donner ça. Je l'ai imprimé exprès pour toi.

Murphy prit la petite photo, Octavia et Bellamy étaient tous les deux dessus et faisaient des grimaces. La jeune fille tirait la langue en s'étirant les yeux avec les doigts, tandis que son frère louchait en gonflant les joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en foute de cette photo ?

\- Y a la déesse dessus, alors je me disais que ça te plairait.

Ils échangèrent un regard tandis que Jasper souriait. Ils savaient tous les deux que Jasper n'avait pas donné cette photo à Murphy pour Octavia. Murphy la balança sur un coin de son lit comme si ça lui était égal. Jasper lui dit :

\- De rien.

Puis sortit de la chambre.

Murphy loucha sur la photo et soupira.

xxx

Les vacances prirent fin. Bellamy conduisit sa petite sœur au lycée.

\- J'aurais voulu prendre le bus, râla Octavia.

\- Fallait te lever plus tôt si tu voulais pas le rater.

\- J'aurais pu l'avoir si tu n'avais pas pris tout ton temps dans la salle de bains. Ronchonna-t-elle.

Bellamy marmonna un truc du genre _« je n'ai pas pris tout mon temps dans la salle de bains »_ , puis il gara sa voiture sur une place de parking devant le bâtiment. Elle lui colla une bise sur la joue.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

\- Tu es bien pressée O. Remarqua Bellamy.

\- Pas tant que ça, sourit-elle malicieusement. Sois un bon surveillant d'étude aujourd'hui.

\- Sois une bonne lycéenne. Dit-il.

Octavia ouvrit la boite à gants, chipa une sucette dans un paquet qui traînait là et ouvrit la portière pour sortir. Bellamy la regarda partir de son côté en se disant qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Il en était content, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre pour sa petite sœur.

Il sortit de la voiture à son tour, pile au moment où le directeur garait sa voiture. Bellamy le salua d'un signe de tête, mais Thélonious Jaha sortit du véhicule et lui lança :

\- Vous tombez bien monsieur Blake, je voulais vous parler.

Bellamy tressaillit, mais le regarda, pour écouter ce que Jaha avait à lui dire.

\- Pas ici. Allons dans mon bureau.

Bellamy le suivit à contrecœur.

Jasper prit Octavia dans ses bras en la voyant et l'embrassa, sans se préoccuper de personne. Elle lui rendit son baiser.

\- Je croyais que tu prendrais le bus ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bell m'a emmené. Tu vas bien ?

\- Vachement bien depuis que tu es là.

Elle sourit puis avec une pichenette lui dit :

\- Ringard.

Et elle l'embrassa encore. Ensuite, elle se recula et dit bonjour à Monty qui était resté un peu en retrait, attendant que son meilleur ami ait fini de dire bonjour à sa petite-amie. Monty salua Octavia en retour. Jasper prit ensuite la main d'Octavia et ils allèrent en cours.

Murphy avançait les mains dans les poches jusqu'à la classe, il s'attendait à ce que les gens fassent comme si le Nouvel An n'avait jamais existé. Mais quand il croisa Finn et Raven dans le couloir, ils le saluèrent. Raven le taquina en disant qu'il avait perdu ses jolies paillettes.

Ça lui faisait bizarre, à Murphy, c'était comme si tout à coup, il était devenu visible, il ne se fondait plus dans les murs du lycée et n'avait plus forcément besoin de crier sa colère et sa haine à la tête du premier venu en le fracassant pour qu'on le remarque. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment l'exprimer. Il ne savait qu'utiliser le sarcasme, comme il le fit avec Wells et Clarke quand ils lui dirent bonjour :

\- La princesse et le prince dans leur royaume. Au secours.

Mais ils ne le prirent pas mal, peut-être qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de Murphy. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la classe, seul. Il n'en était pas encore à ce point où quelqu'un s'assiérait à côté de lui, et ça n'avait pas d'importance.

À la pause, Jasper embrassait Octavia, pendant que Monty discutait avec Miller.

\- Ils vont finir par se toucher la glotte à force, se moqua Nathan en les observants de loin.

Monty grimaça et préféra ne pas faire de remarque.

\- J'ai écouté le CD que tu m'as offert, fit Miller en changeant de sujet.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors j'aime bien.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Monty l'air un peu déçu.

\- Bon. J'adore.

Monty se réjouit. Ils échangèrent quelques commentaires sur le groupe, la musique, la symphonie, la voix de la chanteuse.

\- Jasper m'a offert des billets pour aller au concert en juin, je meurs d'impatience.

Miller se pencha en arrière, s'avachissant un peu contre le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis.

\- Tu vas y aller avec lui à ce fameux concert ?

\- Évidemment, qui d'autre ?

Miller émit un petit rire :

\- Oui évidemment, qui d'autre…

Monty ne releva pas. Il parla de son impatience d'être au concert, et de comment il avait découvert le groupe et comment il était devenu fan depuis. Miller l'écouta s'extasier, amusé de le voir comme ça. Monty était bien plus calme que Jasper, pourtant, il avait ces moments où il pouvait réellement être à fond dans quelque chose et en parler avec passion. C'était mignon.

Jasper se sépara un moment de la bouche d'Octavia :

\- Tu vas en parler à ton frère ?

\- De quoi ?

Jasper plissa le nez, agacé.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Bientôt. Fit Octavia en essayant de l'embrasser pour couper court au sujet.

Jasper se recula, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la brune :

\- Bientôt quand ? Insista-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'il t'accroche à un vélo.

\- Et moi, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? S'énerva Octavia.

\- Non. Mais je me fiche qu'il m'accroche à un vélo, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sans que tu vérifies s'il est là ou pas. Je pensais que t'avais pas envie de te cacher et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'on fait.

\- Je sais, mais les choses ont changé Jasper. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été plus facile.

\- Okay, je dois le prendre comment ? Se vexa Jasper.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'il te blesse, c'est tout. Dit Octavia.

Jasper fit la moue et croisa les bras.

\- Moi, je m'en fiche, j'ai envie qu'il sache. J'ai envie de toi.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tout ce que tu veux, c'est coucher avec moi.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu as honte de moi. Rétorqua Jasper.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et posa son front sur celui de Jasper :

\- Je n'ai pas honte de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me caches hein ?

Octavia soupira :

\- Il va te frapper, ou il va demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire frapper, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. D'autant plus que je l'apprécie et que ça m'embête de lui mentir comme ça.

La jeune fille embrassa sa bouche.

\- On tourne en rond. Je lui dirai. Je te le promets.

\- Quand ?

Elle s'agaça.

\- Tu me saoules, je te dis que je lui dirai.

\- Et moi, je te demande quand ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, quand je le sentirai. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire tant que je lui dis au final ?

Jasper se recula.

\- C'est pour savoir, tu vois ? Je commence en avoir marre de cette situation. Devoir aller se les cailler dehors le soir du Nouvel An pour pouvoir s'embrasser, devoir aller se planquer dans un coin pour pouvoir se toucher, c'est nul. Tu ne trouves pas ça nul toi ? Tu as fait la gueule quand Atom voulait se cacher et tu fais ça avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être le vilain petit secret d'Octavia.

\- Je lui dirai, insista-t-elle, me gonfle pas.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Vu que je te gonfle, je vais aller rejoindre Monty, et quand tu seras décidé pour une date, t'as qu'à me le dire hein.

Jaspe se leva pour partir, mais elle attrapa sa main pour le retenir.

\- D'accord Jasper t'as raison, c'est stupide de ma part. C'est te voir dans le coma, je crois, ça me rend un peu sur protectrice, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal, et je ne veux pas que mon frère en soit le responsable. Mais je vais lui dire.

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui promis.

Jasper sourit et se rassit à côté d'elle. Satisfait. Bellamy allait enfin savoir, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec Octavia, sans avoir rien d'autre à se dire.

xxx

Murphy était de trop bonne humeur, tout se passait trop bien. Bon peut-être pas _« tout »,_ certaines choses restaient merdiques, comme devoir supporter Wendy et Peter Pan. Mais quand même, il y avait de l'amélioration.

Murphy n'était pas encore retourné en étude – et en même temps, il n'était là que depuis quelques heures. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller, si ça avait un sens. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Bellamy.

La meilleure solution pour l'oublier était de prendre ses distances, de s'éloigner, de l'éviter et finalement de passer à autre chose. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire bien sûr et Murphy fit donc tout l'inverse et sécha un cours du matin, pour aller en étude.

Il entra dans la pièce, comme on entre dans une arène. Prêt à combattre. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Bellamy, assit au bureau en train de lire le journal, en mangeant une sucette. Murphy se traita d'idiot mentalement tout en allant s'asseoir à la table la plus proche du bureau. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, préférant d'habitude celles du fond.

Ils avaient pourtant mis les choses au clair. Bellamy ne voulait pas de lui, Murphy ne voulait pas d'un ami. Fin de l'histoire, the end. Et pourtant, Murphy était là, à sortir ses affaires, à réviser des cours qu'il connaissait par cœur, à attendre quelque chose d'impossible sans trop savoir exactement ce qu'il attendait réellement.

Bellamy posa le journal, et le regarda. Ce morveux. Encore là, toujours là. Provoquant. S'imposant de force dans la vie de Bellamy tout en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Bellamy fit tourner la sucette entre ses doigts en se demandant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ils avaient décidé d'en rester là le soir du Nouvel An. Pas d'amitié possible, pas de relation à mettre en place. Bellamy s'était simplement dit qu'il ne le verrait plus, et pourtant Murphy était là. Et peut-être que tant mieux. Peut-être que Bellamy était content de le voir.

Seulement, ce qu'il aurait dû faire, c'était l'ignorer, continuer de lire son journal et faire comme si Muphy n'était pas là. À la place, il sortit une sucette du tiroir.

\- John Murphy. Appela-t-il.

Le sale gosse leva ses yeux d'outremer vers lui, son regard comme des couteaux qui embrochent l'âme. Bellamy se retrouva accroché un instant, puis retrouva ses esprits :

\- Attrape.

Il lança la sucette à Murphy. Ce dernier la chopa au vol. Sucette à la fraise. Il eut un petit sourire, rangea la sucette dans son sac, puis recommença à se pencher sur ses cours.

Bellamy se sentit bizarre, décida de ne pas y penser, et reprit son journal pour le lire.

Du temps de midi Jasper força Murphy à s'asseoir à leur table. C'était bizarre de manger entouré d'autant de monde. C'était bruyant, ça bougeait beaucoup. Murphy ne se sentait pas à l'aise, tant il était habitué à être seul. Il resta silencieux, dans son coin, mangea et partit avant tout le monde. Personne ne le retint et tant mieux. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content, simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, il ne pouvait pas passer de rien à tout en un simple claquement de doigts. Il avait aussi l'impression que c'était éphémère, faux, que c'était trop beau et que par conséquent tout allait disparaître.

Il se faisait ses réflexions quand il arriva dans un couloir où des adolescents étaient en train de se battre. Ce n'était pas une vraie bagarre, c'était plus deux cons qui se foutaient sur la gueule pour se marrer. Il y avait peu de temps de cela, Murphy y aurait volontiers participé en leur cassant la tronche à tous les deux. Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ferait peut-être mieux de faire demi-tour et de ne pas s'en mêler. Au moment où il décida de faire demi-tour, l'un des types l'aperçu et il poussa son copain pour le montrer du doigt. Murphy pencha la tête, il n'aimait pas qu'on le montre du doigt de cette façon. L'un des gars demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux notre photo ?

\- Parce que vos sales gueules arrivent réellement à s'imprimer sur la pellicule sans la faire fondre ? Interrogea Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

Les mecs froncèrent les sourcils et s'approchèrent de lui, jouant les gros bras. Murphy allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire qu'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, mais l'un d'eux essaya de le frapper. Tant pis pour eux. Muprhy les frappa jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se barrer, puis il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et continua son chemin. Il n'y pensa plus.

Cette journée se passait _vraiment_ trop bien, à part cette incartade. Murphy était de trop bonne humeur. Les cours n'avaient pas été chiants. Murphy n'avait pas mangé seul. Bellamy l'avait regardé et lui avait donné une sucette. À la fraise. Et ça n'avait sans doute aucune signification, mais Murphy était content quand même. C'était un peu comme si cette journée ne se déroulait pas réellement ou qu'il était en train de faire un rêve un peu bizarre de bonheur et de joie, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Même en rêve Murphy n'était pas heureux, et de toute façon, il ne rêvait pas tant que ça.

Pendant la pause de l'après-midi, Jasper et Octavia se rejoignirent pour roucouler, Monty alla discuter avec Miller, les autres firent ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude. Murphy alla aux toilettes, une envie naturelle à assouvir. Il était en train de se laver les mains quand des types entrèrent. Murphy avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus, sans pouvoir mettre de nom sur leurs visages, et à dire vrai, il s'en foutait complètement. Les toilettes, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus glamour pour faire des rencontres.

Il allait sortir, quand un des gars lui attrapa le bras. Murphy le regarda avec mépris et voulu le frapper, mais son pote lui prit l'autre bras. Murphy allait les buter s'ils ne le lâchaient pas. Il commençait à se secouer quand d'autres types rentrèrent.

\- Vous l'avez choppé ?

Murphy se secoua encore plus fort pour qu'on le relâche, mais les nouveaux arrivant vinrent aider ceux qui le tenaient.

\- Vous allez crever si vous ne me lâchez pas. Menaça Murphy.

\- Ah oui et comment tu comptes nous tuer les mains attachées ? Demanda un des mecs qui tenait une cordelette dans ses mains.

Avec celle-ci, il lia les poignets de Murphy dans son dos. Fort. Assez fort pour qu'il sente la ficelle lui rentrer dans la peau. Murphy ne le sentait pas cette histoire, mais il n'allait pas leur faire plaisir d'avoir peur ou de se laisser faire. Il essaya de se débattre, mais on le tenait trop bien et la cordelette qui tenait désormais ses poignets n'arrangeait rien.

L'un des types le poussa pour le mettre à genoux sur le carrelage. Et on l'attrapa par les cheveux.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que tu fais chier trop de monde Murphy.

Murphy lui cracha dessus. Il se souvenait maintenant. Connor, le pote de Myles (qui était là aussi), le pote de Miller (absent au bataillon). Il y avait aussi ces deux types qu'il avait frappés plus tôt (voilà pourquoi ils lui avaient rappelé quelqu'un), et enfin un autre mec (ah oui, il lui avait pissé sur les chaussures). D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui rendit bien en se débraguettant et en lui pissant sur le dos. Murphy essaya à nouveau de se débattre, mais les autres le tinrent pour qu'il reste à genoux. Murphy eut un haut-le-cœur mais le dissimula sous un visage rempli de colère.

\- Maintenant, on va te rendre ce que tu nous as donné, fit Myles.

Il lui écrasa son poing sur le visage. Un autre appuya sur son dos avec son pied pour qu'il mange le carrelage. Et ils commencèrent à le rouer de coups. Le soulevant du sol pour l'étaler à nouveau par terre, enchaînant coup de poing et coup de pied. Et Murphy ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Il avait mal, mais il ne cria pas.

Pendant un instant, les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir et Murphy pensa que c'était terminé, et fut presque soulagé. Mais ce n'était pas fini, il le comprit quand il sentit qu'on lui nouait une cordelette autour du cou. Pour le tirer en arrière, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te tuer, juste te faire très mal. Souffla l'un des gars.

Murphy serra les dents, sentant la brûlure de la corde, alors qu'il cherchait des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, n'importe qui, mais bien sûr, son regard ne croisait que ses bourreaux. Jusqu'à ce que la porte des toilettes s'ouvre.

Pendant un instant, le silence s'imposa, la corde contre son cou se relâcha et les gars s'écartèrent de lui. Murphy leva les yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrer et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda l'adulte avec colère.

\- T'occupe pas de ça toi, il le mérite. Lui fit Connor.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers lui, durant une seconde, il sembla prêt à le frapper, mais un autre type – un de ceux dont Murphy s'était occupé dans l'après-midi – prit la parole :

\- Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes non ? Si tu t'en mêles ? Tu sais que tu risques gros.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi parlait le gars, mais ne s'en préoccupant pas vraiment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Bellamy, mais il reçut un coup de pied dans la joue qui l'empêcha de parler, d'autant plus qu'il se mordit fort la langue. Un goût de fer se répandit dans sa bouche.

Il releva la tête et chercha Bellamy du regard, pensant qu'il allait l'aider, il allait forcément l'aider non ? Bellamy ne le laisserait pas comme ça. _Regarde-moi, aide-moi, je t'en supplie_.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prétendre que tu n'as rien vu et nous laisser nous venger.

Bellamy le regarda enfin à nouveau. Murphy le supplia silencieusement, tandis qu'on tirait de nouveau la corde sur son cou. Il lui faisait confiance, parce que Bellamy l'avait aidé plusieurs fois, parce que Bellamy n'était pas le genre de personne à ignorer un problème.

\- C'est toi qui vois Bellamy, penses à Octavia. Insista l'un des types.

Murphy le vit dans les yeux de Bellamy avant même que celui-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit, et ce fut comme si c'était Bellamy lui-même qui tenait la corde contre son cou, soudainement. Parce qu'il n'allait pas l'aider.

Bellamy détourna les yeux et sortit des toilettes.

Murphy eut l'impression de mourir et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'on l'étranglait à moitié. Son regard s'éteignit, ses forces le quittèrent, il se laissa frapper, maltraiter, humilié sans réagir…

Il avait eu tellement confiance en Bellamy, il était persuadé qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, qu'il allait l'aider, et Bellamy l'avait laissé tomber et trahit.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : pour la comparaison Bob Morley et Bellamy, et bien comme je vous l'ai dit, ça m'amuse beaucoup de faire ce genre de clin d'œil. Pour la dernière scène, et bien, j'aime aussi suivre la série, en quelques sortes. L'adapté à l'UA. Et comme Murphy s'est fait pendre, je me disais qu'il pourrait bien se faire étrangler dans des toilettes par des pauvres types. Pour la réaction de lâche de Bell, et bien, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre, il me semble. Et bien sûr n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.


	14. Auto-destruction

**Prompt :** Ne pas s'attacher aux autres pour ne pas être déçu

* * *

 **14\. Auto-destruction.**

\- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? Demanda Jasper en regardant Monty avec inquiétude.

\- Impossible de démonter la porte, les gonds sont de l'autre côté. Répondit Monty.

\- J'ai essayé de tourner le verrou avec un couteau comme il m'avait montré, expliqua Jasper, mais je crois qu'il a un mit un meuble de l'autre côté.

L'adolescent soupira, avant de continuer :

\- Et j'ai beau l'appeler et lui demander de répondre, il ne le fait pas. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen.

Monty n'aima pas le ton de Jasper à ce moment là, et encore moins ce qu'il dit ensuite.

\- On va passer par la fenêtre.

xxx

 **Plus tôt.**

Murphy entendit des voix, mais il s'en fichait. Les mecs qui le cognaient se barrèrent alors que quelqu'un leur criait après, mais il s'en fichait. Quelqu'un le souleva du sol, mais il s'en fichait. On détacha ses mains, mais il s'en fichait. Il entendit :

\- Comment il va ?

Mais il s'en fichait.

Il sentit que quelqu'un lui enlevait son haut. Il leva les bras pour aider, mais en vrai il s'en fichait. Il entendit une dispute :

\- Pourquoi t'enlève ton pull ? Tu ne vas pas lui donner ?

\- Et quoi ? Je le laisse torse nu ? Il va chopper la mort.

\- Jasper tu en fais trop, on l'emmène à Kane et il se débrouillera avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas comme ça.

Jasper, c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaisait. Mais Murphy s'en fichait.

On lui mit un pull, mais ça aussi il s'en fichait.

Il finit par comprendre qui était là en voyant le regard de Monty.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait. La colère remonta dans son cœur et se coinça dans sa gorge.

D'un coup, Murphy se secoua, poussa Jasper, poussa Monty. Il frotta ses poignets endoloris et passa une main sur son cou, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir respirer normalement. Il regarda les deux adolescents comme s'ils étaient responsables de tout ce merdier.

Monty essaya de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait :

\- On est venu pour t'aider, ils sont partis, c'est bon.

Mais Murphy ne comprenait pas pourquoi on voudrait l'aider, et encore moins Monty.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

\- Je t'aime pas c'est vrai, mais ce qu'ils faisaient c'était abject. J'allais pas te laisser là.

\- Et moi non plus, ajouta Jasper. Allez viens, faut que t'aille à l'infirmerie, tu es blessé.

Murphy se recula quand Jasper essaya de le toucher, comme un animal sauvage et blessé. Jasper garda sa main en l'air et se recula doucement.

\- C'est bon Murphy, on veut juste t'aider.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, va te faire foutre.

Jasper s'approcha et Murphy lui colla son poing dans la tronche avant de le pousser sur Monty et de se barrer des toilettes. Il avait mal partout, mais il marcha quand même droit devant lui jusqu'à être sorti du lycée, il poussa un type qui se mit sur chemin, déchaîné par une rage abominable qui le faisait avancer malgré la douleur physique comme morale. Il était persuadé que s'il croisait ceux qui lui avaient fait ça… S'il croisait Bellamy… Il les tuerait. Tous. Et tant pis pour le reste.

Murphy marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la maison dans laquelle il vivait. Il monta droit dans la pièce dans laquelle il dormait, sans se préoccuper de la présence ou de l'absence des gens qui vivaient ici. Il s'enferma et poussa son placard contre la porte, ne voulant être dérangé par personne. Il vida son sac, shoota dans ses affaires, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. La sucette. Celle que ce traitre lui avait offert dans la matinée. Celle qui l'avait rendu tellement content. Pauvre débile et naïf de Murphy. Il la regarda, la tourna entre ses doigts, puis il la jeta par terre de toutes ses forces en poussant un cri sauvage, animal, un cri de douleur et de haine. Il écrabouilla la sucette, il la brisa en un million de petits morceaux sous son pied, comme Bellamy l'avait fait avec son cœur.

Et ensuite.

La rage fit place à une sorte d'épuisement, d'engourdissement. Il entra dans un état complètement amorphe. Il éteignit son portable qu'il jeta dans un coin, il se roula en boule sur son lit et il laissa le temps passer en espérant que le sable qui s'écoulait du sablier le tuerait.

 _Il ne s'attacherait plus jamais, ne ferait plus confiance en personne._

Murphy fit des cauchemars, qui ressemblait plutôt à des mauvais souvenirs jetés n'importe comment à la face.

 _« John fais moi confiance, je te promets que ça ira, on va s'en sortir »_

 _« John je t'aime, et toi tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? Ensemble on est forts n'est ce pas ? On va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? »_

 _« Fais moi confiance John, je te jure que je vais arrêter cette fois-ci, je vais tenir bon. »_

 _« Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise ? Tu me fais chier, t'es toujours dans mes pattes, tout ça c'est ta faute, si je fais ça c'est pour plus voir ta gueule, oublier que tu existes »_

 _« Je te promets que je vais me remettre »_

 _« Arrête de m'engueuler, arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, j'avais soif c'est tout, j'ai le droit de boire ce que je veux, c'est moi l'adulte ici. »_

 _« Je te jure que je vais y arriver, fais moi confiance, fais moi confiance John, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne »_

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Rends-moi cette seringue, rends-la-moi ou je te jure que je te tue sale con, qui m'a donné un fils pareil hein ? Va crever John, et bon débarras »._

 _« Non ne pars pas je t'aime »_

 _« Oh John fais moi confiance, je t'aime tu le sais bien, ça ira maintenant »._

 _« S'ils t'emmènent je vais crever et ce sera ta faute ! »_

Murphy ouvrit les yeux, il transpirait, il était tremblant. Il avait mal partout et pourtant n'avait sans doute rien de cassé, il avait à peine saigné du nez, et un peu de la langue quand il se l'était mordue. Il avait surtout des bleus, il était courbaturé, ce n'était rien de vraiment grave, ce n'était pas ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Il avait pensé…

Bellamy l'avait aidé, s'était préoccupé de lui, il était venu à l'hôpital, il avait été là pour calmer son bad trip. Murphy avait pensé qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, un minimum, qu'il lui viendrait en aide en cas de besoin, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours très bien. Il avait pensé que peut-être il y avait quelque chose entre eux, même s'ils _« voulaient en rester là »_. Qu'est ce qu'il était con. Con. CON.

 _Murphy tu as seize ans, l'âge de ma sœur. Tu ne peux pas bien t'occuper d'elle si tu ne vas pas bien Murphy. Ma sœur, ma sœur, ma sœur._

Il ferma les yeux, il voulait arrêter de penser à ce connard. A la place il nourrit une haine et un désir de vengeance envers Connor et ses potes. Il les butterait. Un par un. Murphy se nourrirait de leur supplication, de leur peur. Penser à la rage, à la vengeance, penser à ce qui ne faisait pas mal. Se concentrer sur la colère, pas sur ce sentiment de trahison.

Murphy resta enroulé sur lui-même comme une tortue décide de dormir dans sa carapace pour reprendre des forces. Il ne sentait pas la faim, juste son corps douloureux mais il passait outre. Il s'endormait par intermittence, sans plus faire de cauchemar (et tant mieux). Il cru entendre la voix de Jasper qui l'appelait à travers la porte, des bruits comme s'il essayait de l'ouvrir, mais il ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai, ou simplement dans sa tête. Il n'eut aucune idée de combien de temps passait, et il s'en foutait. Avec un peu de chance, il crèverait ici.

Et sinon, ce sont les autres qu'il crèverait.

xxx

Miller se trouvait avec Monty, quand il lui demanda l'air de rien :

\- Tu l'aimes pas toi, Murphy ?

\- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas que ça m'inquiète, mais j'ai entendu des potes parler entre eux, ils disaient qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Monty fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tu leur as dis quoi ?

\- Que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

\- Et pourquoi tu penses à ça soudainement ?

Miller fit le tour de la cour des yeux :

\- Parce que je ne le vois pas.

Murphy était souvent dehors durant la pause quand le temps le permettait. Il s'asseyait dans son coin et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. D'autres fois il cherchait la bagarre.

On était en janvier, mais malgré la fraicheur, il y avait du soleil et son absence pouvait indiquer une mauvaise chose, comme n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Enfin, ça veut peut-être rien dire, il traîne peut-être ailleurs. Dit Miller.

Mony grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas Murphy, il se fichait de son sort.

\- Ils ont dit quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas trop, que le mieux serait de le faire dans les toilettes, un truc comme ça, j'ai pas vraiment écouté. C'est pas comme si je l'appréciais après tout.

Monty se passa une main dans les cheveux puis émit un râle agacé :

\- Fais chier, dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, occupé avec Octavia et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il lui prête attention :

\- Tu sais où est Murphy ?

\- Non, par là-bas sans doute. Fit Jasper en pointant un endroit au pif. Pourquoi ?

Monty se demandait bien pourquoi il s'en préoccupait, Murphy ne récoltait que la monnaie de sa pièce, et de toute manière pour ce qu'il en savait, il était peut-être juste ailleurs, en train de foutre la merde quelque part, et Monty réagissait pour rien. Pourtant il répéta les paroles de Miller à Jasper. Celui-ci se leva immédiatement sans même réfléchir une seconde :

\- Octavia, je reviens, on doit aller vérifier. Jeta-t-il à la jeune fille en s'en allant à toute vitesse.

Monty appela Clarke en chemin, lui expliquant brièvement la situation, c'était plus facile par téléphone qu'aller la chercher au CDI. Et s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, c'était parce que Clarke donnait l'impression de savoir gérer ce genre de trucs. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches de leurs salles de cours. En espérant que ce soit les bonnes Ils entendirent des bruits étouffés venant de l'intérieur des toilettes, sans savoir ce que c'était. Peut-être juste des jeunes qui rigolaient entre eux.

\- On devrait attendre Clarke, dit Monty.

Jasper avait déjà ouvert la porte, sans même attendre la fin de la phrase. Ils tombèrent sur une scène qui ne leur plut pas du tout. Les gars en train de faire du mal à Murphy, de l'étrangler, de le frapper. D'ailleurs ils auraient bien pu se faire frapper aussi, si Monty n'avait pas réagi aussi vite :

\- Cassez-vous, Kane et Jaha arrivent, et ils ne sont pas contents.

Ça fonctionna. Les mecs se tirèrent, abandonnant Murphy sur le carrelage.

Jasper vint s'accroupir près de Murphy pour voir comment il se sentait. Il fronça le nez à cause de l'odeur de pisse mais ne s'éloigna pas. Jasper et Monty aidèrent l'adolescent à se relever et Monty prit un ciseau dans son sac pour couper la cordelette qui lui tenait les poignets, en lui demandant comment ça allait (question stupide), sans obtenir de réponse de la part de Murphy. Qui paraissait en état de choc.

Jasper et Monty en conclurent que Murphy n'allait vraiment pas bien.

\- Je pense qu'il faut le déshabiller, il est trempé et il pue. Quelle bande de salaud dégueu.

Jasper n'était vraiment pas content.

Monty l'aida à enlever le haut de Murphy. Il agissait plutôt que de réfléchir, peu importe qui il était entrain d'aider, la manière dont il avait été traité, révulsait Monty. On peut détester quelqu'un sans lui souhaiter ça.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie que Jasper donne son pull à Murphy. D'après lui c'était à Kane de régler le problème, de lui trouver des nouvelles fringues et de punir les responsables, pas à eux. Mais bien entendu Jasper n'écoutait rien du tout, il recouvrit Murphy avec son pull et ensuite se fit frapper comme guise de remerciement par ce même Murphy. Qui se barra.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû l'emmener à Kane, il aurait su quoi faire lui. Grommela Monty.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser à poil ! S'énerva Jasper. Je ferais pas ça même pour mon pire ennemi, alors j'allais pas le faire pour Murphy.

\- Et il t'a frappé. Conclue Monty.

\- T'as vu dans quel état il était ? Bien sûr qu'il m'a frappé quand j'ai essayé de le toucher. C'était ma faute, j'ai été trop brusque.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec Jasper à propos de Murphy.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On prévient Clarke.

Justement la jeune fille arrivait. Elle regarda l'intérieur des toilettes.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jasper et Monty lui racontèrent. Clarke fronça les sourcils :

\- J'ai croisé Bellamy en chemin, je lui ai demandé son aide.

Jasper sourit :

\- Tu gères ! Il va pouvoir aller chercher Murphy, il l'écoute.

Jasper était persuadé que Bellamy allait les aider et défendre Murphy. Clarke se pinça les lèvres d'un air plutôt agacé :

\- Il a dit qu'il n'aiderait pas, révéla-t-elle, et que je ferais mieux de ne pas m'en mêler non plus, que j'allais juste m'attirer des problèmes.

Monty et Jasper se regardèrent, sous le choc. Ils étaient persuadés qu'on pouvait compter sur Bellamy, qu'en cas de soucis, il aiderait.

\- Il a dit ça ? Demanda Jasper sans le croire.

\- Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air au courant, mais qu'il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. Fit Clarke aussi déçue que les deux garçons.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Je suis écoeuré.

Clarke et Monty étaient d'accord avec lui.

Ils avaient cherché Murphy, sans le trouver nulle part au lycée.

\- Il a dû rentrer, je devrais aller voir comment il va. Fit Jasper.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu ne m'engueules pas parce que je veux sécher ?

\- Pas en situation de crise, sourit-elle. File.

Jasper lui sourit, puis quitta le lycée pour rentrer chez lui, espérant pouvoir aider Murphy, espérant d'ailleurs le trouver à la maison.

Pendant ce temps là Monty resta avec Clarke afin de lui donner les noms de ceux qui avaient fait ça à Murphy, les ayant reconnus. La jeune fille se dirigea finalement vers le bureau du sous-directeur pour le mettre au courant de la situation.

xxx

Jasper avait trouvé la porte de la chambre de Murphy fermé et en avait déduit que l'adolescent se terrait à l'intérieur. Il avait donc passé la journée et celle d'après à parler à Murphy (et parfois crier pour être sûr qu'il l'entende) à travers sa porte. À essayer de le convaincre de sortir, de venir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Wendy et Seth avaient minimiser les faits en parlant de « crise d'adolescence » :

\- Il finira bien par sortir, quand il aura faim, ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. Avait dit Wendy.

Mais Jasper n'était pas sûr du tout qu'elle ait raison. Alors il avait fini par tenter de rentrer dans la chambre de force. Sans succès.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fini par appeler Monty pour qu'il l'aide.

Et maintenant ils se tenaient en dessous de la fenêtre de Murphy.

\- Je vais te faire la courte échelle et tu essaies de t'accrocher à la fenêtre. Fit Jasper.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais essayer de m'accrocher à la fenêtre et pas toi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Parce que je suis super fort pour faire la courte échelle bien sûr. Répondit Jasper avec un sourire innocent.

Monty roula des yeux mais accepta de suivre le plan de Jasper. Il posa son pied sur les mains de son meilleur ami, et après plusieurs tentatives où ils faillirent se casser la gueule tous les deux, Monty réussit à accrocher ses doigts au bord de la fenêtre.

\- Yes ! S'exclama Jasper. Maintenant hisse toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je tiens à peine du bout des doigts. Se plaignit Monty.

\- Moi qui te croyais super fort Monty. L'encouragea Jasper.

Monty eut un faux rire et se laissa tomber pour retomber sur le sol.

\- On laisse tomber ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. On va chercher une échelle. Répondit Jasper qui refusait d'abandonner Murphy.

Monty soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'en fais autant. C'est nul ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on peut pas dire que Murphy ne l'a pas cherché.

\- Il l'a peut-être cherché, mais il faut que je sache comment il va.

Monty se rendit à cet argument, sachant très bien que Jasper ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Il suivit donc son meilleur ami.

Seth et Wendy ne possédaient pas d'échelle, en revanche les parents de Monty en avait une qui leur permettait de tailler la haie autour de leur maison.

\- Et comment veux-tu la transporter ? Mes parents ont la voiture. Marmonna Monty en trainant un peu des pieds.

\- On va la porter jusqu'à chez moi. Dit Jasper.

\- À pied ?

\- À pied, acquiesça Jasper.

\- Génial. Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ton idée. Ronchonna Monty.

\- Mais moi tu m'aimes, alors tu vas m'aider hein ?

Monty se retint de rougir, Jasper disait juste ça comme ça. Il grommela un _« oui c'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami parce que je ne ferais jamais ça pour le prince grenouille »_ et il aida Jasper à porter l'échelle.

Ils se baladèrent ainsi dans les rues en tenant chacun un bout de l'échelle et en avançant comme ils le pouvaient. Certains passants les regardaient faire, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils devaient rester concentré pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds ou ne pas cogner l'échelle quelque part. Monty fut content quand ils arrivèrent, le trajet lui avait paru interminable, et il avait mal aux bras et aux jambes.

Ils posèrent l'échelle contre le mur et Jasper sourit à son meilleur ami, avant de lui dire :

\- Bien, tu montes et tu vas le voir !

\- Et pourquoi pas toi ? C'est toi qui veux absolument vérifier comment il va.

\- Oui mais je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon ambassadeur.

Monty regarda Jasper qui paraissait nerveux tout à coup, et lui demanda :

\- Tu as peur de monter ?

\- Je suis pas un chat, j'ai pas neuf vie, j'ai surtout peur de tomber, répondit Jasper.

Il l'aurait fait avant son accident, mais maintenant il se demandait si ce n'était pas hyper risqué. L'échelle lui paraissait vachement haute et bancale. Il était sûr que son meilleur ami s'en sortirait mieux que lui. Monty n'insista pas et monta donc en premier sur l'échelle, tandis que Jasper la tenait. L'Asiatique regarda par la fenêtre et vit que Murphy était allongé comme une larve sur son lit. Il redescendit.

\- Il a l'air de dormir.

Jasper devint pâle.

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

\- Je t'ai dis qu'il dormait, pourquoi tu imagines le pire ?

\- Ben, il ne répond pas et il n'est pas descendu manger…

Monty fit :

\- On devrait laisser Wendy et Seth s'en occuper, c'est leur problème après tout.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Non, ils ont l'air de s'en foutre. J'ai pas le choix. Je vais monter.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais monter, et tu me jures de tenir cette échelle comme s'il s'agissait de ta vie. Dit Jasper.

\- Je vais la tenir comme s'il s'agissait de la tienne, lui promit Monty.

\- Bien.

Jasper posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'échelle, inspira, expira, et posa son pied sur le premier barreau. Puis le deuxième. Il s'arrêta. Monty le regarda faire et commença à raconter :

\- Quand on avait huit ans, tu as mis un tabouret sous un cerisier puis tu t'es accroché aux branches pour voler des cerises.

Jasper monta un barreau de plus en se concentrant sur la voix de Monty.

\- Tu as réussi à t'accrocher à une branche et tu es monté dessus.

Un autre.

\- Ensuite tu es monté dans l'arbre et je t'ai suivi.

Un autre.

\- A un moment tu t'es assis sur une branche et tu as fais le cochon pendu en criant _« regarde Monty, je vole ! »_

Deux autres barreaux.

\- J'étais cinglé Monty, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit à quel point j'étais cinglé ? S'exclama Jasper en montant.

\- Je te l'ai pas dit parce que j'ai fais la même chose ensuite, s'amusa Monty.

\- Espèce de fou !

Jasper continua de grimper et arriva juste devant la fenêtre. Il inspira, expira encore, et il monta sur le bord et se mit debout dessus.

\- Si je tombe rattrape moi, jure-le ! Lança-t-il à Monty.

\- Juré. Répondit Monty très sérieusement.

Jasper regarda à travers les carreaux, l'intérieur de la chambre. Murphy était roulé en boule sur le lit. Jasper toqua contre la vitre, ce n'était pas comme chez Monty, ce n'était pas une fenêtre en guillotine et par conséquent il ne pouvait pas rentrer depuis l'extérieur. Ou peut-être que si mais il ne savait pas comment. Il toqua, toqua, toqua. En espérant que Murphy réagisse.

Sinon il trouverait un moyen pour briser la vitre.

Il y avait un bruit qui résonnait dans le crâne de Murphy. Comme un bruit de tambour mais pas sur un tambour. Sa tête faisait-elle de la musique toute seule ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt mourir ?

Murphy redressa la tête au bout d'un moment, en comprenant que ce bruit venait de quelque part dans sa chambre. Il en fit le tour des yeux avant d'apercevoir Jasper, debout devant sa fenêtre, à l'extérieur, qui frappait et frappait encore contre la vitre. Il soupira. Ce chieur ne pouvait-il pas le lâcher ?

Murphy lui fit un fuck sans bouger de son lit. Jasper lui rendit. Puis recommença à frapper.

\- Il est vivant, lança Jasper à Monty, et ses doigts fonctionnent assez pour qu'il me fasse des gestes obscènes.

\- Bon t'es rassuré maintenant que tu sais que c'est le même con que d'habitude ? Tu peux descendre non ?

\- Attend, je voudrais qu'il ouvre. Faudrait qu'on lui parle non ?

Monty soupira mais laissa Jasper faire.

Murphy finit par se lever. Il allait virer Jasper à coup de pied. Il ouvrit la fenêtre brusquement, Jasper lui sourit.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ?

\- Non, dégage !

Jasper essaya de rentrer dans la chambre quand même, mais Murphy le poussa pour l'en empêcher. Et comme l'adolescent se tenait sur le bord de la fenêtre, dans un semblant d'équilibre, il trébucha et bascula en arrière. Murphy eut l'impression de revoir un mauvais film, il réagit à une vitesse hallucinante, se jeta en avant. Il attrapa Jasper par son pull et le tira de toutes ses forces, contre lui. Il l'entraina à l'intérieur de la chambre, et se cassa la gueule en arrière, sur les fesses, Jasper contre lui. Murphy referma ses bras autour de Jasper, le serrant plus fort que voulu et lui gueula dessus :

\- Je te tiens. Je te tiens. Tu ne vas pas tomber. Espèce d'abruti !

Jasper tremblait un peu. La scène avait été hyper rapide, même pas le temps de souffler, mais il avait flippé bien comme il faut. Pour un peu et il se retrouvait à nouveau à l'hôpital. Ou pire.

\- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, souffla-t-il.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, le temps de se remettre de leur émotion. Murphy fut le plus rapide à réagir et repoussa Jasper d'un coup :

\- Dégage maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il.

Jasper se rapprocha de nouveau et colla son nez contre le sien. Murphy le poussa encore plus fort.

\- Casse-toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Jasper resta éloigné mais fixa Murphy.

\- Tu pues la pisse ! Tu as pleins de sang sur la gueule ! Tu t'es pas lavé ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, fous moi la paix, bouda Murphy.

\- Je te foutrai la paix quand tu sentiras bon.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Ma chambre n'est pas loin de la tienne, ça va finir par puer jusque dans la mienne.

\- Et alors ? Rien à foutre. Grogna Murphy.

Monty arriva à ce moment là dans la chambre, il avait grimpé à l'échelle à son tour et était passé par la fenêtre lui aussi.

\- Jasper ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Jasper se releva, s'éloignant un peu de Murphy qui resta par terre.

\- Oui. Aide-moi à emmener Murphy sous la douche. Demanda Jasper à son meilleur ami.

Monty n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi, la chambre puait l'urine et le fauve et l'état de Murphy n'était pas meilleur.

\- Comment t'as fait pour aller aux toilettes sans sortir de la chambre ? S'interrogea Jasper.

\- J'ai pissé par la fenêtre gros malin, répondit Murphy.

Il voulut les ignorer et alla se rallonger sur le lit. Il s'enroula dans la couette en espérant que Jasper et Monty allaient se barrer.

Monty poussa le placard pour libérer la porte et enleva le verrou. Puis il se tourna vers Jasper qui lui faisait des signes silencieux en lui montrant Murphy qui ne leur prêtait plus attention. Monty soupira et hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il comprenait ce que Jasper voulait.

Jasper montra trois doigts.

Puis deux.

Puis un.

Zéro.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent sur le lit en même temps. Comme Murphy était enroulé sous la couette, ils attrapèrent la couette chacun de leur côté et la soulevèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac, emprisonnant Murphy à l'intérieur.

\- Lâchez-moi ou je vous butte, je vous jure que je le fais. S'écria Murphy colérique.

Il essaya de se débattre, bougeant comme il le pouvait, tentant de sortir de la couette, Jasper et Monty réussirent quand même à le porter jusque dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'il hurlait comment il allait les étriper. Jasper posa délicatement la couverture au sol tandis que Monty se contenta de la lâcher (il tenait les pieds et il se foutait du confort de Murphy). Murphy se redressa, et voulu frapper Jasper et Monty.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, cria Jasper en se reculant pour se protéger, tu devrais en profiter pour te laver non ?

N'étant plus dans une pièce aussi puante que lui-même, l'odeur que Murphy dégageait lui rentra dans le nez et il s'arrêta avant de frapper les deux autres. Jasper avait raison, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

\- Okay, je vais me laver. Dégagez d'ici !

Jasper obtempéra, prit la couette et il suivit Monty à l'extérieur de la salle de bains. Murphy leur claqua la porte au nez et mit le verrou.

Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là, que le pull qu'il portait n'était pas le sien, avant de se rappeler que Jasper lui avait mis quand il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes. Ce mec était une vraie plaie, tellement collant, énervant, toujours là à se coller à lui comme une misérable tique. Murphy retira le pull rageusement et le jeta dans le panier à linge sale. Puis il se déshabilla et prit une douche.

Jasper regarda Monty à l'extérieur de la salle de bain :

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- On le laisse tranquille avant qu'il décide de se débarrasser de nous de manière violente ?

Jasper entra dans la chambre avec la couette de Murphy tandis que Monty lui parlait.

\- On pourrait aérer, changer les draps et la housse de couette non ?

\- Jasper… Soupira Monty.

\- S'il te plaît, on fait juste ça, et ensuite je viens chez toi et on mate _Supernatural_ en se gavant de chocolat.

Monty le regarda qui se débattait déjà avec les draps et la couette.

\- Bon. J'imagine que tu me laisses pas le choix de toute façon. Soupira Monty.

Il vint donner un coup de main à Jasper.

\- Bouge pas je vais chercher des draps.

Jasper couru chercher dans un placard dans le fond du couloir ce qu'il fallait, il revint.

\- J'ai pas pris la housse jaune ou Murphy allait péter un plomb, il la déteste. Je pense que ça ira pour la rouge. J'espère.

Le drap était d'un blanc tout simple. Monty l'aida à refaire le lit. Jasper passa un coup de balais, puis de serpillère, vite fait.

\- Voilà, c'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

\- On y va, sourit Jasper.

Ils laissèrent la fenêtre ouverte, mais passèrent par la porte. Les deux adolescents récupérèrent l'échelle dans le jardin et firent le chemin inverse.

\- Je suis désolé Monty, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Murphy, fit Jasper en avançant prudemment avec l'échelle, mais merci de m'aider à l'aider.

\- J'imagine que si personne ne le faisait il ne serait pas lavé et serait juste resté là. Essaya de relativiser Monty.

\- J'aime comme tu fais des efforts même pour les gens que tu détestes, sourit Jasper.

\- Je fais des efforts parce que toi tu ne le détestes pas. Rétorqua Monty.

Touché, Jasper regarda Monty un instant, ne faisant plus attention où il marchait. Quelque chose en lui semblait vibrer. Il faillit trébucher. Il se reprit aussitôt, tint mieux l'échelle et fit gaffe où il mettait les pieds.

\- Merci Monty, dit-il.

\- De rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils rangèrent l'échelle puis se prirent une tablette de chocolat (chacun) et s'installèrent dans la chambre de Monty pour la suite de leur série.

xxx

Murphy resta une heure sous la douche. Il se frotta le dos longtemps, maintenant qu'il était là, il se souvenait de la pisse qui lui dégoulinait dessus et il fallait qu'il se lave jusqu'à en oublier la sensation. C'était quelque chose que lui, aurait pu faire, mais le subir c'était différent, humiliant. Surtout qu'il était à genoux, seul contre plusieurs, attaché, incapable de se défendre, incapable d'arracher la bite de celui qui osait faire ça.

Une fois lavé, Murphy resta sous l'eau comme pour se purger. Elle était brûlante, et si elle nettoyait son corps, ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit. Rage et haine se mêlait à ses pensés, faisant bouillir son sang. Murphy haïssait ceux qui lui avait fait ça, haïssait Bellamy qui lui avait fait ça, haïssait Jasper qui l'avait réveillé de force de son hibernation (ou plutôt de sa crevaison). Il finit par sortir et se sécha. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et s'observa dans le miroir. Son cou gardait les traces la corde. Il passa ses doigts sur la marque. Cela servirait à nourrir sa haine.

Ses poignets aussi étaient rougis par les marques. Il avait un œil au beurre noir au visage, une joue meurtrie, la lèvre fendue à plusieurs endroits, et une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière. Sous la douche il avait pu observer son corps couvets de bleus. Il quitta la salle de bain pour aller dans la pièce où il dormait. Il faisait hyper froid dedans, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et Murphy alla la fermer, avant de congeler sur place. Il tourna le radiateur à fond. Il remarqua que le lit avait été fait, les draps changés.

\- Petit con de parasite, tu te prends pour qui hein ? La femme de ménage ?

Murphy ouvrit son placard et sortit des fringues. Il mit un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir, un polo noir. Il chercha sa chaîne en argent au fond du placard, il aurait voulu attendre avant de la revendre mais tant pis. Murphy avait besoin de fumer, et ce connard (connard, connard, CONNARD) de Bellamy avait jeté sa barre de cannabis, il allait devoir en récupérer, et donc il lui fallait de l'argent.

Il prit sa veste et sortit. Murphy trouva un bijoutier, réussit à se débarrasser de la chaîne, et empocha l'argent durement gagné, afin d'aller voir son dealer pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'avait appelé plus tôt et ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un endroit discret pour faire l'échange.

\- J'ai de l'ecsta si tu veux vraiment prendre ton pied.

Murphy hésita, puis finit par refuser.

\- Peut-être la prochaine fois.

Peut-être jamais.

Il était drogué, certes, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de devenir _comme elle_. Ou peut-être qu'il prenait exactement le même chemin.

Murphy s'échoua à un bar, n'importe lequel. Il suivit une fille chez elle, pour boire et fumer avec elle. Baiser. Et boire encore et fumer encore. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris l'ecstasy car ils auraient pu s'envoyer au septième ciel tout en hallucinant de choses et d'autres. Murphy partit de chez la fille à un moment, puis bu encore, et fuma encore. Il ne comptait plus les verres, ni les joins, sa barrette fondait à une vitesse folle et il s'en foutait. Il voulait crever.

Murphy finit par ne plus savoir où il était, où il allait. _Bordel le monde tournait-il toujours aussi vite ? Et pourquoi il faisait jour alors que c'était la nuit hein ? Ahahahaha trop drôle cette brique dans le mur de brique, purée le sol arrête de bouger je marche. Non je vole._ Il avait envie de vomir. Il allait vomir. Voilà il avait vomi. _Je ferais bien une petite sieste, et si je me couchais au milieu du bitume. Pendant que la voiture passe_. _Pourquoi il crie le type, allez roule, roule voiture. Roule. Pourquoi il me pousse ?_

 _Oh c'est le trottoir_ , et s'il faisait le trottoir ? Il pourrait se prostituer. Fumer. Baiser. Le pied non ? Mais d'abord, il allait dormir.

Murphy se mit sur des cartons à côté d'une poubelle, s'alluma un nouveau joint et le fuma avant de se rouler en boule, en espérant que demain il serait mort.

xxx

Monty demanda à Jasper :

\- Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer, voir si ça va pour Murphy.

Monty se tut. Jasper l'observa et prit son poignet entre ses doigts.

\- Tu comptes toujours.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te jure Monty, c'est toi qui comptes le plus.

\- Merci.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Il n'est pas ton frère Jasper !

Jasper serra plus fort le poignet de son meilleur ami.

\- Non. Il ne l'est pas.

Monty le regarda et Jasper le relâcha puis dit :

\- J'ai une idée.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Viens avec moi.

Monty hésita. Jasper le rassura :

\- On restera dans ma chambre, ça ira. Viens s'il te plaît. Comme ça si Murphy n'est pas cool, tu seras là pour lui casser la tronche !

Monty se laissa convaincre. Il prit des affaires pour chez Jasper – parce que lui n'avait rien là bas. L'Asiatique prévint ses parents qui le laissèrent aller avec Jasper.

Seth et Wendy furent ravi que Jasper invite son ami. Les deux adolescents montèrent et Jasper passa devant la chambre de Murphy, l'ouvrit, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là.

\- Il a dû sortir, j'imagine qu'on est venu pour rien. Fit Jasper. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu veux que je te montre le téléphone de la maison ?

Monty rit en comprenant l'allusion au fait qu'il aimait démonter des téléphones.

\- Non, merci, ça ira.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans la chambre de Jasper et trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper. Ils firent des parties de morpions sur une vieille feuille de cours de Jasper, tout en discutant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Bellamy n'a pas aidé Murphy ? Ça avait l'air d'être un type cool. Commenta Jasper en dessinant une croix.

\- Peut-être qu'il en avait marre de Murphy et de sa façon de s'attirer des problèmes ? Proposa Monty.

\- Peut-être. Mais je suis déçu. Maintenant je le trouve moins cool. C'est mon beau-frère pourtant.

\- Octavia lui a parlé ?

\- Elle devait, elle avait promis, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça nous est un peu sorti de la tête. Je l'ai eu au téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'à l'appartement, Bellamy restait enfermé dans sa chambre, et parlait à peine. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui annoncer qu'il doit me casser le nez.

Jasper gagna la partie mais ne sembla éprouver aucune joie. Il laissa tomber son dos sur son lit :

\- On verra plus tard. J'imagine.

\- Elle finira par lui dire, ou il finira par l'apprendre, t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis juste un gros impatient, voilà tout. Dit Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, le taquina Monty.

Jasper se redressa et lui tapa sur le bras gentiment :

\- Tu sais quoi, ça mérite une punition ça.

\- Et qu'est ce que Jasper l'impatient gringalet va me faire hein ? Demanda Monty avec un air amusé.

Jasper prit l'air outré :

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Il se jeta sur son meilleur ami pour le chatouiller. Monty se débattit mais Jasper connaissait tous les endroits où il était le plus chatouilleux et l'Asiatique finit assez vite écroulé de rire.

\- Stop je t'en supplie, je vais mourir.

\- Ça dépeeeeend. Dit Jasper.

\- D'accord tu es très musclé et pas du tout gringalet. Admit Monty.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Fit Jasper en se reculant.

Monty reprit sa respiration :

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda l'Asiatique.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- La vengeance.

Et à son tour Monty chatouilla Jasper, qui se tortilla comme une chenille pour essayer de lui échapper, en riant aux éclats. Il eut vite les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

\- Arrête Montyyyyyyyyyyy, j'ai compris la leçon.

Monty finit par s'arrêter, ses doigts restèrent un instant sur les côtes de Jasper, mais il les retira vite avant de faire n'importe quoi.

Ils se calmèrent ensuite, allèrent piquer des chips dans la cuisine pour se gaver de mal bouffe pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Ils allèrent dîner quand ce fut l'heure, mais comme ils s'étaient gavés plus tôt, ils ne mangèrent pas grand-chose et retournèrent vite dans la chambre de Jasper. Ce qui arrangea Monty, qui avait du mal à rester en présence de Wendy et Seth, trop méfiant.

\- Bon faut qu'on dorme, demain on a école. Dit Monty au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils avaient passé un temps infini à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié se plaignit Jasper.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui et que t'as séché ce qui restait hier.

\- Ouaip. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Murphy soit une cause, mais si tu le dis.

Jasper sourit à Monty, puis il se déshabilla. Il enfila un tee-shirt à manche longue pour la nuit. Monty fit pareil et s'allongea sur le lit.

\- Bien, je prends le lit, tu dors par terre.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Jasper en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Parce que c'est un lit une place et qu'il n'y pas de place pour nous deux.

Jasper s'allongea à côté de Monty quand même :

\- Bien sûr que si y a la place, il suffit juste de se coller.

Et il passa son bras autour de Monty pour venir se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu vois. Nickel. Et en plus en j'ai une grosse peluche.

Monty ne bougea pas d'un poil, jamais il s'habituerait à ça. Pour Jasper ça restait _« parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et que c'était marrant »._ Monty avait simplement envie de le serrer contre lui encore plus fort tout en caressant ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensés.

\- Je devrais peut-être dormir par terre, tenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Non, marmonna Jasper déjà somnolant. T'inquiète pas, tu prends vraiment pas de place.

Ce n'était pas une question de prendre de la place. Monty ferma les yeux.

\- On va crever de chaud…

\- Non, on va pas...

Le reste se perdit dans un marmonnement incompréhensible.

\- Jasper ?

\- Hmmmmmm…

Son meilleur ami s'endormait trop vite. Monty soupira. Bon et bien…

Il passa un bras autour de Jasper, et profita simplement de sa présence.

xxx

Murphy ouvrit les yeux. Il avait froid, il avait la gueule de bois, des courbatures, la langue pâteuse, mais de toute évidence, il était toujours vivant.

\- Tant pis, je vais les tuer eux.

Son cycle d'autodestruction entamé, il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer. Il sortit un joint pour se le fumer avant de se lever et de marcher pour rentrer. C'était l'aube, il tremblait tellement il caillait et s'en fichait. Il crevait la dalle et savait que c'était dû à la drogue – et au fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis… Combien de temps ?

Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, puis rentra. Monta les escaliers et jeta son sac sur le lit, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une nouvelle douche.

Quand il eut fini il s'habilla, en noir encore et mit une ceinture. Une ceinture c'était un bon accessoire pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Murphy s'étira puis descendit à la cuisine se boire du café et manger un truc. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir, malgré sa cervelle en vrac, il préférait penser à comment il allait tuer Connor, Myles, type a, type b, type c. Puis bien sûr Bellamy. Il avait hâte de passer à Bellamy, il le tuerait doucement, lentement, le forcerait à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour qu'il voit ce que ça lui avait fait de se sentir abandonné. Pour lui faire sentir le poids de sa trahison.

Et ensuite ?

Ce qui pouvait arriver ensuite lui était totalement égal.

Murphy partit tôt au lycée, avant que la vermine Jasper ne se réveille et vienne l'emmerder. Il y alla à pieds, marcher lui permettait de réveiller son esprit. Il n'avait plus vraiment froid, trop de colère en lui, lui tenait chaud.

Quand il arriva, il alla se poser dans le couloir, juste à côté de la porte de cours. Peu à peu le lycée se remplit de gens, de bruits, mais Murphy était comme hors de son corps, hors de sa vie.

Clarke vint le voir et il mit un temps à fou à comprendre qu'elle lui parlait :

\- Murphy, puisque tu es de retour, tu dois venir avec moi voir le directeur et le sous directeur, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut leur foutre, princesse ?

\- Ils vont punir les responsables.

Murphy eut un sourire en coin :

\- Pas besoin de punition.

Il s'en chargerait lui-même et ça ferait beaucoup plus mal.

\- Jasper et Monty vont venir aussi pour témoigner pour toi.

Murphy haussa les épaules. Il se leva quand même.

\- Rien à foutre…

\- Viens, il ne faut pas laisser ça en suspens. Dit Clarke sur un ton autoritaire

Murphy la suivit juste pour en finir plus vite avec cette corvée. Jasper et Monty qui venait d'arriver au lycée les rejoignirent devant le bureau. Les trois garçons entrèrent, sans Clarke qui n'avait pas assez assisté aux faits pour témoigner.

Jaha n'avait pas l'air content. Il observa Murphy en fronçant les sourcils. Kane était à côté de lui et c'est lui qui demanda à Jasper et Monty de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ce qu'ils firent

Ensuite Jaha s'adressa à Murphy pour qu'il raconte sa version. Jasper et Monty étaient restés évasif sur l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé Murphy. Ils avaient seulement dit qu'il avait les poignets attachés. Murphy avait mis un pull à col roulé pour cacher la marque de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas cacher les marques de son visage mais se tint tête baissée afin qu'elles se voient moins.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de si grave, ils ont juste voulu s'amuser et ça a mal tourné. Ils m'ont donné quelques coups, c'est tout. Dit-il.

Jasper grinça à côté de lui et voulu ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer qu'ils lui avaient pissé dessus également et que les « quelques » coups avaient sans doute été plus nombreux que ça. Qu'ils avaient attaché ses poignets, qu'ils l'avaient étranglé. Mais Murphy tourna ses yeux vers lui et le fixa pour qu'il se taise. Jasper resta silencieux, à contrecœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Murphy défendait ses bourreaux. Peut-être que Murphy trouverait humiliant qu'on raconte précisément tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Surtout pour le coup de la pisse…

\- Qui était présent ? Interrogea Kane.

\- Je ne connais pas leurs noms, dit Murphy.

Ce qui était à moitié vrai, mais il n'oublierait pas leurs visages. Jasper et Monty donnèrent les noms de ceux qu'ils avaient vu dans les toilettes. Clarke s'en était déjà chargé avant eux. Kane et Jaha voulaient simplement que les faits ne se contredisent pas. Les accusations étaient tout de même assez graves.

\- Vous pouvez porter plainte contre eux Murphy, lui dit Jaha, pour coups et blessures. Dans tous les cas nous n'admettrons pas ce qu'il s'est passé et ils seront punis par l'établissement.

\- Je ne porterai pas plainte, dit Murphy.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez venir m'en parler.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Jasper trépignait, il avait envie que Murphy porte plainte, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez sortir et aller en cours. Nous ferons venir les responsables ici pour discuter de leurs sanctions.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Jasper se tourna vers Murphy :

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas porter plainte ? Ils le mériteraient.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

\- Tu penses t'en occuper tout seul ? Demanda Monty.

Murphy haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et accéléra le pas. Monty et Jasper échangèrent un regard. Si Murphy voulait s'occuper de ça tout seul, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Ils avancèrent plus vite eux aussi pour essayer de résonner l'adolescent, mais s'arrêtèrent quand celui-ci se stoppa au milieu du couloir. Ils comprirent vite pourquoi quand ils aperçurent Bellamy qui marchait dans leur direction. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussi, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Murphy sentit la rage et la douleur le consumer, mais il refusa de montrer un signe de faiblesse. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de Bellamy, il ne flancherait pas, ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'afficher sa tristesse. La tête haute, il recommença à avancer, sans se rendre compte que Jasper et Monty marchaient à côté de lui avec un air assez mécontent, et protecteur. Murphy dépassa Bellamy et continua à marcher pour s'éloigner de lui. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ce serait quand Murphy saisirait l'occasion de se débarrasser de Bellamy. Jasper s'arrêta près de l'adulte :

\- Connard égoïste !

Bellamy baissa les yeux et ne trouva rien à dire pour se défendre. _« Je suis désolé »_ semblait bien ridicule. Jasper et Monty s'éloignèrent. Ils en oublièrent d'essayer de raisonner Murphy, et allèrent tous les trois en cours.

Murphy passerait à l'acte avant que ses bourreaux ne soient punis et – sans doute – mis à pied. Avant que le cours ne commence, il interrogea Wells pour savoir dans quelle classe était Connor. Wells lui répondit parce qu'il ne trouva aucune excuse pour ne pas le faire. Apparemment il s'agissait de la même classe que Raven et Finn. Très bien, parfait. Jasper lui répondit facilement quand Murphy lui demanda s'il savait où avait lieu les cours de Raven et Finn.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je les apprécie et ça me rend curieux.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de croire un mot de ce qu'il disait, il faut dire que le mensonge était plutôt gros. Jasper voulait bien croire que Murphy appréciait Finn et Raven, pas qu'il soit curieux à propos de où ils avaient cours à cet instant. Peu importe, Murphy obtint quand même sa réponse. C'était donc par Connor qu'il commencerait.

Au milieu du cours, il se leva, serra ses mains sur son ventre et prit l'air vraiment malade :

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, je dois aller aux toilettes ! Dit-il en faisant comme s'il allait vomir.

Le prof ne le retint pas.

Murphy sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir il relâcha son bide, et se redressa, plus du tout l'air malade, mais plutôt déterminé. Il se dirigea vers la salle indiquée par Jasper. Il frappa à la porte. S'excusa au prof en expliquant que le directeur voulait voir Connor et lui avait demandé de venir le chercher. Le mensonge fonctionna super facilement. Les profs avaient dû être mis au courant à propos du comportement de certains jeunes.

Connor sortit de la pièce.

Il avait l'air vachement moins sûr de lui quand il était seul, cela réjouit Murphy.

\- Mec pour ce qu'il s'est passé… On est allé un peu loin mais… Commença Connor.

\- C'est bon, répondit Murphy. Je ne vais pas porter plainte.

Connor sembla soulagé et passa devant. Il ne vit pas le premier coup arriver. Et ne réussit pas à se défendre face aux autres. Murphy le frappa plusieurs fois puis l'entraîna avec lui dans les toilettes les plus proches en le tirant par le bras.

\- Bien, on va s'amuser un peu.

Il enleva sa ceinture et la passa au cou de Connor.

\- Voyons voir comment tu supportes la pendaison.

Connor se débattit et Murphy lui mit d'autres coups.

\- T'es complètement malade ! Lâcha Connor effrayé.

\- Ouais et fallait penser à ça, avant de t'en prendre à moi !

Murphy serra plus fort la ceinture, Connor commença à étouffer.

\- Crève !

A suivre.

L'autatrice : un peu de joyeuseté dans ce monde de fou. Encore que ce chapitre est très loin d'être joyeux, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais bon. Murphy est en train de péter un plomb, le pauvre loulou (oui c'est moi qui suit responsable de ça, je sais). Bien, comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires. Pas de chapitre ce week-end à mon avis, puisque je participe à un week-end marathon jeu de société.


	15. Ne pas avoir de machine

**Prompts :** La ferme tu me saoules.

Tes bouclettes me font craquer.

* * *

 **15\. Ne pas avoir de machine à remonter le temps ça craint.**

Jasper réagit sans réfléchir, impulsivement. Il se leva d'un bond, les deux mains sur le ventre et s'écria :

\- J'ai très mal au ventre. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

\- Jasper, arrête de faire l'idiot. Ordonna la prof pas du tout dupe devant le cinéma de l'adolescent.

\- Je fais pas l'idiot, je souuuuuuffre.

\- Cesse ta comédie et rassis-toi.

Jasper roula des yeux, agacé que sa super stratégie ne fonctionne pas. D'autant plus que la prof avait laissé sortir Murphy pour la même raison, juste avant. Monty essayait d'avoir des explications en cherchant son meilleur ami du regard, mais Jasper n'avait pas le temps de lui en donner.

Il décida d'ignorer la prof, prit son sac et sortit quand même de la classe.

\- Jasper revient, ordonna la prof

Jasper se mit à courir dans le couloir :

\- J'ai trop mal, désolé !

Il entendit la prof lui crier qu'il aurait des heures de colle pour ça, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il courut jusque devant la classe où Finn et Raven avaient cours ce matin-là.

Jasper avait trouvé Murphy bizarre. Murphy ne disait pas facilement qu'il appréciait quelqu'un, même quand c'était vrai. Jasper le connaissait assez pour savoir ça. Et puis Murphy n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air malade, Jasper le savait, il l'avait vu quand il avait envie de vomir. Enfin, Murphy semblait vouloir se venger et la classe de Finn et Raven, c'était aussi celle de Connor. Maintenant, il s'en souvenait.

Murphy n'était pas là, mais il ne devait pas être loin. Jasper avança dans les couloirs. Avant de finir devant les toilettes… L'endroit parfait n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa la porte.

Murphy était en train d'étrangler Connor avec la ceinture. Celui-ci avait de moins en moins d'air, il pleurait, les forces lui échappaient, et il n'arrivait pas à enlever la ceinture de son cou. Il allait crever comme ça, il le sentait, s'il ne respirait pas bientôt…

Jasper écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur la scène et s'écria :

\- Arrête Murphy !

\- Casse-toi !

\- Arrête ça !

\- Barre-toi, je t'ai dit !

Jasper voulait pousser Murphy, mais il était paralysé devant la violence de la scène. Il ne pensait pas que Murphy en viendrait à de telles extrémités. Connor semblait se vider de toute vie, si Murphy ne le lâchait pas alors Jasper était certain que tout serait fini. Pas seulement pour Connor, mais pour Murphy et lui aussi. Tuer et assister à un meurtre devaient forcément changer les gens.

\- Je t'en supplie arrête, fit Jasper les larmes aux yeux, tu vas le tuer.

\- Et alors ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Cracha Murphy de rage.

\- Non, pour toi !

Murphy releva les yeux vers Jasper et relâcha la pression quelques secondes. Connor put prendre une inspiration, Murphy resserra de nouveau la ceinture.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire ! T'as juste peur pour lui et pour toi-même.

\- Oui ! Avoua Jasper, j'ai peur pour moi, mais aussi pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Jasper s'approcha, ses jambes étaient comme du coton. Il se mit à hurler :

\- Je ne te déteste pas assez pour te laisser faire, je ne te déteste pas assez pour souhaiter que tu ailles en prison.

Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Murphy abandonna. Il relâcha la pression. Il enleva la ceinture du cou de Connor et laissa tomber ses bras. Connor s'écroula par terre, son souffle erratique, il chercha l'oxygène qui lui manquait. Jasper l'ignora totalement et s'approcha encore un peu de Murphy.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre hein ? Dis moi Jasper, qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi que j'aille en prison ?

\- Ça changerait que tu ne serais plus là d'accord ? Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Murphy fronça les sourcils. Connor se releva tant bien que mal, la main sur son cou :

\- Ce mec est taré… Lâcha-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Jasper se retourna soudainement, il le poussa contre le mur avant de lui mettre un coup-de-poing. Muphy écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas voir un jour Jasper lever la main sur quelqu'un de cette façon.

\- Je vais tout raconter, menaça Connor.

Jasper s'approcha de lui, menaçant :

\- Non, tu ne vas rien dire du tout, et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher ?

\- Je crois que si tu parles, une bouteille d'acétone pourrait t'exploser à la tronche par inadvertance. Dit Jasper d'un ton froid. Un accident est si vite arrivé, tu sais. Je serai témoin, ne t'inquiète pas, j'expliquerai tout : _« C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé, il tenait la bouteille dans ses mains et il a complètement pété un plomb d'un coup, il l'a secoué de toutes ses forces, le bouchon était mal mis et… »._

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça Jasper.

Ce n'était pas Connor qui avait parlé, mais Murphy. Jasper l'ignora et ajouta à l'attention de Connor :

\- J'ai déjà fait exploser une chambre, qu'est-ce qui me retiendrait de te faire exploser la tronche ?

Connor frissonna. Jasper ne plaisantait pas. Il avait entendu cette rumeur à propos de Jasper, qu'il pouvait péter des plombs et faire exploser des trucs, qu'il était déjà allé à l'asile et d'autres trucs un peu flippants à son sujet. Il n'y avait jamais trop cru (personne n'y croyait vraiment), quand on voyait Jasper, on se disait qu'il n'était pas le genre à faire ça. Maintenant, Connor avait des doutes.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux cinglés ! Murmura-t-il effrayé.

\- Tu l'as étranglé, il t'a étranglé, on n'en parle plus, compris ? Lâcha Jasper.

Connor hocha la tête.

\- Compris. Je ne parlerai pas.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, sinon…

Connor promit, il ne dirait rien, jamais, à personne.

\- Bien, fit Jasper.

Il se recula un peu et Connor décida que le mieux à faire maintenant, c'était de s'enfuir et de se faire oublier. Il sortit des toilettes moitié courant, moitié titubant.

Jasper le laissa faire et se tourna vers un Murphy complètement abasourdi.

\- Tu as fait exploser ta chambre ?

\- Ouaip, longue histoire. Dit Jasper.

\- Et tu serais capable de lui lancer de… Enfin ton produit, dessus ?

\- De l'acétone ? Oui. Il risque d'avoir la peau irritée, très mal aux yeux et peut-être même d'être étourdi et de tomber dans les pommes. Mais comme je suis un type chouette, je lui lancerai juste du dissolvant de vernis à ongles dont l'acétone est un des composants. C'est sûr qu'il va puer, pendant un temps, et peut-être que sa peau s'asséchera et que ses yeux n'aimeront pas. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit extrêmement dangereux.

Murphy continua d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, m'arrange bien. Conclue Jasper en souriant à Murphy.

Celui-ci finit par éclater de rire. Un rire complètement ahuri et très très nerveux.

\- J'ai failli le tuer, dit-il en se mettant à trembler maintenant que la tension retombait.

\- Tout est dans le failli. Précisa Jasper.

Puis il plia et déplia ses doigts.

\- Moi, je l'ai vraiment frappé, ça fait vachement mal ! Comment tu fais pour frapper tout le monde comme ça tout le temps ?

Murphy observa Jasper, pendant un instant, il eut envie de s'asseoir là, de laisser la vermine s'occuper de lui et de laisser tomber. Puis il se reprit, se secoua et lâcha :

\- Bon, je me casse.

\- Je te suis, fit Jasper.

Murphy le fusilla des yeux, mais ça n'arrêta pas Jasper pour autant. Il le suivit effectivement, jusque dans la cours du lycée, puis jusque dans la rue. Murphy le laissa faire, ignorant sa présence, il sortit un joint de son sac et le mit à sa bouche, il attrapa son briquet et essaya de l'allumer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jasper. Allume pas ça ici, et même, l'allume pas tout court !

\- Ta gueule, laisse-moi fumer en paix.

Mais Jasper ne voulait pas.

\- Ça va te zigouiller les neurones.

\- Tant mieux.

Jasper se mit en face de lui pour que Murphy le regarde et s'arrête de marcher :

\- C'est de la drogue, tu vas devenir accro et ensuite, ça sera encore pire.

\- M'en fout.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça hein ? Tu as puni Connor ça ne te suffit pas ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te punir toi-même.

\- La ferme, je ne me punis pas.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça. Insista Jasper.

\- La ferme, je t'ai dit, tu me saoules.

\- C'est à cause de Bellamy c'est ça ?

Murphy attrapa le col de Jasper violemment.

\- Ne me parle pas de ce type.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est con que tu dois détruire ton intelligence.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'en parler.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas aidé ? Insista Jasper.

L'estomac de Murphy lui donna l'impression de faire des nœuds et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Alors c'est ça ?

\- Je te demande comment tu le sais ? S'énerva Murphy en serrant plus fort le col de Jasper.

Celui-ci expliqua ce que Clarke leur avait raconté. Murphy se sentit encore plus mal.

\- Ce connard…

\- De toute façon, nous, on est arrivé avant lui alors…

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, il est arrivé le premier. Il a tout vu. Et il est juste parti…

Jasper se tut, enregistrant l'information. Murphy le relâcha, tandis que les yeux de Jasper se remplissaient de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Ta gueule. Me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Dégage !

\- Mais…

Murphy le poussa :

\- Tu ne comprends pas Jasper, tu crois que toi et moi on est potes, mais on n'est rien du tout okay ? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai acheté des portes-clés que tu peux fouiner dans ma vie. Pour moi, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une tique. Tu t'accroches et tu me fais juste chier. Si tu continues comme ça, je me débarrasse de toi.

\- En me tuant ?

\- Non. Je laisse traîner un joint dans le jardin. Je vois déjà l'air déçu de Peter Pan et Wendy. Je leur dirai _« Jasper, je pensais que tu avais arrêté »._ Et ils te vireront ! J'aurai plus à me supporter ta sale gueule jour après jour.

Jasper bafouilla :

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça…

\- Tu veux parier ?

Le brun devint très pâle et encore plus triste. Murphy l'ignora.

\- Maintenant que tu as compris, lâche-moi.

Murphy reprit sa route, Jasper ne le suivit pas.

 _Bon débarras._

Murphy traça son chemin, puis alluma son joint et tira dessus. Jasper n'était peut-être plus là, mais sa voix résonna dans sa tête. _Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est con que tu dois détruire ton intelligence._

Il tira une latte.

 _Tu vaux mieux que ça._

Il en tira une autre.

 _Tu n'es pas obligé de te punir toi-même._

Murphy poussa un râle énervé, il éteignit le joint, trouva une poubelle et jeta tout ce qui lui restait dedans, même la barrette de shit.

\- Fais chier. Merde !

xxx

Bellamy faisait des cauchemars, même quand il ne dormait pas. Il revivait sans arrêt la scène qui avait eu lieu dans les toilettes. Il la vivait en accéléré ou au ralenti. Il replaçait dans sa tête où se trouvait chaque protagoniste, et tout ce qui avait été dit.

Bellamy voyait Murphy à genoux, attaché, la cordelette autour du cou. Il se revoyait ne rien faire, partir, le laisser là, ignorer le problème. Il se revoyait faire et il avait beau essayer de change le film : cette fois-ci, il réagissait, il éclatait la gueule de Connor et des autres, il aidait Murphy à se relever, le détachait, le prenait dans ses bras, lui disait que tout allait bien aller maintenant… Le film ne changeait pas, parce qu'au final, il s'était juste barré. Et ça le bouffait.

Après sa rencontre avec Clarke, où il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler, Bellamy avait fait trois pas dans le couloir, puis avait fait demi-tour, changeant d'avis. Il aiderait Murphy, il le ferait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, d'autres avaient aidé Murphy à sa place et lui n'avait fait que l'abandonner.

Tout ça c'était la faute de ces types et de Jaha.

Bellamy avait aidé un mec en frappant deux adolescents, rien de bien méchant. Comment il aurait pu savoir que le père d'un des types faisait partie des parents d'élèves et avaient vachement d'influence sur le directeur ? Bellamy avait à peine tourné le dos, que le type qu'il avait frappé avait appelé son pater pour le dénoncer.

Jaha avait été furieux. Il avait fait la morale à Bellamy pendant des plombes, il lui avait dit que s'il ne le virait pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il vivait seul et devait subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur, mais qu'au prochain problème, c'était fini pour lui. Pas de seconde chance.

\- Mais ce gosse se faisait maltraiter… Avait tenté de se justifier Bellamy.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, faite juste comme si vous n'aviez rien vu. Avait dit Jaha.

\- C'est votre façon d'aider ces gosses ?

\- Non pas la mienne. Mais ça doit devenir la vôtre si vous voulez garder votre place.

Est-ce que Bellamy avait le choix ? Ce boulot, il en avait besoin. Il devait payer le loyer, la nourriture, les frais scolaires d'Octavia. Il avait déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts et il était toujours ravi de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être viré. Jaha lui avait rafraîchi la mémoire dès la rentrée. _« N'oubliez pas, vous n'aurez pas d'autres chances »._

Alors il était entré dans les toilettes.

Avait vu Murphy se faire maltraiter.

Le mec dont le père faisait partie des parents d'élèves était là.

Il lui avait dit _« pense à Octavia »._

Et Bellamy avait fait son choix. Il avait simplement fait ce que Jaha lui avait dit de faire.

 _Faites juste comme si vous n'aviez rien vu._

Il avait ignoré le problème, il était parti.

Maintenant, il se demandait si ça en valait la peine. Un boulot où Murphy pouvait se faire étrangler sans qu'on ne lui vienne en aide. Un boulot où l'adolescent lui avait jeté un regard rempli de haine et d'amertume. _« Tu m'as trahi »_ avait crié ce regard quand ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs. _« Tu m'as trahi, tu le payeras, je ne te pardonnerai jamais »._ Jasper l'avait traité de connard égoïste. Sa sœur voulait à peine lui parler. Clarke lui en voulait à mort.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup un boulot comme ça ?

S'il avait pu changer le passé, prendre une machine à remonter le temps, il aurait tout balayé, peu importait ce boulot, il en trouverait un autre, il aurait aidé Murphy. Il voulait pouvoir aider Murphy. Il voulait tout changer, il regrettait, il culpabilisait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant. C'était horrible d'être à ce point impuissant.

Bellamy s'asseyait à son bureau dans la salle d'études et laissait le temps s'écouler, il regardait la porte chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait, avec l'espoir d'y voir entrer Murphy, et ce n'était jamais le cas, et il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. À ses yeux venus tout droit du ciel et de la mer, à ses provocations de sale morveux, à sa tête baissée sur ses cours lui présentant ses cheveux châtains courts. Il pensait à la colère de Murphy, à sa façon de fuir puis de revenir, d'être là et de mettre des murs autour de lui. Bellamy repensait à son regard qui l'accrochait comme une ancre se plante au fond de l'eau. Il revivait leurs conversations, encore et encore. Leur bouche à bouche, le baiser de Murphy, lui tournaient dans la tête. Leurs provocations, leurs colères, leurs cris.

Et puis Murphy à genoux, et lui qui l'abandonnait.

Bellamy ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, tout le temps, tout le temps. Murphy était là, dans son esprit, marqué au fer rouge. Et peut-être qu'avant aussi, il y pensait souvent, mais qu'il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant parce qu'il lui avait tourné le dos.

Bellamy essaya de draguer une fille, n'importe laquelle, tant qu'elle était en terminal, et avait dix-huit ans. Il essaya de l'embrasser, d'y prendre goût, de s'amuser.

\- Tes bouclettes me font craquer.

De la laisser le séduire.

Mais il ne suivait pas la conversation, il l'embrassait sans y mettre du sien.

\- Tu as l'air complètement absent, à quoi tu penses ?

Bellamy la fixa un moment. Il superposa une autre image sur celle de la fille, sans y réfléchir, sans y penser. Puis appuya sur son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Tout le temps.

Elle sourit, il l'embrassa, et ce fut un vrai baiser. Passionné, plein de désirs et d'envies. Bellamy se dit qu'il avait un foutu gros problème s'il avait besoin d'imaginer Murphy pour pouvoir se taper une fille. Mais il ne savait pas comment guérir de ça.

C'était sa punition, parce qu'il l'avait abandonné, parce qu'il l'avait trahi.

xxx

Jasper était revenu en cours, en disant qu'il se sentait mieux. La prof lui avait quand même donné deux heures de colle.

\- Je peux les faire avec Monty ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je vais m'ennuyer s'il n'est pas là !

\- Parce que lui n'est pas parti de cours sans que je l'y autorise, il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'il soit puni.

Jasper ronchonna et alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami en disant que c'était parfaitement injuste et que les profs seraient responsables de sa mort puisqu'ils le séparaient de Monty. L'Asiatique eut un sourire amusé puis observa Jasper et murmura :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Le garçon posa sa joue sur son bureau et regarda Monty.

\- Non, pas trop. Tu viendras en colle avec moi ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Merci. Je vais faire une sieste là, je crois que j'ai mal au crâne.

Monty hocha la tête et Jasper murmura :

\- Tu veux bien mettre ta main sur mon front ?

Monty le fit. La prof les ignora et reprit son cours.

\- Je te raconterai tout à l'heure, promis Jasper d'une voix fatiguée.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça, Jasper ferma les yeux.

À la pause, Jasper embrassa vite fait Octavia :

\- Je vais avec Monty, je dois lui parler. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et se dirigea vers le toit avec son meilleur ami. Il n'y allait plus vraiment ces derniers temps, quelques fois avec Octavia, mais ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et Jasper ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'ils se trouvaient en hauteur.

Maintenant, ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement, peut-être que monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de Murphy l'avait guéri.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, ils se rendirent compte que Bellamy était là, embrassant une fille.

\- Dégage, lui fit Jasper, c'est mon toit. Trouve-toi un autre endroit.

Il paraissait furieux contre Bellamy, encore plus qu'avant, et Monty se demanda pourquoi.

\- Jasper écoute je…

\- Dégage !

Bellamy n'insista pas, prit la main de la fille et descendit du toit. Monty se tourna vers Jasper :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jasper lui raconta tout. Monty fut sous le choc quand il lui expliqua que Murphy avait failli tuer Connor.

\- Il est dangereux Jasper…

\- Oui. Peut-être. Admit Jasper.

Il continua de raconter la suite de l'histoire, arriva au passage sur Bellamy.

\- Il m'a dit que Bellamy avait vu ce qu'il se passait et n'avait rien fait. Il était là, et il ne l'a pas aidé. C'est dégueulasse ! Je ne croyais vraiment pas ça de lui.

Monty ne sut quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bellamy avait fait ça. Lui aussi trouvait ça dégueulasse, même lui qui n'aimait pas Murphy l'avait aidé. Comment on pouvait laisser tomber quelqu'un qu'on appréciait ? Parce que Bellamy et Murphy avaient l'air amis non ?

Jasper continua, expliqua les menaces de Murphy à son égard, puis il s'assit sur le toit et il soupira :

\- C'est vraiment une année de merde hein ?

Monty s'assit en face de lui.

\- Il y a des bonnes choses quand même, le rassura-t-il.

\- Quoi par exemple ?

\- Tu sors avec Octavia.

\- Ça ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'imaginais, soupira Jasper.

\- Comment tu aurais voulu que ça se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Que j'aille chez elle, qu'elle vienne chez moi, qu'on se voit ailleurs qu'au lycée, qu'elle parle de moi à son frère… Ce genre de trucs.

\- Ça va s'arranger, elle t'a promis d'en parler à Bellamy.

\- Avec ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais même si j'ai envie que ce con soit au courant. Pourquoi il a abandonné Murphy ?

\- Peut-être pour la même raison que Murphy t'envoie balader alors que tu l'aides ?

Jasper poussa un énorme soupir et se frotta les cheveux.

\- J'en ai marre de ces situations de merde, je veux simplement que tout soit simple !

Monty tapota gentiment son bras avec sa main.

\- Moi aussi, mais parfois rien n'est simple.

Jasper fixa son meilleur ami puis d'un coup laissa tomber sa tête sur ses jambes, s'allongeant sur le sol, profitant de Monty comme d'un coussin.

\- Si, avec toi, tout est toujours simple.

Monty, le cœur en vrac, avait envie de lui dire que pour lui, c'était être avec Jasper le plus compliqué, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Je devrais pas m'en mêler, mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi Bellamy a fait ça, je voudrais aider Murphy à se réconcilier avec lui, je voudrais que tout s'arrange.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, fit Monty.

Monty et Jasper échangèrent un long regard et Monty soupira :

\- J'imagine que tu vas le faire quand même n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper eut un petit rire.

\- Tu me connais trop bien. Mais d'abord, je dois aider Murphy.

\- Il t'a dit que tu étais une tique, il t'a menacé, pourquoi tu veux l'aider ?

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

\- Tu me désespères.

\- Je sais. Tu ne veux pas que je l'aide ?

\- J'aimerais mieux pas. Avoua Monty.

\- Tu veux que je laisse tomber ?

\- Je préférerais.

Jasper se redressa et regarda Monty droit dans les yeux.

\- Je me demande où je serais si je ne t'avais pas…

\- Où tu serais ?

\- Ouais, est-ce que je m'en serais si bien sorti ? Ou est-ce que je serais plein de rage, de colère, de haine, comme Murphy ? Murphy n'a personne, ne veut croire en personne. Il pensait pouvoir faire confiance en Bellamy et Bellamy l'a trahi. Comment tu te sentirais si je te trahissais ?

Monty ne le supporterait pas, mais Jasper ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- En tout cas, moi, je serais anéanti. Je voudrais mourir ou pire. Murphy doit être dans cet état-là, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. C'est tout. Je sais qu'il est dangereux, je sais que c'est un connard, mais si j'étais à sa place, je voudrais que quelqu'un m'aide.

\- Il ne veut l'aide de personne. Fit remarquer Monty.

\- C'est ce qu'il croit. Il pense que c'est plus facile d'être seul. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

\- Tu t'es attaché à lui hein ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il n'est pas ton frère ! Insista Monty.

Jasper posa ses mains sur les épaules de Monty.

\- Je suis fort Monty, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges tout le temps. Tu sais, je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir sans toi.

Le cœur de Monty se brisa.

\- Il faut simplement que tu me fasses confiance, même si je tombe, je peux me relever, tu n'as plus besoin d'être ma béquille, de marcher sur mon ombre, ou de faire attention à ce que je ne tombe pas. Ça ira.

Monty ne comprenait pas ce que Jasper lui disait, il avait l'impression de se faire rejeter par son meilleur ami tout à coup.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu ne dois plus jouer les infirmiers. Dit Jasper.

\- Tu me demandes de te laisser tomber ?

\- Je te demande d'arrêter d'avoir peur que je tombe. Tu détestes Murphy, pas à cause de ce qu'il est, mais du mal qu'il pourrait me faire. Apprends à le connaître pour ce qu'il est.

\- Je sais ce qu'il est, c'est un connard psychopathe qui ne pense qu'à son cul et qui explose dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans son sens. Il crée lui-même les ennuis dans lesquels il tombe.

Jasper sourit :

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais l'apprécier hein ? Pourquoi je devrais te laisser l'aider ?

\- Parce que moi, je ne le déteste pas. C'est mon choix !

Monty se recula, croisa les bras :

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu.

\- D'accord.

\- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi et que tu peux t'en sortir sans moi, je vais descendre.

Monty se sentait mal, c'était comme s'il s'était pris un râteau sans même faire sa demande. Il se releva et s'éloigna de Jasper, celui-ci vint l'attraper et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine doucement.

\- Tu m'as mal compris.

\- Je crois que j'ai très bien compris.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu viens de dire le contraire. Marmonna Monty.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon meilleur des meilleurs amis, tu es tout ce qui compte au monde pour moi, tu es la personne que je ne supporterais pas de perdre. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je voulais que tu me regardes sans t'inquiéter tout le temps, que j'allais y arriver sans que tu t'inquiètes.

Monty eut l'impression qu'un concert complet s'alluma dans son corps, son cœur à la batterie, ses jambes les maracas, son sang le flux de la guitare, sa tête une véritable cacophonie. Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'il disait et Monty essaya de se reprendre.

\- D'accord. Fais ce que tu veux avec Murphy, mais ne me demandes pas de l'aimer.

\- Okay.

\- Et s'il te fait du mal, je le tue.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

Monty s'avança pour échapper à l'étreinte et aux mots de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien là d'autre là-dedans que de l'amitié pour Jasper.

\- Allez viens, descendons, les cours vont bientôt reprendre, mais tu auras peut-être deux minutes pour rouler des pelles à Octavia.

Jasper rit :

\- Ouais, bonne idée.

xxx

Même si Jasper avait dit qu'il aiderait Murphy, ce n'était pas aussi facile. Murphy ne voulait pas lui parler, il l'évitait que ce soit à la maison ou au lycée. Murphy traînait la nuit, allait baiser et boire, pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais croiser le chemin de Bellamy – il n'avait pas tout à fait abandonné l'idée de le buter.

Les jours passèrent, s'écoulèrent, et Murphy avait l'impression qu'au final rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme avant Bellamy, avant Jasper. Connor n'avait pas parlé, lui et les autres avaient été mis à pied une semaine, et quand ils reviendraient, ils éviteraient sans doute Murphy et voilà.

Murphy passa son week-end enfermé seul dans sa chambre. Il était seul en cours, seul en pause, mangeait seul le midi. Il ne s'approchait jamais de l'étude. Quand il en avait marre, il bousculait un type, ou allait se battre la nuit dans les rues avec des gars comme lui qui cherchaient la bagarre pour avoir l'impression d'exister. Il se disait que ce ne serait pas si grave de se prendre un coup de couteau un de ces quatre.

Le mercredi suivant, Jasper alla faire ses deux heures de colle l'après-midi. Comme promis, Monty était venu avec lui. C'était Bellamy qui surveillait la colle. Les deux adolescents lui dirent bonjour, mais vraiment du bout de la bouche, comme si ça leur faisait mal à la langue. Bellamy regarda Monty :

\- Tu n'es pas collé toi.

\- Non, j'accompagne Jasper.

\- Et par amitié, tu sacrifies ton temps libre ?

Monty posa son sac sur la table et d'une voix froide lâcha :

\- Tu comptes me donner des leçons en amitié ? J'imagine que la première sera d'abandonner son ami qui se fait rouer de coups.

Bellamy se la ferma et donna les exercices à Jasper qui s'assit à côté de Monty. Jasper en fit quelques-uns pendant que Monty nouait des fils en cuivre entre eux. Jasper releva les yeux pour regarder Bellamy, pencha la tête, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce type avait fait ça.

\- Les réponses des exercices ne sont pas marquées sur mon front. Lui lança Bellamy.

\- Tu détestes Murphy ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je crois pas qu'il y ait cette question sur ta feuille.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu le haïsses pour l'abandonner, pourtant, tu avais l'air de plutôt bien l'apprécier, alors je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

Bellamy marmonna un _« ce ne sont pas tes affaires, bosse »,_ mais Jasper continua de le regarder.

\- Ils t'ont payé peut-être ?

\- Non !

\- Alors tu étais bourré et tu n'as pas vraiment vu ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Tu souffres d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et ton double est hyper maléfique ? Tenta Jasper.

\- C'est quoi ce raisonnement bidon ? Interrogea Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas perdre mon taff. Répondit Bellamy agacé.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as abandonné Murphy parce que tu ne voulais pas perdre ton taff ?

\- Un des gars qui l'agressait a un père qui fait partit des parents d'élèves. Il s'était déjà plaint de moi au directeur une fois, et le directeur m'a menacé. Si je me retrouvais encore dans ce genre de situation, il me virait. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu as choisi ton travail plutôt qu'un ami ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ça ta raison ? C'est encore plus bidon que le dédoublement de personnalité. Dit Jasper.

\- J'ai besoin de ce travail, j'ai besoin de cet argent, je dois faire vivre Octavia. Murphy allait s'en sortir, il est fort et…

Jasper cracha :

\- C'est de la merde tes arguments. Tu as abandonné Murphy juste pour toi-même, pour ta petite place tranquille dans ce lycée !

Bellamy essaya de se défendre :

\- Je te dis que j'ai besoin de cette place pour ma petite sœur !

\- Mouais.

Bellamy chercha de l'aide en se tournant vers Monty :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ?

\- J'en pense que t'es juste un lâche égoïste. Répondit Monty froidement.

L'adulte croisa les bras, puis lâcha avec immaturité :

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier à des gosses.

Monty fronça les sourcils :

\- On est peut-être des gosses, mais nous au moins on était là pour Murphy. Et je l'apprécie même pas. On se planque pas derrière des raisons nulles.

\- Exactement, renchérit Jasper.

Bellamy avait l'impression d'être cerné par leurs yeux. Leurs regards pleins de déceptions et de colères, le firent culpabiliser encore plus. Il se leva d'un coup et s'écria :

\- Je suis désolé okay ? Je suis désolé, je voulais l'aider, je voulais vraiment l'aider et je ne l'ai pas fait, et maintenant, je ne pense plus qu'à ça parce que je le regrette sans arrêt. Je suis désolé ! J'ai fait une erreur et je sais que rien ne peut excuser ce que j'ai fait, ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait… Je suis désolé !

Jasper leva les mains pour montrer ses paumes :

\- Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois t'excuser.

Bellamy se rassit et posa son front sur le bureau.

\- Murphy ne veut plus me voir, il n'acceptera pas de m'écouter.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ? Lâcha Jasper impitoyable.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Bellamy soudainement épuisé. Je voudrais pouvoir changer le passé, mais je ne peux pas. Maintenant, j'ai toujours mon travail, mais Murphy ne vient plus à l'étude.

Monty observa ses fils puis demanda :

\- Murphy venait en étude ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

\- Moi, je sais, fit Jasper.

Bellamy releva les yeux tandis que Monty se tournait pour le regarder aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le demander à Murphy, dit-il.

\- Non, je m'en fiche, répondit Monty qui s'en fichait vraiment.

Bellamy en revanche regardait Jasper comme si la réponse allait s'afficher sur son visage.

\- Il ne veut plus me parler, il ne me répondra pas.

Jasper lui dit :

\- La prochaine fois, tu choisiras tes amis plutôt que ta gueule, et peut-être que tu ne les perdras pas et que tu auras les réponses à tes questions.

Bellamy aurait voulu se défendre, mais c'était mérité.

Soudainement, il n'eut plus envie d'être adulte, d'avoir des problèmes d'adulte, il ne voulut plus devoir payer, rembourser, ni travailler. Il voulait être l'adolescent impulsif qui n'écoutait pas l'autorité, qui faisait passer ses potes avant le reste, qui ne trahirait pas un copain, pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- T'écoutes les conseils des gosses maintenant ? Demanda Monty grinçant.

\- Oui. Je suis prêt à tout écouter là maintenant.

\- Regarde _Rox et Roucky_ , peut-être que ça te donnera des idées, dit Jasper.

\- Va t'excuser. Fit Monty plus sérieusement.

\- Laisse Murphy te casser la gueule, il va trop te casser la gueule, tu sais ça ? Il te déteste.

\- Laisse-le te détester.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de digérer, ajouta Jasper. Et brûle un cierge aussi, t'en auras besoin, parce que jamais Murphy te pardonnera, t'es au courant ?

\- C'est clair, ce mec n'a pas franchement l'air d'avoir le pardon facile, renchérit Monty.

\- Je pense que tu l'as perdu définitivement et qu'il ne te fera plus jamais confiance, conclue Jasper.

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout là. Lâcha Bellamy désespéré.

\- Tant pis pour toi, je ne vais pas te plaindre, fit Jasper.

Bellamy poussa un immense soupir. Il avait peut-être bien perdu Murphy.

Il se redressa, puis reprit son rôle de surveillant d'étude.

\- Bon. Fin de la discussion. Fais tes exos. Lâcha-t-il à Jasper.

\- Comme tu veux.

Jasper recommença à travailler et Monty à nouer ses fils.

Bellamy sortit son portable pour jouer, sans être incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait comme un espace dans son corps et sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il le méritait, mais même en le sachant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Il aurait voulu supplier le maître du temps de lui donner une seconde chance, de le laisser réparer le mal qu'il avait fait, mais supplier ne changeait rien. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il allait maintenant devoir trouver comment le défaire, pour qu'un jour Murphy plante son regard d'orage dans son âme à nouveau.

Et ce ne serait pas facile.

Pour commencer, il devait s'excuser.

Murphy faisait de son mieux pour éviter Bellamy, mais il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que cette enflure commence à se trouver sur son chemin, et essaie à tout prix de lui parler. Murphy ne voulait pas voir sa gueule de con, rien que d'apercevoir ses cheveux bouclés ou ses yeux sombres, lui donnait envie de vomir, et voilà que l'autre le suivait. Murphy serrait les dents, pas question de lui donner le plaisir de lui parler. Ni même de l'écouter. Il n'écouterait pas. Bellamy attrapa son bras :

\- Écoute moi, je t'en prie.

Murphy s'arrêta, regarda la main de Bellamy sur son bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une merde d'oiseau.

\- Si tu crèves, j'accepterai peut-être de t'écouter. Dit-il.

Puis il le poussa pour qu'il le relâche et marcha plus vite. Bellamy cria dans son dos qu'il était désolé, mais Murphy ne voulut pas l'entendre, il laissa les paroles glisser sur lui sans l'atteindre.

Bellamy essaya encore.

Tous les jours.

 _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé._

Murphy n'y était ni attentif, ni sensible. Mais ça l'énervait, ça le rendait fou furieux, il avait envie de prendre la tronche de Bellamy et de l'éclater contre un mur.

\- Frappe-moi si ça te fait du bien, je suis désolé. Lui dit Bellamy.

Mais ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir, à Murphy l'évitait, l'ignorait, faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec ce type, il voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie et ne revienne jamais. Murphy le haïssait. Murphy voulait le voir mourir. Et s'il n'arrêtait pas, Murphy le tuerait.

xxx

Les jours firent place aux nuits – baise boisson pour Murphy – qui firent place à d'autres jours. Fin du mois de janvier, Bellamy s'excusait tous les jours à Murphy sans résultat et Jasper emmena Monty dans un terrain vague.

\- J'ai besoin de faire des tests, dit-il à son meilleur ami, avec des ballons de peinture.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Pour voir les effets rendus quand on remplit un ballon d'eau par de la peinture et qu'on l'éclate. Et trouver la bonne dose à mettre pour que ça rende bien.

\- Et tu fais ça parce que… ?

\- J'aime les expériences scientifiques. Sourit Jasper.

Monty l'aida et c'était comme ça qu'ils lancèrent des ballons de peintures un peu partout dans le terrain vague, le colorant en différentes couleurs – Jasper utilisant du colorant dans de la peinture blanche.

\- Murphy ne m'a toujours pas parlé, et il continue à m'éviter, fit Jasper en remplissant un des ballons.

\- Alors tu as décidé de lui balancer un ballon de peinture à la tronche pour le forcer à te regarder ? Plaisanta Monty.

\- Y a de l'idée, mais non.

Jasper noua le ballon et le donna à Monty :

\- Vas-y éclate-le, de toutes tes forces.

Monty s'en donna à cœur joie.

\- Ça m'avait l'air bien non là pour les doses ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Monty qui ne remarquait pas vraiment la différence.

Jasper voulut faire un autre essaie.

\- Bellamy a l'air de s'excuser tous les jours. Mais Murphy refuse de l'écouter lui aussi.

\- On l'avait prévenu. Dit Monty.

\- C'est vrai, mais je commence à avoir un peu de peine pour lui. Si je faisais une connerie un jour, j'espérerais trouver le moyen pour que tu me pardonnes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouverais.

Jasper acquiesça et lança la bombe de toutes ses forces. Le ballon explosa et il eut l'air satisfait.

\- Je vais noter ces quantités, dit-il en prenant un crayon pour prendre des notes dans un carnet.

\- Et donc, ça va te servir à quoi ? Demanda Monty assez curieux.

\- Tu vas pas aimer ma réponse. Répondit Jasper.

Et effectivement. Monty fit un peu la gueule quand Jasper lui expliqua.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien à vous de deviner ce que Jasper a bien pu prévoir comme ânerie. J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Les liens se resserrent (ou pas) et les jours passent sans qu'il y ait beaucoup d'évolution, mais bon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	16. Echo

**Prompt :** Ces blessures nous lient.

* * *

 **16\. Écho.**

Octavia se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, sans raison particulière. Elle avait soif, elle se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Elle crut entendre la télé, mais cela devait être son imagination. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il faisait sombre dans le salon, mais effectivement la télé était allumée.

\- Bell ?

Son frère était assis sur le canapé et la regardait.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Je regarde _Rox et Rouky_. Répondit-il comme si c'était normal de mater un Disney à trois heures du matin.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Pas trop.

Octavia alla chercher son verre d'eau et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle regarda quelques secondes l'écran avant de poser sa question :

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce dessin animé ?

\- Je pense que les chiens et les renards ne peuvent sans doute pas être amis. Fit Bellamy l'air déçu.

\- Sans doute pas.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Ça fait cinq fois que je le regarde et je ne comprends pas comment c'est censé m'aider.

\- Qui t'as dit de regarder ? Interrogea Octavia avec curiosité.

\- Jasper.

Elle eut un petit rire :

\- Il n'y a que Jasper pour utiliser un dessin animé pour s'aider.

Bellamy marmonna :

\- J'espérais y trouver un message caché, je ne sais pas.

Octavia but son verre d'eau.

\- Pas de message caché, dit-elle. Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Au fait, pour quelle raison cherches-tu de l'aide ?

Bellamy ne répondit pas. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur la télé. Il en était au moment où Rouky chasse Rox et la renarde qu'il a rencontrée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Grizzli s'en mêle et attaque.

\- Peut-être que ce que je dois faire, c'est trouver une copine rousse et laisser tomber le reste.

\- Tant que la rousse ne s'appelle pas Valentyna…

Bellamy s'esclaffa avec amertume :

\- Ouais, c'est noté.

Octavia resta pour regarder la fin, puis se leva.

\- Tu devrais dormir, demain, tu dois encore t'excuser un million de fois à Murphy. Et je ne pense pas qu'un énorme Grizzli sortira de sa grotte pour venir t'aider.

Bellamy resta silencieux tandis que sa petite sœur s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait demandé la raison pour laquelle il cherchait de l'aide, si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

xxx

Bellamy venait carrément l'attendre à la pause, devant sa classe. Murphy faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il était invisible, comme s'il n'était pas là, mais Bellamy venait quand même. À chaque pause. Tous les jours. Espérant quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas, jamais. Parce que plus jamais Murphy ne pourrait lui faire confiance, plus jamais il ne pourrait espérer quelque chose de lui. Il lui parlait assez peu, quand Bellamy devenait trop collant et gonflant, il l'envoyait juste balader :

\- Meurs, et on en recause.

Le reste du temps, il faisait en sorte de ne même pas l'écouter, s'enfermant dans sa tête, se barricadant, jouant les abonnés absents. Murphy ne voulait pas de ses excuses, il voulait le voir mort.

Du temps de midi, Jasper mangeait entre Monty et Octavia. Il fixait Bellamy qui s'était assis à une table avec d'autres, l'air totalement absent et déprimé. Octavia suivit son regard et dit :

\- J'ai surpris Bell en train de regarder _Rox et Rouky_ hier soir, apparemment, c'est toi qui lui aurais conseillé.

\- Et ça lui a donné des idées ?

\- Pas une seule.

Jasper attrapa une frite et la grignota :

\- On ne peut pas nier qu'il fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Il s'acharne. C'est bizarre de s'acharner à ce point pour un type comme Murphy.

Jasper ronchonna :

\- Moi, je comprends Murphy.

\- Et moi, je pense que mon frère a le droit à une seconde chance. Même vis-à-vis de toi, Jasper.

\- C'est bon, je lui en veux plus tellement. Juste encore un peu.

\- Donc tu ne lui as pas totalement pardonné.

Jasper évita de répondre en mangeant une autre frite. Octavia s'énerva :

\- Vous avez jamais fait d'erreur vous peut-être ? C'est vrai que c'était mal d'avoir abandonné Murphy, même moi, j'ai été un peu dégoûté par Bell quand je l'ai su, mais il regrette réellement, il dort mal la nuit, il passe tous les jours voir Murphy sans jamais abandonner, il fait vraiment tout son possible pour se faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'a pas de grizzli sous la main pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard.

\- T'as raison Octavia, finit par dire Jasper. Okay, nous, on le pardonne.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Et il mérite sans doute que Murphy le pardonne aussi. Ajouta Jasper. Sauf que ça, ce n'est pas gagné. Je pense que d'abord, il faut calmer l'esprit de Murphy, là, il évite tout le monde, il a construit des barrières autour de lui, il faudrait déjà réussir à les abaisser.

\- Et tu as une idée pour faire ça ? Demanda Octavia.

À nouveau, les deux amis se regardèrent et Octavia leva un sourcil :

\- Vous faites flipper quand vous faites ça !

\- Quand on fait quoi ? Interrogèrent Monty et Jasper en même temps.

\- Quand vous communiquez par la pensée d'un seul regard. Bon, c'est quoi votre plan ?

Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de regarder Monty, qui finit par lever les bras au ciel :

\- Oui, c'est d'accord, faisons-le !

Jasper lui sourit puis se tourna vers Octavia pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

xxx

Jasper et Monty devaient profiter de l'absence de Murphy, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils attendirent le mercredi. Le mois de février débutait et Jasper se dit que ce mois-ci serait moins pourri que le mois de janvier. En tout cas, il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas.

\- On va commencer à le calmer avec ma super idée et tout coulera de source ensuite.

\- Espérons-le, fit Monty pas aussi sûr que Jasper que tout se passe si bien. Il y a des risques que Murphy nous butes tous les deux et fasse disparaître nos corps.

\- Mais non, tu vas voir, il va adorer.

\- Et s'il n'adore pas ?

\- Je lui demanderai de t'épargner en jurant qu'il s'agissait de mon idée et que j'ai kidnappé toute ta famille pour te forcer à le faire avec moi.

Cela ne rassurait pas franchement Monty, mais il avait accepté d'aider Jasper alors il l'aiderait. Ils avaient donc séché les cours du matin en appelant le lycée pour prétexter une gastro. Ils avaient aussi demandé à Octavia et Clarke de surveiller que Murphy, de son côté, allait bien en cours. Cela aurait été dommage qu'il rentre plus tôt.

Murphy se fichait de l'absence des deux termites. Des vermines en moins dans la classe ? Il aurait plutôt applaudi. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus, sans doute qu'ils avaient séché pour faire des trucs jaspontyriens (montasperien ?) et Murphy n'avait pas envie de savoir quoi. Il aurait même bien voulu que Bellamy les suive dans leur absence, et disparaisse complètement. Mais Bellamy paraissait encore plus obstiné que la pire des sangsues, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait que ça ne servait à rien ? Que les choses brisées ne se réparaient pas ? Que ça ne servait à rien de les réparer ? Quand on recollait un vase, il était encore plus moche qu'à l'origine, et plus fragile aussi, un simple coup de vent et le vase n'étaient à nouveau plus que petits morceaux. Autant ramasser tous les bouts et les jeter directement à la poubelle. Et se racheter un nouveau vase, un truc en pierre incassable.

Murphy secoua la tête quand Bellamy essaya à nouveau de lui parler pendant la pause, garda les yeux obstinément baissés et les écoutilles définitivement fermées. Mais même s'il ne voulait pas écouter, il était obligé d'entendre.

\- Donc cette fois-ci, annonça Bellamy, je venais te dire que j'avais mis une fille enceinte, que nous allions déménager ensemble et que j'appellerais le gosse John.

Murphy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et leva les yeux pour chercher ceux de Bellamy afin de voir s'il était sérieux ou s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Les yeux marron de Bellamy – super moches d'ailleurs, le marron, c'est la couleur de la boue, de la merde, c'était forcément laid – étaient posés sur lui, et Bellamy eut un sourire :

\- Et bien enfin, tu me regardes, c'est pas trop tôt.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, il était trop con, il s'était fait avoir. Il rebaissa la tête, et marcha vite et loin de Bellamy. On ne réparait pas les choses brisées, ça ne servait à rien, c'était même pire.

Jasper et Monty avaient fini de débarrasser toute la chambre de Murphy, déplaçant tous les meubles à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Ils avaient galéré pour le lit et le placard (qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis au bout du couloir pour le moment), moins pour le bureau (que Jasper avait mis dans sa chambre). Ils s'étaient ensuite occupé de mettre une bâche sur la fenêtre et avaient nettoyé la chambre de fond en comble. Aspirateur puis serpillière. Jasper avait même passé un coup d'éponge sur les murs. Ils avaient pu faire tout ça, parce que Seth et Wendy étaient au boulot pour la journée. C'était un avantage certains de vivre avec des gens qui n'étaient pas souvent là.

\- Bon, on a fini. Maintenant, il faut ferrer le poisson. Sourit Jasper en regardant la chambre vide et propre.

\- Tu as conscience qu'il va t'assassiner n'est-ce pas ? Fit Monty.

\- Ouaip, mais je ne peux pas risquer qu'il décide de ne pas rentrer et de traîner tout l'après-midi je ne sais où. Répondit Jasper.

En déplaçant les meubles, les deux adolescents avaient trouvé une boîte à chaussures sous le lit, et Jasper, trop curieux, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il avait trouvé tous les paquets de bonbons qu'il avait achetés un jour à Murphy. Il y avait également dedans un tee-shirt tâché au bleu de méthylène et une boite de gâteaux. Bien sûr Jasper l'avait ouverte aussi, et avait ricané en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Murphy se disait qu'il n'allait pas rentrer, qu'il allait se bourrer la gueule dès l'après-midi, il avait eu le meilleur exemple pour ça. Son portable sonna dans sa poche alors qu'il quittait le lycée. Il le sortit pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un sms de _« la vermine des bas-fonds »._ Qu'est-ce que Jasper lui voulait ?

 _« Fau pa gardé d bonbons com sa sous ton li, dé bonbon c fait pour être mangé. »_

Murphy vit rouge. Ce petit con avait osé rentrer dans sa chambre pendant son absence ? Il avait fouillé dans ses affaires ? Et il avait ouvert sa boite à chaussures. Murphy rangea rageusement son portable dans sa poche, des idées de meurtres pleins la tronche. Cette fois-ci ce satané type était allé trop loin, il n'avait pas le droit de fouiner, et surtout pas dans cette boite. Rien que de savoir ce qu'il avait pu trouver, tordait les tripes de Murphy. Il n'avait pas intérêt d'avoir touché à la boîte de gâteaux où Murphy allait le transformer en bouilli de Jasper tellement il le cognerait.

Murphy ne prit même pas le bus tellement il avait l'impression que le bus était lent, il passa tout le trajet à courir, sans même se préoccuper des poumons qui le brûlaient au bout d'un moment. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la maison, reprit rapidement sa respiration. Il ouvrit la porte et avança jusqu'aux escaliers. Jasper le regarda d'en haut, un carambar dans la bouche.

\- Te voilà. Fit Jasper en sortant la sucrerie de sa bouche.

\- Tu vas mourir.

Jasper lui lança un carambar :

\- Tiens, mange-le va, pourquoi tu laisses des bonbons pourrir sous ton lit ? C'est malsain.

Murphy attrapa le carambar par réflexe et monta les marches comme s'il avait été un T-Rex, prêt à bouffer sa victime. Monty soupira à côté de Jasper :

\- Pourquoi tu le provoques ? Il est là non ? Peut-être que tu devrais lui expliquer plutôt que réveiller sa colère.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- T'as pas tort.

Murphy était en haut des marches. Observait le bordel dans le couloir et Jasper lui sourit :

\- Écoute, on…

Mais Murphy lui sauta à la gorge et le fit tomber dans le couloir sur le dos sans écouter ses explications. Il s'assit sur lui :

\- Tu es mort. Un dernier mot ? Demanda Murphy d'un ton sérieux.

\- Je…

\- Non laisse tomber je m'en fous.

Murphy leva le poing pour frapper Jasper, celui-ci se protégea avec ses bras et cria :

\- On va repeindre ta chambre !

Surpris, Murphy baissa son poing. Jasper souffla :

\- On a enlevé tous les meubles pour pouvoir la repeindre. Enfin, c'est toi qui vas la repeindre en fait.

\- Ce n'est pas ma chambre, dit Murphy. Je m'en fous de la peinture de cette pièce.

\- On va s'amuser, insista Jasper.

\- Mais tu as fouillé dans mes affaires !

Monty s'était accroupi près de Jasper, prêt à retenir les poings de Murphy :

\- On a juste viré les meubles de ta chambre, dont la boite à chaussures. Expliqua Monty.

\- Et on a découvert les bonbons à l'intérieur, et on les a mangés, ajouta Jasper.

Murphy fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de te faire tuer Jasper ? Soupira Monty. Si tu lui dis ça, il va encore plus se fâcher.

\- Les bonbons sont faits pour être mangés, Murphy ! Insista Jasper.

Murphy avait toujours le carambar dans sa main. Il regarda Jasper puis le carambar et lâcha l'affaire. Il se releva, abandonnant Jasper sur le sol, déroula le papier et croqua dans le carambar, tirant sur le caramel pour en couper un bout avec les dents. Lui-même ne savait pas bien pourquoi il agissait comme ça.

\- Et donc ? Dis-moi comment tu as décidé de mourir ? Je te cogne jusqu'à te réduire en sang ou je t'étrangle jusqu'à l'étouffement ?

\- J'ai le droit à un joker ? Demanda Jasper en se relevant.

\- Non.

\- Je choisis de vivre. Insista Jasper.

Monty se mit devant son meilleur ami et fixa Murphy. Ce dernier ricana :

\- Je peux vous buter tous les deux, pas de soucis. Si Monty a tellement envie de mourir avec toi, ça me va.

Le caramel du carambar lui collait aux dents. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'attaquait pas. Jasper s'éloigna, pour rentrer dans sa chambre et revint avec une blouse dans les mains.

\- Tiens met ça, dit-il à Murphy.

\- Me donne pas d'ordre.

\- S'il te plaît. Ajouta Jasper.

Murphy enfila la blouse. Monty continuait de le fixer prêt à le mordre s'il osait à nouveau lever le poing sur Jasper.

\- Calme-toi Monty, Murphy ne va pas me tuer, enfin pas tout de suite, enfin, je crois.

\- Je finis le carambar d'abord, marmonna Murphy.

\- Tu vois ?

Mais Monty ne se détendit pas du tout et Murphy leva un sourcil amusé :

\- Efficace le chien de garde !

Murphy s'attendait à ce que Monty le frappe, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, l'Asiatique rétorqua :

\- T'en sais quelque chose puisque t'aime bien jouer au cabot toi aussi.

Murphy grinça et leva le poing. Jasper s'accrocha à son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Stop ! Ne vous battez pas !

Il donna des lunettes en plastique à Murphy et un bonnet en laine pour mettre sur ses cheveux.

\- J'ai trouvé que ça pour les protéger. Tu devrais enlever tes chaussures sinon, et t'as pas un pantalon auquel tu ne tiens pas ?

Murphy ne mit ni les lunettes, ni le bonnet, mais il enleva ses chaussettes.

\- Je devrais mettre un de tes pantalons, je n'y tiens pas. Dit-il.

\- Mais moi, j'y tiens ! Fit Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules et alla fouiller dans son placard à la recherche d'un pantalon usé et moche. Il enleva le sien pour mettre celui-là. Comme Monty ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Murphy lança :

\- Tu apprécies mon strip-tease ?

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il l'emmerde. Monty tourna la tête.

\- Ah non, suis-je bête, tu préférerais que ce soit Jasper qui t'en fasse un.

Cette fois-ci Monty avait bondi vers Murphy et l'avait attrapé par le col avec une furieuse envie de le frapper. Jasper soupira :

\- Calmez-vous bon sang ! Monty relâche-le, il te taquine, c'est tout.

Il se mit entre eux pour les séparer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous entendre ?

\- Je trouve qu'on s'entend plutôt bien moi, ricana Murphy.

Monty se contenta de serrer les dents silencieusement. Jasper roula des yeux et pour que Murphy change de cible, il lui dit :

\- J'ai ouvert ta boîte de gâteaux, je m'attendais à y trouver des gâteaux que tu n'aurais pas mangés.

Murphy le coinça contre le mur avant même la fin de sa phrase.

\- J'ai touché à rien, jura Jasper.

\- Tu n'avais pas à regarder.

Dans la boîte Jasper avait trouvé un bâton de sucettes avec des traces de dents entouré par le papier « goût cerise », il y avait également un bout de guirlande, une photo de la déesse et de son frère, un mot de Jasper. Et d'autres trucs que Jasper n'avait pas identifiés, une photo déchirée et une capsule de bouteille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sentimentale, fit Jasper sans aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voix, c'est plutôt mignon.

Murphy cogna le dos de Jasper contre le mur pour qu'il se la ferme. Jasper ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il allait lui donner un coup-de-poing, mais Murphy finit par le relâcher :

\- Ne touche plus à mes affaires ! Ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix était menaçante et il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Jasper ce qu'il allait lui faire si jamais il recommençait, c'était plutôt évident. Jasper acquiesça.

\- Bien, d'accord.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Viens ! On a déjà préparé tout le matériel dans ta chambre.

Murphy entra dans la pièce suivis des deux meilleurs amis. Il s'attendait à trouver des rouleaux pour peindre et des pots de peinture. Mais sur le sol, il y avait des petits ballons, un pot de peintures blancs et toutes sortes de colorants, dont du bleu de méthylène.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

\- Peindre, c'est nul, fit Jasper, on va plutôt s'amuser. C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Murphy répondit :

\- Noir.

\- C'est pas une couleur, fit Jasper.

\- Si c'est une couleur.

\- Non c'est pas une couleur, insista Jasper. C'est l'absence de lumière.

Murphy tourna ses yeux vers Monty l'air agacé :

\- Comment tu le supportes ? Demanda-t-il.

Monty ne lui répondit pas, haussant seulement une épaule. Il avait l'air amusé par Jasper, son air amoureux était parfaitement écœurant.

\- Bon, le rouge, lâcha finalement Murphy.

\- Génial, on va commencer par ça.

Jasper fit sa préparation, utilisant une balance pour les quantités de peinture qu'il versa dans un pot, il mit ensuite le colorant rouge dans la peinture à l'aide d'une pipette. Finalement, il utilisa un entonnoir pour remplir un des petits ballons et fit un nœud.

\- Bien, met tes lunettes et ton bonnet, ça risque de tacher.

Murphy grogna :

\- Me donne pas d'ordre.

\- S'il te plaît !

Murphy obtempéra, et tant pis pour le ridicule. Monty s'occupa d'éloigner le matériel. Il mit une blouse, des lunettes de protection et un truc sur ses cheveux. Jasper donna le ballon à Murphy. Lui-même n'avait pas de blouse, mais il portait des vieilles fringues. Il mit les lunettes, qu'il avait achetées en début d'année, sur ses yeux et un autre bonnet pour couvrir ses cheveux. Monty alla fermer la porte.

\- Vas-y lance-là de toutes tes forces… S'il te plaît. Dit Jasper.

Murphy fit ce qu'il lui disait. Le ballon explosa contre le mur, répandant la peinture de façon totalement aléatoire.

\- Alors ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy sentit comme un frisson se répandre en lui.

\- Fais-moi un autre ballon !

Jasper obtempéra, choisissant la couleur jaune cette fois-ci, et Murphy le fit éclater.

\- Un autre.

Vert.

\- Un autre.

Marron.

\- Un autre.

Rose…

\- Non pas rose, je ne veux pas de rose dans ma chambre, c'est moche le rose, râla Murphy en voyant Jasper choisir le colorant.

\- C'est pas moche le rose, allez met du rose.

\- Non pas de rose.

\- C'est du rose framboise, il est beau ce rose. Insista Jasper.

\- Rien à foutre, je veux pas de rose dans ma chambre.

Jasper fit la moue, trempa son doigt dans la peinture et fit obstinément un point rose sur le mur.

\- Voilà, juste un point.

\- Chieur.

\- Merci.

Jasper sortit le bleu de méthylène et Murphy accepta de mettre un peu de bleu.

Plus il lançait de ballon et plus il se sentait extatique, bien, amusé. Il s'éclatait à dire vrai. Repeindre la pièce de cette façon était absolument génial. Il y en avait partout, de façon totalement aléatoire, ça se répandait au hasard sur les murs, faisait des tâches sur le plafond, ça dégoulinait sur le parquet et Murphy s'amusa à marcher dedans pour faire des traces de pas dans la pièce. Il lança d'autres ballons, réutilisant parfois les mêmes couleurs (sauf le rose), jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un bout de mur blanc. Murphy lança le dernier ballon et se tourna vers Jasper qui était tout sourire.

\- Tu t'amuses hein ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy ne prit même pas la peine de nier.

\- C'est absolument génial.

Monty accorda lui aussi un sourire à Murphy. On sentait que l'adolescent était complètement détendu, qu'il s'était réellement éclaté, que pendant un moment, il s'était libéré, laissé aller, il s'était simplement lâché, amusé à fond.

\- Bien, Clarke va venir plus tard pour les finitions. Dit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi Clarke devrait mettre une autre couche ? C'est parfait comme ça. Fit Murphy d'un air satisfait.

\- Parce que c'est parfait, mais ce n'est pas fini. Expliqua Jasper.

\- Et en quoi Clarke pourrait finir ça ?

\- Clarke est l'artiste de notre école, fais-lui confiance.

Murphy répondit simplement :

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Alors fais moi confiance qui lui fait confiance.

Murphy regarda Jasper, puis secoua la tête et répéta, mais avec un sourire :

\- Non jamais.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire, puis il poussa Monty avec lui dans la salle de bains. Celui-ci avait de la peinture et du colorant sur les mains puisqu'il avait aidé Jasper à préparer les ballons. Murphy les suivit, il enleva la blouse, le bonnet et les lunettes, il bouscula Monty près de l'évier, pour l'enquiquiner. Monty rangea son sourire et le fusilla des yeux :

\- Oh oui pardon, tu préférerais te faire bousculer par quelqu'un d'autre. Le taquina Murphy.

\- La ferme. Grogna Monty.

\- Vous allez pas recommencer, soupira Jasper.

\- Ce mec me revient pas Jasper, ronchonna Monty, tu viens de l'aider et il continue à faire chier.

\- T'as raison, d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas oublié l'idée de vous buter. Précisa Murphy.

\- Tu vois ? Fit Monty à l'adresse de Jasper.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous entendre ?

\- C'est trop drôle de l'emmerder, répondit Murphy.

\- Ce type est un connard, ajouta Monty.

Jasper exaspéré les regarda tous les deux, puis tourna ses yeux vers la minuscule fenêtre de la salle de bains. Fenêtre par laquelle il était impossible de sortir. Et enfin, Jasper observa la porte. Les gonds étaient à l'extérieur. Bien. Il venait de prendre une décision.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça… Dit-il.

Jasper sortit de la salle de bains l'air de rien. Une fois à l'extérieur, il claqua la porte d'un coup et aussi vite que possible, il poussa le placard de Murphy devant celle-ci. Ensuite, il mit le bureau entre le placard et le mur, bloquant ainsi la porte complètement. Puis il cria :

\- Mettez tout ça au clair, je viendrai vous délivrer quand vous aurez fini de vous battre !

Finalement, Jasper descendit se laver les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Monty et Murphy essayèrent de pousser la porte sans succès. Monty abandonna le premier, se lava les mains et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Murphy finit par laisser tomber à son tour, en insultant Jasper de tous les noms et en décrivant par ordre alphabétique ce qu'il allait lui faire quand il sortirait de là. Monty s'énerva :

\- Tu veux pas la fermer ? Tu me saoules à toujours rabâcher la même chose. Jasper t'a aidé et tu t'es amusé grâce à lui, alors, arrêtes de le menacer.

Murphy soupira, se lava les mains à son tour et s'assit à l'autre bout de Monty.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, lâcha Murphy.

\- Non, tu ne comprends rien. Fit Monty agacé.

\- Tu me détestes hein ?

\- T'as compris ça tout seul ?

\- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi Jasper ferait ça ?

\- Parce que lui, ne te déteste pas.

\- Il ne me déteste pas assez pour laisser ma chambre en blanc.

\- Il ne te déteste pas assez pour te laisser souffrir tout seul sans t'aider. Précisa Monty.

\- Il est bien con, trop naïf et c'est à se demander comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici sans se faire bouffer ou pigeonner.

Monty lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu penses savoir, mais tu ne sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu connais de sa vie ? De ses souffrances ? De ce qu'il a vécu ?

\- Il a fait exploser sa chambre une fois. Fit Murphy qui venait de se rappeler de ça.

Monty roula des yeux :

\- Comme si ça pouvait t'aider à le connaître. Tu ne sais rien de lui, alors fermes ta gueule.

\- Dans ce cas raconte-moi.

Monty se tut, Murphy soupira. Ils laissèrent le temps passer.

Au bout d'une heure, le silence devint vraiment lourd. Monty avait mal aux fesses à force de rester assis, et cherchait sans cesse une nouvelle position. Murphy avait tout aussi mal, mais ne bougeait pas. L'Asiatique finit par prendre la parole :

\- Jasper a été rejeté par les familles dans lesquelles il allait, dit-il.

\- Toutes ?

\- Toutes. Une par une. _« Il n'est pas assez calme », « il est bizarre », « je suis désolé, mais je l'ai surpris en train de voler des trucs, nous ne voulons pas d'un voleur dans cette famille »._ Il y avait toujours quelque chose. Jasper se faisait ballotter de l'une à l'autre. Il s'attachait puis on lui disait qu'on ne l'aimait pas assez pour le garder. C'était comme se faire abandonner, encore et encore et encore. Tu vois, un peu comme si Bellamy te tournait le dos non pas une fois, mais cent fois.

Murphy resta silencieux. Une fois ça avait déjà été atroce, comment pourrait-il le supporter cent fois ?

\- Même si Bellamy n'est pas de ta famille, bien sûr. Précisa Monty. Pour Jasper c'était toujours un déchirement. Il voulait simplement avoir une famille, des parents, être comme tout le monde. Il a fini par… Il a craqué, il a fait des trucs qu'il aurait pas dû faire, il s'est fait hospitalisé, il a dû prendre des médicaments, il a été traité de fou et il a eu encore plus de mal à se faire accepter. J'aurais voulu le venger de tous ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, mais je pouvais rien faire que le planquer sous mon lit, l'accueillir chez moi, le prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Quand on regardait Jasper on imaginait difficilement qu'il ait pu aller aussi mal, au point de finir à l'hôpital.

\- C'est parfois un fouteur de merde, il peut être égoïste, il agit sans réfléchir, mais il mérite qu'on l'aime, dit Monty.

\- C'est ton point de vue, fit Murphy.

L'Asiatique le regarda méchamment et lâcha :

\- Et toi hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'a vécu pour devenir un connard de cette envergure ?

Murphy lui fit un sourire en coin, comme si son passé n'avait aucun intérêt, et il dit d'un air nonchalant :

\- Mon père est mort quand j'étais gosse, ma mère s'est consolée à coup d'alcool et de drogue. Une histoire banale.

Monty resta silencieux. Le silence mit mal à l'aise Murphy. Il perdit de son détachement, et raconta plus sérieusement :

\- Ça a commencé par l'alcool quand j'avais huit ans. Elle buvait matin, midi, soir, y avait des bouteilles partout, elle hurlait pour rien, puis elle pleurait tout le temps. Ensuite, elle me jurait qu'elle allait se reprendre, que tout irait mieux. Et elle recommençait une semaine après. Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, puis elle se plaignait que je traînais dans ses pattes, que tout était de ma faute, puis elle s'excusait encore et encore. Une fois, vers mes douze ans, elle a complètement arrêté, j'avais fugué et quand je suis revenu, elle m'a juré de plus recommencer. Elle s'est reprise, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me perdre moi aussi, elle a été en désintox, elle buvait plus du tout, elle a trouvé un travail. Elle m'a juré que tout irait bien désormais, m'a demandé de lui faire confiance. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Murphy ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment raconté, ou du bout de la bouche, à contrecœur. Peut-être que cette histoire avait besoin de sortir. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la dire parce qu'il s'était senti bien et libéré tout à l'heure. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il y avait trop de pourriture en lui et qu'il devait en parler pour les soigner, peut-être parce que Monty le détestait assez pour ne pas le couper, le plaindre ou pleurer pour lui. Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Mais les mots s'écoulaient de lui sans qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir, comme un barrage qui cède, laissant l'eau retourner à la vie.

\- Puis un an après environ, tout s'est écroulé. Je rentrais de l'école, tout était sombre dans la maison, j'ai trébuché sur une bouteille et j'ai su que c'était fini, que tout allait recommencer comme avant. Qu'il ne faut jamais avoir confiance…

Murphy aurait dû s'en souvenir, et pourtant, pendant un instant, il avait oublié…

\- C'était pour une raison toute bête. Ma mère se croyait guérit, elle avait été boire avec une copine. Elle n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Elle a dit que toute façon la vie, c'était de la merde, que moi, j'étais qu'un moins que rien, qu'il valait mieux boire. Elle a perdu son boulot, l'enfer a recommencé. Je pensais que j'étais habitué, que je pourrais vivre avec, mais les choses ont empiré quand elle a commencé à prendre des cachets aussi. Puis elle a rencontré un sale type qui lui a filé de l'héroïne et les seringues ont fini par s'ajouter aux bouteilles. Je devais parfois la ramasser alors qu'elle s'étouffait dans son vomi. J'avais peur de rentrer chez moi, j'avais peur de ne pas rentrer chez moi.

Murphy fit une courte pause, juste le temps de reprendre une inspiration, et le flot de paroles reprit de plus belle. Il ne regardait pas Monty, il fixait le mur en face de lui.

\- Et puis un jour les voisins s'en son mêlés, peut-être à cause des cris, des bouteilles, des seringues qui traînaient dans le jardin parfois, parce que c'était sale, parce que ça puait, parce que j'allais souvent à l'école avec des habits trop petits pour moi. Les assistantes sociales sont venues, ont constaté la situation, et ont décidé de me séparer de ma mère. Je savais pas si je devais être heureux ou pas, j'avais surtout la trouille. Ma mère voulait pas que je parte, elle m'a choppé et m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans moi, que j'étais son fils, et je voulais la croire. Elle m'a dit que s'ils m'emmenaient, elle en crèverait. Alors quand les flics sont venus me chercher, je me suis accroché au radiateur pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me prendre. Ils ont simplement décroché le radiateur, m'ont détaché et m'ont emmené quand même. J'ai eu beau me débattre, hurler, supplier, ils m'ont simplement emmené. Moi aussi, on m'a hospitalisé parce que je faisais crise de nerfs sur crise de nerfs, et quand j'ai pu sortir, j'ai fugué pour retourner chez moi.

Murphy émit un petit rire, et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

\- Ma mère avait tenu sa promesse, elle était morte. Une dose de trop sans doute, personne pour la ramasser, personne pour l'arrêter. Les voisins n'avaient même pas remarqué, au final, ils s'en foutaient, j'étais sauvé, elle, elle pouvait bien crever, elle faisait tache dans le voisinage. Elle était morte et moi, je n'avais plus personne dans le monde. On m'a gardé dans un foyer, puis on a fini par me catapulter dans une famille en se disant que ça me rendrait heureux, que je serais moins chiant et moins hargneux. Voilà. Alors t'en pense quoi ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi chiant et hargneux. Répondit Monty.

Murphy tourna ses yeux vers Monty, celui-ci le regardait sans pitié dans le regard, juste normalement. Il avait écouté son histoire, mais refusait d'être triste pour lui, de pleurer sur son sort ou de le plaindre. Murphy l'aima pour ça, sincèrement.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Jasper t'aime, dit-il.

\- Je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi teigneux, répondit Monty. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie pour autant.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis baissèrent les armes et se sourirent. Murphy essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il s'étira. Entre raconter cette histoire et peindre en lançant des ballons, Murphy se sentait étrangement léger. Est-ce qu'il devait se méfier ? Attendre le moment où tout allait lui retomber dans la gueule au multiple ? Ou simplement se laisser aller ? Il n'était pas complètement sûr.

Monty finit par se lever, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et à s'impatienter. Il sortit son portable et décida d'appeler Jasper.

\- Viens nous sortir de là ! On s'est réconcilié. Lâcha-t-il dans le combiné quand son meilleur ami décrocha.

Ils attendirent.

Jasper enleva le bureau et le placard puis il ouvrit la porte :

\- Alors vous vous êtes vraiment réconcilié ou c'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il.

Murphy se leva :

\- Il te faut une preuve ?

\- Ce serait mieux avec une preuve, effectivement. Dit Jasper.

Monty roula des yeux.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on se fasse un câlin ?

\- Pas bête ! Sourit Jasper.

Monty grimaça :

\- J'en suis pas à ce point.

Mais Murphy s'avança vers lui, chopa son menton entre ses doigts et embrassa sa bouche dans un simple smack. Monty le repoussa de toutes ses forces :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Murphy sourit et regarda Jasper

\- Satisfait ?

Jasper ouvrit la bouche façon carpe :

\- J'en demandais pas autant, bafouilla-t-il.

Murphy eut l'air amusé. Il sortit de la salle de bains et descendit les marches pour aller chercher un truc à manger.

Jasper regarda Monty bizarrement :

\- Vous en êtes déjà à ce point ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, ce type est un con ! Râla Monty.

\- Ah. Bon. Je préfère ça. Ça me ferait bizarre de vous voir vous embrasser et tout ça, sous mon nez…

Monty ronchonna :

\- Il m'énerve, il a fait exprès pour m'énerver.

\- Tu es sûr que vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty se calma un peu et hocha la tête.

\- Disons que je le comprends mieux. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je l'apprécie.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas réconciliés, bouda Jasper.

\- Si. Insista Monty. Clarke va bientôt arriver ?

\- Je pense. Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

Monty acquiesça. Ils descendirent eux aussi. Murphy était assis sur le canapé et les deux autres le rejoignirent. Jasper s'assit entre les deux garçons, au cas où ils ne se seraient pas réellement réconciliés. Mais ni Murphy, ni Monty n'entama de disputes avec l'autre.

Clarke arriva un peu plus tard, ils l'emmenèrent dans la chambre.

\- J'ai un pot de peinture noire, ça suffira ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui, je pense. Je fais ce qu'on a dit alors ?

\- Oui.

Murphy demanda :

\- Faire quoi ? Je peux être au courant ? C'est quand même là que je vis.

\- Non, c'est une surprise, sourit Jasper.

Murphy ronchonna, mais n'insista pas. Jasper ne lui dirait rien de toute façon, inutile de gâcher de la salive.

\- On te laisse bosser alors ? Nous, on va sortir un peu. Dit Jasper à Clarke.

\- Ouais, partez faire un tour, ne traînez pas dans mes pattes. Répondit la jeune fille.

Jasper et Monty emmenèrent donc Murphy faire un tour.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Clarke est une des meilleures en art, tu peux lui confier ton mur sans soucis, elle va te faire un truc génial. Le rassura Jasper.

\- Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Tenta Murphy.

\- Tu verras.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois sans aller nul part, jusqu'à ce que Jasper propose d'aller jusqu'au parc où ils pourraient faire un concours de celui qui va le plus haut à la balançoire. Murphy trouvait ça complètement bidon, mais se laissa entraîner de force. Une fois là-bas, il se prit au jeu malgré lui et fut celui qui alla le plus haut, ricanant contre Jasper et Monty.

Jasper s'amusa ensuite à inventer un parcours à faire le plus vite possible, un truc de gosse de primaire, où il fallait sauter au-dessus de la balançoire, faire un tour de tourniquet, remonter le toboggan e à l'envers pour glisser sur les marches et ensuite courir un peu autour de tout ça. Bien entendu, il fallait faire ça en étant chronométré et le gagnant avait le droit de manger les bonbons que Jasper avait dans sa poche.

\- C'était mes bonbons. Précisa Murphy.

\- Je te les ai piqués, ils sont à moi maintenant ! Si tu veux les récupérer, gagne.

Encore une fois, Murphy se retrouva à jouer avec les deux idiots. Il ne gagna pas cette fois-ci. C'est Monty qui alla le plus vite et qui eut les bonbons. Murphy rechigna :

\- Quand tu les auras mangés et que ça te retombera sur l'estomac, je serai le plus rapide.

\- C'est vachement mesquin ça Murphy, fit Jasper en rigolant.

Monty mangea les bonbons quand même.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te marres hein ? Demanda l'Asiatique à son meilleur ami.

\- Parce que c'était drôle quand même.

Ils rirent tous les trois. Murphy se laissait entraîner par ces deux gosses. Il n'aurait pas dû, il ne devrait pas. Il le faisait quand même. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été un gamin, et maintenant, il en avait deux qui l'entraînaient dans leurs bêtises et il avait juste envie de se laisser aller, pendant un moment, juste un moment. Ensuite, il remettrait ses barrières.

Ils s'amusèrent un long moment, jusqu'au soir. Jasper reçut finalement un sms de Clarke pour dire qu'elle avait fini.

\- Bon, on rentre voir le résultat.

Murphy n'était pas rassuré, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait été prévu, et il avait peur que la princesse ait gâché le rendu des peintures éclatées partout, qui s'écoulaient n'importe comment et se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. Mais quand il entra dans la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien gâché du tout.

Clarke avait tracé sur le mur un immense Bob l'Éponge qui se mêlait aux couleurs comme si le personnage lui-même avait été recouvert de peinture et s'en amusait. Murphy resta là à regarder puis marmonna :

\- Bob l'éponge hein…

\- Oui, sourit Jasper, tu aimes ?

Murphy poussa un faux soupir et fit un sourire en coin, en regardant Clarke :

\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, princesse.

Il adorait. Clarke remballa ses affaires et Jasper la remercia. Il lui donna un paquet de sucettes en paiement.

\- Murphy en a pleins, il peut bien t'en donner.

\- Et tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? Fit Murphy.

\- Non. Dit Jasper un peu espiègle.

Clarke remercia pour le paquet, puis elle leur dit au revoir et rentra chez elle. Les autres remirent les meubles à leur place. Jasper avait précisé à Clarke où se trouvaient les meubles, il lui avait aussi laissé une photo. Elle avait fait attention en dessinant que l'armoire ne vienne pas recouvrir le dessin. Les adolescents enlevèrent la bâche sur la fenêtre, et l'ouvrir, car la pièce sentait très fortement la peinture. Murphy était persuadé qu'il allait avoir du mal à dormir pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'elle disparaisse. Mais il s'en foutait, il s'était éclaté.

Jasper commença à ranger la peinture et les colorants.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça Jasper ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Murphy en lui donnant un coup de main avec Monty.

Monty regarda Jasper, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait répondre, et peut-être que maintenant, il était prêt à le comprendre à l'accepter.

Même si elles étaient différentes, la vie de Jasper et Murphy se faisaient écho d'une certaine façon. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient orphelins, parce qu'ils étaient des gamins à problèmes, de ceux qu'on ne sait plus où placer et qu'on met dans un endroit en espérant que ça ne fera pas tache dans le décor, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient connu le rejet, la trahison, une douleur qui vous emmène à la folie. Monty savait maintenant ce que Jasper avait voulu dire, quand il expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Murphy seul, comme lui ne l'avait pas été. Jasper ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Murphy, mais peut-être que dans ses cicatrices, ses blessures, ses rages, et sa douleur, il avait trouvé quelque chose en Murphy qu'il reconnaissait, qu'il avait vécu, et il avait essayé de l'aider.

C'est pour ça que Monty sut exactement ce que Jasper allait dire et qu'il hocha discrètement la tête quand son meilleur ami tourna un instant la tête vers lui – comme pour être sûr qu'il pouvait le dire.

\- Parce que tu es mon frère, lâcha Jasper.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, puis marmonna.

\- On n'est pas frère ! Abruti.

Jasper lui sourit, mais n'insista pas.

Il était en train de ranger les colorants dans un panier, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le bleu de méthylène. Il le tourna un instant entre ses doigts.

\- Joue pas avec ça, fit Murphy, la dernière fois ça a mal tourné.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? Sourit Jasper.

Il voulut faire semblant de lui en lancer sur la tronche, sauf que le bouchon était mal fermé et que… Murphy fut réellement aspergé de bleu. Jasper ferma la bouche. Monty posa sa main sur la sienne. Les yeux du truand jetèrent des éclairs.

C'était le running gag le moins drôle de l'univers.

Murphy allait tuer Jasper.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : déjà désolé si ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, je suis overbooké en ce moment, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire, j'ai eu une semaine de folie et donc pas vraiment le temps de corriger. Je suis consciente également dans ma fic, de profiter pas mal de l'absence de Wendy et Seth, sachant que normalement les familles d'accueil doivent être au contraire présente pour les enfants (bon en même temps, on peut se dire que les deux adultes pensent que les ados sont au lycée), mais disons que ça m'arrange qu'ils ne soient pas trop là, histoire de pouvoir faire ce que j'ai envie avec Murphy et Jasper. Et sinon, pour l'histoire de Murphy, j'ai repris un peu ce qu'il racontait dans la série, et j'ai ajouté des trucs qu'on m'a racontés sur certains gosses. Voilà voilà. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre 16 vous a plu, les liens se renforcent au fur à mesure. Surtout entre Jasper et Murphy, mais aussi un peu avec Monty. Bellamy était plutôt absent dans ce chapitre, mais on le verra bientôt. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre et de la fic, ça motive vraiment pour corriger la suite.


	17. Comment elle s'appelle ?

**Prompt :** Tourner la page ne suffit pas, parfois, il faut la déchirer.

* * *

 **17\. Comment elle s'appelle ?**

Octavia était écroulée de rire, le nez sur l'épaule de Jasper et son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement bête !

Jasper rit avec elle. Collant son front dans ses cheveux quelques secondes. Il se recula et elle redressa un peu la tête pour regarder les yeux alors qu'il expliquait :

\- C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas vraiment lui lancer du bleu de méthylène à la tête.

\- Tu aurais pu vérifier que le bouchon était bien mis !

\- Je pensais qu'il était bien mis ! Précisa Jasper.

\- Et de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit Jasper en se marrant.

Octavia était morte de rire, d'autant plus que Jasper était sans doute aussi bleu que Murphy (celui-ci s'était vengé en attrapant la bouteille et en vidant le reste du bleu sur la tête de Jasper et de Monty).

\- Maintenant vous êtes les trois schtroumpfs de l'école.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- On est cool non ? Super trio en bleu. On pourrait monter un groupe, on aurait un succès d'enfer. Plaisanta-t-il.

Octavia prit une mèche de Jasper entre ses doigts. Comme ses cheveux étaient foncés, le bleu apparaissait moins sur eux que pour Murphy, mais quand même on le voyait, sans parler du visage. :

\- Le bleu ça te va bien.

\- Merci, je songeais justement à un relooking total. Ensuite je lancerai une pub, avec pour slogan _« osez le bleu »_.

\- Tu lancerais une super mode.

\- J'en doute pas un instant.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis s'embrassèrent un moment. Octavia caressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Tu penses que Murphy sera plus à même de pardonner Bellamy maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas Octavia. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si Bellamy ne faisait pas que s'excuser.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Qu'il se jette d'une falaise sans parachute ?

\- Pas à ce point. Répondit Jasper pensif.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être que Murphy ne peut pas lui pardonner, voilà tout. Est-ce que c'est si grave ? Peut-être qu'ils devraient tous les deux passer à autre chose. Murphy le pourrait si Bellamy n'était pas toujours là à venir le voir.

\- Et si ça comptait vraiment pour Bellamy ? Interrogea Octavia.

\- La question est là j'imagine, à quel point ça compte pour Bellamy ?

Octavia sembla réfléchir un instant, haussa les épaules et posa sa bouche sur celle de Jasper, quand elle se recula elle changea de sujet à nouveau.

\- J'aime ta bouche bleue.

Il lui sourit :

\- Plus ou moins que d'habitude ?

\- Pareil, rit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau :

\- Quoi que peut-être un peu plus.

Il murmura à son oreille :

\- Alors je songerai à m'acheter du rouge à lèvres bleues.

\- Ce sera tellement sexy. Ça me plairait à fond. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Et du rouge ?

\- Aussi.

\- Du jaune ?

\- Hmmm j'adore !

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, se reculant parfois pour mieux rire.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Jasper.

Elle embrassa le coin de sa bouche et répondit :

\- Je t'aime en bleu.

Miller louchait sur le visage de Monty.

\- Et donc tu es devenu bleu parce que ?

\- Parce que mon meilleur ami est un crétin. Sourit Monty.

\- Tu devrais donc songer à changer de meilleur ami. Lui conseilla Miller.

Monty pencha la tête sur le côté et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un crétin pour meilleur ami.

\- Ouais bien sûr, ses conneries t'éclaboussent et tu reçois les coups de ses propres bêtises, ça doit être fantastique. Lâcha Miller l'air amer.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu détestes le bleu ? Demanda Monty un peu surpris par le ton de Miller.

\- Oui. Je crois que je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Quand Jasper voudra balancer du colorant sur Murphy, la prochaine fois, je lui demanderai d'utiliser une autre couleur. Plaisanta Monty.

La plaisanterie tomba à l'eau, car Miller n'afficha pas la moindre sourire et demanda, toujours sur un ton un peu froid :

\- Pour balancer du colorant sur un type comme Murphy, est-ce que Jasper est suicidaire ou juste très con ?

Monty fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était un accident, c'est tout. Murphy s'est énervé, nous a lancé ce qu'il restait de bleu de méthylène à la tronche, et puis ensuite… Il s'est marré. Bizarrement j'ai trouvé ça plutôt positif. Et puis ce n'est que du colorant, ça va partir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'énerve autant.

\- Ça ne m'énerve pas. S'énerva Miller. Je posais juste une question. Mais bien sûr dès que ça concerne Jasper, tu prends vite la mouche.

\- J'aime juste pas qu'on le traite de con. Précisa Monty.

\- Mais de crétin, c'est bon, lança Miller.

\- Je reviendrai te parler quand tu seras de meilleure humeur, s'agaça Monty en se levant.

Miller le retint par le bras :

\- Okay désolé, on va changer de sujet.

Monty soupira, se rassit, et ils parlèrent d'autres choses.

Murphy se sentait moins con d'être bleu puisqu'il n'était pas seul. Jasper avait fabriqué le même produit que la dernière fois pour les décolorer, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien parti, peut-être parce que Murphy n'avait pas aussi bien frotté que la première fois.

Quand Raven les avait vu tous les trois elle s'était écriée _« au secours, les êtres bleus ont débarqué, prenez vos tournevis et sauvez vos fers à souder, les mécaniciennes et les androïdes d'abord ! »_

Jasper et Monty s'étaient marrés comme des baleines en imitant des zombies et Finn avait fait le con en disant qu'avec le pouvoir de ses cheveux magiques, il les terrasserait. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient fait semblant de s'écrouler sur le sol, et ils avaient tous eu une crise de fou rire. Murphy avait souri, amusé, se disant que ce n'était pas si mal d'être en bleu, en fait.

Clarke et Wells les avaient pris en photos. La princesse pour les jours où elle devrait se souvenir pourquoi elle ne devait pas les étriper, le prince pour les fois où il serait un peu déprimé.

Pendant un instant Murphy avait eu l'impression d'être normal. Normal mais en bleu. Puis il se rappela qu'il aurait normalement dû les détester, prendre ses distances et arrêter de leur parler. Sauf que Jasper – en plus d'ouvrir sa boîte de gâteaux – lui avait fait repeindre une pièce de la manière la plus géniale qui soit, Monty savait tout de sa vie (sans le prendre en pitié et sans le montrer non plus), Clarke lui avait fait un des plus chouettes Bob l'Éponge du monde, les autres se montraient drôles et sympas. Par conséquent, c'était difficile de rester éloigné, difficile de les détester, difficile de vouloir retourner à la solitude complète et totale et à la douleur que ça générait. Murphy avait la trouille évidemment, il restait sur ses gardes, il n'avait pas totalement confiance, il se demandait à quel moment ça allait lui retomber sur le coin de la gueule, mais il lui était, pour le moment, impossible de continuer à les éviter.

De toute façon, Murphy était bleu, comme Jasper et Monty et ça amusait suffisamment les gens pour que pendant un temps, il ne soit plus du tout invisible.

Bellamy vint un peu lui gâcher son plaisir. Pendant une seconde Murphy l'avait relégué au fin fond de son cerveau, il était passé à autre chose. Mais l'adulte était là pour sa pause du matin, l'attendait, voulait lui parler.

\- Sympa ton nouveau look.

Murphy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir d'un coup. Il regarda Bellamy.

\- Dégage, oublie-moi. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, alors simplement, trace ta route. Adieu.

Et sur ces mots, il l'avait laissé planté dans le couloir.

Cela avait dû marcher, parce que par la suite, Bellamy ne vint plus faire chier Murphy.

 _Tant mieux._

xxx

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois désormais. Un mois pouvait paraître terriblement long parfois, et trop court à la fois. Bellamy comptait les jours. Il n'en était pas au point de mettre une croix dans le calendrier, mais il aurait pu y venir s'il n'était pas persuadé que les croix l'auraient encore plus déprimé. Elle se serait accumulée et il aurait fini par voir un cimetière sur son calendrier.

Bellamy était pétrit de remord, faisait des cauchemars, et culpabilisait comme un con alors que le temps s'écoulait et que la plupart des lycéens oubliaient. C'était presque comme si rien n'était arrivé, alors que ça ne remontait qu'à quelques semaines.

Bellamy avait failli coller son poing dans la tronche de Connor quand celui-ci était venu la bouche en cœur en étude. Il lui avait fallu tout son self control pour ne pas le faire. Quand Connor lui avait demandé de l'aide pour ses exercices, Bellamy lui avait mis la tête à l'envers en racontant n'importe quoi et en lui donnant des fausses réponses. Comme c'était pour un devoir, il avait dû se taper une taule, et bien fait. Revanche mesquine.

Murphy, lui, ne venait plus du tout. Mais Bellamy le voyait tous les jours, à chaque pause. Il avait imprimé son emploie du temps, savait toujours où il le trouverait, il venait, et il essayait de lui parler. À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait exactement, à faire le paillasson comme ça ? À supplier qu'on l'écoute ? À quémander un regard ? Bellamy voyait bien que certains autour de lui, ricanaient, et il les comprenait, lui aussi avait envie de ricaner de lui-même.

Il se disait à chaque fois _« j'y vais plus, je laisse tomber, j'arrête ces conneries »,_ et il y allait quand même. Son corps bougeait tout seul, et quand la sonnerie retentissait, il était là à attendre. Murphy sortait, il lui parlait. _Je suis désolé, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes._

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes_. Mon dieu est-ce qu'il disait vraiment ça ?

\- Tu ferais n'importe quoi ? Crève.

Voilà les réponses qu'il obtenait de Murphy quand il en obtenait. Mais crever, ça il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Et pourquoi est-ce que ça comptait autant en fait ?

Bellamy se disait qu'au début c'était parce que ça l'avait choqué lui-même d'avoir réagit ainsi, d'avoir abandonné Murphy. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été un sacré connard d'avoir osé faire celui qui n'avait rien vu. Il se disait que s'excuser et se faire pardonner l'aiderait à nettoyer sa conscience, qu'il se sentirait mieux ensuite. _Okay j'ai fais une connerie, mais comme Murphy ne m'en veut plus, je peux pas passer autre chose._ Mais au final, est-ce que ça avait vraiment un sens d'insister autant ?

Parfois on faisait des conneries, on perdait des personnes, et la vie continuait. Lui et Murphy n'étaient même pas amis, alors Bellamy aurait dû rendre les armes, accepter cette perte et passer à autre chose. Apprendre la leçon, se dire que la prochaine fois il réagirait autrement, puis déchirer la page, en faire une boulette et la jeter dans la poubelle du passé. Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'accepter, et puis les heures passaient et l'absence de Murphy dans son étude, dans sa vie, le bouffait, alors il se levait et à cette pause là, il se jurait de trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour que Murphy le pardonne.

Une fois, après des semaines d'attente, Murphy l'avait regardé. Bellamy avait complètement déliré, racontant n'importe quoi, essayant de le faire réagir, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Bellamy avait vécu ce regard comme une victoire, comme un espoir. Il s'y était accroché, s'était dit que c'était le premier pas vers quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Le pardon ? L'amitié ? Non, pas l'amitié, Murphy ne voulait pas de son amitié (alors pourquoi était-ce si important pour Bellamy de le récupérer ?).

Peut-être qu'après ce regard, il y en aurait d'autres, et ensuite viendrait s'y ajouter des mots, des paroles, autre chose que _« crève »_. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait le Murphy qui lui balançait des sarcasmes, qui plantait ses yeux crampons dans les siens et qui le provoquait. Ils joueraient à un jeu dangereux, ensemble, ce jeu électrique qui conduisait Bellamy sur une route inconnue mais tellement attirante. Ils iraient boire dans un bar, Bellamy taquinerait Murphy, ils discuteraient, et ensuite ?

 _Et ensuite ?_

Bellamy était emmêlé, tout était en bordel. S'il voulait réussir à tout régler, il fallait qu'il prenne un problème à la fois. D'abord, il allait faire en sorte que Murphy le pardonne, que Murphy le regarde. Pour le reste, il y réfléchirait plus tard, après, à un autre moment.

Bellamy avait donc eu un espoir avec ce simple regard. Un espoir qui avait été très vite brisé, piétiné, par Murphy lui-même.

 _Adieu. Oublie-moi._

 _Je ne te pardonnerai jamais._

Bellamy n'avait pas pu aller aux autres pause de Murphy après ses paroles, parce qu'il avait trop mal, parce qu'il avait l'impression de devoir conclure un truc avant de le commencer, parce qu'il savait que s'écraser, s'excuser, ça ne servirait à rien.

Il fallait abandonner.

Lâcher prise.

Pourtant Bellamy n'y arrivait pas. Le soir même, il mata encore une fois _Rox et Rouky_ , chercha à comprendre, sans comprendre. C'était quoi le message hein ? Pourquoi y aurait-il eut un message ?

Bellamy finit par envoyer un SMS à Jasper, il voulait lui parler. Sans savoir si le gosse voudrait bien. Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Et Bellamy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui non plus n'aurait peut-être plus envie de se parler après cette histoire.

Au final, il reçu une réponse positive de Jasper. Celui-ci acceptait de venir le voir et lui parler, sur le toit le lendemain durant la pause de midi, après mangé.

Bellamy l'attendit. Bien sûr Jasper vint avec Monty, ou bien était-ce Monty qui était venu avec lui. Arrivaient-ils des fois que ces deux-là ne soient pas ensemble ?

\- Je me suis dis que la présence de Monty ne te dérangerait pas, il pourrait aider aussi. Dit Jasper après l'avoir salué.

Bellamy haussa les épaules, Monty faisait parti de Jasper, comme le soleil fait parti du ciel. Sa présence était logique, et son absence aurait presque pu paraître inquiétante.

Tous les deux étaient bleus, mais Bellamy n'y prêta pas attention et essaya de ne pas se demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Murphy le soit aussi, en même temps qu'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Jasper.

\- J'ai regardé _Rox et Rouky._ Dit Bellamy.

\- Super film hein ? Sourit Jasper. Mais tellement triste.

\- En quoi c'est censé m'aider pour me réconcilier avec Murphy ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Jasper. C'est censé t'aider ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de le regarder.

Monty eut un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai dis ça parce que c'est un super dessin animé qui parle d'amitié. C'est tout. Fit Jasper.

Bellamy tira la tronche. Jasper ajouta :

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux autant te réconcilier avec Murphy ?

Monty ajouta :

\- C'est vrai, après tout tu l'as abandonné, pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

\- Comme si tu n'avais rien vu ? Renchérit Jasper.

\- Comme si tu n'avais jamais été là ?

\- Afin de garder ton boulot ?

Bellamy grimaça et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis sourirent à l'adulte.

\- On plaisante va, le rassura Monty.

\- Enfin, sauf sur une chose, pourquoi tu veux autant te réconcilier avec lui ? C'est de l'acharnement tu sais. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si vous passiez tous les deux à autre chose.

Bellamy sentit son cœur s'arrêter, un trou se formait quelque part dans sa poitrine, le néant, le vide. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal _« de passer à autre chose »_ ?

\- Je ne te critique pas hein, si je m'engueulais de cette façon avec Monty, je me mettrais à genoux s'il fallait, pour qu'on redevienne amis.

Monty hocha la tête, sûr de faire pareil de son côté.

\- Je dois me mettre à genoux ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera sans doute pas avec Murphy, lâcha Monty.

\- Je pense que pour Murphy… Il faudrait que tu ais quelque chose à lui donner. Fit Jasper.

\- Quoi ? Faut que je lui achète un cadeau ?

\- Mais non, pas un cadeau. Quelque chose de toi-même. Expliqua Jasper.

\- Quelque chose de moi-même ?

\- Oui, en plus de tes excuses. Une preuve de ta bonne foi.

Monty dit :

\- Murphy a un passé compliqué, faire confiance, pour lui, c'est difficile et malgré ça, il a eu l'air de te donner sa confiance.

\- Toi tu as trahi cette confiance, continua Jasper, et Murphy n'est pas le genre à pouvoir simplement accepter ça comme ça.

\- J'ai bien compris, fit Bellamy, mais je dois lui donner quoi ?

Jasper leva les épaules d'un air d'ignorance.

\- Une preuve de ta bonne foi, répéta-t-il.

Bellamy ne se sentait pas plus avancé, Jasper se mordit les lèvres un instant puis lâcha :

\- Tu comptais beaucoup pour Murphy, je pense qu'il pourrait te pardonner, si tu montres qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, et Jasper ajouta :

\- Je peux pas jurer à deux cent pourcent que ça fonctionnerait, si ça se trouve je me trompe complètement et ça ne marcherait pas du tout. Si ça se trouve, ta seule chance serait de trouver un grizzli et de sauver Murphy.

L'adulte préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque, pas très positive. D'autant plus que trouver un grizzli lui semblait un brin exagéré, évidemment.

\- Je dois montrer qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi ? Comment ça ?

\- À toi de voir. Tu dois l'apprécier non ? Sinon tu ne t'acharnerais pas à ce point. Enfin je crois. Fit Jasper.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- Alors dis lui. Conseilla l'adolescent.

L'adulte tourna ses yeux vers Monty afin de voir ce que lui en pensait.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Jasper. Tu devrais lui dire, si tu l'apprécies. Ça touche toujours, même quand on est aussi braqué que Murphy.

Bellamy réfléchit, se passa une main dans les cheveux et finit par acquiescer à nouveau.

\- Okay, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Bellamy les laissa sur le toit et descendit les marches, perdu dans ses pensées. Montrer que Murphy comptait pour lui, il voulait bien, pourquoi pas hein ? _« Murphy je t'apprécie, je voudrais être ton ami, laisse-moi une autre chance »._ Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait vraiment ?

Bellamy en doutait tellement qu'il n'alla pas lui dire. Il avait déjà refusé pleins de fois son amitié, pourquoi l'accepterait-il désormais ?

À la place, Bellamy décida de faire une pause dans sa tête, de sortir boire un verre et chauffer une jolie fille, cela lui permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, non ? Ces derniers temps il était très peu sorti, il avait du mal à se concentrer quand il était avec une fille et préférait donc rester seul. Mais il avait besoin de changer d'air, il avait besoin de faire autre chose que penser à Murphy, que trouver une solution pour que ce morveux le pardonne. _« Lui dire qu'il compte pour toi »_ , tu parles.

La fille était petite, avait une poitrine généreuse, des yeux d'azur et des longs cheveux blond foncés (pas châtains, blond foncés !) et peu importe à quoi elle ressemblait de toute façon. Elle était bavarde, elle était drôle, elle n'était pas prise de tête. Elle avait vingt-et-un an, comme lui, et elle le séduisait à coup de regards aguicheurs et de petits sourires. Bellamy la ramena chez lui, il aurait préféré aller chez elle, mais apparemment elle vivait en collocation avec trois autres personnes et c'était le bordel. Peu importait.

Bellamy l'embrassa devant l'immeuble avant de la faire monter à l'appartement. Pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien compris ses intentions, qu'il ne l'emmenait pas juste pour boire un dernier verre. Apparemment elle avait très bien compris, puisqu'elle lui rendit son baiser sans soucis. Elle n'embrassait pas trop mal, doucement, gentiment. Il aurait espéré quelque chose de plus violent, de moins tendre, quelque chose qui lui vide la tête, qui le frappe en pleine tronche. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui morde la bouche et qu'elle y mette de la rage. Il se contenterait des bisous tendres, ça irait.

Ils montèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Un peu plus passionnément, pas assez. Mais il ferait avec.

C'était juste du sexe, c'était agréable, un bon moment. Deux corps chauds l'un contre l'autre. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, ils se déshabillèrent, doucement – il aurait voulu qu'elle lui arrache ses vêtements – et elle le laissa prendre la direction des événements – il n'était pourtant pas d'humeur dominatrice. Mais bon. Ils couchèrent ensemble, il la caressa, elle le caressa en retour, il l'embrassa, elle l'embrassa. Il planta ses ongles sur son dos, elle poussa un gémissement, elle ne le griffa pas en retour. C'était bien, c'était simple et banal. C'était doux, et c'était bon. Ce n'était pas assez mais c'était quand même suffisant.

Et alors que c'était comme ça, il ne comprit pas pourquoi en voulant prononcer le nom de la fille, en voulant l'exciter en soufflant à son oreille, il murmura « Murphy ». Ce fut comme un choc, autant pour lui que pour elle sans doute. Non. Plus pour lui.

\- Je m'appelle Noémie. Sourit-elle.

\- Noémie, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il allait devoir se faire soigner, il allait devoir arrêter de vouloir réparer une amitié inexistante. C'était un foutu lapsus, une fichue erreur, et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. La coucherie s'écourta, et Bellamy se laissa tombe sur son lit à côté de la fille.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

\- Pas grave, ça arrive.

Bellamy se sentait horriblement mal, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas été au meilleure de sa forme. Il posa une main sur son visage et soupira, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

xxx

Murphy avait trouvé un mec pas trop moche, la soirée baise avait été… Une banale soirée baise. Rien de neuf. Le mec n'était pas plus, ni moins, doué qu'un autre. Murphy s'était vidé les couilles, c'était le but après tout. Il se rhabilla quand il en eut fini.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda le mec depuis le lit.

\- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- A deux heures du matin ?

\- Et oui, j'ai une vie occupée.

Le gars se posa sur son coude :

\- On échange nos numéros ? On peut remettre ça. Je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un de bleu.

Murphy mit son haut et se tourna vers lui :

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. Ça commence par 06.

Puis il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste et partit.

Il rentra. La lumière de Jasper était allumée, et avant d'aller se coucher dans la piaule de l'éponge Bob, il entra chez la termite.

\- Alors ? Toujours pas couché ?

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Lui renvoya Jasper.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Jasper était assis sur son lit et semblait remuer un mélange bizarre. Murphy le pointa du doigt :

\- Tu songes à empoisonner quelqu'un ?

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Non, je m'amuse, regarde.

Murphy vint s'asseoir près de lui, Jasper rajouta quelque chose dans le verre et le mélange devint soudain très noir et sembla prendre vie, devenant solide et sortant du verre tout seul.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Murphy les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mélange de sucre et d'acide sulfurique. Expliqua Jasper.

\- Et tu fais ces mélanges sans blouse ? Observa Murphy.

Jaspe haussa les épaules et montra ses mains :

\- C'est une prise de risque, mais j'ai tout de même mis des gants. Dit-il.

\- Et donc tu t'amuses à faire ces trucs bizarres à plus de deux heures du matin parce que… ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Ça arrive des fois. Je dors mieux quand je suis avec Monty, il me sert de peluche, ça doit être pour ça.

\- Tu devrais baiser, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Ça te fait du bien à toi ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas pire qu'autre chose, dit-il simplement.

\- J'aimerais bien le faire avec Octavia, fit Jasper en attrapant avec ses mains gantés le mélange bizarre.

\- Vous l'avez toujours pas fait ?

\- Toujours pas. Répondit Jasper.

\- Et vous attendez parce que ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas parlé avec Bellamy.

Murphy grimaça en entendant ce nom, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Jasper jeta le mélange dans une boîte en métal et la ferma.

\- Tu garde ça en souvenir ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Je prends exemple sur toi.

Murphy lui jeta un regard électrique mais Jasper n'y fit pas attention.

\- Tu veux voir un autre truc marrant ? Demanda-t-il.

Murphy ne put pas s'empêcher de hocher la tête. Jasper alla nettoyer son premier mélange, puis revint avec une coupelle, du lait et du liquide vaisselle.

Jasper versa le lait dans la coupelle, puis sortit des colorants.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu sors les colorants, fit Murphy.

\- Je ne vais pas t'en jeter à la tête, promis.

Il choisi trois couleurs, il en mit quelques goûtes dans le lait.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Murphy hocha la tête. Jasper mit une goûte de liquide vaisselle dans le mélanges, et ce fut comme si les couleurs devenaient folles et se déplaçaient toutes seules. Hypnotisant Murphy.

Jasper sourit :

\- J'aime la chimie, ça ressemble un peu à de la magie non ? Quand je vois ce genre de choses, comment quelques mélanges peuvent être absolument incroyables, je me sens heureux. Je me dis que c'est pareil pour nous. Que nos blessures comme nos joies, nos rencontres, et même ce que l'on mange et boit, nous changes et nous donnes formes, et c'est sans doute aussi incroyable.

\- T'as raté ta carrière de poète.

Jasper lui tira la langue puis demanda :

\- Alors, quand tu baises, tu te sens mieux ?

Murphy admit :

\- Non, je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu fais des mélanges bizarres, plutôt que de te vider les couilles, c'est plus amusant.

Jasper rit :

\- Mais si c'était avec quelqu'un que tu aimais, ça serait peut-être mieux.

\- Aimer ça craint, répondit Murphy. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

\- Tu as gardé la photo que je t'ai donné, je pensais que tu l'aurais déchiré, brûlé, puis enterré. Mais tu l'as gardé.

\- La ferme, tu commences à devenir saoulant.

\- Tu crois que tu lui pardonneras un jour ?

Murphy se leva :

\- Bon c'est l'heure de dormir, range ton bordel, et couche toi !

\- Okay frérot.

\- Je suis pas ton frère.

Jasper lui sourit, et Murphy roula des yeux puis alla s'enfermer dans la pièce à côté. Jasper, de son côté, alla ranger le lait et le liquide vaisselle, nettoya la coupelle, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea, et trouva plus facilement le sommeil.

xxx

Bellamy avait appelé le lycée pour dire qu'il était trop malade pour aller travailler. Octavia voulu plaisanter :

\- Tu sèches ? À ton âge ? Ce n'est pas bien.

Mais en vrai, elle s'inquiétait et posa une main sur le front de son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air chaud pourtant.

\- Je me sens mal. Dit-il comme explication.

Et c'était vrai.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec la fille d'hier ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pas trop bien, elle est partie tôt. Je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Okay comme tu veux. Repose-toi. Je vais en cours. Appelle le médecin si ton état ne s'améliore pas.

\- Promis O.

La jeune fille embrassa le front de son frère.

\- Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu m'appelles moi, d'accord ? Je reviendrai.

\- C'est bon, ça va aller. Je suis le grand frère, je te rappelle.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, j'ai peur que tu en fasses trop Bell.

\- Mais non, ça va aller. Va au lycée. Promis je t'appelle si je sens que je meurs.

Elle lui donna une petite tape gentille sur la joue.

\- À ce soir, dit-elle.

\- À ce soir.

Octavia quitta l'appartement et Bellamy retourna se coucher, il avait surtout besoin de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu ce mois-ci, à trop cogiter.

Il ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur son boulot, sur sa sœur, sur une émission qu'il aimait bien. Et uniquement sur ça.

Le soir quand Octavia revint, elle lui raconta vite fait sa journée, Bellamy n'était pas très attentif. L'esprit ailleurs.

Quand il prépara le repas ce soir-là, il se brûla, brisa un œuf hors de la casserole, et cassa un verre. Octavia le força à s'asseoir devant la télé et prépara le repas à sa place. Bellamy mangea sans faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait et répondit à côté chaque fois que sa sœur parlait d'un truc. Elle finit par laisser tomber, alla faire la vaisselle, puis choppa la télécommande de la télé pour l'éteindre. Elle vint se remettre près de Bellamy. Garda le silence un instant, l'entendit pousser un énième soupire, et lâcha :

\- Bon, accouche ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

Bellamy sembla se réveiller de son état second.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ?

Octavia soupira :

\- La fille dont tu es tombée amoureux.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une conne. Je te connais, et il y a forcément quelqu'un, ça expliquerait que tu sois aussi bizarre. Et malade sans fièvre.

\- Y a personne, répondit Bellamy.

Octavia leva les bras au ciel l'air exaspéré :

\- Bell ! Tu prends des photos de filles qui se ressemblent toutes, tu sembles complètement ailleurs, tu n'arrêtes pas de pousser des soupirs étranges et bruyants, y a deux secondes tu n'as pas changé de chaîne quand _« Who's your Daddy »_ (1) a commencé à la télé alors que je sais combien tu hais cette télé réalité. Tu dragues moins qu'avant et ça ne se passe pas bien avec celle que tu dragues. Alors dis moi, comment elle s'appelle ?

Bellamy resta muet une seconde, puis s'agaça

\- Y a personne.

\- Bell ! Je le sais que y a quelqu'un, accouche.

\- Y a personne, insista-t-il.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vide toute ta réserve de sucettes à la poubelle.

Il prit la menace au sérieux – elle l'avait déjà fait – s'énerva un peu et malgré lui, s'entendit dire tout haut :

\- Bien d'accord ! Elle s'appelle John…

Il eut un arrêt puis réalisa et bafouilla pour se reprendre.

\- Johnassette ! Elle s'appelle Johnassette.

\- Johnassette ? Demanda sa sœur incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Drôle de prénom.

\- Ses parents sont suédois. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Octavia se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

\- Et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Ajouta-t-il. Elle m'intrigue c'est tout.

\- Hm hm. Fit Octavia. C'est la fille de l'étude ?

\- C'est elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être amoureux d'elle ?

\- Pour commencer, elle n'a que seize ans !

Octavia siffla :

\- Wouh cinq ans de différence, c'est vrai que c'est insurmontable !

\- C'est une gamine.

\- Et toi, évidemment, tu es un vieil homme de vingt-et-un ans.

\- Elle est chiante, elle a un sale caractère, et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle veut et ça m'énerve. De toute façon je ne sais rien d'elle.

\- Mais elle te plait non ? Au moins un petit peu.

Bellamy souffla et admit.

\- Peut-être un petit peu.

\- Parle moi d'elle, de ce que tu sais sur elle.

\- Elle est en colère, on dirait qu'elle a été blessée et qu'elle soigne ses blessures à coup de rage. Elle me regarde fixement, comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ma tête, et des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle y arrive. Elle est provocante, moqueuse, et ne communique que par sarcasme.

\- Heureusement que tu ne sais rien d'elle, sourit Octavia.

Bellamy qui gardait ça en lui depuis trop longtemps, décida de tout lâcher d'un coup.

\- Elle joue avec mes nerfs aussi. Elle s'approche et s'enfuit, elle me regarde et m'évite, elle vient me chercher et ne veut pas de mon amitié. Elle joue avec le feu, s'amuse d'un simple baiser indirect, elle paraît brûler à l'intérieur et l'air devient électrique quand elle est proche de moi, et j'étouffe, et je voudrais simplement la comprendre.

Octavia resta silencieuse, écoutant tout ce que son grand frère avait à dire sur cette _« Johnassette »._

\- Elle suit un drôle de cycle d'autodestruction aussi, elle confond bisou et bouche à bouche et se fâche facilement. Elle est drôle et mignonne quand elle dort. Elle a des traits fins et doux, on a envie d'en tracer doucement le contour du bout des doigts.

\- Et tu voudrais la serrer dans tes bras.

\- Et je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Et tu crèves d'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Et je crève d'envie de…

Bellamy s'arrêta et regarda sa sœur qui lui fit un sourire doux.

\- Tu es amoureux, Bellamy.

Son frère se prit les mots en pleine tronche, comme si un pan de ciel s'était décroché pour lui tomber droit dans la gueule.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si c'est très possible. Écoute-toi quand tu en parles, regarde-toi. Tu as les yeux qui brillent, tu fais des gestes, tu respires plus fort, tu sembles ailleurs. Tu la vois dans ta tête hein ? Tu repasses des moments vécus ensemble. Tu la cherches dans les filles avec qui tu sors aussi.

 _Et tu les appelles par le mauvais nom…_ Aurait-elle pu dire.

\- Elle a seize ans et alors ? Tu l'aimes, c'est comme ça.

Alors tout devint clair soudainement, comme si Bellamy avait été aveugle et que tout à coup il recouvrait la vue. Pourquoi cherchait-il autant à ce que Murphy lui pardonne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait sa présence ? Pourquoi pensait-il encore au baiser que lui avait donné Murphy ? Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à lui ? Et pourquoi posait-il l'image de Murphy sur les filles qu'il embrassait ? Pourquoi son regard lui cramponnait l'âme ?

C'était un garçon, il avait seize ans, et Bellamy s'était toujours cru hétéro. Mais il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de ce gars en colère, de ce morveux provocateur, de ce type qui se réjouissait pour une sucette et qui la gardait comme un trésor au lieu de la manger.

\- Je suis amoureux… Lâcha-t-il en réalisant.

Octavia hocha la tête :

\- Voilà ! Tu as tout compris.

Bellamy n'en revenait pas, mais soudainement quelque chose s'était libérée en lui, un truc qui le grattait quelque part et qui l'énervait. Maintenant il se sentait mieux, il comprenait mieux. Et il se disait _« voilà pourquoi Muphy ne voulait pas de mon amitié »,_ c'était pourtant évident. Comment avait-il pu s'aveugler autant ? Simplement parce que Murphy était plus jeune et qu'il était un garçon ? Quel idiot.

Octavia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy et puis lui dit :

\- Maintenant que tu as admis que tu étais amoureux de John Murphy, tu peux aller lui dire et te réconcilier avec lui ? Ça évitera que tu casses tous nos verres.

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

Puis la rouvrit :

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je parlais de Murphy ?

Octavia ricana :

\- Le faux prénom stupide m'a mise sur la voie, mais au-delà de ça, il est le seul que tu as ramené deux fois dans ton lit…

Elle se leva pour le laisser dans ses réflexions, mais avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui :

\- Au fait. Je sors avec Jasper, ça fait quelques mois déjà. Tu peux lui casser le nez si tu veux, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu l'acceptes, c'est un type chouette.

Puis elle le planta là.

Bellamy pesa la révélation dans la balance. Jasper hein ? C'était un gars sympa, il ne semblait pas le genre de type qui ferait du mal à O, Bellamy pouvait sans doute l'accepter sans trop de difficulté, et sans avoir besoin de lui casser le nez. D'autant plus que Jasper avait essayé de l'aider. Bien. Ce problème là était réglé.

Il y en avait un autre maintenant. John Murphy.

C'était peut-être ça que Jasper avait voulu dire, quand il lui avait dit de donner quelque chose de lui-même à Murphy. Et c'était peut-être pour ça que Bellamy n'était pas allé quémander son amitié en disant qu'il l'appréciait, parce que dans le fond, c'était autre chose qu'il désirait.

Il ne voulait pas de son amitié.

Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Sans savoir quand, sans savoir comment, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, mais connaissait-on vraiment ces réponses ? Et d'ailleurs avaient-elles de l'importance ?

Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de donner cet amour, qu'il venait de comprendre, à Murphy. Lui donner ça et ses excuses.

Il en avait envie.

Tout de suite, maintenant. Même s'il était tard, même s'il tombait des cordes glaciales sur terre.

Bellamy frappa à la porte d'Octavia.

\- Je sors, lui dit-il.

Elle savait où il allait.

À suivre.

(1) Who's your Daddy : émission de télé réalité où un type va devoir trouver son père parmi 25 géniteurs potentiels. Le truc bien gerbatif dans le genre télépoubelle.

L'autatrice : pour les expériences de Jasper je vous conseille d'aller voir sur le net ce que ça donne, parce que chaque fois je trouve ça super impressionnant. Merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews et me motivent vachement pour mes corrections. Ce chapitre est un peu une transition avec la suite, suite qui devrait vous plaire.


	18. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais

**Prompt :** J'ai un ange dans ma capuche.

* * *

 **18\. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.**

\- Il est toujours là ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty était assis sur le meuble près de la fenêtre de la cuisine et tourna la tête pour voir.

\- Oui. Répondit-il.

Jasper regarda vers Murphy qui haussa les épaules.

\- Pas mon problème. S'il chope la mort, j'applaudis.

\- Mais il est là depuis ce matin, et il était déjà là hier, et il pleut des cordes. Tu veux pas aller lui parler ?

Murphy secoua la tête.

\- Qu'il crève, et j'irai lui parler.

Puis il s'éloigna de la cuisine pour aller s'avachir sur le canapé et regarder la télé.

xxx

 **Vendredi soir.**

Quand Bellamy avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Murphy, il avait pris sa voiture et s'était garé devant chez lui. Et ensuite… Et bien, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois-là.

On était vendredi soir, assez tard, pour ce qu'il en savait Murphy n'était peut-être même pas là. Il sortit son portable et lui envoya un message.

Murphy était dans sa chambre quand son portable vibra. Il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir cette nuit, il faisait trop moche, trop froid, et s'il s'ennuyait, il demanderait à Jasper de lui faire un tour de magie, ça l'occuperait. Peut-être même plus efficacement qu'un coup de baise ou de boisson. Il attrapa son portable pour regarder le message, numéro inconnu.

 _« Je suis devant chez toi, je dois vraiment te parler, viens s'il te plait, et ensuite si tu veux plus qu'on se voit alors d'accord, on ne se verra plus. Bellamy »._

Murphy éteignit son portable après avoir lu le SMS et il alla se doucher. Une fois lavé, il descendit dans le salon pour mater la télévision avec Jasper qui était déjà devant et qui se marrait devant une émission stupide.

\- T'es pas chez Monty ce soir ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Il devait dîner avec de la famille.

\- T'es tout seul ?

\- Wendy et Seth sont allés au cinéma, ils en ont parlé pendant le dîner.

\- Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils racontent.

\- Ça se voit. Dit Jasper amusé.

Murphy attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

\- J'étais en train de regarder. Râla Jasper.

\- Justement, tu me remercieras plus tard, je sauve tes neurones.

Murphy mit les Simpsons. Jasper arrêta de se plaindre, il aimait bien. Murphy regarda un épisode avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. Il passa devant la fenêtre et regarda au travers, un peu curieux. Bellamy devait être parti depuis longtemps, après tout Murphy l'avait complètement ignoré.

Sauf que non.

Bellamy était là. En train de se faire mouiller par la pluie, accoudé à sa voiture, à attendre Murphy, en se gelant les os.

Murphy s'éloigna de la fenêtre, se servit un verre de lait et chopa des cookies dans un paquet, puis il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Au bout de combien de temps sous la pluie, on peut mourir à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

\- J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Tu comptes tuer quelqu'un en l'attachant sous la pluie ?

\- En quelque sorte, s'amusa Murphy.

\- Flippant, répondit Jasper en lui piquant un cookie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jasper comprit pourquoi Murphy avait posé cette question. Il s'était levé à son tour pour aller chercher d'autres cookies dans la cuisine. En passant devant la fenêtre Jasper crut voir quelqu'un devant chez eux, il se pencha près de la vitre pour mieux regarder, en se demandant qui était le psychopathe qui guettait comme ça. Il finit par reconnaître l'homme dégoulinant d'eau sur le trottoir. Il revint près de Murphy :

\- T'es au courant que Bellamy attend devant chez nous ?

\- Il est encore là ce con ?

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui, il m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il était devant la maison et qu'il voulait me parler.

\- Et t'as fait quoi ?

\- Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai éteint mon portable, évidemment.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps ?

Murphy regarda l'heure.

\- Presque deux heures.

\- Ça fait deux heures qu'il t'attend sous la pluie ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ?

\- Non. Répondit Murphy d'un ton catégorique.

Jasper soupira :

\- Je vais aller lui dire que tu ne veux pas lui parler.

\- Non, laisse-le là. Ordonna Murphy.

\- Il va chopper froid et tomber malade.

\- C'est l'idée, répondit Murphy.

Jasper roula des yeux, il sortit portable avec l'idée d'envoyer un SMS à Bellamy pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Murphy comprit ses intentions et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

\- Non, tu ne lui dis pas.

\- Allez, tu vas pas le laisser comme ça, il me fait de la peine. Fit Jasper.

\- Et bien pas à moi. Si tu y vas, je te casse la gueule. Prévint Murphy.

Jasper soupira :

\- Bien, comme tu veux.

Murphy garda quand même le portable de Jasper, peu confiant.

Quand Wendy et Seth rentrèrent de leur soirée, Bellamy décida qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller aussi. Il était trempé, glacé, il eut beau mettre le chauffage à fond dans sa voiture, il fit tout le trajet en claquant des dents. Il était dégoûté et triste, et en même temps à quoi il s'était attendu ?

Octavia dormait déjà quand il arriva chez lui. Bellamy alla prendre une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer et s'emmitoufla dans une vieille tenue de jogging qu'il gardait pour les week-ends peinards. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures dans son lit et mit un réveil pour le lendemain.

Le samedi, dès le matin, Bellamy revint se poster devant la maison de Murphy.

Jasper fut le premier à le voir, puisqu'il se leva bien avant Murphy. Ce matin-là, il ne faisait pas trop mauvais, malgré les gros nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, il ne pleuvait pas. Quand Murphy se leva, à midi, Jasper lui demanda de lui rendre son portable que Murphy avait gardé toute la nuit. L'adolescent tendit son portable à Jasper qui le récupéra, le mit dans sa poche, avant d'annoncer :

\- Au fait Bellamy est là depuis ce matin.

Murphy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne lui envoie pas de message ! Dit-il un brin menaçant.

Jasper roula des yeux.

\- Mais non ! Et puis si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu aller lui parler pendant que tu dormais. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça changerait quelque chose. Il a l'air plutôt acharné.

\- C'est son problème, répondit Murphy.

Jasper fit réchauffer un plat tout préparé pour eux deux. Wendy et Seth travaillaient ce samedi-là. Ou était sorti quelque part. Jasper ne savait plus et Murphy s'en foutait. En tout cas, ils avaient la maison pour eux.

Jasper appela Monty pour qu'il vienne passer du temps avec lui.

\- Je sais que tu préférerais que ce soit moi qui vienne, mais Bellamy est devant la maison et je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va se passer, lui dit Jasper au téléphone.

La curiosité de Monty fut sans doute réveillée elle aussi par les paroles de son meilleur ami, car il prit la voiture de ses parents et vint sans trop se faire prier.

Les trois adolescents guettèrent un moment l'extérieur de la maison, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir à nouveau. Monty s'était assis sur le meuble près de la fenêtre et Jasper avait préparé des cafés. Murphy ne parlait pas beaucoup. Jasper et Monty racontaient des trucs que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre, à propos de leurs rêves ou des trucs qu'ils mataient.

\- En fait, on peut dire que Dean, il a un ange dans sa capuche, sauf qu'il ne porte pas de capuche. Commentait Jasper.

\- Et ses poches ne sont pas assez grandes pour le transporter. Fit Monty.

\- Peut-être que ça fait partie du pouvoir des anges de devenir minuscule et de se glisser dans les poches, ils l'ont pas dit ça.

\- Ce serait pratique, c'est sûr.

\- Ce serait bien d'avoir un ange dans sa poche. Dit Jasper.

Monty regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Bellamy qui se les caillait.

\- Lui, il en aurait bien besoin.

Murphy grogna. Jasper et Monty l'ignorèrent et débattirent pour savoir si le chocolat noir au caramel était meilleur que le chocolat au lait aux amandes et aux noisettes, ou si c'était l'inverse. Ils se mirent d'accord en concluant que dans tous les cas, le meilleur plat au monde, c'était le gâteau au chocolat aux fleurs d'oranger que préparait le père de Monty.

Jasper demanda alors à son meilleur ami si Bellamy était toujours là.

Murphy se ficha de la réponse. _« Qu'il crève et j'irai lui parler »._

Il alla se poser devant la télévision.

Bellamy avait emmené un sandwich pour le repas du midi et croqua dedans, il l'avait à peine terminé quand la pluie recommença à tomber. Bellamy serra son manteau un peu plus fort contre lui. Plusieurs fois, il essaya de se moucher, ce qui n'était pas facile quand ses mouchoirs se trempaient aussi vite qu'il les sortait du paquet.

Bellamy avait vraiment froid, mais il restait là quand même. C'était complètement stupide. Est-ce qu'il se pensait dans un mauvais film où, si le mec attend suffisamment longtemps sous la pluie, la fille le pardonne et ils se marient et ont douze enfants ?

Ces conneries ne fonctionnaient pas dans la réalité. De toute façon, la fille était en fait un adolescent de seize ans, particulièrement grognon et têtu, et Bellamy n'avait rien à faire d'autre que l'attendre. Il aurait pu être au chaud chez lui, lire, regarder la télé, jouer sur l'ordinateur, parler avec sa sœur, mais tout en faisant ça, il ne se serait pas senti bien, il aurait pensé à Murphy sans arrêt, il aurait eu envie de lui parler, il s'en serait voulu de ne rien faire, de ne rien tenter, surtout maintenant qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il ressentait pour Murphy.

À cet instant, Bellamy souffrait, il grelottait, et la pluie dégoulinait dans ses boucles pour se glisser dans son cou et dans son dos, ses chaussettes étaient aussi trempées que le reste et il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, mais au moins il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Bellamy savait que ça ne serait pas facile, pas avec Murphy, c'était comme ça. S'il ne s'acharnait pas assez, il allait passer à côté de lui, et savoir que leurs routes pouvaient s'éloigner l'une de l'autre ne lui plaisait pas. Ça devait valoir le coup de se faire pardonner et de se battre, Bellamy voulait que ça en vaille le coup. Tant pi si ça faisait de lui un véritable abruti tout mouillé et frigorifié.

Murphy fit une sieste sur le canapé, tandis que Monty et Jasper allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Monty prit des feuilles et des crayons et se mit à dessiner des plantes.

\- Mes parents voudraient faire pousser des _Rafflesia arnoldii_ dans leur serre, c'est une des plantes les plus rares du monde, mais ils disent qu'ils pourraient peut-être partir en excursion en Indonésie pour essayer d'en ramener un pied ou des graines.

Monty montra son dessin à Jasper pour qu'il voie à quoi ressemblait la plante en question.

\- Et pendant ce temps, tu auras le terrain libre pour démonter tous les objets de la maison. Le taquina Jasper.

L'Asiatique sourit.

\- S'ils partaient, tu pourrais venir et rester à la maison. Dit-il.

\- Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose avec d'habitude, fit remarquer Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, admit Monty.

Jasper prit une feuille de son côté et dessina des diagrammes et des formes. Ils étaient silencieux, sans que ça ne les dérange, simplement savoir l'autre présent leur suffisait amplement. Au bout d'un moment Monty proposa qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble, histoire d'être tranquille. Jasper ronchonna un peu, sauf pour la chimie, les maths et l'SVT, mais Monty réussit à le motiver en changeant les noms des personnages du livre qu'ils devaient lire pour les cours. Leur donnant des noms de chimiste et de fleurs.

\- C'est bizarrement beaucoup plus intéressant quand c'est toi qui fais la lecture, fit Jasper allongé en travers sur son lit.

\- Parce que je sais ce qui t'intéresse, sourit Monty.

Jasper posa son menton sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui était assis par terre, le dos contre le bois du lit.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça avec l'histoire ?

\- C'est plus difficile, répondit Monty, tu dois retenir les noms en histoire.

\- C'est vrai, dommage.

Jasper se redressa finalement, fit l'exercice de géographie qu'il lui restait, puis s'étira.

\- Tu crois que Bellamy est encore là ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre.

La pluie ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Monty se leva :

\- Allons voir.

Ils descendirent et regardèrent par la fenêtre. Bellamy était toujours là.

\- Il va vraiment finir par tomber malade. Soupira Jasper. Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut le coup, y a peu de chance que Murphy décide de sortir.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut lui dire quoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Sans doute s'excuser, pour commencer.

\- Oui comme d'habitude. Mais bon rester sous la pluie comme ça, juste pour des excuses ? Ce serait tordu.

\- J'avoue. Fit Jasper. Peut-être que… Commença-t-il sans continuer.

Monty le regarda attendant la suite.

\- Peut-être que ? Le poussa-t-il.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut lui dire un truc vachement important.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ses sentiments… Hésita Jasper.

Monty fronça les sourcils et Jasper dit :

\- Ben quoi ? C'est possible non ? Il lui court après depuis plus d'un mois, et il attend sous la pluie comme ça… Tu vas pas me dire que c'est juste pour être pardonné et basta… Il doit bien éprouver un truc non ? Qui ferait ça sans rien éprouver ?

L'Asiatique se rendit aux arguments de Jasper et acquiesça :

\- C'est vrai. T'as sûrement raison.

Il avait juste du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être assez fou pour aimer Murphy, mais son meilleur ami lui-même était assez fou pour avoir envie que Murphy soit son frère, après tout.

Les deux adolescents allèrent dans le salon. Murphy comatait dans le canapé. Jasper lui dit :

\- Bellamy est toujours là.

\- Et il est toujours vivant ? Grogna Murphy.

\- Il en a l'air. Répondit Jasper.

\- Alors laissez-le là.

Le soir, Murphy finit par se lever, et alla voir par la fenêtre. Bellamy était encore là, et quelque chose commençait à vaciller dans Murphy. Pourquoi ce type restait là à chopper la mort sous la pluie ? Est-ce qu'il était complètement con et suicidaire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas que Murphy ne sortirait pas ? Qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas ? Que tout ça ne servait à rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait autant ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il sursauta quand Jasper alluma la lumière de la cuisine et qu'il entra avec Monty.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le noir ? Se moqua Jasper.

\- Si tu veux aller lui parler, vas-y, ne reste pas là à le regarder en cachette. Continua Monty.

Murphy s'agaça et lança :

\- De nous deux je ne suis pas celui qui « regarde en cachette » l'autre.

Monty fronça les sourcils et Jasper leva les siens :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Rien, répondit Murphy.

Jasper n'insista pas et Monty ne donna pas de réponse.

\- Tu restes à la maison ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami à la place.

Monty sembla hésiter, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir dîner avec Wendy et Seth, et Murphy. Jasper le regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus et il allait dire oui, quand Murphy intervint :

\- Accepte, il n'arrive pas à dormir si t'es pas là, il me l'a avoué. Qu'il dormait mieux dans tes bras.

Monty regarda Murphy, puis Jasper, qui eut tout de même la décence de rougir au moins un peu.

\- Oui, bah, c'est parce que t'es tout chaud et confortable. Répondit Jasper. Comme une énorme peluche.

Monty eut un sourire heureux, bourré de tendresse, pour Jasper, qui rougit encore plus et détourna les yeux, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

\- Bon alors, tu restes ? Demanda Jasper.

\- D'accord, répondit l'Asiatique. Il ne faudrait pas que ton énorme peluche te manque.

Jasper ricana et lui tourna le dos. Murphy eut un sourire en coin, fier de son petit effet. Ils restèrent là à regarder Bellamy, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci aperçoive la voiture de Seth et Wendy et décide qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Une douche brûlante ne suffit pas à Bellamy pour le réchauffer. Il avait l'impression que le froid avait pénétré sa chair et s'enroulait autour de ses os. Il se pelotonna dans sa tenue de jogging, s'enroula dans une couette énorme et se but un café très chaud. Se collant contre un radiateur. Ce fut seulement là qu'il réussit à chasser le froid. Octavia le regardait bizarrement, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu es fou, tu vas attraper une pneumonie, dis-lui au lycée lundi.

\- Non ça ira.

\- Tu ne vas pas y retourner demain quand même ?

\- Si.

Elle soupira :

\- Je commence à regretter de t'avoir fait prendre conscience de tes sentiments.

\- Non, tu as bien fait, je me sens mieux maintenant. Ce n'est pas un peu de pluie qui va me tuer.

\- Bell, tu en fais trop, tu es sûr que ça en vaut la peine ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'en suis sûr O.

Octavia rendit les armes :

\- D'accord, je ne ferai pas ma petite sœur possessive qui ne veut pas que son grand frère aille se geler pour une personne assez mesquine pour le laisser dehors sous la pluie.

Bellamy sourit et lui rappela :

\- J'ai détourné les yeux, et j'ai fermé la porte alors qu'il se faisait étrangler.

\- Bien. Va te geler. Grogna Octavia.

\- Merci d'être compréhensive.

Octavia haussa les épaules.

\- Merci de ne pas encore avoir cassé le nez de Jasper…

Le lendemain Bellamy alla se poster devant la maison de Murphy, une nouvelle fois.

xxx

Murphy ouvrit les yeux plus tôt que d'habitude, le dimanche matin. Il se leva et descendit droit dans la cuisine. Bellamy était là.

\- Il y a un homme bizarre garé devant notre maison depuis ce matin, dit Peter Pan. Jasper m'a dit qu'il s'agissait juste d'un pari entre potes et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

\- Jasper a raison, c'est juste un pari entre potes. Répondit Murphy.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, zappa pour mettre Bob l'Éponge et mangea un bol de céréales devant. Bellamy était là, il était venu. Il pleuvait encore, mais il attendait devant la maison. Il attendait après lui, même si Murphy l'ignorait, même si Murphy ne sortait pas, il attendait quand même.

Qui ferait ça franchement ?

Et surtout, qui ferait ça pour lui ?

Murphy se mordit les lèvres, enfourna dans sa bouche une autre cuillère de céréales et se concentra sur Bob l'Éponge.

Jasper et Monty ne firent pas grand-chose de leur journée. Ils branchèrent la console à la télévision en bas et jouèrent. Murphy les regarda faire, restant allongé sur le canapé. Seth et Wendy vaquaient à leurs occupations sans que les adolescents ne s'en préoccupent.

Vers quatorze heures, Murphy craqua et alla à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Bellamy était encore là. Il semblait rapetissé, tout mouillé par la pluie, ses cheveux tombaient n'importe comment sur son visage, l'eau les alourdissant et supprimant ses bouclettes. Il avait l'air pâle aussi. Murphy soupira et retourna dans le salon. Il fixa Jasper un long moment et celui-ci finit par le remarquer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Va lui dire de se barrer, que c'est pas la peine d'attendre, que je ne sortirai pas.

Jasper comprit de qui parlait Murphy. Il hocha la tête. Il se leva, prit un manteau et un parapluie, enfila ses chaussures et sortit. Bellamy releva les yeux avec espoir en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il déchanta en voyant Jasper.

\- Tu m'emmènes un parapluie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il est pour moi, répondit Jasper.

\- Okay.

\- J'ai un message de Murphy, il te dit de te barrer, que ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre et qu'il ne sortira pas.

\- D'accord, répondit Bellamy sans faire le moindre geste pour partir.

\- Je te donnerais bien le parapluie, mais si je le fais ça va l'énerver.

\- Je comprends.

Jasper lui fit un petit sourire contrit, puis il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison.

\- Le message est passé, dit-il.

Murphy alla à la fenêtre. Bellamy ne bougeait pas.

\- Quel con, il va vraiment finir par se tuer.

Mais il ne sortit pas pour autant et retourna se mettre sur le canapé.

Jasper retourna s'asseoir devant la console. Monty lui demanda comment allait Bellamy :

\- Il tremble de froid, claque des dents et a les lèvres violettes.

Jasper n'exagérait pas, Bellamy avait l'air mal en point.

\- Et pourtant, il reste ? Observa Monty.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- Je me demande s'il ne va pas vraiment finir par attraper une pneumonie, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, du tout. Si ça se trouve, il a de la fièvre. Je crois même qu'il a toussé quand je suis allé le voir.

Jasper en rajoutait, mais Murphy se grignota l'ongle du pouce en l'entendant parler.

\- Je lui ai dit de se barrer, fit-il.

\- Non, c'est moi qui lui ai dit que tu l'avais dit, corrigea Jasper.

\- Qu'il se démerde, tant pis pour lui, je ne sortirai pas. Dit Murphy têtu.

Les deux meilleurs amis n'en parlèrent plus. Enfin pas tout de suite. Après une heure, Monty alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et quand il revint, il dit :

\- Bellamy n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, il était plié en deux quand je suis passé pour regarder.

Murphy se leva d'un bond pour aller vérifier. Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard avec un petit sourire.

Murphy regarda pas la fenêtre, Bellamy n'était pas plié en deux, mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'air bien. Même de là, il pouvait le voir trembler de froid. Il avait pris la pluie vendredi soir, samedi toute la journée, et ce dimanche encore. La soirée ne tarderait pas et qui sait s'il n'allait pas décider pas de faire ça tous les jours jusqu'à réellement chopper la mort.

Murphy le traita d'idiot, puis attrapa son manteau, enfila ses chaussures et sortit enfin.

Bellamy avait froid, il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se réchauffer. Le froid le mordait, la pluie s'insinuait partout, pourtant il restait là, parce qu'il fallait qu'il voit Murphy, qu'il lui dise. Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Un imbécile amoureux.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, il ne releva pas la tête immédiatement. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait encore de Jasper, ou de l'homme et la femme qui vivaient ici.

Alors il entendit sa voix avant de le voir.

\- Casse-toi !

Bellamy releva les yeux et sourit.

Murphy n'avait pas pris de parapluie, il avait suffi quelques secondes à la pluie pour se répandre dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et un courant électrique atteignit Bellamy, qui ne sentit plus vraiment le froid.

\- Je voulais te parler. Dit-il.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, monte dans ta voiture, barre toi et ne reviens jamais ! Tu commences à faire flipper Wendy et Peter Pan, ils songent à te balancer les flics au cul en croyant qu'un psychopathe traîne devant chez eux. Et c'est exactement à ça que tu ressembles.

Mais Bellamy n'écoutait rien, il regardait Murphy et continuait de sourire. Murphy soupira.

\- Je rentre, ça pelle, fais en autant.

\- Si tu rentres maintenant, je reste sous la pluie.

\- Si tu veux crever, c'est pas mon problème.

Mais Murphy s'avança près de lui au lieu de repartir.

\- Tes efforts sont inutiles, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Bellamy se redressa et fit un pas vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, dit-il, si je pouvais changer ce que j'ai fais, je le ferais. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas.

\- D'accord. Je m'en fous. Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Bellamy n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas fini de dire tout ce qu'il avait dire. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à être assez proche de Murphy pour qu'on dise qu'il n'y avait plus d'espace personnel entre eux. Murphy ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'eau tombait sur son visage sans qu'il n'ait l'air de le remarquer.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Bellamy

Murphy sembla exploser :

\- Arrête de le dire, je m'en fiche je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

\- Je suis désolé. Ne put s'empêcher de répéter Bellamy.

\- Ta gueule, cria Murphy en essayant de le frapper.

Bellamy l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Murphy lança son autre poing et Bellamy attrapa son deuxième poignet. Murphy gueula :

\- Je ne te pardonnerai même pas si tu crèves, alors rentres chez toi !

Bellamy approcha son visage de celui de Murphy et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Lâche-moi, casse-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Puis d'un coup Murphy éclata d'un rire moqueur :

\- Ah oui je sais, tu veux me faire du bouche à bouche, tu penses que ça règle tous les problèmes. Dégage et va crever plus loin, ailleurs que sur mon trottoir.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Bellamy.

Murphy se tut, presque choqué. Ne trouvant rien à rétorquer à cette déclaration. Bellamy posa sa bouche contre la sienne juste une seconde :

\- Et ce n'est pas du bouche à bouche.

Murphy se reprit et se débattit pour qu'il le lâche, puis il le poussa :

\- Tu penses que me baiser va m'amadouer ? Tu te dis que ça suffirait pour me faire passer à autre chose ? Arrête tes conneries.

Bellamy posa ses mains sur les joues de Murphy :

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, répéta-t-il.

\- Cause toujours, fit Murphy. Comme si j'allais croire un truc pareil. T'espères juste me foutre dans ton lit pour t'éclater un peu en pensant que ça me calmera.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Répondit Bellamy.

Murphy le poussa encore une fois mais Bellamy ne le lâcha pas et l'embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser plus long que le premier, auquel Murphy ne répondit pas du tout. Ce dernier finit par repousser Bellamy de toutes ses forces :

\- Dégage, me touche pas ! Je te hais. Ne me touche pas !

Puis il fit demi-tour et marcha à grand pas jusqu'à la maison. Il allait rentrer, et le laisser crever sous la pluie, _bien fait pour lui._

Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes du baiser, mais il s'en fichait complètement, et Bellamy était sans doute prêt à raconter et faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il le pardonne.

Et pourquoi ça avait autant d'importance ?

Murphy s'en foutait, il s'en foutait, il ne le pardonnerait jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison. Jamais. Jamais.

Il se mordit les lèvres, la sensation de la bouche de Bellamy contre la sienne disparaissant peu à peu.

 _Jamais._

Murphy referma la porte d'un coup, fit demi-tour et marcha droit sur Bellamy, se jetant à son cou pour accrocher ses lèvres aux siennes. Bellamy l'attrapa, posa une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur son dos et lui rendit son baiser avec moins de violence. Murphy tira sur ses cheveux mouillé et glacé, griffa sa nuque, cogna ses dents contre les siennes, et mordit sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser encore et encore. Il le poussa contre la voiture pour coller tout son corps contre le sien, se fichant que les fringues de Bellamy soient trempées, se fichant de la pluie.

Bellamy n'avait plus froid, plus du tout. Il répondait aux baisers avec la même passion, le même désir.

Finalement, Murphy appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Bellamy et le força à se reculer, séparant sa bouche de la sienne.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, dit-il, et tu ne me baiseras pas non plus. Rentre chez toi.

Murphy s'éloigna et cette fois-ci il rentra dans la maison et n'en sortit plus.

Il avait merdé, trop de désirs enfouis pour Bellamy, trop de frustrations vécues. Il s'en voulait, il n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle. Et pourtant la bouche de Bellamy, ses baisers, ses mains sur lui, il avait encore l'impression de les sentir, d'y être. En même temps, ça lui manquait déjà. Son cœur battait trop vite, refusant d'écouter sa raison.

Jasper et Monty sortirent de la cuisine pour venir à sa rencontrer, et sur leurs visages on devinait qu'ils avaient tout vu. Murphy baissa les yeux comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment répréhensible. Mais les adolescents ne firent pas de commentaires.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, dit simplement Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête et décoiffa ses cheveux :

\- Sois prudent sur la route verglacée Monty-chan.

\- C'est ça, à demain Jasper.

\- À demain.

Monty sortit de la maison en courant jusqu'à sa voiture. Il passa devant Bellamy et lui fit un signe de la main :

\- Rentre chez toi, Murphy ne ressortira plus, maintenant.

Bellamy l'avait bien compris, mais il était encore un peu dans le baiser et ne voulait pas s'en réveiller. Après tout, Murphy l'avait finalement repoussé, violemment. Et il ignorait si ce qu'il s'était passé était positif, ou si ce n'était que les miettes de ce qu'il resterait de leur relation.

Monty monta dans la voiture de ses parents, démarra et partit.

Bellamy ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

Murphy n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée et Jasper le regarda un moment avant de dire :

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Je le déteste, lâcha Murphy.

Jasper eut un petit haussement d'épaule et sourit :

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Murphy regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux et dit :

\- L'amour ça craint.

\- Ça peut être bien aussi.

\- Non, ronchonna Murphy en se décollant enfin de l'entrée et en s'éloignant pour monter les escaliers.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça peut être génial.

\- Non.

\- Tu sens ton cœur battre comme un fou.

\- Et ça fait mal à la poitrine.

\- Tu as des bisous.

\- Je peux en avoir en baisant le premier venu.

\- Tu te sens chaud, et bien, tu es heureux.

\- Je ne suis pas heureux !

Murphy rentra dans sa chambre mais Jasper le suivit.

\- Ça te fait du bien de penser à lui.

\- Non. Pas du tout. C'est douloureux.

\- Ça te réchauffe à l'intérieur et c'est agréable.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien d'agréable, c'est de la merde. Tu perds le contrôle, tu prends le risque de souffrir, tu dois faire confiance et c'est comme ça que la personne peut te trahir, ça finit dans les larmes et les cries. L'amour c'est nul, j'en veux pas.

Jasper soupira :

\- C'est aussi quand tu sais qu'une personne est capable de t'attendre sous la pluie pendant plus de deux jours.

Murphy balança en retour :

\- Ou t'abandonner dans les toilettes quand des types te font du mal !

\- Tu devrais lui pardonner.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas facilement quelqu'un capable de se les geler comme ça aussi longtemps pour toi. Tu ne trouveras pas facilement quelqu'un qui vient s'excuser tous les jours pendant un mois. Il t'a trahi, mais je pense qu'il t'a montré à quel point il regrettait. Ce n'est pas sa faute si les grizzlis ne vivent pas dans le coin.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de grizzlis ?

\- Peu importe, dit Jasper en faisant un geste de la main pour effacer cette remarque. Tu es sûr de vouloir laisser tomber ?

Murphy s'assit sur son lit et montra Bob l'Éponge :

\- Voilà mon seul amour.

Jasper se renfrogna et marmonna :

\- Si tu aimes baiser des éponges, je ne m'étonne plus que tu sois aussi teigneux.

Murphy lui lança son oreiller mais Jasper avait déjà fui de la pièce.

\- Parasite, soupira Murphy.

Il enleva ses fringues mouillées et en enfila d'autre. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Bellamy, donner une seconde chance c'était juste le risque que le vase se brise une seconde fois, en encore plus de petits morceaux.

xxx

Bellamy passa des plombes sous la douche, il avait quand même froid, mais il lui suffisait de repenser à l'étreinte passionnée qu'il avait partagé un moment avec Murphy pour se sentir réchauffé. Puis pour avoir froid à nouveau quand il se disait qu'ensuite Murphy l'avait repoussé. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le baiser, uniquement sur ça. La bouche de Murphy harponné à la sienne, la chaleur de ses lèvres malgré la pluie qui coulait. Bellamy pouvait presque encore sentir les dents de Murphy mordre sa bouche quand il y pensait suffisamment. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour essayer d'y retrouver le goût de ses baisers. C'était perturbant, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Il était bien tombé amoureux quelques fois, surtout plus jeune, mais ça n'avait pas duré, et ça ne l'avait pas tant blessé. Ça fonctionnait, tant mieux. Ça ne fonctionnait pas, tant pis, il passait à autre chose. Et puis ces dernières années, il était surtout sorti avec des filles pour coucher avec elle, le reste ne l'intéressait guère. Du coup il ne revivait pas vraiment les scènes dans sa tête. Si le sexe lui manquait, il en séduisait une autre et voilà.

Là, ça faisait cinq cent fois qu'il revivait le goût des lèvres de Murphy sur les siennes, sans s'en lasser, presque en manque. Il se souvenait de sa main sur sa hanche, de sa taille de guêpe, et de la force qui se dégageait de son corps. Les ongles de Murphy l'avaient griffé, et il pouvait encore en sentir les effets quand il passait sa main sur sa nuque. Il avait beau secouer la tête, essayer de se noyer sous la douche pour oublier, les images revenaient sans cesse, tournaient encore et encore dans sa cervelle, et lui faisaient à la fois du bien et du mal.

C'était ça l'amour. Un mélange de bien et de mal, de joie et de douleur. Est-ce que ça valait la peine ?

Sans doute.

Si c'était pour des yeux bleu gris.

Quand il sortit de la douche, Octavia lui expliqua que Jasper l'avait appelé. Il voulait venir la chercher pour sortir ce soir.

\- Tu es d'accord ?

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- Génial, fit-elle, je le rappelle.

Au moins tout se passait bien pour sa sœur. Elle revint vers lui ensuite.

\- Alors, avec Murphy ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a embrassé. On s'est embrassé.

Elle sourit :

\- C'est plutôt positif non ?

\- Et ensuite il m'a dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais, que je ne le baiserai pas et il s'est barré.

Ocravia grimaça :

\- Peut-être pas si positif alors.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Bellamy. C'était mieux que rien, j'imagine.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille réfléchit puis dit :

\- Peut-être que c'est aussi à lui de venir vers toi, si tu es le seul à avancer, ça n'ira pas.

Bellamy poussa un soupire et elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule :

\- Il va peut-être réfléchir et se dire qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer un beau mec gentil comme toi ! Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

Bellamy hocha la tête, il espérait qu'elle avait raison.

\- Pour le moment, repose-toi, tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait, savoir que le reste ne dépendait pas de lui…

xxx

Jasper entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Murphy était roulé en boule sur son lit, l'air boudeur.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène.

\- Où ?

\- Voir Bellamy.

Murphy poussa un grognement et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

\- Arrête de bouder et viens ! Insista Jasper.

\- Non. Marmonna Murphy.

\- T'en meurs d'envie.

\- Même pas vrai.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas le regretter.

\- Non.

\- Je pars sans toi.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Jasper sortit de la chambre, descendit les marches, ouvrit la porte et la referma en la claquant. Sans sortir de la maison. Deux secondes plus tard il voyait Murphy descendre comme un bolide. Jasper lui sourit.

\- Allez viens !

Murphy hocha simplement la tête, même pas furieux de s'être laissé berné.

Les deux adolescents montèrent dans une vieille voiture qui était dans le garage, à côté de la neuve.

\- C'est l'ancienne voiture de Wendy et Seth, ils s'en servent moins et m'ont dit que je pouvais l'utiliser quand je voulais.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ton permis, fit remarquer Murphy.

\- Si si, je l'ai passé en même temps que Monty. C'est juste que je préfère avoir des chauffeurs.

\- Je vois.

Jasper démarra. Il conduisit en silence jusque devant l'immeuble de Bellamy et Octavia. Murphy sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, rentrons.

\- Pas moyen, fit Jasper, j'ai rendez-vous avec Octavia.

Il sortit de la voiture, et Murphy le suivit à contrecœur. Ses jambes lui paraissaient être lourde comme du plomb. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'aurait pas dû venir ! Il était con ou quoi ? Pourquoi il faisait n'importe quoi ? Embrasser Bellamy d'abord, et venir ici ensuite ? C'était stupide, ça n'allait lui apporter que des problèmes. La confiance, l'amour, c'était de la merde, il le savait putain.

Et pourtant il était venu quand même.

Jasper sonna à la porte et c'est Octavia qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Salut, sourit-elle.

\- Salut, dit Jasper, j'ai emmené un cadeau pour ton frère.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Murphy et hocha la tête.

\- Entrez, je me prépare et on y va.

Jasper poussa Murphy à l'intérieur. Ce dernier resta dans l'entrée sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il se sentait de plus en plus con. Il enfila ses mains dans ses poches et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement de Bellamy n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas venu. Jasper s'était avancé, lui. Il fit le tour de l'appart, visitant les lieux sans aucune gêne et trouva Bellamy dans sa chambre entrain de bouquiner un livre.

\- Salut, merci de me laisser sortir avec ta sœur, lui dit Jasper.

\- Si jamais tu la fais souffrir je te botte le cul si fort que tes intestins te ressortiront par le nez, prévint Bellamy.

\- Je prends note. Fit Jasper sachant pertinemment que Bellamy était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il se tourna pour se rendre compte que Murphy ne l'avait pas suivi.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il, mais il fait son timide, attend.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Jasper avait pu lui ramener comme cadeau.

Murphy était toujours planté dans l'entrée quand Jasper revint vers lui.

\- Fais gaffe, tu vas pendre racine, le taquina Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Va le voir. Lui conseilla Jasper.

\- Je vais rester ici, répondit Murphy.

Jasper poussa un soupir un peu exaspéré. Il allait pousser Murphy jusqu'à la chambre de Bellamy, mais celui-ci était sortit de la pièce et avait suivit Jasper pour voir _« la surprise »._

\- Murphy ?

Murphy tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Blake, répondit-il en faisant exprès d'utiliser le nom de Bellamy.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et quand Octavia sortit de sa chambre, ils étaient toujours perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Jasper souffla à son oreille :

\- Bon laissons-les dans leur monde.

Elle acquiesça à ses propos, prit sa main, et ils sortirent de l'appartement, laissant les deux autres seuls.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont parler ? Demanda Octavia en montant dans la voiture.

\- Sans doute. Enfin je crois. J'espère qu'on ne va pas les retrouver à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Octavia éclata de rire :

\- Ce serait un peu flippant.

\- Carrément.

Murphy fut le premier à bouger, en baissant la tête.

\- J'aurais pas dû venir, dit-il.

\- Non, tu as bien fait, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Boire un truc ?

Bellamy était sans doute tout aussi gêné que Murphy. Il passa une main dans ses boucles qu'il n'avait pas du tout coiffé, et regarda le vieux jogging qu'il portait en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus moche et ridicule.

\- Tu as autre chose à manger que des sucettes ? Lança Murphy mi-sarcastique.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Ils allèrent jusque dans la cuisine et Bellamy lui sortit une bouteille de jus de fruit et des gâteaux apéritifs. Murphy le remercia, se servit sans trop savoir pourquoi puisqu'il n'avait ni soif, ni faim. Au moins, la bouche pleine, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il se concentrait sur un détail sur la table quand Bellamy attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, comme il l'avait déjà fait pleins de fois avant, et souleva son visage pour le forcer à le regarder. Murphy aurait voulu fracasser la gueule de son cœur pour qu'il se calme.

\- Si tu es là, j'imagine que tu veux bien qu'on se parle.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure.

\- Quand tu disais que tu avais autre chose à manger que des sucettes, oui j'ai vu ça.

\- Mais non, quand je t'ai dis que je t'…

\- Tu aurais de l'alcool ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas ici, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois pas être capable d'entendre ce truc sans être complètement murgé. Répondit Murphy en se reculant pour qu'il lâche son menton.

Il attrapa une poignée de gâteaux et la mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha bruyamment, puis prit une grande gorgée de jus de fruits pour faire passer le tout. Et pourtant, malgré ça, la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge ne partit pas.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Murmura Bellamy.

\- Regretter n'est pas forcément suffisant, répondit Murphy.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance, j'ai été idiot. Je savais bien pourtant qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, fit Bellamy.

\- J'ai vu ça, se moqua Murphy méchamment.

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres, l'air blessé. Même s'il savait que c'était mérité.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'excuses mille fois que ça changera quelque chose. Lui dit Murphy. Ce n'est pas le nombre de fois que tu t'excuses qui effacera ce que tu as fait. Ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas à autre chose ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que je…

\- Autre chose que ça, s'écria Murphy. Autre chose qu'une raison aussi débile et nulle et impossible. Tu crois vraiment que je peux gober un truc pareil ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu me l'as dit, je n'ai pas les attributs pour te plaire, parce que tu voulais absolument qu'on soit ami, parce que j'ai seize ans comme ta sœur.

\- Malgré tout ça, je t'aime quand même.

Murphy posa ses mains sur ses oreilles mais Bellamy les prit dans les siennes, vint les décoller et approcha son visage de Murphy, vint souffler à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Ta gueule. Je me casse. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Bellamy le retint en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies.

\- Je ne te croirai jamais.

\- Pour que tu me pardonnes.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Mais Bellamy ne le relâcha pas et Murphy cessa le combat avant même de commencer à se débattre. Il resta contre lui, sans pour autant lui rendre son étreinte. Il ferma les yeux, ça aurait pu être bien si Bellamy ne l'avait pas trahi. Il murmura :

\- Tu es resté sous la pluie juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Même si tu aurais pu mourir de froid ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi faire ça pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

Bellamy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Murphy, se recula un peu juste pour coller son front contre le sien, ses magnifiques yeux bruns le regardant (comment Murphy avait-il pu les trouver moches un jour ? ils avaient la couleur des châtaignes, du chocolat, ils pouvaient être sombre comme la nuit).

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Pas violemment mais avec envie. Bellamy remonta ses mains sur ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe pour mieux appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de Murphy. Celui-ci se recula :

\- Je ne te pardonne pas pour autant.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est un joker.

\- D'accord.

\- Trahis-moi encore une fois et…

Bellamy reposa sa bouche sur la sienne, il avait bien compris et il ne comptait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois et longtemps, sans voir le temps passer. Parfois doux et tendre, parfois violent et sauvage. Découvrant, goûtant, se précipitant, brûlant toutes les étapes, puis prenaient leur temps. Bellamy n'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Murphy se recula un instant, le souffle erratique, regarda Bellamy, chercha à être sûr de ce qu'il faisait en fouillant dans ses yeux marrons.

\- Je ne te dirai pas que je t'aime, compte pas là-dessus.

Bellamy sourit.

\- J'ai compris.

Il embrassa son front et sa joue, caressa doucement son visage et son cou.

\- Bien, on attendra que tu sois majeur pour la suite. Dit-il en souriant.

Murphy le regarda l'air indigné, puis se cramponna à lui et utilisa toute sa force pour le faire tomber par terre, s'asseyant sur lui et embrassant son cou :

\- On attend rien du tout. Sale con.

Bellamy émit un petit rire, mais se redressa en repoussant Murphy qui le fusilla des yeux. Bellamy se releva, puis il souleva Murphy du sol pour le prendre contre lui, passant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever et le porter dans ses bras, les jambes de Murphy se nouant autour de lui, son torse collé contre le sien, sa bouche cherchant à nouveau la sienne.

\- J'ai une chambre, idiot. Réussit à dire Bellamy entre deux baisers.

Et c'est là qu'il emmena Murphy. Le conduisant jusqu'à son lit. Refermant la porte derrière eux, d'un coup de pied.

Le reste fut de braise et d'orage.

Et n'appartient qu'à eux.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bon voilà une chose de faites, le murphamy vient donc de s'officialiser (même s'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine). Je sais qu'il y en a qui attendait ça avec impatience, et bien c'est fait, et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les autres chapitres continueront de se concentrer sur le murphamy mais devraient normalement se centrer sur le jonty (normalement…). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.


	19. La bague bleue qui brille

**Prompts :** Je suis passé par la fenêtre.

Jolie signature laissée sur ta peau.

* * *

 **19\. La bague bleue qui brille.**

Jasper avait passé une tellement bonne soirée avec Octavia qu'il était bien trop énervé pour dormir tout seul. Il avait déposé la jeune fille chez elle, et après quelques minutes elle lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui dire que puisque la veste de Murphy était toujours là, elle supposait que lui aussi. Murphy ne serait donc pas à la maison, et Jasper ne pourrait pas aller l'enquiquiner. L'adolescent conduisit pourtant jusqu'à chez lui, rangea la voiture de ses parents d'occasion dans le garage, puis c'est avec ses jambes qu'il se rendit chez Monty. Il était un peu plus de minuit, mais la chambre de son meilleur ami était déjà éteinte. En même temps, ils avaient cours le lendemain, alors ce n'était pas si étonnant, et ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher Jasper de s'incruster. Il fallait escalader un peu pour atteindre la fenêtre de Monty, mais Jasper se sentait guéri de sa peur du vide depuis qu'il avait été obligé de grimper sur une échelle pour atteindre Murphy.

Jasper poussa la fenêtre en guillotine, puis s'introduisit chez son meilleur ami. Il utilisa la lumière de son portable pour y voir un peu. Monty dormait, allongé sur le côté, une main sous son oreiller, l'autre sous la couette. Il portait un tee-shirt. Il avait une mèche un peu folle, et un pli sur la joue qui signifiait qu'il avait dormi de l'autre côté, et venait sans doute de se retourner dans son sommeil.

Jasper adorait regarder Monty dormir, c'était hyper apaisant. Il se déshabilla, fouilla dans le placard pour mettre un grand tee-shirt – puisque c'était la règle – puis enjamba Monty et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, tirant un peu la couette sur lui. Monty marmonna quelque chose, mais ne parut pas se réveiller.

Jasper rapprocha son visage de celui de l'Asiatique qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Les baleines portent des tee-shirts…

Le reste fut incompréhensible, mais Jasper rit en imaginant des baleines avec des tee-shirts. Monty se tut un instant avant de recommencer à marmonner, se mettant sur le dos.

\- Sper…

\- Hm ? Demanda Jasper comprenant qu'il parlait de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu la bague ?

\- Quelle bague ?

\- La bleue qui brille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Jasper ne savait pas de quoi rêvait Monty, il aimait bien quand son meilleur ami lui répondait comme ça. Comme s'ils avaient une vraie discussion. Jasper se demandait de quoi parlait Monty, quelle pouvait donc être cette bague bleue qui brillait et qui n'existait que dans le rêve de son pote ?

\- Je l'ai perdu. Il faut la retrouver. Reprit Monty.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois demander en mariage quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

\- Je peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Monty marmonna une réponse incompréhensible et Jasper dit :

\- J'ai pas compris, répète.

\- Je dois la retrouver, fit Monty.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher ?

Mais Monty ne répondit pas. Jasper sourit, et murmura :

\- Tu es trop marrant, je t'adore.

\- Tu es un idiot Jasper.

Marmonna Monty et ce fut tout. Jasper eut beau lui demander pourquoi il en était un, il n'eut jamais de réponse. Il laissa tomber et se colla un peu plus contre Monty, posa sa joue contre son épaule. Jasper ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Monty se réveilla le lendemain matin au son du réveil, emmêlé avec Jasper, en se demandant pourquoi il s'endormait seul et se réveillait avec son meilleur ami dans son lit ?

Jasper ne se rendait pas compte des émotions que ça prodiguait à Monty au réveil, il faisait ça innocemment sans savoir que son meilleur ami se retrouvait dans tous ses états à cause de ça. Jasper ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant à son tour. Il regarda Monty un instant puis se colla un peu plus contre lui :

\- Câlin du matin, sourit Jasper.

Monty le repoussa gentiment et s'assit :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

\- J'ai passé une trop bonne soirée avec Octavia, comment voulais-tu que je dorme tout seul après ça ?

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas avec elle que tu es allé dormir ? Insista Monty.

Jasper se redressa sur le lit :

\- Je sais pas trop, Murphy était avec Bellamy, ça aurait été bizarre d'être dans la chambre à côté.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Genre t'imagine si on les entendait ? Non je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de chose à propos de mon propre frère.

\- Il n'est pas réellement ton frère, et puis ça avait pas l'air de te gêner quand tu parlais de Finn et Raven ou quand tu voulais qu'on se raconte toute notre vie sexuelle.

Jasper se leva et changea de sujet.

\- Au fait tu m'as parlé cette nuit.

\- J'ai dis quoi ? Demanda Monty qui n'aimait pas savoir qu'il avait parlé et qui avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu révéler.

\- D'abord tu as parlé de baleines en tee-shirt, et ça c'était trop drôle. Ensuite tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu une bague bleue qui brille et que tu voulais demander quelqu'un en mariage, mais t'as pas voulu me dire qui. Finalement tu m'as traité d'idiot. Et t'es devenu tout silencieux. Alors ? Tu voulais épouser qui ?

Monty haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Peut-être une de ces baleines en tee-shirt, sourit Jasper.

Il attrapa des affaires dans le placard et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain en s'exclamant :

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi en premier.

Monty le laissa faire et se laissa retomber sur son lit afin de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. Dès le matin, toutes ces émotions l'épuisaient.

xxx

Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il faisait encore nuit. Bellamy s'était réveillé très très longtemps avant son réveil matin et il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Il observait Murphy qui dormait sur le ventre à côté de lui. Il était emmitouflé sous la couette, et on voyait seulement son nez dépasser. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et c'était vraiment adorable. Bellamy tira doucement la couverture pour observer le visage de Murphy. Il sourit et passa doucement ses doigts dessus, traçant délicatement la finesse de ses traits en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre avec juste ça.

Si bizarrement amoureux.

Il tira un peu plus la couverture et dénuda une épaule. Murphy était pâle, avait la peau blanche et laiteuse, et Bellamy avait envie de croquer dedans. Il embrassa doucement son épaule, puis fit descendre la couette sur son dos, glissant ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, traçant un trait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Là il s'arrêta, appuya simplement sa paume sur le creux de son dos.

Murphy ouvrit ses yeux, orbes grises de sommeil.

\- Violeur, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur la couette pour se remballer dessous.

Bellamy passa la tête en dessus et attrapa Murphy pour l'attirer contre lui. Murphy se débattit un peu mais pas trop, trop la flemme, trop fatigué.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Pas envie, sourit Bellamy.

Il embrassa sa joue, son menton, son cou. Cru mourir en entendant les petits bruits contents de Murphy. Mais Murphy était un empêcheur de tourner en rond, il le repoussa doucement et insista.

\- Laisse-moi dormir.

Puis il se roula en boule.

Bellamy grogna et Murphy eut un petit sourire :

\- L'ours n'est pas content.

Mais il ne bougea pas et sembla même se rendormir. Bellamy le laissa tranquille et se contenta de le regarder. Plus tard, quand le réveil sonna, Murphy se réveilla de nouveau, il s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. Bellamy se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et Murphy lui rendit son baiser d'un air fatigué.

\- On se rappelle jamais hein, marmonna-t-il ensuite en se levant et en tirant la couette pour rester enroulé dedans.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Rien, mauvaise habitude.

Ça lui faisait bizarre à Murphy, d'avoir dormi avec son plan cul, d'habitude il ne le faisait jamais. Sauf que Bellamy n'était pas un plan cul. Il était… Autre chose.

Bellamy attrapa la couverture et Murphy la lâcha d'un coup, révélant toute sa nudité aux yeux de l'adulte. Il s'en fichait, il n'était pas vraiment pudique et Bellamy en profita allégrement pour se rincer l'œil.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les filles, fit Murphy en le remarquant.

\- Normalement oui. Avoua Bellamy. Mais je trouve ton absence de seins très sexy, malgré tout.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Murphy mit la main sur son boxer et l'enfila. Puis il rassembla ses fringues. Avant de partir pour la salle de bain il se tourna et tira la couette d'un coup, la retirant complètement du corps de Bellamy. Il le regarda de haut en bas, de bas en haut, se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu es plutôt sexy aussi, dit-il, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'absence de seins.

Puis il attrapa ses affaires et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Bellamy avait rougi malgré lui. Ce type le mettait dans tous ses états.

xxx

\- Et donc après être allé mangé ensemble, on a fait un tour de voiture, on s'est arrêté sur un parking, dans un coin sympa, et on s'est peloté et embrassé.

Jasper était assis dans le bus, à côté de Monty, et lui racontait toute sa soirée avec Octavia.

\- C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'un psychopathe arrive, dans les films, fit remarquer Monty.

Jasper tapa dans ses mains :

\- Ne déconne pas avec ça Monty, parce que c'est exactement ce que je me suis dis. Alors j'ai commencé à flipper et j'ai voulu partir. Octavia n'a pas compris pourquoi et j'ai pas osé lui expliquer, elle m'aurait pris pour un fou.

\- Y a des chances, sourit Monty.

\- Toi tu m'aurais compris, souffla Jasper.

\- Peut-être, mais on n'aurait pas non plus été entrain de s'embrasser et de se peloter.

\- Pas faux, admit Jasper en penchant la tête sur le côté. Bref je lui ai seulement dit que j'avais envie d'autre chose, que ce n'était pas romantique de faire ça dans une voiture. Alors à la place de continuer, on est allé au cinéma, et j'ai rien compris au film vu que j'étais plus occupé à l'embrasser. C'était fun. Ensuite et je l'ai raccompagné et le reste tu le connais. J'ai déposé la voiture chez moi, je suis passé par ta fenêtre, et j'ai dormi chez toi.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- La prochaine fois on couchera ensemble c'est sûr, conclue Jasper.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, soupira l'Asiatique.

Octavia monta seul dans le bus lorsque celui-ci arriva à son arrêt. Jasper lui fit des signes, et elle vint s'asseoir dans la rangée d'à côté.

\- T'es pas avec ton frère ? Demanda Monty.

\- Non, il était occupé, il m'a dit de prendre le bus toute seule, qu'il prendrait la voiture.

\- Alors ça s'est arrangé avec Murphy ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Oui. Tellement arrangé, que Bell a des signatures sur le cou, Murphy a marqué son territoire.

Jasper sourit :

\- Bon ben, voilà une bonne chose de faites n'est-ce pas ?

Octavia acquiesça.

\- Bell a l'air beaucoup plus heureux tout à coup, alors ça me va. Et puis grâce à ça, il n'a rien dit, pour nous deux.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien dit quand même, il me connaît bien.

\- Il connaissait Atom. Précisa Octavia.

\- Mais moi je suis plus mignon.

Octavia rit. Monty les laissa discuter entre eux et colla son front sur la vitre à côté de lui. Il faisait beau après tout un week-end de pluie et de grisaille, le soleil était là. Tout avait l'air de bien s'arranger, c'était peut-être pour ça. Bellamy et Murphy s'étaient réconciliés et plus, selon Octavia. Elle, de son côté, avait enfin parlé à son frère de Jasper, et Jasper en était vraiment très content. Ils allaient pouvoir aller plus loin, profiter un maximum.

Et lui ?

Il stagnait.

Toujours amoureux d'un idiot, tout en étant incapable de lui dire ou de lui faire comprendre. Amoureux d'un type qui ne pouvait pas se passer de ses câlins, qui débarquait au milieu de la nuit et se collait contre lui, un crétin qui était capable de dire qu'il dormait mieux en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais Jasper était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, embrassait quelqu'un d'autre, se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Monty ?

Monty tourna ses yeux vers Jasper.

\- On est arrivé, tu t'es rendormi ?

L'Asiatique secoua la tête, il était perdu dans ses pensés et n'avait pas remarqué que le bus était arrêté devant le lycée. Il se leva et suivit Jasper qui tenait la main d'Octavia, et soudainement Monty se sentit de trop. Certes Jasper serait toujours son meilleur ami, mais il avançait et il continuerait à avancer, et il finirait par s'éloigner, il aurait une vie, une famille, une femme, des gosses, peut-être une piscine et un chien.

Et lui dans tout ça ?

Monty s'arrêta devant l'entrée du lycée et regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec Octavia, il se sentait mal d'un coup, triste pour aucune raison particulière ou pour trop de raisons. Il aurait voulu avoir sept ans à nouveau, quand lui et Jasper ne se posaient pas de question, quand ils auraient pu être seul au monde sans soucis, quand Jasper ne courrait pas après les filles. Ou bien, il aurait voulu être à la place d'Octavia, être celui qui tenait la main de Jasper, ne plus être seulement son meilleur ami, mais devenir autre chose de plus. Monty baissa la tête dans un soupir et sursauta quand deux yeux chocolats se plantèrent dans les siens alors que Jasper le regardait par en dessous.

\- Ben alors Monty ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air tout déprimé d'un coup.

Monty releva les yeux et Jasper suivit son regard en se redressant, il colla presque son front au sien.

\- C'est parce que tu as perdu ta blague bleue et brillante ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Mais non, idiot.

\- Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Non ça ira. Je pense que je peux survivre sans câlin.

Jasper l'attrapa quand même et le serra contre lui.

\- Et bien pas moi, dit-il.

\- Fais des câlins à Octavia dans ce cas. Marmonna Monty.

\- Toi et Octavia ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Je le sais bien, soupira Monty.

Jasper se recula pour recommencer à le regarder :

\- Allez, dis moi tout. Pourquoi t'es tout déprimé d'un coup ?

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Pour rien. J'ai juste peur de perdre quelque chose d'important pour moi et je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas le perdre.

Jasper réfléchit un instant puis sourit :

\- Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver la solution à ton problème en regardant le voyage de Chihiro.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Bien sûr, après tout Chihiro perd ses parents et cherche une solution pour les retrouver. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à savoir comment ne pas perdre ce quelque chose d'important pour toi.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- C'est décidé, je viens chez toi ce soir pour qu'on regarde. On mangera du chocolat, ça te remettra de bonne humeur. Je ne connais rien de mieux que le chocolat pour ça.

Monty sourit :

\- Tu as juste envie de t'empiffrer de chocolat devant des dessins animés en fait ? N'est-ce pas ?

Jasper éclata de rire et décoiffa Monty :

\- Bien joué. Tu as tout compris. Je dois être trop transparent. Allez viens ! Octavia est partie devant.

Monty acquiesça et suivit Jasper. Pour le moment celui-ci était toujours là, toujours présent, ça ne servait à rien de penser à ce qui pouvait arriver hypothétiquement plus tard. Il fallait profiter de maintenant.

Kane avait commencé à faire l'appel quand Murphy ouvrit la porte.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Assena le sous-directeur.

Murphy sourit en coin, enleva la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche et lâcha :

\- Vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?

Kane fronça les sourcils et Murphy se reprit et lança d'une voix monocorde et pas du tout sincère.

\- Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

Le sous-directeur laissa passer, plus par agacement que parce qu'il en avait envie.

\- Allez vous asseoir, et je ne veux pas voir cette sucette pendant mon cours !

Murphy alla s'asseoir à une place libre, mais remit la sucette dans sa bouche. Il remarqua Jasper, assit un peu plus loin, qui le fixait, l'air de lui demander comment ça s'était passé. Murphy haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, puis sortit ses affaires. Ça c'était bien passé n'est-ce pas ? Même mieux que bien. Murphy se sentait bizarre, tout paraissait léger et brillant autour de lui, et pourtant il n'avait pas pris de drogue et n'avait rien bu. Il n'aimait pas trop cet état extatique, il avait vachement la trouille que ça ne dure pas et que l'atterrissage soit catastrophique. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le ressentir, d'avoir des frissons en repensant aux mains de Bellamy, à sa bouche, à son corps, sa voix, tout.

Il ne comprit pas un mot du cours d'SVT, se repassant en boucle sa soirée, sa nuit, sa matinée.

Bellamy avait dit à Octavia de partir seule, et elle avait obéit sans problème, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'intimité et profitant aussi, sans doute, de sa nouvelle liberté. Quand la porte s'était refermée, Murphy s'était tourné vers Bellamy et s'était presque jeté sur lui, fébrile, électrique. Il avait essayé d'enlever ses vêtements qu'il venait de mettre, mais Bellamy avait pris ses mains et avait mis un terme à un baiser pourtant très très agréable.

\- C'est l'heure de l'école.

Murphy avait grimacé.

\- Il ne fallait pas dormir autant ce matin. L'avait taquiné Bellamy.

Murphy avait essayé de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Bellamy avait reculé son visage en souriant.

\- Sale gosse impatient.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, pédophile !

Bellamy avait ouvert la bouche, l'air choqué, et Murphy en avait profité pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes, enroulant sa langue avec le sienne, pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser pour parler. Bellamy baissa les armes et lui rendit son baiser avec une passion non contenue. Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Bellamy finit par interrompre le baiser, puis mit une tartine de nutella dans la bouche de Murphy pour le calmer.

Murphy s'était assis à contrecœur, avait mangé la tartine, bu son café.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Avait-il demandé en regardant la table.

\- On petit déjeune puis on va au lycée.

\- Non, je voulais dire, à propos de toi et moi.

Bellamy avait souri et était venu entourer les jambes de Murphy avec les siennes, sous la table.

\- T'as bien une petite idée non ? Avait-il dit.

Murphy s'était tenu sur ses gardes et avait lancé, sarcastiquement :

\- On s'envoie en l'air deux trois fois, avant de se lasser et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Bellamy avait soupiré et dit :

\- Non, on s'envoie en l'air pour toute la vie.

\- Tu parles déjà de mariage, t'es un rapide.

\- Je n'ai pas prononcé ce mot le premier.

Murphy avait joué avec l'anse de sa tasse et avait finalement levé les yeux vers Bellamy.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- C'est l'idée. Avait acquiescé Bellamy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour ça, Avait dit Murphy. À mon avis je vais vite en avoir marre.

\- Peut-être, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer, non ?

\- Okay. Avait fait Murphy. Essayons.

Bellamy s'était penché vers lui et avait embrassé la commissure de ses lèvres. Ça n'avait pas été grand-chose, un truc léger et presque rien, mais ça avait été comme si le cœur de Murphy s'était soudain éclaté à faire des feux d'artifices dans tout son corps. L'adolescent avait grogné puis s'était levé :

\- Faut qu'on passe chercher mes affaires. Si tu te grouilles pas on va être en retard.

Bellamy avait mangé ses céréales en quatrième vitesse, avait attrapé sa veste et son sac à lui. Puis il avait conduit Murphy jusqu'à sa maison, pour enfin se diriger vers le lycée. Il était en train de se garer au moment où la sonnerie avait retenti.

\- Bonne journée John, avait dit Bellamy. Je vais t'appeler John, ce sera mieux, à mon avis. Je pense que je peux ?

Murphy avait roulé des yeux, attrapé ses joues et embrassé sa bouche, pas du tout de façon douce, puis il était sorti de la voiture. Bellamy était descendu du véhicule à son tour.

\- John ! L'avait-il appelé.

Muphy s'était retourné et Bellamy lui avait lancé une sucette à la fraise.

\- Tiens.

Murphy l'avait rattrapé et avait louché dessus. Peut-être que parfois on pouvait recoller les morceaux et que ça fonctionnait. C'était un peu comme une seconde chance. Il avait souri à Bellamy.

\- Mange là, c'est flippant de penser que tu pourrais la garder précieusement quelque part. Lui avait dit l'adulte.

L'adolescent avait déballé la sucette et l'avait mise dans sa bouche. Puis il avait fait un signe de la main, et était parti de son côté.

Murphy mâchonna le bâton, longtemps après qu'il n'y ait plus de bonbon.

xxx

Jasper prenait la main d'Octavia quand il voulait, l'embrassait quand il voulait, la fille n'était plus sans arrêt entrain de vérifier que son grand frère était dans le coin. C'était une liberté de plus, mais pour le moment il ne voyait pas beaucoup la différence. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé, mais il se demandait s'il allait bientôt coucher avec Octavia, s'ils allaient trouver un moment bien pour le faire. Et un autre endroit qu'un parking flippant au milieu de la nuit – ou n'importe quel taré pourrait venir les assassiner. Jasper avait déjà réservé sa soirée du lundi pour Monty, mais il y avait d'autres jours, d'autres soirs, d'autres nuits. D'autres moments juste pour Octavia et pour Jasper.

Il savait que sa peau était douce, il avait déjà touché ses seins plusieurs fois et il aimait bien les tenir dans ses mains, il appréciait la forme de ses fesses. Octavia était très sexy, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Jasper aimait l'entendre rire, il appréciait leurs conversations – celles qu'ils avaient entre deux baisers – et il trouvait la jeune fille merveilleuse. Pour tout un tas de raison qu'il n'aurait su donner exactement.

Jasper l'aimait et il avait envie d'elle.

\- On pourrait se voir mercredi, proposa-t-il. Passer l'après-midi ensemble, aller chez toi le soir, je pourrais rester la nuit…

Octavia acquiesça :

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

Elle embrassa son cou.

\- J'ai hâte, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle.

Jasper attendit lundi soir pour tout raconter à son meilleur ami, alors qu'ils rentraient à pied jusque chez l'Asiatique _(« c'est amusant de rentrer alors qu'il fait déjà nuit, et il ne pleut pas »)_. Monty apprit donc comment mercredi Jasper allait enfin coucher avec Octavia, et il hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas y penser, mais en étant obligé d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire mercredi après-midi ? Il s'occuperait, sa vie ne tournait pas qu'autour de Jasper, il faisait pleins de trucs sans Jasper, tout le temps, et c'était normal que Jasper fasse pleins de trucs sans lui. Il espérait juste que cette tendance à faire des choses l'un sans l'autre ne deviendrait pas trop grande. Se concentrer sur le jour même, on verrait pour demain.

Jasper appuya son doigt sur la joue de Monty :

\- Tu as encore l'air déprimé.

\- Désolé, fit Monty.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'aime pas savoir que tu es triste. Cette chose que tu as peur de perdre c'est quoi ?

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être une bague bleue qui brille, dit-il.

\- Je suis sûr que quoi que ce soit, tu ne la perdras pas. Tu fais beaucoup plus attention à tes affaires que moi, et si ça compte vraiment alors tu dois être très soigneux avec cette chose, je te connais.

Jasper s'écria soudainement :

\- Ah mais je sais de quoi tu parles.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Monty inquiet.

\- Des billets pour le concert de Within Temptation.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Non, je ne vais pas les perdre, je les ai rangés précieusement et je vérifie toujours qu'ils sont biens là. Impossible que je les perde.

\- Ce n'est pas ça alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Ils arrivèrent chez Monty, rentrèrent, enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Monty alluma son ordinateur dans sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as trouvé personne pour y aller avec toi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Au concert ?

\- Oui.

\- Si j'ai trouvé. J'y vais avec toi. Dit Monty.

\- Non mais je voulais dire une personne que tu aimes.

Monty tourna un instant les yeux vers Jasper et se mit à le fixer. Son meilleur ami pencha la tête sur le côté et l'Asiatique soupira. Il regarda à nouveau son écran d'ordinateur pour chercher le film.

\- J'y vais avec toi, osa-t-il répéter.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Ce sera une super sortie entre meilleurs amis, sourit-il.

Monty, qui était un peu crispé ayant peur d'en avoir trop dit, sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Oui, voilà. Une super sortie entre meilleurs amis, répéta-t-il

Il trouva le film dans ses fichiers et l'alluma. Monty tourna l'écran vers le lit puis les deux adolescents s'y assirent.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, tu trouveras comment faire pour ne pas perdre cette chose que tu ne veux pas perdre.

\- On verra, répondit Monty en démarrant le film.

S'il y avait une réponse aux questions de Monty dans _Le Voyage de Chihiro_ , celui-ci n'en vit aucune. Mais le film n'en était pas moins magnifique, au contraire. C'était une très belle histoire, avec une animation hyper agréable, des personnages attachants et des bestioles trop mignonnes. Malgré quelques trucs un peu glauques et bizarres.

Jasper eut les larmes aux yeux à la fin, ce qui tira un sourire à Monty. **(Attention la suite de ce passage va spoiler dans votre tronche la fin de Chihiro, je vous conseille donc d'aller voir le film puis de revenir lire).**

\- Mais c'est quoi cette fin, c'est super triste ! Se plaignit Jasper.

\- Mais non, ils vont se retrouver.

\- Oui mais ils sont séparés !

\- Mais ils vont se retrouver. Insista Monty.

Jasper attrapa les épaules de Monty :

\- Dans combien de temps ? Tu ne trouves pas ça super triste et horrible ?

\- Ils savent qu'ils se retrouveront, j'imagine que ça leur suffit pour avoir confiance et attendre.

\- Et s'ils se retrouvent quand Chihiro et vieille et ridée, mariée douze gosses ? Ce sera trop tard.

\- Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Le rassura Monty.

\- Ça, personne ne le dit.

\- Jasper calme toi, ce n'est pas si triste, je suis sûr que c'est écrit dans le sens où ils se reverront très bientôt. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois grand maximum.

Jasper appuya plus fort ses mains sur les épaules de Monty et dit :

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? S'ils ne se retrouvent jamais ?

\- Ça arrivera. Ils se retrouveront.

\- S'ils sont séparés pour toujours ?

\- Ils ne seront pas séparés pour toujours. A la fin il connaît son nom, et son nom peut l'aider à partir. Il va vite la rejoindre.

\- Je n'aime pas cette fin. Marmonna Jasper relâchant finalement Monty.

L'Asiatique passa sa main sur le dos de Jasper.

\- Ils se retrouveront, assura-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu vas pouvoir trouver une solution maintenant, pour ne pas perdre cette chose que tu as peur de perdre, j'ai plutôt l'impression que Chihiro a perdu quelque chose.

\- Au contraire, elle a récupéré quelque chose.

\- Et elle l'a perdu aussitôt.

Monty se mit à rire.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu.

Jasper fit la moue.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'a même pas mangé de chocolat, finalement.

Monty sourit :

\- Il va falloir réparer cette grave erreur.

Et ils allèrent chercher du chocolat dans la cuisine. Jasper tourna encore un peu en rond à propos de la fin de Chihiro.

\- Je crois que je n'aime pas les histoires de séparation.

\- Ça se voit, fit Monty.

Jasper insista pour voir un autre film, ils se décidèrent pour _Ponyo sur la falaise_. La fin de celui-ci convint bien plus à Jasper. Monty sourit, puis attrapa son sac :

\- On devrait un peu bosser pour demain.

Jasper fit la tête mais obéit quand même.

\- Tu oublies jamais de bosser Monty.

\- Heureusement qu'un de nous deux y pense, s'amusa Monty.

Ils firent leur devoir pour le lendemain, et Jasper accepta de s'avancer en SVT pour le prochain cours.

\- Je devrais rentrer, Murphy va sans doute rester avec Bellamy et nos parents d'occasions ne vont pas être content si on est tout le temps tous les deux absents.

Monty n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, mais il ne dit rien. Jasper attrapa son sac :

\- A la prochaine Monty-chan.

\- A la prochaine Jasper.

Jasper sortit de la chambre, et revint deux secondes plus tard :

\- Notre séparation ne durera que jusqu'à demain, sourit-il.

Puis il repartit. Monty mit deux minutes avant de réussir à calmer son idiot de cœur qui réagissait pour n'importe quoi.

xxx

Le mercredi, comme prévu, Octavia passa l'après midi avec Jasper, ils allèrent se balader au centre-ville, visitèrent les magasins divers et variés. Jasper adorait les magasins d'objets un peu bizarres, du genre des pinces salades en forme de pattes de flamants roses, ou des salières panda. Octavia un peu moins, mais ils s'amusèrent quand même, avant d'aller se perdre dans des boutiques de fringues. Jasper s'amusa à essayer une jupe qu'il trouvait ultra moche, simplement pour rire. Il se fit engueuler par une vendeuse comme quoi ce n'était pas drôle et qu'il allait déformer les vêtements.

\- Et si je comptais l'acheter ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Enfin voyons vous êtes un garçon.

Jasper haussa les épaules, reposa la jupe et marmonna à Octavia :

\- Ce magasin craint.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Octavia d'y acheter deux nouveaux hauts.

\- Laisse tomber, lui dit-elle, c'est la vendeuse qui craint.

Elle avait dit ça à voix haute, en passant à côté de la vendeuse, et Jasper sourit devant son culot.

\- Et de toute façon, la jupe était moche, fit Jasper.

Ils rirent, et après qu'Octavia ait payé ses hauts, ils sortirent du magasin main dans la main. Au final ils s'arrêtèrent à un bar pour se boire un chocolat chaud. Jasper en profita pour sortir son portable et envoyer quelques texto à Monty.

\- T'es au courant que Monty ne va pas se désintégrer si pendant un après-midi tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelle, lui fit remarquer Octavia.

\- Comment tu sais que j'écris à Monty ?

\- Ça me parait évident, dit-elle l'air un peu agacé.

Jasper rangea son portable.

\- Et si jamais il se désintégrait ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, soupira Octavia.

Ils burent leur chocolat sans plus trop savoir quoi se dire après ça.

\- Il est bon ce chocolat. Commenta Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, il est bon.

Ils se turent et regardèrent la télé au dessus du bar qui passait des clips musicaux.

Le soir, Octavia fit entrer Jasper dans l'appartement. Bellamy n'était pas là, il avait laissé un mot sur le frigo. _« Au ciné (avec ta belle-sœur( John (_ Murphy ( _le morveux (signé le pédophile_.)))) _Bref, au ciné »_. Le mot était gribouillé, et les écritures étaient différentes. On pouvait aisément imaginer une bagarre entre Bellamy et Murphy pour l'écrire. Elle attrapa le post-it et le colla sur le front de Jasper.

\- Qui aurait cru que Murphy se ferait un rendez-vous romantique avec mon frère hein ?

\- Qui aurait cru que Murphy se ferait un rendez-vous romantique, tout court.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle.

Jasper enleva le post-it de son front et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Octavia fit cuire deux steaks et prépara une salade. Ils mangèrent devant la télé, regardant une série que Jasper ne connaissait pas. Une fois le repas terminé, Octavia prit les assiettes, les mis dans l'évier – tant pis pour la vaisselle – et se rassit près de Jasper. Mettant sa main sur sa cuisse, d'une façon qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers elle et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, le poussant sur le canapé pour se coller à lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, sa main se glissant sous son haut. Elle se recula un instant, joua avec l'agrafe de son soutif et l'enleva.

\- On n'a pas besoin de ça, fit-elle avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise que Jasper avait mise pour leur rendez-vous, laissant Jasper poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle glissa ensuite sa bouche dans le cou de son petit-ami.

\- Allons dans la chambre, dit-elle finalement.

Elle se releva, et prit sa main, il la suivit.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce et elle le poussa sur le lit, s'asseyant sur lui pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur le canapé. Elle enleva son haut pendant que Jasper tirait sur sa propre chemise pour la retirer. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis elle déboutonna le jean de Jasper pour le retirer, ensuite elle enleva le sien.

Ils recommencèrent à échanger d'autres baisers, leurs mains s'égarant, caressant. Octavia embrassa à nouveau le cou de Jasper, puis son épaule.

Ils étaient bien partis pour continuer et Jasper se sentait de plus en plus brûlant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Octavia…

\- Chut, dit-elle en reposant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Jasper entendit Bellamy parler. Puis la voix de Murphy raisonna et il poussa doucement Octavia.

\- Y a ton frère et Murphy qui sont là.

\- Et alors ? Ignore-les, fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Jasper essaya alors qu'Octavia embrassait son torse mais c'était comme si ses oreilles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter d'entendre Bellamy et Murphy. Alors qu'Octavia commençait à vouloir lui enlever son boxer, il s'assit d'un coup sur le lit.

\- Stop, je ne peux pas.

Elle grogna :

\- Mais pourquoi ? On est bien parti là, j'ai envie de toi moi aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas, s'ils nous entendaient ?

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si moi, je n'entendais jamais mon frère.

Jasper secoua la tête, se leva du lit et remit son pantalon.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, je n'y arrive pas, dit-il.

Il enfila sa chemise et la reboutonna. Octavia resta assise sur le lit, faisant la gueule.

\- Désolé. La prochaine fois on ira chez moi, ça craindra moins.

Elle soupira, puis décida de se rhabiller aussi. Son soutif était resté dans le salon et quand ils sortirent de la chambre elle le récupéra, sans regarder ni Jasper, ni Bellamy, ni Murphy.

\- Vous êtes rentré trop tôt, râla-t-elle juste.

Elle vint embrasser la bouche de Jasper pour faire la paix, mais resta quand même de mauvaise humeur.

\- On se voit demain. Dit-elle.

\- Oui. Sourit-il.

Il salua Bellamy et Murphy, et partit. Octavia s'assit sur le canapé les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse. Bellamy s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe O ?

\- Jasper a paniqué au pire moment, ronchonna-t-elle.

Murphy se marra et elle le fusilla des yeux.

\- C'est votre faute, il vous entendait et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de concentration pour ce genre de trucs ? Se moqua Murphy.

Elle souffla et Bellamy passa son bras autour d'elle :

\- C'est mieux comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ma sœur faire ce genre de trucs.

\- Ouais ben alors faites moins de bruit avec Murphy, s'énerva-t-elle.

Octavia repoussa son frère, sans se préoccuper de son rougissement, puis elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Murphy rejoignit finalement Bellamy sur le canapé et embrassa son oreille :

\- Et si on faisait beaucoup de bruits hein ?

Bellamy tourna son visage et colla son nez au sien.

\- Attend un peu, on rentre du ciné, je crève la dalle. Mangeons un truc avant.

Murphy embrassa sa bouche, puis vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses :

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim, vint-il souffler à son oreille.

Bellamy rit, mais le repoussa doucement. Murphy ronchonna et se rassit sur le canapé.

\- Si je ne t'arrête pas, on ne quitte jamais le lit. Fit Bellamy.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, j'ai la dalle !

Il se leva et alla préparer un truc pour eux deux. Murphy avait réussi à trouver une chaîne qui passait Bob l'Éponge et regarda, sans même donner l'impression d'aller aider Bellamy à cuisiner. L'adulte revint avec leurs assiettes, des pâtes, du fromage, et de la viande. Simple, mais parfait.

Après manger, Murphy participa pour la vaisselle, puis s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Bellamy. Ce dernier perdit sa main dans ses cheveux et demanda :

\- Et bien ? Je pensais que tu voudrais continuer ce que tu avais commencé tout à l'heure.

Murphy ne bougea pas.

\- Maintenant, je suis fatigué, je dois digérer. Marmonna-t-il. Trouve un film bien.

Bellamy sourit, changea de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur un film d'action qui n'avait pas l'air trop chiant, ni trop compliqué.

Murphy aurait préféré qu'on lui brûle la bouche plutôt que le dire à voix haute, mais en fait, il était bien là, la main de Bellamy dans ses cheveux, sa tête contre ses jambes. Il voulait en profiter un peu, voilà tout.

xxx

\- Et donc là, elle a enlevé son soutif.

Monty soupira :

\- Jasper je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Bon d'accord. On est allé dans la chambre, on a commencé à se déshabiller, se tripoter…

\- Jasper !

\- Et à ce moment-là, Bellamy et Murphy sont arrivés dans l'appartement et ça m'a bloqué.

Jasper était allé droit chez Monty, après ne pas avoir réussi à coucher avec Octavia, pour lui raconter tout son après-midi. Ainsi que son échec.

\- Tu aurais simplement pu les ignorer. Fit remarquer Monty.

\- Je n'ai pas pu. C'était stupide. La porte était fermée à clef, Octavia et moi on avait des capotes, et la façon dont elle m'embrassait était vraiment hyper agréable…

\- Trop de détails, grinça Monty.

\- Mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas, j'entendais Murphy et Bellamy et j'étais complètement bloqué. Je suis le type le plus nul de cette planète, je crois.

Monty frotta son dos pour le rassurer :

\- Mais non. Tu étais simplement gêné, ça arrive.

Jasper soupira :

\- Pourtant j'en avais vraiment envie.

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

\- J'espère.

Monty acquiesça, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, du tout. Et pourtant c'était lui qui consolait Jasper et lui assurait qu'il remettrait ça. Il ne savait même pas comment il réussissait à allier jalousie et paroles de réconforts, il était trop stupide.

\- Et puis vous avez passé un bon après-midi. Ajouta Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Oui c'était merveilleux. Dit-il.

\- Donc voilà, tout va bien.

Monty aurait voulu changer de sujet, mais il laissa Jasper s'égarer et parler d'Octavia, de pourquoi il l'aimait, et comment il la trouvait belle et parfaite.

\- C'est vraiment une déesse, et c'est moi qui sors avec elle.

\- Fantastique, sourit Monty à contrecœur.

\- Demain soir, je l'emmène chez moi, on rattrapera ça.

\- Voilà, bonne idée.

Jasper donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

\- Merci Monty, tu devrais faire conseiller conjugale, tu sais trouver les mots qui rassurent.

Monty eut un rire jaune.

Jasper décida de rester dormir chez son meilleur ami même si Murphy était chez Bellamy.

\- Wendy et Seth pourront courir tous nus dans la maison en faisant des jeux de rôles, pendant notre absence.

\- Tu crois qu'ils feraient vraiment ça ?

Jasper rit.

\- Non pas du tout. A mon avis ils vont simplement regarder un film et aller se coucher.

\- C'est plus probable, acquiesça Monty.

Ils décidèrent de mater un ou deux épisodes de _Supernatural_ , ils avaient bientôt rattrapé la diffusion. Finalement, ils se couchèrent, discutèrent un peu, s'endormirent. Le bras de Jasper autour de Monty.

xxx

Octavia accepta d'essayer chez Jasper, le jeudi soir. Elle était de meilleure humeur, elle avait fini par relativiser, ce n'était jamais que du sexe après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, et à bien y réfléchir elle s'était dis que ça aurait été gênant que Murphy les entende. Il aurait pu faire une remarque sarcastique, et ça l'aurait gonflé. Finalement c'était mieux comme ça, et chez Jasper, ils ne seraient pas dérangés, normalement.

Seth et Wendy connaissaient vite fait Octavia, pour l'avoir vu à l'hôpital lorsque Jasper était dans le coma, mais sans plus. Sachant qu'elle était la petite amie de Jasper, ils eurent un million de questions à lui poser pendant le dîner. Comment s'appelaient ses parents, ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, _« je vis avec mon frère, il est surveillant d'étude »_. Depuis combien de temps ils sortaient ensemble et _« Oh Jasper pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ?Tu aurais dû l'inviter »_. En quelle classe elle était, quel projet d'avenir elle avait, blablablabla.

Quand ils purent quitter la table, Jasper emmena Octavia dans sa chambre et elle se mit à rire :

\- J'ai eu l'impression de passer un entretien d'embauche, ils peuvent être flippants.

\- Ils n'ont jamais fait ça, fit Jasper, je crois qu'ils sont un peu trop enthousiastes parce que j'ai une petite amie.

Elle le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa :

\- Peu importe, tu es tout à moi maintenant.

Jasper et Octavia étaient entrain de se déshabiller quand Wendy ouvrit la porte. Ils sursautèrent, se séparèrent et Octavia cacha sa poitrine avec ses bras.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, fit Wendy. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous aviez bien des préservatifs. Sinon il serait peut-être plus prudent de remettre ça a plus tard.

Jasper avait les joues rouges et marmonna :

\- On a tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas. Je vous laisse.

Elle referma la porte. Octavia se laissa tomber à côté de Jasper.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié de mettre le verrou dit-il.

Octavia attrapa son tee-shirt et l'enfila.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui n'ai plus envie. Fit-elle.

Jasper se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas maudits ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le garçon resta en boxer et mit un tee-shirt, tandis qu'Octavia se rhabillait.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non c'est bon, y a encore des bus à cette heure-ci.

Elle vint l'embrasser.

\- À demain, lui dit-elle.

\- À demain.

Puis elle partit. Jasper soupira et s'allongea sur son lit en maudissant Wendy en silence.

Le lendemain, Jasper raconta tout à Monty, dans le bus, et Monty essaya encore de le rassurer. Il commençait à avoir hâte que Jasper couche avec Octavia, comme ça, ils ne seraient plus obligés d'en parler, ça ferait parti de leur vie, et Monty ne devrait plus se forcer à écouter Jasper se plaindre pour ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

En même temps, Monty était content que ce ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dans toute cette histoire.

Sauf peut-être faire taire Jasper en l'embrassant. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il soupira et Jasper s'arrêta de parler pour le regarder. Il demanda :

\- Tu te sens encore triste ?

\- Ça va, fit Monty.

\- C'est à propos de la chose que tu ne veux pas perdre ?

\- Ça va, répéta Monty.

\- Si jamais tu la perds, je t'aiderai à la chercher.

\- D'accord, merci.

Jasper ne savait simplement pas que si Monty perdait « cette chose », Jasper ne serait pas là pour l'aider à chercher.

À la pause, quand Jasper prit la main d'Octavia, elle l'embrassa puis lui dit :

\- J'ai une super idée.

\- Ah ?

\- Dimanche c'est le 14, ce sera un jour parfait.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Non. On ne peut pas se voir dimanche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le Saint Valentin.

\- Et ? Justement Jasper, c'est le Saint Valentin.

Jasper regarda Octavia et dit très sérieusement :

\- Non, ce jour là, je le passe avec Monty.

La jeune fille comprit qu'ils allaient se disputer.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : petite précision, je sais que certains attendent du lemon, et je n'en écris pas. Déjà parce que j'aime pas ça et ensuite la fic est déjà écrite de toute façon et je ne rajouterai pas ce genre de scène. J'aime bien quand c'est subtil, doux et que ça laisse place à l'imagination. D'ailleurs si la scène avec Jasper et Octavia est un peu plus « cru » (et encore) c'est simplement parce que justement elle manque de sentiments. Je laisserai donc faire votre imagination et écrire les lemons dans votre tête si c'est ce qui vous intéresses. Ce chapitre se centre un peu plus sur Jasper et Monty et sur Jasper et Octavia. Bellamy et Murphy prennent la place du fond. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, c'est un peu un des derniers chapitres où Octavia et Jasper vont être aussi proches. Ah et sinon, il est possible que j'ai un ralentissement dans la publication des chapitres. Bientôt les vacances et je vais aussi être pas mal occupé la semaine prochaine. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci également pour vos reviews.


	20. La Saint Valentin

**Prompt :** C'était évident.

* * *

 **20\. La Saint Valentin.**

Octavia tournait sa tasse de chocolat entre ses doigts. Elle était sortie quand même, même si elle était toute seule. Ça la gonflait de voir Bellamy et Murphy roucouler depuis quelques jours, ça la gonflait d'entendre parler de la Saint Valentin partout. Alors elle était sortie, s'était arrêtée à un bar et avait commandé un chocolat chaud. Elle était seule, comme tous les célibataires, et elle n'était même pas célibataire.

Tout ça parce que son petit ami n'était qu'un abruti. Ou même pire que ça.

Octavia poussa un soupir, rien que de penser à Jasper, l'agaçait, il était drôle, gentil, complètement immature et impulsif, il était têtu, et un peu égoïste, mais c'était tout ça qui faisait son charme. Mais il avait un gros problème, un énorme problème même.

Ce problème s'appelait Monty.

Octavia aimait bien Monty, c'était un type sympa, un peu plus calme que Jasper, plus mature parfois (pas toujours, pas quand il délirait avec Jasper), vachement doux et gentil (mais qui semblait cacher un dragon en lui pour quand il s'énervait), moins impulsif, il réfléchissait plus au sens de ses actes. Sauf que Jasper était collé à lui, incapable de se passer de lui, comme s'il était une sorte de drogue. Et si Jasper devait faire un choix, il choisirait Monty, c'était certain.

Sortir avec Jasper, c'était parfois aussi sortir avec Monty. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait.

Pour rire, une fois, elle avait demandé à Jasper s'il ne pouvait pas se passer un peu de Monty, genre _« tu vas pas mourir juste parce que tu ne le vois pas pendant une ou deux semaines »_. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Jasper rigole, plaisante à ce sujet, fasse le crétin et exagère un peu. Mais ce con avait répondu trop sérieusement.

\- Ça dépend, on peut vivre une ou deux semaines sans respirer ?

Elle n'était pas de taille contre ça.

Même si Jasper avait expliqué que c'était déjà arrivé, que Monty était déjà parti pendant un mois en vacances, sans lui, une fois.

\- Mais on s'appelait tous les jours, heureusement.

Octavia avait compris qu'il faudrait composer avec Jasper et Monty. Et okay, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Jasper devait sans doute composer avec elle et son frère.

Mais c'était la Saint Valentin bon sang.

Octavia n'était pas le genre de fille à réellement se préoccuper de ce jour, c'était une fête un peu stupide de son point de vue, et il n'y accordait que moyennement d'importance. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir vexé, énervé, peut-être même jalouse. Parce que son petit ami préférait passer ce jour là avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et elle le passait seule, comme une maudite célibataire.

Octavia se vengea sur son chocolat en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ce chocolat vous aurait-il insulté ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux, en face d'elle le barman la regardait en souriant, il était entrain d'essuyer les verres qu'il avait lavé. Elle soupira, et sans savoir pourquoi commença à tout raconter à cet inconnu.

xxx

 **Quelques jours avant la Saint Valentin.**

Octavia avait proposé de se voir pour la Saint Valentin. Elle s'était dit que ça leur porterait peut-être chance pour coucher ensemble, que rien ne les arrêterait.

Mais Jasper ne pensait pas du tout pareil qu'elle.

\- Non, ce jour là, je le passe avec Monty.

Octavia avait froncé les sourcils.

\- C'est une plaisanterie n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- C'est la Saint Valentin, Jasper, c'est le jour des amoureux, c'est avec moi que tu dois le passer.

\- La Saint Valentin c'est le jour des célibataires, je dois le passer avec Monty.

La jeune fille avait râlé :

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas célibataire.

\- Et alors ? Je dois abandonner Monty ? On a toujours passé la Saint Valentin ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.

Pour lui c'était évident, il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se posait même la question. Octavia avait cru halluciner.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

\- Non, tu comptes. Avait-il affirmé en toute sincérité. On a qu'à se trouver un jour rien que pour nous deux. On s'invente un jour, ce sera bien plus romantique qu'avoir le même que tout le monde.

\- C'est ça je dois me contenter _« d'un jour bateau »_ pendant que tu réserves le bon à un autre.

\- Pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal ?

\- Pourquoi je ne devrais pas le prendre mal ?

Jasper avait fait la moue :

\- J'ai toujours fêté ce jour avec Monty, avait-il répété, boudeur comme un gosse de maternel.

\- Mais avant tu n'avais pas de petite amie. Quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, les choses changent.

Jasper avait secoué la tête :

\- On trouvera un jour pour nous, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Octavia s'était sentie furieuse, comme rejetée.

\- C'est ça fais comme tu veux, pauvre abruti. Peut-être même que d'ici dimanche, tu seras à nouveau célibataire !

Elle s'était levée et lui avait fait la gueule toute la journée.

Jasper ne reçut le soutient de personne sur ce coup là. Finn eut une crise de fou rire de quinze minutes au moins, pendant le repas du midi. Octavia était allé mangé avec Atom, Miller, Murphy et Bellamy.

\- Mais bon sang tu es trop bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle te fait la tronche. Tu lui dis que tu vas passer la journée avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, pour le jour des amoureux ! Dit Raven.

\- C'est comme si tu lui faisais des infidélités, expliqua Clarke.

\- Choisir ton meilleur ami plutôt que ta petite amie pour un jour pareil, ce n'est pas très recommandé, renchérit Wells.

Finn continua de rire.

Jasper se tourna vers Monty pour obtenir du soutient de ce côté. Son meilleur ami secoua la tête l'air totalement perplexe :

\- J'étais sûr que tu passerais la journée avec elle, dit-il. +

\- Toi aussi ? Soupira Jasper.

\- Ça me semblait logique.

\- Donc si tu avais une petite amie et que moi j'étais célibataire, tu passerais la Saint Valentin avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ?

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Je pense, oui.

Jasper se vexa.

\- Et bien moi je passerai ce jour avec toi, quoi que tu en penses.

Les autres lui dirent que Monty et Octavia avaient raison, que c'était lui, Jasper, qui était bizarre, mais malgré tout ça, il ne changea pas d'avis. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, il passerait son dimanche avec Monty.

\- Enfin si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Puisque tu préférerais passer ce jour là avec ta petite amie si tu en avais une. Marmonna Jasper toujours un peu froissé.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit Monty. Si toi ça ne te pose pas de problème, je suis d'accord.

 _Evidemment qu'il l'était._

Jasper le fixa comme pour voir son taux de sincérité puis retrouva le sourire et posa sa main sur le dos de Monty, en dessous de sa nuque :

\- Génial ! J'ai hâte.

Les autres n'insistèrent pas, même si Finn continua de rire en y repensant.

Monty ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content, de sourire bêtement, de penser à dimanche. Il savait que dans la logique de Jasper c'était juste parce qu'ils avaient toujours fêté ce jour ensemble, mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir que son meilleur ami le choisisse lui. Il devenait mièvre, il se transformait en ado stupide, et l'amour rend complètement idiot.

Mais assez égoïstement, il n'insista pas auprès de Jasper, il n'essaya pas de lui faire comprendre pourquoi Octavia était furieuse, il ne fit rien pour le convaincre de changer d'avis. Monty s'était pourtant préparé à passer son dimanche seul, il s'était préparé à ce que le samedi Jasper le bassine en racontant tout ce qu'il allait faire avec Octavia, et à ce que le lundi il décrive par le menu tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Octavia. Mais ça n'allait finalement pas se passer comme ça. C'était Monty qui allait profiter de la présence de son meilleur ami, et sa bouche s'étirait dans un sourire qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

Le samedi, Jasper alla sonner chez Octavia. C'est Bellamy qui lui ouvrit.

\- Je suis venu parler à ta sœur. Sourit Jasper. J'ai acheté des fleurs. Ajouta-t-il en montrant le bouquet.

Bellamy le laissa entrer.

\- Elle t'en veut, dit-il. Elle t'a traité de tous les noms, puis ensuite quand elle a dit tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, elle en a inventé.

\- Je vois, soupira Jasper.

Murphy était étalé sur le canapé et lui lança :

\- Mon insulte préférée fut _« maudit tête de balais à chiotte aussi pleins de merde qu'un trou du cul »,_ tellement poétique.

Jasper lui fit un petit signe et ignora ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- Salut frérot, tu as déménagé ici, à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, et je n'ai pas déménagé, je squatte simplement de manière insistante.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- Tant mieux, parce que sinon tu risques de manquer à Bob l'Éponge.

\- Je viendrai passer la Saint Valentin avec lui. Assura Murphy.

Jasper rit. Bellamy poussa les pieds de Murphy pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne passes pas la Saint Valentin avec moi ?

\- Plutôt crever que faire un truc aussi mièvre, marmonna Murphy en mettant ses pieds sur les jambes de Bellamy sans aucune gêne.

Jasper les laissa discuter entre eux, puis frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Octavia. Elle ouvrit, vit Jasper et referma la porte. Sans le laisser entrer. Il refrappa.

\- Octavia, ouvre s'il te plait.

Elle soupira et rouvrit la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai des fleurs. Tiens.

Elle prit les fleurs et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu viens pour me dire que tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Tu sais bien que non. S'il te plaît, parlons-en.

\- Les fleurs c'est pour m'acheter ? Parce que ça fonctionne pas.

\- Je voulais juste ne pas venir les mains vides. Allez Octavia, on ne peut pas rester comme ça sans discuter de cette histoire de Saint Valentin.

Octavia hésita à refermer la porte, mais finit par la laisser ouverte et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise tournante devant son bureau, posant le bouquet négligemment à côté d'elle. Jasper entra, ferma la porte, puis sautilla d'une jambe et de l'autre, avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime.

\- D'accord. Répondit Octavia avec prudence.

\- Ça devrait plus compter que le reste.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Si on fait notre Saint Valentin un autre jour ce serait pareil non ? Ajouta Jasper.

\- T'as raison, fêtons ça le premier avril, ça montrera à quel point notre couple c'est juste une blague. Lâcha Octavia avec ironie.

Jasper perdit son sourire, il eut l'air triste et Octavia regretta, elle se leva de sa chaise et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Aaah Jasper, pourquoi on rend ça si compliqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle embrassa sa bouche et il lui rendit son baiser. C'était plus facile de communiquer comme ça, de se réconcilier comme ça. Octavia savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, il était vachement têtu quand il voulait. Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste accepter de fêter le jour des amoureux un autre jour, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule. Rien que la Saint Valentin c'était déjà parfaitement stupide.

Octavia ne voulait pas être la chieuse qui accorde de l'intérêt à un jour pareil, qui fout son couple en l'air pour une raison aussi ridicule. Elle ne voulait pas être la fille qui se plaint parce que son mec préfère sortir avec son pote plutôt qu'elle, un jour comme celui-ci.

Elle ne voulait pas attacher d'importance à ça.

Mais pourtant elle en attachait.

Les quelques baisers qu'ils s'échangèrent les aidèrent à passer à autre chose. Jasper passerait le dimanche avec Monty, il trouverait d'autres dimanches à passer avec elle, c'était promis. Octavia accepta finalement à cette idée, même si c'était un peu à contre cœur. Jasper l'embrassa encore, la remercia, l'embrassa, lui sourit, et l'embrassa.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du samedi après midi ensemble, puis Jasper partit.

xxx

Le barman avait laissé la femme avec qui il travaillait s'occuper des clients et avait écouté les plaintes d'Octavia. Qui au final regrettait d'avoir autant parlé.

\- En bref, mon petit ami préfère son meilleur ami à moi.

Le barman lui offrit un autre chocolat chaud, et elle lui sourit en le remerciant.

\- Dommage que vous ne soyez pas célibataire, dit-il, où je vous aurais proposé de sortir.

Octavia sourit et détailla un peu plus l'homme à qui elle venait de raconter ses soucis. Il avait, peut-être l'âge de son frère. Noir de peau, grand et musclé, un aspect un peu sauvage et un regard troublant qui semblait la regarder directement dans l'âme. Il lui faisait un peu penser à une panthère.

\- Octavia, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main.

\- Lincoln. Répondit-il en la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Et bien Lincoln, pour le moment je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de discuter avec vous, alors si vous avez un moment…

Il sourit, fit le tour du bar et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il devait avoir une place importante pour pouvoir se permettre de faire une aussi longue pause, mais c'était tant mieux.

\- Je propose que l'on se tutoie, dit-il, ce sera plus simple.

Elle accepta sans problème.

Ils commencèrent à parler de différents sujets, Lincoln était hyper cultivé, s'intéressait à pleins de choses différentes, il parlait dessin (apparemment il aimait bien croquer deux trois choses dans un carnet), bouquins, musique, sa voix était profonde et grave. Octavia se sentait enrichie rien que de discuter avec cet homme. En plus de ça il pouvait être drôle, et quand il souriait, il était absolument charmant. Lincoln était posé, mâture et réfléchit. Il lui expliqua qu'il faisait des études d'infirmier, que de temps en temps il aidait sa famille à tenir le bar (voilà donc pourquoi il pouvait se permettre cette pause). Elle n'était qu'une petite lycéenne, mais il ne la traita pas comme telle. Il était impressionné par ses connaissances, par sa vivacité d'esprit, et il aimait bien sa force de caractère. Ils discutèrent des heures sans les voir passer. Octavia ne pensa plus à Jasper. Du tout.

\- Ton petit ami est un être étrange pour laisser une fille telle que toi seule, ne serais-ce qu'un seul jour.

\- C'est une flatterie ?

\- C'est la vérité, répondit Lincoln d'un ton sincère.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire :

\- Merci. Je suppose qu'effectivement, mon petit ami est bizarre. Mais j'ai passé un super moment, j'ai bu de très bons chocolats chauds en très bonne compagnie, alors finalement ce n'est pas si grave.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et quelque chose se réveilla dans l'estomac d'Octavia. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti en présence de Jasper, aussi mignon, drôle et gentil soit-il.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On peut être amis, dit-il.

\- Oui, on peut être amis.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros. Mais Octavia décida de rester encore un peu. Toujours un truc à dire.

xxx

Murphy était rentré le samedi soir. Au repas, Jasper expliquait qu'il ne dormait pas ici ce soir-là afin d'être prêt pour la Saint Valentin. Wendy sourit.

\- Tu vas chez ta petite amie ?

\- Non. Chez Monty, répondit Jasper exaspéré.

\- Chez Monty ? S'étonna Seth.

\- Oui, on passe la journée ensemble demain.

\- Mais c'est la Saint Valentin…

\- Oui justement, s'énerva Jasper qui en avait marre que personne ne comprenne.

Murphy souriait sans rien dire.

\- Et toi John ? Demanda Seth préférant ne pas insister pour comprendre le raisonnement de Jasper.

\- Moi ? Je reste ici. Je fais la Saint Valentin dans mon lit.

\- Alors tu n'as pas trouvé de petite amie ?

\- Eh non, dit-il, pas de petite amie.

Jasper enfourna une grosse fourchette de purée dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Nous pensions que si tu étais absent toute cette semaine c'était parce que tu préférais dormir chez une petite amie.

\- Je ne dormais pas chez une petite amie.

Jasper mâchait doucement. _Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire._

\- D'accord. Chez un ami alors.

\- On peut dire ça, un ami. Un très bon ami.

Jasper finit par recracher la purée en éclatant de rire.

\- Dégueu, fit Murphy sans s'énerver.

\- Désolé, tu me fais rire.

Wendy et Seth ne comprirent pas, et changèrent de sujet. Après le dîner, les deux adolescents mirent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle puis montèrent. Jasper passa en coup de vent dans chambre, choppa son sac où il avait rangé des affaires et ressortit. Murphy était encore dans le couloir, bien décidé à s'enfermer dans la chambre de Bob l'Éponge.

\- Bonne Sainte Éponge, se moqua Jasper.

\- Bonne Saint Monty, lui rétorqua Murphy.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- À lundi frérot.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Jasper n'écouta pas, il était déjà en train de lui faire un signe de la main et de descendre les escaliers. Murphy entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il roula des yeux, et s'enferma comme prévu dans la pièce avec Bob l'Éponge.

xxx

Jasper et Monty se couchèrent tôt, parce que Jasper avait insisté.

\- Faut bien dormir pour se lever tôt demain et en profiter un maximum.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ? Demanda Monty.

\- Tu verras.

Monty en déduisit que son meilleur ami avait bel et bien prévu quelque chose.

À six heures du matin, Monty sentit qu'on le secouait et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Debout ! On y va. Fit Jasper.

\- Hein ? Où ? C'est dimanche Jasper, je dors. Ronchonna Monty.

\- Non tu te lèves, on a un train à prendre.

Monty se redressa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez Monty, je ne veux pas qu'on le rate.

L'Asiatique soupira et finit par se lever.

\- Je hais la Saint Valentin, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu diras plus ça ce soir quand tu auras passé la meilleure journée de ta vie, avec le type le plus génial du monde.

\- Je ne savais pas que je passais la journée avec Homer Simpson.

\- Je parlais de moi, vil Monty.

Monty lui sourit, puis se frotta les yeux et les cheveux, et finalement se leva.

\- J'ai la salle de bains en premier.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne prends pas mille ans pour te rafraîchir.

\- Ouais ouais.

L'asiatique prit ses fringues et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce. Jasper prépara le café. Les parents de Monty continuaient de dormir, et ils ne se lèveraient sans doute qu'en fin de matinée. Monty ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier pour le coup. Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain et Jasper ronchonna :

\- T'as pris tout ton temps.

\- Hm hm. T'as préparé le café ?

\- Yep.

\- Merci.

Jasper prit son tour dans la salle de bain pendant que Monty se remplissait les veines de café afin d'essayer de rattraper son sommeil perdu. Jasper se prépara vite fait, bu son café et grignota un gâteau.

\- Prépare ton portefeuille, ordonna-t-il à Monty.

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Allez motive toi.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi frais dès six heures du matin ?

\- Je suis trop impatient, on va trop s'amuser.

Monty se frotta les cheveux en ronchonnant, puis chopa sa veste, son sac – avec son portefeuille – et mis ses chaussures. Jasper l'attendait à la porte en sautillant. Puis il prit son bras et l'emmena dans la nuit.

Le froid gifla les joues de Monty, l'aidant à se réveiller. Ils choppèrent un des bus qui passaient à cette heure-ci, pour se rendre à la gare.

Jasper avait déjà les billets de train mais refusait de dire à Monty où ils allaient. Ce dernier se laissa guider sans trop faire attention aux panneaux d'indications, trop crevé. Ils montèrent finalement dans un train et allèrent s'asseoir.

Jasper semblait vraiment content, il souriait, n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de changer de position, il avait plutôt l'air impatient. Au contraire de Monty. La chaleur du train et les mouvements tranquilles lui donnaient sommeil, il avait vaguement écouté la destination et de toute façon il faisait confiance à Jasper pour savoir où il allait. Ses yeux se fermaient, et même s'il essayait de lutter et d'écouter ce que Jasper lui racontait, à propos d'un rêve qu'il avait fait où il n'avait jamais mangé de chocolat, Monty ne comprenait pas tout. Jasper finit par le remarquer :

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux.

Monty hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et laissa sa joue tomber contre l'épaule de Jasper. Il penserait à ce qu'il faisait plus tard, quand il aurait dormi. Jasper sourit et passa ses doigts sur son front pour bien mettre sa frange. Monty s'endormit quasiment tout de suite et n'entendit pas la fille assise dans la rangée d'à côté dire à Jasper :

\- Vous êtes un couple trop mignon.

Ni même Jasper répondre :

\- Ça c'est à cause de Monty, il est trop mignon.

xxx

Bellamy sonna à la porte d'entrée et salua la femme qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Bonjour je viens voir John Murphy.

\- Vous êtes un ami ?

Bellamy sourit et hocha la tête :

\- On peut dire ça. Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, entrez.

Wendy s'écarta de la porte et laissa Bellamy entrer.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes l'ami chez qui il va dormir ces derniers temps ?

\- Oui. Répondit Bellamy.

\- Je vois. Je suis contente que John se fasse des amis, il avait l'air assez seul.

Bellamy fronça un sourcil, pas certain que John aimerait qu'on étale sa vie ainsi. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'avancer dans le couloir.

\- Je suppose que je peux le trouver dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, c'est la deuxième pièce en montant les escaliers. La première c'est la chambre de Jasper. Vous le connaissez aussi ?

\- Oui.

Elle sourit, puis s'éloigna enfin. Bellamy monta les marches et alla frapper à la porte de Murphy. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. En voyant Bellamy, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

\- Allez John, je suis venu te voir, ouvre !

\- Nan, on ne fêtera pas la Saint Valentin, c'est ringard, dégage.

\- S'il te plait ouvre.

\- Nan !

\- Mon Murphy chéri.

Murphy rouvrit la porte d'un coup.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Bellamy le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je te préviens, d'une, je ne supporte pas les surnoms stupides et mièvres…

\- Pourtant c'est mignon Murphy chéri.

\- Non. Et de deux, on ne fêtera pas la Saint Valentin.

\- D'accord, on ne la fêtera pas mon Murphy chéri.

Murphy le fusilla du regard et Bellamy sentit des frissons à voir les signes de l'orage dans ses yeux bleus. Gris. Verts. Magnifiques. Bellamy se pencha vers lui, collant son front au sien :

\- Tu préfères mon John d'amour ?

\- Ta gueule tu me saoules.

\- Fais-moi taire.

Murphy soupira :

\- Si j'avais su que tu craignais autant, je n'aurais pas fait autant d'effort pour coucher avec toi.

Bellamy se recula mais posa sa main sur le dos de Murphy faisant descendre ses doigts dans une longue caresse, le faisant frissonner. Murphy s'adoucit un peu, malgré lui. Bellamy regarda autour de lui.

\- Alors c'est ta chambre.

\- C'est la pièce où je dors, précisa Murphy.

\- Je l'imaginais moins coloré. Vachement sobre, genre noir et blanc avec des têtes de morts partout. Pas avec un Bob l'Éponge géant tout mignon.

\- C'est mon amant, et il t'emmerde.

Bellamy éclata de rire.

\- Je l'aime bien ta chambre.

\- C'est la pièce où je dors, insista Murphy.

Bellamy acquiesça puis se rapprocha de nouveau de Murphy, sa main toujours dans le creux de son dos. Il souffla sur ses lèvres de façon provocatrice et Murphy loucha sur sa bouche avec envie. Bellamy se rapprocha et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, picorant cet endroit jusqu'à le rendre dingue. Murphy accrocha ses mains autour de sa nuque, poussa son visage avec son front, puis colla sa bouche toute entière contre la sienne.

Quand il se recula, il fusilla Bellamy des yeux :

\- On ne fêtera pas la Saint Valentin !

\- J'ai bien compris.

\- Tant mieux.

Puis il attrapa le col de Bellamy pour embrasser de nouveau sa bouche, collant tout son corps contre le sien.

xxx

Monty se réveilla de lui-même quand les mouvements du train cessèrent. Il s'étira et bailla. Il avait bien dormi, il était un peu plus réveillé, et motivé pour la suite. Jasper sortit un plan de son sac et le consulta.

\- Bon on doit prendre le cable cars, ça va être cool.

Monty hocha la tête et demanda :

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras.

Monty décida qu'il aimait bien les surprises, contrairement à Jasper, et que donc il se laisserait guider. Le temps était clément, il y avait du soleil et le froid n'était pas mordant, le temps était plutôt doux et le voyage en cable cars était super sympa. Jasper et Monty était resté debout à l'extérieur pour regarder les rues défilées et faire des commentaires. Ils ne sortirent du cable cars que proche de l'océan.

\- Ton idée c'est pas d'aller se baigner dans l'océan hein ? Parce que je te préviens je fais demi tour tout de suite. Fit Monty.

\- Mais non, je suis fou mais quand même.

Jasper le conduisit un peu plus loin puis sourit :

\- Bien je vais te bander les yeux ce sera plus drôle.

\- J'ai pas envie. Dit Monty.

\- Alleeeeeeez, sinon tu vas comprendre tout de suite et je veux pas. Déjà que tu as eus tout pleins d'indice. Ça va gâcher toute la surprise.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je n'aime pas les surprises. Grommela gentiment Monty.

Jasper sortit un foulard de son sac.

\- S'il te plait, pour faire comme dans les films.

Monty poussa un soupir exaspéré, roula des yeux puis lâcha :

\- Bon. Okay.

\- Génial, tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis et même mieux que ça.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Jasper lui accrocha le foulard autour des yeux et Monty les ferma par réflexe.

\- Bon j'ai combien de doigts ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Dix, sauf si tu en as perdu un entre temps.

\- Très drôle. Tu vois vraiment rien ?

\- Rien du tout.

Monty eut un frisson en sentant la main de Jasper dans la sienne et en toute honnêteté il aurait accepté de porter tous les jours des foulards sur les yeux pour que Jasper lui tienne la main. Il resserra ses doigts sur la main de son meilleur ami et se laissa guider.

\- Attention on descend du trottoir, ne te casse pas la tronche.

Monty fit attention. Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps et Monty sentait l'odeur de l'océan et l'humidité qu'il dégageait.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ?

\- Très bientôt.

\- Tu ne vas pas me jeter à la flotte n'est ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes une pneumonie, alors non.

Au bout d'un moment, Jasper s'arrêta et lâcha sa main, au grand regret de Monty. Celui-ci demanda :

\- Ça y est ? Je peux enlever le foulard ?

\- Oui.

Monty s'exécuta et ses yeux tombèrent sur une enseigne amusante, toute en rouge et blanc. Musée Mécanique. Il se sentit sourire. Jasper et lui avaient parlé plusieurs fois de cet endroit, sans jamais y être vraiment allé, et maintenant ils étaient devant.

\- Alors ? Ça te plait ?

\- C'est génial, admit Monty.

Jasper lui sourit tout content et ils entrèrent dans le musée.

Le Musée Mécanique était composé de vieux jeux d'arcades, de machines assez incroyables, ainsi que d'automates, c'était désuet et merveilleux en même temps. Un peu comme rentrer dans une vieille fête foraine et en plus c'était gratuit. Sauf pour les jeux nécessitant de la monnaie. Jasper et Monty échangèrent avec le propriétaire des billets contre les pièces qui faisaient tourner les machines et s'avancèrent comme deux gosses au milieu d'un magasin de jouet géant. Ils avaient envie de tout essayer et en même temps de profiter de chaque chose. C'était dur de pas se mettre à courir partout comme des fous en criant _« et puis on fait celui-là ? Et celui-là ? Et regarde celui-là ? »_. D'ailleurs par moment ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus se contenir et se mettant effectivement à courir vers telle ou telle machine en s'écriant _« viens là, je veux essayer ça, et ensuite on essayera ça là bas »_.

Ils s'amusèrent à faire la course de vélo, en tournant chacun de leur côté les roues qui faisaient tourner les vélos. Monty gagna.

\- Encore ! Réclama Jasper.

Et Monty gagna encore la deuxième fois.

\- Tu triches, ta roue est plus facile à tourner que la mienne, grommela Jasper mauvais perdant.

\- On échange si tu veux.

Jasper accepta, et Monty gagna une troisième fois. Jasper vint tâter les muscles des bras de son meilleur ami :

\- Okay, tu es définitivement plus fort que moi sur ce coup là.

Monty sourit, ils passèrent à d'autres jeux. Jasper était hyper fort au grappin et réussi à chopper des trucs, alors que Monty n'attrapa rien du tout. Jasper lui donna une des toupies qu'il avait attrapées :

\- Tiens, ne soit pas triste !

Monty le remercia et mit la toupie dans sa poche. Cadeau de Saint Valentin ?

Ils essayèrent de faire un bras de fer contre l'automate fait pour ça. Ils se firent rétamer tous les deux. Un peu vexé, ils décidèrent de s'aider. Monty prit la fausse main tandis que Jasper se servait de la sienne pour pousser de son côté. A deux ils vainquirent l'automate.

\- Mouahahaha, tu peux rien contre notre puissance combinée ! S'extasia Jasper.

\- On a quand même un peu triché, admit Monty.

\- Penses-tu, c'était du travail d'équipe, voilà tout.

Ils essayèrent de regarder les machines où des petits bonhommes bougeaient tous seuls. Certaines étaient carrément glauques. On assistait à un guillotinage ou à une pendaison.

\- C'est… Commença Jasper cherchant ses mots.

\- Instructif, termina Monty et son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un énorme automate représentant une femme et mirent une pièce. Celle-ci se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Les deux garçons la regardèrent en silence avant de soudainement éclater de rire.

\- Remet une pièce, supplia Jasper quand elle s'arrêta.

Et Monty ne se fit pas prier. Ils eurent une crise de fou rire devant l'automate et mirent plusieurs pièces, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Jasper en pleurait tellement il riait.

\- Encore, supplia-t-il.

\- Une dernière, faut garder nos sous pour le reste. Réussit à dire Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête et ils démarrèrent une dernière fois la femme géante qui riait. Riant en cœur avec elle. Ils continuèrent leurs visites, essayèrent tous les jeux, regardant tous les automates, les machines, écoutant les musiques diverses. Le temps passa sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils avaient très peu conscience aussi des gens autour, sauf parfois quand par exemple en retournant vers la grande femme qui riait, quelqu'un l'avait enclenché. Ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder, recommençaient à rire comme des baleines, puis reprenaient ensuite leurs routes. Il ne faisait rien dans l'ordre, essayait des trucs qu'ils avaient déjà faits (comme la course des vélos _« cette fois-ci je te battrai »_ avait dit Jasper, pour le moment il n'y avait pas réussi). A midi, ils ne ressentirent pas la faim et continuèrent leur visite.

C'est vers quinze heures finalement que Jasper appuya sur son ventre qui gargouillait.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller manger, dit-il.

Monty était d'accord, surtout qu'ils avaient fait le tour et tout vu. Ils repassèrent devant la course des vélos, Jasper insista pour le refaire. Tourna sa roue à toute vitesse et…

\- Je t'ai vaincu Monty ! J'ai vaincu le dieu du vélo !

Monty haussa les épaules et le taquina.

\- Je t'ai laissé gagné.

Jasper lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, que Monty lui rendit, que Jasper redonna, que Monty lui rendit encore.

Ils repassèrent devant l'automate de la femme géante qui riait, et furent obligés de lui dire au revoir en la faisant se marrer, et en se marrant avec elle.

Ils sortirent du musée bras dessus, bras dessous, et encore mort de rire.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de trouve un coin sympa pour manger un bout. La plupart des gens présents étaient en couple, et à bien y repenser, dans le musée aussi il s'agissait surtout de couples, pour ce qu'ils en avaient fait attention. Monty se demandait si Jasper s'en rendait compte, qu'ils étaient deux, ensemble, à une sorte de rendez-vous, pour la Saint Valentin. Ou si pour lui c'était simplement une sortie avec son meilleur ami pour _« le jour des célibataires »_ , quand bien même Jasper ne l'était plus.

\- Tu n'aurais pas aimé faire ça avec Octavia ? Demanda Monty en se maudissant de poser cette question.

\- Non. C'était avec toi que je voulais le faire. Déjà parce qu'on en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois ensemble. Et en plus… Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça n'aurait pas été aussi marrant avec Octavia. Elle est cool, je l'aime, et elle est bourrée d'humour, mais on ne se comprend pas comme toi et moi. Par exemple, on n'aurait sans doute pas eu une crise de fou rire pareil devant la dame qui se marre, ou bien elle aurait voulu vaincre le bras de fer toute seule. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait compris pourquoi le bébé qui pleure était flippant, ni même qu'elle se serait amusée à serrer la main « d'Uncle Sam » chaque fois qu'on serait passé devant. Ça aurait été super sympa, j'en suis sûr, mais pas aussi bien qu'avec toi et je voulais que cette sortie soit géniale. Ce n'est pas grave, je l'emmènerai dans d'autres endroits, d'autres jours.

Monty sentit ses joues chauffer. Il se sentait content, trop content.

Il sortit de sa poche, la toupie que Jasper lui avait donnée. Et la tourna sur la table. Jasper en sortit une autre qu'il avait réussi à attraper.

\- On joue à celui qui la fait tourner le plus vite ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty acquiesça. Il était persuadé que son meilleur ami allait dire ça, et il se rendait compte, avec une effroyable lucidité, combien il le connaissait bien. N'y avait-il pas des risques de lassitude quand on connaissait aussi bien quelqu'un ? N'était-ce pas stupide de l'aimer ? Monty avait pourtant l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'ennuyer, parce que Jasper continuait à le surprendre malgré tout. Son impulsivité, ses manières… C'était impossible de se lasser.

Monty fit tourner sa toupie à toute vitesse, mais regarda fixement Jasper plutôt que les objets tournoyants sur leurs tables. Jasper finit par se sentir observer et releva les yeux vers lui, et ils ne surent pas qui avait gagné.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose Monty ?

\- Des fois je me demande comment tu me perçois, lâcha Monty sans le vouloir.

Jasper lui sourit, attrapa sa toupie et la refit tournoyer.

\- Je te vois comme la personne la plus géniale de cette planète.

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Si je n'étais pas aussi génial que ça ? Si tu découvrais qu'en fait je ne suis pas génial du tout ? Que je l'ai juste bien caché jusque là.

Jasper fixa la toupie qui tournait sans répondre. Finalement il regarda de nouveau Monty.

\- Je ne me trompe pas. Dit-il simplement avec une telle conviction que Monty ne trouva rien à ajouter.

Ils firent à nouveau tourner leurs toupies en même temps et pendant quelques secondes elles donnèrent l'impression de danser ensemble.

xxx

Murphy poussa Bellamy.

\- Tu prends de la place.

\- Pas ma faute si ton lit est tout petit, fit Bellamy en essayant de ne pas tomber du lit et en continuant de se coller à Murphy.

\- Je déteste baiser et être collé ensuite.

Bellamy embrassa son épaule et son cou.

\- Mais moi j'adore ça, sourit-il.

Muphy soupira et laissa Bellamy embrasser son visage, à moitié avachi sur lui.

\- Mon Murphy chéri d'amour.

\- Va crever, abruti.

Bellamy éclata de rire, et embrassa la bouche de Murphy. Il était tellement attirant, tellement amusant à taquiner, toute l'électricité et le feu qu'il contenait en lui, Bellamy avait envie de les faire sortir, et pas seulement en couchant avec lui.

\- Et si on sortait ? On pourrait aller boire un coup.

\- Non, ronchonna Murphy.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non. Insista Murphy.

\- John…

Murphy soupira :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu utilises mon prénom que je vais changer d'avis. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire.

\- Et qu'est ce que je cherche à faire ?

\- Avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, spécialement aujourd'hui.

\- On a couché ensemble, je ne vois pas comment mieux fêter la Saint Valentin que comme ça.

Murphy se renfrogna.

\- Et d'abord pourquoi tu détestes autant cette fête ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on pense que nous sommes un couple.

\- Mais nous sommes un couple.

\- Pour s'envoyer en l'air, pas pour toutes les mièvreries à côté.

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres, puis doucement passa ses doigts sur le front de Murphy pour pousser ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Tu es impitoyable.

\- C'est un talent, je suis né avec.

\- Tu peux continuer à te terrer dans ta carapace, je t'aime quand même.

Murphy détourna les yeux. Bellamy voyait parfois à quel point l'adolescent était fragile, quand durant un instant il laissait son armure s'effriter. Il pouvait presque l'entendre hurler à l'intérieur de lui-même _« à quel moment il va me trahir ? » « À quel moment il va m'abandonner ? »_ _« À quel moment tout ceci va disparaître et s'envoler ? »._ Bellamy pouvait lire sa peur, et elle lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que ça irait, mais il savait que Murphy ne l'écouterait pas.

\- Sortons. Insista Bellamy. Ce n'est pas pour la Saint Valentin. Juste pour aller boire un coup. Tu as bien accepté d'aller au ciné la dernière fois.

\- Je pensais qu'on allait coucher ensemble dans la salle de cinéma, je trouvais ça exotique. Fit Murphy.

Bellamy savait que ce n'était pas vrai, Murphy avait regardé le film du début à la fin et c'était lui qui avait repoussé Bellamy, quand celui-ci avait essayé de l'embrasser et d'attirer son attention. Bellamy continua de caresser ses cheveux, les tirant tendrement en arrière, sans quitter Murphy des yeux, Murphy qui finit par le regarder de nouveau. Bellamy prit la main de l'adolescent et la posa sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux remettre ça ? Demanda Murphy pas du tout romantiquement.

Bellamy fit non, déplia les doigts de Murphy afin qu'il mette sa paume et écoute l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Murphy fronça les sourcils et retira brusquement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Okay on sort, lança-t-il en se roulant hors du lit et en rassemblant ses affaires pour les mettre. Si ça peut éviter toutes ces niaiseries !

Bellamy fit un sourire vainqueur et enfila lui-même ses habits.

xxx

Finalement Monty et Jasper étaient allés au bord de l'océan. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur la plage. Le sable était mouillé sous leurs chaussures et il grignotait chacun leurs glaces (vanille pour Monty, chocolat pour Jasper) qu'ils avaient achetées en chemin dans un magasin qui en vendaient malgré le froid. Ils étaient silencieux et regardaient l'océan sans avoir besoin d'échanger à ce sujet. La glace les refroidissait, tandis que le bout de leurs doigts qui tenaient le cornet leur donnait l'impression d'être gelé. Mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas tellement, tout perdu qu'ils étaient dans la contemplation du paysage. L'océan était presque gris, il faisait quelques vagues, mais semblait plutôt calme et glacial.

Arrivé au milieu de leur cornet, les deux adolescents s'échangèrent leurs glaces sans même avoir besoin de se le dire. Une vieille habitude.

La nuit tombait petit à petit et il commençait à faire sombre mais les deux garçons ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ils savaient qu'il leur restait du temps avant le train du retour.

Quand il eut fini sa glace, Jasper s'arrêta et dit :

\- Bien, je suis trop curieux, il faut que je sache.

Puis il commença à délasser ses chaussures sous le regard de Monty.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Si.

Jasper retira ses chaussures et commença à enlever ses chaussettes, puis remonta son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Monty le traita de fou, mais deux secondes plus tard la curiosité de Jasper avait déteint sur lui, et il enlevait également ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis ils coururent bêtement droit vers l'océan, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois que leurs pieds nus atteignirent les premières vagues, poussant tous les deux un cri. Jasper hurla :

\- Elle est glaciale, elle est glaciale, j'ai plus de pied !

Monty serra les dents, il avait l'impression qu'une énorme bête venait de lui mordre les pieds, enfonçant ses crocs gelés dans ses orteils. Ils frissonnèrent, mais continuèrent d'avancer comme des cinglés.

\- Froid, froid, froid, répétait Jasper comme si plus il le disait et plus ça rendait le froid supportable.

Il finit par accrocher ses deux mains sur l'épaule de Monty.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire tomber, se plaignit celui-ci.

\- Mais c'est horriblement froid ! Piailla Jasper.

\- Je sais ! Répondit Monty sur le même ton.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit au dessus de leurs chevilles. Puis ils se mirent à crier en regardant l'horizon, des trucs stupides. Comme quoi ils étaient des champions, et qu'ils ne craignaient rien et qu'ils avaient vaincu l'océan. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et Jasper leva les bras au ciel :

\- Wouhouuuuuuuuuu !

Finalement le froid eut raison d'eux et ils firent demi-tour. Ils sautillèrent jusqu'à leurs chaussettes et leurs chaussures. Ils continuaient de rire par intermittence, puis alors qu'ils remettaient tant bien que mal leurs chaussettes sur leurs pieds glacés, le silence se réinstalla. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et nouèrent leurs lacets, puis s'échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Monty ne put pas s'empêcher de penser à combien il l'aimait. Il n'y avait qu'avec Jasper qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi fou et stupide. Avec qui il aurait pu partager du silence sans que ça ne soit désagréable. Il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras d'un coup, il aurait pu le serrer vraiment fort, perdre sa main dans ses cheveux bordéliques et lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais il se retint de le faire et se releva, tendant la main vers Jasper pour l'aider à en faire de même. Jasper attrapa sa main, se mit debout et pendant quelques secondes leurs mains restèrent liés. Puis Jasper le relâcha :

\- C'était complètement génial et atroce à la fois, dit-il tout excité.

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher sur la plage, quasiment épaule contre épaule, tous les deux avec un sourire qui ne voulait plus se déscotcher de leurs visages.

Quand ils firent demi-tour, il leur restait un peu de temps et ils retournèrent au Musée Mécanique dépenser leurs dernières pièces. Ils filmèrent avec leurs portables la grande dame qui riait pour avoir quelque chose à regarder quand ils se sentiraient tristes. Essayèrent de chopper d'autres trucs avec le grappin. Firent une partie de flipper. Jouèrent à quelques jeux (dont les gratuits). Puis ils s'installèrent devant le photomaton – ils avaient oublié de le faire la première fois – et prirent des poses super stupides tous les deux pour les quatre photos qui sortirent en noir et blanc. Jasper en découpa deux qu'il garda pour lui et donna les deux autres à Monty.

Le temps passait vite et ils durent partir, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ils sortirent donc du Musée, se faisant apalguer par le froid dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors. Pris pas une sorte de sentiment nostalgique, de se dire que la journée touchait à sa fin, qu'ils s'étaient si bien amusés et qu'ils garderaient des tonnes de précieux souvenirs du Musée Mécanique et de l'océan. D'autant plus que Jasper avait pris pas mal de photo avec son polaroïd, et il déciderait plus tard de celles qu'il imprimerait, bien décidé à décorer son mur avec des photos de cette journée.

Ils prirent le cable cars pour retourner à la gare, discutèrent un peu mais pas tant que ça, perdus dans les souvenirs qu'ils emportaient de cette journée.

Dans le train du retour, c'est Jasper qui commença à cligner des yeux, l'épuisement de la journée commençant à lui tomber dessus tout à coup, à cause du mouvement du train, à cause de la chaleur. Il ne lutta pas longtemps, posa finalement sa joue contre l'épaule de Monty et décida de piquer un somme jusqu'à l'arrivée. Monty attendit un peu, puis posa sa joue contre le crâne de Jasper, fermant les yeux – sans s'endormir – pour profiter de l'instant.

xxx

Bellamy avait laissé Murphy se prendre une bière comme lui. Ils étaient dans ce bar où Bellamy avait emmené l'adolescent la première fois.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie ou si je déteste cet endroit, fit Murphy.

\- Je l'adore.

\- Pour le cul de la serveuse n'est ce pas ? Répondit Murphy.

Bellamy sourit :

\- Son cul n'est pas mal, mais je préfère le tien.

Murphy le regarda comme s'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, puis sirota sa bière.

\- Non je l'adore parce que je le trouve sympa. Il est beau et tranquille, les boissons sont bonnes, on peut bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité, et c'est encore mieux parce que je suis avec toi.

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai compris, tu m'aimes d'un amour fou et tu es heureux n'importe où tant que tu es avec moi.

\- J'aime ton enthousiasme, soupira Bellamy.

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Désolé ne pas être le type le plus romantique du monde.

Bellamy n'insista pas, et tendit simplement la main vers lui pour poser ses doigts sur son poignet. Murphy ne le repoussa pas, et même au bout d'un moment, il accepta de tourner sa main présentant sa paume, Bellamy sourit et prit sa main, paume, contre paume. Murphy but et leva ses yeux vers Bellamy. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard et souriait avec quelque chose sur le visage qui faisait flipper Murphy. De la tendresse ? De l'amour ?

Murphy finit par retirer sa main.

Ça devenait trop compliqué.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ici, tu as jeté ma barrette de shit et tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche. Je ne te remercie pas pour ça, c'est cher la drogue.

\- C'est de la merde surtout.

\- Je sais.

\- Si tu sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu en prends ?

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre quand je fume des joins.

\- Tu as recommencé ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Un peu. À un moment. Après qu'un sale type m'ait abandonné dans les toilettes.

Bellamy se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

\- Mais il a fallu que Jasper s'en mêle, comme d'habitude, ajouta Murphy. Il est tellement chiant. Du coup j'ai tout balancé.

Bellamy était satisfait de ça.

\- Une bière j'ai le droit, mais pas un joint. Pourtant l'un comme l'autre peuvent détruire. Marmonna Murphy.

\- D'accord, la prochaine fois, ce sera juste un jus de fruit, sourit Bellamy.

Murphy roula des yeux, et termina sa bière. Puis il étendit ses pieds et frotta ceux de Bellamy sous la table. Lui jetant un regard électrisant. Bellamy déglutit, puis secoua la tête.

\- Sale gosse.

\- Sale pédophile.

Murphy eut un petit sourire en coin, et Bellamy lui rendit. Il termina sa bière, paya pour les deux. À la sortie du bar il prit la main de Murphy et serra ses doigts jusqu'à la voiture. Murphy lui abandonna sa main et essaya d'ignorer les picotements au fond de son estomac.

\- On va chez toi, dit-il. Le lit est plus grand.

\- Mais tu n'auras pas ton amant Bob l'Éponge.

\- Il se passera de moi.

Et pendant tout le trajet en voiture, Murphy s'amusa à titiller Bellamy, posant négligemment sa main sur sa cuisse, ou bien attrapant la main de l'adulte pour la mettre sur la sienne. Venant embrasser son oreille en se penchant sur son siège.

\- Tu veux qu'on ait un accident ? Demanda Bellamy à un moment qui avait du mal à se concentrer.

Murphy ne répondit pas à la question et continua de le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils se garent. Bellamy choppa l'adolescent et le posa sur son dos comme un sac à patate, jusqu'à son appartement. Une voisine les regarda avec l'air choqué quand ils prirent l'ascenseur. Peut-être parce que la main de Bellamy était négligemment posée sur les fesses de Murphy, ou parce que celui s'amusait à glisser les doigts sous le haut de Bellamy.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre, ils se jetèrent presque violemment l'un contre l'autre, remplis de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Plus tard, Bellamy força Murphy à rester dans ses bras.

\- Tu es diabolique, tu sais ça ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

L'autre ricana, bien trop fier de lui.

xxx

Octavia était resté vraiment tard, et Lincoln avait proposé de la raccompagner jusque chez elle, ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Ils se firent la bise, devant l'immeuble. Seulement ça. Mais Octavia eut l'impression que ses joues n'allaient jamais cesser de la brûler.

Elle rentra finalement chez elle, après qu'ils aient promis de se revoir.

Octavia prit un truc à manger dans le frigo, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Elle ferma les yeux, et ne pensa pas du tout à Jasper.

À suivre.

 **L'autatrice :** Pour info, je rêve d'aller au musée mécanique depuis de nombreuses années. Comme pour le moment ce n'est pas possible, j'y ai envoyé Jasper et Monty à ma place.

Si vous voulez voir la grande dame qui se marre et leur fait piquer des fous rire ou faire une visite du musée, je vous conseille d'aller voir ça sur youtube.

Je ne pouvais évidemment pas parler de tout, puisqu'il y a 300 machines différentes, mais voilà vous pourrez vous faire une idée de quoi je parle dans ce chapitre. Et j'espère que ça vous aura vendu le même rêve qu'à moi.

Sinon : je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite, mais j'ai eu un accident de voiture, et d'autres trucs, j'ai eu un emploie de temps de ouf, et en plus j'ai eu la ps4 et me suis liquéfié la cervelle dessus. Bien après ce racontage de life, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.


	21. Distance et infidélité

**Prompt :** Je retire ce que j'ai dis

* * *

 **21\. Distance et infidélité.**

Murphy s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Il avait ouvert les yeux, Bellamy était collé contre son dos, son bras autour de lui et il se demandait s'il était content pour ça ou pas. Ses baises s'étaient toujours terminés sans câlin, il ne dormait jamais avec, ne parlait pas non plus, ne laissait pas de numéro, il disparaissait et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Pourtant, Bellamy était là, ils dormaient ensemble, parlaient, ils se prenaient la main, se souriaient, ils se faisaient des câlins, regardaient la télé. Murphy avait bien aimé cette fois-là où Bellamy lisait un livre, assit sur son lit, et où il avait laissé Murphy s'enrouler contre lui, ses bras autour de son ventre, ses jambes autour des siennes, son nez contre son dos. Murphy n'avait même pas eu envie de le déranger plus, ni de réclamer des caresses et un peu de sexe. Il s'était juste senti bien d'être là, contre Bellamy, il n'avait plus vu le temps passé, n'avait pas eu envie de bouger. Quand il y repensait, il se sentait bizarrement bien et apaisé.

Malgré ça, il prit le bras de Bellamy et le repoussa doucement. Il se tourna pour le regarder, caressa son sourcil et tira doucement sur une boucle de cheveux, cela ne réveilla pas Bellamy.

C'était trop bien. Trop parfait.

Murphy avait envie de tout faire exploser avant que ça ne lui pète à la tronche.

Il se leva, s'habilla, et quitta l'appartement.

xxx

Octavia ouvrit les yeux au son de son réveil. Lundi.

C'était comme si la veille n'avait été qu'un long et drôle de rêve, n'avait jamais existé.

Hier, elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, une autre adolescente, une fille intéressante et drôle, pas seulement une lycéenne à la recherche de sensation forte, pas seulement la petite sœur de Bellamy. Hier, c'était comme si pendant un moment elle avait pu être elle-même, pu découvrir des choses sur elle-même qu'elle ignorait.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, elle se sentait bizarre, à la fois légère et lourde, comme si elle avait de la fièvre et une bonne crève. Elle eut du mal à se motiver pour se lever, aller au lycée ne lui disait rien du tout, revoir ses amis ne lui donnait pas plus envie que ça. Et puis… Il y avait Jasper.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait pour Jasper.

Est-ce qu'Octavia devait faire quelque chose ?

Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste faire comme d'habitude, l'embrasser, le toucher, être avec lui. Ça irait. Jasper était un type bien, ça n'avait jamais été désagréable d'être avec lui. Pas transcendant non plus, mais bien quand même.

Elle finit par se lever, se doucher, s'habiller, se maquiller, se coiffer. Des gestes machinaux et habituels, facile à reproduire même quand on a la flemme.

Octavia sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit son frère qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

\- Tu es tout seul ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant pour voir si Murphy ne se cachait pas sous une chaise.

Bellamy répondit en grognant :

\- John s'est barré au milieu de la nuit.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- Non, mais je me suis réveillé tout seul ce matin.

Bellamy soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un animal sauvage, qui se met à flipper pour un rien, et avec lequel il faut être vraiment hypeeeeeeeer patient si on ne veut pas le voir s'enfuir à tout jamais.

Octavia se servit une tasse de café en s'asseyant face à lui et en se tartinant des toasts.

\- Je trouve que la description convient bien à Murphy. Dit-elle.

Bellamy se frotta les tempes.

\- J'avais l'embarras du choix, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux du type compliqué ?

\- Tu aimes les défis, répondit sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

Son frère laissa tomber son menton sur son torse en grognant. Puis il posa son bol et sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Je vais me préparer. Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

\- Okay, dit-elle sans discuter.

Bellamy se tourna vers sa sœur, étonné :

\- T'es malade ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben…Tu n'es pas en train de râler parce que je te propose de t'emmener en voiture, en ronchonnant que tu es grande et que tu peux prendre le bus.

\- Ce matin j'ai la flemme, expliqua-t-elle.

Bellamy hocha la tête, se contentant de cette explication sans en demander plus, puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Une fois au lycée, Octavia traîna un peu des pieds, très peu pressée d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle fut contente d'entendre la sonnerie retentir. Elle arriva dans la classe pile à l'heure, fit un petit signe à Jasper qui le lui rendit. Puis elle s'assit à côté de Murphy. Celui-ci la regarda en arquant un sourcil :

\- Tu t'es trompé, ton mec c'est le type à l'air abruti, là-bas. Dit-il en pointant Jasper du doigt.

Octavia tourna ses yeux vers Murphy et dit :

\- Et ton mec s'inquiète parce que tu t'es barré au milieu de la nuit. Fit-elle sans aucune gêne.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Ton mec, c'est mon frère, fait lui du mal et je t'étripe, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est noté _petite sœur_ , souffla Murphy exaspéré.

Octavia se leva alors que Kane commençait l'appel.

\- Oui ? Mademoiselle Blake ? Quelque chose à dire ?

\- Non rien. Je vais seulement changer de place.

Et elle alla s'installer sur l'autre seule place de libre de la classe, sous le regard ennuyé du professeur.

Jasper avait passé la nuit chez Monty, mais ils n'avaient pas trop causé, épuisés tous les deux par leur longue journée, ils s'étaient vite couchés et s'étaient vite endormis. Pour ne se réveiller qu'après leur longue nuit de sommeil, au son du réveil. Eux aussi, comme Octavia, avaient eu l'impression d'être sorti d'un long rêve. Jasper avait demandé :

\- C'est vraiment arrivé hein ? La sortie d'hier ?

Monty avait fouillé dans son sac et avait sorti les photos du photomaton.

\- C'est vraiment arrivé. Conclue-t-il en les étalant sur son lit.

Ils avaient souris bêtement en y repensant, et devoir reprendre le cours de leur vie, une journée banale au lycée, c'était un peu dur.

Jasper n'avait pas d'affaires de cours ici, aucun livre, rien, mais au final ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, à bien y réfléchir. Monty lui prêterait ce dont il avait besoin, même si Jasper n'était pas sûr d'avoir la tête à prendre des notes ou suivre les cours.

Les deux adolescents s'habillèrent et montèrent dans le bus. Jasper sortit son polaroïd pendant le trajet, pour revoir certaines photos. Monty penché vers lui regardait aussi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne firent tellement attention à l'absence d'Octavia. Au pire, Jasper savait qu'ils se verraient au lycée, et pour le moment, il voulait juste repenser à tous ces bons moments passés la veille avec son meilleur ami.

Ensuite, une fois au lycée, lui et Monty montrèrent à Clarke et Wells la vidéo de la grande femme qui rit. Wells et Clarke regardèrent, le premier sourit, la deuxième se contenta d'un petit haussement d'épaule. Tandis que Jasper et Monty repartaient dans un fou rire.

\- Y a bien que vous deux pour rire d'un truc pareil, constata Clarke.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de montrer plus, puisque la sonnerie retentit, et ils allèrent s'installer en classe.

À la pause, Jasper prit la main d'Octavia :

\- J'ai pleins de choses à te montrer.

La jeune fille l'avait suivi jusqu'à la cafétéria, où ils s'assirent, car il pleuvait dehors.

\- Tu vas me montrer des photos d'hier ? T'as même pas honte ?

Octavia le taquinait. En fait, ça n'avait plus d'importance qu'ils n'aient pas passé la Saint Valentin ensemble.

\- Ça te dérange ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, vas-y.

Jasper fit défiler les photos, et si Octavia trouvait l'endroit sympa, elle se sentait détachée de ça, et faisait peu de commentaires. Ensuite il lui montra la vidéo de la grande femme qui rit, et Octavia se contenta de sourire.

\- Ça avait l'air amusant, dit-elle.

Jasper n'eut plus envie de rire, devant le manque d'enthousiasme d'Octavia. Il remballa son portable et lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée et elle acquiesça.

\- Je suis sortie, je me suis assise à un bar et j'ai bu du chocolat chaud. Raconta-t-elle.

Jasper l'écouta, et elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler de Lincoln, ou pas.

\- J'ai discuté avec le barman, c'était un type sympa.

Jasper lui sourit, ne posa pas de question, n'eut pas l'air d'éprouver le moindre gramme de méfiance ou de jalousie. Soit il avait une confiance infinie en elle, soit peut-être qu'il s'en moquait. Ou bien les deux.

\- On a échangé nos numéros, on pense se revoir, dit-elle par pure provocation.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- C'est chouette que tu ais pu te faire un nouvel ami.

Voilà.

Maintenant elle avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Lui non plus. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu. Sans y mettre beaucoup de passion, ni beaucoup de caresses. Ils se séparèrent quand la sonnerie retentit, se sourirent, puis Jasper rejoignit Monty. Octavia sortit son portable et envoya un sms à Lincoln.

Murphy mangea avec Bellamy. Il y avait les autres aussi. Atom. Miller. Et des filles dont Murphy ne savait toujours pas le nom. Bellamy le regarda un moment, attendant sans doute une explication pour être parti au cours de la nuit. Murphy se contenta de hausser les épaules, attrapa une frite dans son assiette et la mit dans sa bouche. Bellamy roula des yeux et Murphy lui fit un sourire en coin tout en continuant de manger. Ce furent leurs seuls échanges tout au long du repas.

Mais après, Bellamy attrapa le bras de Murphy et l'entraîna avec lui dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne. Il poussa doucement Murphy contre le mur :

\- Tu veux faire ça au lycée ? T'as pas peur de perdre ta place si on te surprend en train de baiser avec un lycéen ? S'amusa Murphy.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Pourquoi tu es parti cette nuit ?

\- Pour rien, répondit Murphy, j'avais besoin de marcher.

Bellamy posa son front contre celui de Murphy, fixant ses yeux pour essayer de lire ce qu'il cachait dans sa tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Non. Tout est parfait, répondit Murphy.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne fais pas comme il faut ?

\- Non plus, tu fais tout très bien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu avais besoin de marcher au milieu de la nuit ?

Murphy ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Que c'était justement parce que tout était trop bien, trop parfait, qu'il se sentait trop heureux et que ça le faisait flipper comme jamais ?

\- Ça arrive, parfois, répondit-il juste. Alors on baise ?

Bellamy vint doucement poser sa bouche contre celle de Murphy. Même ce simple baiser était trop bon, Murphy se sentit frissonner alors que son cœur faisait la foire. Et c'était agréable, et le pire c'était qu'il pouvait se contenter de juste ça, et qu'il en avait envie, et qu'il voulait que ça dure.

Il laissa Bellamy serrer ses bras autour de lui et le coller contre son torse, mettant un terme au baiser pour partager un banal câlin.

 _« Tu me rend dingue, voilà le problème »_

 _« Tu me fais du bien, voilà le problème »_

 _« Tu es trop bien pour moi, voilà le problème »_

Murphy resta silencieux.

Jasper avait montré ses photos à tous ses potes, mais personne n'avait été assez enthousiaste selon lui. Ils trouvaient l'endroit génial, ça réveillait leur intérêt, ils étaient curieux, mais c'était comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point c'était super. Monty essaya de lui expliquer :

\- C'est normal, ils n'étaient pas avec nous, c'est pas pareil de juste voir des photos.

\- Mais personne ne trouve la grande dame qui rit, marrante, se plaignit Jasper, Raven a même dit qu'elle était flippante.

\- Peut-être que ça, c'est juste nous. Dit Monty.

\- Je suis un peu déçu, je sais pas pourquoi, je pensais pouvoir emmener la journée d'hier aujourd'hui, mais j'imagine que c'est impossible.

Et dans un sens, Monty comprenait ce que voulait dire Jasper. Il y avait des journées tellement bonnes qu'on était déçu de voir qu'on ne pouvait pas les faire revivre auprès de nos amis.

\- Moi je sais comment c'était, lui dit Monty.

Jasper le regarda et hocha la tête. Monty alluma la vidéo de la femme qui rit, et très vite son ami retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Octavia passa un peu de temps avec Jasper pendant les pauses, ils s'embrassaient, parlaient peu, puis ils se séparaient, lui pour aller parler à Monty, elle pour aller parler à d'autres personnes. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était lundi, ça se raccommoderait mardi. Sans doute.

Elle sourit quand elle vit que Lincoln lui avait répondu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui écrire à nouveau.

xxx

Le soir Murphy s'échappa du lycée et prit le bus pour rentrer avant que Bellamy n'ait fini son boulot et lui propose de le ramener. Jasper et Monty étaient dans le bus aussi et discutaient. Quand Monty descendit à son arrêt, Jasper vint se mettre à côté de Murphy.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré avec Bellamy ce soir ?

\- Tu n'es pas resté avec Monty ce soir ? Demanda Murphy sur le même ton.

Jasper fixa l'adolescent à côté de lui, puis demanda :

\- Tu flippes ?

\- Non, fiche moi la paix.

\- Franchement tu ne devrais pas, Bellamy est un type cool et il a compris la leçon.

\- Je sais que c'est un type cool.

 _C'était justement ça le problème._

\- Bon. Si tu le sais. Fit Jasper.

Puis il essaya de montrer ses photos à Murphy, mais celui-ci s'en moquait un peu. Jasper soupira et n'insista pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et se séparèrent. Jasper alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Murphy rejoignit la pièce où il dormait.

Le soir, Seth entra dans la chambre de Jasper. Au son de sa voix, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content, et Murphy tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Par chance, Seth n'était pas discret et l'adolescent pu saisir ce qu'il se passait assez facilement. Apparemment, il était question de vol. Jasper se serait servi dans le portefeuille de Seth et celui-ci lui disait de ne plus recommencer (ou plutôt il tonnait). Que ce n'était déjà pas la première fois et qu'il était vraiment furieux. La prochaine fois, Jasper devrait le rembourser.

\- Mais j'avais besoin d'argent, s'expliqua Jasper avec une voix aigüe et plaintive.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, demande. Et je déciderai si tu as eu assez d'argent de poche ou non.

Murphy ne sut pas ce que Jasper répondit, il parla trop doucement à ce moment-là. Quand l'adolescent entendit Seth quitter la chambre, il sortit de celle de Bob l'Eponge, pour rentrer dans celle de Jasper. Il resta debout près de la porte et demanda, sans être aucunement gêné d'avoir espionné la conversation :

\- Tu lui as volé de l'argent ?

\- Oui. Répondit Jasper.

\- Tu l'avais déjà volé ?

\- Oui plusieurs fois, avant que tu n'arrives.

Murphy fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Alors quand moi je l'ai volé, comment il a su que c'était moi et pas toi ? Interrogea-t-il perplexe. Au début, j'avais pensé que c'était parce que j'avais la tête de l'emploi alors que toi t'étais du genre à faire le petit saint et que tu ne volais jamais rien. Quelque chose comme ça. Mais apparemment je me trompais.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- C'est peut-être parce que je lui mets un mot, fit-il.

\- Un mot ?

\- Quand je lui prends de l'argent, je laisse un mot du style _« désolé j'en avais besoin »._ Expliqua Jasper.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Jasper se renfrogna.

\- Je trouve ça plus poli de s'excuser, c'est tout.

\- Mais peut-être que si tu le faisais pas, il remarquerait rien, ou se dirait qu'il a égaré son argent.

\- Tu lui as piqué des sous et il a pensé qu'il avait égaré son argent ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu vois ? C'est plus poli avec un mot.

Murphy eut envie de rire :

\- Donc tu es un voleur poli, se moqua-t-il.

\- Exactement, frérot.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, râla Murphy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes comme ça ?

\- Parce que je pense que si, que tu es mon frère, sourit Jasper.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, comme si une réponse pour comprendre Jasper se trouvait écrite sur le plafond de sa chambre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Dommage.

\- Insupportable termite. Grogna-t-il.

\- Je préférerais que tu m'appelles frérot, dit Jasper.

\- Mais on n'est pas frère, on ne partage pas le même sang, on vit seulement dans la même maison et ça fait même pas un an, on n'est même pas totalement amis, tu te fais des films tout seul. Argumenta Murphy.

Jasper se pinça les lèvres et n'insista pas. De toute façon, Wendy et Seth les appelèrent pour le dîner ce qui coupa court la conversation.

Bellamy envoya un message à Murphy.

 _« J'aurais pu te raccompagne ce soir »._

Murphy ne lui répondit qu'après le repas, prenant tout son temps pour le faire.

 _« Oui, merci. J'avais simplement besoin d'être un peu seul. »_

Bellamy envoya une réponse quasiment tout de suite.

 _« Je comprends, mais la prochaine fois dit le moi, au lieu de t'enfuir »._

Muphy posa son portable sur son lit, sans répondre.

Il tourna en rond dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta devant son mur et regarda Bob l'Éponge, la tête pleine de pensées.

Jasper avait enfoncé une porte, il lui avait fait entrevoir un bout de bonheur, lui avait offert un moment génial en lui faisant repeindre les murs de la pièce, à sa manière. Les autres s'étaient engouffrés dans le passage ouvert par Jasper, avaient commencé à laisser leurs traces, leurs marques, à donner un sens à la vie de Murphy. À le faire sourire, rire, à briser sa colère, et sa méfiance.

Maintenant Bellamy était là, engloutissait tout, frappait à coup de burin sur ses protections, mais ses coups ressemblaient à des caresses, à des baisers, à des mots doux. À de l'amour.

Et Murphy craquait. Il avait envie de baisser sa garde, de laisser la tendresse de Bellamy s'enrouler autour de son cœur et arrêter de se méfier, simplement profiter et… Il voulait… Laisser à l'air libre le sentiment, qui avait poussé en lui comme un immense tournesol. Arrêter de l'étouffer. Il voulait prendre son téléphone, appeler Bellamy, lui dire _« viens je veux te voir »._

A la place, il attrapa sa veste, mis ses chaussures et sortit.

Au début, Murphy avait juste marché, sans penser à rien faire en particulier, il voulait juste rebâtir ses défenses, se rappeler pourquoi il devait se méfier, et espérait que le froid de la nuit entrerait assez en lui pour virer la chaleur que Bellamy y avait installé.

Mais alors qu'il marchait sans réel but, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit vers un de ces bars qu'il fréquentait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Murphy s'arrêta à quelques pas du bâtiment. Si son cœur le poussait à faire demi-tour, lui envoyait des images de Bellamy, essayait de le raisonner, ce fut sa tête qui gagna le combat. Celle qui n'était plus raisonnable depuis longtemps et qui lui soufflait que puisque tout allait un jour partir en miette, autant tout lâcher tout de suite, autant tout briser avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à sa place et que ça fasse encore plus mal. Langue de vipère, elle pourrissait tout ce qui était beau, lui montrait l'envers du décor, le forçait à se souvenir comment les promesses étaient éphémères et mensongères.

Murphy enclencha son cycle d'autodestruction, recommença à marcher et poussa finalement la porte du bar. Il commanda de l'alcool et commença à boire. Murphy n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'un gars vienne souffler à son oreille. Murphy le laissa le séduire, lui payer un verre.

Est-ce que la fidélité était importante de toute façon ? Lui et Bellamy ne faisaient que s'envoyer en l'air, faire rentrer une personne inconnue dans l'équation ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était que du sexe, de la baise, ça ne signifiait rien. Et Murphy en avait marre de privilégier Bellamy. Qui sait s'il ne passait à côté de très bon coup en faisant ça ? Il n'avait rien juré, il n'avait jamais dit que ce serait pour toujours, lui. Il se fichait que ça se termine, ça aurait même été mieux que ça s'arrête finalement.

Il sentit la main du type se poser doucement sur sa cuisse et il ne la repoussa pas.

Murphy allait juste coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, pour que tout soit clair.

Pour que plus rien ne soit parfait.

Pour que tout éclate en un milliard de morceaux.

Pour qu'il souffre et n'ait plus peur de souffrir.

Le gars prit sa main, lui parla d'une chambre qu'il louait à côté, où ils pourraient s'amuser. Murphy le suivit. Il avait bu, mais pas assez pour être saoul et il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aurait pas d'excuse ensuite, il ne pourrait pas faire comme si c'était un accident. Il n'aurait qu'à tout avouer : _« hier, j'ai baisé avec un type qui n'était pas toi, Bellamy »_.

Murphy entra dans la chambre et laissa le mec le plaquer contre le mur. L'autre embrassa son cou et Murphy ferma les yeux.

Bellamy était là, il remettait une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, lui tendait une sucette, commentait le film, embrassait doucement son visage…

Le gars commença à déshabiller Murphy.

Bellamy lui disait quelque chose et avait un sourire moqueur, il le traitait de gosse gentiment, ils se battaient tous les deux avec un crayon.

La main du gars commença à descendre sur son torse alors qu'il léchait son cou.

Bellamy posait son front contre le sien.

Le gars mordillait son oreille, sa main jouant avec les boutons de son pantalon.

Bellamy lui disait _« Je t'… »_

Murphy repoussa le mec d'un coup, de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta Murphy.

L'autre ne le cru pas :

\- Arrête, tu m'as chauffé, fais pas l'innocent maintenant, on était bien parti.

Le gars se rapprocha mais avant qu'il puisse toucher Murphy, ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il reboutonna son pantalon, remit ses vêtements qui étaient au sol et se barra.

xxx

Bellamy ne connaissait pas le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone quand celui-ci sonna. Mais il décrocha quand même. À l'autre bout, il reconnu la voix de Murphy et pourtant celle-ci était étrange. Murphy paraissait à la fois énervé et choqué, et son ton montait bizarrement dans les aigües. Il demandait à Bellamy de venir le chercher mais avait du mal à expliquer où il était. Juste qu'il était dans une cabine téléphonique qu'il avait réussi à trouver parce qu'il n'avait pas son portable.

\- Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien. Dis-moi dans quelle rue tu es. Dit Bellamy.

Il y eut un silence et pendant un moment Bellamy cru que Murphy était simplement parti, mais il entendit finalement la voix de l'adolescent qui lui donna le nom de la rue.

\- J'arrive, lui dit Bellamy.

Il laissa son portable en haut parleur, mais au bout d'un moment le téléphone à l'autre bout se raccrocha. Murphy ne devait plus avoir de monnaie. Bellamy conduisait comme un fou, hyper inquiet. Il avait l'impression que Murphy pleurait au téléphone, mais il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr. Si ça se trouve il avait juste énormément bu, ou fumé.

Bellamy trouva la rue en question, la longea avant de voir la cabine téléphonique. Il s'arrêta n'importe comment sur le trottoir et sortit de son véhicule. Murphy le vit et quitta la cabine. Il avait les joues mouillées, prouvant qu'il avait sans doute vraiment pleuré. Il accrocha ses bras autour de Bellamy et se blottit contre lui. Pendant un instant Murphy lui parût minuscule et hyper léger, pour une fois il faisait vraiment ses seize ans et peut-être moins. Bellamy frotta son dos.

\- Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

\- Je veux aller chez toi, marmonna Murphy la bouche contre son épaule.

\- D'accord.

Murphy se sépara de lui à contre cœur et s'assit dans la voiture. Il resta silencieux tout le long du trajet et ne répondit à aucune question de Bellamy, si bien que ce dernier arrêta d'en poser.

Une fois à l'appartement, Bellamy prépara un chocolat chaud à Murphy assit sur le canapé, en mettant une tonne de chantilly et pleins de copeaux de chocolat. Murphy but doucement et Bellamy alla chercher une couverture pour l'emmitoufler dedans, alors d'un coup Murphy se remit à pleurer et Bellamy bougea les bras dans tous les sens, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour le consoler. Finalement il prit la tasse que l'adolescent avait dans ses mains, la posa sur la table et serra Murphy contre lui, dans ses bras. Bellamy embrassa doucement sa joue et sa tempe pour essayer de le consoler. Murphy se blottit contre lui et mit longtemps à se calmer. Quand ce fut fait, ils oublièrent le chocolat qui n'était plus chaud depuis longtemps, et Bellamy emmena Murphy dans la chambre. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit et Bellamy s'occupa d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ainsi que son pantalon. Il retira son pull, mais laissa le tee-shirt qu'il avait en dessous. Murphy s'allongea et Bellamy le borda sous la couette, puis il se déshabilla à son tour et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Murphy se tourna pour le regarder puis vint coller son nez contre son torse. Bellamy perdit sa main dans ses cheveux, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait pour que tout à coup Murphy soit aussi câlin et doux, pour qu'il soit aussi triste.

Finalement il eut sa réponse et elle lui fit mal.

\- Je t'ai fais cocu, lâcha la voix rauque de Murphy.

Bellamy se recula d'un coup, relâchant l'adolescent. Murphy s'assit sur le lit, regardant le mur en face plutôt que Bellamy.

\- Tu as fait ça ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Non. Oui. Non. Répondit Murphy pas clairement du tout.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Tu es fâché ?

Bellamy réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Est-ce qu'il était fâché ? Oui. Il était furieux même, si c'était vrai…

Si c'était vrai…

Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un shootait dans son cœur pour le réduire en miette.

\- Tu l'as fait oui ou non ? Insista-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Non. Répondit Murphy.

La pression se relâcha en Bellamy.

\- J'ai essayé. Ajouta Murphy.

\- Tu as essayé ?

Murphy hocha la tête.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je voulais.

\- Foutre la merde, répondit Bellamy pour lui.

\- Oui. Tout briser.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te déplait ce qu'il se passe entre nous ?

Murphy secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'est le contraire. Ça me plait.

\- Alors pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir tout briser ?

\- Parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Répondit Murphy doucement.

Bellamy attrapa son menton pour qu'il tourne son visage vers lui et le regarde.

\- Ce n'est pas trop beau pour être vrai. C'est vrai et puis c'est tout. Mais si tu m'as fait cocu je…

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Il m'a emmené chez lui, il a embrassé mon cou, a commencé à enlever mes fringues et puis… J'ai pas pu, je l'ai repoussé, je l'ai frappé, je me suis barré. Et après je me suis sentis mal, j'ai trouvé une cabine téléphonique et la suite tu la connais.

\- Et tu pleurais parce que ?

\- Je veux pas te perdre, je suis une ordure et je t'aime.

Bellamy relâcha son menton sous le choc. Murphy arrêta de le regarder et fixa la couette. L'adulte se frotta les cheveux pour essayer de démêler tout ce bordel. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce petit con complique toujours tout puis ensuite lui balance des bombes à la tronche ?

Il finit par attraper Murphy et le serra contre lui à nouveau. Il perdit son nez dans ses cheveux châtains.

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit con.

\- Je sais.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça !

Murphy ne répondit rien et Bellamy le repoussa en tenant fortement ses épaules, pour regarder ses yeux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Murphy, ne recommence jamais ça.

\- Tu m'as appelé Murphy, constata Murphy.

\- Oui parce que quand tu joues au con comme ça je n'ai aucune envie d'être proche de toi.

Murphy baissa les yeux encore, c'était mérité.

\- Ne recommence pas, insista Bellamy.

\- D'accord. Je m'en fiche des autres. C'est toi que je veux de toute façon, fit Murphy.

Bellamy posa son front contre le sien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- J'ai peur, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas durer, que… C'est trop bien, trop parfait. Bellamy, je me sens bien et heureux avec toi.

\- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Murphy planta tout droit ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je ne sais pas composer avec ça. Je ne peux que me demander, quand est-ce que ça va me retomber dessus.

\- Alors tu t'arranges pour être malheureux avant d'être malheureux ? Tu trouves ça logique toi ?

\- Non.

Bellamy le reprit contre lui.

\- Foutu con.

Murphy resta silencieux.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Bellamy. Je ne dis pas qu'on va vivre la vie la plus heureuse et merveilleuse du monde, je ne peux même pas te promettre que ça marchera entre nous pour toujours, mais aujourd'hui je t'aime, et je veux être avec toi. A quoi ça sert de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite alors qu'on n'en sait rien ?

\- Ça me fait peur de ne pas savoir, avoua Murphy. Un jour j'ai cru que tout irait bien et je suis tombé en enfer.

Bellamy embrassa ses cheveux, caressa son dos.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire de promesse John, mais je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je t'aime.

\- C'est mieux que tu ne promettes pas, murmura Murphy.

\- Alors je ne promets pas, mais laisses-nous une chance, s'il te plaît.

Murphy laissa tomber ses barrières, envoya valser ses protections. Il aimait Bellamy, il était amoureux de Bellamy, ça ne servait à rien de lutter.

Il répéta simplement.

\- Je t'aime.

Bellamy embrassa doucement sa bouche. Tendrement. Et Murphy lui rendit son baiser. Et c'était bon. Vraiment très bon.

Ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble ce soir là, mais discutèrent longtemps. Murphy raconta une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là, mais ce ne fut pas comme avec Monty, ce n'était pas juste un exposé de sa vie, Murphy expliqua comment il avait pu se sentir, raconta des passages vraiment difficile, les fois où il avait été obligé de déverrouiller les portes de l'extérieur pour sortir sa mère de là où elle s'était enfermé pour prendre sa dose, comment elle avait pu le menacer puis le serrer dans ses bras ensuite, la douleur, la colère, la haine de soi et d'elle et du monde.

Bellamy avait caressé ses cheveux tout du long, puis avait raconté sa vie à lui. Comment il avait quasiment vécu toujours seul avec Octavia, comment il avait dû grandir trop vite entre une mère absente et des tas d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, comment il avait dû protéger Octavia, l'élever, l'éduquer. Comment elle était devenue sa sœur, sa meilleure amie et presque sa fille. Il raconta l'abandon total d'une mère qui de toute façon n'avait jamais vraiment été là, ce qu'il avait ressenti (un soulagement et une grande solitude en même temps), comment il en avait fini par devenir trop possessif avec Octavia, parce qu'il ne se sentait bon à rien d'autre. Il raconta ses histoires d'amour ratés _« désolé mais c'est moi ou ta sœur »,_ ses déceptions. Et Murphy embrassa sa joue quand il se tut, sans rien dire.

Pour leurs histoires de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Alors ils restèrent silencieux, restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, et s'endormirent comme ça, sans se lâcher.

xxx

Octavia trouva Bellamy et Murphy dans la cuisine le lendemain matin et comprit assez vite que quelque chose avait changé, s'était amélioré, adoucis. Ça n'avait rien de difficile, il suffisait de voir Bellamy passer doucement sa main sur le dos de Murphy, sans que celui ne se crispe ou ne lance une remarque sarcastique. Murphy n'avait pas encore l'air hyper à l'aise, il agissait avec hésitation, n'entamait pas les gestes le premier, mais il ne ressemblait plus à un hérisson hyper sauvage, prêt à se rouler en boule et montrer tous ses piques, dès qu'il se sentirait en danger.

Elle était contente pour son frère, et jalouse à la fois. Jalouse qu'il puisse vivre ça et qu'elle ne sache pas elle-même où elle en était avec Jasper. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts pour rattacher les deux bouts de leur couple, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en faire, ni même si leur couple allait quelque part. Quand elle pensait à Jasper, elle éprouvait de la tendresse. Octavia se souvenait de la joie qu'elle avait ressentie quand il s'était réveillé du coma, de la fierté de voir qu'il était prêt à se battre et à prendre des risques pour elle, qu'il ne voulait pas se cacher en sortant avec elle. Elle ne s'était jamais dis _« je suis amoureuse »,_ mais elle ne s'était jamais dis l'inverse non plus. Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, l'embrasser, le toucher, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'ils couchent ensemble.

Mais depuis deux jours, Octavia était incroyablement consciente de tout ce qui manquait entre eux, en elle, pour que ce soit bien, pour que ça vaille la peine. Jasper ne lui manquait jamais, elle n'avait pas forcément envie de lui envoyer des messages, elle ne se disait pas qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui et se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais fais d'efforts dans ce sens – et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que pour la Saint Valentin qu'elle s'était sentie offusqué, et c'était peut-être plus de la fierté mal placée qu'autre chose, au final. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, se dire que ça irait mieux, se dire qu'elle allait faire des efforts, elle-même n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Peut-être qu'Octavia avait juste peur de blesser Jasper, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Jasper juste pour cette raison, et en même temps… Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de vouloir mettre un terme définitif à leur couple. Et si c'était juste passager ? Et si elle regrettait ensuite ? Et si elle le perdait complètement ?

Ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus parler à Jasper, mais ça n'était pas douloureux de penser qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient plus.

Elle poussa un gros soupir, comme pour enlever par son souffle toutes ces pensées de sa tête et elle but son café.

\- Tu peux m'emmener ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

Peut-être qu'il voudrait rester seul avec Murphy, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre le bus.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bellamy sans même demander son avis à Murphy, ni même se tourner vers lui pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

Octavia tourna les yeux vers l'adolescent, mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'air surpris, ni agacé. Il devait déjà se douter que Bellamy ferait ce choix, et semblait l'avoir accepté.

Jasper ne se demanda pas pourquoi Octavia ne prenait pas le bus. Mais quelques secondes avant d'arriver au lycée, il dit à Monty :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne.

Monty n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui son meilleur ami parlait, il avait très bien compris.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer trop collant, mais je ne sais pas non plus comment faire pour la retenir.

\- Elle t'en veut peut-être pour dimanche, il lui faut du temps.

\- Peut-être. Répondit Jasper.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée et ils descendirent.

Jasper et Octavia se virent à la pause. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, il n'insista pas. Ils discutèrent mais firent vite le tour de ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

\- Miller et Monty ont l'air de bien s'entendre, dit-elle en regardant les deux garçons qui discutaient plus loin.

\- Oui. Ils sont devenus amis.

\- Mon frère et Murphy s'entendent de mieux à mieux, ajouta Octavia.

\- Murphy a l'air de se sentir bien. Dit Jasper.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils essayaient de combler un silence qui les dérangeait autant qu'il les effrayait. La sonnerie retentit finalement, presque comme une sauveuse. Ils se séparèrent et Octavia en éprouva un bref soulagement.

Jasper se sentait mal, le sentait mal, il rejoignit Monty et prit son bras :

\- On sèche.

C'était de l'histoire et il s'en foutait, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Monty voulut discuter et le faire changer d'avis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sécher, lui.

\- D'accord, alors je sèche seul. Fit Jasper sans insister.

Il ne voulait pas forcer son meilleur ami à ne pas aller en cours, si celui-ci désirait tant aller s'enquiquiner en histoire.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Monty.

\- J'ai juste pas envie de m'ennuyer en histoire, ronchonna Jasper.

Monty hésita :

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Au moins on sera assis au chaud et si tu t'ennuies vraiment, on fera des morpions.

\- Sûr de sûr, je vais aller faire une sieste au CDI, je serai aussi assis au chaud.

Monty lui sourit :

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais.

Jasper s'éloigna, laissant son meilleur ami aller en cours sans lui.

Jasper alla s'installer au CDI comme il l'avait dit, dans un coin tranquille. Il se mit à réfléchir, mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Samedi, Octavia avait encore envie de coucher avec lui, et aujourd'hui, elle l'embrassait à peine. Jasper ne voulait pas la forcer, mais il avait peur de la perdre. Ils étaient bien ensemble, et Jasper était super content de sortir avec une déesse comme Octavia, il n'avait pas envie que ça change, il avait envie que ça dure.

Jasper se demandait comment les choses pouvaient autant changer en l'espace de deux jours, et comment retenir sa petite-amie auprès de lui sans avoir l'air du bouffon qui ne comprend pas quand il faut s'effacer. Ça l'énervait, ça le rendait triste, il se frotta les cheveux et ronchonna tout seul, puis il sortit son polaroïd et commença à imprimer les photos qu'il préférait. Il y en avait une trop mignonne où Monty avait l'air hyper concentré en jouant sur une des machines, et pleins des marrantes et complètement loupé où ils étaient en train de faire des grimaces devant certains automates. Il rit tout seul en les regardant.

Peut-être qu'il devrait emmener Octavia au musée mécanique, pour recoller les morceaux. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller là avec elle, il aurait l'impression que ça ne serait pas aussi bien, que ça serait du gâchis. Il devrait plutôt l'emmener dans un autre endroit, ils pourraient aller faire les boutiques, ou bien visiter un autre musée. Un musée de chimie par exemple. Ou un musée qu'Octavia aimerait vraiment. Jasper ne savait pas vraiment ce qui plairait à l'adolescente mais il pourrait lui demander, et après une telle sortie tout irait mieux entre eux. Jasper imprimerait des photos de leur couple et les colleraient sur le mur de sa chambre avec les autres.

Voilà ce qu'il allait faire, c'était une bonne idée.

Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait pris une décision.

Il en parlerait à Octavia.

Au temps de midi, ils étaient tous ensemble, alors Jasper n'en parla pas. Il demanda à Monty comment ça avait été l'histoire, et son meilleur ami avait répondu _« comme d'habitude »_ :

\- Et toi ? C'était comment le CDI ?

\- J'ai imprimé des photos, tu veux les voir ?

Monty hocha la tête et Jasper lui passa. Sur la plupart des photos choisies il y avait l'asiatique, ou les deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Monty rit en tombant sur une où Jasper faisait une grimace particulièrement ridicule :

\- Je me rappelais pas de celle-là !

\- Tu as vu comme je suis beau, sourit Jasper.

\- Magnifique, c'est tout à fait toi dans ton état naturel, plaisanta Monty.

Ils rirent, puis les autres demandèrent à voir les photos imprimées, donc Jasper les fit passer autour de la table. Leurs amis se moquèrent gentiment des tronches qu'ils tiraient sur la plupart, même Octavia se marra de bon cœur. Elle et Jasper échangèrent un sourire, et pendant un instant, tout redevint normal entre eux.

Jasper attendit la pause de l'après-midi pour enfin faire sa proposition à Octavia.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on se fasse une sortie dimanche ? Tu pourrais choisir un endroit que tu aimes, où on irait tous les deux.

Octavia réfléchit :

\- J'aime bien les muséums d'histoire.

Jasper fit la grimace.

\- Sérieusement ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est intéressant.

\- Mais c'est pas drôle du tout !

\- Et alors ? S'agaça Octavia. Tout ne doit pas forcément être drôle pour être bien.

\- Mais je voulais une sortie où on s'amuse. Expliqua Jasper.

\- Et pourquoi on ne s'amuserait pas dans un muséum d'histoire ?

\- Parce que l'histoire c'est nul, et rébarbatif, et ennuyant à mourir. Argumenta Jasper.

\- C'est ton point de vue. C'est toujours mieux que la chimie.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux comme si Octavia venait de commettre un sacrilège.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? La chimie c'est génial, et amusant en plus !

\- Mouais, et c'est grâce à la physique et la chimie qu'on a créé la bombe atomique, je vois pas en quoi c'est glorieux, lâcha Octavia.

Jasper se renfrogna :

\- En fait tu sais quoi ? J'ai plus envie de sortir dimanche. On a qu'à juste rester chacun chez soi. Lâcha-t-il.

\- Ouais faisons ça, ce sera beaucoup plus constructif.

\- Je pense aussi.

Octavia resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis d'un coup recommença à s'énerver :

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé où je voulais aller, si ça te plait pas, fallait juste faire ce que tu fais d'habitude, t'en foutre de mes choix et faire que ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne fais pas ça. Se vexa Jasper.

\- Bien sûr tu ne fais jamais ça. Ironisa Octavia. Mais la seule fois où on est allé au cinéma ensemble, tu as choisi le film, et tu n'as même pas voulu le regarder parce que tu voulais qu'on s'embrasse. D'ailleurs tu n'as même pas demandé si je voulais aller au cinéma à la base. Et tu fais tout le temps comme ça. _« Regarde cette boutique a l'air trop bien ? On y va ? »_ , et tu ne demandes jamais s'il y en a une où moi je voudrais aller.

\- On est allé dans des magasins de fringues à ta demande. Se rappela Jasper.

\- Et il a fallu que tu fasses le con pour te marrer, sans te préoccuper de moi.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait rire.

\- Tu penses de travers, et à ma place. La vie c'est pas se marrer le plus possible et bouffer pleins de chocolat ! Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ?

Jasper haussa les épaules, renfrogné. Octavia soupira :

\- Je sais pas si j'ai envie de sortir avec un gamin, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

\- Je ferai plus attention, dit Jasper, et on peut aller dans n'importe quel musée, même un d'histoire, si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Non laisse tomber, j'ai plus envie d'y aller.

\- Alors décide toi, s'énerva Jasper, tu me dis que ça te plairait, que je ne fais jamais attention à tes choix, et maintenant que je te dis que je veux bien y aller avec toi, tu veux plus.

\- Mon choix là maintenant, c'est de ne plus y aller.

\- Bien. Fit Jasper agacé.

\- Bien.

La sonnerie retentit alors, et ils allèrent en classe, énervé l'un contre l'autre. Jasper s'assit à côté de Monty, l'air mécontent. Monty lui donna un gentil coup dans l'épaule :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu trouves que je ne fais jamais attention à ce que pense les autres ? Que je fais que ce que je veux ? Demanda Jasper sans se préoccuper du fait que la prof entrait dans la classe.

Monty ne sut pas quoi répondre et Jasper eut l'air déprimé d'un coup.

\- Alors même toi tu le penses, murmura Jasper tristement.

\- Tu es un peu égoïste des fois, admit Monty, mais en même temps tu fais attention aux autres. Regarde ce que tu as fais pour Murphy.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller au musée mécanique mais j'avais tellement envie d'y aller que je t'ai forcé. Soupira Jasper.

\- Bien sûr que je voulais y aller, fit Monty, on en avait parlé pleins de fois, et j'étais hyper content que tu ais choisi cet endroit. Tu as super bien choisi. Je me suis vraiment éclaté.

\- Mais il y a autre chose que tu aurais préféré faire et je n'écoute jamais ce que toi tu as envie de faire. Insista Jasper.

Monty secoua la tête et dit :

\- Jasper, on a souvent envie de faire les mêmes choses, alors franchement tu n'as pas trop besoin de te pendre la tête à ce sujet.

\- Mais si y avait un truc que tu avais plus envie de faire, je ne t'écouterais sans doute pas. Marmonna Jasper.

Monty réfléchit et souffla :

\- J'aimerais bien visiter le museum of Neon Art.

\- Le truc avec tous les néons ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Ça a l'air génial ! S'enthousiasma Jasper d'un coup. Il faudra qu'on y aille un jour !

Monty lui sourit :

\- Tu vois que tu te préoccupes de mes choix.

Jasper redevint sombre, soupira et se tut un instant. Il sortit finalement ses affaires de maths, et commença à faire les exercices que la prof avait notés au tableau. Entre deux équations il expliqua à son meilleur ami :

\- Octavia voulait aller dans un museum d'histoire, et j'ai râlé. Elle m'en veut.

Monty posa sa main sur son dos.

\- Elle trouve qu'on ne fait jamais ce qu'elle, elle veut. Que je fais toujours le con. Que je suis qu'un gamin.

Monty retira sa main et murmura :

\- Tu l'es c'est vrai, mais ça te va bien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu changes.

Jasper regarda son meilleur ami, qui était sincère et retrouva un petit sourire.

\- Merci Monty.

Ils recommencèrent à bosser.

Le soir, Jasper et Octavia s'excusèrent tous les deux pour ce qu'ils s'étaient dis.

\- Je me suis énervée, je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dis alors je le retire, lui assura la jeune fille.

\- Je ferai plus attention à tes choix, promit Jasper.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent réconciliés.

Et pourtant, ni lui, ni elle, ne se sentaient mieux.

Le mercredi fut une catastrophe. Ils recommencèrent à s'engueuler, pour rien du tout, ils ne savaient même plus la raison de leur dispute mais ils se balançaient des piques dans la tronche et s'énervaient l'un sur l'autre.

Jasper en avait tellement eu marre, qu'il était parti rejoindre Monty et avait ignoré sa petite-amie le reste du temps. Octavia et lui s'étaient séparés fâchés après les cours et ne s'étaient pas réconciliés quand Jasper rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas voulu rester avec Monty :

\- Je suis trop énervé, je vais pas être de bonne compagnie, puis j'ai mal au crâne, je vais simplement rentrer et dormir.

Monty lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler s'il avait besoin.

Jasper prit un médicament pour ses maux de tête et fit une sieste. Quand il se réveilla, il avait moins mal. Il décida donc d'aller squatter la cuisine pour faire des expériences chimiques, comme il était tout seul à la maison, il serait tranquille.

Jasper avait bien fermé les fenêtres et les portes. Il avait mis sa blouse, ses gants, ses lunettes. Il manipulait des produits un peu dangereux, qu'il faisait chauffer au bec bunsen qu'il avait branché sur une prise de la cuisine. Ça le calmait, parce que même s'il ne maîtrisait pas les produits à cent pourcent, même s'il savait que les résultats pouvaient parfois être imprévisible, ça au moins il connaissait.

Murphy rentra à un moment à la maison et s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour se servir à manger. Il regarda Jasper et le bordel sur la table et lui demanda :

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je teste quelque chose.

\- Ça va exploser ? Interrogea Murphy sans tout à fait plaisanter.

\- Normalement non. Tu n'es pas avec Bellamy ?

\- Sa sœur n'allait pas trop bien, alors je les ai laissés entre eux. Expliqua Murphy.

Jasper soupira, se sentant coupable.

\- On s'est disputé. Dit-il.

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en thérapie de couple.

Il attrapa une boite de gâteau dans le placard sans rien ajouter et il alla se mettre dans le salon.

Les expériences de Jasper tournèrent mal. Il avait mélangé les mauvais produits, ou bien les avait fait chauffer trop longtemps, mais quelque chose prit feu. Jasper essaya de l'éteindre en enlevant son pull et en le lançant sur le mélange pour étouffer le feu, mais il s'y prit mal, trop tard, son pull prit feu à son tour, et le feu commença à se répandre dans toute la cuisine.

\- Murphy… Appela-t-il.

Le ton de Jasper devait l'avoir inquiété car Murphy arriva quasiment tout de suite dans la cuisine :

\- Wouah, t'as rien fait explosé, t'as carrément foutu le feu. Constata-t-il.

\- Aide-moi à l'éteindre au lieu de faire des commentaires stupides !

Mais leurs efforts pour étouffer le feu ne servirent à rien, et Jasper n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'appeler les pompiers quand il fut évident que c'était vraiment la merde. Les deux adolescents sortirent de la maison pour les attendre. Jasper était pâle comme la mort.

\- Relax, ils vont arriver et tout éteindre, voulu le rassurer Murphy.

\- Je vais me faire tuer, paniqua Jasper.

\- Sans doute, répondit Murphy, après tout, Wendy et Seth vont perdre leur belle maison.

Jasper bafouilla les larmes aux yeux :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Ce n'est qu'une maison. Relativisa Murphy. Tu vas bien, je vais bien, on pourra tous se faire des câlins en comprenant que personne n'est mort.

\- Comment tu peux être sarcastique dans un moment pareil ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Murphy.

Les pompiers arrivèrent finalement. Beaucoup trop tard aux yeux de Jasper. Cependant, ils réussirent à maîtriser les flammes et à éteindre le feu. Jasper se fit sévèrement engueuler par un des pompiers, quand il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui le fit culpabiliser encore un peu plus.

Quand Wendy et Seth arrivèrent à leur tour, Jasper se fit de nouveau crier dessus, et garda les épaules rentrées et la tête baissée.

Seule la cuisine avait été touchée, mais tout le matos était mort, et il allait falloir la refaire entièrement. D'autant plus que le couple n'était pas du tout certain que l'assurance accepterait de rembourser les dégâts. Comme Jasper avait joué avec des produits chimiques, ça n'était pas tout à fait un accident et cela pourrait leur donner une raison de ne pas payer.

Wendy et Seth étaient réellement furieux. Et Wendy finit par mettre une gifle à Jasper, de colère.

Murphy grimaça :

\- Bon ben c'est foutu pour les câlins !

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis pas forcément hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais dites-moi vous en pensez quoi.


	22. Abandon

**Prompt :** Qui vas-tu voir quand tu es le plus vulnérable ?

* * *

 **22\. Abandon.**

Jasper écoutait à la porte. Seth et Wendy parlaient de lui. Et pas en bien.

xxx

Après l'incendie, les parents d'occasions avaient décidé de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel pour eux et pour les deux adolescents, puis ils étaient allés manger au restaurant tous les quatre. Ça n'avait pas été une sortie agréable. Wendy et Seth étaient furieux, et ne cessaient de faire la morale à Jasper. La gifle n'avait calmé personne et Jasper regardait son assiette et mangeait avec difficulté. Murphy en avait marre et voulait se barrer, mais il se disait que se lever et partir envenimeraient les choses pour Jasper, et même si Jasper était un emmerdeur, il l'avait aidé plusieurs fois.

\- Est-ce que tu as des trous dans la tête pour faire des choses pareilles ? Avait demandé Wendy à Jasper.

\- Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui t'a pris. Tu te rends compte que tu as mis ta vie en danger ? Et pas seulement la tienne, celle de John également. Avait ajouté Seth.

\- Ma vie va très bien, merci, avait dit Murphy.

Mais personne ne s'en était préoccupé.

\- Tu as conscience que les produits que tu manipulais n'étaient pas un jouet ? Avait interrogé Wendy en ignorant Murphy.

Jasper avait doucement hoché la tête, mais ça avait été pire que s'il avait mentit et dit non :

\- Si tu en avais conscience, avait crié Wendy, alors pourquoi tu joues quand même avec ?

Jasper avait préféré rester silencieux. Expliquer qu'il ne jouait pas mais faisais des expériences n'aurait sans doute pas aidé.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Avait demandé Seth. Ce n'est pas uniquement le fait que tu ais brûlé la cuisine, mais tu as manipulé des produits dangereux en te fichant complètement des conséquences.

Jasper ne s'en fichait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment le montrer. Il regrettait, il voulait dire que ça avait été un accident, mais il était persuadé que ça ne changerait rien.

\- Comment on peut être aussi inconséquent ? Avait renchérit Wendy.

Et elle et Seth avaient continué comme ça jusqu'au dessert. Murphy en avait plus que ras le bol. Il avait fini par perdre toute patience.

\- C'est bon ! On a compris ! Jasper est un crétin diabolique qui a mit le feu à votre maison, on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

\- C'est pas le moment John. Lui avait rétorqué les deux adultes qui se fichaient visiblement de son avis.

Murphy avait grommelé et supplié à ses oreilles de se boucher quand Wendy avait répété pour la cent millième fois que Jasper avait mis en danger tout le monde, qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas pouvoir rembourser la cuisine, qu'il était inconséquent, stupide et blablablablablabla.

Finalement le repas de l'Enfer avait pris fin et ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôtel, dans un endroit avec deux chambres composées toute deux d'un lit taille King, séparées d'une simple porte, avec salle de bains commune. Murphy avait ronchonné qu'il ne voulait pas partager un lit avec Jasper, qu'il était sûr que ce type bougeait tout le temps, et que ce n'était absolument pas drôle de dormir avec quelqu'un avec qui on ne couchait pas. Mais personne ne l'avait écouté.

Jasper s'était déshabillé, ne gardant que son boxer et son tee-shirt, puis il s'était couché d'un côté du lit, tandis que les deux adultes s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre.

xxx

Jasper n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de se relever en entendant ses parents d'occasion parler. Il voulait écouter ce qu'ils disaient, persuadé qu'ils parlaient de lui. Murphy arriva à côté de lui :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Jasper posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il ouvrit doucement la porte entre leur chambre et celle de Seth et Wendy, l'entrebâillant discrètement pour mieux entendre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et les deux adultes, sans doute couchés dans leur lit, ne remarquèrent rien. Murphy repoussa Jasper mais resta silencieux et écouta avec lui.

\- Il vole notre argent, fume des joints, traîne on ne sait pas où… Maugréait la femme.

Pendant une seconde, Murphy se dit, que peut-être ils avaient abandonné l'idée de parler de Jasper, et maintenant avait décidé de se plaindre de lui. Mais il se souvint, presque immédiatement, que Jasper s'était dénoncé à sa place pour le joint, que lui aussi était un petit voleur, et qu'il était plus souvent chez Monty que chez Wendy et Peter Pan.

\- Et maintenant il mélange des produits dangereux pour s'amuser et met le feu. Finit d'énumérer Wendy.

\- On nous avait prévenu qu'il avait déjà fait exploser une pièce, mais comme il avait vu le juge et promis de ne pas recommencer, je pensais que ça irait. Dit Seth.

\- Et bien ça ne va pas. La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Détruire la maison ?

Wendy était réellement furieuse. Murphy sentit Jasper se mettre à trembler à côté de lui.

\- On ne devrait pas le garder ! Ajouta-t-elle impitoyable.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas rester, commença Seth plus doucement, mais on devrait y réfléchir.

\- Y réfléchir ? Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui laisser d'autres chances, je veux bien aider ces gosses, mais y a des limites.

Seth soupira et se rallia à l'avis de sa femme :

\- Tu as sans doute raison, on devrait peut-être…

Jasper n'écouta pas la suite, il se releva brusquement, attrapa son manteau, mit ses chaussures puis sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse. Murphy le suivit.

\- Jasper, reviens, t'es à moitié à poil, tu vas te cailler dehors ! Lança-t-il en marchant derrière lui.

Jasper tourna un visage plein de larmes vers Murphy.

\- Ils vont se débarrasser de moi, lâcha-t-il l'air malheureux.

\- Mais non, c'est pas sûr, d'ici demain ils auront peut-être changé d'avis.

\- Ils vont pas changer d'avis, cria Jasper. Je le sais, je connais la chanson.

Murphy se souvint que c'était loin d'être la première fois que Jasper vivait ce genre de situation.

\- Mais quand même. Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça. Insista-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre hein ?

\- Tu vas chopper la mort, habillé comme ça, par ce temps.

\- Et alors ? Bon débarras. Tu serais tranquille sans le parasite non ? Plus personne pour t'emmerder.

\- Même si je dis ça, je me suis habitué à toi, et puis ce n'est pas si mal de t'avoir. Maintenant je dors avec un Bob l'Éponge super colorée. Et tu me montres des tours de magie.

\- Ouais, en foutant le feu, fit Jasper désespéré.

Jasper tourna le dos à Murphy et recommença à avancer, et comme il sentait que Muphy le suivait, il se mit à courir pour le semer. Il sortit de l'hôtel à toute vitesse et Murphy arrêta de le poursuivre et resta à l'intérieur. Lui aussi n'était pas vraiment habillé pour sortir, et contrairement à Jasper il n'avait mis ni chaussures, ni manteaux.

Jasper sentit le froid lui tomber dessus malgré son manteau, gelant ses jambes, son visage et son cou, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer et continua d'avancer et de s'éloigner de l'hôtel. C'était comme d'habitude, comme toujours. Il s'était dit _« peut-être que ça va changer parce que j'ai un frère »_ , mais rien ne changeait jamais. Il finissait toujours par faire la connerie de trop, et ces discussions, comme celle qu'il avait entendu, il les connaissait par cœur. _Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Jasper ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Maintenant on en a marre de toi alors tu dois partir._

 _Tu n'es pas assez bien pour nous._

 _Tu n'es assez bien pour personne._

 _Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une famille._

Et puis Murphy avait sans doute raison, ils n'étaient pas frères.

Chaque fois il avait tellement envie d'y croire, chaque fois il se disait que cette fois-ci ça irait, et ça n'allait jamais, jamais, jamais. Il gâchait tout, il foutait tout en l'air. Wendy avait raison, il avait des trous dans la tête.

Jasper aurait voulu se faire engloutir par le froid et la nuit, que ses larmes gèlent, que son cœur se transforme en glace, qu'il ne souffre plus, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Et il continua de pleurer encore et encore alors qu'il marchait. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, et même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, il était sûr que personne ne se serait préoccupé de lui.

Il avait juste voulu se consoler parce que ça n'allait pas avec Octavia, il était entrain de la perdre, et faire une expérience chimique l'aidait à ne pas y penser. Qu'il avait été con, il aurait dû se douter que ça tournait mal, mais Octavia avait raison, il ne pensait jamais aux autres, juste toujours à lui, et à ses choix de merde. Sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Maintenant il allait perdre Octavia, mais également ses parents d'occasion (enfin du coup ce ne serait même plus ça) et aussi Murphy, sans doute.

Jasper continua d'avancer, les mains dans les poches, la tête pleine de pensées négatives et tristes, il marcha longtemps, sans savoir combien de temps exactement et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la maison de Monty. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Monty soit là, dehors, emmitouflé dans un énorme manteau, la tête sous un gros bonnet, assit sur le muret devant sa maison.

\- Pourquoi t'es dehors ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, surtout que tu es en boxer…

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Monty le coupa :

\- Pas la peine de répondre. Murphy m'a appelé, il m'a tout raconté et m'a dit que t'allais sans doute venir. Voilà pourquoi je t'attendais.

\- Il a fait ça ? Demanda Jasper plus qu'étonné.

\- Oui.

\- Comment il a su que je viendrais ?

\- Sans doute parce qu'il sait qui tu vas voir quand tu vas mal. Répondit Monty.

\- Et si je n'étais pas venu ? Tu aurais passé la nuit dehors et tu aurais eu froid.

\- Mais tu es venu n'est ce pas ? Fit Monty. Allez viens, tu dois te geler comme ça, rentrons.

Jasper suivit Monty à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il laissa son meilleur ami le forcer à mettre un gros pull, un pantalon de pyjama et des grosses chaussettes, puis s'enroula dans le plaid en laine qu'il lui tendit. Monty prépara un chocolat chaud.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir de froid, lui dit Jasper.

\- Ouais ben au moins tu arrêteras peut-être de trembler, lâcha Monty.

Jasper ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait. Monty fouilla dans la réserve d'alcool de ses parents, puis mit une goutte de vodka dans le chocolat. Finalement il le tendit à Jasper. Celui-ci but par petite gorgée le mélange, et s'il réchauffa son corps, Jasper n'eut pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir plus chaud. Monty restait près de lui.

\- Je suis ridicule, dit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je pourrais me débrouiller sans toi, et au moindre soucis c'est vers toi que je cours.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule, tu ne te sentais pas bien et tu es venu voir ton meilleur ami, tout le monde fait ça. Le rassura Monty.

\- Je ne veux plus être dépendant de toi.

\- Autant dire que tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis. Dit Monty.

Jasper fit la moue.

\- Toi tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, si je n'étais pas là tu…

Monty posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça.

Il recula ensuite sa main et se radoucit.

\- Crois-moi, je ne me débrouille pas du tout sans toi.

Jasper le regarda et marmonna :

\- Pourtant tu ne te plains jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu te souviens de cette chose que j'ai peur de perde ? Je t'en ai parlé.

\- Tu as toujours peur de la perdre cette chose ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Toujours, répondit Monty.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis pas assez préoccupé, j'aurais dû…

\- Arrête Jasper ! Le coupa Monty. Tu fais de ton mieux. Et puis tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral, même sans faire exprès, alors je n'ai pas tant besoin de me plaindre que ça. J'ai passé une tellement bonne journée avec toi, dimanche, pendant toute cette journée, je n'ai pas du tout pensé que je pourrais perde cette chose, tu vois ?

Jasper hocha doucement la tête.

\- Alors ne dis pas que si tu n'étais pas là ce serait pareil ou mieux. Ce n'est pas le cas du tout.

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Jasper, et elles recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il finit son chocolat et posa la tasse sur la table.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

Monty le fit se lever et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr va.

Jasper enfouit son nez contre son cou et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je ne fais rien comme il faut, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu fais des bêtises, comme tous les ados du monde.

\- Tous les ados du monde ne mettent pas le feu chez eux.

Monty remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Jasper.

\- Tous les ados du monde ne sont pas aussi passionnés que toi.

\- Ni aussi idiot.

\- Et peut-être qu'un jour on parlera de cette anecdote sur Jasper Jordan, grand chimiste reconnu. Ajouta Monty.

Jasper eut un petit rire entre ses larmes.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- On verra, fit Monty.

Il commença à marcher pour quitter la cuisine, poussant doucement Jasper jusque dans sa chambre, sans que son meilleur ami ne le lâche.

\- Allez grand koala, faut se coucher maintenant. Lui dit Monty gentiment.

Jasper se sépara de Monty et essuya ses larmes. Il enleva juste le pull et les chaussettes, puis s'allongea. Monty se déshabilla et vint se coucher près de lui, aussitôt Jasper s'accrocha à lui.

\- Ils vont me jeter dehors. Octavia va me quitter. Murphy ne sera plus mon frère.

Monty caressa son dos.

\- Tu pourrais rester un peu ici, peut-être que ça leur laissera le temps de réfléchir.

Jasper soupira.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et nous on sera toujours là d'accord ? On ne t'abandonnera jamais.

\- Merci Monty.

\- Et pour Octavia… Commença Monty sans savoir quoi dire exactement, rien n'est encore sûr.

\- Non rien n'est encore sûr. Répéta Jasper.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Monty, tu sais ça non ?

\- Oui, répondit Monty. Moi aussi.

 _Mais juste pas de la même manière_ , pensa Monty.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de silence à Jasper pour qu'il s'endorme, toujours accroché à Monty. Ce dernier se sentait trop énervé pour dormir, il en voulait à Wendy et Seth de faire ça à Jasper, de vouloir s'en débarrasser dès que les choses leur paraissaient trop compliquées, comme tous les autres avant eux. Il en voulait à Octavia également, sans raison valable, puisque la situation aurait dû l'arranger, sauf que ça lui faisait mal de voir Jasper souffrir à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré que Jasper sorte avec lui plutôt qu'avec elle, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie que Jasper se brouille avec Octavia et se sente mal.

Monty repensa à ce que Jasper lui avait dit, comme quoi il se débrouillait bien sans lui, comme quoi il serait mieux sans lui. S'il savait…

S'il savait à quel point Monty avait besoin de lui. A quel point il avait peur de le perdre. Combien il ne se débrouillait pas du tout, tellement il était dépendant de Jasper.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire.

Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait le courage, la force, les mots, et qu'il le ferait.

Peut-être.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour au milieu de ses pensées tourbillonnantes.

xxx

Quand le réveil sonna, Jasper et Monty se réveillèrent. Jasper avait l'air triste et fatigué, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient plus devant ses yeux, soupirant. Il se leva avec assez peu de motivation. Monty le regarda se mouvoir comme si on lui avait accroché des bracelets de plombs aux chevilles et aux poignets, et ça lui fit mal. Jasper lui tournait le dos, et Monty se leva, s'approcha puis passa ses bras autour de Jasper et le serra contre lui

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Monty ? Tu es en manque de câlin ?

Monty ne répondit pas et le serra plus fort. Jasper le laissa faire, et quand Monty s'éloigna, les bracelets de plomb avaient un peu fondu. Jasper se tourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Jasper fit un petit sourire :

\- Je suis premier dans la salle de bain !

Puis il s'y dirigea et s'y enferma. Monty mit une minute pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il prépara ses affaires, et il alla préparer le café. Ensuite, ils échangèrent leurs places avec Jasper.

Dans le bus Jasper posa sa tête contre la vitre et resta plutôt silencieux. Monty n'essaya pas de lui parler, parfois il n'y avait rien à dire. Octavia ne prit pas le bus mais Jasper se doutait déjà qu'elle ne le prendrait pas. Murphy était là, mais ils ne se parlèrent pas.

Quand le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, les deux meilleurs amis en descendirent et Murphy marcha à côté d'eux, les mains dans les poches, sans rien dire. Personne ne parlait, Jasper était perdu dans des pensées assez sombres, il regardait simplement ses chaussures, tout en se dirigeant vers la classe. Il dit bonjour à Clarke et Wells du bout de la bouche. Ils regardèrent Monty avec interrogation. Celui-ci leur fit signe qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard la situation. Murphy alla se mettre un peu plus loin dans le couloir, mais pas trop loin non plus de Jasper. Il sortit son portable pour envoyer un SMS à Bellamy, lui dire que s'il le cherchait en arrivant, il était déjà devant la classe, un truc à faire.

Bellamy arriva dans le couloir, accompagné de sa petite sœur. Il se mit face à Murphy et ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que Bellamy ne colle son front contre le sien et lui parle en murmurant. Ne se préoccupant des gens autour d'eux.

Octavia passa devant Jasper et les autres et les salua, mais elle ne resta pas près d'eux, préférant attendre plus loin.

Monty laissa Jasper auprès de Clarke et Wells et s'approcha de la brune.

\- Tu vas rompre avec lui ? Demanda-t-il directement d'un ton plutôt froid sans s'encombrer de pincettes.

Octavia fronça les sourcils :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle.

\- Ça me regarde, dit Monty.

Octavia s'agaça :

\- Tu es son meilleur ami, pas le mien, mes décisions ne regardent que moi !

Monty hausa les épaules :

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui, sinon tu m'aurais simplement dit non.

Elle soupira, irritée :

\- Ça veut dire que pour le moment je réfléchis.

Monty savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il le fit quand même.

\- Jasper ne va pas bien, dit-il, la famille d'accueil, dans laquelle il est, parle de se débarrasser de lui, il va sûrement retourner en foyer.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux :

\- Oh merde, pourquoi ?

\- À cause d'un accident qu'il a provoqué sans faire exprès, éluda Monty.

Octavia regarda vers Jasper qui n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Ça explique qu'il n'ait pas l'air en forme. Constata-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle eut l'air inquiète, puis soupira, comprenant où Monty voulait en venir.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu me dis ça, pour que je ne casse pas avec lui. Je te l'ai dit, je suis en train de réfléchir.

Monty hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et s'éloigna. Octavia resta planté là quelques secondes, puis décida de s'approcher de Jasper et le prit dans ses bras. C'était de la pitié, pas de l'amour, c'était évident. Mais pour le moment, Monty pensait qu'il valait mieux pour Jasper, qu'Octavia ne rompe lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Monty ne se comptait pas dans l'équation, parce qu'il était idiot et parce que pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était que Jasper se sente mieux.

Jasper sourit à Octavia quand il se retrouva dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement, elle lui rendit son baiser, puis le serra à nouveau contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il. Même si on se dispute en ce moment.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement.

La sonnerie retentit, les coupant.

Bellamy embrassa rapidement la bouche de Murphy et s'éloigna, celui-ci le rattrapa, prit son bras pour le forcer à se tourner et l'embrassa un peu plus longtemps. Finalement il le relâcha et entra dans la classe avec les autres.

Monty et Jasper s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre comme d'habitude. Octavia pas loin.

Murphy dans une place au fond, tranquille.

\- Octavia m'a prise dans ses bras, fit Jasper, après que tu sois allé lui parler. Tu lui as dis quoi ?

\- Je lui ai demandé comment elle faisait pour toujours avoir des beaux cheveux bien coiffés, même le matin.

\- Je suis pas dupe tu sais. Dit Jasper.

\- Je sais.

Jasper soupira :

\- Elle a pitié de moi c'est ça ?

Monty pinça ses lèvres sans répondre. Ce qui voulait sans dire oui.

\- Je sais pas si c'est mieux ou si c'est pire, murmura Jasper.

\- Au moins, elle t'a prise dans ses bras, dit Monty.

\- C'est vrai.

Jasper ne parla plus, essaya d'écouter le cours, mais fit plus de dessins sur sa feuille que de réelles prises de notes.

Octavia réfléchit, comme elle l'avait dit à Monty et décida de ne pas rompre avec Jasper. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça, pas maintenant, elle l'aimait bien quand même. Elle aimait être avec lui, ses câlins, ses baisers, c'était bien. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que leur couple se ressoude, se soutenir dans les mauvais moments.

À la pause elle vint chercher Jasper, prit sa main et l'emmena avec elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit tranquille de la cafétéria.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Lincoln m'a invité à une fête samedi soir.

\- Lincoln ?

\- Le barman que j'ai rencontré pendant la Saint Valentin, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah oui, lui. Je vois que vous vous entendez vraiment bien, s'il t'invite à des fêtes. Marmonna Jasper.

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais venir avec toi, ça te dirait ? Ça te changerait un peu les idées, on pourrait boire, s'amuser...

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Demanda Jasper étonné.

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai parlé de toi. Dit Octavia.

\- Il sait que tu as un petit ami alors ?

\- Oui, il le sait, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a proposé de venir avec toi.

Jasper hocha la tête et elle sourit.

\- Finalement tu étais un peu jaloux. Constata-t-elle.

\- Un peu. Avoua Jasper.

Octavia décoiffa ses cheveux un peu plus et embrassa sa joue :

\- Alors tu veux venir ?

\- D'accord. J'en parlerai à Monty aussi.

Octavia perdit un instant son sourire :

\- Rend moi un service, s'il te plait. Dit-elle.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ne lui en parle pas. Lincoln m'a permise de venir avec toi, mais pas d'autres.

\- D'accord, j'expliquerai à Monty pourquoi il ne peut pas venir.

\- Ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente exclu.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça. Certifia jasper.

\- Même. Je te le demande, tu peux faire ça ?

Jasper la regarda dans les yeux et elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mais c'est Monty…

\- S'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il à contrecœur, je ne lui en parlerai pas.

Jasper ne voulait pas encore se fâcher avec elle. Octavia embrassa sa bouche en guise de remerciement.

\- Génial, merci, t'es un ange.

Jasper rougit.

\- Tu verras on va bien s'amuser et ça te changera les idées. Dit Octavia.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent et c'était aussi bien qu'avant.

Jasper tint sa promesse et n'en parla pas à Monty. Il resta chez son meilleur ami toute la fin de la semaine tout en tenant sa langue sur la fête du samedi soir. Monty et Jasper passèrent de bons moments, à regarder des films et séries, à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, à discuter à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, tout en se gavant de bonbons et chocolat. Cela aidait énormément Jasper, il oubliait sa tristesse et ses peurs pendant un moment et en était extrêmement reconnaissant à Monty. Ce qui le faisait culpabiliser en même temps, en se disant qu'il était trop dépendant de son meilleur ami, et surtout en sachant qu'il était en train de lui cacher qu'il allait sortir à une fête avec Octavia le samedi soir.

Jasper attendit le samedi vers la fin de l'après-midi, pour dire à son meilleur ami qu'il allait rentrer chez Seth et Wendy. Il avait une excuse toute préparée :

\- Il faut quand même que je parle avec Seth et Wendy.

Il avait horreur de mentir à Monty, mais il se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Jasper allait vraiment devoir parler à Seth et Wendy à un moment ou un autre, simplement, il ne le ferait pas tout de suite. Il allait également réellement rentrer, mais pas pour discuter, seulement pour prendre la voiture que les deux adultes lui prêtaient. Afin d'aller chercher Octavia, et de se rendre à la fête.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda Monty l'air inquiet.

\- Ouais ouais ça ira, t'inquiète. Je t'appelle dans le cas contraire.

Jasper n'était pas super bon menteur, alors son temps était un peu bizarre, mais Monty mit ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude. Il acquiesça et lui sourit.

\- Je serai là si tu as besoin.

\- Je sais, merci.

Jasper culpabilisait de plus en plus, et il partit vite avant de trahir Octavia et de tout raconter à Monty.

Wendy et Seth n 'étaient plus à l'hôtel, ils avaient réaménagé dans la maison. Jasper entra tout doucement et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Les adultes devaient être au travail ou… N'importe où ailleurs et Murphy chez Bellamy. Jasper passa dans la cuisine et s'y arrêta. Le plafond était noir à cause du feu, pas mal de trucs avaient brûlé, le reste avait été noyé par les pompiers. Jasper soupira, tout ça à cause de lui. Plus de frigo, plus de four, plus de matos. Parce qu'il avait voulu « jouer », parce qu'il était inconséquent et stupide. Peut-être bien qu'il méritait qu'on le jette finalement.

De toute cette fin de semaine, il n'avait pas du tout parlé à Murphy qui n'avait pas cherché à lui dire quoi que ce soit non plus, sans doute qu'une fois Jasper parti, il ne s'adresserait même plus la parole. Ça n'aurait plus aucun sens de le faire et ça blessait Jasper plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Murphy avait envahi sa vie, d'une certaine manière, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il le considérait comme son frère. Savoir qu'il ne subirait plus ses sarcasmes, ses remarques déplacées, ses sourires moqueurs ou ses yeux lasers, ne faisait pas plaisir à Jasper. Au contraire, ça lui manquerait. Vraiment.

Jasper eut une idée débile d'un coup et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre de Murphy et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver la boite à chaussure et l'ouvrit. Murphy avait fini par manger les bonbons, mais comme un idiot il en avait gardé un, Jasper sourit, amusé.

\- Tellement sentimental, commenta-t-il.

Il sortit la boite à gâteaux et l'ouvrit, elle aussi. À l'intérieur, il trouva diverses choses. Un bâton de sucettes s'était ajouté à l'autre, avec le papier « fraise », un bout de ballon explosé. Il y avait deux nouvelles photos aussi. Une avec Bellamy tout seul, entrain de lire – qu'il avait sûrement récupéré chez Bellamy – et une avec Monty et Jasper dessus. L'adolescent comprit que Murphy avait dû la piquer directement sur son mur. Il en avait tellement mis ces derniers temps qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Quelque part Jasper se sentit touché de voir que Murphy avait cette photo.

Il pouvait presque entendre Murphy le menacer de le tuer, s'il le découvrait entrain de fouiller – encore – sa boite à gâteaux.

Jasper finit par la refermer et la remis à sa place ainsi que la boite à chaussures. Peut-être que même s'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, lui et Murphy pourraient rester frères, espéra-t-il. À cause de ce qu'il avait vu et de ce que ça signifiait.

Un des bonbons que Jasper avait achetés à Murphy pour se faire pardonner.

Une guirlande que Jasper avait accrochée au poignet de Murphy.

Une photo de lui et de Monty.

Le tee-shirt plein de bleu de méthylène.

Le mot que Jasper avait écrit à Murphy

Ces choses que Murphy gardait et cachait précieusement, ça avaient sûrement un sens pour lui, ça devaient forcément compter.

Jasper alla se changer, puis il descendit, attrapa les clés de la vieille voiture. Il la sortie du garage et alla chercher Octavia.

xxx

Octavia avait tourné en rond pendant mille ans dans sa chambre, incapable d'être satisfaite par les habits qu'elle mettait, choisissait, possédait. Tout lui paraissait _« trop adolescente »_ , sans savoir exactement ce qui ferait moins adolescente, et pourquoi ça aurait dû compter puisque Jasper la trouvait parfaite quoi qu'elle porte. Mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui, elle s'en préoccupait. Octavia ne voulait pas que Lincoln ne la voit finalement que comme une gamine au bras d'un gamin. Même si elle avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'y aller avec Jasper au début, maintenant elle regrettait, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait tout gâcher, vouloir faire un truc qu'il allait trouver drôle, se vanter à propos de quelque chose de nul, rigoler bêtement, et la rendrait ridicule. Puis elle s'en voulait ensuite de penser à Jasper de cette manière, il n'était pas si mal et vraiment drôle. Sauf qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi quand même.

Octavia finit par choisir un jean noir – plus facile pour se déplacer – un haut blanc à manche longue, un peu échancré, un papillon noir stylisé dessiné sur le devant, et une veste en jean de la même couleur que le pantalon.

Quand Jasper arriva, il la trouva vraiment jolie et il lui sourit. Lui-même était beau, dans sa chemise bleue et son jean délavé. Elle l'embrassa, soudainement enthousiasme.

\- On va s'amuser, assura-t-elle.

Octavia guida Jasper pour aller à la fête, elle avait l'adresse et avait regardé sur un plan comment y aller.

La fête avait déjà commencé et plusieurs personnes étaient présentes quand ils arrivèrent. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et c'est Lincoln qui vint leur ouvrir. Octavia se sentit sourire malgré elle.

\- Bonsoir Lincoln.

\- Bonsoir Octavia.

Elle oublia un moment qu'elle était accompagnée mais comme Lincoln regardait Jasper, elle finit par se souvenir de la présence de son petit-ami.

\- Et voici Jasper. Dit-elle finalement.

Jasper et Lincoln se serrèrent la main.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la maison. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Wells et la fête ressemblait plus à une petite réunion, il y avait de la musique mais juste en fond, ça avait l'air assez intime. Octavia suivit Lincoln et Jasper suivit Octavia en regardant autour de lui. Ils paraissaient être parmi les plus jeunes et il n'était pas très à l'aise. Monty lui manqua vraiment tout à coup, avec lui il était sûr qu'il se serait fichu de ne connaître personne. Il secoua la tête, il devait se débrouiller sans Monty, arrêter de dépendre de lui.

Octavia parla énormément à Lincoln, et pas beaucoup à lui. Jasper finit par s'exaspérer, lui demander si elle voulait danser avec lui. Elle refusa.

\- Pas maintenant Jasper, je parle.

Jasper essaya de parler à Lincoln. De faire des efforts. Mais il était à une fête, il avait envie de s'amuser, boire, danser, passer d'un coin à un autre. Il ne voulait pas rester juste planté là à parler, parler, parler.

\- On peut aller danser maintenant ? Insista-t-il auprès de sa petite-amie.

\- Plus tard, lui dit Octavia, la soirée vient juste de commencer.

\- Depuis plus d'une heure, maugréa Jasper.

\- Plus tard. S'entêta-t-elle agacée.

Jasper roula des yeux et s'éloigna pour chercher un truc à faire qui rendrait cette fête moins ennuyante. Il décida de vider le bar, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais en buvant, il pourrait peut-être se sentir plus à l'aise et ne pas avoir l'impression que sa petite-amie préférait ce Lincoln à lui.

En fait ce n'était pas une impression n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça à lui.

Jasper se sentit jaloux, s'énerva et vint tirer Octavia par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui, voulant l'éloigner de Lincoln.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en secoua son bras après qu'ils se soient éloignés de Lincoln, se retrouvant dans un coin de la pièce, seuls.

\- Je veux danser, je veux m'amuser, j'en ai marre de juste discuter. Se plaignit-il.

Elle roula des yeux. Voilà, ça y est, on y était, pensa-t-elle. Il allait faire son gamin égoïste et la rendre ridicule.

\- On peut s'amuser simplement en discutant, dit-elle.

\- Et on peut s'amuser en allant danser.

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras et elle renifla son odeur.

\- T'as bu combien de verre ?

\- J'en sais rien, juste assez pour me sentir plus à l'aise. Mais pas assez faut croire, dit-il.

Octavia roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu gâches tout, je m'amuse bien là, tu vois.

\- Justement, je vois, je ne préférerais pas voir d'ailleurs.

\- T'as pas envie que je m'amuse ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je voudrais qu'on s'amuse ensemble, je voudrais danser avec toi !

Jasper commençait à lever le ton et elle lui fit signe de parler moins fort :

\- Te comporte pas comme un stupide adolescent qui va en soirée juste pour se saouler. S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais je suis un stupide adolescent, et toi une stupide adolescente ! Dit-il.

\- Ouais, mais on n'a pas les mêmes façons de s'amuser.

Jasper soupira.

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

\- Si. Mais pas maintenant !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas plaqué pour aller à cette fête toute seule et pouvoir te taper tranquillement Lincoln ? Demanda-t-il. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, de toute évidence.

Octavia leva les bras en l'air, parfaitement agacée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as parfaitement raison, je me demande bien pourquoi moi aussi.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour rattraper ses mots mais c'était inutile. C'était trop tard.

\- C'est fini ! Lâcha-t-elle comme on largue une bombe.

\- Non… Fit Jasper le souffle coupé.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de le frapper.

\- Si. C'est fini Jasper ! Répéta Octavia.

\- Okay très bien, génial, tu me largues au milieu de la soirée la plus nulle de l'univers après avoir bouffé des yeux pendant des plombes un autre mec que moi. Fit Jasper écœuré. Si tu me cherches, je suis entrain de me saouler comme le stupide adolescent que je suis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Très bien.

Jasper mit sa menace à exécution et recommença à boire, tout seul dans son coin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'une fille à côté de lui.

\- Jasper c'est toi ?

Il tourna les yeux vers une brune qui ressemblait vachement à Maya, une fille de son lycée.

\- Tu ressembles vachement à Maya, une fille dans mon lycée, lui dit-il.

\- C'est parce que c'est moi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à la fête de Lincoln ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la fête de Lincoln, dit-elle. En fait c'est un oncle à moi qui l'organise et il connaît bien la famille de Lincoln, alors il les a invités, et lui a dit qu'il pouvait inviter des amis à lui. Donc je suppose toi.

\- Et Octavia.

\- Et Octavia, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour la voir avec Lincoln.

Maya grimaça en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, dit-il.

Puis il se versa un nouveau verre de cet alcool très bon et très sucré.

\- J'avais envie de danser, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'avais envie de danser aussi, mais comme tu le vois, personne ne semble vraiment intéressé.

Jasper regarda Maya, puis posa son verre et tendit sa main :

\- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle en prenant sa main.

Ils allèrent sur ce qui pouvait faire office de piste de danse et dansèrent en se secouant dans tous les sens. L'alcool était bien monté à la tête de Jasper et il faisait n'importe quoi, ce qui faisait rire Maya. Ils étaient les seuls à danser mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Au bout d'un moment ils allèrent s'asseoir, et Jasper attrapa un nouveau verre d'alcool.

\- Tu es vraiment trop marrant, lui dit-elle.

\- Ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, fit Jasper.

\- Moi ça me plait, certifia la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit et but son verre. Ils discutèrent et Jasper se rendit compte que c'était facile de parler à Maya, vachement plus facile qu'avec Octavia. Elle était mignonne, un peu guindée et timide, mais marrante quand même. Elle semblait aimer l'art, mais en parlait de façon drôle :

\- Désolé si je t'ennuie, dit-elle à un moment.

\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout, j'aimerais avoir un prof au moins aussi ennuyant que toi, je crois que je sècherais jamais ce cours.

Elle rit, il but un autre verre.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de boire, finit-elle par dire.

\- Non ça va t'inquiète.

Maya n'insista pas. Jasper lui parla de chimie en confondant tout, la tête complètement mélangée, mais elle rit quand même, alors ça devait aller.

\- Désolé si je suis un gamin et un adolescent stupide, lui dit-il.

\- Je te trouve vraiment drôle, sourit-elle.

\- Penses-tu que le chocolat est la meilleure chose au monde ?

\- Surtout le gâteau au chocolat, dit-elle.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Tu as tout compris à la vie alors.

Encore une fois, Maya rit.

\- La chimie et le gâteau chocolat c'est la même chose, dit Jasper.

\- Ah bon ?

Il acquiesça mais ne trouva pas les mots pour expliquer pourquoi, finalement il avait peut-être un peu trop bu, et pourtant il vida quand même son verre.

Jasper tourna les yeux à un moment pour voir sa petite-amie… Son ex petite-amie être vraiment vraiment proche de Lincoln.

\- Elle a pas bien l'air triste, soupira-t-il soudainement déprimé à nouveau.

Jasper alla se chercher un nouveau verre, ou essaya, parce qu'une fois debout tout se mit à vraiment tourner vite autour de lui et Maya dût le tenir pour qu'il ne se casse pas la figure.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il, je suis pas vraiment à ma place là, je suis un peu comme un cheval qui joue du violon dans un carrosse à cinq roues.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Moi non plus.

Maya l'aida à aller dehors et il voulu rentrer dans la voiture :

\- Tu ne devrais pas conduire, dit Maya en l'en empêchant.

\- Je ne vais pas conduire, je vais appeler mon chauffeur préféré.

\- Tu as un chauffeur ?

\- Ouais, il me semble, c'est un agneau qui se transforme en loup et qui mord les hérissons.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, sourit-elle.

Jasper haussa les épaules et regretta d'avoir haussé les épaules à cause de sa tête qui se mit à tourner encore plus vite. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et fit défiler les numéros, sans être capable de savoir pourquoi il faisait ça déjà.

\- Bon je vais rentrer. Dit-il.

\- Tu ne devais pas appeler ton chauffeur ? Demanda Maya.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, incapable de se souvenir de pourquoi il n'y avait pas « chauffeur » dans son répertoire.

Ce fut Monty qui décrocha.

\- Monty c'est toi ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui décroches ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que tu m'as appelé, répondit Monty à l'autre bout.

\- Ah bon ? Bien puisque je t'ai appelé, va falloir que tu conduises s'il te plait.

\- Jasper, t'es bizarre, ça va ? Tu as bu ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Euh…

Jasper regarda Maya et répondit :

\- Dans le jardin à côté de la voiture.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Non.

\- Où alors ?

Maya prit le téléphone des mains de Jasper.

\- Allô, c'est Maya, je vais te donner l'adresse.

Puis elle redonna son portable à Jasper.

\- Fais vite, l'herbe tangue et je suis sûr qu'elle envisage de devenir carnivore, dit Jasper à Monty.

\- J'arrive.

Monty raccrocha mais Jasper continua à parler à son portable sans comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il disait. Maya resta avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Monty arrive. Il avait été obligé de prendre un taxi – il remercierait ses parents plus tard pour l'argent qu'il leur avait demandé.

\- Merci Maya, dit-il en arrivant, je m'en occupe maintenant.

Monty prit le bras de Jasper pour le mettre sur son épaule, laissa à peine le temps à Jasper de dire au revoir à Maya, et Monty le poussa dans la voiture avant de se mettre au volant. L'Asiatique semblait vraiment énervé. Il se mit derrière le volant et démarra. Monty resta silencieux dans la voiture mais Jasper commença à parler.

\- C'était la fête la plus nulle du monde, mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien bu !

\- Et bien sûr tu n'as pas songé à m'en parler, s'agaça Monty.

\- Ben Octavia voulait pas que je te le dise alors j'ai rien dis.

\- Et tu as bu tout seul, sans penser que d'habitude on fait ces conneries ensemble ? Ajouta Monty sur le même ton.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que d'habitude on fait ces conneries ensemble mais t'étais pas là alors je l'ai fais tout seul, expliqua Jasper.

Monty donna un coup de poing sur le volant, assez furieux. Et Jasper sursauta.

\- Désolé Monty. Je voulais pas te mentir, Octavia voulait que je te le dise pas, puis finalement elle m'a largué en pleins milieu de la fête, alors j'ai trop bu et je parlais avec Maya et je voulais rentre parce qu'Octavia était avec Lincoln et que j'étais pas bien et j'ai pensé à toi plutôt que conduire tout seul en étant complètement saoul et j'avais envie de chocolat mais je sais plus pourquoi.

Monty soupira.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi en colère ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que ça m'énerve de savoir que tu as été à une fête sans moi et sans m'en parler surtout, que tu as bu tout seul, ce qui est stupide puisque tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux sans moi, tu n'es même pas obligé de m'en parler d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce que ça change hein ?

Jasper avait beau être saoul, il sentit quand même toute la tristesse de Monty.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je fais vraiment tout de travers n'est ce pas ? J'ai perdu mes nouveaux parents d'occasion, mon nouveau frère, ma petite-amie, et je vais même te perdre toi maintenant.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas ! Lâcha Monty.

\- Mais tu es en colère, dit Jasper.

\- Oui je suis vraiment en colère ! Fit Monty. Mais tu ne me perdras pas.

 _C'est plutôt moi qui vais te perdre_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement. Jasper changea de sujet et parla de trucs incompréhensibles, délires de l'alcool qui lui coulaient dans le sang. Monty ne l'arrêta pas mais resta silencieux, toujours énervé, jaloux, en colère.

Il finit par se garer devant la maison de Jasper.

\- Voilà. Je te laisse là, toi et la voiture, je rentre.

Jasper attrapa son visage, appuya ses mains sur sa joue, l'empêchant de sortir. Monty continua de regarder droit devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, fit Jasper.

Monty soupira. Jasper s'approcha et embrassa sa joue.

\- S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

Monty ne bougea pas et Jasper l'embrassa une deuxième fois.

\- Pardonne-moi, demanda-t-il encore.

Monty tourna finalement la tête, agacé, pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais qu'il était simplement énervé pour rien. Sauf que Jasper avait déjà amorcé son troisième bisou et ses lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes.

Monty se sentit complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger, plus immobile qu'une statue. Jasper se recula et rit.

\- Fallait pas tourner la tête, idiot.

L'asiatique ne réussit rien à dire, il avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient brûlantes. Jasper continuait de se marrer, lui il était saoul, et il voyait ça comme un simple accident, bien sûr. Mais Monty…

Il regarda Jasper et sentit sa main bouger toute seule, elle se posa sur la joue de Jasper qui arrêta de rire et qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Monty avait chaud, sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes, et ses lèvres appelaient au baiser. Il caressa la joue de Jasper, son oreille avec son pouce, perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait bu, et pas Jasper.

Monty finit par se réveiller avant de faire n'importe quoi, quelque chose qu'il adorerait et regretterait sans doute aussi, il secoua la tête.

\- À demain Jasper.

Monty sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse, et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

À suivre.

 **L'autatrice :** voilà un nouveau chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	23. Le meilleur frère du monde

**Prompt :** Je fais mumuse avec ma chaise qui roule...

* * *

 **23\. Le meilleur frère du monde.**

Murphy se rappelait vaguement du foyer. Il se souvenait surtout du silence dans lequel il était plongé, son mutisme et son incapacité à parler ou même à vouloir parler. Il se souvenait de la haine, de la sienne, de celle des autres, pour cet endroit, la vie, le monde en général. Il se souvenait des coups qu'il avait donné et qu'il avait pris en échange, des bagarres, des insultes.

\- Je t'aime pas toi, ta façon de nous regarder comme si on était de la merde, et surtout j'aime pas ta façon de te taire.

Il se souvenait de ses premières paroles, de ses sarcasmes balancés avec rage, moquerie, et haine, toujours de la haine. Il se rappelait de ce psy qui pensait le connaître et qui ne savait rien du tout.

\- Tu es toujours en colère John, en colère contre toi-même de ne pas avoir pu aider ta mère.

Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vécu sa vie ?

Il se rappelait de la prostitution. _« J'ai acheté du shit, suce-moi et je t'en file »_.

Il se souvenait de la douleur.

Et du silence encore.

Surtout du silence.

Murphy pensait rester emmuré à l'intérieur de ce silence, incapable de parler que par rage et haine, pour blesser, pour se moquer, pour éloigner. Même en arrivant dans la famille d'accueil, il pensait que ça ne changerait rien.

Mais il y avait Jasper et Jasper était drôlement bruyant.

Il ressemblait au vent, calme, doux, puis se transformait en tempête, en ouragan, foutait le bordel tout autour de lui, et redevenait tranquille aussi brusquement qu'il avait tourbillonné. Jasper était inconséquent, égoïste, curieux, fouineur, fouteur de merde. Il parlait sans réfléchir et réfléchissait sans se taire. Pour Murphy c'était comme s'il lui avait sans cesse hurlé dans les oreilles pour le faire réagir, pour remplir le silence de bruits, il était épuisant, incompréhensible et désagréable. Jasper le poussait à ses extrémités, il le faisait sortir de ses gonds, péter des câbles tellement fort qu'il n'y avait plus de silence, que de l'agitation.

Puis Jasper revenait, tout caressant, souriant, douce brise s'infiltrant dans le système nerveux de Murphy, pour redevenir un ouragan et tout envoyer balader, lui faisant sauter tous les plombs.

Jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que Murphy laisse tomber.

 _Viens, entre si tu veux, de toute façon tu es déjà là._

C'était une façon violente de rentrer dans la vie de quelqu'un de silencieux, mais Jasper avait pris de l'importance. Pas seulement en tombant de l'escalier. Pas seulement en lui pardonnant. Murphy n'arrivait plus à imaginer la maison sans Jasper. Sans sa chambre en bordel et les photos qui s'accumulaient sur le mur, sans Jasper qui entrait dans la chambre de Bob l'Eponge sans frapper, s'incrustait, parlait à tort et à travers, puis riait pour rien avant de repartir. Sans Jasper qui squattait le canapé sans vouloir changer de chaîne, sans Jasper qui faisait des expériences à deux heures du matin, sans Jasper qui l'appelait « frérot », sans Jasper pour l'agacer. C'était devenue une constante pour lui, Murphy avait pris l'habitude de le voir passer en coup de vent, ou de le voir se poser et rester, et la maison ne serait plus faites que de vide sans ce courant d'air.

Il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Mais Jasper rendait l'endroit agréable.

Un endroit où rentrer.

Différent de l'appartement de Bellamy qui restait pour le moment l'appartement de Bellamy et de la petite sœur.

Murphy ne détestait pas Wendy, ni Peter Pan, ils lui étaient aussi indifférents que deux inconnus qu'il aurait croisé dans la rue. En moins poli, il s'en foutait comme de sa première pipe. Sauf que Jasper rendait supportable l'endroit.

Et si Murphy avait été complètement honnête, il aurait dit que ça le faisait chier de voir Jasper souffrir pour une connerie aussi bidon que foutre le feu dans la cuisine. Ça avait même été plutôt drôle, à bien y repenser, ça avait mis de l'ambiance. Ça le faisait chier de voir Jasper souffrir.

Murphy ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Alors il allait devoir agir.

xxx

Monty avait disparu. Jasper ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, maintenant que Monty était parti et avait enlevé sa main, elle était toute froide. Il avait bien aimé que Monty pose sa main sur sa joue, il aurait bien voulu qu'il ne s'en aille pas aussi vite et qu'il garde sa main sur sa joue. Maintenant Jasper était tout seul et avait envie de pleurer parce que même Monty l'avait abandonné. Il avait envie de rire aussi parce qu'il avait embrassé la bouche de son meilleur ami et que ça lui paraissait vraiment drôle. Il décida de faire les deux, pleurer et rire en même temps.

Soudain la portière du côté du volant s'ouvrit.

\- Monty ? Demanda Jasper avec espoir.

\- Non. Répondit une autre voix que celle attendue.

Jasper essuya ses larmes et vit Murphy s'asseoir devant le volant.

\- Le prince grenouille !

\- Pardon ? Demanda Murphy.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelait avec Monty, quand on ne t'aimait pas.

Jasper rit tout seul sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il agaçait sérieusement Murphy. Ce dernier alluma le contact.

\- Tu as ton permis ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Non. Répondit Murphy.

Jasper rit de plus belle.

\- Alors tu vas conduire cette voiture sans permis. T'es trop drôle.

\- Jasper rends moi un service.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme ta gueule.

Mais Jasper était alcoolisé et ne se tut pas.

\- Allez wouhou on va où monsieur sans permis ? On pourrait aller voir les éléphants.

\- Je range juste la voiture dans le garage, calme toi.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Je vais te guider.

Mais Murphy se débrouilla très bien tout seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il conduisait. Il avait déjà piqué une voiture du foyer une fois, pour essayer de fuguer. Conduire ce n'était pas si difficile, surtout avec une boite automatique.

Une fois la voiture garée, Murphy sortit de la voiture et Jasper se remit à pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que la portière de son côté s'ouvre :

\- Pourquoi tu chiales ? Demanda Murphy d'un ton brusque.

\- J'ai cru que toi aussi tu m'avais abandonné, couina Jasper.

\- Descend de là crétin, et va te coucher.

Jasper sortit de la voiture tant bien que mal, atterrissant à quatre pattes sur le sol du garage. Au lieu de se remettre sur ses pieds il commença à avancer comme ça, Murphy roula des yeux, choppa son bras et le força à se remettre debout.

\- Doucement ! Cria Jasper. Ça tangue.

\- Fais moins de bruit abruti, tu vas réveiller Wendy et Peter Pan.

\- Y a personne qui s'appelle Peter Pan ici.

\- Seth.

\- Aaaaah tu parlais de lui, fit Jasper à tue tête en éclatant de rire.

\- Je t'ai dit de faire moins de bruit, ou je t'assomme.

\- D'accord je vais chuchoter, dit Jasper sans chuchoter.

Murphy soupira, le poussa hors du garage jusque dans la maison. Jasper commença à chanter et Murphy lui fila un coup de genoux au cul.

\- Je veux pas de fessé, geignit Jasper, je suis trop grand maintenant.

\- Alors ferme là !

Jasper réussit à se la boucler une fois dans la maison, mais trébucha sur le paillasson de l'entrée et se péta la figure. Murphy l'aida à se relever alors que Jasper riait et pleurait en même temps.

\- T'es un vrai chouineur, souffla Murphy.

Il réussit à l'emmener jusque dans sa chambre, mais Jasper ressortit aussitôt :

\- Faut vraiment que j'aille pisser.

Murphy soupira, attendit Jasper à la sortie des toilettes et le choppa pour aller le coucher. Jasper s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau au lieu de se mettre sur son lit, puis il se remit à crier :

\- Regarde ! Je fais mumuse sur ma chaise qui roule !

\- Cette chaise n'a pas de roulette, double crétin d'abruti, s'énerva sérieusement Murphy tout en chuchotant. Maintenant déshabille toi !

Jasper s'exécuta, il enleva son pantalon, ses chaussettes et son pull.

\- Et maintenant couche toi et dors.

Jasper se mit dans son lit et Murphy le roula sur le côté, puis remonta la couette sur lui.

\- Tu me chantes une berceuse ?

\- Va crever.

\- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

Jasper fit la moue et Murphy s'accroupi près du lit et souffla :

\- Il était une fois un abruti qui était stupide et quand vint l'heure de dormir, le crétin fit un bon gros dodo de débile. Bonne nuit.

\- Elle était nulle ton histoire, râla Jasper.

\- Je t'emmerde, tu voulais une histoire, tu as eu une histoire, maintenant ta gueule et dort.

\- Y avait même pas de bisou dedans.

\- On s'en fout putain.

\- Tout à l'heure j'ai embrassé Monty. Sur la bouche.

\- Et ben, il était temp, fit Murphy.

\- Mais non, c'était un accident.

\- Dommage. La prochaine fois arrange toi pour que ça ne soit pas un accident. Maintenant, dors !

Jasper ferma les yeux et Murphy vint passer ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles.

\- Merci frérot, marmonna Jasper.

\- On n'est pas frère, andouille.

Murphy resta avec Jasper le temps qu'il s'endorme, puis se redressa et quitta la chambre. Ce type l'épuisait.

Et pourtant Murphy se sentait vivant.

Murphy s'allongea sur son propre lit. Il avait bien fait d'attendre Jasper.

Il avait expliqué à Bellamy que suite à l'incendie, il préférait rentrer le soir afin de surveiller si Jasper revenait. Bellamy avait compris et l'avait toujours raccompagné.

\- Je ferais la même chose pour ma sœur, avait commenté Bellamy.

\- Jasper n'est pas mon frère, avait précisé Murphy.

\- Non, c'est sûr, je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Ce samedi soir, la vieille voiture de Wendy et Seth avaient disparu, et les deux adultes avaient pété un câble en pensant qu'on leur avait volé.

\- Jasper a dû la prendre, avait dit Murphy.

\- Sans nous demander la permission ? S'était énervée Wendy.

\- C'est vous qui lui avez dit qu'il pouvait la prendre quand il voulait non ?

\- C'est vrai mais il n'est plus revenu depuis l'incendie et…

Murphy l'avait fusillé des yeux.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas appelé pour qu'il revienne.

Ces deux là le fatiguaient. Particulièrement Wendy qu'il trouvait de plus en plus virulente.

Pourtant il leur avait parlé, dès que Jasper s'était barré à moitié à poil dans le froid de la nuit, il avait appelé Monty pour s'assurer qu'il serait là pour l'autre abruti. Puis il avait déboulé dans la piaule de Seth et Wendy et avaient allumé la lumière. Murphy n'était absolument pas diplomate, il était cynique, sarcastique, ironique, mais discuter pour convaincre ce n'était pas son truc. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait commencé la discussion par :

\- Jasper s'est barré à moitié à poil dehors, s'il choppe la mort, je vous butte.

Ce n'était peut-être pas les bons mots à utiliser pour mettre à l'aise et pour débuter une conversation. D'ailleurs Wendy avait commencé à s'énerver, mais Murphy l'avait coupé presque immédiatement :

\- Et il n'a jamais fumé de joint, c'était moi. Il a dit ça pour me protéger, parce qu'il est un peu con, et qu'il ne me déteste pas assez. Donc, ce n'est pas la peine de le foutre dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, avait fait Seth plus calmement que sa femme, il vous a mis en danger tous les deux avec ses expériences.

\- Je suis tout autant en danger en traversant la route tous les jours. Là au moins c'était marrant, avait rétorqué Murphy sincère.

\- Tu trouves ça marrant ? Avait crisé Wendy, la cuisine est foutue, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle !

\- Donc vous vous foutez qu'on aille bien, y a que la cuisine qui compte. Avait constaté Murphy. Nos vies humaines ont moins de valeur pour vous que votre frigo, je note.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit, avait corrigé Seth, vous allez bien et heureusement, mais Jasper a quand même fait des dégâts et ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Murphy avait roulé des yeux :

\- Jasper est un fouteur de merde, et alors ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'on soit des putains d'anges obéissants à tout ce que vous dites ?

Seth s'était frotté les cheveux, fatigué.

\- Non, on se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il y a des limites.

\- Tu sais combien ça coûte de refaire une cuisine ? Et si la prochaine fois c'était la maison entière ? Avait insisté Wendy.

\- On vous paye pour nous garder, utiliser cet argent pour votre foutue cuisine. Mais arrêtez de nous prendre pour des valises. Jasper est un être humain, pas le plus malin qui soit, mais avec des sentiments. En plus ce débile vous prend pour ses parents, sa famille. Comment vous vous seriez senti si un jour, après une connerie, vos parents vous avais dit _« bon ben tu n'es pas assez bien pour nous, dégage »_ ?

Wendy et Seth s'étaient regardés et Wendy avait dit :

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ses parents.

\- Et ça vous donne le droit de le traiter comme un objet dont on se débarrasse quand il ne vous plait plus ?

Murphy s'était tenu debout devant eux, allongés sur leur lit, et les avait regardés comme s'ils n'avaient pas été mieux que de la merde pour lui. Répugnant. Puant. Ses yeux gris remplis de dégoûts et de colère. Seth avait fini par lever les bras au ciel :

\- J'imagine qu'on va le garder ! Avait-il lâché.

Wendy avait pincé les lèvres. Seth avait ajouté :

\- Vous êtes forts pour vous défendre entre vous. C'était lui qui nous avait convaincu de te garder quand on pensait que tu étais trop violent. Et maintenant c'est toi qui nous convainc de le garder lui.

Seth avait souri avant de reprendre :

\- C'est bien que vous vous entendiez aussi bien.

Murphy avait haussé les épaules :

\- On ne s'entend pas aussi bien que ça, mais votre maison craint moins quand il est là.

Puis il avait fait demi-tour, avait quitté la pièce – sans éteindre la lumière – et avait fermé la porte.

Le problème avait été réglé, mais Wendy cherchait sans arrêt la petite bête. Elle devait drôlement y tenir à cette putain de cuisine.

En tout cas puisque la voiture avait disparu, Murphy avait été sûr qu'elle réapparaîtrait, et Jasper avec elle. Il s'était donc installé dans le salon et avait attendu.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Jasper enfouit son visage sous son oreiller comme si ça pouvait calmer la migraine qui lui vrillait les tympans. Ce n'était pas qu'une gueule de bois, il le sentait. Il finit par se traîner hors du lit, rampant presque jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Il se souvenait de la veille mais son mal de crâne l'empêchait pour le moment d'y penser. Il vomit plusieurs fois, puis rampa de nouveau jusqu'à son lit, se recoucha et essaya de se rendormir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, il comprit que c'était l'après-midi. Jasper se frotta les cheveux, il se sentait à peine mieux, il se leva, traînant des pieds pour aller de nouveau jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il vida sa vessie cette fois-ci, puis se brossa les dents. Il avait une sale gueule, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et les traits de son visage étaient tous tirés. Sans parler de ses yeux de pandas, dût à des énormes cernes. Il chercha un truc contre les maux de tête dans l'armoire à pharmacie et se prit un doliprane.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il croisa Murphy dans le couloir, qui sortait de la chambre de Bob l'Eponge.

\- Ouh on dirait que tu es passé sous un camion, se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est l'impression que j'en ai. Marmonna Jasper.

Il descendit les escaliers, Murphy à sa suite. Wendy et Seth étaient dans le salon et regardaient la télé. Jasper se rendit sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas envie de leur parler alors que ses neurones n'étaient pas tous connectés. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'y avait plus de cuisine et soupira.

\- Ils ont racheté un frigo et l'ont mis dans le garage. Lui dit Murphy.

Jasper le suivit jusque dans le garage et se servit un yaourt au chocolat, attrapa une cuillère dans un endroit où ils avaient rangé les couverts, puis il s'assit par terre. Murphy se posa sur le capot d'une des voitures.

\- Tu te souviens d'hier soir ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Oui, mais je préférerais avoir oublié. Octavia m'a largué.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça marchait vachement entre vous.

\- Merci. Marmonna Jasper. Je sais que je ne suis pas un garçon assez bien pour elle.

\- Bon ben si tu le sais, fit Murphy.

Jasper ronchonna :

\- J'ai envie d'être seul là.

Murphy resta quand même avec lui. Jasper mangea son yaourt en raclant sa cuillère contre les parois avec énervement.

\- Je sais qu'elle est parfaite, elle est belle, intelligente, drôle et sympa en plus. Et moi… Je suis juste moi. Mais c'était vraiment bien de sortir avec elle, et j'avais envie de rester avec elle.

Murphy dit :

\- Tu sais, elle n'est pas un trophée.

\- Je sais, la ferme. Je l'aimais vraiment.

\- A l'imparfait ?

\- Toi, je te déteste et au présent.

Murphy ricana.

\- T'as des manières tordues d'essayer de me remonter le moral, bouda Jasper.

\- Je n'essaie pas.

Jasper se leva pour prendre un autre yaourt au chocolat et se rassit.

\- Je déçois tout le monde au final. Seth et Wendy, Octavia et même Monty. Il était hyper énervé hier soir parce que je lui ai menti et que je suis allé à une fête sans lui.

\- Tu as le droit de faire des choses sans lui.

\- Oui, mais je lui ai menti quand même, il avait vraiment l'air furieux.

Murphy observa ses ongles d'un air amusé :

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Jasper.

\- Ouais je sais, je suis un idiot.

\- Ça c'est clair, c'est bien que tu le saches.

Jasper poussa un râle exaspéré et se concentra sur son yaourt, bien décidé à ne plus parler à Murphy. Celui-ci laissa ses pieds tomber sur le sol et vint se mettre à côté de Jasper, il lui prit la cuillère des mains et la plongea dans le yaourt.

\- Pour Seth et Wendy c'est réglé, ils te gardent. Dit-il avant de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche.

\- Ah bon ?

Murphy hocha la tête, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Murphy retira la cuillère et la replongea dans le yaourt.

\- Sûr de sûr.

Puis la remit dans sa bouche. Jasper attrapa le manche de la cuillère et la sortit de force de la bouche de Murphy.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Une intuition.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, et termina son yaourt avant de demander :

\- Tu leur as parlé ?

Murphy se releva sans répondre. Jasper se redressa d'un coup, comme un ressort, malgré sa gueule de bois et le suivit :

\- Tu leur as parlé ? Insista-t-il.

Murphy marchait les mains dans les poches, sortant du garage, il finit par hocher la tête. Jasper le vit et se mit d'un coup à courir vers lui et lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il tenait le yaourt d'une main et la cuillère de l'autre. Il faillit faire basculer Murphy – qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout – en avant.

\- Tu es le meilleur des frères !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Merci merci merci ! Le coupa Jasper en le serrant vraiment fort contre lui.

Murphy soupira :

\- Lâche-moi maintenant.

Jasper finit par s'exécuter. Murphy recommença à avancer tandis que Jasper gueulait dans son dos :

\- Merci !

Murphy rentra dans la maison, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Jasper finit son yaourt et rentra à son tour. Il alla droit dans le salon pour discuter avec Wendy et Seth. Une très longue discussion où ils parlèrent de ce qu'il avait fait et où Jasper expliqua ses raisons, qui, même si elles étaient peut-être mauvaises, comptaient pour lui. Il expliqua sa passion et son amour pour la chimie – même si Seth et Wendy la connaissaient déjà. Seth lui demanda de ne plus faire ce genre d'expérience dans la maison, il pourrait s'installer dans le garage, en sortant les voitures à l'extérieur, ou alors les faire dehors tout simplement. Wendy resta plutôt silencieuse, mais finit par accepter cette décision, tout comme Jasper.

\- Et bien sûr tu es puni de sortie pendant un mois. Ajouta Seth.

\- Aller chez Monty, ça compte dans les sorties ?

Wendy voulu dire oui, mais Seth la coupa :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut réellement t'empêcher d'aller là bas ?

\- Je ne crois pas, fit Jasper.

\- Alors non, Monty ne compte pas, mais nous appellerons ses parents pour les prévenir que tu es puni de sortie, même depuis chez eux.

Jasper hocha la tête et prit Seth dans ses bras.

\- Et tu ne pourras pas sortir avec ta petite amie. Ajouta Seth pendant le câlin.

\- Oh ça, pas grave, on n'est plus ensemble. Marmonna Jasper. En tout cas, merci de me laisser rester.

L'homme eut un sourire, la femme pas vraiment.

Jasper les remercia, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Finalement il prit son portable et appela Monty. Son meilleur ami ne décrocha pas. Jasper insista sans obtenir plus de résultat, alors il finit par laisser un message sur la messagerie :

\- Coucou Monty, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour hier. J'aurais dû t'en parler et même sans ça, c'était stupide de boire autant. Ça aurait été mieux avec toi, beaucoup plus drôle. S'il te plaît appelle moi, je m'en veux.

Puis il raccrocha et attendit en vain que son portable sonne.

xxx

Monty avait très mal dormi le samedi soir, il s'était tourné et encore retourné dans son lit et avait sans arrêt pensé aux lèvres de Jasper. Sa bouche contre la sienne. Une seconde seulement, une longue et interminable seconde, une trop trop courte seconde. Il passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres bêtement, comme s'il pouvait essayer d'y faire revenir cette magnifique sensation. Il avait réussi à s'endormir à l'aube et s'était levé tard. Ses parents l'avaient laissé dormir tranquillement, mais quand il s'était levé, ils avaient demandé comment allait Jasper.

\- Je pense que ça va, je l'ai raccompagné jusque chez lui.

Ils avaient hoché la tête et n'avaient rien demandé de plus. Monty n'osait pas appeler Jasper pour en parler. Jasper était saoul, soit il avait oublié, soit ça ne comptait pas. Il ignorait totalement dans quel état un simple accident pouvait mettre Monty dans des états pas possibles. Il avait fini par sortir de chez lui emportant son sac mais oubliant de prendre son portable. Monty avait marché longuement, puis il avait décidé finalement d'aller se faire un cinéma. Tout seul. Il entra dans le ciné pour regarder un peu ce qu'il y avait, il était devant les affiches quand quelqu'un mit sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

\- Salut Monty, sourit Miller.

\- Salut Nathan.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Et bien… Je vais voir un film.

\- Ça me semble logique. Tu es tout seul ?

Monty hocha la tête et le sourire de Miller s'agrandit :

\- Je suis venu avec mes parents, mais ça te dirait qu'on aille voir un film tous les deux ?

L'asiatique accepta.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Miller se sépara de ses parents. Lui et Monty choisirent un film d'action qui avait l'air plutôt sympa, prirent du pop corn, et s'installèrent dans la salle de ciné.

\- Je suis étonné de ne pas te voir avec Jasper.

\- Je sais faire des choses tout seul de temps en temps, répondit Monty évasif.

\- Je vois ça, tant mieux, je suis content d'être tombé sur toi.

\- Moi aussi. Fit Monty sincèrement.

Le film commença et ils échangèrent quelques commentaires en se les chuchotant à l'oreille, tout en mangeant le pop corn.

Après le film, ils décidèrent de marcher ensemble, sans forcément aller quelque part. Monty finit par parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Jasper, il ne savait pas à qui le dire, il avait besoin de le dire, et Miller était là, alors...

\- Ce n'était pas un baiser tu sais, il était saoul, lui dit Miller.

\- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'ensuite j'ai arrêté mon geste avant de vraiment l'embrasser.

\- A mon avis tu as bien fait.

Monty soupira puis dit :

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je l'aime depuis des années sans rien faire et tout à coup mon corps se met à bouger tout seul et je deviens complètement stupide.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'adolescence. Les hormones. Ce genre de trucs.

\- C'est la merde, ronchonna Monty.

Miller rit :

\- Tu l'as dit.

Monty croisa les bras tout en continuant de marcher. Miller dit :

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu l'aimes encore après toutes ces années.

\- Je suis têtu…

\- Mais des fois ça sert à rien de s'acharner.

\- Peut-être bien, fit Monty, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

Même s'il s'avait que des fois espérer ne menait nulle part, ce n'était pas si facile d'arrêter, si facile de laisser tomber, de tourner la page. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il aimait Jasper, qu'il ne pouvait pas se dire du jour au lendemain _« allez, j'arrête »_.

\- Tu as peut-être raison d'espérer, et peut-être pas. Mais si ça n'avance pas, viendra un moment où il faudra lâcher prise, fit Miller sérieusement.

\- Alors j'y réfléchirai à ce moment-là, lâcha Monty.

\- D'accord. Quand on sera à ce moment là, je te le rappellerai.

Monty sourit :

\- Si tu veux, mais j'espère qu'il n'arrivera jamais.

\- On verra.

Ils changèrent de sujet, parlèrent du film qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, mais leur discussion était intéressante et instructive. Monty aimait bien parler avec Miller, ce dernier était plus mâture que Jasper et plus posé également, leurs conversations étaient donc bien différentes. Miller n'essayait pas de savoir si ses amis ressemblaient à tel ou tel personnage, mais argumentait à propos de l'histoire, de la façon dont les choses étaient filmées, il soulignait certains détails. Il faisait pareil avec la musique ou les livres qu'il lisait. Au niveau de l'humour, il était plus sarcastique.

Sa franchise pouvait être un peu plus froide et déplacée que Jasper, il n'était pas forcément toujours sympa et pas avec tout le monde, mais c'était un type bien.

Monty était donc content d'être tombé sur lui, surtout qu'il avait eut besoin de parler de Jasper et Miller était vraiment bien tombé pile au moment où il le fallait. De plus, discuter d'autres sujets lui permettaient de se remettre de la veille, de s'en détacher. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Monty allait mieux.

Il avait pu prendre du recul vis-à-vis de la situation, et se sentait idiot d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Jasper était saoul, tout cela ne signifiait rien, Monty devait simplement l'oublier, le mettre de côté. Ne pas y attacher d'importance, parce que s'il le faisait, ça lui ferait mal.

Quand Monty arriva chez lui, il remarqua finalement qu'il avait oublié son portable et que son meilleur ami avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois. Il écouta le message que Jasper lui avait laissé, et finalement le rappela, avec deux heures de retard.

\- Monty ?

\- Oui.

Monty entendit Jasper éclater en sanglot à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Enfin tu rappelles !

\- Calme-toi ! Lâcha Monty gentiment. Pourquoi tu pleures d'un coup comme ça ? J'avais juste oublié mon portable, expliqua-t-il.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, dit Jasper, j'ai cru que tu voulais plus me parler, plus jamais.

\- Tu exagères Jasper ! J'étais juste un peu énervé hier soir. Je ne vais pas arrêter de parler pour ça.

\- Mais tu es parti super vite hier, sans dire que tu me pardonnais.

\- Et bien je te pardonne. Allez arrête de pleurer, idiot.

Jasper s'arrêta.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Monty.

\- Soulagé.

\- Mais à part ça ?

\- Ça va, répondit Jasper, Seth et Wendy ont décidé de me garder finalement. Apparemment Murphy leur a parlé et ça les a fait changer d'avis.

Monty sourit :

\- Murphy possède donc réellement un cœur.

\- Il semblerait.

\- C'est bien que les choses s'arrangent de ce côté-là.

\- Oui. Du coup j'ai toujours mes parents d'occasion, mon frère et mon meilleur ami.

\- Et pour hier soir… Commença Monty.

\- Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé. Octavia m'a largué, j'ai bu comme un trou, j'ai discuté avec Maya à propos de chocolat, tu es venu me chercher, t'étais furieux et je t'ai embrassé pour que tu me pardonnes et tu es parti sans dire que tu me pardonnais. Ensuite Murphy m'a aidé à aller me coucher, je l'ai appelé « prince grenouille » et il m'a raconté une histoire. Puis je me suis endormi.

Le cœur de Monty avait bondi quand Jasper avait dit _« je t'ai embrassé »_ , mais Monty avait soufflé doucement pour le calmer. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser, puisque Jasper avait sans doute dit ça comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé pour Octavia.

\- Elle n'était pas faite pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Trop bien pour moi.

Monty n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Ou toi, trop bien pour elle, dit-il.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, bredouilla Jasper. Octavia est une déesse.

\- Les déesses ne sont pas forcément meilleures que le commun des mortels, tu as vu comment les dieux foutent le bordel dans la mythologie ?

Monty entendit Jasper rire au bout du fil, ce qui le réchauffa un peu. C'était mieux qu'il rit plutôt qu'il pleure.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle m'a largué parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ?

\- Non. Je pense simplement que peut-être… Vous n'étiez pas bien ensemble et elle s'en est rendue compte.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais bien avec elle.

Monty hocha la tête même si Jasper ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Ni la tienne.

Jasper se tut quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait été amoureuse de moi. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment dit qu'elle m'aimait, sauf une fois quand j'étais bleu à cause de Murphy. Ou elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait en bleu, mais je crois que c'était plus de l'humour que de l'amour. Mais j'ai vu comme elle regardait Lincoln à la soirée…

\- Lincoln ?

\- Un type qu'elle a rencontré à la Saint Valentin, qui l'a invité à cette fête. En tout cas quand elle le regardait, elle ne me voyait même plus. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment exprès, mais c'était comme ça. Voilà.

Monty soupira et se retint de dire une troisième fois qu'il était désolé. Jasper finit par ajouter :

\- Je trouverai une personne comme ça moi aussi.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et toi aussi.

\- Sans doute.

\- Au fait, tu faisais quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'avais pas ton portable ?

\- Je suis sorti, je l'avais oublié. Je suis allé au cinéma.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai rencontré Miller, du coup on est allé voir un film ensemble et on a discuté.

\- Oh. Je vois. Le film était bien ?

\- Pas mal.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Monty raconta le film à son meilleur ami. S'amusant parfois à faire les bruits d'explosions ce qui faisait marrer Jasper.

\- Même pas besoin de voir le film, avec toi j'ai tout en direct.

Ils rirent tous les deux

\- Au fait mes parents d'occasion vont appeler les tiens, dit Jasper.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Je suis puni de sortie pour le prochain mois.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir à la maison ?

\- Si justement, je suis puni de sortie mais pas de toi, du coup j'ai le droit d'aller chez toi, à condition que tes parents me punissent de sortie aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont appeler.

\- Je vois.

Monty s'était assis sur sa chaise pour parler, mais au bout d'un moment il alla s'allonger sur son lit. La discussion tourna autour d'autres sujets, sans qu'ils ne voient le temps passer ni l'un, ni l'autre. Monty avait un abonnement illimité pour le numéro de portable de Jasper et donc ils pouvaient se parler des heures sans que ça ne change rien. A un moment il se leva juste pour brancher le chargeur mais resta au téléphone. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours un truc à se dire alors qu'ils se voyaient tout le temps. Et quand les sujets s'épuisaient, ils faisaient des jeux stupides au bout du fil, avant de se souvenir de _« ah oui je t'ai pas parlé du rêve que j'ai fais l'autre coup »_.

Ils finirent par raccrocher, au moment où Jasper devait aller dîner.

Monty resta sur son lit, le portable entre ses doigts. Comment pouvait-il arrêter d'espérer alors que leur relation était tellement bien ? Avec qui d'autre pourrait-il un jour se sentir comme ça ? Le cœur battant, le sourire aux lèvres, et déjà en manque de sa voix ? Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que ça dure pour toujours, pouvoir faire des câlins à Jasper sans se sentir coupable, sentir son nez dans son cou sans avoir l'impression d'être un profiteur. Ça paraissait tellement simple alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait à atteindre ce but ?

Egoïstement il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'au moins il n'y avait plus Octavia, et culpabilisa ensuite parce que Jasper était triste à cause de ça.

Monty s'emmêlait dans ses propres sentiments comme s'il était une pelote de laine avec laquelle un chat avait joué. Il ne savait pas comment se défaire de tous ces nœuds. Il soupira puis alla dîner à son tour.

Jasper était très content. Monty et lui avaient passé tellement de temps au téléphone que ça prouvait bien que son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait vraiment plus du tout. Et comme il mangeait avec Seth, Wendy et Murphy dans le salon – des plats chinois commandés par Seth – sans que personne ne parle de sa bêtise, ça signifiait qu'il allait vraiment rester ici. Certes, pour Octavia c'était sans doute réellement fini, mais sa situation pouvait être pire, alors Jasper ne se sentait pas si triste.

Au milieu du repas, le portable de Murphy sonna et il décrocha. Wendy fronça les sourcils, et Murphy demanda à Bellamy de le rappeler d'ici dix minutes, quand il aurait fini de manger.

\- Bellamy c'est bien l'ami qui est venu te voir la dernière fois ? Demanda Wendy.

\- C'est lui, répondit Murphy en se dépêchant de manger.

\- Il a quel âge ?

Murphy leva un sourcil l'air de dire _« mais de quoi je me mêle »_ et finit par répondre :

\- Vingt-et-un ans

Jasper écoutait la conversation tout en se gavant de nourriture.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Murphy avala sa bouchée puis posa son plat sur la table basse.

\- Bon j'ai fini, j'y vais.

Cette conversation l'emmerdait et il quitta la pièce sans se préoccuper de Wendy qui lui disait _« qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de parler_ _»._ Quelle fouineuse !

Wendy se tourna vers Jasper pour obtenir les réponses.

\- C'est un type qui bosse au lycée, répondit-il. Il est cool.

\- Je suis contente que John se fasse un ami, dit-elle, mais je m'inquiète aussi sur les intentions de ce Bellamy, il a vingt-et-un an après tout.

\- Et ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Et il est plus âgé que vous.

\- On avait remarqué, répondit Jasper amusé.

Wendy eut l'air agacé. Seth posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ce qu'elle essaie de dire, c'est qu'on a peur qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions, on ne sait jamais, vous êtes encore jeune.

Jasper leva sa fourchette et secoua la tête :

\- Non, Bellamy est le frère d'Octavia, et il est chouette.

\- Ta petite amie ? Demanda Wendy.

\- Ex petite-amie, grimaça Jasper.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé.

\- En tout cas, Bellamy n'a pas de mauvaises intentions.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent mais échangèrent un regard. Jasper les ignora et recommença à manger.

Murphy répondit dès que son portable sonna à nouveau, assit sur son lit, juste sous l'œil amusé de Bob l'Eponge. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, laissa Bellamy faire la conversation.

\- Je te dérange ? Demanda Bellamy à un moment.

\- Non. Je t'écoute.

Murphy aimait fermer les yeux pour mieux entendre la voix grave de Bellamy à son oreille, comme s'il n'y avait pas de portable entre eux. C'était mièvre, quelque chose d'affreux et il serait mort avant d'admettre qu'il faisait ça.

\- Parle un peu à ton tour, réclama Bellamy, moi aussi j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix.

Murphy grinça des dents, puis décida de se plaindre. A propos de Wendy qui le faisait chier à fouiner dans sa vie.

\- Elle doit penser que j'ai de mauvaises intentions, dit Bellamy.

\- Elle a tout de suite remarqué que tu n'étais qu'un pervers vicieux et pédophile, ironisa Murphy.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ronchonna Bellamy.

\- Comment ? Pervers ? Vicieux ? Ou pédophile ?

\- Petit con.

Murphy eut un petit rire.

\- J'aime ton rire, fit Bellamy.

Murphy arrêta tout de suite de rire.

\- Ben alors mon Murphy d'amour, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- La ferme.

Cette fois-ci c'est Bellamy qui se mit à rire et Murphy l'écouta faire à la fois agacé et sous le charme. Murphy raconta finalement que Jasper était rentré et que les choses s'étaient arrangés pour lui.

\- Donc demain, je dors chez toi, conclue-t-il.

\- Je vais voir s'il reste une place pour toi dans le cagibi.

\- Très drôle.

\- Ou bien tu dormiras sur le canapé.

\- Bon, je raccroche. Fit Murphy. À demain.

\- Je plaisantais, tu es le bienvenu dans mon lit.

\- Je raccroche quand même. À demain. Pédophile.

\- À demain, mon John chéri.

Murphy poussa un grognement et raccrocha.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Bob l'Eponge qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer hein ?

Bob l'Eponge ne lui répondit pas.

Murphy se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait bien, léger, impatient de voir Bellamy. Qu'est ce que c'était con l'amour…

Avant de dormir, Jasper échangea quelques textos et MMS avec Monty, et il s'endormit sur son portable sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte, trop heureux d'avoir un meilleur ami comme Monty.

xxx

Octavia ne prit pas le bus, Jasper ne fut pas étonné et n'en parla pas avec Monty. Au lycée, la jeune fille le croisa, ils échangèrent à peine un regard, ne se saluèrent pas et passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour aller chacun de leur côté. Le reste du temps, ils s'évitèrent. Leur histoire ne s'était pas terminée dans la paix, Jasper sentait encore la morsure de la façon dont elle l'avait largué, des mots qu'elle lui avait balancés. Octavia en voulait encore à Jasper pour ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en voulait à elle-même, également. Elle ne se sentait pas prête de reparler à Jasper comme si de rien n'était pour le moment, elle avait besoin de temps, et sans doute que lui aussi.

Monty ne fit pas de remarque, en revanche Clarke demanda :

\- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Octavia ?

\- On n'est plus ensemble, répondit Jasper, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, ça s'est pas super bien passé.

Clarke dit pragmatiquement :

\- J'imagine que ce genre de chose ne se termine pas souvent super bien.

\- Sans doute, répondit Jasper, on peut changer de sujet ?

Ce qu'ils firent.

À la pause, Jasper resta avec Monty, et Miller préféra aller discuter avec ses autres potes. Jasper n'y fit pas attention, mais Monty espéra que Nathan ne se sentait pas exclu. Après tout ils étaient devenus amis et il ne voulait pas que Miller pense qu'il s'était servi de lui comme bouche trou tout ce temps, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Il essaya de l'expliquer à Jasper qui sourit :

\- Mais non, tu ne ferais jamais ça, je suis sûr qu'il le sait.

\- Peut-être.

\- T'inquiète, invite le à manger à notre table à midi, tu verras, il sera content. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense pas du tout que tu le considères comme un bouche trou.

\- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Faudrait vraiment être stupide pour croire que tu es ce genre de personne. Surtout quand on te connaît.

\- Tu as une trop bonne opinion de moi.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Et j'ai raison.

Monty suivit les conseils de Jasper et le midi demanda à Miller s'il voulait venir manger avec eux, celui-ci accepta.

\- Tu peux aussi venir me parler pendant les pauses, lui dit Monty, ce n'est pas parce que Jasper est à nouveau là que tu ne peux pas.

\- Oui je sais, répondit Miller.

\- Je ne t'ai pas pris pour un bouche trou.

Miller fit un sourire en coin et dit :

\- Ah bon ? Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'en fait tu refuserais de m'adresser la parole dès que Jasper serait là, je tombe des nues.

Monty sembla paniquer :

\- Je…

\- Je plaisante, relax. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne.

Monty hocha la tête et lui sourit. Miller s'installa à côté de lui à table, et Jasper en face. Maya vint s'incruster et Jasper lui fit signe de se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Tu tombes bien, je voulais m'excuser pour samedi soir, j'avais bu et enfin bref… Désolé.

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser, je m'ennuyais à cette soirée, tu l'as plutôt rendu intéressante.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire, soulagé.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu t'es quand même amusé ?

\- Oui, tu es très drôle Jasper, j'ai passé un super moment avec toi.

Monty fronça les sourcils, agacé. Maya minaudait, il grinça des dents quand elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière mièvre. Jasper ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu me trouves super drôle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que tu l'étais. Gentil aussi.

Jasper rougit.

Monty détesta Maya.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bien j'ai mis cinq plombes à corriger et publier la suite, mais c'est parce que j'écris des romans à côté et tout ça, ça prend du temps, de l'énergie et je laisse la fic un peu de côté, désolé pour ça. Mais voici enfin le chapitre suivant. J'en suis pas hyper satisfaite mais bon…


	24. Ce que je ferais pour toi

**Prompt :** Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi !

* * *

 **24\. Ce que je ferais pour toi.**

Dingue comme on pouvait vite s'habituer aux choses. C'était ce que se disait Bellamy alors que Murphy traînait sur son canapé avec une tasse de café en regardant Bob l'Eponge. Il se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son crâne. Murphy se laissa faire tout en buvant son café. Bellamy s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait l'impression que les choses n'avaient jamais été autrement que comme elles étaient désormais.

Avec un Murphy qui partageait son temps entre lui, le lycée, sa maison et Bob l'Eponge. Avec ce type avec lequel il se réveillait quelques matins, avec qui il couchait certains soirs. Avec ce garçon qui arrivait parfois le matin, alors qu'il avait dormi ailleurs la veille, ou qui repartait un soir alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble.

Avec John qui s'incrustait et envahissait son monde, sa vie, son appartement, mais qui pouvait disparaître, repartir, décider qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, ou qu'il devait aller voir comment ça se passait pour l'autre crétin qui vivait avec lui.

Bellamy ne comptait pas les jours, pourtant il savait que le mois était passés, sans qu'il ne les voit passer tout à fait. C'était à la fois rien et beaucoup, surtout pour eux. Pour Murphy qui n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, pour lui qui avait oublié c'était quoi d'en avoir une.

\- Tu es arrivé quand ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Tu étais sous la douche. Répondit Murphy d'un ton égal. Ta sœur avait préparé le café, je me suis servi.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Et Bellamy se rendait compte qu'il avait prit le pli, qu'il s'était habitué à ce rythme, que ça lui convenait. Lui-même avait du temps pour sa sœur quand Murphy partait, et il était toujours heureux de le voir quand il arrivait, ou quand il voulait bien qu'il le ramène du lycée.

Ils avaient passé les vacances de toute fin février – début mars, ensemble mais pas toujours. Hier Murphy était absent (« _Jasper veut qu'on profite de la neige pour aller faire de la luge avec tout le monde_ »), ce matin pour le dernier jour de vacances il était là.

\- Alors c'était bien hier ?

\- Froid.

\- Tu t'es amusé ?

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai enfoncé la tête de Jasper dans la neige après qu'il m'ait lancé une boule de neige dans la tronche. Ensuite j'ai fais pareil avec Monty qui essayait de le défendre. Alors aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, je crois que je me suis amusé.

À dire vrai, la journée avait été absolument géniale. C'était comme si Murphy avait été un vrai gosse, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, de penser, de se forcer. Clarke elle-même n'avait pas du tout été sérieuse comme elle l'était d'habitude. Ils avaient fait des courses de luges, Murphy avait fait plusieurs tours avec Monty qui savait super bien manier l'objet, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et il en avait aussi fait plusieurs avec Jasper qui ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était que des freins et qui faisait toute la piste à toute allure, pour arriver en bas à une vitesse complètement folle. Sauf bien sûr quand ils sautaient sur une bosse et s'envolaient tous les deux en l'air, se retrouvant sans luge, et atterrissant comme des sacs sur le sol, roulant sur la piste et balayant toute la neige. Jasper finissait toujours pas éclater de rire, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux de la neige jusque dans leur pantalon.

Quand Jasper et Monty étaient dans la même luge, c'était toujours eux qui gagnaient la course, ils étaient aussi fous et têtes brûlées l'un que l'autre, et mettaient tous leurs poids dans la luge pour la faire aller aussi vite que possible.

Murphy avait également fait un tour avec Clarke, et contrairement à ce à quoi il se serait attendu, la princesse était aussi barrée que Jasper quand elle était sur une luge, elle n'avait peur de rien.

Murphy avait partagé ses autres tours avec Wells, Finn, et Raven. Il avait fait de la luge tout seul également, se découvrant plus prudent que les autres parfois.

Murphy n'avait pas vu le temps passer, s'était laissé entraîner dans une bataille de boule de neige, et le soir était rentré avec Jasper et Monty, mouillé et congelé, mais heureux comme rarement.

\- La prochaine fois tu viendras, comme ça je te ferai manger la neige aussi. Dit-il.

\- Tu pourras toujours essayer, sourit Bellamy.

Mais même Bellamy s'habituait à Murphy, à sa présence, à son absence, à ses sarcasmes, à ses baisers, ça ne devenait pas une routine, ça ne devenait pas plat. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'un courant électrique le traversait quand Murphy plongeait ses yeux d'orage dans les siens. Bellamy se disait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de leurs taquineries, ni même du sale caractère de Murphy, encore moins de sa voix douce.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, lâcha Murphy qui sentait ses yeux qui le fixaient, tu mets de la bave partout.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en fait Murphy était presque timide par moment, gêné, il avait peur, il avait du mal à composer avec les sentiments, mais il était là, il acceptait Bellamy à ses côtés, et parfois il montrait à quel point lui aussi l'aimait. Comme par exemple à cet instant où il finit par tourner la tête et passer sa main libre dans les boucles de Bellamy, traçant le tour de son oreille avec son pouce, le faisant frissonner.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par avaler une colonie de mouches. Lâcha Murphy.

Puis Murphy tourna le visage, but une nouvelle gorgée de café et fixa ses yeux sur Bob l'Eponge et Patrick. Bellamy embrassa sa tempe, puis resta près de lui pour regarder le dessin animé.

Ils passèrent ce dernier jour de vacances à traîner dans l'appartement sans rien faire. Octavia était tranquillement dans sa chambre, sans doute à faire ses devoirs, ou jouer sur son portable ou son ordinateur. Ils la laissèrent tranquilles, elle les laissa tranquille en retour.

Bellamy voulu mettre un de ces DVDs de film romantique mais Murphy râla :

\- Autant passer un porno franchement.

\- J'ai jamais compris cet intérêt de mater un porno en couple, fit Bellamy, alors qu'on peut le faire nous même.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- Le film d'abord, répondit Bellamy choisissant finalement un film d'horreur ce qui était plus dans les goûts de Murphy.

Murphy laissa Bellamy passer un bras autour de son épaule pour le serrer contre lui. Il accepta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Bellamy. Le film ne lui fit pas peur une seule seconde. Quand le générique de fin s'enclencha, Murphy leva la tête et embrassa le dessous de l'oreille de Bellamy, une fois, deux fois. Il posa ses genoux sur le canapé pour pouvoir se pencher plus vers lui et embrassa aussi son cou.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Notre porno à nous, marmonna Murphy en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de Bellamy. T'avais dit après le film, le film est fini.

Bellamy rit puis tourna le visage vers Murphy, attrapa son menton et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Puis il passa sa main libre sous le haut de l'adolescent, le poussant en arrière sur le canapé en même temps. Murphy passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, tirant sur son pull pour qu'il l'enlève, et Bellamy arrêta trois seconde de l'embrasser pour retirer son pull et son tee-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu. Murphy se lécha les lèvres, et Bellamy embrassa sa bouche à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment sentant les mains de Murphy sur ses hanches, Bellamy se recula :

\- Allons continuer ça dans ma chambre. J'ai pas tellement envie qu'O assiste à notre porno si jamais elle sort de la sienne.

Ils se levèrent, et Murphy prit son poignet pour le traîner jusque dans la chambre avec impatience.

xxx

Seth et Wendy avaient engagé des gens pour refaire la cuisine au complet. Ils avaient acheté de nouveaux meubles, et Jasper et Murphy les avait aidés à aller jeter les autres. Les ouvriers avaient ensuite travaillé à la rénovation de la cuisine. Ce qui dura deux semaines – dont une pendant les vacances.

Jasper avait quasiment passé toutes ses vacances avec Monty. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, ils trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper à l'intérieur. Ils finirent de regarder les épisodes de _Supernatural_ qui leur restait, et matèrent un animé sur le volley ( _Haikyuu!_!) en plaisantant à moitié sur le fait que les deux personnages principales devait être carrément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils virent quelques films, firent leurs devoirs ensemble, discutèrent d'un million de trucs, s'amusèrent à se déguiser et se prendre en photo. Quand Monty venait chez Jasper – il finissait par s'habituer – et que Murphy était là, les deux adolescents essayaient de l'entraîner avec eux dans leurs délires. Ils ne faisaient pas attention aux ouvriers qui bossaient là.

\- On pourrait faire une cabane avec les canapés et les coussins, proposa Jasper.

\- Oui et il faudra trouver un mot de passe pour pouvoir y rentrer, renchérit Monty.

\- Ça c'est une trop bonne idée Monty.

\- Mais vous avez quel âge, râla Murphy ?

\- Si tu ne participes pas, tu n'auras pas le mot de passe. Lui dit Monty.

\- Ni les gâteaux qu'on aura.

\- Ni le coca.

\- Ni les super blagues carambar qu'on se racontera.

Murphy avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis avait prit les coussins pour les aider à faire la cabane en se demandant pourquoi ils se faisaient toujours mener par le bout du nez, par ces deux gamins de six ans d'âge mental. L'entente entre Murphy et Monty était bien plus cordiale qu'avant, même si Murphy aimait bien l'emmerder quand même, chercher la petite bête enfouie qui énerverait Monty.

\- Au fait, Jasper m'a raconté ce magnifique baiser que vous avez échangé dans la voiture.

\- C'était un accident, dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Quelle synchronisation, se moqua Murphy.

Monty leur avait tourné le dos, fabriquant un autre côté de la cabane, pour se rependre et arrêter de penser à ce foutu baiser qui n'en avait pas été un. Murphy le plaignit un peu, quelque part Jasper était pareil que Bellamy avec son _« bouche à bouche »_. Il le plaignit, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'emmerder.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être avec la langue.

Monty s'était limite jetée sur lui et Murphy avait ricané.

\- La ferme ! S'énerva Monty. Sérieux, la ferme.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas seulement des puits de colère, Murphy pu y déceler de la tristesse. Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix :

\- Okay j'arrête.

Jasper les regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Vous recommencez à vous battre ?

Monty relâcha Murphy :

\- On ne se bat pas. On discute. Fit l'asiatique.

\- Ça ressemble plutôt à une bagarre, insista Jasper.

\- Non non, Monty a raison, dit Murphy, on ne fait que discuter.

Jasper décida de laisser tomber.

Murphy attendit de se retrouver seul avec Monty, un moment où Jasper était allé aux toilettes, pour lui dire :

\- Maintenant je sais de quoi je cause, quand je parle d'amour.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, répondit l'asiatique.

\- Donc… Je n'ai qu'un conseil. Baise-le.

Les yeux de Monty avaient roulé dans ses orbites, l'agacement se peignant sur le visage.

\- Tout ne se résout pas ainsi.

Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Monty, ce n'était pas ça. Le sexe n'était pas la première chose à laquelle il pensait quand il pensait à Jasper. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il désirait. Pas forcément coucher avec lui, simplement dormir avec lui. Toutes les nuits de sa vie, pour toujours. Est-ce que Murphy pouvait comprendre un truc pareil ?

Ils n'en discutèrent pas vraiment, Jasper revint très vite.

Ils se planquèrent dans leur cabane improvisée et décidèrent que leur mot de passe serait _« Bob l'Eponge adore le gâteau au chocolat »_. Personne n'essaya d'entrer dans leur cabane (puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux), mais ils mangèrent quand même des gâteaux et se racontèrent des blagues qui firent surtout rire Jasper. Murphy ne comprenait pas où il fallait rire la plupart du temps. Franchement est ce que _« c'est un putois qui rencontre un autre putois et qui lui dit oh tu pues toi »_ c'était censé faire rire pour de vrai ? En tout cas Jasper semblait le croire.

Voilà le genre de journées que lui faisaient vivre Jasper et Monty, quand Murphy n'était pas chez Bellamy. Ils finissaient toujours par réussir à l'entraîner dans leurs délires.

\- Vous vivez sur quelle planète ?

\- On ne vit pas sur une planète, on vit sur un vaisseau où coule des fontaines de chocolat, avait expliqué Jasper.

\- Et où ils passent des films, des séries et des dessins animés intéressants. Avait renchérit Monty.

Ils faisaient ça tout le temps, renchérir l'un sur l'autre, finir la phrase de l'autre, ou se comprendre d'un regard. Murphy les trouvait épuisant, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'amusait avec eux.

Pour Monty et Jasper les vacances avaient vraiment été géniales, et en plus quand il avait neigé, Seth avait autorisé Jasper à sortir avec ses amis pour en profiter. D'autant plus que c'était rare de la neige en mars, et qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu du tout, sinon.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Jasper avait décidé de le passer chez Monty. Ils étaient allés dans le jardin, avaient fait un bonhomme de neige, puis s'étaient battus à coup de boule de neige, avant de se rouler tous les deux dans la neige. Rentrant uniquement quand ils furent frigorifiés et trempés. Ils prirent leur douche chacun leur tour. Ensuite ils s'emballèrent tous les deux dans la couette de Monty, collés l'un contre l'autre, assit par terre avec un chocolat chaud, pour regarder un _Disney_.

Après le film, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre et discutèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à Octavia une seule fois des vacances. Fit Jasper.

\- C'est que tu commences à guérir.

\- Ouaip, c'est sans doute vrai.

Jasper posa sa tête contre celle de Monty et dit :

\- Finalement on est rendu au même point qu'à la rentrée, on est célibataire tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, non ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal mais ce serait mieux si on avait des copines.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ouais, sûr. Si on avait une copine tous les deux, on pourrait passer des moments avec nos copines, faire des trucs cool comme les embrasser et d'autres trucs que je te laisse imaginer, puis ensuite on en parlerait entre nous.

Monty se décolla de Jasper, attrapa les tasses et dit comme excuse :

\- Je vais les ranger, je reviens.

\- D'accord.

Monty se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Jasper lui faisait mal, il l'ignorait mais quand il parlait comme ça, Monty avait l'impression qu'il y allait au marteau piqueur sur son cœur. Monty ne voulait pas de copine, il ne voulait pas que Jasper en ait une non plus, il voulait être avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était impossible ?

Franchement il en avait marre d'être le seul con à avoir des sentiments et de courir après une chimère. Dans deux minutes Jasper le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait peut-être qu'il l'aime, mais ça ne voudrait rien dire. _« Je t'aime, mais ce serait bien qu'on se trouve une copine »._ Ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour que Monty voulait, mais c'était ça qu'il avait et il devait s'en contenter.

Monty nettoya les tasses et prit son temps pour le faire. Demain c'était la fin des vacances, le lycée reprendrait, quelle fille plairait à Jasper et réciproquement ? À quel moment il trouverait une nouvelle copine, et serait ravi de lui en parler ?

Ce serait bien si c'était jamais.

La tasse qu'il avait dans ses mains était vraiment propre mais il continuait de la frotter.

\- Monty ?

Monty sursauta, il se tourna vers Jasper.

\- Oui ?

Jasper s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu avais l'air vraiment triste là, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Non non, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ça va.

\- Dis-le-moi, insista Jasper. Dis-le-moi s'il te plait.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Si, c'est important. Tu m'aides tout le temps quand je suis triste, laisse-moi faire pareil.

Monty aurait bien voulu, mais ne voyait pas comment.

\- Cette chose que j'ai peur de perdre…

\- Tu l'as perdu ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas l'avoir perdu. Je ne crois pas. Pas encore.

\- Monty, dis-moi c'est quoi, et on s'arrangera pour la mettre dans un coffre fort, tu ne la perdras jamais ainsi.

Monty regarda Jasper et l'imagina enfermé dans un coffre fort, l'image était tellement bizarre qu'il éclata de rire. Jasper pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai dis un truc marrant ?

\- Oui, trop marrant.

Monty riait aux éclats, incapable de s'arrêter. Il rit jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux, et Jasper finit par se mettre à rire avec lui sans savoir pourquoi, entraîné malgré lui par son meilleur ami. Ils finirent tous les deux, couchés par terre dans la cuisine, à se tordre en deux à cause de leur crise de fou rire.

Cela prit beaucoup de temps mais quand ils se calmèrent, Jasper demanda :

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui merci. C'est grâce à toi.

\- Content d'avoir pu aider.

Monty finit par se relever. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête, de penser. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son cœur sur pause, mais il pouvait essayer de ne pas y réfléchir. Jasper se mit debout à son tour, puis serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais ?

\- Non je ne sais pas. Imagine que je tue quelqu'un, tu m'aideras à cacher le cadavre ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je le ferai, on trouvera une super cachette.

\- Si je finis en prison, tu m'aideras à m'évader ?

\- Oui, assura Jasper.

\- Si je te demandais de faire tous mes devoirs de littérature jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu le ferais ?

\- Ce serait dur, mais je pourrais si tu en avais vraiment besoin.

Monty se mordit les lèvres et prit son courage à deux main puis se lança, fermant les yeux :

\- Si je te demandais de m'aimer…

La réponse lui faisait peur, mais il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur.

\- Bien sûr, trop facile, je t'aime déjà. Dit Jasper

 _Evidemment hein._ Mais ce n'était pas de cette manière que l'aurait voulu Monty. Il soupira et demanda, sans trop savoir pourquoi :

\- Si je te disais de partir loin et qu'on ne se voit plus jamais ?

Jasper se recula d'un coup et tapa si fort les deux joues de Monty, que ça lui fit mal.

\- Non. Jamais. Tu ne peux pas me demander un truc pareil. C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

Monty secoua la tête malgré les mains de Jasper qui tenait son visage.

\- Non.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, sauf ça. Corrigea Jasper. Partir loin de toi je ne pourrais pas. Je ne veux même pas penser à un truc pareil.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour on sera séparé.

\- Non.

\- Quand on fera des hautes études, on n'ira pas forcément à la même école, peut-être qu'on vivra à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors j'irai dans ton école.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu te marieras et tu voudras vivre ta vie et tu déménageras loin.

\- Alors je t'emmènerai avec moi.

\- Mais Jasper…

\- Non non et non. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, jamais et peu importe ce qui arrive. Je me fiche des gens qui disent _« mais la vie est faite comme ça, on peut pas toujours être ensemble, tu rêves, blablabla »,_ je te suivrai. Et je n'épouserai personne qui voudrait me séparer de toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami !

Monty baissa les yeux.

\- Mais et moi ? Si j'épouse quelqu'un et que je pars…

\- Je te suivrai.

\- Jasper peut-être qu'on aura tous les deux des vies différentes et on sera séparé. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne sera plus amis, mais peut-être que plusieurs centaines de kilomètres nous sépareront et qu'on ne se verra plus aussi souvent.

À nouveau Jasper frappa les joues de Monty.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Si c'est ce que tu veux Monty alors je ferai un effort pour l'accepter même si ça me ferait vraiment trop mal.

Jasper avait l'air sur le point de pleurer et Monty gifla ses joues comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je dis juste que ça risquerait d'arriver.

\- Si tu ne le veux pas et moi non plus, alors on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas décider ça, tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta vie pour moi, insista Monty.

\- Je le peux, répondit Jasper. Non seulement je le peux, mais je le ferai.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Soupira Monty en relâchant le visage de Jasper.

Celui-ci attrapa ses mains avant qu'elles ne retombent.

\- Ce qui n'a aucun sens, ce serait d'être séparé de toi.

Monty le regarda et Jasper serra ses doigts plus fort.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Monty.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors si tu pars je te suivrai, si je pars je t'emmènerai, on trouvera un moyen. Et peut-être qu'on ne partira pas après tout. Sourit Jasper.

Monty acquiesça doucement et Jasper desserra ses doigts. Puis il décoiffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

\- Parfois c'est toi qui es un peu stupide Monty, tu te prends trop la tête à propos de toutes ces choses. Tu es trop sérieux. Tu devrais juste faire ce que tu as envie d'accord ?

Monty embrassa la joue de Jasper. Il avait dérivé au dernier moment, sa bouche était proche de celle de Jasper mais c'était bien sa joue qu'il embrassait. Et pourtant c'était amplement suffisant pour que son cerveau prenne feu et que son cœur joue la samba.

Il s'écarta ensuite, les joues rouges. Jasper rit :

\- T'es vraiment trop mignon !

Monty ne trouva rien à dire.

Le soir Jasper était allongé sur le ventre, la tête de côté pour regarder Monty. Ce dernier fixait le plafond. Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes, mais ne dormaient pas pour autant. Jasper finit par fermer les yeux et Monty murmura :

\- Cette chose que j'ai peur de perdre…

\- Hmmm ?

\- Peut-être que je m'inquiète trop.

\- Bien sûr que tu t'inquiètes trop, tu prends tellement soin de tes affaires, tu ne la perdras pas.

Monty sourit, puis ferma les yeux lui aussi.

xxx

La rentrée fut une rentrée banale, un jour de lycée comme un autre. Il avait plu pendant la nuit, la neige s'était transformée en une espèce de bouillasse toute moche et ce n'était absolument pas drôle d'en faire des boules de bouillasse, ni même de marcher dedans. Jasper ronchonna :

\- C'est moche, c'est humide et froid, ça ne donne pas envie d'être là, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Monty l'empêcha de faire demi-tour et le poussa jusqu'au premier cours de la journée.

À la pause Miller vint leur parler quelques minutes mais rejoignit ensuite ses amis.

Le midi, Maya vint manger avec eux, elle s'assit à côté de Jasper. Monty se tenait de l'autre côté et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas pousser un grognement. Cette fille l'agaçait au plus haut point, il ne supportait pas son côté maniéré, petite adolescente doucereuse et charmante. Sa timidité, sa façon de sans cesse remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille de façon mignonne. Il fit la gueule en la voyant et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas ronchonner tout le long du repas. Jasper, lui, s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle. Pas étonnant, elle riait à ses blagues stupides, clignait des yeux comme si elle se prenait pour Bambi, et minaudait encore et encore et encore.

Peut-être qu'il y avait de la jalousie, en fait non, c'était sûr, Monty était jaloux. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Parfois il y avait certaines personnes qu'on n'aimait pas, Monty n'avait jamais réellement accroché avec Maya, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'elle, ne lui avait pas trop parlé même quand, parfois, elle venait manger avec eux, elle n'avait jamais éveillé son intérêt. Ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant que Jasper semblait la trouver mignonne et intéressante.

Quand à la fin du repas Jasper dit à Monty :

\- Maya est mignonne.

Monty enfonça très fort ses mains dans les poches de son menton et ronchonna :

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non. Je ne trouve pas.

Jasper n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Il trouvait Maya mignonne, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il argumenterait sur ça. Monty pouvait avoir ses propres goûts.

Murphy, lui, mangea avec Bellamy. Pour une fois, ils étaient seuls à la table, ensemble. L'adolescent avait les jambes tendues sous la table pour toucher celles de l'adulte, tandis qu'ils mangeaient.

\- J'aime quand ta cour n'est pas autour de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas _ma cour_ , ce sont des amis.

\- Tes amis ressemblent à des chiots d'élevage.

Bellamy lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table.

\- Tu es infernal.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne peux pas être gentil ?

\- Non je ne sais pas faire ça.

Bellamy soupira. Murphy leva sa fourchette en laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté d'un air malicieux, et Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Ta bouille d'ange cache le démon qui est en toi.

\- Ma bouille d'ange ? Demanda Murphy surpris.

\- Oui. Avec tes traits tous fins et tes beaux yeux. Mais faut pas s'y laisser prendre, à l'intérieur ton cœur est sombre.

Murphy ricana.

\- Putain je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un abruti de poète.

\- L'abruti de poète t'emmerde.

Bellamy commençait à être agacé et Murphy appuya son corps contre la table pour s'avancer.

\- Avec tes beaux yeux, tes cheveux bouclés et tes tâches de rousseurs tu as l'air d'un nounours. Et surprise. Tu es effectivement un nounours.

\- Fais gaffe que le nounours ne te foute pas un coup de griffes de sa grosse patte. Fit Bellamy en retrouvant un coin de sourire.

Murphy se leva un peu sur ses jambes pour se donner une impulsion, puis vola un court baiser à Bellamy, avant de se rasseoir et de recommencer à manger, l'air nonchalant. Mais si le cœur de Bellamy faisait des siennes, celui de Murphy ne se tenait pas plus tranquille dans sa poitrine. Et leurs yeux étaient accrochés, et le monde autour n'existait plus.

\- J'aime être seul avec toi, sans _tes amis_ , concéda Murphy.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Murphy rougit et baissa les yeux.

Il détestait se faire avoir par ses mots.

Bellamy fut celui qui vint voler un baiser, cette fois-ci.

\- Peut-être que ton cœur n'est pas si sombre que ça finalement.

\- Peut-être.

D'un point de vue extérieur, ils étaient parfaitement énervants. Dans leur monde, à se faire des petits sourires, à s'embrasser, à se regarder comme si le monde pouvait exploser autour et que ça ne changerait rien. Ils étaient énervants, et dégueulasses aussi, pour ceux que l'idée de deux mecs ensemble dérangeait. _« Putain j'irai plus en étude, trop de risques que ce type vienne me toucher » « J'aurais pas cru ça de lui » « c'est un pervers en fait » « tu crois que lequel des deux joue la gonzesse ? »._

Mais Bellamy et Murphy s'en foutaient. S'ils étaient énervants, tant mieux. Et pour le reste, les gens pouvaient causer s'ils le voulaient, pour ce que ça les intéressaient de toute façon.

Ils ne voyaient pas le problème avec le fait de manger ensemble, de se parler en étant tout près l'un de l'autre, de s'échanger quelques baisers, et de se tenir par la main en passant d'un couloir à un autre. Ce n'était même pas toujours Bellamy qui prenait la main de Murphy, des fois c'était aussi l'inverse.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un endroit tranquille, pas sur le toit – trop de gadoue – mais les marches pour y mener n'étaient pas vraiment fréquentées non plus. Murphy glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Bellamy durant le trajet et Bellamy se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe.

\- Arrête de montrer que tu es heureux que je prenne ta main, de façon aussi ostentatoire. Plaisanta Murphy.

Bellamy embrassa une deuxième fois sa tempe pour le punir. Une fois sur les marches ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et l'adulte garda la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne dans des escaliers, fit Murphy.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit Bellamy. Et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant.

\- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être le truc le plus sympa du monde, admit Murphy.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent.

Bellamy raconta un peu le début de sa journée, des fois il avait des anecdotes marrantes sur ce qu'il se passait en étude, Murphy l'écoutait parler en s'amusant à essayer de le déconcentrer quand il parlait. Par exemple en embrassant tout doucement ses doigts, ou en traçant une ligne sur son bras jusqu'au creux du coude avec son index. Le but du jeu c'était de ne pas utiliser des choses trop simples comme aller directement poser sa main très très haut sur la cuisse de Bellamy. Parfois Murphy y arrivait, genre à cet instant quand il fit des ronds avec son pouce sur la paume de Bellamy, celui-ci s'arrêta dans ce qu'il disait, se mit à répéter plusieurs fois le même mot, bafouilla et regarda Murphy qui avait un grand sourire fier de lui. Bellamy se pencha et embrassa sa bouche tentatrice, puis attrapa la main de Murphy et déposa des baisers sur sa paume, provoquant des frissons chez l'adolescent qui le laissèrent, pendant quelques secondes, incapable de bouger. Bellamy en profita pour reprendre son discours là où il s'était arrêté.

Ensuite Murphy posa sa joue contre son épaule et parla à son tour. Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui, caressant son épaule avec son pouce pendant que l'adolescent lui racontait sa matinée en quelques mots.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils ne se levèrent pas tout de suite. Murphy posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Bellamy. Celui-ci se recula, posa son front contre celui de l'adolescent le regarda un instant, puis embrassa sa bouche.

Finalement ils se levèrent, et Bellamy prit la main de Murphy pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe.

Franchement, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils étaient même plutôt sages, alors ils ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi ils furent convoqués en fin de journée dans le bureau du directeur.

Murphy était déjà toutes griffes dehors en entrant dans la pièce, sans même savoir ce que Jaha allait dire. Bellamy se tenait aussi sur ses gardes, mais ressentait moins d'agressivité que Murphy.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Murphy resta sur le bord du siège, prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque qui ne lui plairait pas.

\- Il semblerait que tous les deux, vous entreteniez une relation, que je pourrais qualifier de couple.

L'adolescent se remit debout :

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Jaha l'ignora, tourna ses yeux vers l'autre adulte de la pièce :

\- Est-ce vrai ?

Bellamy n'hésita pas, il hocha la tête :

\- C'est vrai. Nous sommes ensemble.

Murphy resta debout, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

\- Ça me fout, commença Jaha calmement, que j'ai reçu des plaintes de la part de certains élèves.

Bellamy attrapa le bras de Murphy, sentant qu'il allait sauter les plombs, pour le retenir et essayer de le calmer. Il se leva à son tour.

\- Si je peux me permettre, je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation mérite des plaintes.

\- Oh ! La plupart consistaient surtout en remarques mesquines sur votre sexualité.

Murphy grogna agressivement :

\- Et ça les regarde qui on baise ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas, répondit Jaha. Pour ma part je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je tiens à vous parler.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Murphy à peine plus calme.

Jaha regarda Murphy, puis Bellamy.

\- Monsieur Blake, vous faites partie du personnel de cet établissement.

\- Oui.

\- Et John Murphy est un lycéen, qui plus est, mineur.

Bellamy commençait à comprendre le fond du problème mais Murphy était prêt à exploser.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de mauvaises intentions, et monsieur Murphy a plutôt l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, et d'être consentant.

\- Evidemment, cracha Murphy. C'est même moi qui lui ai sauté dessus, plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Ce qui se passe à l'extérieur du lycée ne me regarde pas, mais entre mes murs j'aimerais mieux que vous restiez discrets.

\- Vous voulez qu'on se cache ? Fit Murphy toujours aussi énervé.

\- Oui c'est exactement ce que je veux. Sinon, monsieur Blake devra trouver un autre établissement dans lequel travailler.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- Nous serons plus discrets, assura-t-il.

Murphy bouillonnait. Si Bellamy ne tenait pas encore son bras, il aurait collé son poing dans la figure de ce putain de directeur.

\- Vous trouvez ça injuste, mais c'est ainsi. Les profs ne sont pas autorisés à sortir avec les élèves, et par conséquent le personnel non plus. Vous voulez restez ensemble ? Alors cachez-vous. C'est tout.

Bellamy acquiesça.

\- On a bien compris.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Murphy enfonça son poing dans le mur à l'extérieur et tant pis pour la douleur.

\- Je vais péter la gueule de tous ceux qui ont osé aller se plaindre.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Ça ne changera rien à la situation.

\- Mais ça me fera du bien.

Murphy se tourna vers lui et se colla contre lui avec provocation :

\- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils en pensent, faisons juste ce qu'on a envie.

Bellamy le repoussa gentiment :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon travail, restons discret.

Murphy se recula furieux et lâcha méchamment :

\- Ah ouais, ton travail, celui pour lequel tu préfères m'abandonner…

Bellamy attrapa son bras avec colère, et le traîna avec lui. Murphy secoua son bras pour qu'il le lâche mais la poigne de l'adulte était trop forte. Il le suivit à contre cœur. Bellamy l'emmena dans la salle d'étude, vide à cette heure là. Il le relâcha et ferma la porte à clé.

Puis il poussa Murphy contre le mur, sans douceur, et l'embrassa avec une certaine violence. Avant de se reculer :

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné ?

\- Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Bellamy frappa le mur avec son poing, juste à côté du visage de Murphy, de frustration et de rage. L'adolescent resta sans bouger.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de devoir me cacher, mais si je me fais virer, je ne vois pas en quoi ce sera mieux ! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'arrêter de prendre ta main ? D'arrêter de t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie ? Non je n'ai pas envie, mais j'aime ce boulot, j'aime pouvoir te voir tous les jours, et si je suis viré et que je ne trouve pas de travail dans le coin, rien ne dit que je ne devrai pas partir.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres. Bellamy le choppa par le col :

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, admit Murphy.

\- On peut être ensemble, on doit juste être plus discret. Soupira Bellamy.

Murphy hocha la tête et Bellamy l'embrassa à nouveau, pas vraiment tendrement, mais d'une manière passionnelle qui plaisait à Murphy.

L'adulte se colla contre lui, et Murphy posa ses mains sur sa nuque pour le garder contre lui. Pour qu'il continue de l'embrasser comme il le faisait. Bellamy se recula, mais uniquement pour aller perdre sa bouche sur son cou. Murphy se mordit les lèvres alors que les baisers de Bellamy lui coupaient le souffle. Cette façon qu'il avait de… faire ce truc avec ses dents et sa langue…

\- J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant, ici, tout de suite, lâcha Murphy.

Bellamy se recula d'un coup.

\- On vient de nous demander d'être discret et…

Murphy le coupa en posant sa bouche contre la sienne :

\- Et plus personne n'est là, la porte est fermée à clé et ton bureau est immense et ne te sert à rien.

Bellamy sembla hésiter une seconde, mais Murphy coupa court à ses hésitations en passant sa main sous ses vêtements.

Ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit le plus approprié, mais ils couchèrent quand même ensemble dans la salle d'étude, juste après qu'on leur ait demandé de se montrer plus discret et de se cacher. Ça avait quelque chose de drôlement enivrant de faire ça au lycée, ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais l'ironie de la situation ne leur échappait pas. C'était interdit, mais c'était drôle de se dire que puisqu'ils devaient se cacher, autant faire la totale en se cachant. Ils restèrent allongés sur le bureau un moment.

\- Tu penseras à moi chaque fois que tu vas bosser maintenant, sourit Murphy amusé.

Bellamy hocha la tête et Murphy embrassa le coin de sa bouche.

\- Je t'ai pardonné, dit-il. Je t'ai pardonné.

Bellamy tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu remets toujours le sujet sur le tapis ? Pourquoi tu dis encore que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ?

\- Parce que je suis une crevure.

Bellamy posa sa paume sur la bouche de Murphy pour le faire taire.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne l'es pas.

Ils se regardèrent, Bellamy enleva doucement sa main et Murphy vint se blottir contre lui. Il marmonna un truc tout bas, mais Bellamy entendit très bien les mots _« je t'aime »_.

Ils finirent par se séparer, et se rhabiller. Ils aérèrent un instant la pièce, puis ils finirent par sortir. Se séparant à la sortie de la pièce, même s'il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

D'accord, ils se montreraient discrets.

Mais faudrait pas leur demander d'être sage.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bon voilà un chapitre où il ne se passe rien du tout, mais j'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié votre lecture.


	25. Cachotteries

**Prompt :** Je compte les moutons.

* * *

 **25\. Cachotteries.**

Mi-mars. Murphy oscillait entre chez Wendy et Peter Pan et chez Bellamy. Cela dépendait de son humeur, mais également de où dormait Jasper. Si ce dernier restait chez Monty, Murphy choisissait obligatoirement Bellamy. Autrement il y réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le connard dépendant qui emménage chez son mec à seize ans et se fait entretenir. Puis il aimait bien également avoir ses moments solitaires, tranquilles, avec Bob l'Eponge, où il pouvait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Au lycée, lui et Bellamy se faisaient discret comme promis, s'embrassaient dans un couloir vide, s'enfermaient dans l'étude quand il n'y avait personne, allaient se retrouver sur le toit – après un SMS à Jasper pour qu'il ne débarque pas. Mangeaient ensemble, mais avec les autres. Finalement c'était moins difficile que ne l'avait pensé Murphy, c'était presque comme un jeu, sortir ensemble devant tout le monde sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Glisser sa main dans celle de Bellamy quand on leur tournait le dos ou quand ils étaient seuls, laisser Bellamy venir chuchoter à son oreille quand personne ne regardait, se fixer longuement en étude, demander de l'aide à Bellamy pour un exercice et frôler ses doigts sur la table, se faire du pied sous la table. Ça avait quelque chose d'émoustillant.

Murphy montait dans la voiture de Bellamy le soir, et au premier feu rouge, ils se roulaient des pelles, faisant parfois klaxonner les impatients quand ça passait au vert et qu'ils étaient toujours bouche contre bouche.

Ce soir là, Murphy avait eu envie de rentrer et d'aller squatter sa chambre Bob l'Eponge. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas chez Monty. On était mardi soir et Murphy avait déjà passé pas mal de temps chez Bellamy. D'autant plus que le mercredi après midi, il allait sans doute le passer chez lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il demanda donc à Bellamy de le déposer devant la maison de Wendy et Peter Pan.

\- Tu en as déjà marre de moi ?

\- De trop, et puis je manque à Bob.

\- Quand je pense que tu préfères une éponge à moi.

Bellamy lâcha le volant d'une main pour la pose sur le poignet de Murphy.

\- Et donc, tu vas vraiment rester avec Bob l'Eponge ?

\- Si tu te demandes si je vais sortir cette nuit pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre que toi à baiser, je ne vais pas le faire.

Bellamy caressa le poignet avec son pouce et hocha la tête.

\- T'es pas obligé de me faire confiance, fit Murphy, mais j'ai compris la leçon.

L'adulte approcha la main de Murphy jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Puis il le relâcha.

\- J'ai confiance, dit-il.

Murphy se pencha d'un coup vers lui et embrassa sa joue, avant de se remettre bien, sur son siège, les joues un peu rouges. Regardant par sa vitre pour le cacher. Bellamy sourit et Murphy marmonna :

\- Tu peux venir, si tu veux. Enfin tu dois pas vouloir, il y a ta petite sœur dont tu dois t'occuper et en plus mon lit n'a qu'une place, et il y a Wendy qui fourre son nez partout. Alors bien sûr, ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dis.

Bellamy ne répondit pas, se gara sur le trottoir devant la maison de Murphy. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui alors que Bellamy posait son front sur le volant. Ses épaules se secouaient et Murphy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va ?

Bellamy hocha tant bien que mal la tête, puis arrêta de se retenir et éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Murphy sur la défensive.

\- Oh bon sang John, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi adorable.

Murphy devint réellement écarlate, il secoua la tête et sortit de la voiture. Bellamy coupa le contact, retira ses clés et le suivit.

\- Je veux bien rester ce soir avec toi.

\- Non j'ai changé d'avis, rentre chez toi.

Murphy accéléra le pas, il avait l'impression que sa nuque le brûlait et il ne voulait pas que Bellamy le regarde.

\- Trop tard, j'ai pris ma décision.

Murphy haussa les épaules, enfonça les clés dans la serrure et rentra dans la maison, toujours suivit de Bellamy. Murphy monta les marches à toute vitesse, rentra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte au nez de l'adulte. Il fit couler de l'eau très froide dans l'évier, mit la bonde et foutu sa tête dans l'eau.

C'était quoi ça ?

Il était débile ou quoi ?

Pourquoi il réagissait comme un gosse content de recevoir un compliment stupide ?

Il posa son poing sur sa poitrine et engueula intérieurement son idiot de cœur.

Murphy n'était pas préparé pour ça, il ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi, la baiser okay, les câlins pourquoi pas, laisser Bellamy le bouffer des yeux et agir avec tendresse avec lui, pas de problème. Mais il perdait le contrôle, son corps bougeait tout seul, il se mettait à rougir pour rien, il parlait bizarrement (les mots s'échappant de sa bouche tous seuls).

Il passa une main sur son front, tirant ses cheveux en arrière.

On ne l'avait pas prévenu que c'était ça, être amoureux.

\- John ? Ca va ?

C'était Bellamy qui parlait à travers la porte.

Murphy vida l'évier et sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Ouais.

Bellamy lui sourit et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils allèrent dans la chambre. Murphy posa son sac :

\- Y a pas grand-chose à faire ici, dit-il. La plupart du temps je descend mater la télé, ou je vais sur le pc. Et sinon Jasper trouve un truc à faire et m'oblige à le faire avec lui.

\- Et tu acceptes ?

\- La plupart du temps, non, mais va savoir comment il s'y prend, je finis toujours par me retrouver à le faire quand même.

Bellamy rit et Murphy vint se coller contre lui et souffla :

\- Mais évidemment avec toi, on a toujours de quoi s'occuper, sourit-il.

Bellamy lui rendit son sourire, posant sa main sur le creux de son dos, et l'embrassa.

\- Tiens Bellamy tu es là, on te voit pas souvent par ici.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux au son de la voix de Jasper et se séparèrent. Murphy le regarda exaspéré :

\- Tu sais frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- Ta porte était grande ouverte, rétorqua Jasper.

\- T'es là depuis quand ?

\- Je viens d'arriver.

Jasper regarda Bellamy qui tenait toujours Murphy contre lui et dit :

\- Si vous avez décidé de faire des trucs interdits au moins de dix-huit ans, je ferai mieux de sortir, je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement moqueur :

\- Prude.

\- Pas forcément mais je vais faire des cauchemars si j'entends mon propre frère faire ça. Je ne pourrai plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Jasper haussa les épaules, et Bellamy, sans relâcher Murphy, dit :

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va rien faire.

\- Pour le moment, rajouta Murphy.

\- Tu restes cette nuit ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Sans doute. Répondit Bellamy.

\- Alors faut que je sorte m'acheter des bouchons d'oreille, je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Insista Jasper.

Il alla vider son sac de tout son bordel – pas forcément de cours – en vrac sur son lit et compta le peu d'argent qui lui restait. C'est-à-dire deux centimes. Il revint vers Murphy et Bellamy qui étaient descendus pour regarder la télé.

\- Frérot, je suis à court d'argent, tu pourrais pas m'en prêter ?

\- Non. Et je ne suis pas ton frère.

\- Allez, Murphy, s'teuplet. Seth m'a sucré mon argent de poche pour les trois prochains mois, je suis vraiment à court.

\- Non.

\- Murphyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

\- Non.

Jasper fit une mine boudeuse et Bellamy se tourna vers lui :

\- Je peux t'en prêter si tu veux.

L'adolescent passa d'une jambe à une autre, hésitant. Demander à Murphy qu'il prenait pour son frère, était une chose. Mais Bellamy c'était différent.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser, dit Jasper.

L'adulte se leva, et alla vers sa veste pour chercher son portefeuille.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, si John est ton frère, je suis un peu ton beau-frère.

Murphy poussa un râle exaspéré depuis le canapé, et s'agenouilla dessus pour les regarder, depuis là où il était :

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Mais c'était trop tard, Jasper avait écarquillé les yeux puis soudainement tapé son poing dans le plat de sa main.

\- Bien sûr, évidemment, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Bellamy lui sourit. Jasper continua :

\- J'ai une idée, on n'a qu'à sortir tous les trois, ça pourrait être sympa non ? Je pourrais même demander à Monty de nous rejoindre.

Murphy posa sa tête sur le dos du canapé.

À tous les coups, ils allaient vraiment sortir…

Jasper et Monty marchaient devant, tandis que Bellamy et Murphy restaient un peu en retrait, en se tenant par la main. Ils passèrent acheter des bouchons d'oreille pour Jasper, et Bellamy n'eut pas besoin de lui payer, Monty s'en occupa. Ensuite ils firent le tour de quelques magasins.

Murphy voulu passer à la pharmacie et Jasper demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- C'est ça, j'ai mal à la tête, répondit Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'ai des médicaments, fit Jasper.

\- C'est pas pour ça, abruti !

Jasper réfléchit et ajouta :

\- Si c'est pour des capotes, j'en ai aussi, finalement on s'en est jamais servi avec Octavia.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et Jasper fit un sourire penaud :

\- Désolé, je devrais te passer les détails.

\- J'aimerais mieux.

Murphy se moqua :

\- Genre, comme si _tes capotes_ n'allaient pas être trop petites.

Jasper ouvrit une bouche outrée alors que Monty se marrait à côté.

\- Je t'interdis de rire, c'est hyper insultant ça.

L'asiatique posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

\- Mais c'est drôle, dit-il.

Jasper secoua la tête et fit la moue. Murphy et Bellamy les abandonnèrent un instant pour entrer dans une pharmacie tandis que Jasper marmonnait qu'il était sûr que la taille de son engin était très convenable et pas du tout plus petite. En fait ils en savaient rien du tout, mais y avait une question de fierté là-dessous.

Ils s'arrêtèrent plus tard dans un bar, et furent tous obligé de boire les jus de fruits que Bellamy leur commanda de force – il s'en prit un lui aussi pour qu'ils soient tous à égalité. Jasper et Monty ne râlèrent pas trop, mais Murphy fit une tête exaspérée.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent, Jasper s'arrêta près de Bellamy et lui demanda un truc à l'oreille. L'adulte acquiesça, puis lâcha la main de Murphy qui fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

\- J'ai demandé à Bellamy s'il pouvait venir acheter un truc avec moi. Comme toi tu ne veux pas me prêter ton argent !

Monty, qui les avait rejoints, proposa :

\- Si tu veux je peux…

\- Non ! Répondit Jasper hyper vite. Pas toi. Tu m'as déjà prêté des sous. Tu n'as qu'à raccompagner Murphy à la maison, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Monty prit l'air à la fois surpris et méfiant, et Murphy, à côté de lui, semblait énervé. Bellamy se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa :

\- Allez-y, on vous rejoint.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? S'agaça Murphy.

Jasper répondit :

\- On te l'a dit, Bellamy va m'acheter un truc, arrête d'être aussi méfiant. Regarde Monty, est-ce qu'il a l'air de se méfier ?

En fait oui, il en avait l'air. Bellamy embrassa encore Murphy, qui se laissa convaincre à contre cœur.

Bellamy et Jasper firent donc demi-tour, tandis que Murphy et Monty prenaient le chemin de la maison de Wendy et Peter Pan.

\- A ton avis ils vont faire quoi ? Demanda Murphy l'air agacé.

\- Ce qu'ils ont dit. Sans doute. Répondit Monty.

\- Et pourquoi ils n'y vont que tous les deux ?

L'asiatique n'avait pas de réponse à donner à cela. Murphy shoota dans une canette au milieu du trottoir en ronchonnant, les mains dans les poches. Monty voulu poser sa main sur son épaule, puis s'arrêta au dernier moment et baissa la main. Il avait juste l'impression que Murphy allait lui mettre un coup par réflexe, s'il le touchait.

Ils firent le trajet assez silencieusement, mais Bellamy et Jasper les rejoignirent avant qu'ils arrivent devant la maison. Murphy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour empêcher l'adulte de le prendre par la main, il était toujours vexé d'avoir été mis de côté. Jasper avait un sourire de dix-huit kilomètres de long et Monty lui demanda :

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as acheté quoi ?

Jasper secoua sa main d'un air nonchalant :

\- Oh rien d'important. Du papier photo, j'en avais plus.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui, c'est tout. Acquiesça Jasper.

De son côté Bellamy passa son bras autour d'un Murphy mécontent.

\- Il m'a demandé à moi parce qu'il savait que tu ne voulais pas lui prêter d'argent.

Jasper ajouta :

\- Faut pas être jaloux, je vais pas te le voler ton Bellamy.

\- La ferme, marmonna Murphy.

Murphy finit par sortir les mains de ses poches, et laissa Bellamy enrouler ses doigts autour des siens.

Une fois à la maison, Monty resta un moment. Jasper profita de sa présence pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble, c'était plus marrant que tout seul. Du coup Murphy s'incrusta pour faire les siens, et Bellamy leur donna un coup de mains quand ils en eurent besoin.

\- C'est comme si on avait l'étude à la maison, sourit Jasper.

\- Et je fais ça gratuitement en plus. Fit Bellamy.

Murphy, qui se tenait près de lui, vint embrasser son cou :

\- Je peux te payer en nature, dit-il.

Bellamy attrapa son menton pour qu'il le regarde et lui vola un court baiser :

\- Je ne refuse pas.

Jasper préféra se concentrer sur son devoir de chimie que râler, Monty ne fit pas de commentaire non plus. Quand ils eurent fini leurs devoirs, il était déjà tard et Wendy et Seth étaient déjà rentrés du boulot.

\- Je vais y aller, fit Monty.

Même s'il s'habituait à venir, il avait toujours du mal avec « les parents d'occasions ». Après tout, ils avaient failli virer Jasper de chez eux, et Monty ne savait jamais trop quoi leur dire. Jasper le raccompagna jusque sur le trottoir.

\- À demain Jasper.

\- À demain Monty-chan.

Monty lui fit un signe de la main, avec un air amusé puis s'éloigna. Jasper le regarda partir avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Murphy était entrain de dire à Wendy et Seth qu'il avait invité Bellamy pour la soirée et la nuit.

\- On n'a pas de chambre en plus, fit Wendy l'air agacé, mais on pourra vous déplier le canapé, il fait lit.

La femme n'avait pas l'air ravi de la présence de Bellamy, elle le regardait avec méfiance. Bellamy regarda Murphy et celui-ci haussa les épaules :

\- On aura plus de place dans le canapé.

Wendy fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis secoua la tête, elle avait dû mal comprendre. Pendant le dîner, Seth et sa femme posèrent quelques questions à Bellamy.

\- Vous êtes donc le frère d'Octavia, une jeune fille très bien élevée.

\- Merci. Fit Bellamy plutôt fier de sa sœur.

\- Et vos parents ? Demanda Wendy.

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Notre mère est partie en voyage.

\- Oh, où ça ?

\- Elle a toujours rêvé de visiter Hawaii, elle est peut-être là bas à l'heure qu'il est.

Murphy ronchonna :

\- On a fini avec les questions ?

Wendy dit :

\- On a bien le droit de se renseigner sur ce monsieur.

\- Ouais ben c'est hyper indiscret, soupira Murphy.

Bellamy posa sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent.

\- C'est bon, c'est rien.

Murphy lui jeta un coup d'œil et se tut, décidant de manger hyper vite pour écourter ce repas. Wendy garda ses yeux rivés sur la main de Bellamy, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cet homme, elle trouvait qu'il avait des gestes déplacés. Bellamy surprit son regard sur lui, et enleva sa main. Jasper changea de sujet et parla de lui et de Monty.

\- C'est dommage que ton meilleur ami ne reste pas souvent pour manger.

\- C'est parce qu'il a horreur qu'on lui pose trop de questions, je crois. Fit Jasper l'air de rien.

Wendy pinça ses lèvres tandis que Murphy ne put retenir un ricanement. Seth sentant l'agacement de sa femme, relança un autre sujet. Bellamy accepta aussi de parler un peu de son boulot.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, il faut s'assurer que les ados ne confondent pas salle d'étude et salle des fêtes, puis aider ceux qui rencontrent des difficultés. Je garde de bons souvenirs de mes cours du lycée, alors de façon générale j'aime bien les aider.

Seth hocha la tête l'air de dire que les explications le satisfaisaient. Wendy avait plus l'air mitigé, mais elle ne posa pas de nouvelles questions. Murphy engloutit son dessert et se leva de table, attrapant le bras de Bellamy.

\- On va là haut, dit-il ayant envie d'écourter le repas.

Bellamy n'avait pas fini son dessert, mais il se leva quand même.

\- Merci pour le dîner, dit-il et il suivit Murphy.

Jasper attrapa le dessert de Bellamy et le termina à sa place. Wendy marmonna à son mari :

\- Je ne le sens pas cet homme.

\- Il a l'air très bien.

Jasper avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour pouvoir parler :

\- Bellamy est génial ! Plus je le connais, plus je l'aime.

Wendy s'offusqua :

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Jasper avait repris une cuillère de dessert et marmonna la bouche pleine :

\- Oui. Chest un amyi.

Il ne comprenait pas trop le ton de Wendy. Seth dit :

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il l'apprécie.

Jasper hocha la tête et retira la cuillère de sa bouche :

\- Oui c'est ce que je dis.

Wendy hocha la tête :

\- Tu devrais faire attention aux choix de tes mots, ça peut porter à confusion.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que tu disais être amoureux de lui.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, puis explosa de rire.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle là, moi amoureux de Bellamy. Faut que j'aille la raconter à Murphy, j'ai hâte de voir la tronche qu'il va faire.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva de table et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Devant la porte fermée, il préféra toquer, il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Murphy et Bellamy à poil entrain de se tripoter.

\- Entre pauvre abruti, fit la voix de Murphy derrière la porte.

Jasper ouvrit la porte, Murphy et Bellamy étaient tous les deux assis sagement sur le lit de l'adolescent, collés l'un contre l'autre, mais ils étaient sûrement juste entrain de discuter.

\- Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Tes pas d'éléphant dans l'escalier. Lui répondit Murphy.

Jasper vint s'asseoir sur un bout de lit.

\- Tu sais ce que m'a dit Wendy ?

\- Non quoi ?

\- Qu'elle a cru que j'étais amoureux de Bellamy.

Jasper recommença à rire devant la tête de Murphy et de Bellamy, tous les deux la bouche ouverte et les sourcils levés. Murphy bafouilla un truc qui ressemblait à _« qu qu quoi ? »._

\- Mais pourquoi elle a cru ça ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Parce que j'ai dis que je t'aimais.

\- Evidemment elle a dû se poser des questions, ronchonna Murphy. Tu es nul dans le choix de tes mots.

Jasper grimaça :

\- Les choix de mes mots sont très biens. On peut aimer de pleins de façons différentes.

Bellamy dit :

\- Mais pour certaines personnes utiliser « aimer » peut être vraiment fort. Ça doit être le cas de Wendy.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Bah pas grave, c'était drôle quand même. Surtout vos têtes.

Il se remit à rire, puis se leva :

\- Bon je vous laisse, ne faites pas trop de bruits.

\- Mets tes bouchons d'oreille, lui dit Murphy.

\- Ouais ouais. J'ai bien compris.

Jasper sortit de la chambre et entra dans la sienne. Préparant ses bouchons d'oreilles.

Murphy soupira puis embrassa le cou de Bellamy :

\- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, fit l'adulte.

\- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?

\- Avec Jasper.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans ton jus de fruits tout à l'heure ?

Demanda Murphy en posant son front sur celui de Bellamy pour tester la température.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons se reculèrent pour regarder Wendy qui avait ouvert la porte de la chambre sans frapper.

\- Je vérifiais s'il avait de la fièvre, fit Murphy.

\- Et je n'ai pas de fièvre, ajouta Bellamy. Je vais très bien.

Wendy avait une tête choquée et elle restait plantée là sans rien dire, ce qui énerva Murphy, d'autant plus qu'elle était entrée sans frapper.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

\- Je venais dire que Bellamy peut aller se coucher, on a déplié le canapé et mis des draps propres, une couverture et des coussins.

\- Bien, répondit Murphy.

Bellamy se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu veux descendre maintenant ? Y aura plus de place.

\- C'est pas faux.

Murphy se leva, Bellamy derrière lui. Wendy était toujours là et demanda :

\- Vous n'allez pas dormir ensemble ?

\- Bien sur que si, ronchonna Murphy, on ne va pas dormir chacun de notre côté.

\- Mais mais mais mais… Bafouilla Wendy.

Murphy décida de l'ignorer, et sortit de la chambre suivit de Bellamy. Elle les suivit et Murphy lui lança :

\- Quand Monty dort à la maison, il squatte le lit de Jasper, et personne ne dit rien, non ?

\- Mais Monty a seize ans… Comme Jasper.

Murpy souffla d'exaspération.

\- J'ai compris, j'essaierai de ne pas trop me frotter à Bellamy cette nuit.

Wendy avait des yeux ronds comme des billes tellement elle fut choquée par ses propos, Murphy en profita pour pousser Bellamy dans le salon et fermer la porte, à clé.

\- Putain elle me gonfle.

Bellamy attrapa son bras pour le coller contre lui :

\- Alors tu ne vas pas trop te frotter à moi cette nuit ?

Murphy leva un sourcil amusé, posa ses mains sur son dos, les descendant doucement jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- J'ai menti.

Bellamy rit, et l'embrassa.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

xxx

Quatre heures du matin, Murphy ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta. Bellamy était à moitié étalé sur lui et il repoussa son bras, ce qui fit grogner l'adulte qui se roula de l'autre côté. Murphy eut un petit sourire :

\- Espèce d'ours, murmura-t-il.

Il vint doucement embrasser sa nuque, puis se leva. Après avoir couché ensemble ils avaient tous les deux remis leurs sous vêtements, des fois que Wendy vienne forcer la porte, ou il ne savait quoi. Murphy s'étira, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit du salon pour monter dans la salle de bains. En sortant, il remarqua que la lumière de la chambre de Jasper était allumée et il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Jasper était assit sur son lit, un pot de colle dans la main, une photo dans l'autre.

\- Toi non plus tu ne frappes pas avant d'entrer. J'aurais pu être occupé à autre chose. Dit Jasper.

Murphy passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant, et n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Jasper le prenait en photo avec son polaroïd. Celui-ci commença à l'imprimer. Murphy sauta sur le lit pour essayer de lui prendre l'appareil :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- J'imprime cette photo, t'étais tout moche dessus, elle va être géniale ! Monty va l'adorer.

Murphy essaya de l'attraper mais Jasper se tortilla pour l'empêcher de la récupérer. Murphy n'eut pas le choix et se jeta sur Jasper, l'écrabouillant de tout son poids pour essayer de mettre la main sur la photo.

\- Pourquoi tu veux filer ça à Monty ?

\- C'est pour l'album que je lui prépare !

\- Rends-moi cette photo.

\- Naaaaan !

Jasper continuait de bouger les bras, même avec Murphy étalé sur lui. Ce dernier essaya de le chatouiller, et Jasper se tortilla mais continua à protéger la photo.

\- Je vois que tu prends du bon temps pendant que je me gèle sans toi sur le canapé, John.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Bellamy et sa voix ronchonne. Murphy profita de l'inattention de Jasper, pour récupérer la photo puis il en fit une boulette et s'éloigna. Jasper râla :

\- Mais elle était bien cette photo.

\- Non.

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux et se passa ensuite la main sur le visage :

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Lui, je sais pas, moi j'allais juste aux toilettes. Expliqua Murphy.

\- Je fais l'album photo pour l'anniversaire de Monty.

Bellamy sembla comprendre et s'approcha :

\- Oh donc tu as commencé ?

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir acheté cet album, il est génial pour coller les photos.

\- De rien.

\- Je croyais que tu lui avais acheté du papier photos ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Oh non ça c'était un mensonge pour Monty. J'ai acheté des tonnes de papiers photos quand j'ai eu l'appareil, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'imprimer tout le temps. En vrai, je voulais que Bellamy me prête de l'argent pour un album, pour pouvoir coller des photos dessus. Je voudrais l'offrir à Monty pour son anniversaire. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de la photo que tu as broyé avec ta main. Terroriste.

Murphy grogna :

\- Ne me prends pas en photo quand je suis à moitié à poil, pervers.

\- C'est pas comme si Monty en avait quelque chose à faire de ton torse !

\- Sûr, il préfère le tien.

\- Ben alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? C'était pour ta tête, la photo.

Bellamy tournait les pages de l'album que Jasper avait fait, il y avait surtout des photos de lui et Monty. Des très vieilles photos de quand ils étaient petits qu'il avait décollé de son mur exprès pour les mettre, et des photos de maintenant, du nouvel an, et de la Saint Valentin.

Il y avait aussi des photos de Clarke, Wells, Finn, Raven, Octavia et Miller. Jasper avait hésité à mettre Maya, mais il n'avait de toute manière pas de photos d'elle, et il avait l'impression que Monty ne l'aimait pas trop. Il y avait celle d'Octavia et Bellamy qui faisaient des grimaces, qu'il avait imprimé pour Murphy. Il l'avait réimprimé spécialement pour l'album. Il y en avait quelques unes de Murphy, dont une où il était en bleu.

\- Tu as déjà mis des photos de moi, pas besoin d'une autre.

\- T'as peut-être raison… Je pourrais avoir une photo de vous deux ?

Bellamy acquiesça et Murphy finit par être d'accord aussi, mais seulement s'ils remettaient leurs tee-shirt, ce qu'ils firent en allant les chercher en bas.

Bellamy et Murphy se rassirent sur le lit, et Bellamy entoura l'adolescent de ses bras, posant son menton sur son crâne. Il sourit, pas Murphy. Jasper prit la photo et l'imprima.

\- Super, vous êtes trop mignons.

Il la colla, et Bellamy prit l'appareil photo :

\- Mettez vous l'un à côté de l'autre, que je vous prenne.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Parce qu'on est frère ! S'extasia Jasper, C'est une super idée.

\- On n'est pas…

\- Oui oui. Viens là !

Jasper le tira par l'épaule et cola sa tête contre la sienne avec un grand sourire. Murphy garda un air boudeur et Bellamy prit la photo puis rendit l'appareil à Jasper, qui l'imprima pour la coller, elle aussi.

\- T'es au courant que demain y a cours ? Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'étais trop impatient de faire l'album. J'ai essayé de dormir, de compter les moutons, mais pas moyen. Alors je me suis dis que ce serait plus utile de faire ça.

Bellamy proposa de l'aider et Jasper accepta, du coup Murphy resta aussi. Avec des feutres, Jasper écrivit des titres et mit des commentaires. Bellamy s'amusa à faire des petits dessins pour décorer. Murphy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il prit le polaroïd et les prit en photo, puis l'imprima. Jasper lui sourit, et colla cette photo aussi.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux des photos où je suis dessus, Monty ne m'apprécie pas du tout.

\- C'est parce que t'es toujours entrain de l'enquiquiner. Tu lui fais toujours perdre patience. Mais il ne te déteste pas, et je suis sûr qu'il aimera les photos que j'ai choisies.

Murphy vit qu'il en avait mis une où, ils étaient tous les deux, lui et Monty. C'était le jour où ils étaient sortis faire de la luge, ils étaient sur la même luge, avec de la neige sur leur bonnet et un grand sourire tous les deux.

\- Cette photo est géniale. Je l'ai aussi imprimé pour moi. Mon frère et mon meilleur ami ensemble. En plus vous être trop mignon dessus tous les deux.

Murphy pinça les lèvres et marmonna _« je suis pas ton frère »_. Bellamy, lui, acquiesça, vraiment d'accord avec Jasper, il trouvait Murphy absolument adorable avec ce sourire, ses joues et son nez rougis par le froid. Il embrassa sa tempe, gardant son nez contre lui. Murmurant à son oreille _« je t'aime »_. Jasper les prit en photo, l'imprima, et la colla aussi.

\- Monty n'a pas besoin de cette photo ! Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Si. On vous a aidé tous les deux, pour que vous réussissiez à démêler vos sentiments. Il a le droit d'en voir le résultat.

Murphy céda. De toute façon la photo était déjà collée. Jasper écrivit d'autres trucs, puis à la fin il demanda à Bellamy et Murphy de signer un mot.

\- Tout le monde va écrire quelque chose, mais vous serez les premiers du coup.

Bellamy écrivit _« Joyeux anniversaire, même si tu as dix-sept ans, tu restes un sale gosse. Sale gosse un jour, sale gosse toujours. Mais j'ai hâte de m'occuper de ta prochaine colle. »_

Murphy nota _« Arrête de courir. Saute. Bon anniversaire. »_

Jasper demanda :

\- Ça veut dire quoi ton message ?

\- Je pense qu'il comprendra.

\- Vous vous embrassez sur la bouche, vous avez des messages codés, je vais me poser des questions. Bouda Jasper.

\- Comment ça ils s'embrassent sur la bouche ? Demanda Bellamy les yeux écarquillés.

Jasper fit un signe de la main :

\- C'était avant que vous soyez ensemble, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je voulais juste emmerder Monty. Expliqua Murphy.

Jasper bailla et regarda l'heure, il était six heures trente.

\- Bon ben c'est pas la peine que je dorme, je me lève dans trente minutes. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- Tu es fou, lâcha Murphy, moi je file me recoucher pour cette demi-heure.

Et il le fit vraiment, il couru presque jusqu'au canapé lit, se roula en boule sous la couette et ferma les yeux. Bellamy resta avec Jasper pour finaliser le cahier. L'ado s'amusa à dessiner pleins de cœur autour de la dernière photo prise, avec Bellamy et Murphy dessus.

\- T'es vraiment un môme.

\- Oui. Acquiesça Jasper en continuant ses cœurs. Vous êtes vraiment adorable. Je suis content de voir Murphy comme ça.

Sur la photo, Murphy avait l'air super paisible et apaisé.

\- Tu le prends vraiment pour ton frère n'est ce pas ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'avez aucun lien de sang pourtant.

\- C'est vrai et alors ? On vit ensemble, et on partage des trucs comme des frères. Il compte pour moi, comme un frère. Donc on est frères, c'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore.

Bellamy rit. Jasper finit de rajouter et colorier quelques trucs. Puis il s'étira. L'adulte prit une dernière photo.

\- Tiens, imprime et colle celle là aussi.

\- Parce que je suis ridicule dessus ?

\- Non. Répondit Bellamy.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

L'adulte fit juste un signe de tête amusée, Jasper n'insista pas et imprima l'image et la colla.

\- Un café ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, plusieurs même.

Jasper était bien d'accord, vu qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Il descendit dans la cuisine, qui avait été totalement rénovée et prépara le café.

Seth et Wendy ne se lèveraient qu'après qu'ils soient partis au lycée, ils seraient donc tranquilles.

\- Heureusement qu'on a cours que ce matin, bailla Jasper, je crois que je vais roupiller tout l'après-midi.

Murphy ne se leva pas tout seul. C'est Bellamy qui alla le chercher, embrassant pleins de fois son visage. L'adolescent soupira et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, avant de finir par se traîner hors du lit et aller prendre une douche pour essayer de se réveiller. Jasper s'était déjà lavé et habillé, et buvait un sixième café, assis dans la cuisine.

Bellamy mangeait son bol de céréales, attendant de prendre la place de Murphy dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il fit quand l'ado descendit dans la cuisine pour se servir du café dans sa tasse Bob l'Eponge.

\- Le voilà encore, se plaignit faussement Bellamy.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai offert, sourit Jasper.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a offert, marmonna Murphy.

Bellamy sourit et monta prendre une douche. Murphy s'installa l'air fatigué, Jasper se prit un septième café. Malgré sa nuit blanche, il avait l'air plus reposé que Murphy.

\- T'aurais pas dût te recoucher, tu vas être encore plus crevé.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Bellamy.

\- Oui. Ça a l'air.

Jasper sourit :

\- Je suis content de voir que tu es heureux.

Murphy lui jeta un regard fatigué puis décida de ne rien répondre et but son café.

\- Je me disais… L'anniversaire de Monty c'est samedi, on va le fêter avec tout le monde le soir. Mais j'y vais l'après-midi, tu veux venir ?

\- Non.

Jasper croisa ses jambes, se fit une tartine de Nutella et n'insista pas. Ce qui était surprenant de sa part. Murphy leva un œil pour voir sa tête, Jasper avait l'air déçu.

\- Putain je suis trop crevé pour ces conneries.

\- J'ai rien dis.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai pas insisté.

\- J'ai vu.

Jasper trempa sa tartine dans son café et Murphy leva les bras au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ? C'est l'anniversaire de Monty, vous allez sans doute faire… Les trucs que vous faites d'habitude quand vous êtes tous les deux.

\- Je me disais que ça serait marrant que tu sois là.

\- Pourquoi ça serait marrant ?

\- Je sais pas moi.

\- Je suis tout le temps entrain de chercher des noises à Monty, je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait que je sois là. Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de t'avoir pour lui tout seul.

\- Alors c'est vraiment non ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy but son café, et s'en servit un autre. Avant de lâcher en grognant :

\- D'accord, je viens. Mais j'emmène Bellamy.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda Bellamy qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Murphy.

\- À l'anniversaire de Monty, répondit Jasper avec un grand sourire. C'est samedi, j'ai invité Murphy et il t'a invité toi. Tu viens ?

Bellamy regarda Murphy, se reprit un café et vint s'asseoir près de lui :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Alors c'est décidé ! Fit Jasper en levant un bras en l'air de bonheur.

\- Tellement bruyant, ronchonna Murphy.

Ils iraient donc tous les trois à l'anniversaire de Monty.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien bien, voici enfin la suite de cette histoire. Je suis pas super contente de ce chapitre mais bon, passons. Désolé de mettre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, mais j'ai la flemme par moment, j'espère quand même que l'histoire continue de vous plaire.


	26. Joyeux anniversaire

**Prompt :** Je te souhaite une bonne fête !

Espèce de fou !

* * *

 **26\. Joyeux Anniversaire.**

Le reste de la semaine paraissait plutôt flou aux yeux de Jasper. Sûrement à cause de sa nuit blanche. Le mercredi lui avait donné l'impression de flotter, ou peut-être avait-ce été lui qui flottait, en tout cas malgré tout le café qu'il avait ingurgité, la fatigue lui était atterrit dessus au milieu d'un cours et ensuite tous ses souvenirs étaient devenus désordonnés et bizarres. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une seule chose, c'était d'avoir discrètement passé l'album photo à Clarke pour qu'elle le fasse signer à tout le monde. Et le reste… Le reste était comme s'il avait rêvé le mercredi plutôt que de le vivre. Le jeudi avait été plus clair mais pas trop quand même, et le vendredi s'était achevé sur un mal de crâne – et une Clarke qui lui avait rendu l'album discrètement.

De toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui comptait c'était d'être parfaitement réveillé pour le samedi. Et puisqu'il avait prit tout ce temps pour recharger ses piles, il se réveilla évidemment en pleine forme le samedi matin.

Monty, en revanche avait eu l'impression inverse de Jasper. Comme si tout avait été trop réel pour lui alors que ce n'était finalement qu'un rêve. Surtout le mercredi. Il avait à moitié porté son meilleur ami jusque chez lui, et une fois dans la chambre, celui-ci s'était déshabillé pour la nuit puis avait poussé Monty sur le lit et s'était allongé à moitié sur lui. Un bras en travers de son corps, sa joue contre son épaule, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, son corps collé contre le sien, et il s'était endormi comme ça. Monty était quasi sûr et certain que Jasper lui-même n'avait pas tout à fait capté qu'il avait fait ça, vu son état d'endormissement. Le problème était évidemment que, Monty, lui, le captait très bien. Il était incapable de bouger, pas parce que Jasper lui paraissait lourd, mais parce qu'il savait que s'il bougeait, ses doigts allaient se perdre quelque part. Comme dans les cheveux de Jasper par exemple, ou sur son dos, sur son bras, peut-être même qu'il prendrait sa main et… C'était interdit.

Sa vie, à cet instant, lui avait un peu fait penser à cette phrase magnifique _« si près, pourtant si loin »_. Alors Monty avait soupiré, laisser son cœur faire le con, et attendu sans bouger. Il avait fallu une heure pour que Jasper bouge enfin et se détache de lui, se tournant de l'autre côté du lit. Monty avait soufflé, ayant l'impression d'expirer pour la première fois depuis une heure. Puis il s'était échappé du lit et s'était mit sur son ordinateur pour se changer les idées. Pour ne pas faire tout ce dont il avait envie, tout ce dont il rêvait. Comme revenir se blottir contre Jasper, laisser ses mains s'attarder sur sa nuque, ses omoplates, descendre sur son dos, glisser sur ses côtes. Poser son nez contre son cou, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, enrouler ses doigts dans ses cheveux et…

Monty avait secoué la tête.

Y penser c'était se faire du mal. Ça ne servait à rien.

Jasper était resté là toute la nuit aussi. Le jeudi il avait été incroyablement câlin avec Monty, encore plus qu'habituellement.

\- Je suis trop fatigué, tu es comme mon doudou.

Monty ne voulait pas être son doudou, mais Jasper se collait à lui et ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Miller s'était approché, puis s'était reculé presque aussitôt :

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Vous avez l'air occupé.

Pourtant Monty aurait vraiment été heureux que Miller reste et occupe ses pensés à autre chose. Tout ça n'était qu'un long rêve proche du cauchemar. C'était subir le supplice de Tantale, avoir soif et faim, avoir tout sous le nez, et n'avoir le droit à rien.

Et puis vendredi soir, Jasper avait baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis il avait dit _« je viens de passer trois jours dans le flou total, je me rappelle plus de rien, j'espère que les cours n'étaient pas trop importants »_. Monty était resté silencieux et avait presque été soulagé de savoir que Jasper dormirait chez Wendy et Seth ce soir-là.

\- On se voit demain, j'ai hâte.

Monty avait acquiescé.

Pendant un moment il avait oublié pourquoi ils devaient se voir le lendemain, à part pour les raisons habituelles bien sûr, puisqu'ils passaient tous les week-end ensemble.

Il ne s'en était rappelé que le lendemain, quand ses parents lui avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. _« Dix-sept ans, que tes rêves se réalisent »._

Ses rêves hein.

Ses parents avaient été complètement fou, et lui avaient acheté une voiture. Une voiture.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous. Une miniature aurait suffi.

Ils avaient pris une JEEP, sur le même modèle que la leur. Monty ne savait même pas quoi dire tellement le cadeau était énorme. Il ne pensait pas mériter un truc pareil, il ne pensait même pas avoir le droit de l'utiliser.

\- En fait vous l'avez juste loué, et vous allez la rendre demain, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Elle est vraiment à toi. Le détrompa son père.

\- C'est un cadeau de la part de toute la famille. Ajouta sa mère.

\- Même tes cousins ont participé.

Bon, si tout le monde s'y était mis, même des cousins qu'il ne voyait jamais, alors peut-être que ses parents ne s'étaient pas ruinés.

\- Mais quand même, c'est beaucoup trop…

\- Tu n'es pas assez capricieux, n'importe quel autre ado aurait juste pris les clés et serait allé faire un tour, sans même dire merci.

\- Personne ne ferait ça. Bande de fous.

Il se jeta à leur cou finalement, pour les remercier. Puis accepta d'aller faire un tour. Elle était juste parfaite, trop belle, trop grande, trop géniale. Monty comprenait ces gens qui tombaient amoureux de leur voiture. Et d'ailleurs tomber amoureux de sa voiture, réglerait pas mal de problème. Mais à peine avait-il pensé ça, que Monty se disait ensuite qu'il avait trop hâte de montrer sa voiture à Jasper, qu'ils iraient droit jusqu'à l'océan, sans s'arrêter, rien que pour l'essayer. Son meilleur ami allait adorer. Sûr qu'il serait aussi heureux que si c'était à lui qu'on avait fait le cadeau. Monty avait vraiment hâte.

Jasper arriva en début d'après-midi. Il n'était pas seul.

\- J'ai emmené Murphy et Bellamy avec moi, joyeux anniversaire !

Monty était content qu'il ne soit pas venu seul. Après cette fin de semaine, il était assez soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Jasper. Lui-même avait ses limites, et il était sur le point de craquer, de faire n'importe quoi, si Jasper se servait encore de lui comme doudou, même juste cinq minutes. La présence de Murphy et Bellamy étaient comme un catalyseur et c'était tant mieux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui lancèrent Bellamy et Murphy.

Monty ne les fit pas entrer mais alla leur montrer sa voiture et comme prévu Jasper s'extasia comme un fou :

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on l'essaye, genre on va droit jusqu'à l'océan sans s'arrêter !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, fit Monty tout sourire.

Murphy balança :

\- Tu es pourri gâté.

\- Je sais, s'exclama Monty.

Bellamy siffla en faisant le tour de la voiture et en montant dedans, sans gêne, devant le volant. Jasper prit sa place ensuite. Murphy non, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

\- C'est rien qu'une voiture. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'extasier.

\- Bon on va faire un tour, supplia Jasper sans se préoccuper de Murphy.

Monty accepta, le couple monta derrière, Jasper devant à côté de Monty. Celui-ci roula pendant une heure au moins. Jasper s'amusait sans cesse avec la radio et le GPS. Il ouvrait la vitre et criait des « wouhouh », avant de la refermer. Il était hyper excité, un vrai gosse. Jasper demanda pour la conduire sur le retour et Monty accepta.

Murphy et Bellamy étaient plutôt calme et silencieux à l'arrière, il laissait les enfants s'amuser, Murphy avait posé sa joue contre l'épaule de l'adulte, et jouait avec ses doigts.

\- Moi la seule chose que j'aime avec les grosses voitures, c'est la place qu'on a pour baiser, dit Murphy.

Monty grimaça :

\- Interdit de faire ça dans ma voiture, sur mes sièges arrière !

Murphy ricana et Bellamy lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Il plaisantait.

\- Bien sûr que je plaisantais, fit Murphy.

Jasper s'amusa tout en roulant. A mettre les essuies glaces alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas, à accélérer d'un coup dans une longue ligne droite, à appuyer sur l'allume cigare alors que personne ne fumait.

\- Je l'aime, dit-il en se garant finalement devant chez Monty.

\- Moi aussi ! Répondit son meilleur ami avec enthousiasme.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire, Murphy roula des yeux et sortit de la JEEP, l'air agacé.

\- C'est jamais qu'une bagnole.

Bellamy sortit à sa suite et passa son bras autour de lui :

\- Mais c'est une jolie bagnole.

Murphy roula des yeux. Jasper et Monty descendirent à leur tour et Jasper fut trop heureux d'appuyer sur le bouton qui fermait automatiquement les portes, avant de lancer les clés à son meilleur ami.

\- C'était génial ! J'ai eu l'impression que c'était mon anniversaire en même temps que le tien.

\- Je savais que tu adorerais, sourit Monty.

Murphy poussa un soupir blasé. Mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

Finalement, Monty les fit rentrer chez lui. Il les fit s'installer dans le salon, Murphy se laissa tomber sur un coin du canapé d'angle, Bellamy à côté de lui. Jasper, lui se mit sur la partie où on pouvait poser ses jambes, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Monty les laissa là, et alla chercher le gâteau au chocolat – que son père avait cuisiné – et le jus d'orange.

Il posa le plateau et les assiettes sur la table basse devant le canapé. Jasper se tourna, posa ses jambes sur le sol. Monty les servit et Jasper n'attendit personne pour croquer dans le gâteau en poussant un gémissement de bonheur.

\- Le gâteau au chocolat de ton père est la meilleure chose du monde.

Monty sourit, servit une part à Murphy et Bellamy puis à lui-même.

Bellamy approuva Jasper, et si Murphy ne le dit pas à voix haute, il se régala tout autant. Monty était assit par terre sur le tapis, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était bien là. Il s'amusait bien pour son anniversaire. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait fini par s'habituer à Murphy, comment sa présence ne le dérangeait plus, comment il était même content qu'il soit là finalement. Il était aussi content qu'il y ait Bellamy, qui savait suffisamment amadoué Murphy pour faire passer ses sarcasmes pour des plaisanteries.

\- Du jus d'orange, sérieusement ? Joyeux anniversaire Monty. Lâcha Murphy.

\- On sort ce soir, répondit le garçon, il n'y aura pas que du jus de fruits.

Bellamy posa sa main sur le crâne de Murphy :

\- Et le jus d'orange c'est très bien. Dit-il.

Murphy repoussa sa main et prit son jus d'orange sans rien ajouter. Jasper prit une autre part de gâteau et le savoura, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser des bruits bizarres.

\- On a compris que tu adorais ça, bouffe en silence ! Lui lança Murphy.

Jasper rit mais continua à faire pleins de bruits. Monty sourit et secoua la tête, amusé par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Finalement après le goûter, Jasper sauta sur ses pieds, et alla chercher le cadeau dans son sac, puis le donna à Monty. Bellamy avait aussi un petit quelque chose, et Murphy lui-même sortit un truc de son propre sac et le jeta sur Monty. Il ne l'avait pas emballé, du coup l'asiatique sortit ce cadeau là du sac plastique où il était, en premier.

Il s'agissait d'un petit ours en peluche qui portait un pull. Marqué Jasper dessus.

\- Tu vois, pour les câlins tout ça, fit Murphy.

Monty fronça les sourcils et releva des yeux mécontents vers Murphy. Il avait envie de lui balancer la peluche dans la tronche. Jasper demanda à la voir de plus près, mais Monty la mis contre lui pour l'empêcher de voir ce qui était écris sur le pull.

\- Ton humour est pourri Murphy.

\- Je me disais que ça te plairait de pouvoir le tripoter à volonté.

\- Sale con.

Finalement Monty n'était plus sûr d'être content de la présence de Murphy à son anniversaire.

Bellamy et Jasper ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. L'adulte dit :

\- Eh Monty calme toi ! C'est juste une peluche.

\- Ce n'est pas juste une peluche, fit Murphy.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, s'énerva Monty.

Murphy fit un sourire ironique, Bellamy attrapa la peluche de force, et vit ce qui était écrit sur le pull. Quand Jasper s'approcha pour la regarder, Bellamy la serra à son tour contre lui pour lui cacher.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette peluche ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Rien, répondirent Bellamy, Murphy et Monty en même temps.

Jasper croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Bellamy donna une claque derrière la tête de Murphy.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil ça !

Murphy se frotta le crâne puis soupira :

\- Je suis désolé, quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, de toute évidence je me suis trompé.

Jasper s'approcha de Monty :

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette peluche pour qu'elle te mette autant en colère ?

Monty ne voulu pas répondre et Jasper appuya plusieurs fois son doigt sur son épaule pour essayer de le faire parler.

Murphy profita que Jasper était occupé. Il attrapa un ciseau dans son sac, puis prit la peluche des mains de Bellamy et découpa le pull pour l'enlever. Finalement il le jeta à Monty.

\- Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux maintenant, il était moche son pull de toute façon.

Monty serra l'ours dans ses bras et hocha la tête.

\- Désolé, répéta Murphy, vraiment.

Monty accepta ses excuses et Jasper attrapa l'ours pour le regarder, essayer de comprendre pourquoi une peluche avait mit son meilleur ami dans cet état.

\- Je ne comprends rien, tu n'aimes pas les ours ?

\- Si. Fit Monty.

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu jeté de la conversation là.

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- La peluche s'appelait « Penis », Monty n'a pas apprécié mon humour bidon. La peluche n'a désormais plus de nom, on n'en parle plus.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- T'es vraiment con des fois Murphy.

\- Je sais.

Bellamy tapa dans ses mains :

\- Bon. Le problème est réglé, on l'efface, on l'oublie. Ouvre mon cadeau Monty.

L'asiatique s'exécuta. Jasper posa la peluche sur le côté pour regarder ce que Bellamy avait offert à Monty.

\- Un paquet de sucettes, merci, sourit Monty.

\- De rien.

Murphy regarda Bellamy :

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu te prends pour un chat ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce sont les chats qui offrent des cadeaux qui leur feraient plaisir à eux.

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Tout le monde aime les sucettes !

Monty acquiesça :

\- C'est vrai, ça me fait plaisir, merci.

\- Bon. Mon cadeau maintenant ! Fit Jasper. Avant je pensais que ce serait le cadeau le plus cool de la terre, mais tes parents t'ont offert une voiture, alors on va dire que c'est le deuxième plus cool.

Monty ouvrit le paquet, et tomba sur l'album. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en tournant les pages. Il remarqua que Jasper avait collé des vieilles photos qu'il avait depuis longtemps.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de me les donner ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je sais que tu en prendras soin mieux que personne.

Monty fut touché et il continua de regarder l'album.

Il se mit à rire devant certaines photos. Surtout celle de Clarke qui faisait une grimace.

\- Comment tu as réussi à avoir cette photo ?

\- Je lui ai demandé, elle a accepté.

\- Elle est trop marrante, elle devrait en faire plus souvent.

Monty continua de tourner les pages. Jasper avait réussi à avoir une photo de Finn plus jeune, avec les cheveux courts, une photo de Wells portant du rouge et entrain de faire le poirier, et Raven la tronche pleine de cambouis.

\- Ils ont tous bien voulu participer à donner des photos marrantes.

\- C'est génial, sourit Monty.

Il s'attarda un peu plus sur les photos où il y avait Jasper. Il sourit en voyant les photos de Bellamy et Murphy :

\- En fait Murphy aurait un côté mignon, plaisanta-t-il.

Le concerné ronchonna.

Finalement l'asiatique tomba sur la toute dernière photo.

\- Celle là c'est moi qui l'ai prise, dit Bellamy.

Celle où Jasper s'étirait. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et un tee-shirt, qui remontait tandis qu'il avait les bras en l'air, dévoilant son ventre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment là-dessus que se concentra Monty. Plutôt sur les cheveux tous décoiffés de son meilleur ami, son sourire et ses yeux fermés. L'asiatique sentit son cœur battre plus fort tant il trouvait Jasper beau sur cette photo. Il était naturel, il ne prenait pas la pause, il n'était même pas coiffé, pas bien habillé, et pourtant il plaisait tellement à Monty. Celui-ci releva ses yeux vers Bellamy qui lui sourit :

\- Je savais qu'elle te plairait.

Jasper dit :

\- C'est parce que j'ai l'air parfaitement ridicule dessus.

Monty secoua doucement la tête, regardant de nouveau la photo. Il murmura :

\- Tu n'es pas du tout ridicule dessus…

Jasper leva un sourcil, tandis que Monty continuait de fixer la photo.

\- Monty ?

Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que son meilleur ami relevait ses yeux vers lui. Il avait dû boire trop de jus d'orange, il avait la tête qui tourne.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette photo ?

\- Tu es très bien dessus, répondit Monty.

Jasper détourna les yeux, mais leva le nez en l'air en posant ses mains sur ses hanches :

\- Evidemment que je suis très bien, beau comme je suis !

Il s'attendait à ce que Monty rit, mais Monty se contenta de hocher la tête.

Jasper ne boirait plus une goutte de jus d'orange, ça le rendait trop bizarre.

Monty finit par tourner la page et il lu les mots que tout le monde lui avait laissé. Celui de Murphy lui fit rouler des yeux, le message était à peine sous entendu. Qu'est ce qu'il avait avec ça franchement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait absolument qu'il saute sur Jasper ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ?

Le message de Clarke était très Clarkien _« Bon anniversaire, bonne chance pour tes examens et que ton futur soit parfait »_. Et celui de Wells à la fois drôle et gentil _« Aucun rêve n'est impossible, à seize comme à dix-sept ans, un jour tu démontras pour de bon un combiné de téléphone qui te révélera les secrets de l'univers »._

Raven lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire plein d'androïdes, de cambouis et de boulons. Finn avait marqué _« Bon anniversaire, paix dans le monde, bonheur et amour dans ta vie »_ et Monty avait rit.

\- Il est en mode peace and love, fit Jasper en se marrant aussi.

Octavia aussi avait laissé un petit _« Joyeux anniversaire Monty »._

Monty fronça les sourcils en lisant finalement le mot de Miller _«Si tu tombes je te rattraperai. Joyeux Anniversaire »._

\- Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait dire, dit Jasper

Monty haussa les épaules. Sur la partie cartonnée, Jasper avait collé une enveloppe :

\- Je t'ai écrit un truc aussi, mais lit le plus tard.

Monty fut d'accord, et referma l'album :

\- Merci Jasper, il est génial ce cadeau.

Jasper eut l'air très fier de lui.

\- Le plus cool, après la voiture ?

\- Oui, répondit Monty qui pensait que ce cadeau était encore plus cool que la voiture.

Murphy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper :

\- Tu veux savoir le cadeau parfait pour Monty ? Encore plus parfait que la voiture ?

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr, c'est quoi ?

Monty se mordit les lèvres, il aurait voulu arrêter Murphy, lui demander de se la fermer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps :

\- Embrasse-le.

Monty se mit à flipper d'un coup et fut incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Jasper regarda Murphy, et même Bellamy, puis finalement Monty. Et sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Trop facile.

Il embrassa Monty.

Sur la joue.

Si près pourtant si loin (encore).

Monty observa Bellamy qui avait un regard compatissant, puis Murphy qui se frottait le front avec ses doigts d'un air exaspéré et fatigué. Jasper se recula tout sourire :

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. C'était mieux que la voiture ?

Ce fut plus fort que Monty, il éclata de rire. Jasper ne comprenait tellement rien. Bellamy se mit à rire avec lui, et même Murphy. Jasper les regarda sans tout saisir, mais finit par rire avec eux.

\- Monty c'est tellement facile de te faire plaisir après tout, fit Jasper.

Celui-ci acquiesça et Murphy se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Il se contente d'un bisou sur la joue. Alors j'approuve. C'est facile de lui faire plaisir.

Bellamy attrapa la peluche, mise de côté, et la jeta sur Monty qui l'attrapa au vol :

\- Tiens. L'idée de Murphy n'était pas si mauvaise après tout.

Monty recommença à rire et acquiesça, puis il embrassa la peluche sur le nez, puis sur sa bouche. Voilà. Il en était réduit à embrasser une peluche qui s'appelait Jasper. Il se remit à rire.

xxx

Jasper termina le gâteau au chocolat, Murphy, lui, se but tout le jus d'orange. Bellamy piqua une sucette dans le paquet de Monty, et ce dernier en offrit une à tout le monde. Jasper prit des photos, en imprima certaines et les donna à Monty, qui les mit dans l'enveloppe collé à la fin. À un moment Jasper alla montrer à Bellamy où se trouvaient les toilettes dans la maison, et Murphy en profita pour se rapprocher de Monty.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, pour la peluche.

\- J'ai compris.

\- Okay bien. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton anniversaire.

\- C'est bon Murphy, j'ai compris, répéta Monty en lui souriant et en attrapant la peluche. Elle n'est pas si mal.

\- Tu peux passer ta frustration sur elle.

Murphy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty, qui fut assez surpris par ce geste. Jasper revint et les regarda, levant les sourcils. Murphy s'éloigna de Monty et Jasper vint se mettre à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- Vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux, constata Jasper.

\- C'est possible, répondit Monty.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils reprirent la nouvelle voiture de Monty et conduirent jusqu'au restaurant où ils avaient prévu de fêter son anniversaire avec les autres.

Ils s'étaient tous cotisé (sauf Jasper qui n'avait plus de sous, et Monty qui était l'invité) pour le payer. Il y avait Clarke, Wells, Finn, Raven et Miller. Octavia n'avait pas osé venir, avec ce qui se passait entre elle et Jasper (ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés) elle avait eu un peu peur que ça casse l'ambiance. Chacun offrit un petit quelque chose à Monty, et il eut le droit à pleins de bisous sur la joue après que Murphy ait annoncé que c'était son cadeau préféré. Ils mangèrent tous la même chose, et passèrent pas mal de temps à rigoler. Monty demanda à Clarke de faire la même grimace que sur la photo dans son album et après avoir été poussé par un peu toute la table, elle finit par obtempérer. Elle loucha, fit des grosses joues et appuya dessus avec les paumes de sa main, en tirant la langue. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Même Murphy.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais te lâcher autant, princesse.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais rire comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

Les autres approuvèrent et Murphy ne trouva rien à répondre.

Après le repas, les serveurs apportèrent un énorme gâteau avec des bougies fontaines, qui lancèrent des étincelles. Tout le monde se mit à beugler « Joyeux Anniversaire », et Monty aurait bien aimé se cacher sous la table, gêné d'être au centre de toutes les attentions ainsi. On servit le champagne, Monty ne voulu pas en boire parce qu'il conduisait, mais Bellamy lui donna son verre.

\- Tiens bois, je vais m'abstenir et je conduirai.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non.

\- Merci.

Monty tapa son verre sur tous les verres des autres et il but le champagne, et mangea le gâteau. Jasper et Murphy s'amusèrent à se partager les bouteilles, et Bellamy finit par leur confisquer leur verre.

\- J'ai délicieusement la tête qui tourne, fit Murphy, donne-moi mon verre.

\- Je crois que tu as fini de boire.

Jasper ne se préoccupa pas d'avoir plus de verre et but directement à la bouteille. Monty lui mit un coup dans les cotes :

\- Arrête de boire.

Jasper acquiesça et appuya le goulot de la bouteille sur la bouche de Monty.

\- Que je ne sois pas le seul à être saoul !

Monty but une ou deux gorgées et repoussa la bouteille.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Murphy est complètement fait.

Murphy avait piqué le verre de Clarke et rigolait parce que Bellamy essayait de lui piquer.

\- C'est avec toi que je veux être saoul, dit Jasper en mettant la bouteille à sa bouche.

Les autres buvaient plus ou moins modérément, sauf ceux qui conduisaient. Monty lui reprit la bouteille des mains. Accepta de boire à nouveau, puis la passa à Finn qui la fit disparaître.

\- On s'amuse, même sans être complètement saoul, lui assura Monty.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- C'est pas faux. Même si je le suis déjà.

Monty avait lui-même la tête qui tournait et dit :

\- Moi aussi sans doute un peu.

Et il devait arrêter de boire, parce qu'il avait tellement envie de passer ses mains sur les cheveux de Jasper, et d'embrasser chaque coin et recoin de son visage, sa bouche particulièrement.

En plus à côté, Bellamy embrassait Murphy pour l'empêcher de boire plus et pour calmer ses conneries.

Monty était tellement jaloux, franchement, et la bouche de Jasper était juste là, ça aurait été tellement facile de l'embrasser. En plus c'était son anniversaire, il avait bien le droit. Il se rapprocha, quand Jasper lui dit :

\- Dommage que Maya soit pas là, elle me trouve rigolo même quand je suis saoul.

Autant dire que Monty fut calmé direct et se recula. Jasper, en une seule phrase, venait de complètement le dessaouler. C'était du direct. Monty lui sourit et fit :

\- Ouais dommage.

Monty mangea un bout de gâteau et essaya de ne pas y penser. Ce n'était rien, c'était juste… Jasper. Il sentit un bras autour de son épaule, c'était celui de Miller, qui vint embrasser sa joue :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il. C'est vraiment ton cadeau préféré les bisous sur la joue ?

Monty rit.

\- Oui vraiment.

\- Dans ce cas…

Miller embrassa son autre joue :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, répéta-t-il

\- Tu es saoul toi aussi.

\- Un peu, mais Clarke nous ramène.

Jasper attrapa le bras de Monty soudainement, et vint embrasser sa joue à son tour.

\- Moi aussi je peux.

D'un coup c'est Murphy qui se leva :

\- Vous avez rien compris, s'écria-t-il.

Il attrapa Monty par les deux joues et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Bellamy le tira en arrière, tandis que Monty s'essuyait la bouche.

\- Je suis là je te rappelle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fais cocu, c'était juste un exemple, fit Murphy. Promis, c'était juste ça. Je n'aime que toi.

Bellamy appuya sa main sur sa nuque pour qu'il le regarde :

\- Je sais, mais calme toi.

\- Okay, fit Murphy.

Jasper beugla :

\- Murphy est amoureux de Monty.

Et ça ne le fit pas rire du tout. Monty tapota gentiment sa tête :

\- Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il est complètement saoul. Comme toi. Comme Miller. Comme moi. Comme tous ceux qui ont abusé de la boisson à cette table.

\- On arrête alors. Boire c'est mal, fit Jasper.

\- Oui. Sourit Monty.

Jasper embrassa sa joue :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il.

\- Merci Jasper.

Ils mangèrent ce qu'il restait de gâteaux, puis finirent par sortir.

Dehors il faisait frais, cela leur permis à tous de dessaouler un peu. Ils vinrent tous serrer Monty dans leur bras, puis s'éparpillèrent, ceux qui n'avaient pas bu, reconduisant les autres. Comme promis Bellamy conduisit Monty, Murphy et Jasper.

Jasper et Murphy ouvrirent les vitres pour crier des gros mots tous les deux et Bellamy grommela :

\- Ils sont vraiment frères.

Monty approuva. Murphy n'entendit pas mais continua à beugler.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez Monty. Bellamy aida Murphy à sortir, et Monty attrapa Jasper.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Ouais, on va aller se coucher ça ira, et toi ? Répondit Monty.

\- Ouais je vais ramener celui là chez moi. Dit-il en pointant Murphy du doigt.

Murphy avait son bras autour de Bellamy et regardait Jasper et Monty.

\- Jasper il est temps d'utiliser tes capotes, gueula-t-il.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Bien capitaine !

Mais Monty était persuadé qu'il ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu. Bellamy dit au revoir et poussa Murphy jusqu'à sa propre voiture.

Monty emmena Jasper avec lui et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il arrête de chanter _« joyeux anniversaire »._

\- Mes parents doivent dormir, tais-toi.

Une fois dans la chambre, Jasper se déshabilla tout seul comme un grand et Monty fit de même. Jasper s'allongea :

\- Met toi sur le côté, lui dit Monty.

Jasper obéit. Monty n'avait pas encore envie de dormir, il attrapa l'album photo que lui avait offert Jasper et s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit, allumant sa lampe de chevet pour le regarder. Jasper vint poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bientôt, dors, toi.

\- Hmm d'accord, dit Jasper en laissant sa tête là où elle était.

Monty avait trop bu pour avoir la force de le virer, alors il le laissa et regarda l'album. Il lu les commentaires de Jasper sur certaines photos et se marra. Son meilleur ami était adorable. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière photo. Malgré lui, il passa ses doigts sur la photographie, touchant le visage de Jasper, tendrement.

Puis il alla à la fin et sortit le mot qui était dans l'enveloppe et le lu.

 _« Cher Monty._

 _Tu as dix-sept ans maintenant, et ça fait presque treize ans qu'on se connaît. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mes parents, mais je me rappelle parfaitement de toi et moi à cinq ans. Je t'ai aimé tout de suite, tu es devenu mon meilleur ami en dix secondes. Peut-être qu'à cet âge là, ça ne compte pas vraiment, mais peut-être que si, parce que maintenant tu es encore mon meilleur ami. Tu as toujours été là, dans les pires moments de ma vie, comme dans les meilleurs. J'espère que j'ai été là pour toi aussi quand tu en avais besoin, je t'en supplie, repose-toi plus sur moi, je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur._

 _Est-ce que tu trouves ça ridicule si je te dis que toi et moi on est comme le fer et le sulfate de cuivre ? Comme ça séparément, on a l'air de rien, mais si on nous mélange, ça donne un super truc, et bim on se transforme en sulfate de fer. Bon c'est vrai que c'est responsable de la rouille, mais ça reste quand même super cool de voir comment les choses peuvent se transformer comme ça, non ?_

 _Attention, je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas super cool sans moi, parce que tu es super cool même sans moi, c'est évident. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse dans ce monde._

 _Mais du coup quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu meilleur moi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir parfois te rendre au centuple tout ce que tu m'apportes, mais je ne sais pas comment, sauf en essayant de t'offrir les cadeaux les plus géniaux du monde._

 _Parfois j'ai peur que tu t'échappes, parce que je me dis que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, et pourtant tu restes, tu es toujours là. Et ça me rend vraiment heureux._

 _J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai te dire « Tu as soixante ans maintenant, et ça faire presque cinquante-cinq ans qu'on se connaît », et que tu seras toujours une constante dans ma vie._

 _Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai écris n'est pas très bien. Je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire, moi je suis plutôt fait pour les formules chimiques et mathématiques._

 _Joyeux anniversaire Monty._

 _Je t'aime, je t'adore._

 _Ton meilleur ami (pour la vie j'espère)._

 _Jasper. »_

Monty relu la lettre cent fois. Les mots s'encrèrent dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Lui donnèrent chaud, bien plus que le champagne qu'il avait bu. Le fer et le sulfate de cuivre ?

Est-ce que c'était une déclaration d'amitié ou d'amour ?

Venant de Jasper ?

La première réponse était sans doute la bonne. Mais peu importait.

Monty posa sa main sur la joue de Jasper, puis doucement remonta ses doigts et caressa ses cheveux. Jasper dormait, mais suivit la caresse avec sa tête, comme un chat. Monty sourit, se pencha et embrassa sa joue, puis souffla à son oreille :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'apportes, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu comptes pour moi, toi. Tu penses que je te rends meilleur ? Moi je pense que c'est toi qui me rends meilleur. Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami tout de suite, et je ferai tout pour que tu sois ma constante jusqu'à la toute fin. Je t'aime Jasper, si y a une seule vérité dans ce monde, c'est celle là.

Jasper ne réagit pas. Monty se redressa et continua de caresser ses cheveux. Jasper marmonna, il marmonnait rarement, d'habitude c'était plus le truc de Monty.

\- Maya.

Monty sourit, désabusé.

\- Non ce n'est pas Maya, dit-il.

Tant pis s'il rêvait d'elle. Ce n'était pas à Maya que Jasper avait écrit cette lettre, et ce ne serait jamais à elle. Il embrassa à nouveau la joue de Jasper, puis rangea la lettre, ferma l'album et souleva la tête de Jasper pour pouvoir s'allonger. Installant son meilleur ami contre son épaule. Il tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière puis ferma les yeux. Malgré quelques petits trucs qui n'avaient pas très bien tourné, c'était un très bon anniversaire, pensa-t-il.

xxx

Bellamy attendit le lundi pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient les bienvenus pour son anniversaire à lui le samedi suivant.

\- Sérieusement, à une semaine d'intervalle ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas avoir vingt-deux ans, vieux pédophile, se moqua Murphy.

Bellamy n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, mais il l'aurait fait sinon, pour le faire taire.

\- Tu nous invites vraiment ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui. Venez l'après-midi, on fêtera ça entre nous avec O. Et le soir je vais sûrement sortir avec des potes à moi, mais vous pourrez vous incrustez si vous voulez, y aura de la nourriture et de l'alcool. Bien sûr, toi John tu es obligé de venir, il faut que je te présente.

Murphy grimaça :

\- On dirait que tu vas annoncer nos fiançailles.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai prononcé ce mot en premier, sourit Bellamy.

Jasper et Monty acceptèrent de venir. Murphy aussi, évidemment.

\- Pas la peine de venir avec des cadeaux, toi Jasper je sais que t'es à cours d'argent de poche. Donc ne vous prenez pas la tête, ce sera déjà sympa que vous veniez. Leur précisa Bellamy.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent. Murphy dit :

\- Je peux t'offrir un cadeau en nature.

\- Ça me conviendra très bien, sourit Bellamy.

Jasper et Monty étaient très enthousiastes de savoir qu'ils allaient encore faire un anniversaire.

\- Vous pourrez rester dormir, un sur le canapé et on mettra un matelas pour l'autre.

\- Cool, sourit Jasper. On pourra demander au père de Monty de refaire un gâteau au chocolat.

\- Je suis pour ! Fit Bellamy.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Voilà qui était donc décidé.

La semaine passa normalement à part ça. Avoir dix-sept ans ne changea que dalle dans la vie et l'emploi du temps de Monty. De temps à autre Jasper saluait Maya dans les couloirs, elle mangeait toujours avec eux maintenant, Miller s'incrustait parfois pendant la pause, et les cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles à cause des examens de fins d'années qui approchaient. Le temps commençait à devenir meilleur, le soleil pointait plus souvent le bout de son nez et il faisait moins froid.

Monty et Jasper étaient allés acheter un cadeau quand même pour Bellamy. Monty avait payé, mais ils avaient décidé ensemble de quoi prendre. Une énorme sucette, qu'on pouvait ouvrir, et il y avait pleins de sucettes à l'intérieur. Ils étaient sûrs que ça ferait plaisir à Bellamy, malgré la simplicité du cadeau.

Jasper avait demandé à Murphy s'il allait offrir quelque chose, et Murphy avait répondu :

\- Oui, moi-même.

C'était pour cette raison que le samedi après midi, les trois adolescents arrivèrent dans la voiture de Monty et que Murphy avait un ruban accroché autour de la tête et gros nœud de papier cadeau sur le crâne. Murphy avait râlé quand Jasper avait essayé de lui mettre.

\- Mais tu vas t'offrir, il faut un emballage.

Et Murphy avait finit par le laisser faire, sans savoir pourquoi exactement Jasper arrivait toujours à le convaincre à faire ce genre de conneries ridicules.

Bellamy avait adoré, et rit aux éclats, en tirant sur le ruban pour déballer son cadeau Murphy, puis il l'avait embrassé et avait dit qu'il était un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on lui avait faits. Murphy avait tenté tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir, sans y arriver.

Bellamy avait également adoré le cadeau des deux meilleurs amis.

\- C'est une super idée, j'adore, merci.

Octavia qui était là (bien évidemment), lui avait offert une vachement belle montre.

Jasper et la jeune fille se saluèrent, sans trop se parler non plus, ne sachant pas bien quoi se dire, sans pour autant s'en vouloir encore. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'en voulaient plus, ils ne savaient juste pas comment redevenir simplement amis.

Monty avait apporté le gâteau au chocolat, cuisiné par son père, comme promis. Jasper en salivait d'avance, et il en profita pour lancer à Octavia :

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore goûté toi, mais tu verras, ensuite tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Elle lui sourit. Ça lui faisait plaisir que Jasper lui parle, enfin. Naturellement en plus.

\- Alors il faut vraiment que je goûte ça, dit-elle.

Jasper acquiesça.

Cependant avant de manger le gâteau, Bellamy décida de mater un film tous ensemble. Il choisit un de ses DVDs, une romance mignonne et pas prise de tête. Tous l'aimèrent, sauf Murphy qui marmonna :

\- J'hésite entre me tailler les veines ou vomir, après ce film.

Bellamy embrassa sa tempe.

\- Viens plutôt manger du gâteau.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour ça.

Jasper observa Octavia quand elle prit une cuillérée du gâteau. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter et hocha la tête finalement :

\- C'est délicieux. Dit-elle.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Sourit Jasper.

\- Et tu avais raison.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de complicités pendant une seconde. Une complicité qu'ils avaient développée en sortant ensemble, mais qui les liait désormais par autre chose, qui leur convenait à tous les deux. L'amitié.

De là les choses entre eux se détendirent d'un coup. Ils n'eurent plus besoin de chercher leurs mots pour se parler, il n'y eut plus de froid, plus de gêne. Octavia ne se gênait pas pour venir le décoiffer, Jasper lui donnait des gentils coups d'épaule, et ils se parlaient naturellement, se souriaient, et c'était bien.

Jasper n'avait pas de regret. Etre ami avec Octavia c'était bien, et il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, de toute façon.

 _Le gâteau au chocolat, voilà la meilleure chose pour résoudre tous les problèmes_ , se disait Jasper.

Monty était content pour Jasper de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Murphy s'en foutait. Bellamy regardait sa sœur avec un petit sourire, il savait que cette dispute avec Jasper la minait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire et le montrer, parce que même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle l'appréciait et ça lui faisait mal de ne plus pouvoir lui parler.

Bellamy était donc content d'avoir invité Jasper et Monty à son anniversaire, il avait bien fait. Ça avait permis d'arranger les choses.

Après s'être gavé de gâteau et de jus de fruits, Bellamy proposa un autre film, et Murphy soupira.

\- Tu peux le choisir si tu veux.

Murphy fut d'accord, il prit un film qui avait l'air bien flippant et sanglant. Monty s'assit par terre à côté de Jasper – le canapé était juste assez grand pour trois personnes.

Au milieu du film, Jasper était complètement collé à Monty et cachait ses yeux la plupart du temps. Murphy poussa son dos avec son pied et se foutant de sa gueule :

\- Trouillard.

Jasper marmonna qu'il n'avait pas peur, juste avant de sursauter et de s'accrocher à Monty, les yeux exorbités. Murphy le poussa à nouveau, et Jasper se retrouva complètement affalé contre Monty. L'asiatique jeta un regard à Murphy, ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Jasper se redressa un peu :

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il, c'est lui qui m'a poussé.

Monty secoua doucement la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Bellamy avait son bras autour de Murphy et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour qu'il se calme. Octavia avait un peu l'impression de tenir le violon, mais en fait ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là, mais depuis quelques jours elle sortait avec Lincoln. Ils avaient continué à se voir assez souvent, puis ça avait fini par arriver comme ça, ils s'étaient embrassés sans savoir qui de l'un ou de l'autre avait agis en premier. Ils n'avaient pas fait que s'embrasser, et Octavia n'avait absolument aucun regret sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à son frère, mais ça viendrait. Octavia avait dans l'idée que ce ne serait pas facile de faire courir Lincoln derrière un vélo.

Quand le film se termina Jasper fut plutôt soulagé, tous ces boyaux qui volaient et ce sang, ça commençait à lui donner la nausée.

\- Petite nature, se moqua Murphy.

Jasper eut le droit de choisir le dernier film. Parmi tous ce qu'il y avait, il prit un disney. Murphy grimaça, mais ne se plaignit pas trop. Jasper fut le seul à fondre en larmes à un moment du film et Monty lui tapota gentiment le dos pour le consoler.

\- Trouillard et chouineur, soupira Murphy, t'as vraiment tout pour plaire.

\- La ferme, marmonna Jasper en se mouchant dans un mouchoir que Monty lui avait donné. C'était émouvant.

\- Mouais.

\- Tu n'as juste pas de cœur.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Murphy.

Bellamy embrassa le crâne de Murphy.

\- Oh si, il a un cœur, il le cache bien c'est tout.

Murphy bougonna.

À la fin du film, Bellamy leur prépara une salade et des œufs, pour le diner. Un truc léger, parce qu'ils allaient encore sûrement manger du gâteau et d'autres trucs le soir. La fête avait lieu en boîte, un des potes de Bellamy avait un père propriétaire, du coup ils allaient pouvoir rentrer sans payer, disposer de l'alcool, et d'une bonne place. Chacun allait emmener des gâteaux et des trucs à grignoter en plus.

Monty et Jasper étaient hyper excités dans la voiture. Octavia plus calme. Murphy commençait à être agacé et balança :

\- Du calme les gosses !

Ils finirent par arriver. Bellamy prit la main de Murphy et fit entrer tout le monde dans la boite de nuit. Il présenta vite fait tout le monde à tout le monde, sans lâcher la main de Murphy. S'il y avait quelqu'un à qui ne ça plaisait pas, il n'était pas le bienvenu à son anniversaire. Mais personne ne fit de remarque. Les amis de Bellamy ne venaient pas forcément du coin, comme il avait dû déménager avec sa petite sœur et certains avaient fait de la route pour le voir.

Bellamy était aussi ami avec des filles. Dont une qu'il présenta comme une ex. Elle était superbe, une brune aux yeux noirs, grande, élancé, avec une poitrine qui fit loucher Jasper. Elle avait l'âge de Bellamy et dès le début elle se montra plutôt collante, ce qui fit grincer des dents à Murphy. Il eut envie de la mordre quand elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy, mais se contenta d'un regard qui tue. Elle n'y prêta absolument pas attention.

Jasper, Monty et Octavia allèrent assez vite sur la piste de danse pour s'éclater. Murphy resta avec Bellamy.

\- Tu peux aller danser avec les autres, lui dit l'adulte, je discute un peu avec tout le monde, je te rejoins.

Murphy se contenta de serrer sa main plus fort pour toute réponse et Bellamy embrassa sa bouche.

\- Comme tu préfères.

Murphy se dit qu'il avait bien fait, parce que l'ex ne lâchait pas d'une semelle Bellamy. Elle le suivit même quand celui-ci finit par aller danser. Murphy se retenait de la cogner, mais c'était dur, surtout quand elle vint souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Bellamy et qu'il se mit à rire. Bellamy se retrouva vite entouré par ses autres potes, et Murphy se sentit comme pris au piège. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le tire par le bras. C'était Jasper :

\- Viens danser avec nous, dit-il.

Et il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, l'entraînant vers un autre coin de la piste. Pas vraiment loin de Bellamy mais pas près non plus. Si bien que Murphy passait plus de temps à le chercher des yeux qu'à danser. Octavia vint se mettre face à lui :

\- Déstresse, il ne va pas t'oublier. C'est toi qu'il aime, fais lui confiance.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres. Faire confiance, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand il voyait l'ex aussi proche de Bellamy et qu'il se souvenait que Bellamy préférait les filles. Il aurait beau s'allonger autant qu'il voudrait et essayer de réaliser tous les fantasmes de Bellamy, il n'était pas une fille.

Jasper et Monty s'éloignèrent quelques secondes, puis revinrent avec de l'alcool. Murphy leur en fut reconnaissant, boire ça lui permettrait de se détendre. Sans doute.

Ils dansèrent un moment puis vinrent les slows. Murphy se dirigea vers les sièges pour se rasseoir, mais il sentit deux bras qui l'entourèrent et il se retourna et se trouva dans les bras de Bellamy qui posa son front contre le sien.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de danser avec toi.

Murphy eut un petit sourire, mit ses mains sur les hanches de Bellamy et se colla contre lui.

\- J'en avais déjà envie au nouvel an, avoua Bellamy à son oreille, mais je n'ai pas osé te demander.

\- Tu aurais dû.

Bellamy rit doucement.

\- Je me serais fait bouffer tout cru.

\- Sans doute, répondit Murphy en embrassant son cou.

Bellamy caressa son dos. Murphy garda son visage contre son cou.

Jasper dansait avec Octavia et Monty avait reçu une demande de la part d'une fille qui était dans la boite.

\- Monty va peut-être finir par se fiancer, s'amusa Jasper.

\- Avec une parfaite inconnue ? Ça m'étonnerait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de chance. Monty m'a dit qu'il préférait connaître les gens avant d'en tomber amoureux.

Octavia ne répondit rien. Ils dansèrent quelques instants en silence, puis il demanda :

\- Alors, avec Lincoln ?

\- On est ensemble.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est bien, sourit Jasper.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux, dit-il avec un petit rire.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as personne ? Qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un proche de toi qui te plairais ?

Jasper réfléchit sérieusement à la question et finit par répondre :

\- Il y a peut-être bien quelqu'un qui me plairait, répondit-il.

Octavia se demanda s'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même personne.

\- Je la connais depuis longtemps, mais ça ne fait que quelque temps qu'on prend le temps de vraiment se parler.

La jeune fille s'empêcha de rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Non ils ne pensaient pas à la même personne :

\- Tu ne parles pas de Maya ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Octavia laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Aaaaah Jasper, tu es incroyable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas chercher si loin ?

Jasper pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Il faut que tu réfléchisses plus sérieusement, lui dit-elle, il faut que tu te demandes avec qui tu as envie de passer ta Saint Valentin.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- Tu veux dire que la fille avec qui je voudrai la passer, ce sera la bonne.

\- La personne avec qui tu voudras la passer, sera la bonne, corrigea Octavia.

\- D'accord, je prends note.

Octavia poussa un soupire. Il n'avait rien compris n'est ce pas ? C'était comme si pour Jasper, Monty ne rentrait même pas dans l'équation. La jeune fille plaignit vraiment Monty.

Ils échangèrent ensuite leurs places pour le slow suivant. Octavia dansa avec l'asiatique et ne lui répéta pas la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jasper.

Bellamy garda Murphy contre lui pour le deuxième slow. Ils ne parlèrent pas énormément, mais ils étaient biens tous les deux.

Pour le troisième, Bellamy se décolla :

\- Je vais danser avec ma petite sœur, je peux ?

\- Vas-y, sourit Murphy.

L'adulte choppa Octavia et ils dansèrent ensemble. Jasper dansa avec Monty du coup. Murphy préféra aller se rasseoir. L'ex vint s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Ils sont mignons n'est ce pas ? C'est beau l'amour fraternel.

Murphy loucha sur Bellamy et sa petite sœur. En se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

\- Alors tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

Murphy haussa les épaules sans répondre, il se servit de l'alcool. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait cette fille ?

\- Nous on se connaît depuis super longtemps, je suis pas seulement son ex, je dois aussi être sa meilleure amie.

\- Bizarre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, lâcha méchamment Murphy.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il voulait me garder secrète.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il ne te voit que comme un plan cul.

Elle rit.

\- Non le plan cul ici, c'est toi. Tu sais, tu es comme une nouvelle expérience. Mais Bellamy n'est pas pédé, il finira par se lasser.

Murphy se servit un autre verre et le but cul sec. A la fin du troisième slow elle se leva :

\- Le prochain est pour moi.

Murphy la regarda partir comme une flèche pour demander une danse à Bellamy. Celui-ci accepta et Murphy décida de boire encore. Jasper et Monty vinrent s'asseoir près de lui, et ils tendirent leur verre pour que Murphy les serve. Puis ils mangèrent du gâteau en se parlant très fort à l'oreille pour s'entendre. Murphy les ignora. Jasper vint poser sa main sur son épaule et il se dégagea :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air super énervé.

Murphy pointa du doigt Bellamy et son ex qui dansaient.

\- Tu es jaloux, c'est mignon, sourit Jasper.

\- Ta gueule.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est toi que Bellamy préfère.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr hein ? Grogna Murphy.

\- C'est toi qui a passé l'après-midi avec lui non ?

Jasper décoiffa Murphy et lui mit du gâteau dans les mains. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Monty. Murphy mangea doucement le gâteau, Jasper avait sûrement raison, c'était lui qui était avec Bellamy cet après midi, c'était lui qui dormait dans son lit. Il n'était pas juste une expérience, et l'ex n'était qu'une pauvre garce.

Bellamy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui à la fin de la danse, il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et caressa ses cheveux. Des potes à lui vinrent le rejoindre et ils discutèrent avec Bellamy, l'ex vint s'asseoir en face de lui, ses jambes collant celles de Bellamy, son corps penché vers le sien, lui collant presque ses seins sous le nez. Murphy décida de boire encore. Jasper lui prit le bras pour qu'il revienne danser avec eux. Il se laissa entraîner. Jasper alla dire quelque chose à l'oreille d'Octavia, qui vint vers Murphy :

\- T'en fais pas pour cette fille, c'est une connasse, mon frère ne l'aime pas.

\- Il est sorti avec.

\- Une erreur de jeunesse, sourit Octavia, tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en faire.

\- Pourtant de ce que je vois d'ici, il a les yeux rivés sur ses nichons.

\- Elle a juste des très beaux nichons.

Murphy baissa les yeux malgré lui sur son torse, il aurait beau faire, il n'en avait pas.

Bellamy lui avait dit ça une fois _« tu n'as pas les attributs pour me plaire »._ Et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il était juste une foutue nouvelle expérience, et que quand Bellamy en aurait marre de tester ses prouesses sexuelles avec un crétin d'ado, il se rappelait qu'en fait il était hétéro ?

Murphy n'avait pas la tête à danser, il alla se rasseoir dans son coin et recommença à boire. Il observa Monty et Jasper qui riaient et dansaient n'importe comment sur la piste, et se demanda comment Jasper pouvait ne pas remarquer que son meilleur ami le bouffait des yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy, celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec son ex, et ils riaient tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Murphy avait vraiment besoin de se servir un autre verre pour supporter cette vision. Bellamy surprit son regard vers lui et se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui prit le verre des mains et le posa à côté.

\- Tu ne vas pas danser ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy hocha la tête et Bellamy prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent collés serrés et Murphy, la tête pleine d'alcool, laissa son corps bouger sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Bellamy vint l'attraper, posant sa main dangereusement près de ses fesses, le collant à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un slow.

\- Rien à faire, sourit Bellamy en embrassant sa bouche. Tu me rends dingue quand tu danses comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Vraiment.

Murphy se décolla alors, et recommença à danser. Rendre dingue Bellamy, c'est tout ce dont il avait envie.

Bien sûr il fallu que l'ex s'incruste. Murphy roula des yeux, mais il continua de danser, essayant d'ignorer sa présence. Bellamy continuait de danser avec lui, et de le regarder lui. Au bout d'un moment, Bellamy passa de nouveau son bras autour de lui et embrassa sa bouche encore une fois. Puis il souffla à son oreille :

\- Allons nous asseoir, je suis crevé.

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils dansaient sans faire de pause, et Murphy accepta. L'ex ne les suivit pas, et tant mieux. Jasper, Monty et Octavia étaient assis et discutaient en se gavant de gâteaux. Ils étaient plus modérés sur l'alcool et certains potes de Bellamy étaient saouls quand eux avaient à peine la tête qui tourne.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda Bellamy.

Ils acquiescèrent. Bellamy et Murphy s'assirent avec eux et commencèrent à faire un jeu débile où chacun à son tour on devait poser une question super débile et gênante à laquelle on pouvait répondre par oui ou non. Ceux qui répondaient oui avaient le droit de manger un bout de gâteau (normalement ça se jouait avec l'alcool, mais comme Bellamy ne pouvait pas boire, ils avaient adapté les règles). Il ne fallait évidemment pas tricher.

\- Qui a déjà rêvé de posséder un alligator ? Demanda Jasper.

Personne ne répondit par l'affirmative. Sauf lui.

\- Tu triches un peu Jasper. Fit Octavia.

\- Juste un peu, j'ai vraiment eut envie d'en posséder un une fois, demande à Monty.

Monty acquiesça.

\- C'est juste que je savais que je serais le seul à répondre oui. Ajouta Jasper.

\- Ça reste de la triche.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- A toi la question Murphy.

\- Qui a déjà eu envie de coucher avec Jasper ?

Murphy leva la main en posant la question lui-même, et Octavia leva la sienne aussi. Ils se tournèrent malgré eux vers Monty, qui la garda obstinément baissé. Bellamy fronça les sourcils :

\- John ? Tu as déjà eu envie de coucher avec Jasper ?

\- Il était complètement saoul, et il trouvait que mes bouclettes ressemblaient aux tiennes, expliqua Jasper avec un grand sourire.

Murphy le poussa pour qu'il se taise mais Jasper continua :

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il était amoureux de toi !

Murphy lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

\- La ferme, tu causes trop.

Bellamy sourit et embrassa la joue de l'adolescent. Octavia et Murphy mangèrent du gâteau, et Murphy en donna un bout à Monty.

\- Tiens tu le mérites, dit-il.

Monty lui jeta un regard noir, mais Jasper ne sembla pas y faire attention.

\- À toi la question Monty.

\- Qui a déjà eu envie de frapper Murphy au moins une fois ?

Ils levèrent tous la main, même Bellamy. Murphy fit la gueule et Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui :

\- C'est parce que tu peux être un vrai con, mais on t'aime comme ça.

Monty lui tira la langue. Okay c'était une vengeance, il le méritait peut-être. Ils s'empiffrèrent tous de gâteaux, sauf Murphy. Puis posèrent d'autres questions.

Murphy ne sut pas ce qui lui prit quand son tour revint, il demanda :

\- Qui préfère les filles aux garçons ici ?

Bellamy et Jasper levèrent la main tous les deux. Monty et Murphy se servirent tous les deux un verre d'alcool, pendant que les deux autres mangeaient du gâteau. À son tour Bellamy demanda qui était encore puceau. Seul Jasper et Monty levèrent la main.

\- O ?

\- Oui ben justement, je devais t'en parler… Fit Octavia. Mais plus tard okay ?

Bellamy regarda sa petite sœur les sourcils vraiment froncés.

\- Maintenant. Dit-il.

\- D'accord. J'ai un petit ami, il s'appelle Lincoln, on a couché ensemble et je l'aime, si ça t'intéresse.

Bellamy regrettait de ne pas pouvoir boire d'alcool pour le coup. Il prit un gros bout de gâteau pour faire passer la nouvelle.

\- On en reparlera, dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Comme c'était son tour Octavia demanda :

\- Qui est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Ils levèrent tous la main, sauf Jasper qui hésitait. Celui-ci se tourna vers Monty en fronçant les sourcils :

\- De qui ? Demanda-t-il.

Murphy ricana et répondit :

\- De la peluche que je lui ai offerte.

Monty acquiesça. Et Jasper secoua la tête en rigolant :

\- Je sais pas si une peluche ça compte.

\- Ça compte, fit Murphy en donnant une grosse part de gâteau à Monty.

C'est à ce moment là que l'autre garce vint s'incruster.

\- Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Bellamy la laissa faire, mais Murphy n'eut plus du tout envie de jouer, il se leva :

\- Je vais danser, dit-il.

Les autres le rejoignirent. Murphy avait pris une bouteille et un verre avec lui et sur la piste, il but plus qu'il ne dansa. Quand il vint se rasseoir, il était assez saoul pour tout supporter. Il se colla contre Bellamy. Et le laissa parler avec son ex.

\- Il est mignon, dit-elle en montrant Murphy, ça doit être agréable de se faire un adolescent de temps à autre. Je me demande si son pote est libre.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Le grand, avec les cheveux décoiffés.

\- Non il n'est pas libre. Fit Murphy à la place de Bellamy. Il vit une histoire d'amour passionné.

\- Dommage, fit-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy :

\- Mais les personnes de notre âge, ça reste mieux.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. L'ex vint souffler à son oreille :

\- Les seins, ça ne te manque pas ?

Bellamy loucha sur ceux de la fille :

\- Pourquoi ça me manquerait ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu préfères les filles non ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il évasivement.

Murphy en avait marre, il décida de boire encore. Bellamy finit par lui enlever la bouteille et le verre.

\- Rends-moi ça, fais pas chier.

\- Calme toi un peu John, tu as déjà assez bu.

L'ex mit son grain de sel :

\- Laisse-le faire va, c'est un gamin.

Murphy lui lança un regard qui l'aurait tué sur place si ses yeux avaient cette faculté. Il se leva :

\- Bon je vais danser.

Bellamy le suivit, parce que Murphy ne marchait pas vraiment droit.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Je viens danser avec toi.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tiens.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas les attributs pour te plaire, fit Murphy pour lui-même.

Bellamy ne l'entendit pas, la musique était trop forte. Murphy trouva le moyen de boire encore quand Bellamy fut alpagué par ses potes, et à la fin de la soirée il était vraiment terminé. Jasper et Monty le tenaient chacun de leur côté pour l'aider à sortir de la boite.

L'ex attrapa Bellamy par le bras :

\- C'est juste un gamin, un garçon en plus, quand tu te seras lassé, viens me voir.

Bellamy la regarda et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu peux toujours attendre, je ne me lasserai pas.

\- Mouais, les expériences ça va un temps, mais tu finiras par en avoir marre.

\- Non, fit Bellamy. Je ne pense pas. Tu vois, c'est un sale gosse, un fouteur de merde, il a les sarcasmes et la violence pour défense, il agit stupidement et oui c'est un garçon, mais je suis amoureux de lui, comme je ne l'ai jamais été de personne. Et très certainement pas de toi.

L'ex ouvrit une bouche choquée.

\- T'as peut-être des seins et un vagin, mais t'as vraiment que ça pour me plaire. Autant dire : rien du tout, conclue Bellamy pour l'achever.

Puis il la laissa planté là, aida Jasper et Monty à mettre Murphy dans la voiture.

\- Nan je veux pas, j'ai encore envie de danser, se plaignit celui-ci.

\- Justement, on va aller danser, souffla Bellamy.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Allez monte.

Murphy accepta finalement de monter, se mettant sur la banquette arrière. Jasper et Monty l'entourèrent, tandis qu'Octavia et Bellamy montaient devant. Murphy se tourna vers Monty :

\- Alors comme ça tu es amoureux ? Ricana-t-il.

\- La ferme Murphy.

\- Tu es amouuuuuuuureux de J…

Monty posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, Murphy, tu te souviens ? Je suis amoureux de la peluche que tu m'as offerte. Voilà.

Murphy hocha la tête et Monty le relâcha. Celui-ci se pencha alors vers Jasper.

\- Je connais une personne qui t'aime. Ricana Murphy.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Jasper mettant ses paroles sur le compte de l'alcool.

Murphy hocha la tête, puis posa son front sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, faut que je vomisse.

Bellamy arrêta la voiture d'un coup, Jasper descendit et tira Murphy dehors. Ce dernier gerba sur le trottoir.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy hocha vaguement la tête. Jasper se mit au milieu et laissa Murphy près de la portière, lui ouvrant la vitre pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'air.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils descendirent tous de la voiture, sauf Murphy. Bellamy leur dit qu'il s'en occupait. Ils allèrent donc dans l'appartement tous les trois et les laissèrent seuls.

Bellamy ouvrit la portière et sortit Murphy, qui vomit d'un coup sur ses chaussures.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il ensuite.

Bellamy caressa ses cheveux. Il se fichait de ses chaussures.

\- Ça va ?

Murphy soupira.

\- Tu préfères les seins à moi.

Bellamy l'aida à marcher doucement.

\- Je te préfère toi. Répondit-il.

\- Je suis comme ma mère, lâcha Murphy d'un coup changeant complètement de sujet. Je suis juste qu'un putain d'alcoolique juste bon à boire.

Puis il s'accroupit et recommença à vomir. Bellamy se pencha vers lui et caressa son dos, maintenant ses cheveux en arrière. Puis il lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche. Ensuite il passa un bras sous les jambes de Murphy et un sur son dos et le souleva du sol.

\- Accroche-toi à mon cou.

Murphy obéit.

\- Tu me prends pour une princesse ou quoi ?

Bellamy sourit.

\- Oui Princesse Murphy.

Murphy posa sa joue contre son torse. Et Bellamy lui dit :

\- Tu n'es pas comme ta mère. Tu es juste un idiot. Et même si tu es un idiot, je t'aime.

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas de seins.

\- Non, et ça me convient très bien.

\- Je suis juste une expérience, et quand les filles te manqueront…

Bellamy secoua la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot.

Il se tut le temps d'arriver dans son appartement. Il alla droit dans la chambre et posa Murphy sur le lit. Enleva ses chaussures et alla les jeter dans la salle de bain, il les nettoierait plus tard. Il déshabilla ensuite Murphy, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Puis il le couvrit sous la couette. Il se déshabilla lui-même et le rejoignit, collant Murphy contre lui.

Il posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Il n'y a rien à caresser ici, marmonna Murphy.

\- Il y a beaucoup à caresser ici. Quand tu ne seras pas saoul, je te caresserai partout.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Tu as trop bu.

Murphy posa sa main sur le torse de Bellamy.

\- Moi j'aime ton corps comme il est.

\- Et moi j'aime ton corps comme il est. Lui dit Bellamy.

\- Tu préfères les filles.

\- Ce que je préfère c'est toi. Je me fiche du reste.

\- Tu es amoureux d'un alcoolique, tu verras ça ne pose que des problèmes.

Bellamy soupira.

\- Je suis amoureux d'un type vraiment compliqué surtout. Et prise de tête. Et chiant. Et idiot.

Murphy fit la moue et Bellamy colla son front contre le sien.

\- Tu es saoul, et tu as l'alcool triste. Tu es jaloux en plus alors ça te fait dire n'importe quoi. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois jaloux ceci dit, c'est plutôt mignon, mais c'est toi que j'aime. Avec ou sans seins. Et tu n'es pas comme ta mère simplement parce que tu joues au con.

\- J'ai gâché ton anniversaire.

\- Pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était un très bon anniversaire, et toi dansant avec moi y as beaucoup contribué.

Murphy ferma les yeux, l'alcool commençait à l'endormir.

\- Je t'aime, assura Bellamy.

\- J'ai pleins de défauts…

\- Oui et personne n'est sans défaut, je t'aime toi, tes qualités et tes défauts.

Murphy poussa un soupir et marmonna :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Bellamy lui vola un court baiser et serra Murphy dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'endormit et se mit à ronfler, ce qui fit rire Bellamy qui embrassa son front.

\- Tu es si mignon mais tu ronfles comme une tractopelle.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et l'embrassa encore.

\- Et même ça je l'aime. Idiot.

À suivre.

L'autrice : J'étais motivée et comme je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, je vous poste déjà un nouveau chapitre.


	27. Et c'est quoi ton déguisement ?

**Prompt :** C'est pas une Gameboy !

* * *

 **27\. Et c'est quoi ton déguisement ?**

Bellamy fut le premier à se lever. Il regarda un moment du côté de Murphy. Celui-ci était roulé en boule, emmitouflé complètement sous la couette. L'adulte sourit, puis sortit du lit, mit un tee-shirt et quitta la chambre.

Dans le salon Monty était allongé sur le matelas, avec un Jasper, plus du tout sur le canapé, couché de traviole, la tête posée sur le torse de son meilleur ami et son bras sur sa tronche. Monty devait être habitué parce qu'il avait l'air de dormir profondément.

La porte de la chambre d'O était fermée. Bellamy alluma la cafetière et prépara le café, puis il sortit des aspirines pour tout le monde, et alla prendre sa douche. Virant ses chaussures sales dans un coin, il en avait une autre paire, il nettoierait celle là plus tard.

Jasper fut le deuxième à se réveiller. Il grogna et se blottit un peu plus contre son coussin géant pour essayer de rattraper le sommeil et éloigner les maux de tête. Il n'avait pas tellement bu, mais les migraines finissaient toujours par le rattraper. À se frotter contre le coussin, le coussin finit par se réveiller aussi, il passa un bras autour de Jasper et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ah c'est toi Monty, marmonna-t-il, je me demandais depuis quand j'avais un coussin aussi gros.

Monty grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, referma son deuxième bras sur Jasper et le serra contre lui, encore trop endormi pour réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jasper ne s'éloigna pas et profita du câlin. Monty était à deux doigt de se rendormir tellement il était bien là, Jasper contre lui, lui donnant bien chaud, mais il se força à ouvrir les yeux et relâcha Jasper. Il s'assit avec difficulté et aplatit ses cheveux avec sa main :

\- Tu ne devais pas dormir sur le canapé ? Demanda Monty.

\- Si.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es plus sur le canapé ?

Jasper marmonna :

\- Ben je n'étais pas bien sur le canapé.

\- Hmmm.

Monty n'insista pas. Il se leva, mit son pantalon qu'il avait enlevé pour dormir et se dirigea vers les odeurs de café. Jasper le suivit, sans remettre son pantalon. Ils trouvèrent les aspirines, Monty n'en avait pas besoin, mais Jasper en prit une.

\- Migraine ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ouais. Je crois que je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais.

Monty posa sa main sur le front de Jasper, et celui-ci poussa un soupir content.

\- Je soupçonne ta main d'être magique, ça me fait toujours du bien.

Monty resta silencieux. Au bout d'un moment il retira sa main pour se servir un café, et en servit un à Jasper. Bellamy sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, les cheveux mouillés, et il s'assit avec eux.

\- Bien dormi ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

\- Ça va, fit Monty.

\- Juste une migraine, répondit Jasper.

Bellamy sortit du pain de mie, de la confiture, du Nutella, et des céréales.

\- Allez-y, servez-vous.

Les deux garçons se firent des tartines de Nutella, Bellamy se versa un bol de céréales. Ils ne parlèrent pas trop mais le silence n'était pas gênant, c'était juste le temps qu'ils émergent et se réveillent. Octavia vint les rejoindre finalement, elle portait un débardeur et un short de pyjama, et avait accroché ses cheveux pour qu'on ne voit pas trop qu'ils étaient tout en bordel. Elle dit bonjour, embrassa le crâne de son frère, puis se servit du café, piqua la tartine que Jasper était entrain de se faire pour lui et croqua dedans.

\- Merci. Dit-elle.

\- De rien, répondit-il en s'en faisant une autre.

Ils laissèrent la table du petit déjeuner en place pour Murphy quand il se lèverait, et firent tous un tour dans la salle de bain, les uns après les autres. Octavia en premier, puis Monty. Jasper en dernier. Les autres comatèrent devant la télé. Quand Jasper sortit de la salle de bain, il s'assit sur Monty sans aucune gêne.

\- Bouge, ronchonna Monty.

\- Mais y a plus de place sur le canapé. Si tu veux je m'assois et tu te mets sur moi.

\- Nan.

\- S'il te plait.

Monty soupira, se leva et laissa Jasper s'asseoir à sa place. Mais il ne vint pas se mettre sur son meilleur ami. Il posa ses fesses sur le matelas qui était toujours par terre. Jasper dit :

\- T'aurais pu te mettre sur mes genoux, je suis confortable.

\- J'en doute pas, soupira Monty.

\- Ça ne me dérangeait pas.

\- Je sais. Je suis bien là.

Octavia poussa gentiment Jasper :

\- Fiche lui la paix. Il s'assoit où il veut.

Murphy émergea bien plus tard. Ils le virent arriver dans le salon, les cheveux complètement en désordre, vêtu seulement de son boxer, et les yeux à moitié fermés. Bellamy se leva et vint vers lui, Murphy posa son nez contre son torse et l'adulte caressa doucement ses cheveux. Puis il le poussa doucement jusqu'à la cuisine et l'assit sur une chaise et réchauffa du café pour lui.

Bellamy alla également chercher un tee-shirt propre – un des siens – et lui donna. Murphy l'enfila, flottant dedans de manière vraiment trop mignonne pour son bien. Bellamy le regarda, amoureusement et se demanda comment Murphy pouvait croire une seule seconde qu'il le préférerait avec des seins. Il était parfait comme ça. L'adolescent ne remarqua rien, il tendit la main vers le paquet d'aspirine et s'en prit une qu'il fit descendre avec de l'eau. Bellamy lui servit le café, une fois qu'il fut chaud et Murphy grogna un « merci » fatigué. Bellamy s'assit près de lui et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Murphy n'y fit pas attention et but son café, puis posa son crâne sur la table. Il avait une trop grosse gueule de bois, il avait envie qu'on l'achève. À la place, il sentit la main de Bellamy dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Tu veux aller te recoucher ? Demanda l'adulte.

Murphy ne répondit pas, il voulait juste que Bellamy continue de lui toucher les cheveux. Mais Bellamy s'arrêta et Murphy grogna, relevant la tête, mécontent, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Bellamy soit si proche de lui tout à coup. L'adulte le souleva de sa chaise et Murphy passa ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Faut pas que ça devienne une habitude de me porter comme ça, c'est ridicule, marmonna-t-il.

Bellamy embrassa son front.

\- Je vais recoucher notre John Murphy, dit-il en passant devant les autres.

\- Bonne nuit, firent Jasper, Monty et Octavia.

Murphy ronchonna, Bellamy ne le relâcha qu'une fois dans le lit. Et il s'allongea avec lui. Murphy posa son visage sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Bellamy embrassa son visage plein de fois, caressa ses cheveux tendrement, et c'était trop bien pour que Murphy le repousse. Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il se rendormit.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Bellamy était toujours là, il lisait un livre. Il était tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu es resté ? Demanda Murphy d'une voix rauque pleine de sommeil.

\- Oui.

\- T'as dû t'ennuyer.

\- Non, comme tu vois je sais m'occuper. Les deux autres sont rentrés. Jasper m'a dit de te dire _« À demain frérot »._

Murphy poussa un râle exaspéré et posa son nez sur le torse de Bellamy.

\- C'est pas mon frère.

Bellamy caressa doucement sa nuque. Posant son livre plus loin.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, fit Murphy en relevant les yeux pour regarder Bellamy.

Celui-ci caressa sa joue.

\- Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

\- Oui. J'ai vomis sur tes chaussures, je suis désolé pour ça. Et pour le reste.

Bellamy passa ses doigts sur les sourcils de Murphy, se perdant dans ses yeux. Murphy posa sa main sur le visage de Bellamy, l'imitant. Lui aussi caressa ses sourcils, et ses joues, toutes pleines de tâches de rousseurs, son index appuya sur les lèvres de l'adulte, puis il y mit sa bouche, doucement. Bellamy prit sa main et la posa sur son torse, le força à écouter l'effet qu'il lui faisait avec ces simples caresses, son cœur battant comme un fou.

\- Je suis un garçon, fit Murphy en appuyant son front sur le sien comme pour lui rentrer cette idée dans le crâne.

\- J'avais remarqué, et sentit.

\- Je suis plus jeune, ajouta Murphy.

\- C'est vrai et donc je suis plus âgé.

\- Je ne suis pas facile à vivre.

\- Ça je le savais avant de tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Ton ex est une fille, de ton âge, très belle et avec des seins bien comme il faut.

\- Ses seins sont très biens c'est vrai.

Murphy grimaça et Bellamy attrapa ses joues avec sa main, appuyant ses doigts dessus :

\- Tu as oublié : tu es un stupide petit emmerdeur.

\- Je suis un stupide petit emmerdeur, marmonna Murphy.

Bellamy sourit, appuyant plus fort sur ses joues :

\- Je t'aime toi, c'est clair ? Pas elle, ni personne d'autre. Toi. Ton sale caractère. Ton joli petit cul. Tu es un garçon, tu es plus jeune et tu es un emmerdeur, et ça me va très bien.

Puis il tira le visage de Murphy vers le sien et embrassa ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut doux, puis passionné. Murphy finit par se reculer pour regarder Bellamy. Il aimait ses yeux, son regard profond.

\- Puisqu'on parle de cul, j'aime beaucoup le tien aussi, sourit-il.

Bellamy rit et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour une déclaration d'amour.

Murphy acquiesça et passa ses bras autour de lui aussi, se blottissant contre son torse.

xxx

Monty conduisait. C'était fin mars, le printemps était là, il pleuvait. La pluie tombait sur son pare-brise et ses essuie-glaces l'essuyaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela le rendait un peu morose, il aurait bien voulu que des essuie-glaces chassent ses soucis de cette manière.

Il était emmêlé, Jasper ne contribuait absolument pas à le démêler. Est-ce que ce serait plus facile si son meilleur ami dormait sur le canapé comme prévu ? S'il ne venait pas se mettre sur lui aussi facilement ? S'il ne posait pas sa tête contre son épaule comme il l'avait fait tout l'après-midi quand Monty était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui ?

Monty n'en savait rien, il y avait des chances que ce soit plus dur, il serait peut-être tellement en manque de contact qu'il aurait l'impression d'avoir de la laine de verre dans les poumons. Et il ne voulait pas avoir cette impression douloureuse. Mais en même temps il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés sans que Jasper ne vienne tout bousculer à coup de câlins en moins de cinq secondes.

\- Je te dépose chez toi et je rentre, dit-il à Jasper.

\- On ne reste pas ensemble ?

Monty fit signe que non et Jasper fit la moue.

\- Mais moi j'avais envie de…

\- Et moi j'ai pas envie. S'exaspéra Monty. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Jasper donna l'impression durant une seconde d'avoir été totalement rejeté et abandonné. Mais Monty ne céda pas.

\- On se voit demain au lycée.

\- Oui.

\- Ne viens pas t'incruster chez moi cette nuit. S'il te plait.

\- D'accord, bougonna Jasper.

Il resta boudeur tout le reste du trajet en voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, tous les deux descendirent du véhicule. Monty décoiffa gentiment ses cheveux :

\- Ne fais pas la tête.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'être seul.

\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

\- Je n'ai jamais besoin d'être seul, ou alors d'être seul mais avec toi. Si tu n'es pas là quel est l'intérêt ?

\- C'est bien le problème, ce n'est pas vraiment être seul si je suis là.

Jasper enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied dans le vide.

\- On n'est pas toujours ensemble. Continua Monty.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et tu le supportes très bien.

\- Ça va.

\- Donc ce soir, tu dors chez toi, je dors chez moi, et on se voit demain.

\- Mais on ne fait jamais ça parce que tu as soudainement besoin d'être seul.

Monty poussa un soupir :

\- T'es chiant.

\- Merci. Se renfrogna encore plus Jasper.

\- J'ai envie d'être tranquille, ce soir. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un koala accroché à moi dans mon lit. J'ai envie de pouvoir prendre toute la place dans mon lit et de me réveiller tout seul.

\- Dis que je te dérange.

Monty s'énerva et lâcha :

\- D'accord. Tu me déranges. T'es chiant. T'es collant. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, un peu tranquille, de respirer. On ne passe pas toute notre vie ensemble, alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes pour ce soir ?

Jasper regarda Monty et marmonna :

\- Ouais d'accord. À demain. Bonne nuit.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et rentra chez lui. Monty se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas été très sympa mais il arrivait à saturation. Ces derniers temps Jasper avait été tellement câlin, trop, beaucoup trop. S'ils étaient ensemble, Monty ne s'en plaindrait pas, bien au contraire, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et Monty ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Pour Jasper c'était de simples câlins, mais pour Monty ça devenait une épreuve. Calmer son cœur. Calmer ses pensés. Ne pas s'emballer. Ne pas espérer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas laisser ses mains se faire trop caressantes. Ne pas l'embrasser. Se maîtriser.

Il fallait qu'il souffle, même juste une soirée, sinon il n'allait pas tenir.

Monty remonta dans son véhicule et gara sa voiture devant chez lui. Mais il ne rentra pas immédiatement et partit faire un tour sous la pluie. Marcher l'aidait à se calmer, à se poser, à remettre ses idées en place tout doucement. Pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué d'être amoureux ? Chaque fois que Jasper donnait l'impression de lui tendre une perche, il la retirait aussi vite et le laissait couler. Jasper lui écrivait une lettre, puis il rêvait de Maya. Il avait une chance de l'embrasser, et posait ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il lui disait _« je t'aime »_ puis parlait de leurs futures petites amies. Il lui disait qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble et trouvait Maya drôlement mignonne _« ce serait bien que Maya soit là, elle me trouve drôle même quand je suis saoul »_. Il lui offrait deux tickets de concert et lui disait d'y aller avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Jasper était son meilleur ami. Il n'était rien d'autre.

Mais Monty espérait espérait espérait.

À cause des câlins.

À cause des mots.

Mais avait-il une véritable raison d'espérer ?

Maintenant il s'était disputé avec Jasper et regrettait.

Et en plus il lui manquait déjà.

Il était fou, accro, drogué. C'était complètement stupide, il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot, un abruti de première. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami avait été la pire erreur de sa vie, tout serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait juste faire comme Jasper, le prendre innocemment dans ses bras, lui dire _« je t'aime »,_ être proche de lui, sans rien penser, sans rien espérer, sans rien vouloir. Simplement parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et c'est tout.

Mais Monty avait oublié comment faire ça.

Il finit par revenir chez lui. Enleva ses fringues mouillées, alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain pour s'essuyer les cheveux, puis il enfila une robe de chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Monty s'assit sur son lit et il prit l'ours Jasper dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de moi hein ? Quand Jasper sera marié et aura des gosses partout, quand il aura quelqu'un d'autre avec qui dormir toutes les nuits ? On restera tous les deux tu crois ?

Jasper pouvait bien dire qu'il ne partirait pas, ils finiraient quand même par s'éloigner, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils ne pourraient pas passer leur vie en mode câlin.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

L'ours Jasper ne lui donna pas de réponse.

xxx

Jasper et Monty ne restèrent pas fâchés, dès le lendemain, Jasper s'excusa quand Monty s'assit à côté de lui dans le bus. L'asiatique n'avait pas pris sa voiture, sachant qu'il retrouverait son meilleur ami dans le bus.

\- Désolé j'ai été con hier, tu as le droit d'avoir des moments pour toi.

Monty acquiesça et dit :

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas été sympa. Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu es chiant et collant.

\- Pourtant je le suis, sourit Jasper.

Monty lui rendit son sourire.

\- Un peu, par moment.

Jasper lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Tu as bien dormi en prenant toute la place dans ton lit ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui, mais je n'étais pas tout seul, mon ours en peluche s'est incrusté.

\- Ça tombe bien, comme tu es amoureux de lui.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils se mirent à rire et Jasper raconta qu'il avait fait un rêve bizarre où Monty et lui étaient des espions.

\- Tu démontais le boîtier de la porte pour l'ouvrir et ensuite tu t'amusais à appuyer sur des boutons parce que ça faisait différentes couleurs. Et je te disais _« mais arrête c'est pas une Gameboy »_ et tu me disais que non, que c'était une calculatrice et que tu devais trouver la bonne somme pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Et c'était quoi la bonne somme ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas.

\- Dommage. Peut-être que c'était hyper important de s'en souvenir.

\- Peut-être.

\- On arrivait à entrer finalement ?

\- Oui, je crois. Mais ensuite je me suis réveillé. Ça m'a donné envie de devenir espion, ça doit être cool, t'imagine.

\- Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'on le deviendra, mais comme tu as oublié la bonne somme, on se fera arrêté et on nous coupera le petit doigt pour nous faire dire tous nos secrets.

\- Dégueu. C'est pas si cool d'être espion, en fait.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Ouais, c'est peut-être pas si cool, effectivement. Je tiens à mon petit doigt.

\- Moi aussi. Même s'il ne sert pas à grand-chose, il fait très beau sur mes mains. Tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Jasper en tendant ses mains.

\- Tu es dur avec ce petit doigt, il est très utile, pour se gratter l'oreille par exemple.

\- Pas faux.

Ils se regardèrent et se remirent à rire. Monty avait passé toute une soirée à jurer de faire attention, à ne plus se laisser contrôler par ses sentiments. Et comment pouvait-il bien faire alors qu'il avait une discussion aussi bizarre et parfaite avec Jasper ?

Il se le demandait bien.

Avant que le cours de SVT ne commence, Kane annonça que début avril, aurait lieu une fête costumée. Elle aurait lieu dans le gymnase, le premier vendredi du mois, et bien sûr tous les lycéens pouvaient y participer. La nouvelle excita un peu tout le monde, particulièrement Jasper qui était incapable de rester calme en sachant ça. Il voulait juste faire un bon dans le temps pour déjà y être. Clarke fut une de celle qui resta le plus calme. Murphy également. Il se foutait de cette fête, il n'irait pas. Porter un costume et s'exhiber devant d'autres lycéens ? Pas moyen. Jamais.

\- Monsieur Jordan, si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vous dispenserai de cette fête. Râla Kane alors que Jasper était beaucoup trop excité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Non seulement je le peux, mais je vais vraiment le faire si vous ne vous rasseyez pas immédiatement !

Jasper s'était en effet levé en plein milieu du cours, tant il était content. Il soupira et se rassit. Il essaya de prendre des notes sur le reste du cours, mais passa plus de temps à se demander quel déguisement il allait mettre.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille les choisir, dit-il à Monty.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

\- Tu crois que je serais sexy en zombie ? Demanda Jasper en imitant un zombie.

Monty rit.

\- Je ne sais pas si les bouts de peaux pourris sont particulièrement sexy.

Kane tapa du poing sur son bureau pour qu'ils se taisent et suivent son cours. Les deux amis essayèrent de se faire tout petit pour le reste du cours, mais échangèrent quelques mots entre eux.

Jasper et Monty en parlèrent pendant la pause, puis pendant le repas du midi. Maya recoiffa ses cheveux dix fois, en se demandant cinquante fois comment elle se déguiserait et comment Jasper se déguiserait et elle se disait que de toute façon, tout lui irait bien n'est ce pas ? Monty perdit un peu de son excitation en la voyant faire et dire et tritura sa purée. Miller réussit à l'amuser en roulant des yeux et en imitant Maya. C'était peut-être méchant, mais tant pis, c'était drôle. De toute façon ni la jeune fille, ni Jasper, ne le remarquèrent.

\- Et toi comment tu vas te déguiser Monty ? Hmm finalement laisse-moi deviner. Je suis sûr que tout t'ira bien.

Monty rentra dans son jeu et dit :

\- Je suis sûr que tout t'ira bien à toi aussi Nathan. Et pourquoi pas en prince charmant ?

\- Oh mais quelle bonne idée, en prince charmant, pourquoi n'y ais-je donc pas pensé ? Et toi tu seras… Je sais. Mon cheval !

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un cheval, ce sera un déguisement magnifique.

\- Comme je le disais tout t'ira bien, Fit Miller.

Ils se sourirent et éclatèrent franchement de rire. Jasper se tourna finalement vers eux, l'air interrogateur. Monty fit un signe de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien et continua de rire. Jasper fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers Maya. Monty oublia de grincer des dents, puis discuta avec Miller plus sérieusement, de la soirée déguisée.

Murphy fit un volcan avec sa purée, versa du ketchup dedans pour finir son œuvre d'art et commença à manger. À cette table aussi, tout le monde parlait de la future soirée. Il leva ses yeux vers Bellamy quand celui-ci lui demanda :

\- Et toi John, tu vas te déguiser ?

Murphy fronça un sourcil :

\- Mais bien sûr dit-il, j'hésite seulement entre deux déguisements.

\- Qui sont ?

\- L'homme invisible ou le courant d'air. Tu préfères lequel ?

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

\- Bien joué Bellamy. Tu es vraiment malin quand tu veux.

\- On pourrait s'amuser, et danser, si tu viens.

Murphy pencha la tête sur le côté, remit du ketchup dans sa purée puis il finit par trancher :

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, sinon. On met de la musique dans ton appartement et on danse dessus, puis ensuite on couche ensemble. Je t'aime bien tout nu, c'est un super déguisement ça.

\- John…

\- De toute façon je viens d'y penser, mais on aura pas le droit de danser ensemble n'est ce pas ?

\- On demandera au directeur de faire une entorse à la règle.

\- Je sais pas, marmonna Murphy.

\- S'il te plait.

Murphy leva les yeux vers Bellamy.

\- Ça compte vraiment pour toi ?

\- J'aime bien ce genre de soirée, dit Bellamy. Ça me rappelle mes années lycée, même si je n'y allais presque jamais parce que je devais m'occuper d'O.

L'adolescent mangea sa purée, évidemment, si ça comptait pour Bellamy, c'était différent.

\- Si tu ne me forces pas à me déguiser, je pourrais éventuellement penser à venir.

\- Si tu ne te déguises pas ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je serai déguisé en John Murphy, parait que c'est la mode en ce moment, tu verras je ferai un malheur. J'ai déjà ses yeux.

Bellamy sourit et fit un signe de tête amusé.

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé. Tu feras un très bon John Murphy, j'en suis sûr.

Murphy le regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Bellamy avait l'air content. C'était ce qui comptait. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

xxx

Les journées défilèrent. Monty et Jasper allèrent choisir des déguisements, faisant pas mal de magasins différents, Jasper changeant sans arrêt d'avis, tandis que Monty ne trouvait rien qui lui convenait tout à fait. Zombie, pirate, vampire, il avait l'impression de s'être déjà déguisé comme ça au moins une fois dans sa vie et avait envie de quelque chose de différent. De toute évidence Jasper aussi.

\- Murphy m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec Bellamy, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se déguiser.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Monty.

Jasper se pinça les lèvres :

\- Mais c'est nul qu'il vienne sans déguisement. Il m'a dit _« je serai en John Murphy »_ , c'est nul comme déguisement, c'est même pas un déguisement. Je lui ai dis _« dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de faire Jasper Jordan, ce serait plus cool »._

\- Il a répondu quoi ?

Jasper fit la moue :

\- Qu'il n'existait pas de sac poubelle assez grand.

Monty ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est vraiment un petit con, sourit l'asiatique.

\- Ouais carrément.

A force de faire différents magasins, Jasper tomba sur un costume qui l'amusait tellement qu'il se décida pour celui là.

\- Je vais être magnifique et je suis sûr qu'aucun garçon ne sera déguisé comme moi. Il me le faut.

Monty ne fut pas tellement étonné et sourit. Jasper n'avait toujours pas d'argent de poche, mais l'asiatique accepta de lui payer.

\- Tu me rembourseras plus tard.

Jasper serra ses bras autour de lui pour le remercier et Monty lui tapota doucement le dos, en essayant de respirer normalement. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Jamais. Même après cent mille câlins. Jasper s'acheta son costume.

Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, puis s'arrêta sur le trottoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu peux me prêter un peu plus d'argent ? Je te le rendrai au double, je te le promets, dès que j'aurai de l'argent de poche je te donnerai tout.

\- Je veux bien, si tu me dis pourquoi.

Jasper eut un grand sourire et lui exposa son idée. Monty éclata de rire.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ?

Monty lui prêta de l'argent. Laissa Jasper le serrer dans ses bras encore une fois, et aller faire ses achats. Quand Jasper revint, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Monty :

\- Bon il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ton costume.

Monty hocha la tête et aida Jasper à porter ses sacs. Finalement l'asiatique trouva également quelque chose qui lui plut, et au vu de la tête de Jasper qui semblait dire _« ce costume est juste parfait pour toi »_ quand il lui montra, il se sentit obligé de le prendre.

\- Maintenant j'ai encore plus hâte d'être à la soirée, je sens que ça va être vraiment génial ! Fit Jasper.

\- Je pense aussi, répondit Monty.

xxx

Bellamy avait fini par trouver le temps de parler à Octavia. À propos de son petit ami. La jeune fille trouvait toujours le moyen de s'échapper, ou d'avoir un truc à faire _« trop de devoirs, je dois bosser », « je vais aller acheter mon costume_ », _« c'est l'heure d'aller au lycée », « tu devais pas appeler Murphy ? »._

Mais c'était samedi soir, Murphy avait compris quand Bellamy lui avait demandé d'avoir un moment avec sa sœur, et il était parti en bus sans même discuter. Il acceptait si bien que Bellamy s'occupe d'Octavia, que Bellamy l'aimait encore plus – si c'était possible. Le plus souvent on l'avait rejeté pour ça, mais pas Murphy. Lui, il comprenait, il ne s'imposait pas. Il avait embrassé la bouche de Bellamy, attrapé son sac et mit ses chaussures, puis il était simplement parti pour les laisser tous les deux.

Bellamy frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, elle lui dit d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit. Elle était assise sur son bureau et semblait travailler sur une dissertation. Elle releva la tête :

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

\- Ma belle-sœur est partie ?

\- Oui.

\- Flûte, j'aurais pensé que Murphy serait du genre _« non je ne te laisserai pas parler à ta petite sœur, tu es à moi »._

\- Il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Dommage.

Bellamy leva un sourcil et elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

\- Dommage pour moi, mais je suis très heureuse pour toi. Il t'aime et accepte ton côté grand frère possessif, tu as tiré le gros lot, félicitation.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle de toi. Fit Bellamy.

Octavia soupira, poussa ses feuilles, et posa son stylo, puis se tourna complètement vers lui, à l'envers sur sa chaise. Bellamy se mit sur son lit.

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas échapper à l'interrogatoire éternellement, sourit-elle.

\- Tu peux me parler de ton petit ami ?

Octavia hocha la tête, et commença à lui parler de Lincoln, de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Il est très intelligent, et super cultivé. On peut parler de tout, il est passionné par pleins de sujet et super à l'écoute.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il voulait être infirmier, puis lui dit son âge. Vingt-deux ans.

\- Comme moi.

\- Oui comme toi.

\- Je sais pas O, tu es trop jeune pour lui.

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge a ton mec, déjà ?

Bellamy plissa le nez :

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- C'est pareil.

\- Et s'il voulait juste s'amuser avec toi ?

\- Et si tu voulais juste t'amuser avec Murphy ?

\- Ne sois pas injuste O, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aime et…

\- Lincoln m'aime.

\- Tu es jeune et…

\- Bell ! Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je sais que c'est un type bien, c'est même lui qui voulait attendre, qui voulait que je sois sûre et prête. Sinon je serais sortie avec lui, dès que j'ai cassé avec Jasper.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer, dit Bellamy, ce sera plus facile pour me faire un avis.

Octavia étira ses bras :

\- Je comprends. Je vais l'inviter à la fête costumée du lycée. Vous pourrez faire connaissance.

Puis elle se retourna vers son bureau, et reprit son stylo, voulant mettre fin à la conversation. Bellamy se releva.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Ça ira. Dit-elle.

Son frère passa à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Si tu as besoin pour tes devoirs…

\- Je te sonne !

Ils se sourirent, puis Bellamy la laissa bosser.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un bouquin. Essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, mais s'inquiétant malgré lui. Octavia était sa petite sœur et également une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Si Bellamy découvrait que ce Lincoln était avec elle juste pour s'amuser avec une gamine, il en ferait de la bouillie. Sur cette bonne résolution, il réussit à entrer dans son livre. Il verrait bien lors de la soirée, il jugerait à ce moment là.

xxx

\- Jasper, tu voudrais pas m'aider à choisir mon costume. J'hésite entre pleins de choses différentes.

Jasper regarda Maya et son sourire, puis il acquiesça.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte pour t'en choisir un ?

\- Ce serait super.

Jasper se tourna vers Monty :

\- Ça te dit de venir l'aider à choisir ?

\- Non merci, ronchonna Monty.

L'asiatique ne supportait pas assez Maya pour devoir faire les boutiques avec elle. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'imaginer seule avec Jasper. À minauder, à niaiser, à rire à toutes ses blagues. Les blagues de Jasper n'étaient même pas drôles, la plupart du temps. Comment pouvait-on les trouver toutes marrantes à ce point ?

\- Bon ben peu importe, on ira tous les deux.

Maya acquiesça, elle avait l'air vraiment contente de ça. Monty planta furieusement sa fourchette dans son steak qui ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Et toi, ce sera quoi ton costume Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Aha ! Tu verras. Ce sera la surprise.

\- Oh allez tu peux me le dire, à moi.

\- Non, sourit Jasper. Pas la peine d'insister, je ne dirai rien.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux deviner.

\- Impossible.

Monty acquiesça, jamais elle ne devinerait. Jamais. Elle essaya quand même, donnant des choix peu original _« prince charmant »_ (aha, Monty avait rit), _« cow-boy »_ (pitié), _« ange »_ (okay ça c'était original, mais c'était stupide).

Monty n'avait aucune envie de faire le moindre effort pour la supporter, il grinçait des dents dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

\- Je suis déjà un ange, pas besoin de costume.

Il grinçait des dents chaque fois que Jasper jouait l'abruti pour lui plaire.

\- Tu sais que tu vas plus avoir de dents à force ? Se moqua gentiment Miller.

\- Oh tais toi.

\- Clown ? Policier ? Demanda Maya.

\- Non et non, sourit Jasper.

Monty avait envie de vendre la mèche juste pour qu'elle se la ferme, mais il découpa sa viande, et mit un morceau dans sa bouche, qu'il mâcha de toutes ses forces.

\- Mime ?

Sérieusement ?

Miller mit sa main devant sa bouche pour rire. Pas de Maya, mais plutôt des grimaces de Monty qui regardait tellement souvent le plafond, que ses yeux allaient finir par rester bloqué. Elle continua de chercher. _« Indien ? » « Aristocrate ? » « Astronaute ? »._

\- Bien tenté mais non, rien de tout ça. Tu ne trouveras jamais. Abandonne.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, je suis sûre que je pourrai trouver.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, s'amusa Jasper.

\- En super héros ?

Jasper secoua la tête. Monty finit par se lever, faisant claquer son plateau sur la table sans faire exprès.

\- J'ai fini de manger, j'y vais.

Jasper tourna la tête vers lui, et se dépêcha de manger son yaourt.

\- Attends-moi Monty.

\- Pas la peine, tu n'as qu'à continuer à t'amuser à _« devine mon costume »_ avec Maya. Je vais juste… Dehors. Prendre l'air.

Jasper termina quand même son yaourt et se tourna vers Maya :

\- On se voit tout à l'heure pour aller choisir ton costume ?

\- Oui. J'aurai le temps de réfléchir à ce que toi tu as pu choisir.

\- Tu ne trouveras jamais, s'amusa Jasper en se levant et prenant son plateau.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et Jasper rejoignit Monty qui avait déjà posé son plateau et qui sortait du self.

Jasper passa son bras autour de Monty, mais celui-ci fit bouger ses épaules pour qu'il le relâche. Jasper n'insista pas.

\- T'es énervé à cause de Maya ?

\- Bien joué. Fit Monty.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle est adorable et gentille, qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas chez elle ?

\- Tout. Rien. Ses manières.

\- Je la trouve mignonne.

\- Je sais, ronchonna Monty.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à l'apprécier, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la tronche chaque fois que je lui parle.

\- Je ne te fais pas la tronche.

\- Ben on dirait.

\- Je suis énervé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Simplement c'est difficile de diriger son énervement parfois.

\- Ça te dérange tant que ça qu'elle vienne manger avec nous ? Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de ne plus le faire.

Monty s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jasper :

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

\- Mais tu sembles ne pas la supporter alors…

\- Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu règles tes amitiés sur mes goûts.

Jasper passa d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je ferai un effort. Même si elle m'énerve. Si tu veux qu'elle vienne manger avec nous, invite là. Au pire je m'assiérai un peu plus loin.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Monty acquiesça.

\- On n'est pas obligé de s'entendre avec les mêmes personnes.

Jasper dit :

\- Comme au collège quand tu t'entendais super bien avec ce gars dont j'ai oublié le nom et que je le détestais ?

\- Oui. Il s'appelait Gary.

\- Ouais voilà Gary. Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouvais à ce type ? Il était hyper pompeux, genre _« je suis trop bien pour vous pauvres mortels »._

Monty rit :

\- C'est vrai qu'il était un peu comme ça. Mais il était sympa, et on pouvait parler de sujets hyper intéressants.

\- Je le supportais pas.

\- Et pourtant tu me laissais lui parler.

\- Ben j'allais pas t'empêcher d'avoir des potes juste parce que moi je ne les aimais pas.

\- C'est ce que je te dis.

Jasper fit un signe de tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire Monty. Puis il le décoiffa.

\- Tu sais combien tu es génial ?

\- Redis-le-moi, pour que je sois sûr, sourit Monty.

\- Tu es le plus génial du monde, de l'univers et des autres dimensions. S'il existe un autre monde où il y a un moi, j'espère qu'il a un toi, sinon je suis sûr que mon moi va faire n'importe quoi et pas s'en sortir du tout.

\- Tu sous estimes ton toi, Jasper. Et puis c'est toi qui me disais que tu allais très bien t'en sortir sans moi.

Jasper posa sa main sur sa bouche :

\- Moi j'ai dis ça ?

\- Oui toi.

\- Bon, je l'ai dit c'est vrai, et disons que je peux marcher sans que tu me tiennes, mais que ce serait vraiment vraiment nul de marcher tout seul. Si je trébuche et que je tombe, je peux me relever tout seul, mais c'est pas de refus d'avoir de la compagnie.

Monty avait simplement envie de passer ses bras autour de Jasper et de le serrer contre lui. Sans raison particulière. Juste de savoir qu'ils pouvaient tomber, se relever, réussir à faire un pas après l'autre sans avoir de béquille, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le faire tout seul. Qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble.

Monty ne bougea pas.

Un jour il y aurait quelqu'un pour marcher à côté de Jasper, et il y avait peu de chance que ce soit lui.

Le soir Jasper partit de son côté avec Maya. Monty essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire, à leurs rires, à leurs regards. Il essaya vraiment de ne pas imager Maya continuer son jeu. _« Je vais vraiment découvrir ton costume »_ , et de ne pas songer à Jasper le nez en l'air, tout fier d'avoir choisi ce costume en particulier, parce qu'il savait que jamais elle ne trouverait. C'était dur et plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus il y pensait.

Monty démonta et remonta quatorze fois sa propre radio. Au bout d'un moment il reçu un MMS de Jasper qui montrait Maya avec un déguisement d'ange.

 _« Je c ke tu l'm pa, mé l'ange sa lui va bien non ? Elle a pa trouvé mon costume. Elle trouvra jamè »_

Monty commença à taper avec ironie « _oui l'ange c'est parfait pour elle »,_ mais il effaça son message, et écrivit simplement :

 _« Non elle ne trouvera jamais. Et ils auront tous la surprise »._

 _« Tu m'étone. Sa sera trè drole, g hate. »_

Monty fit tourner son portable entre ses doigts, puis soupira et envoya :

 _« Moi aussi. J'ai hâte. »_

Hâte de te voir dans ce costume. Hâte de danser avec toi. Hâte d'aller m'amuser avec toi à cette soirée. Monty soupira, posa son portable sur son bureau et alluma son ordi, il allait se mater un film, ça lui changerait les idées. Il choisit un truc gore et flippant, sans une seule once histoire d'amour, un truc qui aurait vachement plu à Murphy et qui aurait rendu malade Jasper. Et qui permettrait à Monty de se pourrir le cerveau avec autre chose que des pensés sur son meilleur ami.

xxx

Finalement le vendredi tant attendu arriva. Monty avait pris sa voiture le matin pour pouvoir les ramener plus rapidement le soir. Il ne le faisait pas à chaque fois, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre le bus, d'y retrouver Jasper et que d'autres conduisent à sa place. Cela dépendait de son humeur, de la présence ou non de son meilleur ami, de ce qu'ils avaient décidé la veille.

Cette fois-ci, il l'avait prise. Il était allé chercher Jasper et Murphy le matin, prévoyant de rentrer directement chez eux après les cours, parce que ça serait plus rapide que le bus. D'autant plus qu'ensuite ils devaient aller chez Bellamy. Jasper aurait pu venir en voiture lui-même, mais comme la plupart du temps, il préférait qu'on le conduise. Et ça ne dérangeait pas Monty de toute façon.

L'asiatique avait mit son costume dans le coffre, il l'enfilerait le soir chez Jasper.

À peine la sonnerie du dernier cours avait-elle retentie, que les deux garçons choppèrent chacun un bras de Murphy pour l'emmener avec eux.

\- Je comptais aller directement chez Bellamy, s'énerva Murphy en récupérant ses bras.

\- Non, tu rentres avec nous, fit Jasper.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon frère et que tu dois m'aider à mettre mon costume, expliqua Jasper.

\- Je suis pas ton frère, et Monty peut très bien t'aider.

\- Monty ne peut pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Car je serai trop occupé à mettre mon costume, fit Monty.

Murphy plissa le nez et refusa de monter dans la voiture une fois devant :

\- Votre truc là, ça sent le coup fourré.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux :

\- Mais non, pas du tout, comment oses-tu douter de nous ? C'est pas cool ça Murphy. De toute façon Bellamy ne peut pas te ramener, il me l'a dit.

Jasper montra le sms de Bellamy à Murphy.

 _« Vous pouvez ramener John, O et moi on vous attendra »._

\- Il ne dit pas qu'il ne peut pas me ramener, s'agaça Murphy.

\- Si, il le dit. Allez viens John Murphy, fit Jasper, sinon tu ne pourras pas mettre ton costume de John Murphy.

\- Je le porte déjà.

\- Tu vas pas y aller avec un simple sous pull noir et un pantalon noir que t'as porté toute la journée, s'horrifia Jasper.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que. Je veux bien que tu ne fasses aucun effort, mais quand même, met au moins une chemise.

Murphy soupira, et finit par monter dans la voiture. Un peu à contre cœur. Jasper et Monty se comportaient bizarrement, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Mais Jasper avait sans doute raison, il pouvait au moins se changer pour ce soir.

Il regretta vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, de ne pas avoir filé chez Bellamy directement. Vraiment.

Surtout quand Jasper arriva dans sa chambre alors qu'il mettait une chemise noire qu'il avait acheté dernièrement et qu'il trouvait pas mal – et elle plaisait à Bellamy, il le savait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre ça, fit Jasper.

\- Si.

\- Oh que non, j'ai beaucoup mieux pour toi. Je t'ai acheté un costume exprès.

Et il lui montra, le costume qu'il avait acheté, avec l'argent que lui avait prêté Monty.

Murphy allait balancer Jasper par la fenêtre.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un petit chapitre où il se passe absolument rien, je sais ahaha.


	28. La fête costumée

**Prompt :** Peux-tu me pardonner ?

* * *

 **28\. La fête costumée.**

Murphy s'était mis debout sur son lit pour dominer Jasper et le regarder de haut, et aussi pour pouvoir lui foutre plus facilement un coup de pied dans la tronche s'il s'approchait.

\- Jamais tu m'entends ? Faudra me tuer pour pouvoir me passer ce déguisement.

\- S'il te plait. Fit Jasper.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- S'il te plaiiiiit, insista Jasper.

\- Va te faire enculer par des poules.

\- Allez quoi, ça va être génial.

\- Va bouffer des pissenlits.

\- J'ai utilisé les sous de Monty pour te l'acheter.

\- Mais va chier !

\- Bon j'ai une arme ultime, ne me force pas à l'utiliser.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité comme un idiot.

Jasper sortit de la chambre et revint avec un Monty déguisé… En chat. Il portait un immense pyjama de chat tigré, avec une capuche avec des oreilles de chat. Il avait même dessiné des traits de crayons sur son visage pour faire les moustaches, et un triangle sur son nez pour faire le museau. Monty joignit les mains et fit une bouille façon chat potté :

\- S'il te plait, dit-il.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas totalement adorable ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire tout ce qu'il te demande ? Moi en tout cas j'en ai envie, fit Jasper.

Murphy déglutit. D'accord, il devait l'admettre, Monty était beaucoup trop mignon. Mais même si c'était vrai…

\- Non ! Jamais ! Ça ne fonctionne pas.

Monty prit un visage vraiment triste et déçu.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait Murphy, tu l'as rendu triste ! Si tu n'acceptes pas, ce pauvre Monty-Chat sera trop malheureux, insista Jasper.

Ça marchait trop bien, Murphy avait vraiment un coup au cœur de voir « Monty-Chat » si triste. Mais…

\- Jamais ! Tant pis. Désolé Monty, mais non.

Monty se passa la main sur son visage pour se frotter l'oeil, et Jasper caressa sa capuche gentiment.

\- Je suis désolé Monty, Murphy n'a aucun cœur.

\- Je t'achèterai une friandise pour te consoler, mais je ne mettrai pas ce costume, fit Murphy.

Monty rit et secoua la tête :

\- Je suis pas un vrai chat, je te rappelle.

\- Et tu ris, donc tout va bien, fit Murphy. Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je porte ce costume d'abord ?

\- Parce que ce serait drôle, répondit Monty.

\- Jamais je ne le porterai ! Rétorqua Murphy.

Jasper souffla.

\- Bon. Ben tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Un truc pas cool du tout, mais tant pis. Je vais devoir utiliser le chantage.

Murphy haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as des arguments pour me faire chanter ?

\- Carrément. Sache frérot que je ne te demande jamais rien.

\- Je suis pas ton frère et tu es toujours entrain de me demander des trucs, et la plupart du temps je finis par les faire.

\- Oui, mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en échange d'une certaine chose.

\- De quoi ? S'inquiéta Murphy.

\- Tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis, avant que je ne te fasse culpabiliser. J'aurais horreur de ça, mais je le ferai quand même si je le dois, pour te voir porter ce déguisement.

Murphy secoua la tête :

\- Pas moyen que je le porte.

\- Réfléchis bien Murphy, imagine comme il t'ira bien, et comme tous les deux on sera assorti !

\- C'est quoi ton déguisement ?

\- Aha ! Répondit Jasper.

\- Prince charmant ?

Jasper soupira :

\- Non, pourquoi tout le monde croit ça ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- J'en sais rien, dit-il.

\- Bon Murphy, décide-toi ! Sinon tant pis pour toi, reprit Jasper en regardant de nouveau Murphy.

\- Alors tant pis pour moi, fit Murphy qui ne voulait pas céder.

Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

Il arrêta ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il gardait sur sa tête et dit :

\- J'ai une cicatrice là, à cause de toi, tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers et tu me dois bien ça.

Murphy ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne pensait pas que Jasper oserait faire ça, c'était odieux.

\- Tu utilises vraiment ça… Juste pour que je mette ce déguisement ?

\- Oui. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Murphy je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé à ce propos, je t'ai pardonné, on n'en a plus parlé ensuite. Mais même si c'était un accident, tu m'as poussé de l'escalier, j'en ai encore des migraines et une cicatrice, alors je le répète : tu me dois bien ça.

Monty hocha sa tête de chat :

\- Il n'a pas tort, tu peux faire un effort.

Murphy s'assit sur son lit, culpabilisant. Il s'en voulait pour les migraines, il s'en voulait pour les jours qu'il avait volé à Jasper, et oui il s'en voulait même pour sa cicatrice bien qu'elle soit cachée par ses cheveux.

\- Si je le fais, tu me jures de ne plus jamais remettre ça sur le tapis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Plus jamais, juré.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré Jasper quand tu t'y mets.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais ce déguisement est trop parfait, et je veux te voir dedans.

Murphy regarda Jasper dans les yeux, il avait un air déterminé et aussi bourré d'excitation. Mais absolument pas blessé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de rancune sur son visage.

Jasper avait mis la chute dans l'escalier sur le tapis, mais pour lui c'était déjà oublié et effacé. Il n'en voulait pas à Murphy, Murphy était le seul à s'en vouloir. Si ça se trouve Jasper utilisait cet argument sans trop y croire lui-même, sans y voir un véritable chantage. Cet égoïste était bien capable de croire que puisque lui avait pardonné, Murphy s'était pardonné et que ça n'était donc qu'un argument comme un autre. Comme s'il avait dit _« la dernière fois tu as mangé mon yaourt, alors tu dois mettre ce déguisement »._

Peut-être que mettre ce déguisement permettrait de faire table rase sur ce passé, une bonne fois pour toute.

Murphy hocha la tête et Jasper sauta de joie.

Définitivement, ce type n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait remué. Murphy soupira, puis sourit. Il avait été idiot d'accepter, Jasper se fichait bien de cette chute. Murphy s'était juste fait avoir. Encore une fois.

Monty resta avec Murphy pour l'aider à enfiler son déguisement, Jasper allant mettre le sien de son côté, disant que ça irait pour lui.

\- Il a peur que je m'enfuis, c'est ça ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Je pense, fit Monty.

Murphy soupira. Il se déshabilla complètement, ne gardant que son boxer. Puis Monty monta sur le lit et lui fit lever les mains. Murphy obéit et Monty l'aida à enfiler la robe de princesse, que Jasper lui avait choisi.

C'était une robe assez belle en elle-même. Elle était rouge – la couleur préféré de Murphy – le haut faisait débardeur où des petites perles brillantes étaient accrochés, et la jupe était en tulle et descendait sur les jambes de Murphy jusqu'au dessus de ses chevilles. Monty remonta la fermeture éclair dans son dos. Elle était bien ajustée, ne le serrait pas trop, mais ne retombait pas non plus n'importe comment, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas de seins. Jasper avait dû fouiller dans ses affaires pour connaître sa taille, à tous les coups il avait prévu de lui acheter un déguisement depuis le début. Mais pourquoi avoir choisit celui-ci franchement ?

Jasper revint de sa chambre, et Murphy comprit pourquoi il avait dit qu'ils seraient assortis.

\- Monty tu peux m'aider à remonter la fermeture s'il te plait ? Et à accrocher les ailes ?

Jasper était déguisé en fée. Il portait une robe bleue, plus courte que celle de Murphy. Composé d'un débardeur bleue – qui s'accrochait avec des rubans – et une jupe, qui était découpée en triangle et lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux seulement. Il avait des manches bleus en tissus transparent, qui lui remontait jusqu'aux coudes. Pour le moment il était toujours pieds nu.

Monty l'aida aussi avec son déguisement, tandis qu'il s'extasiait sur celui de Murphy :

\- Ça te va trop bien.

\- La ferme !

Après que Monty ait accroché les ailes de Jasper, celui-ci alla chercher une brosse et des élastiques dans la salle de bain.

\- J'en ai pris pleins à Raven, expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle était au courant pour les costumes ? Demanda Murphy mortifié.

\- Non, il n'y avait que Monty qui savait, mais elle a toujours pleins d'élastique, ça ne l'a pas dérangé de m'en filer.

Murphy laissa Jasper le coiffer (au point où il en était de toute façon), celui-ci lui fit deux couettes sur le dessus de la tête, puis il accrocha le diadème sur le devant. Jasper s'occupa ensuite de ses propres cheveux, ceux-ci avaient repoussé assez long pour qu'il les accroche avec une petite queue de cheval. Il se mit ensuite un bandeau autour de la tête où était accroché des breloques. Monty était assit sur le lit et les laissait se préparer en feuilletant un magazine.

Jasper alla ensuite chercher des ballerines.

\- J'ai même prévu les chaussures pour toi, dit-il à Murphy, j'ai pris des trucs sans talon, je me disais que ce serait plus facile pour toi.

\- T'as regardé ma pointure ?

\- Oui.

Murphy essaya les ballerines, et elle lui allait bien.

Il loucha sur les jambes de Jasper et dit :

\- Tu t'es épilé ?

Jasper baissa les yeux sur ses propres jambes et acquiesça :

\- Je me suis rasé les jambes, et les dessous de bras, dit-il en levant ses bras.

Murphy regarda ses propres dessous de bras et grogna :

\- Interdiction d'y toucher !

Jasper secoua la tête et sourit :

\- Mais non t'inquiète, on va pas toucher à tes poils, ils sont très bien tes poils.

Monty eut un petit rire et Murphy grimaça parce que Jasper avait une façon bizarre de présenter les choses. En tout cas il ne voulait pas qu'on approche un rasoir, ni tout autre appareil de torture, de ses aisselles ou de ses jambes, pas moyen.

Jasper alla chercher ses propres chaussures, il s'agissait de chaussures à talons aiguilles, de cinq centimètres, qui s'accrochait avec des rubans jusqu'aux genoux. Murphy louchait dessus.

\- Tu arrives à marcher avec ces chaussures ?

\- Oui, sans problème, sourit Jasper.

Monty tourna une page de magazine et précisa à la place de son meilleur ami :

\- Il s'est entraîné à en porter, il y a deux ans je crois ? Pendant les grandes vacances. De temps à autre il en remet pour ne pas perdre l'habitude. Même si ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Murphy

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais rien à faire. La mère que j'avais à ce moment là faisait ma pointure, elle portait toujours des talons d'au moins dix centimètres et j'étais curieux. Monty a essayé aussi.

\- Je me suis tordu la cheville après deux minutes et j'ai décidé que ces objets de torture n'étaient pas fais pour moi.

Murphy acquiesça en se disant que jamais il ne porterait de telles chaussures… Puis en ajoutant dans sa tête qu'il ferait mieux pas de dire qu'il ne le ferait jamais, parce qu'il était possible qu'un jour Jasper réussisse à lui en faire porter. Quand ils furent prêts, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Monty, qui les conduisit jusque chez Bellamy.

C'est Octavia qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait déjà son costume. Octavia portait une tenue de fou du roi, elle était super jolie, dans une tenue toute en noir et blanc, une robe avec des losanges, des chaussettes dépareillées, et un chapeau de fou. Son maquillage était en accord avec la tenue, rouge à lèvre noir, elle avait dessiné un losange blanc sur sa joue.

\- Bell est en train de changer, leur dit-elle en les faisant entrer.

Puis elle observa leur tenue :

\- Oh Monty, tu es vraiment trop adorable, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Monty sourit, lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Merci.

La jeune fille regarda Jasper et Murphy :

\- Vous êtes très bien vous aussi, dit-elle, vous portez très bien la robe.

Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que Murphy faisait la gueule.

\- Tu peux nous maquiller ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Bien sûr, venez.

Murphy les suivit à contre cœur dans la salle de bain. Octavia commença par lui.

Tant qu'Octavia s'occupa de lui mettre du fond de teint et du rouge à lèvre, il ne se plaignit pas, ce n'était pas désagréable. C'est quand elle voulu lui mettre du crayon autour des yeux qu'il commença à rechigner.

\- Ne m'éborgne pas avec ton truc !

\- Mais non, t'inquiète.

Il la laissa faire avec méfiance. Puis elle lui mit du fard à paupière, ainsi que des paillettes. Elle colla quelques petites perles brillantes autour de ses yeux et dessina un petit papillon sur sa joue. Jasper siffla en voyant le résultat.

\- Tu es superbe, dit-il.

Murphy se releva et s'observa dans le miroir, sans trop se reconnaître. C'était étrange, comme s'il ne s'était pas tout a fait agit de lui. Octavia avait utilisé des couleurs rouges et marrons, en accord avec sa robe.

Jasper passa sous les crayons d'Octavia à son tour, elle lui fit la même chose qu'à Murphy, même le petit papillon, sauf qu'elle utilisa des couleurs plus bleus et noir.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Bellamy était entrain de préparer un repas léger, aidé de Monty. L'adulte les regarda et dit :

\- Jasper tu es très joli.

\- Merci !

Jasper était très content du compliment. Il ne se sentait pas du tout ridicule, contrairement à Murphy qui avait envie qu'un trou apparaisse sous ses pieds pour disparaître. Bellamy n'avait encore rien dit à propos de son costume, mais il s'approcha de lui. L'adulte portait un peu le même genre de costume que Monty sauf que c'était un ours.

Murphy, essayant d'oublier sa propre gêne, ricana :

\- Un ours ? Vraiment ? Tu t'es pas déguisé en fait.

\- La ferme, petit con, sourit Bellamy, en l'attrapant par les hanches. Tu es très séduisant comme ça, dit-il.

Murphy grimaça.

\- Tu aimes que je sois habillé en fille en fait…

\- Tu as fini avec ça ? Râla Bellamy. Tu es très bien dans ce déguisement, mais mon déguisement préféré c'est plutôt…

Bellamy vint souffler le reste à son oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

\- Quand tu es complètement nu.

Murphy sourit puis murmura :

\- Si tu veux on peut aller se déguiser comme ça dans ta chambre et oublier cette fête stupide.

\- Pas question, fit Bellamy en se reculant.

\- Dommage, marmonna Murphy.

Bellamy retourna s'occuper du repas, puis ils mangèrent. Murphy avait du mal à ne pas aller se frotter les yeux toutes les trente secondes, perturbé par le maquillage. Après avoir mangé, Octavia leur remit un peu de rouge à lèvres.

Ils décidèrent de faire le voyage séparément, Monty et Jasper dans la voiture de Monty. Après la soirée, les deux adolescents rentreraient sans doute directement chez Monty. Et les trois autres dans celle de Bellamy, parce qu'ils repartiraient avec Bellamy ensuite.

xxx

Il y avait déjà du monde au gymnase. Faire le maquillage de Jasper et Murphy avait pris du temps et ils n'étaient pas super en avance. Jasper repéra les autres et prit le bras de Murphy :

\- Vient frérot, il faut qu'on s'exhibe tous les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère !

Jasper attrapa également le bras de Monty, pour que son meilleur ami reste avec eux.

Ils se saluèrent tous. Clarke portait un costume de chevalier (composé d'une robe avec un écusson, des collants filés, des longues bottes et une épée), Raven était en mécano, Finn en pirate et Wells en Wolverine (le costume noir très classe).

\- Pas pratique pour danser avec tes longues griffes, fit Jasper.

\- C'est l'idée, sourit Wells.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas vouloir danser avec nous tous alors qu'on est aussi bien ? Et dire que moi je voulais une danse avec chacun d'entre vous !

\- Vos costumes sont trop géniaux, fit Raven ignorant Jasper. Princesse Murphy me plait à fond.

Murphy roula des yeux. Clarke posa sa main sur la capuche de chat de Monty :

\- Moi je trouve Monty trop mignon !

Monty sourit :

\- Ton costume est vraiment bien aussi Clarke.

Finn vint se mettre à côté de Jasper pour regarder ses talons :

\- Mais pourquoi tu mets des chaussures à talons alors que tu es déjà une grande perche ?

Jasper ricana et posa sa main sur la tête de Finn :

\- C'est pas grave si t'es tout petit.

\- Je suis pas tout petit. Monty est plus petit que moi !

Monty se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lâcha :

\- D'un centimètre seulement !

Octavia et Bellamy les rejoignirent, et ils discutèrent un moment de leurs costumes, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia s'éloigne. Elle avait reçu un message de la part de Lincoln, il était arrivé et l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle alla le chercher. Lincoln avait mis un costume assez simple de vampire, mais le côté aristocrate lui allait très bien, et Octavia le trouva très beau. Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Tu es prêt à rencontrer la bête ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que ton frère n'est pas si terrible.

\- On verra, dit-elle.

Elle en plaisantait, mais la jeune fille était un peu stressée. Octavia prit la main de Lincoln et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Bellamy les aperçus, s'éloigna du groupe pour les rejoindre. Il enleva sa capuche d'ours pour avoir l'air un peu plus terrible et serra la main de Lincoln qui lui dit :

\- Content d'enfin vous rencontrer, Octavia me parle souvent de vous.

Bellamy acquiesça et ne renvoya pas le compliment.

\- Ah bon ? J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trop plainte.

\- Non, au contraire.

Octavia gardait sa main dans celle de Lincoln et observait la scène. Bellamy le jaugeait du regard, essayant sans doute de savoir ce qu'il voulait à sa sœur, s'il était sérieux ou non.

\- J'aime beaucoup Octavia et je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup aussi. Je ne compte pas jouer avec elle, ni lui faire du mal. Dit Lincoln très directement.

Bellamy se retint de lancer un _« ça c'est vous qui le dites »_. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et laissa Lincoln lui parler un peu de lui et de ses passions. Octavia n'avait pas mentit, Lincoln parlait bien. Il était évident qu'il était plus mâture que Jasper, et très cultivé. Après dix minutes de conversation, Bellamy avait envie de se laisser convaincre. Au bout de quinze, ils se tutoyaient.

\- Tu viendras dîner à la maison, on pourra faire plus connaissance. Proposa Bellamy.

\- D'accord, répondit Lincoln.

Puis Bellamy laissa sa sœur et Lincoln s'éloigner pour danser. Murphy le rejoignit :

\- Ça y est, tu as joué ton rôle de grand frère protecteur effrayant ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ? Tu as prévu un massacre prochainement ?

\- Pas pour le moment, sourit Bellamy.

Il voulu poser ses mains sur les côtes de Murphy mais celui-ci fit un pas en arrière :

\- Tu t'oublies, on est au lycée, et tu n'as pas demandé la permission à Jaha de t'afficher.

\- Tu es la princesse Murphy et je ne pourrais pas m'afficher avec toi ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna Murhy.

Bellamy lui vola un baiser puis prit sa main :

\- Allez viens, allons demander la permission pour ce soir.

Jaha coordonnait la soirée avec Kane. Le premier était en aristocrate, le deuxième en cow boy. Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils en voyant Bellamy approcher avec… Une princesse qu'ils mirent du temps à reconnaître comme étant John Murphy.

\- On voudrait vous demander la permission de nous afficher ensemble pour cette soirée. On sera sage, mais on aimerait pouvoir danser sans que je me fasse virer. Lâcha Bellamy d'un coup.

Jaha parût hésiter, mais Kane acquiesça :

\- Il y a peu de chance que l'on reconnaisse monsieur Murphy dans ce déguisement, allez-y, amusez vous, tant que vous n'en faites pas trop.

\- Merci, sourit Bellamy.

Puis il s'éloigna immédiatement avant que Jaha ne mette son grain de sel.

Jasper était déjà sur la piste de danse à se secouer dans tous les sens avec Monty et les autres. Il s'arrêta en apercevant Maya plus loin. Il se pencha vers Monty :

\- Je vais lui dire bonjour, tu viens ?

\- Non, je vais rester pour danser.

Jasper acquiesça et Monty se tourna vers Miller qui était arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, habillé comme un voleur, avec le pantalon noir et le pull rayé, ainsi que le masque pour cacher le visage.

\- En ange, se moqua Miller en regardant vers Maya, ça lui va bien.

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai pensé ça aussi.

L'ange Maya, pure, mignonne et mièvre, déguisement tellement parfait pour elle. Monty soupira, secoua la tête et décida de ne pas y penser.

\- Je suis là pour danser et m'amuser, pas pour critiquer les anges, dit-il.

Miller lui sourit :

\- Tu as bien raison, amusons-nous.

Jasper salua Maya, et elle le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Alors mon costume ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En… Fée ?

\- Oui ! Je t'avais dit que tu ne trouverais jamais.

\- Mais… C'est un déguisement de fille, eut-elle l'air de s'offusquer.

Jasper rit et secoua la tête :

\- Qui a décidé de ça ?

\- Ben c'est une robe que tu portes et les robes sont pour les filles, insista Maya.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Si tu le dis. Tu veux venir danser ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Maya avait l'air un peu déçu par le costume de Jasper, mais elle retrouva son sourire quand il lui prit la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse avec les autres.

Ils se tortillèrent tous, même Wells – malgré ses griffes – puis au bout d'un moment, ils finirent pas aller se poser dans un coin pour se reposer. Jasper et Monty servirent le jus d'orange ou le coca pour tout le monde. La soirée était sans alcool, mais ça ne dérangeait personne.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Connor et ses potes avaient emmené des trucs à boire en cachette, dit Miller.

Monty tourna son jus d'orange entre ses mains :

\- Le jus d'orange ce sera très bien. Dit-il.

Jasper assit à côté acquiesça. Clarke qui avait entendu voulait aller vérifier ça, hésitant à aller les dénoncer mais Wells la retint.

\- Laisse va. C'est pas très grave.

Clarke obtempéra, après tout s'ils voulaient se saouler, libre à eux. Murphy et Bellamy dansait toujours, et Jasper sourit :

\- Murphy est vraiment parfait dans son déguisement.

Il était très fier de lui. Miller loucha :

\- La fille en rouge là bas, c'est Murphy ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh merde, je l'avais pas reconnu. Je me demandais c'était qui la nouvelle copine de Bellamy.

Maya pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Mais il est déguisé en fille.

\- En princesse, plus exactement. Précisa Monty.

\- Très jolie princesse, ajouta Jasper.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

Tous ceux qui entendirent la question secouèrent la tête. Elle finit par abandonner la discussion mais Jasper lui demanda si ça la dérangeait.

\- Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu étrange, dit-elle.

\- Moi je trouve ça amusant, fit Jasper.

Maya le regarda et passa une main sur ses cheveux avant de hocher timidement la tête.

\- Tu as raison, c'est amusant.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel et alla se resservir en jus d'orange.

Bellamy avait une de ses mains sur la hanche de Murphy tandis que tous les deux dansaient au rythme de la musique.

\- Tu regrettes d'être venu ? Lui demanda Bellamy.

Murphy avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Non, avoua-t-il.

Il ne regrettait même pas de porter une robe de princesse pour tout dire, il se rendait compte que danser avec ça sur le corps donnait une certaine liberté de mouvement, surtout parce que la jupe en tulle lui permettait vraiment de bouger ses jambes librement. Bellamy le rapprocha de lui et embrassa son épaule nue, puis le prit dans ses bras.

\- On n'en est pas au slow, fit remarque Murphy.

\- J'entends ça. Dit Bellamy en le gardant contre lui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça super étrange et ridicule que je sois en robe ?

\- Non, et sachant que c'est une idée de Jasper ça ne m'étonne même pas.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment séduisant ?

\- Oui, mais pas parce que c'est un déguisement plus féminin, juste que… Et bien tu es très bien dans ce déguisement voilà tout. D'ailleurs vu les regards que certaines personnes te jettent, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Murphy se recula pour se remettre à danser sur un rythme plus rapide. Il posa ses mains sur les reins de Bellamy.

\- Tu es un très bel ours, dit-il. Ça doit être grâce à ton visage de nounours, plaisanta Murphy.

Bellamy rit simplement, avant de lui voler un baiser et de recommencer à danser.

Octavia alla présenter Lincoln à la bande d'amis, après avoir dansé un moment avec lui, et l'avoir gardé pour lui quelques temps. Jasper lui serra la main, en lui souriant, sans rancune. Octavia avait l'air heureuse avec lui et pour Jasper c'était ce qui comptait désormais.

Lincoln fit la bise à Maya, il la connaissait puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

\- Est-ce que Maya est ta nouvelle petite amie ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper parce qu'ils se tenaient assez proches leurs chaises tournés l'une vers l'autre.

Il y eut plusieurs réactions en chaîne suite à cette question. Maya poussa un petit gloussement gêné, Jasper secoua la tête négativement en disant à Lincoln qu'il se trompait et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une amie. Et Monty lâcha son verre de jus d'orange par accident, qui se renversa sur le sol. Il se baissa pour le ramasser :

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je suis maladroit.

Miller se baissa avec lui et attrapa le verre en même temps que lui, tenant sa main plus que le verre :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, ça va, dit Monty. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer.

Wells le rassura :

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est bon je vais y aller.

Monty se redressa.

\- Alors je vais aller me chercher un autre verre.

\- Je viens avec toi. Proposa Miller.

\- Non c'est bon, je reviens vite.

Miller relâcha ses doigts et Monty s'éloigna.

Jasper regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il avait l'air… Bizarre.

\- Désolé pour cette erreur, fit Lincoln. Comme vous aviez l'air proche j'ai cru que…

\- Pas grave, le rassura Jasper.

Maya avait les joues rouges et semblait contente qu'on ait pu croire qu'elle fut la petite amie de Jasper.

Monty resta près des boissons et ne revint pas tout de suite. Il allait devoir se faire à cette idée, Jasper allait finir par sortir avec Maya, ça se voyait à quatre mille kilomètres. Elle n'attendait que ça et Jasper était flatté par l'intérêt qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait lui-même plus que bien. Pourquoi est-ce que Monty réagissait aussi bêtement ?

\- Et bien alors Monty-Chat, pourquoi tu fais la tronche ?

C'était Murphy. Il avait fini de danser avec Bellamy et tous deux s'étaient approché des boissons, pour se rafraîchir un peu.

\- Pour rien, répondit Monty.

Murphy se servit un jus d'orange, Bellamy du coca. Puis sortit d'une des poches de son costume une sucette qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

\- Tu en veux une ? Demanda-t-il à Monty.

\- Non c'est bon, merci.

\- Si tu continues à fixer ton verre vide comme ça, les gens vont se poser des questions sur ta santé mentale. Lui fit remarquer Murphy.

Monty soupira puis se servit du jus d'orange.

\- Où est ta fée ?

\- Là bas répondit Monty sans montrer où.

Murphy regarda autour d'eux et aperçu plus loin Jasper qui discutait avec Maya, et grimaça.

\- La fée s'est trouvé un ange à ce que je vois.

Monty soupira encore. But d'un coup son jus d'orange comme s'il s'était agi d'alcool, et se servit un nouveau verre. Bellamy posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Murphy regarda son propre verre plein de jus d'orange, puis sourit.

\- Allez minou, reste pas planté là, on y va, dit-il à l'adresse de Monty.

Il s'avança vers le groupe, suivit de Monty et Bellamy. Murphy marchait d'un pas nonchalant, évitant les autres personnes qui se tenaient sur son chemin, il arriva droit devant Jasper et Maya. Puis juste avant d'arriver, il trébucha et son verre se renversa sur la robe blanche d'ange de Maya, le jus d'orange s'étalant sur celle-ci. Maya poussa un petit cri.

Murphy se releva d'un coup et prit un air totalement désolé.

\- Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces chaussures, elles sont glissantes et… Je suis totalement désolé. Est-ce que ça va ?

Monty et Bellamy froncèrent les sourcils, tandis que Maya et Jasper regardaient les dégâts.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jasper à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jus formait une grosse tâche orange sur la robe, gâchant la blancheur du costume. Murphy passa d'une jambe sur l'autre d'un air qui se voulait paniqué :

\- Ohlalala, mais ça ne va pas du tout, ça fait vraiment moche. Comme je suis désolé. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un mouchoir pour essuyer cette _horrible_ tâche ?

Personne. Wells avait bien une serpillière dans les mains, mais bon.

Jasper ne savait pas quoi faire

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, essaya-t-il de dire.

Mais Murphy reprit :

\- Oh si c'est grave, très grave. Cette robe blanche qui n'est plus blanche du tout.

\- Murphy arrête, dit Jasper.

Mais les mots atteignaient leur but et plus Murphy parlait, plus Maya avait l'air triste. Octavia finit par réagir, elle vint vers Maya et la fit se lever.

\- Viens, allons nettoyer ça dans les toilettes.

Jasper aurait voulu les suivre mais Octavia lui dit de rester là, qu'elle s'en occupait. Octavia jeta un regard à Murphy qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé avec son sourire moqueur, mais qui répétait :

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Pourras-tu me pardonner pour avoir rendu ton costume si laid ?

Octavia entraîna Maya avec elle en secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Murphy se fichait totalement qu'on le pardonne. Une fois les jeunes filles parties, Murphy arrêta son cinéma. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de jus d'orange sur la chaise, tout s'était renversé sur la robe de Maya. Il poussa donc Monty dessus pour qu'il s'asseoit.

\- Jasper, j'ai trouvé un chat malheureux un peu plus loin. Comme c'est toi la fée, c'est toi qui doit t'en occuper.

Puis il prit la main de Bellamy et s'éloigna avec lui, pour aller s'asseoir plus loin. Bellamy le regarda avec amusement :

\- Tu as trébuché hein ? Le sol est super plat et tu marches très bien avec ces chaussures.

Murphy ricana :

\- Que veux-tu ? C'était un terrible accident.

Bellamy embrassa sa tempe :

\- Tu es à la fois méchant et gentil, et je ne sais pas si je dois t'engueuler ou te féliciter.

Murphy tourna son visage vers lui :

\- Ça dépend de quel côté tu te trouves. L'ange ou le chat ?

Bellamy posa sa bouche sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de dire :

\- D'accord, tu es adorable.

Murphy tourna à peine son visage et Bellamy embrassa sa bouche.

Jasper s'était immédiatement tourné vers Monty quand Murphy lui avait dit qu'il était malheureux. Oubliant instantanément Maya et sa robe. Il passa sa main sur le dos de son meilleur ami :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Monty-Chat ?

\- Rien, Murphy exagère. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés, il dit n'importe quoi.

Jasper caressa la fourrure de son costume et dit :

\- Tu veux une gratouille derrière l'oreille ?

\- Non, sourit Monty. C'est bon.

\- Je peux te caresser le poil, ajouta Jasper.

Le sourire de Monty s'agrandit tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Jasper frotta son dos :

\- Tu es tellement doux, ça me donne vraiment envie de te caresser partout.

Monty rougit tandis que Jasper riait. Il finit par rire avec lui.

\- J'ai une idée. Je suis une fée, donc je peux réaliser n'importe lequel de tes vœux. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

\- Vraiment tout ? Fit Monty.

\- Tout. Et je le réaliserai.

\- Même si je te demande… La lune par exemple ?

\- Même.

\- Ou si je te dis que je veux aller visiter l'Australie ?

\- Oui. Ça aussi.

\- Que je veux voir les dinosaures ?

\- Je suis une fée je te dis, je pourrai exaucer n'importe lequel de tes vœux.

\- N'importe lequel ?

\- Oui.

Monty tira les poils de la jambe de son costume. _Si seulement_ , pensa-t-il. À ce moment là la musique changea de ton et le DJ s'enthousiasma _« quelques musiques pour que les couples puissent se rapprocher »._ Il vit Bellamy entraîner Murphy avec lui, Raven faire pareil avec Finn. Il tourna ses yeux vers Jasper et dit :

\- Alors j'aimerais bien qu'on aille danser ensemble.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Tes vœux sont vraiment très simples, sourit Jasper.

Il tendit sa main vers Monty, qui la prit, puis ils allèrent sur la piste, et Jasper serra ses bras autour de son meilleur ami pour le coller contre lui. Monty posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de Jasper, pour ne pas toucher ses ailes, et sa joue contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dansaient des slows, mais Monty sentait quand même son cœur battre comme un fou. Il se demandait comment Jasper faisait pour ne pas l'entendre tellement il n'était pas discret. Jasper lui caressait le dos, mais Monty était à peu près sûr que c'était parce qu'il adorait la fourrure du costume, alors il le laissa faire. Il sentit Jasper lui parler à l'oreille et il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Alors tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il.

Jasper rit, toujours à son oreille, et dit :

\- C'est vraiment facile de te rendre heureux alors, une danse et c'est tout. Tu sais que tu aurais pu demander de devenir hyper riche ou d'avoir toutes les jolies filles à tes pieds…

Monty s'en fichait de tout ça.

\- Tout ce que je voulais c'était une danse avec toi, et je l'ai eu. Dit-il. Ça me convient.

Il sentit que Jasper le serrait un peu plus fort.

\- Comme tu es raisonnable, je t'offre aussi la deuxième.

\- Tu es une fée très généreuse, sourit Monty.

\- N'est ce pas ?

Ils tournèrent sur le son de la musique, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant deux musiques et ce fut trop court pour Monty. Trop bien, trop agréable, trop emmêlant. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jasper remarqua que Maya était revenu, sa robe était un peu mouillée mais la tâche semblait avoir disparu. Monty vit son meilleur ami sourire, suivit son regard et s'écarta un peu plus. Il avait demandé une danse, il en avait obtenu deux. Son vœu avait été largement exaucé n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper s'éloigna et alla demander une danse à Maya.

Monty resta planté là, jusqu'à ce que Miller arrive près de lui :

\- Et moi je peux danser avec toi ?

Le chat hocha la tête, et dansa avec le voleur.

La musique devint de nouveau plus rythmée après cette danse, et tous se regroupèrent et se mirent à danser. Murphy et Bellamy étaient aussi dans le groupe et Jasper rejoignit Murphy, considérant que la fée doit être avec sa princesse. Il fit signe à Monty pour qu'il vienne avec eux, et Monty tout en dansant se rapprocha de leur côté. Maya resta un peu plus loin, sans doute n'avait-elle pas envie que Murphy fasse tomber quoi que ce soit sur elle.

\- Alors frérot tu t'amuses ? Demanda Jasper à Murphy.

\- Je suis pas ton frère.

\- Mais tu t'amuses ?

\- Oui. Fit Murphy.

Ils dansèrent un moment avant de prendre une nouvelle pause. A ce moment là quelqu'un s'approcha de Murphy.

\- Salut, dit-il.

Murphy fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant un des types qui l'avait agressé dans les toilettes, il était déguisé en homme de cro-magnon et ça lui allait parfaitement. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Murphy serait ravie de lui faire bouffer son poing.

\- Tu es super jolie, alors je me demandais si ça te disais de discuter.

Murphy eut un air perplexe et Jasper éclata de rire.

\- Il ne te reconnaît pas.

Le gars n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

\- C'est Murphy, fit Jasper. Pauvre andouille !

Murphy eut un sourire méchant, tandis que le mec prenait une tête choquée et dégoutée.

\- Mais … Putain… Jasper je savais qu'il était pas net mais toi… Vous êtes vraiment taré les mecs, dégueu, bande de tafioles.

Murphy pointa son doigt vers Jasper en disant :

\- C'est une _« fairy »_ ! Dit-il avec amusement.

Jasper éclata de rire devant la blague. Le mec énervé cracha sur Jasper. Murphy choppa le gars par son costume, prêt à le frapper. Jasper essuya le cracha sur son bras avec une serviette posée sur la table.

\- Laisse tomber Murphy, c'est un con. Dit-il.

Murphy fusilla le gars du regard assez longtemps pour lui faire peur, puis le relâcha.

\- Casse-toi.

L'autre s'éloigna et Murphy se tourna vers Jasper qui lui sourit :

\- Tu m'as défendu, c'est trop mignon.

\- Ta gueule.

Jasper se tut mais il était très content et ça se voyait, d'ailleurs il s'éloigna pour raconter à Monty ce qui venait de se passer. Murphy soupira.

Le mec finit par revenir, avec des potes à lui (tous déguisé en zombies). Ils s'approchèrent pas trop, mais firent chier en rigolant fort et en se moquant des costumes de Jasper et Murphy. Sifflant des mots qui les faisait rire grassement : _« Pédé » « tapettes » « putain les pédales »._ Etc.

Murphy commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait envie de tous les cogner, mais Bellamy le retenait. Finalement c'est Raven et Clarke qui intervinrent.

\- Un homme de cro-magnon et ses amis sans cervelle, vous avez vraiment bien choisi vos costumes les gars, sourit Raven.

\- Mais non Raven, leurs vrais costumes c'est quand ils se déguisent en lycéen, ajouta Clarke.

Jasper rit et Monty renchérit :

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils restent en bandes, ils doivent se partager entre eux les trois neurones du cro-magnon.

\- Trois ? Sourit Finn. Tu es généreux. Moi j'aurais dis « l'unique neurone ».

Les gars s'énervèrent et s'approchèrent pour se battre, mais Bellamy les regarda froidement, et même si son costume d'ours était plutôt mignon, son visage à cet instant disait tout le contraire. Ils connectèrent donc leur unique neurone et décidèrent qu'ils seraient plus prudents d'aller jouer ailleurs.

Murphy regarda Clarke, Raven et les autres, puis il sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il comprenait ce que c'était que de faire partie d'un groupe et d'être défendu par ses amis. Jasper lui mit la main sur l'épaule en lui souriant :

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul, lui dit-il.

Murphy leva un sourcil, puis finit par acquiescer. Maintenant c'était vrai. Il n'était plus tout seul.

Au cours de la soirée, des filles vinrent voir Murphy et Jasper pour leur dire qu'elles adoraient leurs costumes et que c'était super sympa de leur part d'avoir choisi un costume _« plus féminin »_ mais en jouant complètement le jeu, sans ridiculiser les vêtements féminins juste pour se moquer des filles. Certains garçons vinrent également leur faire des compliments, qu'ils sachent ou non qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas à des filles.

Monty remportait également beaucoup de succès, tout le monde avait envie de caresser son pelage, ou de lui faire des câlins. Une fille lui fit une déclaration d'amour d'une traite, et Monty ne sut pas quoi dire tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Euh… Je… Désolé. Ce n'est pas réciproque.

La fille ne parut pas vraiment déçue, comme si elle s'y attendait déjà, elle lui souhaita simplement bonne chance et s'éloigna.

Jasper lui tapa dans le dos gentiment :

\- Non mais quel succès phénoménal, Monty-Chat.

Monty était troublé, il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'il pouvait plaire à quelqu'un. Il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Jasper, lui, n'avait pas l'air vraiment surpris.

\- C'est à cause du déguisement, fit Monty.

\- Pas seulement, répondit Jasper. Tu plais beaucoup.

\- Pas tant que ça.

Jasper tira sur sa capuche pour la baisser sur le front de Monty :

\- C'est simplement que tu ne le remarques pas, tombeur va !

Monty remit bien la capuche. C'était étrange. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il plaisait ? Une autre fille arriva et lui demanda un câlin, qu'il accepta. Peut-être bien, en fait.

Quand revint l'heure des slows, un garçon s'approcha de Jasper et se planta devant lui. C'était un garçon de leur classe, Jasper, qui parlait avec tout le monde, lui avait déjà causé, mais ce n'était pas non plus un ami.

\- Jasper, est-ce que je peux te demander de danser avec moi ?

Jasper accepta sans soucis. Monty de son côté dansa avec une fille qui lui demanda.

Le garçon et Jasper se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, et le garçon demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Monty et toi ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit Jasper en levant un sourcil.

L'autre sembla se contenter de la réponse, acquiesçant. Puis il bafouilla :

\- Je peux te demander autre chose ?

\- Oui.

Le garçon se mit à rougir et demanda à toute vitesse :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de sortir avec un garçon ?

Jasper réfléchit à peine à la question avant de répondre :

\- Je pense que je préfère les filles, mais si je tombe amoureux d'un garçon alors je sortirai avec lui. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté de l'amour non ?

L'autre acquiesça et se tut quelques secondes. Jasper le regardait en se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait ça exactement ? A cause du costume ?

\- Tu me plais, lâcha soudainement le gars. Enfin je pense que je suis amoureux de toi.

Jasper ne se recula pas et ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement. Je ne ressens pas la même chose.

L'autre se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça doucement.

\- Tu es un gars bien, dit-il.

\- Merci mais je n'ai rien fait, répondit Jasper.

\- Tu aurais pu rire, ou être dégoûté.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Fit Jasper très sérieusement.

L'autre secoua la tête et sourit :

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Jasper ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Je vais me contenter de cette danse, dit le gars.

\- D'accord.

Ils dansèrent, puis quand la musique s'arrêta le garçon le remercia et s'éloigna. Jasper tourna la tête dans tous les sens, repéra Monty, attrapa son bras et le colla à lui pour la danse suivante. Monty ne se plaignit pas. Jasper lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et dit :

\- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de succès tous les deux, ce soir.

Monty acquiesça. Il enviait ce gars qui avait osé dire ses sentiments, alors que lui piétinait avec les siens. Il serra plus fort Jasper, essaya de trouver quelque part en lui le courage de lui dire _« tu me plais, je suis amoureux de toi »_ , et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots, le slow s'arrêta et le DJ mis un rock entraînant. Le moment était passé.

Jasper s'était déjà reculé, il prit la main de Maya pour le danser avec elle et Monty secoua la tête et décida d'aller un peu s'asseoir.

Au cours de la soirée, le DJ ne remit qu'une seule fois des slows. Bellamy n'en dansa qu'un seul avec Octavia, les autres il les réserva tous à Murphy, quand à sa sœur elle dansa les siens avec Lincoln. Jasper dansa tous ceux là avec Maya, et Monty en réserva un à Miller, un à Clarke, un à une fille, et les autres il les passa assis sur une chaise à observer les autres danser, évitant de regarder Jasper et Maya. Il aperçu Kane et Jaha qui dansaient ensemble, la fille qui lui avait fait une déclaration danser avec un autre garçon, Finn et Raven faire un slow à quatre avec Clarke et Wells – qui avait finit par enlever ses griffes.

Miller vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils discutèrent.

Il y eu d'autres danses plus rythmés, le groupe se ressouda, ils dansèrent ensemble et s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête et que la soirée se termine. Quand la dernière note retentit, Jasper se baissa, détacha les rubans de ses chaussures, et les enleva, se retrouvant pied nu sur la piste.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça avant ? Demanda Monty.

\- Parce que ça allait bien avec mon costume, mais je commençais à en avoir marre de les porter.

Ils sortirent tous à une vitesse de limaces du gymnase, discutant et rigolant. Finn portant Jasper sur son dos qui criait « uuuh cheval » en riant.

Murphy retira sa couronne et ses couettes et se frotta les cheveux pour les remettre biens et en place. Bellamy l'aida en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Octavia et Lincoln restèrent un peu en retrait, main dans la main. Ils s'embrassèrent sur le parking, un long moment.

Finn reposa Jasper sur le sol, devant la voiture de Monty.

\- Oh merci Finn, tu es un pirate des plus galants.

Finn rit.

\- De rien, mais la prochaine fois fait apparaître des chaussures, tu es une fée après tout.

\- Ah oui, mais je ne peux faire apparaître des chaussures que pour les autres, c'est ainsi.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir, puis Monty déverrouilla les portes de la voiture et Jasper monta dedans.

Octavia dit au revoir à Lincoln, Bellamy s'approcha d'eux et serra la main de l'homme. Murphy attendait à côté de la voiture, et Octavia suivit son frère.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors il a l'air sérieux. Admit Bellamy.

\- Il l'est, assura sa sœur.

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, Octavia laissant Murphy se mettre devant avec son frère.

xxx

Jasper utilisa le démaquillant de la mère de Monty pour son visage, tandis que Monty enlevait sa peau de chat, pour enfiler un grand tee-shirt. Jasper vint vers lui avec un coton et du démaquillant, et lui enleva ses moustaches.

\- Monty-Chat va me manquer, mais Monty reste super mignon quand même, dit-il.

Monty lui sourit. Il aida Jasper avec la fermeture éclair dans son dos, et celui-ci se débarrassa de la robe puis mit un tee-shirt également. Il décrocha ses cheveux et retira le bandeau, puis passa ses mains dedans pour les mettre dans tous les sens.

Puis ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Monty. Ce dernier mit la peluche sur son ventre et Jasper l'attrapa et la fit voler plus loin pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Monty.

\- Cette nuit c'est moi ta peluche, marmonna-t-il.

Monty ferma les yeux :

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il.

Jasper obéit et resta blottit contre lui.

xxx

Octavia aida Murphy à se démaquiller puis elle le vira de la salle de bain pour s'occuper d'elle-même.

Murphy rejoignit Bellamy dans sa chambre. Il avait enlevé son costume et ne portait plus que ses sous vêtements. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et embrassa son cou. Puis il le fit se tourner, et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il abaissa ses manches sur ses bras pour lui enlever et la robe tomba sur le sol. Murphy se tourna de nouveau face à Bellamy pour le regarder. Ce dernier le dévorait des yeux, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Murphy se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa bouche.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, murmura Bellamy après le baiser.

\- Elle n'est pas terminée, sourit Murphy, je dois encore porter ton déguisement préféré.

Bellamy rit et reposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : alors… que dire, j'avais vraiment envie de faire porter des robes à Murphy et Jasper. Donc j'étais vraiment super heureuse d'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai même une amie qui m'a cousu des peluches avec les déguisements de Jasper, Murphy, Monty et Bellamy, et qui me les a dessinés.


	29. Tu me manques

**Prompt :** Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe

* * *

 **29\. Tu me manques.**

Murphy était allongé sur son lit, les pieds sur le mur, il regardait Bob l'Eponge qui paraissait le narguer avec son grand sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as hein ?

Bob ne répondit pas. La maison était silencieuse et Murphy s'ennuyait, si bien qu'il commençait à parler à un dessin sur son mur, il souffla. C'était les vacances. Jasper était chez Monty, Bellamy lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en vacances avec sa sœur une semaine. Murphy se retrouvait seul et se faisait vraiment grave chier, il commençait à comprendre la vie ennuyeuse des étoiles de mer. Putain mais comment il faisait avant ? Comment il avait pu s'habituer aussi vite au bruit ? Au mouvement ? À la présence de quelqu'un ?

Et s'il sortait boire ? Draguer ? Coucher ?

Murphy ricana, et laissa tomber ses jambes sur son lit pour attraper son portable.

 _« M'ennui v te fèr cocu »_

Bellamy ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas être proche de son portable. Murphy poussa un soupir, s'étira et se leva. Puis il prit son sac et sortit de la maison.

xxx

Jasper décrocha quand son téléphone sonna, tandis que Monty faisait une pause dans la série qu'ils regardaient.

\- Allo frérot ?

\- …

\- Oui on est là.

\- …

Jasper se leva et regarda par la fenêtre puis se tourna vers Monty.

\- Murphy est là, ça te dérange qu'il entre ?

\- Non.

\- Non, tu peux venir, dit Jasper.

Il raccrocha et ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Tu peux passer par là !

\- On a une porte, fit Monty.

Murphy entra quand même pas la fenêtre.

\- Je pensais pas qu'un jour tu viendrais par toi même, sourit Jasper.

Murphy posa son sac par terre, et vira ses chaussures, puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- C'était soit ça, soit baiser un inconnu.

\- Et Bellamy ? Demanda Monty.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Jasper sourit, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Monty décida de faire comme eux et s'allongea aussi sur son lit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On va faire une partouze ? Demanda Murphy.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel et Jasper secoua la tête en souriant :

\- T'es venu nous voir, ça fait plaisir.

Murphy s'assit :

\- J'ai changé d'avis, baiser un inconnu sera moins chiant qu'être ici.

Jasper rit :

\- On te croit. Dit-il.

Murphy le regarda, puis laissa tomber et se recoucha sur le lit.

\- Je m'ennuyais, admit-il. J'ai envoyé un message à Bellamy pour lui dire que j'allais le faire cocu, il n'a pas répondu.

\- Il doit être entrain de s'amuser avec Octavia.

Murphy fit la moue.

Avant que Bellamy ne parte avec sa sœur, ils s'étaient légèrement engueulés. Parce que Bellamy le lui avait annoncé au dernier moment, parce qu'il ne l'emmenait pas (c'était évident qu'il ne l'emmenait pas, il ne pouvait pas payer des vacances pour trois personnes, pas avec son salaire), parce qu'il préférait sa petite sœur à lui.

\- Tu savais dans quoi tu mettais le nez John, je te l'ai dit dès le début. Si ça te fait chier, je ne te retiens pas.

Bellamy n'était pas sérieux, il le retenait bien sûr, sa main tenait son bras. Mais Murphy était un petit con doublé d'un emmerdeur.

\- Baise là bien pendant votre séjour.

Bellamy l'avait relâché avec fureur. Murphy avait touché une corde sensible, pas touche à la petite sœur.

\- T'es vraiment un connard quand tu t'y mets.

Il l'avait embrassé quand même, parce que Bellamy l'aimait ce fichu connard. Mais il était parti fâché. Depuis Murphy ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle, ça faisait deux jours, et son premier texto était pour l'emmerder.

\- Il te manque, constata Monty.

Murphy ne répondit rien, la réponse était évidente. De toute façon Monty ne posait pas vraiment une question.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on te change les idées, décida Jasper.

\- Non ça ira, merci.

Cependant Jasper et Monty étaient déjà debout.

\- Il fait beau, sourit Jasper, ça nous laisses deux choix !

Monty sortit une pièce de sa poche.

\- Pile ou face Jasper ?

\- Face.

Il lança la pièce. Elle atterrit sur pile.

\- Pas juste, marmonna Jasper.

\- Dites, c'est bien de lire dans les pensés l'un de l'autre, tout ça, mais vous pouvez partager votre délire ? Demanda Murphy, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe.

Monty rangea la pièce :

\- Face, on allait à la piscine.

\- Et pile ? Interrogea Murphy un brin soulagé d'avoir échappé à ça.

\- Tu verras, répondit Jasper. Harper bosse toujours là bas pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-il à Monty.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message dernièrement pour nous demander quand est-ce qu'on allait venir la voir.

\- Qui est Harper ? demanda Murphy.

\- Une amie du collège, répondit Jasper. Elle n'est pas dans notre lycée mais on garde contact. Tu verras elle bosse dans l'endroit le plus cool du monde. Après la piscine.

\- Dans l'endroit le plus cool du monde tout court. Corrigea Monty.

Jasper fit la moue. Ils échangèrent un regard puis dirent tous les deux en même temps :

\- Après le Musée Mécanique.

Puis ils frappèrent leurs mains tous les deux. Murphy était déjà épuisé.

Et pourtant il monta dans la voiture de Monty et les laissa l'emmener. Apparemment il n'avait pas besoin de maillot de bain, ni de rien d'autre d'ailleurs, ce qui était meilleur signe que l'idée de Jasper. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Monty se gara sur le parking d'un parc avec des châteaux gonflables géants.

\- C'est ça _« l'endroit le plus cool du monde »_ ? Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Oui, répondirent Monty et Jasper en même temps.

\- Mais c'est pour les gosses !

\- Raison de plus, fit Jasper, tu n'as jamais remarqué comme les trucs pour les enfants étaient toujours plus funs la plupart du temps ?

Monty hocha la tête. Murphy secoua la tête :

\- Les enfants n'ont pas le droit de monter dans le Space Mountain, dit-il.

\- J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais fais, fit Jasper.

\- Moi non plus, dit Monty.

\- Moi non plus, admit Murphy, mais je suis sûr que c'est plus cool que des châteaux gonflables.

\- T'as sans doute raison, admit Jasper, mais on n'a pas l'argent pour un parc d'attraction, et tu verras qu'ici c'est quand même vraiment géant.

\- Tu auras le droit de te plaindre si en ressortant tu ne t'es pas du tout amusé, fit Monty.

Murphy accepta le marché. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

La caisse était tenue par une fille blonde aux cheveux longs. Jasper lui sauta dessus, puis Monty la serra dans ses bras aussi.

\- Je me demandais si vous ne m'aviez pas oublié, dit la fille.

Jasper et Monty secouèrent la tête. Puis ils présentèrent Murphy.

\- Voici mon frère, John Murphy.

\- Je ne suis pas son frère, précisa-t-il.

La blonde se présenta :

\- Harper, dit-elle. Tu es sa nouvelle famille d'accueil ?

\- Non, fit Jasper, Murphy est comme moi, on partage la même famille d'accueil.

\- Okay.

Monty et Jasper discutèrent un peu avec Harper, Murphy se mit en retrait en attendant qu'ils aient fini. La blonde les laissa rentrer sans payer, ensuite. Malgré l'énorme pancarte _« parc réservé pour les enfants de 5 à 13 ans »._

Jasper et Monty enlevèrent leurs chaussures et les mirent dans un endroit réservé pour ça. Murphy fit la même chose.

\- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty haussa les épaules.

\- On laisse Murphy choisir ?

\- D'acc. Murphy, à toi de choisir.

Murphy ne savait pas trop, alors il se dirigea au hasard vers le plus gros château gonflable. Monty et Jasper se jetèrent tous les deux en même temps à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelques enfants, ils firent attention de ne pas les bousculer, mais sinon ils commencèrent à se jeter n'importe comment contre les parois du château. Murphy hésita, puis finit par monter dedans. Il était mal à l'aise. Il marcha jusqu'à Jasper et Monty en essayant de pas se péter la tronche. Monty vint sauter à côté de lui exprès, faisant bouger le sol gonflable en dessous de lui, Murphy se cassa la figure. Jasper rit :

\- Bien joué Monty.

Murphy se remit sur ses jambes :

\- Tu ferais mieux de sauter, tu auras plus d'équilibre, lui dit Monty.

Murphy fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sautillant doucement. Jasper vint sauter très fort à côté de lui et Murphy se retrouva projeté, et se cassa à nouveau la figure.

\- Tu n'es jamais monté dans un château gonflable ? S'étonna Jasper.

Murphy finit par avouer que non.

\- Même pas quand t'étais gosse ?

Peut-être petit, mais si c'était le cas il ne s'en rappelait pas, il avait eu d'autres soucis. Monty posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper pour qu'il arrête les questions. Puis ils se penchèrent vers Murphy et l'aidèrent à se relever. Tenant tous les deux un bras, ils le projetèrent de toutes leurs forces contre une paroi. Murphy rebondit et retomba. Ils rirent, et Murphy se releva tout seul, sauta plus fort puis quand Jasper et Monty se rapprochèrent, il sauta de toutes ses forces, leur faisant perdre leur équilibre, cette fois-ci c'est eux qui se cassèrent la figure. Ils rirent à nouveau :

\- T'as compris le truc, fit Monty.

Murphy hocha la tête puis décida de sauter encore, les empêchant de se relever. C'était marrant finalement.

Ensuite ils firent un concours de rebond, puis de celui qui se jetait le plus haut contre les parois, de celui qui atterrissaient le plus loin, etc.

Ils changèrent ensuite d'activités. Il y avait des toboggans gonflables, et ils montèrent tous les trois, Murphy étant déjà prit dans le jeu. Ils s'amusèrent à descendre les toboggans dans toutes les positions, assis, couché sur le dos, sur le ventre, tête en avant, debout, en roulant. Puis ils descendirent par deux, puis par trois, et firent finalement des courses.

Ils allèrent essayer les trampolines à élastique. Là un homme surveillait et s'occupait de l'attraction, mais apparemment il connaissait aussi Jasper et Monty et les aida à accrocher le baudrier tous les trois.

\- C'est un peu du saut à l'élastique, dit Jasper, en plus doux j'imagine. J'en ai jamais fait.

Puis sur ce, il sauta et s'envoya en l'air. Murphy l'imita et eut l'impression que son cœur atterrissait dans son estomac alors qu'il avait lui-même l'impression de s'envoler. Jasper et Monty à côté de lui criaient et s'amusaient à faire des galipettes en l'air. Murphy sauta deux trois fois, avant de faire de même. La tête lui tourna et c'était enivrant et génial, alors il recommença. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'à un moment lui-même s'était mis à crier. Il se rendit compte à quel point il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'amuser de cette façon. Juste lâcher complètement prise, et s'envoler. Jasper et Monty se lassèrent avant lui du trampoline, mais le laissèrent en profiter.

Finalement il descendit, et s'ils ne firent aucun commentaire, les deux adolescents souriaient de manière assez équivoque. Murphy soupira puis admit :

\- D'accord, cet endroit est génial !

Jasper et Monty se tapèrent dans le poing.

Il y avait d'autres activités. Une piscine à boules, des espèces de cages où il fallait grimper et se jeter ensuite dans le vide pour atterrir sur un sol rebondissant, des espèces de parcours gonflables (où il fallait passer entre, dessous, dessus, des rondins, ou des espèces de toiles d'araignées…), des parcours d'escalades en caoutchouc. Chaque fois Murphy se retrouvait à s'amuser comme s'il avait dix ans, entraîné par Jasper et Monty.

C'était vachement mieux que causer seul à seul avec Bob l'Eponge.

Ou que baiser n'importe qui.

Ils finirent le parc en retournant dans les trampolines et Murphy resta encore plus longtemps. En plus Jasper vint tirer de toutes ses forces sur les élastiques de Murphy, avec la permission de l'homme qui les surveillait, pour aider Murphy à s'envoler encore plus haut.

A la sortie du parc Murphy était encore en train de sourire.

\- Tu vois que les trucs pour gosses sont funs. Fit Jasper.

Murphy hocha la tête.

\- Demain on va à la piscine, ajouta Monty.

Murphy ne songea même pas à refuser.

Murphy avait oublié l'existence de son portable, il y repensa quand il l'entendit sonner dans son sac. Il le sortit et décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait, la voix de Bellamy résonna à son oreille. Il était en colère :

\- Je te jure que si tu m'as fait cocu je…

\- J'ai rien fais.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Saleté ! Tu veux me pourrir mes vacances c'est ça ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, sourit Murphy.

\- Ouais ben trouve toi de quoi t'occuper, parce que si jamais tu vas voir ailleurs, tu peux faire une croix sur notre relation.

\- Je sais. Tu me manques.

Ces trois mots calmèrent immédiatement Bellamy. Jasper et Monty assis devant essayèrent de ne pas écouter. Murphy les ignora. Il entendit Bellamy soupirer au bout du fil :

\- T'as beau être un sale con, tu me manques aussi.

\- Ça se passe bien avec ta petite sœur ?

\- Oui. On a visité pleins d'endroits, prit pleins de photos, on s'amuse bien. Et tant pis si ça ne te plaît pas, ronchonna Bellamy.

Murphy passa une main dans ses cheveux et comme il était vraiment de bonne humeur il dit :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu partes. Je sais combien ta sœur compte pour toi, et je comprends que tu prennes des vacances pour passer du temps avec elle.

Silence au bout du fil. Murphy appela :

\- Bellamy ?

Il l'entendit pousser un grognement.

\- Je voulais rester fâché contre toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu me manques, c'est plus facile si je suis fâché contre toi.

Murphy rit. Bellamy ne fut plus fâché du tout.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ta journée.

\- Je suis sorti avec les deux gosses.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Bellamy sans interroger sur l'identité des deux gosses, sachant très bien de qui Murphy parlait.

Murphy raconta. Pas non plus en détail. Il ne s'étendit pas sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ni sur ce qu'il avait ressentit. Mais son ton parlait pour lui.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé alors. Tant mieux. Fais pareil demain, et après-demain et jusqu'à mon retour.

\- D'accord. Toi aussi.

Bellamy ajouta :

\- Sinon, je me suis renseigné et dans la prochaine ville où l'on va, l'auberge possède une salle informatique. Si tu veux, demain en fin d'après-midi on peut essayer de se voir par webcam, tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Wendy et Peter Pan en ont une. Mais d'accord. Je veux bien.

\- Je t'enverrai un SMS pour l'horaire.

\- D'accord.

\- À demain dans ce cas.

\- Oui. À demain.

\- Je t'aime, ne fais pas de bêtise.

\- Je ne ferai pas de bêtise. Promis Murphy.

Ils raccrochèrent. Jasper demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que Wendy et Peter… Et Seth devraient avoir ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, fit Murphy.

\- Désolé, je n'écoutais pas vraiment mais ça j'ai entendu.

\- Une Webcam, répondit Murphy.

Monty dit :

\- J'en ai une, je te la prête si tu veux.

\- Merci.

Monty déposa Murphy et Jasper devant chez eux.

\- Tu restes ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty accepta. Murphy lâcha :

\- Tu me passeras tes bouchons d'oreille Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre baiser toute la nuit.

Monty lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou. Murphy failli tomber.

\- Okay j'ai rien dis.

Jasper ne releva pas, il savait que Murphy disait juste ça pour plaisanter.

xxx

Le lendemain ils allèrent à la piscine comme ils l'avaient dit. C'était une piscine intérieure, mais certaines activités avaient lieu à l'extérieur. Comme cette sorte d'imitation de rivière avec des chutes et des cascades, Jasper adorait ce truc et le fit un nombre incalculable de fois. A l'intérieur il y avait des toboggans géants, des plongeoirs super haut – où Jasper refusa de monter mais d'où Murphy et Monty sautèrent plusieurs fois, des piscines à bulles et à jets, des endroits avec du faux courant, et des endroits banals pour nager. L'après-midi fut une nouvelle fois bien remplie. Puis le soir, Monty passa sa webcam à Murphy avant de le déposer avec Jasper devant chez eux. Il ne pouvait pas rester ce soir là, parce que ses parents étaient invités chez de la famille et il devait y aller. Il y resterait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Jasper le prit dans ses bras une fois devant chez lui.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- C'est juste quatre jours Jasper.

\- C'est trop long quatre jours.

\- Je t'appellerai tous les jours.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Tu vas trop me manquer ! Répéta Jasper.

\- Tu vas trop me manquer aussi.

Murphy était déjà rentré dans la maison, il trouvait leurs effusions de sentiments insupportables. Il alluma l'ordinateur, brancha la webcam et l'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Ça y est ? Il est parti ?

\- Oui, soupira Jasper d'une voix déprimée.

Murphy se tourna vers lui, Jasper avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer ! Il revient dans quatre jours putain !

\- Hm.

Murphy se leva, alla dans la cuisine, sortit le pot de Nutella, une cuillère, et lui refourgua dans les mains :

\- Tiens bouffe ça, ça ira mieux ensuite.

\- Merci.

Murphy se rassit devant l'ordinateur tandis que Jasper s'asseyait sur le canapé, mettait la télé et mangeait le Nutella. Murphy roula des yeux, lui ne pleurait pas parce que Bellamy lui manquait. Jasper était un idiot.

Il entendit son portable sonner et oublia l'autre imbécile. C'était un SMS de Bellamy pour dire qu'il se connecterait sur Skype dans dix minutes. Murphy sourit malgré lui et se demanda qui était le plus idiots des deux entre lui et Jasper.

Sauf que lui admettaient ses sentiments.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper. Celui-ci écrivait quelque chose sur son portable. Un texto à Monty ? Déjà ?

Enfin ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part.

Une réponse arriva assez vite et Jasper eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est Monty ? Demanda Murphy malgré lui en se demandant de quoi il se mêlait.

\- Non c'est Maya, comme Monty n'est pas là, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait qu'on se voit et elle a dit _« oui avec plaisir »._

Murphy regarda Jasper l'air dubitatif.

Ce mec était vraiment trop con.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser longtemps parce que Bellamy se connecta et qu'ils mirent la webcam. Revoir les tâches de rousseurs de Bellamy après quatre jours sans les voir du tout fit chaud au cœur de Murphy, malgré lui. Il se sentit presque intimidé en disant « salut ».

\- Salut John.

Murphy ne sut pas quoi dire, mais Bellamy fit la conversation. Il raconta avec plus de détails ses vacances et parla d'Octavia avec pas mal d'enthousiasme. Murphy le regarda parler et l'écouta, content de pouvoir le voir et l'entendre. Même si les bisous lui manquaient. D'un coup, Bellamy s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et sourit. Murphy fronça les sourcils et Bellamy fit un signe de tête :

\- Regarde derrière toi.

Murphy se tourna. Jasper était là, passant et repassant derrière la webcam en faisant l'idiot avec pleins de grimaces. De toute évidence il allait un peu mieux.

\- Dégage abruti.

\- Faut bien que je t'embête frérot !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Tu préfères frangin ?

\- Jasper ! Dégage !

Jasper tira la langue puis fit coucou à Bellamy avant de s'en aller en sautillant. Eteignant la télé, il monta les escaliers.

\- Putain mais qu'il est con ! Souffla Murphy.

Bellamy rit.

\- Ne te marre pas Bellamy ! Y a cinq minutes il chialait parce que Monty est parti pour quatre jours sans lui, et là il fait ça, il est fatigant je te jure.

\- Tu tiens à lui n'est ce pas ?

\- Nan ! Fit Murphy.

Bellamy sourit, mais n'insista pas. Il recommença à parler de ses vacances, puis demanda à Murphy de parler à son tour. L'adolescent obtempéra, et raconta sa journée du coup. Ils discutèrent durant une bonne heure.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit Bellamy.

\- D'accord.

\- Ne pleure pas trop.

\- Ta gueule, c'est toi qui vas chialer en fait.

Bellamy lui sourit.

\- Tu me manques, dit-il.

\- Pareil, fit Murphy.

\- Je peux te dire une niaiserie ?

\- Non.

\- Ton odeur me manque, tes caresses et tes baisers me manquent, et tes cheveux tous doux aussi, et faire l'amour avec toi me manque.

\- Ta gueule je vais vomir.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop sensible. Plaisanta Bellamy.

\- Mouais, c'est ça.

\- Bon j'y vais. A bientôt.

\- À bientôt.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lâcha Murphy en ronchonnant et en détournant le regard.

Bellamy lui envoya un baiser et Murphy roula des yeux, puis il éteignit la webcam, et le salon parut vraiment silencieux à Murphy.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur, et monta les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Bob l'Eponge. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et essaya de ne pas déprimer.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entre, dit-il à Jasper.

Celui-ci le fit, puis montra le pot de Nutella qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec deux cuillères. Murphy s'assit sur le lit, et Jasper vint se mettre à côté de lui. Et ils partagèrent le pot, sans se parler.

xxx

Le lendemain Jasper devait donc voir Maya dans l'après-midi. Murphy s'était levé tard. Dormir beaucoup lui permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite. Comme Wendy et Seth étaient au boulot, les deux garçons mangèrent un plat tout préparé qu'ils se partagèrent, en matant la télévision.

\- Tu dois vraiment aller voir l'autre cruche ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Elle s'appelle Maya, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Oui. Je vais aller la voir.

Murphy finit son assiette et la posa sur la table basse, puis il croisa les bras d'un air ennuyé. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir foutre cet après-midi ? Il était trop amoureux de Bellamy pour risquer de bêtement le perdre juste par ennuie. Mais rester devant la télé à se lobotomiser la cervelle ne lui disait pas plus que ça.

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux, lui dit Jasper en remarquant son air.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de passer l'après-midi à te voir batifoler avec cette nana ?

\- T'as autre chose à faire ?

\- Non. Souffla Murphy à contrecœur.

\- Alors tu peux venir.

Murphy acquiesça. Il aurait préféré se faire un autre après-midi avec Monty. Voilà que lui aussi allait lui manquer.

Afin de montrer sa totale non motivation d'accompagner Jasper à sa sortie avec l'ange, il avait mit un tee-shirt noir, avec dessiné en blanc une main de squelette faisant un fuck. C'était clair et efficace, et plutôt dans l'humeur de Murphy. Jasper avait mis une simple chemise à manche courte, blanche et noire. Il était mignon, et c'était écoeurant. Mais moins à vomir que la robe bleue de Maya, robe qui faisait très grand-mère et qui lui donnait un air sage.

\- Tu es très jolie, lui dit Jasper.

Murphy se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Les mains dans les poches, il fit juste un signe de tête à Maya, puis avec un sourire ironique il lâcha :

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas de jus d'orange sur moi aujourd'hui.

Il fut le seul à rire, et préféra se la fermer. Cet après-midi allait être super nul à chier.

Ils allèrent au cinéma et Jasper et Maya se mirent d'accord pour le film le plus ringard et romantique de tous les films à l'affiche. Murphy se vengea en achetant un énorme pot de pop corn qu'il ne partagea pas. Il s'assit entre Jasper et Maya et fit beaucoup de bruits en mangeant. Puis il alluma son portable pendant le film et envoya un SMS à Bellamy. Il rigola très fort pendant une scène romantico-gerbo-niaise, poussa quatre-mille-huit-cent-soixante-douze soupirs d'ennuies et la seule chose dont il se délecta réellement était la tête de plus en plus agacée de Maya.

Après le cinéma, il dit à Jasper :

\- Il y a un endroit où je dois vraiment vraiment aller, est-ce qu'on peut y aller tous les trois ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux.

Murphy sourit, et les conduisit droit devant un sexe shop. Maya eut l'air totalement affligée ce qui rendit Murphy plutôt content de lui-même. Jasper poussa Murphy un peu plus loin pour lui parler :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien, dit Murphy.

\- Pourtant on dirait que tu fais tout pour qu'on passe une mauvaise journée.

\- Je fais ça moi ? Pas eu cette impression.

\- J'aime bien Maya, dit Jasper, alors s'il te plaît, calme toi.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais essayer, dit-il.

\- Merci.

Finalement ils allèrent boire un truc dans un bar. Murphy hésita, puis se commanda simplement un jus de fraise. Il le prit en photo et envoya un MMS à Bellamy _« Je sui sage et je pense à toi »._ Il laissa Jasper et Maya discuter un moment. La jeune fille n'était pas franchement discrète dans ses intentions et Jasper était vachement réceptif à ses flatteries, mais c'était d'une platitude affligeante. Jasper semblait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour avoir l'air d'un gros débile niais, bientôt il allait lui déclamer un de ces poèmes carambar _« toutes les plus belles étoiles sont dans tes yeux » « tu es la plus belle fleur de tous les jardins »,_ Murphy lâcha :

\- Ça irait plus vite si tu lui disais que tu veux te la faire, elle en bave déjà d'avance. Baise là et finissons-en.

Jasper et Maya rougirent tous les deux. Jasper fusilla Murphy des yeux et celui-ci tourna sa paille dans son verre d'un air nonchalant.

\- Il plaisante, dit Jasper, Murphy a un humour particulier.

Murphy mit la paille dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Maya accepta l'explication puis dit :

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu seul, dit-elle.

La pique était sans doute voulue, puisqu'elle lança un regard à Murphy. L'ange pouvait donc avoir une langue de vipère, pas si niaise que ça finalement. Pas pour autant intéressante ceci dit, et petite joueuse. Murphy but une gorgée puis se recula. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Jasper le fixa l'air de dire _« mords toi la langue »_ et Murphy referma sa bouche. Bien, il garderait le fond de ses pensés pour lui. Jasper recommença à niaiser avec Maya, et Murphy aurait voulu avoir des billes à la place des yeux, plus facile pour les rouler. Il envisagea pendant un moment de faire tomber son jus de fraise sur la robe de Maya, mais il avait l'impression que le running gag ne serait pas drôle. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, il aurait dû rester à la maison, au moins il se serait ennuyé sans devoir supporter les yeux papillonnants de Maya.

\- Monty me manque, lâcha-t-il à voix haute.

Jasper et Maya arrêtèrent de parler et Jasper fixa Murphy.

\- Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux, vous avez tendance à être tellement dans votre délire que vous ne voyez pas que personne n'arrive à vous suivre, mais au moins Monty n'a pas des cils de vingt centimètres et ne passe pas son temps à cligner des yeux pour rappeler leur présence.

\- Murphy…

\- Ah oui, et plus important encore, Monty a un cerveau !

Maya fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, mais je ne vais pas me laisser insulter sans rien dire. Je tolère ta présence parce que tu es le pseudo frère de Jasper et qu'il t'apprécie, même si je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut trouver de bien chez toi, mais si tu n'es pas content de me voir discuter avec Jasper, tu peux partir. Je pense qu'on sera bien mieux sans toi.

\- Comme ça tu pourras lui montrer ce que tu as sous ta robe, rétorqua Murphy.

Maya lui lança le contenue de son verre au visage. Murphy cligna des yeux et se leva lui aussi. Il allait butter cette garce. Jasper se mit également debout et se plaça devant Maya :

\- Arrête Murphy, tu l'as mérité !

Murphy regarda Jasper avec colère puis poussa la table d'un coup :

\- Okay je me casse ! Je ne suis pas le bienvenu de toute façon. Baise la Jasper puisque c'est ce que tu crois vouloir ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me mêle de tout ça.

Il attrapa son jus de fraise, et sortit avec du bar, faisant un fuck au barman qui lui demandait de laisser son verre.

Jasper se tourna vers Maya :

\- Désolé, dit-il, il a très mauvais caractère.

La jeune fille se rassit.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as invité, dit-elle.

\- Il allait s'ennuyer, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- J'ai vu.

Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Maya.

\- Lui jeter mon verre au visage ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il l'a mérité.

\- Peut-être, mais il y avait d'autres façon de régler ça. Murphy est casse pied et pas très sympa, il a un humour bien à lui et adore les sarcasmes mais il est plus sensible qu'il ne le montre.

\- S'il ne veut pas qu'on lui jette des verres à la figure, il n'a qu'à se montrer plus aimable.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, c'est ma faute, dit Jasper. J'aurais préféré qu'on règle ça autrement.

\- D'accord, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Allez viens, je vais payer, on pourrait juste marcher et faire quelques boutiques, tu en penses quoi ?

Heureusement que les parents de Monty avaient laissé un peu d'argent de poche à Jasper, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu payer.

Maya retrouva son sourire :

\- Avec plaisir.

xxx

Murphy resta enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée et le lendemain également. Il ignora Jasper, et garda sa porte fermée à clé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'incruster. Il s'ennuyait mais comme il était en colère et énervé, le temps passait plus vite quand même. Bellamy l'appela et ils discutèrent un moment, même si Murphy parlait plutôt par monosyllabe.

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Non !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Murphy ronchonna, mais raconta. Bellamy lui dit :

\- Tu es vexé parce que Jasper ne t'a pas défendu ?

\- Non.

\- De toute évidence tu l'avais mérité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aurait défendu ?

\- J'ai dis que j'étais pas vexé !

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui fais la gueule ?

\- Parce que c'est un con et qu'il m'emmerde.

\- Ça a toujours été le cas selon toi et tu ne lui faisais pas la gueule.

\- Je raccroche Bellamy.

\- D'accord, je t'embrasse.

\- Tu ne me retiens pas ? S'agaça Murphy.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas qu'on me raccroche au visage juste parce que ce que je te dis ne te plait pas.

Murphy raccrocha violemment. Lança son portable sur son lit. Puis il regretta d'avoir raccroché. S'allongea pour prendre de nouveau son portable.

Il rappela. Bellamy décrocha mais resta silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Murphy. Tu as sans doute raison, je dois être vexé.

\- C'est parce que tu tiens à lui.

\- Non. Je suis juste habitué à sa présence, voilà tout.

\- D'accord. Fit Bellamy sans insister. Et pourquoi tu embêtais cette Maya ?

\- Sa tête ne me revient pas. Qu'est ce que Jasper lui trouve ?

\- Ça tu devrais le demander directement à Jasper. Et je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à t'en mêler ?

Murphy posa ses pieds sur son mur en réfléchissant à la question.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Avoua-t-il.

\- C'est à Monty et Jasper de se débrouiller avec leurs sentiments.

\- Si Jasper s'était dit ça, toi et moi on ne serait sans doute pas ensemble.

\- Tu te sens redevable alors ?

\- Non, mais toi tu devrais. Sans lui tu serais peut-être mort sous la pluie, va savoir.

\- Je vois. C'est bien de vouloir aider, mais tu t'y prends un peu trop violemment. Je ne comprends pas en quoi insulter cette fille changera quelque chose.

\- T'as pas tort, mais elle me gonflait. Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Tu es la patience même n'est ce pas ? S'amusa Bellamy. En tout cas tu devrais arrêter de faire la gueule à Jasper, il n'y est pour rien si tu te fais jeter des verres à la figure.

\- Je ne fais pas la gueule, je veux plus voir sa gueule, c'est différent.

\- Sûr, la différence est flagrante.

\- On change de sujet, râla Murphy.

Bellamy accepta et raconta des choses plus légères à Murphy, pour le calmer. Ce qui fonctionna en partie parce que l'adolescent trouvait la voix de Bellamy particulièrement apaisante. Murphy se sentit un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir juste poser sa joue contre le torse de Bellamy, le sentir respirer, entendre son cœur, pendant qu'il parlait. Des fois Bellamy passait sa main dans ses cheveux – souvent en fait – et c'était bien.

\- Tu me manques, souffla-t-il avec une telle sincérité que Bellamy se tut.

Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Murphy l'appelle :

\- Bellamy ?

\- Désolé, je devais remettre mon cœur en marche. Des fois tu me lances des bombes comme ça, avec un ton tout mignon et je ne suis pas préparé.

\- Idiot, sourit Murphy. Je te l'ai déjà dit que tu me manquais.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Idiot, répéta Murphy.

\- Je reviens bientôt.

\- Tant mieux.

\- D'ici là, réconcilie-toi avec Jasper.

\- On verra.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Bellamy raccrocha.

Murphy poussa un soupir, et sortit de sa chambre pour voir s'il restait du Nutella.

Jasper, depuis qu'il était rentré du rendez-vous avec Maya, avait frappé à la porte de Murphy plusieurs fois, il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé à travers celle-ci, plusieurs fois. Sans même savoir à propos de quoi il s'excusait, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'énerva aussi, face à cette même porte fermée :

\- C'est ta faute aussi, tu la cherches et ensuite tu t'énerves parce qu'elle s'est énervée. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'elle te dire « merci » ?

Il avait essayé de lui parler quand il le croisait dans le couloir. Il avait essayé de lui écrire un mot qu'il avait glissé sous la porte en disant :

\- Tu pourras le mettre dans la boite à gâteaux.

Mais le mot lui était revenu.

\- Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Murphy ne répondit pas.

Jasper avait essayé de lui parler le soir. Monty l'avait appelé mais quand Jasper avait raconté l'histoire avec Maya, son meilleur ami avait semblé un peu froid. Lui avait assuré que Murphy finirait par arrêter de bouder, puis avait dit que sa mère l'appelait et avait raccroché. Jasper se demandait si ça se passait bien dans sa famille pour qu'il ait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain, Jasper avait à nouveau tenté de parler à Murphy. En vain. Puis il avait laissé tomber et était sorti avec Maya. Au début Jasper ne parlait pas beaucoup et Maya l'interrogea.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Murphy ne veut plus me parler, expliqua-t-il.

Maya eut l'air triste pour lui, mais dit :

\- Tu devrais le laisser, je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup de faire des efforts pour lui.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres :

\- Je sais comment il paraît être, crois-moi je l'ai détesté assez longtemps pour le savoir. Mais il vaut la peine qu'on fasse des efforts pour lui.

\- Pas quand il est en tort. Insista Maya. C'est sa faute après tout. Tu l'as invité et il s'est mal comporté. C'est lui qui devrait te présenter ses excuses.

\- T'as peut-être raison, admit Jasper.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber je pense, dit-elle.

\- Je devrais laisser tomber, c'est vrai.

\- N'y pense plus, sois comme d'habitude, allons nous amuser.

Jasper acquiesça finalement. Il mit Murphy de côté – même s'il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, hors de question. Tous les deux allèrent au parc où ils firent de la balançoire, et du toboggan, avec les enfants qui étaient là. Maya s'entendait bien avec les gosses, et Jasper s'amusait également avec eux. L'un des petits leur demanda :

\- Vous êtes un papa et une maman ?

Maya et Jasper rougirent tous les deux. Jasper se frotta les cheveux en riant bêtement.

\- Non, on ne l'est pas, dit-il.

Il regarda Maya, cette dernière fit un petit sourire et baissa les yeux. Après avoir joué avec les enfants, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Tu sais y faire avec les enfants, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est parce que je suis un gosse moi-même, sans doute, fit Jasper.

\- J'aime ce côté chez toi, tu sembles toujours t'amuser.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ça ? La plupart des gens me trouvent saoulant. Ça n'a pas marché avec Octavia en partie à cause de ça.

Maya pencha la tête sur le côté et Jasper la trouva vraiment mignonne.

\- Pourtant tu es drôle et gentil, dit-elle sincèrement. C'est rassurant d'être avec toi, et on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Jasper rougit encore et se mit à bafouiller :

\- Merci. Tu es chouette aussi.

Maya lui fit un sourire éblouissant et Jasper eut du mal à avaler. Est-ce que ça le faisait s'il l'embrassait ? Il se pencha vers elle, sans trop savoir s'il pouvait, mais à cet instant ils furent interrompu par un enfant :

\- Vous viendez encore jouer avec nous ?

Jasper et Maya se tournèrent vers lui et acquiescèrent. Jasper ne tenta plus rien.

Le soir, Jasper retrouva Murphy sur le canapé à manger le reste de Nutella. Il vint se mettre près de lui.

\- Maya pense que je devrais laisser tomber, que c'est à toi de t'excuser pour t'être mal comporté.

Murphy tourna des yeux d'orage vers lui.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas, dit-il.

\- Oh ! Tu parles. Sourit Jasper.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Murphy était trop énervé, il lui donna le pot de Nutella et la cuillère, puis se leva, et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Jasper soupira, prit une grosse cuillère de Nutella et la mit dans sa bouche.

Monty l'appela et lui raconta sa journée, il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Jasper lui raconta la sienne. Parla de Murphy, puis de Maya.

\- Je crois que j'ai failli l'embrasser, dit-il.

\- Ah. Fit Monty.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie ou non que ça arrive.

Monty resta silencieux.

\- Peut-être que oui. Ajouta Jasper. Sans doute. Je crois qu'elle me plait.

Monty continua de se taire et de le laisser parler. Jasper y vit une invitation pour essayer de démêler tout ça.

\- Elle me trouve drôle et gentil, elle me trouve rassurant. Elle aime le fait que j'aime m'amuser. Et puis elle-même est drôle et adorable, vraiment mignonne.

\- Je vois, lâcha Monty.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais être entrain de tomber amoureux ?

Monty ne répondit pas à la question.

\- Désolé Jasper, je dois y aller, mon père a besoin d'un truc. Je te rappelle demain. À demain.

\- Oui. À demain. Tu me…

 _Manques_ … Monty avait déjà raccroché.

xxx

Bellamy avait passé une très bonne semaine avec sa sœur. Ils avaient fait un mini road trip tous les deux, passant de ville en ville et de motel en auberge de jeunesse. Ils avaient fait des très bonnes rencontres (une fille avait bien essayé de mettre Bellamy dans son lit, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné pour elle), avaient mangé des plats différents, et passé pas mal d'heures à discuter tous les deux. Sur tout et rien. De mythologie (passion qu'ils partageaient tous les deux), de bouquins, de télé, de Murphy ou de Lincoln, du temps, de la ville, de ce qu'ils avaient visités, des gens. Des fois Octavia posait simplement ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et piquait une sieste, tandis que Bellamy les emmenait ailleurs. Ils se taquinaient, s'embêtaient, se disputaient gentiment pour la musique à écouter, un soir ils avaient fait une bataille d'oreiller, et les vacances avaient été absolument géniales.

\- Tu es mon frère préféré, lui dit Octavia sur le chemin du retour.

\- Tu triches, je suis le seul.

\- Et bien si j'en avais deux, tu serais mon préféré, insista-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux te le dire, je préfère mon autre sœur imaginaire.

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule tandis qu'il se marrait.

\- Je t'aime aussi Octavia, tu sais bien que tu es ma sœur préférée.

\- Dans ce cas je peux mettre mon CD d'In This Moment. Tenta-t-elle.

\- Non j'en ai marre de l'entendre hurler.

\- Mais je suis ta sœur préférée, donc tu devrais me laisser écouter.

\- Et moi je suis ton frère préféré et je te demande d'épargner mes oreilles.

\- Bon. One Night Only, ça te va ?

Bellamy accepta.

Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée. Bellamy déposa Octavia :

\- Ça te dérange si je m'absente ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dit-elle, va le voir, t'en meurs d'envie.

\- Merci O.

\- Amuse toi bien.

Elle prit sa valise et lui fit un signe de main alors qu'il redémarrait.

Murphy n'avait pas reparlé à Jasper, et de ce qu'il en savait, celui-ci avait sans doute encore passé une journée avec Maya. Grand bien lui fasse à cet abruti.

Il décrocha son portable quand il vit que Bellamy l'appelait.

\- Je suis là, lui dit Bellamy.

Murphy lâcha son portable, sortit de sa chambre en trombe, descendit les escaliers par la rampe, faillit bousculer Wendy dans le couloir, puis ouvrit la porte en trombe et sortit – pieds nus – dehors. Il courut jusqu'à Bellamy qui l'attendait, le dos contre sa voiture et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Bellamy posa ses mains sous les cuisses de Murphy pour essayer de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, alors que l'adolescent nouait ses jambes autour de lui, accrochant sa bouche à la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, Bellamy relâchant doucement Murphy, qui reposa ses jambes par terre, se fichant de ses pieds nus sur le trottoir. Bellamy se recula un peu et s'amusa :

\- Et bien, je t'ai effectivement manqué.

Murphy rougit et tourna la tête, mais Bellamy attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder, puis posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils furent coupés par une voix :

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Bellamy releva la tête.

\- Relâchez immédiatement John.

Wendy se tenait là, devant eux, les deux mains sur les hanches et l'air horrifié. Bellamy relâcha doucement Murphy.

\- On…

\- Vous êtes un adulte et John est encore mineur, je ne vous laisserai pas agir ainsi, que pensez-vous faire ?

\- Je…

\- En plus vous êtes un homme ! Espèce de pervers. Je n'accepterai pas que vous pervertissiez ces enfants, partez immédiatement !

Murphy la regarda avec mépris :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?

\- Si tout va très bien ! Partez de chez moi, tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Bellamy préféra bon de ne pas discuter.

\- Je reviendrai pour vous expliquer, dit-il.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que vous reveniez. Je ne veux plus que vous approchiez Jasper et John.

\- Mais ta gueule putain, Bellamy peut venir me voir quand il veut, s'énerva Murphy.

\- Non John, tu as été manipulé par cet adulte. Rentre tout de suite à la maison.

Murphy se tourna vers Bellamy pour avoir son soutien, mais celui-ci secoua la tête, pour le moment il valait mieux qu'il parte. Il monta dans la voiture et s'en alla.

Murphy allait péter un câble.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe que dalle, désolé pour ça, le prochain devrait être un peu plus mouvementé.


	30. Je t'aime

**Prompt :** On rentre à la maison.

* * *

 **30\. Je t'aime.**

Murphy entra dans la maison, en claquant si fort la porte d'entré qu'il brisa le bois autour des gonds. Il voulait monter dans la chambre de Bob l'Eponge, mais Wendy le retint par le bras :

\- Attends John, nous devons parler.

Il faillit la cogner, mais Jasper, qui avait assisté à la scène, se mit entre eux et Murphy baissa le poing. Peter Pan était là lui aussi :

\- Viens t'asseoir dans le salon, nous allons parler de ça, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

\- Je ne veux pas parler, hurla Murphy.

\- Bien, mais nous si. Ce sera mieux dans le salon que devant l'escalier, continua Seth calmement.

Murphy ne bougea pas, Jasper faisait toujours rempart entre lui et Wendy, mais elle ne lâchait pas son bras.

\- Lâche-moi grognasse ! Ordonna Murphy.

\- Calme toi John, insista Seth, il faut qu'on t'explique certaines choses.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos explications, cracha Murphy.

\- Et pourtant tu vas quand même devoir les entendre.

Wendy s'en mêla :

\- Cet homme est plus âgé que toi.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, lâcha Murphy méchamment.

\- Et tu n'as que seize ans !

\- Bientôt dix-sept, corrigea Murphy.

\- Mais tu es toujours mineur, et tu es sous notre charge, c'est nous qui décidons, insista Wendy.

Jasper vit la rage dans les yeux de Murphy et essaya de capter son regard pour l'apaiser.

\- Toi aussi tu es d'accord avec ça ? Hurla Murphy à son encontre au lieu de se calmer.

\- Non… Murmura Jasper.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là hein ?

\- Parce que je voudrais que tu évites de cogner sur Wendy et Seth, ça ne t'apporterait que des problèmes.

Murphy regarda les deux adultes et cracha :

\- Je l'aime, j'aime Bellamy, ça vous poses un problème ?

Wendy posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

\- Mais c'est un homme et plus âgé en plus, il t'a vraiment perverti et manipulé, dit-elle choquée.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait autant s'il s'agissait d'une femme ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, fit Seth, il est majeur !

\- Et alors ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Je l'aime putain ! C'est une des seules choses belle et bien de ma vie et vous voulez me l'enlever ? Allez crever !

Jasper baissa la tête, puis se tourna vers Wendy et Seth :

\- Je pense que Bellamy est sérieux et…

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Jasper, fit Wendy, toi aussi ce pervers a dû te manipuler. Est-ce qu'il t'a touché également ?

\- Quoi ? Non.

Jasper écarquillait les yeux, et il secoua la tête :

\- Bellamy n'est pas un pervers.

\- Il a touché à John et tu me dis que ce n'est pas un pervers ? Hurla Wendy.

\- Si je peux me permettre, dit Jasper calmement, je pense que Murphy est totalement consentant.

\- Facile à dire alors qu'il vous a sûrement remplis la cervelle de saletés.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel. Seth intervint :

\- Essayez de comprendre tous les deux. Bellamy travaille dans votre lycée, il est plus âgé, majeur alors que vous n'êtes encore que des ados. Il est bien possible qu'il vous ais manipulé et je sais que vous pensez bien faire en prenant sa défense, mais il est en tort.

Murphy recommença à péter les plombs. Il secoua son bras pour que Wendy le lâche mais cette pétasse planta ses ongles dans sa peau pour mieux le retenir.

\- Tu dois nous écouter John, tu ne dois plus voir cet homme. Et toi non plus Jasper, fit-elle.

Jasper leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Seth :

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Il avait l'impression que l'homme était plus sérieux, moins guidé par la colère et le dégoût.

\- Pour le moment.

\- Comment ça pour le moment ? Fit Wendy en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari.

\- Bellamy n'a pas forcément de mauvaises intentions, expliqua Seth, il peut être sérieux mais pour l'instant, nous n'en savons rien. Donc, pour le moment, nous allons nous méfier et faire en sorte de protéger Jasper et John, mais il serait bien aussi d'en apprendre plus sur les réelles intentions de cet homme. C'est pour cette raison que j'aurais voulu que tu nous parles, John.

Murphy secoua la tête :

\- Et vous parlez de quoi hein ? Vous n'écoutez rien de ce que je dis !

Wendy rajouta une couche :

\- Et dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que cet homme remette un pied chez nous. Je n'accepterai jamais ce pervers sous mon toit.

Murphy vit rouge, il tira son bras si fort qu'il entraîna la main de Wendy vers lui. Jasper était un peu pris en sandwich entre eux. Murphy planta ses dents dans la main de la femme, aussi fort qu'il put. Celle-ci le lâcha enfin, en hurlant. John ignora ses cris, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Bob l'Éponge, à clé. Il poussa le placard contre la porte pour la coincer, il poussa également son lit. Il entendit Wendy crier derrière la porte :

\- Tu seras puni John, puisque tu ne veux pas écouter, tu seras privé de sortie.

Mais il cria encore plus fort qu'elle :

\- Va te faire voir connasse !

Murphy s'assit dans un coin à l'opposé de la porte, serrant ses jambes contre lui, il laissa la femme crier et crier encore. Qu'elle crie, il s'en foutait. Cette connasse ne supportait juste pas d'avoir un pédé sous son toit, voilà la seule raison pour laquelle elle hurlait. Il entendait Seth essayer de la calmer, il entendait Jasper essayer de défendre Bellamy. Puis au bout d'un moment les cries s'arrêtèrent et les voix s'éloignèrent. Le silence.

Murphy tremblait de rage, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de réussir à se calmer. Il entendit à un moment Jasper l'appeler à travers la porte, mais il ne lui répondit pas, il ne lui ouvrit pas non plus. Que Jasper aille se faire foutre. Il aurait dû le laisser cogner l'autre garce.

Murphy frappa son poing contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Putain. Dit-il. Putain, putain, putain.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, et il frappa plus fort.

Pourquoi on lui faisait ça ?

Bellamy…

\- Bellamy…

Il finit par attraper son portable qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre, et composa son numéro pour l'appeler. Bellamy répondit quasiment tout de suite.

\- John ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il entendit Murphy pleurer au bout du fil et devina que les choses avaient dû très très mal se passer.

\- Je vais me tirer, lâcha Murphy. Je ne vais pas rester.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, cela ne ferait que leur donner raison.

\- Rien à foutre !

Murphy passa son bras sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes sans aucune utilité puisque d'autres suivaient derrière.

\- Tu es où là ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Enfermé dans ma chambre.

\- Ecoute, pour ce soir tu ferais mieux de te coucher et de dormir, demain j'essayerai de venir leur parler pour leur expliquer mes intentions.

\- Ils écouteront rien, ils s'en foutent, ils ne veulent juste pas d'un pédé sous leur toit !

\- Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi parce que tu es encore jeune. Moi aussi je me suis inquiété pour Octavia à propos de Lincoln.

\- Mais ils ne veulent même plus qu'on se voit, ils ont même insinué que tu avais touché Jasper.

\- Ils s'inquiètent, ils exagèrent. Ça ira mieux quand je leur aurai parlé.

\- Non. Je suis sûr que non.

Bellamy regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se téléporter pour le serrer dans ses bras, Murphy lui paraissait tellement fragile au téléphone et il ne pouvait même pas être là pour lui. Le consoler, le rassurer.

\- On va essayer d'accord ?

\- Hm.

\- Jasper pourra sans doute m'aider à tout expliquer, insista Bellamy.

\- Que Jasper aille se faire voir.

\- Il ne t'a pas défendu ?

\- Si, reconnu Murphy.

Mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez.

\- Je veux partir, dit Murphy.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Attend demain d'accord ?

\- Hm.

Bellamy essaya de lui parler encore, de le consoler, mais au bout d'un moment Murphy lui dit :

\- Je raccroche.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas dormir ?

Murphy ne répondit pas.

\- À demain ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- On verra. Marmonna Murphy en raccrochant.

Il se leva, poussa son lit pour le remettre à sa place. Il ouvrit son placard et trouva la valise d'une immonde couleur rose. Bellamy avait dit de ne pas partir, mais tant pis, Murphy n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison. Il détestait Wendy et Peter Pan, il en avait marre de Jasper. Il fourra la boîte à chaussure qui contenait sa boite de gâteau dedans et jeta ses fringues en tas, puis il ferma la valise. Il enfila ses chaussures, il poussa le placard et ouvrit la porte.

Jasper était assis là, en face, à attendre. Il l'ignora, et commença à faire rouler la valise dans le couloir.

\- Seth et Wendy sont allés se coucher, dit Jasper.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- On a réussi à convaincre Wendy de parler à Bellamy avant de le juger.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Le fait que vous soyez deux garçons la dérange beaucoup c'est vrai, mais Seth pense plutôt qu'ils doivent se montrer tolérant.

\- Rien à foutre. Répéta Murphy.

\- Pourquoi tu as ta valise ? Demanda finalement Jasper alors que Murphy la faisait rouler dans les escaliers.

\- Devine.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Murphy ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison. Jasper le suivit.

\- Tu pars ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien joué.

\- Non attends, tu ne peux pas partir.

\- On parie ?

\- Et Bob l'Eponge ? Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner !

\- Et bien en fait, si.

\- Et tu vas aller où ?

\- Pour le moment chez Bellamy, mais je vais travailler et gagner de l'argent et je prendrai un appartement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Mais ça va apporter des problèmes à Bellamy, ils vont encore plus penser qu'il t'a manipulé et ce genre de conneries, ils sont bien capables d'envoyer les flics te chercher chez lui.

Murphy s'arrêta, l'air d'hésiter.

\- Je le sais qu'ils le feront, ajouta Jasper, une de mes familles d'accueil ont envoyé les flics chez Monty une fois parce que j'avais fugué chez lui.

Murphy haussa les épaules et reprit sa route :

\- Rien à foutre, dans ce cas je vais ailleurs et pas chez Bellamy, dit-il.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. D'abord à l'hôtel, et ensuite j'aviserai.

Ils marchaient tous les deux sur le trottoir. Murphy faisant rouler sa valise et Jasper le suivant de près.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! Insista Jasper.

\- Ta gueule Jasper, fiche moi la paix.

\- S'il te plaît, reste. Ils vont finir par accepter ta relation avec Bellamy, partir ce sera pire.

\- Je m'en fous, je me casse, ils ne me dicteront pas avec qui je dois baiser ou non.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! Répéta Jasper.

\- Putain si, je peux, et je le fais !

\- Et moi ?

\- Rien à foutre.

Jasper s'arrêta un instant, blessé. Mais recommença à marcher.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu t'en fous ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais on est frère.

\- Bordel Jasper on n'est pas… RAAAAH laisse tomber.

\- S'il te plait reste.

\- Non, ce sont tes parents, pas les miens.

\- Non. Ce ne sont pas mes parents, fit Jasper. Je me suis trompé. Monty avait raison, ils ne peuvent pas devenir mes parents juste parce qu'ils sont ma famille d'accueil. Mais toi tu es mon frère et je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Tu dois aussi te tromper.

\- Non. Je ne me trompe pas.

Murphy essaya de marcher plus vite mais Jasper continuait à le suivre.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Ne pars pas !

\- Et pourquoi hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et ne me dis pas qu'on est frère, on ne l'est pas !

\- C'est évident, souffla Jasper.

Murphy sortit avec sarcasme :

\- Ah oui c'est parce que tu ne me détestes pas assez pour…

\- Je t'aime ! Cria Jasper.

Murphy s'arrêta d'un coup, faisant crisser la valise sur le sol pour la remettre droite. Jasper se jeta presque sur lui, l'entoura de ses bras, posant son front contre son épaule, il répéta.

\- Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Murphy ferma les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes beaucoup comme un frère.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes mots.

\- Tu as très bien compris, pourtant.

Murphy souffla. Il posa sa main sur le poignet de Jasper, puis le repoussa doucement. Jasper paniqua et essaya de s'accrocher plus fort à lui, en vain. Murphy était le plus fort. Il lui tordit presque le bras pour pouvoir se retourner. Puis il relâcha Jasper et passa ses bras autour du dos de Jasper pour le serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux. Jasper fut tellement surpris que, pendant un instant, il resta les bras en l'air sans bouger. Il finit par se reprendre et il posa doucement ses mains sur le dos de Murphy.

\- C'est un câlin ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Murphy ne répondit pas. Putain, ça le saoulait, mais oui il s'était attaché à Jasper.

\- Si je reste, ne les laisse pas me prendre Bellamy, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne les laisserai jamais faire ça, certifia Jasper.

\- Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Murphy se recula. Il reprit sa valise et fit demi-tour, Jasper recommençant à le suivre. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, Murphy retourna dans la chambre de Bob l'Eponge, Jasper l'aida à vider sa valise et ranger ses affaires.

\- Elle est moche cette valise, grogna Murphy.

\- Elle est rose, c'est beau le rose.

\- C'est ton point de vue.

\- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, on peut s'en débarrasser.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Pour que je sois sûr que tu ne repartes pas, ajouta Jasper. Et puis tu la trouves moche de toute façon.

\- Okay.

Jasper ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta la valise.

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'en débarrasses ?

\- Non. Attends.

Jasper sortit de la chambre de Murphy. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac.

\- Viens ! Dit-il.

Puis il sauta par la fenêtre à la suite de la valise. Murphy soupira, il aurait pu prendre la porte, c'était moins haut, et moins dangereux. Jasper avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes, apparemment. Les hauteurs ne le faisaient donc plus flipper ?

\- Viens ! Appela Jasper du dehors.

Murphy soupira et sauta par la fenêtre à sa suite. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ils s'éloignèrent avec la valise. Ils marchèrent en silence dans la nuit, côte à côte. Murphy ne demanda même pas où ils allaient, il suivait simplement. Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à arriver presque hors de la ville, dans un terrain vague, où les habitations étaient assez éloignées. Jasper posa la valise, puis la retourna, il sortit un tournevis de son sac.

\- Tu te prends pour Monty ? Demanda Murphy.

Jasper rit :

\- Il est à Monty. Il l'a oublié une fois dans ma chambre, il en a d'autres, je n'ai jamais pensé à lui rendre.

Jasper dévissa les roulettes et les enleva.

\- C'est du caoutchouc, ça ne brûle pas bien. Dit-il.

\- On va foutre le feu ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûr ?

\- On n'est pas dans une cuisine non ? Alors ça devrait être bon.

Murphy ricana d'un air moqueur. Jasper sortit un mouchoir, qu'il plongea dans un produit inflammable. Puis il donna des allumettes à Murphy :

\- Tu veux l'allumer ?

Murphy craqua l'allumette et enflamma le mouchoir. Il le posa ensuite sur la valise. Jasper fit couler quelques gouttes du produit sur la valise et elle commença à s'enflammer. Il rangea le produit dans son sac puis les deux garçons s'éloignèrent pour regarder la valise brûler.

\- Je pourrai toujours m'en acheter une autre. Une noire ou une rouge, commenta Murphy.

\- C'est vrai. Fit Jasper.

Murphy tendit les mains comme pour se réchauffer avec le feu.

\- Si je reste, c'est uniquement pour toi.

\- Merci, fit Jasper.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour être aimable avec les deux autres.

\- Je comprends.

\- Et ils ne m'empêcheront pas de voir Bellamy, jamais.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Murphy acquiesça. Jasper détourna ses yeux du feu pour le regarder :

\- Tu es mon frère ! Fit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas ton…

\- Tu es _mon_ frère, insista Jasper.

Murphy poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère, dit-il finalement.

\- Alors je ferai en sorte de le devenir.

Murphy regarda Jasper, puis il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- C'est ça, comme si tu allais y arriver.

Jasper leva le bras :

\- C'est un défi ça ! Je l'accepte !

Murphy rit :

\- Espèce d'idiot.

Jasper leva l'autre bras :

\- Je t'ai fais rire, tout n'est pas perdu !

Murphy secoua la tête mais garda son sourire. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda la valise continuer de brûler. Au bout d'un moment le feu s'arrêta de lui-même. Des trucs n'avaient pas brûlé, comme les bouts métalliques. Ils les ramassèrent pour les jeter dans une poubelle, avec les roulettes.

\- On rentre à la maison. Dit Jasper ensuite.

Murphy le suivit et ils rentrèrent. Ils se séparèrent en haut des marches.

\- Je vais dans _ma_ chambre, lâcha Murphy.

Jasper lui sourit, et acquiesça.

\- Je vais dans la mienne. Bonne nuit frérot, fit Jasper.

\- Bonne nuit.

xxx

Bellamy vint, comme promis, le lendemain. Il avait emmené Octavia avec lui. Il s'était dit que sa petite sœur, qui avait l'âge de Murphy, pourrait l'aider à expliquer et clarifier la situation. Jasper, bien entendu, allait les soutenir.

C'est lui qui les fit entrer, alors que Wendy ruminait. Seth les fit asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Murphy était là, les bras croisés, ses yeux de colères grises regardant droit devant lui. Seth posa les questions.

\- Comment avez-vous connu John ?

\- On s'est rencontré au lycée. On est devenu amis, répondit simplement Bellamy.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais il serait difficile d'expliquer exactement, la relation qu'ils avaient eue au début. Murphy voulait juste pouvoir frapper pleins de gens et avait vu en Bellamy et sa petite sœur, le moyen de le faire. Ça n'allait très certainement pas être constructif de parler de ça à Seth et Wendy.

\- Et vous avez décider de le tripoter, s'énerva Wendy.

\- Ta gueule grognasse, il n'a jamais fait ça, s'énerva Murphy se penchant soudainement en avant.

Jasper posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Calme-toi.

Murphy souffla, et secoua la tête. Il se reprit.

\- Bellamy a toujours été correct avec moi. On a doucement appris à se connaître, et je suis celui qui voulait plus avec lui.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire ! Grogna Wendy.

\- Putaiiiiin, crisa Murphy.

Octavia intervint.

\- Mon frère sortait avec une fille à ce moment là.

C'était à moitié vrai, il sortait en fait avec plusieurs filles, mais ça non plus ce ne serait pas constructif de le dire.

\- Elle avait dix neuf ans, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Certaines en avaient dix-huit, mais jamais moins.

Jasper confirma cette version. Murphy se la ferma.

Bellamy continua :

\- John et moi sommes devenus plus proches au fur à mesure des semaines. Mais je l'ai souvent repoussé.

\- Ouais, c'était bien énervant d'ailleurs, ronchonna Murphy.

\- Justement parce qu'il était plus jeune, cela me bloquait. Mais Octavia m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments, et aussi que nous n'avions pas tant que ça de différence, cinq ans seulement.

\- Mais vous êtes un homme, et majeur, espèce de sale pervers, s'énerva Wendy.

Seth souffla, et posa sa main sur le bras de sa femme.

\- Arrête ! On a compris. Deux hommes ensemble, ça te dégoûte. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher de se voir simplement parce que tu n'acceptes pas l'homosexualité.

Wendy le fusilla des yeux.

\- Alors tu acceptes ça ?

\- C'est la majorité qui me gêne, c'est pour cela que je veux être sûr que c'est sérieux.

Il se tourna vers Murphy.

\- John, je veux que tu nous parles sérieusement de votre relation.

Murphy avait envie de l'envoyer balader, mais Jasper et Bellamy le regardèrent de façon encourageante.

\- Je … J'ai été attiré par Bellamy. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a séduit, c'est moi qui ai essayé de le séduire. Au début je pensais que c'était juste pour le sexe, Bellamy est loin d'être le premier homme avec qui je couche, je me suis déjà tapé des hommes et des femmes, pleins. Et parfois bien plus âgé que Bellamy.

Wendy eut l'air totalement dégoûtée, mais Seth l'empêcha de parler en serrant plus fort son poignet. D'un signe de tête, il invita Murphy à continuer.

\- Mais à force de le connaître, d'être avec lui… J'ai commencé à l'aimer.

Il était gêné de raconter ça, et devant autant de monde dont le principal concerné. Il fixa un point sur la table.

\- Je ne voulais pas, mais je l'aimais.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il. Il me l'a avoué. D'une certaine manière.

\- Mais Bellamy ne voulait pas de moi. Donc ce n'est pas lui qui m'a manipulé.

\- Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien, assura Octavia, il s'est toujours occupé de moi du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il n'est pas le genre de personne à vouloir s'amuser avec un adolescent.

\- Et je l'aime, dit Murphy. C'est vrai. Oui c'est un homme, oui il est plus âgé que moi, il adore me faire tourner en bourrique, il me taquine, et il est mille fois plus câlins que moi, mais je l'aime vraiment, c'est avec lui que je veux être. Personne d'autre.

Murphy avait relevé les yeux en parlant et avait regardé Bellamy droit dans les yeux. Ses mots faisaient échos à d'autres qu'avaient pu lui dire Bellamy et celui-ci eut l'impression de fondre. Il aurait voulu faire disparaître la table qu'il y avait entre eux et l'embrasser. Il se contenta de ne plus lâcher les yeux de Murphy.

Seth les regarda. Tous les deux avaient l'air sincère, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Bien. Dit-il. J'imagine que si je vous demande de ne plus vous voir, vous trouverez un moyen pour me désobéir.

\- Carrément, fit Murphy.

Seth se tourna vers Bellamy :

\- Je vais vous faire confiance, je vois que John semble sincère, et vous aussi. Mais si j'apprends que vous avez profité de lui, vous le regretterez.

Jasper dit :

\- C'est clair, si tu fais du mal à Murphy je te fais bouffer du Cérélose, ça te fera les pieds.

Bellamy hocha la tête en se demandant de quoi causait Jasper et en se demandant si c'était un produit hyper dangereux. Wendy se la ferma mais on voyait sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision. Murphy s'en fichait, il se leva, attrapa les joues de Bellamy et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

\- Non mais où vous vous croyez ? Cria Wendy.

Mais personne ne fit attention à elle, sauf Seth qui lui demanda de se calmer.

Bellamy demanda s'il pouvait aller faire un tour avec Murphy, ils avaient besoin de se parler et Seth accepta. Les deux garçons partirent et Octavia demanda à Jasper :

\- C'est quoi du Cé..machinchose ?

\- Du Cérélose ?

\- Oui ? C'est hyper dangereux ? Bellamy ne fera pas souffrir Murphy, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu l'empoisonnes.

Jasper lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'autre nom du glucose. En gros, du sucre quoi. S'il fait du mal à Murphy, je lui fais avaler ses sucettes !

Octavia rit.

\- D'accord.

Wendy se leva de la table, et sortit de la pièce. Sans doute pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Seth la rejoignit pour lui parler. Jasper resta avec Octavia dans la cuisine où ils discutèrent tous les deux.

Murphy se cramponnait à la main de Bellamy, comme si on allait les pourchasser pour les séparer. Bellamy finit par s'arrêter et le prit contre lui, il le serra très fort et embrassa doucement son cou.

\- Ça s'est bien passé non ?

\- Moui, marmonna Murphy.

Bellamy vint coller son nez au sien.

\- On peut rester ensemble, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Je n'ai pas trop aimé cette discussion, fit Murphy, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus. Je déteste me justifier.

\- J'ai aimé la partie où tu disais que tu m'aimais.

Murphy tourna la tête et Bellamy embrassa sa joue.

\- Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué. Dit-il.

Murphy passa ses bras autour de lui, se souvenant soudainement que tout était arrivé, justement parce que Bellamy lui avait trop manqué et qu'il lui avait sauté dessus devant la maison.

\- Je peux venir chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je veux juste… Je voudrais…

Murphy se tut. Parler de baise c'était plus simple. Bellamy caressa son dos doucement et lui vint en aide :

\- On pourra simplement regarder un film et tu mettras ta tête sur mes genoux. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, répondit Murphy. Mais je choisi le film.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, se fichant des passants. Puis ils firent demi-tour. Seth accepta que Murphy aille chez Bellamy.

\- Vous étiez ensemble avant de toute façon. Dit-il. Alors allez-y.

Murphy ne le remercia pas. Il partit avec Bellamy et Octavia.

Jasper se retrouva tout seul, et alla se poser sur le canapé, regardant son portable. Monty revenait aujourd'hui normalement. Il espérait que son meilleur ami l'appelle pour lui dire quand il serait là. Il espérait qu'il pourrait aller le voir. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient parler, parler et encore parler, ou simplement se taire et regarder un truc, mais être ensemble. Jasper devait lui raconter pour Murphy et Monty devait lui raconter ses vacances.

Monty avait été assez froid au téléphone, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Jasper ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'habitude ils auraient parlé pendant des heures, mais là, à chaque fois, leurs conversations avaient à peine duré une dizaine de minutes.

Monty lui manquait.

La maison était silencieuse. Seth était sur l'ordinateur, Wendy enfermée à l'étage. Murphy partit. La télé était allumée, mais Jasper regardait son portable toutes les deux minutes. Le temps ne passait pas. Monty allait-il bientôt appeler ?

Il lui envoya un SMS.

 _« t'ariv biento ? G hate de te voir »_

Il reçu une réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

 _« On arrive super tard ce soir, on se verra demain, désolé. Tu n'as qu'à passer ta journée avec Maya, ça passera plus vite. »_

Mouais, Jasper n'en était pas sûr du tout.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir Maya aujourd'hui.

Il voulait voir Monty.

C'était nul que Monty arrive tard.

Jasper croisa les bras l'air boudeur et passa toute la journée devant la télé.

xxx

Monty avait passé des bonnes vacances. Elles lui avaient paru un peu bizarres, comme s'il avait été là, mais pas vraiment. Il avait rencontré des gens de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Une cousine lointaine de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. Un vieil oncle. Des cousins avec lequel il ne s'entendait pas forcément. C'était une réunion familiale et pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression de faire partie de cette famille là. Il se sentait plus proche de Jasper ou même de Murphy et Bellamy que de ces gens qui étaient comme des étrangers. Il y avait des enfants aussi, deux jumelles de cinq ans absolument insupportables et capricieuses. Leurs parents ne cessaient de les gâter au lieu de les engueuler une bonne fois pour toute. Elles avaient un grand frère de quatorze ans et qui avait demandé à Monty s'il n'avait pas honte de sortir avec sa tête de plouc. Les présentations étaient faites…

Il y avait également une petite cousine (du moins c'est ce qu'avait compris Monty), elle avait huit ans et de tous c'était la plus gentille et celle avec qui Monty s'était le mieux entendu. Si bien qu'elle lui avait dit que quand elle serait plus grande elle l'épouserait.

\- Il faut être amoureuse si tu veux m'épouser, lui avait-il dit.

\- Je suis amoureuse, avait-elle répondu. Tu es drôle et gentil et très beau.

\- Il faut que je sois amoureux aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

Monty avait fait non doucement avec la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- Et tu vas l'épouser ?

\- Non, il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

Elle avait mis sa main devant sa bouche et pendant un moment, Monty avait pensé qu'elle était choquée parce qu'il était assez clair qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon. Mais la petite secoua alors la tête :

\- Mais pourtant il devrait, tu es tellement gentil !

Monty avait souri.

\- Si jamais il tombe pas amoureux de toi, tu voudras bien qu'on se marie ?

\- D'accord, avait-il dit.

\- Alors on est un peu fiancé.

Monty avait acquiescé.

\- Oui.

Au téléphone, Monty aurait voulu parler à Jasper de sa fiancée, mais Jasper avait parlé de Maya, et Monty n'avait plus su de quoi il voulait parler, il n'avait même plus envie de parler. Alors il avait juste raconté des banalités, des trucs ennuyants, des trucs vite fait. Puis il avait raccroché. Et finalement pendant quatre jours, il n'avait presque pas parlé à Jasper au téléphone et son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il suffisait qu'il soit seul deux minutes pour penser à son sourire, à ses bras, à sa voix, à leurs délires, à n'importe quoi concernant Jasper. Monty se demandait si Jasper pensait à lui, mais ça l'aurait étonné alors qu'il passait ses journées avec Maya.

Jasper lui avait demandé _« tu crois que je pourrais être entrain de tomber amoureux ?_ » Et qu'est ce que Monty aurait pu répondre à ça ?

 _Non. Ne tombe pas amoureux._

 _S'il te plait._

Il avait tellement été triste que sa petite cousine l'avait pris dans ses bras après ce dernier coup de fil.

\- C'était le garçon dont tu es amoureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'a pas été gentil ?

\- Si. Il est adorable.

Monty se sentait con de parler de ça à une gamine de huit ans, d'être consolé par une môme, mais personne d'autre ici ne semblait se soucier de ses histoires d'amour.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es triste ?

\- Parce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il est trop bête !

Elle avait secoué la tête et levé les bras, l'air de dire que vraiment ce garçon était d'une stupidité affligeante pour ne pas être amoureux de Monty. Ce dernier retrouva le sourire.

Dans la voiture de ses parents, assit derrière, Monty repensait à ces quatre jours en se demandant s'il était impatient de revoir Jasper ou carrément anxieux, ou les deux en même temps. Il allait rentrer hyper tard, donc il ne verrait sans doute pas Jasper aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire. Il se demandait s'il supporterait de devoir écouter Jasper parler de Maya comme il avait parlé d'Octavia, s'il arriverait à simplement l'encourager, le soutenir, être là pour lui, ou s'il ne pourrait pas. Et s'il s'énervait ? Et s'il l'envoyait paître ? Et s'il blessait Jasper ? Monty se prenait trop la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à tout ça, il fallait juste qu'il fasse comme d'habitude. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'habitude et comment il allait supporter que Jasper parle de cette fille, et veuille lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble, ce qu'ils feraient ensemble.

Monty se sentit totalement déprimé, et il ne savait même pas si revoir Jasper allait le rendre plus heureux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Monty alla directement dans sa chambre et se coucha. Il fit des cauchemars, des trucs où il était prisonnier et où il appelait Jasper pour qu'il vienne l'aider, mais Jasper lui faisait des signes de mains puis s'en allait rejoindre Maya, et Monty se sentait juste abandonné et avait beau l'appeler, l'appeler encore, Jasper continuait de s'éloigner.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main sur sa joue et quelqu'un qui lui disait :

\- Je suis là.

Monty cligna des yeux, essaya de se souvenir où il était. Chez lui. Dans son lit.

\- Jasper ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami près de lui.

Jasper hocha la tête et répéta :

\- Je suis là.

Monty se redressa et poussa doucement Jasper pour qu'il se recule un peu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il transpirait, sans doute à cause de son cauchemar.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Presque cinq heures du matin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu me manquais beaucoup trop, et j'étais trop impatient de te voir. Je me suis dis que tu devais être rentré, alors je suis venu. Ça va ? Tu étais entrain de faire un cauchemar je crois, tu m'appelais.

Monty posa ses mains sur son visage, l'air gêné.

\- Oui je faisais un cauchemar, dit-il.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- J'étais enfermé et je t'appelais pour que tu viennes me libérer, dit-il.

\- Et je venais ?

\- Non.

Monty préféra ne pas parler de Maya. Il sentit Jasper qui l'attirait contre lui et se laissa faire. Qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué. Comment il ferait quand il ne pourrait plus en avoir ?

\- Je suis là, répéta Jasper pour la troisième fois, et si un jour tu es enfermé je viendrai te libérer, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Monty ne broncha pas quand Jasper caressa ses cheveux, il ferma simplement les yeux. Jasper, sans le relâcher, s'allongea avec lui. Monty ne se rendit même pas compte quand il se rendormit.

Jasper passa beaucoup de temps avec Monty pendant la dernière semaine de vacances. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Murphy et Bellamy. Et aussi comment ils avaient brûlé sa valise.

\- Tu penses que ça l'empêchera de partir ? Demanda Monty.

\- J'en sais rien. J'espère.

Selon Jasper, Murphy allait sans douter rester chez Bellamy pour le reste des vacances.

\- Peut-être qu'il reviendra un ou deux soirs, mais je pense qu'il va passer tout son temps là bas quand même. Il a eu peur et puis Bellamy lui a manqué aussi.

\- On ne croirait pas, à le voir, qu'il puisse être mignon, fit Monty.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Je suis tellement d'accord. On ne dirait pas du tout, et en fait… Il est vraiment mignon.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Heureusement il n'en a pas conscience, je ne voudrais pas qu'il essaie d'arrêter de l'être.

Monty sourit. Puis il raconta un peu mieux ses vacances à lui. Il parla donc de sa petite cousine.

\- Je me suis donc fiancé.

Jasper sembla bougon pendant quelques secondes, puis il secoua la tête et dit :

\- Elle n'a que huit ans, ce n'est pas sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu imagines si elle s'en souvient dans plusieurs années ?

\- Je ne pense pas, ou bien elle comprendra qu'elle était petite.

\- Sans doute, dit Monty.

\- Elle est trop jeune pour toi ! Fit Jasper d'un coup.

\- Je sais, rit Monty.

Puis il changea de sujet, parla des jumelles, de leurs frères, d'autres trucs. Jasper le regardait en souriant et Monty s'arrêta de parler :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé, je suis rassuré.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, au téléphone tu avais l'air bizarre, je me disais que peut-être ça ne se passait pas bien.

Monty ne pensait pas que Jasper s'en rendrait compte. Il secoua la tête et lui sourit :

\- Non tout s'est très bien passé, désolé si j'ai paru bizarre.

Jasper fit un geste de la main pour chasser ses excuses :

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, je suis juste content que tu ailles bien.

Les deux garçons passèrent donc beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais Jasper alla également voir Maya.

\- Cet après-midi, Maya voudrait m'emmener dans un café qu'elle trouve sympa, tu veux venir ?

Monty n'avait pas envie, il n'aimait pas Maya, mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

\- Okay.

Ils y allèrent ensemble. Maya les salua.

\- Monty est plus gentil que Murphy, ne t'inquiète pas.

Monty acquiesça, en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être gentil avec elle, mais qu'il ferait quand même un effort.

Le café était sympa, c'était un endroit avec des tableaux de grand peintres, un peu comme une galerie d'art, et Maya put parler de ses préférés à Jasper, qui écouta, sans bailler. Monty s'intéressa aussi à ce que Maya racontait, il posa même quelques questions. Maya était plus sympa quand elle ne minaudait pas, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Jasper était de toute façon plus intéressé par Maya que par ce qu'elle lui montrait ou les peintres dont elle parlait.

Monty ne dit rien quand Jasper fit goûter à Maya la part du gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait demandé.

\- Tu veux goûter Monty ? Demanda-t-il.

Monty secoua la tête et se contenta de son gâteau à lui. Après ils allèrent marcher ensemble. Jasper raconta à Maya des anecdotes de son enfance, des trucs qu'ils avaient fait avec Monty, et il se tournait souvent vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander confirmation, ou simplement pour que Monty raconte un passage.

Cet après-midi là n'était pas si mal, Monty se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être supporter. Maya. Jasper. Maya et Jasper.

Que ce ne serait peut-être pas si dur.

Le reste des vacances passa à une vitesse folle, Jasper invita Maya chez lui avec Monty, pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble. Quand elle arriva elle regarda autour d'elle, et Jasper la rassura :

\- Murphy est chez Bellamy, il ne viendra pas t'embêter.

Elle sembla soulagée. Monty leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il oubliait qu'au début, lui-même avait eu du mal avec Murphy.

Maya aimait l'histoire et la géographie, elle aida Jasper.

\- Tu te débrouilles super bien.

Monty dût se retenir de soupirer, mais cassa la mine de son crayon à papier en appuyant trop fort dessus quand Jasper se mit à glousser bêtement. Pour la littérature Monty accepta de leur lire à voix haute un chapitre du livre qu'ils devaient étudier.

\- Tu as une belle voix Monty, lui dit Maya.

\- Merci. Répondit-il sans être content du compliment.

\- C'est mieux quand c'est lui qui lit, je lirais tous les livres si c'est Monty qui me les lit.

\- Donc tu n'en lirais aucun et je ferais tout le boulot, fit Monty.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Admit Jasper.

Pour la physique-chimie, Jasper les aida (il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin, mais Jasper adorait en parler alors…). Pour la SVT et les maths, ils se débrouillèrent.

L'après-midi passa vite.

Maya embrassa la joue de Jasper quand elle partie, et fit juste un signe de la main à Monty. Sa préférence était très claire.

\- Tu vois qu'elle est adorable, lui dit Jasper.

Monty haussa les épaules. _« Supportable »_ sans doute, mais pas adorable. Il préféra ne rien répondre.

Le dimanche soir, Murphy rentra. Il n'était passé qu'en coup de vent le mercredi. Seth le salua, Murphy lui accorda un signe de tête. La grognasse ne lui adressa pas la parole et l'ignora, tant mieux. Avec Jasper, elle se montrait cordiale, mais Jasper restait distant, il lui parlait normalement, sans insister sur la relation. Pas comme il le faisait avant. Il était plus doux avec Seth, mais c'était plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Quelque chose s'était brisée, mais Jasper n'était pas en manque, parce qu'il avait son frère (et pas un frère d'occasion) et ça lui convenait. Monty était rentré chez lui, ils prendraient le bus tous les trois le lendemain matin, pour retourner en cours.

xxx

Jasper passa quelques pauses avec Maya. Monty avait du mal à s'incruster, alors à la fin de la semaine, il décida simplement de le laisser seul avec Maya. Ça devait finir par arriver non ? Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, il fallait juste que l'un des deux agisse et Monty verrait son meilleur ami avoir une nouvelle petite amie. Et oui, il était jaloux, et oui ça l'emmerdait. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part s'asseoir sur le banc dehors et regarder Maya rire à cause de Jasper. Miller vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Laisse tomber, lui dit-il.

Monty se tourna vers lui et se rendit compte que Nathan se tenait vraiment proche.

\- Jasper ne te regardera jamais comme tu le désires, alors juste… Laisse tomber.

L'asiatique soupira, il ne savait pas comment faire ça.

\- Regarde-le, fit Miller.

Monty tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau Jasper, il souriait à Maya et se tenait assez proches d'elle.

\- Il n'est pas amoureux de toi, conclue Miller.

Murphy discutait avec Bellamy dans la cours. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais se tenaient assez proches pour se parler. D'habitude, Murphy ne faisait pas gaffe à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, mais Maya gloussait fort, pas loin et elle commençait à le gonfler. Il regarda Jasper et Maya batifoler et soupira :

\- Quel con ! Râla-t-il.

Bellamy suivit son regard, mais ne dit rien. Murphy chercha des yeux Monty, et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Les requins attaquent.

\- Pardon ?

Murphy regarda Bellamy et lui dit :

\- Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler.

\- Non.

Murphy continua de fixer les yeux de Bellamy, pour s'empêcher de voir les autres.

\- Tu es agacé n'est ce pas ? Fit Bellamy.

\- Je ne dois pas m'en mêler !

\- Mais tu vas le faire quand même…

Murphy acquiesça :

\- Je reviens, j'en ai pour trois minutes.

Bellamy le laissa y aller.

Murphy marcha tout droit jusqu'à Monty et Miller. Il entendit la dernière phrase de Miller, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie d'agir. Il se laissa tomber entre les deux. Miller dût s'écarter pour ne pas se retrouver écrabouillé par Murphy.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe de beau par ici ? Voyons voir. Laissez-moi deviner. Jasper est en train de discuter avec une fille, Monty reste au loin en bavant et Miller toi… Toi tu fais la serpillière en essuyant la bave.

\- Ta gueule Murphy. S'énerva Miller.

\- Dégage Miller, faut qu'on discute entre nous, Monty et moi.

\- Tu permets ? Je fais ce que je veux. Je reste.

\- Comme tu veux.

Monty ne comprenait pas ce que Murphy était entrain de faire. Celui-ci planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Je vais être franc Monty. Jasper est un crétin doublé d'un aveugle. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui est entrain de se passer, et surtout il ne voit absolument pas tes sentiments pour lui. Alors certes, ce ne sont pas les indices qui manquent, je crois que le monde entier est au courant, mais il va falloir que tu te bouges si tu veux le conquérir. C'est bien beau de pleurer sur ton banc et de le regarder de loin mais si tu n'agis pas, ne viens pas te plaindre qu'on te le vole sous ton nez.

Monty fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai déjà essayé de…

\- Et bien arrête d'essayer et réussi. Lève-toi, va lui parler, dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Jasper ne te rejettera jamais pour ça, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Et au moins tu serais fixé, et lui aussi saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Ça lui éviterait de se frotter à toi en te nourrissant d'espoir, et tu pourrais passer à autre chose si par le plus grand des hasards, il ne te rendait pas tes sentiments.

Murphy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty :

\- D'accord, toi et moi on sait que je ne suis pas le plus doué quand il s'agit d'amour. Mais même moi j'ai essayé de séduire Bellamy avant d'abandonner. Alors, bouge !

Monty hocha la tête. Les paroles de Murphy l'avaient atteint, et il se rendait compte comme il avait été beaucoup trop passif pendant tout ce temps. Murphy avait raison, bien sûr. Se morfondre, il le pourrait, mais seulement après avoir agit.

\- J'y vais, dit-il.

\- Bien, grand garçon, se moqua Murphy.

Monty ne répondit rien et s'éloigna.

Miller croisa les bras, frustré.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser Miller, j'ai rien contre toi, mais dire à Monty que Jasper n'est pas amoureux de lui, c'est des conneries, fit Murphy.

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

Murphy tourna les yeux vers lui deux secondes, puis regarda Monty entraîner Jasper plus loin.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ? Jasper l'aurait perdu, et tant mieux pour moi. Dit Miller.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je suis du côté de Jasper, répondit Murphy.

\- Je pensais que ce mec t'emmerdait ?

\- T'as raison, il est tellement chiant, tellement bruyant.

Miller fronça les sourcils. Murphy disait ça, mais son visage disait tout le contraire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Jasper, et son regard était simplement doux…

Monty alla droit à Jasper.

\- Je dois te parler, lui dit-il.

Jasper s'interrompit, et se tourna vers Maya.

\- J'y vais.

Monty prit son bras et l'entraina avec lui plus loin, dans un coin tranquille sans trop de passage. Jasper sautillait :

\- Moi aussi je dois te dire un truc Monty. C'est hyper important. C'est comme si on était tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, on doit se dire un truc en même temps.

Jasper passait d'un pied sur l'autre avec excitation, Monty ne lâcha pas son bras. Il prit une bonne inspiration, puis regarda Jasper droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Jasper. Je t'aime.

Jasper s'arrêta de sautiller, puis il sourit.

\- Bien sûr, évidemment. Moi aussi je t'aime Monty.

Monty rougit d'un coup, tandis que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, et qu'il se demandait si c'était possible… Avant que Jasper ne reprenne la parole et lui fasse se souvenir que Jasper pouvait vraiment ne rien comprendre du tout.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors bien sûr que je t'aime.

\- Ce n'est pas… Commença Monty.

\- Je suis trop pressé, il faut que je te dise pour moi, le coupa Jasper en recommençant à passer d'un pied sur l'autre, je crois que je suis amoureux pour de bon.

Monty referma sa bouche.

\- De Maya, ajouta Jasper. Ce n'est pas comme avec Octavia, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais j'ai envie d'être avec elle, de passer tout mon temps avec elle. Mais je crois que c'est la bonne. Tu vois, avec elle je pense que je pourrais passer la Saint Valentin.

Le cœur de Monty se brisa. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Jasper qu'il était amoureux de lui. Jasper venait de lui donner sa réponse. Monty le relâcha doucement.

\- C'est bien, dit-il d'une voix qui était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Jasper demanda :

\- Et toi ? Tu voulais me dire quoi alors ?

Monty secoua la tête, ses yeux regardant le sol :

\- J'ai oublié, ce n'était rien, ça ne devait pas être important.

Jasper le décoiffa en riant :

\- Tu me diras quand tu t'en rappelleras.

\- Oui… Tu devrais… Retourner voir Maya. Elle doit t'attendre…

\- T'as raison, je vais y aller.

\- Je dois y aller aussi, un truc à faire.

Monty s'éloigna. Il serra ses poings comme pour se retenir à quelque chose, et commença à marcher de plus en plus vite, il entra dans le lycée et traversa un couloir sans savoir où il allait exactement. Son seul but c'était de marcher, sans craquer.

Ne pas craquer.

Ne pas craquer.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, et il entendit une voix :

\- Eh Monty ? Ça va ?

Monty sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il s'écroula sur le sol.

Il entendit des gens qui parlaient autour de lui mais il avait juste envie de leur hurler de partir, de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser seul. Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un le prenait par le bras, et le relevait de force. Il se laissa entraîner, sans savoir par qui, sans savoir où.

Et Monty s'en fichait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien, vous pouvez balancer des tomates sur Jasper …


	31. Meilleurs amis

**Prompt :** Je sers à rien du tout.

* * *

 **31\. Meilleurs amis.**

Murphy s'était dit que les choses allaient enfin changer. Qu'il ne verrait plus Jasper et Monty se tourner autour, mais qu'ils se rencontreraient, comme deux commettes se touchant en pleins vol dans une douce explosion. Ça ne le regardait peut-être pas, mais il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de jouer leur pseudo comédie romantique de mauvais SOAP.

Là, ils étaient un peu comme des musiciens pourris qui jouent sans cesse la même intro, sans jamais arriver au refrain, au riff de guitare, à ce moment où tout devient intense et fait vibrer. Ils en devenaient lourds, agaçants. C'était regarder en boucle un sketch même pas vraiment drôle, encore et encore et encore. Et puis le néant, rien.

Ça ne le regardait pas, mais ça l'emmerdait assez pour qu'il ait envie de foutre le bordel, balancer un rocher dans ce lac trop tranquille, tout bousculer, secouer ces deux idiots jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'entrechoquent.

Il observait la scène, qui ne se déroula pas du tout comme prévu. Il s'était attendu à des baisers, de la joie, de la niaiserie, pas à un Monty qui partait la tête baissée, le corps bancal, le chagrin peint sur sa démarche, les épaules lourdes comme s'il portait une montagne. Ça n'aurait pas être un Monty avec l'air aussi… _Triste_.

Murphy réagit bien avant que Miller ne remarque ce qu'il se passait. Il s'adressa à Bellamy :

\- Pose pas de question, et file moi les clés de l'étude.

Bellamy leva un sourcil. Puis les fronça. Et rien que ça, ça prenait trop de temps.

\- Grouille, c'est urgent !

L'adulte lui lança les clés, sentant sans doute que c'était important, que Murphy ne lui demanderait pas ça pour rien. Murphy attrapa les clés au vol et reprit sa route. Il entra dans le lycée, et aperçu Monty, un peu plus loin. Il était par terre et Wells essayait de lui parler, en vain. Murphy marcha droit vers Monty, attrapa son bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Je m'occupe de ça, fit Murphy à Wells.

Puis il entraîna de force Monty avec lui. Il n'utilisa qu'une seule main pour déverrouiller la porte, comme si Monty allait éclater en morceau s'il le lâchait. Il poussa l'Asiatique dans la pièce, et la referma à clé. Il emmena Monty à peu près au milieu de la salle, poussa du pied des tables, et seulement à ce moment-là, il lui lâcha le bras. Monty resta debout sans bouger et Murphy appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'assoit par terre.

Monty finit par réagir :

\- Murphy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Murphy s'assit à côté de lui sans répondre.

Monty plia ses jambes, et posa son menton dessus.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas…

Murphy secoua la tête :

\- Tout ne va pas bien.

Monty serra ses doigts sur ses jambes et répéta :

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien…

Comme une litanie. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes coulent d'elle-même de ses yeux. Rien n'allait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si mal ? Pourquoi est ce que ça paraissait si dur de respirer ? De ne pas pleurer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de geindre comme si c'était la fin du monde ?

Il sentit la main de Murphy sur son dos et poussa un gémissement, lâchant toute la peine qu'il contenait d'un coup. Murphy pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, la façon dont son corps se brisait en même temps que son cœur, comme il avait mal à l'intérieur comme s'il avait mâché des bouts de verre. Murphy le savait et pourtant il n'y avait sûrement rien à faire pour l'aider, à part le laisser pleurer et avoir mal jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit moins horrible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme un peu pour le laisser respirer.

Murphy entendit la sonnerie retentir, et quelques minutes plus tard Bellamy frappait à la porte. Murphy s'écarta de Monty :

\- Je reviens. Lui dit-il.

Il ne fut pas sûr que Monty l'ait entendu, secoué par ses sanglots.

Murphy ouvrit à Bellamy mais l'empêcha d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Monty a besoin d'être tranquille.

\- Trouve un autre endroit. Il faut que tu me laisses la pièce, l'étude doit être ouverte.

\- Non, elle ne peut pas être ouverte maintenant.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non. Fit Murphy sincèrement.

\- Et comment je fais si les lycéens veulent entrer ? S'énerva Bellamy.

\- J'en sais rien, trouve une excuse. Débrouille-toi.

\- Et si Jaha apprends que je n'ouvre pas l'étude ?

Murphy soupira :

\- Alors débrouille toi aussi pour qu'il ne le sache pas.

Bellamy allait dire quelque chose mais Murphy lui referma la porte au nez. À clé.

Bellamy eut envie de défoncer la porte à coup d'épaule, mais se contenta de pousser un long soupir agacé. S'il n'aimait pas autant Murphy... Et si Murphy n'était pas entrain d'aider Monty pour il ne savait quelle raison…

Bien. Il avait besoin de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

Il se dirigea vers la classe de Murphy et réussit à attraper Clarke avant qu'elle ne rentre en cours. Il l'entraîna avec lui. Lui expliqua la situation.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui faire ouvrir l'étude, dit-elle, il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la salle pour ses besoins personnels. Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Il est avec Monty.

Clarke leva un sourcil :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Monty ? Wells m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment Monty a besoin d'être tranquille.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais t'aider.

\- Je croyais que l'étude ne devait pas être utilisé pour des besoins personnels.

La blonde haussa les épaules :

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, quand ça concerne des amis, les besoins personnels passent avant.

\- Et Murphy ça ne compte pas ?

\- Je pensais que Murphy faisait juste un caprice.

Bellamy fit bouger sa tête de droite à gauche, Clarke n'avait pas tort, Murphy était capable de ce genre de caprice. Elle marcha tout droit vers la salle informatique, et fit imprimer un panneau pour dire que la salle d'étude était exceptionnellement utilisée pour des réunions pour la journée. Elle la placarda sur la porte alors que des étudiants impatients attendaient devant. Clarke et Bellamy expliquèrent la situation. Les gens faisaient confiance à Clarke, pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Surtout sur une chose comme ça.

\- Bon ben pas grave, on va aller au CDI.

\- Merci Clarke, dit Bellamy.

\- De rien, c'était une situation d'urgence.

xxx

Monty resta un long moment à pleurer. Murphy finit par le prendre contre lui et Monty ne le repoussa pas. Pleurer sur une épaule c'était plus chaleureux que pleurer tout seul, même si ça ne changeait rien au problème. Même si ça n'enlevait pas la douleur. Même si Monty avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré une partie de lui-même, ou qu'un sale gosse avait secoué son cœur dans tous les sens, et l'avait piétiné avant de le jeter contre un mur pour le briser. C'était stupide comme impression, le cœur n'était qu'un organe qui faisait passer le sang dans le corps. Et pourtant c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait attrapé les manches de Murphy, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était accroché à lui comme s'il était entrain de tomber ou de couler.

Les paroles de Jasper étaient encore là, elles s'écoulaient comme un venin, le frappait avec hargne. _« J'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec elle » « avec elle, je pense que je pourrais passer la Saint Valentin »._

Jasper était amoureux de Maya, ce n'était pas un béguin, ce n'était pas une amourette, c'était quelque chose de fort, qui le prenait sans doute aux tripes, qui lui donnait envie d'être avec elle. Elle lui manquerait si elle n'était pas là. Il l'emmènerait dans des endroits qu'ils aimaient et s'amuseraient ensemble, puis ils vivraient une vie qui n'était pas celle de Monty. Jasper passerait à autre chose, Jasper lui dirait _« tu es mon meilleur ami »_ et ne dormirait plus avec lui.

Comment il allait pouvoir le supporter ?

Il n'allait pas y arriver.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Monty pleurait, pleurait et pleurait, et se vider de toutes les larmes n'adoucissait pas sa douleur, en fait ça ne changeait rien du tout et ça le faisait pleurer de plus belle, plus fort. Il ne se calmerait jamais, il était pris dans une boucle infernale de détresse.

C'était une boule de douleur qui s'était installée en lui, comme une tumeur, et elle avait grossi au fur à mesure des jours, des semaines, des déceptions, des faux espoirs, des désillusions, elle avait grossi et Monty avait tenu bon. Jusqu'à saturation, jusqu'à la rupture, et maintenant elle était là et il essayait de la faire sortir à coup de larmes, de pleures, de gémissements. Mais elle était juste devenue trop grosse, trop monstrueuse, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.

C'est l'épuisement qui eut raison de ses larmes, il fut, à un moment, tout simplement trop fatigué pour continuer de pleurer. Alors il garda juste son front contre l'épaule de Murphy, laissant ses dernières larmes couler en silence.

\- Je l'aime, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un très long moment d'une voix rauque.

\- Je sais.

\- Pas comme on aime un meilleur ami. Je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Je sais, répéta doucement Murphy.

\- Il a dit… Il a dit…

Les sanglots n'étaient pas loin, toujours à l'affût, prêt à repartir.

Monty se tut, respira.

Puis lâcha :

\- Il a dit qu'il était amoureux de Maya. Qu'il voulait être avec elle, passer son temps avec elle, faire la Saint Valentin avec elle.

Sur la fin de la phrase, la voix de Monty était montée dans les aiguës, puis s'était presque éteinte. La main de Murphy caressait son dos, et ce n'était pas du tout apaisant.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Murphy, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à aller lui parler.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, il me l'aurait dit quand même. Murmura Monty incroyablement conscient de ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Mais ce crétin t'aime, s'énerva Murphy.

\- Pas comme je l'aime.

Murphy aurait voulu lui dire que si, que Jasper était juste trop bête pour le voir, mais ça n'aurait rien changé, ça ne servait à rien si ces mots ne venaient pas de Jasper lui-même. Et peut-être que Murphy se trompait, peut-être que Jasper était amoureux de cette Maya. Même si Murphy n'y croyait pas vraiment.

\- Bordel ! Râla-t-il.

Monty ne réagit pas. Il finit par se reculer. Il essuya ses yeux et ses joues.

\- C'est très bizarre de ta part d'avoir fait ça, Murphy. Dit-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes, je vais finir par croire que j'ai choppé un virus à force de traîner avec deux ploucs comme vous.

Monty ne sourit pas. Murphy posa sa main sur sa tête :

\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les chats, ça doit être pour ça.

Puis il frotta gentiment les cheveux de Monty. Ce dernier se releva. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là. Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Je vais aller en cours, dit-il.

Murphy acquiesça

\- Déjà ? Moi qui pensait en profiter pour sécher plus que ça.

Monty ne sourit pas. Murphy alla ouvrit la porte de l'étude. Bellamy était assis par terre, à côté de la dite porte. Il se releva en voyant sortir les deux garçons. Murphy arracha le papier sur la porte et en fit une boulette, puis il donna ses clés à Bellamy.

\- Merci. Dit-il.

Bellamy fit juste un signe de tête et demanda à Monty :

\- Ça va ?

Monty ne sut pas quoi dire alors il secoua la tête dans un semblant de oui et de non.

\- Il a connu de meilleur jour, répondit Murphy à sa place. Je le ramène en cours.

Bellamy acquiesça, puis sortit de sa poche une sucette qu'il donna à Monty. L'adolescent la prit en le remerciant.

\- Tu en as vraiment toujours sur toi, constata Murphy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et je fais bien, c'est toujours utile.

Puis les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

Murphy frappa à la porte du cours, puis rentra avec Monty.

\- Monty était malade, j'étais avec lui. Expliqua Murphy d'une voix nonchalante.

La prof les laissa entrer. Murphy poussa Monty pour qu'il marche devant lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. L'Asiatique regarda le sol, se laissant guider, pas encore prêt à voir Jasper. Murphy l'emmena au fond, le laissa s'asseoir contre le mur et se mit à côté de lui.

Murphy aperçu Jasper qui lui faisait des grands signes. Ce dernier avait l'air inquiet, il se demandait sans doute où était passé Monty pendant tout ce temps. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment malade ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Murphy plutôt qu'à côté de lui ?

Murphy lui fit un fuck pour toute réponse. Monty se contenta de sortir ses affaires, d'écouter le cours et de prendre des notes. Ses yeux rivés avec détermination sur sa feuille.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Jasper se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise sans prendre le temps de la ramasser. Il se rapprocha de Monty, mais Murphy faisait rempart entre lui et son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Monty, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Va chier Jasper. S'énerva Murphy.

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas que tu le fais, que tu as le droit de blesser les gens okay ?

\- Quoi ? Répéta Jasper sans comprendre.

Monty posa sa main sur le bras de Murphy.

\- C'est bon, arrête.

Jasper demanda :

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Monty, parle-moi !

Murphy poussa Jasper :

\- Il te parle, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas !

Monty tira doucement Murphy en arrière et se mit entre lui et Jasper.

\- C'est rien Jasper, dit-il pour rassurer son meilleur ami, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Jasper se rapprocha. Voulu poser ses mains sur les épaules de Monty mais Murphy le poussa à nouveau :

\- Ne le touche pas !

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Monty, explique-moi !

Monty hocha la tête :

\- J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il doucement. Tu te souviens de cette chose que je ne voulais pas perdre ?

\- Oui, fit Jasper.

\- Et bien … Je crois que je l'ai perdu.

Monty souffla. Jasper s'approcha à nouveau :

\- On va la chercher, ensemble on va la trouver.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Jasper s'il te plait… Non. Je veux juste… Je ne veux pas en parler.

Murphy se remit devant Monty pour faire rempart avec son corps.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider Monty, supplia Jasper.

\- Non.

Jasper eut un regard blessé, mais Monty n'y pouvait rien. Murphy empêcha Jasper d'insister :

\- Arrête ! Tu fais pire que bien là. Il t'a dit non.

\- Mais…

\- Fais juste ce qu'il te dit !

Jasper se mordit les lèvres, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement.

Murphy prit le bras de Monty :

\- Bon allons bouffer, je crève la dalle, et ça sert à rien de rester dans cette classe.

Ils passèrent tous les deux devant Jasper, mais celui-ci attrapa Monty par l'autre bras pour le retenir. Monty leva ses yeux vers lui :

\- Tu ne viens pas manger avec moi ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Va manger avec Maya, dit-il.

Puis il tira sur son bras pour que Jasper le lâche.

\- Tu voulais passer du temps avec elle.

Jasper hocha la tête, et ses doigts relâchèrent lentement le bras de Monty. Celui-ci s'éloigna avec Murphy, laissant Jasper seul dans la classe. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que Monty passe la porte, et qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir.

Monty mangea avec Murphy, Bellamy et Miller. Murphy n'empêcha pas Miller de s'asseoir à côté de Monty, ni de lui caresser le dos, ni d'essayer de lui parler gentiment et de le consoler. Peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, après tout. Monty retrouva d'ailleurs un peu son sourire quand Nathan raconta n'importe quoi pour essayer de le faire rire. Après le repas, les amis de Monty vinrent le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ils ne posèrent pas trop de questions, ils voulaient juste être sûr que ça allait et Monty les rassura. Seul Jasper se tint à l'écart, discutant avec Maya, mais sans trouver le moyen de sourire.

La journée passa comme ça. Monty s'assit à chaque fois à côté de Murphy et Jasper resta seul à sa table. Durant le dernier cours de la journée, il se leva en plein milieu de celui-ci, il prit son sac et s'en alla en claquant la porte, sans donner d'explication au prof ni à personne.

Monty soupira.

\- C'est ma faute. Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est _sa_ faute, corrigea Murphy.

xxx

Jasper rentra chez lui à pied. Il évita de donner un coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle venait d'être réparée. Il monta à l'étage, balança son sac sur son lit et tourna en rond. Puis il sortit ses affaires de chimie, et ferma la porte à clé.

Sulfate de cuivre.

Fer.

Jasper regarda le résultat se former dans le récipient.

Puis il jeta le tout et recommença.

Sulfate de cuivre + fer.

Il le fit au moins dix fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus ni de sulfate de cuivre, ni de fer.

Jasper était capable d'accepter que Monty puisse vouloir passer du temps avec d'autres personnes. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il pourrait supporter une dispute. Il détestait voir Monty aller mal, mais s'il pouvait le consoler ou lui parler, alors ça allait.

Mais là ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient disputés sans qu'ils ne se crient dessus, que Monty voulait passer plus de temps avec d'autres sans qu'il ne soit là, que Monty allait mal sans vouloir lui dire pourquoi. Jasper ne comprenait rien, ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ou dit pour que ça se passe comme ça, et pourtant ça se passait comme ça et c'était insupportable.

Murphy avait l'air de savoir et c'était injuste. Monty était son meilleur ami à lui, pas à Murphy. Avant, ces deux là se détestaient, alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant ils étaient cul et chemise au point de repousser Jasper tous les deux ?

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se retint, parce que pleurer, ça ne réglait aucun problème. Il entendit Murphy rentrer et sortit de sa chambre pour lui parler. Murphy le regarda et fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu chiales ?

\- Non. Grogna-t-il.

Murphy plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules :

\- T'es prêt à chialer ! Corrigea-t-il.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, chiale, tu pisseras moins.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Murphy hocha la tête. Des larmes coulèrent finalement sur les joues de Jasper. Il les essuya du mieux qu'il put.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu étais mon frère, que je t'aimais, ça n'a vraiment aucun sens pour toi ? Tu t'en fous vraiment complètement ?

Le silence de Murphy résonna comme un oui pour Jasper qui alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jasper ne comprenait pas, tout allait bien et maintenant tout allait mal et il ne savait pas pourquoi et il était juste malheureux.

La seule chose qui le rendait encore un peu heureux, c'était Maya.

Alors il l'appela.

Il lui raconta tout et elle ne se moqua pas de lui parce qu'il pleurait. Elle ne le traita ni d'idiot, ni de chouineur. Elle fut adorable, lui parla gentiment, essaya de le consoler. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Sa voix douce l'aida à se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Monty est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, assura-t-elle, vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps que vous resterez sans doute amis pendant encore longtemps.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr. L'amitié ne s'arrête pas comme ça.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Tu sais, des fois, on a beaucoup de peine et on ne peut pas l'expliquer même à notre meilleur ami, peut-être que c'est juste ça. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, je suis sûre que quand il se sentira un peu mieux il t'expliquera.

\- Mais je veux l'aider…

\- Peut-être que tu ne peux pas l'aider, ça arrive des fois.

\- Alors je suis inutile. Je sers à rien du tout.

\- Bien sûr que non Jasper. Ne dis pas ça. Si ça se trouve, c'est en le laissant un peu seul maintenant que tu l'aides. C'est dur pour toi, mais tu es courageux, alors ça va aller.

Jasper ne se sentait pas courageux, il avait envie de se ruer chez Monty et de le supplier pour qu'ils restent amis.

\- Merci Maya. Dit-il à la place.

\- Je suis contente que tu te confies à moi. Ça veut dire qu'on devient encore plus proche.

Jasper eut un tout petit sourire.

\- Oui, dit-il, c'est vrai.

Il ne lui avait pas encore confié ses sentiments, mais il finirait par le faire. Après qu'il se soit réconcilié avec Monty. Ils restèrent longtemps au téléphone. Puis Jasper raccrocha, se sentant un peu mieux. Il sortit de sa chambre, alla se mettre sur le canapé et regarda un truc marrant à la télé.

Murphy se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, après quelques minutes et lui piqua la télécommande.

\- C'est l'heure de Bob l'Eponge.

Jasper se leva pour s'en aller, mais quand il passa à côté de Murphy celui-ci lui fit un croche pied. Jasper se péta la tronche par terre. Il se releva d'un bond et regarda Murphy :

\- Finalement rien n'a changé entre nous. Dit-il.

\- Arrête de faire ta victime, Jasper.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Jasper, je te le redirai à toi quand tu te sentiras mal à cause d'un énième problème avec Bellamy.

Murphy bondit du canapé et son poing partit tout seul, atterrissant en pleins dans la tronche de Jasper. Le bras de Jasper partit à son tour et il donna un coup de poing à Murphy également. Ils se calmèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient énervés et se regardèrent, l'orage affrontant la tempête.

\- Je t'aime. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne compte pas pour toi ? Demanda Jasper dans un murmure.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu comprends tout sur certaines choses, et rien du tout la minute d'après ?

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- C'est ce que je te dis.

Jasper souffla, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Ça compte pour moi, tout ton blabla sur le fait d'être ton frère, ça compte, pauvre abruti !

Jasper leva un sourcil. Murphy continua :

\- Comment peux-tu être à la fois aussi lucide et aussi aveugle ? Tu as compris mes sentiments pour Bellamy bien avant que ce soit même totalement clair pour moi, mais tu ne vois pas quand les gens t'aiment vraiment.

\- Bien sûr que si je le vois. Par exemple, je pense que j'ai mes chances avec Maya.

Murphy posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux en inspirant très fort. Il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

\- Bien sûr que cette niaiseuse t'aime. Putain Jasper, elle rit à toutes tes blagues, ne cesse de souligner comme tu es gentil et drôle et nyanyanya. Alors oui, elle est amoureuse de toi, et rêve sans doute que tu l'emportes sur ton magnifique cheval blanc pour vivre son conte de fées avec toi. Même les films de Bellamy ne sont pas aussi débiles et je pèse mes mots.

\- Ce n'est pas débile.

\- Et ce n'est pas d'elle dont je te parle de toute façon.

\- De qui alors ?

Murphy se rassit sur le canapé.

\- Tu vois, tu es aveugle.

\- Je n'ai rien compris à cette conversation.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Jasper poussa un soupir exaspéré et vint se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et regarda Bob l'Eponge. Au bout d'un très long moment il demanda doucement :

\- C'est vrai que ça compte pour toi ?

Murphy se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'en fous que je pleure ?

\- Parce que tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas que Monty me déteste, surtout si je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

\- Il ne te déteste pas. Il va réfléchir tout le week-end, pleurer un bon coup, se remettre les idées à l'endroit, et lundi vous serez à nouveau les meilleurs amis. Et ce sera tout.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Non.

\- Je devrais peut-être l'appeler.

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Non Jasper.

\- Et s'il avait besoin de moi ?

\- Il a besoin de toi et ce dont il a besoin là maintenant, c'est que tu le laisses tranquille.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Jasper plia ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur le canapé.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas l'appeler.

À la fin du dessin animé, Murphy changea de chaîne.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Que toi et Monty soyez meilleurs amis et rien d'autre.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux, répondit Jasper sans réfléchir un dixième de seconde.

Murphy lui donna la télécommande.

\- Dans ce cas… Tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire.

Puis il mit ses mains dans les poches et monta les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre.

xxx

La mère de Monty poussa un cri en rentrant dans sa chambre. Monty avait démonté un bon nombre d'objet de la maison – dont le téléphone – et les avait laissés traîner dans sa chambre, en désordre. Monty lui-même regardait l'écran de son ordinateur alors que son menton était posé sur la barre d'espace et que des pages de traitement de texte défilaient les unes après les autres. Il ne sursauta pas au cri de sa mère et fit juste :

\- Bonsoir m'man.

Elle entra dans la pièce :

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que ça mérite une telle apocalypse !

\- Rien, dit-il.

\- Prends ta mère pour une idiote jeune homme. Tu t'es disputé avec Jasper ?

\- Pourquoi ça devait être à cause de Jasper ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu t'es disputé avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Juste un souci, avec Jasper.

Monty releva la tête finalement et se frotta le menton avec le plat de sa main.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que c'est juste l'adolescence qui est hyper chiante, ou est-ce qu'après c'est emmerdant aussi ?

\- C'est emmerdant aussi, répondit sa mère sans prendre de pincette. Mais en différent. On n'est moins travaillé par ses hormones, je pense. On n'est plus embêté par tous les changements qu'entraîne la puberté. Mais on a d'autres problèmes à gérer, comme des factures à payer.

Monty soupira :

\- Je veux être à nouveau un enfant.

Sa mère s'assit sur le lit et lui fit signe de venir se mettre à côté d'elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va s'arranger, lui dit-elle.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que si ça ne s'arrange pas, tu vas démonter toute la maison, et on aura un problème.

Monty eut un petit rire, elle caressa son bras gentiment.

\- Jasper et toi, vous ne restez jamais longtemps fâché, vous finirez pas trouver un compromis, et vous passerez à autre chose.

\- Peut-être pas cette fois. Murmura Monty en se séparant doucement de sa mère.

Elle caressa doucement sa joue :

\- Je suis sûre du contraire. Assura-t-elle. Ça me rappelle une anecdote, poursuivit la mère. Vous deviez avoir sept, huit ans peut-être, je vous avais emmené avec moi faire des courses. Dans un des magasins, Jasper avait flashé sur une babiole. C'était un mobile qu'on accroche au plafond, avec des fleurs faites en papier crépon de plusieurs couleurs. Il a rien réclamé, mais il le regardait tellement fixement et ça ne coûtait pas très cher, je lui ai acheté. Jasper était vraiment content. Dit-elle.

Monty ne se souvenait pas de cette histoire, il avait vécu tellement de choses avec Jasper, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout.

\- Je ne t'ai rien acheté à toi. Quand on est arrivé à la maison, Jasper a tout de suite voulu qu'on l'accroche dans ta chambre et ensuite il n'arrêtait pas de te le montrer et de t'en parler. Il voulait tout le temps que tu regardes les fleurs et que tu l'admires.

Monty pouvait totalement imaginer Jasper en train de faire ça.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il faisait ça pour se vanter, je pense qu'il était simplement heureux d'avoir ce mobile et qu'il voulait absolument partager cette joie avec toi. Mais tu en as eu marre au bout d'un moment qu'il n'arrête pas de parler de ce mobile, je crois que tu as commencé à être jaloux, et tu as fini par le tirer du plafond pour le décrocher et le piétiner pour le casser.

\- J'ai fait ça ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui.

Monty grimaça.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil, dit-il, et comment Jasper a réagit ?

La mère haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Monty leva un sourcil étonné :

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me racontes cette histoire s'il n'y a pas de fin ? C'est quoi la morale ? Que la jalousie c'est moche et que je ne dois pas casser les jouets de Jasper ?

\- Non, dit-elle.

Monty plissa les yeux :

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Et bien, tu lui as cassé son mobile, et des années plus tard vous êtes encore amis. Voilà ce que je retiens de cette histoire. Vous avez toujours été ensemble, je suis sûre que peu importe le souci, vous finirez par le régler.

Monty regarda un moment sa mère puis dit :

\- Et si cette fois-ci c'était lui qui avait cassé quelque chose ?

Sa mère se releva et embrassa le crâne de son fils :

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question Monty. Essaie de voir si vous ne pouvez pas le réparer, avant de trop lui en vouloir.

Monty acquiesça en se demandant si on pouvait réparer un cœur, et si c'était le cas, comment on faisait. La mère slaloma entre les objets pour atteindre la porte, puis se tourna vers lui :

\- Au fait, tu es puni de sortie pour une semaine. Remonte moi tout ça et reste éloigner du tournevis.

Monty grimaça. Et obéit.

xxx

Le samedi, Jasper était étalé par terre dans le couloir, mourrant d'ennuie. Il vit Murphy se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison :

\- Attends, tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Voir Bellamy.

Jasper vint s'accrocher à sa jambe :

\- Non, ne me laisse pas. Je m'ennuie trop.

\- Putain mais va voir tes potes, lâche-moi.

\- J'ai envie de voir personne d'autre que Monty.

\- T'es chiant, tu sais pas ce que tu veux. T'étais pas censé courir après Maya ?

Jasper poussa un soupir :

\- Je suis de trop mauvaise humeur pour la voir maintenant, je l'ai appelé longtemps hier soir c'est suffisant. S'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas.

Murphy secoua sa jambe pour que Jasper le lâche, mais celui-ci se cramponna un peu plus. Murphy grogna :

\- Bon. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Comme ça tu m'y conduis.

Jasper sourit, se releva d'un coup, mit ses chaussures et prit les clés de la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent chez Bellamy et Murphy pointa Jasper du doigt :

\- J'ai emmené le gosse avec moi, il s'ennuyait.

\- Salut Bellamy, sourit Jasper. Je ne vous dérangerai pas promis. Octavia est là ?

\- Non, répondit Bellamy, elle est avec Lincoln.

Jasper dit :

\- Bon ben peu importe hein.

Et il entra dans l'appartement puis se laissa tomber tout droit sur le canapé. Bellamy regarda Murphy un sourcil levé, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Ça te dérange que je l'ai emmené ?

\- Non.

Bellamy se pencha vers Murphy et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Mais je suis étonné que tu l'ais fais. J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi que ça dérangerait.

Jasper prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il mit une chaîne scientifique.

\- Disons que je m'habitue, fit Murphy. A force, il fait partie des meubles.

Bellamy acquiesça. Ils laissèrent Jasper dans le salon et allèrent dans la chambre de Bellamy. Mais deux minutes plus tard, Jasper rentrait – sans frapper – et venait s'allonger sur le lit à côté d'eux en faisant la larve. Murphy et Bellamy étaient simplement assis sur le matelas, en train de discuter, mais Murphy s'agaça quand même.

\- Jasper qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ne me laissez pas tout seul.

Murphy grogna :

\- Putain mais t'a quel âge ? Deux ans ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit Jasper.

Bellamy posa sa main sur les cheveux de Jasper.

\- Tu peux rester avec nous, lui dit-il.

Murphy croisa les bras agacé, Bellamy posa son autre main sur les cheveux de Murphy. Celui-ci finit par s'allonger à son tour, de l'autre côté de Bellamy – Ce dernier resta assit entre les deux garçons. Jasper marmonna à l'adresse de Murphy :

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es amoureux de Bellamy, quand il me touche les cheveux moi aussi je l'aime.

\- Ta gueule Jasper. Il est à moi.

Jasper ferma sa bouche et Bellamy se pencha vers Murphy pour embrasser sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Murmurant à son oreille :

\- J'aime quand tu es possessif.

\- Ta gueule Bellamy, marmonna Murphy en tournant son visage de l'autre côté.

Bellamy embrassa sa nuque. Jasper poussa un grognement parce qu'il avait enlevé sa main de ses cheveux. Bellamy eut un petit rire, puis recommença à toucher les cheveux des deux garçons. Jasper avait hyper mal dormi la veille, et il tomba comme une masse au bout de quelques minutes. Murphy finit par se rasseoir et le regarder dormir.

\- C'est un véritable idiot, je me demande pourquoi je me préoccupe de lui. Il a mérité de souffrir.

Bellamy passa un bras autour de lui et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- C'est un peu comme quand je me préoccupe d'O, alors que parfois elle a elle-même causé les problèmes dans lesquelles elle se trouve.

\- Sauf que Jasper n'est pas mon frère.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. Sourit Bellamy.

Jasper passa le week-end chez Bellamy avec Murphy. Il dormit sur le canapé la nuit, et le squatta la plupart du temps. Il ne se fit pas très embêtant, ne parla pas beaucoup, et s'il se permit de poser sa tête sur les jambes de Murphy, devant un film le dimanche, il se força de ne pas trop les déranger lui et Bellamy.

Jasper ne fit que penser à Monty, la plupart du temps. Il avait peur, peur que Monty ne veuille plus lui parler, ne veuille plus de lui et l'abandonne. Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ça arrivait, qu'est ce que les gens faisaient quand ils oubliaient comment respirer ?

C'était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas d'autres meilleurs amis, il n'en trouverait jamais un autre aussi bien de toute façon. Murphy lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, mais Jasper s'en faisait quand même. Il avait constamment envie de prendre son portable et d'envoyer des SMS à Monty, de l'appeler, de le supplier pour qu'ils restent les meilleurs amis pour toujours, mais il se retenait, parce que Murphy lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille.

Dimanche soir ils étaient rentrés avec Murphy et Jasper était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il voulait dormir, que ce soit lundi et qu'il voit Monty.

Le lendemain matin, Jasper s'assit dans le bus et garda la place à côté de lui pour Monty. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand à l'arrêt de son meilleur ami, celui-ci ne monta pas dans le bus. Murphy vint se mettre à côté de lui :

\- Il a dû aller au lycée en voiture.

\- Oui, fit Jasper complètement déprimé.

Une fois au lycée, Jasper chercha son meilleur ami des yeux, en traversant la cours, puis les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient cours avec Kane. Monty se tenait à côté de la porte et Jasper s'arrêta de marcher. Il avait la trouille et regardait Monty en se demandant s'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible que _« nous ne sommes plus amis »_ , ou s'il n'allait même pas lui dire, en fait, puisqu'il ne voudrait plus lui parler. Monty finit, sans doute, par sentir son regard sur lui et tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Jasper baissa la tête. Monty s'approcha de lui :

\- Salut Jasper, dit-il.

\- Salut.

Jasper osa relever les yeux, Monty le regardait simplement.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, fit Monty. J'avais simplement besoin de réfléchir. Je pense que ça va un peu mieux maintenant.

Jasper hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord.

\- Je peux te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je sais que tu adores ça, mais s'il te plaît, je voudrais que tu sois moins câlin avec moi. Je ne te dis pas de plus du tout me toucher ou de plus me prendre dans tes bras, simplement… De le faire moins. J'aimerais aussi qu'on ne dorme plus l'un contre l'autre. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Jasper hocha encore la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Merci, sourit Monty.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est toujours les meilleurs amis ?

Monty acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr. On sera toujours _meilleurs amis_.

Jasper fut tellement soulagé qu'il oublia que Monty voulait qu'il soit moins câlin, et le prit dans ses bras. Monty tapota gentiment son dos, puis Jasper se recula :

\- Désolé, j'avais déjà oublié, je le ferai moins, promis.

\- T'en fais pas, lui dit Monty.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en cours, et s'il fallut quelques temps pour reprendre leurs marques, à la fin de la matinée, les choses semblaient résolues et ils recommençaient à parler naturellement et à rire ensemble pour rien. Monty se tenait juste moins proche de Jasper, et Jasper limitait ses gestes vers Monty.

Ils étaient meilleurs amis.

xxx

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement, Jasper discutait avec Maya à pas mal de pause. Parfois Monty restait avec eux, parfois non. Murphy ne se mêlait plus de leurs histoires, il avait mieux à faire, comme de trouver un coin tranquille sans personne, pour pouvoir embrasser Bellamy en cachette. Miller allait souvent discuter avec Monty.

Le soir, Jasper passait parfois chez Monty, mais finissait par rentrer sans dormir chez lui. Il n'y avait que le week-end où ils restaient la nuit, mais dormait dans son coin de lit, sans trop se coller à Monty (sauf des fois, au cours de la nuit, sans s'en rendre compte). Jasper continuait de temps à autre à s'accrocher à Monty quand il était enthousiaste ou quand il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il devait absolument lui raconter, mais n'importe qui les connaissant avant et après, pouvait voir la rupture. Ils avaient toujours bougé d'un même mouvement, tandis que maintenant, Monty se tenait droit, ne se penchait plus vers Jasper instinctivement, et Jasper retenait certains de ses gestes _(« non ça fait trois fois que je lui touche le bras et l'épaule, maintenant je mets mes mains dans mes poches et j'arrête »)._ Ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas d'avant, ne voyait rien, et pouvaient aisément se dire qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, que ça se voyait et que c'était vraiment mignon.

Cette distance permit à Monty de se remettre les idées en place au fur à mesure des jours, il était moins troublé et il arrivait à supporter que Jasper ne soit plus sans cesse collé à lui. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que ça ne lui manquait pas de se réveiller avec son meilleur ami dans ses bras, mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait lâché prise, il était toujours amoureux et n'avait aucune idée de comment ne plus l'être, mais il commençait tout doucement à se faire une raison, il espérait moins.

Moins. Mais encore. Malgré lui.

Il se croyait préparé, mais quand il vit Jasper et Maya s'embrasser au fond de la cour, pour la première fois, cela lui fit mal. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus douloureux sans toute cette préparation, mais ça lui transperça quand même le cœur et l'estomac. Quelqu'un passa son bras autour de lui et Monty détourna les yeux :

\- Je t'avais dit que je te le dirais quand ça serait le moment. Il est temps de lâcher prise Monty.

Monty le fixa, et Miller posa son autre main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, et il vient un moment où ça ne sert plus à rien d'attendre, ni d'espérer. Jasper sera toujours ton meilleur ami, tu devrais être heureux de ça.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Miller caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Je dois t'avouer un truc, dit-il.

Monty attendit que Miller lui dise de quoi il s'agissait. Celui-ci remonta sa main jusqu'au cheveux de Monty, puis sans le quitter des yeux il lâcha :

\- Je t'aime, je veux sortir avec toi.

Et ça, Monty ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : Ah ouais je sais, Monty a rien vu venir, mais tout le monde avait déjà compris, c'était pas comme si je cachais discrètement mes intentions !


	32. Rupture

**Prompt :** Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **32\. Rupture.**

Monty était allongé sur son lit, ses bras sous sa tête, il regardait son plafond. Il avait toujours été tellement centré sur Jasper qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il pouvait plaire à d'autres personnes, que certaines filles le trouvaient craquant, qu'une d'entre elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait découvert à la soirée dansante du lycée et ça lui avait paru bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire de cette information alors qu'il était amoureux de Jasper et qu'il n'arrivait à penser à personne d'autre que lui ?

Mais la donne avait changé. Il devait lâcher prise, laisser tomber, il devait faire en sorte de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose.

Monty croisa ses jambes. Il n'était pas prêt pour la déclaration de Nathan, tout commençait enfin à se démêler et maintenant c'était à nouveau le bordel dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de remettre de l'ordre.

xxx

\- Je t'aime, je veux sortir avec toi.

Monty se recula d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?

Miller se rapprocha de nouveau de Monty.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, dit-il.

\- Non, je crois que j'ai pas compris.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, je suis amoureux de toi Monty.

Monty ouvrit la bouche.

Puis la ferma.

Il secoua la tête et finit par demander :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Quand tu t'y mets, tu es aussi aveugle que Jasper, tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je te cours après ?

\- Tu me cours après ?

\- T'as pas remarqué que je flirtais avec toi ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Miller se frotta le front.

\- T'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

\- Rien du tout, fit Monty.

\- Bon et bien maintenant tu sais.

Monty se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. Miller posa sa main sur son cou :

\- Oublie-le et sors avec moi.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Réfléchis-y. On s'entend bien, on a des goûts en commun, et je t'aime.

Miller prit la main de Monty.

\- Est-ce que tu ne ressens rien du tout pour moi ?

Monty regarda leurs mains, son cœur battait normalement mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était complètement indifférent non plus.

\- Je t'ai toujours vu comme un très bon ami, Nathan.

\- Alors essaie de me voir différemment.

Monty leva les yeux de nouveau, Miller était très sérieux. Monty tourna la tête, plus loin Jasper et Maya étaient dans leur monde, ils se tenaient la main et étaient presque nez contre nez. Jasper souriait, il avait l'air heureux. Miller prit le visage de Monty et le força à le regarder :

\- C'est le moment de passer à autre chose.

Miller essaya de l'embrasser mais Monty se recula.

\- Attends. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, lui dit-il.

Miller le relâcha.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi juste pour oublier Jasper, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Dit Miller qui n'avait pas non plus envie de n'être que le lot de consolation.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, réclama Monty.

\- D'accord Monty, mais je ne suis pas acharné comme toi, j'attendrai pas des années.

\- Je m'en doute, sourit Monty, je ne te ferai pas attendre aussi longtemps, mais il faut que je démêle tout ça.

Miller embrassa sa joue :

\- Je vais essayer d'être patient.

\- Merci.

xxx

Monty se redressa d'un coup sur son lit et se frotta les cheveux dans tous les sens. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, de ce qu'il devait faire. Il aimait bien Miller, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer plus ? Est-ce que ça lui plairait d'être avec lui ? De faire les trucs de couple avec lui ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? L'embrasser ? Lui tenir la main ?

Monty n'avait rien contre les câlins, peut-être même que les baisers ça pouvait être bien, et il trouvait Miller sympa, drôle, mature. Il était bien quand il était avec lui mais il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un ami.

Monty attrapa la peluche Jasper et la regarda.

\- T'en pense quoi toi ?

La peluche resta silencieuse.

\- Jasper n'est pas amoureux de moi, mais on restera meilleurs amis et les choses finiront par devenir moins douloureuses avec le temps, on supportera d'être moins proche, on fera notre vie chacun de notre côté.

Monty tira sur les bras de la peluche.

\- La question c'est : est ce que j'ai envie de la faire avec Nathan ?

Et il n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

xxx

Octavia fêta son anniversaire avec Bellamy et Lincoln. Elle eut dix-sept ans un mercredi en pleins mai. Son grand frère lui offrit un mug avec des lettres magnétiques, permettant de personnaliser la tasse autant qu'elle le voudrait. Lincoln lui donna un livre sur la mythologie nordique. Ils mangèrent du gâteau tout en discutant du livre que Lincoln avait offert à Octavia. La jeune fille passait l'après-midi avec les deux hommes de sa vie, et cela la satisfaisait amplement, surtout que Bellamy et Lincoln s'entendaient bien.

\- Je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas invité Murphy, fit remarquer Octavia à Bellamy à un moment.

\- C'est lui qui a préféré ne pas venir. _« C'est un truc avec ta petite sœur, amuse-toi bien »,_ voilà ce qu'il a dit.

\- Tu lui as dis que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir ma belle-sœur le jour de mon anniversaire ?

\- Oui. Et il n'a pas voulu venir quand même. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Octavia acquiesça.

Elle s'amusa à écrire des trucs sur sa tasse « keep calm and drink coffee », puis Lincoln lui prit des mains pour essayer lui aussi à coller des lettres sur la tasse. Octavia regarda :

\- scrikdluta ? Tu te sens vraiment inspiré, le taquina-t-il.

\- J'ai collé des lettres au hasard.

\- Ça se voit.

Lincoln enleva tout et remit des lettres. « Octavia ». Bellamy, à son tour, écrivit « My sister » et Octavia rit.

\- Heureusement que c'est à moi qu'on a fait ce cadeau, vous manquez trop d'imagination.

Lincoln tenta autre chose et écrivit « Keep calm and Ragnarok », copiant sur Octavia.

\- La fin du monde chez les dieux nordiques ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu fais des progrès, sourit-elle.

Il fit la moue et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Bellamy choisit ce moment pour se lever et faire chauffer un peu de café.

Lincoln eut le droit de passer la nuit chez Bellamy et Octavia.

\- Et comme c'est mon anniversaire, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, dit-elle.

Bellamy grinça des dents, mais ne refusa pas. Il savait que sa petite sœur et Lincoln avaient déjà couché ensemble, ce serait ridicule de demander à Lincoln de rester sur le canapé. Mais ça lui faisait bizarre de voir sa petite sœur avoir dix-sept ans (déjà) et se dire qu'un homme dormait dans son lit. Bon sang, pour lui, elle paraissait encore minuscule, comme une enfant. Il savait bien qu'elle avait grandi, mais c'était difficile à accepter.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu n'ais plus jamais d'anniversaire, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, le soir.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer au fait que je grandisse et qu'un jour je serai une vieille grand-mère.

Bellamy rit, caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front.

\- Joyeux anniversaire O.

Elle le serra dans ses bras elle aussi.

\- Même si je grandis, tu seras toujours mon grand frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras vieux et ridés avant moi.

Ils rirent tous les deux puis elle se recula et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Bellamy hocha simplement la tête, et la laissa prendre la main de Lincoln et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il resta un moment debout dans le salon à regarder la porte fermée, puis souffla. Il rejoignit lui-même sa chambre et appela Murphy.

\- Octavia va dormir avec Lincoln.

\- Dormir ?

\- Tais-toi, c'est ma sœur, je ne veux pas penser à autre chose.

\- Mon pauvre Bellamy, compatit faussement Murphy, je t'achèterai des mouchoirs.

Bellamy soupira et Murphy se calma.

\- Tu savais que ça finirait par arriver non ? Si tu regrettes, tu aurais pu demander à Lincoln de rentrer chez lui.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors ne pense pas à ce qu'il se passe, et pense à moi plutôt, à tout ce que je te ferai quand on se retrouva tous les deux tous seuls dans ta chambre.

Bellamy frissonna, la voix de Murphy se faisait séductrice au téléphone.

\- Maintenant j'ai hâte, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi. Fit Murphy.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais passer les prochaines heures avec O.

Murphy rit.

\- J'arrive. Dit-il.

Et il raccrocha. Bellamy sortit de l'appartement et alla l'attendre devant l'immeuble. Murphy arriva et marcha droit vers lui, sans s'arrêter. Bellamy l'attrapa par les hanches quand il fut près de lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Murphy poussa Bellamy jusque dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur où ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Murphy avait déjà ses mains sous les vêtements de Bellamy, bien avant qu'ils arrivent dans l'appartement. Dans la chambre, il poussa Bellamy sur le lit puis se mit sur lui.

\- Je vais totalement te faire oublier tout le reste, promit-il.

Bellamy attrapa sa nuque et recommença à l'embrasser.

Il avait déjà oublié tout le reste.

Après avoir couché ensemble, Bellamy embrassa doucement l'épaule de Murphy.

\- Voilà ce qu'ils ont dû faire de leur côté, commenta Murphy.

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir. Ronchonna Bellamy en se reculant.

Murphy vint se pencher vers lui et embrassa son visage. Sa joue, sa tempe, son front. Bellamy soupira d'aise, tandis que son cœur battait bien trop fort.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se font juste quelques câlins, même nous on ne couche pas à chaque fois ensemble.

Bellamy posa sa main sur le dos nu de Murphy tandis que celui-ci continuait d'embrasser son visage doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, murmura-t-il.

Murphy vint jouer en posant sa bouche autour de ses lèvres, sans jamais les toucher.

\- Tu apprécies Lincoln, non ?

\- Oui, je pense, il a l'air d'un type bien.

\- Juste un peu moins bien que toi, rassure-toi.

Bellamy eut un petit rire et Murphy embrassa son menton. Bellamy se pencha vers lui pour essayer d'attraper sa bouche, mais Murphy se recula.

\- John, se plaignit-il.

Murphy lui fit un sourire en coin et se rapprocha très près, souffla sur sa bouche, avant d'embrasser simplement la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- John, répéta Bellamy avec frustration.

Murphy posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Bellamy, les caressa délicatement.

\- John, arrête.

Mais Murphy continua son petit manège, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy le renverse sous lui et prenne possession de sa bouche.

\- Mais à mon avis, ils ne se contentent pas de quelques câlins, souffla Murphy ensuite.

\- La ferme.

\- Aide-moi.

Bellamy l'embrassa à nouveau. Après ces nouveaux baisers, Murphy leva la tête et souffla à l'oreille de Bellamy ?

\- On remet ça ?

Bellamy ne se fit pas prier.

xxx

Monty rejoignit son meilleur ami dans le bus. Jasper ne lui parla pas tellement de Maya. Il lui dit seulement qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et ce fut tout.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes avec nous, lui dit-il.

Monty sourit :

\- Merci mais j'ai pas franchement envie de tenir le violon.

\- Tu sais, Maya t'aime bien.

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- J'imagine que j'ai fini par l'apprécier aussi, dit-il, mais je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous.

\- D'accord. Ça veut dire que tu vas passer tes pauses avec Miller ?

\- Je pense qu'effectivement ça veut dire ça.

\- D'accord, mais on mangera ensemble.

\- Bien sûr. Avec tout le monde.

Jasper donna un petit coup de coude à Monty puis se recula. Il changea ensuite de sujet. Monty le regarda plus qu'il ne l'écouta pas. Il allait falloir tourner la page désormais.

À la pause, Miller le rejoignit quasiment tout de suite. Jasper était encore entrain de discuter avec Monty. Ils se saluèrent. Jasper sourit à Miller puis s'éloigna pour aller avec Maya, lui prenant la main qu'elle lui tendit. Miller s'approcha très près de Monty qui ne recula pas.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, fit Nathan.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je me suis dis que j'allais te séduire jusqu'à ce que tu oublies Jasper et tombe amoureux de moi.

Monty se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu peux faire ça, effectivement.

Miller lui fit un sourire en coin :

\- L'idée n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

\- Je suis curieux, avoua Monty.

Le rire de Miller résonna très près de sa bouche. Monty se recula un peu. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin. Ils discutèrent de différents sujets, Miller touchait beaucoup Monty en parlant, son bras, son poignet, il ne le quittait jamais des yeux. C'était plutôt troublant, sans être désagréable non plus. Ça ne le remuait pas dans tous les sens, mais ça ne le laissait pas indifférent pour autant.

Monty sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit, et Miller se pencha à son oreille :

\- Si j'arrive à te faire oublier le temps qui passe, c'est plutôt bon signe non ?

Il se recula et caressa la joue de Monty, qui n'osait plus bouger. Est-ce qu'il devait mettre de la distance ou accepter ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit le pouce de Miller sur sa bouche et finit par se détourner, lentement. Nathan caressa ses cheveux :

\- Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure au repas.

\- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Miller embrassa sa joue et s'enfuit. Monty sourit en le regardant partir, puis se leva et remarqua que Jasper était là et le regardait bizarrement.

\- Jasper ? Tu es là. On va en cours ? Lui dit-il.

Jasper acquiesça et le suivit.

Monty n'avait pas encore parlé à Jasper de ce que lui avait avoué Miller, et en même temps, il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer ou le raconter. Tout était dans le désordre, emmêlé. Miller était mignon et ses tentatives de drague étaient troublantes, mais Monty ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne voulait pas du tout faire ce choix juste pour passer à autre chose, juste parce que Miller était une porte ouverte vers l'oublie. S'il acceptait de sortir avec Miller ce serait parce qu'il en avait réellement envie, parce qu'il était prêt à tomber amoureux de lui – ou était déjà amoureux de lui. Pour le moment, il était surtout complètement paumé.

Il sentit la main de Jasper sur son poignet et le regarda :

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, murmura Jasper.

\- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés, tu disais quoi ?

Jasper haussa les épaules, l'air presque triste :

\- C'est sans importance.

Il le relâcha, marcha plus vite et entra dans la salle de classe, suivit de Monty qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami.

Le midi, Jasper poussa Monty pour qu'il s'assoit en bout de table et se mit à côté de lui. Il fit signe à Clarke et Wells de se mettre en face d'eux. Maya se retrouva à côté de lui, et Miller à côté de Wells. Assez éloigné de Monty. Jasper regarda un moment Nathan, celui-ci, pas troublé pour deux sous fit un signe de la main à Monty, signe qui lui fut rendu.

Jasper parla beaucoup… Enormément au cours de ce repas. Il rit bruyamment, raconta n'importe quoi, et coupa souvent la parole à Miller.

Raven finit par lui demander de se la fermer un peu parce qu'il devenait franchement saoulant. Maya prit sa défense en disant que ce n'était pas vrai. Jasper tourna un instant ses yeux vers Monty, celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Calme-toi un peu, lui dit-il gentiment.

Jasper se tut d'un coup, mangea sa part, puis se leva :

\- J'ai fini de manger.

Monty le regarda partir, sans le suivre, complètement paumé par les réactions bizarres de Jasper. Maya se leva à son tour pour suivre son petit-ami.

Miller prit la place abandonnée à côté de Monty. Clarke demanda à Monty :

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jasper ?

Monty haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre.

Jasper rentra tout seul le soir.

\- J'ai besoin de marcher, dit-il à Monty.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, proposa son meilleur ami.

\- Non ça ira, prends le bus. On se voit demain.

Jasper s'en alla de son côté. Monty hésita à le suivre quand même, le comportement de Jasper était vraiment étrange depuis le matin et il s'inquiétait, mais le bus arriva et il monta dedans.

Jasper marcha jusque chez lui, tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il passa devant sa maison sans s'en rendre compte. Il fit demi-tour au bout de deux minutes, puis rentra. Murphy n'était pas là. Sans doute avec Bellamy. Jasper soupira, s'assit devant la télé et l'alluma. Il se sentait déprimé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tout allait super bien dans sa vie. Il sortait avec Maya, elle était amoureuse de lui, et lui amoureux d'elle. Monty était toujours son meilleur ami. Murphy était souvent avec Bellamy et souvent à la maison aussi. Il avait un toit qui paraissait stable, des amis, à manger et la télé diffusait une émission sur des expériences chimiques passionnantes. En plus, miracle, il n'avait pas de devoir pour le lendemain.

Il aurait dû être heureux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'était pas ?

Octavia avait remarqué que Jasper sortait avec Maya, à retardement. Ces derniers temps elle pensait beaucoup à Lincoln, et était souvent dans la lune. Elle passait aussi du temps avec d'autres amis qu'elle avait au lycée, Artigas particulièrement avec qui elle s'entendait super bien, même s'il était dans une classe en dessous d'elle. Il était super gentil mais avait en même temps un caractère de merde. Ses potes étaient un peu tous dans le même genre, et Octavia appréciait passer du temps avec eux, tout autant qu'avec Clarke et les autres.

Puis finalement, elle aperçu Jasper et Maya entrain de s'embrasser et fronça les sourcils.

\- Artigas, tu savais que Jasper et Maya sortaient ensemble ?

\- Non, qu'est ce que tu veux que je m'occupe de ça ?

Oui, effectivement, pourquoi il s'en serait occupé ? Ni Jasper, ni Maya, n'étaient ses amis après tout. Octavia mit ça de côté, mais avant qu'ils retournent en cours, elle prit Jasper par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

\- Tu sors avec Maya ?

\- Oui, répondit Jasper.

\- Mais … Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Jasper acquiesça en souriant puis lui dit :

\- C'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai réalisé combien j'étais amoureux d'elle.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Octavia en écarquillant les yeux. Comment ça ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir fait en sorte que Jasper se découvre amoureux de Maya. Ni même l'avoir jamais voulu d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, tu sais. Quand tu m'as dit de réfléchir à la personne avec qui je voulais passer la Saint Valentin ?

Octavia se souvenait effectivement de lui avoir dit ça, mais c'était pour qu'il pense à Monty, pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que Jasper rendait des choses aussi simples tellement compliqués ?

\- Oui, j'ai dis ça. Dit-elle. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Maya ?

\- Et bien je pense que je veux passer ma Saint Valentin avec Maya. Voilà.

Octavia fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu es sûr ?

Elle était plus que sceptique.

\- Oui, répondit Jasper en hochant très vite la tête.

\- Même si Monty est célibataire et qu'il doit le passer tout seul ?

Jasper se frotta les cheveux, soudain il n'avait plus du tout aussi sûr de lui.

\- Euh… Je crois. Dit-il. Après tout c'est la Saint Valentin. C'est toi qui le disait, toi et tous les autres. Normalement on le passe en couple, avec la personne dont on est amoureux.

 _Justement,_ pensa Octavia.

\- Certes, mais toi tu ne pensais pas comme ça, si je me souviens bien.

\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, c'est bien la preuve que je suis réellement amoureux de Maya, n'est ce pas ?

Octavia parut réfléchir puis dit :

\- La Saint Valentin… Ce jour que vous avez toujours passé ensemble avec Monty. Qui est tellement amusant pour vous deux et qui compte tellement pour toi. Où vous vous amusez toujours bien, tous les deux, comme quand vous êtes allés au Musée Mécanique et à l'océan cette année, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, fit Jasper commençant à devenir nerveux.

\- Et ce jour que tu as toujours adoré passer avec Monty, tu veux donc le passer avec Maya désormais ?

Jasper secoua la tête en se souvenant du Musée Mécanique, avec qui d'autre que Monty une journée pourrait-elle être aussi parfaite ?

\- … Peut-être pas en fait. Non je ne crois pas. Mais j'aime Maya, insista-t-il.

Octavia sourit et acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr Jasper, dit-elle sans en croire un mot.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras puis d'un air amusé elle lui dit :

\- Tu trouveras bien un autre jour du calendrier à lui proposer.

Et sur cette phrase elle s'éloigna. Jasper enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Embrouillé. Il soupira, décida de ne pas faire attention à cette conversation, et alla en cours.

xxx

Monty finit par le dire à Jasper, à la fin de la semaine. Ils avaient fait leurs devoirs, puis joué à la console. Ils étaient entrain de regarder un film un peu nul et Monty s'ennuyait. Alors il dit :

\- Nathan est amoureux de moi.

Jasper se crispa à côté de lui.

\- Nathan Miller ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Tu en connais un autre ?

\- Non.

\- Il est amoureux de moi, répéta Monty.

Jasper commença à trouver très intéressant de tirer sur des peluches qu'il avait sur ses chaussettes.

\- Ah. Ah bon. Mais … Il aime les garçons ?

\- Ben il semblerait.

\- Mais toi tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment tout à fait posé la question Jasper, je crois que je m'en fiche. Je suis sans doute bi, peut-être.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Mais tu es sûr qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Je vois.

Jasper passa son doigt sur une rainure du parquet puis demanda avec hésitation :

\- Et toi… Tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, je ne crois pas, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que je pourrais le devenir. Après tout c'est un type bien, on s'entend super bien tous les deux, on a pas mal discuté de pleins de choses, je ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je le trouve troublant, et peut-être que s'il m'embrassait je…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Coupa Jasper. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui alors pourquoi te forcer ?

\- Je te dis que je pourrais…

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas, dit-il.

\- Oui mais seulement, je crois qu'il pourrait m'attirer et…

\- Et tu as dit que toi tu voulais une histoire d'amour comme dans _là-haut_ , que tu voulais bien connaître la personne, ce genre de trucs.

\- Je connais bien Miller, renchérit Monty, et je pense que…

\- On regarde le film ? Coupa une nouvelle fois Jasper.

Monty se leva d'un coup et éteignit la télé.

\- Tu vas m'écouter oui ? Je te dis que je ne sais pas où j'en suis, bordel ! Je le trouve adorable et ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il est amoureux de moi, et en même temps je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup de raison de le repousser et peut-être que ça pourrait marcher entre nous ! Je voulais juste te parler de ça, comme toi tu m'as parlé un million de fois d'Octavia et de Maya, et je t'ai toujours écouté !

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Oui mais c'était différent, j'étais amoureux et…

Monty attrapa un coussin et le balança sur Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas différent. Peut-être que je vais sortir avec Nathan, après tout.

Jasper prit le coussin et se releva :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu me dis que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui !

\- Et bien peut-être que j'ai envie de l'être !

Jasper serra le coussin contre lui et pâlit. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je sais pas Monty, t'es sûr de toi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu nul de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour essayer ?

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? S'énerva Monty.

\- Je tombe juste vite amoureux, je ne le fais pas pour essayer ! Insista Jasper.

Monty lui lança l'autre coussin.

\- Tu me gonfles, rentre chez toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- La prochaine fois que je voudrai parler de ça, je choisirai Murphy, au moins lui il m'écoute.

\- Mais je t'écoutais.

Monty haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Non. Je voulais que tu m'aides, mais tu ne fais que dire que je ne dois pas sortir avec lui au lieu d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

Jasper voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais Monty se leva.

\- J'ai besoin d'être tout seul, insista-t-il.

\- Monty…

\- S'il te plait.

Jasper tendit la main vers lui mais Monty lui tourna le dos. Jasper se releva, fixa un moment le dos de son meilleur ami, puis abandonna. Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre pour sortir par là :

\- À demain… Dit-il.

\- Ouais, à demain.

Le dimanche se passa super bien pour tous les deux, ils sortirent se balader ensemble, profiter des beaux jours qui revenaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparla de Miller. Et il semblait y avoir de plus en plus de distance entre eux même quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Miller passa son bras autour de Monty quand il vint à la pause du lundi. Jasper poussa Miller pour se mettre à côté de Monty et lui parler.

\- Tu ne vas pas voir Maya ? Demanda Monty.

\- Non, je ne suis pas obligé de passer tout mon temps avec elle, je peux aussi être avec toi.

Miller croisa les bras, mais resta quand même avec eux. L'après-midi, Jasper se força à aller avec Maya.

\- Désolé pour ce matin, je voulais un peu rester avec Monty, après tout c'est mon meilleur ami, dit-il à sa petite-amie.

Elle sourit, compréhensive :

\- Pas la peine de t'expliquer, je comprends.

Jasper tenait sa main et l'emmena dans la cours, à quelques mètres du banc où étaient assis Monty et Miller. Toutes les trente secondes il tournait la tête pour les regarder. Maya demanda :

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jasper, je me sens bizarre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis énervé, et frustré et j'ai l'impression de me faire voler.

Maya caressa sa joue et il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi.

C'est ce que fit Jasper.

\- Pense à moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui.

Jasper la regarda encore un moment puis ce fut plus fort que lui, il tourna de nouveau sa tête et vit que Miller jouait avec les cheveux de Monty.

\- Désolé, je viens de me souvenir d'un truc que je dois dire à Monty. Dit-il.

Et avant que Maya ne puisse le retenir, Jasper partait à grand pas. Il s'étala à moitié sur le banc, poussant Miller pour se mettre entre lui et Monty.

\- Monty j'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit-il. Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Monty surpris par l'arrivé de son meilleur ami.

\- On pourrait sécher les derniers cours et aller s'amuser, ça fait longtemps, et en plus il fait super beau.

Miller empêcha Monty de répondre, il se leva, contourna le banc et s'assit à côté de l'asiatique.

\- Jasper a raison, c'est une bonne idée. Et si on séchait tous les deux pour aller se balader, ça nous permettra d'être un peu ensemble. Sans être dérangé.

Miller fixa Jasper en disant cette dernière phrase mais celui-ci secoua la tête :

\- J'ai proposé cette idée le premier.

\- Oui mais j'aimerais passer du temps avec Monty, pour le convaincre que je suis le gars qu'il lui faut, dit Miller.

\- Et si tu n'étais pas le gars qu'il lui fallait ? Lança Jasper.

\- Justement, raison de plus pour qu'on sorte tous les deux, afin de le découvrir.

Monty avait l'impression d'assister à un combat de ping-pong, et il se leva :

\- Stop, arrêtez. Je ne vais sécher aucun cours. C'est bientôt les examens et il y a trop à faire. Jasper tu ne devrais pas sécher non plus. Dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

Puis il se tourna vers Miller et ajouta :

\- Je suis pour qu'on se voie tous les deux, si on passait notre mercredi après-midi ensemble ?

Miller jeta un regard vainqueur à Jasper mais ce dernier réattaqua :

\- Non, Monty, on doit le passer ensemble.

\- Jasper, tu n'as qu'à voir Maya à ce moment là. On peut séparer notre temps ainsi.

\- Mais…

\- Nathan tu en penses quoi ? Tu veux bien ? Demanda Monty en regardant Miller.

\- Bien sûr que je veux bien, dit-il.

\- Alors c'est décidé.

La sonnerie retentit alors et Miller se leva, puis embrassa la joue de Monty :

\- J'ai hâte d'être mercredi.

Monty lui sourit. Miller s'éloigna. Jasper se leva à son tour, il paraissait énervé.

\- Pourquoi tu veux passer ton après-midi avec lui ?

\- Pour mieux comprendre mes sentiments, répondit Monty.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de sentiment, s'énerva Jasper.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être que j'en ai finalement.

Jasper donna un coup de pied dans le banc, et se fit mal :

\- Ah ouais je vois. Et donc maintenant tu vas passer tout ton temps avec Miller plutôt qu'avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je peux séparer mon temps pour vous deux, comme tu le fais avec Maya.

\- Je t'invitais quand je voyais Maya.

\- Oui mais tu ne vas pas tout le temps la voir avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi pas hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de tenir le violon tout le temps, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ouais donc tu préfères passer du temps avec Miller qu'avec moi, grogna Jasper.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, on a cours là.

\- J'y vais pas, fit Jasper, je suis trop énervé.

Il s'assit sur le banc et Monty leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Arrête de faire ton gamin, viens.

Jasper eut l'impression de se faire poignarder. Il regarda Monty, devenant vraiment pâle. Puis murmura :

\- D'habitude, tu aimes bien quand je fais mon gamin.

\- Oui ben pas là…

Jasper se leva du banc :

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours, vas-y tout seul.

\- Jasper…

Mais Jasper se mit à courir et sortit du lycée. Monty comprenait de moins en moins ce qui arrivait à Jasper. Il s'inquiéta mais secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il arrivait à mieux accepter que Jasper n'était pas amoureux de lui.

Il alla encours. Il reçut une boulette de papier sur son bureau et regarda Murphy qui lui avait lancé. Il ouvrit la feuille et lut :

 _« Où est Jasper ? »_

Monty répondit.

 _« Il sèche. Il a piqué une crise parce que je vais voir Nathan mercredi après-midi et il est parti en courant »._

Murphy lu le mot de Monty, et tourna son stylo entre ses doigts. Agacé.

Jasper était vraiment un crétin.

xxx

Jasper n'embêta plus Monty et Miller le lendemain, ni le mercredi matin. Il passa ses pauses avec Maya, mangea à côté de Maya et Clarke, il parlait avec Monty mais à demi-mot. En cours il était étrangement sérieux et prenait des notes et faisait les exercices. Monty avait tellement de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de lui parler le mercredi midi, dans le bus :

\- Jasper tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Il m'arrive quelque chose ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Tu me parles à peine.

\- Ah. Oui je ne voudrais pas te déranger alors que tu es avec Miller.

\- Et là je ne suis pas avec Miller mais tu restes silencieux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un gamin.

\- Jasper… J'ai dis ça parce que tu agissais comme si tu faisais un caprice. Mais tu sais bien que j'adore tes délires et que je ne veux pas que tu changes.

Jasper haussa les épaules et resta silencieux le reste du voyage. Monty se sentit triste, il avait l'impression que lui et Jasper s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, il voulait garder son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Monty voulait qu'ils restent ensemble et continuent de se voir pour toujours, même s'ils faisaient leur vie tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Jasper. Son cœur se serrait horriblement à cette idée, et il posa sa main sur le poignet de Jasper comme s'il allait pouvoir le retenir comme ça. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui puis dit :

\- Tu es arrivé à ton arrêt, tu devrais descendre.

Monty eut le cœur brisé, encore. Il hocha la tête, relâcha Jasper, et descendit du bus. Jasper le regarda partir en ayant envie de lui courir après et de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il passe l'après-midi avec Miller, qu'il voulait qu'il reste avec lui.

Mais de quoi il se mêlait ?

Il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Monty de sortir avec Miller s'il le voulait. Il ne devait pas se comporter comme un gamin. Jasper retint ses larmes et rentra, s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Abattu.

Monty passa un bon après midi avec Miller, ils allèrent dans un parc animalier. Monty laissa Miller prendre sa main, très vite il oublia simplement qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Pas parce que c'était « naturel », mais parce qu'il y attachait peu d'importance. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les animaux, de les trouver beaux, mignons ou drôles. Il essaya de s'extasier devant les flamants roses, et de rire en observant les singes, il acquiesça à tout ce que Miller lui dit _« tu ne trouves pas cette loutre vraiment trop adorable ? »,_ mais au final il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à penser à Jasper.

À son comportement étrange.

Au fait qu'ils étaient entrain de s'éloigner.

Mais pas seulement.

Quand ils virent qu'il y avait des perroquets et que Miller lui dit qu'il les trouvait beau, Monty se mit à penser à ce qu'aurait fait Jasper.

\- Ils sont beaux, c'est vrai, fit Monty.

Jasper leur aurait parlé, à tous les coups, pour voir s'ils allaient répéter ses mots. Et si c'était le cas, il aurait essayé de leur apprendre à dire un truc comme « méthylacétophénone »

\- Tu penses qu'ils savent dire méthylacétophénone ? Demanda-t-il.

\- A tes souhaits, sourit Miller. Et je n'en sais rien du tout. C'est quoi ce mot ?

\- Jasper t'expliquerait sans doute mieux que moi, il aime bien apprendre les mots les plus compliqués qu'il puisse trouver dans ses bouquins de chimie. Et il aime que je les apprenne avec lui. Il me dit que ce serait pratique pour notre future partie de Scrabble. Mais on n'a jamais joué à ce jeu.

En parlant Monty s'était mis à sourire et à raconter tout ça avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait ressenti devant les animaux. Miller baissa la tête, puis lui donna un petit coup de pied :

\- Tu peux éviter de parler de lui quand t'es avec moi ?

\- Désolé, fit Monty.

\- Et non je ne pense pas que ces oiseaux savent dire …

\- Méthylacétophénone

\- Métimachintruc. Même moi je ne sais pas dire ça. Allez viens, allons voir les autres oiseaux.

Miller tira la main de Monty pour qu'il le suive et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Jasper aurait quand même essayé de leur apprendre, et ils auraient sans doute rit tous les deux, à propos de ça.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent finalement à une buvette dans le parc. Il y avait des glaces, mais Monty se contenta de prendre une bouteille d'eau et Miller un oasis. Si Jasper avait été là, ils auraient pris des glaces et se les seraient échangés et… Monty secoua la tête. Il était avec Miller, pas avec Jasper, il devait arrêter de comparer.

\- Monty, tu sais, j'y ai réfléchis, mais il y a un truc que je voudrais te demander.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- A propos du concert de Within Temptation, est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble ? Je sais que tu voulais y aller avec Jasper, mais… Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… J'aimerai y aller avec toi.

Monty serra sa bouteille d'eau et but. Il n'avait jamais pensé à aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper à ce concert. Même maintenant, c'était encore avec lui qu'il voulait y aller, avec lui qu'il voulait partager cet incroyable moment. Monty n'était pas sûr que jamais il pourrait aller à un autre concert de son groupe préféré, c'était peut-être la seule fois, et s'il n'y allait pas avec Jasper maintenant alors il y avait des chances qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais y aller ensemble.

Monty regarda Miller, celui-ci jouait avec la languette de sa canette. Nathan ne se montrait pas franchement timide la plupart du temps, bien au contraire. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments sans montrer d'hésitation et il en parlait facilement. Pourtant à ce moment là, il semblait assez peu sûr de lui.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit Monty.

\- Comme pour le reste quoi…

\- Comme pour le reste.

\- Des fois je déteste vraiment Jasper, dit Miller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu l'aimes tellement facilement, alors qu'il ne fait rien pour ça. Moi je flirte avec toi depuis longtemps, j'essaie de te montrer que je tiens à toi, je fais attention à toi et tu _« dois réfléchir »_.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Jasper. Fit Monty. C'est moi qui…

\- Je déteste quand tu le défends comme ça. Marmonna Miller en lui coupant la parole.

Monty posa sa main sur celle de Miller :

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répéta-t-il.

Il serra ses doigts, et ne ressentit rien de plus que d'habitude, et il en fut désolé. Monty aurait voulu trouver l'interrupteur qui le ferait tomber amoureux de Miller.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au soir, Miller raccompagna Monty chez lui, et embrassa sa joue. Monty attrapa sa main avant qu'il parte, et embrassa la sienne.

\- À demain Nathan, dit-il.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit.

Monty rentra chez lui et se jeta sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Puis il se releva, sortit ses billets de concert. Y aller avec Jasper ? Ou y aller avec Miller ?

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Bon je crois que Jasper est en train de réagir dans ce chapitre, donc c'est que ça avance petit à petit, je pense. Ehé !


	33. Le concert

**Prompt :** J'ai un clou dans l'œil.

* * *

 **33\. Le concert.**

Jasper ne vit pas Maya le mercredi après-midi. Il passa sa journée le dos par terre et les pieds sur le canapé. Il espérait que le sang lui monte suffisamment à la tête, pour que tout à coup il devienne euphorique, ou qu'il comprenne ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il obtienne les réponses de l'univers. Mais il n'eut rien de tout ça. Juste un mal de crâne, ce qui ne le fit pas bouger pour autant.

Le soir, la porte d'entrée claqua. C'était Murphy qui rentrait, il trouva Jasper dans sa drôle de position :

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on utilise un canapé ?

\- Je sais. Tu devrais essayer, ça permet d'avoir une autre perspective. De voir les choses autrement. Répondit Jasper.

\- Mouais, je ne sais pas si je suis intéressé.

Pourtant deux minutes plus tard, il se tenait à côté de Jasper dans la même position. Se demandant pourquoi il agissait comme ça.

\- Alors ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Alors j'ai mal au dos, et c'est tout.

\- Pas de révélations sur le sens de la vie ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage.

\- Pourquoi ? Toi t'en as une ? Interrogea Murphy.

\- Non juste mal au crâne. Mais il faut peut-être attendre un peu.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu attends ?

\- Deux heures.

Murphy tourna sa tête vers lui :

\- Ça fait deux heures que tu es comme ça ?

\- Ouais.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le traiter d'abruti, mais Wendy et Seth rentrèrent à ce moment là. Wendy ignora totalement Murphy mais regarda Jasper :

\- Reste pas comme ça Jasper, assied toi correctement.

\- Okay. Fit Jasper.

Il s'étira, fit tomber ses jambes par terre, puis roula pour se mettre sur le ventre, et se mit debout. Il eut un vertige, et tomba sur le canapé plus qu'il ne s'y assit. Il se frotta les tempes et regarda Murphy qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Apparemment moi j'ai le droit de m'asseoir comme je veux, dit celui-ci avec un sourire ironique.

C'est Seth qui lui demanda de bien se mettre. Murphy obéit et s'assit à côté de Jasper. Ce dernier sortit son portable et alluma la vidéo de la grosse femme qui rit. Habituellement ça fonctionnait, rien que de la voir, il avait envie de se marrer et ça finissait très souvent en crise de fou rire, surtout quand il la regardait avec Monty.

 _Monty…_

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la vue de la femme, et éteignit la vidéo au bout de cinq secondes. Murphy l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis que Jasper se frottait les siens.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Non. J'ai juste mal au crâne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un clou dans l'œil, ça me fait pleurer.

Murphy étendit ses jambes et les posa sur la table basse. Il alluma la télé et commença à zapper.

\- Va prendre un cacheton, si t'as mal au crâne.

Jasper acquiesça et se leva. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et se rassit. Murphy regardait une émission télé-poubelle avec l'air dubitatif.

\- Y a vraiment des gens qui regardent ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, toi par exemple, lui fit Jasper.

Murphy secoua la tête et changea de chaîne. Il y avait les Simpsons et il laissa ça. Jasper avait plié ses jambes et était recroquevillé sur le canapé. Il ressemblait à un chiot malheureux que son maître aurait battu trop fort et qui n'ose plus bouger. Murphy se dit que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'en mêler.

Puis il s'agaça :

\- Bon accouche, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Monty a passé tout son après-midi avec Miller.

\- Et alors ? Toi tu passes bien certains de tes après-midi avec Maya.

Jasper tressaillit comme si Murphy avait menacé de le frapper. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi c'était à lui de consoler le gosse.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Jasper.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ça m'énerve et ça me rend triste à la fois, Miller est amoureux de Monty et Monty a dit qu'il ne l'était pas mais qu'il aimerait l'être et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas envie qu'il le soit. Monty sort avec qui il veut pourtant, j'ai rien à dire là dessus, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervé et d'avoir une boule dans l'estomac et je voudrais dire à Monty de ne pas le faire.

Murphy laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Il s'était juré de ne plus se mêler de ça, de laisser Jasper et Monty se débrouiller avec leurs sentiments et tant pis si leurs sentiments les guidaient vers d'autres personnes. Murphy s'était dit _« Jasper est amoureux de Maya, il sort avec, donc tout va bien »_ , même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait juste plus agir en croyant bien faire et voir Monty s'écrouler.

Il aimait bien Monty.

Il fit tourner la télécommande dans ses mains et dit :

\- T'es peut-être malade, ça n'a peut-être rien à avoir avec Monty et Miller. T'as mangé un truc de travers et qui ne passe pas, voilà tout.

Jasper émit un petit bruit d'acquiescement. À l'écran Omer était déguisé en père noël et Lisa lui disait d'entrer chez les gens et de voler leur jouet préféré. Un peu ce que faisait Miller avec Monty, sous le nez de Jasper non ? Se dit Murphy.

\- Tu es jaloux Jasper, lâcha Murphy à contrecoeur.

Jasper tourna la tête vers Murphy qui regretta d'avoir parlé.

\- Jaloux ? Demanda Jasper. Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?

Murphy avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, et ceux de Jasper avec. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être jaloux hein ?

 _Parce que tu aimes Monty, crétin_ , était la réponse qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais Muphy se disait que Jasper trouverait le moyen de nier ou de ne pas comprendre, s'il le disait de cette manière. Du genre _« ben oui je l'aime c'est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux »._

\- C'est ton meilleur ami, fit Murphy. C'est normal d'être jaloux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis vraiment longtemps, tu as simplement peur qu'il s'éloigne et que Miller ne te le prenne, d'une certaine façon.

Jasper reposa ses jambes par terre, se détendant un peu.

\- Ça me semble logique, dit-il. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que Monty s'éloigne ces derniers temps, j'ai peur de le perdre.

\- Et donc le voir avec Miller te rend jaloux, comme s'il cherchait à te remplacer.

Jasper acquiesça la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Alors c'est juste ça. Je suis jaloux.

\- C'est juste ça.

\- J'avais tellement peur d'être entrain de le perdre pour de vrai.

\- Mais non.

Murphy se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait vraiment changé hein ? L'amitié, l'amour, voilà qu'il en parlait comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé une bonne partie de sa vie en étant seul. Il chercha un sarcasme bien sentit à balancer à Jasper afin de conclure cette conversation, mais aucun sarcasme ne voulu franchir sa bouche. Voilà qu'il s'assagissait, bientôt on le verrait au pied des Eglises à répandre la bonne parole _« paix et amour mes frères, charité et fraternité »_.

Plutôt crever.

\- Au pire, si tu le perds, je t'achèterai une peluche.

Voilà qui était mieux. L'équilibre était rétabli.

Jasper eut un petit rire, et Murphy se sentit sourire, malgré lui.

\- Merci frérot, dit Jasper, tu m'as tout démêlé, je me sens mieux maintenant.

Murphy haussa simplement les épaules. Il joua encore quelques secondes avec la télécommande avant de la poser.

\- Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment Jasper.

\- A ce que je veux vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Tu es sûr que tu veux que Monty soit ton meilleur ami ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr.

\- Sûr et certain ?

\- Sûr et certain.

Murphy souffla :

\- Alors ne sois pas jaloux. Je pense que Monty continuera d'être ton meilleur ami.

Jasper sourit encore plus.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ?

xxx

Monty monta dans le bus et Jasper lui fit de grands signes. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Lui-même avait trop peu dormi, à force de trop se poser de questions, sur Jasper, sur Miller, sur le concert, sur sa vie, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit plutôt que dormir.

\- Salut, dit-il à Jasper en baillant.

\- Salut, fit Jasper. Alors tu as passé un bon après-midi hier ?

Monty s'assit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es plus en colère parce que j'étais avec Nathan plutôt qu'avec toi ?

\- Non, j'ai réfléchis à tout ça, et je ne suis plus en colère.

\- Tant mieux, fit Monty.

Jasper acquiesça puis dit :

\- C'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

Le cœur de Monty eut un accro tout en regardant son meilleur ami, avec l'air dubitatif.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'étais jaloux, répéta Jasper comme s'il n'était pas en train de rendre le cœur de son meilleur ami dingue.

Monty déglutit. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il avait beau croire qu'il avait mis tous ses sentiments de côté, Jasper réussissait à tout bousculer et balayer en deux mots.

\- Tu étais jaloux… De Nathan ?

\- Oui. Dit Jasper.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Nathan n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

\- Je sais bien. Mais on a passé tellement de temps ensemble depuis toujours, que je l'ai un peu vu comme un rival, je crois.

\- Un rival ? Mais ce n'est pas un rival. Il est amoureux de moi, _lui_.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais peur que tu me remplaces.

Monty lui donna un petit coup d'épaule en souriant :

\- Tu es stupide, personne ne te remplacera.

Jasper fut troublé. Pendant deux secondes il se sentit incapable de parler. Puis il sourit aussi :

\- Et toi personne ne te remplacera non plus.

Monty acquiesça, et détourna les yeux pour regarder le siège devant lui. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à se calmer, son cœur battait comme un fou après cette conversation. Monty pouvait bien se dire _« laisse tomber » « n'espère pas » « ça sert à rien » « calme toi »_ , rien ne fonctionnait. Il se sentait amoureux de Jasper. Il l'était encore.

Il ferma une minute les yeux, pour essayer de chasser ses sentiments. De se concentrer sur autre chose, de penser à Miller. En vain.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, demanda Jasper.

\- Oui ?

\- Cette chose… Tu l'as vraiment perdu ? Tu sais… Quand tu as disparu avec Murphy et que tu avais l'air vraiment malheureux.

\- J'en sais rien Jasper. C'est compliqué. C'est un peu comme l'ombre, quand il y a trop d'ombre on ne la voit plus et pourtant on en a toujours une. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe et puis ensuite…

\- J'étais inquiet. Dit Jasper.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide.

\- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas.

\- Murphy pouvait lui ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Et Miller, il pourrait ?

Monty réfléchit à la question, puis hocha la tête :

\- Peut-être qu'il pourrait.

Jasper grinça des dents, posa sa main sur le bras de Monty et le serra un peu fort. Monty tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, dit-il, ça ne sert à rien. Tu es mon meilleur ami. _Et c'est tout_.

Jasper relâcha doucement Monty.

\- Oui. Toi aussi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Monty lui sourit.

Il était paumé. Complètement paumé.

Voir Miller à la pause n'arrangea rien. Jasper se comporta hyper bien avec lui. Il s'excusa d'avoir agi comme un con, puis les laissa tous les deux pour rejoindre Maya. Monty se sentait comme le type qu'on écartèle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a Jasper ? Demanda Miller.

\- Il a qu'il était jaloux de toi.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Non. Selon lui je suis son meilleur ami, c'est donc normal d'être jaloux.

Miller souffla et choppa le col de Monty pour coller son nez contre le sien :

\- Je vais devenir dingue, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser pour que tu te décides plus vite.

Monty prit ses mains et le força à le relâcher.

\- Si je pouvais choisir, je serais déjà amoureux de toi, dit-il.

\- Alors choisi ! Force-toi ! Fais quelque chose.

Monty baissa la tête, il culpabilisait. Il avait l'impression de jouer avec Miller, de lui faire espérer un truc. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Miller posa ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'il relève son visage :

\- Je ne suis pas du genre patient, comme tu le vois.

\- Je… C'est le bordel dans ma tête… Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas toi et Jasper, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi juste pour te faire plaisir.

\- Tu n'auras pas Jasper.

\- Je sais ça, je le sais bien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois me jeter dans tes bras pour autant.

\- J'ai pourtant très envie que tu te jettes dans mes bras.

Monty secoua la tête et rit en même temps.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi au concert de Within Temptation, dit Miller en le relâchant.

Monty le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je…

\- Emmène-moi. Jasper n'est pas amoureux de toi, moi je le suis.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Si c'est simple. Je veux y aller avec toi, j'aime ce groupe, j'aime en parler avec toi, je veux partager ce moment avec toi. Est-ce que Jasper t'en parle des fois ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors choisis moi.

Monty se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je vais…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas y réfléchir !

Miller attrapa son visage et embrassa sa joue.

\- Emmène-moi.

Monty se recula.

\- Je… Je… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Laisse-moi du temps.

Miller fit la gueule, il poussa un grognement exaspéré, puis donna un coup de pied dans le banc. Finalement il s'éloigna, Monty voulu le suivre mais Miller cria :

\- Ne me suis pas. Réfléchis !

Monty s'arrêta. Il revint vers le banc, et se laissa tomber dessus. Sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

xxx

Ce soir-là, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bellamy ouvrit en s'attendant à voir Murphy devant chez lui. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Monty à la place.

\- John n'est pas là, dit Bellamy. Et O est avec Lincoln.

\- C'est toi que je viens voir, fit Monty.

Bellamy s'écarta du passage pour le laisser passer, intrigué. Il lui servit un jus de fruit et l'invita à s'asseoir où il voulait. Monty se mit sur une chaise et but en cherchant ses mots.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'emmène ? Demanda Bellamy pour l'aider.

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseil.

\- Lequel ?

Monty fixa son verre un moment sans répondre. Bellamy attendit patiemment. Il ne s'attendait pas à que ce gosse vienne le voir pour un conseil. Monty paraissait être du genre à être celui qui donnait les conseils plutôt que l'inverse. Quand Bellamy avait des soucis avec Murphy, il s'était montré franc et froid avec lui, il n'avait pas pris de pincette pour lui montrer que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Il agissait avec plus de discernement que Jasper, il était moins impulsif et plus mâture, même s'il restait un gosse. Monty paraissait se débrouiller, trouver des solutions à ses problèmes, et ça paraissait étrange de le voir assit là, à chercher ses mots.

\- En fait… Imagine que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un depuis vraiment, vraiment longtemps. Comme si tu avais couru après Murphy pendant des années, plutôt que quelques jours. Mais que ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- Tu parles de toi et Jasper ?

Les épaules de Monty s'affaissèrent, il ne regardait toujours pas Bellamy.

\- Non. Je t'ai dis d'imaginer.

\- D'accord, j'imagine. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un depuis des années mais ce n'est pas réciproque, et ?

\- Et il vient ce moment où tu te dis que tu ne peux pas passer ta vie comme ça.

\- Ça me semble logique.

\- Donc tu cherches à passer à autre chose.

\- Je cherche à passer à autre chose, répéta Bellamy.

\- Et là quelqu'un vient t'annoncer qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis quelques temps, qu'il veut sortir avec toi. Et c'est quelqu'un que tu apprécies beaucoup mais tu l'as toujours vu comme un ami et seulement comme ça.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda finalement Monty.

\- J'en sais rien du tout, répondit Bellamy. Je ne suis pas dans cette situation.

\- Je t'ai dis d'imaginer !

\- Je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'imagination.

Monty soupira et eut l'air totalement déprimé.

\- D'accord, je vois. Merci pour ta non-aide. Dit l'asiatique en se levant, posant son verre encore à moitié plein sur la table.

\- Attend, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Mais sans me demander d'imaginer.

Monty se rassit. Puis il regarda finalement Bellamy et raconta. Il était amoureux de Jasper depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait même pas à quel moment ça avait pu arriver. Il raconta comment son meilleur ami lui faisait tourner la tête, comment il lui donnait de l'espoir pour le reprendre aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il puisse être amoureux de toi mais trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte ? Demanda Bellamy franchement.

\- Je sais qu'il peut être stupide parfois, mais personne n'est stupide à ce point.

Bellamy n'eut pas l'air sûr de ça.

\- Il y a plusieurs formes de stupidité.

\- Peut-être, mais s'il était amoureux de moi, il y aurait des trucs qui le prouveraient. Par exemple, il aurait envie de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Il utiliserait des excuses pour le faire, il en est capable. Mais il ne le fait jamais. Sauf une fois par accident, il était bourré et c'est moi qui ai tourné la tête.

\- Il en a dit quoi ?

\- Rien. Ça ne comptait pas tellement pour lui. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue quand Murphy lui a dit de m'embrasser. Il rêve de Maya. Il pense à elle quand il est saoul. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait passer la Saint Valentin avec elle. Il me fait des câlins, puis parle de nos futures petites amies. Je pense juste qu'il est très câlin, mais ne me voit pas autrement que comme son meilleur ami. C'est comme ça, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux de nous, peu importe combien nous on les aime.

Bellamy acquiesça, mais dit avec un sourire :

\- John ne serait pas d'accord avec ce raisonnement.

\- Murphy est rentre dedans.

\- Séduisant aussi.

\- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot, fit Monty.

Bellamy secoua la tête :

\- On n'est pas là pour parler de lui de toute façon. Continue.

\- Jasper est mon meilleur ami, et je dois arrêter de lui courir après. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Ce sera plus honnête vis-à-vis de lui, et ce sera moins douloureux pour moi. Ce n'est pas facile, je ne peux pas arrêter d'être amoureux du jour au lendemain juste parce que je l'ai décidé, mais je peux au moins essayer de tourner la page.

\- Et là-dessus quelqu'un t'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi ?

\- Oui. Nathan.

\- Miller ?

Bellamy sembla y réfléchir puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de tenir à toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en tout cas il m'a avoué ses sentiments et m'a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que je suis juste complètement paumé et que je n'en sais rien. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Jasper mais il s'est énervé, n'a rien écouté et ne m'a pas du tout aidé.

Monty reprit son verre et but le reste d'un coup :

\- Et ensuite il m'annonce qu'il est jaloux. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez le bordel. Et là-dessus, Miller s'impatiente, veut absolument que je lui donne une réponse claire. J'ai l'impression que ma cervelle va prendre feu à force de retourner ce problème dans tous les sens.

Bellamy demanda :

\- Et tu viens me demander conseil ?

\- Tu es un adulte, donc je suppose que tu as passé le cap super chiant de l'adolescence. Tu n'es ni mon père, ni ma mère, donc tu seras plus objectif. Et on est assez proche pour que je puisse t'en parler. En plus tu sors avec un type comme Murphy, alors je me dis que tu dois être habitué à être confronté à des prises de tête.

Bellamy acquiesça, il comprenait le raisonnement de Monty, mais ne savait pas comment l'aider.

\- Nathan veut que j'aille au concert de Within Temptation avec lui. Lâcha finalement Monty.

\- Vas-y avec lui. Lui dit Bellamy.

\- Mais c'est Jasper qui m'a offert les billets, et c'est mon meilleur ami, je n'avais même pas pensé y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vas-y avec Miller, répéta Bellamy. Tu veux passer à autre chose ? Alors il va falloir que tu fasses des choses auquel tu n'avais pas pensé, comme aller à un concert sans Jasper.

\- Il reste mon meilleur ami.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu peux avoir un meilleur ami et aller à un concert avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce concert est sans doute le concert que j'attendais le plus et…

\- Raison de plus. Dit Bellamy. Tu es amoureux de Jasper, y aller avec lui ne fera que renforcer tes sentiments. Tu as toi-même pris la décision de lâcher prise, alors il vaut mieux que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre. Miller est amoureux de toi et toi tu hésites, aller à un concert avec lui te permettra de voir si tu veux en vivre d'autres. Si tu veux passer d'autres moments avec lui comme celui-ci, ça t'aidera à démêler tes sentiments. Quand est-ce qu'est le concert ?

\- Fin juin.

\- Ça te donne le temps d'accepter cette idée que tu n'iras pas avec Jasper, et aussi de te rapprocher de Miller. Ça te donne aussi le temps de changer d'avis si c'est trop dur pour toi ou si tu te rends compte que ça ne marchera pas du tout avec Miller.

Monty se mordit les lèvres et murmura :

\- C'est un raisonnement très logique, dit-il.

\- C'était ce que tu voulais non ? Quelqu'un qui t'aide à démêler tes sentiments, même si ça risque de te blesser.

Monty acquiesça :

\- Oui. C'est ce que je voulais.

Bellamy se leva et vint s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Tu es encore un enfant tu sais, si ça ne marche pas avec Jasper et avec Miller, tu feras d'autres rencontres, tu trouveras d'autres personnes, tu pourras tomber amoureux d'autres fois.

\- Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça non plus, lui dit Monty.

\- C'est vrai. Mais justement, je sais ce que je te dis. Je suis encore assez proche de ton âge pour me souvenir que moi aussi à ton âge j'ai eu des moments où je pensais que c'était la fin du monde parce que ma petite amie ne voulait plus de moi. Et je t'avoue que ce serait sans doute la fin du monde si John me quittait, mais je sais aussi que ça passe, qu'on change, qu'on s'y fait, et qu'on arrive à vivre avec. Tu vas pleurer et souffrir un bon coup, et puis doucement tu guériras.

\- Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un que j'aime comme Jasper.

\- C'est certain, mais tu arriveras à vivre avec cette idée, et à trouver des personnes que tu aimes autrement. Peut-être même que c'est Miller cette personne. Peut-être que tu cherches trop à calquer ce que tu as ressentis pour Jasper sur lui. Peut-être que tu peux être amoureux de lui d'une manière différente.

Monty souffla, les larmes aux yeux d'un coup.

\- C'est triste, dit-il.

\- Oui. Mais en même temps ça ne l'est pas. Heureusement qu'on peut guérir de ce genre de blessure et être heureux quand même.

\- Oui.

Bellamy se releva, et alla lui chercher une sucette qu'il lui donna.

\- Tiens, le sucre ça aide à aller mieux. Et puis rien ne dit que tout ne va pas s'arranger comme tu le désires. On ne peut pas savoir. Il faut juste que tu saches que si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien un jour tu finiras par aller mieux.

Monty prit la sucette.

\- Je sais pourquoi Seth et Wendy te prennent pour un pervers, dit-il en la déballant.

\- Monty…

\- Désolé. Merci pour tes conseils.

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes, et essuya celles qui glissèrent sur sa joue. Monty déballa la sucette et la mis dans sa bouche. Bellamy le décoiffa gentiment.

\- Est-ce que ce que je t'ai dit t'a aidé ?

Monty hocha la tête.

Il resta encore un moment chez Bellamy, simplement pour réfléchir à ses propos, et profiter de la présence de l'adulte. Bellamy avait quelque chose de rassurant, Monty comprenait pourquoi Murphy s'était dirigé vers lui et lui avait fait confiance. Et il avait sans doute raison, maintenant Monty savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Composer avec la douleur, et accepter de souffrir un temps, pour mieux rebondir.

Jasper serait toujours son meilleur ami, et Monty le savait, c'était déjà vraiment précieux.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et jeta le bâtonnet à la poubelle.

\- Merci Bellamy, j'ai bien fais de venir te voir.

\- Pas de problème, si tu as d'autres soucis, n'hésite pas.

\- Tu dis ça à tous les lycéens qui viennent te voir ?

\- Non, juste à ceux auxquels je tiens.

Monty prit Bellamy dans ses bras, et celui-ci tapota gentiment son dos.

\- Si c'est trop dur, viens me voir, j'ai toujours des sucettes en réserve.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide vraiment.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien. Sourit Bellamy.

Monty se recula. Puis après s'être dit au revoir, Monty rentra chez lui.

Dans sa chambre, il sortit les billets de Within Temptation. Il savait désormais ce qu'il devait faire.

xxx

Jasper avait apparemment fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, et Monty était venu le chercher en voiture parce qu'il l'avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait raté le bus.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Monty.

\- Oui.

\- C'était quel genre de cauchemar ?

\- Un truc où je tombais dans des trous, je n'ai pas arrêté de me réveiller en sursaut mais dès que je me rendormais, j'étais toujours perdu dans mon cauchemar et je finissais toujours par tomber.

Jasper avait l'air épuisé, et Monty lâcha le volant d'une main pour poser rapidement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-il.

Puis il remit sa main sur le volant. Jasper se pinça les joues pour se réveiller et dit :

\- Je dors de plus en plus mal ces derniers temps. Je dois être stressé à cause des examens.

\- C'est possible que ce soit ça, oui.

Même si Jasper n'était pas du genre à stresser pour les examens. Quelques minutes s'installèrent alors que Jasper posait sa tête contre la vitre, essayant de rattraper sa nuit. Puis il murmura :

\- Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?

Monty serra plus fort le volant, hésitant.

\- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas dormir chez Maya ? Pour changer.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je devrais. Fit Jasper sans insister sur un ton triste.

Monty lui jeta un coup d'œil. Jasper avait les yeux fermés et paraissait vraiment fatigué. Il remit ses yeux sur la route puis dit :

\- Tu peux venir, bien sûr.

\- Merci, souffla Jasper à moitié endormi.

Monty se gara devant le lycée, mais ne sortit pas du véhicule. Jasper non plus, il dormait. L'asiatique resta avec lui au lieu de le réveiller. Monty avait déjà pris sa décision, il ne reviendrait pas dessus, mais il était inquiet pour Jasper. Son meilleur ami agissait toujours comme un gosse, il riait pour rien, s'extasiait pour des bons gâteaux, avait toujours une idée fun en tête. Jasper était doué pour entraîner les gens avec lui, et il donnait envie qu'on le suive. Même une personne comme Octavia – qui paraissait au premier abord vraiment différente de Jasper - s'était prise au jeu et s'était suffisamment attachée à Jasper pour sortir avec lui. Maya correspondait bien plus à Jasper, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que ça avait été si vite entre eux une fois qu'ils avaient pris le temps de se parler.

Mais malgré ça, Jasper pouvait être vraiment fragile.

Ce n'était pas forcément quand il pleurait le plus qu'il montrait le plus ses faiblesses. Ça se trahissait en insomnie, en cauchemar assez violent pour l'empêcher de dormir et pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de les tourner en dérision. Certains de ses cauchemars l'amusaient, mais ceux qu'il avait fait cette nuit le perturbait suffisamment pour qu'il rate le bus et se soit endormi la tête contre la vitre de la voiture.

Quand Jasper s'était fait hospitalisé en aile psychiatrique, parce qu'il avait piqué des crises de nerfs tellement forte au point de se claquer tout seul contre le mur, il n'avait presque pas pleuré. C'était y avait longtemps, mais Monty se souvenait qu'il avait eut à peine le droit de le voir et que chaque fois Jasper avait simplement eut l'air complètement épuisé.

\- _C'est rien, j'ai fais des cauchemars._

Monty appuya ses pouces sur le volant. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Jasper avait fait des cauchemars parce qu'il avait été stressé ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient disputés il y a peu, Jasper était « jaloux » de Miller et avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami, et puis comme il l'avait dit, il y avait les examens. Autant de raison d'être mal et de faire des cauchemars.

Et puis… Monty n'allait pas le blesser. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller avec qui il voulait au concert de Within Temptation.

Monty resta là, à attendre que Jasper se réveille. Ce qui arriva au bout de vingt minutes. La tête de Jasper glissa en avant, et cela l'éveilla. Il se redressa d'un coup, en ouvrant les yeux. Il se frotta le visage et bailla.

\- On est arrivé ?

\- Ça fait une vingtaine de minutes maintenant.

\- Merde, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Monty haussa les épaules. Jasper déboucla sa ceinture :

\- Bon tant mieux, ça fait quelques minutes de cours en moins. Tu viens ?

Monty descendit de la voiture à sa suite. Avant qu'ils arrivent en classe, il prit le bras de Jasper pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Sourit Jasper. Ce ne sont que quelques cauchemars, ne t'en fais pas.

Monty le serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Ça va Monty, je t'assure, lui dit Jasper.

Monty le relâcha et acquiesça.

Ils rentrèrent en classe et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

À la première pause, Monty resta avec Jasper. Miller était avec ses potes et Maya était sans doute avec les siens. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup, Jasper sortit la vidéo de la grande femme qui riait, et ils passèrent toute la pause à se marrer. Jasper rit tellement qu'il finit par se rouler par terre. Ça lui avait manqué de rire à ce point avec Monty au sujet d'un truc aussi bête et simple.

\- Un jour il faudra y retourner, dit Jasper.

\- J'approuve, dit Monty.

\- Surtout qu'on n'a pas encore fait notre road trip avec ta super voiture.

Monty acquiesça :

\- Il faudra qu'on s'organise ça en effet. Tu voudrais aller où ?

\- Nulle part, on prend la voiture, et on roule jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais presque plus d'essence et qu'on doive faire le plein. Et une fois arrivé là, on visite.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Monty.

Jasper se pencha sur le côté et son épaule toucha celle de Monty. L'asiatique ne bougea pas. Son cœur battait vite mais il réussit à ne pas s'y attarder et juste profiter de ce moment avec _son meilleur ami_.

La sonnerie retentit. Monty se leva et Jasper le suivit.

À la pause de l'après-midi, Jasper voulu rester un moment avec Monty, mais quand celui-ci vit Miller, il dit à Jasper :

\- Je dois parler de quelque chose avec Nathan, c'est important. On se rejoint en cours ?

Jasper acquiesça à contrecœur, mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir.

Monty alla voir Miller.

\- On peut se parler ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas te parler, lui dit Miller.

Les yeux de Monty s'arrondirent et Miller rit, en posant sa main sur son dos :

\- Mais oui bien sûr qu'on peut se parler, allez viens.

Miller l'emmena sur le banc où ils avaient désormais l'habitude de s'asseoir.

\- J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles, dit Miller, je n'aime pas trop les mauvaises.

\- Je veux bien aller au concert avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Miller en se penchant vers lui.

\- Oui vraiment, on ira ensemble.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Non, sourit Monty. Non tu ne peux pas.

\- Dommage, je me disais bien que c'était trop beau. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de pouvoir aller à ce concert avec toi ?

Monty appuya son dos sur le banc et aperçu Jasper qui était avec Maya. Il était entrain de le regarder et leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un instant. Jasper tourna vite la tête. Monty expliqua :

\- Je pense que ça me permettra de savoir si je veux sortir avec toi ou non. Enfin, si d'ici là je ne me suis pas décidé, bien sûr.

Miller sourit.

\- Je dois donc attendre jusque là ?

\- C'est long ?

\- Oui trop, non je préfère que tu me répondes d'ici une heure.

Monty pencha la tête sur le côté et Miller posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je te taquine encore. Au moins tu me laisses une chance, je suis content. Et ce concert va déchirer.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit.

Ils échangèrent sur leurs musiques préférées en se demandant si elles seraient chantées pendant le concert. Et se séparèrent à la fin de la pause.

Jasper rejoignit Monty, d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant (un peu à la méthode Murphy) il dit :

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Miller.

\- Ça se passe bien. Je l'ai invité au concert de Within Temptation, lâcha Monty comme si c'était rien.

Jasper s'arrêta. Monty continua de marcher avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Tu vas y aller avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller avec moi ?

\- Non. Du coup, non. Mais tu m'as dit que je pouvais y aller avec qui je voulais non ?

\- Avec la personne que tu aimais… Tu aimes Miller ?

\- J'en sais rien. On verra. C'est justement pour ça que je l'invite.

Jasper baissa la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller avec moi, répéta-t-il.

\- Non Jasper. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on fera d'autres trucs ensemble.

\- D'autres trucs aussi exceptionnels pour toi que Within Temptation ?

Monty ne sut pas quoi répondre. Jasper releva les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Miller.

\- Si. Dit Monty simplement.

\- Non. Je… Si c'était moi, j'irais avec toi, pas avec Maya. Tu le sais.

\- Non j'en sais rien Jasper. Tu vas passer ta Saint Valentin avec elle.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Je la passerai avec toi.

\- Non. Et si d'ici là je décide de sortir avec Nathan, je la passerai avec lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est notre jour à nous et…

\- Non. Jasper tu l'as dit non ? Tu étais amoureux de Maya parce que c'était avec elle que tu voulais passer la Saint Valentin.

Jasper serra les poings :

\- D'accord, mais le concert on devait y aller ensemble.

\- Sauf si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, on doit y aller ensemble !

\- Jasper, arrête d'agir comme ça.

\- Comme un gamin c'est ça ? Je fais mon caprice ?

\- Oui c'est exactement à ça que ça ressemble.

Jasper poussa Monty.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi je te fais quoi ? Jasper tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de faire des projets, tomber amoureux et sortir avec quelqu'un ! J'ai envie d'aller à ce concert avec Nathan et tu n'as rien à dire !

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai rien à dire ?

\- Non tu n'as rien à dire ! Parce que tu n'es que mon meilleur ami, parce que tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de ça, je tombe amoureux de qui je veux, je sors avec qui je veux, et je vais à ce foutu concert avec qui je veux ! Si tu voulais que j'y aille avec toi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire dès le début en m'offrant les billets _« y en a un pour toi et un pour moi »_ , c'est toi qui a dit que je pouvais emmener qui je voulais. Arrête de croire que le monde entier tourne autour de toi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas !

Jasper se tut. Monty avait crié, et il n'avait pas fini.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'appartiens et que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me dire un jour que tu vas passer la Saint Valentin avec Maya, et ensuite changer d'avis et m'interdire de faire ce que moi je veux. J'en ai marre okay ? Laisse moi tranquille, réjouis-toi pour moi, au lieu de m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie juste parce que tu es trop égoïste !

Jasper sembla se prendre un coup, mais ne bougea pas et laissa Monty continuer.

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi parce que tu faisais des cauchemars, mais je me disais que tu comprendrais quand même, parce que tu dis toujours que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi et ce genre de choses, mais en fait c'est que des conneries. Tu ferais n'importe quoi juste pour ta gueule. Dès que ça ne te concerne plus, tu fais chier.

Monty était injuste il le savait, il avait trop de trucs sur le cœur en ce moment, trop de stress accumulé, trop de tristesse, et il sortait tout en même temps. De façon désordonné et même pas forcément des trucs qu'il pensait vraiment.

\- Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est que tu me dises que tu es content que j'aille à ce concert avec Nathan, que tu souhaites que je sois heureux avec lui, et que tu me foutes la paix !

Jasper acquiesça doucement. Monty conclue :

\- J'ai plus envie de te voir.

Et regretta d'avoir dit ça avant même que le dernier mot franchisse sa bouche.

\- Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ami ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix étonnement douce.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu ne veux plus me voir, c'est pareil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, insista Monty.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un tel poids pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser autant, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tu as raison, je suis égoïste, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je suis content que tu ailles à ce concert avec Miller et j'espère que tu seras heureux avec lui ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Jasper se recula :

\- Je ne te dérangerai plus, je te le promets.

Monty s'avança :

\- Jasper…

\- Non Monty. Je… Je suis désolé.

La voix de Jasper se brisait. Monty voulu attraper son bras mais Jasper se recula encore, puis il lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir. Monty resta planté là à le regarder s'enfuir. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire là ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Monty avait craqué, mais il était allé trop loin, certaines choses qu'il avait dites étaient juste gratuites et méchantes, poussées par sa frustration, cette impression que Jasper le faisait tourner en bourrique. Mais _« ne plus le voir » ? « Ne plus être son ami » ?_

Non, il ne voulait pas ça.

Est-ce qu'il venait de perdre Jasper ?

Monty n'alla pas en cours. Il entra dans la salle d'étude et se plaça face à Bellamy.

\- Tu as dit que tu aurais des sucettes si c'était trop dur.

Bellamy se leva et sans se préoccuper des lycéens présents, il prit Monty dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Monty pleura sur son épaule en ne sachant pas pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué et douloureux.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon d'abord je voulais vous remercier tous pour votre présence sur ma fic, vos commentaires me donnent vraiment envie de continuer la correction et me motivent. Ce qui n'est pas forcément toujours facile, car j'ai du mal avec ce que j'écris, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est mauvais. Mais comme vous êtes là pour me motiver et m'encourager, c'est plus facile, donc voilà merci.

Et sinon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu, je sais qu'on voit un peu moins le murphamy pendant ces chapitres, mais voilà je me centre surtout sur le Jonty éhé !


	34. Le gamin capricieux et égoïste

**Prompt :** Je n'ai rien oublié.

* * *

 **34\. Le gamin capricieux et égoïste.**

Bellamy ramena Murphy chez Wendy et Seth, parce que les gosses s'étaient disputés et que Jasper avait quitté le lycée plus tôt.

\- J'en ai marre de ces deux là. Avant ils couraient parmi les licornes et les fées, et maintenant c'est le bordel une fois par semaine, ils ont trouvé un anneau maléfique ou quoi ? Se plaignit Murphy.

Bellamy s'arrêta devant la maison et Murphy s'accrocha à son cou et embrassa sa bouche. Bellamy appuya sa main sur son dos pour qu'il continue.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de m'en occuper, murmura Murphy à l'oreille de Bellamy, je préférerais m'occuper de toi.

\- Monty a dit que Jasper s'était enfuit après leur dispute, il est inquiet, je suis inquiet, et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Vas-y.

Murphy soupira, embrassa encore la bouche de Bellamy, puis ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il passa la tête par la portière et regarde Bellamy :

\- Reste là, si je ne reviens pas d'ici cinq minutes c'est que l'enfant est à la maison.

\- D'accord.

Murphy ferma la portière et rentra. Il trouva Jasper dans sa chambre entrain de faire le poirier, contre le mur.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Murphy agacé, tu as une autre vision des choses comme ça.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Murphy s'avança, poussa les jambes de Jasper et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol. Il resta étalé par terre sans bouger. Murphy le tira par le tee-shirt pour qu'il se redresse, Jasper se laissa faire, mais une fois debout, il resta le corps penché en avant, les bras pendu, tout mou.

\- Allez Frodon, il est temps d'aller détruire l'anneau. Lui dit Murphy.

Jasper poussa un soupire puis marcha jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

\- Laisse-moi mourir.

Murphy le tira encore par le tee-shirt, si fort, que Jasper tomba du lit. Il resta là en état larvaire.

\- C'est pas parce que tu fais la chenille, que tu vas te transformer en papillon.

\- Laisse-moi mourir Murphy, répéta Jasper.

Murphy se baissa, attrapa Jasper par les aisselles et le força à se mettre debout à nouveau.

\- Bien, j'ai compris, il va falloir te donner une potion magique.

\- On est passé du seigneur des anneaux à Asterix ?

\- Si Frodon avait eut la potion magique, sûr que ça n'aurait pas duré trois films. Allez viens.

Murphy poussa Jasper et le força à sortir de la chambre. Mais une fois en haut des marches, Jasper voulu faire demi-tour. Murphy était peut-être plus petit que lui, mais il restait le plus fort des deux. Il choppa son bras et le tira vers lui.

\- Pas envie de sortir de ma chambre, ronchonna Jasper, le monde extérieur est trop dangereux.

\- Bouge ! Lui dit Murphy.

Il le força à descendre les escaliers. Jasper tourna immédiatement vers le salon et s'affala sur le canapé. Murphy roula des yeux.

\- Jasper, viens ici.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie, je ne suis pas ton chien.

\- Viens ici, où je te mets une laisse.

\- Va te faire foutre Murphy.

\- Bellamy n'attend que ça, mais il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi d'abord.

Jasper poussa un cri :

\- Aaaah Murphy, trop de détails, tu es mon frère, je veux pas savoir ce genre de trucs.

\- Alors ne me tends pas la perche. Viens.

Jasper souffla, puis finit par se lever.

\- On va où de toute façon ?

Murphy prit son bras :

\- Dans un endroit remplis de trolls et de nains.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Murphy ne donna pas d'explication. Dehors Bellamy n'était plus là, le temps que Murphy réussisse à sortir Jasper, les cinq minutes étaient largement passés. Jasper regarda le soleil dans le ciel, puis commença à faire demi-tour.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je rentre. Y a trop de soleil.

\- Bordel Jasper, t'es pas un vampire, le soleil c'est bon pour la santé.

\- Non. Il me nargue. Je préfère la pluie.

Murphy tira Jasper vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmerdes ? Lâche-moi.

\- Tu sais que j'adore t'emmerder, alors je te lâcherai pas.

\- T'as pas choisis le bon jour pour ça.

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est le jour parfait. Si je te laisse faire, tu vas faire le poirier jusqu'à ce que ta tête devienne écarlate.

\- Ça pourrait être drôle, dit Jasper.

\- Non ça ne serait pas drôle.

Le ton de Murphy était froid et Jasper se tut. Il le suivit, Murphy ne lâcha pas son bras de tout le trajet. Jasper traînait des pieds, il avait la tête baissée et regardait le trottoir défiler devant lui. Murphy s'arrêta devant un bar, et le poussa à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent dans un coin et Murphy commanda deux bières sans qu'on ne vérifie leurs âges.

\- C'est ça ta potion magique ?

\- J'ai pas mieux.

Jasper vida son verre quasiment cul sec.

\- Je n'ai pas de sous pour payer, dit-il.

Murphy en recommanda une pour lui.

\- Bois là moins vite la deuxième.

Jasper but quatre bières avant d'être saoul, il avait déjà la tête qui tourne à la deuxième. Murphy lui en commanda une cinquième.

\- C'est la dernière.

\- Non, pas la dernière. L'avant dernière.

\- L'alcool n'a jamais rien soigné Jasper.

\- Et comment tu le sais hein ?

Murphy but une gorgée de sa seule et unique bière et répondit :

\- Ma mère était alcoolique et elle en est morte.

Jasper reposa son verre.

\- Merde ! Lâcha-t-il.

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Non.

\- Mais toi tu te saoul des fois et tu fumes des joins.

\- J'ai arrêté les joins, mais oui je me saoule des fois. Et ça n'a jamais rien arrangé.

Jasper souffla.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as emmené boire ?

\- Pour que tu te saoules.

\- Tu dis que ça ne va pas me guérir.

\- Non. Mais je préfère te voir bourré qu'entrain de faire le poirier dans ta chambre.

Jasper décida de finir sa bière.

\- Bien. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bof. Même pas assez saoul pour chanter un truc païen et m'en foutre de tout.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Monty ?

Jasper eut un hoquet, et ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool. Murphy le regarda et se dit _« alors voilà à quoi on ressemble quand on s'effondre »_.

\- Tu ne peux pas en parler ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

Murphy hocha la tête et commanda une autre bière.

\- Tu me saoules pour me faire parler ?

\- Mince alors, tu as compris mon plan. Allez bois.

Jasper obéit.

\- Tu sais, il faudrait plutôt une vodka, ça serait plus rapide.

\- Et plus dégueulasse.

\- Au point où j'en suis.

Murphy lui commanda un shot de vodka.

\- Ehehe, ça va te coûter cher.

\- Je laisserai un mot à Peter Pan de ta part.

Jasper secoua la tête, puis regretta d'avoir autant bougé la tête.

\- Nan nan, ne fais pas ça, il va me virer.

\- S'il te vire, on ira vivre ensemble à l'hôtel.

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Murphy sourit :

\- Tu bois trop, tu imagines ce que je dis.

Jasper le regarda avec un regard alcoolisé et sceptique à la fois. Il but sa vodka et posa sa joue sur la table :

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- C'est le but. Tu veux chanter un truc païen ?

\- Je suis pas d'humeur pour ça, j'ai plutôt envie de me rouler en boule sous la table et de pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Monty ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez saoul pour revenir là-dessus.

Murphy commanda un deuxième shot de vodka. Jasper releva la tête en la buvant et fixa Murphy :

\- Tu es plutôt beau tu sais.

\- Merci, fit Murphy.

\- Ton visage est plutôt particulier et tes traits supers fins. Tu as des belles joues rondes. Et là-dessus, tes yeux illuminent tout. Quand tu souris ça te rends vraiment séduisant.

\- Tu es pas mal dans ton genre, avec tes cheveux en bordel et ton énorme nez.

\- Tu veux parler d'énorme nez ? Le tien fait penser à un bec de vautour. Mais il te va bien aussi.

\- Et Monty ? Tu le trouves comment ?

Jasper poussa un gémissement et but son verre.

\- Toujours pas ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Tu vas m'en commander une autre ?

\- Non. Je pense que ça sert à rien.

Jasper eut l'air immensément triste, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit à une troisième vodka.

\- Je suis égoïste.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Jasper se mit à pleurer d'un coup. Murphy ne fit pas de geste envers lui.

\- Je sais que je suis comme ça. Octavia m'a largué pour ça et parce que je suis un gamin. Je fais vraiment tout de travers.

\- Tu pleures à cause d'Octavia ou à cause de Monty ?

Jasper eut un nouveau hoquet, et il essuya ses larmes comme il le pouvait.

\- Je suis égoïste, répéta-t-il.

Murphy souffla.

\- C'est vrai, tu es égoïste et moi je suis un connard sarcastique, où est le problème ?

\- Je fais du mal à… Aux gens.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- On fait tous ça, un moment ou un autre, blesser les autres. C'est toi qui m'as appris ça, que si on ne voulait pas être seul, il fallait accepter de blesser ou d'être blessé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit un truc pareil, je m'en souviendrais.

\- Non tu ne l'as pas dit, mais c'est ce que j'ai appris en étant avec toi. Bellamy m'a blessé, je l'ai blessé, on s'est fait du mal tous les deux, puis on s'est réconforté et on s'est aimé, et on s'aime.

\- Tu deviens poétique ou c'est moi qui suis vraiment trop bourré ?

\- C'est toi qui est vraiment trop bourré, sourit Murphy.

\- Je suis un gamin égoïste, insista Jasper.

\- Oui. Et alors ? Ton égoïsme m'a fait mettre une robe de princesse, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris mon pied durant cette soirée. Ton égoïsme m'a fait rester dans une maison qui pue, mais ma chambre est super belle et j'ai un abruti qui vit dans la chambre à côté et qui m'emmène dans des châteaux gonflables et me rend heureux.

\- Je te rends heureux ?

\- Tu es saoul, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah… Ouais.

\- En tout cas, si Monty se plaint de ton égoïsme alors c'est un hypocrite parce qu'il en profite un max, lui aussi.

\- Il en profite ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas égoïste, tu aurais passé ta Saint Valentin avec Octavia pour lui faire plaisir, et pas avec Monty. Si tu n'étais pas égoïste, il n'aurait pas profité de tes câlins pendant une bonne partie de l'année.

\- Je l'ai blessé.

Murphy ne mentit pas :

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu vois, tu ne peux pas dire que mon égoïsme est une bonne chose.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Mais on a tous nos qualités et nos défauts. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà blessé ?

La réponse était évidente.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je suis chanceux non ? Tu m'as pardonné et tu ne me détestes pas. Et on n'est même pas proche. Tu ne crois pas que Monty te pardonne et continue de t'aimer ?

Jasper inspira un coup.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une troisième vodka.

Murphy lui commanda.

\- C'est la dernière.

\- L'avant-dernière.

Jasper but. Puis il commença à rigoler tout seul, et à pleurer en même temps et Murphy décida qu'il avait assez bu. Il paya le serveur et passa son bras autour de Jasper pour l'emmener avec lui. Une personne en voyant la scène, insulta Jasper :

\- Pauvre con d'ado ivrogne.

Murphy s'arrêta et regarda la personne qui avait dit ça, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- C'est une peine de cœur. Mais toi, vu ta gueule, tu ne dois pas trop savoir ce que c'est.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? S'énerva le type.

\- Je dis que t'es moche et con. Et vu l'odeur, depuis ici, tu ne dois pas te laver souvent non plus.

Le type se leva et Jasper ricana :

\- Tu as énervé Murphy, gros moche.

Le mec voulu mettre une baigne à Jasper, mais Murphy relâcha l'adolescent et frappa le type de toutes ses forces. L'autre était plutôt gringalet et s'affala sur le sol. Jasper rit, et Murphy le rattrapa :

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, tu lui as mis une sacrée raclé.

Murphy lui sourit :

\- Allez viens, on sort. Trop de nazes ici.

Jasper le suivit.

\- On va dans un autre ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage, on s'amusait bien.

Murphy continua de tenir Jasper contre lui durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Jasper chanta finalement quand même, et insulta tous les arbres et poteaux qu'ils croisèrent.

\- Espèce de connard arrête de bouger, sinon mon frère, ici présent, va te foutre une baigne, tu vas pas t'en remettre.

\- C'est un arbre à qui tu parles.

\- Ah. Pardon. Espèce de connard d'arbre, tu fais moins le malin maintenant que Murphy est avec moi hein ? Ahahaha !

Murphy pinça doucement les côtes de Jasper, qui sursauta.

\- Calme-toi un peu tu veux bien ? Des gens nous regardent.

\- Bande de saloperies de gens, vous voulez vous mesurez au grand John Murphy c'est ça ?

\- La ferme Jasper où c'est toi que je frappe.

Jasper resta silencieux.

Dix secondes.

\- Putain espèce de connard de sol arrête de bouger où je te jure que t'envoie Murphy, tu feras plus le malin après ça. Mon frère il est super fort, il va t'étaler.

Murphy secoua la tête, d'un air amusé, et le laissa dire.

Ils rentrèrent. Wendy engueula Jasper comme s'il était tout seul et Jasper ne fit que rire, et plus elle criait et plus Jasper riait. Elle finit par le gifler et Murphy la poussa :

\- Touche-le encore une fois grognasse, et je te butte.

Jasper prit le bras de Murphy :

\- Non, tu ne dois pas. C'est la famille d'accueil.

Jasper regarda Wendy :

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne boirai plus. Je suis un stupide gamin égoïste. Je vais me coucher.

Wendy les regarda s'éloigner avec fureur.

\- Je préviendrai Seth !

\- Oui, dit Jasper, oui.

Murphy l'emmena dans sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et le déshabilla un peu. Jasper roula sur le côté et tendit ses bras vers lui.

\- Câlin !

\- Non.

\- Caaaaaaaaaaalin, insista Jasper.

Murphy soupira, s'approcha et prit Jasper dans ses bras. Jasper ferma les yeux et le tira fort, l'allongeant à moitié contre lui.

\- Monty, murmura-t-il.

Murphy s'écarta.

\- Je ne suis pas Monty.

Jasper ouvrit les yeux et dit :

\- Ah oui… Oui…

Et des larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Murphy s'assit sur le lit près de Jasper et posa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Et si tu me racontais ?

\- Monty… Monty…

Jasper n'arrivait qu'à dire ça, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a « Monty, Monty » ?

\- Il ne … Il… Monty…

Les sanglots de Jasper empirèrent, et Murphy le souleva et le prit contre lui. Jasper pleura beaucoup et quand il s'arrêta de pleurer ce ne fut que parce qu'il s'était endormi contre Murphy. Celui-ci continua pourtant de caresser son dos.

\- Abruti va. Ce serait plus simple si tu ouvrais simplement les yeux.

Jasper resta endormi, Murphy finit par l'allonger, remonta la couette sur lui. Jasper attrapa son bras dans son sommeil et appela :

\- Monty.

Murphy caressa ses cheveux un moment avec sa main libre avant que Jasper ne le relâche et arrête de pleurer dans son sommeil en appelant Monty.

xxx

 **Un peu plus tôt.**

Monty avait pleuré dans les bras de Bellamy. Quelqu'un avait fait une remarque, mais Bellamy avait tourné ses yeux :

\- Si ça te dérange, tu peux te casser et aller faire tes devoirs ailleurs.

Plus personne n'avait moufté.

Ensuite Bellamy avait fait asseoir Monty dans une place au fond, et s'était mis à côté de lui. Monty avait vaguement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je me suis engueulé avec Jasper. J'étais énervé, frustré, il voulait que j'aille au concert avec lui, et j'avais déjà pris ma décision d'y aller avec Nathan. Il a insisté, j'ai… Je n'ai pas été vraiment sympa avec lui et… ça s'est mal fini.

\- Vous allez vous réconciliez, avait assuré Bellamy.

Monty avait hoché la tête, sans avoir l'air tout à fait sûr.

\- Tu vas t'excuser, il va te pardonner, et ça ira. Avait insisté Bellamy.

\- Je n'irai quand même pas au concert avec lui.

\- D'accord, il finira par comprendre ça et l'accepter.

\- Est-ce que m'excuser suffira ?

\- Oui. C'est Jasper non ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être tellement rancunier. Puis vous êtes amis depuis toujours en plus, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je… Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus le voir.

Bellamy avait grimacé :

\- Aïe.

\- Il pense que je ne veux plus qu'on soit amis.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Je…

Monty s'était frotté les cheveux.

\- Non ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste, que pendant un moment, il ne soit plus là. Je me suis dis que… S'il n'était pas là un temps, je pourrais plus facilement passer à autre chose. Je pourrais peut-être tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ensuite, Jasper pourrait revenir et tout serait réglé et simple. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre… Bon sang je lui ai dis qu'il était égoïste, mais c'est moi qui suis égoïste en fait.

Bellamy avait posé son coude sur la table et sa joue sur son coude :

\- Prise de tête, avait-il dit. Pourquoi est-ce que vous compliquez tout comme ça ?

\- L'amour c'est compliqué.

\- Certes. Va juste t'excuser, dis-lui que t'as parlé trop vite, fais-lui un câlin, et règle ça.

Monty avait poussé un long soupir, et avait étiré ses bras en avant, attrapant l'autre bout de la table. Il avait posé son nez sur celle-ci.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire ça. Ça va marcher. Bien sûr.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Murphy de lui parler un peu d'abord ?

Monty avait acquiescé.

\- Et demain, tu lui parles, avait ajouté Bellamy.

\- Oui.

Bellamy avait tapoté son dos :

\- Ça va aller, ça va s'arranger. On ne brise pas des années d'amitié comme ça.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui.

Bellamy s'était levé, avait ouvert son tiroir et en avait sorti une sucette, puis il lui avait ramené pour lui donner.

\- Tiens, comme promis.

\- Merci.

Bellamy s'était rassis et était resté à côté de lui jusqu'à la fin des cours.

Monty prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il se gara, entra dans sa main, sortit ses affaires et fit ses devoirs, qu'il n'avait pas fait en étude, ce qui pouvait paraître un peu stupide. Puis il sortit son tournevis et commença à dévisser des trucs dans sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense.

Il avait balancé ses quatre vérités à Jasper, il avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Et même s'il y avait du vrai (il avait le droit de tomber amoureux de qui il voulait et aller à ce concert avec qui il voulait, et il fallait que Jasper l'accepte et c'était tout), il y avait du faux. Monty se fichait que Jasper soit un peu égoïste, il ne voulait pas _« qu'il le laisse tranquille »_ , il n'avait absolument aucune envie de ne plus le voir. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, sa colère avait voulu toucher et taper, et il avait atteint son but.

Peut-être comme quand il avait cassé le mobile de Jasper.

Comment Jasper avait réagit ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Monty ne savait plus. Et est-ce que c'était si important ?

Il avait blessé Jasper, est-ce que s'excuser suffirait vraiment ?

Monty jeta son tournevis de rage. Pourquoi est-ce que tout allait mal comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas être simple ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir foutu la merde à tomber amoureux de Jasper. Au moins, quand ils avaient cinq ans, ils ne se posaient pas ce genre de questions, ils jouaient ensemble et s'ils se battaient ça ne durait pas vraiment, ils se réconciliaient tout de suite après en trouvant un autre jeu, ou en se chatouillant, ou en faisant il ne savait quoi. Monty aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher ses sentiments pour Jasper et les jeter au fond d'une poubelle, pour que tout redevienne normal, comme avant. Facile.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il pouvait juste s'en vouloir, souffrir, et ne pas savoir quoi faire, encore une fois. Ses parents le trouvèrent enterrer sous toutes les couvertures de la maison qu'il était allé chercher, sa chambre parsemée d'objets démontés.

\- Allez grande tortue, sors de là-dessous, lui dit gentiment son père.

Monty remua à peine.

\- Tu vas finir par étouffer, ajouta sa mère.

Les parents l'entendirent ronchonner mais il ne sortit pas la tête. Le père finit simplement par tirer toutes les couvertures. Monty était recroquevillé en dessous, ses joues étaient toutes rouges – sans doute à cause de la chaleur étouffante qu'il devait faire là-dessous.

\- C'est nul l'adolescence, grommela-t-il, je veux plus être un ado.

Ses parents s'assirent sur le lit et Monty se redressa :

\- Je sais, je suis puni pour la semaine.

\- Oui, sans doute. Dit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

Monty soupira, l'air totalement déprimé.

\- Les choses s'arrangent, lui dit son père.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, ronchonna Monty, j'ai l'impression que ça empire plutôt.

\- Et bien parfois faut atteindre l'endroit le plus bas, comme ça après on ne peut plus faire qu'une seule chose.

\- Creuser ?

\- Remonter !

\- Jasper et moi on est sans doute plus amis, comment je suis censé remonter quoi que ce soit ? C'est comme faire de l'escalade tout seul sans protection ou essayer de grimper sur un mur tout lisse sans personne pour nous faire la courte échelle.

Les parents se regardèrent un instant puis la mère dit :

\- Vous êtes toujours amis.

\- Mouais.

\- En ce moment vous vous disputez beaucoup, mais vous êtes toujours amis. Je suis prête à le parier.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as une autre anecdote à me raconter sans fin ?

\- J'en ai des tonnes, fit sa mère.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta le père. Ça me rappelle la fois où Jasper t'a tiré les cheveux parce qu'il pensait que tu trichais en jouant avec lui et tu l'avais mordu, et ensuite vous vous êtes battus comme deux chiffonniers, il a fallu vous séparer. Deux minutes plus tard vous faisiez un autre jeu et Jasper montrait sa main à tout le monde en rigolant parce qu'il avait une trace de morsure et que c'était le truc le plus cool de l'univers.

\- Et tu te rappelles de quand ils se sont lancés des cailloux dessus en se disputant ? Ajouta la mère en regardant son mari l'air amusé.

Le père éclata de rire :

\- Et ensuite ils se faisaient des câlins et ont commencé à donner des noms de fleurs carnivores ou empoisonné aux cailloux.

La mère hocha la tête. Monty les écoutait, en se souvenant vaguement de ce qu'ils racontaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié toutes les disputes qu'il avait pu avoir avec Jasper, pour ne se rappeler que les meilleurs moments, les crises de fou rire, les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble.

\- C'est normal d'oublier les mauvais moments, lui dit sa mère, et celui-ci aussi vous l'oublierez au bout d'un moment, il se noiera sous les bons souvenirs que vous partagez.

\- Et si on ne redevient pas amis ?

Le père serra son fils contre lui :

\- Ça je pense que c'est impossible. Peu importe votre dispute, même si elle venait à durer des jours, vous finirez par revenir l'un vers l'autre, j'en suis sûr.

\- Moi aussi, dit la mère.

\- Et comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce qu'on vous connaît bien. Vous ne savez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Monty fit la moue :

\- Et vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose ?

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, assura sa mère. On n'est pas obligé de vivre seul.

\- C'est vrai. C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi important dans sa vie. Ajouta le père.

\- Je pense que la plupart des gens pourraient vous envier votre relation.

Monty fixa le sol :

\- Et pourquoi ils nous envieraient ? J'ai l'impression que tout est entrain de cafouiller ces derniers temps.

\- Parce que vous êtes vraiment proches et soudés, la plupart du temps.

\- La plupart du temps, répéta Monty déprimé.

\- Ça va revenir, assurèrent ses parents.

Monty finit par hocher la tête. Il espérait qu'ils avaient raison.

xxx

Jasper ignora son réveil, se retourna et se rendormi. Quand il se réveilla, les cours de la matinée avaient commencé depuis longtemps. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller, essayant d'ignorer sa migraine. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu es réveillé, bien. Tiens prends ça.

Murphy lui tendit une aspirine et un verre d'eau. Jasper le prit et demanda :

\- Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir le droit de faire la grasse matinée. Répondit Murphy.

Jasper ne fit pas de remarque, avala le médicament. Puis posa le verre sur son bureau et continua de s'habiller. Il alla dans la salle de bain ensuite pour se rafraîchir, se coiffer, se raser, etc.

Murphy était déjà prêt, lui. Jasper mangea un truc vite fait, puis attrapa les clés de la voiture.

\- Aujourd'hui on y va en voiture. Dit-il.

Murphy monta à côté de lui.

\- Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

\- Oui, dit Jasper. Je n'ai rien oublié. Tu m'as défendu contre les arbres et les poteaux, merci.

\- Crétin.

Jasper ne répondit pas et démarra, il sortit la voiture du garage, puis roula jusqu'au lycée, en silence. Ils arrivèrent pour la pause du matin. Jasper se gara, et sortit du véhicule avec Murphy.

Et ensuite. Il resta planté là.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Il voulu remonter dans la voiture mais Murphy choppa son bras.

\- Les fées n'ont pas le droit de s'enfuir.

\- Je ne suis pas une fée, je suis une fée factice, j'ai volé le costume à une autre.

\- Tant pis pour toi, tu as voulu faire la fée, maintenant assume.

Et Murphy le traîna de force avec lui dans la cours du lycée.

Monty avait passé toute la matinée à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Jasper. Mais Murphy l'aurait prévenu s'il était arrivé un truc n'est ce pas ? Peut-être que Jasper voulait juste sécher les cours. À la pause Miller le rejoignit, s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer :

\- C'est Jasper non ? Il doit être entrain de jouer au chimiste quelque part, et il reviendra quand il aura fini de bouder.

Monty était entrain d'espérer que Miller ait raison, quand il vit Jasper arriver. Il se mit debout. Puis hésita assez longtemps, avant de s'approcher de Jasper et Murphy. Miller l'avait suivi.

\- Salut, lui dit Monty à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Jasper ne répondit pas, il voulu faire un pas de côté, mais Miller l'arrêta :

\- Eh ! On te cause !

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te signale que Monty est inquiet à cause de toi, alors tu pourrais faire l'effort de répondre, balança Miller.

\- La ramène pas, fit Jasper énervé, je te signale que tout ça, c'est ta faute.

Miller l'attrapa par le col avec fureur :

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute okay ? Ton problème Jasper, c'est que tu veux tout ! Le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le cul de la crémière, et comme tout ça ne te suffit pas, il te faut aussi la crémerie !

Monty posa sa main sur le bras de Miller :

\- Relâche-le, c'est bon, je voudrais lui parler.

Mais Miller serra simplement plus fort le col de Jasper.

\- T'es juste qu'un foutu emmerdeur égoïste, mais Monty n'a pas besoin de toi et tu te sens obligé de t'accrocher à lui, pire qu'une sangsue.

Jasper devint très pâle et poussa Miller :

\- Je sais ! Je sais tout ça, fiche moi la paix. J'ai dis que je le laisserais tranquille.

\- Ouais et bien tant mieux. On sera sacrément mieux sans toi.

\- Nathan ! Cria Monty.

Ce n'était pas vrai, Miller envenimait la situation, et il disait n'importe quoi. Miller relâcha Jasper et le poussa :

\- Barre-toi, il n'a pas besoin de toi, répéta-t-il.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres et retint ses larmes. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais Murphy le retint par le bras.

\- Non, toi tu restes ici.

Puis il s'approcha de Miller et lui colla son poing dans la tronche.

\- Trou du cul, si tu continues à foutre la merde entre eux, je t'envoie sur mars.

Miller gueula :

\- Je t'emmerde Murphy, je ne fous pas la merde. C'est Jasper qui fout la merde tout seul.

Puis il frappa Murphy à son tour. Jasper le poussa et voulu lui mettre un coup aussi :

\- Ne touche pas à mon frère !

Miller évita le coup, et cogna Jasper, malgré Monty qui lui criait d'arrêter. Miller n'écoutait rien et voulut foutre un deuxième coup de poing à Jasper, mais Monty s'interposa entre eux, et le coup atterrit sur son visage. Pas vraiment fort. En le voyant Miller avait ralenti son coup, sans pour autant pouvoir l'arrêter.

Il y eut comme un temps d'arrêt. Un silence. Miller baissa son bras :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas, est ce que ça va ?

Monty hocha la tête, mais Jasper devint comme fou et se jeta sur Miller.

\- Tu as osé frapper Monty !

Il lui donna un coup de toutes ses forces, que Miller ne réussit pas à éviter, et Jasper lui en donna un autre tout aussi vite. Monty le tira en arrière, et Murphy dût l'aider, parce que Jasper était soudainement étrangement fort.

\- Jasper arrête ! Il n'a pas fait exprès ! Fit Monty.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami :

\- Il t'a frappé.

\- Et c'est ta faute !

Jasper trembla.

\- Tu penses vraiment ça ?

\- Oui ! C'est toi qui as commencé à vouloir le frapper.

\- Mais il a frappé Murphy.

\- Et Murphy l'a frappé en premier ! Il lui a juste rendu son coup ! Arrête maintenant, calme toi !

Ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire, Jasper n'eut plus la force de rien faire.

\- Jasper je voulais te parler, ajouta Monty.

\- Pour me dire quoi ? Cria Jasper. Que Miller a bien fait de me frapper, parce que je te saoule ?

Monty secoua la tête et voulu s'expliquer, mais des surveillants arrivèrent, alertés par les cris, et les séparèrent. Empêchant Monty de parler avec Jasper.

\- Vous venez tous les quatre avec nous dans le bureau du sous-directeur.

Jasper se laissa entraîner, Murphy tenait son bras, mais il se sentait simplement vide et épuisé. Il entendit à peine les remontrances de Kane, il ne réagit même pas aux heures de colle qu'il leur donna pour tout le mercredi après midi, il ne ronchonna pas quand celui-ci ajouta _« estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous vire pas »_. Miller avait raison, Monty n'avait pas besoin de lui.

\- Et maintenant allez en cours et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Jasper sortit du bureau sans avoir rien dit, et il laissa Murphy l'emmener en cours, sans écouter Monty qui l'appelait.

Suite à cela, Jasper se cramponna à Maya. Il passait toutes ses pauses avec elle, mangeait avec elle le midi – et seulement avec elle, ils allaient à une table tous les deux tous seuls – et pendant les cours il s'asseyait à côté de Murphy. Quand Monty essayait de lui parler, il s'en allait, il ne répondait pas au téléphone, effaçait ses SMS, et ne l'invita pas à entrer quand Monty vint sonner chez lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui en voulait, c'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, il fuyait. Il avait peur. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il ne laissait pas Monty lui parler, le monde n'allait pas s'écrouler. Jasper ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, et Monty finit par arrêter de venir quand Jasper lui dit :

\- Tu ne voulais plus me voir, profites-en.

Sans savoir pourquoi il avait dit un truc aussi stupide.

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que le mercredi de la colle arrive.

Jasper s'assit à côté de Murphy, Miller à côté de Monty, tous les quatre se tenant à plus de distance possible les uns des autres. Bellamy entra dans la pièce et les observa :

\- Bien, je vois que c'est toujours l'apocalypse. Dit-il.

Puis il ferma la porte :

\- Donc si vous permettez, moi j'ai mieux à faire.

Il s'avança vers Murphy.

\- Lève-toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, rétorqua Murphy.

\- S'il te plaît.

Murphy se leva, et Bellamy posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'embrassa. Assez passionnément. Descendant sa main bien plus bas encore. Murphy lui rendit le baiser avec la même envie. Bellamy finit par se reculer doucement, mais Murphy vint picorer sa bouche de minis baisers. Finalement ils se séparèrent.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir.

Murphy leva un sourcil.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta Bellamy.

Murphy se rassit.

Avec la dispute des deux enfants, Murphy passait la plupart de son temps avec Jasper le soir, et comme au lycée, lui et Bellamy devaient se montrer discret, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moment pour être vraiment ensemble, finalement. Voilà pourquoi Bellamy avait craqué. Il était inquiet pour Monty et Jasper, tout comme la plupart de leurs amis, mais il en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir profiter tranquillement de Murphy. Il avait eu besoin, pendant un moment, de le sentir proche et contre lui.

Bellamy distribua finalement les copies des devoirs à faire pendant la colle. Jasper travailla sans émettre la moindre plainte, ni même lever le nez des feuilles qu'il remplissait. Murphy jeta quelques regards exaspérés à Bellamy.

Monty, en revanche, n'arriva à rien. Il ne cessait de regarder du côté de Jasper. Miller put bien essayer d'attirer son attention, c'était en vain. Monty ne fit quasiment aucun exercice demandé, et Bellamy finit par prendre sa feuille pour les faire à sa place, au moins ça l'occupait.

Monty regardait Jasper, et se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il agisse, et il passa son temps à le regarder et à rêver.

À la fin de la colle, Monty se leva et attrapa Jasper avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui et Monty eut envie de pleins de choses. L'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire pardon, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne fit rien de tout ça.

\- Jasper, parle moi.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre que :

\- Monty…

\- Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Parle moi.

Jasper acquiesça doucement, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Miller qui attendait derrière Monty et Jasper baissa la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu es mieux sans moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si égoïste.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Jasper. Ne le dis pas. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Murphy attrapa le bras de Miller pour le forcer à s'éloigner, et Miller grogna mais Bellamy aida Murphy et Miller finit par les suivre et laissa Monty et Jasper seuls.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, dit Monty. Je n'en peux plus, je veux qu'on soit amis.

Jasper releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que vraiment. Je t'en supplie Jasper. Si tu veux vraiment faire tout ce que je veux, alors soyons amis, arrête de m'éviter.

Jasper hoche la tête.

\- D'accord.

Monty l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras. Jasper finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais moins de câlin.

\- Oui, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de celui là.

Jasper serra un peu plus fort Monty. Et puis il embrassa doucement sa joue. Et Monty se recula et le regarda, il envoya finalement valser ses peurs et ses doutes, il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Jasper ne recula pas, loin de là, à la place il lui rendit son baiser.

 _Et c'était trop bien._

\- Monty ? Eh Monty !

Monty secoua la tête et se tourna vers Miller.

\- L'heure de colle est terminée, on y va ? Lui dit Miller.

Monty se rendit compte qu'il venait juste d'imaginer toute la scène, qu'il n'était jamais allé voir Jasper pour lui demander de lui parler. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que tout était faux. Il chercha Jasper du regard, mais celui-ci avait déjà filé, il avait sûrement dû partir alors que Monty était perdu dans son rêve. Monty soupira, ça avait l'air tellement vrai pendant un instant, tellement bien. Et c'était complètement irréel, évidemment. Son cerveau était cruel de lui faire imaginer des choses aussi parfaites.

\- Oui on y va, dit-il en se levant finalement.

Bellamy ramassa leurs copies, sauf celle de Monty qu'il avait fait à sa place.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû Bellamy, lui dit Monty.

\- J'avais rien d'autres à faire, allez file.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Merci.

Miller prit la main de Monty et l'entraîna avec lui. Puis il s'arrêta dans le couloir, se tourna vers lui, sans le lâcher et lui dit :

\- Pense à moi, plutôt qu'a lui. S'il te plait.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Je vais essayer.

Et il serra ses doigts, puis se perdit dans ses pensés encore.

 _Jasper venait les séparer, et ils se parlaient enfin. Jasper le prenait dans ses bras._ Ça pourrait se passer comme ça non ? Sauf que rien ne se passait et que Miller et lui se tenaient toujours par la main.

Monty soupira.

Il fallait qu'il se réconcilie avec Jasper, cette situation allait finir par le rendre dingue.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà, j'ai réussi à empirer la situation, ne me remerciez pas ;) !


	35. Petite amie et famille

**Prompt :** Ça ne devait pas être important.

* * *

 **35\. Petite amie et famille.**

Maya invita Jasper à passer le dernier week-end de mai chez elle. Elle voyait bien qu'il était démoralisé à cause de ce qu'il se passait avec Monty et voulait l'aider, lui changer les idées. Jasper était plutôt content, ça lui remontait le moral de savoir qu'il allait être avec Maya pendant tout un week-end, il aurait voulu sautiller vers Monty pour lui dire, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors, à la place, il s'en vanta à Murphy qui l'envoya paître.

\- Ne me parle pas de la niaise et de ta vie sexuelle avec elle, je préfère encore mater toute la dvd-thèque de Bellamy que t'entendre parler de ça.

\- Tu pourras les mater ce week-end du coup, plus besoin de me surveiller.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Je ne te surveillais pas.

\- Ah bon et tu faisais quoi ?

Murphy eut l'air totalement blasé et ne répondit pas. Jasper essaya de ne pas le saouler à propos du week-end qui arrivait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et Murphy ne leva pas trop souvent les yeux au ciel. Au moins Jasper souriait un peu, même si c'était à cause de cette fille.

Murphy alla directement chez Bellamy le vendredi soir. Octavia passait exprès le week-end chez Lincoln afin de les laisser seuls un peu, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moments entre eux.

Murphy resta collé contre Bellamy sur le canapé alors qu'ils regardaient une émission quelconque. Bellamy avait sa main sur sa nuque et caressait doucement ses cheveux. Murphy ferma les yeux pour en profiter, se fichant de la télé. À quel moment il s'était mis à adorer ces actes de tendresses, encore plus que le sexe ?

Il embrassa l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- J'ai hâte que les gosses se réconcilient, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour eux.

\- C'est parce que je veux pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi au lieu de m'occuper de Jasper.

\- Monty vient souvent me voir à l'étude.

\- Et tu lui dis quoi ?

\- Je lui dis d'être patient, que les choses vont se démêler.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda Murphy.

\- J'en sais rien, et toi ?

Murphy posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Bellamy, plusieurs fois.

\- J'aimerais bien. Ces deux-là, s'ils sont plus ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc grave va arriver.

\- Je ne te savais pas superstitieux, s'amusa Bellamy.

Murphy posa son front sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais Jasper ne va pas bien et sérieux… C'est bizarre je trouve. De plus le voir sauter partout, parler trop fort, le voir débarquer dans ma chambre pour foutre le bordel dans ma vie. À tout moment j'ai l'impression qu'il va ouvrir ma porte, dire un truc débile, puis s'enfuir pour partir rejoindre Monty.

Bellamy embrassa son crâne, et frotta son nez contre ses cheveux doucement.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça me ferait bizarre aussi si O s'enfermait dans sa chambre et avait toujours l'air triste, au lieu de venir squatter le canapé pour changer de chaîne en pleins milieux d'un film que j'aime.

\- Sauf que Jasper n'est pas…

Murphy soupira, se coupant lui-même.

\- Laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il.

Il passa ses bras autour de Bellamy et resta contre lui. La main de Bellamy caressant doucement son dos.

\- Vivement que les gosses se réconcilient, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu sais que tu as leur âge ?

\- Mentalement, je suis bien plus âgé, je suis un grand sage.

Bellamy rit.

\- C'est ça, un grand sage un peu fouteur de merde.

Murphy se recula pour lui tirer la langue. Bellamy en profita pour embrasser sa bouche. Murphy tourna la tête pour lui échapper :

\- On est entrain de se transformer en couple parfaitement niais, bientôt on se fera des papouilles en papillonnant des yeux et en s'appelant « mon chéri ».

\- J'aimerais bien, mon chéri.

\- Ta gueule, rit Murphy en lui sautant dessus pour embrasser sa bouche.

Bellamy s'allongea sur le canapé pour le recevoir dans ses bras. Murphy l'embrassa puis se recula pour le regarder. Bellamy caressa sa tempe et remit ses cheveux en place. Murphy posa son front sur le sien.

Franchement à quel moment c'était devenu si simple et tellement agréable de seulement être avec Bellamy ?

Le pouce de Bellamy s'attarda sur ses sourcils, tandis que leurs yeux se parlaient en silence. Murphy se pencha et frôla ses lèvres, Bellamy attrapa doucement sa bouche avec ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Ça ne paraissait plus aussi effrayant qu'avant.

Murphy posa ensuite sa joue contre le torse de Bellamy, il était aux premières loges pour entendre son cœur qui battait peut-être un peu trop vite.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Bellamy dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, s'entendit-il dire sans qu'il n'ait contrôlé quoi que ce soit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Mon chéri.

Murphy rit et secoua la tête.

\- Abruti.

xxx

Samedi après-midi. Jasper se rendit au point de rendez-vous avec Maya avec une heure d'avance. Elle, de son côté, en avait deux. Ça les fit beaucoup rire, ils s'embrassèrent et se prirent la main.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Et bien des choses banales, aller au cinéma, faire les boutiques, boire un café dans un café.

\- J'aime ce plan, sourit-il.

\- Moi aussi. Mais j'aimerai tout, tant que je le partage avec toi.

Jasper prit sa main :

\- T'es trop mignonne.

Elle eut l'air ravie. Ils marchèrent sans se presser, discutèrent un peu. Jasper n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude, mais par rapport à son humeur de ces derniers temps, il semblait bien.

\- Je suis contente de te voir sourire, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

\- Tu es adorable, merci. Ça me fait du bien de passer du temps avec toi en dehors du lycée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Maya était tellement gentille et tellement douce, que les plaies de Jasper étaient un peu moins douloureuses en sa présence. Elle agissait un peu comme un baume et il était heureux de l'avoir, sans elle, toute cette situation aurait été encore plus insupportable.

\- J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas très drôle ces derniers temps.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Avec ce qu'il se passe avec Monty.

Jasper grinça des dents.

\- Vous êtes amis depuis vraiment longtemps, c'est normal que tu te sentes perdu, ajouta Maya.

Jasper hocha la tête et se mit à marcher plus vite comme pour fuir ses paroles.

\- Alors tu veux voir quel film ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une rediffusion cinématographique de _Rox et Roucky_ , comme je sais que tu adores ce…

Jasper s'était arrêté d'un coup.

\- Jasper ?

\- Non, pas ce film. Tout mais pas ce film. S'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deux meilleurs amis qui se disputent… Je ne peux pas.

Maya se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé…

\- C'est rien, choisissons autre chose, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Ils recommencèrent à marcher.

\- On a qu'à choisir une fois là bas ?

\- Bonne idée.

Sur la route jusqu'au cinéma, Maya s'excusa six fois pour sa bourde, et chaque fois Jasper lui assura que ce n'était rien. Il finit par l'embrasser pour la rassurer.

\- Tu t'en fais trop Maya, ne t'inquiète pas. Si je te dis que ce n'est rien, c'est que ce n'est rien. Promis.

Elle acquiesça.

Au cinéma ils choisirent une comédie romantique.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Maya.

\- Non, j'aime bien ce genre de film.

Ils commandèrent du pop corn et le mangèrent pendant le film. L'histoire était banale et niaise, mais elle fit sourire Jasper. En sortant du cinéma, après le film, il dit :

\- Je crois que Bellamy aurait adoré. Murphy n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il a pleins de films dans ce genre.

\- Bellamy ? Vraiment ? C'est étrange, je ne l'imaginais pas aimer ce genre de film.

Jasper prit sa main :

\- Personne ne l'imagine. Au début, on le prend pour un ours, il peut être très sérieux, parler avec une grosse voix et on se demande si on ne va pas se faire bouffer. Avec Monty…

Jasper s'arrêta. Secoua la tête et se reprit.

\- Enfin au début, on voulait un peu l'éviter, mais on a fini par apprendre à le connaître, et dans le fond c'est une vraie crème. Un nounours.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

\- C'est le cas. Affirma Jasper. En plus il rend mon frère heureux, alors ça le rend d'autant plus précieux à mes yeux.

Maya hocha la tête et puis demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que Murphy est ton frère ?

\- Parce qu'il l'est.

\- Vous n'avez pas les mêmes parents n'est ce pas ?

\- Non mais… C'est difficile à expliquer. Je le sens c'est tout. Lui et moi, on a quelque chose qui nous rapproche comme des frères. Par certains côtés on se comprend et on se complète comme des frères le feraient. Et puis il vit avec moi, dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, ça aide.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil Jasper.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- Et d'égoïste, et de capricieux aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Maya fit la moue.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Tu sembles toujours prendre soin des autres. Même de Murphy.

Jasper la regarda :

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui. Tu prends toujours soin de tes amis, pourquoi tu penses que tu es égoïste ?

\- Parce que je ne pense souvent qu'à moi, j'entraîne les autres dans mes délires, je fais ce que j'ai envie sans penser à l'autre personne en face, si elle a envie ou non, elle.

\- Mais c'est super non ? Tu nous entraînes avec toi, et on a envie de te suivre. Moi j'aime aussi ce côté-là chez toi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne penses pas forcément à moi, c'est agréable de te voir faire les choses à fond.

Jasper se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je pourrais à nouveau tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais ? Lui dit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et rougit, gênée.

\- Bien, allons faire les boutiques ! Ajouta Jasper.

Maya le suivit. Ils firent tous les magasins que Jasper aimait. Ils s'amusèrent à donner des noms bizarres aux babioles dans un magasin de babioles, et leurs inventèrent des histoires.

\- Huguette le pot de sel songe à divorcer de Mathurin le pot de poivre, il l'a fait éternué trop souvent, raconta Jasper faisant rire Maya.

\- Je la comprends, la pauvre, elle doit préférer Franklin le persil.

\- Ou Josette le pot de sucre.

Ils se marrèrent tous les deux, et puis Jasper s'amusa avec des pinces salades en forme de monstres, ils enfilèrent des marionnettes à doigts et continuèrent de délirer. Finalement Jasper en acheta une et la donna à Maya :

\- Tiens voici Yvonne l'orang-outan, elle est toute douce et très forte, elle te portera sans doute chance. Ou pas.

\- Merci, sourit Maya et embrassa sa joue.

\- De rien.

Ils allèrent dans des magasins de vêtements.

\- Une fois j'ai voulu essayer une jupe et je me suis fais jeter, expliqua Jasper.

\- C'est normal non ? Les gens trouvent ça étrange les garçons en jupe.

\- Ce n'est que du tissu pourtant, fit Jasper.

Jasper était toujours privé d'argent de poche, et Murphy lui avait à peine assez prêté pour qu'il puisse se faire un ciné et boire un café – et Jasper avait dépensé l'argent du café pour la babiole de Maya. Il n'acheta donc aucun vêtement. Maya non plus, d'ailleurs.

Plus tard ils allèrent au café, Jasper voulu se contenter d'un verre d'eau mais Maya secoua la tête :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, prends ce que tu veux, je vais payer.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu m'as bien payé quelque chose.

\- Merci.

Ils burent un café, discutèrent. Jasper était bien mais plusieurs fois son esprit s'égara. Parfois il regardait Maya et était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'elle lui disait, parfois il regardait par la vitre et ne comprenait que plus tard qu'elle lui avait parlé. Par moment, il lui faisait répéter, pas tout le temps. Il pouvait simplement se contenter de hocher la tête et rester silencieux, sans savoir du tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Après le café, ils marchèrent sans aller nulle part en particulier, se contentant d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Jasper parla du film qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il manquait dans ce film ?

\- Non ?

\- Le meilleur ami obligatoire du héros. Tu sais celui à qui il n'arrive que des déboires, mais qui apparaît toujours au bon moment pour son pote, et à la fin lui aussi est heureux.

\- C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être intéressant.

\- Nan, rit Jasper, ça aurait été complètement nul et cliché.

\- Mais tu disais que ça manquait.

\- Ouais. Ça manquait. Pour rendre le film encore plus niais et mignon. C'est important les meilleurs amis…

Il avait presque murmuré les derniers mots. Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Peu importe. J'ai trouvé que le personnage féminin n'était pas très intéressant, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, elle était aussi clichée que le reste.

\- Et puis sa mère était parfaitement horrible.

Maya rit et acquiesça.

\- Personne ne voudrait d'une mère pareille.

\- C'est sûr. J'ai bien aimé son frère par contre.

\- Je l'ai bien aimé aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as bien aimé chez lui ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Et bien il aidait l'héroïne, dit-elle.

\- Moi c'était surtout ses cheveux.

\- Ses cheveux ?

\- Oui ils avaient l'air de faire leurs propres vies. J'aimais bien le fait que ce type n'arrive pas à se lever avant quatorze heures.

\- C'était amusant, dit-elle acquiesçant une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il disait.

Jasper hocha la tête et se tut. Maya parla encore un peu du film.

\- Le héros était mignon, dit-elle.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais tu as raison pour l'héroïne, elle était un peu fade, et le film était très cliché.

\- Pas tant que ça, il n'y avait pas le meilleur ami, sourit Jasper.

\- Oui, pas tant que ça.

Jasper s'étira et Maya regarda l'heure.

\- On devrait rentrer, je pourrai te présenter à mon père comme cela et on pourra l'aider pour le dîner.

\- Bonne idée, sourit Jasper.

Il suivit Maya jusque chez elle. La jeune fille vivait dans une petite maison, mais ils n'étaient que deux avec son père il n'y avait pas besoin de plus.

Le père accueilli Jasper avec beaucoup de gentillesse, sur ce point là, père et fille se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les deux adorables, et très polie. C'était facile de se sentir bien en leur présence. Le père ne posa pas de questions trop intrusives à Jasper, ce qui était un plus. Il lui demanda simplement les matières qu'il aimait au lycée, et Jasper put s'exprimer sur son amour pour la chimie.

Maya et son père écoutèrent tous deux, avec l'air intéressé, mais sans non plus poser de questions. Le sujet de Jasper finit par se tarir tout seul et Maya assura :

\- C'est passionnant quand tu racontes.

\- Merci.

Jasper était gêné, il posa sa main sur sa nuque. Quelque chose était bizarre dans cette journée, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il s'amusait bien avec Maya, il était content d'être avec elle et il passait un bon moment. C'était chouette. Qu'est ce qui pouvait clocher ? Hormis bien sûr le fait que Monty lui manquait énormément, mais ça Maya n'y pouvait rien et Jasper n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait de ça.

C'était autre chose.

Ça ne devait pas être important, s'il ne trouvait pas.

Jasper aida le père et Maya à faire la cuisine. Il cuisinait bien.

\- C'est super que tu saches cuisiner, lui fit Maya.

\- La cuisine et la chimie c'est un peu la même chose, dit-il. Et le père de Monty…

Jasper s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, puis il secoua la tête et dit :

\- Non rien.

Maya passa à côté de lui et lui frotta gentiment le dos. Jasper retrouva un peu le sourire.

\- Il t'a appris à cuisiner ?

\- Un peu oui.

Quand le repas fut prêt ils mangèrent et Jasper eut droit aux compliments du père et de la fille.

\- Je n'ai rien fait tout seul, vous devriez vous complimenter vous aussi.

Il mangea, Maya parla d'elle et d'une galerie de tableaux qu'elle aimerait aller visiter le lendemain. Jasper ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'art, mais il était d'accord pour aller avec elle.

\- Merci, je suis contente de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose avec toi.

\- De rien.

\- Ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant la galerie d'art serait la même non ?

\- C'est vrai, mais ce serait quand même différent.

Jasper savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, bien sûr. Lui-même comprenait ce sentiment que certains endroits étaient beaucoup mieux avec certaines personnes, mais Maya insistait trop. Il avait compris combien elle l'adorait, et combien à ses yeux il était parfait. Il aurait aimé qu'elle dise simplement des choses différentes. Qu'elle ne soit pas toujours d'accord avec lui.

Mais elle était tellement gentille et adorable, comment lui en vouloir ?

Et puis elle réveillait sa fierté et le brossait dans le bon sens du poil, après tout. Qui se plaindrait de ça ? Ça lui faisait plaisir tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

Selon elle après tout, il n'était pas égoïste.

Qu'avait dit Murphy à ce sujet lui ?

 _« Tu es égoïste et alors ? »_

Maya était beaucoup plus douée pour le consoler.

Il y avait une chambre d'ami dans la maison, c'était là qu'allait dormir Jasper. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, il comprenait la réaction du père, et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas dormir avec Maya, leurs relations n'étaient pas aussi passionnée qu'avec Octavia, c'était différent. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était moins bien. Ça plaisait à Jasper, mais d'une autre façon voilà tout. Et puis ils coucheraient ensemble quand ils se sentiraient prêts tous les deux et ça convenait à Jasper, de simplement pouvoir embrasser sa petite-amie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maya prenne ses mains devant sa chambre et se fasse séductrice :

\- J'aimerais bien que tu me rejoignes cette nuit.

\- Mais ton père…

Maya se colla contre Jasper et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Jasper rougit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Seulement je ne pense pas que ce soit bien. Ton père nous fait confiance.

Maya se mordit les lèvres, remit ses cheveux en place et se sépara de Jasper en hochant la tête :

\- Tu as raison, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Jasper lui sourit. Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois et rejoignit la chambre que le père de Maya lui avait préparée. Il avait pris un pyjama pour l'occasion, il alla squatter la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur. Jasper avait remarqué ça, quand on allait chez des gens, l'odeur était différente, c'était une manière de se rendre compte que chacun avec une odeur bien à lui et que notre maison, notre famille, prenaient cette odeur.

Jasper pensa à Monty malgré lui. Avant il passait tellement de temps chez lui, que l'odeur de sa maison lui paraissait être devenu la sienne, il s'y sentait chez lui, à sa place, au bon endroit. Jasper croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'absence de Monty lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être décomposé. Comme si on avait arraché une partie de lui-même, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver exactement quelle partie manquait. Il devait retenir tout son corps pour que celui-ci ne se mette pas à tomber en morceau, à cause de cette partie manquante.

Il souffla.

Essaya de penser à Maya.

Maya était mignonne, gentille.

C'était bien d'être avec elle…

Jasper ferma les yeux, se concentra sur Maya, et au bout d'un très long moment il réussit à s'endormir.

xxx

Monty ne passait pas tant de temps que ça avec Miller. Et donc, ce week-end, il ne le passait pas avec Miller. Il le passait plutôt à faire ce qu'il faisait constamment en ce moment, penser à Jasper, imaginer un million de réconciliations possibles sans qu'aucune ne se réalise. Miller finissait par regretter de s'être mêlé de leur amitié et d'avoir jeté violemment Jasper de la vie de Monty. Il avait agi bêtement, sur le coup, sans réfléchir, bouffé par la jalousie et l'exaspération. Qu'est ce que Jasper avait de plus que lui ? À part la chance de connaître Monty depuis des années ? S'ils avaient rencontré Monty tous les deux en même temps, de qui Monty serait tombé amoureux hein ?

Miller avait donc balancé ses quatre vérités à Jasper, foutu la merde dans une amitié vieille depuis plus de dix ans, et alors, si avant Monty semblait réceptif à ses techniques de séduction, maintenant il n'était plus réceptif à rien du tout. Miller avait l'impression d'avoir tout bousillé et pas seulement l'amitié de Monty et Jasper. Il ne perdait pas tout à fait espoir cependant, Monty voulait toujours aller au concert avec lui, il lui prenait la main parfois et ils discutaient souvent. Les choses finiraient par devenir moins difficile, et à ce moment là Monty verrait Miller à ses côtés et le choisirait. Peut-être.

Mais Monty se demandait s'il arriverait à s'en remettre. Ce n'était pas seulement plus de dix ans d'amitié qu'il avait l'impression de devoir emballer dans un carton, c'était tout ce que Jasper lui apportait. Les rires, la légèreté, les surprises comme une certaine stabilité. C'était se réveiller le matin et découvrir qu'il était là, c'était avoir une conversation complètement improbable et pourtant en discuter avec sérieux et en argumentant. Monty n'était pas amoureux de Jasper parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il le connaissait, il était amoureux de Jasper parce qu'il adorait son sourire, sa façon de se mouvoir, leurs délires, leurs façons de se comprendre sans se parler, leurs silences, chanter à tue tête avec lui, dormir avec lui, partager un plat avec lui. C'était compliqué à expliquer, à mettre les mots dessus, il l'aimait parce que c'était Jasper, voilà tout.

Certes, peut-être que Jasper ne faisait rien pour ça, mais en fait si, il faisait tout pour ça, malgré lui. En entraînant Monty dans sa vie, en faisant de lui une personne plus intéressante et meilleure, en prenant soin de lui à sa façon.

Monty avait tellement regardé l'album photo que Jasper lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, qu'il le connaissait par cœur, il savait tout ce qui était écrit, l'emplacement de chaque photo. Il avait tellement fixé ses yeux sur la dernière, celle où Jasper s'étirait, qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fini par l'abîmer rien qu'à la regarder. Il avait relu la lettre de Jasper des milliards de fois bien qu'il aurait pu la réciter par cœur, à la virgule près.

Oui, il était sans doute hyper pathétique et stupide, et franchement ? Il en avait rien à faire, il était déprimé, malheureux. Tant pis si ça gênait.

Si seulement Jasper avait pu l'écouter, lui laisser une chance de lui dire pardon.

Après avoir relu la lettre encore une fois, il eut une idée stupide, une idée qui ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas, en tout cas, lui, y croyait de moins en moins. Mais cette petite idée ne voulait pas le quitter et il sortit en ville ce week-end-là, afin de mettre son idée à exécution.

xxx

Jasper regardait les tableaux et écoutait Maya lui donner son avis dessus, tout en retenant un bâillement qui lui remontait du fond des entrailles. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait, du tout, juste qu'il dormait mal. Non et puis lui et l'art, ça faisait vraiment quinze. Si Monty avait été là, au moins ils auraient pu discuter de la laideur de ce cadre et étaler leurs non connaissances sur les peintures en les critiquant stupidement _« l'herbe aurait été rouge, le tableau aurait été plus original »._ Jasper sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se nouer, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était entrain de lui raconter Maya et il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau.

\- Alors lequel tu préfères ?

Jasper voulu faire de l'humour en présentant un panneau « Sortie de secours » :

\- Celui là, il est magnifique, j'aime son côté « volontaire ».

Maya rit, heureusement qu'elle trouvait drôle tout ce qu'il disait.

\- Et plus sérieusement ?

Jasper pointa un tableau au hasard et elle parut satisfaite. Il regarda Maya puis dit :

\- Finalement j'ai changé d'avis, il y en a un autre que j'aime encore plus.

\- Lequel ?

Il l'embrassa.

\- Devine, répondit-il ensuite.

Elle gloussa et rougit, et Jasper lui demanda :

\- Lequel est ton préféré à toi ?

Maya lui montra et Jasper le regarda à peine, acquiesça :

\- Pas mal.

Puis il bailla. Tant pis, il en pouvait plus.

\- Mal dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais.

En fait Monty et Murphy avaient parfaitement raison, il était égoïste et incapable de s'intéresser à cette galerie d'art. Pas même pour Maya.

Si au moins Monty avait été là, son meilleur ami aurait pu poser des questions, avoir une idée de pourquoi tel tableau était meilleur qu'un autre, lui expliquer peut-être les sentiments qu'on devait ressentir en matant le portrait d'un homme assit sur une chaise. Ou ils auraient simplement rit ensemble, en disant que l'homme aurait été installé plus confortablement sur le canapé.

\- Ce qui est intéressant avec ce tableau c'est que les proportions sont fausses et donne une impression de vertige, comme si on se trouvait face à un monde déformé.

Mais tout ce que voyait Jasper c'était un homme assit sur une chaise. Et qu'il n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Ça explique peut-être qu'il ait l'air si peu commode. Je pensais que c'était parce que son petit déjeuner n'avait pas été terrible, mais effectivement s'il est difforme, le pauvre. Moi aussi je ferais la gueule. En plus la chaise n'a pas l'air confortable.

Maya rit.

Jasper ferma les yeux deux secondes, Monty aurait rit aussi, alors pourquoi est-ce que là, ça l'agaçait ?

\- Ça me rappelle une blague, dit-il.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La blague de la chaise, tu la connais ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est pliante.

Maya rit encore.

Même Jasper trouvait cette blague nulle.

\- Un rien te fait rire Maya, constata-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

\- Tu es mignonne.

Et c'était vrai, elle était mignonne, adorable, gentille. Et Jasper avait hâte que ce week-end se termine, il commençait à trouver le temps long.

Jasper passa encore un moment avec elle, puis finalement ils se séparèrent.

\- Tu remercieras ton père de ma part, pour son accueil.

\- Oui.

Il embrassa la bouche de Maya, ils se saluèrent et Jasper prit le bus pour rentrer. Il arriva en même temps que Murphy déposé par Bellamy devant leur maison. Jasper alla saluer Bellamy, qui lui lança une sucette. L'adulte repartit ensuite et Jasper rentra dans la maison avec Murphy.

\- Alors ton week-end ? Demanda Jasper en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Murphy s'assit à côté de lui et répondit :

\- Banal, on a baisé comme des bêtes pendant deux jours.

Jasper se boucha les oreilles :

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais savoir.

\- Non. Couina Jasper.

\- Et le tien ?

\- Super, répondit Jasper, Maya est adorable.

\- Hm hm. Bon, c'est l'heure de Bob l'Eponge, dit Murphy.

Il alluma la télé et mit la bonne chaîne.

xxx

Une nouvelle semaine passa, Jasper fut heureux de passer du temps avec Maya. Il se demandait pourquoi ce week-end avait été si bizarrement ennuyant. Elle était vraiment chouette, ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Il faut dire que le temps où ils pouvaient se voir était limité, quinze vingt minutes par ci, par là. Parfois tout un après-midi pour le mercredi. Le week-end avait comporté deux jours entiers et complets.

Jasper ne se rappelait pas s'être une seule fois ennuyé après avoir passé un week-end complet avec Monty.

Il secoua la tête, ne pas penser à Monty. Ne pas y penser.

Le vendredi il arriva en cours et Clarke l'attrapa par le bras :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Jasper !

Jasper réfléchit.

\- On est quel jour ?

Clarke rit et donna la date. On était déjà début juin ? Jasper n'avait plus du tout la notion des jours ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être bloqué dans une spirale infernale où les jours étaient tous les mêmes.

\- Merci, dit-il. J'avais pas fais attention.

Wells vint lui souhaiter aussi, ainsi que Finn et Raven qui firent un détour pour venir lui dire avant d'aller en cours. Octavia lui fit la bise en lui souhaitant. Et ils lui donnèrent tous un petit quelque chose.

Jasper se tourna malgré lui vers Monty. Ce dernier s'approcha et Jasper fit un pas en arrière.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit Monty.

\- Ah. Oui. Merci.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, Jasper se mit à passer d'une jambe sur l'autre, il prit une inspiration pour dire quelque chose mais il se fit bousculer par d'autres lycéens qui passaient dans le couloir, et le prof arriva. Ils durent rentrer en cours, Jasper tourna le dos à Monty et alla s'asseoir à côté de Murphy.

\- C'est ton anniversaire ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Apparemment.

\- Comment ça apparemment ? C'est ton anniversaire oui ou non ?

\- Oui, répondit Jasper.

\- Bon anniversaire, lui fit Murphy.

\- Merci.

À la pause, Maya lui souhaita à son tour, l'ayant appris d'autres bouches.

\- Si j'avais su je t'aurais acheté un cadeau.

\- Pas besoin de cadeau, dit Jasper.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Voilà mon cadeau.

Elle sourit.

Monty tournait entre ses doigts un paquet, il avait choisi soigneusement le cadeau pour Jasper et maintenant il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui donner. Miller roula des yeux :

\- Va lui filer ton cadeau, ou c'est moi qui le fais.

Monty acquiesça, se leva, et s'approcha. Jasper était entrain d'embrasser Maya et il n'osa pas les déranger, il resta là debout, à côté, sans oser rien dire. C'est Maya qui finit par le remarquer.

\- Monty ?

Jasper se tourna. Monty lui tendit le paquet. Jasper le prit. Monty s'éloigna.

Jasper regarda le paquet dans ses mains. Puis releva les yeux et rattrapa Monty.

\- Attends. Monty.

Monty se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci, lui dit Jasper.

Jasper lui sourit, puis il vit Miller plus loin, et il recula et retourna vers Maya. Il ne déballa pas le cadeau, il voulait regarder ça plus tard, quand il serait tranquille. Il le rangea dans son sac.

Il était sûr que le cadeau de Monty, peu importe ce que c'était, serait parfait.

Murphy n'était plus là à la reprise des cours. Jasper se demanda pourquoi il séchait, ce n'était pas habituel de sa part. Il alla s'asseoir tout seul du coup en se demandant où était passé son frère.

Il n'eut la réponse que le lendemain.

xxx

\- Debout !

Jasper ouvrit les yeux. Murphy se tenait debout à côté de son lit, habillé, coiffé, et prêt à aller quelque part, apparemment. Jasper regarda son réveil. Huit heures du matin.

\- Murphy t'es malade ? On est samedi et tu es debout avant midi ?

\- Allez lève toi, on y va.

\- Où ?

Murphy ne répondit pas. Jasper obéit, il se leva, se lava, s'habilla, prit un café et deux tartines de Nutella. Puis il prit son sac et suivit Murphy qui avait les clés de la voiture.

\- Je vais conduire, fit Jasper, t'as pas ton permis.

\- Non. Tu t'assois sur le siège passager et tu te la fermes.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, je conduis et on en parle plus.

\- Bon.

Murphy sortit la voiture du garage. Il conduisait bien, comme s'il avait son permis quoi. En plus il évitait de rouler trop vite, histoire de ne pas avoir de soucis, ça aurait été bête de se faire arrêter.

\- Tu aimes bien avoir un chauffeur, lui dit Murphy, réjouis-toi.

\- Tu devrais passer ton permis.

\- Trop cher.

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras.

Jasper s'étira et profita simplement du voyage. Murphy et lui ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant.

Au bout d'un long trajet, Murphy se gara sur le parking du « San Francisco Zoo ».

\- Bien on y est.

\- Au zoo ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu voulais aller au zoo ? C'est mignon, sourit Jasper.

\- Tu te la fermes sinon on remonte dans la voiture et on repart.

Jasper acquiesça. Murphy paya les billets et Jasper finit par comprendre :

\- C'est pour mon anniversaire, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu étais absent hier, tu voulais préparer mon anniversaire ?

\- La ferme où on s'en va.

Jasper sourit et prit Murphy dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime frérot. On va trop s'amuser.

Murphy attendit qu'il le relâche. Ils prirent un plan à l'entrée, mais Jasper était tellement excité, qu'il était incapable de suivre le moindre plan. Il se mit à courir partout sans rien regarder. Murphy le suivit sans rien dire. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant les tigres. Tous les deux arrondirent les yeux en regardant les félins. Ceux-ci ne faisaient pourtant que dormir bien tranquillement.

\- Ça donne envie d'en avoir un chez soi, dit Jasper.

\- Tu lui servirais de petit-dej.

\- Mais non. J'en adopterais un petit, et ensuite il m'aimerait et ce serait comme avoir un gros chat.

\- Un gros chat qui pourrait te croquer s'il a faim.

Ils restèrent là à regarder les tigres un moment, puis ils se baladèrent pour regarder les autres animaux, Jasper un peu plus calme. Murphy adora les manchots, mais fit semblant que non. Jasper ne fut pas dupe du tout devant son regard blasé.

\- Tu sais ce qui est cool avec les manchots ? Lui dit-il.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Ils sont toujours prêts pour une soirée mondaine, vu comme ils sont habillés.

Murphy roula des yeux :

\- T'es con.

\- Maya aurait rit.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu m'agaces.

Jasper rit.

Ils furent tous les deux fascinés par un bébé alligator. Jasper taquina Murphy devant les amphibiens.

\- Cette grenouille doit être de ta famille.

\- Tu vas mourir si tu continues.

Ils rirent tous les deux en voyant les grizzlis et en pensant à Bellamy. Jasper adora les rhinocéros, et ils restèrent dix minutes à regarder une girafe et son petit.

Le midi ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger.

\- J'ai ensuite ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- J'aurais voulu que Monty soit là, dit Jasper.

\- Vous auriez été insupportable tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai.

Murphy croqua dans son sandwich et mâcha.

\- Il est temps que vous vous réconciliez.

Jasper soupira et changea de sujet.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Je ne connais pas énormément d'endroit où on s'amuse, mais j'étais allé ici avec ma mère une fois, c'est le seul souvenir où je me souviens m'être réellement amusé après la mort de mon père.

Jasper avala sa bouchée et dit :

\- Tu parles plus facilement qu'avant.

\- J'imagine que ça devient plus facile avec le temps, dit Murphy.

Jasper hocha la tête et posa son épaule contre celle de Murphy.

\- Maintenant tu as une famille.

\- Ah bon qui ? Fit Murphy comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

\- Les grenouilles de tout à l'heure.

Murphy lui donna un coup de coude, tandis que Jasper se marrait. Plus sérieusement il dit :

\- Tu m'as moi, et je trouverai pleins d'autres endroits où tu pourras t'amuser.

Murphy eut un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Après le repas, ils continuèrent leur tour du zoo. Murphy donna un coup sur le crâne de Jasper quand il se mit à imiter les Emeus. Ils grimacèrent en allant voir les insectes.

\- Je déteste ça, fit Jasper.

\- Moi aussi.

Jasper fit des bons devant les chenilles et les vers, en se cachant les yeux et Murphy passa plutôt vite parce que ça l'écoeurait. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps devant les abeilles, et furent complètement fasciné devant les tarentules.

Tout en allant à la rencontre d'autres animaux, ils passèrent par les jeux pour enfants, et Jasper voulu faire de la balançoire et du toboggan avant de continuer, entraînant Murphy dans ses conneries.

Une fois devant les koalas, Murphy ricana :

\- Tiens te voilà.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux un câlin ?

\- Dégage, ne m'approche pas !

Mais Jasper vint se coller à lui. Murphy le repoussa en ronchonnant.

Jasper avait pris son appareil photo polaroïd, et il photographia un peu tout et n'importe quoi, les animaux, Murphy et lui ensemble, et Murphy tout seul.

\- J'en imprimerai et je les collerai sur mon mur, je t'en donnerai pour ta boite à gâteaux.

Murphy ne fit pas de commentaires.

Ils essayèrent de voir tous les animaux, la journée passait vraiment vite, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Avant de quitter le zoo, ils firent un tour dans la boutique et Murphy acheta une petite peluche tigre pour Jasper :

\- Tiens, comme ça tu en as adopté un. Tu peux l'appeler Monty si tu veux.

Jasper prit le tigre dans ses mains et remercia Murphy.

\- Je vais l'appeler Murphy.

\- Non, j'ai dit Monty.

Jasper câlina le tigre en ricanant :

\- Mais je vais l'appeler Murphy.

Murphy roula des yeux et n'insista pas. Jasper passa son bras autour de lui, posa sa main en dessous de ses côtes, et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci, je t'aime.

Murphy nierait de toutes ses forces si quelqu'un voulait savoir, mais il avait rougi, puis repoussé Jasper et tourné le dos.

\- Oui ben pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Allez on rentre.

Jasper acquiesça en gardant le tigre contre lui. Il monta dans la voiture et laissa Murphy conduire sur le chemin du retour. Celui-ci, avant d'arriver, s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie et acheta un gâteau au chocolat.

\- On le mangera à la maison, dit-il.

\- Oui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure du dîner et Jasper raconta qu'ils étaient allés au zoo pour son anniversaire, à Wendy et Seth. Il montra la peluche tigre, assez content de cette journée. Les deux adultes – qui ignoraient que la veille c'était son anniversaire – lui souhaitèrent. Murphy ne parla pas du gâteau, il ne voulait pas partager avec la grognasse.

Quand les deux adultes allèrent se coucher, après avoir regardé un film, Murphy alla le chercher dans sa chambre, avec deux cadeaux emballés.

\- Encore ?

Murphy haussa les épaules et lui donna.

\- Tu les as emballés en plus, quel effort !

\- La ferme !

Jasper déballa le premier et failli avoir une crise de fou rire. Il s'agissait du poster de Lavoisier.

\- C'est pour remplacer celui que j'ai déchiré.

C'était il y avait tellement longtemps que Jasper ne se souvenait même plus avoir eut un jour ce truc collé dans sa chambre.

\- Merci. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

Murphy eut l'air grognon, mais il avait un petit sourire en même temps. Content de voir Jasper rire autant. Celui-ci déballa l'autre cadeau. C'était un ensemble d'outil pour chimiste fait au crochet, et tous les objets ressemblaient à des petits personnages.

\- C'est trop mignon.

Jasper les tourna dans ses mains, touché par le cadeau, pourtant très simple.

\- En fait tu le caches sous des tonnes de sarcasmes et de regard qui tue, mais tu es vraiment adorable.

Murphy grogna. Il coupa le gâteau et en donna une énorme part à Jasper.

\- Au fait c'est quand ton anniversaire toi ? Demanda Jasper en s'empiffrant.

\- Le mois prochain.

Jasper avala de travers et but un verre d'eau pour se remettre. Puis il éclata de rire.

\- En fait tu es mon petit frère.

\- La ferme.

\- Je suis donc le grand grand frère qui doit te guider dans la vie.

Murphy roula des yeux :

\- Impossible pour ça, tu es trop stupide.

Jasper ne se vexa pas et continua de se marrer.

\- Mon petit frère.

\- Mais ta gueule putain.

Jasper se tut et mangea sa part de gâteau au chocolat, en riant par intermittence. Murphy secoua la tête, agacé et amusé à la fois, et mangea de son côté.

\- C'était un super anniversaire, merci. Lui dit Jasper.

\- De rien.

\- C'était la première fois depuis que je le connais que je le passais sans Monty, et c'était dur et affreux, mais du coup tu as rendu ça un peu moins dur et un peu moins affreux.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te réconcilier avec lui parce que je ne compte pas faire ça tout le temps.

Jasper sourit. Il se servit une autre part de gâteau. Les larmes aux yeux soudainement.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets à chialer ?

\- Je suis juste ému et triste et heureux en même temps.

Murphy se leva et vint se pencher vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu me saoules tu sais ? Tu me rends meilleur que je ne le suis, ça m'énerve.

Jasper pleura contre son épaule et dit :

\- Tu es déjà comme ça, je n'ai rien fait.

Murphy caressa son dos.

\- Tu as pris le temps de t'intéresser à moi, malgré le fait que je t'ai beaucoup frappé et maltraité.

\- Tu as eu raison de le faire, je t'ai coloré en bleu. Deux fois.

Murphy rit :

\- T'es vraiment un foutu idiot.

Il entendit Jasper renifler et rire aussi. Murphy se recula et passa ses pouces sur les joues de Jasper.

\- Arrête de chialer va ! Et mange !

Jasper hocha la tête et mangea. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues, mais il les essuya en même temps qu'il se remplissait de gâteau au chocolat.

Murphy l'aida à le manger complètement.

Finalement ils allèrent dans la chambre de Jasper pour coller le poster sur son placard.

\- Voilà, Lavoisier a retrouvé sa place.

\- Ce type était vraiment super moche.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Il a un beau visage. Enfin ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, il a perdu la tête.

\- Il est devenu fou ?

\- Il a été guillotiné.

Murphy grimaça.

\- Aie.

\- Comme tu dis.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Jasper sourit en regardant Murphy se marrer, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent et facilement. Il ne se contenait plus, ne se cachait plus, ne changeait pas son rire en sarcasme. Murphy finit par lui rendre son regard.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dit-il.

\- Okay, merci pour cette journée. Je vais bien dormir cette nuit avec mon tigre Murphy.

Murphy eut l'air agacé et amusé en même temps, il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, lui dit Jasper.

Murphy se recula vers la porte et offrit son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Bonne nuit… Frangin.

Murphy sortit de la pièce. Jasper resta cloué là pendant dix secondes, complètement halluciné, puis il couru et débarqua dans la chambre de Murphy et lui sauta dessus.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis ton frère ?

\- Oui.

Jasper attrapa les joues de Murphy :

\- Okay, il faut qu'on se roule une pelle pour fêter ça.

Murphy se recula :

\- T'es con ou quoi, on est frère, les frères ne se roulent pas de pelle.

\- On peut faire une exception.

Murphy continua de repousser Jasper.

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour rouler des pelles.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Et je te signale que toi aussi.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Oui, il y a Maya.

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle que je parle, râla Murphy.

Jasper le relâcha, et leva un sourcil intrigué.

\- Alors de qui ?

Murphy avait juré de plus s'en mêler, mais il craqua.

\- De Monty. Je te parle de Monty.

\- On ne se roule pas de pelles.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème, vous devriez. Jasper ouvre les yeux, tu es amoureux de lui !

Jasper écarquilla les yeux :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je sais pas pourquoi tu bloques là-dessus, pourtant t'es pas homophobe, t'as l'air de t'en foutre de sortir avec un garçon, tu t'habilles en fille, et ça te pose aucun problème, alors pourquoi tu vois pas que tu aimes Monty. Tu es amoureux de lui Jasper, vous devriez sortir ensemble, et faire ce que vous faites d'habitude, étaler votre amour à la face du monde.

\- Je… Je… Je… T'as fumé quelque chose Murphy ?

\- Non rien. Jasper à ton avis pourquoi tu es aussi jaloux de Miller hein ? Miller ne veut pas être le meilleur ami de Monty, il veut sortir avec, pourquoi ça devrait te déranger autant ? Pourquoi tu dors mieux dans les bras de Monty ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans lui ? Remets-toi en question bordel ! Tu fous la merde à être aussi aveugle, à ne pas juste voir la vérité.

Jasper devint pâle.

\- T'es chiant Jasper sérieusement ! Ça ne me regarde pas mais vous m'emmerdez avec votre dispute à deux balles, alors que vous avez juste à sortir ensemble et que ça réglerait tout ! Embrasse-le, baise-le, fais ce que tu veux, mais admet que t'es amoureux !

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, dit-il, je suis fatigué.

\- Jasper !

\- Bonne nuit Murphy.

Murphy se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Putain ! Gueula-t-il.

Jasper quitta la chambre de Murphy pour rejoindre la sienne.

Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, puis se coucha et serra le tigre en peluche dans ses bras.

\- Murphy tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait tellement secoué ?

Jasper avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose en plus.

Il secoua la tête et débrancha son cerveau, pour réussir à dormir.

Jasper resta paralysé tout le dimanche. Il ne bougea pas de son lit, et fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à l'après midi pour qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter. Ensuite il fit la chenille et resta dans son pieu. Il évitait de penser, il regarda les photos du zoo et en imprima quelques unes.

Il enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller et essaya de dormir.

Il ne se leva que vers le soir, il alla prendre une douche, dîna avec Seth, Wendy et Murphy qui n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil – que Jasper évita. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre.

Et seulement les paroles de Murphy s'insinuèrent en lui et explosèrent dans sa tête.

 _Tu es amoureux de Monty._

Non impossible. Il s'en serait rendu compte n'est ce pas ? Avec Octavia, avec Maya, son cœur s'emballait, il rougissait, il se sentait _bizarre_.

Jasper posa sa main sur sa poitrine, elle était comme déchirée depuis que lui et Monty ne se parlaient plus. Il soupira, il ne comprenait rien du tout, Murphy avait foutu un vrai bordel dans sa tête avec ce qu'il avait dit.

Et puis Jasper avait toujours l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Il joua avec ses tubes à essaie en tricot, il les trouvait vraiment trop mignon, essaya de ne se concentrer sur rien du tout. Puis il se souvint.

Le cadeau de Monty.

Jasper bondit de son lit, attrapa son sac et trouva le cadeau sous un tas de bordel. Il le sortit et le regarda. C'était un petit cadeau. Jasper le tourna entre ses doigts un moment, puis l'ouvrit délicatement. D'habitude il arrachait tout le papier, mais là il prit son temps.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boite à bijoux, Jasper l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait une chaîne avec une petite plaque gravée. Jasper la prit entre ses doigts et regarda ce qui était écrit.

Il se mit à pleurer d'un coup en lisant, serrant la chaîne dans ses mains. Chialant pas seulement avec ses yeux mais avec tout son corps. Se rendant compte à quel point Monty lui manquait, à quel point il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus le voir.

Jasper finit par accrocher la chaîne autour de son cou, et relut entre ses larmes ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la plaque.

C'était les symboles chimiques du Fer et du sulfate de cuivre.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon ben Murphy a craqué, en même temps ça se comprends. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, encore une fois il ne se passe pas grand-chose, ou juste vers la fin quoi. J'ai écrit le week-end avec Maya (partie la moins intéressante je pense) pour montrer que Jasper se lasse assez vite d'elle quand il est souvent avec elle. Bref. Encore merci pour tous vos comms et encouragement, et à la prochaine.


	36. Le mobile

**Prompt :** Rapproche-toi un peu.

* * *

 **36\. Le mobile.**

Monty balança son réveil quand celui-ci sonna. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle semaine. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix, que le temps s'arrête, et le monde aussi par la même occasion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de tourner alors que Jasper et lui ne se parlaient plus ?

Le monde faisait n'importe quoi. Sans Jasper, il n'avait aucune raison de continuer sa course franchement. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se mettre en pause et attendre que les choses s'arrangent. Si elles s'arrangeaient un jour.

Jasper l'avait remercié pour son cadeau quand Monty lui avait donné. Est-ce qu'il l'avait ouvert ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé ?

Monty avait espéré recevoir un message de sa part. Quelque chose. Un signe.

Il n'y avait rien eu.

Le monde craignait à mort et Monty n'avait pas envie de se lever pour aller en cours, pour s'asseoir tout seul en classe, pour ne pas parler à Jasper de la journée, pour voir Miller espérer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui donner. Ça l'emmerdait, et pourtant il se leva quand même. Il se lava, s'habilla, but son café, prit ses affaires, mit ses chaussures, sortit de sa maison et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Monty faillit faire demi-tour et retourner se coucher tellement il était sûr d'être en train de rêver. Mais à la place, il décida de profiter de son rêve et s'approcha de Jasper qui l'attendait sur le trottoir.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, répondit Monty.

Il fixa son cou et s'aperçu que Jasper portait la chaîne qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Monty.

\- Depuis cinq heures du matin, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir.

\- Et tu n'es pas rentré, constata Monty, tu as attendu dehors.

\- Euh… Ouais… J'ai pas vraiment osé rentrer…

\- Je vois, murmura Monty.

Jasper s'avança vers lui :

\- Monty, dit-il.

Puis il se mit à genoux par terre et posa son front contre le sol.

\- Attend Jasper, qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Monty sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je suis désolé Monty. Je sais que je suis casse pieds, que je suis égoïste, et capricieux. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, et que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, lâcha Jasper.

\- Jasper, relève-toi.

Monty s'accroupit vers lui.

\- Relève-toi, c'est ridicule, tu n'es pas obligé de te prosterner. J'ai besoin de toi et je suis désolé aussi.

Jasper releva sa tête et elle se retrouva à hauteur de celle de Monty.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses méchantes, je ne les pensais pas toutes. J'étais énervé, frustré et paumé. Je voulais que tu acceptes ma relation avec Miller, mais je ne me suis pas mis à ta place. Pourtant je savais que ce serait un coup dur pour toi que je n'aille pas au concert avec toi, expliqua Monty.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller avec la personne que tu aimais et tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, pour ça et pour tout le reste. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas besoin de moi et que tu n'ais plus eu envie de me voir.

\- Jasper ! J'ai besoin de toi, je t'assure, arrête. Miller n'aurait pas dû te dire ça.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi.

\- Et toi sans moi, ça n'empêche pas que j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te voir, de te parler, que tu sois dans ma vie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr vraiment, espèce d'imbécile.

Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur les joues de Jasper et Monty passa son bras autour de lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Monty, je voulais tellement que tu m'écoutes, que tu me pardonnes.

\- Je ne t'en voulais pas, j'avais juste peur que tu me dises combien tu en avais marre de moi.

\- Jamais je n'en aurai marre de toi.

Jasper entoura le corps de Monty de ses bras.

\- Moi non plus je n'en aurai jamais marre.

Monty pleura aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi sur le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu es idiot, t'étais pas obligé de te mettre à genoux, tu te crois dans un manga ou quoi ? Juste venir me voir suffisait.

Jasper serra plus fort Monty.

\- Oui, je suis toujours idiot.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose, la plupart du temps, ajouta Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Monty.

\- Ton cadeau était juste parfait, dit-il, je l'adore. Merci.

Monty ne répondit pas. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il se recula pour regarder Jasper.

\- Tu ne veux pas me mettre une gifle ? Demanda-t-il ;

\- Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux être sûr que ce n'est pas encore un rêve que je suis en train de faire, un rêve génial où on se réconcilie.

Jasper glissa sa main sur le bras de Monty et lui pinça le creux du coude.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça fait un peu mal.

\- En tout cas j'espère que tu ne rêves pas, sinon ça veut dire que je rêve aussi, et ce serait chiant, dit Jasper.

Monty lui sourit. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un rêve cette fois-ci.

Jasper prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. Monty réalisa ensuite combien leurs visages étaient proches. Jasper arrêta de regarder ses yeux, pour regarder sa bouche.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il.

En fait si, c'était forcément un rêve.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Pour une expérience.

Monty relâcha la main de Jasper et se recula.

\- Alors non.

Jasper se frotta les cheveux.

\- Ouais normal.

\- C'est quoi ton expérience ?

\- Murphy m'a dit un truc bizarre.

\- Quel truc bizarre ?

\- Et bien, d'abord, c'était pas bizarre parce qu'il m'a appelé « frangin », et ça c'était génial.

\- Il t'a appelé frangin ? Le coupa Monty.

\- Ouais, j'étais vraiment heureux.

Monty sourit :

\- Je comprends, dit-il.

Jasper continua d'expliquer :

\- Donc, pour rire, je voulais lui rouler une pelle, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit des trucs bizarres.

\- Tu voulais lui rouler une pelle ?

\- C'était seulement pour plaisanter !

\- Okay… Marmonna Monty. Et me demander de m'embrasser c'est aussi pour plaisanter ?

\- Non attend. Je disais que Murphy a commencé à me dire des trucs bizarres. Comme quoi c'était toi que je devais embrasser parce que j'étais amoureux de toi et qu'on devrait sortir ensemble.

Monty rougit et regarda le sol d'un coup.

\- Mais je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi non ? Je le saurais ! Continua Jasper, mais en même temps je me dis comment est-ce que je le saurais ? Et si j'étais amoureux de toi ? Et puis si je l'étais et que tu ne l'étais pas et que j'étais tout seul à t'aimer ? Et comment je peux être sûr de tout ça et le savoir ? Je suis complètement paumé et ça tourne dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Alors je risque encore d'agir n'importe comment et de te blesser et ça je ne le veux pas. Mais seulement, comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ? Comment je savais ça d'habitude ? Comment ils savent les autres ?

Monty releva les yeux et donna deux petites claques sur les joues de Jasper pour le calmer. Celui-ci devenant de plus en plus nerveux, ses paroles se transformant en torrents et devenant incompréhensibles.

\- Jasper, calme toi. Pas la peine de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Fais juste comme tu fais d'habitude, te poses pas de questions, agis impulsivement.

Jasper regarda Monty, ses paroles s'enregistrant dans sa tête. Il acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr, tu as raison.

Il posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty.

Monty leva les bras de surprises, puis le repoussa.

\- Jasper je…

Jasper l'attrapa en passant ses bras autour de Monty et reposa sa bouche sur la sienne. L'embrassant en tenant sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Monty essaya de se reculer, les yeux ouverts, mais chaque fois Jasper le tenait plus fort et continuait de l'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment de lutte, Monty laissa tomber. Il en avait trop envie. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jasper, colla son corps au sien et répondit au baiser. Fermant les yeux.

Si c'était un rêve, il était trop réel pour s'arrêter. Si c'était la réalité, elle était trop irréelle pour être vrai. Monty ne savait pas, son cœur frappait si fort contre ses côtes qu'il en avait mal, il embrassait Jasper, Jasper l'embrassait, et c'était atteindre les étoiles, la lune, sans vaisseau spatiale et sans magie. Sa bouche contre la sienne, c'était mieux que dans tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là. Monty faillit se perdre dans ce baiser, comme ses mains dans les cheveux de Jasper. Puis il réalisa que _«_ _ce n'était qu'une expérience »_ et finit par y mettre un terme, repoussant plus fermement Jasper.

En vain.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses joues et réclama.

\- Encore un peu.

Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Monty avait la tête qui tourne mais n'osa plus poser ses mains sur Jasper, ou il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Jasper finit par mettre un terme au baiser de lui-même et regarda Monty, tenant toujours ses joues, il finit par le relâcher doucement et se recula. Il posa une main sur sa bouche quelques instants, puis lança :

\- Merde…

Monty eut peur. Il serra ses poings, baissant la tête, prêt à se recevoir les revers de ce baiser.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, lâcha Jasper d'un coup.

Monty releva les yeux. Jasper se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment j'ai pu me rendre compte de rien ? C'est pourtant tellement évident, bien sûr, c'était pour ça que j'étais si bien dans tes bras, et pourquoi j'étais toujours troublé quand tu me regardais trop longtemps, c'était ça ces picotements partout… Pourquoi je suis aussi stupide ? Je suis amoureux de toi Monty. Ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque mais…

Monty lui sauta au cou et reposa sa bouche sur la sienne, avec un certain soulagement et un peu d'avidité. Il avait le droit de faire ça, si Jasper l'aimait comme il l'aimait, il pouvait l'embrasser et poser ses mains sur son dos, le toucher, le caresser, sans culpabiliser. Après l'avoir embrassé, il le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put, enfouissant son visage contre son cou.

\- Tu es amoureux de moi aussi, conclue Jasper tout seul.

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'était ça que tu voulais me dire la dernière fois, quand je t'ai parlé de Maya. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, réalisa Jasper.

\- Oui.

Jasper embrassa son crâne et le serra fort aussi.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien compris, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Jasper posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le repousser doucement, juste pour voir son visage.

\- Depuis quand ?

Monty haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Aussi longtemps ? Saisit Jasper. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Rien compris ? Comment on peut être aussi stupide que moi ?

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire attendre, ni te faire souffrir. Si j'avais su…

Monty posa sa main sur sa joue, caressante. Jasper se tut. Son cœur dévorant sa poitrine. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour l'ignorer ? Pour ne pas le sentir ?

Cela faisait si longtemps que Monty était toute sa vie, la personne la plus importante. Bien avant Octavia, bien avant Maya.

La personne avec qui il voulait passer la Saint Valentin…

Tout le monde avait compris avant lui.

\- Je suis vraiment le roi au pays des idiots.

\- Et moi je suis amoureux du roi.

Jasper sentit une grande chaleur envahir sa poitrine à l'entente des ces mots. Monty appuya son nez contre celui de Jasper.

\- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, lui dit Jasper, et si tu rêves et que je rêve, quand je me réveillerai je viendrai t'assurer que je t'aime.

\- Tu me le dis tout le temps.

\- Je t'aime d'amour.

Monty sourit.

\- Tu m'assurais que tu étais amoureux de Maya.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est gentille et adorable, mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est un peu ennuyante des fois.

\- C'était elle la bonne, tu te rappelles ? Le taquina Monty.

Jasper frotta son nez contre celui de Monty :

\- Ouais, ben je me suis trompé.

Monty se recula et Jasper se rapprocha. Alors Monty se recula encore.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais. D'abord. En premier. Que ce soit clair.

Jasper arrêta de s'avancer.

\- Et toi tu parles à Miller.

\- Oui. Même si on n'est pas ensemble, lui et moi.

Jasper enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et passa d'une jambe sur l'autre :

\- Tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui ?

\- De l'amitié.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. J'ai vraiment essayé d'éprouver autre chose pour lui. Je l'apprécie vachement, c'est un type super, même s'il peut avoir mauvais caractère, mais c'est tout. C'est toi que j'aime.

Jasper pencha d'un coup son visage et embrassa Monty, ses mains toujours dans ses poches. Puis il se recula et lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Monty.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans se toucher, ou juste avec les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, juste besoin de renouer leurs liens, plus fort. Trop de jours l'un sans l'autre, trop de silence, de colère et de tristesse. Ils avaient simplement besoin d'être sûr que l'autre était bien là, que ceci était bien en train d'arriver.

Doucement Monty tendit la main et toucha le bras de Jasper, attrapant son coude, il descendit ses doigts le long de son avant bras et serra son poignet.

Jasper se rapprocha à peine de lui, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se frôlant simplement.

\- Je pense qu'il faut aller en cours maintenant, dit Monty.

\- On a raté le bus.

\- Je vais conduire.

Jasper acquiesça et Monty le relâcha, mais Jasper attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui.

\- Avant ça, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose de vraiment très important.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Monty alors que leurs visages étaient à nouveau si proches.

Jasper sortit son portable, puis il alluma la vidéo de la grande femme qui rit. Monty regarda Jasper, puis son portable et au bout de moins de dix secondes, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire.

\- Ça marche à chaque fois, fit Jasper en rigolant.

\- Oui.

Ils rirent en se tenant quasiment l'un contre l'autre, et il n'y avait pas de problème avec ça. Plus maintenant.

Jasper comprenait. Cette envie d'être proche de Monty, ce besoin constant de se coller à lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de mieux dormir par terre tant qu'il était collé à son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il voulait être avec son meilleur ami.

Il était amoureux.

Tout devenait tellement clair maintenant, tout s'expliquait en lui, ça paraissait tellement logique, tellement visible, qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle et stupide, pendant aussi longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent en retard au lycée. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de tripoter sa chaîne dans la voiture, et dans le couloir.

\- Si t'arrête pas, tu vas finir par la casser. Lui fit remarquer Monty.

Jasper lâcha la chaîne et frappa à la porte de leur salle de cours. Ils étaient pas allés chercher de billets de retard, mais ils espéraient que Kane les laisserait entrer. Ça faisait quoi ? Vingt minutes ?

\- Monsieur Jordan et monsieur Green qui me font l'honneur d'enfin se présenter à mon cours.

\- Bonjour monsieur, lui dit Jasper en souriant et en entrant dans la classe.

\- Bonjour, fit Monty.

\- On peut connaître le motif de votre retard ?

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent et parlèrent en même temps.

\- On s'est réconcilié.

Kane fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ça a pris un peu de temps, dit Jasper, le temps que je m'agenouille, tout ça.

\- Le temps que je l'aide à se relever.

\- Et que je le remercie pour son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- On a aussi regardé la vidéo de la grande femme qui rit, ajouta Monty.

\- Vous voulez la voir ? Ça vous mettrait de bonne humeur dès le matin.

Kane soupira :

\- Effectivement, vous vous êtes réconciliez. Dépêchez-vous d'allez vous asseoir avant que je ne vous colle tous les deux.

Monty s'éloigna jusqu'à leurs places, mais Jasper s'approche de Kane :

\- Regardez le cadeau qu'il m'a offert, il est super !

Kane pointa du doigt les places :

\- Allez-vous asseoir !

Jasper sourit et rejoignit Monty. Murphy n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Les enfants s'étaient enfin réconciliés, il était temps. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui et leva le pouce avec un clin d'œil. Murphy roula des yeux, mais sourit.

Putain.

 _Enfin._

xxx

Monty était assit à côté de Miller sur le banc et regardait Jasper au loin. Ce dernier dût se sentir observé parce qu'il tourna la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Miller noua ses mains entre elles et fut le premier à parler :

\- Donc, vous vous êtes réconciliés.

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose. Je crois.

\- Jasper est amoureux de moi, lâcha Monty.

Il regarda Miller pour lui dire, essaya de ne pas sourire, mais ses yeux disaient à quel point il était heureux. Miller soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Alors ça y est, il a réalisé.

Monty bafouilla :

\- Tu… Tu savais ?

\- Disons que j'avais des doutes, mais puisqu'il n'agissait pas…

Monty fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu en as profité.

\- Je t'aime, je devais faire quoi ? J'étais assez content qu'il se sente amoureux de Maya plutôt que de toi.

Monty réfléchit à ce qu'il lui disait, puis dit :

\- Ça se tient, j'imagine. Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis dégoûté, ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, c'est pire.

Monty acquiesça.

\- J'imagine qu'on n'ira pas au concert de _Within Temptation_ ensemble, finalement.

\- On n'en a pas encore parlé avec Jasper mais…

Monty baissa la tête :

\- Je suis…

\- Désolé, oui je sais. C'est bon. Je ne t'excuse pas, je trouve ça particulièrement injuste, et blessant. J'ai eu envie d'y croire, dit Miller.

\- Je sais…

Miller avait l'air réellement triste et Monty savait comment il devait se sentir, et il en était désolé, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Jasper ne te mérite pas, ronchonna Miller.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Il n'a rien fait pour t'avoir, tu lui es juste tombé dans les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui pour rien.

\- C'est juste parce que tu le connais depuis longtemps.

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Non. Jasper m'apporte beaucoup de choses. Il me fait rire, on est sur la même longueur d'onde pour pleins de choses, il prend soin de moi à sa manière. Il m'apporte beaucoup, je vois toujours les choses différemment quand il est là. Une journée banale devient une véritable aventure, des petits détails vont prendre de l'importance, des choses ennuyantes vont devenir amusantes. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, et je comprends que tu sois énervé, et triste, mais Jasper n'y est pour rien tu sais. Ce sont mes sentiments qui sont en cause.

\- Je déteste vraiment quand tu prends sa défense.

Monty haussa les épaules. Miller soupira.

\- Je… Je pense que pendant un temps je vais éviter de te parler. Il faut juste que je… Merde.

Miller se leva.

\- J'y vais.

Monty ne le retint pas. Il aurait voulu que les choses soient plus simples, et que personne ne souffre. Mais certaines choses n'étaient pas possibles.

Maya se mit à pleurer quand Jasper lui annonça avec un million de pincettes qu'il la quittait.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

\- Et comment c'est possible alors que tu m'annonces que c'est fini ?

Jasper secoua les mains :

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en sais rien. Pardon.

Maya pleura de plus belle.

\- Je pensais que tu étais amoureux de moi.

\- Je pensais que je l'étais, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai confondu.

\- Qui peut confondre ?

\- Moi, apparemment.

Maya releva la tête, renifla, essaya de retenir ses larmes, en vain. Jasper avança sa main vers elle mais elle se recula :

\- Ne me touche pas ! Dit-elle d'une voix vachement aiguë.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu me quittes de toute façon ? Avec toutes les choses que je t'ai dites et que j'ai faites pour toi ?

Jasper leva un sourcil :

\- Je sais que tu as fais beaucoup mais…

\- Beaucoup ? J'étais là tout le temps pour toi, quand ça n'allait pas avec Monty, quand ça n'allait pas avec Octavia, j'étais là et je t'ai aidé.

\- Je sais bien Maya, et merci pour ça. J'aimerais qu'on reste amis, si c'est possible.

\- Pourquoi tu me quittes ? Répéta-t-elle, je suis sûre qu'on peut être ensemble, que tu pourrais m'aimer à force…

\- Je suis amoureux de Monty !

Maya écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Non. C'est lui que j'aime.

Elle grimaça, un peu écoeuré.

\- Tu préfères un garçon à moi.

Jasper haussa les épaules, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je préfère Monty. Je l'ai toujours préféré, même quand je pensais être amoureux de toi. C'est mon meilleur ami. C'est même plus que ça.

\- T'as pas honte de me dire ça ? Je te signale que je suis ta petite amie.

\- Tu étais. Maya, c'est fini. Je sais que ça te blesse mais…

Elle se remit à pleurer. Jasper sortit ses mains de ses poches, paniquant de nouveau.

\- Pardon ! Vraiment pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir avec toi.

\- C'est pire si tu dis ça.

Jasper fit la moue.

\- On va rester amis, c'est bien d'être des amis. On était amis y a pas encore si longtemps.

\- Mais je t'aime.

La sonnerie retentit alors, et Jasper se sentit presque soulagé, même si c'était égoïste de sa part. Encore une fois. Il avait hâte d'en avoir terminé avec ça, il ne voulait pas blesser Maya, mais c'était tellement compliqué de rompre.

\- Et pas moi, dit-il sérieusement, pas comme tu le voudrais.

Jasper tourna sa chaîne entre ses doigts. Maya le fusilla des yeux et partit en courant, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Monty le rejoignit.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu, fit Jasper. Enfin je crois. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise _« ah mais oui je comprends »,_ mais c'était un peu trop demandé je pense.

\- Carrément, sourit Monty.

\- Et Miller ?

\- Ce sera dur, mais il s'en remettra. J'espère. Je pense. J'imagine.

Jasper prit la main de Monty, et noua ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il.

Monty acquiesça. Ça aurait pu. Effectivement.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés, par exemple.

\- Je suis triste pour les autres, avoua Jasper, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être content pour moi.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit Monty.

Jasper lui sourit.

\- Allons en cours va, dit Monty.

Tout le monde remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main et les gens n'en furent pas vraiment surpris au final. La réaction la plus commune fut _« ah ben enfin »_ et on en fit pas tout un plat. Jasper et Monty encore moins que les autres.

Murphy l'avait annoncé à Bellamy, même avant que les deux gosses ne se tiennent par la main aux vues de tout le monde.

\- Les gosses sortent ensemble, ça y est.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- Ouais, et c'est pas trop tôt, il était temps.

\- Je me demande ce qui les a aidés.

\- Peut-être le fait que je m'emporte et dise à Jasper qu'il était amoureux de Monty, dit nonchalamment Murphy.

\- Tu as fait ça ?

\- Oui. Ça m'a échappé.

Bellamy rit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- T'as fini par craquer alors.

\- J'en avais marre. Puis Jasper qui chiale c'est emmerdant.

\- Je comprends, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand O pleure.

Murphy leva ses yeux vers lui. Bellamy avait un sourire en coin.

\- Oui. Fit Murphy.

Bellamy eut l'air surpris, puis décoiffa Murphy.

\- Parce que c'est ton frère, dit-il.

\- C'est ça, répondit Murphy l'air agacé. C'est un emmerdeur bruyant qui n'a rien à voir avec moi et on n'a aucun lien du sang.

\- Mais ça n'empêche pas.

\- Non, ça n'empêche pas, dit Murphy. Jasper est comme ça, il choisit sa famille.

Bellamy acquiesça, et Murphy marmonna :

\- C'est pas si mal d'être de sa famille.

Il eut l'air bougon, et content en même temps.

\- Bon. J'imagine que tout est bien qui finit bien, ajouta Murphy.

\- C'est une bonne chose non ?

Murphy hocha la tête.

\- Ouais.

\- Cette année n'était pas si mal, dit Bellamy.

\- Pas si mal, ouais. Pas si mal…

Ils se regardèrent, et tant pis pour tous ceux qui les observaient et iraient les dénoncer. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Murphy avait une famille – et son frère sortait enfin avec celui qu'il aimait, il était amoureux d'un type qui le rendait heureux, il avait des amis, une belle chambre et l'impression d'exister.

Effectivement.

 _Ce n'était pas si mal._

xxx

Jasper et Monty étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le bus.

\- Je voulais te demander un truc, dit Monty.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quand on était petit et que…

\- Je me souviens, le taquina Jasper.

Monty lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Et que ma mère t'avait acheté un mobile avec des fleurs, que tu avais accroché à mon plafond ?

Jasper réfléchit, puis hocha finalement la tête :

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle, je trouvais ce truc vraiment moche.

Monty leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais fasciné par ce truc.

\- Non. Répondit Jasper. Je me disais juste que toi, tu l'adorerais, c'était des fleurs et ça te plairait. Quand elle me l'a acheté j'étais super content, j'allais pouvoir l'accrocher dans ta chambre et j'étais sûr que tu serais content aussi. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de cette histoire, il paraît que j'ai cassé le mobile et je voulais savoir comment tu avais réagi.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Tu t'es mis à pleurer, en disant que tu étais désolé d'avoir cassé le mobile que j'aimais. Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais pas trop, tu m'as dit que toi non plus, pas vraiment. On s'est fait un câlin, on l'a mis à la poubelle, et on est allé jouer dehors.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'étais pas en colère ?

\- Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas un très beau mobile, et si tu ne l'aimais pas, alors j'avais aucune raison d'être en colère.

Monty cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et éclata de rire.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non. Rien. Tu n'as pas changé finalement.

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Oui.

Puis il embrassa sa joue. Jasper se tourna vers lui tout content.

Et soudain il prit le bras de Monty :

\- Merde Monty, je viens de penser à un truc.

\- À quoi ?

\- On n'est pas venu avec ta voiture ce matin ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

\- Merde, fit Monty.

Ils descendirent au prochain arrêt, et eurent une crise de fou rire tout le long du chemin du retour vers le lycée, qu'ils firent à pieds.

Jasper dût s'accroupir à un moment.

\- Stop… Stop je peux plus marcher. Je ris trop.

Monty retourna vers lui et l'aida à se lever.

\- Non abandonne moi ici, rit Jasper. Continue sans moi.

Monty serra sa main super fort, et se calma une seconde pour dire.

\- Jamais.

Jasper eut comme un bug, son cerveau s'éteignit, son cœur s'arrêta, il ne rit plus. Monty s'approcha :

\- Jasper ? Ça va ?

Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de Monty pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Beaucoup trop bien, répondit-il.

\- Jasper ?

\- C'est ta façon de dire que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, je me sens tout ému.

Monty posa sa main sur son dos.

\- T'en doutais ?

\- Non. Oui. J'en sais rien. En ce moment je faisais des cauchemars où tu me laissais tomber. On se parlait plus. Toute cette merde, tout ça…

Monty tapota doucement son dos.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Promis.

Jasper se recula et acquiesça. Puis il dit :

\- On est trop cons. On a pris le bus…

Monty sourit et secoua la tête alors que Jasper se remettait à rire.

Comme marcher et rire ne faisaient pas bon ménage, ils mirent pas mal de temps avant d'atteindre la voiture de Monty. Se calmant enfin.

\- Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Monty en conduisant.

\- Oui, carrément, ça m'a trop manqué de ne pas dormir avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Monty presque timidement.

Jasper étendit ses jambes et s'étira, puis il joua avec sa chaîne. Ils se perdirent tous deux dans leurs pensés sur le chemin du retour, c'était un doux silence agréable qu'ils ne se sentaient pas le besoin de combler.

Ils firent leurs devoirs, allongés tous les deux sur le lit de Monty, et c'est comme ça que les retrouvèrent les parents de Monty.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliez, sourit la mère, tu vois Monty, on te l'avait dit.

Jasper se leva et alla les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Belle maman, beau papa, comme vous m'avez manqué.

Soudainement ces surnoms qu'ils se donnaient pour rire prenaient un autre sens, se dit Monty. Ils devenaient une réalité. Les parents les laissèrent seuls et Jasper se rallongea à côté de Monty, attrapa son stylo et finit son exercice.

\- Tu crois qu'on doit le dire à tes parents ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui.

Monty ne savait pas du tout comment ils réagiraient, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais eu de propos qui montrerait que ça les dérangerait de voir leur fils sortir avec un garçon.

\- Par contre, va falloir préparer Seth et surtout Wendy avant que je leur annonce. Wendy ne supporte déjà pas que Murphy soit avec un homme, alors si moi aussi…

Monty haussa une épaule et se laissa tomber sur le côté en poussant ses livres et ses feuilles.

\- Je me fiche qu'ils le sachent ou pas, dit Monty, si tu penses que ça va foutre le bordel on n'est pas obligé de leur dire.

Jasper posa son stylo entre son nez et sa bouche essayant de le faire tenir.

\- Hmmmmmm.

Le stylo retomba et Jasper vint se coller contre Monty :

\- En fait je m'en fiche aussi. Murphy, c'est lui ma famille, il est au courant et ça me va.

Monty fit la moue.

\- Il n'est pas ta seule famille.

Jasper passa son bras autour de Monty.

\- Je sais. Toi et tes parents, vous êtes ma famille aussi. Et il y a Bellamy, et Octavia également.

\- Bellamy, et Octavia ?

\- C'est mon beau-frère après tout, elle du coup ma belle-sœur. À toi aussi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Murphy est ton beau-frère, donc Bellamy aussi, et Octavia devient ta belle-sœur.

Monty se mit à rire.

\- Tu décides vraiment les choses comme elles t'arrangent.

Jasper se recula pour s'asseoir, moins sûr de lui d'un coup.

\- Ça te dérange ?

Monty s'assit aussi et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Non. Je veux bien qu'ils soient mes beaux-frères, et Octavia ma belle-sœur.

Jasper sourit et Monty dit :

\- Ma fiancée va être triste.

\- Ta fiancée ?

\- Tu te souviens de ma petite cousine ? Avec laquelle on s'était fiancé.

Ooooh. Oui. Mais tu es mon fiancé maintenant ! À moi.

Monty rougit et acquiesça. Jasper s'amusa à pousser leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre et à entremêler leurs doigts.

\- Je risque d'être un peu jaloux et possessif, ajouta Jasper.

\- Moi aussi, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Le sourire de Jasper s'agrandit :

\- Tant mieux.

Il avança son visage et colla son nez contre celui de Monty.

\- Quand je fais ça, j'ai l'impression d'être grignoté de l'intérieur par des insectes et mon cœur bat plus vite, et toi ?

Monty devint encore plus rouge.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il avec l'impression que son cœur allait finir par s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Jasper baissa la tête et colla son visage contre la poitrine de Monty, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Jasper ferma les yeux.

\- J'entends tout.

Monty relâcha doucement les mains de Jasper et passa ses bras autour de lui. Posant sa joue contre son dos. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que Jasper ne relève la tête, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Monty.

\- Je t'aime, et je risque de te le dire souvent, lui dit Jasper.

Monty posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Un court baiser volé, un pas grand-chose, et en même temps un tout. Les joues de Jasper devinrent rouges. Monty lui sourit :

\- Ça te dit qu'on se regarde un film ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

Monty mit un DVD au hasard et ils s'installèrent devant la télé, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Au dîner, Monty annonça simplement à ses parents que Jasper et lui sortaient ensemble. Ceux-ci se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

\- On se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez vous décider.

Jasper fit crisser sa fourchette dans son assiette. Monty soupira :

\- Tout le monde savait n'est ce pas ?

\- Je pense, sourit son père.

Monty et Jasper échangèrent un regard, puis ils finirent par éclater de rire. _Tout le monde savait._

Ils se couchèrent, portant tous les deux un long tee-shirt. Jasper vint tout de suite se coller contre Monty, se blottissant contre son corps en poussant un soupir content.

\- Ton odeur m'avait tellement manqué. Et ton corps tout chaud aussi. Je vais bien dormir cette nuit.

Monty fut incapable de parler, juste de rougir et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Jasper. Ce dernier mit très peu de temps à s'endormir, et Monty caressa doucement son dos en souriant. Il avait le droit. Il pouvait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, jouer avec ses bouclettes, descendre ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, simplement être contre lui et profiter de sa chaleur. Il n'avait plus à culpabiliser d'être un profiteur. Il s'endormit en se sentant bien et soulagé.

Quand son réveil sonna, Monty eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que la journée d'hier n'était qu'un long et doux rêve. Puis il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de lui et entendit une voix murmurer :

\- Rapproche-toi un peu.

Monty se tourna pour se coller un peu contre Jasper et celui-ci l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour. Je n'ai pas rêvé, sourit Jasper.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je t'aime Monty-chan.

\- Je t'aime Jasper.

Jasper l'embrassa une deuxième fois, puis ils se levèrent. Jasper couru jusqu'à la salle de bain :

\- Je suis premier.

Il s'enferma dedans tandis que Monty secouait la tête, amusé. La porte se rouvrit :

\- À moins que tu veuilles qu'on partage ?

Monty eut l'impression que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles tellement son visage devint chaud soudainement.

\- Je… euh… ben…

Jasper éclata de rire.

\- Je plaisantais.

Il referma la porte et Monty prit un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et alla préparer du café.

xxx

Il s'agissait en fait de la dernière semaine de cours. Ils auraient ensuite une semaine de révision, puis les examens. Autant dire que Jasper se croyait déjà en vacances et ne fit pas grand-chose en cours, à part faire des morpions avec Monty qui essayait de prendre en notes les derniers conseils qu'on leur donnait.

\- Te fais pas de soucis Monty, j'ai un secrétaire.

\- Qui ?

Jasper pointa Murphy avec son stylo en ricanant. Murphy, assit à la table d'à côté, lui fit un fuck. Monty rit.

\- Au pire on demandera à Clarke, fit Jasper.

Ce qu'ils firent. Clarke leur prêta ses notes, en les réprimandant un peu sur le fait qu'ils devraient prendre les études un peu plus au sérieux.

\- Promis Clarke, fit Jasper, j'm'y met dès que commence les vacances.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils allèrent faire des photocopies des notes de Clarke, avant de lui rendre. Ils se rejoignirent tous le midi, sauf Miller et Maya qui avaient besoin de temps pour avaler tout ça. Bellamy et Murphy, en revanche, vinrent s'incruster, ce qui fit plaisir à tout le monde.

\- Murphy qui nous offre sa présence, comme c'est beau, fit Finn en faisant semblant de pleurer d'émotion.

\- Et il nous emmène Bellamy, sourit Clarke.

Jasper sourit :

\- C'est parce que c'est mon frère et mon beau-frère.

Bellamy acquiesça en souriant, Murphy se contenta de grogner et de manger ses légumes.

La semaine passa vraiment très vite. Jasper et Monty étaient… Comme avant. Ils déliraient ensemble, parlaient ensemble sans espace personnel, mourraient de rire sans raison, partageaient des discussions incompréhensibles pour les autres. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, sauf peut-être quand leurs mains se frôlaient, que de temps à autres leurs doigts s'emmêlaient, ou quand, parfois, ils s'oubliaient et s'embrassaient.

Murphy passa toutes ses soirées chez Bellamy, puisque Jasper faisait pareil chez Monty.

\- Ils n'ont pas changé, fit Murphy allongé nu dans les bras de Bellamy qui ne portait rien non plus.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à ce qu'ils se roulent des pelles dans tous les couloirs et qu'on les choppe entrain de baiser dans un placard à balais.

\- Ils ne sont pas comme nous, sourit Bellamy.

\- On ne l'a jamais fait dans un placard à balais.

Bellamy rit et embrassa son front, resserrant son bras autour de Murphy.

\- Tu voudrais ?

\- Non, marmonna Murphy, trop étroit.

Murphy soupira :

\- Mais quand même, on ne dirait pas qu'ils sortent ensemble.

\- Moi je crois que c'est parce qu'ils sortaient déjà ensemble sans le savoir, finalement. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voit pas vraiment la différence.

Murphy releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Bellamy.

\- T'as sans doute raison.

Bellamy l'embrassa et sourit :

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Murphy passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Fais gaffe de ne pas te chopper la grosse tête, ça va te rendre chauve.

Bellamy attrapa la main de Murphy :

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Sale gosse.

\- Sale pédophile.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ça faisait longtemps tiens.

Murphy rit. Bellamy posa son nez contre le sien :

\- Mon John d'amour.

Murphy grimaça et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Puis il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Mon John chéri ?

\- Ta gueule. Et dors.

Bellamy se tut, embrassa son crâne et ferma les yeux.

\- Mon Murphy que j'aime ?

\- Bellamy… Râla Murphy.

L'autre eut un petit rire puis il resserra un peu sa prise sur Murphy, et ils s'endormirent au bout d'un moment.

xxx

Et puis les cours prirent fins. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les examens, et la plupart des lycéens allaient sans doute passer leurs temps à réviser. Sauf certains qui s'en foutaient. Murphy passa le week-end avec Jasper et Monty, en ayant à la fois l'impression de tenir les violons, et en même temps, pas du tout. Les deux faisaient toujours attention de l'incruster dans leurs délires et leurs conversations.

\- J'ai une super idée pour cette semaine de révision, lâcha finalement Jasper.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Murphy sceptique.

Jasper exposa son plan à Murphy et Monty, qui acceptèrent tous les deux son idée.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Bellamy alla ouvrir, se disant qu'il s'agissait de Murphy. Il avait raison, sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de Monty et Jasper, et ils avaient tous les trois des gros sacs.

\- On vient s'incruster chez toi pour les révisions, expliqua Jasper.

\- Merci de me demander mon avis, fit Bellamy en les laissant rentrer.

\- On s'est dit que tu nous aiderais, puis Octavia ne sera pas toute seule pour réviser du coup. Continua Jasper.

Bellamy regarda Murphy, qui haussa les épaules :

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'allais m'opposer à Jasper ? C'est trop fatigant. Dit Murphy.

Monty avait déjà suivi Jasper dans le salon, où ils posèrent leurs sacs. Octavia sortit de sa chambre et elle les prit dans ses bras en disant qu'ils avaient eut une super idée. Bellamy rendit les armes. Après tout ça pouvait être marrant.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilàààààà… JONTY MOUAHAHAHA, enfin enfin ! Au bout de 36 chapitres et pas mal de péripéties, ils s'aiment, balancez les confettis :p. Juste pour infos, les … Disons… 10 prochains chapitres vont être dégoulinant de niaiseries, d'amour et de bons sentiments, avant de reprendre sur des trucs moins marrants et plus méchants. Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où la barbe à papa vous dégoûte.


	37. Révisions

**Prompt :** C'est rigolo de rigoler

* * *

 **37\. Révisions.**

Jasper avait réussi à faire un long pont avec des capuchons de stylos imbriqués les uns dans les autres et étaient très fier de sa création, quand il se reçu une baffe à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Bellamy.

\- Bosse ! Sinon je te vire de chez moi.

Jasper soupira.

\- Mon cerveau est entrain de surchauffer là, dit-il, on ne peut pas prendre une pause ?

\- On prendra une pause quand tu connaîtras toutes les dates d'histoire par cœur. Lui dit Bellamy.

\- Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas juste en retenir trois-quatre ? Avec un peu de chance c'est sur ça qu'on tombera.

Octavia leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Tu veux rater tes examens et redoubler ?

Jasper tourna les yeux vers Monty qui leva les mains en l'air :

\- Si tu redoubles, je ne redouble pas avec toi !

\- Alors non, ronchonna Jasper.

\- Donc apprends ces foutus dates ! Lui dit Octavia.

Jasper laissa tomber sa tête sur les fiches de cours.

\- Okay, grogna-t-il.

Murphy, lui, était silencieux et concentré. Il tournait une sucette dans sa bouche, tout en relisant ses cours, fermant de temps à autre les yeux pour se les répéter dans sa tête et apprendre les dates et les noms. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre le fait de bosser, ça ne lui posait pas problème et puis il s'était habitué à entendre Jasper râler et se plaindre pas loin de lui. C'était comme un bruit de fond, il en faisait abstraction.

Monty aida Jasper à apprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas rapprocher certaines dates à des naissances de scientifique ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir faire ça, dit Jasper.

Cela l'aida pas mal, Monty avait toujours des bonnes idées. Jasper réussi à retenir quelques trucs.

\- On fera la géographie plus tard, lui dit Monty.

\- Tant mieux.

Jasper fit une pause en posant sa tête sur ses bras, et Monty lui fit la lecture des textes de littérature qu'ils devaient connaître. Les autres se mirent à écouter aussi, même Bellamy. Murphy posa ses pieds sur les jambes de Bellamy pour être bien installé, tandis que Monty continuait de lire. L'asiatique lu aussi les explications que le prof leur avait données sur les textes. Puis poussa avec son pied Jasper, qui fermait les yeux.

\- T'endors pas et retiens ce que je dis.

Jasper rouvrit les yeux, posa son coude sur la table et sa tête dessus. Il s'amusa à gribouiller pendant que Monty parlait. Bellamy coupa quelques fois l'asiatique pour dire ce qui devait être le plus important à retenir, à son avis. Octavia soulignait ses cours au fur à mesure.

Quand Monty arrêta de lire, ils reprirent tous leurs notes pour réviser, sauf Jasper qui posa son nez sur la table.

\- Bosse Jasper ! Ordonna Bellamy.

\- Mais Monty vient de nous lire, ça sert à quoi de relire ?

\- À bien retenir, alors bosse ou tu dégages.

\- T'es trop méchant Bellamy. Ronchonna Jasper.

\- Oui, mais c'était toi qui voulait venir.

Jasper soupira le plus fort possible.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus amusant.

Il attrapa ses fiches et commença à les relire. Murphy enleva ses pieds des jambes de Bellamy pour se rasseoir normalement, et relut lui aussi.

\- Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on est obligé de faire ça, se plaignit Jasper, ça va me servir à quoi de savoir que l'auteur a foutu une métaphore ici ?

\- T'as pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi, lui dit Murphy, t'as juste besoin de savoir, alors ferme là et bosse.

Jasper se renfrogna. Monty posa sa main sur son poignet et le caressa avec son pouce, pour l'encourager. Jasper retrouve un petit sourire et reprit sa lecture.

Au bout d'un moment de révision qui paru interminable à Jasper, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là pour la journée. Jasper lança ses bras en l'air en criant « hourra », puis rangea toutes ses affaires en vrac dans son sac. Murphy s'étira, puis alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bellamy, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, il mit sa joue sur son épaule. Bellamy posa sa main sur son dos.

\- Fatigué ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu.

Jasper sortit son portable et alluma la vidéo de la grande femme qui rit, Monty éclata de rire d'un coup.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

\- Non, je l'adore. Rit Jasper. Ça détend après toutes ses révisions.

Ils rirent tous les deux, en se tenant quasiment tête contre tête. Octavia se leva :

\- Je vais vous laissez là, je tiens deux violons en même temps là. Et je dois appeler Lincoln.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Murphy tourna la tête vers Monty et Jasper qui riaient comme des barriques.

\- Vous êtes bruyants, marmonna-t-il.

Ils haussèrent les épaules, s'échangèrent un regard et recommencèrent à rire.

\- Vous avez pas l'air d'un couple, grogna Murphy.

Cette phrase les calma un peu. Monty demanda :

\- On ressemble à quoi alors ?

\- À des amis.

Jasper embrassa la bouche de Monty :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- A des amis qui s'embrassent. Vous avez baisé au moins ?

Monty rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il.

Jasper ajouta :

\- Y a pas que le sexe dans un couple, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important.

\- Tu pensais pas ça quand tu sortais avec Octavia, rétorqua Murphy.

Bellamy tira doucement ses cheveux :

\- Stop, ne mêle pas ma sœur à cette conversation.

Jasper répondit :

\- Et bien, là c'est différent. C'est tout.

Murphy faisait ça surtout pour les taquiner, les faire réagir. Il avait bien compris que Monty et Jasper étaient amoureux et qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de beaucoup plus que de rire ensemble, parler ensemble, et se tenir près l'un de l'autre. Mais ça l'amusait de les faire réagir, surtout après qu'ils avaient été aussi chiants et aveugle pendant aussi longtemps.

\- Moi je pense que vous devriez baiser, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite.

\- Donc tu penses que coucher avec Bellamy est tout ce qui compte dans ton couple ? Demanda Monty.

Murphy détourna les yeux. Voilà, il était tombé dans son propre piège. Bellamy rit et embrassa sa tempe :

\- Bien fait, fallait pas les enquiquiner !

Murphy soupira. Monty et Jasper avaient raison. Murphy avait bien essayé de réduire sa relation avec Bellamy qu'à un coup de plusieurs fois, du sexe et c'est tout. Mais il savait que c'était bien plus que ça, et que le sexe finissait par passer au second plan, que s'il aimait ça, il y avait plus important. Comme ouvrir les yeux et voir que Bellamy était réveillé et le regardait. Comme sentir la main de Bellamy sur son dos ou dans ses cheveux, le caressant tendrement. Entendre sa voix. Comme au lycée, où ils n'avaient pas le droit de se toucher, et qu'ils discutaient simplement. Parler avec Bellamy, il aimait ça. Le regarder aussi.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. Admit Murphy.

Jasper et Monty acquiescèrent et tapèrent dans leurs mains en même temps. Murphy roula des yeux, et les laissa tranquille.

Bellamy proposa qu'ils regardent un film, et Jasper fut celui qui le choisit parce que c'était lui que les révisions avaient le plus épuisé. Il choisit un Disney. Murphy s'allongea sur le canapé, prenant toute la place, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Bellamy.

Jasper s'assit par terre, sur un coussin, appuyant son dos contre le canapé. Monty vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Jasper passa ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher. Monty se sentait vraiment beaucoup trop bien. Il posa sa main sur celle de Jasper, et tourna son pouce sur sa peau. Jasper soupira d'aise à son oreille et Monty frissonna.

Tous les quatre regardèrent le film, sans trop faire de commentaires. Jasper se mit bien à pleurer à un moment, parce qu'il y avait un passage triste. Murphy poussa son visage avec son pied :

\- Calme toi gros chouineur !

\- J'y peux rien si c'est triste. Enlève ton pied.

Murphy le taquina encore un peu, puis remis son pied sur le canapé.

Après le film, Monty et Jasper allèrent faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo. Jasper avait à nouveau de l'argent de poche et comme personne n'avait voulu qu'il les rembourse de les avoir gratté pendant trois mois, il pouvait au moins acheter de la bouffe pour la semaine. Dans le magasin, il monta dans le caddie tandis que Monty le poussait. Jasper se mettait debout parfois pour attraper ce dont ils avaient besoin.

\- On échange ? Demanda Jasper au bout d'un moment.

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Non, reste là, si tu cherches à descendre, tu vas renverser le caddie.

Jasper ne bougea pas.

Quand ils passèrent en caisse, Jasper sourit :

\- Je me demande combien tu vas me payer.

\- Un ou deux centimes, pas plus, je pense, le taquina Monty.

\- Enfoiré, rit Jasper.

En fait ils se firent engueuler par le caissier, et Jasper finit par sortir tant bien que mal du caddie, en se demandant si ça méritait vraiment de péter un câble juste parce qu'il était assis dans le caddie.

\- Finalement ils te donnent gratuitement, dit Monty en souriant.

Jasper lui donna un petit coup de coude. Puis l'aida à remettre les courses dans le caddie.

\- Sale gosse, ronchonna le caissier.

Ils ne firent pas attention à lui, le regardant à peine, ils se contentèrent de payer. La mauvaise humeur de ce type, ça leur passait complètement au-dessus de la tête, tellement ils étaient dans leurs mondes.

Ils rentrèrent et Murphy les aida à tout ranger, tandis que Bellamy commença à faire la cuisine. Octavia finit par les rejoindre, sortant finalement de sa chambre. Ils discutèrent tous, laissant Bellamy préparer le repas. Celui-ci ne s'embêta pas, il cuisina des spaghettis carbonara. Simple et plaisant.

Pendant le repas, il s'amusa à lancer des dates au hasard. Murphy fut celui qui répondit le plus souvent. Jasper n'essaya même pas.

\- Je n'aime pas ce jeu, dit-il, je mange. Pas envie de réfléchir.

Monty sourit et lança des dates à son tour :

\- 1867-1934

Jasper leva d'un coup la tête et répondit :

\- Date de naissance et de décès de Mary Curie.

Monty rit, amusé.

\- T'y arrives très bien quand ça t'intéresse

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- C'était facile.

Sauf qu'à part lui, personne ne connaissait la réponse. Et si Monty connaissait ces dates, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils en parlaient souvent avec Jasper et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était obligé d'utiliser ce genre de date pour intéresser Jasper.

\- En fait t'es plutôt intelligent, dit Murphy, c'est juste que t'es con.

\- Tu me complimentes ou tu m'insultes là ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Les deux. Répondit Murphy.

Bellamy lança une autre date, Monty, Octavia et Murphy répondirent en même temps.

\- Jasper ? La prochaine c'est pour toi.

Bellamy en dit une facile, Jasper ne répondit rien.

\- Me dis pas que t'a rien retenu ?

\- Si si j'ai retenu, mais j'ai la bouche pleine, fit Jasper en remettant des pâtes dans sa bouche.

Monty lui fit un signe.

\- Pas le droit de l'aider, dit Bellamy.

Jasper mâcha doucement, tout doucement. Octavia s'impatienta :

\- Je vais répondre à sa place.

Elle donna la bonne réponse et Jasper applaudit :

\- Mais bien sûr, voilà c'est ça, je connaissais la réponse.

Bellamy soupira.

\- Y a du boulot.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- De toute façon, là on mange.

Après le repas, Jasper et Monty firent la vaisselle, et s'amusèrent à se trisser de l'eau et se donner des coups de torchons. Du coup, faire la vaisselle leur pris un temps exponentiel. Ils partagèrent plus tard leurs tours à la salle de bain tous les cinq, et Bellamy proposa finalement un trivial poursuit avant qu'ils ne se couchent. Bellamy fut celui qui se débrouilla le mieux.

\- T'as une sacrée culture générale, lui dit Monty admiratif.

Bellamy sourit :

\- J'ai dû arrêter le lycée pour travailler, alors le reste je l'ai appris tout seul.

\- Moi aussi je vais arrêter après le lycée, pour bosser. Dit Murphy.

Bellamy le fusilla du regard :

\- Sûr, essaie pour voir.

\- Je fais ce que je veux !

Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les tira en arrière, doucement.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

Murphy repoussa sa main, et lança son dé pour écourter la conversation. Bellamy n'insista pas, mais ils en reparleraient.

Jasper répondait aux questions scientifiques la plupart du temps, ainsi que sur le cinéma. Monty c'était sur la musique qu'il était callé et la science de la vie également. Murphy répondait souvent des trucs au pif, il aimait bien pleins de choses, sans être vraiment calé sur rien. Octavia venait après Bellamy, après tout il s'arrangeait pour que sa petite sœur en sache le plus possible pour pouvoir s'en sortir au mieux. Finalement c'est sans surprise que Bellamy remporta tous les fromages, et gagna la partie. Jasper s'étira :

\- La prochaine fois on ne peut pas se faire un jeu qui ne fait pas réfléchir. Genre un Twister ?

\- Je n'ai pas ce jeu ici.

Jasper ricana :

\- Ça peut s'arranger.

\- En attendant, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, leur dit Bellamy, demain vous continuez les révisions.

Jasper ronchonna :

\- Pff, je ne suis même pas fatigué.

Bellamy ne l'écouta pas et avec Octavia ils poussèrent la table basse et mirent un matelas au milieu du salon. C'était un matelas une place, mais ni Jasper, ni Monty ne se plaignirent.

\- Au pire si vous manquez de place, dit Bellamy, Monty pourra dormir sur le canapé.

\- Et sinon, lâcha Murphy, vous baisez, une fois l'un sur l'autre, vous ne prenez pas de place.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel. Jasper haussa les épaules. Bellamy prit le bras de Murphy :

\- Je vais le coucher, il vous embêtera plus, dit-il.

\- Par là, il entend qu'on va coucher.

Jasper se boucha les oreilles :

\- Trop de détails !

Murphy ricana.

\- Bonne nuit les meilleurs amis, conclue-t-il pour les taquiner.

Puis Bellamy réussit à l'emmener avec lui. Jasper soupira. Octavia vint les embrasser, après leur avoir donné une couverture et des coussins. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et elle les laissa seuls en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Monty s'allongea, se faufilant sous la couverture. Jasper s'assit près de lui.

\- Ça va être dur de dormir dans cette position, lui dit Monty avec amusement.

\- J'ai pas sommeil, râla Jasper.

\- On n'est pas obligé de dormir, on peut parler.

Jasper acquiesça et alla chercher un truc dans son sac avant de revenir. Un tigre en peluche.

\- C'est Murphy qui me l'a offert. Il s'appelle Murphy, du coup.

\- Et tu dors mieux avec lui qu'avec moi ?

Jasper secoua la tête, mais le posa au dessus du matelas.

\- Il va veiller sur nous.

\- Un tigre en peluche qui s'appelle Murphy va veiller sur notre sommeil ? J'ai un peu peur de faire des cauchemars là je t'avoue.

Jasper rit, mais ne l'enleva pas. Il se coucha finalement, se collant tout contre Monty, pour pouvoir être allongé sur le matelas. Mais sans pour autant passer son bras autour de lui, se montrant soudainement hésitant. Monty se mit sur le côté pour le regarder, il vint replacer une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, puis laissa sa main sur ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Monty fit un petit sourire :

\- Je te connais.

\- Je repense à ce que Murphy a dit.

\- À propos de quoi ?

Murphy avait dit beaucoup de choses, et leur avait surtout conseillé de baiser. Monty espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas parler de ça.

\- Qu'on n'agit pas comme un couple. Qu'on est juste des meilleurs amis. Dit Jasper.

Monty déplaça sa main pour la mettre sur sa joue.

\- Bien sûr qu'on est des meilleurs amis Jasper. On ne va pas arrêter d'être des meilleurs amis comme ça, moi je veux qu'on le soit pour toujours.

\- Mais… On est amoureux non ?

Jasper eut l'air de paniquer soudainement et Monty rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Aussi. On est des meilleurs amis et on est plus en même temps. On peut être plusieurs choses tu sais. Etre en couple ne signifie pas qu'on ne doit être qu'une seule chose.

Monty sentit Jasper se détendre sous sa main, il appuya ses doigts sur sa joue, et Jasper passa finalement un bras autour de lui.

\- Alors tu es mon meilleur ami pour toujours ?

\- Oui.

\- Super. Je n'avais pas envie d'en trouver un autre.

\- Moi non plus.

Jasper regarda ses yeux, puis sa bouche, puis à nouveau ses yeux, puis encore sa bouche.

\- Mais si je t'embrasse, c'est bon aussi ?

Monty murmura :

\- Super bon.

Jasper posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty. Monty lui rendit son baiser avant de se mettre à rire contre sa bouche. Jasper rit aussi et ils durent se séparer.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Je suis juste trop heureux, répondit Monty. C'est bizarre.

\- C'est pas bizarre, dit Jasper.

Il remonta sa main sur le cou de Monty, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent et rire, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Avant de se taper une crise de fou rire pour absolument aucune raison.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Mais je sais pas, et toi ?

\- Je saiiiis pas, tu me fais rire.

Et ils continuèrent de se marrer. Jasper enfouit son visage contre le torse de Monty pour camoufler son rire tandis que Monty se mettait une main sur la bouche. Ils mirent du temps à se calmer, et chaque fois qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration et se regardaient, ils repartaient pour un tour. Finalement au bout d'un long moment, ils réussirent à s'arrêter, eurent besoin d'un moment pour retrouver leur souffle. Jasper garda sa joue contre le torse de Monty.

\- Je t'aime, c'est trop bien d'être avec toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, puis je veux me réincarner et passer une autre vie avec toi.

Monty caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je pense la même chose. Tu crois en la réincarnation ?

\- Je veux bien y croire si ça veut dire que j'ai le droit à plusieurs vies avec toi.

Le cœur de Monty battit plus fort à cause de tout ce que lui disait Jasper. Celui-ci poussa un petit gloussement en l'entendant. Il ferma les yeux, il était quasiment étalé sur Monty, mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, ses bras autour de Jasper. Ils s'endormirent à peu près en même temps, ensemble.

Bellamy et Murphy ne gardèrent que leurs sous vêtements, puis Murphy poussa Bellamy sur le lit, l'embrassa, s'allongea et se colla contre lui.

\- Tu ne me sautes pas dessus sauvagement ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Pas ce soir. Fit Murphy. Tourne-toi. S'il te plaît.

Bellamy obéit et Murphy passa son bras autour de lui et colla son torse à son dos.

\- Oh, grande cuillère, je vois.

\- Ta gueule, ou je dors tout seul de mon côté.

Bellamy rit mais n'ajouta rien. Il frissonna en sentant la bouche de Murphy embrasser son dos et coller son nez contre son épaule.

\- Tu crois que les enfants sont entrain de coucher ensemble ? Demanda Murphy.

\- J'en sais rien, mais je ne pense pas. Jasper est du genre à avoir peur qu'on l'entende, ou qu'on le surprenne.

Bellamy se souvenait qu'Octavia s'était plainte de ça.

\- Hm. Tu as sans doute raison. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de se marrer pour rien. J'ai du mal à les comprendre, ils se regardent et d'un coup, ils se mettent à rire. Comme s'ils s'étaient racontés une blague par la pensée. Ils me fatiguent.

Bellamy posa sa main sur celle de Murphy.

\- C'est leur relation à eux. J'imagine que tous les couples sont différents. Ils ont seulement besoin de se regarder et d'être ensemble, pour se toucher.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils couchent ensemble par l'esprit ?

\- C'est bizarre dis comme ça, mais en quelques sorte, oui.

Murphy embrassa une nouvelle fois son épaule.

\- Dégueu. Fit Murphy avec sarcasme.

Bellamy noua ses doigts à ceux de Murphy.

\- Ça te travaille ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas autant que l'histoire et la littérature. Répondit Murphy évasivement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu restes sage ce soir ?

\- Je t'aime sans coucher avec toi, lâcha Murphy.

Bellamy finit par se tourner vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. Mon but c'était vraiment qu'on s'envoie en l'air le plus longtemps possible, voilà tout, ajouta Murphy.

\- Et ?

Murphy se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

\- Et on n'est pas dans une putain de comédie romantique. Mais il y a plus que ça. Je pense.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je t'aime même sans coucher avec toi. C'est agréable et j'aime ça, mais je ne suis pas avec toi pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois.

\- Redis-le.

\- Ton caractère de merde, tes yeux, nos discussions, tes répliques et tes sarcasmes. Et en fait, tu sais quoi John ? J'en sais que dalle. Mais j'aime être avec toi.

Murphy poussa un soupir.

\- Okay. Bien. On arrête d'en parler. C'est plus facile de baiser, moins de risque.

Bellamy embrassa sa joue.

\- Tu t'ouvres, tu sors de ta carapace.

Murphy posa son bras sur ses yeux.

\- Nan !

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- J'ai dis qu'on arrêtait d'en parler.

Bellamy attrapa sa main, et la tira un peu pour qu'il l'enlève de son visage et le regarde. Les yeux de Murphy gris-bleu, ciel d'orage, toujours aussi magnifique, ne semblaient plus contenir autant de rage et de peur, de lassitude. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient remplis d'autres choses. D'espoir et un peu de tendresse. Bellamy embrassa le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es trop mignon, et tu ne le sais même pas.

Murphy poussa un grognement et voulu récupérer son bras, mais Bellamy continua de le tirer et se tourna à nouveau sur le lit, en même temps, passant le bras de Murphy autour de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la position du début.

\- J'aime bien être la petite cuillère, le taquina Bellamy.

\- Chut.

\- Bonne nuit John.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy.

xxx

Jasper était entrain de se mettre du vernis sur les doigts, Octavia avait pleins de couleurs différentes et ça l'amusait de les essayer.

\- Murphy après je t'en mets aussi.

\- Cause toujours.

Bellamy s'approcha d'un coup de Jasper, son visage à deux centimètres du sien :

\- Et quand est-ce que tu comptes te mettre à travailler ?

\- On a déjà bossé hier, aujourd'hui je fais une pause.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, se recula et haussa les épaules :

\- Comme tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais rater mes examens. Redoubler et être séparé des mes potes.

\- Tu seras peut-être dans la classe d'Artigas, dit Octavia, tu verras il est sympa.

Jasper secoua la tête, et referma le vernis à ongle.

\- Bon je vais réviser, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Bien.

Monty à côté réfléchissait, puis il dit :

\- J'ai une idée pour te motiver.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu vas réviser et ensuite on va te questionner, chaque fois que tu répondras juste à nos questions, t'auras le droit de nous mettre du vernis sur un ongle.

Jasper eut les yeux brillants d'envie d'un coup. Il sortit tous ses cours et commença à s'y mettre à fond. Soudainement hyper motivé. Bellamy sourit :

\- Tu sais comment l'amadouer.

Monty hocha la tête et aperçut le regard noir de Murphy. Il grimaça et forma un _« désolé »_ silencieux avec sa bouche.

Tout le monde se retrouva avec du vernis. Jasper choisit les couleurs les plus flashies pour Murphy, qui l'avait pourtant menacé de le tuer s'il lui mettait autre chose que du noir sur ses ongles. Murphy fixa ses doigts en grognant :

\- T'es sérieux ? Les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ? Tu m'as pris pour un putain de bisounours ou quoi ?

Jasper sourit :

\- Mais non, mais je trouvais que ça t'irait bien.

Bellamy fixait ses ongles jaunes et roses :

\- En fait, quand tu as une carotte, tu retiens facilement.

Jasper et Monty acquiescèrent tous les deux. Monty avait les ongles bleus, rouges et noirs.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas rien oublier d'ici là, conclue Octavia.

Ses ongles blancs, argentés, et verts kaki.

Pour la littérature, comme la veille, Monty passa un moment à lire les textes et les explications. Quand il demanda pourquoi c'était lui qui lisait, les autres furent unanimes :

\- On aime bien ta voix. Dit Octavia.

\- Tu es apaisant, admit Murphy.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha Jasper, c'est bien quand c'est toi qui lis. Ceci dit j'aime bien aussi la voix douce de Murphy, mais elle est en décalage avec son air grognon.

\- Et puis tu lis bien, conclue Bellamy.

Monty haussa les épaules, après ça ne le dérangeait pas de le faire. En plus ça l'aidait lui-même à retenir, en lisant à voix haute.

Le soir Jasper voulu cuisiner et prit Murphy pour l'aider.

\- C'est bien que je participe, dit Murphy, je vais pouvoir foutre du cyanure dans ta part.

\- Ça donnera un petit goût épicé, ricana Jasper.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Et si je le faisais vraiment ?

\- Hm je sais pas Murphy, t'as pas l'air du genre à commettre un fratricide.

Murphy regarda ses ongles, qu'il avait commencés à gratter pour enlever le vernis.

\- Mouais. Des fois ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

\- Ce n'est que du vernis, ça partira, dit Jasper en passant à côté de lui.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Pour que tu puisses m'en remettre.

\- Exactement, sourit Jasper.

Après un soupir, Murphy laissa tomber, et aida simplement Jasper à faire la cuisine.

Pendant le dîner Octavia et Bellamy firent tous les deux semblant de tomber morts empoisonnés en même temps. Murphy donna un coup de pied à Bellamy sous la table. Jasper fit semblant d'être vexé et tourna ses yeux vers Monty qui dit :

\- C'est très bon.

\- Pas drôle Monty, fallait que tu fasses semblant d'agoniser, fit Octavia.

Monty posa ses mains sur sa gorge :

\- Argh je meurs !

Jasper poussa son épaule, tandis que Monty se marrait.

\- Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu. Tu dois être de mon côté.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper fit la moue :

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, répondit Monty pour le taquiner.

\- Exact, je ne suis pas du côté de John moi, dit Bellamy.

Murphy et Jasper se regardèrent, ils se levèrent et attrapèrent le plat :

\- Bien dans ce cas, dit Jasper, on devrait tout garder pour nous, t'en pense quoi frérot ?

\- Bonne idée, dit Murphy, les autres n'ont qu'à se contenter d'un yaourt nature.

Octavia se leva pour prendre le plat aussi :

\- Non, en fait c'est super bon, on va manger.

Jasper regarda Monty qui acquiesça en souriant :

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé un allié.

Bellamy dit :

\- Je ne sais pas si je ne préférais pas quand vous vous tapiez dessus, toi et John.

\- En fait, dit Jasper, c'était surtout Murphy qui tapait et moi qui prenait les coups.

\- La bonne époque, ricana Murphy.

Jasper lâcha le plat et se rassit.

\- On était censé être du même bord.

\- Non, je ne suis que d'un seul côté, le mien.

Octavia se rassit. Monty caressa le dos de Jasper.

\- De toute façon c'est délicieux, avoua Octavia.

\- Je propose que vous soyez préposé cuisine pour toute la semaine, dit Bellamy.

\- La flemme, râla Murphy.

\- Pas de problème, dit Jasper, si vous ne tombez pas empoissonnés à chaque fois.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, mangèrent et parlèrent d'autres choses.

Le lendemain, Monty motiva Jasper en lui proposant de leur attacher des élastiques dans les cheveux pour chaque chose qu'il aurait retenu. Murphy fut celui avec le plus de couettes sur la tête, évidemment.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Tu aimes Monty encore plus que moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a que quatre couettes ?

\- Parce qu'il est moins grognon que toi et que ses quatre couettes suffisent à le rendre beaucoup trop mignons pour son bien.

Murphy pencha la tête pour regarder Monty, et admit que Jasper avait raison. Bellamy demanda :

\- Et à combien de couettes John sera suffisamment mignon ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je lui en fasse combien ?

\- Ne réponds pas Bellamy.

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Pour moi il est déjà trop mignon, même sans couette.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, admit Jasper.

\- Surtout en robe, renchérit Bellamy.

\- J'avoue, Bellamy tu as très bons goûts.

Murphy grogna :

\- Je vous signale que je suis là okay ? Ne faites pas comme si je ne pouvais pas vous entendre, et je ne mettrai plus jamais de robes ! Jamais !

Jasper leva un sourcil et Murphy le repoussa avec agacement. Jasper finirait bien par trouver un autre moyen de lui faire porter une robe.

\- Allez casse toi, va faire des couettes à Octavia.

Jasper s'éloigna et Octavia lui laissa ses cheveux. Murphy se tourna vers l'asiatique qui relisait son cours comme s'il n'entendait pas la conversation.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne mettriez pas une robe à Monty ? Il serait mignon lui aussi en robe.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- N'acquiesce pas comme si tu étais d'accord.

\- Je connais Jasper depuis des années, tu crois qu'il ne m'a jamais fais porter des robes ?

\- Vous faites tous chier.

Murphy regarda Bellamy qui riait et dit :

\- Ou sinon à toi.

Bellamy arrêta de rire et fixa ses pieds.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça m'irait.

Mais Jasper avait entendu :

\- Je trouve que c'est une idée géniale.

\- Pas si géniale que ça, marmonna Bellamy.

\- Si si, au contraire, dit Murphy, absolument géniale.

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux. Il aurait su que ça se retournerait ainsi contre lui, il n'aurait rien dit au sujet des robes.

\- Okay c'est décidé, je vais bosser à fond, et si j'ai mes examens avec plus de quinze partout, on se met tous en robe, lança Jasper avec motivation.

Octavia leva la main :

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Jasper acquiesça et Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est facile pour toi.

Monty regarda Jasper :

\- Va falloir que tu bosses vraiment à fond.

\- Je sais, mais ça en vaut la peine.

\- Alors dans ce cas c'est bon pour moi aussi, dit-il.

Murphy et Bellamy se regardèrent et Murphy marmonna :

\- De toute façon, tu n'auras jamais ces notes là. Toute l'année tu t'es pris des taules dans ces matières. Et puis dans le pire des cas, j'en ai déjà mis une et je verrai Bellamy en robe. Alors c'est bon pour moi aussi.

\- Il y a deux minutes tu disais que tu n'en porterais plus jamais, fit remarquer Bellamy.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit Murphy.

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Bellamy :

\- Pourquoi je devrais participer ? Je ne suis pas lycéen, je ne passe pas les examens, et je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, se défendit celui-ci.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Je vois, t'as la trouille.

\- J'ai pas la trouille, dit Bellamy, les robes c'est juste pas mon truc.

\- T'en as jamais mis, comment tu peux le savoir ? Peut-être que t'aimerais ça.

Bellamy secoua la tête. Murphy posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- T'es obligé de participer.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça motivera Jasper et que ton devoir est de motiver Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, dit Jasper.

Monty acquiesça :

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Bellamy chercha de l'aide vers sa sœur mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai bien envie de te voir en robe.

Bellamy souffla. Il était pris au piège de quatre gamins qui le regardaient tous avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- J'ai pas le choix c'est ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, sourit Octavia.

\- Bon. Okay, je marche aussi.

Bellamy se disait que Jasper n'aurait jamais ces notes-là, de toute façon. Du moins l'espérait-il. Monty et Jasper se tapèrent dans la main et Murphy et Octavia firent la même chose, puis ils échangèrent, Jasper dans celles de Murphy et Octavia dans celles de Monty, et ainsi de suite.

Le reste de la semaine Jasper fut aussi sérieux, voir plus, que les autres pour tout apprendre et rattraper tout le retard accumulé sur les deux années de lycée où il n'avait rien foutu dans ces matières. Monty l'aidait de son mieux. Murphy lui posait des questions quand ils cuisinaient, Octavia avait accroché des post-its un peu partout, pour que tout le monde puis retenir les dates et trucs importants à force de les lire en allant aux toilettes ou en ouvrant un placard. Bellamy était le seul qui ne faisait plus autant d'effort qu'avant pour aider Jasper.

Murphy l'enferma dans la chambre avec lui la nuit :

\- Alors comme ça t'as plus trop envie d'aider Jasper hein, dit-il en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

\- Vous l'aidez tous de toute façon, alors un de plus un de moins, dit Bellamy en enlevant son tee-shirt et celui de Murphy.

Murphy embrassa sa bouche en caressant son dos, tandis que Bellamy jouait avec le bouton de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as les pétoches ?

Bellamy s'arrêta et se recula :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mettre une robe, c'est tout.

\- J'en ai bien mis une moi, et tu as dis que j'étais séduisant avec, dit Murphy en se collant à lui pour embrasser son cou descendant ses mains très très bas.

Bellamy soupira à la fois d'aise et de dépit. Ils se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent sur le lit.

\- De toute façon, Jasper n'aura jamais ces notes là, alors tu devrais l'aider pour qu'il ait au moins la moyenne.

\- Hm hm, fit Bellamy.

\- Ça ne te fait pas culpabiliser ? Imagine qu'il rate ses examens, alors qu'il pourrait réussir si tu l'aidais toi aussi.

\- Tu sais que tu commences à vraiment devenir protecteur vis-à-vis de lui.

Murphy le fit taire en l'embrassant, et en lui faisant d'autres trucs.

Quand ils eurent fini, Murphy se colla contre Bellamy. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Bellamy passa sa main sur les cheveux de Murphy, caressant.

\- Je vais l'aider moi aussi.

\- Je suis trop fort pour te convaincre. Tout marche avec la baise.

\- Petit con.

Murphy embrassa sa bouche.

\- Je sais.

Monty était entrain de lire les textes à Jasper, allongé de travers sur le matelas, sa tête posée sur son torse, la main de Jasper dans ses cheveux. Quand il se tut, le silence coula entre eux sans gêne. Monty finit par relever la tête et se pencha vers Jasper, posant son nez contre le sien.

\- Tu vas vraiment tous nous mettre en robe, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Jasper.

\- Tu sais que si tu utilisais toute cette énergie toute l'année, tu n'aurais pas besoin de réviser comme un dingue pendant cette semaine.

\- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas ces matières. Ni les langues d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elles sont juste en options.

Monty se recula un peu pour mieux le regarder. Il s'amusa à passer ses doigts sur les grains de beauté sur son visage.

\- On arrive à la fin de cette année, alors tu la trouves comment Jasper ?

\- Parfaite.

Monty sourit :

\- Pas si parfaite. Tu es tombé dans les escaliers, ça n'a pas marché avec tes deux petites amies qui étaient les femmes de ta vie, selon toi. Murphy t'a frappé pas mal de fois et tu as beaucoup pleuré.

\- Parfaite, insista Jasper. Parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce dont j'avais vraiment envie.

\- Tu as envie de quoi ?

Jasper leva le visage, vola un baiser à Monty, puis relaissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

Monty le prit pour une réponse.

\- Et puis j'ai Murphy.

\- Qui t'a frappé pas mal.

\- Et qui peut être un sacré enfoiré aussi.

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, dit Monty.

\- Mais je l'aime quand même.

\- Je sais.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne le détestes plus n'est ce pas ?

\- Non. Je pense que je l'apprécie aussi. Bellamy également, il m'a pas mal aidé. Et Octavia aussi, évidemment.

\- Bellamy est un type cool, quand il n'abandonne personne dans les toilettes. Et Octavia est une super amie, dit Jasper.

\- Et puis bien sûr il y a Clarke, Wells, Finn et Raven. Ajouta Monty.

\- Et Miller ?

Monty soupira mais hocha la tête.

\- Lui aussi. Et Maya ?

Jasper répondit :

\- Oui, et Maya. Elle est adorable.

Monty grimaça un peu mais acquiesça :

\- Peut-être un peu trop.

\- Peut-être un peu trop, admit Jasper.

Monty s'allongea un peu mieux, se collant tout contre Jasper.

\- Je t'aime Monty-chan.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jasper.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se trouver des surnoms ?

\- Monty-chan ce n'est pas un surnom ?

\- Bah, pas tant que ça.

\- Alors on y réfléchira. Dit Monty en baillant.

\- Ouais. Demain. Ou plus tard.

\- Oui.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

xxx

Bellamy aida donc Jasper lui aussi. Le dernier jour cependant, il les interdit de réviser.

\- Allez on sort, ça fait une semaine qu'on est enfermé, il fait beau, vous allez vous aérez l'esprit avant demain.

Ils furent tous d'accord, même si Monty emmena quelques fiches dans son sac, au cas où. Bellamy les conduisit en voiture jusqu'à un grand parc, il avait prit de quoi manger, de quoi boire, une immense couverture pour s'asseoir. Ils s'installèrent, mais très vite Jasper et Monty se mirent debout, et commencèrent à essayer de faire la roue, puis de marcher sur les mains le plus loin possibles.

\- Les enfants ont l'air content, commenta Murphy.

Octavia et Bellamy acquiescèrent.

\- Je parie que dans deux minutes, ils viennent te chercher. Dit la jeune fille à Murphy.

Elle gagna son pari, évidemment, et Murphy se retrouva à faire la roue avec les deux andouilles. D'ailleurs il était le plus doué des trois. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent les cinq débiles à essayer de faire une course en marchant sur les mains. Murphy et Octavia gagnèrent tous les deux. Jasper n'avait aucun équilibre et se cassa assez vite la gueule. Ils finirent par se rasseoir pour boire et manger, discuter. Avant que Jasper ne propose une course de cheval. C'est comme ça que Murphy se retrouva sur son dos et Monty sur celui de Bellamy, à courir pour savoir lequel allait le plus vite. Ils échangèrent, Murphy sur le dos de Bellamy, Monty sur celui de Jasper. Puis Murphy s'accroupit devant Octavia :

\- Tu montes, _petite sœur_ ?

Octavia s'accrocha à son cou et il la souleva du sol. Bellamy sourit de les voir ensemble. Jasper voulu porter Bellamy, mais celui-ci fit l'inverse et porta Jasper.

\- Si je monte sur le dos d'une rame de haricot tel que toi, je vais te casser.

Murphy finit par se laisse tomber sur la couverture en disant que plus personne ne le porterait – il avait finit par monter sur le dos de tout le monde, même celui d'Octavia.

\- Il faudrait empêcher Jasper de proposer des jeux de merde et surtout, arrêter d'y participer, grogna-t-il.

Ils s'allongèrent tous à la suite de Murphy, Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui, l'air de rien. Jasper s'affala sans gêne, sur Monty. Octavia se tenait entre eux. C'est Monty qui proposa finalement un nouveau truc à faire :

\- On a repéré une pente plus loin avec Jasper, on pourrait les descendre en roulant, pour voir qui descend le plus vite.

\- Monty, ronchonna Murphy.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu traînes vraiment trop avec Jasper.

Jasper releva la tête :

\- Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas lui qui déteint sur moi en fait ?

Bellamy se releva :

\- Moi je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont biens ensemble.

Monty rougit alors qu'ils se mettaient tous debout – sauf Murphy

\- Allez-y sans moi, je vais faire une sieste.

Comme si Jasper allait le laisser faire. Murphy se sentit soulevé du sol, tandis que, après avoir échangé un seul regard, Jasper et Monty se jetait sur lui, l'un prenant ses mains, l'autre ses pieds. Il avait l'impression d'un déjà vu.

\- Vous allez vraiment crever !

Jasper et Monty le relâchèrent doucement dans l'herbe puis s'allongèrent :

\- Faudra d'abord nous rattraper, ricana Jasper.

Puis tous les deux roulèrent jusqu'en bas. Octavia, les suivit. Bellamy se posa à côté de Murphy.

\- Je reste ici, ronchonna Murphy.

\- Ils sont capables de venir te faire rouler jusqu'en bas.

\- Je les hais.

Puis tous les deux roulèrent ensemble, et en fait la sensation était grisante. Murphy arriva en bas avec la tête qui tourne et remonta pour recommencer. Ils y allèrent tous les cinq, et se roulèrent dessus par moment, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à descendre droits. Murphy finit par rire après la quatrième descente. Jasper vint s'accroupir près de lui, alors que Murphy était toujours allongé.

\- Tu vois frérot, c'est rigolo de rigoler.

\- Arrête de sortir des évidences aussi connes, abruti.

\- On recommence ? Demanda Jasper en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Murphy la prit.

\- Ouais. Carrément.

Bellamy lui-même se marrait, malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus âgé.

\- Le pédophile du groupe s'amuse bien, le taquina Murphy.

\- Ta gueule sale gosse.

Au bout d'un moment, ils eurent vraiment la tête qui tournent et rampèrent jusqu'à la couverture.

\- On pourrait faire ça, proposa Jasper, une course en rampant.

\- Nan, fit Murphy, on fait la sieste.

Jasper s'accrocha à Monty, s'allongeant une nouvelle fois à moitié sur lui :

\- J'ai ma peluche personnelle, alors okay.

Octavia squatta une épaule de son frère et Murphy l'autre. Ils somnolèrent sous le soleil, sauf Murphy qui s'endormit carrément.

Il fut réveillé par les rires de deux idiots.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu penses de _« ma petite abeille faiseuse de miel ? »_ Disait Jasper.

Monty se marrait.

\- Ou bien, proposait-il, _« mon poussin jaune à bouclette ? »_

\- _« oh amour de ma vie de l'univers doux comme une girafe » ?_

\- C'est doux les girafes ? Demandait Monty.

\- Je crois.

Ils parlaient et s'arrêtaient en riant. Murphy grogna et releva la tête pour les regarder.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée alors que Bellamy levait son bras pour venir lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Ils s'amusent à trouver un surnom à se donner, expliqua Octavia en baillant.

Murphy embrassa la joue de Bellamy, en reposant sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Pas besoin de réfléchir. _« Balais à chiotte »_ et _« petite chasse d'eau »,_ ce sera parfait.

Jasper et Monty eurent une vraie crise de fou rire, essayant de s'appeler réellement balais à chiotte, et petite chasse d'eau, sans vraiment y arriver.

\- Il ne leur faut pas grand-chose, soupira Murphy.

Bellamy appuya son visage contre le sien :

\- Mon petit John d'amour, murmura-t-il.

\- La ferme toi.

\- A un moment ils avaient trouvé _« ma mignonne guirlande de noël »_ , je l'aimais bien celui-là.

\- Je te jure que si tu me donnes un surnom dans ce style, c'est fini entre nous.

\- Même pas _« mon panda roux »_ ?

Murphy roula pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Déjà je suis pas roux.

\- _« Mon panda châtain »_ ça sonne moins bien.

Murphy donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Et toi tu penses quoi de _« continue comme ça et je te largue ? »_

\- C'est pas cool comme surnom, souffla Bellamy.

Il se roula vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Mais c'est du chantage, et je préfère encore te donner un surnom, que capituler. Alors que penses-tu de _« mon étoile du soir »_ ?

Murphy embrassa sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Jasper et Monty, quand ils se calmèrent, demandèrent à Octavia comment ils s'appelaient avec Lincoln.

\- Juste Octavia et Lincoln, dit-elle. _« Mon amour »_ des fois, mais rarement, juste quand on sent que c'est le moment.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers Monty :

\- Mon amour, dit-il.

Monty ne rit pas du tout. Son cœur eut un accro, et Jasper vint frotter son nez avec le sien.

\- À toi.

\- Mon amour, lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de Jasper.

Jasper sembla bugguer, ses joues rougirent, il se recula et s'assit, puis toussa.

\- Comment tu dis ça Monty, fit Jasper avec une voix bizarrement aigüe alors qu'il était vraiment vraiment rouge.

Monty fut heureux de voir qu'il pouvait lui faire cet effet. Il s'assit à son tour, et vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Jasper.

\- Mon amour.

Jasper rougit de plus belle, si c'était possible. Et Monty embrassa sa joue, très fier de lui. Jasper tourna son visage et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, appuyant sa main sur sa joue en même temps. Monty lui rendit son baiser. Jasper pourrait bien l'embrasser dix mille fois, que Monty adorerait toujours autant ça.

Octavia soupira :

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas emmené de violon.

Bellamy se sépara de Murphy pour venir vers elle.

\- Désolé O, tu t'ennuies ?

\- Non pas vraiment en fait, je me suis même plutôt bien amusée.

Murphy finit par s'asseoir, et Jasper et Monty se séparèrent.

\- Il commence à être tard, et si on allait commander des pizzas et qu'on rentrait ? Proposa Bellamy.

Ils acceptèrent cette proposition à l'unanimité, et mangèrent devant Bob l'Eponge, tout en discutant. Profitant de ces dernières heures ensemble. Le lendemain les examens commençaient et ensuite ce serait les vacances, et ils dormiraient chacun chez eux – ou en tout cas ils ne seraient plus tous chez Bellamy.

Bellamy se dit que ça allait être bien calme et silencieux, et bizarrement ça allait lui manquer. Jasper et Monty étaient entrain d'échanger des parts de pizza pour goûter, ils finirent par faire ça avec tout le monde. Ces deux là étaient envahissants, mais trop attachants en même temps. Bellamy était en train de penser qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'ils partent, que ce serait amusant de continuer à être tous ensemble.

Il secoua la tête et refourgua cette idée quelque part dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas très réaliste.

Ils se couchèrent tous assez tôt. Le lendemain ils furent prêt plutôt rapidement, et ils partagèrent les voitures pour aller en cours.

Puis les examens commencèrent.

xxx

Jasper sonna chez Bellamy dès qu'ils reçurent leurs résultats. Il lui colla ses notes sous le nez :

\- Quinze partout. Tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Bellamy ne le savait que trop bien.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : comme je l'avais dit ce chapitre ne sert à rien et il est cucul, préparez-vous, ce n'est pas fini.


	38. De l'art de porter une robe

**Prompt :** Heureux soient les simples d'esprit.

* * *

 **38\. De l'art de porter une robe.**

Murphy avait eu, avec Clarke et Wells, les meilleures notes de la classe aux examens. Il haussa simplement les épaules quand on lui annonça. Ce n'était pas si étonnant puisqu'il avait passé une semaine à essayer de faire rentrer des choses dans la tête de Jasper, et que par conséquent, lui-même les avait apprises en même temps. Octavia et Monty s'en sortirent aussi avec des très bonnes notes. Bellamy avait vraiment fait la tronche quand Jasper lui avait montré ses notes et ça avait été absolument hilarant à voir.

Seth fut tellement satisfait des notes des deux adolescents, qu'il leur donna de l'argent en récompense. Wendy fit la gueule quand son mari récompensa Murphy :

\- À mon avis, il n'en mérite pas, vu le comportement qu'il peut avoir.

\- Mais il a prouvé qu'il faisait des efforts, rétorqua Seth.

\- Je pense que Jasper a plus de mérites, grogna Wendy.

Jasper regarda Murphy, puis Wendy, puis Murphy à nouveau, et encore une fois Murphy, avant de lâcher comme une bombe :

\- En fait, je voulais vous dire, je sors avec Monty.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Wendy.

\- Oui, Monty et moi, on se roule des pelles et ce genre de trucs.

Wendy hurla.

\- Je savais que ce Bellamy allait vous pourrir la cervelle avec des idées perverses ! J'avais raison !

\- Du coup, comme Murphy et moi on a un comportement de sale dégueulasse homosexuel, j'imagine que je ne mérite pas cet argent de poche non plus.

Wendy était absolument furieuse, mais Jasper lui sourit simplement tandis que Murphy se marrait. Seth se dépêcha de leur donner l'argent promis, afin qu'ils partent et n'enveniment pas encore plus les choses. Seth s'occupa de rassurer sa femme, lui disant que Jasper ne faisait que la taquiner, qu'il voulait simplement défendre John.

Murphy attrapa le bras de Jasper quand ils quittèrent la pièce, montant les escaliers jusqu'à leurs chambres :

\- Elle va te mépriser maintenant.

\- Pas grave, dit Jasper, ma famille c'est toi et Monty, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Murphy lui sourit :

\- Tu peux être un vrai petit con quand tu veux.

\- Tu dois déteindre sur moi.

La main de Murphy décoiffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés de Jasper :

\- Je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci petit frère.

Murphy tira ses cheveux, tandis que Jasper se marrait. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Murphy.

\- Avec ça on pourra acheter les robes, dit Jasper.

\- Alors tu comptes vraiment nous mettre tous en robe ?

\- C'était le deal. Tu pensais que je changerais d'avis ?

\- Non.

Jasper se laissa tomber sur le lit et Murphy ajouta :

\- J'ai plutôt hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera Bellamy.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils rirent tous les deux rien qu'à cette idée. Murphy s'installa à côté de Jasper.

\- Moi je crois qu'il sera super classe en robe, dit Jasper

\- Ridicule plutôt.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- En tout cas je ne me gênerai pas pour me foutre de lui.

Jasper secoua la tête puis dit :

\- Bon j'appelle Monty, tu appelles Bellamy et Octavia, pour qu'on aille en ville acheter des robes tous ensemble.

Murphy sortit son portable.

xxx

Bellamy faisait vraiment la gueule. On aurait vraiment dit un ours grognon pour le coup. Jasper et Monty regardaient les diverses robes en discutant, puis ils en choisirent plusieurs pour aller les essayer. Tous les deux prirent des cabines côte à côte pour se changer et quand ils étaient habillés, ils sortaient ensuite pour se montrer les robes choisies. Quand Monty essaya la robe noire, celle avec un haut brillant et dont la jupe courte était toute en plie et recouverte en plus d'un tissu transparent qui lui donnait du mouvement, Jasper ouvrit tellement grand la bouche que Monty se décida pour celle là. Jasper prit la plus coloré parmi tous ses choix. Une robe courte également, sans manche. Elle était assez moulante, tant au niveau du haut que de la jupe. Les couleurs étaient plutôt pastels, dans le bleu, le vert, et rose.

Octavia choisit la sienne toute seule également, elle en prit, elle aussi, une noire, avec des manches longues mais très légère, transparente avec des motifs de fleurs. Elle était très décolletée et assez courte.

\- Tu es superbe Octavia, lui dit Jasper.

Monty approuva.

\- Merci.

Murphy et Bellamy en revanche étaient complètement paumés, ils regardaient les robes avec l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Une vendeuse vint leur demander s'ils cherchaient quelques choses pour une amie ou une compagne.

\- Non c'est pour nous, précisa Murphy.

La vendeuse grimaça.

\- Désolé, mais ces vêtements sont pour les femmes.

Octavia intervint en choisissant une robe pour son frère :

\- Celle-là je pense qu'elle t'ira bien.

La vendeuse voulut protester mais Jasper et Monty les rejoignirent en tenant dans leurs mains la robe qu'ils s'étaient choisis pour eux.

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous avez quelque chose contre les robes ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Non mais vous êtes des hommes et…

\- Et ? Vous n'avez pas envie de vendre des robes ? Continua Jasper.

Monty regarda la sienne :

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on va aller les reposer et aller ailleurs pour en acheter.

\- Oui on pourrait trouver un endroit sympa où ça ne les gênes pas de voir des hommes acheter des robes. Ajouta Jasper.

\- On devrait aussi dire un mot à la personne à qui appartient ce magasin, on lui expliquera comme la vendeuse nous as bien expliqué…

\- Que les robes sont pour les femmes uniquement et…

\- Qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous vendre celles là. Conclue Jasper.

Murphy les regarda faire et leva les yeux vers Bellamy :

\- Ils sont effrayants quand ils font ça.

Bellamy acquiesça. La vendeuse était devenue pâle et leva les mains :

\- Bien sûr vous pouvez vous achetez des robes, peu importe votre sexe. D'ailleurs je peux même essayer de vous conseillez si vous le désirez.

\- Non c'est bon, fit Octavia, on se débrouillera.

Puis elle mit la robe qu'elle avait choisie dans les mains de son frère :

\- Tiens va l'essayer.

Bellamy retrouva son air grognon mais obéit. Jasper et Monty se concertèrent pour en trouver une pour Murphy. Celui-ci les laissa décider, se laissant le droit de refuser si la robe ne lui plaisait pas… Exactement comme celle rose et trouée de partout que Jasper lui montra.

\- Déjà le rose c'est moche.

\- Ce n'est pas moche. Bouda Jasper.

\- Et ensuite, on a dit une robe.

\- C'est une robe pas un maillot de bain.

\- Avec des trous absolument partout et beaucoup trop transparente, rétorqua Murphy.

\- Je me disais que ça te plairait un truc un peu dévergondé.

\- Ouais sauf que non, repose-moi ça.

Finalement c'est Monty qui trouva une robe qui plu à Murphy (autant qu'une robe puisse lui plaire). Elle était rouge et assez classe. La jupe était longue jusqu'aux chevilles et droite (avec du tissu un peu en tulle), et le haut était composé d'un débardeur rouge avec des motifs cousus dessus, il y avait aussi des manches longues transparentes, elles aussi avec des motifs.

\- Tu as des bons goûts Monty. Dit Murphy en allant l'essayer.

Jasper ronchonna en disant que celle qu'il avait choisit était cool aussi, même si très peu habillée.

\- Elle n'était pas très belle Jasper, lui dit Monty.

\- Bon. C'est vrai que celle que tu as choisie était mieux. Admit Jasper.

Bellamy refusait de sortir de la cabine avec la robe. Octavia dût rentrer pour voir.

\- Et bien, elle te va bien.

\- Je suis ridicule.

\- Non.

La robe était franchement jolie, dans un vert pastel qui convenait très bien à l'été. Les manches étaient courtes, elle n'était pas décolletée, et retombait jusqu'aux chevilles où il y avait des fleurs peintes en bleus clairs. C'était une robe qui était parfaite pour la saison.

\- Je suis ridicule, répéta Bellamy, je l'enlève.

\- Je trouve que c'était judicieux de te choisir une robe longue, ça te va bien.

Bellamy n'était pas d'accord et retira la robe, s'empêtrant dedans. Octavia l'aida et Bellamy se rhabilla. Avec son pantalon. Il l'aimait vraiment son pantalon. Il sortit finalement de la cabine.

\- On la prend, dit Octavia aux garçons.

\- Super, dommage qu'on n'ait rien vu, dit Jasper.

\- Ouais et bien vous verrez bien assez tôt, grogna Bellamy l'air pas ravi du tout.

Murphy sortit de la cabine avec sa robe, Monty vint l'aider avec la fermeture à l'arrière.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Bellamy le regarda de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Puis déglutit difficilement.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es superbe, traduisit Jasper.

\- Je vais finir par me faire au robe, dit Murphy, surtout si ça signifie que Bellamy doit en porter.

Le visage de Bellamy redevint sombre et Murphy ricana. Puis il retourna dans la cabine et se changea.

Ils achetèrent leurs robes et Bellamy demanda :

\- Bon, on les a. On rentre chez moi, on les met cinq minutes, puis je revends la mienne.

\- Non, dit Jasper, c'est de la triche ça, il faut les mettre au moins une journée.

\- Chez moi. Insista Bellamy.

\- En sortant en ville, rétorqua Jasper.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat ça.

\- Mais sinon ça sert à rien. Tout le monde est d'accord non ?

Murphy grimaça, mais Monty et Octavia hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors déjà c'est de la triche, O est une fille, argumenta Bellamy.

\- Monty et moi on est des garçons.

\- Toi tu es fou, et Monty… A l'habitude d'être ridicule en traînant avec toi.

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Je te remercie, dis que je lui fous la honte.

Bellamy leva les mains agacées :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste… Vous avez l'habitude de faire des trucs comme ça. Pas moi.

\- Moi non plus, dit Murphy.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Octavia.

\- Mais tu es une fille, répéta Bellamy.

\- D'accord mais je ne suis jamais sorti avec des garçons en robes, et c'est plutôt cool.

Jasper la regarda :

\- Tu trouvais que j'étais un gamin.

\- Tu en es un, mais je t'aime quand même. C'est juste qu'on n'était pas fait pour être en couple.

\- C'est clair, dit Jasper. Tu es trop bien pour moi.

Octavia lui pinça le bras.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries.

Monty lui pinça l'autre bras et prit sa main ensuite.

\- Toi aussi Monty tu es trop bien pour moi, insista Jasper.

Monty fit non avec la tête. Murphy râla :

\- Arrête de dire de la merde Jasper.

Jasper haussa les épaules et Monty serra plus fort ses doigts :

\- Tu es très bien tel que tu es, lui dit Monty.

Bellamy acquiesça lui-même :

\- Oui. Heureux les simples d'esprit comme on dit.

\- C'est une manière de dire que je suis un imbécile heureux, donc. Sourit Jasper.

\- Un imbécile qui a eut quinze à tous ses examens, précisa Bellamy.

Jasper leva le nez en l'air :

\- Et ouais. Donc, on sort tous les cinq ensemble demain, avec nos robes, on ira se balader et tout ça.

Bellamy ronchonna.

\- Allez, ça va être fun, et si t'as peur des remarques des gens, on leur dira que tu fêtes ton enterrement de vie de garçons.

Murphy fusilla Jasper des yeux.

\- On n'en est pas au mariage.

\- Et ça personne ne le sait, n'est ce pas ? Lui dit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi il y aurait une fille à un enterrement de vie de garçon ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas interdit aux filles non ? Et puis comme tu es la sœur de Bellamy, tu te dois d'être là.

\- Pas faux, sourit Octavia.

\- Et si on croise des gens qu'on connaît ? Insista Bellamy.

\- On leur dit pareil. Quelle importance ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma réputation est importante, par exemple, dit Bellamy.

\- La mienne aussi, ajouta Murphy.

\- La tienne est déjà faites Murphy, tu es venu à une soirée déguisée, habillé en princesse. Lui dit Monty.

\- Ouais ben à qui la faute ?

\- La mienne, sourit Jasper.

Murphy se passa une main sur le visage, et Bellamy fit la même chose.

\- Vous êtes deux contre trois, dit Octavia.

\- Et on va vraiment s'amuser, ajouta Jasper.

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Murphy :

\- Je crois pas qu'on ait beaucoup le choix, lui dit Murphy.

Bellamy finit par baisser la tête et se frotta les cheveux.

\- Bien, d'accord. Ce qui me rassure c'est que je ne serai pas le seul à me taper la honte.

\- Ce sera pas la honte, certifia Jasper.

\- Mouais, on verra.

Ils se séparèrent, Murphy allant avec Bellamy et Octavia, tandis que Jasper resta avec Monty, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Bellamy était assit sur son lit et lisait, toujours le même paragraphe, sans le comprendre. Murphy posa sa main sur sa cuisse et Bellamy tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Ça ira, si le ridicule tuait, avec Jasper ça ferait longtemps que je serais mort.

\- Il est vraiment toujours comme ça ?

\- La plupart du temps. Et Monty a l'air de rien, plus calme, plus tranquille. Mais en fait c'est le même.

\- Je vois.

Bellamy referma son bouquin et prit la main de Murphy.

\- Le pire c'est que c'est presque grisant d'être avec eux, un peu comme changer de dimension. Dit Bellamy.

\- Je sais, dit Murphy. Ils voient le monde comme s'ils marchaient tous les deux sur leurs mains.

\- Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient trouvés, ils ont dû s'attirer l'un l'autre.

\- C'est possible.

Bellamy leva la main de Murphy jusqu'à sa bouche et embrassa sa paume, électrisant Murphy.

\- De toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix, alors autant le faire en rigolant. Lâcha Bellamy.

\- Oui, je vais beaucoup rire, quand tu seras dans ta robe.

Les épaules de Bellamy s'affaissèrent :

\- Je vais vraiment avoir l'air ridicule. Tu as de la chance, toi ça te va bien.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté.

Bellamy embrassa ses doigts puis se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa bouche :

\- C'est parce que tu as les traits fins.

\- Ouais et avec des seins, je serais parfait.

Bellamy grimaça.

\- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis.

\- Ne me dis pas que je ressemble à une fille alors, râla Murphy.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que…

Murphy montra son index :

\- Un : tu as dit que les robes m'allaient bien.

Il montra un deuxième doigt :

\- Deux : tu dis que j'ai les traits fins.

Il baissa sa main :

\- C'est comme si tu disais _« John tu ressembles à une fille »._

\- Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas le genre de type hyper virile, gros muscles, grosses barbes, et pleins de poils partout, épaules et visages carrés. Tu as un côté féminin. Ça me plait. Mais bordel, dans quelle langue je dois te le dire ? Je t'aime comme tu es. Je ne cherche pas à faire de toi une fille !

\- Ouais ben je vais me laisser pousser une barbe tiens.

Bellamy gratta gentiment sa joue :

\- Ça t'irait bien, je suis sûr.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne changerait pas le fait que tu as des traits fins et que les robes te vont bien.

Murphy eut l'air frustré.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir !

Bellamy appuya sur ses épaules et l'allongea sur le lit, puis il s'assit sur lui.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aimer différemment de ce que tu es. Dit-il.

Murphy sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

\- C'est comme si je te demandais de me trouver différent, de ne pas voir mes tâches de rousseurs, de m'imaginer avec des autres yeux, de me vouloir plus petit, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es très bien comme ça je trouve, avoua Murphy.

\- Tu vois ? C'est pareil pour moi.

Bellamy glissa doucement ses mains sous le haut de Murphy et lui retira, tandis que Murphy levait les bras. Bellamy embrassa son épaule :

\- J'aime ton épaule, même si elle n'est pas hyper carrée.

Il embrassa sa bouche :

\- Et ta petite bouche.

Il embrassa son front :

\- Et ton grand front.

Et ses joues.

\- Et tes joues.

Et son menton.

\- Et ton menton.

Puis son cou. Plusieurs fois.

\- Et ton cou.

Il commença à embrasser doucement son torse, Murphy respira un peu plus fort.

\- Et ton torse tout plat.

Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son ventre :

\- Et bon sang, j'adore ton nombril.

Murphy ferma les yeux, pour profiter. Bellamy continua longuement à embrasser et énumérer tout ce qu'il aimait et Bellamy semblait aimer beaucoup de choses chez lui. Vraiment beaucoup de choses. Ça valait le coup de faire la gueule de temps en temps, se dit Murphy.

xxx

Jasper avait emmené Monty chez lui. Ils étaient assis par terre dans la chambre de Jasper. Ce dernier s'amusait à déchirer en petits morceaux les fiches de cours, tandis que Monty dessinait des trucs sur une feuille.

\- Ce soir, tu dors ici, si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien mais toi ? T'es sûr ? Si Wendy apprend pour nous deux…

\- Elle sait déjà, dit Jasper, j'ai vendu la mèche.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle fait la gueule, mais aucune importance. Ça sera super marrant si demain elle nous voit en robe. Elle va vraiment penser qu'on a super mal tourné.

Monty fronça les sourcils :

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Jasper ? Tu disais que c'était ta mère d'occasion et…

\- Non. Dit Jasper.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Elle a fait du mal à Murphy, tout ça parce qu'elle est intolérante. Elle n'est rien du tout.

\- Et tu penses que l'embêter en mettant des robes va régler le problème ? Je te rappelle qu'elle peut vous virer de chez elle.

\- Oui. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Mais…

\- On partira ensemble avec Murphy, et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Au pire, on restera en foyer jusqu'à nos dix-huit ans et ensuite on pourrait se trouver un appart' tous les deux, un truc comme ça.

Monty se tut un moment, se concentrant sur son dessin pour réfléchir.

\- Tu voulais absolument avoir des parents, finit-il par dire. Tu t'es toujours accroché à cette idée.

Jasper prit une nouvelle feuille et la déchira en deux dans un grand « shraaaaak » qui le fit sourire.

\- J'ai laissé tomber. Trouver des parents ne me rendra pas les miens. J'ai fini par comprendre que ça servait à rien de s'attacher à du vent. Seth et Wendy ne m'aimeront jamais comme un fils. Pour eux je suis un ado de passage, voilà tout. Et puis… Tes parents m'aiment eux. Ils sont importants, d'autant plus qu'ils sont réellement mes beaux-parents désormais. Et j'ai un frère pour de vrai maintenant.

Jasper fit des confettis avec un bout de la feuille tandis qu'il parlait. Monty s'approcha et embrassa le coin de sa bouche.

\- Et tu m'as moi, dit-il.

\- C'est évident, répondit Jasper.

Il lança des confettis sur Monty :

\- Je suis peut-être maladroit, et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre mes sentiments, mais je n'ai pas menti pour autant. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, et je ne peux sans doute pas vivre sans toi. En tout cas je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'essayer.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, dit Monty. Ces quelques jours de disputes m'ont largement suffi.

Jasper acquiesça en leva un sourcil :

\- Tu m'étonnes. Moi aussi. Je me suis demandé si respirer avait un sens sans toi.

Monty rougit et baissa le nez sur son dessin, tandis que Jasper continua à déchirer ses cours. Quand il eut fini, il en jeta une nouvelle poignée sur Monty.

\- Bataille de confettis de cours ! Dit-il.

Monty en attrapa une énoooorme poignée et en jeta sur Jasper. Celui-ci en ramassa pleins, puis prit le bras de Monty pour l'attirer à lui, le déconcentra avec un mini bisou sur la bouche, et mit les confettis dans son tee-shirt. Monty se secoua :

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! Dit-il.

Jasper acquiesça avec un petit sourire content de lui-même.

Monty prit des confettis, puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Jasper. Il approcha son visage du sien et souffla doucement sur sa bouche :

\- Jasper, dit-il doucement, je t'aime.

Il s'approcha embrassant doucement la commissure de ses lèvres. Jasper en fut paralysé, le cœur en berne, incapable de réfléchir. Monty en profita, tira sur son pantalon et lui mit les confettis dedans.

\- Non c'est de la triche, dit Jasper en reprenant ses esprits, tu me fais beaucoup trop d'effets.

\- Tu as commencé, lui rappela Monty.

Jasper ramassa une poignée et la jeta au visage de Monty :

\- Oui c'est vrai, alors maintenant plus de coups bas dans ce genre, c'est confettis contre confettis, sans petits bisous et petits mots doux.

Monty prit des confettis dans sa main pour les envoyer sur Jasper :

\- C'est noté !

Bien sûr, les choses dégénérèrent, et ils commencèrent à se balancer des oreillers. Monty attrapa le tigre en peluche.

\- Non c'est Murphy le tigre, c'est illégal, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser.

\- Je vais me gêner, rit Monty en le balançant sur Jasper.

Jasper ramassa le tigre :

\- Alors ça tu vas me le payer.

Et il le renvoya sur Monty qui réussit à l'éviter et tira la couette de Jasper sur le lit pour lui lancer. Jasper souleva donc carrément le matelas, et essaya de le balancer sur Monty. Monty poussa le matelas par terre et lança à nouveau le tigre en peluche sur Jasper. Celui-ci le reçu dans la tronche. Il se jeta sur Monty, l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva du sol, essayant de le faire basculer sur son épaule, ne réussissant qu'à les faire tomber tous les deux, sur le matelas par terre. Monty sur Jasper. Ils se regardèrent en riant, puis Monty, posa ses mains sur le sol à côté du visage de Jasper, ne réfléchit plus et appuya sa bouche sur la sienne. La main de Jasper se posa sur sa joue et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, appuyant doucement sur son crâne pour l'empêcher de mettre un terme au baiser. Monty sentis les confettis sous ses doigts, refermas ses poings pour les attraper, mais continua d'embrasser Jasper. Sa bouche était chaude et ses lèvres super douces, il y avait un arrière goût de chocolat – un carré que Jasper avait mangé avant de monter dans la chambre – et une légère odeur musqué super agréable – dû sans doute au fait que tous les deux venaient de faire du sport à sauter dans tous les coins et se lancer des coussins à la tronche. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de Jasper sur ses lèvres, et s'amusa à lui rendre le même genre de baiser, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se trouvent et s'emmêlent. Le baiser dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Jasper relâche un peu Monty, afin qu'ils se séparent, histoire de reprendre leur souffle. Monty se sépara doucement de sa bouche puis fit tomber tous les confettis qu'il avait ramassé sur son visage en riant.

\- J'ai gagné.

\- On avait plus dit plus de baisers ! Tricheur !

\- Je suis juste trop fort, rit Monty. Je ne perds pas mon objectif de vue.

\- Tu triches et c'est tout. Bouda Jasper.

Monty continua de rire et appuya son pouce sur sa joue :

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Nan.

\- Si tu boudes.

\- Nan pas du tout, je ne boude pas.

\- Tu boudes.

Jasper fit la moue, et Monty retira doucement les confettis qu'il avait dans les cheveux et sur le visage.

\- Je boude pas, bouda Jasper.

\- Tu boudes carrément, parce que j'ai gagné.

\- En trichant.

\- Tu m'as lancé un matelas dessus, tu es encore plus un tricheur que moi.

\- On n'a jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se lancer de matelas. Dit Jasper. Mais on a dit qu'on utilisait plus de petits bisous.

Monty recommença à rire et dit :

\- Justement.

\- Quoi justement ?

\- Ce n'était pas un petit bisou.

Jasper leva un sourcil, grimaça et ronchonna :

\- Bon d'accord, tu as gagné.

Monty approcha son visage de celui de Jasper et frotta son nez contre le sien.

\- Je suis le meilleur !

\- Mais il y a un truc ou je suis encore meilleur, dit Jasper.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Monty.

Il sentit les mains de Jasper sur ses côtes et paniqua :

\- Les chatouilles ! Sourit Jasper.

Monty se tortilla dans tous les sens et essaya de s'enfuir, mais Jasper réussi à le renverser sur le sol pour se mettre sur lui et le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure de rire et le supplie d'arrêter.

\- Arrête Jasper, je t'en supplie.

\- Va falloir supplier mieux que ça, dit Jasper.

Monty eut le droit à une autre attaque de chatouille et quand Jasper freina la cadence il dit :

\- Je t'en supplie _mon petit pot de confiture à la framboise._

Jasper arrêta ses chatouilles complètement.

\- D'accord, j'arrête, _ma petite mouche dorée et trop mignonne._

\- C'est moche une mouche. Se plaignit Monty.

\- Mon petit mouton ?

\- C'est mieux.

Jasper relâcha Monty et s'écarta de lui. Monty roula sur le sol. Ils remirent le matelas sur le lit de Jasper et posèrent la couette, les coussins et la peluche tigre dessus.

Quand Jasper entendit Seth et Wendy arriver, il sortit de la chambre pour les prévenir que Monty allait rester. Wendy l'ignora mais Seth hocha la tête.

\- On préparera une part de plus pour lui pour le diner.

\- Merci.

Jasper retourna auprès de Monty. Wendy arriva alors et ouvrit la porte.

\- Laissez la porte ouverte, ordonna-t-elle.

Jasper et Monty levèrent tous les deux un sourcil.

\- Et ce soir Monty dort sur le canapé.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a plus de place sur le canapé, dit Jasper, on sera mieux.

\- Non Jasper, tu n'as pas compris. Monty dormira seul sur le canapé. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire vos trucs dégueulasses dans ma maison.

Jasper pencha la tête sur le côté, puis demanda :

\- Par truc dégueulasse, tu entends ça ?

Il embrassa Monty sur la bouche.

\- Ou ça ?

Il posa sa main sur les fesses de Monty qui devint hyper rouge, comme un champ de coquelicot.

\- Joue pas au malin Jasper, dit Wendy.

\- Je ne joue pas, je pose une question. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus dégueulasse que j'embrasse Monty qu'Octavia. Octavia pouvait dormir avec moi, mais pas Monty ?

\- Vous êtes deux garçons, c'est répugnant.

\- Pour toi, peut-être, mais je t'assure que Monty embrasse vraiment bien, et ce n'est pas répugnant du tout, au contraire.

Monty avait les yeux baissés, hyper gêné. Pas du regard de Wendy, mais des mots de Jasper. Comme quoi il embrassait bien, tout ça.

\- Peu importe, dit Wendy, tu es dans ma maison et tu ne pourras pas faire tout ce que tu veux. Monty ne dormira pas avec toi.

Jasper prit la main de Monty :

\- Et si on allait chez toi finalement ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas rester pour le truc qu'on a prévu demain ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ça. Et si tu dormais dans la chambre de Murphy alors ? Elle est plutôt cool. Il peut ? Demanda Jasper.

Wendy acquiesça.

\- Tant que vous ne dormez pas ensemble, ça me va.

\- Super, alors c'est réglé. Je suis sûr que Murphy t'en voudras pas de squatter son lit, tant que tu ne touches pas sa boite à gâteaux.

\- Je n'y toucherai pas, dit Monty.

\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir s'il avait rajouté des choses dedans.

Wendy s'éloigna, laissant la porte ouverte, pour être sûr de pouvoir les surveiller. Les deux ados s'en fichèrent. Jasper alla chercher un balai pour ramasser les confettis de cours :

\- On devrait les garder pour une grande occasion, dit Jasper.

Monty l'aida à tout mettre dans un sac plastique. Jasper regarda le sac une fois qu'il fut plaint, puis Monty, puis le sac. Et il lança d'un coup tous les confettis sur Monty, qui volèrent tout autour de lui et sur lui. Il en avait pleins dans les cheveux, sur ses vêtements et à ses pieds. Jasper attrapa son polaroïd et le prit en photo, tandis que Monty soufflait pour décoller les bouts de papiers collés sur son visage. Monty se baissa pour en ramasser une poignée et lui jeta à la figure. Ils recommencèrent leurs batailles de confettis, et elle ne prit fin que quand la chambre fut à nouveau dans un bordel innommable. Jasper prit une photo d'eux deux, l'imprima et la colla sur son mur avec les autres. Puis il reprit une photo où il embrassait la joue de Monty, et fit de même avec celle là.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, sourit Monty.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les murs de cette maison pourraient s'écrouler si t'y colles des trucs dégueulasses.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire, embrassa la bouche de Monty et prit la photo, et la colla sur son mur.

\- Pas de fissures ? Bon ben les murs s'en foutent, dit Jasper.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Le dîner ne se passa pas trop mal, Seth essayait de discuter, Wendy pas vraiment. Jasper et Monty s'en foutaient et parlaient entre eux, beaucoup.

Le soir Wendy vint vérifier que Monty se couchait dans le lit de Murphy. Jasper vint embrasser sa bouche :

\- Dors bien, fais de beaux rêves de moi.

\- Bonne nuit Jasper.

Ils se séparèrent.

Attendirent.

Puis Monty se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et se « trompa » de chambre en revenant, se retrouvant collé à Jasper. Jasper passa son bras autour de lui.

\- Maintenant je peux dormir, marmonna-t-il.

Et il s'endormit. Monty aussi.

xxx

Le lendemain Jasper et Monty enfilèrent leur robe et Monty mit un collant noir transparent que Jasper avait volé pour lui à Wendy.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'irait super bien ? Lui dit Jasper.

\- Non ?

\- Un chapeau.

Pour les chaussures, Jasper avait des ballerines qu'il mit, mais Monty avait seulement ses baskets, ce qui jurait un peu avec la robe.

\- On ira en acheter en chemin. Avec un chapeau.

\- Tu tiens à ton idée de chapeau hein ?

\- Oui.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine avec leurs robes mais comme Wendy et Seth étaient déjà au boulot, ils ne purent pas leur montrer comme ils étaient mignons. Ils s'en fichaient. Ils mangèrent un bout, puis partirent retrouver les trois autres au point de rendez-vous, à pied.

Sur le chemin ils se firent siffler.

\- Tu crois qu'on nous siffle parce qu'on porte des robes ou parce qu'on se tient la main ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Peut-être bien les deux.

\- En tout cas moi je te trouve drôlement beau avec la robe que tu as choisie.

\- Merci, rougit Monty.

Murphy avait rit, mais rit, quand Bellamy s'était retrouvé dans sa robe. Et il n'avait pas arrêté de rire, parce qu'ensuite Octavia l'avait maquillé. Bellamy était rouge de honte et aurait voulu que Murphy arrête de rire, et en même temps bizarrement, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Parce que le rire de Murphy lui provoquait des picotements au fond du ventre.

Murphy continua de rire, même quand lui-même se retrouva maquillé et en robe. Bellamy n'arrivait pas à arrêter de le regarder, c'est comme ça qu'il se versa trop de café dans sa tasse et en renversa partout sur la table, ou qu'il trébucha sur une chaise, et fonça dans la porte de l'entrée.

Murphy s'arrêta de rire par intermittence. Par exemple, en buvant son café, il ne rit plus. Pour reprendre ensuite. Dans la voiture il s'arrêta, mais son fou rire recommença une fois que Bellamy se gara.

Quand Monty et Jasper arrivèrent, Murphy était entrain de rire. Bellamy était toujours aussi rouge et envoûté en même temps. Octavia souriait, et vint prendre Jasper et Monty dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes superbes. Dit-elle. Bon sauf peut-être pour les chaussures de Monty.

Murphy portait les ballerines que Jasper lui avait achetées. Bellamy aussi avait des baskets.

\- On va acheter des chaussures pour commencer, proposa Jasper.

Murphy se calma enfin. Tandis que Jasper et Monty félicitait Bellamy pour sa robe.

\- T'es très bien là dedans, pourquoi tu flippais ? Demanda Jasper.

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être parce que je suis complètement ridicule ?

Monty et Jasper secouèrent la tête.

\- Non, pas vraiment, dit Monty. On est tous en robe de toute façon.

\- Ouais enfin John n'arrête pas de se marrer, ronchonna Bellamy.

\- Normal, c'est drôle de te voir en robe, dit Murphy. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne t'allait pas.

Bellamy roula des yeux et prit la main de Murphy dans la sienne. Ils allèrent, à pieds, faire les boutiques, et donc pour commencer un magasin de chaussures. La vendeuse les regarda super bizarrement. Monty trouva assez facilement une paire de chaussures sympa et à sa taille, mais pour Bellamy ce fut plus compliqué, à cause de ses grands pieds.

\- Je n'ai qu'à rester en basket.

\- Mais non c'est pas drôle, des femmes avec des grands pieds ça existe, c'est pas juste de pas trouver de bonnes chaussures. Se plaignit Jasper.

Après la troisième boutique, ils trouvèrent quand même des chaussures potables à la pointure de Bellamy. Et après une boutique de chapeau, où Jasper choisit un borsalino noir pour Monty et lui mit sur la tête, ils se contentèrent de se balader.

Ils eurent droit à des commentaires, que ce soit adressé aux quatre garçons _« tafioles » « pédales » « bande de travelos »_ ou même Octavia _« ah la pute »_. Bon pour Octavia, ça n'arriva qu'une seule fois, parce que Bellamy avait beau être en robe, son poing dans la tronche ça faisait toujours mal.

\- Tu parles pas comme ça à ma sœur, dit-il au mec qui avait insulté Octavia.

\- D'accord, dit le mec le nez en sang.

Bellamy le poussa devant Octavia :

\- Et maintenant tu t'excuses.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça.

Bellamy continua de tenir le gars et lui dit :

\- Et maintenant tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'insulter une fille de pute, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Allez casse toi !

Le mec obéit. Octavia remercia son frère et Murphy appuya sa main sur son bras :

\- T'es une terreur, même en robe.

Le reste du temps, ils ignorèrent les commentaires des gens et discutaient entre eux. Jasper raconta à tout le monde le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit d'avant. Un rêve où il découvrait qu'il y avait des gens qui vivaient dans le plafond de sa maison.

\- Et ça devenait de plus en plus malsain, parce qu'au début, je découvrais juste une tablette et je la prenais en me disant que peut-être Wendy ou Seth l'avaient oublié là et tant mieux pour moi. Mais du coup quand les gens revenaient, ils cherchaient leur tablette, et ils commençaient à descendre dans la maison et tout. J'en ai encore des frissons.

\- Tu devrais écrire des films d'horreur, lui conseilla Murphy.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Et à votre avis, mon subconscient essaie de me dire quoi ?

\- Que tu as très envie d'une tablette, sans doute, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Ou alors que des gens vivent dans ton plafond et que tu dois te méfier, lui dit Monty.

\- Monty, ne dit pas ça, je vais flipper maintenant.

\- Monty a sûrement raison, dit Murphy, on devrait aller vérifier en rentrant.

\- Non ! Gémit Jasper.

Octavia posa sa main sur son dos :

\- Mais il n'y a personne dans votre plafond. Qui vivrait dans un plafond ? Y a quand même des endroits vachement plus sympas.

\- Comme les caves par exemple, dit Murphy.

\- Murphyyyyyyyyy, se plaignit Jasper.

Monty serra les doigts de Jasper :

\- De toute façon, ça veut sûrement seulement dire que si tu trouves une tablette, tu ne dois pas la prendre.

\- Message reçu.

\- Ou que tu dois t'en acheter une, ajouta Bellamy. Parce que tu as très envie d'en avoir une.

\- C'est vrai qu'une tablette ça peut être sympa, dit Octavia.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un magasin d'électronique à regarder les différentes tablettes en se disant que de toute façon ils n'auraient pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter.

\- On devrait se trouver un job d'été, dit Jasper, comme ça on pourrait se payer plus de truc qu'avec notre argent de poche.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- Et si on découvre des gens dans notre cave on sera pas obligé de leur voler leur tablette.

\- Murphy, y a personne dans notre cave.

\- T'es déjà descendu dans la cave toi ?

\- Pas souvent, mais en tout cas, y avait personne.

\- Peut-être que t'y es descendu pendant qu'ils étaient allés faire leurs courses ? Proposa Murphy.

\- Murphy !

Murphy ricana pour se foutre de lui. Monty revint au sujet initial :

\- C'est une bonne idée de se trouver un boulot, dit-il.

\- Tu pourrais bosser à la serre de tes parents, proposa Jasper.

\- Oui, acquiesça Monty.

Bellamy intervint lui-même dans la conversation :

\- Je vais bosser aussi cet été, sinon je ne pourrai pas payer le loyer. J'ai déjà trouvé un travail en animation, avec des adolescents.

\- Tu vas travailler encore avec des gosses, mon pauvre, lui dit Murphy.

\- Je traîne avec des gosses aujourd'hui, et en robe en plus, et finalement je m'amuse bien. Pas toi ?

Murphy regarda sa robe et haussa les épaules.

\- Si. Dit-il.

Jasper trouva l'idée super bonne :

\- C'est super cool de travailler avec des gamins.

\- Et toi Octavia ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je vais voir pour trouver un travail aussi, dit-elle, vous m'avez donné envie du coup. Et puis ce serait cool d'avoir une tablette.

Ils sortirent ensuite du magasin et changèrent totalement de sujet, à cause de Monty qui avait parlé du concert de Within Temptation qui était pour très bientôt. Chacun avait commencé à donner sa musique préférée, sauf Murphy.

\- Mais t'as bien une musique ou un groupe, un chanteur, que tu préfères ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Non. J'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

\- On va être obligé de lui faire écouter toute la playliste de Monty, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, dit Jasper.

\- Je n'aime pas la musique classique, dit Murphy. Au moins ça je le sais.

\- T'as déjà écouté ? Demanda Monty.

\- Pas tellement, puisque je n'aime pas.

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir si t'aime pas si tu n'as pas tellement écouter ? Insista Monty.

\- Oh putain vous êtes chiants. On s'en fout. Est-ce que je vous demande c'est quoi votre plat préféré moi ?

\- Le gâteau au chocolat, répondit Jasper du tac au tac.

\- On le sait tous ça, grogna Murphy. Et de toute façon je ne posais pas vraiment la question.

Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui. Même avec son air grognon, la robe allait très bien à Murphy. Après avoir marché pas mal, fait quelques boutiques, ignoré beaucoup de cons, ils allèrent tous prendre un verre. Dans le premier café où ils s'arrêtèrent, ils se frittèrent avec le barman qui refusait _« de servir des tantouzes en robe »._ Murphy faillit se jeter sur lui, mais Bellamy le retint.

\- Venez on se casse, on s'en fout. C'est un connard.

Dans le deuxième café, on les servit sans discuter. Bellamy passa longuement sa main sur le dos de Murphy pour le calmer. Jasper, Monty et Octavia racontèrent des trucs marrants pour remettre l'ambiance.

\- Putain mais quel connard, gueula Murphy d'un coup, j'aurais dû lui péter la tronche !

\- Ça l'aurait pas rendu intelligent, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Non, mais ça m'aurait fait du bien à moi.

Jasper tourna sa paille dans son coca.

\- Je trouve ça dommage, dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Murphy toujours énervé.

\- Qu'il y ait des gens qui pensent comme ça.

\- En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi en nous mettant tous en robe ? Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Bah je ne sais pas, à ce qu'on nous trouve mignon, à ce que ce soit fun et drôle.

\- Tu viens de quelle planète Jasper ? Sur quel monde il y a des gens qui trouvent ça fun et drôle et qui n'auront pas l'idée de nous insulter ?

Bellamy prit le poignet de Murphy :

\- Calme-toi, c'est bon. Tu t'es bien amusé jusque là non ?

Jasper tira sur sa robe, d'un coup un peu gêné. Il fixa son coca. Monty s'approcha de lui, protecteur, collant son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Est-ce que je débloque ? Demanda Jasper.

\- C'est pas toi qui débloque Jasper, c'est le monde. Lui dit Monty rassurant.

\- Moi je trouve que ça vous va bien les robes, intervint Octavia. On s'en fout de ce qu'en pense les autres. Si un connard ne veut pas nous servir, et bien on se casse, et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Là on est dans un café sympa, avec des serveurs sympas. Et on ne fera pas de pub à l'autre enfoiré.

Murphy se passa une main dans les cheveux, se calma un peu et soupira :

\- Ouais. Dit-il. On s'en fout.

Bellamy acquiesça :

\- De toute façon je suis sûr que c'est meilleur ici.

Jasper hocha doucement la tête et but son coca silencieusement. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en entraînant ses amis dans son tripe. Monty prit sa main et serra ses doigts, Jasper tourna les yeux vers lui :

\- Moi je m'amuse bien, assura Monty. Je passe une super journée.

\- Moi aussi, dirent Bellamy et Octavia en même temps.

Murphy but le jus de fraise que lui avait commandé Bellamy avant d'admettre :

\- Moi aussi.

\- Murphy est celui qui s'est le plus marré depuis le début, dit Octavia.

\- Oui. Dit Murphy. C'est vrai.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on se ferait autant insulté, dit Jasper.

Murphy regarda Jasper. Puis Monty. Puis Bellamy. Et même Octavia. C'était sans doute super bizarre, ils étaient en robes, en pleins jours, et leurs seules excuses de « _c'est un enterrement de vie de garçons_ » n'avaient empêchés personne de les insulter. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Octavia avait reçu des insultes aussi, alors qu'elle était une fille, elle.

\- Les gens sont trop cons, ronchonna Murphy. Pour ne pas voir à quel point Monty est mignon. Ajouta-t-il.

Jasper se tourna vers Monty, puis retrouva son sourire :

\- C'est vrai ça, t'es trop mignon Monty, faut vraiment être con pour pas le voir.

Bellamy caressa le bras de Murphy et embrassa sa tempe. C'était un petit merdeux, mais il commençait à bien comprendre le fonctionnement de Jasper et avait réussi à désamorcer la situation, que lui-même avait envenimé.

Ils allèrent marcher au parc, Jasper prit des photos d'eux sur les balançoires, et des enfants vinrent leur dire que leurs robes _ben elles étaient trop belles en plus_. Murphy décoiffa Jasper parce qu'il se mit à rire trop fort en gueulant que _ouais leurs robes étaient trop belles et que c'était bien Monty le plus mignon_. Bellamy avait fini par s'habituer à sa robe et commençait à ne plus trouver ça si ridicule. Après tout c'était juste un bout de tissus, qui avait décidé que _« cousu comme ça »_ ce serait obligatoirement que pour les filles ? C'était stupide non ?

Jasper vivait dans son monde, mais son monde avait l'air vachement plus cool que le leur.

\- Ce soir on se fait un restau, décida-t-il.

Murphy approuva directement. Les autres furent d'accord également.

\- En robe, bien sûr, ajouta Bellamy.

Jasper sourit.

\- Ça commence à te plaire hein ?

Bellamy haussa une épaule sans répondre.

Au restaurant, ils annoncèrent directement que c'était un enterrement de vie de garçons, et ils purent s'installer sans trop de soucis. Une serveuse curieuse demanda :

\- Alors qui se marie ?

Bellamy et Jasper levèrent la main en même temps.

\- Mais pas ensemble, rit Jasper.

La serveuse rit :

\- Non évidemment.

Jasper prit l'air vexé :

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez mignon pour lui ? Monty tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Bellamy ?

\- Tu es très bien Jasper. Elle disait ça comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non parce qu'on pourrait croire que vous ne me trouvez pas assez bien pour Bellamy.

La serveuse eut l'air à mal à l'aise.

\- Non votre ami a raison, je disais juste ça comme ça.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Ah bien. De toute façon ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne se marie pas ensemble.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, et ronchonna :

\- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour Bellamy de toute façon.

Jasper rit. La serveuse se demanda où elle était tombée et fut soulagée quand ils passèrent commande. Octavia roula des yeux quand elle s'éloigna :

\- Vous êtes enquiquinant tous les trois, vous le savez ?

Jasper, Monty et Murphy se marrèrent. Même Bellamy en rit. Octavia finit par baisser les armes et faire pareil. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils oublièrent les quelques cafouillages de la journée, se parlèrent de tout et de rien, rirent beaucoup et mangèrent super biens. Ils n'avaient pas envie que la journée s'arrête, alors ils allèrent au cinéma le soir.

\- On ne laisse pas Bellamy choisir le film, ordonna Murphy.

Mais ils allèrent quand même voir une comédie romantique. Murphy passa le film à dormir sur l'épaule de Bellamy, ce qui ne dérangea pas le concerné, du tout.

Ils restèrent encore un peu ensemble ensuite, marchèrent, discutèrent du film, et puis ils se séparèrent finalement. Murphy rentra avec Bellamy et sa sœur. Jasper entraîna Monty chez lui.

\- Encore une chance de montrer nos belles robes, dit Jasper.

\- Tu es sûr ? Fit Monty.

\- Ouais, allez viens.

Ils rentrèrent, et Wendy était présente et les vit. Jasper sourit :

\- C'est rien, on n'était juste à l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un ami. Et puis Monty est trop mignon ?

Elle péta un vrai câble en les insultant de tous les noms. Jasper et Monty ne purent pas en placer une et se retrouvèrent incapable de s'expliquer. Ils firent demi-tour, s'enfuyant presque de la maison, devant une Wendy furieuse.

\- Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin, admit Jasper alors qu'il aidait Monty a enlever sa robe dans la chambre de l'asiatique.

\- Un peu. Sourit Monty.

\- Je devrais rester ici pendant un temps, qu'elle se calme.

\- Je pense.

Monty fini par réussir à se débarrasser de sa robe et aida Jasper avec la sienne. Puis ils allèrent se laver chacun leur tour, et mirent un tee-shirt pour la nuit.

Bellamy resta en caleçon, après avoir enlevé sa robe. Mais il ne se coucha pas tout de suite, il s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et mangea une sucette. Murphy après avoir enlevé la sienne et s'être démaquillé, le rejoignit. Bellamy lui lança une sucette.

\- Arrête de penser, lui dit Murphy, tu vas saigner des oreilles.

\- La ferme ! Morveux.

Murphy sourit et déballa sa sucette.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta caboche ? Tu imagines une nouvelle position sexuelle ?

\- Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de partir en vacances ensemble.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Toi et moi et O et Jasper et Monty.

\- Eux aussi ?

Bellamy regarda Murphy, joua avec le bâton de sa sucette puis dit :

\- C'était juste une idée comme ça.

\- Visiblement porter une robe te donne des idées bizarres. Tu te vois partir avec les enfants en vacances ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- C'est sûr que je pourrais partir avec mes potes. Dit-il.

Murphy grimaça :

\- Tu penses à ton ex ?

\- Non.

Bellamy croqua le bonbon, jeta le bâtonnet à la poubelle.

\- Laisse tomber, je dois être fatigué.

Murphy fit pareil avec sa sucette, puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Allongés sur le lit, Murphy murmura à son oreille :

\- Ça doit aussi être la robe, ou la sucette, mais j'aime bien ton idée.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà voilà les petiots en robe. Encore un chapitre inutile, ceci dit. Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, encore une fois. Le prochain chapitre dégouline encore plus et se centrera surtout sur le Jonty ! Préparez-vous ahaha !


	39. Premier rendez-vous

**Prompt :** Oui, je t'ouvre la porte.

* * *

 **39\. Premier rendez-vous.**

Octavia était chez Lincoln et lisait par-dessus son épaule le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un thriller, qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble, et continuaient ensemble. Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'ils lisaient à peu près à la même vitesse, et n'avaient pas besoin de s'attendre pour tourner les pages. Ce qui était mieux c'était qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et que c'était agréable de lire ensemble.

Quand ils arrivaient à un passage un peu stressant, elle aimait caresser sa nuque, aussi bien pour détendre Lincoln que pour elle-même. Octavia gérait assez bien les moments angoissants, le livre faisait plutôt monter son adrénaline et elle se mettait à battre de la jambe pour avoir la suite.

Ils le finirent ensemble, parce qu'Octavia voulait absolument savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lincoln referma le livre, tandis qu'elle s'étirait.

\- C'était carrément génial ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Un peu stressant.

\- C'est ça qui est bon.

Lincoln hocha la tête :

\- Tu devais être un genre de guerrière dans une autre vie, qui fonçait droit dans le danger au lieu de l'éviter.

\- Parce que j'aime les thrillers ?

\- Parce que tu fonces dedans, surtout.

Octavia tendit les jambes, frottant ses orteils nues sur le tapis sous la table basse.

\- Ce serait cool, je crois. Plus jeune je voulais faire un sport de combat mais Bell n'était pas chaud, alors je n'ai pas insisté. Il avait peur qu'on me casse, il a tendance à me voir bien plus fragile que je ne le suis.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être retenter de lui en parler. Tu pourrais t'inscrire à mon club de MMA. (1)

\- Si tu viens lui en parler avec moi, tu pourras peut-être le convaincre que je ne vais pas revenir avec un bras en moins.

\- Je le ferai, lui dit Lincoln.

\- Super, merci. Comme ça, je pourrai devenir une guerrière dans cette vie-ci. Sourit-elle. Et on pourra s'entraîner ensemble.

Lincoln acquiesça. Il aimait la témérité d'Octavia, son caractère bien trempé et son regard déterminé.

\- À part ça, j'avais une proposition à te faire.

Octavia tourna la tête vers lui et le taquina :

\- Je suis trop jeune pour me marier.

Lincoln eut l'air tout gêné, et c'était plutôt mignon qu'un homme comme lui puisse être un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Octavia rit :

\- Je sais bien. Alors c'est quoi ta proposition ?

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on parte en vacances tous les deux, au mois d'août. J'aimerais te présenter à certaines personnes de ma famille et on pourrait voyager un peu.

Octavia le regarda, prise d'impatience :

\- C'est une trop bonne idée. En plus j'ai trouvé un boulot dans une bibliothèque, pour le mois de juillet. On pourrait payer tous les deux.

Lincoln sourit :

\- Alors tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais ça aussi, il va falloir en parler à Bellamy.

xxx

Monty ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à dormir alors qu'il venait de passer la soirée la plus géniale et extraordinaire du monde. Jasper était dans un état d'excitation surdimentionnelle à côté de lui, en plus. Depuis la fin du concert de Within Temptation, il avait été incapable de dire autre chose que _« Monty… Ah Monty, Monty, Monty, c'était génial Monty »._ Et Monty n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme réponse _« c'était plus que génial Jasper »._

\- Monty

\- Jasper.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, se laissant tomber n'importe comment sur le lit de Monty. Ce qui leur valu de se faire enguirlander pour la quatrième fois par les parents de Monty parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits et que la prochaine fois, ils finiraient dehors à coup de pieds au cul.

Ils se remirent assis, et Monty posa sa main sur la bouche de Jasper, qui posa sa main sur celle de Monty. Pour essayer de rire moins forts et de se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relâchèrent :

\- J'arriverai jamais à dormir, murmura Monty, j'ai encore la musique qui me vibre sous la peau.

\- Moi non plus je n'y arriverai jamais Monty, c'était tellement génial.

\- C'était plus que génial Jasper.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, ils s'étouffèrent avec les oreillers pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. Ça avait juste été parfait, envoûtant. Jasper et Monty étaient restés debout tout du long, avaient murmuré les chansons, s'étaient laissés transporter par la musique, la voix de la chanteuse, le public. Monty avait même pleuré quand ils avaient chanté sa chanson préférée et Jasper avait passé son bras autour de lui, super ému de voir son meilleur ami et petit ami tout à la fois, dans cet état. C'était difficilement explicable et pas du tout racontable. Mettre des mots sur des sensations et des émotions, aucun des deux n'y arrivaient, et voilà pourquoi ils ne cessaient de rire, et de répéter la même chose. Monty avait bien essayé, mais il avait fini par juste battre des mains en poussant des petits cris aiguës (ça avait été la deuxième fois que ses parents leur avaient demandé d'arrêter de faire du bruit, parce qu'ils essayaient de dormir). Du coup Monty avait abandonné cette idée de mettre des mots sur son ressenti et de toute façon Jasper avait pris ses mains et dit :

\- Je sais Monty, je sais.

Il savait.

Et Monty savait que seul Jasper pouvait savoir, pouvait comprendre.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé à ce concert avec Miller, finalement, parce que même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, même si ça aurait sûrement été génial également, jamais Miller n'aurait réussi à comprendre, à savoir, sans que Monty n'ait besoin de le dire avec des mots. Miller aurait sûrement trouvé les mots lui, il aurait sûrement su, ils auraient partagé un moment où ils auraient pu tous les deux se calmer en expliquant les sensations et les musiques.

Sauf que Monty savait que ça aurait enlevé une partie de la magie.

Jasper comprenait, et lui-même comprenait Jasper.

Alors ils riaient comme des cons, en répétant les mêmes mots, les mêmes choses, en s'appelant par leurs prénoms.

Et ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, à six heures du matin, ils étaient encore entrain de glousser pire que des dindons, et même quand ils s'allongèrent finalement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils riaient par intermittence.

\- Jasper…

\- Oui ?

\- C'était tellement génial.

\- Plus que génial Monty, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

Ils se remirent à rire sans raison.

Sans doute qu'ils finirent par s'en dormir entre deux rires, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Avant le concert, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un travail. Comme prévu, Monty bosserait dans la serre de ses parents qui lui avaient trouvé une place. Monty était content, travailler avec les plantes, il adorait ça et en plus il s'y connaissait puisqu'il aidait ses parents depuis qu'il était minuscule. Jasper, lui, avait trouvé un boulot comme hôte de caisse dans un supermarché, ils y étaient allés ensemble avec Murphy, et ils avaient été embauchés tous les deux pour le mois de Juillet (avec possibilité de renouveler au mois d'août). Mais il leur restait trois jours avant de prendre le boulot. Le jour après le concert, ils le passèrent surtout à dormir et traîner au lit. À dix-sept heures, ils se réveillèrent. Jasper se frotta les yeux et Monty soupira :

\- C'était réel hein ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était tellement tellement génial Jasper.

\- Plus encore Monty.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent. Jasper embrassa Monty, amoureux. Ils gardèrent leurs visages quasiment collés et discutèrent à demi-mot du concert, juste pour se souvenir, le revivre encore une fois, ensemble. _Et ensuite ils ont chanté ça, puis à ce moment là tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont dit, et puis ils étaient habillés comme ça…_

Ils finirent par se traîner hors du lit, quand le ventre de Jasper poussa un gargouillement très fort, et que celui de Monty sembla suivre le mouvement. Les parents de Monty étaient dans le salon et regardaient la télé.

\- Tiens voilà les deux couches très tard.

\- Désolé pour hier soir, c'était l'excitation du moment, leur dit Monty.

Les parents ne leur en voulaient pas vraiment. Ils parlèrent un peu du concert, puis Monty entraîna Jasper dans la cuisine où ils burent du café et mangèrent des tartines au Nutella, comme s'ils étaient au petit déjeuner. Même s'il était presque l'heure du dîner. Ils restèrent plutôt silencieux, se restaurant tranquillement. Jasper bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Monty leva ses bras en l'air pour les étirer et se massa la nuque.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, marmonna Monty.

\- Okay, je vais continuer de manger des tartines.

Monty se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper et embrassa son crâne en passant à côté de lui, puis alla dans la salle de bain.

Plus tard, après que Jasper ait lui-même pris une douche, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau allongés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu sais quoi, y a un truc que j'aimerais bien faire, dit Jasper.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Avoir un vrai rendez-vous officiel avec toi.

\- Aller au concert c'était pas un rendez-vous ?

\- Si, mais c'était prévu bien avant qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments. Je veux qu'on ait un rendez-vous, qu'on sorte ensemble, tu en as envie ?

\- Oui, dit Monty.

Jasper frotta son nez contre le sien.

\- Demain ?

\- Demain, répondit Monty. Tu veux faire un truc en particulier ?

\- Et si on ne décidait de rien et qu'on allait juste n'importe où ?

\- Ça me plait, répondit Monty en appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper dans un court baiser.

Jasper caressa ses cheveux.

\- Pour que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous, il faudra que je passe chez moi me préparer.

\- Tu as des vêtements ici.

\- Oui. Mais on va faire comme si je n'en avais pas.

Monty sourit.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu es sûr que ça ira pour Wendy ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Au mieux elle sera au boulot, au pire je resterai très poli et je m'excuserai d'être un tel idiot.

Monty regarda ses yeux un moment.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de regrets ?

\- À quel propos ?

\- Wendy et Seth, tu as mis une barrière entre toi et eux.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui a mis la barrière. Et non, je n'aurai pas de regret. Tant que j'ai Murphy, ça ira.

Monty sourit, passa ses doigts doucement sur la joue de Jasper :

\- Tu es son frère, tu ne le perdras pas.

Jasper embrassa Monty, un peu passionnément.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il. Tu me comprends tellement. Il n'y a que toi, pour réussir à dire ce qu'il faut.

Monty rougit.

\- Maya aurait été d'accord avec moi, bien sûr, mais elle ne pensait pas réellement que Murphy était mon frère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me compares à Maya, grimaça Monty.

Jasper sourit et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Je veux simplement dire que tu es le meilleur. Tu me rends dingue.

Monty devint encore plus rouge.

\- Vraiment dingue, ajouta Jasper en embrassant ses joues rouges et enfouissant ensuite son nez dans son cou.

Monty referma ses bras autour de lui, frissonnant en sentant la bouche de Jasper contre son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jasper.

Jasper embrassa son cou plusieurs fois, puis frotta son nez contre, respirant son odeur. Il sentait le shampoing et le gel douche, et aussi le Monty. Cette odeur que Jasper aimait au point de lui avoir piqué son pull une fois pour s'enfouir à l'intérieur. Il aurait dû comprendre à ce moment là, mais encore une fois il avait été aveugle et n'avait pas compris.

\- Le concert, murmura-t-il, il était absolument génial.

Monty rit :

\- Plus que ça encore, Jasper.

Et il sentit le rire de Jasper contre son cou.

\- J'ai hâte d'être demain, dit Monty.

\- Pareil pour moi.

xxx

Jasper avait dit à Monty de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça irait pour Wendy. Mais en faisant tourner la clé dans la porte de la maison, il sentit tout de même une boule dans l'estomac. Il était peut-être allé trop loin, tout le monde avait des limites et Wendy les avait atteintes depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait mis le feu à dire vrai. Si Murphy avait réussi à sauver la situation, elle avait empiré quand Wendy avait découvert sa véritable relation avec Bellamy. Puis Jasper avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Monty (mais ça avait été pour protéger Murphy) et finalement elle les avait vu en robe. Ça avait été un peu comme balancer du kérosène sur un feu de forêt.

Elle allait sans doute le tuer. Mais Jasper voulait trop porter de jolies fringues pour son rendez-vous avec Monty, et il entra dans la maison. Il ne semblait y avoir personne, mais Jasper entendit la télévision. Il s'approcha doucement et vit que Seth était couché sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour, dit Jasper.

Seth se redressa et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Euh… J'ai rendez-vous avec Monty, alors je suis venu me changer.

\- Je vois. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui. Désolé de pas être rentré ces derniers temps, mais j'ai pensé que Wendy avait besoin de se reposer et…

\- Wendy est partie, annonça Seth.

Jasper se figea.

\- Ah, euh, partie faire des courses ?

\- Non.

Jasper commença à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Euh… Hm… Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Jasper, ni toi, ni John. Je pense que de toute façon ça ne fonctionnait plus vraiment entre nous.

Jasper n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça, pas du tout. Seth devait avoir des amis non ? Pour raconter des histoires sur son couple.

\- Euh oui, bon d'accord, tant mieux si ce n'est pas notre faute, de toute façon j'aime pas trop les homophobes.

\- Elle n'est pas… Elle… C'est compliqué pour elle mais c'est pas vraiment de la haine.

Jasper haussa les épaules. Elle était homophobe, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots plus doux, même pas pour quelqu'un pour qui _« c'était juste compliqué, mais c'était pas de la haine »._

\- Je vais aller me changer, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Vas-y.

\- Merci.

Jasper s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Il ne savait pas trop que penser du départ de Wendy. Il était sûr que quand Murphy l'apprendrait, il allait faire la danse de la joie… Ou un truc dans ce genre. Jasper voyait déjà son sourire en coin, et il entendait le sarcasme _« Wendy a quitté le pays imaginaire »_.

Jasper s'habilla avec une chemise bleue à carreaux et manches courtes et son jean noir. Il mit ses converses noirs, se coiffa à l'arrache (de toute façon ses cheveux ne resteraient pas en place, même avec la tonne de gel). Il hésita entre boutonner le dernier bouton de la chemise ou non, celui près du cou. Il le fit, ça lui donnait l'air un peu sérieux. Il prépara son sac (c'est-à-dire qu'il le vida sur son lit, ne remit dedans que son portefeuille et un bouquin de chimie, on ne savait jamais, des fois qu'ils soient coincés dans un magasin suite à un tremblement de terre, au moins il aurait de quoi lire), puis il partit.

Jasper marcha jusqu'au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient décidé la veille avec Monty. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à stresser. Est-ce qu'il était bien habillé ? Comment étaient ses cheveux ? Il fixa ses chaussures, ses lacets étaient bien faits. Est-ce qu'il plairait à Monty ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup il s'en préoccupait ?

C'était flippant, en fait, un vrai rendez-vous officiel.

 _Et s'il faisait tout merder ?_

Jasper se mit à avancer tout doucement, les mains dans les poches. C'était son idée, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup ça lui faisait aussi peur ?

Il aurait peut-être dû choisir un jean plus beau. Ou mettre une cravate ?

Monty était déjà là et l'attendait. Quand il le vit, Jasper s'arrêta. Monty lui sourit, un sourire qui avait l'air tellement heureux de le voir. Jasper en eut une grosse boule dans la gorge, et son cœur se décida pour une petite samba.

Monty s'approcha de lui, tira sur son poignet, et attrapa sa main quand Jasper la sortit de sa poche.

\- C'est vraiment un rendez-vous ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Comme un couple ?

\- Oui.

Jasper eut des fourmis partout. Monty, lui, avait l'air drôlement calme, comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Jasper, lui, n'en avait absolument aucune idée et pourtant il était déjà sorti avec quelqu'un.

Monty lui dit carrément :

\- Tu es trop beau dans cette chemise.

\- M…Merci. Bafouilla Jasper.

\- Mais ce serait encore mieux si tu…

Monty approcha ses mains de son cou, et Jasper le laissa faire complètement paralysé. L'asiatique décrocha son bouton :

\- Voilà, là c'est parfait.

Jasper ne su qu'acquiescer et bégayer quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

\- Tu… Tu… Es… Très beau aussi.

Monty lui sourit encore plus et Jasper se demanda pourquoi son cœur se mettait au hard rock.

\- Allez viens, lui dit Monty en tirant sur sa main.

Jasper le suivit, il serait allé au bout du monde à cet instant, si c'était là que Monty l'emmenait. Ils prirent un bus et Jasper n'arrêtait pas de regarder Monty. Il n'avait pas menti, il le trouvait très beau. Monty portait un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise noire, sans manche qu'il avait ouverte. Son jean était de la même couleur que la chemise, mais il était un peu délavé par endroit, donnant un style sympa.

Merde quoi, il était vraiment trop beau.

Jasper avait envie de l'embrasser.

Mais il se sentait paralysé en même temps. Et stupide.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, comme s'il était un poisson dans un bocal.

Monty vint remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Jasper avala avant de pouvoir répondre :

\- Non rien. Tout est parfait. Tu es vraiment très beau.

Les joues de Monty qui devenaient rouges, et son sourire, et ses yeux qui brillaient, c'était juste tellement adorable. Jasper ne put plus se retenir et lui vola un baiser.

\- On va où ? Demanda-t-il pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

\- Tu verras. Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on irait nulle part en particulier, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y réfléchir quand même, dit Monty.

\- C'est parfait, dit Jasper. J'irai où tu veux.

Monty acquiesça. Ils passèrent le voyage en bus à regarder par la vitre tout en discutant d'un film qu'ils aimaient biens tous les deux. Aucun des deux ne reparla du concert, sinon ils étaient persuadés de se remettre à glousser sans aucune explication. Simplement que la musique continuait de couler dans leurs veines et que ce souvenir resterait gravé au fer rouge dans leurs âmes.

Monty finit par appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt du bus, et ils descendirent. Ils marchèrent un petit peu, Monty avait reprit la main de Jasper dans la sienne, et serrait ses doigts, mais pas trop fort non plus, juste… Normalement. Pourtant Jasper était hyper conscient de la main de Monty contre la sienne, de ses doigts emmêlés au sien, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on avait un rendez-vous, on devenait complètement fou.

Lui et Monty étaient ensemble, amoureux.

Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, mais également un couple.

Et des fois, être en couple, ça pouvait être super stressant.

Jasper trébucha sur une plaque d'égout et Monty le rattrapa.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête. La main libre de Monty était posée sur ses côtes, elle était chaude, et Jasper déglutit, et hocha de nouveau la tête. Monty s'approcha et posa son front contre celui de Jasper :

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Jasper avait le souffle coupé. La proximité de Monty lui donnait soudainement des nœuds à l'estomac.

\- Je… Désolé… C'est parce que… On sort ensemble… Bafouilla-t-il.

Monty recula et le regarda la tête penchée.

\- Ça change quelque chose avec d'habitude ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Jasper. Je me sens… Tu sais… C'est notre premier rendez-vous.

Monty paru comprendre ce que voulait dire Jasper et lui sourit, un sourire tellement beau et tellement grand.

\- Jasper, tu peux vraiment être trop adorable quand tu t'y mets. C'est vrai que c'est notre premier rendez-vous, mais on sort ensemble depuis presque un mois maintenant et d'habitude tu n'es pas gêné du tout. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier.

\- J'étais drôlement audacieux. Murmura Jasper les joues toutes rouges.

Monty eut un petit rire :

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez, viens.

Jasper recommença à suivre Monty.

Jasper repéra le bâtiment, bien avant qu'ils soient devant.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Si.

Jasper éclata de rire.

\- Monty tu es juste trop parfait.

Monty serra plus fort sa main :

\- Je savais que tu adorerais.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à IKEA pour leur premier rendez-vous.

Allez dans ce magasin, de base, c'était déjà assez marrant. Ça avait un petit côté fun de pouvoir essayer différents salons, cuisines, chambres, d'ouvrir des portes qui ne menaient nulle part et de faire semblant de regarder des télés en cartons. Mais c'était encore plus fun d'y aller avec une personne comme Monty, qui savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre tout ça hilarant. Jasper savait que personne d'autre que Monty n'aurait pu rendre un simple magasin de meuble aussi fantastique.

Il ne se doutait pas que Monty pensait exactement la même chose de lui. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon, Monty prit la télécommande en carton et fit semblant de changer de chaîne.

\- Appelle ton frère, c'est l'heure de Bob l'Eponge.

Jasper rit, sortit son portable et appela Murphy, pour de vrai.

\- Quoi ? Répondit la voix de Murphy à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est pas une manière de répondre au téléphone, s'offusqua Jasper.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- On est dans notre salon avec Monty, on pensait à toi en regardant notre télé en carton.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Il y a Bob l'Eponge.

\- T'as fumé, c'est pas l'heure. T'avais que ça à me dire ?

\- Oui.

Murphy raccrocha. Jasper rangea son portable dans sa poche :

\- Il n'est pas intéressé.

\- Tant mieux, comme ça on sera rien que nous deux.

Des gens entrèrent dans la fausse pièce et Monty fit semblant d'être choqué.

\- Regarde ça Jasper, des gens, dans notre salon.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, y a plus de respect.

\- Non vraiment, plus de jeunesse.

\- C'est la fin du monde.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Viens on déménage, lui dit Monty.

Et ils passèrent au salon d'à côté, en prenant la porte qui ne menait nulle part.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur un canapé qu'ils trouvaient confortables, Jasper posa sa main sur le genou de Monty, et Monty sa main sur celle de Jasper. Puis ils se séparèrent :

\- J'ai un petit creux, dit Jasper.

\- Allons faire un plat dans la cuisine alors.

Et ils passèrent dans les cuisines. Firent semblant de cuisiner et ouvrirent pleins de tiroirs, puis ils s'assirent à une table, et firent semblant de manger en se racontant leur journée.

\- Alors c'était bien ton boulot aujourd'hui mon amour ? Demanda Jasper

\- Oui, j'ai construit un nouvel appareil révolutionnaire permettant de faire pousser des plantes sur de la pierre. Et toi mon chéri ?

\- Parfait mon coeur, j'ai inventé un nouveau produit permettant de changer le plomb en or, autant dire qu'on va devenir riche.

\- Mais nous le sommes déjà, mon lapin, tu te souviens quand j'ai crée un arbre mécanique sur lequel pousse des billets ? Poursuivit Monty.

\- Bien sûr, mon poussin, et il y aussi cette fois là où j'ai trouvé le moyen de remplacer le pétrole par un produit moins cher et moins polluant. Ça nous as rendu exponentiellement riche, ça aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que nous avons toutes ces cuisines alors, mon citron.

\- Et oui, ma petite caille. Et également pleins de salons et de salle de bains. Ajouta Jasper.

Monty posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- C'est fantastique mon tournesol, mais tu sais ce qu'il y a d'encore plus fantastique ?

\- Non quoi ? Mon petit nuage.

\- C'est de partager tout ça avec toi, ma guirlande de noël.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas complètement éclater de rire.

\- Je t'aime ma fraise des bois

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ours en sucre.

Et ce fut plus fort qu'eux, ils se mirent à rire bêtement, posant tous les deux le front sur la table. Ils finirent par se lever et essayèrent d'autres cuisines, s'inventant autant de vie que de cuisines.

\- Je suis allé au champ aujourd'hui, j'ai trait les vaches en métal du comte de Jaimelargentvoilapourquoijaidesvachesenmetal. Dit Monty.

\- Et moi je suis allé faire un tour sur la lune, tu savais que là bas, ils vendaient les fromages lunaires trois fois moins cher qu'ici ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu n'as pas payé l'importation.

\- Mais trois fois c'est abusé quand même, fit semblant de se plaindre Jasper.

\- De toute façon c'est dégueu, le fromage lunaire, je préfère la pastèque de Neptune.

\- Pas faux.

Ils s'amusaient tellement biens.

\- Bon on a bien mangé, si on allait faire un tour dans nos chambres. Proposa Jasper.

Monty prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres à coucher. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur un des lits et Jasper fit semblant de ronfler super fort, Monty lui donna des coups de coude. Dans une autre chambre ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, oubliant un peu où ils étaient. Jasper fixa longuement Monty, et s'amusa à passer ses doigts sur sa frange.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne au monde qui a autant de chance que moi.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Monty.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser, mais quelqu'un toussota et ils se redressèrent.

\- Des gens sont entrés dans notre chambre Monty, allons voir ailleurs.

Ils se levèrent et s'enfuirent, courrant dans le magasin, essayant tous les lits, dans des positions absolument extravagantes. A un moment ils se contentèrent de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le dos.

\- Tu sais ce qu'aurait fait Murphy à notre place, dit Jasper.

\- J'ai une vague idée de ça, répondit Monty.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour se regarder et dirent en même temps :

\- Bon on baise ?

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Viens que je te refasse le cul, dit Jasper.

\- Viens que je te bouffe le tien.

\- On pourrait atteindre les étoiles !

\- On va s'envoyer en l'air, ajouta Monty

\- J'adore m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, conclue Jasper.

\- Moi aussi, dit Monty.

Ils se sourirent, puis sautèrent sur le lit, en se tenant par les bras. Ils se firent engueuler et s'enfuirent à nouveau. Ils jouèrent avec les rideaux de douches, s'amusèrent à se battre avec des brosses à chiotte, essayèrent des paniers à linge comme chapeau.

Ils revinrent en arrière. Monty s'assit devant un bureau, et Jasper posa ses fesses sur le bureau.

\- Patron, arrêtez de travaillez, venez jouez avec moi, minauda Jasper.

\- Pas encore Jasperette, j'ai encore des factures à signer, et puis pense à ma femme qui m'attends à la maison.

\- Jasperette ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Rit Jasper.

\- J'ai pas trouvé mieux. Jasperine ?

\- Okay, va pour Jasperine.

Jasper se tourna et posa ses pieds sur les genoux de Monty.

\- Allez patron, s'il vous plait, j'ai très envie de jouer avec vous.

\- Bon d'accord, Jasperinette. On va se faire un scrabble.

\- Oh non pas encore, j'aimerais mieux une partie d'échec.

Ils se levèrent et essayèrent un autre bureau. Monty s'allongea sur celui là, tandis que Jasper prenait la chaise.

\- Monty… Montynette ? Montychou ? Montyna ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Montyriette ! Décida Monty avec amusement.

\- Montyriette, j'aime quand vous faites la baleine sur mon bureau.

Monty ne put rien dire pendant une minute tellement il se mit à rire. Jasper le calma en posant sa main sur ses fesses.

\- Pervers. Vous savez comment ça s'appelle ça monsieur Jordan ?

\- Non ?

\- Du harcèlement sexuel.

Jasper retira sa main, Monty s'approcha et embrassa sa bouche :

\- Ceci dit, vous pouviez laisser votre main où elle était. Rit Monty. Seulement si la prochaine fois c'est moi qui en profite.

Jasper appuya son nez contre le sien.

\- Montyriette, vous savez comment on appelle ça ?

\- Non ?

\- Une promotion canapé.

Monty éclata de rire. Ils essayèrent un autre bureau, et Monty tint sa promesse en posant sa main à lui sur les fesses de Jasper. Il s'attendait à ce que Jasper fasse le con, mais celui-ci devint tout rouge.

\- Monty pervers Green, bafouilla-t-il.

Monty retira sa main et caressa sa joue. Jasper était tellement adorable, surtout depuis ce premier rendez-vous. Il semblait perdre les pédales par moment, ne plus être tout à fait sûr de lui, hésiter, paniquer, et Monty trouvait ça trop mignon. Son cœur battait plus vite rien qu'à le regarder bafouiller.

\- Ça ne me dérangeait pas, fit Jasper.

\- Je sais bien que ça ne te dérangeait pas, sourit Monty.

Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de tout. Jouèrent avec les peluches, entamèrent une bataille d'oreiller (qu'ils arrêtèrent vite en voyant qu'on les regardait avec un œil mauvais), essayèrent de se battre avec des fourchettes, testèrent plusieurs tiroirs, Jasper s'enferma dans un placard, ils firent une partie de cache-cache – en délimitant le terrain – et s'amusèrent à passer des tas de portes, faisant semblant d'entrer dans un autre monde à chaque fois.

Jasper frappa à une porte. Monty se tenait derrière :

\- Oui je t'ouvre la porte.

Et il le fit.

\- Bonjour Jasper, quel bonheur de te voir après tout ce temps sans toi.

\- Pareil pour moi Monty, comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

\- Oh ben tu sais comment vont les choses, je me suis marié trois fois, divorcé six, et eut quatorze gosses mais surtout des filles et même une fille transgenre qui a super la classe. Et toi ?

\- J'ai épousé personne, fais le tour du monde et je dois avoir un enfant dans chaque pays où je suis passé, dit Monty en se marrant.

Jasper lui pinça la joue :

\- Coquinou.

\- Oh ne me parle pas comme ça, ça me fout des frissons partout.

Jasper répéta :

\- Coquinou.

\- Ouuuuuh, fit Monty.

\- Coquinou.

\- Ouuuuuuuuuuh.

Jasper ne put rien dire de plus et se paya une telle crise de fou rire, qu'il se retrouva par terre dans l'allée du magasin. Monty pas vraiment très loin de lui. Ils rirent jusqu'à en pleurer de rire, jusqu'à ne plus trouver comment respirer, et avoir mal aux côtes, et ils mirent des plombes à se calmer, ignorant les gens passant à côté d'eux avec l'air agacé.

Jasper attrapa le bras de Monty et répéta :

\- Coquinou.

Et ils furent repartis pour un tour.

Ils réussirent, sans trop savoir comment, à se relever, et marchèrent plier en deux dans un bout du magasin, avant de trouver le moyen de se calmer un peu et de reprendre leur route un peu plus tranquillement, en respirant bien fort pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

Ils allèrent finalement manger au restaurant du magasin.

\- Nous voilà dans le self de notre maison immense, commenta Jasper en s'asseyant à une table vide avec son plateau.

\- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans notre maison tout de même.

\- Toute une bande de squatteur.

\- Clairement.

Ils se sourirent et mangèrent.

\- Alors ce premier rendez-vous demanda Monty ?

Jasper fit tomber sa boulette de viande dans son assiette. Il toussa.

\- Euh ouais super bien, c'est… Euh… Et toi ?

\- Génial, dit Monty.

\- Ça va ? Ça te plait vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, je m'éclate.

Jasper remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille de façon ultra gêné. Il était entrain de se demander s'il n'était pas trop décoiffé, si sa chemise n'était pas trop froissée, et s'il faisait les choses comme il fallait ? Peut-être qu'il avait abusé quand il avait mis sa main sur les fesses de Monty ? Et pire encore quand il avait dit – même si c'était pour de faux – qu'il s'était marié trois fois. Monty se leva, s'approcha de lui en posant ses deux mains sur les côtés de son crâne :

\- Ne réfléchis pas Jasper.

\- Tu trouves que ça ressemble à un premier rendez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Ils font quoi les autres ?

\- Je sais pas trop, des trucs romantiques, un cinéma, un dîner aux chandelles.

\- On a eu tout ça, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tout à l'heure, dans notre salon home cinéma, et dans une de nos cuisines. C'était parfait.

Jasper sourit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime. Arrête de penser que tu vas faire une bourde.

Monty caressa ses cheveux avec ses pouces.

\- Même si tu en faisais une, ou mille, je suis sûr que ça me ferait marrer, et j'adore rire avec toi.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai, j'adore rire avec toi, moi aussi.

Monty le relâcha et se rassit.

\- Et puis moi aussi je suis un peu stressé, avoua-t-il. Déjà c'est moi qui ai choisi l'endroit, tu aurais pu t'en plaindre.

\- Non c'est une idée géniale.

\- Et si ça ne l'avait pas été ?

\- Non, je pense que tu as toujours des idées géniales de toute façon.

Monty rougit :

\- Tu en attends trop de moi j'ai l'impression, dit-il.

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Je sais juste combien tu es génial, voilà tout.

Monty baissa les yeux, tout gêné, et cette fois-ci, c'est Jasper qui le trouva trop mignon.

\- Bref, en tout cas voilà. J'ai choisi l'endroit, et puis en plus je n'arrête pas de raconter n'importe quoi, fit Monty.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et pourtant ça te plait.

\- Carrément, dit Jasper.

\- Alors c'est pareil pour moi.

Jasper acquiesça. Comprenant où Monty voulait en venir. Pas besoin de s'en faire, ce premier rendez-vous officiel était tout simplement absolument génial.

\- On fait quoi cet après-midi ?

\- Une sieste ?

\- Et on adopte des enfants ?

\- Parfait, sourit Monty.

Ils essayèrent de nouveau les matelas, et réussirent à somnoler suffisamment longtemps sur chacun d'eux, pour avoir eu l'impression de faire une micro-sieste. Ensuite ils s'inventèrent des enfants, et se montrèrent être des très très mauvais parents.

\- Chéri où t'as mis Josie ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Dans le frigo.

\- Non j'ai déjà cherché, et j'ai trouvé que les jumeaux.

Monty fit semblant de réfléchir et tapa dans ses mains :

\- Ah oui je me souviens, je l'ai fais cuire dans le four avec Albert.

\- Oh non, pas Albert, se plaignit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que c'était mon préféré.

\- Oh merde.

\- Je voulais m'en faire un barbecue, t'as tout gâché.

Monty s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras :

\- Désolé, on en adoptera un autre d'accord ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Plus tard ils s'assirent sur leur canapé préféré, un truc en imitation cuir vachement confortable.

\- C'est bien d'avoir tué les enfants, maintenant on est tranquille, rit Jasper.

\- Faut dire qu'ils étaient vachement bruyants, et puis maintenant on a de quoi bouffer jusqu'au réveillon.

Ils se marrèrent, puis finalement Jasper demanda plus sérieusement.

\- Tu veux des enfants toi ?

\- Ouais, peut-être, pas maintenant en tout cas. Genre quand j'aurai trente ans. Et toi ?

\- Oui. Mais pas pour les manger.

\- Je me doute, sourit Monty.

\- Tu penses qu'on sera des bons parents ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui, toi tu seras un vrai papa poule je suis sûr, ils t'adoreront. Je les vois d'ici crier _« papa Jasper fait nous encore la fusée ! papa Jasper on joue encore au cheval ! »_

Jasper hocha très vite la tête. Puis il dit :

\- Et toi ils te demanderont tout le temps pour que tu leur lises des histoires et leur dessine des fleurs ou leur répare leurs jouets. _« Papa Monty regarde j'ai encore cassé mon robot chien, tu veux bien le réparer ? Je voudrais lui apprendre à dire des gros mots au lieu de wouf wouf »._

Monty ajouta :

\- Et tu imagines Murphy ?

\- En putain, tonton Murphy…

\- C'est trop dur à dire Murphy, dit Monty, ils l'appelleront peut-être tonton Jojo

\- Ou tonton phyphy ! Rit Jasper.

\- À mon avis, il leur apprendra pleins de gros mots.

\- Sûr, dit Jasper. Tu sais quoi, je les vois trop ensuite devenir super rebelle, et faire la même tête que Murphy en commençant à dire des sarcasmes « _papa Monty, t'essaie d'être emmerdant, ou c'est naturel chez toi ? »_

\- _« Papa Jasper, tu fais exprès d'être bête, ou c'est un don ? »_

Encore une fois ils se marrèrent.

\- _« Vas-y moi je me casse chez tonton phyphy, chez lui on peut dire merde sans se faire engueuler ! Puis il connaît pleins de film d'horreur »_ Ajouta Jasper.

\- _« Et on peut manger des frites et de la pizza et boire du coca, tout le temps. Jamais de légumes »._

\- _« En plus tonton Bell il a des plus beaux cheveux »_

\- _« Et des tas de muscles. »_

Ils continuèrent d'imiter des faux enfants pendant un temps, puis rigolèrent de leurs bêtises.

\- J'aimerais bien, dit Monty finalement.

\- Moi aussi, j'adorerais. J'espère que Murphy et Bellamy seront toujours ensemble, et qu'on vivra tous pas loin les uns des autres. Surtout que je ne veux pas vivre trop loin de mon frère.

\- Je comprends, si tu veux, on les suivra.

Jasper regarda Monty.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

Jasper l'embrassa, en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- J'ai dû être une hyper bonne personne dans une autre vie, parce que dans celle là j'atteins vraiment le nirvana.

Monty ne dit rien, parce que pour le moment il pensait exactement la même chose. Il serra Jasper, lui aussi, contre lui. Embrassa son épaule.

\- Demande-moi n'importe quoi, Monty, je le ferai.

\- Même me cueillir des cerises hors saison ?

\- Même.

\- Même aller me chercher un anneau de Jupiter ?

\- Oui.

\- Ou encore de m'offrir un château en or ?

\- Je le ferai.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, dit Monty.

Jasper recula son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Trop facile.

Monty sourit, puis prononça en silence, avec ses lèvres « Je t'aime ». Jasper l'embrassa.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la partie où on pouvait acheter les objets et les meubles. Ils s'amusèrent, là aussi.

\- Tu sais, je trouve notre cave un peu trop petite, dit Monty, on devrait songer à la faire ragrandir.

\- Surtout si on adopte d'autres enfants, va bien falloir trouver un endroit pour cacher les os.

Monty ricana. Ils restèrent pas mal de temps dans les lumières, et encore plus dans les plantes. Monty avait toujours un truc à dire sur elles, et Jasper adorait l'écouter même s'il y avait des choses qu'il savait déjà. À un moment, Monty lui parlait des petits cactus, Jasper passa ses bras autour de son ventre et posa son menton sur son épaule. Monty eut un arrêt cardiaque durant deux secondes et fut incapable de savoir ce qu'il disait. Jasper embrassa sa joue doucement, puis répéta ses mots afin d'aider Monty, qui réussit à reprendre le fil de ses pensés et continua ses explications.

\- Je t'ennuie ? Demanda-t-il à un moment.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est passionnant.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, dit Monty.

\- Non, vraiment Monty. Je t'assure, continue.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui. Vas-y.

Monty continua. S'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder Jasper, mais celui-ci lui disait toujours de continuer. Monty le taquina :

\- Retiens bien tout ce que je te dis, parce qu'après interrogation orale.

Jasper sourit :

\- Si tu veux, je suis sûr que j'ai tout retenu.

Monty le regarda un moment, puis acquiesça. Il embrassa la joue de Jasper et continua de parler quelques temps. Finalement, il prit la main de Jasper et ils allèrent dans les meubles. Monty lui posa deux trois questions, juste pour voir, et Jasper y répondit à chaque fois.

\- Alors tu m'écoutais vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, je ne t'ai pas menti, c'était passionnant. Quand tu racontes, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais me parler de l'invention des toilettes, je trouverais ça cool.

\- Tu sais qu'à force de me faire des compliments, je vais chopper la grosse tête ?

\- Bon. Alors… Hmmm. Tu es petit ! Tu es nul en saut en hauteur sauf sur un trampoline ! Tu es doux comme un agneau mais au fond de toi tu caches un loup garou et braoum tu exploses et des fois ça fait peur ! Tu peux être têtu et timide. Tu n'es pas vraiment du matin. Je suis absolument sûr et certain qu'avoir un anneau dans le nez ne t'irait pas du tout.

\- Jamais songé à en avoir un.

\- Tant mieux. Tu es nul aux échecs, enfin je crois, tu es nul aux échecs ?

\- Oui. Dit Monty. Surtout parce que je n'y ai jamais joué.

\- Ouais, donc tu es nul à ce jeu. Parfois tu peux bouder. Et parfois tu peux même crier quand t'es vraiment en colère. J'aimerais bien savoir un peu plus ce qui se cache dans ta caboche, tu gardes beaucoup de choses pour toi. Et tu te sous-estimes beaucoup, aussi.

\- D'accord, je ne chopperai pas la grosse tête, dit Monty.

\- Ouais, parce que ça t'irait pas la grosse tête, tu pourrais plus porter de chapeau, et les chapeaux ça te va bien.

Monty rit.

\- Toi aussi tu es beau, dit-il.

Jasper se frotta les cheveux, gêné, et rit nerveusement. Monty embrassa une nouvelle fois sa joue.

\- Bien alors quel meuble on pourrait acheter ? Demanda Monty.

\- Une bibliothèque peut-être. Proposa Jasper.

\- D'accord, mais une avec des portes, pour pouvoir cacher les cadavres.

Jasper éclata de rire.

\- Oui évidemment. Il faut penser à tout. Et puis ça limitera les odeurs.

\- Aussi.

Ils passèrent finalement à la caisse sans rien acheter du tout. Ils prirent le bus, et allèrent se boire un café dans un bar.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'autre pendant un premier rendez-vous ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. On a déjà tout fait non ? On a même imaginé des enfants, et on s'est dit pleins de niaiseries, y a eu les bisous, on s'est mis chacun une main aux fesses, on a mangé ensemble – pleins de fois – et maintenant on boit un café avec de la chantilly, je vois vraiment pas ce que les couples font d'autres que nous.

\- Hmmmm, réfléchit Monty.

\- Acheter des capotes, ricana Jasper.

Monty le fusilla des yeux.

\- Bah quoi ? Allez, ça peut être drôle.

\- Moui, bof.

\- Alleeeeeeeez, Bellamy et Murphy le font.

\- Moui, c'est vrai. Autre chose ?

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Allez s'acheter une glace et la partager ? Ce qu'on fait tout le temps quoi.

\- Mais c'est une bonne idée.

\- Mais d'abord les capotes ! Le taquina Jasper.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel et accepta :

\- D'abord les capotes.

La pharmacienne proposa plusieurs types de capotes, et Monty était sûr qu'il allait finir par fondre sur le sol tellement il avait chaud et tellement il était gêné. En plus Jasper en rajoutait une couche :

\- Et vous en avez avec des goûts, c'est sympa avec des goûts différents.

\- Jasper… Souffla Monty.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la pharmacienne, quels sont vos préférés ?

\- Banane bien sûr, rit Jasper.

Monty devint encore plus cramoisie.

\- Jasper… Insista-t-il.

\- On va prendre fraise aussi. C'est bon les fraises.

\- Et sinon on vient de recevoir des très fines, qu'on ne sent pas.

\- Oh ? Et bien mettez nous ça aussi. Ça doit être confortable, si on ne les sent pas, j'ai vraiment hâte de les essayer, pas toi Monty ?

\- JASPER, hurla Monty.

Il y eut un silence, et Monty baissa la tête, honteux.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? Murmura-t-il.

Jasper prit les capotes, et paya, tout en expliquant à la pharmacienne :

\- Il est super timide, c'est rien.

Monty fut heureux de quitter la pharmacie.

\- On va faire quoi de tous ces trucs, et pourquoi t'en as pris autant ?

\- On en filera à Murphy et Bellamy.

\- Murphy va encore te faire des remarques sur la taille de ton truc.

\- Je ferai la sourde oreille. Mais avoue que c'était drôle quand même.

\- Non pas du tout, ce n'était pas drôle du tout, gémit Monty. C'était terriblement gênant.

Jasper passa son bras autour de la taille de Monty et embrassa sa joue :

\- T'es quand même trop mignon quand t'es tout gêné comme ça, ça me donne envie de te taquiner.

\- Oui ben pas moi, allons acheter les glaces.

\- Tu sais que les glaces ont une forme très suggestive, sourit Jasper.

\- Tais-toi, ou tu vas voir que mon coude dans tes côtes peut être très suggestif aussi.

Jasper rit à gorge déployée, puis il arrêta d'embêter Monty. Ils allèrent dans un supermarché pour les glaces. Ils choisirent tous les deux des pots de Häagen-Dazs, mais avec des goûts différents pour pouvoir se les échanger. En se dirigeant vers la caisse, ils passèrent devant une allée de peluches souvenirs et Jasper s'arrêta en buggant au milieu de l'allée. Monty se tourna vers lui :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ces peluches, dit Jasper en les pointant du doigt.

Monty tourna les yeux sans trop les regarder :

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas celle que tu as ?

Monty se rapprocha et vit les peluches, elles portaient toutes des pulls avec un nom dessus.

\- Oh… Oui. C'est ça.

Jasper réfléchissait à toute vitesse puis fini par dire :

\- Il n'y avait pas marqué pénis sur son pull n'est ce pas ?

\- Non. Avoua Monty. C'était marqué Jasper, et je me suis sentis très mal quand je l'ai vu. Murphy pensait bien faire, mais c'est tombé à l'eau.

Jasper se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Alors même Bellamy savait. Et voilà pourquoi vous teniez tant à me la cacher.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé Monty. J'étais vraiment trop con.

Monty secoua la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son front.

\- Non. Et puis ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est de profiter de maintenant.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- Et donc, tu as une peluche Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui fais des câlins et des bisous.

\- Oui.

Jasper rit, content.

\- Il m'en faut une Monty.

Mais Monty n'était pas le prénom le plus répandu de la terre, et il n'y en avait pas.

\- Tant pis, dis Jasper en prenant une peluche au pif qui s'appelait Christopher, je lui enlèverai son pull et elle s'appellera Monty.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Ça marche.

Ils payèrent leurs glaces et la peluche, puis Jasper retira le pull et bisouilla la peluche, sur le nez, puis sur les fesses. Monty lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Profiteur.

Jasper ricana.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc et mangèrent leurs glaces, en se les partageant. Le soir arrivait, et ils rentrèrent finalement chez Monty. Devant la porte de celui-ci, Jasper dit :

\- Il nous reste une chose à faire, pour conclure ce premier rendez-vous officiel.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Monty.

\- Le bisou d'au revoir devant la porte.

\- Mais tu dors chez moi ce soir, non ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pas besoin.

Jasper fit la moue alors que Monty ouvrait la porte. L'asiatique soupira, puis referma la porte et se planta devant Jasper :

\- Bien. Dit-il. Au revoir Jasper. J'ai hâte de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, et puis ils échangèrent un baiser. Assez long. Monty enroula ses doigts dans les boucles de Jasper et celui-ci caressa son dos. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Jasper s'éloigna.

Monty rentra dans sa maison.

Jasper le rejoignit en passant par la fenêtre.

\- Alors ? Ça valait le coup non ? Ce baiser d'au revoir.

\- C'était chouette, admit Monty.

Ensuite ils mirent un film, qu'ils trouvèrent tellement nuls qu'ils finirent par éteindre le son pour faire eux même les dialogues.

\- Oh Françoise, comment fais-tu pour avoir un sourire aussi parfait, dit Monty.

\- C'est parce que je me les lave tous les jours avec un mélange de farine et de sucre Jean-Maurice.

Mais la plupart du temps, ils riaient trop pour faire un quelconque dialogue.

Ils mangèrent avec les parents de Monty, se lavèrent séparément, et puis se couchèrent.

\- J'ai passé une super journée, merci Monty, dit Jasper.

\- Pareil pour moi, merci Jasper, dit Monty.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Jasper posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Monty et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Monty embrassa plusieurs fois le front de Jasper, et Jasper plusieurs fois son épaule. Puis ils murmurèrent pour se parler, et finalement laissèrent le silence les envelopper.

Ils s'endormirent sans trop savoir quand.

xxx

Lincoln et Octavia parlèrent à Bellamy. De leurs deux idées.

\- O, tu pourrais te blesser, soupira Bellamy quand elle lui parla de sport de combat.

Lincoln argumenta pour tenter de rassurer Bellamy :

\- C'est très sécurisé, on a des protections, et elle va devoir apprendre avant de faire des vrais combats.

\- Dis oui Bell, ça me plairait vachement. Et puis comme ça tu seras plus obligé de toujours me défendre, le premier qui m'emmerde je pourrai lui casser le nez toute seule.

C'était un argument de taille.

\- Bon. Si tu y vas avec Lincoln, je serai rassuré, dit Bellamy.

\- On ne sera pas dans le même cours, je suis une débutante.

\- Mais je resterai pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, assura Lincoln.

Bellamy se sentit un peu plus calme face à cette idée :

\- Dans ce cas… D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement.

\- Génial ! Fit Octavia en se pendant à son cou et en embrassant sa joue. Merci merci Bell merci !

\- Et l'autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda Bellamy.

Lincoln expliqua leur idée de partir en vacances ensemble. Bellamy bugga.

\- Mais on part toujours ensemble O et moi, d'habitude, dit-il.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça changera nos habitudes, et puis tu pourrais partir avec Murphy, lui fit remarquer Octavia.

Ce dernier était dans le salon, sur le canapé, et n'écoutait pas la conversation, mais il leva la tête quand il entendit qu'on parlait de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Murphy ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Rien, dit Bellamy.

Murphy haussa les épaules et n'insista pas.

\- Octavia, je sais pas, combien de temps vous voulez partir ?

\- Quinze jours. Dit Lincoln.

\- Qu…. C'est trop long.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiit, dis oui. On sera super sage et je t'appellerai tous les jours, je te le promets.

Bellamy fit la moue.

\- Une semaine ?

\- Quinze jours, insista Octavia. Et puis je te dis, profites en pour partir en vacances avec ma belle sœur, faites des enfants, amusez-vous !

Bellamy fit tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Il n'avait pas envie d'accepter. Voir sa petite sœur partir quinze jours avec Lincoln, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. D'accord il avait accepté Lincoln et il l'aimait bien, mais Octavia avait toujours passé ses vacances avec lui. Et quinze jours ? C'était interminable.

\- S'il te plait Bell, je t'en prie. Je ferai la vaisselle, le ménage et la lessive pendant un mois. Et puis les prochaines vacances, c'est avec toi que je pars, promis.

Bellamy continua d'hésiter. Murphy finit par se lever du canapé pour aller chercher un truc à manger. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Bellamy se souvint de son envie à lui de partir en voyage. Avec Murphy, Jasper, Monty et Octavia. Mais il y avait Octavia dans ses projets normalement.

Sauf que ça serait peut-être un peu dur pour elle, elle se retrouverait prise entre deux couples et même si tout le monde faisait attention à elle, il y aurait forcément des moments où elle se sentirait seul. Murphy était parti se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Bon. Soupira Bellamy. D'accord.

Octavia cria de joie et se pendit une nouvelle fois à son cou.

\- Je le savais, tu es le meilleur de tous les grands frères.

\- Mais à plusieurs conditions ! Dit Bellamy.

\- Bien sûr, lesquels ?

\- Ce que tu as dit, tu fais les corvées pendant un mois, tu m'appelles tous les jours et je veux savoir où vous allez avec une adresse, au cas où il y a un souci.

\- D'accord, dit Octavia. Aucun problème. Merci Bell, merci merci merci, je t'aime.

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était comme ça, Octavia grandissait. C'était passé trop vite, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit petite encore un peu, comme quand elle le suivait partout. C'était fini ça maintenant.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu pour régler ces plusieurs choses, puis Bellamy les laissa entre eux et alla s'asseoir à côté de Murphy sur le canapé. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il poussa un soupir.

\- Ta petite sœur vient de t'annoncer qu'elle se mariait ou quoi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, pitié.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Elle part quinze jours en vacances avec Lincoln.

\- Oh. Juste ça.

\- Mais c'est long quinze jours !

\- Tu t'en remettras. Dit Murphy.

Bellamy soupira. Il serra simplement plus fort Murphy, qui se laissa faire sans se plaindre, au contraire.

\- Du coup, on pourrait partir… Commença Bellamy.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Et Jasper et Monty.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que les enfants viennent hein ?

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, t'as raison, et puis Jasper va péter un câble si je le laisse quinze jours _« nooon frangin pars pas »._

\- Je le comprends, soupira Bellamy.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop possessif.

\- C'est possible.

Murphy sourit et embrassa son cou :

\- Alors on part ?

\- Oui. Tu veux ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Oui. On va avoir un travail tous, on t'aidera à payer. On pourra raquer les parents de Monty aussi.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- Tu les appelles ? On pourra réfléchir ensemble un endroit où on pourrait aller.

\- C'est tout vu.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'endroit où on va.

\- C'est où ?

Jasper et Monty dirent absolument la même chose que Murphy quand Bellamy leur demanda :

\- Le plus près possible de Disney.

À suivre.

(1) **MMA :** Mixed Martial Art, ou de son nom plus connu : Free Fight (merci Aurore).

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant _« les mains froides »_ de Oldelaf, c'était la chanson parfaite pour ce que j'écrivais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je me suis plutôt marrer à l'écrire et le relire, alors j'espère que vous aussi.


	40. Entracte (bonus)

**Prompt :** Le lait, c'est bon pour la santé.

* * *

 **40\. Entracte.**

Monty n'aimait pas trop l'école. Ce n'était pas à cause de la maîtresse, il aimait bien la maîtresse, elle était gentille et elle apprenait pleins de choses très intéressantes. Et c'était pas non plus parce qu'il fallait travailler parce que Monty aimait travailler, même qu'il était très fort et il comprenait vite. Il savait déjà compter pleins (jusqu'à quarante au moins) et super vite en plus, et il connaissait des tas de couleurs (rouge, bleu, noir, vert, jaune, rose, violet, blanc…), et même que il savait aussi écrire son prénom M.O.N.T.Y, il aimait bien le Y, c'était une lettre rigolote. Alors ça oui, il aimait bien travailler. Non ce qu'il détestait c'était la récréation, et les autres enfants. Parce que personne n'était jamais gentil avec lui.

Au début y a quelqu'un qui avait rigolé parce qu'il avait des petits yeux, puis après tout le monde il avait rigolé à cause de ça. Alors que ben il n'avait pas de petits yeux, il avait juste des yeux normales d'abord. Puis on s'était moqué de son prénom, parce que ce n'était pas un prénom qu'on entendait beaucoup « Monty ». Les autres enfants s'étaient moqués de pleins de trucs, puis ils jouaient pas trop avec Monty, ou alors seulement pour le pousser, ou rire de lui. Y avait personne de gentil avec lui, mais la maîtresse lui avait dit de faire des efforts et d'essayer de parler aux autres enfants. Parce que Monty, il était assez silencieux.

Monty avait vraiment essayé beaucoup de se faire des amis. Il avait pris le tamagotchi d'un copain de classe et il l'avait ouvert avec un couteau de la cantine pour lui montrer comment c'était cool à l'intérieur. Monty faisait toujours ça, il ouvrait tous les objets de la maison pour voir l'intérieur, et l'intérieur souvent c'était super cool. Le garçon avait pleuré et lui avait donné un coup de poing. Et ensuite Monty avait eu des problèmes avec les parents du garçon et ses parents à lui avait dû donner de l'argent aux parents de l'autre pour rembourser le tamagotchi, et Monty avait dû s'excuser à tout le monde.

Et c'était devenu pire après ça. Les moqueries, les méchancetés.

Tout le monde l'ignorait, ou le poussait, ou on rigolait.

On lui avait même trouvé un surnom « l'extraterrestre », parce que y en a ils avaient entendu la maîtresse dire que _« Monty il était toujours dans la lune »_ et _« qu'on savait pas sur quel planète il vivait »_. Extraterrestre, c'était nul comme surnom.

Une fois Monty il avait pleuré pour pas aller à l'école, il en avait marre que personne y soit gentil avec lui, mais ses parents avaient été très déçus, parce que l'école c'était important. Depuis il pleurait plus et quand il rentrait et que sa maman lui demandait si c'était bien l'école il disait « oui » et c'était tout.

\- Tu as appris beaucoup de choses ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?

Que les autres pouvaient trouver ça drôle de pousser quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre.

Que l'on pouvait avoir l'impression de puer si fort que personne ne voulait jouer avec nous, pire encore, que quand on allait dans un endroit pour jouer, tout le monde s'éloignait _« ah non voilà l'extraterrestre »_

\- J'ai appris une nouvelle chanson et avec la maîtresse on a fait un exercice sur le devant et le derrière.

\- C'est super, tu veux me chanter la chanson ?

Monty s'était exécuté.

xxx

John Murphy était plié en deux, non en quatre, en six, sept, huit, de rire. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la faute de son papa, qui le chatouillait. John, il adorait les batailles de chatouille avec son papa, ils rigolaient et John se tortillait dans tous les sens en riant encore et encore et encore.

\- Allez grenouille, maintenant c'est l'heure du bain.

John s'était accroché au bras de son père :

\- Naaaaan on joue encore !

\- Non, d'abord le bain, et après le bain tu sais ce qu'on fera ?

\- Non quoi ?

\- On regardera pleins de dessins animés !

\- Ouaiiiiiiiis !

John avait accepté de prendre son bain, et il avait mis de l'eau absolument partout. Sa maman avait pas trop été contente parce que _« la salle de bain c'est pas une piscine je te l'ai dis cinq mille fois John »_ mais son papa avait dit _« bah c'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer »._ Et puis sa maman elle avait été regarder les dessins animés avec lui pendant que son papa y nettoyait.

John mit son pouce dans sa bouche, et sa couverture Bob l'Eponge contre son nez. Même si sa couverture Bob l'Eponge, on n'aurait plus trop dit une couverture, ni même un Bob l'Eponge en fait, mais John il l'aimait trop sa couverture. C'était son doudou, et il aimait bien son odeur qui pue, même si pour lui ça puait pas, c'était la meilleure odeur du monde, très rassurante.

\- John, tu es grand maintenant, retire ton pouce de ta bouche. Lui dit sa maman.

John retira son pouce mais garda la couverture contre sa joue. Et puis deux minutes plus tard il oubliait et il remit le pouce dans sa bouche. Son papa vint s'asseoir près de lui, pile au moment où Bob l'Eponge commençait et ils chantèrent ensemble le générique. Son papa posait les questions et John, retirant son pouce de sa bouche, répondait en criant plus qu'en chantant.

\- Qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer ?

\- Bob l'Eponge carré !

\- Qui compte bien y faire carrière ?

\- Bob l'Eponge carré !

Etc.

John était toujours super content. Sa maman les regardait en souriant. À cinq ans et demi, John savait que sa vie, ben elle était vraiment super chouette parce qu'il avait le meilleur papa et la meilleure maman du monde.

Et Bob l'Eponge.

xxx

Bellamy avait cuisiné de la purée. La purée ce n'était pas trop dur à cuisiner, alors il faisait souvent de la purée. En plus Octavia aimait bien. Il mettait pleins de ketchup dans son assiette et elle adorait ça.

\- Me'ci Bell

Octavia avait trois ans et les cheveux court en épis sur son crâne. Bellamy (huit ans) avait essayé de lui couper, mais il aurait pas dû et comme leur maman elle avait pas le temps de les emmener chez le coiffeur, pour le moment ils resteraient comme ça. Octavia avait l'air de s'en fiche de toute façon.

Ils étaient en train de manger quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. C'était leur maman, mais elle était pas seule et Bellamy prit la main d'Octavia :

\- Viens O.

\- Maiiiiiiis pu'ée pu'ée !

\- Tu finiras plus tard, viens.

La petite le suivit en boudant et Bellamy l'emmena dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Leur maman et l'homme faisaient beaucoup de bruit, Bellamy entendit de la vaisselle casser et leur maman crier :

\- Putain de gosses, ma robe est pleine de purée maintenant !

Il boucha doucement les oreilles d'Octavia qui se laissa faire, elle avait l'habitude.

Bellamy, lui, il entendit tous les bruits.

Une fois il avait regardé, parce que maman elle était dans la chambre de lui et Octavia avec un homme et il était entré sans savoir et il avait vu sa maman toute nue faire quelque chose avec le monsieur, et ça avait été bizarre et plutôt dégoûtant. Bellamy n'avait pas pu dormir dans sa chambre ce soir là, et il avait dormi par terre sur des couvertures avec Octavia, en lui disant que c'était un jeu, ils faisaient semblant d'être des explorateurs qui dorment dans une tente.

Le lendemain Bellamy avait nettoyé les draps, les couvertures et la chambre complètement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait comment fonctionnait la machine à laver, et l'aspirateur, il avait appris très vite, il avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Maintenant, il entendait juste les bruits mais les images dans la tête de Bellamy ne s'effaçaient pas tout à fait, et il eut un haut le cœur. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, il devait protéger Octavia. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite fille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ou entende ça.

Cela paru durer des heures, Octavia s'endormit assise contre lui, les mains de son frère toujours sur ses oreilles.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, Bellamy porta Octavia pour la coucher dans son lit et ouvrit la porte à sa maman :

\- Pourquoi tu fermes à clé sale gosse ?

Bellamy ne répondit rien. La mère entra, alla embrasser Octavia sur la joue et décoiffa Bellamy. Elle se mit à rire fort :

\- Elle est trop moche Octavia comme ça, ahaha, quelle bonne idée tu as eu vraiment, Bébéllamy.

\- Moins fort maman, tu vas réveiller O.

\- Oh ta gueule, gueula-t-elle. Allez dors toi aussi et viens pas m'emmerder cette nuit, je suis occupée !

\- Oui maman.

\- En plus il déteste les enfants, alors je lui ai dis que vous étiez seulement les gosses de la voisine.

Elle rit à nouveau :

\- Comme si elle pouvait avoir des gosses cette godiche puritaine. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait même pas se servir de sa chatte.

\- Mais elle a pas de chat, dit Bellamy sans comprendre.

Sa mère rit encore plus fort et Bellamy vit que sa sœur se tournait sur son lit, elle allait vraiment finir par se réveiller.

\- T'es trop con Bébéllamy, tu dois avoir la cervelle de ton père, mais au moins tu me fais bien rire. Silence maintenant, où je t'envoie jouer avec ta sœur avec la chatte de la voisine.

Bellamy ne comprit toujours pas, puisque la voisine n'avait pas d'animal, il le savait bien. Sa mère embrassa sa joue et lui dit plus tendrement :

\- Allez au lit mon beau Bellamy.

\- Oui maman.

Il était déjà en pyjama (ils avaient pris un bain avec Octavia avant de manger), et il se coucha sous sa couette.

\- J'éteins, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Elle recommença à rire :

\- Oh oui ça elle va être bonne.

Il fit sombre dans la chambre, Bellamy n'aimait pas trop quand il faisait sombre mais sa mère ne voulait pas qu'ils aient de veilleuse parce que c'était juste pour les chochottes. _« Et toi mon Bébéllamy tu n'es pas une chochotte »_. Il ne savait pas s'il en était une ou pas, mais il aimait pas quand il faisait sombre et Octavia non plus d'ailleurs. Quand leur mère n'était pas là, Bellamy allumait toujours la lumière du couloir et laissait la porte entrebâillée.

Il entendit encore des bruits, cette fois-ci depuis la chambre de sa mère.

Bellamy serra sa couette contre lui et il se mit à pleurer.

xxx

Monty détestait l'école. Et puis il y avait eu un nouveau.

Il était habillé trop bizarrement le nouveau, il avait un pantalon tout moche marron, et un vieux tee-shirt. Il avait des cheveux bruns pas très coiffé, et sa mèche lui retombait dans les yeux si bien qu'on ne les voyait pas trop. La maîtresse lui avait demandé de se présenter devant tout le monde.

\- Je m'appelle Jasper Jordan.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait dit. La maîtresse avait dû lui poser des questions.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai cinq ans et demi.

\- Tu es content de venir dans une nouvelle école ?

Jasper avait haussé les épaules. La maîtresse avait dit à Jasper de s'asseoir sur le banc avec les autres enfants et ils avaient commencé la journée.

À la récréation pleins d'enfants avaient entouré Jasper.

\- C'est quoi ton jeu préféré ?

\- Euh… Faire des bulles.

\- Tu aimes les tamagotchis ?

\- Non pas trop.

\- Bouah c'est nul ! C'est trop bien les tamagotchis.

Jasper n'avait rien répondu.

\- Même que tu dois te méfier de l'extraterrestre, si tu as un truc il va te le casser.

Jasper leva la tête soudain et ce fut un peu comme s'il se réveillait. Ses yeux brillèrent et il commença à poser des questions à son tour :

\- Wouah, il y a un extraterrestre ici ?

\- Oui, c'est Monty. Le garçon avec les petits yeux là bas, dit un des mômes en pointant Monty dans le fond de la cour.

\- Mais c'est trop génial, j'ai jamais rencontré d'extraterrestre moi.

\- C'est un faux, il est juste trop bête c'est pour ça, dit un enfant.

\- Et il casse tout, en plus, et il a un prénom trop bizarre, renchérit un autre.

\- Faut pas que tu t'en approches, il pue, ajouta un troisième.

Mais Jasper n'écoutait déjà plus rien. Il n'avait qu'une et une seule envie, aller parler à l'extraterrestre et savoir comment c'était là haut. Alors il s'éloigna du groupe et quelqu'un lui cria :

\- Eh ! On t'a dit de pas lui parler.

Mais Jasper alla quand même voir l'extraterrestre.

Monty le vit s'approcher et recula quand Jasper appuya son nez contre le sien pour le regarder de vraiment très près.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es un extraterrestre ?

Monty se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. Alors voilà, le nouveau aussi allait se moquer de lui, et ça ferait encore un autre enfant en plus contre lui. Sauf que Jasper ne réagit pas du tout comme il s'y attendait.

\- Non parce que c'est trop cool les extraterrestres tu vois, j'aimerais trop en rencontrer un, et comme les autres disent que t'en es un j'ai pensé que t'en étais un.

\- Non j'en suis pas vraiment un, désolé.

\- Ben c'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi y disent que t'es un extraterrestre si t'es pas un extraterrestre ?

\- Parce que la maîtresse a dit que j'étais souvent dans la lune et que je venais d'une autre planète.

\- Oh ouais, moi aussi y a un éduc il a dit ça _« Jasper t'as pas les pieds sur terre, tu vis sur la lune »_. Pourtant je ne vis pas sur la lune, je le saurais quand même, des fois les adultes ils disent vraiment n'impoooooooorte quoi.

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Oui, parce je ne viens pas d'une autre planète.

\- N'empêche t'imagine ? Ce serait super cool.

\- Oui.

\- Je me demande comment c'est là haut. Tu vois pleins de gens y me disent que mes parents y sont là haut, alors si je croise un extraterrestre je lui demanderai s'ils vont biens.

\- Wouaaaaah tes parents ils sont astronautes ?

Jasper éclata de rire et Monty eut peur, parce qu'en général ce n'était pas bon signe quand les autres riaient. Il allait se moquer de lui maintenant, lui dire un truc méchant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Non, mes parents ils étaient militaires.

\- Alors ils sont montés dans une fusée pour aller là haut pour voir si y avait des méchants extraterrestre ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux :

\- Mais oui, c'est peut-être ça que ça veut dire. Et ben Monty, tu es vraiment super intelligent toi.

Monty fut surpris, personne ne lui avait jamais dis quelque chose de si gentil.

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de chercher les extraterrestres et leur demander comment vont tes parents alors, dit-il.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Super !

Et voilà comment Monty s'était fait son premier véritable ami.

xxx

John il avait pleins d'amis à l'école, mais son préféré, il s'appelait John comme lui. John Mbege

\- Comme tu t'appelles John et moi je m'appelle John on est forcément obligé de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde tu vois ?

Le père de John (Murphy) il aimait bien les appeler :

\- Les affreux JohnJohn.

John Murphy et John Mbege ils seraient amis pour toujours, pour toute la vie. C'était genre une promesse. Parce que bon on ne sépare pas les affreux JohnJohn, sinon ça ne veut plus rien dire. Un affreux John tout seul, c'est pas pareil.

John (toujours Murphy), il avait des tonnes d'autres amis, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde dans son école. Il avait beaucoup de succès, et il avait même trois petites copines et un petit copain – parce que sa maman et son papa ils lui avaient dis que c'était normal d'aimer une fille ou un garçon.

À son anniversaire de ses six ans, il invita John (Mbege) normal, des amis, et aussi ses trois petites copines et son petit copain et c'était très amusant, parce que son papa il avait commandé un ENORME gâteau géant Bob l'Eponge, et sa maman elle avait mis pleins de bougies. Et tout le monde avait soufflé en même temps.

Bob l'Eponge il était super bon à manger, il avait un goût d'ananas. John en avait repris deux fois tellement il était bon. Puis on lui avait donné pleins de cadeau. John Mbege il lui avait offert une bouée Bob l'Eponge, et le papa de John (Murphy) il lui avait gonflé, du coup John s'était trimballé tout l'après midi avec sa bouée autour du ventre. Il avait eu des feutres, des legos, de la pâte à modeler, un carnet pour dessiner.

Son papa lui avait offert une peluche Bob l'Eponge géante (aussi grande que lui) et sa maman un nouveau ballon et aussi un trop beau pull rose en laine, il était tout doux et John adorait le rose, sa couleur préférée avec le jaune. Il avait été trop gâté et il avait passé la soirée à être vraiment super excité, et ses parents avaient eu du mal à le calmer pour qu'il aille se coucher.

\- Maman demain je pourrai mettre le pull rose à l'école ?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Sa maman lui raconta une histoire et John s'endormit avec sa peluche, sa couverture doudou et son pouce dans la bouche.

Plus tard il y avait eu l'anniversaire de sa maman et John lui avait fait un beaaaaaau dessin. Maman elle avait bu beaucoup de… De… La colle et elle avait rit aux éclats en voyant le dessin, alors John avait rit aussi, et ça avait été trop drôle.

Maman riait tout le temps quand elle buvait de la colle, mais elle en buvait pas souvent alors bon.

xxx

\- Bell, O veut des Nénéales !

\- Céréales

\- Nénéales.

Bellamy donna des céréales à sa petite sœur. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas école mais leur maman n'était pas là alors Bellamy s'occupait de sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs sa maman l'avait dit ce matin.

\- Bébéllamy occupe toi d'ta sœur, je pars.

\- Oui maman.

\- C'est bien mon beau Bellamy, je t'aime tu sais.

\- Oui maman.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

\- Si tu fais le con, je t'envoie jouer avec la chatte de la voisine.

\- Mais elle a pas…

\- Ta gueule Bébéllamy.

\- Oui maman.

La mère l'avait regardé en souriant et lui avait caressé les cheveux, Bellamy avait sourit et regardé son visage.

\- Je t'aime maman, dit-il.

Puis il remarqua une tâche près de sa bouche :

\- Tu as une trace de lait maman, tu as bu du lait ?

Sa mère avait éclaté de rire et était allait s'essuyer la bouche avant de dire :

\- Oui oui, beaucoup de lait Bébéllamy, tu sais le lait c'est bon pour la santé.

Il lui avait sourit et avait hoché la tête, content de lui.

\- Vraiment qu'est-ce que t'es con, t'es arrivé cabossé mon pauvre. Bon allez sois sage, je reviens ce soir.

\- Oui maman.

Elle était partie et Bellamy avait rempli deux grands bols de laits pour lui et pour sa sœur. Parce que maman l'avait dit, le lait c'était bon pour la santé.

Puis avec sa sœur ils avaient fait pleins de dessins et Octavia avait dessiné sur le mur. Mais ce n'était pas grave, maman ne verrait sûrement pas, elle ne regardait pas beaucoup les murs. Elle n'avait jamais vu que Bellamy avait arraché un bout de papier peint sans faire exprès à un endroit, alors elle ne verrait pas le feutre. Ensuite ils regardèrent la télé, puis Bellamy lu des histoires à sa sœur. Octavia aimait qu'on lui raconte des histoires et Bellamy aimait lire. Dans les livres les enfants avaient une maman et un papa qui s'occupaient d'eux et qui ne faisaient pas des choses vraiment bizarres en criant.

Maman offrait beaucoup de livres à Bellamy et Octavia, ils en avaient des tonnes. Elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle était désolée de ne pas trop être là, que ça allait les occuper et qu'elle les aimait, mais au final elle restait beaucoup absente.

Bellamy aurait préféré avoir moins de livre et un peu plus sa maman – sans tous les messieurs qui venaient à la maison.

Des fois Bellamy parlait de leur maman à Octavia, elle la voyait encore moins que lui parce que souvent elle dormait quand leur mère était là.

\- Tu sais O, maman elle est à moitié humaine et à moitié éléphant.

\- Comme Baba' ?

\- Oui comme Babar, mais Babar c'est juste un éléphant.

\- Comment Bell sait ?

\- Parce que un jour maman me l'a dit.

Octavia posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour montrer la surprise.

\- Maman est un phéphélant !

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit « Bébéllamy plus aucun risque que j'ai des chiards comme toi et Octavia, je me suis fais couper les trompes ».

Octavia rit.

\- Maman avait des t'ompes !

\- Oui. Alors tu vois, elle est à moitié éléphant !

Les petites mains d'Octavia applaudirent puis elle fit un câlin à son frère.

\- Et Bell phéphélant ?

\- Non moi je suis un petit garçon normal, je n'ai pas de trompe.

\- Et O phéphélant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu penses que tu as une trompe ?

\- Non pas t'ompe.

\- Mais c'est pas grave c'est super bien d'être une petite fille.

Plus tard Bellamy avait pris son bain avec Octavia et elle avait crié :

\- Bell Bell Bell ! Bell a t'ompe, Bell phéphélant, en pointant Bellamy tout nu.

\- Mais non O, c'est pas une trompe ça, c'est le zizi des garçons.

Octavia regarda son corps et dit :

\- Pas O ! Pas O !

\- Non les filles n'ont pas de zizi !

Octavia s'était mise à pleurer d'un coup, et Bellamy avait mis super longtemps à la consoler. Après il l'avait couché et puis Bellamy lui avait certifié :

\- De toute façon c'est nul d'être un éléphant. Toi Octavia tu es un papillon, et c'est super cool les papillons.

\- Pipayon ?

\- Oui, regarde.

Bellamy avait pris un stylo et dessiné des petites ailes de papillons sur la main d'Octavia.

\- Pipayon, pipayon, avait-elle crié en rigolant et en applaudissant.

\- Oui tu es un papillon.

Octavia avait embrassé la joue de son frère :

\- O aime Bell t'èèèèèès fo' !

\- Moi aussi O je t'aime très fort.

\- Tu do' avec O ?

Bellamy avait hoché la tête et s'était couché avec elle dans le lit, après avoir allumé le couloir et entrebâillé la porte de la chambre.

Il s'était réveillé aux hurlements de sa mère :

\- Tu baises avec ta sœur beau dégueulasse ! Je devrais t'appeler Dégueullamy !

Bellamy ne comprit rien mais il se mit à pleurer parce que sa mère hurlait de plus en plus fort et lui tirait les cheveux.

\- Espèce de sale gosse précoce, finalement t'es bien mon fils, toi aussi tu aimes le sexe, hein petit dégueu ?

Bellamy pleura plus fort, il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il dormait avec Octavia et maintenant il ne dormait plus et sa mère lui faisait mal. Octavia ouvrit les yeux et pleura avec lui.

\- Vos gueules !

Ils pleurèrent encore plus !

\- Vos gueules j'ai dis, hurla la mère.

Bellamy et Octavia se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et se turent, mais les larmes coulaient encore. La mère relâcha les cheveux de Bellamy.

\- Relâche-la !

Bellamy obéit et se sépara d'Octavia. La mère gifla Octavia :

\- Petite pute !

\- Maman fais pas ça ! Fit Bellamy.

\- Toi dégages dans ton lit.

Bellamy se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit. Sa mère vint vers lui et hurla :

\- Touche plus à ta sœur.

\- J'ai pas touché O.

Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait sa mère.

\- Dors plus dans son lit ! Dégueullamy.

\- Oui maman.

Elle lui tapota la tête gentiment.

\- C'est bien. Si tu veux baiser quelqu'un, baise les copines de ta sœur.

\- Oui maman, dit Bellamy sans savoir ce que voulait dire « baiser ».

Finalement elle les laissa seule et ferma la porte. Les laissant tous les deux dans le noir. Bellamy essuya ses larmes, il entendit Octavia pleurer.

\- Pleure pas O, tu es un papillon, ça va aller.

\- O pipayon ?

\- Oui et les papillons ils s'envolent et vont vers des endroits pleins de fleurs.

Octavia se leva et vint se mettre dans le lit de son frère. Maman avait dit qu'il devait pas dormir dans le lit d'Octavia, mais si elle venait dans son lit ça devait aller. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Octavia finit par se calmer à nouveau et s'endormit.

Bellamy ne put pas, il surveillait la porte.

xxx

Monty venait d'ouvrir avec un couteau le tamagotchi que Jasper lui avait ramené.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas les tamagotchis ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je l'ai piqué à quelqu'un du foyer.

\- C'est pas bien de piquer des trucs.

\- Mais tu m'as dis que dans les tamagotchis il y avait des trucs trop biens et je voulais voir.

\- Tu vas pas me mettre un coup de poing parce que je l'ai ouvert ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est trop cool ce que tu fais Monty, tu ouvres les objets et tu regardes ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Maintenant je voudrais te donner pleins d'objets pour que tu me montres ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

Le regard de Monty resta longuement posé sur celui de Jasper, puis il sourit et montra l'intérieur du tamagotchi à Jasper.

\- Tu crois qu'avec un de ces trucs on peut communiquer avec les extraterrestres ?

\- J'en suis sûr, dit Monty.

Ils démontèrent complètement l'objet et gardèrent de côté les petites pièces, peut-être que s'ils collaient pleins de petites pièces entre elles, ils auraient un téléphone pour chez les extraterrestres.

\- Moi je pense qu'il faut que j'ouvre un téléphone et qu'on colle tout ça dans le téléphone.

\- C'est vrai, t'es intelligent Monty.

Jasper et Monty étaient devenus inséparables, les autres avaient vite laissé tombé l'idée de devenir amis avec Jasper. Il était trop bizarre selon eux. Il avait vidé une bouteille de peinture et du liquide vaisselle dans l'évier après l'avoir bouché et quand la maîtresse l'avait engueulé et lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça il avait dit :

\- J'aime bien faire des expériences.

Il n'y avait que Monty qui l'avait compris.

\- C'était cool ton expérience, avait-il dit. Dommage que la maîtresse elle a tout vidé.

\- C'est pas grave, j'en ferai d'autres, avait certifié Jasper.

\- Oui, la prochaine fois je t'aiderai.

Pour Monty, Jasper n'était pas bizarre du tout. Au contraire. Il était le moins bizarre de tous. Ils se comprenaient tout le temps, ils pouvaient se parler de tout, et Monty n'avait jamais autant parlé depuis qu'il connaissait Jasper.

Ses parents avaient dit qu'il était plus ouvert ces derniers temps. Monty et Jasper n'avaient pas compris et avait cru qu'il était ouvert parce qu'il avait une porte sur lui. Ils avaient donc cherché partout une porte sur Monty et la maîtresse avait crié quand Monty avait enlevé son pantalon et son slip au milieu de la cour pour voir s'il y en avait une là. Il avait juste été puni, mais ni lui, ni Jasper n'avait trouvé de porte.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont voulu dire que t'était tout vert.

\- Mais je suis pas tout vert non plus.

\- C'est un mystère, avait dit Jasper.

Ils avaient demandé des explications aux parents de Monty, et ceux-ci avaient expliqué que ça voulait dire que Monty parlait plus facilement, racontait sa journée, avait l'air plus content.

\- Y a un éduc y m'a dit ça aussi, dit Jasper, que j'étais vraiment devenu bavard alors qu'avant je parlais pas trop. En tout cas je sais pourquoi t'es aussi intelligent Monty.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tes parents sont très intelligents aussi.

\- Je suis sûr que tes parents le sont aussi, dit Monty, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont pris une fusée !

\- Ouais c'est sûr, dit Jasper.

Au final Monty avait invité Jasper chez lui et ils avaient cassé le téléphone (ainsi que d'autres objets) et ils avaient mis pleins de colle dans le téléphone et ils avaient collés tous les petits trucs qu'ils avaient dessus. Puis ils avaient refermé le téléphone avec une tonne de colle et avait appuyé sur tous les boutons pour trouver le code de communication vers les extraterrestres.

\- C'est dur de trouver le bon code, avait dit Monty après plusieurs échecs.

Jasper hocha la tête. Ils essayèrent d'autres codes, mais furent finalement arrêter par la mère de Monty qui hurla en voyant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Non le téléphone ! Monty je t'ai déjà dit cinq mille fois que tu ne devais pas casser les objets de la maison pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur !

\- Mais là c'est pas pareil, expliqua Monty, on essaye de communiquer avec les extraterrestres avec Jasper, c'est super important.

\- Oui et bien vous avez cassé le téléphone ! Et vous allez être puni.

\- On n'a pas cassé le téléphone, dit Jasper, on l'a rendu plus performant, mais on trouve pas le code pour appeler les extraterrestres, mais ensuite on pourra leur parler et je demanderai comment vont mon papa et ma maman.

La mère de Monty se calma et s'accroupis vers Jasper.

\- Ton papa et ta maman ?

\- Oui ils sont partis là haut et je veux savoir s'ils vont biens, c'est pour ça qu'on doit demander aux extraterrestres.

Jasper se retrouva dans les bras de la mère de Monty sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri. Ils ne sont pas vraiment là haut.

\- Mais si tout le monde me le dit. Depuis qu'ils ont eut un accident de voiture. « Tes parents ils sont partis là haut ». Même que moi je sais que c'est vrai parce que y a un monsieur à l'entreureument il a dit qu'ils étaient en paix là haut et qu'ils veillaient sur nous. Monty m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient sûrement pris une fusée pour là haut.

La mère tourna la tête vers son fils qui hochait la tête et ajouta :

\- Ils sont sûrement partis se battre avec les gens extraterrestres parce qu'ils sont militaire.

\- Oui c'est ça, dit Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua doucement la maman de Monty, tes parents sont décédés Jasper.

\- C'est quoi décédé ?

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Comme s'ils étaient cassés ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors faut les réparer.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Jasper.

\- Mais moi je veux revoir mes parents et je dois dire aux extraterrestres qu'ils doivent revenir parce qu'ils me manquent.

\- Ils ne reviendront pas Jasper.

\- Si, ils reviendront parce qu'ils me laisseront pas tout seul. Ils doivent juste trouver une nouvelle fusée.

\- Non Jasper, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu ne les verras plus jamais. Je suis désolée. Personne ne t'a expliqué ?

\- Ben si on m'a dit qu'ils étaient là haut.

\- Ils ne sont pas vraiment là haut, c'est une image. Tes parents, mon chou, ils sont morts dans l'accident de voiture, c'est pour ça que tu es allés à l'enterrement. Ils ne reviendront plus jamais, je suis désolé.

Jasper se mit à pleurer parce que la maman de Monty elle disait des choses vraiment nulles et vraiment tristes. Mais au moins elle ne les engueula pas pour le téléphone et ils pourraient quand même chercher le code pour les extraterrestres. Et en plus le papa de Monty il fit du gâteau au chocolat et c'était trop bon, alors Jasper il oublia un peu tout ça.

Mais quand même plus tard quand il fut tout seul dans sa chambre au foyer, il eut très mal au cœur et pleura, parce que son papa et sa maman ils reviendraient peut-être plus jamais pour venir le chercher et il aurait plus de papa et de maman.

xxx

En ce moment le papa de John il était souvent fatigué, il vomissait beaucoup aussi. Mais c'était pas grave parce qu'il chantait quand même avec lui Bob l'Eponge carré et même s'il faisait moins la bataille de chatouille, il lui faisait toujours des bisous et des fois lui lisait l'histoire du soir. Sa maman elle buvait de la colle quand son papa il était pas là, parce qu'il allait chez le docteur. John il pouvait inviter l'autre John et c'était cool, parce que dès que papa il rentrerait il allait dire _« voilà les affreux JohnJohn »._ Maman, elle, elle était énervée et fatiguée :

\- Faites moins de bruits ! Disait-elle.

Mais quand même c'était dur de faire moins de bruit quand John (Mbege) il racontait pleins de bêtises et que John (Murphy) il avait juste envie de rire en appuyant sur le klaxon de son camion. Puis ils se mirent à crier en chantant Bob l'Eponge, et ensuite ils klaxonnèrent très fort tout en recommençant à chanter.

La mère de John (Murphy) lança le verre partout en hurlant plus fort qu'eux :

\- J'ai dis moins de bruits !

Après ça, John n'eut plus le droit d'inviter son ami John.

xxx

La maman de Bellamy et Octavia s'absenta deux jours. Bellamy géra les choses tout seul, alla à l'école avec Octavia, fit le repas le soir, et la vaisselle, la lessive et le ménage. Il fit ses devoirs ensuite. Tout ça en s'occupant d'Octavia, lui faisant prendre son bain, et lui mettant son pyjama et jouant un peu avec elle. Puis il s'endormit, épuisé, dans son lit.

Quand leur maman revint, ce fut avec un nouvel homme. Elle ne s'occupa pas tellement plus d'eux. L'homme fumait, il fumait partout dans la maison, ça puait tout le temps. Quand il écrasa son mégot sur le bras d'Octavia pour rire, Bellamy se jeta sur lui et lui mordit le bras jusqu'au sang. Le monsieur se tira de la maison en gueulant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. La mère hurla après Bellamy.

\- Imbécile de Bellamy, c'était juste une blague ! Ta sœur ça va pas lui faire de mal une petite brûlure. Hein Octavia que ça ne t'a pas fait mal ?

\- Ça fait mal, dit Octavia.

\- Quelle gourde celle là alors, je te dis que ça faisait pas mal.

\- Parle pas comme ça à O maman.

\- Putain vous me faites chier, un jour je vous abandonnerai et je serai bien débarrassée.

Bellamy eut une pensée horrible en se disant que ce serait eux qui seraient débarrassés. Il s'en voulu, il ne voulait pas que leur maman parte, au contraire, il aurait voulu qu'elle s'occupe plus d'eux.

Puis elle était gentille, parce qu'après, pour se faire pardonner, elle les emmena dans une librairie et leur acheta tous les livres qu'ils voulaient.

xxx

Jasper trouva une famille d'accueil et Monty fut le premier à qui il le dit :

\- J'ai une nouvelle maman et un nouveau papa, maintenant je suis plus tout seul. C'est trop chouette.

\- Mais on n'appelle plus les extraterrestres alors ?

\- Bien sûr que si, pour dire à mon premier papa et ma première maman de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je vais bien.

Monty rencontra « les nouveaux parents » de Jasper quand il alla dans son nouveau chez lui. Ils s'amusèrent bien ensemble, parce que Jasper vida pleins de produits différents dans un saladier et ils touillèrent leurs mélanges (vinaigrette, sirop de fraise, peinture, lait, eau, huile, produit vaisselle, shampoing, gel douche, Nutella, sauce tomate, farine, chocolat en poudre, jus de citron, jus de pommes, …) et Jasper commenta :

\- Moi je pense faut mettre un peu de peinture blanche.

Monty rajouta de la peinture blanche :

\- On pourrait mettre de la colle aussi ?

\- Ah ouais, attend je vais en chercher.

Jasper couru chercher de la colle liquide, et ils en rajoutèrent dans le saladier.

\- Et si on fait pipi dedans ? Proposa Jasper.

Monty fut d'accord, ils mirent le saladier par terre et firent pipi dedans. Puis ils recommencèrent leurs mélanges.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec ça on a une super potion magique, dit Jasper.

\- Qui sert à quoi à ton avis ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout, mais je pense que ça doit servir à devenir très beau.

\- Tu vas devenir riche alors parce que pleins de gens vont acheter ce produit.

\- Ben oui. Mais quand j'aurai pleins d'argents je t'en donnerait pleins aussi, et comme ça on aura pleins de nouvelles pièces pour notre téléphone.

\- Oui !

Ils se firent engueuler par les nouveaux parents de Jasper ceci dit, car ceux-ci n'aimèrent pas leur idée de potion magique.

De toute façon les nouveaux parents de Jasper ne restèrent pas longtemps ses parents, parce qu'ils déménagèrent et ne l'emmenèrent pas avec eux. Jasper retourna en foyer.

Puis trouva des nouveaux nouveaux parents.

Et Monty fut le premier au courant.

Les autres fois aussi.

Et tous les abandons, il les connu aussi.

Mais quand ils étaient petits, Jasper lui avait demandé :

\- Monty tu sais quoi ?

\- Non quoi ?

\- Tu es mon plus meilleur ami.

\- Toi aussi Jasper, tu es mon plus meilleur ami.

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Pour toujours !

Ils s'étaient fais un câlin.

Et ils grandirent.

xxx

Un matin Murphy se leva, sa mère pleurait et lui dit :

\- Tu n'as plus de papa.

Comment ça il n'avait plus de papa ? Où était son papa ?

\- Il est mort, et il ne reviendra jamais, sa putain de maladie a fini par le tuer.

Murphy se retrouva sans papa, et ce jour là il perdit aussi un peu sa maman.

Ce fut la fin de la vie heureuse.

La fin des affreux JohnJohn.

La fin de tout.

Sa mère se mit à aimer l'alcool plus que la vie.

Murphy se sentit abandonné. Par son père. Par sa mère. Par le monde.

Ses amis arrêtèrent de lui parler :

\- Non mais t'es pas drôle John, t'es devenu chiant !

 _Désolé pour ça, désolé si mon père est mort hein._

Même John finit par le laisser tomber, influencé par le groupe. Puis aussi parce que maintenant son ami avait peur d'aller chez lui.

\- Ta mère, elle me fiche la trouille.

\- Elle est gentille.

\- Mouais. Mais des fois elle l'est pas et on sait pas quand elle va l'être et quand elle va pas l'être.

\- C'est pas ma faute, s'était défendu Murphy.

\- Non, mais je préfère ne plus venir chez toi.

Ils continuèrent de se parler à l'école, mais de moins en moins. Et Murphy se retrouva seul.

Et la colère grandit en même temps que lui.

xxx

\- Mon Bébéllamy, apporte-moi une bière.

\- Oui maman.

Bellamy avait appris à simplement obéir, rendre sa mère heureuse lui permettait d'avoir la paix. Quand elle rentrait à la maison, il fermait sa gueule, il planquait presque Octavia :

\- Reste dans ta chambre.

\- Mais…

\- Reste dans ta chambre O, s'il te plaît.

\- Bon, bien, d'accord.

De toute façon, leur mère ne restait jamais longtemps. Ils se débrouillèrent seuls sans elle.

Jusqu'à la dernière fois où elle ferma la porte.

\- À plus tard mon beau Bellamy.

\- À plus tard maman.

Et elle ne revint jamais. Abandonnant Bellamy et Octavia à eux-mêmes.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent si c'était pire ou mieux.

xxx

Et puis il y eut des bas.

Des très bas.

Monty se souvenait de Jasper hurlant et pétant un plomb, à force d'épuisement, à force d'abandon.

Des vraiment très bas.

Murphy ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec un tournevis et trouva sa mère entrain de s'étouffer avec son vomi, il la sauva d'elle-même en la soulevant du sol, en l'aidant, en la faisant manger et en la couchant, sur le côté, dans sont lit.

Des moyens.

\- Désolé O, va falloir se serrer la ceinture pendant un temps, je me suis fait virer.

\- D'accord Bell, j'irai piquer des légumes chez les voisins.

Des franchement moyens.

Jasper était planqué sous le lit de Monty quand les flics arrivèrent pour le chercher.

Des putains de jours de merde :

Murphy s'écorcha le pied sur une seringue écrasée sur le sol. Merde, putain, il voulait juste aller pisser, pourquoi il devrait toujours penser à ne pas être pied nu ?

Des pas super :

\- S'il vous plaît, je vous payerai le mois prochain, ma sœur est encore petite, on a besoin de cet appart.

Des assez bons :

\- Monty je peux pas vivre sans toi, tu sais ça ?

\- C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais ça ?

Des pas trop mal :

\- Et si on allait au zoo John, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Des sympathiques :

Bellamy venait de recevoir sa paye et en plus il avait eu une prime.

\- Pour la peine on va au restaurant O.

\- Non c'est bon, garde-le, Bell.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, si tu économises, la prochaine fois on va en vacances.

\- Super idée.

Des jours avec :

\- J'ai une nouvelle famille. Annonça Jasper.

Des jours sans :

\- J'ai un nouveau copain. Annonça la mère de Murphy en présentant son dealer.

Des jours avec et sans :

\- Putain Bell tu me fais chier !

\- C'est la crise d'ado ça O.

Elle en avait rit.

 _Et puis. Il y eut le jour où toutes leurs routes se croisèrent._

\- Pied droit sur rond rouge.

Jasper essaya tant bien que mal de bouger son pied et se retrouva le nez contre la cuisse de Murphy :

\- N'essaie pas d'en profiter, marmonna Murphy.

\- J'ai envie de la mordre, elle a l'air bien dodu.

\- Tu vas recevoir ma main sur ta gueule.

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu dois les garder sur les ronds bleus et verts.

C'était Jasper qui avait ramené le Twister chez Bellamy, pour qu'ils y jouent tous ensemble. Et le plus cool, c'était que tout le monde avait accepté.

Octavia tourna à nouveau la roue et dit :

\- Monty, main gauche sur rond jaune.

Monty se retrouva dans une position vraiment bizarre, et son corps au dessus de Bellamy.

\- N'en profite pas non plus, ronchonna Murphy un brun jaloux.

\- Promis, rit Monty.

\- Bell, pied droit sur rond jaune. Continua Octavia.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

\- Débrouille-toi, rit-elle, c'est le jeu.

Bellamy grogna, essaya de bouger, perdit l'équilibre et se cassa la gueule. Murphy se releva d'un coup, poussant Jasper et Monty :

\- Perdu, sourit Monty.

\- On fait une autre partie, dit Jasper, Octavia tu joues ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais tourner la roue alors.

\- Non moi, dit Murphy. Moi je tourne la roue. Tu m'as bien eu Jasper avec tes sous entendus comme quoi j'allais me retrouver dans des positions sexuelles mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu le droit sniffer ton cul ou les pieds de Monty et j'ai eu une vision des trous de nez de Bellamy pas du tout sexy. Donc je vais tourner la roue.

\- Si tu veux, sourit Jasper.

Bellamy se releva et s'étira.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Il embrassa la bouche de Murphy qui lui dit _« pied droit sur rond vert mon petit vieillard »._

 _Et ce fut un très bon jour._

 _Sans doute un des meilleurs._

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre était donc un peu spécial, c'était un chapitre un peu bonus pour qu'on voit un peu leur enfance, en accéléré. J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plu.


	41. Job d'été

**Prompt :** Je saute dans une flaque.

* * *

 **41\. Job d'été.**

Jasper s'ennuyait complètement. Hôte de caisse (caissier quoi) c'était chiant comme boulot. Si encore il avait bossé comme caissier dans un sexe shop, ça aurait pu être marrant, mais là, voir défiler toute la journée des légumes, de la litière pour chat, des pâtes et du PQ, c'était pas le truc le plus intéressant du monde. Heureusement qu'il avait Murphy qui bossait à deux caisses de là. Des fois après un bonjour, merci bonne journée, il gueulait :

\- Eh Murphy ! Alors tu fais quoi ?

Au bout de la sixième fois, Murphy avait répondu avec agacement :

\- Je fais un tennis ! Débile.

Jasper avait éclaté de rire puis s'était tourné vers son client.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

Pour s'occuper, Jasper s'amusait souvent avec le micro du magasin.

\- Tududum, John Murphy est demandé en caisse numéro 8, en caisse numéro 8.

Et Murphy de répondre avec le micro :

\- Jasper Jordan est prié d'arrêter de faire l'abruti, où je vais lui mettre mon coup de pied au cul.

Jasper avait tellement rit qu'il avait eu du mal à s'occuper de la vieille dame qui attendait qu'il passe ses courses devant le lecteur de code barre.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, soyez un peu plus sérieux, vous n'êtes là pour vous amuser.

\- Je sais, désolé, répondit Jasper en essayant de se calmer.

Il toussa, prit un visage sérieux, puis s'occupa de quatre clients, avant de commencer à en avoir à nouveau marre. Heureusement la cinquième cliente était une fille très jolie. Il lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Ils avaient sans doute le même âge.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

\- T'es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu travailler ici.

\- Oui. J'ai commencé aujourd'hui.

\- T'es plutôt mignon.

\- Merci, ricana Jasper, t'es plutôt jolie.

Il fit passer ses courses, en continuant de lui jeter de grands sourires. Elle paya, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis elle lui écrivit son numéro de téléphone sur un mouchoir et lui donna.

\- Appelle-moi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle quitta le magasin avec ses courses. Jasper se leva, ignora la personne suivante, monta sur sa chaise pour passer au dessus de la caisse et couru vers Murphy. Il lui mit le mouchoir sous le nez :

\- T'as vu ça ?

\- Dégage ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Et ta caisse ? Y en a qui bosse là !

\- Non mais frérot, t'as vu ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une fille m'a filé son numéro.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas maqué avec Monty ?

\- Si. Mais moi je me suis fais dragué à la caisse, et toi ?

\- Non et tant mieux.

\- Ahaha, alors j'ai gagné !

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as rien gagné du tout, gros naze, retourne bosser.

\- T'es jaloux, j'ai plus de succès que toi.

\- Je suis pas jaloux, et tu n'as pas plus de succès que moi.

\- On pari ?

Murphy tourna ses yeux vers Jasper.

\- Okay, on pari, mais casse toi.

Jasper tendit sa main et Murphy tapa dedans. Alors seulement Jasper retourna s'asseoir.

Au bout d'une heure, Jasper joua avec le micro :

\- Deux filles m'ont dragué John Murphy, et toi ?

Murphy lui répondit avec le même moyen :

\- Huit filles et six hommes, tu peux faire mieux.

Jasper eut l'air outré et dit :

\- C'est pas juste, t'as dû leur faire tes petits regards d'orage avec ta tête de beau gosse !

Murphy rit au micro :

\- Fallais pas naître avec ta gueule et parier avec moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à ma gueule ?

\- Rien du tout, mais tu manques de sex-appeal. T'es plus… Un genre de chiot, on veut te gratter derrière les oreilles mais on ne te laisse pas entrer.

\- T'as de ces images toi alors !

\- Bon et maintenant arrête de me casser les couilles et bosse.

Sauf qu'ils ne purent pas continuer de bosser, parce que le patron en ayant vraiment marre de leurs conneries les vira directement du magasin. Et ils se retrouvèrent sans emploi, alors que la journée n'était même pas terminée.

\- C'est ta faute Jasper, putain ! On avait besoin de ce travail en plus, je te signale qu'on doit payer les vacances !

\- Ouais ben c'était nul comme boulot en plus. On a qu'à demander à Seth de nous avancer pour les vacances ?

\- Wendy s'est barrée à cause de nous, tu crois qu'il va dire _« oh oui tenez ? »_

\- Oui ?

\- T'es trop naïf Jasper.

Jasper enfonça ses mains dans ses poches :

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Toi, je sais pas, moi je vais aller attendre Bellamy.

\- Bon ben je viens avec toi.

\- Je t'ai pas invité. S'agaça Murphy.

\- Je m'invite tout seul.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné tiens, venant d'un pot de colle comme toi.

Le sourire qu'eut Jasper à ce moment là n'eut pas pour but de rassurer Murphy.

\- Je ne suis pas un pot de colle.

\- Si un peu quand même.

\- Non, parce qu'un pot de colle, c'est pire.

Jasper attrapa le bras de Murphy et se colla complètement contre lui pour illustrer ses propos. Murphy le poussa :

\- Arrête, lâche moi !

\- Tu voulais un pot de colle, tu vas être servis, dit Jasper en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou collant son torse contre son dos.

\- Jaspeeeeer mais c'est pas possible, qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour hériter d'un emmerdeur pareil ?

\- Tu as dit pleins de gros mots.

\- Putain de bordel de merde.

\- Tu vois.

Murphy s'arrêta de marcher et se frotta les yeux. Jasper était épuisant, s'il ne l'aimait pas autant … Murphy sourit en coin, une idée venant de lui pousser dans la tête :

\- Frangin, tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Jasper fut paralysé de bonheur et retira doucement ses bras.

\- Merci.

Il recommença à avancer avant que Jasper ne redémarre son moteur. Celui-ci finit par le suivre de nouveau, d'une voix plus posée il dit :

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, tu ne veux pas le faire plus souvent ?

\- Non, sinon ça perdra de son effet.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui parce que tu t'habituerais et ensuite ça ne te ferait plus rien.

\- Non je veux dire _« frangin »,_ tu le penses vraiment ? C'est pas juste pour me faire réagir ?

Murphy s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda Jasper fixement :

\- Tu crois que je suis le genre de personne à dire ça comme ça pour le fun ?

Jasper laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté.

\- Par sarcasme, c'est possible.

Murphy approcha son visage du sien :

\- Alors dis moi où est le sarcasme là, frangin !

Jasper déglutit.

\- Okay, tu es sincère. Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Ta gueule et bouge, ronchonna Murphy en s'éloignant et en reprenant sa marche.

Avec un grand sourire, Jasper le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Bellamy était en train de faire une balle aux prisonniers avec les adolescents. Murphy trouva ça vraiment très sexy de le regarder se déhancher dans tous les sens pour éviter le ballon, ou pour le récupérer très vite et le relancer tout aussi vite. Le gosse se tint tranquille… Deux minutes. Record battu.

Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Murphy :

\- Allez viens, on va jouer avec eux.

Comme d'habitude, il ne laissa pas vraiment le choix à Murphy. Ils s'incrustèrent dans l'équipe contre Bellamy.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous deux ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Merci pour l'accueil, répondit Murphy.

\- On peut jouer ? Interrogea Jasper.

Bellamy n'avait rien contre ça.

Une ado s'approcha de Bellamy alors que la partie reprenait :

\- C'est qui ? Tu les connais ?

Murphy se mordit les lèvres :

\- Putain de séducteur, ronchonna-t-il avec jalousie.

\- Toi-même, rit Jasper.

Bellamy attrapa la balle au vol et répondit :

\- Mon petit ami et son frère.

La tête de la fille fut impayable et Murphy ricana. Bellamy lui jeta la balle dessus pour qu'il arrête, mais Murphy la bloqua par réflexe.

\- Ah mais t'es pédé ? Demanda la fille.

Murphy la visa avec la balle et la toucha au bras. Bellamy ramassa la balle :

\- Non, répondit-il. Tu as perdu, va dans leur camp.

La fille se frotta le bras et fusilla Murphy des yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire en coin alors que Bellamy relançait le ballon. Sur un ado au hasard cette fois-ci, il le toucha. Jasper couru et prit le ballon et le lança vachement vite et fort… Dans le vide. Murphy eut un rire un peu méprisant. Jasper haussa les épaules comme si ça avait juste été un coup de malchance.

Ils jouèrent un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Jasper et Murphy dans un camp et Bellamy dans l'autre. Jasper récupéra le ballon, et une nouvelle fois le lança de toutes ses forces. Visant Bellamy. Il l'atteint en pleins dans le nez.

Le jeu s'arrêta là.

Bellamy se mit à saigner du nez et Murphy donna une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de Jasper. Celui-ci couru vers Bellamy pour s'excuser :

\- Désolé Bellamy !

\- En fait t'essaie de tuer ton beau frère c'est ça ? Demanda Bellamy en appuyant un mouchoir sur son nez tout en penchant la tête en avant.

\- Mais non ! En plus c'est une balle toute molle, ça n'aurait pas dû te faire aussi mal. Fit Jasper l'air contrit.

Les autres adolescents commencèrent une nouvelle partie, tandis que Bellamy se mettait un peu plus loin, suivit de Jasper et Murphy.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ? À part me casser le nez ?

\- Désoléééééé, répéta Jasper.

\- On s'est fait virer. Soupira Murphy.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- C'est de la faute de Jasper, il n'a pas arrêté de faire le con.

\- Je te signale que tu as participé. Il s'est fait draguer par huit filles et six garçons et il était fier de me l'annoncer au micro.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Bellamy avec un ton énervé.

\- C'était juste un jeu, expliqua Jasper.

Murphy lui donna un coup de coude :

\- T'étais obligé de lui dire ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils :

\- Parce qu'en plus tu comptais me le cacher ?

\- Mais non, s'agaça Murphy, mais c'est pas la première fois que je me fais draguer, ça veut rien dire. Et puis de l'adolescente qui te regarde avec la bave aux lèvres on en parle ?

\- Qui ça ?

Murphy pointa la fille du doigt :

\- Mais non, tu te trompes, elle trouve juste que je suis un animateur sympa.

\- Oh putain, t'es devenu aveugle. Soupira Murphy.

Bellamy se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Peut-être parce que moi, je ne pense qu'à toi.

Murphy rougit et trouva tout à coup le match entre les adolescents vachement intéressants. Jasper posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy :

\- Allez, vous allez pas vous disputer pour ça, c'était juste un jeu pour savoir lequel d'entre nous a le plus de succès.

\- Et c'est Murphy qui a gagné, dit Bellamy.

\- Ouais… Comment tu le sais ?

Bellamy regarda Jasper de bas en haut.

\- Te vexe pas, tu n'es pas moche mais… T'es plus comme un mignon petit animal. Un genre de loutre.

Jasper leva un sourcil :

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me comparer à un animal ? Murphy a dit chiot lui ! Et puis il a une tête de grenouille, en quoi c'est mieux ?

Murphy attrapa son bras et le tordit :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

\- Pardon, je n'ai jamais dit que tu ressemblais à une grenouille, couina Jasper.

Murphy tordit plus fort son bras et Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Tu es très beau, pleins de sex à pomme ! Lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Murphy le relâcha :

\- Sex à pomme ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux dire sex-appeal ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis. Peu importe.

Bellamy posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Murphy donna une petite tape sur la joue de Jasper :

\- Tu es mignon, se moqua-t-il.

Jasper enfonça ses mains dans ses poches l'air vexé :

\- Tu m'as fait mal.

\- Pauvre chéri.

Bellamy les calma en demandant :

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ?

\- Trouver un autre travail dans l'urgence, répondit Jasper.

Murphy acquiesça. Bellamy se frotta le menton, l'air de réfléchir.

\- J'ai bien une idée, dit-il, mais ça ne va pas te plaire John.

\- Comme si je pouvais me montrer difficile, dit Murphy.

Quand Bellamy expliqua ce qu'il en était, Jasper fut le seul à s'extasier. Murphy fit vraiment la gueule.

xxx

Jasper avait laissé Murphy et Bellamy ensemble, puis avait appelé Monty pour qu'ils se rejoignent directement chez l'asiatique. Jasper arriva en premier et s'assit sur le trottoir en l'attendant. Il aurait pu rentrer, il avait les clés après tout, mais il préférait attendre ici. Il aperçu la voiture de Monty de loin, et se leva. Monty gara la voiture, puis rejoignit Jasper.

\- Alors ta journée ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Super. On a reçu des plants de nouvelles plantes carnivores. Et la tienne ?

\- On s'est fait viré.

Monty sortit les clés de sa maison de son sac :

\- Rentrons, tu vas me raconter ça.

Jasper le suivit. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et se servirent un jus de fruits avec des gâteaux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Monty.

\- Il se pourrait qu'on ait un peu abusé du micro avec Murphy. Mais c'était chiant comme boulot. Le seul truc bien c'est que je me suis fais draguer deux fois.

Monty allait croquer dans un gâteau mais arrêta son geste et éloigna sa main de sa bouche.

\- Pardon ?

\- Deux filles m'ont dragué, répéta Jasper. Mais j'ai perdu, Murphy s'est fait dragué par bien plus de monde.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu laisses des filles te draguer ? Demanda Monty avec une voix sérieuse.

\- Ben oui. Au moins ça passait le temps.

\- Jasper… Tu veux qu'on s'engueule c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, pourquoi ?

\- Je te laisse deviner.

Jasper fixa Monty et puis fini par demander :

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais jaloux ?

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu laisses les filles te draguer, bien sûr que je suis jaloux !

Au vue du sourire que Jasper eut à cette annonce, il en était ravi.

\- Oh non, c'est trop mignon ça.

Monty en revanche avait l'air vraiment agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas mignon, comment tu l'aurais pris si tout à l'heure au lieu de te parler des plantes carnivores j'avais dis _« je me suis fais draguer par deux personnes qui bossent là bas »_ ?

Jasper n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que ça lui aurait fait :

\- J'aurais été super énervé, tu es à moi.

\- Alors tu vois ?

\- Désolé Monty, mais je te jure, ce n'était vraiment rien. Je n'ai pas été infidèle et je ne compte pas l'être. J'ai juste… Pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi, et bien apprends à réfléchir. Dit Monty agacé en croquant finalement dans son gâteau.

\- C'est parce que pour moi c'était rien, je n'aime que toi. Les autres ne comptent pas.

Monty rougit, Jasper approcha sa main et caressa furtivement sa joue avec ses doigts. C'était un « je t'aime » d'une telle simplicité que le cœur de Monty se mit à battre trop vite. Il resta silencieux, mangeant son gâteau et buvant son jus de fruit. Jasper fit pareil de son côté.

Quand ils eurent fini leur goûter, Monty demanda :

\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

\- Bellamy nous a trouvé un travail.

\- Sérieusement ? Aussi vite ?

Jasper hocha la tête et expliqua tout à Monty.

\- T'aurais vu la tête de Murphy. C'était hilarant.

\- Je peux imaginer.

\- Moi je pense que ça va être terrible, beaucoup mieux que caissier.

Monty n'était pas étonné de savoir que le boulot que leur avait trouvé Bellamy plaisait à Jasper.

\- Vous commencez quand ?

\- Demain, on a déjà rencontré le responsable, on signe le contrat le matin, et on commence direct après.

\- Et Murphy a accepté ?

\- À contrecœur.

\- Il aurait peut-être pu trouver un autre travail, proposa Monty.

\- Sans doute que oui, mais pas aussi rapidement.

\- C'est vrai. Admit Monty

\- On va bosser ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Evidemment, tu sauras absolument tout, je te ferai vivre la journée avec tous les dialogues, t'auras l'impression d'y être.

\- Comme quand on se parlait de nos vies dans toutes nos cuisines ? Demanda Monty.

\- Exactement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Monty ajouta cependant :

\- Et ne te laisse plus draguer !

\- Promis.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Murphy arriva avec Bellamy, il faisait la gueule. Jasper était déjà là, super impatient, et passa son bras autour des épaules de Murphy :

\- Allez souris, on a de la chance.

\- Non. J'aurais préféré rester caissier. Marmonna Murphy.

L'homme qui leur fit signer le contrat leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une mesure exceptionnelle, puisque aucun des deux ne possédaient de diplôme.

\- Mais je connais Bellamy et je lui fais confiance. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que des adolescents travailleront pour nous. Cela nous permet aussi de payer moins cher.

Jasper acquiesça en souriant.

\- Merci de votre confiance, dit-il.

Les deux adolescents signèrent le contrat. Puis l'homme les emmena avec lui pour leur présenter leur travail.

Murphy devint pâle quand il se retrouva face à la marmaille.

\- Vous serez donc en charge ensemble de dix enfants de trois à six ans. Vous devez rester dans le centre, mais il y a pleins d'endroits pour organiser des activités et bien sûr vous pouvez les emmener faire des jeux dans le jardin.

\- D'accord, sourit Jasper.

\- Je vous laisse avec eux, au moindre souci, Bellamy est à l'étage avec les adolescents et vous me trouverez dans mon bureau.

\- Oui monsieur.

Murphy acquiesça et l'homme les laissa seuls avec les mômes. Murphy l'aurait bien rattrapé en disant qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient devenues du plomb. Jasper, lui, s'accroupit immédiatement auprès de deux gamins entrain de faire des coloriages sur une feuille.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'animateur, je m'appelle Jasper et vous deux ?

\- Moi c'est Charlotte, dit la petite fille.

\- Et moi c'est Sam, dis le petit garçon.

Jasper prit un feutre et commença à faire du coloriage lui-même. Quasiment aussitôt les autres enfants s'approchèrent de lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demanda-t-on.

\- Jasper, répéta Jasper.

Tous les petiots se présentèrent. Théo, Lily, Madison, Dylan, Julie, Thomas, Noah, Eliza. Jasper enregistra assez vite tous les prénoms, et puisqu'ils étaient tous là leur proposa de faire tous ensemble un gigantesque dessin, ce qu'ils acceptèrent presque tous. Madison n'avait pas envie, alors Jasper pointa Murphy du doigt :

\- Tu vois lui ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est mon collègue, il va jouer avec toi.

Murphy qui n'avait pas bougé, eut envie de secouer la tête, mais Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce pour l'encourager. De toute façon, Murphy n'avait pas réellement le choix. La petite tira sur son pantalon, ça commençait mal.

\- Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ?

\- John Murphy, répondit-il.

\- John ou Murphy ?

Jasper lança depuis là où il était :

\- Murphy.

\- John, dit Murphy en même temps.

Madison avança sa bouche d'un air contrarié :

\- De toute façon ils sont nuls tes prénoms.

\- Et Madison c'est pas nulle peut-être ? Demanda Murphy très puérilement.

\- Ben non pas du tout, Madison c'est le nom d'une danse, tu ne savais pas ? Alors que John Murphy c'est le nom de rien du tout.

Murphy allait lui dévisser la tête à cette gosse.

\- T'as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quatre ans et demi.

\- Ouais ben tu savais pas qu'à quatre ans et demi on a qu'une moitié de cerveau et que c'est pour ça que t'es trop stupide pour comprendre que tes parents se sont foutus de ta gueule en te donnant ce prénom ?

Madison posa ses mains sur ses hanches et gueula :

\- John Murphy tu dis pleins de gros mots, t'es super nul comme animateur.

\- Ouais et ben toi t'es super nul comme gamine !

Murrphy se demandait depuis quand il disait des trucs aussi stupides comme s'il avait lui-même quatre ans et demi.

\- En plus je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas faire de jeu, dit Madison.

\- Ah ouais, tu vas voir si je ne sais pas faire de jeu, tu veux jouer à quoi ?

\- On va jouer à la marchande ! Dit Madison.

Et c'est ainsi que Murphy se retrouva à acheter des légumes en plastique à une gamine de quatre ans et demi. Jasper n'en avait pas raté une miette et avait dût se mordre le pouce pour ne pas rire. En plus très vite Théo et Sam voulurent aussi jouer à la marchande. Murphy les emmerda en leur piquant des trucs dans leurs paniers :

\- John Murphy est un voleur ! Dit Sam.

\- Aha, ouais, je te laisserai pas acheter de tomates, fit Murphy.

Théo lui grimpa d'un coup sur le dos :

\- Viiiite reprends tes tomates Sam, pendant que je le tiens.

Murphy détestait vraiment ces putains de gamins. D'où le môme lui montait sur le dos comme ça.

\- Lâche-moi sale gosse !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas sale gosse, mais Théo.

\- Ouais ben si tu me lâches pas, on va bientôt t'appeler Théo-sale-gueule.

Jasper se leva pour intervenir, il attrapa Théo et commença à lui faire l'avion puis le reposa sur le sol. Murphy lui mit dans les mains le panier qu'il tenait :

\- Je me casse, je hais ce job.

\- Tu avais l'air de t'amuser, sourit Jasper.

\- C'est ça. Je déteste les mômes. Ça crie, c'est moche et c'est con. Comment je pourrais m'amuser ?

Madison ricana :

\- Alors John Murphy ne sait finalement pas jouer à la marchande.

Murphy la fusilla des yeux, puis récupéra le panier des mains de Jasper et se tourna vers Madison :

\- Je vais aussi commander du pain, t'as ça dans ta boutique ?

Madison hocha la tête et rajouta une baguette en plastique dans le panier de Murphy. Jasper se pencha vers lui et souffla :

\- Tu t'amuses.

\- Ta gueule. Va crever.

Jasper ricana et retourna avec les autres pour continuer le dessin géant.

Dans la journée ils changèrent souvent d'activités, les enfants jeunes comme ceux là ne tenaient pas vraiment en place et s'ennuyaient vite. Madison passa pas mal de temps avec Murphy, elle avait beau n'avoir que quatre ans, elle était super éveillée et menait Murphy par le bout du nez. Jasper avait énormément de succès auprès de tous les enfants, il savait vraiment s'y prendre avec les gosses. Quand démarrait un conflit il trouvait toujours la solution pour le calmer, il réussissait à se faire obéir, et quand il voyait que les gosses en avaient marre d'une activité, il arrivait toujours à rebondir.

Ce n'était pas toujours parfait, mais quand ça devenait trop bruyant ou que les mômes dépassaient les limites, que Jasper n'arrivait plus à gérer seul, Murphy réussissait toujours à calmer le jeu à coup de regard qui tue.

Il surprit une conversation entre Charlotte et Lily (les deux plus âgés, elles avaient six ans) :

\- Je suis sûre que John Murphy il tue des gens.

Murphy s'approcha d'elles, s'accroupissant pour les regarder et avec un sourire en coin il lâcha :

\- Ce que je préfère c'est les enfants, et ensuite je les bouffe !

Elles hurlèrent et Murphy ricana. Jasper se retrouva avec les deux gamines dans ses bras :

\- Il vous embête, Murphy ne tuerait même pas une mouche. Et en plus il a un secret.

\- Lequel ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Il adore Bob l'Eponge.

\- C'est toi que je vais bouffer Jasper.

Mais l'information était passée, et tous les enfants qui aimaient aussi Bob l'Eponge vinrent lui changer le générique.

À la fin de la journée Murphy avait la tronche grosse comme l'ananas au fond de la mer et était sûr que jamais il n'aurait d'enfant. Jamais.

Le silence de l'appartement de Bellamy fut agréable à ses oreilles. D'autant plus que depuis cinq minutes Bellamy lui massait les tempes avec ses doigts et _mon dieu_ s'il n'avait pas eu si mal au crâne il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus, tellement ça lui faisait du bien.

\- C'est définitif, les seuls gosses que je supporte c'est Jasper et Monty, les autres je veux juste leur brûler les cheveux.

\- Jasper a pourtant dit que tu t'étais éclaté.

\- Que dalle, il raconte de la merde. Oublie, le seul que je supporte c'est Monty en fait.

Bellamy le laissa divaguer en continuant de masser ses tempes. Murphy redevint silencieux, les yeux fermés. Les doigts de Bellamy étaient chauds et sans s'en rendre compte, Murphy se mit à somnoler. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Octavia avait préparé le repas et Bellamy était entrain de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Réveille toi John, on mange.

Murphy attrapa le crâne de Bellamy penché vers lui et leva son visage pour embrasser sa bouche. Puis il le relâcha et se leva d'un pas fatigué pour aller manger.

Jasper fit vraiment revivre la journée à Monty qui avait une crise de fou rire sur son lit. Jasper faisait ça tellement bien, il imitait les gosses et leurs mimiques, mais le plus drôle c'était quand il faisait Murphy. Il l'exagérait exprès, et faisait une tête hyper blasée, c'était hilarant.

\- Tu as déjà songé à devenir acteur ?

\- Mais bien sûr Monty, Jasper Jordan, interprétant le rôle de John Murphy dans le film « Les animateurs », c'est classe ça non ?

Monty applaudit en continuant de se marrer.

\- Tu serais mon fan numéro un.

\- Oui, dit Monty. Sans problème. Continue, réclama-t-il.

Jasper s'exécuta, fit la gueule et regarda Monty un moment avec l'air agacé.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, je ne suis pas ton chien.

Monty tomba en arrière sur son lit en recommençant à rire :

\- C'est tellement ça !

Jasper continua de raconter sa journée, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Monty.

\- Alors et toi ?

Monty lui raconta la sienne.

\- Désolé c'est pas aussi intéressant que toi, dit-il.

Mais Jasper avait posé sa joue sur sa main, son bras sur sa cuisse et paraissait l'écouter attentivement.

\- Si, tu racontes bien.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi drôle.

\- Monty dis moi quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je m'ennuie quand tu parles ?

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Pourtant tu t'excuses toujours et tu dis que tu n'es pas intéressant. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu te dire pour que tu penses que ce que j'ai à dire est plus intéressant que ce que tu vas me raconter.

Monty se sentit gêné et regarda ses mains. Jasper se rapprocha, s'asseyant sur ses jambes, tout près de lui, il prit ses mains.

\- Tu me vois meilleur que je ne suis, murmura Monty.

\- À quel moment ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Jasper garda une main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur la joue de Monty.

\- Pour moi, tu as toujours été la meilleure personne du monde.

\- Justement, je ne le suis pas.

Les doigts de Jasper glissèrent sur son visage, puis il attrapa son menton et tira doucement sur son visage pour le rapprocher du sien.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- C'est évident. Personne n'a besoin de me le dire.

Jasper lui donna un petit coup, cognant son front contre le sien.

\- Monty, je t'aime, tu me crois ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu crois que quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi serais satisfait avec quelqu'un de moins génial ?

\- Je… Non…

\- Alors tu vois ? Imbécile de Monty. Tu es la meilleure personne du monde, peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour moi c'est une réalité. Je ne vais pas me réveiller un matin pour réaliser que ce n'est pas vrai, que je me suis trompé pendant toutes ces années. Et quand tu parles, j'ai toujours envie de t'écouter, que tu sois sérieux ou que tu sois drôle. Alors arrête de t'excuser.

Monty acquiesça doucement et Jasper appuya lentement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se recula à peine pour dire :

\- Je t'aime. Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il faut pour que ça te rentre dans ta caboche jusqu'à ce que tu ne doutes plus de toi-même.

Les lèvres de Monty s'étirèrent doucement et sa bouche toujours aussi proche de celle de Jasper il murmura :

\- Redis-le.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime, sourit Jasper.

\- Encore, réclama Monty.

Jasper le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, gardant son visage près du sien, sa bouche frôlant la sienne, il répéta :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Douce litanie. Les mots s'enroulaient à l'intérieur de Monty, glissant dans son sang, remontant jusqu'à son cœur pour le transformer en batterie, redescendant dans l'estomac où une colonie de fourmis avait envahi les lieux.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, continuait de murmurer Jasper.

Les mots atteignaient maintenant la gorge de Monty et ses poumons, bloquant son souffle quelques instants.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi…

Monty posa ses mains sur les joues de Jasper pour attirer son visage plus proche de quelques millimètres, afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elles se connaissaient biens maintenant, mais elles étaient toujours heureuses de se retrouver, elles avaient toujours quelque chose à se partager, à se faire découvrir. Jasper caressait doucement ses cheveux et Monty ses joues, ses cheveux, sa nuque. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent longuement. Jasper posa finalement sa joue sur le torse de Monty :

\- Et donc tu me disais que vous aviez rangé les plantes carnivores en différentes catégories…

Monty sourit, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des boucles de Jasper, et il reprit l'histoire de sa journée.

xxx

Au cours de la première semaine, Murphy envisagea cent-vingt-sept fois de donner sa démission, cinquante-huit fois de tarter un gosse, seize fois de cogner leur crâne contre un mur, six-cent-quatre-vingt-douze fois il se jura de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Cinq fois il se retrouva embarqué dans un jeu sans queue ni tête avec les marmots et Jasper et finit par en rire.

Dix-huit fois il dût torcher le cul d'uns gosse (cela contribuait à le faire jurer ensuite de ne pas avoir d'enfant).

Deux fois on lui donna un surnom bizarre « Jophy », mais il avait mis un terme à ça avec des menaces très sérieuses _« si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça je te vends au croque mitaine et il viendra te bouffer les pieds pendant ton sommeil »._

Zéro fois il rentra le soir sans un mal de crâne.

Et il eut dix dessins, quatre bisous, un _« je t'aime bien même si tu fais un peu peur »_ de la part d'Eliza.

Alors quand la deuxième semaine débuta, Murphy faisait un peu moins la trogne que le premier jour. D'autant plus que Bellamy leur avait conseillé, à Jasper et à lui, de faire un emploie du temps pour la semaine, comme ça ils pouvaient montrer aux enfants ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de changer les activités prévues par d'autres si les mômes le désiraient. Bellamy les avait également aidés à le planifier.

Plus que de rassurer les gosses, c'était Murphy qui était soulagé de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire au cours de la semaine, il allait pouvoir se préparer et s'organiser.

Lundi matin, ils commencèrent par dessin, puis jeux de société. Jasper lui proposa de faire deux groupes, Murphy s'occuperait d'un jeu et Jasper d'un autre, et ils s'échangeraient les enfants. Murphy fut plutôt surpris quand ils arrivèrent, certains enfants vinrent se jeter sur lui :

\- Jophyyyyyy !

Et lui firent un bisou.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Grogna-t-il.

Personne ne l'écouta, malgré les menaces qu'il put lancer. Les enfants avaient adopté ce surnom débile.

\- John Murphy c'est trop long à dire, lui lança Madison, puis c'est moche.

\- Appelez moi John alors. Jophy c'est ridicule ! Ronchonna Murphy de manière absolument puérile.

\- Non c'est mignon.

Puis elle prit tout le monde à témoin en demandant très fort :

\- Hein que Jophy c'est mignon ?

Tous les enfants crièrent _« oui »_ en cœur. Murphy aperçu Jasper qui faisait pareil, ça se payerait ça.

\- Et pourquoi Jasper il a pas de surnom lui ? Genre Jaja ?

\- Non Jasper c'est bien, dit Madison.

\- Jaja, c'est marrant, dit Jasper.

Mais tous les enfants continuèrent à l'appeler Jasper. Et avaient définitivement adopté Jophy pour Murphy, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe la menace.

Dingue comme on s'habituait vite aux choses ceci dit, parce que le soir, après l'activité « jeux dans le jardin », Murphy répondait à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un appeler « Jophy », sans râler. Sauf pour Jasper, lui il lui mit un coup sur le crâne :

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te fais manger de la terre okay ?

\- C'est noté Jophy, sourit Jasper.

Murphy lui fit un croche-pied, et Jasper se retrouva le nez sur le sol.

\- C'est noté Murphy, répéta-t-il en se relevant et en rigolant.

\- Bien. Content de savoir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, ironisa Murphy.

Au final, la journée passa plutôt vite. Ils rentrèrent chez eux avec Jasper. Ils avaient décidé ensemble d'y être au moins un jour sur deux, pour plusieurs raisons et pas forcément les mêmes. Jasper ne voulait pas que Seth se sente trop abandonné, et voulait également vivre dans cette maison avec son frère, partager des moments dans leurs chambres respectives. Murphy était d'accord pour le partage de moments, mais il avait une autre raison (toujours la même) : il ne voulait pas être trop dépendant de Bellamy.

Monty venait la plupart du temps, et ils passaient la soirée tous les trois.

\- Tu devrais inviter Bellamy on serait les quatres à la maison. Lui dit Jasper ce soir-là alors que Monty venait d'arriver.

\- Non, c'est bon. Il y a sa petite sœur et puis on n'est pas obligé d'être toujours collés l'un sur l'autre.

Jasper s'accrocha au dos de Monty :

\- Moi ça me va de toujours être collé avec Monty.

Monty acquiesça :

\- Pareil.

\- Ben pas moi. Ronchonna Murphy.

Seth ne disait rien sur le fait que Monty vienne, il ne les interdisait pas non plus de dormir dans le même lit avec Jasper. Ce dernier l'aidait parfois à faire le dîner et Seth le remerciait pour ça. Depuis que Wendy n'était plus là, tout paraissait plus calme. Même Murphy avait rendu les armes, appelait Seth « Seth » et répondait à ses questions sans se montrer agressif.

\- Votre travail se passe bien ? Demanda l'adulte.

\- Ouais, répondit Murphy.

\- C'est trop génial, dit Jasper. J'adore ce travail.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit Seth. Vous devenez responsable tous les deux, c'est très bien.

\- Merci ! Sourit Jasper.

\- Ouais merci, fit Murphy en écho.

La deuxième semaine se passa donc plutôt bien. Jophy et Jasper étaient, selon les enfants, les deux animateurs les plus cool du monde. Ça c'était sûrement parce que Jasper avait accepté de faire le cheval et que tous les mômes avaient essayé de lui monter sur le dos.

\- Jophyyyy sauve moi, avait crié Jasper.

\- Nan. Démerde toi.

\- Murphy, s'il te plait.

Murphy avait attrapé un ou deux mômes, et avait finit par se retrouver entrain de faire le cheval aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, se relève en poussant un énorme grognement :

\- Finis de jouer au cheval, en fait je suis un énorme godzilla et je vais tous vous bouffer.

Tous les gosses avaient hurlé de rire et étaient partis en criant pour se cacher. Jasper avait fait comme les gosses. Julie, la plus petite, qui n'avait pas encore quatre ans, se mit à pleurer quand il l'attrapa :

\- Naaaaaaaan je veux pas me faire manger par zizilla !

Murphy l'avait serré dans ses bras.

\- Mais non, godzilla ne mange pas les petites Julie dit-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, godzilla il devient ami avec les petites Julie, et ensuite ils deviennent partenaires.

\- Tarpenaires ?

\- Oui. Ça veut dire qu'on va s'aider. Alors Julie, tu dois m'aider à manger tout le monde d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

\- Alors je suis aussi un zizilla ?

\- Exactement.

Murphy la reposa au sol et Julie l'imita puis tous les deux ils coururent ensemble après les autres enfants. Julie attrapa Jasper et fit semblant de le manger :

\- Noooon godzilla-julie ne me maaaaange paaaaaas, s'il te plait, je te ferai du gâteau au chocolat.

Mais Julie le mangea quand même.

Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs animateurs du monde, quand le vendredi ils avaient fais des jeux d'eaux, profitant de la chaleur, et que ça avait finis en _« sautons dans les flaques »_. Jasper sautait hyper haut et hyper fort et les gosses étaient morts de rire en passant à côté de la flaque et qu'ils se faisaient complètement éclabousser.

Ils jouèrent aussi avec des pistolets à eau et la salle de bain du centre fut inondée. Murphy et Jasper se firent engueuler par le directeur, parce qu'être animateur c'était pas seulement s'amuser, il fallait qu'ils se montrent plus responsables.

\- On a été responsable, dit Murphy.

\- Les jeux d'eaux ne sont jamais responsables, s'énerva le directeur.

\- Par cette chaleur, je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait mal.

\- C'est du gaspillage, et maintenant il va falloir nettoyer la salle de bain. Il y a aussi de l'eau partout dans le couloir.

\- On est désolé, on nettoiera, dit Jasper.

\- Encore heureux. Fit l'homme.

\- Ce n'est jamais qu'un peu d'eau, soupira Murphy. Franchement vous faites des montagnes de pas grand-chose. Ce sont des enfants, ils s'amusent, ils exagèrent un peu, mais péter un câble pour ça, c'est un peu con.

\- Pardon ? Je ne vous permets de me parler sur ce ton jeune homme. Votre rôle c'est aussi d'empêcher les débordements, donc à partir de maintenant, je surveillerai les activités que vous proposerez.

Murphy grimaça.

\- Génial, on va avoir un flic sur le dos, juste parce que y a de l'eau sur le sol. J'hallucine.

Jasper attrapa son bras, sentant que Murphy commençait à s'énerver.

\- C'est bon Murphy, on va nettoyer, et on ne fera plus de jeux d'eau. Voilà tout.

Murphy tourna les yeux vers Jasper qui lui fit juste un signe de tête pour lui montrer de rester calmer. Murphy laissa tomber l'affaire.

\- C'est vous le responsable, dit Murphy, faites comme vous voulez.

Les enfants étaient déjà tous partis. Murphy et Jasper nettoyèrent les locaux, sans se plaindre pour ça. Mais Murphy s'énerva contre _« ce connard empêcheur de tourner en rond »_ :

\- Faut le comprendre, dit Jasper, si tous les groupes faisaient comme nous, ce serait vite l'anarchie.

\- Ça va, ce n'était pas une bataille de peinture non plus.

\- Ça aurait pu être cool, sourit Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais ben j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop sur notre dos la semaine prochaine, parce que je vais vite péter un câble.

\- Ça ira. On lui montrera que l'on est responsable et il retournera dans son bureau remplir ses papiers. En plus j'ai une super idée pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Laquelle ?

\- On les déguise et on les maquille. J'ai trouvé du matériel en fouillant les locaux.

\- En fait tu adores les déguisements.

\- Carrément, admit Jasper en essorant la serpillière dans le seau.

Murphy fit tourner son balai dans ses mains et acquiesça :

\- D'accord, on fera ça. Enfin, si c'est assez responsable pour l'autre connard.

Jasper acquiesça.

Ils finirent de nettoyer et rentrèrent chez eux.

Le samedi, Murphy alla squatter chez Bellamy. Ils ne restèrent pas enfermés, il faisait beau alors ils sortirent se balader. Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans un parc en mangeant des granitas. Ils avaient raconté leurs journées de la veille, et Bellamy avait rassuré Murphy en lui disant que lundi tout serait oublié. Le directeur avait sûrement réagi fortement parce que Murphy avait ronchonné :

\- T'as fait ton petit merdeux et ça lui a pas plu.

\- Mais ça m'a saoulé aussi putain, c'était juste une bataille d'eau.

\- Et ça avait inondé la salle de bain, c'est bien de reconnaître qu'on a fait des erreurs, John.

\- Genre j'aurais dû courber l'échine alors que ce n'était que de l'eau ?

\- Des fois, il faut. Qu'est ce qu'a fait Jasper ?

\- Il s'est excusé et il a dit qu'on nettoierait.

\- Il est plus malin que toi.

Murphy croisa les bras, l'air vexé.

\- Il a compris qu'il suffisait simplement de s'excuser et de nettoyer. Si tu montres ta bonne volonté, ensuite on te fiche la paix.

\- Je n'aime pas me plier devant les gens, ronchonna Murphy.

La main de Bellamy se posa sur sa nuque, il sentit ses doigts caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Ça je le sais bien, sourit Bellamy.

Murphy posa sa joue contre son épaule et mit la paille de son granita dans sa bouche. Puis ils achetèrent une bouteille d'eau, et Bellamy, après avoir un peu bu, en jeta un peu sur Murphy.

\- Puisque tu aimes les batailles d'eau, se moqua Bellamy.

Murphy se jeta sur Bellamy et vida la moitié de la sienne sur sa tête. Bellamy éclata de rire :

\- Sale gosse.

\- Sale pédophile.

Bellamy le garda contre lui et le souleva du sol, pour le faire tourner. Ses cheveux mouillés lui retombaient dans les yeux, mais il pouvait quand même voir la tête de Murphy, qui semblait se demander ce qu'il lui faisait. Il tourna de plus en plus vite jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Murphy.

\- C'était l'amour tourbillonnant, plaisanta Bellamy.

\- Espèce de cinglé.

\- Espèce de chieur.

Murphy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser, puis tira son tee-shirt pour vider le reste de la bouteille dans son cou. Bellamy frissonna malgré la chaleur, Murphy rit et s'enfuit. Bellamy lui couru après jusqu'à l'attraper, et il vida à son tour sa bouteille sur Murphy.

Ils rirent en se tenant l'un contre l'autre.

\- J'adore t'entendre rire, dit Bellamy.

\- La ferme sale type romantique.

\- Tu es encore plus beau quand tu ris.

\- Mais tais-toi, tu gâches tout.

\- Et ton sourire illumine mes jours.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et quand Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter, il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Exactement ce que cherchait Bellamy.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur balade, main dans la main, séchant très vite sous la chaleur du soleil.

\- Finalement tu t'amuses bien avec ce boulot.

\- Mouais, dit Murphy avec mauvaise foi.

\- Tu vas finir par t'attacher aux enfants.

\- Non.

\- Et ensuite tu vas te mettre à pleurer quand tu les verras plus.

\- Aucune chance.

Bellamy sourit.

\- Et toi avec tes ados ?

\- Oui, je vais pleurer, dit Bellamy.

\- Mais non, crétin, ça se passe bien ? Ils ne sont pas trop chiants ?

\- Pas autant que toi.

\- Bell !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bellamy ! Se rattrapa Murphy.

Bellamy posa sa main libre sur sa bouche en ricanant.

\- Tu m'as appelé Bell.

\- Ma langue a fourché.

\- Bientôt tu me diras des _« mon Bell d'amour »._

\- Non mais t'as fini ? Tu te fais des films presque aussi nul que ceux que tu regardes _Bellamy_.

\- Essaye pour voir, vas-y, _« mon Bell d'amour »_

\- Mon Bell à qui je vais foutre un coup de pied au cul si tu continues.

Bellamy le décoiffa :

\- Tu l'as redit, petite tête.

\- Parce que tu m'as forcé. Soupira Murphy.

Bellamy sourit et embrassa sa tempe.

\- Morveux.

\- Pervers.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé tous les deux.

xxx

Troisième semaine. Le responsable avait menti, à aucun moment il ne vint surveiller leurs activités. Peut-être que lui donner l'emploi du temps avait suffit à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille d'eau.

Le mercredi après-midi, ils déguisèrent les gamins. Il y avait pleins de costumes différents, et ils eurent tous le choix de mettre ce qu'ils voulaient. Jasper raconta que lui et « Jophy » s'étaient déguisés en fée et en princesse, une fois.

\- Jophy devait être une princesse vraiment flippante, dit Eliza.

\- Même pas, fit Jasper, il était adorable.

\- Mais il était une princesse qui mangeait les enfants ? Demanda Lily.

\- Non.

\- Moi je veux pas être une princesse, dit Madison, c'est nulle les princesses.

Murphy acquiesça :

\- Et tu veux faire quoi alors ?

\- Je veux être un chevalier moi ! Parce que c'est moi qui protège les princesses comme ça.

Murphy fouilla dans les déguisements et lui trouva le déguisement de chevalier.

\- Moi je veux être un cloooooooooown, cria Julie.

\- Et moi une princesse comme Jophy, dit Sam.

Ils leur trouvèrent les costumes demandés.

Noah, le plus timide du groupe, vint s'accrocher à la jambe de Jasper qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Et toi Noah tu veux te déguiser comment ?

Noah ne répondit pas. Jasper dit :

\- Tu peux me le dire à l'oreille si tu veux.

Noah acquiesça et vint souffler dans l'oreille de Jasper qu'il voulait se déguiser en chevalier comme Madison. Jasper acquiesça, et il trouva un autre déguisement de chevalier. Il était un peu grand pour Noah, mais en lui mettant, Jasper plia les manches et les jambes du pantalon plusieurs fois.

\- Tu es un super chevalier, lui dit-il.

Noah hocha la tête en souriant.

Murphy pendant ce temps s'était occupé de trouver les déguisements des autres. Ensuite ils les maquillèrent. Julie était trop content parce qu'elle fut celle qui fut le plus maquillé, avec Théo et son déguisement d'Harlequin.

Quand ils furent tous prêt, Jasper dessina des moustaches de chat sur le visage de Murphy et sur le sien. Puis ils allèrent s'amuser à faire un tour dans tous les groupes pour montrer leurs beaux déguisements. Les adolescents de Bellamy furent ceux qui accueillirent le mieux les petiots, et du coup, ils goûtèrent ensemble, entre ados et enfants. Murphy en profita pour rester proche de Bellamy. Ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne à un moment et embrassa rapidement sa joue. Un des enfants les vit et cria :

\- Ils sont amoureux ! Bell (tous les ados et enfants l'appelaient comme ça) et Jophy sont amoureux !

Tous les enfants reprirent en cœur :

\- Bell et Jophy sont amoureux !

Et les ados s'y mirent aussi. Même Jasper.

\- Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou, crièrent-ils tous finalement.

Sauf Julie qui disait :

\- Beurk pas de bisou, c'est beurk les bisous !

Murphy embrassa super vite la bouche de Bellamy, et tout le monde applaudit. Madison fut la seule à bouder dans son coin.

Sam demanda à Jasper si lui aussi il était amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- Oui, j'ai un amoureux, répondit Jasper.

\- C'est un garçon aussi ? Interrogea Théo (qui était toujours avec Sam).

\- Oui.

\- Les garçons ils ne peuvent pas aimer les garçons, dit Théo, c'est mon papa qui l'a dit.

Sam secoua la tête :

\- N'importe quoi, les garçons ils peuvent aimer les garçons, dit-il.

\- Nooooon, ils peuvent pas, se fâcha Théo.

Jasper pointa Murphy et Bellamy du doigt :

\- Pourtant eux ils sont amoureux.

\- C'est vrai, admit Théo. Mais mon papa il a dit ça.

Jasper se tut un instant puis finit par dire :

\- Peut-être que ton papa il l'a entendu à la télé et que la télé s'est trompée.

Théo réfléchit à ça, puis hocha la tête :

\- T'as sûrement raison Jasper, des fois la télé elle peut se tromper.

Puis il vint souffler à son oreille :

\- Parce que moi je crois je suis amoureux de Sam, mais tu lui dis pas d'accord ?

Jasper promis de rien dire. Sam demanda à Théo ce qu'il avait dit à Jasper mais Théo secoua la tête :

\- C'est un secret.

Jasper ajouta finalement :

\- Les filles peuvent elles aussi aimer les filles.

Et il montra deux adolescentes qui s'embrassaient dans un coin. Théo acquiesça.

\- Je l'expliquerai à mon papa, que la télé s'est trompée.

Jasper lui sourit. Sam prit la main de Théo et l'emmena pour reprendre du jus d'orange.

Tout le monde s'amusa, sauf Madison qui continua à bouder dans son coin. Jasper voulu aller lui parler, mais elle lui donna un coup avec son épée en carton. Jasper alla voir Murphy :

\- Tu devrais y aller Murphy, elle t'aime bien, elle te parlera.

\- Tu trouves qu'elle m'aime bien ? Elle dit toujours que je suis nul.

\- Oui, c'est sa manière à elle de t'aimer, allez, va lui parler.

Murphy accepta, et vint s'accroupir près de Madison.

\- Alors tu fais la gueule ?

\- Tu dis toujours des gros mots Jophy, c'est vraiment pas bien.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question.

Madison croisa les bras :

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux de Bell ?

\- Oui, répondit Murphy en se surprenant lui-même de la simplicité avec laquelle il l'avait dit.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer d'un coup et Murphy paniqua.

\- Mais arrête, chiale pas, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'a mal quelque part ?

\- J'ai mal au cœur, parce que moi je suis amoureuse de toi !

Murphy écarquilla les yeux :

\- Mais t'as que quatre ans !

\- J'ai quatre ans et demi, et on peut être amoureux à tous les ages !

\- Mais tu dis toujours que je suis nul !

\- Ouais ben c'était pour pas que tu devines va, idiot !

Murphy soupira :

\- C'est pas ma faute, ajouta Madison en continuant de pleurer, c'est parce que tu es très beau et très gentil, même si tu dis pleins de gros mots. Tu fais semblant d'être méchant, mais j'ai bien vu que tu étais gentil moi.

Et bien voilà que Murphy volait le cœur d'une petite fille de quatre ans (et demi), et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. C'était une gamine.

\- Allez pleure pas Madison, tu en trouveras un autre d'amoureux. Un juste pour toi, et lui il ne dira pas de gros mots.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu verras.

\- Mais moi c'était toi que j'aimais.

\- Je sais, mais je suis trop âgé pour toi, tu n'as pas envie d'épouser un vieux quand même ?

Madison soupira :

\- C'est vrai que tu es très vieux.

Murphy lui sourit.

\- Alors tu vois ?

Elle finit par sécher ses larmes et hocha la tête.

\- Je peux quand même te faire un bisou ?

Murphy hocha la tête, et la petite embrassa sa joue, puis elle alla jouer avec les autres. Jasper ricana quand il revint vers lui et Bellamy :

\- Tombeur.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda Murphy.

\- C'était plutôt évident. Dit Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules et Bellamy reprit sa main.

Le jeudi, après le repas, quand Murphy revint dans la pièce commune des mômes, il n'y avait personne. Murphy se demanda si Jasper les avait emmenés dans le jardin. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour aller voir par les fenêtres, puis il entendit Jasper crier :

\- Maintenant.

Et Murphy se reçu tout un tas de confettis dans la tronche alors que dix gamins (onze en comptant Jasper) se mirent à gueuler en cœur :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Jophy !

Murphy eut le droit à pleins de bisous et de câlins, et des dessins très moches de Bob l'Eponge, de la part de tous les enfants. Jasper était persuadé qu'ils finiraient tous dans la boite à gâteaux. Jasper lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire petit frère.

Murphy grogna. Jasper lui offrit un porte clé Bob l'Eponge, un faux diplôme pour _« le meilleur frère du monde »_ et une grenouille en peluche :

\- Pour que tu ne sois jamais séparé de tes cousins.

Murphy lui avait fait bouffer la peluche, mais ensuite l'avait gardé avec lui et l'avait appelé « Jaja-le-casse-pied ».

Bellamy avait emmené ses ados pour fêter son anniversaire. Lui, il lui avait offert un livre de fantasy et une montre (Bob l'Eponge).

\- À force, je vais devenir une vitrine Bob l'Eponge, j'aime d'autres trucs aussi.

\- Elle ne te plait pas ? Demanda Bellamy avec un petit air triste.

Murphy accrocha la montre à son poignet :

\- Je l'adore, elle est parfaite, merci.

Bellamy eut l'air heureux et ils s'embrassèrent sous les « ouhouhouhou » des enfants et des adolescents.

Le soir ils remangèrent du gâteau chez Bellamy. Octavia lui offrit un tee-shirt avec un squelette. Et Monty lui offrit des… _fleurs._

\- T'es sérieux Monty ? T'as vu ma gueule ? Des fleurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas une fleur, c'est une plante carnivore. La Dionea muscipula, ou appelé plus communément l'attrape-mouche de Vénus.

Le regard de Murphy changea complètement :

\- Génial, dit-il. Ton cadeau est carrément le meilleur Monty.

Monty eut l'air ravi et Jasper embrassa sa joue pour le féliciter d'être un tel génie. Monty expliqua ensuite à Murphy comment s'occuper de la plante et celui-ci écouta attentivement et enregistra les informations. Du coup Monty parla un peu plus de la plante en question, et tout le monde se mit à l'écouter avec intérêt. Jasper passa son bras autour de son épaule et caressa celle-ci du bout de son pouce. Murphy finit par demander :

\- T'as déjà songé à être prof Monty ? Si c'était toi qui faisais cours, personne ne dormirait.

Monty rougit et haussa une épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment songé à plus tard. Je voudrais juste faire un truc qui mélange mécanique et plantes.

\- Comme construire des plantes mécaniques ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Ou des objets qui se serviraient des plantes pour certaines options.

\- La classe, dit Jasper.

Monty devint silencieux et Bellamy proposa à tout le monde de reprendre du gâteau.

Finalement, même Seth eut un cadeau pour Murphy. C'était Jasper qui lui en avait parlé et qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Il allait payer le permis à Murphy. Celui-ci pourrait donc désormais conduire sans avoir à craindre de se faire attraper.

Cette troisième semaine passa donc à une vitesse folle. Il n'en restait plus qu'une, la quatrième serait aussi la dernière. Jasper et Murphy avait prévu de faire un petit spectacle pour les parents, pour la fin, avec un goûter. Les ados de Bellamy avaient voulu participer, et la quatrième semaine, ils firent pleins de trucs tous ensemble avec les petits. Les ados étaient hyper motivés, et faisaient participer les petits dans leurs pièces. Les gosses adoraient et y mettaient beaucoup de volonté. Même Noah accepta de participer un peu au spectacle malgré sa timidité.

Murphy, Jasper et Bellamy étaient appelés partout, dans tous les côtés. Si bien qu'aucun des trois ne vit le temps passer.

Vint le dernier jeudi. Jasper se sentit vraiment très mal tout le jeudi soir, et Monty passa beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à caresser son dos pour le consoler.

\- Je m'amuse trop bien, quand je pense qu'après demain, ce sera fini et qu'on ne les verra plus.

Monty n'avait pas trouvé quoi lui dire pour le consoler, mais à force de caresses, de câlins et de bisous, Jasper avait fini par être moins triste.

\- Je t'aime Monty, tu es le meilleur pour consoler, je me sens mieux. J'aurai pleins de courage demain.

\- J'ai demandé pour finir plus tôt, je viendrai voir votre spectacle, assura Monty.

Jasper en fut vraiment heureux.

Et voilà. Dernier vendredi. Les heures furent comme des secondes. Aussi bien pour Jasper, que Murphy, que Bellamy. Quand Monty arriva, Jasper vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- C'est l'amoureux de Jasper, cria un enfant.

Et tous les enfants vinrent dire bonjour à l'amoureux de Jasper. Une ado taquina Jasper en lui disant :

\- Il est trop beau ton mec, t'as trop de la chance.

\- Je sais, dit Jasper tout fier en passant un bras autour de Monty.

Puis ils se séparèrent, il y avait encore des préparatifs de dernières minutes pour le spectacle.

Spectacle qui fut un franc succès. Ils furent grandement applaudis, et les parents vinrent leur parler pour les remercier. Il y avait un goûter pour tout le monde ensuite.

Le directeur était là, et félicita Jasper et Murphy pour leur investissement.

\- Si vous voulez revenir travailler les mercredis et les samedi, pendant la rentrée, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Jasper et Murphy se regardèrent, et ils acceptèrent. Tous les deux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui Murphy, dit Jasper quand le responsable s'éloigna.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je dirais oui moi-même.

Puis petit à petit, les enfants partirent. Ils vinrent tous embrasser Jasper et Murphy. Julie pleura en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas partir et s'accrocha à Jasper.

\- Nan, Jasper et Jophy y vont pu être là après.

Jasper sentit les larmes lui venir et dût faire un effort incommensurable pour se retenir de pleurer à son tour. Il dit au revoir à Julie, et à tous les autres. Madison dit au revoir à Jasper puis prit Murphy dans ses bras.

\- John Murphy c'est pas si nul comme prénoms, mais Jophy c'est mieux.

\- Madison, c'est un chouette prénom aussi.

Elle embrassa sa joue puis elle s'en alla.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Jasper craqua et fondit en larmes. Monty qui l'avait sentit venir, était déjà là pour le serrer dans ses bras et le consoler.

Bellamy passa son bras autour de Murphy. Ce dernier n'avait pas envie de l'admettre, mais lui-même se sentait vide et triste.

\- C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

\- Il paraît que vous revenez travailler à la rentrée. Dit Bellamy pour le consoler.

\- Oui.

Murphy laissa Bellamy le prendre contre lui. Il appuya son visage contre son épaule, très fort, pour que personne ne voit que ses yeux étaient humides. Ce con de Bellamy avait eu raison, voilà, il pleurait. Mais il ne lui fit pas de remarque, il se contenta de le garder longuement contre lui.

Ensuite ils rentrèrent tous les deux, ensemble, chez Bellamy. Jasper restant avec Monty.

xxx

Murphy resta d'humeur un peu nostalgique toute la soirée. Octavia n'était pas là, elle était chez Lincoln, puisque le lendemain elle partait avec lui. Les quatre partaient le dimanche de leur côté.

\- Alors, ça ne t'a pas donné envie d'avoir des enfants ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de gosse.

Bellamy joua, du bout son doigt, avec une tâche d'humidité sur la table.

\- Hmmm.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ? Toi t'en veux ?

\- Ben j'aimerais bien.

\- T'as pas eu assez de t'occuper toute ta vie de ta petite sœur ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai pas dis que je voulais des enfants tout de suite, mais j'aimerais bien, plus tard.

\- Mais on en ferait quoi ?

\- On les élèverait.

Murphy eut l'air absolument horrifié. Bellamy soupira :

\- Je me demande si je ferais un bon père.

\- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi t'en doute ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas vraiment eu d'exemple alors…

\- T'as pas besoin d'exemple. Tu seras un bon père point final. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que compte pas sur moi pour en être un. Je ne veux pas de gosse.

Bellamy se frotta le front :

\- Bon, de toute façon on a le temps d'y réfléchir non ? Tu changeras peut-être d'avis avec le temps.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Mais avec le temps, on sera peut-être même plus ensemble.

Bellamy eut l'air triste, mais lui sourit :

\- Ouais t'as raison, on ne sait pas.

\- Non, on ne sait pas. Lui dit Murphy.

Ils se regardèrent, orbe bleu gris d'orage, contre puit sans fond. Bellamy était d'une beauté banale, bruns, yeux marrons, rien qu'on pourrait relever de significatif, sauf peut-être ses tâches de rousseur. Et pourtant Murphy avait flashé sur lui quasiment au premier regard. Sa taille ? Ses muscles ? Non autre chose.

Cette façon qu'il avait de regarder, comme s'il visait directement l'âme. La douceur qui s'échappait de lui, mais qui pouvait se transformer en dureté d'un seul froncement de sourcils. Ses cheveux en pagailles, qui retombaient parfois dans ses yeux, sans retirer la puissance de son regard pour autant. Son sourire (avec cette bouche tellement attirante), ses tâches de rousseur (encore). Ce n'était pas seulement son physique, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait derrière. Sa gentillesse, son tempérament ( _je ne me laisse pas faire mais je suis quand même tout coulant_ ), ses manières de gros nounours, son côté grizzli, son côté aidant, sa tendresse, ses colères, ses taquineries, son intelligence. Cette façon de s'emporter parfois pour des petites choses et de rester hyper calme pour des trucs plus graves. Ses défauts, ses qualités. Son amour pour un petit merdeux. Voilà tout ce qui faisait sa beauté.

Murphy secoua la tête, se leva et se jeta à son cou.

\- On ne sait pas, répéta-t-il, mais on fera en sorte d'être encore ensemble.

Il sentit le sourire de Bellamy quand sa bouche se posa sous son oreille.

\- Oui.

xxx

Samedi, Jasper aida Monty à préparer ses affaires, puis Monty aida Jasper à préparer les siennes (et heureusement, parce que Jasper avait pris beaucoup de livres de chimie, de produits divers et inutiles, mais pas assez de pantalons).

\- Mais tu es sûr qu'on ne prend pas le Cyclohexane, ça peut toujours être utile.

\- Non Jasper, ce ne sera pas utile. Du tout. Je suis même persuadé qu'on n'en manquera pas du tout.

\- Bon. Dommage.

Monty n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait voulu faire avec ça, mais ils reposèrent tous les produits dans le placard de Jasper.

Murphy vint préparer ses affaires aussi. Il avait été obligé de se racheter une valise, il en avait pris une noire. Il hésita devant la boîte de gâteaux. La prendre, ou ne pas la prendre ? Est-ce qu'il en aurait franchement besoin ? Mais en même temps, s'il la laissait là et que la maison explosait ? Combien y avait-il de risque pour qu'une maison explose ? Surtout sans la présence de Jasper dedans ? Et si un voleur venait ?

Mais qui volerait une boîte de gâteau franchement ?

Murphy décida de la laisser ici.

Il demanda à Seth de s'occuper de sa plante carnivore, lui donnant les informations que Monty lui avait donné en premier lieu.

Bellamy mit dans sa propre valise des bouquins et des fringues. Il glissa une photo d'Octavia dans son portefeuille et tant pis si ça le faisait passer pour un frère poule. Elle lui manquait déjà mais l'avait appelé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'ils étaient arrivés avec Lincoln, qu'elle avait déjà commencé à rencontrer des gens de sa famille et que tout se passait bien. La discussion avait été assez rapide, et ensuite le silence avait prit place dans tout l'appartement. C'était vraiment étrange de partir sans Octavia.

Monty les conduisit tous les trois jusque chez Bellamy où ils dormiraient pour partir très tôt le lendemain matin. Seth leur avait souhaité de bonnes vacances, et avait donné de l'argent à Jasper et Murphy. En plus de leur paye.

Les parents de Monty avaient eux même participé pour les aider à tout payer, comprenant bien que Bellamy devait déjà gérer pas mal de choses à lui tout seul, et que le salaire des trois adolescents en plus ne seraient pas suffisant.

\- Toi et Jasper avez eu des très bonnes notes à vos examens, c'est un peu notre cadeau. Avaient-ils donné comme explication.

Le soir ils mangèrent des pizzas, puis ne se couchèrent pas trop tard. Monty et Jasper eurent le droit de squatter la chambre d'Octavia, à condition qu'ils restent sages. Monty avait rassuré Bellamy.

Murphy et Bellamy s'étaient simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre, avaient discuté un peu et s'étaient endormis.

Et puis le lendemain, ils avaient pris la voiture de Monty (plus grande et plus pratique), même si c'était Bellamy qui conduisait, et ils étaient partis.

Pour le début de leurs vacances ensemble.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre était un peu long, il s'y passe à la fois beaucoup de choses et absolument rien du tout. Les prochains seront consacrés aux vacances des quatre joyeux larrons, et ensuite on reprendra un rythme un peu différent et moins niais. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre-là vous aura plu.


	42. Vacances (premières partie)

**42\. Vacances (1ère partie)**

Bellamy, Jasper et Monty s'étaient tous les trois relayés au volant. Jasper beaucoup moins longtemps que les deux autres. À dire vrai après une heure de conduite, il demanda pour changer, parce qu'il en avait marre.

Murphy ronchonna parce qu'il n'eut pas le droit de conduire.

\- Tu conduiras quand t'aura ton permis, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Oui ben je dois attendre de le passer et c'est à la rentrée, je vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas conduire alors que je sais conduire.

\- Pas envie de commencer les vacances chez les flics. Lui répondit Bellamy.

Murphy se renfrogna, et Bellamy choisit ce moment pour échanger le volant avec Monty, monta derrière avec Murphy et fit des câlins à son grognon petit-ami.

\- Tu vois que ce n'est pas si mal de ne pas conduire.

Jasper discuta avec Monty pendant ce temps. Ils firent aussi pas mal de pause et se gavèrent de café sur pleins d'autoroutes différentes, et donc ils furent obligés de faire d'autres pauses parce que Jasper se retrouva avec une envie de pisser phénoménal. Il n'était pas le seul, Bellamy surprit plusieurs fois Murphy en train de se tortiller sur son siège.

Le voyage dura donc beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu et ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient déjà réservé leur chambre, mais devaient encore payer pour les deux semaines prévues. Ils participèrent tous, puis se dirigèrent vers leur chambre avec les valises. Bellamy avait la clé, qui n'était pas vraiment une clé mais plutôt une carte qu'il fallait passer sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Jasper et Monty se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en abandonnant leurs valises dans l'entrée et firent le tour de la pièce. Elle était composée d'une salle de bain assez petite (douche, toilette, lavabo), d'une mini kitchenette qui faisait salon et de deux chambres. Se trouvant chacune à un bout de la kitchenette.

\- Génial ! S'écria Jasper, les chambres ne sont pas l'une à côté de l'autre, on n'entendra pas Murphy et Bellamy ! Je n'avais pas envie de dormir pendant deux semaines avec des bouchons d'oreille.

\- On pourrait dire la même chose pour vous, grommela Murphy.

Monty et Jasper ne relevèrent pas et tandis que Jasper testait la télé, Monty regardait le frigo. Murphy s'enferma dans les toilettes, et Bellamy tira tant bien que mal les valises à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les chambres étaient similaires, alors il prit celle qui était le plus prêt de la porte et y déposa sa valise et celle de Murphy. Jasper et Monty vinrent prendre les leurs et les posèrent dans ce qui serait leur chambre pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Jasper était une véritable tornade et Monty n'était pas beaucoup plus calme que lui. Murphy se laissa tomber comme une larve sur le canapé :

\- Vos gueule les gosses c'est l'heure de la sieste.

\- Comment tu peux être fatigué alors qu'on a passé autant de temps en voiture ? Demanda Monty.

\- T'as même pas conduit ! Renchérit Jasper.

\- Ouais ben la voiture moi ça me crève, ronchonna Murphy.

Bellamy vint soulever doucement sa tête, s'assit et reposa la tête de Murphy sur ses genoux.

\- Moi aussi, soupira-t-il. Et moi j'ai conduis.

Jasper et Monty essayèrent vraiment de se calmer, en vain.

\- Bon on va faire un tour dehors, décidèrent-ils.

Bellamy hocha la tête, Murphy ne répondit rien, il avait les yeux fermés, la joue sur les cuisses de Bellamy, la main de Bellamy dans ses cheveux, il semblait déjà parti au pays du sommeil.

Jasper et Monty sortirent, ils prirent les escaliers parce que n'eurent pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils étaient environ à dix kilomètres de Disney, mais ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir le voir d'ici là.

\- Ça va être trop cool, lança Jasper.

\- Ça va être trop génial, renchérit Monty.

\- Fantastique.

\- Merveilleux.

\- Hallucinant.

\- Complètement fou.

\- On fera tous les manèges qui vont super vite, s'extasia Jasper.

\- Et tous les manèges qui vont super super vite !

\- J'en peux plus, j'ai trop hâte.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, et leurs mains s'accrochèrent et ils se mirent à sautiller n'importe comment juste devant l'hôtel. Finalement ils se relâchèrent et décidèrent de marcher pour se calmer un peu. Ils marchèrent environ une demi-heure et se retrouvèrent à l'océan où ils décidèrent de se baigner, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de maillot de bain sur eux – l'ayant laissé à l'hôtel. Peu importe, ils se mirent en caleçon, posèrent leurs affaires entre deux touristes, et se jetèrent à l'eau. Jasper garda cependant sa chaîne autour du cou. Il ne le l'enlevait jamais.

Ils s'amusèrent à essayer de se couler et à se balancer de la flotte sur la tronche, puis ils se laissèrent porter par les vagues ou nagèrent hyper loin. Ces activités contribuèrent pas mal à calmer leur excitation et à bien les fatiguer comme il fallait. Après une nouvelle demi-heure ils remirent leurs vêtements sur leurs corps mouillés, se préoccupant assez peu de dégouliner d'eau. Main dans la main ils rejoignirent l'hôtel en faisant des plans sur la comète en parlant des vacances.

\- Je suis sûr qu'en arrivant ils seront tous les deux en train de roupiller devant la télévision allumée, paria Jasper.

\- Pour Murphy c'est sûr, il dormait déjà avant qu'on parte, dit Monty.

\- Je me demande comment ils font pour être aussi calme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un feu à l'intérieur de moi tellement je suis content qu'on soit tous les quatre en vacances ensemble.

Monty rit :

\- On pourra peut-être faire griller des marshmallow en les posant sur ton ventre.

Jasper lui donna un petit coup d'épaule en se marrant.

\- On a l'océan tout près, Disney tout près, et pleins de trucs supers. Je suis avec mon meilleur ami qui est l'amour de ma vie, mon petit frère adorable qui ignore qu'il l'est, et notre beau frère l'ours, qu'est ce qu'il y a mieux que ça franchement ?

Monty serra plus fort ses doigts, laissa ses joues chauffer et dit doucement en plaisantant :

\- Les marshmallows grillés.

Jasper se retrouva plié en deux tellement il éclata fort de rire. Monty frotta son dos en riant avec lui. Jasper, les deux mains sur son ventre, réussit à dire :

\- Oh bon sang Monty, je t'aime.

Monty ne put pas lui dire que lui aussi, les mots n'auraient pas suffi pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il se contenta de continuer de passer sa main sur son dos tendrement. Jasper finit par se redresser et regarda Monty. Il savait. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments, et sur ceux de son meilleur ami, il suffisait qu'il le voit pour savoir, pour deviner. Cette manière que Monty avait de rougir, ou ce sourire un peu spécial qu'il ne réservait que pour lui, son regard vraiment doux – Monty le bouffait littéralement des yeux et c'était tellement rassurant de se faire manger des yeux ainsi. Alors même si Monty ne le disait pas autant que Jasper, Jasper savait que Monty l'aimait.

Il embrassa sa bouche, un simple baiser, court et sans prétention, comme ils aimaient s'en échanger. Parce qu'au final, même s'ils adoraient s'embrasser, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus que d'être simplement ensemble. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, ça ne changerait pas parce qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Se serrer l'un contre l'autre, se prendre la main, rien que ça suffisait à les rendre heureux.

Jasper ne désirait qu'une seule chose : passer le reste de sa vie avec Monty. Et Monty désirait la même chose.

Ils firent le reste du trajet en rigolant à cause du feu à l'intérieur de Jasper. Monty fit semblant de se brûler la main en posant sa main sur son ventre et Jasper souffla dessus.

\- Je suis devenu une arme de destruction massive de mains.

\- Bientôt, on t'enverra dans les foyers afin de te débarrasser des mains des ennemis de l'Etat. Dit Monty.

\- Mais je finirai par trouver un moyen de m'enfuir pour qu'on ne m'utilise plus contre mon gré.

\- Et je te cacherai sous mon lit, personne ne te retrouvera jamais. Promit Monty.

\- Je pourrai avoir des marshmallows ? Demanda Jasper.

Ils recommencèrent à rire. Et ce fut comme ça tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel. Le soleil avait complètement séché leurs vêtements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur chambre, essayant de se calmer avant d'entrer. Pourtant leur petit tour à l'océan les avait fatigués, mais au final ils s'étaient beaucoup trop marrés sur le trajet du retour et se sentaient toujours surexcité. Ils se regardaient et essayaient de rester sérieux, mais finissaient toujours par recommencer à rire, en se lançant des _« chuuuut chuuut »_ , sans que ça ne fonctionne.

Finalement Monty prit les choses en main, poussa Jasper contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant tout son corps contre le sien. La main de Jasper vint se poser sur sa nuque. Oui ils se contentaient aisément d'être simplement ensemble, mais s'embrasser passionnément, c'était bien aussi.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment pour reprendre leur souffle, échangèrent un long regard. Jasper se mordit les lèvres, Monty caressa sa joue.

\- Tu as de bonnes méthodes Monty.

Monty lui sourit. Il lui vola un court baiser, puis ils utilisèrent la carte magnétique pour la chambre et entrèrent dedans. Bellamy était avachis sur le canapé, la tête en arrière, il dormait la bouche grande ouverte. La tête de Murphy toujours sur ses genoux, aussi endormi que lui. La télé allumée pour les murs. Monty et Jasper se tapèrent discrètement dans les mains, ils éteignirent l'écran, et allèrent dans leurs chambres.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, qui était de taille King, donc immense.

\- Je vais te perdre dans ce lit, murmura Jasper.

\- Tu t'accrocheras bien à moi et tu ne me perdras pas, le rassura Monty.

Ils discutèrent un moment, calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit à côté. Murphy ouvrit la porte, un côté de son visage tout ridé, rouge, décoiffé. Il se frotta les cheveux et parla en baillant :

\- On va aller bouffer dehors.

\- Okay, dirent les deux adolescents en cœur.

Murphy sortit de la pièce sans refermer la porte. Monty et Jasper descendirent du lit et le suivirent. Bellamy était dans la salle de bain et en sortit deux minutes plus tard. Murphy prit sa place.

\- Alors vous avez vu un truc intéressant ? Demanda Bellamy aux deux garçons.

\- L'océan, répondit Monty.

\- Et on s'est baigné, ajouta Jasper.

\- Déjà ? Vous aviez vos maillots ?

\- Non, mais pas besoin, et puis on a séché sur le trajet du retour, dit Monty.

\- On a beaucoup rit aussi. À cause des marshmallows.

Bellamy haussa un sourcil, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôles avec les marshmallows. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander, Murphy sortait de la salle de bain, l'air un peu plus réveillé :

\- Allez on bouge, j'ai grave la dalle là.

Ils prirent la voiture pour aller dans un restau rapide. Ils commandèrent et mangèrent sur place, décidant de ce qu'ils devaient faire dès le lendemain.

\- D'abord les courses, pour remplir le frigo. Dit Bellamy. Histoire qu'on ait quelque chose à manger.

\- Et ensuite on passe l'après-midi à la plage ? Demanda Jasper.

\- S'il fait aussi chaud qu'aujourd'hui, pourquoi pas ? Fit Bellamy.

Monty et Murphy approuvèrent cette idée.

Ils avaient prévu de passer une première semaine à visiter et profiter, pour aller à Disneyland la deuxième semaine (peut-être trois ou quatre jours, histoire d'avoir le temps d'en voir et d'en faire le plus possible).

\- Il faudra un peu qu'on regarde ce qu'on peut faire dans le coin, ajouta Bellamy, ça serait sympa de se faire un musée ou deux, pour ne pas regretter.

\- Ça dépend du musée, fit Jasper.

\- On regardera ça, dit Bellamy.

\- Oui.

Ils mangèrent et Murphy faillit mordre les doigts de Jasper quand, pour le taquiner, il essaya de lui piquer une frite.

\- Pas touche à mes frites !

Jasper piqua plutôt celles de Bellamy qui le laissa faire et piqua les siennes en retour. Monty resta plutôt sage, la fatigue commençait à vraiment se faire sentir. Quand Bellamy eut fini de manger ses frites, il en prit une à Murphy qui le laissa faire.

\- Y a du favoritisme, se plaignit Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules.

Monty donna ses frites à Jasper qui ricana :

\- Et voilà, moi j'ai Monty.

\- Tu le gâtes trop, dit Murphy en s'adressant à Monty, il va finir par en profiter.

Monty se contenta de hausser les épaules et de boire son coca. Jasper embrassa la joue de Monty pour le remercier, avec sa bouche grasse et pleine de sels. Monty se laissa faire, bien trop heureux d'avoir des bisous pour s'en plaindre.

Ils finirent de manger et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Pile au moment où ils sortaient du véhicule, le téléphone de Bellamy se mit à sonner, il décrocha vite en précisant _« c'est ma sœur »._ Puis il s'éloigna pour lui parler. Murphy le regarda faire, Bellamy avait un sourire de dix kilomètres, très heureux d'avoir sa petite sœur au téléphone. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, puis il suivit Monty et Jasper dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et matèrent la télé. Bellamy revint une demi-heure plus tard, et vint se coller tout contre Murphy qui lui demanda doucement comment ça allait.

\- Elle va bien.

Il ne parlait pas d'Octavia, mais peu importe.

\- Elle est contente qu'on soit bien arrivé, et nous ordonne de bien nous amuser.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Elle peut compter sur nous !

Bellamy n'en dit pas plus, il laissa son nez contre le cou de Murphy, se fichant de la télé. Murphy caressa son dos en silence, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Bellamy. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait, ou peut-être pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que sa petite sœur devait lui manquer.

Bellamy n'était jamais parti aussi longtemps sans elle, il avait peur qu'ils s'éloignent de plus en plus, et que même s'ils resteront évidemment toujours frères et sœurs, un jour ils ne se voient presque plus. Il avait passé toute sa vie à s'occuper d'elle, à la protéger, il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Murphy n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait se sentir exactement de la voir lui échapper. Lui-même avait un frère mais il venait à peine de le rencontrer, ce n'était pas comparable. Sans doute que voir Jasper partir pour longtemps ferait un gros vide dans sa vie, mais Murphy était sûr de pouvoir supporter une absence de deux semaines.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est être là pour Bellamy, en se demandant quelle place il prenait là dedans.

Bellamy pensa un moment à Octavia, au téléphone elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse, elle avait rencontré l'ami d'enfance de Lincoln et des personnes de sa famille, et apparemment elle s'était très vite intégrée. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir de l'entendre et de savoir qu'elle allait bien, le bonheur c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait à Octavia. Mais en même temps, il avait l'estomac noué, est-ce qu'Octavia était entrain de trouver une meilleure famille que lui ?

Bellamy savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été le meilleur grand frère du monde, qu'il l'avait parfois étouffé, tant il l'avait surprotégé, et peut-être qu'Octavia finirait par préférer ce que pouvait lui offrir Lincoln.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pour l'heure, il était avec Jasper et Monty, et surtout avec Murphy. Ils étaient ensemble et là pour s'amuser. Bellamy ne devait pas se prendre la tête pour Octavia, quand ils se retrouveraient après les vacances, il lui en parlerait pour savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux.

Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il profite. Et depuis tout à l'heure la douce odeur de Murphy lui chatouillait les narines, tandis qu'il sentait sa main caresser son dos, et parfois s'attarder sur ses côtes.

Bellamy embrassa le cou de Murphy plusieurs fois, celui-ci se laissa faire, tendant même le cou pour lui faciliter les choses. Les baisers remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille, sa joue, et finalement Bellamy fit tourner la tête à Murphy en attrapant son visage et embrassa sa bouche. Assez passionnément. Baiser que Murphy lui rendit avec plaisir. Leurs mains se faisant baladeuses. Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard et toussotèrent pour rappeler leur présence. Bellamy se recula, mais garda son visage proche de celui de Murphy :

\- On va prendre notre douche ensemble ? La cabine est assez grande, demanda Bellamy.

Murphy se lécha les lèvres, et acquiesça, les yeux brillants d'excitations. Ils se levèrent, prirent des affaires et s'enfermèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain.

Jasper attrapa la télécommande et augmenta le son de la télé. Monty posa sa joue contre son épaule et Jasper passa un bras autour de lui.

Plus tard, Murphy et Bellamy sortirent de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés ils se rassirent sur le canapé. Bellamy avait pris une serviette et s'amusa à frotter les cheveux de Bellamy avec. Ce dernier se laissa totalement faire, parce que c'était agréable. Quand Bellamy retira la serviette, Murphy avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, et Jasper fila à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec son polaroïd. Il prit Murphy en photo. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'aplatir ses cheveux avec ses mains.

Monty se leva pour prendre des affaires.

\- Tu vas te doucher ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Monty ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire et lui ferma la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

\- Même pas drôle ! Allez Monty, je te frotterai le dos.

Monty ne donna pas de réponse, Jasper insista :

\- On l'a déjà prise ensemble, tu te souviens ?

\- Beaucoup trop bien, répondit Monty de l'autre côté, j'aime être tranquille sous ma douche.

Jasper n'insista pas. Il alla s'asseoir avec Bellamy et Murphy.

\- Tu t'es pris un râteau, se moqua Murphy.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Monty est timide, dit-il. À dire vrai, je me doutais un peu qu'il refuserait.

Bellamy observa Jasper, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air particulièrement déçu. Murphy continua de le taquiner :

\- Tu dois être vraiment nul au lit pour pas qu'il veuille de toi dans une douche.

Jasper fixa Murphy et sourit en coin.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-il simplement.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, il s'attendait à ce que Jasper se vexe, au moins un peu, il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait avec autant de détachement. Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant de nouveau.

\- Laisse le tranquille, lui dit-il.

Murphy haussa les épaules, de toute façon il s'en foutait, Jasper et Monty pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble et ne faisaient plus chier à se tourner autour.

Quand Monty sortit de la douche, Jasper se leva pour prendre sa place. Monty l'embrassa avant qu'il rentre dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Interrogea Jasper.

Monty sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pour rien.

Jasper l'embrassa à son tour, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Murphy poussa gentiment Monty du pied :

\- Il est si nul que ça au lit Jasper ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Monty se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- T'es bien curieux, dit-il finalement à Murphy, est-ce que tu as peur que ses performances soient moins médiocres que les tiennes ?

Touché. Monty était trop doué. Chaque fois, il retournait les taquineries de Murphy contre lui. Bellamy éclata de rire et Murphy lui donna un petit coup de coude :

\- Te marre pas toi !

Bellamy embrassa le crâne de Murphy.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché. Dit-il.

Quand Jasper sortit à son tour, ils décidèrent tous les quatre d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Monty et Jasper rejoignirent leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent, se blottissant sous la couette malgré la chaleur. Jasper vint se coller tout contre Monty et embrassa son épaule.

\- Je suis crevé, marmonna Monty en se tournant vers lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Ça doit être la route et la baignade.

Jasper embrassa son nez alors que Monty clignait des yeux pour essayer de les garder ouverts.

\- Dors, souffla Jasper.

\- Hmmm, fit Monty fermant ses yeux.

Il sentit Jasper embrasser plusieurs fois son visage, et sombra. Jasper caressa ses cheveux un moment, puis lui-même fut emporté par le sommeil.

Murphy et Bellamy s'étaient eux-mêmes quasiment endormis en même temps, leurs têtes à peine sur l'oreiller. Bellamy avait passé son bras autour de Murphy, et quelques secondes plus tard ils roupillaient.

xxx

Jasper fut le premier à se réveiller. Pendant la nuit il s'était détaché de Monty, sans doute à cause de la chaleur. Il se tourna et vint embrasser son front, caressa ses cheveux un moment, puis se leva. Il s'étira, prit des vêtements et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, Bellamy était réveillé aussi, il cherchait du café dans la cuisine en ayant du mal à se souvenir pourquoi il n'y en avait pas. Puis ça lui revint. Il se gratta le ventre et poussa un grognement :

\- Faut vraiment qu'on aille faire des courses.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux que je descende acheter des cafés au distributeur ?

\- Tu serais un ange, répondit Bellamy.

\- Une fée, en fait, répondit Jasper tout sourire.

\- Exact.

Jasper descendit chercher deux cafés au distributeur et les remonta. Bellamy se préparait dans la salle de bain et Jasper lui posa sur la table, buvant le sien devant des dessins animés, le son bas pour pas réveiller Monty et Murphy qui dormaient encore. Bellamy sortit de la salle de bain, s'assit à côté de lui et but son café.

Quand il se réveilla, Monty roula au bas du lit et se cassa à moitié la figure. Le « boum » qui résonna inquiéta suffisamment Jasper pour qu'il débarque aussitôt. Il trouva un Monty, la tête sur le lit, et le corps hors du lit.

\- Bonjour Jasper, marmonna Monty.

\- Bonjour Monty-chan.

\- Bonjour Jasper, répéta Monty.

Jasper rit, et vint l'aider à se lever. Monty enroula ses bras autour de lui et resta contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Jasper, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Jasper s'arrêta une seconde, puis il repartit trop vite, comme pour rattraper le battement perdu.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de Monty.

\- J'ai rêvé que tu me demandais en mariage, marmonna Monty.

\- Et tu répondais quoi ?

\- Rien, parce qu'à ce moment là on assistait à un débarquement de martiens, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des dauphins en tutus.

Jasper eut un petit rire contre son oreille et Monty frissonna.

\- Ça veut peut-être dire que si on se marie, on doit porter des déguisements de dauphins en tutus.

Monty rit à son tour.

\- Je veux bien, surtout si Murphy en porte un aussi.

Ils se marrèrent tous les deux. Monty se sépara doucement de Jasper et s'étira. Jasper embrassa son front :

\- Va te préparer, je vais te chercher ton café.

\- Merci, tu es une véritable fée, tu sais ce que je veux avant que je te le demande.

Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents, et embrassa une nouvelle fois son front. Monty alla se préparer et quand il revint, Jasper lui tendit son café.

\- Merci mon dauphin en tutu, sourit Monty.

\- De rien, rit Jasper.

Bellamy écouta vaguement leur échange, un œil sur la télé. Vers dix heures, il décida d'aller réveiller Murphy. Celui-ci était complètement roulé en boule et enterré sous la couette, la chaleur ne paraissant pas le déranger le moins du monde, seule une mèche de cheveux dépassait. Bellamy se glissa sous la couette et eut l'impression d'étouffer tellement c'était une fournaise. Murphy devait avoir le sang froid pour ne pas le sentir. Bellamy vint embrasser plusieurs fois son épaule et souffler à son oreille :

\- John réveille toi.

\- Grmmmmmm, grogna-t-il en poussant Bellamy.

Bellamy tira un peu la couette pour en sortir la tête de Murphy, et passa ses mains sur ses cheveux pour les lisser en arrière.

\- Allez debout, murmura Bellamy.

\- Rmpffffff.

Bellamy embrassa sa joue et Murphy tendit les bras pour essayer de le repousser, mais Bellamy ne le laissa pas tranquille. Il continue de l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que les grognements de Murphy deviennent plus clairs.

\- Pervers.

\- Debout. Insista Bellamy.

\- Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Il est plus de dix heures.

\- C'est l'aube. Je suis en vacances.

\- On va faire des courses, tu ne vas pas passer tes vacances au lit.

\- Je vais me gêner, soupira Murphy en cherchant la couette pour la remettre sur sa tête.

Bellamy l'empêcha de le faire et poussa toute la couette du lit.

\- Bellamy putain tu fais chier, laisse-moi dormir !

Mais Bellamy ne l'écouta pas et embrassa sa joue, faisant soupirer Murphy :

\- Je veux divorcer.

\- On n'est pas marié.

\- Tant mieux.

Murphy finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, les yeux tous collants et l'air hyper mécontent. Même comme ça Bellamy le trouvait beau et adorable et embrassa sa tempe, ce qui fit grogner Murphy. Jasper entra dans la chambre :

\- Je suis allé te chercher ton café, je me suis dis que t'en aurais besoin tout de suite.

\- Putain, marmonna Murphy, tu gères pour une fausse fée qui a piqué le déguisement d'une autre.

Il se frotta un œil et prit le café avec son autre main. Jasper le décoiffa plus qu'il ne l'était :

\- De rien frérot.

Murphy ne répondit rien et Jasper le laissa avec Bellamy. Il but son café, le bras de Bellamy autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme réveil, mais trop tôt pour lui, il était en vacances et aurait bien voulu dormir jusqu'à midi au moins. Bellamy caressait doucement sa taille avec son pouce et l'embrassait souvent. Murphy aurait adoré se rallonger dans ses bras et se laisser dorloter.

\- Et si on laissait les enfants aller faire les courses et nous on se recouche ? Proposa-t-il.

Bellamy embrassa son cou :

\- Bien tenté, mais non, on y va tous ensemble.

Murphy soupira et finit son café. Il s'étira les bras et les jambes en baillant, puis il posa sa bouche contre celle de Bellamy. Ils échangèrent un baiser, et Murphy se leva finalement. Il alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains, s'habilla, se brossa les dents, se rasa, se coiffa.

Il sortit un peu plus réveillé. Tout le monde était prêt à partir. Murphy remarqua seulement comme ils étaient habillés. Tous portaient un débardeur et un short (normal par cette chaleur), Jasper avait des couleurs vachement flashies, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant de sa part. Monty était plus sobre, débardeur blanc et short rouge. Bellamy… Bellamy sortait tout droit d'un magazine stupide avec le beau surfeur en couverture. C'était à cause de son short avec des fleurs dessus.

Murphy soupira.

\- Et tu te sentais ridicule en robe, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Bellamy.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Rien. Ronchonna Murphy.

Lui-même portait le tee-shirt qu'Octavia lui avait offert et un short en jean beige. Ils avaient tous des sandales, et des lunettes de soleil. Murphy prit quand même la main de Bellamy, et de toute façon personne ne vit le ridicule de cette situation, parce que Bellamy se fit siffler par toutes les filles qui passèrent devant l'hôtel – la plupart ne portant qu'un bikini et un paréo.

\- Quel succès, ronchonna Murphy qui commençait à être jaloux.

Bellamy s'arrêta et l'embrassa. Jasper et Monty qui marchaient derrière leur rentrèrent dedans. Bellamy rit en se séparant de Murphy.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui te fais siffler.

\- Y a pas intérêt, dit Murphy, je suis pas un chien.

Bellamy embrassa sa joue. Jasper et Monty passèrent devant et montèrent dans la voiture. Monty se mit au volant du coup, Bellamy et Murphy montèrent derrière. Ils allèrent dans une grande surface.

La première chose qu'ils prirent, furent du café, du Nutella, du pain, des céréales et des sucettes. Ensuite ils s'éparpillèrent dans le magasin et choisissaient au fur à mesure. Devant la viande, Jasper lança :

\- Et si on se faisait un barbecue ?

\- Dans notre chambre d'hôtel ? Demanda Bellamy. Ce n'est pas très réaliste.

\- On aura qu'à les faire chauffer sur le ventre de Jasper, dit Monty.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Bellamy fronça les sourcils :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe là…

Murphy lui donna un gentil coup de coude :

\- Ne cherche surtout pas à essayer de les comprendre, ça va te donner des maux de crâne. Contente toi de hocher la tête et de passer à autre chose.

Monty et Jasper restèrent dans leurs délires un moment, avant de changer totalement de sujet en demandant à Bellamy et Murphy s'ils achetaient de l'eau ou s'ils boiraient au robinet.

\- Robinet, répondit Bellamy, pas besoin de dépenser des sous pour rien.

\- On pourrait prendre du sirop du coup, dit Monty, ça dure plus longtemps que le jus de fruits.

Ils furent tous d'accord pour ça. Jasper et Monty se remirent à rire en mettant des marshmallows dans le caddie, mais comme Murphy l'avait conseillé, Bellamy ne posa pas de question. Jasper et Monty étaient comme ça, même s'ils faisaient en sorte d'inclure les gens dans un maximum de conversations, ils vivaient également sur leur propre planète, avaient leurs propres délires. Qu'ils avaient du mal à partager, parce qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler. Des fois il suffisait simplement qu'ils échangent un regard.

\- C'est sans doute parce que vous vous connaissez depuis aussi longtemps que vous arrivez à communiquer comme ça, dit Bellamy.

Jasper et Monty hochèrent la tête.

\- Un peu. Dit Jasper. Il doit y avoir de ça.

\- Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on a toujours été comme ça, ajouta Monty.

\- C'est vrai, tu te souviens Amy et Paul ? Ils disaient sans arrêt qu'on était impossible à comprendre quand on était ensemble.

\- Qui sont Amy et Paul ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Une des familles que j'ai eues. Vers mes dix ans.

Monty acquiesça. Il dit :

\- Beaucoup de gens ne me comprenaient pas du tout, j'avais des problèmes à l'école, mais avec Jasper, tout ce que je disais lui paraissait totalement clair. Ça ne lui paraissait pas du tout bizarre que je casse des objets pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur par exemple.

\- Et ça ne paraissait pas bizarre à Monty que je veuille contacter les extraterrestres ou que j'adore faire des mélanges bizarres.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête en se regardant :

\- Ça a toujours été naturel, dit Jasper, un peu comme si on était tous les deux descendus du même monde et qu'on avait fini par se retrouver.

\- C'est aussi la sensation que j'ai, dit Monty.

Bellamy les observa et sourit :

\- Vous avez vraiment une super relation. C'est rare des personnes qui se comprennent aussi bien pendant aussi longtemps.

Jasper attrapa les doigts de Monty :

\- Et ça durera encore très très très longtemps, dit-il.

Murphy posa sa main sur le bras de Bellamy. L'air un peu jaloux. Monty essaya de le rassurer :

\- Votre relation est différente, mais elle est très bien aussi.

Jasper était totalement d'accord :

\- C'est rare de voir deux personnes s'aimer au point d'attendre sous la flotte et le froid pendant deux jours ou s'adoucir comme le fait Murphy quand il est avec toi, Bellamy.

\- Et puis d'habitude les gens demandent à l'autre de changer, ajouta Monty, mais Murphy paraît accepter que Bellamy l'enquiquine et Bellamy aime son sale caractère, donc c'est tout bon.

Bellamy et Murphy se regardèrent avec quelque chose dans les yeux que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Jasper et Monty leur sourirent. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls à avoir leur mode de communication.

Puis Jasper demanda, changeant totalement de sujet :

\- Et si on prenait de quoi faire des crêpes ? C'est super bons les crêpes.

Ils furent tous d'accord.

Ils partagèrent les frais des courses, allèrent tout ranger dans la kitchenette de leur chambre, mangèrent des pâtes aux beurres avec un steak haché que Bellamy leur cuisina. Murphy voulu faire une sieste d'une petite heure et ils se retrouvèrent tous allongés sur le même lit.

\- On peu savoir pourquoi Jasper et Monty squattent notre lit ? Demanda Murphy avec agacement.

\- Parce qu'il y a de la place pour quatre, répondit Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, vous avez votre chambre.

\- Mais c'est plus drôle de faire une sieste tous ensemble.

Bellamy passa son bras autour de Murphy :

\- Laisse les enfants faire, ça les amuse.

Murphy soupira. Il était trop crevé pour ces conneries. Il allait d'abord faire la sieste, il verrait ensuite. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Bellamy somnola près de lui.

Jasper et Monty restèrent silencieux, Jasper caressa doucement le bras de Monty du bout des doigts. Celui-ci était hyper chatouilleux alors il avait pleins de petits frissons, ce qui amusait grandement Jasper. Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment, mais se dorlotèrent pendant l'heure de la sieste, sans se parler.

Murphy finit par remuer contre Bellamy, il bailla et fit un câlin à Bellamy avant de se redresser. Jasper et Monty étaient déjà débout et coururent dans leurs chambres pour mettre leurs maillots de bains. Monty voulu aller se changer dans la salle de bain :

\- Mais non c'est bon change toi dans notre chambre.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Promis je regarde pas.

Monty soupira, fixa Jasper :

\- Retourne-toi.

\- Oui oui.

Monty se mit dans un coin de la chambre, enleva short et sous vêtement pour mettre son maillot de bain. Il s'agissait d'un caleçon noir avec des fleurs bleues très discrètes. Jasper avait promis mais il tourna la tête quand même et ne se gêna pas pour mater allégrement les fesses de Monty. Lui-même n'était absolument pas pudique, il se déshabilla sans gêne et se changea, mettant un maillot de bains aussi flash que son short. Monty rougit pire qu'une tomate et Jasper vint embrasser sa joue quand il fut habillé.

\- On s'est déjà vu à poil des centaines de fois.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tes fesses sont adorables.

Monty eut l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute, Jasper posa ses mains sur ses joues :

\- C'est sur tes joues qu'on va le faire le barbecue.

\- T'as regardé, marmonna Monty pas amusé du tout.

\- Oui, et toi aussi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, on n'a rien vu de nouveau.

Jasper embrassa sa bouche.

\- Mais tu es vraiment trop mignon tout rouge comme ça.

Monty haussa les épaules, il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans un trou. Jasper caressa ses joues, jusqu'à ce que la gêne de Monty disparaisse un peu.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Jasper en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Monty lui rendit son baiser.

Murphy et Bellamy n'avaient pas ce souci, et Murphy alla même tripoter les fesses de Bellamy, avec un petit sourire en coin. Bellamy lui rendit son sourire, puis mit son maillot de bain, qui était moins ridicule que son short. Il était blanc avec des lignes vertes. Celui de Murphy était noir et rouge, tout simple aussi. Ils prirent des serviettes de bains, un sac de plage (qui appartenait à Bellamy) et mirent de la crème solaire dedans, des bouquins, un jeu de cartes, un peu d'argents, un paquet de gâteaux. Ils laissèrent leurs portables à l'hôtel. Et allèrent à pied jusqu'à la plage. Jasper et Monty marchaient devant, avec impatience.

Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt les deux adolescents retirèrent leurs débardeurs, les jetèrent vers Bellamy, et coururent en même temps, évitant tous les touristes, plongeant dans la flotte sans se préoccuper de la température.

Bellamy et Murphy cherchèrent une place un peu tranquille, posèrent leurs affaires. Murphy enleva son haut et sortit la crème solaire. Blanc comme il était, s'il n'en mettait pas, il allait finir couleur écrevisse. Bellamy se fit un plaisir de lui en mettre. Ensuite Murphy en étala sur Bellamy.

\- Si on arrive à chopper les deux excités, faudra leur en mettre, sinon ils vont se chopper des coups de soleil, dit Murphy, et ensuite c'est nous qui allons devoir les supporter.

Bellamy acquiesça. Ceci dit, ils n'eurent pas besoin de leur courir après, Jasper et Monty arrivèrent d'eux-mêmes et Jasper s'amusa à secouer ses cheveux sur Murphy et Bellamy pour les mouiller :

\- Allez venez, elle est trop bonne, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Ça fait au moins une heure qu'on vous attends.

\- Cinq minutes, corrigea Bellamy.

Murphy se leva avec la bouteille de crème solaire et en vida sur le dos de Jasper.

\- Met ça, sinon tu vas cramer, abruti.

Monty aida Jasper à l'étaler, et il en mit lui aussi. Jasper s'amusa à lui en mettre un gros tas sur le bout du nez. Monty se retrouva donc avec le visage tout pleins de crème solaire et Bellamy dût leur confisquer la bouteille avant qu'ils la vident en s'amusant à s'en mettre des tonnes.

\- Je suis en vacances, je ne suis pas votre animateur !

\- Oui monsieur, dirent Jasper et Monty en même temps.

\- Alors allez jouer ! Tout de suite.

Les deux adolescents partirent au pas de course et se jetèrent une nouvelle fois dans les vagues. Murphy ricana :

\- Quelle autorité.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, le souleva du sol pour le mettre sur son épaule et le balança à la flotte. Jasper et Monty vinrent les rejoindre aussitôt, et Jasper essaya de couler Murphy. Ce dernier était toujours plus fort que lui, il attrapa son bras pour retourner la situation et appuya sur le visage de Jasper qui se retrouva, lui, sous l'eau. Puis il fit pareil avec Monty. Jasper et Monty durent s'y mettre à deux pour réussir à couler Murphy. Bellamy les coula tous les trois sans trop de difficulté et ils se vengèrent en lui sautant dessus ensemble. Ce ne fut pas si facile de couler Bellamy, il réussissait à les attraper pour les jeter à la flotte, il était pas mal grand, et pas mal fort. Murphy trouva la solution :

\- Je l'occupe, vous l'attaquez.

Jasper et Monty acquiescèrent. Murphy passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Bellamy et colla son bassin contre le sien.

\- J'aime l'océan, parce que tu n'es pas beaucoup habillé.

Bellamy rit :

\- Morveux va !

Le morveux l'embrassa. Jasper et Monty en profitèrent et seulement là ils arrivèrent à lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Bellamy se vengea en les coulant tous à nouveau.

Après ils décidèrent de faire une course, et nagèrent tous comme des tarés vers aucun but précis. Jasper gagna la première fois, mais il avait épuisé toutes ses forces, du coup c'est Bellamy qui remporta la course pour revenir jusqu'à la plage. Ils s'amusèrent également à se monter dessus. Murphy sur Bellamy, Monty sur Jasper, puis échangeant leurs places. Le but étant de faire tomber l'adversaire des épaules de celui qui le portait.

Ils furent crevés en moins d'une demi-heure. Jasper et Monty voulaient encore jouer pourtant, et ils entraînèrent Murphy et Bellamy avec eux. A chasser les vagues, puis à essayer de faire un château de sable – qui fut le château de sable le plus moche et le plus minable qui soit, mais ça les fit marrer de tout écrabouiller.

Jasper voulu s'incruster avec des jeunes qui jouaient au ballon et poussa Monty à aller avec lui. Bellamy les suivit, mais Murphy resta un peu en retrait. Il ne les connaissait pas ces gens, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû aller leur parler ou jouer avec eux. Murphy commença à se diriger vers leurs affaires pour bronzer, mais Jasper vint le chercher :

\- Allez frérot, viens, on va se marrer.

\- Je ne les connais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de les connaître pour t'amuser.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

Mais Jasper ne le laissa pas tranquille et l'emmena avec lui. En deux minutes, Jasper et Bellamy savaient les prénoms des quatre personnes. Il y avait deux filles, deux garçons, et les filles étaient les deux à fond sur Bellamy, ce qui énerva encore plus Murphy. Monty n'était pas aussi à l'aise que Jasper, il se tenait plus en retrait, il était plus timide, mais Jasper ne le laissait pas sur le côté et faisait en sorte que ça se passe bien pour Monty, et pour Murphy. Ce dernier se présenta à peine.

\- John Murphy.

\- Mais vous pouvez l'appelez Jophy, sourit Jasper.

\- Si vous faites ça, je vous bute.

\- Il plaisante, dit Bellamy.

\- Non, fit Murphy avec sa tête de truand.

Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement et le rejetèrent assez vite. Jasper, Monty et Bellamy étaient habitués au caractère de Murphy, ils connaissaient son côté hérisson et ils savaient qu'au fond il était plutôt fragile, pouvait manquer de confiance en lui et quand on le connaissait bien il se montrait adorable et attachant. Mais évidemment, quand on ne le connaissait pas, il passait pour un con. Ils jouèrent quand même au ballon tous ensemble, mais les mecs bousculèrent Murphy plusieurs fois, et celui-ci en eut marre. Il fit un croche pied à un des types (Bryan ou quelque chose comme ça) et quand l'autre le poussa pour défendre son pote, il lui mit son poing dans la figure. Puis il se barra. Jasper s'excusa pour le comportement de Murphy.

\- Non mais il n'est pas net votre copain.

\- Il est un peu timide, dit Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas de la timidité putain, c'est un connard.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils :

\- Ce n'est pas un connard, dit-il d'un ton qui ne supporterait pas la discussion.

Personne n'insista. Monty s'était éloigné et avait suivit Murphy.

\- Casse-toi ! S'énerva Murphy.

Mais Monty ne l'écouta pas et alla s'asseoir sur sa serviette à côté de Murphy. Ce dernier regarda sa main, l'ouvrit, la referma et la rouvrit.

\- Je suis un fouteur de merde. Dit-il.

\- Tu as mauvais caractère, fit Monty.

\- J'ai cassé l'ambiance, Jasper aurait mieux fait de ne pas essayer de m'intégrer.

Monty regarda Murphy et dit :

\- Tu n'as pas cassé l'ambiance.

\- Ah non ? Et t'appelle ça comment ? Vous vous amusiez bien et il a fallu que je m'emporte.

\- On ne s'amusait pas tant que ça, dit Monty. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Bellamy, elles se sont moquées de Jasper méchamment, les mecs te bousculaient et m'ont insulté parce que j'ai raté la balle une fois. Je ne sais pas, je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle.

Murphy tourna ses yeux vers Monty.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ?

Monty secoua la tête. Jasper et Bellamy arrivèrent à ce moment là. Bellamy était super énervé :

\- Quels cons sérieusement.

Jasper s'accroupit devant Murphy :

\- Ça va ? Je suis désolé, dit-il, si j'avais su qu'ils étaient aussi peu sympas je serais pas aller leur demander pour jouer.

Bellamy passa un bras possessif autour de Murphy :

\- Si tu ne les avais pas frappés, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait, ils n'auraient pas aimé.

Murphy regarda Bellamy, Jasper et puis Monty. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire :

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.

Jasper leva un sourcil :

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui disais ?

\- Que même si c'était un sale type avec un mauvais caractère et qu'il était asocial, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Ouais Murphy, t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois on trouvera des gens sympas.

Murphy les regarda une nouvelle fois, tour à tour, et eut un fin sourire.

Est-ce que c'était bizarre de se sentir aimé ? Avec son caractère de merde, avec ses mauvaises habitudes ? Même Monty qui avait eut tellement de mal avec lui et que Murphy adorait taquiner, avait été le premier à le rassurer.

Murphy plia doucement ses jambes, il se sentait bizarre, le cœur remplie de pleins de chaleur.

\- Bon puisqu'on est là, faisons une pause. Proposa Bellamy.

Tout le monde fut d'accord. Ils mangèrent des gâteaux tout en faisant un jeu de cartes. Ils riaient tellement forts que deux filles leur demandèrent si elles pouvaient s'incruster. Murphy les regarda avec méfiance, mais elles ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde là pour draguer. Apparemment elles voulaient juste passer un moment à s'amuser et elles les avaient trouvés marrants.

\- On est sœurs, expliquèrent-elles.

Elles s'appelaient Maria et Carol-Anne et elles étaient plutôt sympas. Carol-Anne racontait des blagues encore plus nulles que Jasper et sa sœur se marrait comme une baleine en l'écoutant. Jasper aussi ceci dit.

\- Je les ressortirai ! Dit-il.

Murphy n'eut pas envie de les cogner. D'autant plus que Maria avait un esprit sarcastique qui lui plu. Elle répondait à ses sarcasmes sans sourciller, et elle réussit même à le faire rire. Bellamy caressa doucement le dos de Murphy et elles se mirent à glousser.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Murphy méfiant.

\- Vous sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Maria.

Murphy fronça le nez :

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Vous êtes trop mignons, dirent-elles.

Murphy rougit, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Ah bon, dit-il stupidement.

Jasper prit la main de Monty :

\- Nous aussi on sort ensemble !

Elles eurent l'air absolument ravies.

\- Vous êtes tous trop mignons. C'est sympa de votre part de nous laisser jouer avec vous.

\- Pas de problèmes. Dit Jasper.

Elles jouèrent encore un moment avec eux, puis durent partir. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone. Quand elles s'éloignèrent, Bellamy passa sa main dans les cheveux de Murphy :

\- Tu vois que tu peux être sociable quand tu veux.

Il ne s'était pas sentit plus sociable que d'habitude. Bellamy voulait sans doute seulement dire par là que même s'il agissait comme un hérisson, il n'était pas un casseur d'ambiance. Cela dépendait des personnes sur qui ils tombaient. Murphy embrassa sa bouche. Donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Jasper et un coup d'épaule à Monty.

Le message était passé, Murphy les aimait et ils le savaient.

Le soir ils regardèrent ensemble pour trouver des endroits sympas à visiter, tout en mangeant la purée au Ketchup que Bellamy avait préparé. Ils choisissaient des endroits et cherchaient sur le plan pour les trouver. Jasper tapa des mains à un moment :

\- C'est comme si on avait un double rendez-vous si on sort tous les quatre, deux couples ensemble, ça va être géniale.

\- De quoi tu causes ? On ne va pas se faire une partouze, marmonna Murphy.

\- Mais non, je ne dis pas ça ! Juste que c'est amusant de faire un double rendez-vous. C'est comme dans les animés !

\- La vie c'est pas comme dans les animés, crétin. Dit Murphy.

Monty sourit :

\- Moi je trouve ça amusant.

Bellamy acquiesça :

\- L'idée est pas mal. Et puis après tout, nous sommes vraiment deux couples.

Murphy les laissa dans leurs délires :

\- Mouais, si ça vous amuses.

Jasper se tourna vers Monty :

\- On va avoir notre deuxième rendez-vous !

Monty sourit et embrassa sa joue :

\- Oui.

Ils se firent donc leurs parcours pour le lendemain. Ils partiraient jusqu'à Los Angeles en voiture, se garerait un peu avant et se baladeraient dans la ville en transport en commun.

Une super bonne journée s'annonçait.

Bellamy appela Octavia entre temps. Il lui raconta sa journée, elle raconta la sienne.

\- Tu t'amuses à ce que je vois, lui dit Octavia.

\- Oui.

\- Et donc tu m'oublies.

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux :

\- Jamais.

\- Tu vois, on peut s'amuser un peu l'un sans l'autre, et s'aimer quand même, et jamais s'oublier.

Bellamy acquiesça bien qu'elle ne le voit pas.

\- Okay j'ai compris O. Désolé de m'être montré si possessif.

Il l'entendit rire au bout du fil :

\- Mais non, je m'y suis faites. Je t'aime Bell.

Bellamy sourit :

\- Moi aussi O, et tu me manques, ne pense pas le contraire.

\- Je sais bien, toi aussi tu me manques.

Les quatre garçons ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Ils allaient devoir se lever un peu plus tôt, et Murphy en grognait déjà d'avance. Bellamy éloigna la couette et prit Murphy dans ses bras dans le lit, embrassant le bout de son nez :

\- On a le temps pour un câlin non ?

Murphy plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et descendit sa main sur son torse nu :

\- Oh oui, murmura-t-il tandis que Bellamy se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Jasper et Monty étaient sous la couette et collés l'un contre l'autre, ils crevaient de chaud mais s'en fichaient totalement. Ils étaient entrain de rigoler à propos d'un truc, sans plus savoir tout à fait quoi, et chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, ils recommençaient à rire. Ils réussirent à s'endormir sans trop savoir comment entre deux moments de rigolades.

Monty rit même dans son sommeil.

xxx

Murphy finit sa nuit dans la voiture, Bellamy conduisit, Jasper et Monty discutèrent de tout ce qu'ils voyaient par la fenêtre.

Comme prévu Bellamy se gara sur un parking gratuit, à l'extérieur. Ils marcheraient, et prendraient les transports en communs pour le reste, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils avaient prévu des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau pour être tranquille et ne pas avoir à dépenser dans un restaurant.

\- Bon allez on y va ! S'écria Jasper avec impatience.

Leur double rendez-vous commença ainsi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, les deux suivants seront dans le même genre. Et… C'est le chapitre 42. 42 !


	43. Vacances (deuxième partie)

**Prompt :** Je t'ai vu m'observer.

* * *

 **43\. Vacances (2ème partie)**

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Murphy qui haussa une épaule :

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort avec des enfants. J'imagine. Dit-il.

Bellamy préféra en sourire. Jasper et Monty étaient tellement excités qu'ils montaient sur leurs sièges pour regarder par les vitres du métro et s'extasiaient… Sur rien, parce que le métro passait sous terre et qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à voir.

\- Asseyez-vous et tenez-vous tranquille, ordonna Bellamy.

Monty et Jasper se rassirent, et commencèrent à parler beaucoup trop fort, finissant les phrases de l'autres et se mettant à rire tandis que l'un n'avait prononcé que deux mots. Murphy avait la tête qui tourne à les regarder et se frotta le front. Bellamy caressa son crâne doucement, et observa les mini tornades, d'un œil amusé. Jasper sortit son polaroïd et les prit en photo. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et prit son appareil des mains, il prit une photo de Jasper et Monty en retour, puis rendit le polaroïd à Jasper.

\- Tiens, ça en rajoutera une au dix mille que tu as déjà. Des fois qu'on oublie que vous êtes toujours collés ensemble.

Jasper hocha la tête tout sourire, puis il se pencha vers Monty et embrassa sa joue. Ils se calmèrent quand même un peu, histoire de ne pas être fatigué avant même d'avoir fait leur première visite.

Ils arrivèrent au Warner Bros. Studio Tour Hollywood, juste au bon moment pour débuter une visite en petit groupe. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de prendre tout en photo, Monty lui montrait des trucs du doigt, Bellamy lui-même semblait poser ses yeux partout. Murphy sentit l'excitation le prendre à un certain moment, et se retrouva dans le même état que les trois autres. À s'extasier par tout ce que montrait le guide, même les trucs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils purent essayer des faux véhicules sur font vert, virent plusieurs studios différents, firent le tour d'une ville imaginaire. Se prirent en photo devant Bugs Bunny et Daffy Duck, et Jasper se fit engueuler quand il essaya de grimper dessus. Murphy lui donna une baffe derrière la tête :

\- Tiens-toi bien où je te mets une laisse.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Okay frérot.

Ils purent faire semblant de tourner dans un décor, Jasper et Monty furent à fond dedans, jouant un faux rôle avec plaisir. Murphy et Bellamy se laissèrent emporter dans leurs délires, et ils finirent tous les quatre complètement morts de rire. Ils se firent prendre en photo comme s'ils étaient des stars, devant les murs Warner Bros.

Jasper et Monty regardèrent la photo en commentant.

\- Bellamy et Murphy ont tout l'air de sortit d'Hollywood. Dit Jasper.

\- De vraies stars, renchérit Monty, surtout avec l'air sérieux de Murphy, on pourrait croire que c'est un acteur.

\- Mais carrément, et avec Bellamy à côté et sa tête de beau gosse nounours, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait mentir et faire croire qu'ils ont tourné dans une série.

\- Genre Bellamy Blake et John Murphy, ensemble à l'écran comme dans la réalité, retrouvez-les tous les samedi soir dans la série « À deux », une belle histoire d'amour qui vous bouleversera.

Jasper acquiesça. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- On aurait aussi pu croire que vous étiez des acteurs si vous n'aviez pas pris des pauses débiles.

\- C'est sûr que tirer la langue et faire des grimaces ne jouent pas en votre faveur, ajouta Bellamy.

Monty sourit :

\- Mais Jasper est mignon comme ça.

\- Et Monty encore plus, dit Jasper.

Bellamy et Murphy furent obligés d'acquiescer.

\- De toute façon je suis assez nul pour jouer la comédie, dit Jasper, alors je ne ferais pas un très bon acteur.

\- Moi non plus. Dit Monty.

\- Je préfère la chimie.

Murphy roula des yeux :

\- J'étais sûr que tu finirais par sortir un truc comme ça, espèce d'obsessionnel compulsif !

\- Disait celui qui adorait Bob l'Eponge, renchérit Monty pour défendre Jasper.

Jasper embrassa la joue de Monty en rigolant.

\- On n'est pas frère pour rien lui et moi, dit-il.

\- C'est sûr, dit Monty.

Bellamy acquiesça à ses propos et Murphy soupira, mais finit par sourire.

Ils continuèrent la visite, Jasper et Monty entraînant Murphy et Bellamy dans leurs délires, et Bellamy et Murphy freinant leurs ardeurs quand ils s'excitaient trop. Ils trouvaient un équilibre qui leur convenait à tous les quatre. Murphy, rangeait son agacement dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, se retrouvait à rire avec les autres. Jasper se calmait avant de devenir un foutu égoïste insupportable et se souvenait qu'il n'était pas seul, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser. Monty se montrait plus serein, il s'emportait moins, tout en restant un vrai gosse. Et Bellamy retombait en enfance avec eux, une enfance où il ne devait pas forcément être responsable.

La matinée passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils quittèrent les studios en silence, dans un silence avec beaucoup de bruits dans leurs têtes. Jasper tenait la main de Monty, Bellamy tenait celle de Murphy, et ils souriaient tous les quatre d'une manière satisfaites. Sans savoir si c'était les studios, ou simplement le fait d'être ensemble. Sans doute les deux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin tranquille pour manger, retrouvèrent leurs langues et ils se coupèrent la parole plusieurs fois pour reparler de ce qu'ils avaient vus. Jasper prit une photo de Murphy qui rigolait en repensant à un truc, puis une photo de Monty qui avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensés, et finalement une photo de Bellamy croquant dans son sandwich. Bellamy lui prit l'appareil photo et le photographia à son tour, tandis qu'il faisait une grimace. L'après-midi, ils avaient prévu d'aller visiter le California Science Center. Jasper trouvait ça encore plus cool que la visite du matin, il était persuadé que ça allait lui plaire et Monty en était sûr lui aussi. Ils adoraient les sciences tous les deux, et ils avaient déjà parlé ensemble de ce musée, en se disant qu'un jour ils pourraient y aller, ensemble.

Ce jour était arrivé. Et s'y rendre avec Murphy et Bellamy en plus n'étaient aucunement déplaisant.

La visite fut, évidemment, absolument géniale. Il y eut des choses plus fascinantes que d'autres. Comme ce moment absolument fabuleux : assister à l'éclosion d'œuf et voir des poussins en sortir.

Les quatre restèrent des plombes à regarder le spectacle, tandis que d'autres s'impatientaient et partaient après simplement avoir aperçu un bec. Ce fut lent mais fascinant. Aucun des quatre ne parla, ils se contentaient tous de regarder. Jasper avait la bouche grande ouverte et Monty des yeux gros comme des billes, Murphy serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tandis que Bellamy avait quasiment le nez collé contre la vitre.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'étaient éloignés à leurs tours.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être papa, commenta Jasper.

\- C'est dû à ta tronche de poule, ironisa Murphy.

Jasper acquiesça simplement, encore trop émerveillé pour répliquer.

Autre moment qui les fascina tous les quatre, fut d'aller voir les méduses.

\- On a l'impression qu'elle danse, dit Monty.

Les autres ne trouvèrent pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire la scène.

Ils s'amusèrent énormément à essayer le vélo qui pédalait sur un fil au dessus du vide. Jasper fut celui qui paniqua le plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché et qu'il y ait des filets de protection. Se souvenant au plus mauvais moment de sa chute dans les escaliers. Monty lui fit des signes rassurant et cria de toutes ses forces :

\- Je t'aime !

Tout le monde l'entendit, mais Jasper oublia complètement le vide et pédala pour revenir jusqu'à la plate forme. Une fois debout loin du vide, Jasper avait pris Monty dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de _« gros roulage de pelle »._ Des gens les applaudirent. Bellamy sourit :

\- Bon ben on a réussi à se faire remarquer finalement.

Et il ajouta à l'adresse de Murphy :

\- Si je monte dessus, tu me cries aussi que tu m'aimes ?

\- Pas une chance, même pas si tu décides de sauter dans le filet en dessous.

\- Dommage.

Murphy se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

\- Mais je t'aime quand même.

Bellamy sourit et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- J'aime aussi que tu me le murmures, décida-t-il.

Jasper prit une photo de Murphy quand celui-ci se mit dans une espèce de grand tube qui faisait pleins de vent. Parce que c'était franchement hilarant de voir sa tronche blasée avec ses cheveux qui volaient dans tous les sens. D'ailleurs Jasper, Monty et Bellamy rirent tous les trois et mirent beaucoup de temps à se calmer.

Ils adorèrent les dinosaures également. Leurs os.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, je voulais en adopter un, dit Bellamy.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui, je pensais que je pourrais l'avoir tout petit et qu'en suite quand il serait grand, on irait en voyage avec O, sur son dos.

\- Si t'avais eu un T-rex, vous auriez seulement servis de repas. Dit Murphy.

\- Y a des chances.

Monty ajouta :

\- Les poules descendent du T-rex, alors si tu en adoptes une, tu y seras presque.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Murphy. Les pauvres, ils sont devenus des poules… Y a mieux comme évolution. Passer de terreur carnivore à machin à plûmes stupides.

Ils furent tous d'accord avec ça.

\- Le cou du diplodocus aurait pu vous servir de toboggan à Octavia et toi, dit Jasper à Bellamy devant la reconstitution de ce dinosaure.

Plus tard une cascade leur tomba sur la tronche, mais heureusement ils se trouvaient derrière une vitre. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient trouvé directement dessous et encore une fois ils s'étaient retrouvés à regarder ça, comme s'ils avaient découvert la vie.

Ils s'amusèrent à essayer les diverses expériences proposées, s'arrêtèrent pour regarder un maximum de trucs, Jasper et Monty allaient voir dix trucs à la fois par moment, s'éloignant de Murphy et Bellamy, puis revenant tout excité en les emmenant avec eux pour aller voir « ceci » ou « cela » :

\- Vous allez voir c'est trop génial !

Et puis ensuite ils revenaient en arrière pour voir ce qu'ils avaient loupé.

Monty et Jasper adorèrent les présentations du corps humains, et animales, comme les systèmes digestifs, et les cerveaux.

\- Tiens tu vois Jasper, même les poissons ont des cerveaux, dit Murphy.

\- Et tu essaies de me dire quoi ?

\- Que tu devrais prendre exemple sur eux.

Jasper rit :

\- Connard.

Monty tapota l'épaule de Murphy, qui se laissa faire :

\- Tu devrais y songer toi aussi, lui dit Monty avec un clin d'œil.

Murphy sourit :

\- Petit con va.

Bellamy les enserra tous les trois avec ses grands bras :

\- À dire vrai, ça marche pour vous trois, je suis le seul ici qui ait une cervelle ici.

\- Ah ouais ? Dit Murphy. Prouve-le !

\- Pas besoin, c'est un fait, sourit Bellamy.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit des sucettes. Jasper et Monty tendirent la main :

\- Oui c'est un fait, dit Jasper pour avoir la sucette.

Monty acquiesça aussi :

\- Oui oui.

Murphy s'agaça :

\- Vous vous faites acheter pour des sucettes !

Jasper et Monty hochèrent la tête :

\- S'il suffit juste de dire que Bellamy est le seul à avoir un cerveau pour ça, pas de soucis, dit Jasper.

\- Et à mon avis ça prouve qu'on est très malin, ajouta Monty.

\- Pas faux, continua Jasper.

\- Et donc qu'on a aussi un cerveau. Renchérit Monty.

\- Ce qui prouve que finalement tu es le plus stupide de nous tous. Conclue Jasper.

Murphy ronchonna et tendit la main vers Bellamy :

\- Tu es le seul à avoir un cerveau parmi nous.

Bellamy rit et lui donna la sucette. Jasper et Monty tapèrent en même temps dans leur main :

\- Vraiment trop facile ! S'exclama Jasper.

Murphy déballa la sucette, la mit dans sa bouche et bouda. Il s'était fait manipuler comme un idiot. Il décida de ne plus l'ouvrir.

Mais ils réussirent à le faire parler au bout d'un moment, et même à le faire rire.

Ils allèrent également à l'extérieur, dans les jardins, où Monty fut hyper à l'aise.

Normalement, ils avaient prévu d'autres visites, mais ils passèrent tellement de temps à tout regarder et tout essayer, que le soir arriva plus vite que prévu. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient retournés plusieurs fois à leurs endroits préférés (dont les poussins), et que le musée était très grand et avait beaucoup de contenus différents et divers jeux.

Ils ne le quittèrent qu'à la fermeture de celui-ci.

\- Bon ben, on fera les autres visites prévus un autre jour, dit Bellamy.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

Ils prirent le métro pour le retour. Jasper et Monty étaient beaucoup plus calmes qu'à l'aller. Murphy se perdit dans ses pensés, cette journée paraissait comme un peu factice, pourtant il avait des souvenirs pleins la tronche, mais tout avait l'air tellement rapide, lumineux, bruyant. Il avait du mal à savoir s'il avait vraiment été là ou s'il avait simplement tout imaginé. Jasper était à moitié affalé sur Monty, le nez contre son cou, et il paraissait dormir, mais Monty savait qu'il ne dormait pas parce qu'il sentait ses cils bouger quand Jasper clignait des yeux. Murphy les fixa et se demanda comment c'était possible d'être arrivé là avec eux. Il avait tellement souvent eu envie de les tuer ou de les frapper tout simplement, et maintenant ils étaient en vacances ensemble et avaient un double rendez-vous ? C'était sérieux ?

Murphy leva la tête vers Bellamy qui avait les yeux fermés. Il le regarda fixement assez longtemps et Bellamy finit par ouvrir les yeux et les tourner vers lui :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Répondit Murphy.

Bellamy vint caresser sa joue :

\- Tu es encore entrain de te prendre la tête pour un truc non ?

\- Non, mentit Murphy.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions John, tout va bien, le monde ne va pas exploser parce que tu t'es amusé avec des gens.

Murphy se contenta de hocher la tête et de poser sa joue sur son épaule. Il se sentait vulnérable, parce qu'il était trop bien, trop heureux.

Quand est-ce que ça allait merder ?

xxx

Ça arriva plus vite que prévu. Le métro s'arrêta au milieu de nulle part. On les prévint d'un problème technique. Murphy se sentit plutôt agacé, combien de temps est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir attendre ? Le temps passa sans qu'il n'arrive à le compter, il donnait des petits coups sur la montre que Bellamy lui avait offerts. Une heure. Une heure à être coincé dans le métro.

\- Putain, ils vont le réparer oui ou non ?

Jasper releva la tête vers lui, et le fixa méchamment :

\- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre à un moment ?

Murphy leva un sourcil :

\- J'en ai marre d'être coincé c'est tout.

\- Ouais et t'en a toujours marre de tout. Comme pour cette journée tiens, t'as fais chier du début à la fin, en nous insultant Monty et moi par exemple, ou en t'énervant pour rien, en jouant ton merdeux. Tu ne peux pas fermer ta gueule à un moment ?

Murphy ne put rien répondre. Jasper l'avait dit. Il faisait chier, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il se mordit le pouce et Jasper continua à lui balancer dans la tronche à quel point il commençait à devenir vraiment chiant, à quel point il en avait marre de lui. Jasper criait de plus en plus fort, pour conclure qu'il ne voulait plus de lui comme frère. Un frère comme ça on s'en passait bien. Puis il pointa du doigt Monty, ce dernier avait l'air malade. Il commença à vomir :

\- Tu vois tout ça c'est ta faute !

Murphy se redressa pour s'approche de Monty, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais Jasper le poussa violemment :

\- L'approche pas, tu vas juste lui faire du mal.

\- Non je…

Mais Jasper lui hurla dessus et Murphy se recroquevilla de peur, sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait aussi peur. Monty continuait de vomir, et releva les yeux vers lui :

\- C'est ta faute tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Lui dit-il.

Jasper lui-même dût s'asseoir, comme pris de nausée, il se mit à tousser et cracha du sang. Tout en continuant d'invectiver Murphy.

Murphy tourna les yeux vers Bellamy, cherchant un refuge. Mais Bellamy tourna des yeux vides vers lui, il avait une seringue planté dans le cou et semblait complètement mort. Il entendit Monty et Jasper et sa mère hurler « c'est ta faute ! »

Murphy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le lit, se réveillant d'un coup. Il eut du mal à respirer, il voyait encore Bellamy mort à côté de lui, Jasper, Monty, sa mère. Il se débattit en sentant qu'on essayait de le toucher, essayant de s'échapper mais les deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui malgré les coups qu'ils donnaient, et il se retrouva collé contre…. Bellamy. Murphy s'accrocha à lui d'un coup, comme on s'accroche à la dernière prise avant le vide. Bellamy caressa son dos tandis que Murphy criait dans son cou :

\- Tu étais mort, tu étais mort, et ils me détestaient et tout était de ma faute.

La main de Bellamy continuait de faire des allers-retours sur son dos, tendrement. Soufflant doucement à son oreille :

\- C'était un cauchemar, c'est fini, c'est fini maintenant.

Le cou de Bellamy se retrouva inondé des larmes de Murphy qui se mit à gémir, répétant sans cesse les mêmes choses.

\- C'est ma faute, c'est parce que je fous la merde partout où je vais, je vous fais du mal.

Et Bellamy continuait d'essayer de le rassurer. Embrassant plusieurs fois son crâne, caressant son dos, ses cheveux, répétant qu'il l'aimait, que tout était fini, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les tremblements de Murphy mirent longtemps à se calmer mais à aucun moment Bellamy ne le relâcha. Il tendit seulement la main une fois pour allumer la lumière, essayant de « réveiller » Murphy, de lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité, que tout allait bien. Mais il le garda dans ses bras, prit soin de lui, lui parla doucement, calmement, le sécurisa, le rassura, le consola.

Murphy finit par tout doucement se calmer, par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar, que rien n'avait été réel. Le métro ne s'était jamais arrêté. Ils avaient pris la voiture et étaient rentrés. Tous les quatre bien crevés, ils s'étaient dépêchés de manger un truc, de se doucher et de se coucher. Murphy ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi.

D'un coup il se recula et regarda Bellamy :

\- Comment vont Jasper et Monty ? Ils étaient malades, Monty vomissait ! Jasper avait l'air malade aussi ! Comment ils vont ?

Bellamy embrassa son front :

\- Ils vont biens, ils dorment dans leur chambre. Tout va bien.

Murphy eut quand même besoin d'aller s'assurer que Jasper et Monty allaient biens. Son rêve avait eu l'air trop réel. Bellamy le garda contre lui et ils allèrent doucement ouvrir la porte de la chambre des deux gosses. Bellamy alluma la lampe de poche de son portable.

Jasper était couché en travers dans le lit, il avait sa tête sur le ventre de Monty et un de ses bras sur son visage, l'autre replié sous lui. Jasper dormait la bouche grande ouverte. Monty dormait également, pas dérangé par la position de Jasper. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Jasper fit un geste avec sa main quand la lumière l'atteignit au visage, comme s'il chassait quelque chose, il se contenta de se tourner, gardant sa tête sur le ventre de Monty.

\- Ils vont biens tu vois, chuchota Bellamy.

Murphy continua de les observer un moment, puis finalement se recula avec Bellamy et ferma la porte. Ils retournèrent se coucher.

\- On peut laisser la lumière allumée ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Pas de problème.

Murphy se blottit tout contre Bellamy, quasiment allongé sur lui. Les bras de Bellamy enroulé autour de lui. Il finit par raconter son cauchemar, ce que lui disait Jasper, ce qu'il se passait, comment il trouvait Bellamy. Sa mère qui criait dans sa tête avec les autres. Bellamy avait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressait et c'était apaisant et doux.

\- Jasper avait raison, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que Jasper trouve que tu fais chier. Ni Monty. Ni moi d'ailleurs.

Murphy resta silencieux. Il revoyait les yeux de Jasper, il l'entendait hurler. Qu'il ne le voulait plus comme frère, que tout était de sa faute.

\- Je vais vous faire du mal.

\- Même si c'était le cas, c'est à nous de décider si on prend le risque ou non.

Murphy se sentait trop vulnérable. Aimer, ça n'apportait que des problèmes, ça allait simplement mal tourner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter de les aimer et les jeter de sa vie, comme s'ils n'avaient été que des mouchoirs. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait pas comment arrêter d'aimer.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas de quoi ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- De ce qu'il se passe, de ton amour, du leur, je ne veux pas que ça soit si bien. C'est trop parfait, ça va s'écrouler.

Bellamy tira son visage doucement, vers le sien.

\- Tu es parano, sourit-il.

\- Je suis méfiant, corrigea Murphy.

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver, juste profiter.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'aime et je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer juste parce que tu flippes, lui dit Bellamy. Et personne ne pense que tu fais chier, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Mais…

\- Ton côté merdeux on le connaît, on sait comment tu es. On t'aime comme ça.

Murphy soupira, Bellamy embrassa sa bouche :

\- Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Répondit Murphy. Beaucoup.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne pense pas au reste.

Murphy posa son front contre celui de Bellamy :

\- Et si je vous fais du mal ?

\- Et si je te fais du mal ? Demanda Bellamy en retour. Et si je te fais souffrir ? Et si je dis quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, fais quelque chose qui te blesse ?

Murphy écarquilla les yeux, se reculant. Bellamy passa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Ça peut arriver, on peut se blesser, et on le peut d'autant plus qu'on s'aime. Mais on peut aussi se faire du bien, s'apporter des choses positives. Ne pense pas qu'au négatif et profite du positif.

Murphy le regarda longuement et hocha doucement la tête. Il posa sa joue sur le torse de Bellamy et écouta les battements de son cœur. Avant quand il faisait des cauchemars, il se réveillait seul, avec ses propres ténèbres et personne pour le rassurer. Maintenant, Bellamy était là, le consolait, lui parlait, le câlinait. Murphy comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait de _« s'apporter des choses positives »_.

\- Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Murphy en écho avec la question que Bellamy lui avait posée plus tôt.

\- Oui. Répondit Bellamy. Je suis heureux d'être là avec vous, et surtout avec toi.

Murphy embrassa son torse et sentit Bellamy frissonner sous lui. Il recolla son oreille, les mouvements rythmés de son cœur lui parurent plus rapides.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Murphy ferma les yeux, un peu moins effrayé. Son cauchemar commençait à lui paraître loin. Bellamy garda les siens ouverts, continua de dorloter Murphy, caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque, veillant sur lui. Il sentit que Murphy se détendait de plus en plus, et comprit qu'il avait dû se rendormir. Pour autant, il laissa la lumière allumée et ne céda pas au sommeil, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien, que Murphy n'allait pas recommencer un cauchemar, n'allait pas de nouveau paniquer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Murphy se réveillait d'un cauchemar en sursaut, mais c'était la première fois que ça avait l'air de le toucher autant. Bellamy était content de s'être trouvé à ses côtés à ce moment là. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Murphy s'il s'était retrouvé seul.

Au bout d'un très long moment, où Murphy avait eu un sommeil paisible, Bellamy s'autorisa à se rendormir, la lumière toujours allumée. Au cas où.

xxx

Jasper sentit le regard de Murphy sur lui durant tout le repas du midi. Bellamy et lui s'étaient levés tard, Jasper et Monty avaient décidé de ne pas les réveiller, qu'ils allaient simplement passer la journée à farnienter et que ce serait pas mal. Jasper avait cuisiné et les odeurs avaient finit par réveiller les deux flemmards. Et depuis, Murphy le regardait fixement, son regard s'attardant parfois sur Monty et revenant sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Finit par demander Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules et regarda son assiette sans répondre. Jasper jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy, et ce dernier expliqua :

\- C'est rien, il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Murphy donna un coup de coude à Bellamy pour qu'il se taise, mais c'était trop tard. Jasper leva sa fourchette :

\- Pas cool, dit-il. C'était quoi comme cauchemar ?

Murphy ne voulu pas répondre.

\- Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars des fois, et Monty aussi, ajouta Jasper, mais ce ne sont que des cauchemars.

Murphy joua avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Jasper changea soudainement de sujet, se tournant vers Monty :

\- Ça me rappelle, cette chose que tu as peur de perdre…

Monty sourit en coin, et mangea un morceau de viande, qu'il prit bien le temps de mâcher, avant de répondre.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Jasper secoua la tête et c'est Murphy qui répondit :

\- C'est toi, abruti.

Jasper rougit, et regarda Monty qui acquiesça à l'affirmation de Murphy.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me perdre, dit Jasper. Impossible.

Monty lui sourit :

\- D'accord, dit-il. Pareil pour moi.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Jasper, gêné, tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Murphy et revint au sujet principal :

\- Alors ce cauchemar ?

La main de Bellamy se posa un instant sur la nuque de Murphy qui finit par expliquer :

\- On était coincé dans le métro, et Monty était malade et … Toi Jasper tu me disais que j'étais un chieur fouteur de merde qui gâchait tout, et que tout était de ma faute et que tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit frère. Tu tombais malade aussi, et Bellamy… Bellamy… Etait mort à côté de moi avec une seringue dans le cou. Voilà. Maintenant on oublie, on en parle plus.

Jasper grimaça :

\- Je ne trouve pas que tu gâches tout, ni que tu es un chieur.

Monty dit :

\- Tu es juste un petit con.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Et t'as pas forcément bon caractère.

\- Tu es impatient.

\- Et pleins de sarcasmes.

Murphy soupira :

\- J'ai compris, c'est bon.

\- Mais on t'aime comme ça, ajouta Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et je vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais plus qu'on soit frère, renchérit Jasper. Si on est frère c'est pour la vie, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

\- On n'est pas vraiment frère, grogna Murphy.

Il releva les yeux et vit que Jasper faisait la moue.

\- On n'a pas les mêmes parents, dit Murphy, on n'a pas le même sang, alors on peut annuler plus facilement notre pseudo fraternité.

Jasper se rembrunit encore plus.

\- T'as plus envie qu'on soit frère ? Demanda-t-il.

Murphy se braqua et lança :

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- De toute façon, on est frère, on peut pas décider d'arrêter de l'être, c'est tout, insista Jasper.

Bellamy intervint :

\- Jasper a raison. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez briser simplement en le décidant. Même si vous ne partagez pas le même sang. La famille, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sang.

\- C'est plutôt une histoire de sentiment, dit Jasper.

Murphy soupira. Ils étaient sérieux, mais pour lui c'était bizarre. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, Jasper était _son_ frère, mais il avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup moins sûr que s'ils avaient eut les mêmes parents. Ça lui paraissait plus fragile, plus facilement cassable. Il mangea sa part, restant silencieux pour le reste du repas. Réfléchissant à tout ça. Quand il se leva, allant mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier, Jasper vint l'attraper et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es mon frère. Assura-t-il. Les cauchemars, ce sont des cauchemars. Ils ne sont pas la réalité.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je fous la merde ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas parfait et je t'aime comme tu es. Et puis moi non plus je ne suis pas parfait n'est ce pas ?

\- Ouais, t'es même plutôt chiant, admit Murphy.

\- Tu vois ? Et tu me détestes ?

Murphy passa son bras autour de Jasper pour le serrer à son tour.

\- Non.

Monty vint les rejoindre et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Bellamy trouva ça très amusant et décida de s'incruster également. Murphy se retrouva prit entre les trois autres. Protégé, comme dans un cocon. Il souffla. Rassuré. Un peu. Pour le moment.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la plage. Retrouvèrent les filles de la dernière fois, jouèrent avec le ballon qu'elles avaient emmené un moment, puis elles partirent de leur côté.

Murphy décida de rester à rien faire, il s'allongea sur sa serviette, après s'être assuré d'avoir mis beaucoup de crème solaire. Il repoussa le bras de Bellamy :

\- Je vais avoir une trace bizarre si tu laisses ton bras là.

\- Ce serait amusant, sourit Bellamy, comme si tu avais mon bras toujours sur toi.

\- Ça ferait con surtout, alors dégage.

Bellamy enleva son bras mais prit sa main et embrassa sa joue. Murphy essaya d'être plus gentil :

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais dégager, et ce serait amusant une marque de bronzage de ton bras, dit-il.

Bellamy rit :

\- Non, ça ferait ridicule. Et j'avais bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, ne panique pas. Je te connais.

Murphy hocha la tête et lui sourit, Bellamy l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils somnolèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Jasper et Monty jouèrent plus longtemps dans l'eau, se coulant, faisant la course, ou simplement faisant l'étoile de mer et se laissant porter par l'océan. Ils ne se parlèrent pas énormément, mais passèrent beaucoup de temps à rire et à s'amuser. Jasper piqua un seau à une gamine en lui disant qu'il allait lui rendre. La petite le laissa faire. Jasper mit de l'eau dedans, puis avec Monty ils allèrent vers Murphy et Bellamy qui étaient couchés sur le ventre. Monty lança des gouttes sur Murphy et Bellamy, tandis que Jasper tenait le seau. Ils ne réagirent pas vraiment alors Jasper lança toute l'eau sur eux d'un coup. Murphy se leva d'un coup et leur couru après sur la plage, finissant par les rattraper, il les poussa dans la flotte, et les coula. Bellamy le rejoignit et l'aida. Jasper et Monty étaient trop morts de rire et burent la tasse un paquet de fois.

Ils rendirent finalement le seau à la petite. Puis allèrent se poser pour jouer aux cartes. Le soir ils rentrèrent à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Jasper avait attrapé des coups de soleil et Monty lui mit de la crème.

\- Fallait mettre de la crème solaire, lui dit Murphy.

Jasper ne dit rien, Murphy avait raison après tout. Octavia appela Bellamy et Monty fit la cuisine.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent visiter Los Angeles. Prirent une nouvelle fois le métro pour aller de ci, de là. Jasper appelait cette sortie leur deuxième double rendez-vous, et ça l'amusait. Les autres le laissèrent faire. Et puis c'était de toute façon à ça que ça ressemblait.

Ils marchèrent tellement dans tous les sens, qu'ils furent épuisés le soir.

Dans le métro, Jasper posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Monty, prit sa main et s'endormit aussi vite. Bellamy les regardait, assit en face d'eux, quand il sentit un poids sur sa propre épaule. Murphy venait de s'endormir aussi, sa tête tombant contre Bellamy. Bellamy tourna les yeux vers Murphy et embrassa son crâne avec tendresse, sans le réveiller.

Monty les observait de son côté. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Bellamy, et se sourirent. C'était un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils étaient là tous les deux et ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait. C'était tellement bien, ce moment, après une longue journée, sentir la personne qu'on aimait dormir contre nous. Monty appuya sa joue contre le crâne de Jasper.

Le temps reprit son cours. Le métro arriva à leur arrêt, Bellamy et Monty réveillèrent les deux autres. Puis Monty conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel. Jasper dormant contre la vitre, Murphy se rendormant contre Bellamy à l'arrière. Un peu comme s'ils n'avaient pas quitté le métro.

A l'hôtel, les portables de Bellamy et Monty sonnèrent quasiment au même moment. Pour le premier, il s'agissait d'Octavia, pour le deuxième c'était ses parents.

Jasper et Murphy restèrent dans le salon, passant d'une chaîne à l'autre sur la télé, les yeux un peu piquants l'un comme l'autre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Jasper remarque un truc qui bougeait sur le sol. D'un coup il attrapa le bras de Murphy :

\- Murphy, c'est quoi ce machin ?

Murphy baissa les yeux et aperçu l'insecte. Il replia ses jambes sur le canapé.

\- Une scolopendre, dit-il avec dégoût.

Jasper s'accrocha à lui :

\- Je déteste ces trucs, c'est hyper moche.

\- T'as la trouille ?

\- Carrément, gémit Jasper.

Sauf que Murphy détestait ça aussi et ne se sentait pas plus rassuré que Jasper. Il avait beau faire semblant de s'en foutre, quand la scolopendre fit mine d'avancer vers le canapé, il se mit debout dessus, suivit de Jasper.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Balance lui des trucs, ordonna Murphy.

Jasper donna des coups de pied sur les coussins sur le canapé pour les envoyer sur la scolopendre, la loupant à chaque fois.

\- Et maintenant ?

Murphy tenait Jasper aussi bien que celui-ci le tenait.

\- On appelle à l'aide, dit Murphy.

Ils se mirent à crier tous les deux. Monty et Bellamy sortirent chacun d'une chambre, en même temps.

Jasper et Murphy réagirent en même temps. Jasper sauta sur le dos de Bellamy, se cramponnant à lui, l'étranglant à moitié, en continuant de crier au secours. Murphy essaya de se montrer plus calme, mais planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Monty.

\- Écrabouille la scolopendre, hurla Murphy dans l'oreille de Monty.

Bellamy, de son côté, ne put rien faire, Jasper le tenait trop fort et dès qu'il essayait de bouger pour se débarrasser de l'insecte, Jasper se cramponnait plus fort à lui. Monty avança en direction de l'insecte, mais Murphy tenant son dos, et avançant avec lui, cria :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu t'approches ?

\- Je vais m'en débarrasser.

Murphy acquiesça, relâcha Monty et se remit debout sur le canapé. Monty prit une feuille de papier, mit la scolopendre dessus et alla la jeter dans les toilettes, puis il tira la chasse.

\- Voilà, il est parti.

Jasper relâcha enfin Bellamy et se jeta dans les bras de Monty qui faillit chuter en arrière.

\- Tu es mon héros, je t'aime, épouse moi.

Monty devint tout rouge et Jasper ne le laissa pas répondre, embrassant sa bouche. Murphy vint se coller contre Bellamy, de son côté.

\- Tu as donc peur des insectes, sourit Bellamy.

\- Non ! Je n'avais pas peur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Les scolopendres c'est hyper moche, et dégueu, et…

\- Tu avais peur.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Non !

Bellamy rit et l'embrassa :

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur.

Murphy haussa les épaules. En fait, il avait eu peur.

Jasper relâcha Monty au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu nous as sauvé.

Ce dernier était toujours aussi rouge, il bafouilla :

\- Hm, c'était qu'un insecte, ça va.

Jasper embrassa ses joues.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- Merci.

Plus tard Murphy remercia aussi Monty, sans dire qu'il l'avait sauvé. Juste _« merci de nous avoir débarrassé de ce truc moche »_.

Ils mangèrent un truc qu'ils réchauffèrent vite fait, se lavèrent, allèrent se coucher. Jasper se roula presque sur Monty :

\- Je te lâche plus, tu m'as sauvé.

\- Idiot, c'était rien, sourit Monty un peu plus calme.

Jasper eut un frisson :

\- Je déteste vraiment ces bestioles, c'est tout gluant et flippant. Mais c'était drôle, Murphy a flippé aussi.

\- À fond, dit Monty.

Jasper s'appuya sur Monty et regarda son visage. Puis il avança sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. Monty tendit sa main pour caresser la sienne en retour. Jasper traça des ronds avec ses doigts puis murmura :

\- Je t'aime tellement, y a pas de mots dans le dictionnaire pour le dire.

Monty rougit et Jasper sourit, essaya de suivre avec ses doigts les couleurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de Monty.

\- Satulolila ! Dit Jasper.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'invente un mot qui pourrait exprimer ce que je ressens.

Monty poussa doucement Jasper sur le côté et vint se réfugier contre lui, planquant son visage contre son torse.

\- Arrête de dire ce genre de choses si facilement, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, souffla Monty, non pas du tout.

La main de Jasper se perdait dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… C'est… Je… Tu vois.

\- Non, rit Jasper.

Monty soupira, il ne savait pas comment dire que ça le rendait dingue et qu'il se demandait s'il le méritait vraiment. Il se recula doucement, prit le bras de Jasper et écrivit _« Je t'aime »_ dessus. Jasper eut quelques frissons.

\- Tu écris quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

Monty recommença et Jasper essaya de deviner :

\- Jardinage ?

\- Pourquoi j'écrirais Jardinage sur ton bras ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Monty réécrivit et Jasper demanda :

\- Jasper ?

\- Non.

\- Jasmin ?

\- Mais non.

\- Mais c'est dur ce jeu !

Monty leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

Jasper sourit et appuya son nez contre le sien :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu as compris ce que j'écrivais ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors pourquoi tu dis n'importe quoi ?

\- Parce que c'était drôle.

Monty soupira, tandis que Jasper se mit à rire. Monty savait ce que Jasper pouvait ressentir quand il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ses sentiments, pour lui c'était pareil. Je t'aime ne paraissait pas être assez, trop léger. C'était plus que ça. C'était le cœur qui s'affole, et tout cet oxygène dans le corps qui rend euphorique, ces papillons, et ce quelque chose de chaud qui monte jusqu'à la tête et qui bloque les pensés. Monty aurait voulu que Jasper puisse voir, mais il ne savait pas comment lui montrer. Il continua simplement de caresser son bras, faisant des ronds dans le creux de son coude et redescendant jusqu'à sa paume. Jasper murmura :

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? C'est un peu stupide je crois mais bon.

\- Non tu crois quoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je crois qu'on est des âmes sœurs.

Monty secoua la tête, rougissant à nouveau :

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Ne mérite pas autant.

Jasper l'attrapa d'un bras, se serrant contre lui, le serrant contre lui en même temps. De son autre main il prit la couette et la tira au dessus de leur tête, se fichant de la chaleur.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas une question de mérite. Tu ne penses pas qu'on l'est ?

Monty avait la joue de Jasper contre la sienne, il avait tellement chaud contre lui comme ça, et il se sentait bien. Complet.

\- Si, osa-t-il dire. Si je crois.

Ça aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses.

\- Moi aussi je crois, dit Jasper. Quand je suis avec toi c'est tellement... ça.

\- Tellement ça ?

\- Oui.

Jasper ne trouva pas d'autres mots, mais Monty comprit.

\- Je comprends, dit-il.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Oui.

C'était ça. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots, tout était dans leurs rires, leurs regards. Et quand ils se parlaient, ils étaient en résonances.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es comme l'air que je respire, dit Jasper, je ne peux pas me séparer de toi.

Les joues de Monty retrouvèrent leur couleur, mais il dit :

\- Je ne peux pas non plus.

Il serra plus fort Jasper.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il.

Jasper resta silencieux. Monty souffla :

\- Je t'aime trop, parfois je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de rougir, de perdre ses moyens.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es mon tout, que tout me ramène à toi. Ajouta Monty. Je ne sais pas si âme sœur est le mot, mais ce que je ressens pour toi je pourrai jamais le ressentir pour une autre personne. Jasper… C'est… C'est toi et personne d'autre.

Jasper eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait, sa poitrine lui fit mal, et pourtant les mots le rendaient heureux, plus qu'il n'avait le droit de l'être sans doute.

\- C'est pareil pour moi Monty. Murmura-t-il. Vraiment pareil. Je sais que… Je pensais être amoureux d'autres personnes, de filles. Mais, même quand j'étais avec elles, je pensais à toi, et c'était toujours toi que je préférais. Ça a toujours été toi.

Monty ne put rien faire d'autre que serrer Jasper le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Etreinte qui lui fut rendu. Ils restèrent silencieux, il n'y avait plus vraiment grand-chose à ajouter. Quand ils se relâchèrent, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis Monty recommença à tracer des hiéroglyphes sur le bras de Jasper, celui-ci se servant de son autre main pour les perdre dans les cheveux de Monty. Ils s'endormirent sans le remarquer, la main de Monty sur celle de Jasper.

Le reste de la semaine fut géniale. Ils allèrent visiter d'autres endroits, passèrent pas mal de temps à la plage, le dimanche arriva à la vitesse de la lumière et ils se regardèrent tous un peu déprimé en se disant _« déjà une semaine de passée »._

Déjà.

Mais la suivante s'annonçait encore meilleure, car dès le mardi, ils allaient à Disneyland.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée parce que ce chapitre dégouline d'amour, surtout du côté Jasper et Monty, j'ai presque honte. J'espère malgré tout que ça ne vous as pas dégoûté de cette fic.


	44. Vacances (troisième partie)

**Prompt :** La séparation, douce tristesse.

* * *

 **44\. Vacances (troisième et dernière partie).**

Jasper avait complètement la tête qui tourne. Sans être sûr d'en connaître la raison. Était-ce à cause du manège qu'il venait de faire avec Murphy, Monty et Bellamy, avec des loopings ? Ou bien simplement du fait d'être à Disney, dans un parc d'attraction, avec des personnes qu'il aimait ? Jasper n'était jamais allé dans un parc d'attraction, les trois autres non plus. Et ils avaient tous envie de faire les manèges à haute sensation, ceux qui allaient les chambouler le plus possibles.

Ils étaient arrivés avant l'ouverture, avaient acheté des billets, et étaient entrés dans le parc. Profitant qu'il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde pour faire plusieurs manèges sans faire la queue. Jasper était une puce, il sautillait dans tous les sens, mais aucun des trois ne lui reprocha, ils étaient dans le même état. Même Murphy se mit à courir à un moment pour aller dans un manège qu'il venait de voir et voulait absolument faire.

Pour éviter de trop faire la queue, ils prenaient des tickets qui leur donnaient un horaire pour le prochain manège, et allait visiter le parc en attendant, faisait des photos avec les personnages qu'ils rencontraient. Monty avait photographié Jasper avec la fée clochette, ils avaient eu le droit de faire un câlin à Stitch et à Dingo. Murphy s'était retrouvé de force dans les bras de Mickey, ça lui avait fait bizarre, mais il s'était sentit trop content même s'il préféra ne pas le dire. Jasper, après, n'arrêtait pas de glousser :

\- Murphy a fait un câlin à Mickey.

Parce que ça l'éclatait.

Pendant les manèges, ils essayaient toujours de se mettre devant, pour avoir le plus de sensations possibles. Quand il y avait trop de monde, ils faisaient simplement en sorte d'être toujours les quatre. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas forcément en couple. Bellamy pouvait se mettre avec Jasper, Monty avec Murphy, ou les deux frères ensemble. Ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils voulaient partager ces moments entre eux quatre et ne pas mettre de frontières.

Pour un grand huit, Jasper se retrouva tout devant, assit à côté de Bellamy. Il planta ses doigts dans son bras durant la montée. Murphy ne s'en rendit pas compte mais fit la même chose avec Monty, derrière eux. À la fin du manège, Bellamy et Monty avaient tous les deux des marques sur leurs bras.

\- Hey les deux frères, la prochaine fois vous montez ensemble, dit Bellamy.

Ce qu'ils firent, et Murphy grogna quand Jasper lui attrapa le bras :

\- Dégage trouillard.

\- Toi aussi t'as la trouille !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non ta gueule !

Jasper appela Monty qui était devant :

\- Murphy a la trouille hein ?

\- Oui, lui dit Monty.

\- Ah tu vois ! Sourit Jasper.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et comme le manège démarra, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus.

Ils allèrent également voir des spectacles, et firent des manèges un peu plus calmes. Comme la grande roue. Assis tous les quatre dans une cabine ils observèrent la vue. Ils ne parlèrent pas tellement, laissant l'excitation se calmer un peu avec ce petit voyage de quelques minutes. Ils prirent également un petit train, Jasper en profita pour prendre pleins de photos du par cet d'eux.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour manger, il était plus de midi et ils n'avaient pas encore tout vu.

\- On pourrait se faire un autre spectacle après, pour digérer, proposa Monty.

Ils regardèrent ensemble le programme pour choisir le spectacle.

\- Il faut aussi qu'on se fasse la maison hantée, dit Murphy.

\- Bonne idée, dit Jasper.

\- Tu vas flipper trouillard, se moqua Murphy.

\- Non je ne vais pas flipper.

Murphy regarda Monty qui hocha la tête en souriant :

\- Il va flipper.

Jasper fit la moue et mordit dans son sandwich. Bellamy dit que lui il voulait absolument faire les bûches et les bouées.

\- Tous les trucs où on ressort trempé quoi, dit Murphy.

\- Oui, en gros. Avec cette chaleur, ça fera du bien.

Ils furent tous d'accord.

Après le spectacle qu'ils allèrent voir ensemble, ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers la maison hantée comme prévu. Jasper serra plus fort les doigts de Monty qui le rassura :

\- Ça va aller.

\- Je sais, ça va être super marrant.

\- Trouillard, se moqua Murphy.

Jasper lui tira la langue.

La maison hantée commençait par une grande salle où ils se retrouvaient enfermés, dans le noir. On ne voyait que les murs et des tableaux. Monty sentit les doigts de Jasper se resserrer un peu plus, et Murphy ricana quand Jasper attrapa sa main à lui aussi. Lui-même tenait la main de Bellamy.

\- Trouillard.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, ronchonna Jasper.

Il sursauta quand une grosse voix résonna et Murphy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les tableaux s'agrandirent, devenant assez horribles. Puis ils durent suivre un couloir très sombre, et Jasper refusa de lâcher les mains de Monty et Murphy. Il sursauta à nouveau quand il se retrouva face à un tableau qui s'alluma d'un coup. Murphy recommença à rire.

Ensuite il devait monter dans le manège qui les conduirait dans les couloirs de la maison. Murphy voulu monter avec Jasper. Monty accepta et se mit avec Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi t'es monté avec moi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je vais te protéger, rit Murphy.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est trop marrant de te voir flipper.

\- Nyanyanya. Bouda Jasper.

Il ne bouda pas longtemps, le manège démarra, et il retrouva la main de Murphy dans le noir, la serrant dans la sienne, assez fort. Ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça en soit, mais ils étaient dans le noir, et Jasper ne savait jamais d'où allait venir le prochain truc.

Monty et Bellamy de leur côté étaient assez calmes et regardaient autour d'eux, essayant de tout voir.

Jasper sursauta plusieurs fois, quand un truc apparaissait d'un coup. Mais il poussa un vrai hurlement en sentant une main sur son épaule. C'était la main de Murphy, qui voulait le taquiner. Celui-ci eut une crise de fou rire tout le reste du manège et ne vit presque rien. Jasper lui donna un coup de coude mais quand ils sortirent de la maison hantée, mais il rit avec lui. Monty et Bellamy avaient aussi entendu le cri, et ils se mirent également à rire. Du coup ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'attraction en se marrant.

\- Ce cri que tu as poussé, dit Murphy, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Et il mit effectivement du temps à s'en remettre, parce qu'il recommença à rire plusieurs fois. Des filles le regardèrent bizarrement quand à un moment, au milieu d'une file d'attente, il avait recommencé à rire d'un coup, sans raison. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de le prendre en photo, et Bellamy le filma avec son portable. C'était trop agréable de le voir se lâcher à ce point. La dernière fois que Murphy avait autant rit, c'était quand il avait vu Bellamy en robe. Et comme cette fois là, voir Murphy rire, rendit Bellamy complètement stupide. Il marcha sans faire exprès sur le pied d'une personne, en bouscula une autre, failli oublier de s'attacher dans le manège. Ce qui fit encore plus marrer Murphy, mais également Jasper et Monty. Rire tellement communicatif, que Bellamy se retrouva bientôt dans le même état.

Ils firent deux tours de ce manège en particulier, parce que la première fois ils rirent tellement tous, qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte des descentes.

Ensuite ils allèrent à la bûche, comme l'avait désiré Bellamy. Un truc sympa avec peu de descente, mais avec un vrai voyage dans un autre monde. Des personnages qui chantent, une visite d'endroits magiques. Puis bien sûr la chute finale, où celui qui était derrière (Monty pour l'occasion) finit le plus trempé des quatre.

Ils prirent aussi la grosse bouée qui descendait dans une cascade, et là ils finirent tous sans un poil de sec, puisque la bouée tournait dans tous les sens, et ne se gênait pas pour rentrer sous des cascades d'eau. Bellamy secoua sa tête à la sortie, tandis que les autres tiraient sur leurs tee-shirts pour les essorer. Trempés pour trempés, ils refirent un tour, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas trop de file d'attente.

Ils allèrent aussi jouer dans des fontaines d'eaux. Puis Monty pointa un manège avec des tasses qui tournaient :

\- Ça nous aidera à sécher.

Ils firent tourner leur tasse sur elle-même à toute vitesse (tasse qui tournait à plusieurs, dans un manège qui tournait également). Murphy cru qu'il allait vomir en sortant, Bellamy n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état. En revanche Jasper et Monty étaient morts de rire, et voulurent refaire un tour.

\- Sans nous, dirent Bellamy et Murphy en même temps.

Jasper et Monty y retournèrent, tandis que les deux autres se reposaient sur un banc, essayant de remettre leurs têtes droites. Les deux adolescents tournèrent leur tasse le plus vite possible, en se marrant encore plus que des baleines. Le but de leurs jeux étant de faire tourner la tasse à une vitesse inimaginable. Le monde devenait complètement flou, tout perdait consistance, les couleurs se mélangeaient, ils entraient dans leurs propres univers et leurs mains se frôlaient et se touchaient, tandis qu'ils continuaient de tourner la roue qui faisait tourner leur tasse. C'était une sensation absolument géniale pour eux deux.

Quand ils sortirent, ils titubaient, se regardèrent, et remontèrent une troisième fois dans le manège.

\- Ils vont se flinguer la cervelle à force, commenta Murphy. Elle va se décoller de leur boite crânienne, on devrait peut-être les arrêter.

\- Je pense que ça ira. Fit Bellamy.

Murphy tourna les yeux vers lui :

\- C'est une façon de dire que toute façon ils n'ont pas de cervelle ?

\- Ils en ont une, mais je pense que leurs cervelles ont l'habitude.

Murphy hocha la tête.

\- T'as pas tort.

Monty et Jasper continuèrent de rire, les yeux dans les yeux, s'envolant pour un espace hors de l'espace.

Quand le manège s'arrêta finalement, ils descendirent, main dans la main, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la terre tournait vite, fit remarquer Jasper.

Monty recommença à rire et le tira vers Murphy et Bellamy. Ils s'assirent quelques secondes sur le banc, pour reprendre leurs esprits. Sans lâcher leurs mains.

Tous les quatre allèrent ensuite voir un autre spectacle. Prirent d'autres photos. Restèrent dans le parc jusqu'à la fermeture. Le quittèrent à contre cœur, quasiment à reculons.

\- Heureusement qu'on y retourne demain, dit Monty.

Tout le monde était totalement d'accord avec lui.

Bellamy conduisit sur le trajet du retour, qui était assez court. Il appela ensuite sa sœur, tandis que les autres rentraient dans l'hôtel. Jasper se dirigea dans sa chambre et du coup Monty suivit. Murphy qui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul les accompagna. Ils se laissèrent tous les trois tomber sur le lit, complètement n'importe comment. Monty avait sa tête à la place des pieds, Jasper était complètement en travers. Seul Murphy s'était allongé dans le bon sens. Ils restèrent silencieux, le bruit des manèges dans leurs têtes.

Bellamy les retrouva là, et vint s'allonger avec eux. En diagonale comme Jasper. Ce dernier bougea un peu allant poser son nez sur le ventre de Monty. Bellamy tendit la main vers le crâne de Murphy pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les manèges ça pouvait être aussi génial, commenta finalement Jasper en tournant la tête, posant sa joue sur le bide de Monty.

\- Je savais que ce serait génial, dit Bellamy.

\- J'en avais une vague idée, dit Murphy.

Monty soupira :

\- C'était vachement fun, commenta-t-il.

Tout le monde fut une nouvelle fois d'accord avec lui. Soudainement ils se mirent tous les quatre à parler en même temps. _Et ce manège, et ce spectacle, et les gars on a rencontré Mickey, putain ils avaient rencontré une telle célébrité._ Murphy recommença à rire d'un coup en se souvenant du crie de Jasper.

\- T'as tellement eu la trouille.

\- Ça va hein, ronchonna Jasper.

\- T'as tellement euuuuuu le trouille, répéta Murphy en riant encore. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais je te jure, jamais. Demain on y retourne.

\- Ouais et j'aurai pas peur cette fois-ci.

\- On doit aussi visiter le deuxième parc ! Leur rappela Bellamy.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient surtout concentré sur Disneyland Park et pas Disneyland California, qui avait été rattaché au premier.

Monty et Jasper cuisinèrent, pendant que Murphy et Bellamy mirent un truc à la télé. Ils mangèrent, se lavèrent et ne firent pas long feu. Courir partout dans le parc, faire la queue, s'amuser, ça avait eut raison d'eux et ils étaient totalement épuisés. Les quatre s'endormirent leur tête touchant à peine l'oreiller.

xxx

Murphy n'aurait jamais cru que Jasper se ferait prendre au piège une deuxième fois, et pourtant. Jasper avait refusé de monter avec lui dans le train de la maison hantée, il s'était assis à côté de Monty. Murphy s'était installé derrière eux avec Bellamy. Au milieu du manège, il donna des coups sur le dossier de Jasper. Celui-ci sursauta et cria. Encore.

Jasper était trop facile à piéger, Murphy arriva à la fin du manège les larmes aux yeux, tellement il riait. Jasper bouda bien un peu, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, lui-même finit par rire.

\- Espèce d'abruti, tu cries comme un vrai lâche ! Dit Murphy en continuant de se marrer.

Jasper lui donna un coup de coude :

\- C'est ta faute aussi ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on se faisait attaquer.

\- Par un squelette ? Je pense que tu ne risques rien.

Jasper haussa les épaules et prit la main de Monty.

\- On ne sait jamais. Dit-il.

Murphy rit encore un moment, il se calma finalement quand ils arrivèrent au prochain manège.

La journée fut assez similaire à la précédente. Ils alternèrent entre manège et spectacle, firent des tonnes de photos, se marrèrent pour rien, se taquinèrent, s'amusèrent. Ça passa vraiment trop vite, ils auraient voulu pouvoir arrêter les heures, les ralentirent, profiter encore et encore. Murphy n'arrivait même pas à stresser, parce qu'il y avait trop de choses à faire, à voir, les manèges lui tournaient la tête, et ensuite il pouvait simplement prendre la main de Bellamy, emmerder Jasper, décoiffer Monty, et c'était génial. Il penserait peut-être après à tout ça, mais pour le moment, il profitait à fond. Jasper, Monty et Bellamy étaient comme lui. Ils étaient aussi contents d'être tous les quatre, c'était comme sortir en famille. Plus Bellamy y pensait et moins il regrettait d'avoir organisé ces vacances. Octavia manquait, c'était le seul petit bémol, mais chaque fois qu'ils s'appelaient, Bellamy voyait bien qu'elle était heureuse de son côté et il ne pouvait pas l'enfermer auprès de lui – même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils parlèrent encore tous en même temps, et décidèrent d'y retourner une troisième fois, refaire leurs manèges préférés, acheter quelques souvenirs, juste profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient à faire le tour du parc.

La dernière journée ressembla aux autres, malgré un petit moment qui se passa moins bien. À cause d'abrutis. Tous les quatre marchaient (assez vite, Jasper sautillait carrément), et croisèrent un autre groupe. Monty bouscula un des gars sans faire exprès, la tête tournée vers Jasper en train de lui parler, il n'avait pas fait attention. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais le gars s'énerva comme s'il l'avait frappé, et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Monty tomba à quatre pattes sur un sol de gravier.

Jasper qui avait le sourire un dixième de seconde avant, changea totalement de physionomie. Son visage devint froid, son regard rempli de colère. Il s'avança vers le gars, avec une envie de le frapper au fond du bide.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça connard ?

Le mec voulu frapper Jasper. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et Murphy intervint, attrapant le bras du gars et lui tordant le poignet.

\- Essaie pas de frapper mon frère.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers Murphy, et pendant une seconde, retrouva un sourire. Bellamy s'occupa des autres, sans faire grand-chose. Il avança simplement, les yeux comme des puits de colère, sortant les poings de ses poches.

\- Excuse-toi ! Ordonna Jasper au mec qui avait bousculé Monty.

Ce dernier finit par obéir, murmura tout doucement « je suis désolé », puis le groupe préféra s'éloigner. Jasper s'accroupit vers Monty aussitôt :

\- Comment ça va ?

\- C'est rien, dit celui-ci en se relevant.

Ses mains étaient un peu égratignées, par contre son genou saignait carrément.

\- J'aurais dû les tuer, regretta Jasper.

Monty caressa ses cheveux :

\- Tout va bien.

Il boita un peu pour avancer.

\- Il faut trouver l'infirmerie, dit Bellamy en cherchant sur le plan.

Il la trouva et commença à marcher pour leur indiquer le chemin. Monty avançait doucement, et au bout d'un moment, Bellamy le fit monter sur son dos. Les bras autour de son cou, Monty s'excusa au moins dix-huit fois.

\- Je suis désolé, tu peux me reposer, je peux marcher.

\- C'est bon Monty. Lui assura Bellamy.

Jasper marchait juste à côté d'eux, sa main sur le dos de Monty, hyper protecteur. Murphy suivait aussi. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, l'infirmier désinfecta la plaie de Monty, mit un pansement et enroula une bande pour le faire tenir. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, Monty se sentait un peu ridicule de se faire soigner un petit bobo comme un gosse de cinq ans. Surtout que Jasper s'accroupit et embrassa son genou :

\- C'est le bisou magique !

\- Je suis plus un gosse !

\- Non mais ça marche toujours.

Jasper se redressa et embrassa la bouche de Monty.

\- Alors ? Tu as toujours mal ?

Monty sourit :

\- Je ne sais pas. Embrasse-moi encore une fois pour voir ?

Jasper rit, et l'embrassa encore. Murphy loucha sur le genou de Monty :

\- C'est débile, un bisou n'enlève pas la douleur.

Jasper se tourna vers Murphy :

\- Tu paries ?

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Non, c'est stupide.

Mais Jasper s'approcha et embrassa sa joue.

\- Alors tu ne te sens pas mieux ?

Murphy détourna les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé, marmonna-t-il.

Bellamy rentra dans le jeu, posa ses doigts sous son menton et embrassa sa bouche.

\- Et maintenant ? Comment tu te sens ?

Murphy rougit :

\- Parfaitement bien.

Jasper tapa des mains :

\- Tu vois que les bisous magiques existent.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Vous êtes vraiment cons.

Ils rirent tous, sans le prendre mal. Monty boita un petit peu et au bout d'un moment il oublia la douleur, et le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis. Ils achetèrent plusieurs photos à la fin des manèges. Prirent encore un maximum de photos. Profitèrent à fond, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Puis finalement avant que tout ne ferme, ils firent un tour pour acheter quelques souvenirs. Murphy s'acheta un stylo Mickey qui faisait de la lumière et des pins de plusieurs Disney (la reine des neige, Wall-e, là haut…), Bellamy un porte clé Stitch et un autre porte clé Donald pour sa frangine, Monty craqua pour un carnet Dingo, Jasper se prit le même Rox et Rouky. Ils achetèrent également un Mug chacun.

Finalement ils sortirent du parc alors qu'on annonçait que celui-ci allait fermer. Ça leur fit tout bizarre, voilà c'était fini. Après trois jours complètement fous, tout s'arrêtait. Malgré le silence dans la voiture, ils avaient tous la tête pleine de bruits, de couleurs, de rires. Jasper avait l'impression par moment de sentir encore les sensations de certains manèges, et il n'était pas le seul. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet et restèrent assez silencieux à l'hôtel aussi. Ils avaient du mal à digérer que leurs vacances allaient bientôt prendre fin. Il ne restait plus qu'un jour et ce serait terminé.

Murphy eut un gros coup de déprime et alla s'enfermer tout seul dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se tourna et regarda le plafond. Il se sentait étrange, il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant. Vivre des choses à fond, des choses tellement biens que quand elles s'arrêtaient, il y avait comme un trou, un regret. Il ne savait pas comment le gérer, ça lui faisait mal et pourtant tout était tellement bien.

Il ne resta pas seul longtemps. Jasper et Monty vinrent s'incruster.

\- Bellamy est au téléphone avec Octavia, expliqua Jasper.

\- On s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas te laisser ruminer tout seul, ajouta Monty.

Jasper acquiesça. Murphy soupira.

\- J'ai envie de pleurer, marmonna Jasper, c'était trop bien et maintenant c'est déjà fini.

Et alors qu'il disait ça, il se mit à pleurer.

\- Chialeur, lança Murphy.

Jasper hocha de nouveau la tête mais les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Monty frotta son dos, mais lui-même paraissait triste.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ces têtes, dit Murphy, on s'est amusé non ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils tous les deux avec une petite voix.

Murphy secoua la tête et tira Jasper sur le lit :

\- Allez, arrête de chouiner va !

Monty vint aussi s'allonger du coup, se serrant contre eux.

\- Triple câlin, sourit Jasper dans ses larmes en passant un bras autour de Murphy et autour de Monty.

Murphy les regarda. Il n'était pas tout seul à être triste, quand un bon moment prenait fin, c'était normal d'être triste. Ça ne voulait pas dire que le bon moment était moins bien, au contraire, il était même encore mieux. Il laissa une larme couler, voilà, lui aussi il était malheureux, lui aussi il allait se mettre à chialer. Mais ni Jasper, ni Monty, ne dirent rien.

Bellamy les trouva comme ça, et vint s'allonger sur eux, les écrabouillant. Il embrassa le crâne de Murphy.

\- On fera d'autres sorties, promit-il.

\- Oui, dirent les trois autres.

\- Et demain, on va aller à la plage, s'amuser à fond, et on gardera des tas de bons souvenirs.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis Bellamy se releva :

\- Allez, je vais vous faire des crêpes, ça va vous remettre de bonne humeur.

Il alla dans la cuisine préparer la pâte et les fit cuire.

La soirée fut joyeuse, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs sourires, en tartinant une tonne de Nutella sur les crêpes. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances, mélangeant Disney, comme le reste. Bellamy parla un peu d'Octavia également. Ils se battirent pour la dernière cuillère de Nutella, et c'est Monty qui réussit à l'avoir, la chipant à Jasper avant que celui-ci ne puisse la mettre dans sa bouche. Il rigola alors que Jasper le traitait de voleur et tricheur, et lécha bien la cuillère comme il fallait. Bellamy prit le pot et se contenta de racler les bords avec les doigts, il fut vite imité par Murphy. Bellamy s'amusa et lui étala un bout de pâte à tartiner sur le nez. Murphy se vengea en lui mettant de la confiture sur le front. Puis il le nettoya en embrassant le dit front. Puis sa bouche. Bellamy vint lui léchouiller le nez et Murphy se sentit rire.

Jasper les imita, juste pour pouvoir embrasser lui aussi le visage de Monty.

\- Profiteur, murmura Monty.

Jasper sourit contre sa joue.

\- Bon on arrête de jouer avec la nourriture, dit Bellamy.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, lui fit remarquer Monty.

Ils rangèrent les pots dans le frigo, nettoyèrent un peu le bordel, puis après qu'ils soient tous passés sous la douche, ils allèrent se coucher.

Jasper se mit à l'envers sur le lit, son nez contre le genou de Monty :

\- Comment va ton genou ?

\- Bien, dit Monty, n'y touche pas.

Jasper désobéit et l'embrassa, puis il fit demi-tour pour remettre sa tête à la bonne place. Monty se tourna et passa son bras autour de lui. Ils s'endormirent assez vite.

Aussitôt allongé, Murphy s'était roulé en boule sous la couette. Bellamy se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas crever de chaud, lui-même repoussait la couverture toutes les nuits, et Murphy finissait souvent par lui piquer pour se mettre dessous.

\- Tu ne meurs pas de chaud ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Non, ça va, répondit Murphy.

Bellamy vint quand même tirer sur la couette pour l'enlever. Murphy soupira, mais ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer la couverture. Il se sentait à nouveau triste. Bellamy commença à embrasser son dos nu.

\- Les vacances ne sont pas encore finies, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Je sais, grogna Murphy.

\- La journée n'est pas tout à fait finie non plus, ajouta Bellamy.

Il continua de déposer des baisers sur son dos, s'amusant à tracer avec sa bouche un chemin sur sa colonne vertébrale. Faisant frissonner Murphy. Ce dernier finit par se dérouler, puis il se tourna, poussant Bellamy dos sur le lit, pour s'asseoir sur lui et l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Il y a un manège que j'adore, plaisanta Bellamy.

Murphy lui sourit et posa sa bouche sur son cou. Bellamy avait raison, la journée n'était pas tout à fait terminée.

xxx

Le silence régnait dans la voiture alors que Monty conduisait sur la route du retour. La dernière journée avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, ils avaient pas mal traîné à la plage, avaient joué ensemble, discuté avec Maria et Carol-Anne qui étaient venus leur dire au revoir. Le soir ils étaient allés manger une pizza dans un restaurant, puis avaient longuement marché dans les rues, faisant traîner le temps avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils se couchent trop tard, puisqu'ils avaient de la route. Mais ils avaient du mal à se dire que tout allait se terminer. C'était comme s'ils étaient arrivés la veille pourtant, et maintenant la route défilait dans l'autre sens.

Murphy dormait la tête contre la vitre, Bellamy était assis à côté de lui et regardait la route. Jasper avait le front collé contre le carreau et déprimait, de temps en temps Monty lâchait le volant pour poser sa main sur son bras. Au bout de deux heures de route, ils firent une pause, burent un café, mangèrent un bout, et Bellamy prit le volant. Jasper et Monty s'assirent à l'arrière, Jasper posant sa joue sur l'épaule de Monty, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. Bellamy alluma la radio, la musique envahissant le véhicule. Murphy posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, croisa les bras et décida de continuer de dormir, pas vraiment dérangé par le son de la radio, plutôt bercé en fait.

Ils firent une nouvelle pause et commencèrent à un peu plus parler, ils discutèrent d'un peu tous leurs moments préférés des vacances. Murphy sourit en racontant comment Jasper avait crié dans la maison hantée. Ça resterait vraiment le meilleur moment du monde pour lui, et en plus il avait pu le vivre deux fois. Jasper avait adoré les tasses et pleins de choses dans le musée des sciences, surtout quand Monty avait crié qu'il l'aimait, si fort que tout le monde autour avait sans doute entendu. Monty rougit et tourna sa touillette dans son café. Il avait adoré les fleurs du musée des sciences, d'autres visites qu'ils avaient fait dans des parcs, et rencontrer les personnages de Disney. Pareil pour Bellamy, il avait trouvé ça super fun de pouvoir faire des câlins à des personnages de Disney. Ils se sourirent en se souvenant de pleins de moments marrants.

Jasper prit le volant en troisième. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, cependant, il demanda déjà pour changer. Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu pourrais conduire un peu plus.

Au contraire Monty lui dit :

\- Arrête-toi sur une aire d'autoroute, je vais te remplacer.

Bellamy insista un peu :

\- Jasper, tu n'as vraiment pas conduit longtemps, c'est ton tour.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- C'est bon, je vais conduire, ça ne me dérange pas.

Bellamy laissa tomber, et Jasper se gara sur une aire d'autoroute pour changer avec Monty. Murphy s'étira, il s'était encore endormit, il se frotta les yeux et bailla.

Jasper et Monty descendirent de la voiture pour échanger leurs places.

\- Merci, dit-il en embrassant sa joue en passant à côté de lui.

Monty lui sourit. Il savait que Jasper n'aimait pas forcément conduire. Parfois il pouvait se motiver à fond, comme quand Monty avait reçu sa voiture pour son anniversaire, mais la plupart du temps, il préférait être passager et se fatiguait super vite au volant. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais Monty se disait que c'était peut-être parce que les parents de Jasper avaient eu un accident de voiture. Quelque part, ça devait jouer.

Monty conduisit donc à son tour. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant le trajet, Murphy resta éveillé cette fois-ci, écoutant les discutions, sans trop y participer.

Bellamy prit le dernier tour de conduite, il proposa à Jasper de le prendre, mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'air trop chaud.

\- Je peux conduire moi, fit Murphy.

Bellamy refusa :

\- Passe d'abord ton permis.

Et se mit au volant.

Jasper et Monty passèrent derrière, Murphy se mit devant. Il devait passer son permis bientôt, dès la rentrée. Il savait déjà conduire de toute façon, alors il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis à ce propos.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la soirée. Bellamy gara la voiture devant chez lui. Octavia était déjà là, quand il ouvrit la porte elle vint se jeter à son cou.

\- Bell !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- O.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué. Dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi.

Octavia embrassa sa joue, puis se recula et salua les autres. Elle leur demanda comment s'étaient passé leurs vacances, même si Bellamy lui avait déjà raconté la plupart des choses au téléphone. Elle-même parla des siennes, des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés, de Lincoln, des endroits où ils étaient allés. Jasper lui posa pleins de questions et elle lui montra des photos. Il lui en montra également. Il lui en imprima même une où Bellamy était avec un personnage Disney. Murphy resta assis sur le canapé à somnoler, Monty et Bellamy parlèrent aussi avec Octavia.

Ils mangèrent un truc tout préparé pour le dîner, puis Murphy passa le premier à la douche, avant d'aller tout de suite se coucher. Bellamy le suivit assez vite et le trouva déjà endormi. Il sourit. Murphy avait pourtant passé pas mal de temps à dormir dans la voiture. Bellamy se colla contre lui et ferma les yeux, profitant de sa présence et de son odeur.

Jasper et Monty passèrent en dernier, s'allongèrent sur le matelas qu'on leur avait installé et discutèrent pas mal de temps avant de réussir à dormir.

C'était fini.

xxx

Jasper et Monty étaient partis le lendemain après le petit déjeuner. Les parents de Monty les serrèrent dans leurs bras, et ils racontèrent encore une fois leurs vacances. Partageant leurs photos et vidéos. Ils avaient choisi un petit souvenir de Disney pour les parents, et Monty leur avait aussi prit quelque chose au musée des Sciences. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement à sec niveau argent, ils avaient utilisé toutes leur paye et leur argent de poche pour ces vacances, mais ils n'avaient absolument aucun regret.

Les deux adolescents passèrent ce dimanche ensemble, ils ne firent pas grand-chose, regardèrent des films surtout et discutèrent en trainassant dans le jardin. Le soir Jasper décida de rentrer chez lui, il embrassa Monty assez longuement, comme s'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant longtemps.

\- C'était des supers vacances, dit Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils s'étaient séparés sur ces paroles, sachant très bien qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain.

Murphy lui-même décida de rentrer après une dernière journée avec Bellamy, qu'ils passèrent surtout au lit, Murphy avait fait la grasse matinée et ensuite il n'avait pas tellement eu envie de se lever. Après tout ils avaient passé des vacances à se lever tôt presque à chaque fois, et lui voulait en profiter pour glander.

Ils n'avaient pas fait que glander d'ailleurs.

Puis Murphy s'était levé et habillé, pour rentrer.

\- Tu peux rester, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Je sais. Je vais te laisser un peu avec ta petite sœur. Et puis j'ai reçu un SMS de Jasper, il rentre aussi. J'imagine que c'est ici que nos vacances se terminent.

Bellamy acquiesça et l'embrassa, essayant d'enlever à nouveau ses vêtements. Murphy ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Tu deviens presque sérieux, sourit Bellamy contre sa bouche.

\- Presque, dit Murphy en posant sa main sur les fesses de Bellamy.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Murphy se recula et prit sa valise. Bellamy le reconduisit jusque devant chez lui.

\- Bon et bien voilà, dit-il.

\- Oui, voilà, dit Murphy.

\- C'était vraiment bien, ajouta Bellamy.

\- Oui ça l'était.

\- On le refera ?

\- Ce serait bien, sourit Murphy.

Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis caressa un instant sa nuque. Murphy se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- La séparation, douce tristesse, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il sortit de la voiture. Prit sa valise dans le coffre, et après un dernier signe de la main rentra dans la maison. Seth et Jasper discutait dans le salon. Murphy les salua et monta sa valise dans les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper le rejoignait dans sa chambre.

Sans se concerter, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Murphy et regardèrent les photos du polaroïd en silence. De temps à autre, Murphy demandait à Jasper s'il pouvait lui en imprimer une et Jasper acceptait. Plutôt que de les mettre dans sa boite de gâteau, Murphy les accrocha sur son placard, avec les photos qu'il avait acheté à la sortie des manèges.

Seth essaya de les faire parler un peu pendant le dîner. Jasper fut plus bavard que Murphy, mais pas tant que ça non plus, ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensés. Après mangé, Jasper lança le lave-vaisselle et nettoya les casseroles pour aider, puis il monta dans sa chambre. Il envoya quelques SMS à Monty.

Murphy vint au bout d'un moment squatter sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, sans rien dire. Jasper le laissa faire. Lui-même n'avait pas trop envie d'être seul. Jasper fit tourner sa peluche Monty dans ses mains.

\- On pourrait refaire la même chose l'année prochaine, dit-il.

Murphy hocha la tête.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ?

\- Trouver un travail, dit Murphy.

\- Oui mais… Tu voudrais vivre où ?

Murphy n'y avait pas pensé, il réfléchit à la question et répondit :

\- Avec Bellamy, je pense, surtout si je peux l'aider à payer le loyer. Si d'ici là on est encore ensemble, bien sûr.

Jasper tendit les pieds, les passant derrière Murphy :

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer Jasper. Des fois on est sûr que tout ira bien et ça n'est pas le cas.

\- C'est vrai, dit Jasper, j'ai pensé ça pleins de fois, mais c'est la première fois que je suis sûr d'avoir trouvé une vraie famille.

Murphy leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es mon frère, ajouta Jasper avec un sourire.

Murphy hocha la tête.

\- Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi après le lycée ?

\- Aller à la fac je pense, une fac de sciences. Avec Monty. J'aimerais bien vivre avec Monty également, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas vivre trop loin de toi et Bellamy non plus. Et rester proche des autres également. Ce ne serait pas drôle si je n'avais plus une Clarke pour me réprimander, tu vois ?

\- Tu te fais des illusions Jasper, on ne peut pas rester proche de tout le monde.

\- On peut essayer, dit Jasper.

Murphy acquiesça, même s'il trouvait Jasper naïf.

\- On a un travail pour cette année, je vais mettre de l'argent de côté, annonça Jasper, comme ça avec Monty on pourra peut-être louer un appartement ou quelque chose comme ça.

La mélancolie rendait Jasper assez sérieux, Murphy lui pinça la jambe :

\- Si vous êtes encore ensemble… Dit-il.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Jasper. C'est évident. On a toujours été ensemble. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comment tu aurais fait avec une copine ? Elle l'aurait pas super bien pris que tu vives avec Monty plutôt qu'avec elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas aussi loin, rit Jasper.

\- Idiot.

\- La question ne se pose plus non ?

\- Effectivement.

Murphy se leva du lit.

\- Bon je vais me coucher.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Bonne nuit frérot.

\- Bonne nuit frangin.

Jasper sourit, Murphy ne le vit pas, il lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait le deviner. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'allongea.

Jasper prit ses peluches Monty et Murphy dans ses bras et essaya de dormir.

xxx

Il restait un peu plus d'une semaine avant la reprise des cours. Jasper passa pas mal de temps avec Monty, de temps en temps tous les deux passaient chez Bellamy avec Murphy. Octavia resta la semaine avec son frère. Ils firent un pique nique tous ensemble dans le parc une fois, Lincoln fut invité.

Jasper et Monty croisèrent Maya en ville, elle leur dit bonjour, regarda Jasper longuement en espérant quelque chose, mais ne dit rien parce que Jasper tenait la main de Monty. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais au moins, ils pourraient peut-être redevenir amis à la rentrée, et c'était ce que Jasper désirait. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Maya, elle était trop gentille et adorable pour qu'on ait envie de lui faire du mal. Il espérait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse.

Et puis ce fut le dernier jour de vacances avant la rentrée. Jasper et Murphy rentrèrent chez eux le soir. Jasper prépara son sac, mais ne prit pas grand-chose de véritablement utile pour les cours, au contraire de Murphy qui prépara un sac normal.

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter. Jasper s'amusa à le prendre en photo avec son portable et envoya la photo à Monty, ce qui exaspéra Murphy, et l'amusa en même temps.

\- Y a presque un an, je te rencontrais, dit Jasper.

\- Pire rencontre de ma vie, fit Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pire rencontre de la mienne tu veux dire, tu m'as bousculé, frappé, maltraité.

\- Et toi comme un gros masochiste tu voulais être mon frère !

\- Pas immédiatement, assura Jasper. Au début tu m'énervais.

\- Normal. Moi aussi je me serais énervé.

Jasper lui sourit.

\- Tu as l'air d'un truand, mais dans le fond ça va.

\- Je ne suis pas un truand ?

\- Si tu en es un quand même, rit Jasper, un truand avec un regard de tueur.

Murphy lui donna un petit coup de pied.

\- Tu as mauvais caractère mais je t'aime quand même, lui dit Jasper.

\- Tu es un véritable abruti, lâcha Murphy.

\- Et… ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et tu m'aimes quand même ?

Murphy ne répondit rien et lui lança la peluche Monty sur la tronche.

\- Je vais me coucher. Dit-il.

Jasper ronchonna :

\- Normalement tu dois d'abord dire que tu m'aimes !

Murphy se contenta de lui faire un fuck, et quitta la pièce. Jasper prit l'air boudeur, puis reçu un SMS de Murphy quelques secondes plus tard.

 _« J't'aime quand même »_

Jasper gloussa pendant au moins dix minutes.

Puis il se coucha.

xxx

 **Biiiip Biiiiip Biiiiip.**

 _Foutu réveil._ Il tendit sa main pour éteindre cet engin du mal. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Encore mille ans peut-être. Il grogna qu'il voulait encore dormir, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha en criant :

\- Allez debout mon Monty d'amour !

Puis l'empêchant de se mettre debout, Jasper se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

\- On va passer une nouvelle année absolument géniale, je le sens.

Monty ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa aussi.

\- Depuis quand tu es là ?

\- Au moins une heure, je t'ai regardé dormir, tu ronfles.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion, je ne ronfle pas.

Jasper rit puis se leva, pour que Monty puisse faire de même.

Monty le fit, et regarda Jasper.

Un an plus tôt, Monty était son meilleur ami, le meilleur ami amoureux, hyper cliché, incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à Jasper.

Aujourd'hui, Monty était toujours son meilleur ami.

Et plus.

\- Je suis le premier à la salle de bain, dit-il en prenant ses affaires.

Pourtant, les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé que ça.

Juste un peu.

Jasper attrapa son bras et embrassa sa bouche. Puis Monty s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, titubant, comme saoul. Amoureux.

Juste un peu…

Maintenant une nouvelle année scolaire commençait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà, normalement, c'était le dernier chapitre dégoulinant. Ce chapitre se termine et une nouvelle page se tourne, une deuxième et dernière année commence, un prochain arc s'ouvre. Il sera beaucoup beaucoup plus court que celui-là qui dure tout de même 44 chapitres. Il y aura aussi des passages plus durs je crois. Je ne pense pas séparer la fic en deux, mais le nom du second arc était normalement : _Un ours, un hérisson, le fer et le sulfate de cuivre, les autres._

Bien, bien, j'ai très très peur pour le deuxième Arc, il y aura pas mal d'OC, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que celui-ci. Encore une fois, merci pour tous vos encouragements, et à la prochaine.


	45. Le hérisson qui rangeait ses épines

**Prompt :** Mon frère est un paumé.

* * *

 **45\. Le hérisson qui rangeait ses épines.**

« /Cher journal/

Carnet de bord : Septembre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on commence les articles par « cher journal » ? Comme si un cahier pouvait m'être cher, peu importe ce que je vais y écrire, ça reste un cahier, du carton, du papier. Je suis sûre qu'Emori est le genre de fille à écrire « cher journal », mais pas moi, c'est décidé.

Je me suis dis qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, il fallait que j'écrive, peut-être que j'arriverai à mieux m'y retrouver ainsi, à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, à les compartimenter, et ainsi réussir à maîtriser mes émotions.

Commençons par le début.

Ma mère a toujours été plutôt excentrique, le genre de personne à penser que s'habiller en rose fluo et jaune canari (en même temps) est une bonne idée. Elle aime mieux danser que travailler, rencontrer des hommes (ou des femmes) et n'a jamais voulu se caser (j'ignore donc qui est mon père, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi vu les fous qu'elle rencontre). Je me suis toujours demandée si je n'avais pas été adopté tant nous sommes différentes. Je déteste sortir avec elle, dire aux gens qu'elle est ma mère, je me sens toujours ridicule quand cela arrive, surtout qu'elle a une fâcheuse tendance à m'appeler par des surnoms qui me donnent envie d'être six pieds sous terre.

 _« Mon chaton »_

 _« Ma canne en sucre »_

 _« Ma petite puce »_

Au secours.

Je n'ai donc pas été étonné plus que ça, quand ma mère m'a annoncé avec un grand sourire qu'elle avait décidé de partir en voyage toute une année, avec ses deux sœurs (elles sont inséparables toutes les trois et pourtant sont aussi différentes que du bois et de l'or), elles aussi mère monoparentale.

\- Tu vas vivre avec tes cousines, m'a-t-elle dit tout sourire, n'est ce pas merveilleux ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait expliquer à ma mère qu'il est totalement irresponsable d'abandonner sa fille (de pas encore dix-huit ans) pendant un an sous prétexte que _« la vie est trop morne dans le coin, on a besoin de voir autre chose »_?

Mais peu importe, elle avait déjà pris sa décision, quoi que je dise, ma mère était déjà partie loin dans sa tête, et je savais qu'elle partirait réellement.

Elle l'a fait.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai déménagé chez ma cousine Anya, et qu'Emori est également venue s'installer ici. J'aurais préféré vivre seule, mais nos mères ont refusé. _« Non Emori et Lexa n'ont pas dix-huit ans, il faut qu'Anya, qui en a vingt-deux, prenne soin d'elles »._

Et le fait que j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans ? Que je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule depuis des années ?

Je n'avais guère envie de changer de lycée, de ville, de vie. J'allais devoir abandonner ma petite amie (on a décidé d'un commun accord de mettre un terme à notre couple, une relation longue distance avait peu de chance de fonctionner), mes amis (il m'en avait fallu du temps pourtant à en trouver de confiance, qui puisse également m'être utile). Mais ça ma mère, ça lui était égale. Elle était persuadée que même pour moi ça allait être une aventure.

\- Tu es trop sombre Lexa, il faut que tu apprennes à être plus joyeuse et marrante, ta vie n'en sera que meilleure.

A mon avis, elle avait abusé de narguilé si elle croyait que vivre avec Emori allait rendre ma vie joyeuse et marrante. Je la détestais, c'était réciproque.

Vivre avec Anya, ça ne me posait pas de problème. Anya me ressemblait assez, elle aimait le silence, avoir raison et qu'on lui foute la paix. Si on lui obéissait, on avait des chances de rentrer dans ses petits papiers, dans le cas contraire… Et bien Anya avait quelques petits soucis avec la violence, mais vraiment rien de grave.

Par contre, vivre avec Emori… C'est comme demander à un tigre de devenir végétarien en faisant ami-ami avec un cochon, après des années à en manger. Bien sûr, je suis le tigre.

Emori a toujours quelque chose à dire, elle a du sarcasme plein la bouche, et elle se croit drôle. Elle joue la victime parce qu'elle a une malformation à la main, à mon avis, la malformation elle l'a aussi au cerveau.

Donc. Pour résumé.

Nos mères sont parties. Emori et moi sommes allés vivre chez Anya. Tout a super bien commencé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec ton frère ? Ais-je poliment demandé à Emori.

\- Il est en vadrouille on ne sais où. Mais bon, moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir de vivre avec une guenon.

Voilà, on ne peut pas m'accuser. C'est elle qui se montre agressive après une simple question. Heureusement Anya est intervenue.

\- Bon fermez vos gueules, rangez vos affaires dans vos chambres et interdiction de rentrer dans la mienne. Evitez de faire trop de bruits, vous me rendrez service.

On peut toujours compter sur elle pour mettre les choses au clair. Emori lui a sourit :

\- Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

Son ton était ironique. Je précise. Par écrit c'est plus difficile de le remarquer.

La maison d'Anya et sa mère, est (quelle chance) pas mal grande (même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité puisqu'elle n'y vive que toutes les deux), c'est pour cela qu'on a une chambre chacune.

J'ai obéis, déballé mes affaires, et ai décidé de rester enfermé dans ma nouvelle tanière.

Il ne faut pas croire qu'on s'ennuie quand on est seule dans sa chambre. Il y a toujours des choses à faire. Jouer sur son portable, lire des articles sur la politique d'aujourd'hui et le féminisme sur son ordinateur, et bien sûr écrire ce carnet de bord.

Demain c'est la rentrée dans un nouveau lycée et j'ai déjà prévu de ne m'attacher à personne. Pour quoi faire ? Ma mère revient dans un an, et aura sans doute envie de me refaire déménager. J'ai déjà compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas aimer, que ça rendait faible.

Je vais simplement me faire respecter et devenir déléguée.

Survivre. »

xxx

Clarke s'était levée super tôt pour aller au lycée. Elle avait emmené Wells avec elle, qui se frottait encore un œil :

\- Je sais que tu veux que la rentrée soit parfaite, comme chaque année, mais vraiment je pense qu'on aurait pu aisément dormir une heure de plus.

Clarke regarda Wells comme s'il l'avait insulté.

\- Bien, oublie ce que j'ai dis, fit Wells.

La jeune fille laissa ses épaules s'affaisser :

\- Désolé Wells, je stress un peu c'est tout. C'est la dernière année, et la plus importante.

Wells posa gentiment sa main sur son dos :

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Si Jasper ne se décide pas à faire exploser un truc dans le lycée.

\- Il s'est bien tenu l'année dernière.

Clarke acquiesça, sans relever le fait que Jasper avait quand même séché pas mal de cours et joué avec du bleu de Méthylène dès la rentrée.

\- J'ai demandé à Raven de pirater les ordinateurs du lycée pour avoir la liste des élèves, apparemment on aura deux nouvelles dans notre classe.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à mon père de te les donner ?

\- Je l'ai fait, mais il a dit que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais ta meilleure amie qu'il avait le droit de me les donner. Du coup, c'était plus simple de demander à Raven.

\- Et Raven a accepté ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle a accepté. Sinon j'aurais demandé à Monty.

\- Tu sais que tu les pousses à faire quelque chose de totalement illégale ?

Clarke hocha la tête :

\- Mais c'est pour le bien général, alors je pense que c'est bon.

Wells ne trouva rien à redire, d'autant plus que Clarke lui tendait les listes de toutes les classes. Elle avait gribouillé dessus, annotant qui était nouveau, qui était du genre à foutre le bordel, qui pouvait servir en cas de besoin. Parfois sa meilleure amie lui faisait un peu peur, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se donnait à fond. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait ni prévenir, ni empêcher tout ce qui se découlerait dans cette année. Comme elle n'avait pas pu protéger Jasper ou Murphy l'année d'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas se dédoubler, ni être partout à la fois, elle pouvait juste essayer de faire de son mieux.

Mais pour Clarke, ce n'était jamais assez.

Clarke et Wells firent des allers retours dans les couloirs, puis allèrent saluer les professeurs dans leurs salles. Kane leur offrit un café et Jaha râla un peu :

\- Marcus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de privilégier mon fils et Clarke.

\- Pourtant avec tout ce qu'ils font au lycée, on peut bien leur offrir le café, dit Kane.

Jaha n'insista pas. Abby Griffin, la mère de Clarke vint la prendre dans ses bras, devant tout le monde. Toujours fière de sa toute petite minuscule fille. Elle avait du mal à accepter que Clarke grandissait et lui échappait. Devenait tellement responsable, trop peut-être pour son âge. Abby aurait voulu parfois que Clarke relâche un peu la pression, et était soulagée quand sa fille lui disait qu'elle sortait avec des amis, ou allait faire la fête (même si chaque fois elle voulait faire en sorte que tout se passe bien). Wells était aussi sérieux qu'elle, mais il était aussi plus détendu. Quand quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, il ne le prenait pas sur lui, ne culpabilisait pas, faisait simplement en sorte que la prochaine fois ça fonctionne. Au contraire de Clarke qui revivait toute la scène mille fois pendant des jours, afin de savoir où ça avait merdé, et pourquoi, et comment, et à quel moment, etc.

Clarke repoussa doucement sa mère en lui souriant gentiment.

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver, certains silencieusement, d'autres beaucoup moins discrètement. Des timides qui regardaient partout autour d'eux sans trop savoir où aller, Clarke prit sur elle d'aller les aider et les diriger, Wells lui donna un coup de main. Des moins timides, qui se pensaient déjà roi du lycée, et à qui il fallait demander de se calmer un peu.

Clarke fut alpaguée par une fille brune aux cheveux longs, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Excuse-moi, tu ne saurais pas où on doit aller quand on débarque directement d'un autre lycée ?

Clarke hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr, suis-moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se tourna pour appeler quelqu'un :

\- Eh Lexa, la blonde là, elle sait où c'est ! Ramène tes fesses.

Une autre jeune fille approcha, brune également, mais avec des yeux bleus. Elle fusilla des yeux la première, puis posa ses yeux sur Clarke.

\- On te suit.

Clarke savait de qui il s'agissait, grâce aux listes d'élèves. Voilà, elle avait bien fait de les pirater.

\- Tu t'appelles Lexa ? Demanda-t-elle à la dite Lexa.

\- Oui.

\- Et toi c'est donc… Emori ? Devina-t-elle.

Emori leva un sourcil surpris :

\- Tu es un genre de devin ?

\- Non, j'ai vu les listes des élèves, vous serez dans ma classe.

\- T'es un genre de stalkeuse en fait ? S'amusa Emori.

Clarke se sentit gênée et Lexa leva les yeux au ciel :

\- L'écoute pas, elle aime faire chier les gens. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Clarke.

\- Et bien Clarke, continue de nous guider.

Clarke hocha la tête, elle les emmena au bureau où elles pourraient finaliser leur inscription et où on leur dirait dans quelle classe elles iraient – même si en fait elles le savaient déjà maintenant.

xxx

Murphy n'avait pas été étonné de se lever et de ne pas trouver Jasper dans sa chambre. À tous les coups, celui-ci s'était levé à l'aube et était allé rejoindre Monty. Il s'habilla, se coiffa, déjeuna, et monta dans le bus quand celui-ci arriva.

L'année dernière il ne savait pas où il allait débarquer, l'année dernière il avait rencontré Jasper parce que ce con lui était rentré dedans, l'année dernière il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de bien pour lui dans ce monde. Il n'aimait rien, ni personne.

L'année dernière il avait pris ce foutu bus et ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Bellamy, et il n'avait jamais pensé que ça changerait sa vie toute entière.

Un an.

Est-ce que c'était le début de la fin ? Le début des emmerdes ? Le début du moment où tout pouvait s'écrouler ?

Murphy décida que oui, comme ça si ça arrivait, il ne serait pas surpris.

Il entendit Jasper et Monty monter dans le bus avant de les voir. Toujours tellement bruyant. Ils lui firent un signe de la main en passant devant lui et Murphy entendit Jasper raconter à Monty que Murphy lui avait avoué son amour et lui montrer son texto. Murphy roula des yeux avec agacement, il savait que ce SMS avait été une grosse erreur, un moment de faiblesse. Le bus s'arrêta à un nouvel arrêt, Murphy regarda la porte s'ouvrir. Octavia entra dans le véhicule, suivit de son frère. La première fois qu'il les avait vu, ils se disputaient parce que la petite sœur aurait voulu prendre le bus, seule, mais que Bellamy, trop possessif, ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Là, c'était différent, ils se parlaient en se souriant. Octavia salua Murphy, puis Jasper et Monty et alla s'asseoir plus loin avec d'autres amis. Bellamy se posa sur le siège à côté de Murphy et l'embrassa avant même de dire _« bonjour »._

\- Tu as oublié ? On n'a pas le droit de s'embrasser en public.

\- Profitons-en tant que tout le monde pense que je suis un élève.

\- Personne ne pense ça.

Bellamy colla son front contre le sien :

\- Je m'en fiche.

Murphy lui sourit et appuya sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils n'étaient pas encore au lycée, et si ça dérangeait quelqu'un de les voir ensemble, il pouvait tout aussi bien sauter sous les roues du bus, Murphy s'en foutait.

Le bus s'arrêta trop vite, Murphy n'avait plus envie d'aller en cours maintenant. Lui et Bellamy sortirent en dernier, durant dix secondes Bellamy agrippa ses doigts. Il les relâcha à la sortie du bus, puis lui dit qu'il devait aller voir Jaha.

\- On se voit à la pause.

\- Oui. Acquiesça Murphy.

Il regarda Bellamy s'éloigner, se retrouvant seul devant le lycée. Jasper et Monty étaient partis devant, allant sans doute saluer le plus de monde possible et partager des souvenirs de vacances. Murphy se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches, de shooter dans un caillou et entra dans le lycée. Seul.

Il regarda les gens se mouvoir de l'un à l'autre, les uns avec les autres, les groupes se former, les gens discuter, tout le monde semblait trouver sa place, savait où aller. Il y avait quelques hésitants, mais ils finissaient par se noyer dans la masse. Murphy n'arrivait pas à se mêler à tout ça, il était comme le poisson qui nageait à contre courant. Quelqu'un lui tapa dans le dos et il leva les yeux vers un Connor qui osait lui sourire :

\- Hey Murphy, et si on enterrait une bonne fois pour toute la hache de guerre et qu'on repartait sur des bonnes bases ?

Murphy le toisa du regard, puis eut un sourire en coin méprisant. Il lui enfonça son coude dans l'estomac, assez fort pour que Connor se plie en deux.

\- Tu penses quoi de ces bases là ?

L'autre leva les yeux :

\- Connard, cracha-t-il.

\- On est bien d'accord.

Murphy s'éloigna, et se frotta le dos là où Connor l'avait touché, comme pour enlever la sensation désagréable d'un parasite.

Il regarda les listes des classes, trouva la sienne, et pu se diriger dans le lycée, jusqu'à la bonne salle de cours. Apparemment, leur prof principale cette année serait la prof de chimie. Murphy était sûr que Jasper, s'il le savait, était entrain de bondir jusqu'au plafond.

Murphy ne se trompait pas. Jasper sautillait en tenant les mains de Monty et en improvisant une danse totalement moche, stupide et ratée. Finn et Raven se marraient à côté d'eux. Clarke roulait des yeux :

\- Calme-toi un peu, tu veux.

Mais Jasper n'écoutait pas. Murphy les rejoignit, tout le monde le salua.

\- Salut tout le monde, salut princesse, dit-il.

Finn l'accueillit en passant son bras autour de lui :

\- Il paraît que tu fais des infidélités à Bellamy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Jasper nous a montré ton SMS.

Murphy se passa une main sur le visage, totalement exaspéré. Il s'approcha de Jasper, le poussa contre le mur :

\- Ton portable ! Ordonna-t-il.

Jasper fit la moue.

\- Non.

\- Tu me donnes ton portable, tout de suite, où je te refais le portrait.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Tu veux parier ? Demanda Murphy en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Jasper lui donna son portable. Murphy effaça le SMS fautif, puis lui rendit.

\- T'es nul, bouda Jasper, j'aimais ce texto.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois tu évites de le montrer à tout le monde et tu pourras peut-être le garder.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non.

Murphy alla se poser contre le mur en se massant les tempes. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, il aurait simplement aimé rentrer et se recoucher. Ou mieux encore, revenir en arrière et être en vacances avec Bellamy, Jasper et Monty. Il ferma les yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix féminine à côté de lui :

\- Fais pas cette tête, il y a pire que le lycée, il y a la prison.

Murphy rouvrit les yeux. Une brune plutôt jolie, qu'il n'avait jamais vue par ici, le fixait.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas que je sache, à moins qu'on se soit déjà croisé dans une autre vie.

Elle tendit sa main droite, l'autre toujours dans la poche de sa veste :

\- Emori. Se présenta-t-elle.

Murphy serra sa main sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- John Murphy, dit-il.

\- Okay John Murphy, je vais t'appeler John.

Elle relâcha sa main et Murphy la laissa l'appeler comme bon lui semblait.

La sonnerie retentit sans qu'ils ne puissent faire plus connaissance. Murphy vit Raven et Finn s'éloigner en courant, rejoindre leur classe qui était ailleurs.

La prof de chimie ouvrit la porte, et tout le monde entra dans la classe. Exceptionnellement Jasper ne se mit pas dans le fond, mais plutôt au milieu, entraînant bien entendu Monty avec lui. Clarke et Wells se mirent devant, ils ne furent pas les seuls. Une brune que Murphy ne connaissait pas non plus, choisit une table à l'avant. Octavia prit la table à côté de celles de Jasper et Monty. Murphy se mit dans le fond. S'attendant à se retrouver seul comme l'année précédente. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emori s'asseye à côté de lui. Il la regarda en levant un sourcil, elle lui sourit :

\- Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai parlé depuis que je suis ici. Si on oublie Clarke, qui a déjà quelqu'un à sa table, et Lexa, ma cousine, qui ne souhaite pas que je vienne à la sienne. Donna-t-elle comme explication.

Murphy haussa les épaules, ouvrit son sac et sortit des feuilles pour écrire. Emori fit la même chose, utilisant seulement sa main droite pour faire tout ça, gardant toujours l'autre dans sa poche.

À la pause, Emori suivit Murphy, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle venait faire dans ce lycée.

\- Longue histoire, dit-elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, on n'a rien à faire durant la pause, à part parler, renchérit-il.

\- On peut aussi se faire une marelle.

\- Ne dis pas ça trop fort, si Jasper t'entend, il va te prendre au mot.

Murphy pointa le dit Jasper pour qu'elle comprenne de qui il parlait. Jasper le vit faire et s'approcha. Monty n'était pas avec lui, il était en train de parler avec Miller.

\- Salut, dit-il, moi c'est Jasper.

\- John vient de me le dire. Moi c'est Emori.

Jasper regarda Murphy :

\- Tu la laisses t'appeler John comme si vous avez élevé les sangliers ensemble ?

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrais t'appeler Jophy ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir.

Jasper lui tira la langue. Emori eut l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis. Jasper se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

\- Murphy est mon frère, annonça-t-il très simplement.

Emori fronça les sourcils, les pointa avec les doigts de sa main droite :

\- Vous êtes frères ? Interrogea-t-elle sceptique.

Murphy acquiesça. Jasper eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en le voyant faire.

\- Bon je vous laisse, je vais surveiller que Miller n'essaie pas de draguer Monty dans mon dos.

Puis il partit. Emori cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

\- Ton frère est une comète.

\- Oui. Je sais.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, vous n'avez pas l'air jumeau, et vous êtes dans la même classe. Soit l'un de vous a redoublé, soit… Vous n'êtes pas vraiment frère.

Murphy sourit :

\- Il l'est. Mais c'est une longue histoire, dit-il.

\- Ça tombe bien, on n'a rien à faire durant la pause, à part parler, répondit-elle en écho.

Murphy trouva Emori géniale. Il lui aurait bien expliqué toute l'histoire, mais Bellamy les rejoignit.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Bonjour, dit Emori.

Puis elle demanda, en se tournant vers Murphy :

\- Un autre frère ?

Bellamy et Murphy grimacèrent en même temps.

\- Le surveillant d'étude, dit Murphy pour le présenter, Bellamy Blake. Lui c'est le frère d'Octavia, mais pas le mien.

Murphy pointa Octavia du doigt, elle était dans la cours, en pleine discussion avec un groupe. Murphy présenta Emori à Bellamy :

\- Une nouvelle, dans notre classe, Emori.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Murphy dit :

\- J'allais lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai un frère qui ne me ressemble pas du tout, elle allait me dire pourquoi elle venait dans ce lycée. Comment était ta matinée à toi ?

\- Je me suis ennuyé, personne n'est venu en étude.

\- Forcément, personne n'a encore de devoir.

\- J'aurais pu commencer demain alors, mais le directeur a tenu à ce que je sois là. Il a dit que je pourrais me présenter aux nouveaux élèves.

\- Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire en discutant avec Emori.

Bellamy acquiesça. Emori les observa, Bellamy bouffait littéralement Murphy des yeux. Même quand Murphy se tournait vers elle, Bellamy semblait chercher son regard. Est-ce que Murphy s'en rendait compte ? Le savait ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ou autre chose ? Emori ne put s'empêcher de se le demander.

\- Donc, dit Bellamy se tournant finalement vers elle, si tu veux venir en étude tu peux, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Passe le message autour de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas coursière, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais la remercia quand même, puis tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Murphy. Emori décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Bon, je vais aller faire un tour, dit-elle, par là bas. John, on parlera de tout ça plus tard.

Il hocha la tête, et elle s'éloigna.

Murphy se rapprocha de Bellamy. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais il n'y avait aucun espace personnel entre eux.

 _Ils sont ensemble, définitivement_ , se dit Emori.

Dommage, elle trouvait Murphy mignon.

\- Bah, les couples, ça va, ça vient, dit-elle positivement.

Puis elle alla parler à d'autres personnes, essayant de faire connaissance.

xxx

Miller était venu voir Monty dès la pause. Il avait demandé pour lui parler et Jasper s'était montré cool et s'était éloigné quelques minutes.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Monty.

\- Oui, répondit Miller. Je vais bien. Les vacances m'ont permis de remettre un peu de l'ordre dans tout ça. C'est pour ça que je viens te parler. Je veux m'assurer qu'on reste amis.

Monty sourit :

\- Bien sûr ! Dit-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as perdu tu sais.

Monty eut un petit rire et tapota l'épaule de Miller.

\- J'ai toujours un ami, et c'est ce qui compte.

Miller lui rendit son sourire :

\- Tu es beaucoup trop adorable, je pourrais retomber amoureux de toi.

\- Ne le fais pas ! Dit Monty.

\- Je plaisante. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, ajouta Miller.

\- Oh ? C'est bien. Je le connais ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas dans ce lycée. Alors jaloux ?

Monty se pinça les lèvres et fit signe que non.

\- Je m'en doutais, dit Miller.

Monty n'était pas toujours sûr de savoir quand Miller plaisantait ou non.

\- Tant pis, ajouta Miller, on est amis alors, c'est sûr ?

\- Oui, dit Monty. Avec plaisir.

\- Bien. Alors le concert de Within Temptation c'était comment ?

Monty ouvrit la bouche… Et se trouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Aussi bien que ça ? Demanda Miller.

\- Mieux encore, répondit Monty.

\- J'aurais voulu voir ça.

\- On pourra te montrer les photos, si tu veux.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil, dit Miller.

Non, bien sûr, des photos ne remplacerait jamais le concert. Monty essaya de lui faire un résumé du concert, de lui dire les chansons qui étaient passés et d'autres choses. Mais cela paraissait plutôt plat et Monty perdait la plupart du temps ses mots, parce que c'était difficile d'expliquer les sensations. Jasper arriva en plein milieu de la conversation, passa son bras autour de son dos, posant sa main sur sa hanche, un peu possessif. Regardant Miller l'air de dire _« il est à moi, pas touche »_. Monty tourna les yeux vers Jasper et Miller se dit qu'il avait carrément bien fait d'abandonner, parce que ça se voyait, à cet instant, il n'y avait que Jasper dans le monde, pour Monty. Miller se passa la main sur sa nuque :

\- Bien, je suis content que les choses soient claires entre nous, je vais y aller, dit-il.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux, lui dit Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Oui, y a pas de soucis.

Miller leur sourit :

\- Je sais bien, mais je vais aller dire bonjour à d'autres potes.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et Miller s'éloigna après un salut.

Monty sentit le pouce de Jasper faisant des ronds sur sa hanche tandis qu'ils le regardaient partir.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui est clair entre vous ? Interrogea Jasper avec un ton moins joyeux.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Monty amusé.

Jasper tourna son visage vers lui, et pinça son bras avec sa main libre.

\- Non. Ronchonna-t-il.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Jasper le pinça encore, le relâchant, mais se rapprochant de lui en même temps.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu.

\- Oui, et j'ai raison. Dit Monty tout sourire.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Noooon.

\- Siiiiii.

\- Nooooooooooooon.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si. Et toi aussi tu es têtu.

\- Parce que j'ai raison, je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Si tu l'es.

\- Non je ne le suis pas.

\- Si tu l'es.

\- Non je ne le suis pas.

\- Si tu l'es.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- On peut continuer longtemps comme ça.

\- Tant que tu n'admettras pas que tu étais jaloux.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Bon.

\- Bon ?

\- Je crois que j'étais peut-être un peu mais vraiment pas beaucoup, jaloux.

Monty embrassa sa bouche très rapidement et rit.

\- J'ai gagné.

Jasper le regarda, le cœur en vrac. Monty le faisait complètement craquer, il avait toujours fait ça, être totalement mignon, tellement que Jasper avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le garder là au moins un million d'années.

Il eut le temps de le prendre dans ses bras qu'environ dix secondes, parce que la sonnerie retentit. Il embrassa les cheveux de Monty et le relâcha.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ce qui est clair entre moi et Miller, c'est que nous sommes amis. Voilà.

\- Amis et c'est tout ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est tout. Tu penses que je suis polygame ?

Jasper prit sa main pour se diriger vers leurs salles de cours.

\- Non, mais en fait je suis vraiment jaloux.

\- Je le savais, sourit Monty.

La main de Monty serra plus fort celle de Jasper. Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois assis en classe.

xxx

\- Et donc voilà pourquoi nous sommes frères, conclue Murphy.

Bellamy avait dû aller manger avec les professeurs, Jaha lui avait dit de créer des liens parmi les adultes plutôt que de traîner avec les gamins. Du coup Murphy avait mangé avec Emori. Il lui avait expliqué comment Jasper et lui étaient devenus frères.

\- En gros, parce que un gosse vraiment têtu a insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait être ton frère, tu as fini par accepter.

C'était vrai que dis comme ça, ça paraissait bizarre.

\- Non. Je pense qu'on est frère. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti lié avec quelqu'un, et tu pourrais tout faire pour essayer de t'en défaire, rien ne fonctionne ?

\- Je suis la cousine de Lexa, si je pouvais couper notre lien de parenté, je le ferais direct. Annonça-t-elle. Mais quand même, là c'est différent, tu ne crois pas ? Vous ne partagez pas le même sang, Jasper est juste un peu plus têtu que la moyenne.

Murphy tendit ses jambes :

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Donc… Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça trop fort de dire que vous êtes frères ?

Emori n'avait pas l'air sceptique, elle posait juste la question parce que ça l'intriguait. Ça poussait aussi Murphy à remettre tout ça en question, ce qu'il faisait déjà tout le temps. Est-ce que ça avait un sens cette histoire de frères avec Jasper ?

\- D'accord, on ne vient pas des mêmes couilles ni des mêmes ovaires, mais on est frères, insista Murphy.

\- Quel poète. Dit Emori avec un sourire en coin.

Murphy lui rendit son sourire.

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?

\- Ma mère a deux sœurs cinglées qui l'ont emmené en voyage pour un an. J'ai déménagé chez une de mes cousines, avec Lexa. J'aurais pu vivre avec mon frère, mais seul lui sait où il est en ce moment, on peut dire qu'il est un peu paumé.

Emori sourit à nouveau, pour son trait d'esprit. Puis elle joua avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle gardait toujours son autre main dans sa poche.

\- Les joies de la famille, dit-elle.

\- Et elles sont si terribles que ça tes cousines ?

\- Anya est un genre de tyran qui pense qu'on ne peut résoudre un problème quand frappant sur le problème.

Murphy se dit qu'il pensait ça aussi.

\- Et Lexa ?

\- Lexa est plutôt sympa, mais elle a tendance à te planter un couteau dans le dos si ça peut lui rendre service.

Une personne en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance ? Murphy allait l'éviter comme la peste.

\- Quand on était petite, on s'entendait bien.

\- Et ?

\- Et maintenant on ne s'entends plus, sourit Emori.

\- Il y a une raison à cela j'imagine.

\- Il y en a une.

Mais elle ne la donna pas et Murphy décida de ne pas insister.

C'était bizarre de parler aussi facilement à quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. D'habitude il fallait toujours qu'il range d'abord ses piques, et ça prenait du temps. Pas cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce qu'à trop fréquenter Bellamy, Jasper et Monty, il s'était adouci. Peut-être aussi parce que cette fille avait ses propres piquants. Elle ne manquait pas de sarcasmes et de répondant, et ça lui plaisait.

Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passe, et fut surpris d'entendre la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours, alors qu'ils étaient toujours à table – bien qu'ils aient fini de manger depuis longtemps.

\- Bon ben c'est parti, dit-il.

\- Je te suis, dit-elle.

Murphy s'étira, porta son plateau pour le vider. Emori prit le sien avec la seule main qu'elle semblait vouloir utiliser, le vida aussi, le posa avec les autres puis elle l'accompagna jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

xxx

Bellamy passa la journée, seul, dans sa salle. Il s'amusa à tourner un stylo sur son bureau, à faire des dessins, à envoyer des SMS à Murphy en espérant qu'il ait enlevé la sonnerie, à manger des sucettes. Il reçu une réponse de Murphy à ses _« je m'ennuie »_ et se jeta sur son portable, comme un homme assoiffée sur un verre d'eau.

 _« Fais un morpion avec toi même »_

Et le pire, c'est que Bellamy le fit vraiment. Il s'ennuya tellement qu'il essaya de commencer à écrire un livre, racontant l'histoire d'un hérisson qui se roulait en boule et montrait tous ses piques, dès qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait pas peur des choses habituelles pour un hérisson. Il n'avait pas peur des prédateurs, ni même des voitures. Lui il avait peur des autres hérissons, il avait peur des mignons animaux tous doux, il avait peur de la gentillesse et des caresses. C'était un hérisson en colère, qui aimait se battre, qui se jetait à coup de piques contre ses congénères ou contre une main tendue. Il ne se laissait pas approcher, grognait, montrait les dents, tous piques dehors. Il fallait y aller doucement avec ce hérisson, il fallait s'approcher à petits pas de lui, centimètre par centimètre, ne pas hésiter à reculer pour ne pas l'effaroucher, ne pas avoir peur de se prendre quelques piquants, ne jamais laisser tomber. Parce que malgré son caractère de hérisson effrayé et en colère, dans le fond c'était un petit hérisson perdu qui avait envie qu'on lui caresse le ventre et qu'on le dorlote, comme un bébé hérisson abandonné.

\- Et moi j'aime ce hérisson, soupira Bellamy en faisant une boulette avec ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il visa la poubelle et la boulette de papier tomba pile dedans.

Bellamy fut content quand la dernière heure de la journée sonna, il alla chercher Murphy, lui laissant à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Emori, il le poussa jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée, un peu plus loin encore, puis il l'embrassa au milieu du trottoir, se fichant de gêner les passants.

\- On rentre, ordonna-t-il presque.

Murphy acquiesça. Ils prirent le premier bus, et à l'arrêt, Bellamy embrassa Murphy à nouveau. Murphy sourit contre sa bouche et se recula :

\- Si je comprends bien, t'ennuyer réveille ta libido ?

Bellamy le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau et Murphy le poussa – pas vraiment tendrement – contre le mur de l'immeuble, juste à côté de la porte. Bellamy le laissa passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt et glisser sa bouche sur son cou. Mais il finit par le repousser :

\- On est au milieu de la rue. Et je n'ai pas envie de finir en sextape sur internet.

\- Seulement si ça permet de gagner de l'argent, ricana Murphy.

\- Même pas, dit Bellamy, allez viens.

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Murphy et l'emmena jusque dans l'ascenseur. Là il accepta de retirer son tee-shirt, et enleva celui de Murphy. Ils arrivèrent torse nu dans l'appartement, les tee-shirt dans les mains, qu'ils jetèrent n'importe où pour essayer d'enlever leurs chaussures et leurs pantalons, tout en se poussant l'un l'autre jusque dans la chambre de Bellamy. Bien qu'ils abandonnèrent leur bas bien avant d'y être. Bellamy poussa la porte du pied pour la refermer quand ils y furent enfin, ils dégagèrent leurs sous vêtements et redécouvrir le corps de l'autre qu'ils commençaient pourtant à bien connaître. Sachant où embrasser et où mordre pour faire le plus d'effet possible. Bellamy murmura à l'oreille de Murphy qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il aimait lui dire – même pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Murphy lui sourit :

\- Ferme ta gueule et embrasse moi.

Après avoir couché ensemble, Bellay alla se doucher. Une fois lavé, Bellamy essaya de regarder son dos dans le miroir et les marques de griffes. Il sortit le coupe-ongle et revint dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Murphy le mata, toujours à poil sur le lit. Il s'assit près de lui, Murphy s'amusa à poser sa main sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement, remontant doucement ses doigts jusque sous la serviette. Bellamy en profita pour lui attraper la main :

\- Il est temps de te couper les griffes Simba.

Murphy soupira, mais laissa Bellamy lui couper les ongles.

\- Tu as des marques ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont des marques d'amour.

Bellamy leva les yeux de sa tâche et pointa du doigt un suçon sur le cou de Murphy :

\- Ça c'est une marque d'amour. Tes coups de griffes sur mon dos, c'est plutôt une passion démesurée.

Murphy eut un sourire en coin, tandis que Bellamy recommençait à lui couper les ongles.

\- Et des ongles trop longs, ajouta Bellamy.

Murphy s'approcha et mordit son épaule. Assez fort. Bellamy sursauta.

\- Et des crocs aussi, ricana Murphy.

\- Petit con.

Bellamy finit de lui couper les ongles et les jeta à la poubelle. Murphy posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa :

\- Alors tu aimes mes pattes toutes douces ?

Bellamy hocha la tête mais attrapa ses mains.

\- Je viens de prendre une douche.

\- Tu en prendras une autre.

\- Tu es affamé.

\- De toi ? Oui.

Murphy posa sa bouche sur son cou, Bellamy se tendit, serra plus fort les mains de Murphy et essaya de s'éloigner, en vain. Murphy faisait ce truc avec sa bouche et sa langue et…

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? Murmura Murphy au creux de son oreille un instant.

Bellamy sut qu'il allait perdre le combat, et laissa tomber, relâchant les mains de Murphy qui le poussèrent sur le lit.

\- On pourra prendre notre douche ensemble, ensuite.

\- Affamé, répéta Bellamy.

Murphy eut un petit rire.

xxx

« Carnet de bord : septembre toujours.

Emori s'est trouvé un petit ami. Il s'appelle /Josh Marty/ John Murphy (après vérification). Ils ont l'air niais ensemble, mais comme qui dirait l'autre, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Pour ma part j'ai vite fait le tour de la classe. Ce sont des petits adolescents stupides et bruyants, pour la plupart. Surtout ce garçon avec les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, lui c'est le pire. Je pense qu'il est le leader des abrutis. Je l'ai vu parlé plusieurs fois avec Emori, ça ne m'étonne pas. Son petit ami est à peine plus calme, mais pas pour autant moins bêtes. Ces deux garçons seraient incapables de diriger le monde, ils seraient plutôt le genre qui se font écrabouiller tout de suite. Dans un monde en guerre, disons qu'ils seraient les premiers à mourir.

Les autres les suivent, mais seulement pour rire de leurs bêtises.

Dans les personnes qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un peu plus intéressantes, il y a Octavia. Elle, elle a un véritable caractère, elle pourrait se montrer utile. On sent qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus, qu'elle a beaucoup de répondant, et qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir de son côté si on veut remporter une bataille.

Et surtout, il y a Clarke.

Clarke n'est pas seulement belle, elle en a dans la caboche. Dommage qu'elle traîne toujours derrière elle Wells, parce qu'il est évident qu'elle se débrouille très bien sans ce garçon. Je n'ai toujours pas déterminé s'ils sortaient ensemble, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. Peu importe.

Clarke donc. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle sait comment l'obtenir, et elle l'obtient si elle considère que ça va servir ses intérêts ou ceux de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle reste douce, on sent chez elle une gentillesse certaine, elle fait de son mieux pour ne blesser personne. Je pourrai lui apprendre que blesser les gens est parfois nécessaire. Parler avec elle, c'est agréable, elle est intelligente (très) et stratégique. Elle ordonne ses pensés avec facilité et ne s'égare pas. Elle a un franc parlé qui lui rend service, et les gens lui obéissent parce qu'elle a cette autorité naturelle. Même moi, je pourrais me laisser prendre au jeu. Sauf que j'ai décidé que je serai délégué, et apparemment c'est contre elle et Wells que je dois me battre pour la place. Deux gagnants, trois participants, je me sens bien d'obtenir ce pouvoir aux côtés de Clarke.

Pour le reste ? Les cours sont lents (on nous prend pour des débiles), les profs essaient d'instaurer un semblant d'autorité (mais n'arrive pas à faire fermer sa gueule à l'autre type aux cheveux en pétard), le lycée en lui-même est mal construit, les salles ne sont pas toujours faciles d'accès, et des fois on fait cours dans des salles plus vieille que mon arrière arrière grand-mère. Je me demande si les murs ne vont pas un jour s'écrouler et nous ensevelir. Si ça arrive, c'est décidé, je sauve Clarke et je laisse les autres crever.

Pour le moment en tout cas.

Qui sait ? Au fur et à mesure des jours, ces lycéens vont peut-être devenir plus intéressants, vont peut-être valoir le coup qu'on les sauve ou qu'on se batte pour eux ? J'ai quelques doutes, mais c'est parce que j'ai déjà décidé de tous les détester.

Il est clair que je ne m'attacherai à personne, mais ceci ne signifie pas que je ne trouverai personne d'intéressants parmi tout ce monde. Qu'ils ne vont pas me révéler leurs véritables valeurs. Et bien, peut-être que même le type bruyant, cache quelque chose en lui que je n'imagine pas (bon ça m'étonnerait quand même beaucoup), mais on ne sait jamais.

Sauf pour John Murphy. Et ses mauvais goûts. Lui c'est sûr, il est perdu d'avance. »

xxx

Les gens commencèrent à rappliquer à l'étude le dernier jour de la semaine, et Bellamy fit disparaître toutes ses sucettes, joyeux de pouvoir les partager avec quelqu'un. Monty et Jasper vinrent même squatter pendant une heure d'étude, Murphy et Emori vinrent avec eux.

Emori s'assit à côté de Murphy et ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles, en se parlant assez proches l'un de l'autre. Murphy avait expliqué à Bellamy comment il se sentait avec cette fille. Différent de d'habitude, plus ouvert. Il lui avait dit combien c'était facile de lui parler et Bellamy avait été content que Murphy puisse avoir une amie avec qui il ne faisait pas le hérisson. Mais les voir rire ensemble, là maintenant… Bellamy avait une boule dans l'estomac, l'envie de sauter sur la table, d'attraper Murphy dans ses bras et de gueuler _« il m'appartient »_.

Bellamy soupira et se frotta les cheveux à tout vitesse. C'était moche la jalousie. Murphy l'aimait lui, et même s'il n'était pas toujours entrain de lui dire, il lui montrait suffisamment. En abaissant ses boucliers, en agissant parfois tendrement, en venant se rouler en boule contre lui dans son sommeil, en l'appelant dans son sommeil (oui ça arrivait). Murphy avait le droit de rire avec qui il voulait.

Bellamy n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus, Monty se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir, disparaissant de la salle d'étude à la vitesse de la lumière. Bellamy regarda Jasper, se demandant s'il venait de se disputer, mais vu comme Jasper avait l'air à la fois inquiet et surpris, c'était autre chose. Murphy fut le premier à réagir, en se levant pour aller voir. Jasper et Bellamy le suivirent.

Monty n'avait pas couru assez vite et venait de vomir au milieu du couloir.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Jasper le soutint.

\- J'ai la nausée depuis ce matin, mais je pensais que ça passerait.

Jasper frotta son dos :

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Mais Monty se remit à courir, atteignant à temps les toilettes cette fois-ci. Bellamy alla chercher de quoi nettoyer, tandis que Murphy et Jasper rejoignaient Monty. Murphy attendit près des lavabos, mais Jasper vint s'accroupir près de Monty.

\- Tu peux t'éloigner, lui dit Monty, c'est un peu dégueu.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Non ça va. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal.

Jasper posa sa main sur le front de Monty :

\- Tu as de la fièvre je pense. On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, quand tu penses que ce sera bon.

Monty vida tout le contenue de son estomac. C'était dégueulasse et douloureux, mais la présence de Jasper avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Au bout d'un moment il lui fit un signe de tête, pour lui dire que ça irait. Jasper l'aida à se remettre debout et Murphy s'approcha d'eux pour soutenir Monty au cas où. Ils allèrent tous les trois à l'infirmerie, là bas Bellamy les y rejoignit.

\- Alors ? Comment ça va ?

Monty ne répondit rien. Il se sentait faible et vidé, et il avait la tête qui tourne. L'infirmière les laissa allonger Monty sur le lit, pour qu'elle regarde ce qui ne va pas. Jasper avait l'air tellement stressé, qu'elle lui demanda d'attendre dehors avec les autres, sinon elle allait finir par l'assommer.

\- Je reviens Monty, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il embrassa son front, n'ayant pas peur des microbes, puis il s'éloigna avec Bellamy et Murphy. Bellamy retourna dans la salle d'étude et Murphy força Jasper à faire quelques pas dans le couloir, pour ne pas rester coller à la porte. En chemin, ils croisèrent Maya, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Jasper retrouva un semblant de sourire.

Tous les deux, ils s'étaient réconciliés avec la rentrée, comme Miller et Monty. Le fait de l'avoir croisé pendant les vacances avait sûrement aidé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'ils étaient tous les deux près de l'infirmerie.

\- Monty est malade.

Maya se frotta la nuque :

\- Ah. D'accord. Désolé, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle fit un petit sourire à Jasper :

\- Ça devrait aller pour lui, l'infirmière va prendre soin de lui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Jasper était tellement mort d'inquiétude qu'il se contenta d'acquiescer, il regarda à peine la jeune fille, tournant sans cesse les yeux vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Maya vit qu'il n'était pas réceptif et décida de le laisser tranquille avec Murphy. Elle fit demi-tour. Jasper demanda :

\- Tu n'allais pas par là ?

\- Si si. Mais ça peut attendre, je reviendrai.

Jasper lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, puis elle s'éloigna.

Finalement, l'infirmière appela un médecin, pour Monty. C'est Bellamy qui l'y emmena, fermant l'étude exprès pour ça. Jaha acceptant qu'il s'en occupe, préférant se séparer un moment du surveillant d'étude que de l'infirmière. Bellamy y conduisit également Jasper qui était totalement sur les nerfs. Toutes les trente secondes il demandait à Monty si ça allait, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, s'il voulait qu'il ouvre la fenêtre, ou que Bellamy mette le chauffage, s'il n'avait plus envie de vomir, si le monde ne tournait pas ? Et il posait sa main sur son front, en ayant l'impression que c'était lui qui allait vomir si ça continuait. Monty répondit patiemment à toutes ses questions et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça va aller. Je te le promets.

Le médecin, prévenu par l'infirmière, accueillit Monty. Jasper et Bellamy restèrent dans la salle d'attente. Jasper jouait avec sa chaîne nerveusement, sans y penser.

Elle se brisa sous ses doigts.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà la nouvelle année commence, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages, et il y en aura d'autres (beaucoup de OC par contre). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour infos, ce qui se trouve entre / c'est pour dire que c'est barré (comme on ne peut pas barrer sur ffnet).


	46. Deuil

**Prompt :** Il était vivant, puis il est mort.

* * *

 **46\. Deuil.**

Jasper faisait tourner la chaîne entre ses doigts, le pendentif oscillait de droite à gauche telle une pendule d'hypnotiseur. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait réparer. Il la porta devant ses yeux pour regarder la plaque, espérant se faire hypnotiser par inadvertance afin de tout oublier, afin de guérir de cette aiguille qui lui transperçait le corps depuis que la nouvelle était tombée. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer et se demandait si c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un connard sans émotion, ou bien parce qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait complètement réalisé. Pourtant il y avait cet énorme trou dans son estomac qui creusait un tunnel jusqu'à son cœur, et Jasper avait l'impression que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait se faire engloutir.

Il avait vu toute la journée des gens entrain de pleurer, même maintenant alors qu'il était en cours, il ne pouvait ignorer totalement les sanglots d'une fille de la classe. Et lui ?

Jasper semblait rester de marbre, pourtant dès qu'il était débout ses jambes flageolaient, quand il était assis, comme maintenant, il se sentait écrasé par quelque chose d'invisible, comme si le ciel était en train de lui tomber dessus et qu'il devait le soulever s'il ne voulait pas finir écrasé sur le sol. Mais pas moyen de pleurer, il avait essayé pourtant, il avait fermé les yeux très très fort et avait fait venir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Rien n'avait coulé. Quelle ironie, lui qui pleurait pour que dalle, était incapable de verser la moindre larme quand c'était réellement important.

Il avait suffi de quoi ? Un week-end. Un tout petit week-end pour que le monde fasse le con, pour que le deuil s'attaque au lycée, grignote le cœur de ceux qui l'aimaient. Et Jasper l'aimait, sans doute bien plus que cette fille qui ne voulait pas calmer ses larmes d'hypocrites. Il l'aimait mais lui, il ne pleurait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'était transformé en pierre, peut-être que la douleur était tellement grande et moche qu'il en avait perdu son cœur, ses larmes, son âme. Il ne savait pas. Jasper se sentait bizarre, comme drogué, comme perdu. Toutes les deux minutes il devait se forcer à se rappeler, sinon il avait l'impression d'oublier. Certaines choses paraissaient tellement impossibles qu'on ne pouvait pas les enregistrer.

Jasper se sentit mal après avoir rit à un sarcasme de Murphy.

Il aurait voulu se claquer la tête contre le mur.

Il aurait voulu trouver le bouton pour que sa tristesse s'évacue une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de gonfler à l'intérieur de son corps comme une maladie.

Il aurait voulu savoir comment faisait les autres pour se lâcher.

xxx

« Carnet de bord : septembre encore et toujours.

Il suffit que quelqu'un meurt pour que tous les hypocrites se rappellent. Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu tellement de _« je l'aimais »_ que j'en ai la nausée. Je me suis demandée combien de personne était sincère, et combien faisait juste ça pour se sentir important. Je pense que Jasper a été un des plus honnêtes. Jasper c'est l'idiot de la classe, celui avec des cheveux qui dégoulinent en cascade sur son visage, aussi bordélique que l'eau. Il n'a pas pleuré, mais il s'est déplacé comme une ombre toute la journée. Il semblait s'excuser d'exister. Je dois dire qu'il a fait un bond en avant dans mon estime, et à la fois, un bond en arrière.

Parce qu'il montrait sa faiblesse au visage de tout le monde. Il aurait dû rester fort, fermer son cœur et faire comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. J'aurais dû penser de sa part qu'il s'en foutait, et non pas remarquer immédiatement que ça le touchait. Les faibles ne survivent pas, dans ce monde comme dans un autre.

Le bond dans mon estime, c'est parce que j'ai aperçu une autre facette de lui. J'aime que les gens soient plus qu'ils ne montrent. Certains idiots ne sont que des idiots, il n'y a rien à gratter à part en enveloppe vide. Lui, son masque s'est fissuré, sous toute cette couche de gaminerie, il y a autre chose. Une souffrance réelle. Il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir mal, il ne sait juste pas comment le gérer. Toute la journée j'ai eu envie d'aller lui parler et de lui expliquer comment fermer son cœur à clés à triple tour, comment relever les yeux et la tête, comment ne pas être atteint. Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, alors n'aime pas, ne t'attache pas, ignore. Sois plus fort que les autres, et ait toujours un coup d'avance.

N'ais pas peur de la mort, mais compose avec. Elle est là, partie intégrante de la vie, tu ne peux pas lui échapper, alors ne fais pas celui qui est surpris quand elle arrive.

Mais je ne suis pas allée lui parler. A la place j'ai préparé mon discours pour les délégués et discuté avec Clarke. Elle est touchée par ce qu'il se passe, mais elle est plus forte que les autres. Elle prend sur elle. Je commence à l'admirer, et pourtant je ne la connais que depuis une semaine. J'ai pourtant envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, creuser, découvrir. J'ai envie qu'elle me regarde, franchement, et qu'elle me raconte tout. Même les choses sans importances. Parfois c'est dans ces choses là qu'on apprend le plus. Les détails. Je me demande ce qu'il se cache dans les détails de Clarke.

Emori vient de mettre la musique à fond, j'entends Anya frapper à sa porte et la menacer de mettre de l'arsenic dans son repas si elle ne baisse pas le son. Si seulement elle pouvait le faire, je le ferais moi-même, si on ne m'avait pas sans cesse répéter que la famille était importante, même les plus faibles, même les plus inutiles.

Parlons d'Emori tiens. Forcément, comme moi, elle n'a pas été touché par cette perte, justement parce que pour nous ça n'en est pas une.

Je l'ai vu avec son petit ami, ils ont parlé de tout, sauf de ça, en se regardant comme s'ils avaient trouvé une réponse dans l'autre.

Une réponse à quoi ?

À la connerie ?

Emori a enfin baissé le son, je crois qu'Anya a défoncé sa porte et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eut le choix. Quelle idiote, ça aurait été tellement plus simple de baisser quand on lui demandait.

Je ne veux plus penser à elle.

Je vais juste fixer mon esprit sur Clarke.

Elle me ressemble plus, elle entre dans la même résonance que moi.

Je voudrais qu'elle soit ma cousine, plutôt qu'Emori. »

xxx

Jasper cru qu'il allait péter un plomb quand il se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit. Il avait espéré dormir et que tout soit un cauchemar, mais tout était la réalité. Il croisa Murphy dans le couloir et l'ignora. Murphy était… Tellement calme. Tout glissait sur lui. Jasper aurait voulu être Murphy en ce moment, pouvoir s'en foutre, pouvoir lever la tête et passer à autre chose, il aurait voulu ne pas être atteint, ni affecté.

Comme si c'était possible.

C'était impossible. Parce que tout était de sa faute.

 _Monty était malade, il vomissait comme s'il cherchait à se vider de lui-même, et Jasper ne pensait qu'à ça. À ça et à rien d'autre. Incapable de voir ce qu'il fallait voir. Incapable d'écouter, de comprendre. Monty l'obsédait tellement qu'il le rendait sourd et aveugle à tout._

Jasper ne put rien écouter en cours, il se bouffa l'ongle du pouce jusqu'au sang et à la pause il couru s'enfermer dans les toilette pour n'avoir à parler à personne, et ne voir personne pleurer. Moins de monde qu'hier déjà. Les gens oubliaient vite. Pas Jasper.

 _Jasper avait emmené son meilleur ami aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie, parce que Monty devait être soigné, devait aller bien. Un Monty malade, ça lui retournait l'estomac et l'âme, c'était lui-même qui se sentait malade. Tellement mal que l'infirmière l'avait fait sortir, l'avait séparé de Monty._

Jasper se leva d'un coup, furieux contre le monde, contre lui-même. Le prof se tut et attendit. Jasper tapa des deux mains sur sa table, donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise, et sortit dans le couloir, sans prendre ses affaires, quelle importance de toute façon ?

 _Et puis._

 _Voilà ce qu'on avait annoncé. « Nous sommes désolés, aujourd'hui nous avons une triste nouvelle. »_

 _Une triste nouvelle ? Jasper avait appris ce que c'était un euphémisme là._

Jasper couru dans les couloirs et ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'au toit. Il se pencha au bord et regarda le sol, pris de vertige. Il serait tellement facile de sauter ou de tomber, s'il n'y avait pas de grillage. Jasper préféra se reculer.

 _Jasper revivait le film dans sa tête. Monty malade. L'infirmerie. L'annonce. Et ce qu'il y avait entre, ce qu'il avait raté, ce qui… Etait là, évident, mais qu'il était trop aveuglé pour voir._

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Jasper sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le suive.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Jasper.

Jasper serra les dents, serra les poings, refusa de se retourner.

\- Même si tu avais réagi, tu…

\- La ferme.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver !

Jasper se tourna vers Monty et lui jeta un regard remplis de rage et de rancune.

 _Jasper était sorti de l'infirmerie, avait marché un peu avec Murphy. Maya était arrivé, et plus Jasper y pensait, plus il se souvenait. Elle avait mal à la nuque, elle n'arrêtait pas de se la frotter, ses joues étaient rouges, elle avait sûrement de la fièvre, elle parlait d'une toute petite voix. Elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie…_

 _Mais elle avait dit que ça pouvait attendre._

 _Sauf que ça n'avait pas attendu, elle avait fini par s'écrouler. Jasper était déjà dans la voiture avec Monty à ce moment là, stressant trop pour son meilleur ami pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à Maya. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle allait mal._

 _Elle s'était écroulée, avait fini à l'hôpital._

 _Un week-end avait suffit pour qu'elle meurt d'une méningite._

Si Jasper n'avait pas été obsédé par Monty, s'il avait vu qu'elle allait mal, s'il l'avait poussé à l'infirmerie… Il aurait peut-être pu la sauver, il aurait pu… Elle ne serait pas morte.  
Parce que bordel… Maya était morte, elle était morte. Il ne la verrait plus jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta Monty essayant d'ignorer le regard de Jasper.

\- Alors c'est la tienne peut-être ?

Jasper se rapprocha de lui, il y avait tellement de tristesse et de fureur qui se dégageait de lui, que Monty fit un pas en arrière.

\- C'est ça, c'est ta faute. Pendant que tu te mourrais d'une toute petite gastro, elle, elle avait une méningite !

Parce que voilà la très grave maladie de Monty, une grippe intestinale, rien de plus. Certes, elle avait été forte, moche et lui avait fait très mal, mais à la fin du week-end, il était guéri, et pétait la forme le lundi. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce _« Maya Vie est décédée d'une méningite »_. Le monde de Jasper s'était écroulé.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il l'aimait quand même. Maya était gentille, adorable, drôle, elle ne méritait pas de mourir, pas comme ça, elle ne méritait pas de mourir tout court. Tout ça parce que Jasper n'avait pas vu… Rien vu. Tout ça parce qu'il pensait à Monty.

\- Ce n'est la faute de personne, elle serait morte quand même, l'infirmière l'a dit.

\- Elle n'en sait rien !

Jasper continua de s'approcher de lui et Monty se retrouva acculé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- Si je n'étais pas autant obsédé par toi, si je faisais un peu plus attention aux autres, si j'avais été là pour elle…

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver, insista Monty.

\- J'aurais pu, je l'aurais vu. Si monsieur n'avait été entrain de se plaindre pour un petit mal de ventre.

\- Je…

\- Parce que c'est ta faute, ta faute, ta faute ! Ma faute et la tienne ! On l'a laissé crever parce que tu vomissais !

Monty se mordit les lèvres, l'air blessé, mais Jasper s'en fichait. Il sortit de sa poche la chaîne que Monty lui avait offert.

\- Tout ça c'est de la merde, dit Jasper.

Il la posa de force dans la main de Monty qui eut du mal à respirer.

\- On arrête là. Il vaut mieux. Ça nous évitera de laisser les gens mourir.

Monty ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Jasper l'ignora, ouvrit la porte et se barra.

Monty regarda sa main, la chaîne cassée et le pendentif, puis il se laissa glisser contre le mur, assit sur le sol. Lui aussi ça lui faisait mal la perte de Maya. Qu'est ce que Jasper croyait ? Qu'il avait envie de la voir morte ? Certes il ne l'appréciait pas autant que Jasper, mais il n'était pas complètement insensible non plus. Il savait que Jasper souffrait, il savait que ça faisait mal.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se finir comme ça ?

Jasper courut, sortit du lycée, et continua quand même de courir. Essayant d'échapper à sa culpabilité, à la mort de Maya, à la douleur, à la perte. Sans y arriver, au contraire, plus il courrait et plus il avait mal, plus il s'en voulait, plus il y pensait. Il finit par s'arrêter d'un coup au milieu de la rue, il s'accroupit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il poussa un cri, un gémissement animal. Puis il se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulant à torrents maintenant qu'elles avaient brisé le barrage qui les retenait.

Il pria un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Faites que je puisse la revoir et lui parler. Faites que je puisse l'aider, voir qu'elle va mal, être attentif. S'il vous plait, je vous jure que je serai moins égoïste. _S'il vous plait_.

Puis il pleura encore et encore et encore. Les gens passaient à côté de lui et l'ignoraient. Encore un gamin qui devait pleurer pour un chagrin d'amour.

Jasper s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle, il voulait simplement pleurer jusqu'à être vidé de la rage, la culpabilité, la rancune, la tristesse, le malheur, le poids de tout ça. Il voulait pleurer, pour la faire revenir. Il voulait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle lui sourit et rit à ses blagues débiles. Il le voulait…

xxx

Murphy attendait assit dans l'entrée de la maison. Il vit Jasper approcher, se leva d'un bond, et en une seconde fut sur lui et lui envoya son poing dans la tronche, visant sa joue avec toute la force de son bras. Jasper posa une main sur son visage et le regarda.

\- Ça y est ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Tu me frappes et tu me demandes si je me sens mieux ?

\- Je pense qu'il fallait au moins ça pour te remettre les idées en place.

Jasper se frotta la joue en silence.

\- Bien, dit Murphy, maintenant tu viens avec moi et tu vas dire à Monty que t'étais pas dans ton état normal, que tu l'aimes et que t'es un sale con.

\- Non. Fit Jasper.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je t'en mette une autre ? Je crois que tes neurones n'ont pas tout à fait bien reconnecté.

\- Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Murphy le frappa donc une deuxième fois. Jasper réagit à peine au coup.

\- Va chier Murphy.

\- Non toi, Jasper ! Toi ! Tu nous fais quoi là ? Que tu déprimes okay, mais pourquoi il faut que tu foutes la merde comme ça ?

\- Je te retourne la question frérot, dit Jasper avec un air ironique, pourquoi il faut que tu foutes la merde comme ça ?

Murphy faillit lui balancer un troisième coup de poing, mais retint son poing à deux centimètres de son visage. Jasper l'attendait, avec son faux sourire, et pendant une seconde Murphy eut l'impression de se voir.

\- Je pensais que c'était toi le plus malin de nous deux, dit Murphy.

Jasper ricana.

\- Je pensais que j'étais un idiot ?

\- Tu l'es, mais d'une bonne façon, la plupart du temps. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que Monty et moi, on a tué Maya.

Murphy leva un sourcil :

\- Mais oui bien sûr, vous aviez un pistolet à méningite et vous lui avez tiré dessus.

Jasper roula des yeux :

\- Ça te fait marrer peut-être ? Toi tu t'en fous tu l'aimais pas.

\- Et toi tu t'en fous pas mais c'est pas une raison pour péter les plombs.

Jasper avança, bousculant Murphy, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas aller se réfugier dans la maison et attrapa son bras :

\- Tu vas le perdre à faire le con.

\- Peut-être que ce serait mieux comme ça.

\- Je peux pas croire que tu penses ça. Va le voir, lui dire que tu regrettes et t'excuser.

\- Non.

\- T'en as pas marre de le faire pleurer ?

Jasper sentit quelque chose lui griffer le cœur mais il tint bon.

\- Il s'en remettra.

Murphy serra plus fort son bras, lui tordit, et l'attira près de lui.

\- Arrête tes conneries !

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Je vais te foutre un coup de boule, je te jure que je vais le faire.

\- Vas-y fais le !

Jasper avait mal à l'intérieur et la douleur le rendait stupide, et la culpabilité l'enfouissait sous une tonne de rancœur, qu'il voulait faire payer aux autres et à lui-même.

Murphy pouvait presque voir le déroulement de ses pensés, pour avoir tant de fois eut les mêmes.

C'était ça que Murphy aurait pu expliquer à Emori, pourquoi ils étaient frères, parce que malgré leurs différences, leurs souffrances se faisaient échos. Ils étaient deux cons paumés qui se faisaient mal eux-mêmes sans raison.

\- Elle était vivante, et puis elle est morte, et t'aurais rien pu faire, même si ça te plait de le croire et de te placer au cœur de cette tragédie, comme le foutu égoïste que tu es. Tu ne l'aurais pas sauvé, même si ça te plait de le croire.

\- Je t'emmerde Murphy, tu vaux pas mieux que moi, pendant que je pleure, tu fais cocu Bellamy.

Alors là, on plongeait dans le délire le plus complet. Murphy lâcha le bras de Jasper pour attraper son tee-shirt et le tira à deux centimètres de son visage :

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Vos sourires avec Emori, vos regards, vous flirtez sans aucune retenue et sous le nez de Bellamy en plus.

Murphy lui mit réellement un coup de boule, cognant son crâne contre sa face de débile mentale.

\- Maintenant c'est clair, tu as vraiment pété les plombs. Cracha Murphy.

Le nez de Jasper se mit à saigner mais Murphy en avait rien à foutre.

\- Remballe ta merde. Maya est morte pauvre con, tu peux la chouiner si tu veux, mais je te jure que si tu continues je vais vraiment te démonter.

\- J'ai touché une corde sensible ?

Murphy vibra de rage et lui donna un deuxième coup de boule. Se fichant d'entendre la mâchoire de Jasper craquer sous son coup.

\- Reprends-toi, Jasper. C'est pas toi ça.

\- Alors tu as envie de coucher avec elle ? Je ne le répéterai pas si tu me dis oui.

Murphy ferma les yeux, souffla, répondit.

\- Non. Dit-il sincèrement en rouvrant les yeux. Non je n'ai pas envie. J'aime Bellamy au delà de ce que ta connerie du moment peut l'imaginer.

Jasper renifla, le sang coulait sur son menton, dégoulinait sur son tee-shirt et les mains de Murphy. Il se reprit soudainement :

\- Je sais, désolé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

\- Ton cerveau a surchauffé.

Jasper acquiesça et tira sur son tee-shirt pour essayer de s'essuyer le nez. Il pensait avoir assez pleuré mais d'autres larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

\- J'aurais dû le voir, elle était là, juste devant moi.

\- Même si tu l'avais vu, ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle serait morte quand même.

\- On n'en sait rien. On peut guérir d'une méningite.

\- Oui, mais pas elle. Elle serait morte dans tous les cas.

Jasper pleura de plus belle.

\- Et tu peux en vouloir à Monty si ça te chante, s'il n'avait pas été malade, tu n'aurais même pas croisé Maya dans les couloirs.

\- Et elle serait allée à l'infirmerie.

\- Et elle serait morte.

Jasper poussa un gémissement, son nez continuait de pisser le sang mais il s'en fichait. Murphy passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui, se fichant que Jasper lui saigne dessus.

\- Va voir Monty, tu as besoin de lui.

\- Non, c'est trop tard, j'ai rompu avec lui.

\- Je suis au courant. Clarke a retrouvé Monty entrain de pleurer sur le toit, en pensant t'y trouver aussi. Elle me la confié, et on est allé voir Bellamy, il nous a tout raconté.

Jasper pleura encore plus fort :

\- Je fais que de la merde.

\- Oui.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit vivante.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je ne peux pas me réconcilier avec Monty.

Murphy souffla d'exaspération.

\- Tu peux.

\- Non, parce que je vais penser à lui et l'oublier elle, et elle ne le mérite pas.

Murphy repoussa Jasper :

\- Elle est morte, mais lui il est vivant, te faire du mal ne la ramènera pas. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, tu vas juste te transformer en connard aigri et malheureux.

\- Comme toi ?

Murphy hocha simplement la tête.

\- Allez, rentre, tu pisses le sang, tu vas finir par en crever.

Jasper laissa Murphy le pousser à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il pencha la tête dans le lavabo, mais le sang commençait déjà à arrêter de couler. Murphy lui tendit le papier toilette, Jasper en prit un gros morceau et se moucha dedans, puis il remplit le lavabo d'eau et plongea la tête dedans. Il ferma les yeux, l'eau était tiède, lui bloquait la respiration, et noyait les sons. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir alors qu'il était incapable d'inspirer et que ses poumons allaient doucement se mettre à le brûler. Jasper sentit que Murphy l'empoignait par les cheveux et il lui releva la tête.

\- T'essaie de te noyer ? Ça fait une minute que t'es là dedans.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, dit Jasper, et ça ne fait pas une minute.

Murphy le relâcha, Jasper essuya son visage, nettoya le sang, enleva son tee-shirt et le mit au sale. Murphy avait déjà fait la même chose avec le sien.

\- Demain, c'est son enterrement, je vais y aller, dit Jasper.

Murphy acquiesça.

\- Je voudrais me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

\- Je t'ai frappé plusieurs fois.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas réveillé.

\- Non.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité.

Jasper recommença à pleurer.

Murphy dût rester avec lui toute la nuit, Jasper refusant d'aller voir Monty. Jasper s'allongea sur le lit de Murphy, sa tête sur ses cuisses, chialant par intermittence. Murphy resta assit là, le dos contre le mur, à lever les yeux vers Bob l'Éponge pour qu'il lui donne la solution pour consoler cet abruti. Monty aurait su lui, mais Jasper était trop con quand il était malheureux. Murphy s'endormit à moitié au bout d'un moment, sa main sur le crâne de Jasper, sa tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés. De temps à autre il se réveillait, il voyait que Jasper avait toujours les yeux ouverts et soupirait.

\- Dors, tu vas être épuisé.

Mais Jasper ne dormait pas.

Si Monty avait été là, Jasper se serait endormi en deux temps trois mouvements.

Murphy tira la couverture et la remonta jusqu'au cou de Jasper, puis il le poussa un peu pour pouvoir s'allonger lui aussi. Il était crevé et il commençait à avoir mal à la nuque. Il laissa Jasper poser sa tête sur son épaule, comme s'il était un coussin et ferma les yeux.

\- Murphy, entendit-il.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Si Bellamy mourrait, tu ferais quoi ?

Murphy soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je me saoule jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite je recommence. Ma mère c'est ce qu'elle a fait pour noyer son chagrin à la mort de mon père.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Non. Elle n'a plus jamais été heureuse.

Jasper pleura, mais Murphy ne sut pas si c'était pour Maya ou à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Et tu ferais pareil qu'elle ? Demanda Jasper dans un sanglot.

\- Non. Si boire ne suffisait pas, j'envisagerais une solution plus radicale.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Murphy pencha sa bouche vers l'oreille de Jasper et murmura un mot horrible à son oreille. Jasper se redressa d'un coup et secoua la tête, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je t'en empêcherais.

\- Tu n'y arriverais pas.

Jasper essaya de le pousser hors du lit de colère, mais Murphy l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

\- Arrête de poser des questions de merde si la réponse ne te plait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes ! Cria Jasper.

\- Tu as complètement pété les plombs hein ? Bellamy est vivant, je te rappelle.

\- Se suicider c'est nul, continua Jasper sur le même ton.

\- Rien à foutre.

Jasper n'arrivait plus à être rationnel et continua de pleurer, son nez contre le torse de Murphy. Ils n'avaient pas dîné, Seth n'était pas venu les chercher, il devait sentir que ce n'était pas la peine. Et le ventre de Murphy décida d'émettre un grognement. Non seulement il était crevé mais il avait faim. Jasper l'entendit mais continua de pleurer. Murphy n'aimait pas Maya, mais le deuil avait vraiment touché Jasper, révélant sa fragilité et aussi son instabilité. Jasper avait soudain des sautes d'humeur, il s'énervait pour rien, posait des questions bizarres, puis se plaignait et recommençait à pleurer. Il avait blessé Monty pour se blesser lui-même, parce qu'il culpabilisait et voulait se faire du mal parce qu'il pensait le mériter. La mort de Maya lui faisait mal, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir et lui parler. La mort tout court, lui faisait mal, parce qu'il le mettait face à la réalité.

Il pouvait perdre les gens qu'il aimait.

Quand Jasper se calma un peu, Murphy l'emmena dans la cuisine, Jasper prit sa main et alla chercher son nounours Monty dans sa chambre qu'il serra avec son autre main contre son visage.

\- Manque plus que tu suces ton pouce et j'aurai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un bébé.

Jasper n'eut pas la force de plaisanter et de mettre son pouce dans la bouche. Il suivit Murphy, sans lâcher ses doigts, ni sa peluche. Murphy se servit de sa main libre pour attraper un énorme paquet de chips et qu'il casa sous son bras, puis prit la bouteille de coca. Il remonta avec ça dans sa chambre, toujours suivit de Jasper. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit puis Murphy ouvrit la bouteille de coca et la donna à Jasper :

\- Tiens saoule toi.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'alcool.

\- Fais semblant.

Jasper but une longue rasade de coca, les bulles lui piquant la gorge. Il baissa la bouteille. Murphy avait ouvert le paquet de chips et mangeait. Il attrapa la bouteille et but un coup.

\- Qu'est ce qu'aurait fait Monty pour te consoler ?

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler des yeux de Jasper et Murphy leva les mains.

\- Okay, on ne parle pas de Monty.

\- Monty m'aurait embrassé, je pense.

Murphy s'approcha et embrassa le bout du nez de Jasper.

\- Voilà.

Jasper eut un minuscule début de sourire.

\- Ça marche, dit Murphy !

Jasper reprit le coca et but une autre longue gorgée. Murphy mangea le paquet de chips à lui tout seul, Jasper n'avait pas très faim. Ils vidèrent la bouteille de coca à deux, et Murphy ne se gêna pas pour laisser s'échapper tout le gaz avec sa bouche dans un bruit totalement immonde.

\- A tes souhaits, lui dit Jasper.

\- Tu devrais essayer, ça va te faire du bien.

Jasper haussa une épaule et rota à son tour. Murphy lui sourit. Jasper se frotta les yeux, serra contre lui sa peluche, poussa la bouteille et le paquet de chips par terre puis s'allongea.

\- T'es pas dans ton lit.

\- Je sais, je veux dormir avec toi.

Murphy soupira. Se coucha, Jasper reposa sa tête contre son épaule, la peluche dans sa main, qu'il posa sur le ventre de Murphy.

\- Je t'aime même si tu me frappes, dit Jasper.

\- Je te frappe pour te remettre les idées en place, abruti.

\- Ça n'a pas marché.

\- Non. J'ai vu.

Jasper soupira, il ferma les yeux.

\- Je l'aimais.

\- Je sais.

\- Elle était vraiment gentille.

\- J'imagine.

\- Elle ne méritait pas de mourir.

\- Non, sans doute pas.

\- J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû le voir…

Murphy posa sa main sur son crâne.

\- Et ça n'aurait rien changé.

Jasper serra les dents, retenant de nouvelles larmes.

\- Dors. Lui ordonna Murphy.

Comme s'il s'était agit d'une formule magique, Jasper relâcha un peu la pression, la fatigue lui tombant dessus d'un coup, il s'endormit. Murphy soupira, il était épuisé avec ses conneries, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir aussi.

xxx

Jasper n'était pas le seul à avoir pleuré longtemps. Monty aussi. Bellamy l'avait ramené chez lui, Octavia et lui avaient essayé de le consoler et de le rassurer.

\- Jasper a fait ça parce qu'il est perdu et triste, laisse-lui du temps, il va revenir vers toi.

Monty avait la chaîne brisée dans ses mains. Il voyait ça comme un mauvais présage, elle s'était brisée comme leur relation. Octavia lui avait un chocolat chaud avec une tonne de chantilly, et Bellamy lui avait donné une sucette, mais Monty se sentait vide.

Jasper avait raison c'était sa faute, si seulement il n'avait pas été malade. Bellamy le poussa avec son épaule quand il le dit à voix haute.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est triste ce qui arrive, mais ce n'est la faute de personne. Jasper a pété les plombs parce qu'il est malheureux.

Octavia renchérit :

\- Il fait le con. Tu es la personne la plus proche de lui, ça retombe sur toi. Mais il t'aime.

Monty serra plus fort la chaîne :

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voudra revenir vers moi.

\- Il reviendra, assura Bellamy.

Monty resta silencieux, Bellamy frotta longuement son dos pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. L'adolescent finit par sécher ses larmes, et il s'excusa :

\- J'ai l'impression de toujours être là pour me plaindre.

Bellamy le décoiffa :

\- On est amis non ? On est là pour s'aider.

Octavia confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu peux venir te plaindre autant que tu veux Monty. Dit-elle.

Monty se frotta les joues et se donna deux bonnes claques pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

\- Tu peux dormir ici, lui dit Bellamy.

Monty accepta, et prévint juste ses parents.

\- Tu vas aller à l'enterrement demain ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Oui. Dit Monty.

\- Jasper va sûrement y aller aussi, dit Octavia, tu le verras là bas.

Il hocha la tête. Bellamy lui prit doucement la chaîne des mains :

\- On va la faire réparer. Et tu lui rendras.

Monty acquiesça encore une fois. Bellamy passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer les traces des larmes.

\- Ça va s'arranger, c'est un moment difficile à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Oui.

\- Il t'aime, assura Bellamy.

\- Oui, murmura Monty.

Bellamy donna la chaîne à Octavia, elle connaissait un bijoutier qui la réparerait en moins d'une journée, pour un prix abordable.

Monty dormit sur le canapé. Enfin il ne dormit pas vraiment, il ne cessa de se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, repensant au regard de Jasper, à ses mots. Jasper avec rompu avec lui à cause de la douleur et de la culpabilité et Monty était bien incapable de le consoler ou de le rassurer. Il faisait un piètre meilleur ami, Jasper avait fini par s'en rendre compte, au final. Monty finit par se lever, alla boire un verre d'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Maya était morte, c'était tellement étrange.

Ceux qui avaient été réellement proches d'elles allaient devoir prendre des antibiotiques à cause de la méningite, au cas où. Jasper en faisait partie, bien qu'ils se soient à peine parler avant que ça n'arrive. Ça effrayait Monty de perdre Jasper plus radicalement.

Monty soupira, posa le verre, et se recoucha.

La rentrée commençait vraiment trop mal.

xxx

Murphy et Jasper n'allèrent pas en cours le lendemain.

Pour l'enterrement, Jasper avait mis des vêtements noirs, jean noir, chemise noire. Murphy aussi mais ce n'était pas pour l'enterrement, juste qu'il s'habillait souvent avec cette couleur. Juste avant la rentrée, il avait passé l'examen du permis et l'avait eu, donc il n'était pas hors la loi en conduisant Jasper cet après-midi là, à l'enterrement. Il resta dans la voiture, il se fichait de cette fille, Jasper y alla seul.

Il resta dans le fond de l'Eglise, remarqua devant, le père de Maya qui pleurait. Une boule de culpabilité dans le ventre, il espéra que le père ne le verrait pas. Jasper s'assit quand il fallut s'asseoir, écouta les gens faire un discours sur Maya, reconnu une des copines de Maya qui étala combien cette fille était gentille et combien elle allait manquer à tout le monde. Jasper essaya de continuer de respirer, sans vraiment y arriver.

Il sentit alors qu'on lui prenait la main et tourna la tête. Monty venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et serrait ses doigts vraiment fort. Jasper réussit à inspirer et à expirer, retrouva son souffle. Monty lui faisait mal, il lui broyait les doigts, mais c'est ce dont il avait besoin, d'une douleur douce. Il tourna à nouveau la tête et écouta les autres discours. Le père fut incapable de parler, on le fit à sa place. Chaque fois que l'air se bloquait dans la gorge de Jasper, Monty serrait à nouveau plus fort ses doigts, et chaque fois Jasper recommençait à respirer à peu près normalement. C'est en se tenant la main qu'ils allèrent bénir le cercueil, passant après tout le monde. Jasper regarda le visage de Maya, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Ses entrailles firent des nœuds, il ne prononça aucun mot. Seulement dans sa tête _« je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé »_. Monty resta à côté de lui, sans lâcher sa main. Puis ils finirent par s'éloigner.

Après l'enterrement, Jasper voulut partir, mais le père le rattrapa pour lui parler. Monty s'éloigna, pour les laisser seuls.

\- Ma fille vous aimait beaucoup.

Jasper n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça, pas maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné…

Le père posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Non. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Le médecin m'a dit qu'elle ne s'en serait pas sortie même si elle avait été à l'hôpital plus tôt. Elle avait un système immunitaire trop faible, elle a toujours été très fragile.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Merci d'être venu, répondit simplement le père en serrant plus fort son épaule. Merci d'être là. Où qu'elle soit, elle doit être heureuse de vous voir.

Jasper hocha la tête, il ne croyait pas réellement à une vie après la mort, mais il espérait qu'il avait raison. Il espérait aussi que Maya le pardonnait, où qu'elle soit.

xxx

Jasper et Monty s'assirent sur le trottoir devant le cimetière.

\- Tu es venu, constata finalement Jasper.

\- Oui, je suis venu.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu la sauver. Souffla Jasper.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dis que c'était de ta faute.

Monty fit un geste de la main pour effacer tout ça. Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- Je t'ai encore fait pleurer.

Monty prit doucement la main de Jasper et posa la chaîne réparée dedans.

\- Octavia est allée à la bijouterie ce matin, elle a supplié qu'on lui répare immédiatement en disant que c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

Jasper referma ses doigts sur la chaîne. Monty murmura :

\- On peut vraiment rompre, mais je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne peux pas arrêter.

La bouche de Jasper atterrit sur celle de Monty juste avant qu'il ne termine complètement sa phrase. Jasper prit la main de Monty, tout en redéposant la chaîne à l'intérieur de sa paume. Jasper se sépara de lui, mettant un terme au baiser et il se leva. Monty le regarda faire, tremblant. Jasper ferma les yeux, inspira et expira un bon coup. La douleur était toujours là, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus nier la disparition de Maya, il l'avait vu. Allongée dans ce cercueil, comme endormie. Sauf qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Il ne pourrait plus la croiser dans les couloirs, échanger quelques mots avec elle, il ne pourrait plus lui proposer de manger avec lui au self. Il regrettait de ne pas toujours l'avoir écouté quand elle lui parlait de sa passion pour l'art, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été un bon petit ami, et d'avoir été un ami plus que médiocre.

Et même s'il continuait de culpabiliser de ne pas avoir su voir…

Monty était toute sa vie, la moitié de son cœur, la moitié de son âme. Il pourrait l'éloigner, il serait toujours obsédé par lui, il penserait toujours à lui, il pouvait rompre, mais n'arrêterait pas de l'aimer non plus. Il pouvait lui tourner le dos, et apprendre que quelque chose lui était arrivé et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il pouvait le perdre.

Ou lui tendre la main.

Jasper se pencha vers Monty et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu peux me l'accrocher ? Demanda-t-il.

Monty continua un peu de trembler et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à accrocher la chaîne autour du cou de Jasper. Quand il y arriva enfin, Jasper se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleura contre son épaule et Monty caressa son dos, fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, dit Jasper la voix pleine de sanglots.

Monty embrassa son cou pour lui montrer que ce n'était rien, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura Jasper, je suis désolé.

Monty l'embrassa encore, plusieurs fois, pleurant tout comme Jasper. Il finit par dire :

\- On pourra essayer de construire un téléphone pour lui parler.

Jasper serra plus fort Monty, ferma les yeux, et malgré les larmes il se sentit rire nerveusement.

\- Oui, on pourra essayer.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un peu plus triste que les autres du coup, et plus dramatique aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.


	47. Absence

**47\. Absence.**

Il faisait nuit. Il se confondait parmi les ombres de son appartement, mais il le connaissait par cœur et avança dans la chambre sans se cogner à aucun meuble. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait l'air de dormir profondément, la tête sur son bras, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son cou, ses cheveux s'étalant un peu dans tous les sens. Il la trouvait belle. Magnifique même. Un rayon de lune perçait le ciel, l'éclairant elle, parmi tous ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, et il s'arrêta de marcher pour la regarder, l'admirer. Il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il finit par avancer de nouveau. La chambre communiquait directement avec la salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte, l'entrebâilla et alluma la lumière. Il n'ouvrit pas l'armoire à pharmacie, mais le tiroir où étaient rangés les gants de toilettes. Il le tira jusqu'à le retirer et passa sa main dans le fond pour en retirer un sachet, il prit un des cachets qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et le posa sur l'évier. Il rangea le tout, faisant, sans faire exprès, claquer le tiroir. Il se releva, inspira, expira. Il était entrain de faire de la merde, lui-même le savait.

Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas.

Il tourna le cachet entre ses doigts un moment.

\- Lincoln ?

Elle était réveillée. Lincoln posa le cachet dans sa bouche et déglutit pour l'avaler, le faisant disparaître. Octavia entra dans la salle de bain. Seulement vêtu de la couverture qu'elle avait prise sur le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mal de crâne, expliqua-t-il, je prenais juste un truc pour le faire passer.

Octavia s'avança et posa son front sur le sien.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Il planta son pouce dans sa paume et ferma les yeux. Ça avait été stupide de prendre ça au milieu de la nuit, mais il s'était réveillé, et il en avait simplement eu besoin…

Comme d'autres auraient allumés une cigarette. Octavia posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-elle après le baiser.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tes maux de crânes. Tu as vu un médecin ?

\- Ça va, je te dis.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il soupira et répéta plus calmement.

\- Promis, ça va. Je sais ce que je fais, après tout avec mes études j'en connais un rayon. Si ça ne s'arrange pas j'irai voir un médecin.

Octavia lui sourit, Lincoln s'en voulut. Elle lui faisait confiance, et il lui mentait, parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait.

xxx

« Carnet de bord : octobre.

Sans surprise, j'ai été élu délégué avec Clarke. Les personnes de la classe me font confiance. Wells n'a pas eu l'air surpris, ni même déçu. Il m'a félicité. Je lui ai fais remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil et qu'il finirait par se faire manger tout cru. Ça a eu l'air de l'amuser, pourtant j'étais sérieuse. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce garçon n'a pas d'ambition. Il est doux et gentil et ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'être là pour les autres, peu importe la place qu'on lui donne, pourtant ne pourrait-il pas faire beaucoup plus s'il essayait de devenir quelqu'un d'important ? Après tout son père est le directeur du lycée, il pourrait aisément profiter de son statut.

Ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser et je trouve ça dommage.

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir assumer la tâche de délégué aux côtés de Clarke. Cela fait un mois depuis la rentrée que je la connais et nos discussions sont toujours passionnantes, je ne m'en lasse jamais. Plus j'en apprends sur elle, et moins je ne regrette les choix stupides de ma mère. Changer de lycée était peut-être une bonne chose, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à ma hauteur. Quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, qui est forte, ne fléchit pas. Quelqu'un qui regarde les gens droits dans les yeux quand elle parle et qui sait ce qu'elle dit. Quelqu'un qui se donne à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait, même dans les petites choses qui ne paraîtraient pas importantes pour d'autres.

Je parle d'elle de temps en temps à Anya et ma cousine acquiesce à mes propos. Selon elle, les personnes fortes sont les seules qui valent la peine, et j'avoue que je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Même s'il faut savoir se pencher vers tout le monde si on veut être respecté, faire des concessions pour apprendre à comprendre et connaître les gens, les personnes fortes sont définitivement celles que je préfère. Les gens qui se courbent, les gens qui s'écrasent, qui abandonnent, qui baissent les yeux, ceux là ne peuvent pas éveiller mon intérêt comme le fait Clarke.

Emori m'a félicité pour mon poste de délégué : _« un rôle parfait pour une bêcheuse à la grosse tête »_. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'évidemment, elle préférait continuer à faire le paillasson à la main déformée pour toujours, parce que ça plaisait aux garçons comme John Murphy. Elle a très bien réussi à me faire un fuck avec sa main gauche, malgré sa malformation. Je la déteste. »

xxx

Jasper avait pleins de petites pinces colorés dans ses cheveux, pour les tenir en arrière sur son crâne et ne plus les avoir dans les yeux. Son stylo coincé entre ses lèvres et son nez, il réfléchissait à l'exercice que la prof de mathématiques leur avait demandé de faire. Ses deux coudes posés sur la tables, ses poings sur ses joues, il lisait le problème et sentait les écrous de sa cervelle rouler dans un son un peu rouillé. Il n'avait rien suivi des cours depuis un mois, ou il avait eu du mal en tout cas. La perte de Maya le rendait sombre. Ces derniers temps il était pas mal déprimé et se sentait à fleur de peau. Il s'énervait pour que dalle, pleurait pour moins que ça (il voyait une pub qui lui paraissait triste ? Il fondait en larmes. Il faisait tombé sa fourchette au self ? Il fondait en larmes). Tout le monde essayait d'être gentil avec lui et ça l'énervait encore plus, il pétait les plombs, envoyait paître tous ses amis et allait se planquer dans le placard à balais du lycée, en espérant que personne ne le trouve. On finissait toujours par le trouver, Monty le plus souvent, Murphy parfois. Les seules personnes avec Bellamy, qu'il arrivait encore à supporter. Pourtant Finn essayait de le détendre en le faisant rire, Wells était le type le plus adorable du monde, Clarke avait les bons mots, mais rien n'y faisait, Jasper avait simplement besoin de souffler. Murphy qui restait « normal » avec lui, lui balançait des sarcasmes, lui volait la télécommande de la télé, et se foutait de sa gueule quand il pleurait ( _« tu es en train de chouiner devant Bob l'Eponge, t'as atteint les bas fonds de l'océan là »_ ) l'énervait moins que Raven qui lui parlait doucement, ou Finn qui se forçait à faire l'idiot.

\- Aha ! Lâcha-t-il tout fort d'un coup, troublant le silence de la classe.

Son stylo tomba sur la table, il l'attrapa et commença à résoudre le problème dont il venait de trouver la solution.

Mais petit à petit, la douleur s'éloignait, se transformait en quelque chose plus facile à porter. Il n'oubliait pas, mais commençait à se rappeler des bons moments, non pas comme quelque chose de lourd, mais comme une douce nostalgie. Il ne la cherchait plus du regard dans les couloirs, il s'habituait au silence que son absence avait laissé. Son fantôme s'effaçait dans sa tête, avec le poids des remords, des regrets. Jasper commençait à pouvoir en parler, commençait à supporter, à accepter. Le monde tournait, la vie continuait, sans elle et c'était triste, mais il ne pouvait pas rester en arrière éternellement, il pouvait simplement faire un pas après l'autre et avancer.

Et il avait quelqu'un pour le tirer par la main.

La tête de Monty apparu devant ses yeux, le garçon se penchant vers ce qu'il écrivait pour copier sur lui. Jasper appuya sa main sur sa joue pour le repousser.

\- Tricheur !

Monty leva des yeux malicieux vers lui :

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de tricher.

\- Alors pourquoi tu copies ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller et que ça s'appelle le partage de connaissance.

Jasper eut un sourire et laissa Monty pomper l'exercice. Lui-même l'avait assez fait les jours précédents, lui sortant à peu près la même excuse.

Sans Monty, Jasper se serait traîné comme une larve sur des journées entières, mais Monty le poussait à bouger de son lit, l'emmenait de force au lycée, le forçait à bosser et prendre des notes. Il lui avait aussi dit d'aller travailler comme animateur, le mercredi après-midi, puisqu'il s'était fait engagé avec Murphy pour ce boulot. Voir les enfants lui changeaient complètement les idées c'était vrai, et Monty avait bien fait.

\- De toute façon tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi, lui avait-il dit, j'ai décidé de bosser à la serre. Pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour l'année prochaine.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as prévu quoi l'année prochaine ?

Monty s'était penché vers lui au point de le faire loucher et avait dit :

\- Vivre avec toi.

Jasper avait senti un serpent lui dégouliner de la gorge jusqu'au ventre, tandis qu'un frisson lui avait remonté du bas du dos jusqu'au cheveux.

\- Tu voudrais ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais me supporter matin, midi, soir.

\- C'est une promesse ? Avait démandé Monty.

Jasper avait souri et l'avait embrassé. Longtemps.

Jasper termina son problème et leva sa feuille pour que la prof vienne vérifier, elle lui dit qu'il avait juste et il lança la feuille sur sa table d'un air satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers Monty :

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais dans notre futur chez nous ?

\- Non quoi ? Demanda Monty en tirant la feuille de Jasper vers lui pour continuer son recopiage.

\- Qu'un taggueur professionnel décore une partie du mur.

\- Pas mal.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je veux une couette Within Temptation.

Jasper posa sa main sur la tête de Monty et caressa ses cheveux. Monty leva ses yeux vers lui, quelques secondes, Jasper semblait plus détendu que ces derniers temps, et c'était agréable à voir. Puis il rebaissa ses yeux sur l'exercice.

Le midi, ils mangèrent avec Murphy et Emori. Bellamy prenait de plus en plus souvent ses repas avec les profs, et du coup Murphy lui faisait la gueule, parce que ça le déprimait un peu. Jasper de son côté préférait manger en petit comité pour le moment, surtout que les autres commençaient à le trouver imbuvable, à cause de sa tendance à péter les plombs pour rien. Emori s'en fichait et Murphy n'y réagissait même pas.

\- Tu vas pas pleurer dans ta purée aujourd'hui ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- La ferme, ronchonna Jasper.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement.

\- Au fait c'est quoi toutes ces pinces dans tes cheveux ?

\- C'est Raven qui me les a donnés, elle m'a dit que ça pourrait m'être utile, elle avait raison.

\- Ça ne serait pas plus simple de te couper les cheveux ?

Jasper tira sur une mèche qui lui tombait sur la nuque.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils commencent à être vraiment long. Si je les laisse pousser encore plus je pourrai peut-être me faire des nattes.

Emori pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Ou tu fais des dreads.

\- Ou bien, dit Jasper, mais j'aime moins. T'en pense quoi Monty ?

\- Si tu veux des cheveux longs, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais les dreads ce ne sera pas tous doux au touché.

\- Monty a voté, pas de dreads.

Emori haussa les épaules. Ils changèrent de sujet.

\- Comment va Jack ? Demanda Monty à Murphy.

\- Elle va bien.

\- Jack ? Elle ? Demanda Emori.

\- Jack the ripper, c'est le nom de ma plante carnivore.

Emori rit :

\- Tu as appelé ta plante Jack the ripper ?

Murphy tourna sa fourchette dans sa purée :

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- C'est monstrueusement génial !

Les lèvres de Murphy s'étirèrent dans un sourire, alors qu'il fixait toujours son assiette. Emori avait cette façon de le faire sourire simplement avec ses réactions, ses mots. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire dire qu'elle n'était pas une des filles (des personnes) les plus cool qu'il ait rencontré dans toute sa vie, pas même la malformation qu'elle avait à la main. Il avait fini par la voir, bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas pu le cacher éternellement, la main gauche toujours dans sa poche. Emori avait fini par la sortir, ne serait-ce que pour le sport. Certains avaient été choqué, d'autres l'avaient pris en pitié, Emori n'avait pas réagit, elle avait l'habitude. Murphy n'avait rien dit, sauf peut-être _« tu ne devrais pas cacher ça »_ , parce que ça faisait partie d'elle, et qu'il n'y avait rien de moche là dedans. Ni de dégoûtant.

Connor aurait dû être celui qui avait honte et se mettre un sac sur la tête pour cacher sa sale gueule de con, mais Emori aurait dû montrer sa main au monde entier et lever la tête _« j'ai une malformation et alors ? Va crever si ça te dérange »_.

Jasper n'était pas en état pour avoir d'autres réactions qu'une absence de réaction quand il l'avait vu et Monty ne trouva rien d'autres à dire que ça lui rappelait que sa mère avait fait une allergie à une plante particulièrement toxique une fois et que ses mains et son visage avaient tellement gonflé qu'on aurait dit que sa mère était devenue un ballon, et que par conséquent il en avait vu d'autre qu'une simple main un peu différente que les autres.

\- Il la chouchoute plus que moi, dit Jasper en parlant de Jack, et il lui parle.

\- Je ne lui parle pas !

\- Si tu lui parles.

Murphy fusilla Jasper des yeux mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention.

\- Il a même parlé d'elle aux enfants en racontant l'histoire de Jack la plante carnivore qui rêvait de manger autres choses que des mouches, expliqua Jasper.

\- Et elle rêve de manger quoi ? Demanda Emori curieuse.

\- Des enfants bien sûr, répondit Murphy.

Elle rit.

\- Ils ne font pas des cauchemars ensuite ?

\- Si, dit Murphy, mais ils continuent quand même de réclamer que je leur en parle. Les enfants sont cons.

\- Ils sont pas cons, les défendit Jasper, ils sont mignons et curieux.

Emori eut un sourire en coin :

\- Mignon et curieux, c'est les mots gentils pour cons !

Murphy se marra. Même Monty et Jasper rirent.

\- Je ne veux pas d'enfants, dit Murphy.

\- Moi non plus, lâcha Emori.

Ils échangèrent un regard satisfait de se comprendre sur leur non-envie d'avoir des mômes.

\- J'en veux, dit Monty.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Jasper.

\- Des gosses élevés par des gosses, fit Murphy sarcastique.

\- On risque de bien s'amuser, sourit Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête.

A la fin du repas, ils allèrent dans la cour. Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Bellamy vint s'incruster avec eux. Murphy l'ignora, petite vengeance pour tous ces moments où il se sentait abandonné ces derniers temps. C'était drôle l'année d'avant, de jouer à _« sortons ensemble en cachette »_ , mais Murphy commençait à se lasser d'être le petit secret de Bellamy, et surtout, il en avait marre que Bellamy sacrifie ses midis pour les profs, et même certaines de ses pauses (où il allait prendre un café avec monsieur untel ou madame machin). Bellamy parla à Monty et Jasper du coup, puisque monsieur Murphy faisait la gueule.

Il avait essayé de lui expliquer pourtant, que c'était son boulot, ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas l'année dernière, qu'est ce qui a changé cette année ?

\- Et bien apparemment selon Jaha, je ne faisais pas assez d'effort l'année dernière, et il veut que j'en fasse cette année. C'est aussi ça le travail John, on ne peut pas toujours s'amuser.

\- Ah oui, courber l'échine, nyanyanya.

\- Putain mais grandis un peu aussi, j'ai besoin de ce taff et tu le sais, et on se voit presque tout le temps de toute façon. C'est toi qui te plaignais qu'on était toujours collés. Faut savoir ce que tu veux.

Murphy s'était barré de chez lui, en claquant la porte, après avoir balancé :

\- T'as raison, ne restons pas collés.

Depuis, leurs rapports étaient plutôt mitigés. Jasper en avait parlé avec Murphy (à la demande de Bellamy, mais il l'aurait fait même sans ça), mais il n'était pas assez en état pour insister longtemps. Du coup la conversation avait très vite mal tourné :

\- Bellamy t'aime mais il doit aussi faire ce qu'on lui demande au boulot.

\- Il me l'a déjà dit ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes faire le magnétophone.

Jasper s'étais mis à pleurer d'un coup et Murphy avait passé le reste du temps à le consoler en disant qu'il allait se réconcilier avec Bellamy que ce n'était qu'une dispute de couple, et que non _« tu n'es pas un magnétophone, je disais juste ça comme ça »_.

Jasper donna un coup de coude à Murphy tandis que Bellamy et Monty discutaient à propos de quelque chose.

\- Allez, parle lui.

Murphy souffla, agacé.

\- Il est là, tu te plains qu'il n'est plus assez là, profite qu'il soit là, insista Jasper.

Murphy faillit l'envoyer paître, mais il aperçu des larmes dans les yeux de Jasper. Saloperie d'emmerdeur hypersensible. Murphy fit un signe à Emori pour dire qu'il s'excusait pour toutes ces conneries, et se leva pour se tenir près de Bellamy. Il toussota.

\- Alors… Hm… ça va ?

\- Ça va, répondit Bellamy. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

Ils s'évitèrent du regard et Jasper fit la moue, prenant la main de Monty. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et fit un autre effort :

\- Les profs sont sympas ?

\- Plutôt sympa.

\- Tu leurs a bien léché les bottes jusqu'à l'anus, c'est bon ?

Et voilà, il déraillait déjà. Bellamy grogna :

\- Le seul que je lèche, c'est toi.

Jasper se posa les mains sur les oreilles en hurlant :

\- Trop de détails !

Emori se marra de son côté. Murphy se renfrogna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches :

\- Ah ouais ? Ça doit faire longtemps alors, parce que je m'en rappelle pas.

Bellamy craqua, et tant pis pour ceux qui pourraient les voir. Il attrapa son col pour rapprocher son visage du sien, puis il lécha sa joue jusqu'à son oreille, attrapant son lobe dans sa bouche, le mordillant, puis redescendant sa langue jusque dans le cou de Murphy qui lâcha un gémissement totalement malgré lui. Bellamy satisfait le relâcha.

\- Et maintenant tu te rappelles ?

Murphy était tout frissonnant et attrapa la nuque de Bellamy :

\- Je commence à me souvenir.

Il colla ses hanches et son torse contre le sien, d'une façon pas du tout innocente. Jasper murmura :

\- On est au lycée…

Ni Murphy, ni Bellamy ne semblèrent l'entendre. La main de Murphy descendit de sa nuque, frôla le dos de Bellamy du bous des doigts et se posa sur ses fesses. Et tout en lui criait _« j'ai envie de toi »_ , mais Jasper l'avait dit. Ils étaient au lycée. La sonnerie retentit, les ramenant sur terre. Ils se séparèrent, aussi frustré l'un que l'autre.

Bellamy se pencha vers Murphy et souffla à son oreille qu'il avait intérêt à rappliquer chez lui cette nuit. Murphy accepta.

Jasper avait déjà pris la main de Monty pour s'éloigner. Par contre Emori avait assisté à toute la scène. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle regrettait simplement que Murphy ne soit pas célibataire.

Tant pis, ce n'était pas si important.

xxx

Lincoln avait commencé à prendre des cachets pour se booster. Ses études, son travail, sa famille, Octavia, et tous les livres qu'il voulait lire, tout le sport qu'il voulait faire, tout ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et ça l'avait aidé à tenir le coup sans s'écrouler. C'était sans danger, s'était-il dit (en se mentant évidemment). _« J'arrêterai dès que ça ira mieux »,_ mais ça n'allait jamais mieux et il en avait toujours besoin pour tenir. Il faisait des études d'infirmer, il savait qu'il était en train de merder, mais c'était un peu trop tard. Il avait l'impression de ne plus tenir sans ces merdes, et c'était pour ça qu'au milieu de la nuit il se mettait à transpirer et à devoir se lever pour en prendre un, pour se calmer, pour respirer.

Mais promis, il allait arrêter.

 _Bientôt._

Sa main se mit à trembler en plein milieu du cours. Il inspira et expira pour se calmer, tout irait bien, tout à l'heure il prendrait un nouveau cachet.

Il arrêterait, _très bientôt_.

Dans les toilettes, il sortit de son sac ce qu'il lui fallait. Le sachet se vidait trop vite, il ne restait que trois cachets, Lincoln allait devoir en acheter d'autres. Ou essayer d'en profiter pour ne plus en prendre. Il en mit un dans sa bouche, attendit que ça fasse effet, se sentit mieux, prêt à affronter la journée.

Il arrêterait, _mais plus tard._

xxx

Bellamy s'était arrêté au milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit pas mal abandonné, et ils avaient coucher ensemble sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture avec Murphy. Ce n'était pas le truc le plus confortable du monde, ils se cognaient partout, il n'y avait pas de place, se déshabiller avait été une épreuve, les sièges étaient rentrés dans le dos de Bellamy et il n'avait même pas réussi à complètement étendre ses trop grandes jambes, ça avait été le truc le moins romantique du monde. Comment ils faisaient dans les films ? Ça paraissait toujours hyper sexy, mais en fait ça faisait mal, c'était inconfortable, une expérience de merde.

Murphy s'était cogné la tête sur le plafond et avait grimacé, ça l'avait rendu trop mignon un instant, mais aussi énervé et il s'était vengé sur le torse de Bellamy qu'il avait mordu, laissant des traces de dents.

Ils avaient manqué de souffle, plusieurs fois ils avaient essayé de trouver une position un peu meilleure, ils s'étaient foutu des coups de coudes, s'étaient battus sans faire exprès, s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre et s'étaient aimé follement. Puis ils étaient tombés presque épuisés, le corps tout entier de Murphy recouvrant Bellamy comme une couverture.

\- C'était à la fois horrible et génial, marmonna Murphy.

Bellamy pensait à peu près la même chose. Un de ses bras étaient complètement écrabouillé contre les sièges, il utilisa l'autre pour entourer le dos de Murphy et dessiner des hiéroglyphes sur ses omoplates.

\- Je suis désolé d'être moins présent, dit Bellamy, je suis désolé de devoir cacher notre relation au lycée.

Murphy grogna.

\- Sois patient, un an et plus personne ne pourra rien nous dire. Ajouta Bellamy.

Murphy leva son visage pour le regarder.

\- Je ne suis pas patient.

La main de Bellamy s'égara dans ses cheveux qu'il tira doucement en arrière :

\- Je sais. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Murphy poussa un soupire et ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas. Il posa sa joue sur le torse de Bellamy. L'amour c'était de la merde, juste baiser, c'était moins prise de tête. Ils auraient pu s'envoyer en l'air tant qu'ils le voulaient, sans se poser de question, sans se manquer, sans avoir besoin de se parler. Mais Murphy était tombé amoureux, et pas seulement un peu, ça devenait presque compulsif. Bellamy était encré en lui, et lui farfouillait le cœur et les entrailles. Son nom marqué au fer rouge dans son crâne, il aimait le faire rouler sous sa langue, le goûter comme un nouveau plat. Il glissait dans sa bouche, puis venait s'enrouler dans ses tripes. Bellamy. Bell.

\- Bellamy, murmura-t-il.

\- Hm... ?

Il l'aimait, et ça compliquait tout. Bellamy venait à lui manquer dans des moments stupides. Par exemple pendant le cours de philo, au milieu de pourquoi et de qu'est ce que, il se surprenait à penser à ses mains. En sport alors qu'il courrait, il imaginait sa voix. Alors qu'Emori lui parlait, il se voyait embrasser la bouche de Bellamy comme s'il cherchait à respirer. Et puis Bellamy était là, il le voyait, il s'avançait vers lui, ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre, sans pouvoir se toucher, où juste avec les yeux. Et Murphy avait l'impression de s'embraser, parce que Bellamy le regardait et chacun de ses regards étaient des baisers secrets. Il le déshabillait en cachette devant tout le monde, et l'aimait sans faire un geste. Et Murphy était accro, complètement accro. A tout ça, à leurs discussions, à sa main frôlant celle de Bellamy, à leurs silences, à leurs mots. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer, et il devait le faire quand même parce que Jaha avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Murphy.

Il l'entendit, le cœur de Bellamy, qui bondit dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses mots, et Murphy se sentit sourire. Embrassant sa peau à cet endroit.

L'amour c'était de la merde.

Mais se sentir aimé…

Ça avait quelque chose d'enivrant.

\- Je vais essayer d'être patient. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire semblant d'être content.

\- Bien sûr.

Murphy ferma les yeux une minute.

Ils sortirent de la voiture pour se rhabiller, c'était plus simple ainsi, de toute façon il n'y avait personne. Ils allèrent chez Bellamy, Murphy se blottit contre lui sur le canapé, devant Bob l'Eponge.

Murphy fit des efforts, évita de trop ronchonner, même si Bellamy ne mangea pas une seule fois avec lui durant toute la semaine (il lui avait dit qu'il allait être patient, est-ce que Bellamy avait compris _« okay alors c'est bon je peux te laisser tomber »_ ?), il essaya vraiment d'être patient comme il l'avait dit. Murphy laissa même Jasper lui faire des toutes petites tresses dans les cheveux pendant une heure où ils n'avaient pas cours, en se disant que ça cultiverait sa patience (et puis Murphy avait-il déjà réussi à refuser quelque chose à Jasper ?).

\- Il pense à toi, lui dit Jasper pour le rassurer.

\- Hm.

\- Et puis vous pouvez vous voir tout le reste du temps.

\- C'est vrai.

Murphy était assis sur un banc, entre les jambes de Jasper assit sur le dossier du banc qui était entrain d'accrocher un élastique à une des tresses qu'il avait faites. Monty était assis à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule, il dévissait et revissait toujours la même vis d'un objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Emori était assise sur son bout de banc, elle ne parlait pas, cette histoire ne la regardait pas.

\- Une année passe vite, dit Monty.

\- On pourrait retourner à Disneyland l'année prochaine ? Demanda soudainement Jasper.

Murphy eut un fin sourire.

\- Ce serait bien, dit-il.

Emori fut curieuse :

\- Vous êtes allés à Disney ?

Les trois garçons lui racontèrent leurs vacances. Jasper, pendant un moment, fut de particulièrement bonne humeur. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le décès de Maya. Jasper lâcha un instant les cheveux de Murphy et lui donna son portable pour qu'Emori puisse regarder les photos qu'il avait gardé dessus. Puis il prit une nouvelle mèche de cheveux de son frère et la tressa. Murphy mit Bellamy dans un coin de sa tête durant un instant. Patience.

xxx

« Carnet de bord : fin octobre.

Ce sont les vacances et je m'ennuie terriblement. Anya passe du temps avec ses amis, Emori reste enfermée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, et moi j'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs pour la rentrée, j'ai aussi organisé et planifié mon travail de délégué, réfléchis à ce que je pourrais mettre en place, appelé Clarke pour lui en parler.

Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire…

Mon portable vibre.

C'était Clarke, elle me proposait de nous voir. J'y suis allée, on a un peu parlé de la rentrée, mais très vite on a parlé d'autres choses et je ne sais pas comment, elle a réussi à m'entraîner au cinéma. Elle s'est gentiment moquée de moi quand après la séance j'ai parlé du film avec un certain intérêt :

\- Alors comme ça, Lexa tu sais aussi t'amuser ?

Elle avait un sourire amusé et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autres que lui dire :

\- Et toi Clarke ?

Elle a rit.

J'ai préféré rentrer ensuite. Je sais comment je vais m'occuper pendant ces vacances, ça va être très simple. Je vais lire, aller marcher, aller courir aussi, je vais m'entraîner avec Anya quand elle sera là sur certaines prises de judo, je vais ignorer Emori. Et surtout, je ne vais pas penser à Clarke (et éviter de trop répondre à ses SMS). »

xxx

Pendant les vacances, Murphy et Jasper bossèrent avec les enfants toute la semaine. Monty décida de faire de même à la serre. Bellamy passa du temps avec sa petite sœur. Le soir il allait chercher Murphy et il rattrapait un peu le temps. Monty et Jasper composaient de la même façon, s'envoyant quelques SMS dans la journée, toujours heureux de se retrouver le soir. Le week-end, Bellamy organisa un gros repas, tout le monde était là, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, mais également Octavia (normale) et Lincoln. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment, même Murphy qui réussit à composer avec le monde et le bruit, tant qu'il pouvait faire du pied à Bellamy sous la table.

Les choses s'envenimèrent à la rentrée, quand Bellamy expliqua à Murphy, dès le mardi, qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce soir là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai été invité à boire un coup avec les profs.

Murphy n'avait rien dit, il avait hoché la tête, et ce fut tout. Bellamy fut surpris, il s'attendait à ce que Murphy s'énerve, mais il ne le fit pas, et d'une certaine manière c'était encore plus inquiétant.

Surtout qu'il avait une autre mauvaise nouvelle, dès le lendemain.

\- Ce week-end je pars avec des amis au baptême du fils d'un pote. Je voulais t'inviter mais il se trouve qu'ils sont pas super ouvert dans sa famille et vont péter un plomb si je me ramène avec mon petit ami.

\- Donc, tu préfères me cacher pour me protéger. Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai juste pas envie de créer des ennuies.

\- _Bien sûr._ Fit Murphy avec un air ironique.

Bellamy eut l'impression de marcher sur des braises, il voulait se justifier mais Murphy secoua finalement la tête :

\- Vas-y et amuse toi bien. Ce n'est qu'un week-end après tout.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

Bellamy ne fut pas soulagé. Il aurait été plus rassuré que Murphy pète un plomb.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me montrerais patient, dit Murphy.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Je passerai le week-end avec Emori, pas de problème.

\- Avec Emori ?

\- Ouais, elle voulait qu'on fasse un tour en ville un de ces quatre, c'est l'occasion.

Bellamy sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en lui, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher Murphy de voir qui il voulait, alors que lui-même l'abandonnait pour une raison qui pouvait paraître bidon. Murphy eut l'air calme comme ça, mais le jeudi soir et le vendredi soir, il décida de dormir chez lui, sous prétexte que Jasper serait là et que ça faisait longtemps (en fait pas du tout puisqu'il y était déjà le mardi). Bellamy essaya de le convaincre de venir, mais Murphy refusa.

\- Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec les profs, profiter de ta petite sœur, ou mater tes films débiles avec tes potes.

Le ton de Murphy était calme mais Bellamy avait bien compris l'attaque.

À l'intérieur de lui, Murphy bouillonnait, il passa ces jours là à ravaler sa rage. Le vendredi soir, il envoya balader Jasper et Monty qui cherchaient à lui changer les idées et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrettait de ne pas avoir de joins.

Comme il l'avait dit, Murphy sortit avec Emori le samedi. Jasper et Monty les accompagnèrent, mais ça Murphy ne le dit pas à Bellamy. Qu'il cultive sa jalousie un peu, ça lui ferait les pieds. Murphy eut du mal à se montrer ouvert et amicale, il commanda de l'alcool dans le bar où ils se posèrent. D'être assis, de boire une bière, lui permit de se détendre un tout petit peu. Emori le fit marrer en racontant une histoire qui lui était arrivé dans son ancien lycée. La jeune fille était drôle et sa façon de raconter les choses, ne pouvait que lui arracher un sourire, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Jasper et Monty s'engouffrèrent dans la faille qu'Emori avait crée et réussirent à mettre Murphy de meilleure humeur. Si bien qu'il passa une fin d'après-midi plus joyeuse que le début.

Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de ce crétin de Bellamy pour s'amuser de toute façon ? Non.

Murphy ne répondit pas aux SMS qu'il lui envoya, allant même jusqu'à éteindre son portable et l'oublier dans son sac.

Jasper voulu aller faire un tour au parc avant qu'ils ne se séparent et ils furent tous d'accord.

\- Je connais un raccourci depuis là, dit Murphy.

Ils le suivirent, passant dans des ruelles un peu étroites et un terrain vague paumé.

\- T'es sûr que c'est un raccourci ? Demanda Jasper. J'ai l'impression qu'on est paumé.

\- T'es sûr que tu vis ici ? Demanda Murphy. On n'est pas paumé.

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Monty qui haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'était jamais passé dans le coin.

\- On est paumé, insista Jasper.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais referma sa bouche et s'arrêta. Jasper qui marchait derrière lui rentra dedans. Les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea Jasper.

Murphy fit un signe pour qu'il se la ferme et montra quelque chose du doigt. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Jasper et Monty reconnurent Lincoln, Emori resta en retrait sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est Lincoln, constata Monty à voix basse.

\- On va lui dire bonjour, dit Jasper plus fort.

Murphy lui donna un coup pour qu'il se la ferme et murmura :

\- Le gars qui est avec lui, je le connais.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et Monty demanda doucement :

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un dealer, il me fournissait en cannabis.

\- Tu as des supers relations, marmonna Jasper.

\- C'est bon, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu. Et ce que je me demande c'est ce que Lincoln fait avec lui.

Ils regardèrent et les virent échanger quelque chose. Murphy les poussa pour qu'ils dégagent de là avant qu'on ne les remarque et tous le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent finalement au parc, sans avoir échangé une seule parole, réfléchissant tous. Sauf Emori.

\- Alors, ex-drogué ? Demanda-t-elle à Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si on veut, fit Murphy qui n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

Jasper les coupa

\- Vous croyez que Lincoln se drogue ?

\- Y a des chances, dit Murphy.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On en parle à Bellamy ?

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- On pourrait mais pas de bol pour lui, il n'est pas là, dit-il assez amèrement.

Monty intervint :

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à Octavia d'abord. Peut-être qu'on se trompe sur ce qu'on a vu.

Jasper se tordit les doigts.

\- Ça craint.

Murphy s'étira :

\- Non. Je m'en fous.

Il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur un banc du parc. Jasper et Monty ne réussirent pas vraiment à s'amuser comme prévu sur les balançoires et ils se contentèrent de se mettre dessus sans trop se balancer. Ignorant les quelques gamins présents. Emori rejoignit Murphy.

\- C'est qui alors ce Lincoln ?

\- Le chéri de la petite sœur de Bellamy. Et la petite sœur de Bellamy est comme la prunelle de ses yeux. S'il apprend qu'elle sort avec un drogué, il va péter un plomb.

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux ne rien lui dire.

Murphy avait beau dire qu'il s'en foutait, il pensait à Bellamy. Tellement surprotecteur, que la nouvelle le rendrait fou. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas envie de le rendre fou.

\- Octavia est peut-être au courant, ajouta Emori, peut-être qu'elle-même se drogue.

Murphy se mordit l'ongle du pouce. S'il arrivait quelque chose à sa petite sœur, Bellamy ne se contenterait pas de devenir fou. Peut-être qu'il fallait lui dire pour qu'il puisse agir. Sauf que présentement, Murphy n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

\- Mais c'est son problème n'est ce pas ? On n'a pas à juger, continua Emori.

Murphy acquiesça.

\- C'est sans doute qu'occasionnel. J'ai déjà fumé de la chicha avec des potes, on n'en est pas mort.

\- Effectivement, c'est sans doute ça, dit Murphy.

Jasper serrait plus fort les cordes de la balançoire, son humeur totalement morose. Soudain il sentit qu'on le poussait dans le dos. Monty s'était levé et fit vaciller sa balançoire en le poussant. Ils restèrent silencieux, Jasper n'ayant pas l'air d'aller mieux du tout. Il se perdit dans ses pensés jusqu'à ce que Monty l'arrête d'un coup en l'attrapant et passant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Monty ?

\- Hmmm, j'avais juste envie d'un câlin.

Jasper retrouva le sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Monty.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On en parlera à Clarke, je suis sûr qu'elle aura une idée, dit Jasper.

\- Oui, on va faire ça.

\- Les choses vont s'arranger n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave

Monty acquiesça.

\- C'est bon Monty, je ne vais pas pleurer, je vais tenir le coup.

Mais Monty ne relâcha pas Jasper pour autant.

\- J'ai dis que j'avais envie d'un câlin.

Il entendit Jasper rire doucement, et le serra un peu plus fort.

Cette fin d'après-midi fut écourtée, et ils se séparèrent plus vite que prévu. Emori rentra de son côté. Jasper raccompagna Monty chez lui et Murphy rentra seul. Il se sentait mélancolique, énervé, triste. Il sortit son portable en espérant pouvoir y trouver des tas d'appels en absences et messages de la part de Bellamy. Au final il n'y avait rien et ses entrailles se nouèrent. Bellamy devait être vachement occupé, voilà tout.

xxx

Jasper et Monty appelèrent Clarke. Ils mirent le haut parleur.

\- Je suis avec Lexa, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle entende ? Elle peut aussi vous conseiller.

Ils dirent que non. Ils savaient que Lexa était quelqu'un d'assez stratégique, elle pourrait réellement les aider. Sans parler de Lincoln, ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient croisé un ami à eux avec un dealer, et ils se demandaient s'ils devaient en parler à la famille ou la petite amie. Ils restèrent vagues. Clarke était assez maligne et s'ils en disaient trop, elle comprendrait.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez commencer par en parler à votre ami pour commencer. Dit Clarke. Vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas eu échange de drogue.

\- On les a vu s'échanger quelque chose.

\- Mais rien ne dit de ce que c'était.

Lexa intervint :

\- Il y a beaucoup de chance pour que vous ayez raison. Vous croisez votre ami avec un dealer, dans un coin peu fréquenté, et vous les voyez faire un échange.

\- Mais si vous avez tort et que vous en parlez à des personnes non concernées, cela va plus créer des ennuies qu'autre chose. Donc la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'abord d'en parler à votre ami et de voir ce qu'il vous dit.

\- Il risque cependant de vous mentir, s'il estime que ça ne vous regarde pas, ajouta Lexa.

\- Alors comment on sait ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Vous l'acculez, en disant que vous l'avez vu et qu'il ne faudrait pas vous prendre pour des cons, et que s'il vous ment, vous allez le dénoncer. S'il ment, il risque de paniquer et de vous dire la vérité en échange de votre silence.

Jasper et Monty hochèrent la tête.

\- Clarke tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Vous pouvez faire comme ça, pour être sûr, essayez ensuite de comprendre ses raisons et d'en parler avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour arrêter, si effectivement il se drogue.

\- Okay, fit Jasper. Vous gérez les filles, merci pour votre aide. Merci.

\- De rien, fit Clarke. Besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non ça ira.

Jasper et Monty raccrochèrent et décidèrent entre eux d'essayer de parler à Lincoln quand ils pourraient le voir.

xxx

Murphy arriva devant la maison et reconnu la voiture. Bellamy en sortit et vint le rejoindre sur le trottoir.

\- Tu n'étais pas à un baptême avec tes potes homophobes toi ?

Bellamy l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Murphy le repoussa, énervé.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Mes potes ne sont pas homophobes, c'est la famille de celui qui baptise sa fille. Et non je n'y suis pas, je suis rentré plus tôt. J'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dis que j'aurais dû t'emmener et envoyer paître les cons. Tu me manquais.

\- Je te manquais pas, tu as juste eu peur que je ramène Emori dans mon lit.

Murphy avait dit ça sous un accès de colère, mais la façon dont Bellamy se crispa lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché juste. Il vit rouge et le poussa.

\- Retournes-y, je ne vais pas te faire cocu ! Je te larguerai avant ça.

Bellamy attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

\- Tu me manquais réellement.

Murphy secoua son bras assez fort pour le désarticuler, mais Bellamy le tint plus fort.

\- Lâche-moi putain.

\- C'est vrai que je m'inquiétais. Vous vous entendez tellement biens tous les deux.

Murphy poussa un rugissement de frustration :

\- Je sais que je ne mérite pas ta confiance, mais bordel de merde, je pensais quand même que tu me faisais confiance. Pauvre connard naïf que je suis.

Bellamy l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu me manquais, John. Vraiment. Tu me manquais. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne, que quelque chose cloche entre nous, et en plein milieu de l'Eglise je me suis levé et je suis parti pour revenir. Je devais te parler, te dire que je t'aime, que j'ai peur de te perdre. Oui j'ai peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs, à cause de la façon dont elle te fait sourire si facilement.

\- Si on s'éloigne, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ragea Murphy. C'est toi Bellamy, tu as toujours un truc à faire, quelqu'un à voir. Je comprends pour Octavia, je sais à quel point elle t'est précieuse, mais ces connards de profs qui t'apportent que dalle, non je n'y arrive pas. Et puis t'es juste qu'un foutu lâche. Qui me cache au lycée, qui me cache à la famille homophobe de potes que tu ne vois jamais.

\- Tu sais que c'est pour le travail.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à épouser ton travail ! Fous moi la paix.

Bellamy essaya de l'embrasser mais Murphy le cogna pour qu'il le lâche. Il regretta son geste quasiment immédiatement, le regard blessé de Bellamy ne l'aida pas à ne pas culpabiliser.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Bellamy.

\- J'ai accepté qu'on se cache au lycée parce que je me disais que si tu perdais ce travail, je te verrais moins. Tu te souviens ? Dit Murphy plus calmement. Maintenant je ne te vois presque plus, à cause de ce travail. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore faire des efforts, ni même quel intérêt j'aurais à me cacher !

Bellamy se rapprocha à nouveau. Murphy le laissa le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis con. Dit Bellamy.

\- Oui.

\- C'était devenu facile ces derniers temps, toi et moi.

\- Alors t'as décidé de foutre la merde.

\- Non, j'ai fais l'erreur de croire que c'était acquis, que je pouvais simplement moins te voir, parce que je te verrais toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, je parlais avec les gens et je me disais _« mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi John n'est pas là ? »,_ et je te cherchais partout, et j'avais l'impression d'entendre tes sarcasmes, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était comme ça souvent en ce moment. Les profs sont sympas, mais toi… Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un dingue et…

\- Et je passais la journée avec Emori.

Bellamy hocha la tête et Murphy soupira.

\- Il y avait Jasper et Monty avec nous. Et je ne suis pas amoureux d'Emori, tu le sais que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Je sais. La jalousie c'est nulle.

\- Je suis jaloux aussi, souvent, admit Murphy.

Il se recula et pinça très fort la joue de Bellamy :

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça a mis pour que j'accepte mes sentiments pour toi ?

\- Combien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Bell, je suis encore mort de trouille à propos de ça. Je ne tombe pas amoureux en deux coups temps trois mouvements. Emori est différente, je la trouve marrante, sympa, intéressante. Quelque part, je trouve qu'on se ressemble et c'est une bonne amie. Au mieux elle pourrait devenir un genre de cousine, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, et je ne coucherai pas avec elle dans ton dos. Ni avec personne.

Bellamy acquiesça doucement en se frottant la joue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas mais fais moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance. La jalousie a simplement pourri mon esprit.

\- Mais ça ne règle pas le problème, dit Murphy. J'ai dis que j'allais être patient, mais en fait tout ça me rend réellement furieux.

\- Et si on faisait un jour sur deux.

\- Quoi un jour sur deux ?

\- Un jour je mange avec toi, un jour avec les profs.

\- Deux jours sur trois, dit Murphy. Trois jours avec moi, deux avec les profs.

\- Ca me va, sourit Bellamy. Et les pauses de l'après-midi ?

\- Okay, mais je veux celle du mercredi matin.

\- Tu l'auras.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu es en train de penser que je suis un putain de merdeux capricieux ?

\- Je suis en train de penser que j'ai été un connard ces derniers temps, alors que je veux bien accepter quelques caprices.

Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre un moment, puis Murphy prit sa main et emmena Bellamy dans sa chambre. Bellamy le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et murmura à ses oreilles :

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as encore appelé Bell.

Murphy ronchonna :

\- J'étais en colère contre toi.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Bellamy. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ça va un peu mieux. Même si on s'engueule, qu'on se menace, qu'on se fâche et se fait la gueule, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va s'arrêter entre nous.

\- C'est vrai.

Murphy appuya sa bouche contre son torse pour qu'il n'entende pas ses cafouillages :

\- C'est vrai parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte.

Mais Bellamy l'entendit quand même. Passa ses doigts sous son menton et le força à relever son visage pour l'embrasser. Murphy le laissa faire cette fois-ci. Le baiser se fut plus passionné et les mains de Bellamy plus tripoteuse, mais quand il essaya de déshabiller Murphy, celui-ci l'arrêta :

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Dit-il.

\- Toi ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- J'en suis le premier surpris.

Il poussa doucement Bellamy par les épaules et celui-ci le laissa faire. Murphy le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et se mit à côté de lui.

\- J'ai envie d'autre chose, murmura Murphy.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, quelque chose, je ne sais pas.

Il posa ses doigts sur le bras de Bellamy et le caressa doucement, puis il l'attrapa et embrassa doucement son poignet, son avant bras, le creux de son coude, remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Embrassa son cou, puis descendit sa bouche sur l'autre bras, jusqu'à sa paume. Bellamy le laissa faire, tandis que chaque baiser lui procurait des frissons et provoquait un feu d'artifice dans son corps. Sa respiration était plus saccadée, rien qu'avec ça.

Murphy demanda à Bellamy de lui tourner le dos et celui-ci s'exécuta. Doucement il glissa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt, le faisant remonter pour l'enlever. Il le jeta dans un coin et commença à embrasser le dos de Bellamy, chaque grain de peau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait même pas si ça plaisait à Bellamy où s'il frissonnait juste parce qu'il avait froid. Mais Murphy savait, il avait compris quelque chose, sa relation avec Bellamy, elle était sans cesse en évolution.

Au début, c'était surtout la baise.

Puis Bellamy l'avait apprivoisé, doucement, à petit pas, lui avait montré que la tendresse était importante aussi et Murphy avait glissé dans une histoire de couple où de simples câlins pouvait lui faire du bien. Une caresse, un baiser, juste être contre Bellamy, suffisait parfois à lui donner des frissons.

Bellamy l'avait forcé à devenir plus doux, à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, à le répéter quand il en avait besoin, envie. Moins souvent que Bellamy, trop souvent pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Bellamy s'était mis à lui manquer plus que de raison parfois.

Murphy avait fini par se sentir aimé, par comprendre que cette personne qu'il aimait tant, l'aimait aussi, que tout ça avait un sens.

Murphy pouvait tellement se laisser aller, que « Bell » lui échappait de la bouche, sans qu'il en ait conscience, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Murphy avait même la trouille de le perdre au point de ne pas supporter l'éloignement que Bellamy lui faisait subir ces derniers temps.

Et maintenant il voulait autre chose que de la baise, que coucher, que du sexe. Sans trop savoir quoi, sans trop savoir comment le donner ou l'obtenir. Il voulait simplement faire comprendre à Bellamy ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Son cœur qui divaguait.

Les papillons.

La chaleur.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Ne m'abandonne pas.

Il aimait chaque grain de peau, chaque partie du corps de Bellamy, mais plus encore, il aimait son cœur, sa tête, son âme. Lui. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser sa conscience, embrasser tout ce qu'il était, mais il pouvait essayer. Bellamy ferma les yeux et eut l'impression de naître à travers les baisers de Murphy, de prendre consistance. Il prenait conscience de son existence, de sa peau, de son corps, il pouvait compter ses os. Il aurait pu dire _« alors voilà qui je suis ? Alors voilà comment tu me vois »_. Doucement il attrapa une des mains de Murphy, croisa ses doigts avec les siens et les serra.

Quand il en eut fini avec le dos, Murphy fit en sorte que Bellamy se retourne et embrassa son visage, son cou, chaque partie (même infime) de son torse.

Au bout d'un long moment à se faire embrasser, Bellamy sentit le bras de Murphy se serrer autour de lui. Murphy ne lui dit rien alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre son cou. Il ne dit rien, mais Bellamy l'entendait. _« Je t'aime »_.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : il se passe quelques trucs dans ce chapitre. Je sais que c'était un peu dégoulinant encore, mais bon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	48. Les cachets pour la toux

**Prompt :** On a rendez-vous avec une bagarre.

* * *

 **48\. Les cachets pour la toux.**

Monty s'était endormi sur sa table, tandis que le prof de philosophie parlait. Ce n'était pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, c'était juste la faute de Jasper. Il l'avait maintenu éveillé toute la nuit d'avant suite à une crise d'angoisse. Jasper s'était réveillé après un cauchemar où il avait eu l'impression d'être enfermé dans une pièce dont les murs se refermaient sur lui, et Monty l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui racontant des bêtises pour le faire destresser. Jasper s'était endormi à moitié, en position assise, contre lui et Monty l'avait allongé, remontant la couverture sur lui. Jasper avait attrapé sa main.

\- Monty.

\- Je suis là, l'avait rassuré Monty.

Jasper ne l'avait pas relâché mais avait complètement sombré dans un nouveau sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jasper faisait des cauchemars et que ça le réveillait et le faisait angoisser. Depuis qu'il était petit, ça lui arrivait de temps à autre. Mais ces derniers temps, avec la mort de Maya, c'était devenu beaucoup plus récurent, et Monty ça l'inquiétait tellement de le voir dans cet état, que la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Restant éveillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer que Jasper allait bien.

Jasper n'écoutait rien du cours, et regardait Monty. Il fit marcher sa main sur sa table, doigt après doigt, tout doucement, jusqu'à passer sur la table de Monty. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, hésitants, alors que Monty poussait un petit soupir. Plus un bruit, plus un geste, puis tout doucement la main de Jasper reprit vie et ses doigts continuèrent de marcher, par là c'était le visage de Monty, avec son petit nez qui dépassait de sous ses bras. L'index de Jasper, petit rebelle, s'amusa à grimper dessus. Monty plissa le nez dans son sommeil et Jasper sourit. Le pouce caressa un bout de joue. Le petit doigt chatouilla le coin de la bouche, puis les doigts grimpèrent et allèrent faire une course dans les cheveux. Jouant à s'y emmêler, faisant un cache à cache, s'allongeant tranquille. Ah, l'annulaire, assez coquin, fit le tour de l'oreille, puis revins se battre avec son frangin le majeur.

Puis le tonnerre fit sursauter les doigts, la main et Jasper tout entier, tandis que Monty se redressait d'un coup. Le prof venant de frapper sur leurs tables avec son classeur.

\- Bonne sieste ? Demanda-t-il.

Monty cligna pleins de fois des yeux, puis s'excusa :

\- Je me suis endormi, je suis désolé.

Il avait la marque de son bras sur un bout de sa joue et semblait complètement épuisé. Il se frotta un œil, prit son stylo, prêt à prendre des notes. Le prof le fixa un moment, puis scruta le visage de Jasper et sa feuille complètement vide de notes, mais remplis de petits gribouillis en tout genre. Il leur mit deux heures de colle chacun pour leur apprendre à prendre plus au sérieux leurs études.

Monty décida que puisqu'il avait déjà la colle, il pouvait tout aussi bien passer le reste du temps à dormir, et comme Jasper n'avait, de toute façon, prit aucune note, il continua de dorloter Monty dans son sommeil.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les heures de colle, c'était que la plupart du temps, elles avaient lieu avec Bellamy. Ce dernier se retrouvait à faire des heures supp' mais du coup il était plus payé. Murphy râla pour la forme, mais décida de venir s'incruster aux heures de colle. Bellamy ne resta pas assis à son bureau, après avoir donné les exercices à Monty et Jasper, il s'installa à la table de Murphy et ils passèrent les deux heures à discuter doucement, tout en s'effleurant les épaules et en se tripotant les doigts.

Jasper et Monty firent leurs exercices, tout en parlant entre eux, soit du travail à faire, soit d'autres choses. Jasper regarda de temps en temps du côté de Bellamy et Murphy et chuchota à Monty :

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre eux, non ?

Monty acquiesça.

\- Je les trouve moins crispés, fit-il.

\- C'est vrai que Murphy était super tendu ces derniers temps, dit Jasper.

Ils l'observèrent du coin de l'œil. Murphy avait l'air détendu, il faisait son petit sourire en coin, et même si Jasper et Monty n'entendaient pas ce qu'il disait, ils savaient que c'était sûrement quelque chose de proche du sarcasme (mais ceux plus doux, qu'il utilisait pour flirter avec Bellamy). Bellamy le regardait, sans presque cligner des yeux, lui souriait, et les deux adolescents étaient prêts à parier qu'il devait taquiner Murphy.

Jasper souffla, rassuré. Ça avait l'air d'être un souci en moins. Leurs disputes, leur éloignement, l'avait inquiété, ajoutant un poids à sa déprime. La découverte de Lincoln discutant avec un dealer n'avait rien arrangé. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait un cauchemar peu de temps auparavant. Monty attira son attention en tapotant doucement son stylo sur les exercices à faire et Jasper se concentra à nouveau là-dessus.

À la fin des deux heures, ils tendirent leurs feuilles à Bellamy, puis ils s'échappèrent voulant passer le reste du samedi après-midi ensemble. Bellamy et Murphy restèrent encore un moment assis à leur place, continuant de parler du sujet commencé, puis ils se levèrent. Murphy s'étira, Bellamy attrapa son sac.

\- Je dois passer en salle des profs pour mettre les exercices dans le casier, dit-il.

Murphy l'accompagna. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, Bellamy déposa les feuilles de Jasper et Monty, puis il prit la main de Murphy alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bâtiments.

\- Wouh, t'as pas peur de te faire virer de faire ton rebelle ainsi ?

Bellamy le coinça contre un mur et embrassa sa bouche.

\- Pas du tout peur, dit-il en se décollant.

Murphy eut un sourire ironique :

\- Parce qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Entre autre, admit Bellamy.

Murphy appuya ses doigts en dessous de ses côtes le faisant sursauter :

\- Je te pardonne d'être un gros lâche, se moqua Murphy.

Bellamy frotta son nez contre le sien et embrassa à nouveau sa bouche. Ils sortirent ensuite du lycée. Bellamy avait pris sa voiture, et les conduisit en ville plutôt qu'à l'appartement. Ils se contentèrent de se balader main dans la main. Comme un « vrai couple », se dit Murphy, et cette réalisation, même des mois après, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre. Il se demandait, s'il restait des années avec Bellamy, est-ce qu'il s'y habituerait ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par devenir lui-même mièvre et dégoulinant ? Est-ce qu'il donnerait la becquée à Bellamy, à table, en lui refilant des surnoms débiles ?

Il grimaça, il espérait que non.

Se balader main dans la main, okay.

Mais pour le dîner aux chandelles sous la lune, le violoniste à côté, beurk.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- À notre divorce si tu me demandes un jour de t'embrasser sous un soleil couchant sur une plage de sable fin.

Bellamy ricana :

\- J'y pensais pourtant. On pourrait aussi s'embrasser devant un arc-en-ciel après avoir fait un vœu.

Murphy eut un frisson de dégoût, alors que le sourire de Bellamy s'agrandissait.

\- Alors mon John d'amour chéri que j'aime, ça ne te dit pas qu'on mange des spaghettis dans la même assiette ?

Murphy relâcha sa main en se grattant le bras :

\- Je choppe des boutons, arrête.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?

\- QUOI ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu parlais de divorce, donc je suppose que tu veux.

Murphy se frotta les cheveux :

\- C'était une façon de parler. Arrête !

\- On pourrait se marier, et aller à l'Eglise en calèche.

\- Je crois même pas en Dieu ! Et une calèche ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Ou bien sur un poney qui s'appellerait Sweetie.

\- T'es fou Bellamy.

\- Les gens nous enverraient des pétales de fleurs.

Bellamy aperçu le sourire de Murphy, qu'il essayait de contenir, et passa son bras autour de sa taille, continuant son délire :

\- On ferait des photos de nous deux au dessus d'un pont, les cheveux au vent.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres.

\- On ouvrirait la salle de bal avec notre premier slow, sous les vivas d'une foule déchaînée.

Les yeux de Murphy roulèrent dans leurs orbites, mais sa bouche s'étirait de plus en plus.

\- Je déclamerais alors un poème d'amour foudroyant et tu clignerais des yeux comme une biche, avant de te jeter à mon cou en m'avouant un amour fou et passionné.

Murphy craqua et éclata de rire, il donna un coup de coude à Bellamy :

\- T'es vraiment con, tu regardes trop de films.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté notre lune de miel avec le chemin de bougie qui conduirait à une barque, pour faire une balade sur le lac sous une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Oh putain, l'horreur.

Bellamy vint murmurer à son oreille :

\- Nous ferions l'amour dans un champ de fleurs.

\- T'as pensé à tous les insectes qu'il y avait là dedans et qui viendrait nous grimper sur la peau ?

\- Puis je te parlerais de la beauté de tes yeux et tu me ferais un compliment sur mes cheveux.

\- Bien sûr. Il ne manque plus que l'arrivée des fées et de la licorne, et on aura atteint le fond.

Leurs rires se mêlèrent alors qu'ils imaginaient la scène. Bellamy embrassa sa tempe. Il allait ajouter quelque chose de plus sérieux, mais une femme, qui distribuait des prospectus dans la rue, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous voulez atteindre la plénitude ? Rejoignez notre communauté. Dit-elle en leur tendant un des papiers.

Murphy eut un sourire ironique :

\- La plénitude on l'atteint quand on baise ensemble, dit-il. Pas besoin d'une communauté pour ça.

La femme se pencha vers lui. C'était une femme brune aux cheveux longs, à la peau basanée et habillée d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et jean, elle paraissait plutôt normale au premier abord.

\- La baise ne dure qu'un temps, lui dit-elle.

Puis elle lui mit un des prospectus dans les mains :

\- Venez voir par vous-même, et vous verrez qu'il existe des endroits dans ce monde où il est possible d'être réellement heureux.

Murphy fronça les sourcils et ricana moqueur :

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens ! Dit-il avec ironie.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, parce que vous ne l'avez pas encore vu.

Mais cette femme était clairement une totale illuminée. Murphy essaya de lui rendre le prospectus et jeta un regard amusé à Bellamy :

\- Ça te dit de faire partit d'une secte toi ?

Il secoua la tête. La femme eut l'air outrée :

\- Ce n'est pas une secte, c'est une communauté.

\- Communauté, c'est l'autre nom pour secte, insista Murphy.

\- Notre communauté vous montrera le chemin vers la lumière, dit la femme en lui souriant.

\- Wouaouh, fit Murphy en levant les mains en l'air, magnifique, moi qui ai toujours rêvé de me refaire une petite beauté au soleil.

Elle roula des yeux :

\- Vous vous moquez.

\- Sans déconner ?

\- Moi aussi, au début, j'étais sceptique, mais ils m'ont sauvé.

\- En vous lobotomisant ?

\- En m'apportant une nouvelle vie, plus riche, plus heureuse. Ce qu'il vous manque, de toute évidence.

Bellamy commença à entraîner Murphy avec lui, agacé par cette femme. Murphy le stoppa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis très heureux, dit-il.

\- Les gens heureux ne font pas de sarcasme.

Elle posa de nouveau le prospectus dans ses mains :

\- Venez voir par vous mêmes, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux (qu'elle avait couleur ambre, plutôt hypnotisant) dans ceux de Murphy.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour parler à d'autres personnes. Murphy regarda le prospectus, il montrait un bâtiment illuminé par des néons. Il ne lut même pas ce qui était écris, et fit une boulette avec le papier pour le jeter dans la poubelle :

\- Quelles conneries, dit-il.

Puis il se blottit contre Bellamy.

\- Mais au moins, elle t'a interrompu dans ton flot de paroles embarrassantes.

\- Celles où je t'appelais mon John d'amour ? Ou bien le moment où je te parlais du moment où on s'offrira une balancelle pour prendre des photos de couple.

Murphy rit à nouveau.

\- C'est ça, bien sûr, tu rêves.

Bellamy rit avec lui, remonta sa main jusqu'à son crâne et le serra contre lui.

\- Ça ne te fait pas envie ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, grimaça Murphy, je crois que je préfère encore aller voir la lumière dans la communauté des illuminés.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Bellamy reprit sa main, et ils continuèrent à se balader sans rencontrer d'autres tarés.

xxx

Jasper et Monty voulaient parler à Lincoln, mais comment faire ? Ils n'avaient pas son numéro et ignoraient où il habitait. Ils auraient pu demander à Bellamy ou Octavia, mais ça aurait pu paraître suspect. Ils avaient songé à voler le portable d'Octavia, puis de lui rendre l'air de rien, mais échouèrent dans toutes leurs tentatives. Au final, ils se souvinrent que Lincoln travaillait dans un bar, peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'y rendre ?

Lexa les aida à savoir où il se trouvait en demandant à Octavia si elle connaissait l'adresse d'un bar assez sympa. Octavia se méfia, mais quand Lexa lui dit qu'elle voulait y aller avec Clarke, elle se radoucit et donna une adresse.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait donné l'adresse de celui où Lincoln travaillait.

Jasper et Monty entrèrent, s'assirent au bar et commandèrent un diabolo tous les deux. Ce n'était pas Lincoln au bar, alors soit ils s'étaient trompés, soit Lincoln n'était pas là. Monty prit le risque de demander à la serveuse qui était là, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui travaillait ici et qui s'appelait Lincoln.

\- Oui, Lincoln travaille effectivement ici, pourquoi ?

\- On est des amis, on voulait lui parler, dit Monty, vous savez quand il sera là ?

La jeune femme regarda sa montre :

\- Il bosse à dix-huit heures ce soir.

Jasper et Monty la remercièrent et décidèrent d'attendre. Elle, elle s'en fichait, tant qu'ils consommaient et après leur diabolo, ils commandèrent un café.

Lincoln finit par arriver, il aperçu les deux garçons et les salua. Jasper et Monty ne surent pas comment commencer la conversation. Jasper sans pincette, demanda finalement, trop directement :

\- Est-ce que tu te drogues ?

Lincoln fronça les sourcils, leur servit un nouveau café « offert par lui », et dit :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Monty donna un coup de coude à Jasper et murmura :

\- T'es trop direct.

\- Ben vas-y toi, pose les questions.

Monty tourna sa cuillère dans son café et demanda :

\- T'es sûr que tu ne te drogues pas ?

Jasper s'affala le nez sur le comptoir en rigolant et Monty lui mit un autre coup de coude. Lincoln croisa les bras :

\- Okay, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Et bien… Commença Jasper.

\- Il est possible qu'on t'ait croisé…

\- En compagnie d'un type un peu louche…

\- Qui serait peut-être un dealer…

\- Et du coup on se demandait, conclu Jasper.

Lincoln les fixa :

\- Vous faites toujours ça ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

\- Faire une phrase à deux ?

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Aucune idée, dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Donc vous m'avez croisé avec un type et vous avez déduis que je me droguais. Reprit Lincoln.

\- On vous a vu échangé un truc.

\- Ce truc pouvant être n'importe quoi, dit Lincoln. Ce type pouvant être n'importe qui.

\- Murphy le connaissait, il lui achetait ses barrettes de shit.

Lincoln resta maître de lui-même.

\- Vous faites erreurs, complètement.

\- Ou alors on a raison, et on devrait peut-être en parler à Octavia, dit Monty.

\- Si vous voulez, dit Lincoln sans se démonter. Je ne me drogue pas.

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent, l'air de demander à l'autre ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Lincoln n'avait pas du tout l'air de paniquer, peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? Insista Monty en tournant de nouveau ses yeux vers Lincoln.

\- On discutait, voilà tout.

\- Et tu ne lui as pas donné d'argent en échange de drogue ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non.

\- Alors il te donnait quoi ?

\- Des cachets pour la toux, sourit Lincoln. Vous m'excusez mais je dois aller travailler.

Il s'échappa, sentant sur lui le regard inquisiteur des deux adolescents sur lui. Et merde… Si Octavia l'apprenait… Il allait falloir qu'il jette tout, qu'il arrête. Ce serait l'occasion.

Lincoln évita Jasper et Monty, et ceux-ci finirent par abandonner et partir. Il servit encore quelques clients et décida de prendre une pause. Lincoln alla directement dans son casier où il entreposait ses affaires et en sortit un sachet qu'il planquait à l'intérieur. Il le prit et l'emmena aux toilettes pour le vider. Pendant un moment il tourna le sachet entre ses doigts, sortit un cachet et le mit dans sa bouche. Un dernier pour la route.

Juste un dernier.

Il approcha le sachet du trou des toilettes, il allait le vider, il allait vraiment le faire.

Mais Lincoln changea d'avis. Il referma finalement le sachet sans rien jeter et alla le ranger dans le casier.

Il arrêterait que le sachet serait vide. Ce serait de l'argent de gâché sinon.

xxx

Jasper et Monty en parlèrent le lendemain à Murphy, durant une pause du matin. Bellamy buvait un café avec les profs de son côté. Emori était là, mais ne participa pas au sujet.

\- Il vous a dit qu'il avait pris des cachets pour la toux et vous l'avez cru ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, dit Jasper, ensuite il nous a évité.

\- Ça prouve bien qu'il a quelque chose à cacher, fit Murphy.

\- Sûrement, mais il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui, ajouta Jasper.

\- Vous êtes des crétins, ronchonna Murphy, il se drogue un point c'est tout, je vais en parler à Bellamy.

Jasper passa d'une jambe sur l'autre tandis que les épaules de Monty s'affaissèrent.

\- On pourrait demander conseils à Clarke ou à Lexa ?

Emori émit un petit rire en entendant le nom de sa cousine, mais n'exprima pas son avis à ce sujet. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Si vous voulez mêler la princesse et sa copine à tout ça, c'est votre problème. Au final Bellamy finira par le savoir.

\- Bon… On devrait d'abord en parler à Octavia non ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Si ça vous chante, mais je ne laisse pas Bellamy dans l'ignorance, insista Murphy.

\- Tu peux peut-être attendre qu'Octavia en parle à Lincoln ? Proposa Monty.

\- Non. Bellamy va péter un câble s'il arrive quelque chose à sa petite sœur.

\- Tu dramatises, lui dit Jasper, elle n'est pas en danger.

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Lincoln est un type bien, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, même s'il se drogue, dit Monty.

\- T'en es sûr ? Répéta Murphy en regardant Monty cette fois-ci.

\- Laisses nous au moins en parler à Octavia d'abord, insista Jasper.

Murphy secoua la tête.

\- Alors allez lui dire maintenant, parce que je n'attendrai pas.

Jasper et Monty acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent pour aller parler à Octavia. Murphy resta seul avec Emori. Il se massa les tempes d'un air énervé.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, tenta Emori.

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas acheté des cachets pour la toux, dit Murphy.

\- Certes, fit Emori.

Elle s'étira comme un chat puis dit :

\- Il y a une chose de sûr, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous.

Murphy se massa la nuque :

\- Faut croire que non.

Octavia écouta Jasper et Monty lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu et se pinça les lèvres. Elle se doutait de quelque chose. Lincoln avait des agissements… Bizarres. Le fait qu'il se levait souvent la nuit _« à cause de maux de crânes »_ , le fait qu'il paraissait stressé par moment, différent. Ce week-end, elle l'avait senti se lever et avait fait semblant de dormir. Elle avait attendu qu'il aille dans la salle de bains et avait observé son manège. Qui cachait derrière un tiroir de simple cachet pour les maux de crâne hein ?

Elle avait hésité entre ouvrir la porte et le prendre sur le fait ou réfléchir à un moyen de lui parler. Finalement, elle était entrée dans la pièce et il avait sursauté.

\- Maux de crâne ? Avait-elle demandé.

Il avait hoché la tête, avait remis le tiroir en place comme si ça avait été normal. Il avait déjà mis le cachet dans sa bouche et garda le sachet dans sa main. Octavia avait attendu qu'il lui explique mais il avait embrassé son front.

\- Je suis crevé, je retourne me coucher, tu viens ?

Et ça avait été tout. Elle s'était demandée si elle ne s'en faisait pas trop, si elle ne tournait pas paranoïaque, mais Jasper et Monty venaient de confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Merci pour l'info, dit-elle.

Jasper la prévint :

\- Murphy va en parler à Bellamy, on n'a pas réussi à le dissuader de le faire.

Ça c'était mauvais, son frère allait forcément péter les plombs s'il apprenait que Lincoln se droguait. Il fallait qu'elle voit Lincoln avant.

\- D'accord.

Octavia les remercia à nouveau et s'éloigna pour téléphoner à Lincoln. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie et lui laissa un message, lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils se voient. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous du temps de midi à l'extérieur du lycée.

xxx

Lincoln écouta le message dans sa boite vocale. Il savait pourquoi Octavia voulait le voir, Jasper et Monty avaient dût cafter. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette rencontre sans paraître encore plus suspect. Il n'avait pas le choix, il retrouva Octavia au lieu du rendez-vous à l'heure dite. Lincoln voulu l'embrasser mais Octavia échappa à son étreinte.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu prends.

Il voulu feinter, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais elle le regarda l'air furieuse :

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir.

Lincoln se dégonfla. Octavia avait du caractère et elle ne le laisserait pas se foutre d'elle. Il lui expliqua qu'il prenait des cachets qui l'aidaient à tenir le coup dans toutes ses activités.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir le coup seul, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?

\- Je voulais simplement pouvoir tout gérer.

Octavia lui aurait bien mit un coup de poing dans la tronche, lui montrer que le peu qu'elle avait prit dans les cours de sport de combat, qu'elle prenait depuis la rentrée, pouvait déjà lui servir, mais elle se retint.

\- De toute évidence, tu es incapable de tout gérer seul, mais tu préfères te droguer qu'en parler, grand bien t'en fasse.

Lincoln soupira :

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Octavia.

\- Si c'est très simple. Sois tu arrêtes, tu prends sur toi, tu lèves la tête et affronte les problèmes, soit je te plante là.

Au regard qu'elle avait, elle était très sérieuse.

\- Je comptais arrêter quand ça irait mieux.

\- Tu expliqueras ça à mon frère quand il viendra pour te péter la tronche.

\- Ton frère est au courant ?

\- S'il ne l'est pas encore, il va bientôt l'être, c'est pour ça que je tenais à te voir aussi vite. Bell va devenir vraiment furieux quand il va l'apprendre, mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème. Le problème c'est que c'est fini entre nous si tu n'arrêtes pas, tu pourras toujours te trouver une nana à qui partager tes cachetons si tu veux, mais ce ne sera pas moi.

Lincoln souffla :

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter, avoua-t-il, ça me rend malade.

\- Tu peux arrêter si tu le décides, insista-t-elle, on peut ensuite aller voir un médecin pour t'aider, mais c'est par toi que ça commence.

Octavia était intraitable, elle voulait bien l'aider, mais pas s'il continuait ses conneries, pas si elle devait supporter qu'il s'enfonce dans une spirale infernale. Il finirait par lui mentir, par merder, et c'était peut-être cruelle, mais elle ne voulait pas partager cette existence, peu importe combien elle aimait Lincoln.

Celui-ci sortit de sa poche le sachet. Il restait encore pas mal de cachets dedans.

\- Il y en a aussi une réserve dans mon appartement, admit-il.

\- Je sais.

Elle prit le sachet de ses mains, se dirigea vers un restaurant et supplia qu'on la laisse utiliser les toilettes. Elle y jeta le tout, tira plusieurs fois la chasse et sortie.

\- Voilà, dit-elle. On fera pareil avec ta réserve.

Lincoln acquiesça.

\- Maintenant tu prends un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour qu'il t'aide, essaie d'avoir un rendez-vous pour ce soir. Je viens avec toi si ça te rassure.

Il ne put que hocher la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Je dois y retourner. À ce soir.

Octavia ne l'embrassa pas, et fit demi-tour, le plantant là. Lincoln se passa une main sur le front. Elle avait raison, il allait devoir surmonter ça. Il appela un médecin.

xxx

Dire que Bellamy devint furieux quand Murphy lui parla de Lincoln et de son petit souci, était un euphémisme. L'adulte serra les poings si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Son visage se transforma, ses traits y peignant un masque de colère. Ses yeux devinrent comme des puits sombres, marée noire où il valait mieux ne pas se perdre. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche fermée, un peu avancé comme déjà prêt à mordre. Et pourtant, malgré la tension, Bellamy paraissait calme tout à coup, silencieux et froid, vibrant d'une rage sourde. Murphy crut un moment qu'un grognement s'échapperait de sa bouche s'il l'ouvrait, mais quand Bellamy parla, son ton était très tranquille, trop tranquille. Sa voix plus grave encore que d'habitude.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu me dis ?

Murphy hocha la tête et répéta point par point ce qu'ils avaient vu avec Jasper, Monty et Emori, ainsi que la conversation que les deux gosses avaient eue avec Lincoln.

Murphy avait réussi à voir Bellamy à la pause de l'après-midi seulement, Emori les avait laissés seuls, Jasper et Monty avait essayé de retenir Murphy encore, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il avait eu raison ou tort, tellement Bellamy semblait prêt à prendre les armes pour buter l'homme qui pourrait devenir un danger pour sa petite sœur.

Et puis, Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et soupira, l'air devenant à nouveau plus respirable autour de lui tandis que ses épaules parurent un instant moins tendu. Il n'eut plus l'air aussi en colère, mais plutôt triste et déçu. Bellamy aimait bien Lincoln et avait du respect pour lui, il lui faisait confiance. Octavia se montrait épanouit dans cette relation et heureuse. Bellamy se sentait trahi, trompé. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver, que personne n'était invincible. Murphy lui-même avait fumé des joins. Mais il s'agissait du petit ami de sa sœur, et le fait qu'il se drogue pouvait la mettre en danger, elle. À cet instant, il ne pensait pas à Lincoln, à ses soucis, à ce qui avait pu le conduire à faire ça, il pensait à Octavia et c'était tout. Il ne laisserait pas Octavia sortir avec un drogué, peu importe que celui-ci soit gentil, drôle, cultivé et intéressant. Peu importe à quel point Lincoln avait prit soin d'elle à la base. Octavia passerait en premier, quoi qu'il arrive, et tant pis pour Lincoln. Il pouvait avoir toutes les bonnes raisons du monde, merder à ce point n'était pas permis quand on sortait avec Octavia.

Murphy prit la main de Bellamy dans la sienne, se demandant si ça pouvait le rassurer un minimum.

\- Je vais le buter, lâcha finalement Bellamy.

\- Si tu fais ça, ta petite sœur va te détester.

\- Je préfère qu'elle me déteste, plutôt qu'elle soit en danger.

\- Tu pourrais simplement parler avec elle.

Bellamy grogna :

\- Tu votes pour la discussion toi maintenant ?

Murphy soupira :

\- C'est pas comme si ma vie s'était améliorée en frappant tout le monde.

Bellamy se passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux, se les frottant avec énervement, cherchant une solution à ce merdier. Murphy avait raison d'une certaine manière, il devait parler à Octavia et si elle refusait d'entendre raison, il frapperait Lincoln à mort (peu importe que Lincoln soit possiblement plus fort que lui, d'ailleurs). Il aurait pu y aller tout de suite, mais il avait dans l'idée que la discussion ne serait ni apaisante, ni apaisé et il n'avait aucune envie de faire un esclandre au lycée. Jaha trouverait bien le moyen de lui faire des reproches à ce sujet, de le menacer de le virer, et aurait une idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se faire pardonner, qui ne plairait pas à Bellamy. Comme toutes les fois précédentes _(« ne vous mêlez pas des problèmes » « ne sortez pas avec John Murphy » « créer vous des liens parmi les profs même si vous n'avez aucun intérêt commun »_ ).

Bellamy décida d'attendre le soir, à l'appartement. D'ici là, il aurait peut-être le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, de se montrer plus posé, plus calme, de se sentir moins furieux par cette déception. Il passa un bras autour de Murphy et le tira contre lui.

\- On est au lycée, tout le monde nous voit.

\- Je dirai que je consolais un élève, marmonna Bellamy.

\- Tu veux que je fasse semblant de pleurer ?

\- Si tu veux.

Murphy se mit à geindre faussement et Bellamy retrouva un semblant de sourire alors que Murphy poussait des cris digne d'un cochon qu'on égorge en parlant d'une fille imaginaire qui se serait servis de lui comme d'un paillasson. Littéralement. Murphy continua jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Bellamy rire à son oreille. Il se tut, passa ses bras autour de Bellamy et le serra. Rien à foutre qu'on les voit, rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensent, rien à foutre qu'on les dénonce. Bellamy se sentait assez mal pour le prendre dans ses bras à la vue de tout le monde, alors Murphy le serrerait assez fort si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

L'avoir fait rire, était un plus.

Même quand la sonnerie retentie, ils ne se lâchèrent pas tout de suite. Bellamy prit un temps avant de se reculer et Murphy l'observa afin d'essayer de déceler comment il se sentait. Son regard restait noir, il ne souriait plus, et Murphy sentait la tension en lui. Forcément, cette histoire touchait à sa précieuse petite sœur, et Bellamy ne pouvait pas tout résoudre rien qu'en câlinant Murphy.

\- Ce soir, tu peux rentrer seul ?

\- Oui, le rassura Murphy.

\- Merci. Ce n'est pas… Je ne veux pas…

\- Je ne le prends pas mal. C'est pour Octavia, je comprends.

Bellamy souffla.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il. Bon. Je vais bosser. Je t'appelle.

\- D'accord.

Murphy se pencha et embrassa rapidement sa bouche. De toute façon les couloirs s'étaient vidés.

xxx

Murphy ne rentra pas seul, il prit le bus avec Jasper et Monty. Emori s'était fait conduire jusque chez ses cousines par d'autres amis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais en voiture ? Voilà une question que je me pose, demanda Murphy à Monty.

Monty haussa les épaules.

\- J'aime bien le bus, répondit-il.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- J'aime bien décider de rentrer à pied de temps en temps également, avec Jasper on va marcher un moment ensemble, partager, et ça me plait. Si je prends la voiture, on aura ce temps ensemble, mais il sera réduit et on ne pourra plus décider de rentrer à pied.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Sauf si on oublie que tu es venu en voiture, comme deux idiots.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Jasper réussissait à rire de plus en plus souvent, retrouvant doucement sa bonne humeur. D'ailleurs durant les repas le midi, ils mangeaient à nouveau avec tout le monde, et ne s'énervait plus autant que par une période.

\- Ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Deux fois, répondit Monty.

\- Bande d'abrutis.

Ils se marrèrent encore et Murphy leva les yeux au ciel. Lui-même prenait la voiture dans le garage de Seth aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire, quand Bellamy ne l'emmenait pas ou quand il n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée avec lui. Là, il était dans le bus, justement parce que le matin même, Bellamy l'avait conduit au lycée.

\- Comment Bellamy a pris la nouvelle ? Finit par demander Jasper après avoir réussi à arrêter de se marrer.

\- Oh, il était ravi, il a même proposé d'aller se faire une Rave Party tous ensemble avec Lincoln.

Jasper et Monty grimacèrent.

\- Si mal que ça ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Il a envie de le buter, répondit Murphy.

\- Il va le faire ? S'inquiéta Monty.

\- Non, il va juste parler à Octavia pour commencer.

\- Espérons que ça ne se passe pas trop mal alors, soupira Jasper.

Murphy soupira. Y avait des chances que ça tourne mal.

xxx

Bellamy chercha Octavia dans le lycée pour la raccompagner. Mais il apprit de la part de Clarke (qui partait très souvent plus tard que les autres) que sa sœur était déjà partie depuis longtemps.

\- Comment ça partie ?

\- Et bien partie, elle a quitté le lycée ?

\- Seule ?

\- Je pense.

\- Mais pour aller où ?

Clarke haussa les épaules :

\- J'aimerais bien répondre à ta question Bellamy, mais elle ne m'a pas informé de ses projets. Elle a dû rentrer chez vous non ?

Bellamy hocha la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés :

\- Sans doute, répondit-il grognon. Merci Clarke.

\- De rien.

Il s'éloigna, prit sa voiture sur le parking et rentra à l'appartement. Où Octavia n'était pas. Bellamy attendit sa sœur un quart d'heure puis chercha à la joindre sur son portable, cette dernière ne répondit pas.

Bellamy tourna dans l'appartement, creusant une tranchée du salon à la cuisine, appelant plusieurs fois Octavia sans obtenir de réponse. Finalement une heure et demi plus tard elle lui envoya un SMS pour lui dire _« j'arrive_ », et c'était tout. Bellamy commençait à s'inquiéter, à se demander si Lincoln, en plus de se droguer, ne s'était pas transformé en serial killer. Ou bien à penser que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, qu'elle s'était perdue quelque part, qu'elle était en danger et ne pouvait pas répondre. Se faisant les pires films dans son esprit, s'inquiétant encore et toujours plus. Et tout ce qu'Octavia trouvait à dire par SMS c'était _« j'arrive »_. Même pas _« désolé »,_ même pas _« ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien »_.

Bellamy sentit une boule de rage lui remonter dans le ventre, balayant son inquiétude d'un coup de balais.

S'il avait réussi à se calmer après la pause (peut-être en partie parce que Murphy s'était montré adorable), qu'il avait réfléchi posément au problème, à se dire qu'il allait en parler tranquillement avec Octavia et décider ensemble de ce qu'ils pourraient faire (même s'il devait accepter qu'elle veuille aider Lincoln et rester avec lui), cette disparition d'Octavia et son simple SMS, lui fit sauter les plombs. Il savait qu'il y aurait une bagarre.

D'abord il allait hurler.

Et ensuite il butterait Lincoln.

Octavia arriva l'air de rien. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, et elle ne l'était pas. Ce qui arrivait à Lincoln lui faisait mal et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de sourire alors que le cœur n'y était pas. Si elle était absente et n'avait pas répondu aux coups de fil de son frère c'était qu'elle s'était rendue chez le médecin avec Lincoln. Ils avaient parlé longuement avec celui-ci, et ce dernier avait délivré une ordonnance à Lincoln. Il s'agissait de médicament (moins forts que ce qu'il prenait) qui l'aiderait à supporter le sevrage. Octavia était resté ensuite avec lui un moment, pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas craquer, puis elle avait fini par se souvenir de son frère qui s'inquiétait et lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Qu'elle pensait suffisant.

Elle se trompait.

Octavia remarqua immédiatement que son frère était furieux.

\- T'étais passé où ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pas calme du tout.

\- Je suis allée voir un médecin.

Elle vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son frère et rajouta rapidement, pour le rassurer :

\- Pas pour moi, pour Lincoln, pour qu'il l'aide.

\- T'étais avec Lincoln ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais qu'il se drogue ?

\- Oui.

Bellamy fut impitoyable :

\- Quitte-le.

Octavia n'était pas d'assez bonne humeur pour le prendre tranquillement et expliquer ses raisons calmement. Elle envoya tout simplement chier son frère :

\- Non, va te faire voir.

\- O, si tu ne le fais pas, j'irai moi-même lui régler son compte.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de se mesurer à lui, renchérit Octavia.

\- Comme si ça me faisait peur, je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta vie en danger pour un type qui se drogue.

\- Je ferai ce que je veux et si tu t'en mêles, je me barre.

\- Et pour aller où ? Tu restes ici et tu fais ce que je te dis.

Les deux s'affrontaient à coup de cris, leurs corps penchés l'un vers l'autre, se postillonnant à la figure et se regardant, menaçant. La sœur n'avait rien à envier au frère en matière de rage, ses yeux verts étaient un océan déchaîné et son corps tendu comme un arc. Comme prête à attaquer, peu importe que celui qui lui faisait face fût la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour la dominer, la raisonner :

\- Quitte-le, je ne te laisserai pas sortir avec un type auquel on ne peut pas se fier.

\- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je prends mes décisions toute seule ! Je suis plus une gamine !

\- Et j'en ai rien à foutre, ça change rien pour moi ! Tu agis vraiment comme une gamine en plus, tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Non ! Tu te trompes. Lincoln est fiable.

\- Il se drogue en quoi c'est fiable ?

\- Il va arrêter !

\- Et toi bien sûr tu l'as cru, pauvre naïve !

Octavia rugit et repoussa Bellamy :

\- Je ne suis pas naïve ! Je sais ce que je fais. Et il va arrêter.

\- Tu le laisses te manipuler.

\- Non.

\- Il te prend pour une conne et toi tu le crois.

\- Ta gueule Bellamy ! Ta gueule !

Pour qu'elle l'appelle Bellamy, il avait sans doute dépassé une certaine limite, mais il s'en fichait, il lui ferait entendre raison, quitte à l'enfermer dans sa chambre s'il fallait.

\- Non O, tu sais que j'ai raison, alors maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis, et tu l'oublies.

Octavia poussa son frère, la fureur la prenant au cœur.

\- C'est bon, t'es juste qu'un gros con, je me casse.

Sans prendre aucune affaire, juste avec ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, et son sac de cours, rien à faire tant pis, elle s'achèterait des fringues s'il fallait mais elle ne restait pas une minute de plus dans cet appartement puant où elle se sentait prisonnière depuis deux minutes. Bellamy attrapa son bras pour la retenir, le serrant trop fort :

\- Lâche-moi abruti, tu te me fais mal !

Il voulu la retenir plus fort encore mais il vit son regard, colérique mais également … Déçue. Elle semblait lui dire _« alors tu veux empoigner la force avec moi ? Comme un minable violent ? »_ , Bellamy la relâcha.

\- Pas la peine de partir ! Dit-il.

\- C'est ça, cause toujours.

Elle arriva à la porte, suivit par Bellamy, et l'ouvrit dans un grand mouvement, prête à sortir et à la claquer au nez de son frère.

Mais elle resta plantée dans l'entrée.

Toute trace de colère subitement effacée.

Là, devant la porte, se tenait une femme, des cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Bellamy et Octavia. Elle posa ses yeux marrons sur la jeune fille, puis sur son frère derrière elle, un sourire s'étirant sur un visage qui avait vieilli mais qui n'avait pas changé.

Octavia ne put émettre aucun son, et Bellamy sentit l'air quitter son corps. Il souffla :

\- Maman ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.


	49. Bonjour maman

**49\. Bonjour maman.**

« Carnet de bord : fin novembre

Aujourd'hui on a eu des soucis au lycée. Pas des soucis du genre _« troisième guerre mondiale au self »_ , mais plutôt _« visiteuse indésirable »_. Une femme est venue avec des prospectus, nous vendre les biens faits de sa secte. Le bonheur, la joie, la lumière. Elle n'a pas parlé des pauvres ères à qui on volait l'argent en leur faisant croire n'importe quoi. La plupart des lycéens l'ont ignoré, mais je l'ai vu traîner près d'Emori et son petit copain, et je n'ai pas totalement été étonné. Emori est totalement le genre de personne à se laisser bercer par ce genre de bêtises, et j'imagine que John Murphy ça doit être pareil

Clarke et moi sommes allés voir cette femme pour qu'elle quitte le lycée, elle n'avait rien à y faire et ses messages n'étaient pas adaptés pour des lycéens. Cependant elle n'a pas voulu partir, les profs n'ont pas voulu intervenir (trop occupés à boire leur café pour la plupart, d'autres la trouvaient juste amusante et pas dangereuse), le directeur Jaha pensait, lui, que le message était positif et ne voyait pas le problème. Sérieusement ?

Il est même allé prendre un prospectus et a serré la main de la femme. Clarke et moi on s'est demandé un moment si on hallucinait. Depuis quand les directeurs de lycée laissaient les gens promouvoir leurs idées sectaires ? Par chance, le sous directeur, Kane, et la mère de Clarke, Abby, avaient la tête sur les épaules et ont été beaucoup plus radicale. Ils ont demandé clairement à la femme de partir, sinon ils seraient obligés de faire venir les autorités. Celle-ci a fini par obtempérer.

Clarke a ramassé un des prospectus qu'elle avait fait tombé, un ramassis de bêtises. _« Trouvez vous aussi le bonheur, laissez une chance à la lumière d'entrer en vous, de vous changer, vous transcendez. Rejoignez la ville lumière »._

À vomir. On l'a jeté et je me suis essuyé les mains sur mon pantalon, comme si j'avais touché quelque chose de sale. D'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas faux. »

xxx

Murphy n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Bellamy, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés la veille. Ce dernier n'était pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui. Ni Octavia d'ailleurs. Bellamy ne répondait ni aux appels, ni aux sms. Jasper et Monty avaient essayé aussi de le joindre, ainsi qu'Octavia, mais ils étaient restés aussi bredouilles que Murphy. Il n'aimait pas ça. Bellamy n'était pas du genre à s'absenter de son travail (il y tenait trop).

Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en rapport avec Lincoln ? Est-ce que Bellamy avait sauté les plombs, séquestré sa petite sœur et refusait de sortir afin de la surveiller ?

\- Non Jasper, arrête tes conneries ! Bellamy n'est pas cinglé à ce point, râla Murphy.

Bon. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas séquestré, n'exagérons rien. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les trois garçons de s'inquiéter du sort de Bellamy et d'Octavia. Ce qui les dérangeait surtout, c'était cette absence de réponse de leur part. Ils n'avaient même pas envoyé un petit SMS pour les rassurer et même si Jasper était porté par une imagination fébrile, suivit de près par Monty, il y avait un fond de vérité là dedans. Il s'était passé quelque chose, forcément.

\- Peut-être que leur portable sont simplement tombés en panne alors que leur porte d'entrée a fondu et qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir. Dit Monty se voulant rassurant.

\- Et elle aurait fondu pourquoi ? S'agaça Murphy.

\- Leur voisin est soudain devenu fou et est venu avec un fer à souder, proposa Jasper.

Murphy leva les bras au ciel :

\- Vous êtes complètement cons.

Et il essaya de rappeler Bellamy, sans succès.

Jasper et Monty, et leurs délires, le gonflèrent, et Murphy préféra passer la journée avec Emori qui était un peu plus rationnel pour le coup.

\- Ils se sont disputés, proposa-t-elle, et ensuite pour se réconcilier sont partis se faire une bouffe ailleurs, et ils ont oublié leurs portables.

Murphy espérait qu'elle avait raison. Il passa un bon moment de la journée à regarder son portable et sentit une boule se déloger dans son estomac, quand au premier cours de l'après-midi, il reçu un message, assez long, de Bellamy. _« Désolé j'ai des soucis, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, et je reviens travailler demain. Octavia va bien aussi, et comme moi elle revient au lycée demain. Je t'expliquerai tout à ce moment là, ne viens pas à l'appartement ce soir. Préviens Jasper et Monty, s'il te plait. Je t'aime »._

Murphy le lu plusieurs fois, essayant de décrypter le message comme s'il y avait un sens caché. Se demandant de quels soucis pouvaient bien parler Bellamy, et qu'est ce qui pouvait l'avoir retenu autant de temps pour qu'il ne lui donne des nouvelles que maintenant ? Murphy se mordit les lèvres en fixant son attention sur le passage qui le dérangeait le plus _« ne viens pas à l'appartement ce soir »_. Pourquoi ? Murphy se bouffa tous les ongles d'une main avant qu'Emori, assise à côté de lui, lui donne un coup de coude :

\- Si t'as la dalle, j'ai des chocolats.

\- Non merci.

\- Ben arrête de te bouffer les ongles, sinon tu vas entamer une phalange.

Murphy retira sa main de sa bouche. Il se demandait s'il devait obéir bien gentiment, ou faire son merdeux et passer quand même chez Bellamy ce soir. La balance oscillait grandement vers « merdeux », parce que c'était ce qu'il était et qu'il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Bellamy ne veuille pas le recevoir chez lui. Jamais il n'avait fermé sa porte, que ce soit à Murphy bien sur, mais pas non plus à Jasper et Monty, et son SMS sonnait comme un ordre. _« Ne passe pas chez moi »._ Et pourquoi pas ?

Murphy était le genre de personne qui avait envie d'entrer dans une pièce quand il était marqué _« interdit d'entrer »._ S'il avait été une des femmes de Barbe Bleue, il serait rentré dans la pièce interdite, dix secondes après l'interdiction.

Alors…

Murphy se voyait déjà aller chez Bellamy.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un nouvel SMS de celui-ci (un pavé également), qui devait être connecté à son esprit pendant une seconde, car il écrivait : _« je sais que ça te démange de venir, je te connais, tu vas vouloir débarquer expressément parce que je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais ne le fais pas, s'il te plait. Si tu m'aimes, et je sais que tu m'aimes (mon John d'amour :p) range ton petit côté chieur au moins jusqu'à demain. »_

Murphy soupira. Il écrivit :

 _« T'a intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour ça »_

Bellamy ne répondit pas. Mais Murphy aimait Bellamy (bien sûr) et décida de ne pas passer.

Murphy prévint Jasper et Monty, qui se sentirent rassurés d'avoir des nouvelles, et délirèrent ensuite sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Murphy arrêta de les écouter quand ils firent apparaître des extra-terrestres dans leurs histoires exubérantes. Il s'éloigna avec Emori et c'est là qu'il la vit, la femme de la secte. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Aucune idée. Mais elle croisa son regard et vint tout de suite près de lui, pour lui parler à nouveau. Murphy voulu s'éloigner mais Emori resta et écouta la femme, elle prit même un de ces prospectus.

\- Vous voyez, votre amie est plus maligne, elle veut prendre le chemin vers le bonheur.

\- Si elle était si maligne, dit Murphy, elle saurait qu'un tel chemin n'existe pas.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il existe réellement, mais qu'il faut avoir le courage de le suivre.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça.

Par chance, la femme ne resta pas pour parler avec eux. Les deux princesses de leur classe (Lexa et Clarke) vinrent mettre leur grain de sel, et Murphy en profita pour s'éloigner, suivit d'Emori, qui garda le prospectus.

\- Tu vas pas garder ça ? Lui demanda Murphy.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que c'est bidon.

\- Sans doute, dit-elle.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne te croyais pas du genre crédule.

\- Je ne suis pas crédule, se défendit-elle, j'aime bien les messages d'espoir.

\- Du genre _« donnez tout vos sous à un gourou qui vous liposucera le cerveau à coup de message tout fait »_ ?

Emori rit et secoua la tête :

\- Non, ça c'est des conneries. Mais l'espoir peut se trouver dans certaines croyances. Croire qu'il existe un endroit où on pourrait être heureux est une croyance sympa non ?

\- Mouais, sauf que ça n'existe pas ce genre d'endroit.

\- Tu penses ?

Murphy enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et réfléchit puis hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit particulier qu'il faut.

 _Plutôt des personnes_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Je vois, t'es du genre à penser que l'amour va te rendre heureux, sourit-elle.

Murphy roula des yeux :

\- Le jour où je pense ça, s'il te plaît, frappe moi.

Elle leva le poing comme si elle allait le frapper.

\- Je ne pense pas ça, dit Murphy. L'amour c'est la merde !

La preuve, il avait passé la journée à s'inquiéter pour cet idiot de Bellamy, et l'inquiétude ne rendait pas heureux, loin de là. Emori lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule quand même.

\- Tu ne crois vraiment en rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Murphy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre Bob l'éponge, que lui avait offert Bellamy, et dit :

\- Je crois que Bob est une éponge carrée, répondit-il, et ça me suffit complètement !

Emori, ça l'amusa. Elle plia le prospectus et finit par le jeter quand même, en passant à côté d'une poubelle.

\- Tu ne le gardes pas finalement ?

\- Non, j'ai décidé que je préférais discuter avec un type qui a pour Dieu Bob l'éponge, plutôt qu'à des fanas de la lumière.

Murphy se permit de rire. La sonnerie de fin de la pause retentit peu de temps après et ils retournèrent en cours.

Jasper et Monty avaient aussi eu droit à leur prospectus. Jasper en fit un avion en papier et Monty plia une cocotte, en pleins cours d'histoire. Ils n'avaient même pas fait attention de quoi ça parlait, n'avait pas plus écouté la femme quand elle leur avait distribué. Trop occupé qu'ils étaient, à ce moment là, à inventer des scénarios complètement loufoques sur ce qui était arrivé à Bellamy et Octavia. Quand elle avait essayé de discuter avec eux, ils en étaient à se demander si l'appartement du frère et de la sœur n'était pas tomber dans une faille inter-dimensionnel, les envoyant dans une autre dimension durant une journée complète. La femme avait sans doute dû les prendre pour plus fou encore qu'elle, et s'était éloignée assez vite.

\- Ou bien, chuchota Jasper, ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir sauver le monde durant ces vingt-quatre heures, ce qui les empêchait de nous prévenir et de nous répondre au téléphone parce qu'ils avaient un peu autre chose à faire.

Monty acquiesça, prenant quelques notes sur ce que racontait le prof, et tourna ses yeux vers Jasper.

\- Sauver le monde de quoi ?

\- De la perte du chocolat. En effet si la pénurie arrive réellement, les gens vont tous s'entretuer pour la dernière tablette, que je mangerai, et ce sera la fin. Voilà pourquoi ils sont sans doute partis sauver les cacaotiers.

\- Cacaoyer, corrigea Monty.

\- Et reviendront sans qu'on ne sache jamais ce qu'ils ont accomplis pour le monde.

Monty devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, il se concentra un moment sur le cours, puis fini par murmurer à Jasper :

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils sont partis sauver des arbres à sucettes.

Jasper éclata de rire bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard qui tue de la part du prof, de Clarke et de Lexa. Monty, lui, sourit. Entendre Jasper rire à nouveau, spontanément, fort, oubliant où il était, ça lui faisait du bien, ça le rassurait. Jasper perdait petit à petit son manteau de tristesse et de mélancolie qu'il avait porté durant des jours, il le mettait sur le portemanteau, pour retrouver en partie sa joie de vivre. Bien sûr, Jasper n'oubliait pas Maya, il avait des moments de nostalgie, et il restait sensible (enfin plus qu'avant), mais il n'était plus comme une brindille portée par un ouragan.

Jasper referma sa bouche et rendit son sourire à Monty. Celui-ci poussa sa cocotte en papier près de lui et murmura :

\- Peut-être qu'ils doivent battre un record de construction de cocottes en papier.

\- Et ça envahit tout leur appartement.

\- Ils nagent dedans.

Ils rirent le plus doucement possible en imaginant Bellamy et Octavia se noyer sous une montagne de cocottes en papier. Le prof d'histoire les remarqua quand même et les rappela à l'ordre. Les deux adolescents essayèrent de se calmer. Monty continua sa prise de note et Jasper se pencha vers lui pour recopier derrière lui, finissant par craquer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et alla murmurer à l'oreille de Monty une autre idée complètement fantasque.

xxx

Chez Bellamy, pas d'extra-terrestre, pas de faille inter-dimensionnelle, pas de combat pour sauver le monde (et particulièrement les cacaoyers), pas de cocotte en papier. Mais pire.

Quand Bellamy avait prononcé « maman », la femme avait agit comme si elle était chez elle et non chez ses enfants. Se permettant d'entrer en tirant sa valise qu'elle tenait avec elle, poussant Octavia pour qu'elle la laisse passer et donnant une petite tape sur la joue de Bellamy :

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau mon Bellamy.

Il avait été incapable de réagir, se sentant paralysé, comme s'il avait pris un choc électrique. Bellamy se disait que la plupart des enfants devaient être un minimum joyeux de revoir leurs parents, surtout après autant de temps d'absence (plus de quatre ans, compta Bellamy) mais lui avait l'impression qu'on lui avait versé de l'huile bouillante sur la face.

\- Octavia, tu étais en train de partir n'est ce pas ? Vas-y et ferme la porte s'il te plait, ça fait des courants d'air.

Bellamy regarda Octavia. Soudainement leur dispute était oubliée, ils ne savaient comment réagir, ni l'un ni l'autre et restaient plantés devant la porte ouverte en espérant être sujet à une hallucination tous les deux.

\- Décide-toi ! S'énerva la mère.

Elle était là depuis une minute, à peine plus, et c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie, comme si rien n'avait changé. Octavia referma la porte, mais elle resta à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Bellamy subir cette épreuve, seul.

\- Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Trouva-t-il le courage de demander.

\- Merci pour l'accueil, s'agaça-t-elle sans répondre. Bon je vais dormir où ?

\- Parce que tu comptes dormir ici ?

\- Bien sûr, tu veux que je dorme dans la rue ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors où est ma chambre ?

\- On n'a que deux chambres, celle d'O et la mienne, dit Bellamy, alors tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Elle se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, tu vas faire dormir ta mère sur le canapé ?

\- Et bien… Oui.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux. Je vais prendre la chambre d'Octavia, elle n'aura qu'à dormir sur le canapé, elle.

\- Non, dit Bellamy.

La mère le fixa un moment puis éclata de rire.

\- Je vois, tu fais ton rebelle, la crise d'ado tout ça.

\- J'ai vingt-deux ans, soupira Bellamy.

Sa mère ne l'écoutait plus et fit rouler sa valiser vers les portes pour trouver la chambre d'Octavia. Bellamy la regarda faire puis finit par attraper la valise de ses mains.

\- Tu vas dormir sur le canapé, je ne plaisante pas. Et si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux tout aussi bien te payer un hôtel !

La femme sembla déstabilisée un instant, puis elle parut reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- Te fâche pas, je vais prendre le canapé, pour ce soir.

Bellamy hocha la tête, tira la valise vers le canapé.

\- Maintenant explique nous ce que tu fais là.

 _Et comment tu nous as retrouvé ?_ Se demandèrent silencieusement Octavia et Bellamy.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine, la mère réclama un thé que Bellamy lui prépara et elle parla enfin.

\- Figure-toi qu'il y a deux mois je suis rentrée de mon petit voyage. Dit-elle en ne s'adressant qu'à Bellamy.

 _Petit voyage ?_

\- Pour découvrir que mon appartement était loué par quelqu'un d'autre et que mes enfants avaient disparu. Je n'avais plus de chez moi, soudainement. Tu as pensé à ça ? En quittant mon appartement, tu m'as mise à la rue.

\- Ça faisait des années que t'étais pas rentrée maman, alors non je n'y ai pas pensé.

Octavia avait l'air agacé et blasé, mais elle gardait le silence, assise le plus loin possible de sa mère, elle laissait Bellamy mener le dialogue.

\- Je n'en revenais pas que vous ayez pu ne pas penser à moi. Heureusement que mon compagnon a pu m'héberger, sinon j'aurais été à la rue.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard en se demandant si c'était eux qui débloquaient, ou leur mère. Comment pouvait-elle dire _« qu'ils n'avaient pas penser à elle »_ alors que c'était elle qui les avait abandonnés pendant tout ce temps ? Elle échangeait les rôles là, non ?

\- Bref, je suis allée chez lui.

Puis comme si ça expliquait tout, elle commença à boire son thé. Bellamy fronça les sourcils :

\- Et donc ?

\- Quoi et donc ?

\- Comment tu nous as retrouvé ?

\- Oh ça… Très simple. Mon compagnon est policier, il a mené l'enquête, retrouvé ta trace grâce à l'utilisation de ta carte bleue et le tour était joué.

Bellamy souffla, un poids immense venait de lui tomber dessus et pourtant, pour sa mère, ça semblait simple comme bonjour. Il avait l'impression qu'elle les avait traqués jusqu'ici, et pendant un moment il se dit qu'Octavia et lui ne seraient jamais tranquille nulle part et qu'elle trouverait toujours le moyen de venir pourrir leur vie.

Avant, l'absence de leur mère le rendait triste, désormais sa présence était comme un venin.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions Bellamy, après tout, tu devrais être heureux et soulagé de voir ta mère. Allez viens me faire un câlin.

Bellamy retint une grimace, s'approcha pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Il se sépara d'elle.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez ton compagnon ?

\- C'est fini entre nous. Je l'ai quitté en venant vous chercher.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle compliquait tout comme ça ? Octavia se leva :

\- Je vais me coucher, je suis morte.

Elle n'avait pas mangé, elle avait le ventre vide, mais cette journée l'avait épuisé. Entre la découverte de Lincoln qui se droguait, la visite chez le médecin, la dispute avec son frère, et maintenant ça… Octavia voulait juste dormir, se réveiller le lendemain et découvrir que sa mère était partie.

Bellamy aussi se sentait crevé, mais il cuisina un petit quelque chose. Il garda une part pour Octavia, qu'il mit dans le frigo, si jamais elle avait faim au milieu de la nuit.

\- Tu cuisines bien mon Bébéllamy.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourtant tu seras toujours mon bébé.

Il fit crisser sa fourchette sur son assiette.

\- Et tu repars quand ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas me jeter dehors Bellamy, je n'ai nulle part où aller, à part ici. Tu m'as mise dehors, tu te souviens ?

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je pensais m'installer avec vous, dit-elle. On est une famille, et je me suis lassée de bouger je crois.

Sa mère n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour décider de « rester ». Bellamy n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir sur le dos. Il mangea en silence, puis se leva :

\- Je vais me coucher.

Il posa son assiette dans l'évier, et s'éloigna.

\- Bonne nuit mon beau Bellamy.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Bellamy s'enferma dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha. Il s'endormit quasiment instantanément, sans prévenir Murphy, son cerveau concentré sur d'autres soucis. Sa nuit fut vraiment agitée, et il se réveilla au matin comme s'il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute.

Octavia observa ses cernes dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, malgré la fatigue. Trop de soucis, trop de trucs à penser, elle n'avait fait que se tourner dans tous les sens. Elle s'était levée à l'aube ou presque et s'était traînée hors de sa chambre. Sur le canapé dormait sa mère. Octavia poussa un soupir, _génial, ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar._ Bon, pas de panique, il s'agissait de sa mère après tout, elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Elle finirait par repartir, et Octavia espérait que ce serait pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Ça pouvait paraître méchant de penser comme ça, mais sa mère n'avait jamais été gentille avec elle. Même là, elle l'avait à peine regarder, lui avait à peine parler, comme si Octavia était responsable de la vie dissolue que menait sa mère. Comme si sa naissance était une tâche dans la vie de sa mère. La famille d'Octavia, c'était Bellamy, pas sa mère. Bellamy n'était pas parfait, ils étaient capables de se disputer fortement, hier elle était au bord de l'explosion et voulait vraiment partir, mais elle savait aussi que les choses se seraient tassées, qu'ils auraient finis par se parler, qu'elle serait vite revenue. Parce que c'était son frère, et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

L'arrivé de leur mère les avait réconciliés à la vitesse de la lumière. Octavia pensait même beaucoup moins à Lincoln en sachant que cette femme dormait chez eux, comme si elle était chez elle. Octavia n'en revenait toujours pas du culot qu'elle avait eu, sa façon d'agir comme si cet appartement lui appartenait, sa façon d'accuser ses enfants de l'avoir abandonné elle en déménageant. Cette mère qui n'avait jamais été là, même quand elle était présente. Qui avait pourri leur vie jusqu'à disparaître complètement, les laissant démuni, forçant Bellamy à arrêter ses études pour prendre le premier job qui venait, afin qu'il puisse payer le loyer.

Octavia se lava, s'habilla et se maquilla. Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, sa mère dormait toujours. Octavia avait envie de taper une casserole au dessus de sa tête pour la réveiller et lui demander de dégager d'ici, de se trouver un mec et de leur foutre la paix. Définitivement. La jeune fille ne le fit pas. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec un café et attendit que son frère se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle le vit entrer dans la salle de bain, il avait l'air d'avoir la gueule dans le cul, sans doute qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, comme elle. Quand il en ressorti, il la salua vaguement et se servit son café. Bellamy semblait très déprimé, en plus d'être épuisé. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sans doute sauter de joie en revoyant sa mère, mais lui sentait venir les ennuies à pleins nez.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Octavia. Elle ne peut pas rester.

\- Je sais, soupira Bellamy, mais je ne sais pas. On ne va quand même pas la mettre dehors.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'elle reste notre mère ? Proposa Bellamy.

\- Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Bellamy se releva et se servit un énorme bol de céréales qu'il noya sous autant de lait que possible.

\- Tant qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller, on va la laisser rester. Elle ne devrait pas rester longtemps, dit Bellamy pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

Octavia n'eut pas l'air ravie de ce choix, elle se vengea en étalant un maximum de Nutella sur un toast.

\- Et si elle reste ?

\- On trouvera une solution.

Bellamy disait ça en espérant que la question ne se poserait pas. Malgré ce que sa mère avait dit, qu'elle voulait se poser, etc., il pensait qu'elle se lasserait vite, qu'elle repartirait tout aussi rapidement. D'autant plus qu'elle sentirait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici.

Après avoir mangé, Bellamy alla prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre. Lui et Octavia allaient se rendre au lycée, quand leur mère se réveilla.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Au lycée, répondirent-ils.

\- Comment ça au lycée ?

\- Oui j'ai des cours, fit Octavia.

\- Tu n'es pas au collège toi ?

\- Non.

\- Et moi je travaille là bas, dit Bellamy.

\- Un travail ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Payer le loyer et la bouffe ? Proposa Bellamy avec un brin d'ironie.

De ce qu'il s'en rappelait, sa mère n'avait jamais trop travaillé, sauf vraiment en cas de besoin, le reste du temps, elle comptait sur ses partenaires d'un temps pour l'entretenir.

\- Oh oui. Evidemment.

Elle s'étira.

\- Puisque tu as un salaire, allons faire du shopping.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas énormément d'habits, qu'est ce que vous avez fait de ce que j'avais ?

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres, Octavia répondit à sa place :

\- On a vendu tout ce qu'on pouvait, le reste on l'a donné ou jeté.

\- Donc vous devez me rembourser, en m'achetant des affaires.

Le frère et la sœur ne surent pas exactement comment réagir à ça.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Non.

\- Mais… J'ai besoin de ce salaire.

\- Bien sûr, je ne te demande que quelques bricoles, ensuite je payerai moi-même. Pas besoin de venir avec moi, il suffit que tu me donnes ta carte bleue.

Bellamy rit comme si c'était une plaisanterie, mais sa mère resta très sérieuse.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Bien, comme tu veux. Va travailler.

C'était bizarre qu'elle accepte aussi vite. Leur mère qui s'était levée, se rassit, et croisa les bras.

\- Bien sûr comme je serai seule à l'appartement, je peux inviter des gens.

\- Des gens comment ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Oh ben tu sais… Il faut bien que je m'occupe.

Bellamy grimaça. Il abandonna :

\- Okay tu as gagné. Mais je ne te donne pas ma carte bleue. Je viens avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, dit Octavia qui ne voulait pas laisser son frère seul avec leur mère.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Comme vous désirez, au moins j'aurai une escorte.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

Toute la journée lui et Octavia entendirent le portable sonner dans leur poche, mais ils voulaient garder un œil sur leur mère et ne s'en occupèrent pas. Leur mère était encore plus fourbe que dans leur souvenir, s'ils la laissaient faire, elle arrivait à la caisse avec des habits chers et inutiles, complètement extravagant.

\- Maman, t'as vraiment pas besoin d'un pantalon en cuir, soupira Bellamy en lui reprenant des mains et en le reposant sur le présentoir.

Plus tard c'est Octavia qui l'empêcha de prendre un manteau.

\- Il est hors de prix, c'est deux fois le salaire de Bellamy, tu veux nous foutre à la rue ou quoi ? Réfléchis un peu.

\- Me parle pas comme ça, je suis ta mère !

\- C'est ça.

Ils réussirent à l'empêcher de faire des folies, mais s'en sortir encore plus crevés. Bellamy avait quand même dû dépenser pas mal d'argent, de l'argent qu'il économisait pour lui, Octavia et Murphy. Mais ça, sa mère s'en foutait. Comme toujours, c'était elle qui passait en premier.

\- Bon. Commença-t-elle. Je regrette que vous ne m'ayez pas laisser choisir tout ce que je voulais, mais pour vous remercier je vais vous faire une petite surprise.

Le frère et la sœur n'avaient pas envie d'une surprise, ils voulaient juste rentrer. Mais la mère les entraîna avec elle :

\- J'ai vu l'endroit parfait pendant qu'on faisait les boutiques. Venez.

Ils la suivirent dans les rues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les conduise en librairie.

\- Prenez ce que vous voulez je vous le paye.

Bellamy et Octavia se demandèrent, si elle avait de l'argent, pourquoi ne l'utilisait-elle pas pour s'acheter ses fringues ?

Ils tournèrent dans les rayons, cherchant un livre qui leur plairait, ils avaient l'embarras du choix, étant tous deux d'assez grands lecteurs.

Leur mère avait toujours fait ça, se faisant pardonner ses absences et ses caprices en leur donnant des livres. Sauf que même si ça paraissait gentille, ce n'était pas assez, ça ne l'était plus. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants qu'on pouvait acheter avec un cadeau qu'ils aimaient.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient juste blasés. Ils prirent tous deux un seul livre, juste un poche, même pas quelque chose de cher, mais qui leur avait tapé dans l'œil.

\- C'est tout ? Fit leur mère déçue.

\- On pensait que tu n'avais pas d'argent, s'agaça Octavia.

\- Oh oui mais j'en ai au moins pour faire plaisir à mes enfants.

\- Ben la prochaine fois, utilise le pour t'acheter tes fringues ! Lâcha Octavia.

\- O, fit Bellamy doucement pour la calmer.

Celle-ci soupira et préféra s'éloigner pendant que leur mère payait.

\- Elle n'a pas changé la petite vipère, ronchonna sa mère.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, dit Bellamy.

\- Toi non plus t'as pas changé, toujours à la défendre.

\- Je suis son frère, c'est normal de la défendre.

\- Blablabla. Fit la mère.

Puis elle lui tendit les livres.

\- Tiens. Tu donneras le sien à ta sœur.

Bellamy acquiesça. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement, mangèrent un truc et seulement à ce moment là, Bellamy envoya un SMS à Murphy.

\- On peut te laisser seule demain ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère. T'as prévu d'inviter personne ?

\- Oui oui, je regarderai la télé. Dit-elle.

\- Bien.

Il prévint donc Murphy qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et Octavia aussi. Et lui demanda de ne pas venir. Bellamy ne voulait pas que Murphy rencontre sa mère. Pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'il lui en ait parlé et l'ait préparé à cette rencontre. Connaissant Murphy, Bellamy le voyait bien débarquer, expressément parce qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Du coup, il lui renvoya un nouveau message, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne débarque pas. Jouant avec sa corde sensible. _« Si tu m'aimes »._

Murphy l'aimait.

Il ne vint pas.

La mère se tint tranquille le reste de la journée, elle se mit devant la télévision et ne leur parla pas. Sauf à un moment, pour se plaindre qu'ils n'aient pas de bière.

\- On ne boit pas vraiment d'alcool quand on est à l'appartement.

\- Mon dieu, ricana-t-elle, j'ai enfanté de vrais petits saints.

Et puis elle se l'était fermée. Octavia avait squatté la chambre de son frère, ils avaient un peu discuté à propos de leur mère, cherchant des solutions à ce gros problème. Ils avaient un peu lu aussi, essayant de s'évader de ce cauchemar au travers d'un livre. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute, ni de Lincoln, ces sujets étant laissés un peu en suspens par la bombe atomique qu'ils s'étaient reçus dans la tronche.

Bellamy cuisina, la mère ne mangea pas avec eux :

\- Y a une émission que j'adore, dit-elle en se précipitant avec son assiette devant la télé, sans remercier son fils pour le repas.

Les deux autres restèrent dans la cuisine et discutèrent à voix basse en mangeant.

\- Vivement qu'elle dégage, grogna Octavia.

Bellamy ne put qu'acquiescer.

xxx

Ce fut le lendemain matin, dans la voiture, que Bellamy parla de Lincoln avec Octavia. Tous les deux étaient partis au lycée, en espérant que leur mère ne provoquerait pas l'Apocalypse dans l'appartement pendant leur absence.

\- Tu dois toujours quitter Lincoln, dit-il à sa sœur sur un ton calme.

\- Et tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir avec un drogué, insista Bellamy.

\- Il a décidé d'arrêter, et il se fait aider pour ça.

\- Et s'il te ment, s'il n'arrête pas ?

\- Alors je ferai ce que je dois faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le laisserai tomber. Tu vois Bell, je suis plus responsable que j'en ai l'air.

Bellamy sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus.

\- Excuses acceptées. Désolé pour ma part d'avoir voulu partir.

La discussion fut clause. Finalement l'arrivé de leur mère avait eut ça de bien qu'ils avaient pu régler ce souci.

Le midi, Bellamy s'installa avec sa sœur, Murphy, Monty et Jasper à une table. Emori comprit qu'ils allaient parler de quelque chose d'assez personnels et alla manger avec d'autres. Le frère et la sœur expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait, et le pourquoi de leur absence. Jasper et Monty se regardèrent, pensant sans doute la même chose, mais le gardant pour eux : que leurs délires avaient été plus sympa que le retour d'une mère dans ce genre. Murphy appuya discrètement sa jambe contre celle de Bellamy, sous la table.

\- Donc c'est la merde, conclue Octavia à la fin de leur récit.

\- Elle va bien finir par partir non ? Demanda Monty. Elle n'a pas l'air du genre présente.

\- On compte un peu là-dessus, avoua Bellamy.

\- Tu veux que je la fasse fuir ? Proposa Murphy.

\- Je préférerais que tu ne la rencontres jamais, dit Bellamy.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est, et que je ne veux pas qu'elle t'emmerde.

\- Mais ça pourrait être le contraire.

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres :

\- J'en sais rien John, mais je préférerais que tu te tiennes loin d'elle, pour le moment. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle attend de nous, et ce qu'elle compte faire.

\- Et si elle reste ?

\- Alors je te la présenterai, je n'aurai pas vraiment le choix.

Murphy acquiesça. Jasper et Monty restèrent plutôt silencieux, ils se disaient que c'était à Bellamy de décider s'il avait envie qu'ils voient leur mère, à lui et Octavia. En tout cas si le frère et la sœur avaient besoin d'eux, ils seraient là. Ils pourraient même mettre du poil à gratter dans ses affaires, s'il le fallait, pour la faire fuir.

Bellamy passa la pause de l'après-midi seul avec Murphy. Ils allèrent se mettre sur le toit, où ils se trouvèrent seuls et purent discuter et se toucher en même temps.

\- Je le savais que ça finirait par merder, dit Murphy après quelques baisers.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Tout ça. Je me demande quelle est la prochaine étape pour que tout éclate.

Bellamy soupira et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Rien ne va éclater.

\- Maya meurt, Jasper pète un câble. Lincoln se drogue, tu pètes un plomb. On est séparé au lycée, et c'est moi qui déraille. Ta mère revient et on commence à ne plus pouvoir se voir à ton appartement. Tu vois que ça va éclater.

Bellamy attrapa ses mains et les serra si fort durant une seconde que Murphy en eut mal. Puis il desserra son étreinte sans relâcher ses mains.

\- Rien ne va éclater, insista-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi. Jasper a besoin de toi aussi. Même Monty a besoin de toi.

Murphy embrassa rapidement sa bouche, beaucoup moins convaincu que lui. Comme s'il avait titillé les pieds du destin en étant trop heureux pendant un temps, ce dernier allait finir par l'écrabouiller. Même si Murphy ne croyait absolument pas au destin.

\- Tu devrais envoyer ta mère voir la secte des illuminés, dit-il, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle marcherait à fond et tu serais débarrassé.

Bellamy eut un fin sourire :

\- Ce n'est pas si bête. Ou alors, elle pourrait ramener un de ces illuminés à l'appartement et là… Je vais vraiment péter un plomb.

\- Ouais… Alors y vaut mieux pas, fit Murphy.

Il l'embrassa encore.

\- Le seul remède, c'est de s'embrasser alors. Proposa-t-il.

Bellamy eut un petit rire.

\- Pour le moment, je ne vois que ça.

xxx

La mère laissa l'appartement tel qu'elle, mais à la fin de la semaine, elle était encore là. Par chance, elle indiqua à son fils et à sa fille qu'elle avait prévu de s'absenter ces deux jours de week-end, histoire d'aller s'amuser.

\- On s'emmerde trop par ici.

Bellamy et Octavia étaient bien heureux de savoir qu'on pouvait s'ennuyer chez eux. Cela faisait d'eux des très mauvais hôtes, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Si leur mère pouvait décider de partir vite et de ne jamais revenir, ça leur irait vraiment bien.

Octavia en profita pour passer chez Lincoln. Ils s'étaient appelés, mais elle voulait vérifier qu'il prenait correctement son traitement et avait bien jeté toutes les autres merdes. Bellamy, de son côté, n'invita pas Murphy chez lui, mais alla lui-même s'incruster chez Murphy. Seth l'accueilli sans problème. C'était un homme bien plus agréable que son ex-femme.

Jasper alla chez Monty, il savait ce que Bellamy et Murphy allaient faire s'ils étaient ensemble la nuit et n'avait pas envie d'entendre tout ça, du tout, ni même de le savoir, encore moins de l'imaginer. Et puis il était bien chez Monty. Il aurait pu écrire un roman sur tout ce qu'il aimait chez Monty, faire avec Monty, quand il était avec Monty. Mais Jasper pouvait donner quelques exemples.

Il aimait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Sentir Monty passer sa main autour de sa taille et le serrer contre lui.

Il aimait le voir sourire, même quand Monty ne souriait qu'avec ses yeux.

Il aimait être là, à deux mètres de Monty et savoir que Monty était près de lui, que s'il se retourne, il le verra, et s'il se penche, il pourra le toucher.

Il aimait le regarder.

Il aimait remettre ses cheveux en place.

Il aimait laisser tomber sa tête sur ses jambes.

Dormir avec lui, dormir dans ses bras.

Parler avec lui.

Se taire avec lui.

L'écouter.

Jasper alla donc passer le week-end chez Monty.

Murphy et Bellamy couchèrent ensemble, effectivement, plusieurs fois. Cela permit à Bellamy de se détendre un peu, de se vider la tête, d'arrêter de penser à sa mère.

\- Ça se sent que tu t'es rongé les ongles, fit-il remarquer à Murphy.

Ses doigts avaient été plus lisses sur sa peau.

\- Tu préfères ? Demanda Murphy.

Bellamy attrapa sa main pour embrasser sa paume :

\- Je n'aime pas quand ils sont trop longs, mais ça ne me dérange pas quand tu en as. J'aime les deux.

Murphy haussa une épaule et se laissa emporter par les frissons que les baisers de Bellamy lui procuraient. Bellamy qui n'espérait qu'une seule chose :

\- Avec un peu de chance elle ne reviendra pas lundi, soupira-t-il.

\- Ça fait cinquante mille fois que tu le dis.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu le dis beaucoup que ça se réalisera.

\- Je sais, fit Bellamy.

Murphy passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Bellamy ferma les yeux. Il était heureux que Murphy soit là, contre lui. Il avait peur que sa mère gâche tout avec sa présence. Même s'il avait dit à Murphy que rien n'éclaterait, ça lui fichait la trouille. Bellamy n'avait pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas été méchante, mais pas vraiment présente, et ne s'était jamais tellement comportée en mère non plus. Pour se faire pardonner d'être si nulle, elle leur offrait des livres, et c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Bellamy avait rarement laissé des amis venir chez lui, et s'il avait conduit sa petite sœur à tous les anniversaires de ses amis, sans jamais en inviter pour le sien. C'était plus facile ainsi.

Leur mère n'était jamais venue à aucun de leur conseil de classe, ni même spectacle, et elle avait toujours jeté leurs cadeaux pour la fête des mères (quand elle avait été là pour les recevoir). Elle ne le faisait pas devant eux, mais ils avaient vu leurs créations au fond de la poubelle, et ils n'avaient pas été dupes.

Bellamy ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie une nouvelle fois, et surtout pas sa relation avec Murphy. Il fit descendre sa main sur le creux du dos de Murphy.

\- Avec un peu de chance…

\- Cinquante mille et une fois, sourit Murphy.

Bellamy eut un petit rire.

Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée pour avoir mis tellement de temps à publier ce chapitre, j'ai été prise d'une flemmingite aigüe, surtout vis-à-vis de cette fic. J'espère tout de même que cette suite vous aura convenue.


	50. Céder du terrain

**50\. Céder du terrain.**

« Carnet de bord : fin décembre.

J'écris peu, manque de temps, manque de motivation. Beaucoup à dire, mais peut-être sans intérêt. Je ne sais pas par où commencer maintenant, beaucoup de choses ont fini par s'entasser.

Parlons de ma mère.

Depuis qu'elle m'a laissé pour partir avec ses sœurs, s'amuser, elle ne m'a appelé que deux fois. J'ai oublié quand était la première, elle avait vite fait pris de mes nouvelles, elle avait surtout parlé d'elle, il y avait de la friture sur la ligne, on avait été coupé. La deuxième fois, c'était pour Noël. Ça m'a fait bizarre, parce que même si ma mère est loufoque et excentrique (pour ne pas dire tarée), on a toujours fêté Noël ensemble. Elle avait toujours un cadeau qui ne me correspondait pas du tout, mais elle était toujours sûre et certaine que ça me plairait. Une couverture toute douce rose électrique, une mallette complète de maquillage de princesse, des rubans, des habits à froufrous, des CDs de vieilles musiques, des peluches, des DVDs des films les plus mièvres possibles. Je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à sourire, souvent le cadeau finissait abandonné dans un coin de ma chambre, quand il ne finissait pas carrément dans sa chambre à elle. Et pourtant… Cette année, j'avais des regrets. Des regrets de ses cadeaux bidons, de son sapin multicolore, de la décoration de l'appartement (qui aurait gagné la palme du mauvais goût), des chants débiles qu'elle mettait. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ces choses me manqueraient et pourtant. Cette fois-ci, ma mère était loin, absente, ne m'avait souhaité qu'un rapide Joyeux Noël par téléphone, et j'aurais voulu qu'elle revienne.

Anya n'a pas voulu mettre de sapin, en fait elle trouve que Noël est une fête stupide et commerciale et a préféré aller boire des bières avec ses amis. On s'est retrouvé à deux avec Emori. Si on s'était entendu, on aurait pu faire quelque chose ensemble, mais on s'est contenté de se tourner le dos et on s'est retrouvé chacune dans notre chambre. Puis le lendemain elle est partie voir son petit ami.

Joyeux Noël.

Le lycée m'a manqué, Clarke m'a mortellement manqué. Pour être totalement honnête, j'avais même envie de revoir les ados stupides (Jasper, Monty, les autres), plutôt que de rester dans cet appartement avec mes cousines. J'apprécie Anya, on se comprend, mais elle n'est pas bavarde, elle n'est pas non plus beaucoup là, et les conversations qu'on échangeait avec Clarke étaient si passionnantes, que le silence des vacances a fini par m'engloutir. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que quand Clarke m'a appelé pour me demander si ça m'intéressait de venir à la fête qu'ils organisaient pour le Nouvel An, j'ai accepté.

Apparemment, ils réitéraient l'expérience de l'année précédente, où ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé dans la maison de Wells. Son père étant absent durant cette période, cela permettait à Wells d'inviter qui il voulait. Normalement, j'aurais dû refuser. Me retrouver au milieu de jeunes ados stupides complètement saouls qui ne pensaient qu'à deux choses : boire encore plus, et coucher avec n'importe qui, ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Même pas pour créer des liens. Je préférais en créer autour d'un bon repas, pas dans une salle bondée de corps en sueur qui dansaient et se frottaient les uns contre les autres.

Sauf que je me sentais d'humeur nostalgique et j'étais prête à tout pour en sortir.

Et puis il y aurait Clarke.

Clarke, c'était une épine dans mon pied, mais une épine sur laquelle je prenais plaisir à marcher, sans craindre la douleur que cela me procurait. Je pensais à elle trop souvent, je voulais lui parler presque tout le temps, j'étais toujours heureuse de recevoir un message d'elle. Je pourrais énumérer ses qualités pendant des heures, mais même ce que je considérais comme des défauts me paraissaient aller en harmonie avec sa personnalité. Je savais ce que je devais faire, c'était logique : je devais prendre mes distances, mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, puis revenir plus forte. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Clarke ne me rendait pas non plus la tâche facile. Dès que je décidais de lui dire que j'allais m'éloigner d'elle, elle venait vers moi avec un sourire et me parlait de quelque chose de tellement intéressant, qu'au final je finissais par discuter avec elle et oubliait que je devais lui parler de mon éloignement.

J'ignore totalement ce qu'elle pense de moi de son côté. Elle m'apprécie, c'est sûr (je crois), mais on ne parle pas vraiment de notre amitié. Je ne devrais pas me demander ce qu'elle pense de moi, c'est quelque chose qui devrait m'être égale.

Il se passe quelque chose.

Je voudrais pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

xxx

Clarke se sentait plus détendue depuis que Lexa était arrivée au lycée. Lexa était une adolescente si sérieuse, encore plus qu'elle. Clarke savait que si elle oubliait quelque chose, Lexa le verrait immédiatement. Si jamais, il y avait un problème, ensemble elles pourraient plus vite le régler. A deux elles étaient très fortes, et faisaient de très bonnes déléguées. Clarke n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Lexa. Aussi acharnée qu'elle parfois, mais plus fermée encore.

Clarke adorait ses amis, à commencer par Wells qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Mais elle aimait aussi beaucoup les autres. Finn, Raven, et même Jasper et Monty, bien qu'ils soient parfois si différents d'elle. Lexa semblait, en revanche, ne vouloir s'attacher à personne. Elle fréquentait les gens tout en mettant une barrière entre elle et eux, enfermant son cœur sans jamais le partager. Comme si c'était un danger de se mettre à aimer les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle se fermait à toutes possibilités de sentiments.

Lexa avait même essayé d'expliquer à Clarke qu'on était beaucoup plus fort quand on ne s'attachait pas. Clarke aurait pu être d'accord, mais être plus fort pour quoi au juste ?

\- Pour la vie. Avait répondu Lexa.

\- Mais c'est quand même mieux en n'étant pas seule. Avait dit Clarke.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut être seule, il faut s'entourer, au contraire. Simplement le mieux est de ne rien ressentir.

Clarke n'avait pas été d'accord et lui avait dit. Elles ne s'étaient pas battues à ce sujet, elles se battaient rarement, mais aucune des deux n'avaient réussis à comprendre totalement l'autre. Lexa pensait qu'une fille aussi bien que Clarke, devrait au contraire renier tous sentiments afin de pouvoir encore plus s'élever. Et Clarke était plutôt d'avis, qu'éprouver de l'attachement était quelque chose qui nous faisait avancer et que c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait le mieux comprendre les gens.

Et d'ailleurs.

Clarke s'était attachée à Lexa. Beaucoup.

Elle pensait souvent à elle, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage quasiment chaque matin quand elles se rejoignaient au lycée, presque à chaque fois avant tout le monde. Clarke avait envie de partager beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de moments avec Lexa, de l'emmener en ballade ou même quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que d'aller voir les étoiles. Clarke avait l'impression de se détendre depuis qu'elle connaissait Lexa, de plus se laisser aller, de se permettre de vivre un peu pour elle-même et de s'accorder des moments pour elle sans culpabiliser. Elle se montrait même moins sévère avec Jasper (bon ça, c'était aussi parce que son ami avait très mal supporté la perte de Maya).

Sauf que Clarke ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait raison de s'attacher à une personne qui refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit, qui se fermait et préférait ne rien ressentir plutôt que souffrir.

\- On ne souffre pas forcément, il y a des moments super, lui avait dit Clarke.

\- Et des fois on doit faire un choix mais nos sentiments peuvent nous en empêcher, avait renchéri Lexa, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Aimer nous empêche souvent de prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- Alors tu as pris la décision d'arrêter d'aimer.

\- Exactement.

Clarke trouvait ça triste. Et si l'objectif de Lexa c'était de faire en sorte que Clarke se referme comme elle, celui de Clarke c'était d'ouvrir Lexa aux autres.

À cette fin, elle l'avait invité pour la fête du nouvel an, en se disant qu'avec la musique et l'ambiance, peut-être que Lexa réussirait à se laisser aller. Un peu.

xxx

Un mois.

Ça peut être très court un mois, ça peut passer à une telle vitesse qu'en regardant en arrière, on ait l'impression que c'est passé en un jour. Pour citer un mois qui était passé vite, Bellamy aurait dit : celui des vacances. Un mois composé de deux semaines tellement rapides qu'encore maintenant il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vécu c'était plié pour tenir dans une seule heure.

Mais le mois qui venait de passer, lui avait paru durer une année. Les heures s'étaient écoulées comme si le sable du temps s'était retrouvé coincé dans le sablier, les grains ne passant plus qu'un par un quand ils le pouvaient. Ça aurait pu être une sensation agréable, si Bellamy avait passé de bons moments, s'il avait passé ces moments avec Murphy dans ses bras, ou à devoir écouter les élucubrations de Jasper et Monty, il aurait même apprécié passer ces moments en compagnie d'autres potes, ou au pire avec les profs du lycée. D'ailleurs, dans le mois, il avait eu ce genre de moment, il avait pu être avec Murphy, avec Jasper et Monty, et voir les profs. Mais tout était gâché par la femme qui squattait chez lui et Octavia et qui semblait bien décider à leur pourrir la vie le plus possible. Leur mère.

Après être partie le week-end, la mère de Bellamy et Octavia était revenue, le dimanche soir. Seule mais d'extrêmement bonne humeur. Elle avait mis de la musique dans le salon avait dansé et entraîné son fils et sa fille, qui l'avaient surtout regardé en se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle revienne.

La laisser seule à l'appartement alors qu'ils allaient au lycée était toujours une grande source de stress pour eux. Octavia comme Bellamy se demandaient dans quel était ils allaient retrouver l'appartement quand ils rentreraient chez eux. Pour le moment ça allait, leur mère s'était contenté de regarder la télé et de leur emprunter quelques livres.

Les petites catastrophes commencèrent cette deuxième semaine. La mère fouilla dans la chambre d'Octavia, et pilla ses vernis, se servant pour les essayer. Elle en renversa un sur le canapé et laissa sécher plutôt que d'essayer de nettoyer. Bellamy galéra à enlever le vernis ensuite sans complètement bousiller le canapé. Octavia ne fut vraiment pas heureuse de voir que sa mère s'était servis dans ses vernis. Elle toucha aussi à son maquillage, bousilla ses rouges à lèvres, mélangea ses palettes de couleur, jeta son eye-liner « je le trouvais un peu pourri ». Bellamy avait dû retenir sa petite sœur, sinon elle se serait jetée en hurlant sur leur mère pour l'étrangler. Octavia n'attachait pas réellement d'importance à ses vernis et son maquillage, mais la façon dont sa mère avait traité ses affaires la rendait dingue.

La mère dépassa les bornes, le jeudi. Octavia la retrouva avec des fringues à elle sur le dos, et sa chambre totalement dévastée. Sa mère avait tout retourné, fouillé, les habits étaient étalés partout, elle avait laissé trainer ses affaires en bordel dans tous les coins. Octavia péta les plombs et lui hurla dessus. Sa mère la fixa quelques secondes, puis continua de se frotter les ongles avec la lime qu'elle avait piqué à Octavia.

\- Crie moins fort, lui dit-elle simplement, je n'entends plus la télé.

Octavia éprouvait de telles envies de meurtre qu'il fut très difficile pour Bellamy de la calmer. Il la força à sortir et ils allèrent marcher longtemps. Sa petite sœur trouva un nombre incroyable d'insultes et de gros mots à dire pour parler de _« cette femme bonne à rien sauf à faire de leur vie un enfer »_. Ils rentrèrent tard, leur mère le leur reprocha – comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire sur leurs faits et gestes.

\- J'ai faim, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Bellamy ne savait pas s'il trouverait la patience nécessaire, si elle restait plus longtemps, c'était lui qui allait la tuer.

Le lendemain soir, il aida sa petite sœur à poser un verrou sur la porte de sa chambre et Octavia y rangea absolument toutes ses affaires et la ferma à clé chaque fois qu'elle en sortait, même pour aller seulement au toilette.

\- Tu deviens parano ma pauvre fille, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire.

Octavia préféra l'ignorer.

Ce deuxième week-end, leur mère resta à la maison, mais Octavia était tellement sur les nerfs que Bellamy lui dit d'aller passer le week-end chez Lincoln. Ce dernier tenait bon, il avait réellement jeté toutes les merdes qu'il prenait et ne s'en tenait qu'à ce que lui donnait le médecin, qui lui faisait réduire les doses, petit à petit. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, si Lincoln avait continué à merder, jamais Bellamy n'aurait laissé sa sœur y retourner.

\- Vas-y, lui dit-il, elle va te faire péter les plombs si tu restes. Et puisque tu m'assures que ça va pour Lincoln, je pense que ça ira.

\- Non. Fit Octavia. Je ne te laisse pas seul avec elle.

Bellamy posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur :

\- C'est bon O, tout va bien se passer pour moi.

Elle continua d'hésiter.

\- Je peux rester, c'est bon. En plus je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de partir alors qu'elle est là, j'ai l'impression de t'abandonner.

\- Mais non, dit Bellamy en lui souriant. Et puis elle s'acharne plus sur toi que sur moi, et comme ça tu pourras respirer un peu. Si je te dis d'y aller c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, et que je veux ton bien.

Octavia se mordit la lèvre.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûr de sûr ?

\- Oui, O, vas-y, allez. Sinon c'est moi qui te fous à la porte.

La jeune fille obtempéra et embrassa sa joue.

\- Je t'adore.

Elle alla préparer ses affaires, ferma sa porte à clé, ne dit pas au revoir à sa mère mais prit son frère dans ses bras et partie.

\- Elle va où ? Demanda la mère.

Bellamy haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas envie de répondre à la question. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un bouquin, mais sa mère vint le déranger au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Ta sœur, elle fait pute c'est ça ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle se prostitue quoi.

Bellamy se vit frapper sa mère. Réellement. Il eut l'image d'un lui-même qui se levait et faisait manger son poing à cette femme qui osait parler ainsi de sa petite sœur. Qu'elle soit sa mère ou pas, il en avait rien à foutre, personne ne parlait comme ça d'Octavia. Sa mère le vit dans ses yeux, et sur son visage. Pour la première fois elle arrêta d'agir comme si Bellamy avait encore huit ans.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, mais c'est l'impression qu'elle donne. T'as vu comment elle s'habille ? Se maquille ?

\- Et alors ?

Bellamy n'en revenait pas que sa mère puisse juger Octavia sur sa façon de se fringuer ou de se maquiller, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ? Elle aurait pu mettre des jupes tellement courtes qu'on voyait sa culotte que ça n'aurait rien voulu dire. D'autant plus que cette femme qui se permettait de dire des saloperies sur Octavia, se maquillait également, mettait aussi des habits un peu sexy, et elle agissait beaucoup plus comme une prostituée qu'elle. Elle baisait avec des hommes qui lui payaient son loyer, et elle osait parler ainsi d'Octavia. Les dents de Bellamy grincèrent.

\- Alors si elle se fait violer, faudra pas qu'elle se plaigne.

Bellamy était debout avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que cette femme qui n'avait de mère que le nom.

\- Ecoute moi, maman.

Il avait insisté avec rage sur ce dernier mot.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu foutes la merde dans l'appartement, que tu dépenses mes sous à tort et à travers, que tu ramasses jamais rien, et que tu vives sur notre dos en nous pompant comme un putain de moustique. Mais reparle une seule fois d'Octavia de cette manière et je te jette à la rue. Non, elle ne se prostitue pas, et elle pourrait se balader à poil dehors que jamais elle ne mériterait de se faire violer, parce que personne ne le mérite peu importe ses fringues ou son comportement, tu m'entends ?

Il était imposant, elle parût un instant minuscule. Et vraiment, Bellamy avait envie de l'écrabouiller sur le sol, comme on se débarrasse d'une vermine. Détester à ce point sa mère était vraiment triste, et c'est ce qui le fit reculer pour se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Oh ça va hein, moi je dis ça pour vous aider ! Je suis votre mère après tout.

Elle ne retrouvait sa voix que maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné et essayait d'affirmer à nouveau son autorité.

\- Et puis quand je t'ai demandé où elle allait, t'as pas répondu, alors c'est normal que je me pose des questions.

\- Elle est chez son petit ami.

La mère eut un petit rire presque désabusé :

\- Le combientième ?

Bellamy fit craquer ses doigts.

\- Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, va regarder la télé, je suis occupé.

\- T'es pas drôle, si on peut même plus parler entre adulte responsable.

Adulte responsable ? Où ça ? Lui peut-être, mais elle ? La mère s'éloigna et retourna se vautrer devant la télé. Bellamy reprit son livre en main, et lu quinze fois le même paragraphe sans rien comprendre, trop énervé pour se concentrer.

xxx

Murphy était complètement recroquevillé. Jambes pliés, bras autour, menton rentrant entre ses genoux, visage disparaissant presque, air très bougon, orteils rétractés. Il boudait, complètement. Il se tenait le dos contre le mur, assit sur lit de Monty. Ce dernier était aussi dans sa chambre, assit par terre avec Jasper, ils faisaient leurs devoirs en chuchotant et de temps en temps Murphy les entendait glousser. Il s'était incrusté après avoir reçu un message de Bellamy, lui disant qu'ils ne se verraient pas ce week-end, à cause de sa mère. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était là, mais Murphy n'en pouvait déjà plus. Encore une fois, il se sentait abandonné par Bellamy. Quand ce n'était pas pour son taff, c'était pour sa mère. Si Murphy rationalisait, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Bellamy, lui-même désirait que sa mère parte, loin, qu'elle ne revienne jamais, mais Murphy était fâché et ne rationalisait pas du tout. Bellamy n'avait qu'à le présenter à sa mère, comme ça il pourrait venir à l'appartement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il le cache encore ?

Bellamy lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lui qu'il cachait, que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de ce que Murphy penserait de sa mère, de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, il avait honte de cette femme et pas de Murphy.

Mais Murphy n'était pas de bonne humeur et lui en voulait quand même. Jasper l'avait emmené avec lui, comme on emmène un gamin récalcitrant.

\- Ça te changera les idées de venir t'amuser avec Monty et moi.

Murphy l'avait suivi, mais depuis les deux garçons n'avaient pas réussi à le décoller du lit où il restait assis, bien décider à bouder tout le week-end entier. Monty et Jasper avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille un moment.

Murphy évitait de les regarder, ils étaient énervants à s'aimer pile sous ses yeux, et pas du tout discrètement. Certes ils ne s'embrassaient pas et se touchaient à peine, mais c'était dans la façon dont ils se regardaient, se répondaient, se mettaient à rire presque en même temps. C'était Jasper qui attrapait le stylo dans la main de Monty pour écrire un truc sur sa feuille, ou Monty qui se penchait vers lui pour pointer quelque chose sur le livre de cours, son menton tout près de l'épaule de Jasper.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous avez fini de baiser sous mes yeux ? Grogna-t-il.

Jasper et Monty se tournèrent vers lui, tous les deux l'air plutôt étonné, avec leurs visages tout innocent qui paraissait dire _« on n'a rien fait »_ , ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Murphy. Et c'était vrai, ils ne faisaient rien, ils ne faisaient absolument rien et pourtant c'était beaucoup trop. Murphy voulait voir Bellamy et ne rien faire avec lui de cette manière – et aussi faire des trucs avec lui. Il se renfrogna encore plus, Jasper et Monty décidèrent d'ignorer sa remarque.

Quand les deux garçons eurent fini leurs devoirs, Jasper se laissa tomber en avant, tombant dans les bras de Monty. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de lui, posant ses mains sur son dos. Jasper baragouina un truc, sa bouche sur l'épaule de Monty. Murphy ne comprit rien, mais Monty devait avoir un décrypteur de « Jasper-sa-bouche-sur-son-épaule ».

\- Tu veux faire une sieste ?

Baragouinage de Jasper.

\- Bien sûr avec moi, dit Monty.

Baragouinage de Jasper. Monty leva ses yeux vers Murphy et s'adressa à lui :

\- Il demande si tu veux faire une sieste avec nous.

Murphy haussa les épaules, et se laissa tomber sur le côté, sa tête atterrissant sur un des coussins. Monty prit ça pour un oui. Ensuite il se leva et souleva Jasper comme un gros bébé. Puis il lui enleva son pull et Jasper enleva le sien, qu'il garda contre lui et mit sous son nez.

\- Ça sent bon le Monty, dit-il.

Monty rougit et Murphy grogna. Jasper enfila le pull de Monty :

\- Tu vas avoir chaud sous la couette, lui dit Monty.

\- Rien à faire.

Monty le laissa faire, et ils s'allongèrent. Murphy se colla contre le mur, mais il n'eut pas besoin de se dérouler. Jasper et Monty se mirent dans leur coin, quasiment l'un sur l'autre, et ne prirent pas vraiment de place dans le lit. Jasper était celui qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de Monty.

\- T'as pas chaud ? Murmura Monty.

\- Non je suis bien, j'ai ton odeur partout sur moi et toi avec moi.

Murphy poussa un autre grognement.

\- Faut pas être jaloux frérot, tu veux sniffer Monty ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Tu as tort, il sent vraiment super bon.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, putain.

Jasper frotta son nez contre l'épaule de Monty et prit de grandes inspirations :

\- Il sent un peu la vanille, c'est bon l'odeur de la vanille.

Monty soupira et Murphy ronchonna :

\- Mais je te dis que je m'en fous !

Jasper eut un petit rire, puis dit :

\- De toute façon je ne sais pas si je t'aurais laissé faire, il est à moi.

Monty posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa tendrement en réponse. Murphy choppa le coussin et le mit sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre Jasper.

Monty leva un peu la tête pour souffler à Jasper :

\- Tu sens bon aussi.

Jasper eut les joues un peu rouges et un sourire content. Tellement amoureux qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enrouler complètement autour de Monty. Il ferma les yeux, son odeur était déjà partout, et ça lui donnait l'impression que Monty était partout sur lui. Ça l'enivrait complètement, comme s'il avait bu de l'alcool sur un bateau et que tout tanguait avec délice. Jasper poussa un soupir de satisfaction, comme un gros chat heureux. Monty sourit, Jasper montrait ses sentiments tellement facilement, qu'il ne pouvait pas douter d'être aimé. C'était rassurant, doux. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, ses doigts toujours perdus dans les bouclettes de Jasper.

Murphy la tête sous l'oreiller ne voyait rien, mais il sentait leur présence. Ces deux gosses envahissaient l'air avec leur putain d'amour. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'aiment si fort ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Murphy soit jaloux ?

Il se demandait ce que ferait Jasper s'il était dans la situation de Bellamy. La réponse n'était pas difficile, il se ficherait des conséquences, et il emmènerait Monty chez lui, en lui tenant la main.

Murphy regrettait que Bellamy pense trop souvent aux conséquences…

La sieste dura le reste de l'après-midi. Jasper était dans un cocon de chaleur, il rêva de Monty qui flottait sur des marsmallow géant. Monty ne fit pas de rêve, il somnola plus qu'il ne dormit, mais il était bien, ce genre de « bien » qu'on voudrait qu'il dure toute la vie, plus encore. Murphy dormit tellement profondément qu'il ne fit aucun rêve, et roupillait encore tandis que les deux garçons se relevaient sur le lit. Ils se parlèrent en chuchotant, essayèrent de rire doucement (quelques gloussements leur échappant parfois). Jasper avait raconté son rêve à Monty, et maintenant ils avaient envie de marshmallow et s'amusaient à en dessiner sur un bloc note, tout en leur donnant des noms stupides.

\- Marsh-à-l'eau.

\- Marsh-à-la-vanille

\- Mallow qui marche.

C'était nul et débile, ça suffisait amplement pour les faire mourir de rire. Murphy finit par ouvrir un œil et poussa un grognement, puis il se redressa, complètement décoiffé. Jasper se leva et alla chercher une brosse, puis il força Murphy à se mettre entre ses jambes pour pouvoir le coiffer. Murphy se laissa faire, parce qu'il était grognon et que, puisque Bellamy n'était pas là pour le dorloter, c'était bien que Jasper le fasse. Monty se mit à côté d'eux, et ils discutèrent de Bellamy.

\- Ça a l'air d'être dur pour lui en ce moment, dit Monty.

\- Sa mère n'a pas l'air d'être la personne la plus adorable du monde, fit Jasper.

Murphy se fâcha et se plia pour empêcher Jasper de toucher ses cheveux.

\- Murphyyyy ne te penche pas !

\- Vous m'emmerdez, pourquoi vous êtes du côté de Bellamy ?

\- Parce que c'est pas sa faute si sa mère est comme ça, il l'a pas choisi, dit Jasper.

Murphy se redressa d'un coup et sa tête cogna le nez de Jasper, par accident. Ce dernier appuya sa main sur son nez en grommelant, puis recommença à coiffer Murphy. Il s'amusa à lui faire quelques nattes.

\- Il m'emmerde, il a toujours une excuse pour ne pas me voir. Je vais finir par croire qu'il ne veut pas me voir.

\- T'es fou, dit Jasper, ce type est accro à toi.

Monty hocha la tête pour confirmer. Murphy soupira. Pourquoi il s'emmerdait ? Il n'avait qu'à rompre si tout ça le faisait chier. Murphy se mordit un ongle, il se les bouffait trop souvent en ce moment. Ce n'était pas aussi simple, il n'arrivait pas à rompre, rien que d'imaginer perdre Bellamy lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé.

C'était débile, niais, complètement le truc le plus stupide de toute la terre, mais c'était comme ça. Ça lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas rompre.

Il aimait Bellamy, peu importe à quel point ça le faisait chier.

\- Comment t'as fait pour rompre avec Monty ? Demanda-t-il.

Jasper lui tira les cheveux alors que Monty à côté fut celui qui commença à se manger les ongles. Murphy continua quand même de parler :

\- Tu es complètement dingue de lui, dans le genre fou amoureux. Vous êtes niais c'est juste pas permis, vous avez l'air de deux idiots, mais malgré ça, vous êtes les personnes les plus sincères que je connaisse, vos sentiments sont vrais, vous ne vous forcez pas, vous ne faites pas semblant.

Au fur à mesure de ses paroles, Monty et Jasper rougirent tous les deux.

\- Alors franchement, comment tu as fait pour rompre avec Monty ? Comment t'as fait ça et survécu ?

Jasper lui tira une nouvelle fois les cheveux :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça, râla-t-il.

Monty était bien d'accord, lui non plus ne voulait pas penser à ça.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour que je sache comment rompre avec Bellamy !

Jasper lui mit une baffe sur la tête, cette fois-ci.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, abruti.

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Non tu ne vas pas le faire.

Murphy s'éloigna de Jasper, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour défaire les nattes que Jasper y avait fait.

\- Si je vais le faire.

\- Et tu vas souffrir et ce sera complètement inutile et débile. S'énerva Jasper.

\- Je prends exemple sur mon frère. Ironisa Murphy.

\- Ouais ben je suis pas un exemple quand je fais ce genre de connerie. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fais ? J'étais juste le type le plus abruti de la planète voilà comment j'ai fais. Mon monde s'écroulait et j'ai tapé dessus afin de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Monty prit la main de Jasper et emmêla ses doigts au sien. Jasper tourna son visage vers lui et posa son menton sur son épaule puis murmura :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, sourit Monty.

Le temps avait passé.

\- Par chance, Monty est la meilleure personne du monde et il a accepté de rester avec un idiot tel que moi. Fit Jasper.

Murphy grogna. Jasper redressa la tête pour le fusiller des yeux :

\- Arrête tes conneries Murphy. Bellamy est dans une mauvaise passe, il a besoin de toi.

\- On ne dirait pas.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna de nouveau vers Monty :

\- Dis-lui toi, tu es la voix de la raison, il t'écoutera peut-être.

Monty dit :

\- Quand t'aura fini de faire le gamin qui fait un caca nerveux parce que son petit-ami a des problèmes et ne peut pas s'occuper de lui, tu connecteras peut-être tes neurones pour te rendre compte que si tu le largues tu vas le regretter, souffrir, et tout ça inutilement puisque Bellamy t'aime.

Murphy ravala sa salive, poussa un énorme soupire, et se calma.

\- Bon. Tu as raison Monty.

Jasper tapa doucement sa main sur le dos de Monty et embrassa sa joue avec fierté.

\- Tu es le meilleur.

Monty lui sourit, Jasper était amoureux de ce sourire. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Monty et approcha son visage du sien pour capturer son sourire avec sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un court baiser. Murphy pensa à Bellamy, gratta avec son doigt la couette de Monty. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de jouer l'amoureux capricieux et en colère, il fallait qu'il accepte que le monde de Bellamy ne tournait pas autour de lui, loin de là. Le monde de Bellamy tournait d'abord autour d'Octavia, de toute façon. Et s'il était capable d'accepter ça, il était capable d'accepter que Bellamy ne le présente pas à sa mère, pas tout de suite, qu'il ait besoin de préparation, besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-il.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ouais, faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

Murphy se leva, s'étira, remit ses chaussures, prit son sac et quitta la chambre après un salut rapide, il sortit par la porte d'entrée et décida de marcher jusque chez lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant à part se plaindre ? Peut-être pourrait-il plutôt apporter son soutient à Bellamy. Après tout d'après ce qu'il lui racontait, sa mère était une garce et il galérait depuis qu'elle avait débarqué. Murphy savait ce que c'était d'avoir une mère difficile. Il se sentait stupide maintenant, d'avoir boudé comme un gamin, alors qu'il savait que c'était dur pour Bellamy aussi et que celui-ci aurait préféré être avec lui plutôt que devoir surveiller sa mère. Murphy soupira, sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un SMS à Bellamy.

 _« Courage avec ta mère, si t'a besoin de l'insulter, je suis là »_

Quelques minutes plus tard il reçu une réponse :

 _« Merci, tu es adorable, je t'aime, heureusement que tu es là. J'ai envie de te voir, je vais essayer de m'enfuir cette nuit quand elle dormira, attends-moi »._

Jasper et Monty restèrent ensemble. Jasper profita de l'absence de Murphy pour enrouler ses deux bras autour de Monty et se baisser pour aller poser sa tête sur son ventre.

\- Maintenant qu'il a parlé de ça, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, je m'en veux, si tu savais.

Monty posa sa main sur son crâne, Jasper continua :

\- Je sais que je t'ai fais pleurer, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment mauvais parfois.

\- Non Jasper. Ça arrive, tu allais mal.

\- Je déteste l'idée de t'avoir fait tellement souffrir.

\- Tu me rends heureux le reste du temps, ça comble largement, assura Monty.

Jasper appuya sa tête plus fort, comme s'il avait voulu trouver une poche dans l'estomac de Monty pour pouvoir s'y planquer.

\- Pardon.

Monty posa ses mains sur les joues de Jasper et leva son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ecoute, si jamais ça m'arrive d'en faire une, souviens toi de ça pour trouver la force de me pardonner d'accord ?

Jasper hocha la tête et Monty appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime Jasper.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Monty. Je t'aime, je t'adore, tu es tout pour moi.

Monty embrassa sa bouche, parce que c'était le seul moyen de lui dire _« moi aussi »_. Jasper le comprit très bien, il s'accrocha plus fort à Monty. Puis ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, sans pour autant se décoller.

\- Mallow-n'a-qu-un pied, lâcha alors Monty.

Jasper éclata de rire et Monty sourit.

\- Marsh-m'a-tu-vu. Renchérit Jasper.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer à trouver des noms aux marshmallows. Simplement amoureux.

xxx

Bellamy s'échappa sur la pointe des pieds à plus de minuit. Il enferma sa mère à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas donné de double à cette dernière et n'avait guère envie de le faire, ça aurait été comme une invitation à rester, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste. Il prit la voiture, conduisit jusque chez Murphy. Il lui envoya un SMS quand il arriva et Murphy vint le chercher. Il l'emmena jusqu'au salon où il avait déplié le canapé, c'était en général là qu'ils se mettaient quand Bellamy venait. Murphy ferma la porte du salon à clé. Bellamy le prit dans ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

\- Tu sais, si tu lui parlais de moi, ce serait peut-être plus simple, lui dit Murphy, je pourrais venir quand tu veux et tu n'aurais pas à supporter ça seul.

Bellamy soupira :

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te dire.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas peur moi.

Murphy caressa la nuque de Bellamy, ce dernier embrassa son cou avant de murmurer :

\- Je vais essayer de lui en parler.

Murphy passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Bellamy :

\- Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je prendrai mon mal en patience.

\- Non tu as raison, je crois que j'aimerais bien que tu sois là, à l'appartement, ce serait plus supportable.

\- Elle est vraiment aussi horrible ?

Bellamy soupira et embrassa la bouche de Murphy qui continuait ses caresses, avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Dit-il.

Ils en parlèrent après s'être rassasié de l'un de l'autre (au moins autant que possible), finissant complètement nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur les draps du canapé déplié, la couverture un peu remonté sur eux. Bellamy caressa du pouce le bras de Murphy qu'il tenait contre lui, puis parla de sa journée avec cette femme qui était sa mère. Murphy grinça des dents :

\- Elle a osé parler comme ça de ta sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Je m'étonne qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

\- Moi aussi. Mais… Elle a toujours parlé d'O comme ça.

Murphy se redressa sur un coude, s'éloignant un peu de Bellamy pour le regarder :

\- Pourquoi tu ne la jettes pas dehors ?

\- C'est ma mère, soupira Bellamy. C'est idiot mais elle a une certaine ascendance sur moi.

Murphy pressa le bras de Bellamy :

\- Avec les muscles que tu as, je suis étonnée que quiconque puisse avoir une ascendance sur toi.

Bellamy eut un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas une ascendance physique, c'est plus… C'est ma mère, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la jeter dehors. C'est sans doute con.

Murphy passa ses doigts sur la frange de Bellamy pour enlever des mèches de ses yeux.

\- Ma mère buvait et se droguait et pourtant je me suis attaché à un radiateur pour rester avec elle. Alors non, je ne crois pas que ce soit con, je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Bellamy fixa Murphy et l'embrassa en se disant qu'il avait trouvé son rocher. L'endroit le plus sûr du monde, celui où il pouvait aller quand tout le reste se délitait autour de lui. Murphy regretta d'avoir été con, et passa son bras autour de Bellamy pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fit Bellamy quand il se décolla de sa bouche.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Je vais tout lui dire, à propos de nous. Tu es assez fort pour supporter ses remarques, j'en suis sûr.

Murphy eut un fin sourire.

\- Peut-être que ce sera à elle de faire attention à moi.

\- Peut-être.

xxx

Bellamy avait dit ça, mais en rentrant il n'en parla pas immédiatement. D'abord parce qu'il surprit sa mère entrain de dormir dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Dégage !

\- Oh ça va Bébéllamy, pleure pas, t'étais pas là et ta chambre était libre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Pourtant c'est mignon Bébéllamy, c'est parce que dans le fond, tu es toujours mon petit bébé.

\- Je ne suis plus le bébé de personne.

Sa mère se leva, s'étira, et alla dans la cuisine, suivit de Bellamy.

\- Fais-moi du café.

Bellamy soupira, mais obtempéra. Sa mère sortit alors un paquet de clope d'il ne savait où et s'en alluma une.

\- Non. Dit-il en lui prenant et en l'écrasant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu veux fumer c'est dehors, pas ici. Et depuis quand tu fumes ?

\- Ça m'arrive de temps à autre.

\- Dehors ! Dit-il.

Elle soupira :

\- C'est bon, j'irai dehors, t'es chiant tu sais ?

\- Je dois tenir ça de toi, ronchonna Bellamy.

\- Des sarcasmes ? Bravo vraiment ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu deviennes cynique Bellamy.

Il ne répondit pas et lui servit son café. Alors qu'il cherchait le moyen de lui parler de Murphy, elle lui tendit une perche :

\- Alors t'étais où cette nuit ? Avec quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? Tu es comme moi, un vrai tombeur, elle était jolie au moins ?

\- Très, répondit Bellamy.

\- Petite amie ou coup d'un soir ?

\- C'était mon petit ami.

La mère recracha son café et Bellamy eut une sorte de satisfaction de la voir tousser.

\- Non, dit-elle.

\- Si, dit-il.

\- Bordel ! Beau comme t'es, il a fallu que tu deviennes pédé !

Bellamy se servit son café et des céréales. Il n'avait pas petit déjeuné chez Murphy et était parti tôt, laissant un mot à Murphy qui dormait encore. _« Je vais parler à ma mère de nous deux, je t'appelle plus tard, je t'aime »._

\- Je ne le suis pas, dit Bellamy, je suis juste amoureux de lui.

\- Tu es amoureux d'un mec, donc t'es pédé, c'est comme ça que ça marche mon petit Bellamy.

Bellamy secoua la tête et mangea ses céréales. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui expliquer, elle ne comprendrait pas. Pour Bellamy, ce n'était pas « un mec », c'était Murphy.

\- Une amourette de passage, tu veux faire des expériences, essaya-t-elle de relativiser.

\- Ça fait bientôt un an qu'on est ensemble.

Sa mère grimaça. Bellamy sourit. Un an, pas encore, il manquait quelques mois, mais il n'avait pas vu tout ce temps passer. Il se voyait encore, réaliser qu'il était amoureux, il se voyait encore prêt à tout pour récupérer Murphy, quitte à crever de froid sous la pluie. Il sentait encore leur premier bouche à bouche sur ses lèvres, il repensait à leur rencontre, les regards qu'ils échangeaient, la façon dont ils s'attiraient l'un l'autre. Bellamy se rappelait comment il insistait pour être « son ami ». Qu'est ce qu'il avait été con, Murphy avait compris bien plus vite que lui, leur attirance. Mais tout ça, c'était quelque chose que sa mère ne comprendrait pas, n'écouterait pas. Elle ricanerait.

\- Je suis resté avec ton père presque un an moi aussi. Par chance tu peux pas le mettre enceinte.

Elle rit de toutes ses forces, et but son café. Bellamy plongea son nez dans son bol de céréales. Elle parlait d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas connu, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, un type de passage dans la vie de sa mère. Bellamy n'avait pas de père.

\- Ce qui me rassure, dit-elle, c'est que ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui fais la fille. N'est ce pas ?

Bellamy plongea sa cuillère dans son bol :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La mère devint pâle.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est toi qui fais la fille.

Bellamy soupira et grommela :

\- Puisque je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu te serais contenté de répondre.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Crois ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien.

\- Mon fils se fait refaire le cul par un homme. J'espère au moins qu'il est viril comme il faut.

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- Ça veut dire quoi viril ?

\- Grand, bien musclé, poilu, avec une grosse voix grave. Pas une femmelette quoi.

Bellamy eut un petit rire désabusé. Murphy n'était rien de tout ça, il avait un visage plutôt féminin, des poils mais pas une tonne non plus, de grands ongles (quand il ne se les rongeait pas), il n'était pas si grand, pas vraiment musclé (sans être non plus une rame de haricot comme Jasper). Quand à sa voix… Elle était traînante et entraînante, elle était plus douce que vraiment grave. Mais Bellamy aimait tout ça et en plus Murphy avait des yeux comme la mer, il était beau d'une façon particulière, et Bellamy l'adorait et le trouvait magnifique.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

\- Parce que selon tes critères, je pense qu'il est une « femmelette ».

\- Oh mon dieu, crisa la mère, tu te fais trouer le cul par une petite pédale.

Bellamy recommença à rire. Sa mère devait avoir mangé beaucoup de choses pourries au cours de sa vie pour qu'autant de merde sorte de sa bouche.

\- Il s'appelle John Murphy, dit-il sans revenir sur les conneries qu'elle disait.

Elle but le reste de son café.

\- Par chance, je suis tolérante. Quand tu auras fini de jouer avec lui, j'espère que tu feras le bon choix et que tu reviendras aux filles.

Bellamy poussa un soupir agacé. Pourquoi les gens semblaient croire que Murphy n'était pour lui qu'une expérience ? Pourquoi aurait-il envie de _« revenir aux filles »_ ? Qu'est ce qui était si difficile à comprendre dans le fait qu'il était amoureux ?

\- En fait, je l'aime, et je compte bien passer ma vie avec lui.

La mère éclata de rire :

\- Que tu es naïf ! Tu es mon fils Bellamy, la fidélité, ce n'est pas notre truc, ça te passera crois moi. Passer toute ta vie avec la même personne, vraiment quelle drôle d'idée.

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres. Lui il ne trouvait pas que c'était une « drôle d'idée ». Il était sincère quand il disait qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec Murphy. Ça lui aurait plu de se lever tous les matins et de le trouver allongé à côté de lui. C'était de ça dont il avait envie. Mais encore une fois, sa mère ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une relation stable.

\- Je suis sûre que tu y crois sincèrement, dit-elle en inspectant ses ongles, mais est-ce que ça marche aussi bien entre vous ?

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte encore, mais tu es déjà entrain de te lasser de lui.

\- Non.

\- Tu l'éloignes de ta vie tout doucement, et tu as toujours une bonne excuse n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais Bellamy se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir qu'ils avaient eut des bas, qu'effectivement Bellamy s'était éloigné par moment. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? Je le vois à ta tête. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Parce que tu es comme moi, comme ta mère, voilà pourquoi. Tu verras, moi c'est pareil, je suis toute enthousiaste au début, et ensuite au bout d'un moment, je finis par simplement mettre un terme à tout ça. L'amour ne dure jamais longtemps mon pauvre Bébéllamy.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Pourtant c'est comme ça que tu te comportes.

\- Tu te trompes de toute façon.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas à l'appartement ?

\- Je me le demande, grogna Bellamy. Peut-être parce que j'ai tellement honte de ma mère, que j'ai préférée lui épargner ta vue.

Il avait dit ça méchamment, mais elle commençait à le gonfler. La mère rit.

\- Tu vois, une bonne excuse.

\- La ferme !

\- Tu t'énerves, parce que y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Bellamy se leva d'un coup. Prit son bol de céréales d'une main, son café de l'autre et alla se mettre devant la télé, il mit le son à fond pour ne plus l'entendre. Sa mère se trompait, il n'était pas comme elle. Il ne l'était pas.

xxx

Octavia passa une bonne partie du week-end à culpabiliser. Lincoln lui parla beaucoup pour la rassurer, et ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Elle en voulait à Lincoln de s'être montré faible, elle en voulait à sa mère d'avoir débarqué au pire moment, elle en voulait à Bellamy de se sentir assez fort pour « rester seul ». Comme parler ne convenait pas à Octavia, ils allèrent dans une salle de sport et s'entraînèrent à se battre. Octavia était forte, elle apprenait vite, elle était déterminée, et Lincoln l'admirait. Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trop mal aux jambes pour se relever – elle était têtue aussi - mais ça l'avait calmé, elle allait mieux.

\- Ton frère est fort.

\- Non. Il a des muscles, et il fait du sport, il sait se battre. Mais il n'est pas fort, pas face à elle. Il ne l'a jamais été.

Octavia voulu rentrer le samedi soir même, mais elle reçu un SMS de son frère pour dire qu'il allait passer la nuit chez Murphy. Elle resta donc chez Lincoln jusqu'au dimanche, mais rentra assez tôt quand même.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle à Lincoln avant de partir.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne vas pas merder parce qu'en ce moment je suis moins disponible, n'est ce pas ?

Lincoln la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai merdé, mais je ne recommencerai plus. Même si tu n'es pas là pour me surveiller.

\- Bien.

Elle recula son visage pour le regarder et lui sourire. Il l'embrassa.

Puis ils se séparèrent et Octavia partit pour rejoindre son frère.

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé entrain de lire devant la télé.

\- Où elle est ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bellamy leva les yeux vers sa sœur, se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, sourit Octavia. Où elle est ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- Tu l'as laissé squatter ta chambre ?

Bellamy soupira :

\- Je l'ai trouvé là ce matin en revenant de chez Murphy, et tout à l'heure elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire une sieste et que mon lit est vachement confortable et…

\- Tu l'as laissé faire.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Putain Bell, tu l'as laissé prendre ta chambre ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je me suis dis qu'elle serait moins chiante…

\- Bell !

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais comme elle, que j'allais larguer Murphy quand j'en aurais marre, j'en pouvais plus de l'entendre. Je préférais encore la voir dans ma chambre !

\- Bell putain ! Tu t'es fais manipuler ! Bien sûr que tu n'es pas comme elle bordel, tu ne vas pas larguer Murphy juste parce qu'elle raconte de la merde, et d'ailleurs depuis quand elle sait pour vous deux ?

\- Depuis ce matin.

\- En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, tu sais qu'elle dit que de la merde.

\- Je sais.

Octavia donna une tape sur la joue de Bellamy en soupirant.

\- Il faut que tu récupères ta chambre.

Une voix retentit alors :

\- Ma chambre, maintenant.

Octavia se tourna vers sa mère.

\- C'est la chambre de Bell.

\- Ton frère n'en a pas l'utilité, le canapé est très bien pour lui. N'est ce pas Bellamy ?

\- Non, répondit Bellamy, tu utilises MA chambre.

\- Bien, j'utilise ta chambre, si ça te fait plaisir.

Octavia avait des envies de meurtres et son frère prit son bras.

\- Laisse tomber O, c'est bon.

La mère ricana, prit la place dans le canapé et changea de chaîne.

\- Je te laisse seul un week-end avec elle, et elle a déjà réussi à foutre encore plus la merde, putain j'en peux plus, fit Octavia doucement pour que seul son frère l'entende.

Bellamy se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle va bientôt partir…

\- Mouais. Ben vu comme elle a l'air de s'installer comme une vermine, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus tu vois ?

\- Mais si, elle a toujours fait ça. Elle va partir.

Bellamy essayait de se rassurer lui-même…

Et il se trompait. Puisqu'aux vacances de décembre elle était toujours là…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous paraîtra pas trop longuet parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Lexa est vachement en avance sur l'histoire, voilà pourquoi elle parle du nouvel an alors que dans la suite ils n'y sont pas encore. Disons que ce chapitre est un peu en deux parties.


	51. Les enfants terribles

**51\. Les enfants terribles.**

Aux vacances de Décembre, la mère de Bellamy et Octavia étaient toujours là, mais avant que ces mêmes vacances arrivent, Bellamy fit crampon avec Murphy. Il voulait montrer à sa mère qu'elle se trompait, faire mentir ses paroles. Il n'était pas comme elle, il ne se lassait pas, il aimait Murphy et ce n'était pas juste pour l'expérience ou la galerie.

Murphy ne fut pas mécontent de voir Bellamy à toutes les pauses, de manger avec lui à tous les repas. Emori venait parfois, d'autre non, c'était selon. Murphy lui avait assuré qu'elle ne dérangeait pas, de toute façon Bellamy et lui ne pouvaient pas totalement s'afficher, et puis elle était une bonne amie et il ne voulait pas la mettre de côté. Ce que Bellamy pouvait comprendre. D'autant plus que par moment, Jasper lui-même venait squatter avec ou sans Monty (des fois celui-ci passait du temps avec Miller). Octavia venait causer à son frère. Ils étaient au lycée après tout, et donc ils voyaient tous les deux un peu tout le monde, mais passait quand même la majorité de leur temps ensemble.

\- Tu ne vas plus voir tes copains les profs ? Avait demandé Murphy.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi, avait répondu simplement Bellamy.

Murphy n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il était finalement très satisfait de ce choix.

Bellamy n'avait pas encore emmené Murphy chez lui, cependant, mais Murphy avait décidé qu'il attendrait et qu'il serait là pour soutenir Bellamy face à sa vipère de mère. En attendant il était très content de le voir autant au lycée.

Lui-même profitait de ses heures de libre pour aller les passer en étude, et la plupart du temps, Bellamy venait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui donner des conseils. Quand il ne le faisait pas, il s'asseyait à son bureau et ne quittait pas Murphy du regard.

Sa mère se trompait.

Bellamy était assit là et regardait Murphy. Ce dernier, qui adorait être un sale merdeux, refusait de lever les yeux vers lui et faisait ses devoirs avec application. Se penchant parfois vers Emori, qui était avec lui, pour lui parler. Bellamy avait envie d'être autoritaire et de lui dire « interdiction de parler », mais la jalousie c'était moche et de toute manière, il faisait confiance à Murphy.

Donc, Bellamy fixait Murphy et son cœur faisait le con dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il le trouvait beau, parce qu'il pensait à lui, parce qu'il l'aimait tout simplement. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il se disait _« j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec ce type »_ et sa mère disait de la merde qui le rendait vulnérable. Quand Murphy leva finalement les yeux vers lui, lui accordant un regard, comme on accorde de l'eau à un assoiffée, le cœur de Bellamy s'arrêta au moins une seconde, et son cerveau avec.

L'océan à porté de main, sous un ciel orageux, une vue irrésistible et attirante. Bellamy ne contrôla plus rien, son corps bougea tout seul. Il était debout, il marchait, il se plantait devant la table de Murphy, l'attrapait pour le mettre debout et l'embrassait comme ça, devant tout le monde et rien à foutre du reste. Sa mère se trompait complètement, évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Bellamy s'accrocha à Murphy et l'embrassa longuement. Murphy lui rendit son baiser, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Bellamy, regrettant qu'il y ait cette maudite table entre eux. Quand Bellamy le relâcha enfin, Murphy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais ce baiser direct et plein de passion, devant tout le monde lui avait donné les jambes qui tremblent.

Bellamy attrapa sa main une seconde pour toucher ses doigts et lui sourit, son sourire disait à Murphy qui l'aimait et Murphy sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui. Lui aussi l'aimait. Bellamy alla se rasseoir à son bureau et recommença à le regarder, satisfait

Personne n'eut de réaction, parce que tous les gens présents s'en foutaient et personne ne les dénonça. Jaha ne sut jamais qu'ils étaient allés contre son règlement bidon.

Mais comme pendant les vacances, la mère était toujours là, Bellamy se dit qu'il n'avait plus le choix et le week-end, il emmena Murphy chez lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment ça allait se passer, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, mais Murphy posa sa main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il conduisait et lui fit un sourire. Bellamy tourna une seconde ses yeux vers lui, enregistra son sourire dans son crâne et se calma un peu. Ça irait, Murphy avait assez de sarcasme en réserve pour se protéger.

Bellamy prit la main de Murphy avant d'entrer chez lui. Octavia, sachant que Bellamy allait ramener Murphy, avait décidé d'aller passer un moment chez Lincoln. Du coup ils ne seraient que tous les deux devant cette femme qui servait de mère à Bellamy.

\- T'es prêt ? Demanda-t-il à Murphy devant la porte fermée.

\- Et toi ?

Bellamy secoua la tête, Murphy eut un sourire en coin :

\- Tu sors avec moi Bellamy, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver de pire ?

Bellamy tourna les yeux vers lui et avec sa main libre poussa son crâne.

\- Petit con.

Le sourire de Murphy s'agrandit et c'est lui qui ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. La mère de Bellamy était assise sur le canapé, devant la télé, comme la plupart du temps. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir, et Bellamy n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit habillée en dessous. Il lui avait demandé de mettre des habits pourtant, il l'avait prévenu qu'il invitait quelqu'un. Bellamy était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Murphy avança dans la pièce et la mère leva les yeux vers eux.

\- La petite pédale ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bellamy failli faire demi-tour, emportant Murphy loin de cette femme. Mais Murphy lâcha sa main et s'approcha de la mère :

\- C'est donc vous la vipère croisée à une mégère ?

Il avait un sourire en coin. Un partout. Bellamy se rapprocha, se tenant derrière Murphy, protecteur.

\- C'est moi, dit-elle en riant. Et vous êtes John.

\- Je suis John.

\- Dis moi John, je vais te tutoyer d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Donc dis moi John, mon fils n'a pas voulu me répondre, mais il préfère faire la fille ou non ?

Murphy éclata de rire.

\- Parce qu'avec ton visage de fille, tu serais quand même meilleur dans le rôle.

Murphy cessa aussitôt de rire et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la mère. Pas intimidé pour deux sous. Il répondit :

\- On échange assez régulièrement.

Bellamy se passa une main sur le visage :

\- Oh bordel, John, t'es obligé de lui raconter ça ?

Murphy se tourna vers lui, Bellamy avait les joues rouges et paraissait à la fois gêné et exaspéré. La mère se moqua de son fils :

\- Donc tu fais bien la fille, c'est écoeurant Bébéllamy. Surtout avec un type aussi rachitique.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, merde ! Et arrête avec ce surnom !

La mère haussa une épaule :

\- Si t'es aussi susceptible, tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter qu'on t'enfonce une b….

\- La ferme !

\- Dans le cul, termina sa mère.

Bellamy sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, alors que Murphy revenait vers la mère :

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, vous n'aimez pas vous faire prendre par derrière vous ?

\- Si.

\- Maman ! Cria Bellamy.

\- Alors où est le problème ? Votre fils aime les mêmes choses que vous. Vous devriez être fière.

La mère ricana.

\- Mais se faire prendre par derrière par quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi, c'est quand même la honte, dit-elle.

Murphy grinça, et Bellamy reprit sa main :

\- Okay stop, on arrête cette conversation là. Maman, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ce qu'il se passe entre John et moi. Et John, par pitié, arrête d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Et tu aimes ça Bellamy ? Te faire prendre par derrière ?

Bellamy entraîna Murphy sans répondre, l'éloigna du canapé, et regretta d'avoir une cuisine américaine. Sa chambre était toujours utilisée par sa mère, et il n'osait plus vraiment y entrer. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, il avait trouvé des tas de sous vêtements traînant un peu partout, et la chambre ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'il avait connu, elle n'était plus la sienne et il s'était contenté de récupérer ses livres et de s'installer dans le salon. Octavia avait péter les plombs, mais rien n'avait délogé la mère de la chambre de Bellamy.

\- T'étais vraiment obligé de lui parler de notre vie sexuelle ? Soupira Bellamy en allumant la cafetière.

\- Elle voulait savoir, je lui ai répondu. Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre ?

\- Ça fout que c'est ma mère et que ça ne la regarde pas, putain !

\- A moins que tu ais honte de pas toujours être dominant.

Bellamy s'assit en face de Murphy l'air sombre :

\- Ecoute moi, j'ai honte de rien d'accord ? Mais maintenant, elle va plus me lâcher avec ça.

\- Tu as qu'à lui dire que j'ai menti, que tu es hyper sauvage et viril et que je suis le seul qui te présente mon cul.

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas menti, voilà.

\- Non.

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de faire la fille ou pas, soupira Bellamy.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. À ce que j'en sais, tu ne t'es jamais transformé en fille. Jamais.

Bellamy sourit.

\- Et elle m'a traité de « mignon », ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus, dit Murphy.

Bellamy posa sa joue sur sa main, le coude sur la table.

\- Pour le coup, je trouve qu'elle a raison, sourit-il, tu es mignon.

\- Oh ta gueule hein. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que je sois aussi grand et baraqué que Lincoln peut-être ?

\- Pas du tout, tu es parfait comme ça.

Murphy ronchonna.

\- Je ne suis pas rachitique non plus.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas.

Bellamy étendit ses jambes pour toucher celles de Murphy.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu l'as rencontré, dit-il.

\- Oui. Donc, désormais, je peux venir autant que je veux ?

\- Oui. Si elle ne te dérange pas.

\- Je ferai avec, dit Murphy.

Bellamy finit par se relever et servit le café.

Murphy revint à chaque fois après le boulot (pendant les premiers jours avant noël, il travaillait en tant qu'animateur avec Jasper). Seulement, comme Bellamy n'avait plus de chambre, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intimité. Néanmoins, Murphy préférait venir, plutôt que ne pas voir Bellamy du tout. Octavia était là aussi, même si elle travaillait à côté également.

\- Je peux vous laisser ma chambre, leur dit-elle le premier soir.

Mais Bellamy refusa. L'idée de coucher avec Murphy dans le lit de sa petite sœur, lui était juste…

Non ce n'était pas possible.

Murphy le rassura :

\- J'aime coucher avec toi, j'ai envie de toi, mais on peut attendre.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de penser comme ça, mais c'était vrai. Ils pouvaient attendre. Leur relation n'était plus basée que sur le sexe, depuis longtemps.

Le deuxième soir, Murphy demanda :

\- Je peux emmener Jasper et Monty demain ? Demanda-t-il. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander pour passer.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Bellamy.

Murphy dit :

\- Ecoute, chaque fois que je viens, ta mère a toujours une remarque acerbe à lancer mais au final il suffit de l'ignorer. Je ne pense pas que les enfants y feront trop attention, et puis tu sais comment ils sont, gentils mais faut pas les embêter.

Bellamy hésita, mais finit par acquiescer :

\- D'accord pour qu'ils viennent, mais qu'ils se préparent.

Murphy sourit :

\- Fais leur confiance pour ça. Ils sont terribles.

Bellamy se dit que Murphy avait raison, Jasper et Monty pouvaient être terribles.

La mère était là (et elle était habillée) quand Murphy arriva accompagné de Jasper et Monty. Jasper se tenait accroché à Murphy pour l'enquiquiner :

\- Merci frérot d'avoir défendu notre cause, disait-il alors que Murphy le trainait dans l'appartement.

\- Mais lâche-moi bordel !

Jasper obtempéra. La mère les regardait depuis le canapé, et Bellamy les rejoignit pour les présenter.

\- Maman, voici des amis. Jasper et Monty.

Les deux garçons lui dirent bonjour. Elle leur fit signe de s'avancer, Bellamy grinça des dents. Jasper et Monty s'approchèrent quand même.

\- Toi, dit-elle à Jasper, les cheveux longs c'est mauvais genre.

Jasper porta sa main à ses cheveux qui descendaient désormais dans son cou.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il. Ça me donne un air rebelle ?

\- Non, juste l'air con. Répondit-elle.

Jasper baissa sa main l'air contrarié. Puis elle pointa du doigt Monty.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

La femme le fixa de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas :

\- Un peu jeune dommage.

Monty pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Pardon ?

\- Si t'avais trois ou quatre ans de plus, je t'aurais bien dévoré tout cru.

Jasper attrapa la main de Monty, nouant ses doigts aux siens, possessivement. Monty sourit et dit :

\- Peu importe mon âge, je n'aurais pas été intéressé. Désolé, les vieilles, c'est un peu ringard.

Murphy ricana et posa sa main sur le bras de Bellamy pour lui dire « _tu vois ? Tout se passe bien »._ La mère fixa leurs mains et soupira :

\- Encore deux pédés ? Sérieux Bellamy, tu t'entoures que de ça ?

Jasper hocha la tête et répondit à la place de Bellamy :

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il fait, et ensuite quand il aura des centaines d'amis pédés, on ira tous faire une gay pride ensemble.

\- Et là il se fera encore plus d'amis pédés, et même des gouines ! Poursuivie Monty.

\- Pleins de filles qui se roulent des pelles entre filles.

\- Je sais ce que sont des gouines, merci, dit la mère.

\- Et ensuite, les garçons porteront tous des minijupes, reprit Jasper. Moi le premier, j'adore ça.

\- Et les filles des pantalons, sourit Monty, un peu comme vous à cet instant.

\- D'ailleurs si vous êtes gouines, vous serez la bienvenue.

La mère grimaça et Monty posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Jasper :

\- Peut-être que vous trouverez une jolie fille qui ne vous trouve pas ringarde, renchérit-il.

Bellamy sourit, sa mère avait l'air complètement perdu, éberlué, elle qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à rétorquer paraissait avoir la nausée. Elle était tombée sur les enfants terribles, Jasper et Monty pouvaient vraiment donner la tête qui tourne.

\- Bon et bien, c'était sympathique de faire votre connaissance, conclue Jasper.

Puis il entraîna Monty près de Bellamy et Murphy, et ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les quatre dans la cuisine. Octavia rentra cinq minutes plus tard, et les rejoignit sans saluer sa mère. Elle embrassa Monty et Jasper sur la joue, décoiffa Murphy pour l'enquiquiner, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère :

\- Alors, tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, dit-il. Jasper et Monty ont fait tourner maman en bourrique, c'était drôle.

Octavia leva le pouce :

\- Vous gérez les garçons.

Puis elle se servit un café, et s'assit parmi eux. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et Octavia rit.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous avez sous entendu qu'elle était lesbienne ?

\- On n'a rien sous entendu du tout, dit Jasper.

Octavia se marra encore plus.

\- En tout cas, je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle.

\- A propos de quoi ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Les cheveux de Jasper sont super biens comme ça, ça me donne envie de lui faire toute sorte de coiffure, et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Finn m'a demandé si j'essayais de lui faire concurrence, dit-il en se marrant.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Mais les cheveux de Finn sont plus beaux que les tiens. Toi c'est un bordel sans nom. Dit Octavia.

Monty posa sa main sur la nuque de Jasper pour caresser ses cheveux, les emmêlant autour de ses doigts :

\- Moi je les trouve très bien.

Jasper embrassa la tempe de Monty :

\- Merci mon petit biscuit au beurre et au chocolat.

\- De rien mon petit raton laveur tout décoiffé.

Ils se marrèrent et Jasper embrassa une deuxième fois la tempe de Monty. Murphy grimaça :

\- Ecoeurant ! Dit-il.

Ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

\- Si tu veux essayer d'y mettre un peu d'ordre Octavia, vas-y, fais toi plaisir. Finit par dire Jasper.

\- Génial !

Elle termina son café d'un coup, puis alla chercher des affaires dans sa chambre.

\- Va te mettre sur le canapé, ce sera plus simple, demanda-t-elle.

Jasper obtempéra, s'assit à côté de la mère. Octavia se mit sur le dossier, passa ses jambes autour de Jasper et commença à lui brosser les cheveux. Monty vint les rejoindre et s'installa à côté de Jasper. La mère resta silencieuse et se contenta de regarder la télé, du coup ils l'ignorèrent aussi.

Bellamy et Murphy restèrent assis ensemble dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Jasper appelle :

\- Frérot vient t'asseoir sur mes jambes. J'ai une idée, pendant qu'Octavia me coiffe, moi je te coiffe.

Murphy roula des yeux :

\- Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles !

Il disait ça, mais en fait, Jasper était le seul, sans compter Bellamy (parce que lui c'était normal), à pouvoir lui toucher les cheveux comme il le faisait tout le temps.

\- John est ton frère ? Demanda d'un coup la mère.

\- Oui. Répondit Jasper. C'est mon petit frère, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, fit Murphy depuis la cuisine.

\- Deux pédés dans la même famille, grimaça-t-elle, et ben putain.

\- Parait que c'est contagieux, dit Monty, faites attention, si vous restez trop longtemps à côté de nous, vous allez bientôt vouloir vous faire greffer un pénis pour devenir pédé à votre tour.

Jasper, ça le fit vraiment marrer, mais la mère pas du tout. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télé, l'éteignit, se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Bellamy en claquant la porte. Un silence régna quelques instants, puis Bellamy se leva et attrapa les mains de Monty pour le forcer à se lever et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je t'adore Monty, tu es magique.

Jasper acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec ça. Murphy vint les rejoindre, puis s'assit sur le canapé, à la place de la mère.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça irait pour les gosses.

Bellamy relâcha Monty, qui se rassit à sa place puis força Murphy à se lever pour échanger les places, l'installant ensuite sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Octavia souriait :

\- Ça fait du bien de la voir fermer son clapet. Dit-elle.

Elle était toujours entrain de brosser les cheveux de Jasper, qui s'entêtait à rebiquer dans tous les sens.

\- C'est vrai, dit Bellamy, vous êtes des magiciens, elle ne se la ferme jamais, elle a toujours réponse à tout, toujours un truc à dire.

\- De rien, fit Monty, on n'a pas fait grand-chose.

Murphy attrapa la télécommande et ralluma la télé, changea de chaîne et tomba pile au moment où Bob l'éponge commençait. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Bellamy se sentit vraiment chez lui, vraiment en famille.

xxx

Jasper adorait son travail. Les enfants n'étaient pas forcément les mêmes que pendant les grandes vacances, et souvent ils tournaient, des fois c'était des nouveaux enfants qui venaient, mais Jasper savait s'adapter à chacun d'eux et passait toujours des moments géniaux. C'était plus compliqué pour Murphy, mais comme il y avait à chaque fois un ancien, il mettait les nouveaux au courant _« lui c'est Jophy, il est grognon mais en fait il est gentil »._ Jasper aussi était là, donc ça allait quand même.

Le dernier jour de travail avant Noël, ils organisèrent un mini Noël au centre. Avec un faux père Noël qui vint saluer les enfants et leur offrir à tous un petit quelque chose.

\- Tu serais génial dans le rôle du père fouettard Murphy, s'amusa Jasper.

\- C'est ça et toi dans le rôle du renne débile, ronchonna Murphy.

La journée se passa vraiment super bien, certains parents vinrent participer. Un des enfants accueillis sa grande sœur et Jasper vint souvent lui parler, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des filles de sa classe. Murphy ne la reconnu pas, peu intéressé, il ne se mêla pas vraiment aux gens, de manière générale.

\- Donc c'est toi la grande sœur super géniale de Slimane, s'amusa Jasper.

\- Oui, répondit la fille.

\- Tout le temps en train de me parler de toi.

La jeune fille avait la peau mate et des yeux bleus super clairs, ainsi que des cheveux teint en blond. Elle s'appelait Emma.

\- On s'entend bien.

\- C'est chouette de bien s'entendre avec sa famille. C'est comme pour Murphy et moi.

Ils parlèrent un moment, puis Jasper fit le tour d'autres familles. S'amusant pas mal avec les enfants et entraînant Murphy avec lui afin qu'il sociabilise.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les deux sur les rotules. Murphy essaya de le cacher, mais Jasper vint s'accrocher à son cou :

\- Porte-moi, j'en peux plus.

\- Porte toi tout seul, je suis mort, grogna Murphy.

Jasper se redressa, comme s'il était soudain en pleine forme, puis força Murphy à lui monter sur le dos pour le porter. Il fit le tour des enfants qui restaient, Murphy sur son dos :

\- Jophy est épuisé, disait-il en passant.

Les gosses ça les faisait marrer à fond. Murphy avait appuyé son nez contre l'épaule de Jasper et fermé les yeux. Si Jasper voulait faire le con, libre à lui, au moins pendant ce temps, Murphy n'était pas obligé de marcher et pouvait même somnoler un peu. Jasper finit par le reposer sur le sol, Murphy se frotta les yeux, et Jasper s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait beau faire le con, il était vraiment crevé. Les enfants qui restaient partirent tous. Ne resta qu'Emma et son petit frère, cette dernière portait les cadeaux du petit, en plus de son sac et de celui du gamin. Jasper s'approcha d'elle :

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non c'est bon, sourit-elle, j'habite juste à côté.

\- Justement, ça ne me dérange pas. Donne-moi un sac, je te raccompagne.

Elle hésita, puis finit par donner un des sacs à Jasper, avec les cadeaux. Elle prit la main de son petit frère et laissa Jasper la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Avant de partir, celui-ci prévint Murphy et lui dit qu'il venait d'envoyer un SMS à Monty pour le mettre au courant. Murphy était assis sur une chaise et il se frottait les cheveux, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui faire un signe de main.

Emma discuta sur le trajet et Jasper se contenta de hocher souvent la tête, réprimant les bâillements qui lui venait. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, mais elle lui parlait surtout de lui.

\- Tu t'es laissé poussé les cheveux assez longs, j'aime bien.

\- Hmmmm merci.

\- On ne se parle pas beaucoup au lycée, dit-elle, alors je suis contente de faire un peu plus connaissance avec toi.

Jasper se frotta la nuque avec sa main libre. Elle continua à parler mais il n'y fit plus trop attention, et fut plutôt content quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille.

\- Mes parents sont absents, tu veux entrer ? Je t'offre à boire pour te remercier.

Jasper acquiesça et rentra chez Emma. La maison était très décorée, il y avait des fleurs partout. On arrivait directement dans un grand salon qui faisait également cuisine. La jeune fille proposa :

\- Café ?

\- Je veux bien.

Slimane s'accrocha à la jambe de Jasper :

\- C'est trop cool que tu viennes à la maison Jasper, tu veux viendre jouer avec moi dans ma chambre ?

Jasper allait dire quelque chose mais Emma le coupa :

\- Non Slim, Jasper est fatigué je pense, va jouer tout seul.

Le garçon grogna, mais obtempéra. Pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec un sac plein de peluches. Il s'installa par terre dans le coin cuisine et montra une à une toutes ses peluches à Jasper qui lui souriait et s'amusait à prendre les peluches pour les faire parler avec des drôles de voix. Ce qui faisait rire Slimane. Emma les regarda faire en souriant :

\- Tu sais vraiment y faire avec les enfants.

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Ça te dirait de rester un peu ? Tu as l'air fatigué, ça te reposerait de simplement t'asseoir dans le canapé et de discuter avec Slim et moi.

Jasper bu tranquillement son café, hésitant. Slimane vint s'accrocher à ses jambes :

\- Oh oui allez Jasper, steuplet, reste un peu !

Jasper n'eut pas le courage de dire non.

\- C'est d'accord.

De toute façon, il avait envoyé un SMS à Monty pour le prévenir, alors c'était bon, il pouvait bien rester un peu, le temps de se reposer.

xxx

Murphy n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il devait encore passer un coup de balais, mais il avait grave la flemme. Cette journée avait été vachement épuisante, l'air de rien. Il était entrain de s'endormir quand quelqu'un tapa des mains à deux centimètres de son visage :

\- Allez on se réveille, tu vas pas dormir ici tout de même.

Murphy rouvrit les yeux complètement, pour apercevoir Monty tout près de lui. Il bailla et se frotta les cheveux, soupirant.

\- Où est Jasper ? Demande Monty.

\- Il est parti avec une fille.

\- Ah ?

Murphy acquiesça :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé un SMS.

Monty regarda son portable, mais il n'avait reçu aucun SMS. Il haussa les épaules :

\- Ça a du bugguer.

Murphy hocha de nouveau la tête. Monty se dit qu'il allait l'attendre ici. Comme Murphy semblait planer complètement, Monty l'aida à tout ranger et à faire le ménage. Il regarda plusieurs fois l'heure, en se demandant ce que trafiquait Jasper. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, il finit par lui envoyer lui-même un SMS. Jasper mit au moins dix minutes avant de l'appeler.

\- Monty ?

\- Oui.

\- Désolé j'étais chez Emma, j'arrive.

\- Okay.

\- Je suis juste à côté, t'es au centre ?

\- Oui.

\- Attends-moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Merci, à toute.

Jasper raccrocha et Monty s'assit en attendant. Murphy dormait la tête dans ses bras. Jasper ne mit pas longtemps avant d'être là. Monty se releva et Jasper embrassa sa joue :

\- Je t'ai beaucoup fait attendre ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure.

\- Arf désolé, Slimane a voulu que je lui raconte je ne sais pas combien d'histoires, et je crois qu'à un moment je me suis endormis. Ça va toi ?

\- Oui. Ma journée semble moins épuisante que la votre. Dit Monty en montrant Murphy.

Il était tellement mignon à roupiller là, que Jasper sortit son polaroïd (qu'il avait toujours quelque part sur lui) et le prit en photo. Ensuite ils décidèrent de pas trop le réveiller, Monty le prit sur son dos, encore à moitié somnolant (Jasper était trop crevé lui-même pour le porter à nouveau) et ils le mirent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Monty.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le ramène chez vous ou on l'emmène chez Bellamy ? Demanda Monty.

\- Bell, marmonna Murphy.

\- Il vient de te donner la réponse, sourit Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête, démarra et conduisit jusque chez Bellamy. Le court trajet suffit pour que Murphy se rendorme complètement et que Jasper le suive. Monty eut un fin sourire en se garant, il piqua le polaroïd de Jasper dans son sac et les prit en photos tous les deux. Puis les réveilla :

\- Hey les deux frangins, on est arrivé à destination.

Jasper ouvrit les yeux alors que Monty le poussait doucement à l'épaule. Il descendit de la voiture et avec Monty, ils tirèrent Murphy qui se réveilla un petit peu. Ils le mirent à nouveau sur le dos de Monty et Murphy baragouina :

\- C'est vrai que tu sens la vanille putain.

Monty eut un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel en même temps. Il porta Murphy jusque devant chez Bellamy et Jasper sonna. C'est Bellamy qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- On t'emmène un colis, lui dit Monty.

Bellamy les laissa entrer et ils allongèrent Murphy sur le canapé. Celui-ci choppa un coussin et se rendormit direct.

\- La mégère n'est pas là ? Demanda Jasper en regardant partout autour d'eux.

\- Non, dit Bellamy avec un sourire. Apparemment elle a décidé de se trouver un mec pour les fêtes, on devrait être tranquille pendant un temps.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sera pas là pour Noël ? S'excita soudainement Jasper.

\- Oui c'est ce que je dis.

\- Alors… Ça veut dire que… Commença Jasper, ça veut dire qu'on peut le fêter tous ensemble ? Tu veux bien ? Dit oui !

\- Oui ! Dit Bellamy.

Jasper se jeta dans ses bras tout content, Bellamy l'attrapa pour éviter d'être projeté en arrière. Monty vint participer au câlin, puis ils se relâchèrent.

\- Il faut s'organiser, dit Monty, on doit aussi le fêter avec mes parents, et j'imagine que toi et Murphy devez le faire avec Seth.

\- J'avais complètement oublié Seth, avoua Jasper. Mais il nous a dit à Murphy et à moi, qu'il allait passer les fêtes dans sa famille. Il nous a demandé si on voulait venir, mais on a refusé tous les deux. Normalement, il n'est pas censé nous laisser seuls, mais il a dit qu'il nous faisait confiance.

Monty posa sa main dans le dos de Jasper.

\- Donc, on peut passer le réveillon avec mes parents, et venir ici pour Noël. Bellamy tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je trouverais ça génial, dit Bellamy. Vraiment.

Monty et Jasper eurent un immense sourire. Impossible d'oublier les moments qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble pendant les grandes vacances, et pouvoir fêter Noël ensemble, les rendaient heureux. Bellamy également. Ce dernier était vraiment content que sa mère ne soit plus là, il espérait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Dans tous les cas, il allait pouvoir être avec des gens qu'il aimait réellement, des gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, pendant les fêtes.

Octavia fut mise au courant, et elle demanda si elle pouvait inviter Lincoln.

\- Oui, lui dit Bellamy.

Il n'avait pas revu Lincoln depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il se droguait, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait le voir, mais pour sa petite sœur, il était prêt à faire un effort.

\- S'il se comporte bien, évidemment. Ajouta-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, lui dit Octavia.

\- Alors oui, répéta son frère.

Elle embrassa sa joue :

\- Merci Bell !

Elle courut appeler Lincoln, pour voir si c'était possible. Lui-même devant voir sa propre famille.

Murphy resta endormi, et n'apprit la nouvelle que bien longtemps après que Jasper et Monty soient partis.

Bellamy l'avait doucement réveillé pour qu'il mange un petit quelque chose, et Murphy s'était rendu compte qu'il mourrait de faim et avait dévoré tout ce que Bellamy avait cuisiné (et que le frère et la sœur n'avaient pas mangé). Après le dessert, Octavia se leva de table pour aller dans sa chambre, les laissant seuls.

\- Alors on va fêter Noël avec les enfants, commenta Murphy en se prenant un autre yaourt.

\- Oui, dit Bellamy.

\- Ça me convient. Fit Murphy. Ce serait bizarre de fêter Noël sans mon frère.

Bellamy eut un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Fit Murphy en se frottant un œil.

\- Rien, dit Bellamy.

\- Il y a quelque chose, je le vois, tu souris comme un crétin.

\- Je me disais qu'avant tu fuyais tous contacts, tu n'aurais jamais voulu fêter Noël, et surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme Jasper. Et aujourd'hui, c'est ton frère et tu y tiens comme tel, tu veux bien faire Noël avec nous tous, et tu trouverais même ça bizarre qu'il soit absent.

\- L'année dernière, on s'est offert des cadeaux, Jasper et moi. Dit Murphy.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais j'avoue que Noël c'était pas mon truc. C'est bizarre que ça ne me dérange plus aujourd'hui.

Bellamy ne se départit pas de son sourire et Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai changé, j'imagine.

\- Non. Tu es toujours le même, tu t'es simplement ouvert.

\- Peut-être.

Bellamy posa ses doigts sous son menton pour que Murphy le regarde :

\- Avant, tu avais tellement de colère en toi que tu foudroyais ceux qui essayaient de t'approcher. Maintenant, tu es moins en colère.

Murphy hocha la tête. Bellamy avait raison, Murphy ne se sentait plus autant la rage au cœur, il ne détestait plus le monde entier, il se sentait plus léger, plus apte à être avec les gens. Ou en tout cas avec ceux qu'il aimait. Bellamy, Jasper et Monty… Puis il pensa à Emori.

\- On pourrait inviter Emori, dit-il.

Bellamy relâcha Murphy.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Elle vit avec ses cousines qui ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, elle serait mieux avec nous.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, dit Bellamy.

\- Je ne vais pas baiser avec elle sous ton toit, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je sais.

Murphy se leva et embrassa sa bouche :

\- T'es mignon quand tu es jaloux, mais tu n'as pas de raison de l'être.

\- Je sais, répéta Bellamy.

Murphy se rassit et termina son yaourt. Puis il sortit son portable pour envoyer un SMS à Emori, il s'y prenait tard, si ça se trouve elle ne serait pas libre. Après tout, le lendemain c'était le réveillon, et Noël dans deux jours, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle ait déjà prévu quelque chose. Bellamy se leva, passa à côté de lui et perdit un instant sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Je vais aller préparer ma chambre, comme ma mère est partie, je vais en profiter pour la récupérer.

\- Ok. Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Je vais me débrouiller, dit Bellamy.

Il n'avait pas envie que Murphy tombe sur les sous-vêtements éparpillés de sa mère. Murphy s'étira et Bellamy s'éloigna pour nettoyer la chambre. Ces derniers jours, lui et Murphy avaient dormis sur le matelas, à même le sol. En général, Bellamy se réveillait par terre, Murphy roulé en boule sur le matelas. Il l'avait regardé et trouvé mignon, mais le sol était dur, et pas confortable, alors il tirait sur Murphy pour l'étendre un peu et le prendre contre lui. Murphy se réveillait à peine et venait se blottir contre lui.

Ils seraient mieux dans le lit de Bellamy.

Celui-ci commença par ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour aérer sa chambre. Il était entré, avait allumé la lumière et essayé de ne pas trop faire attention aux dégâts. Il prit un grand sac poubelle et commença à mettre dedans toutes les affaires de sa mère, attrapant ses sous-vêtements d'un air un peu dégoûté. Il changea également les draps, la housse de couette et les taies d'oreillers, le reste il le mit au sale. Il rangea, puis passa un coup d'aspirateur et de serpillière.

Murphy en avait profité pour se doucher, puis squattait le canapé en attendant. Bellamy vint s'asseoir près de lui en attendant que ça sèche. Murphy somnolait à nouveau, il laissa tomber sa joue sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- On ne fera encore pas l'amour ce soir, je suis trop crevé.

Bellamy sourit, passa son bras autour de lui et murmura :

\- Depuis quand on fait l'amour ?

\- Ta gueule, marmonna Murphy.

Bellamy eut un petit rire et embrassa son front.

Quand il estima que ça devait être sec dans sa chambre, il souleva Murphy dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Il le posa sur le lit, ferma la fenêtre. Murphy avait commencé à se glisser sous la couverture comme une limace, à cause du froid dans la pièce. Bellamy le rejoint et l'attrapa pour le coller contre lui, frottant son dos pour le réchauffer puis embrassant son crâne plusieurs fois. Murphy s'endormit quelque part entre les caresses et les baisers.

xxx

Monty et Jasper étaient rentrés chez Monty. Jasper était crevé et excité en même temps. La fatigue lui donnait des airs de type saoul, il ne marchait plus très droit, disait un peu n'importe quoi, et rigolait sans raison. Ils dînèrent avec les parents de Monty et Jasper dodelina beaucoup de la tête et ne comprit rien à ce que les gens racontaient autour de lui. Monty finit par l'aider à se relever :

\- Allez dodo.

\- Pas fatiguééééééé, rit Jasper.

\- Non, pas du tout, ironisa Monty.

Il le poussa jusque dans la chambre. Jasper resta debout, tout penché vers Monty, ne voulant que se coller contre lui.

\- Moooontyyyyy.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Et tu es aussi l'amour de ma vie.

\- Toi aussi, répéta Monty.

Jasper gloussa et Monty lui retira son pull et son tee-shirt. Il frôla des doigts la chaîne que Jasper avait autour du cou, mais il savait que Jasper ne l'enlevait jamais, même pas pour se doucher.

Monty joua avec le bouton de son pantalon pour lui retirer également.

\- Aide-moi Jasper, si tu restes comme ça sans bouger je ne peux pas te déshabiller.

Jasper bougea les jambes pour jarter son pantalon. Monty le remercia, se déshabilla à son tour, puis il se tourna pour ouvrit son placard afin d'y chercher un grand tee-shirt pour la nuit, pour Jasper et un autre pour lui. Il sentit les bras de Jasper se refermer sur lui, le corps de son meilleur amour-ami de sa vie se coller contre le sien. Il eut un frisson, Jasper souffla à son oreille :

\- Je veux un de tes tee-shirts.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime ton odeur, quand je porte ton odeur, je me sens encore plus blottit dans tes bras.

Monty rougit mais attrapa un de ses plus grands tee-shirts et lui donna.

\- Mets en un des miens, dit Jasper en le prenant, comme ça toi tu seras blottit dans mes bras.

\- Je suis déjà blotti dans tes bras, fit remarquer Monty alors que Jasper continuait de le tenir.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Jasper.

Il embrassa son épaule et Monty eut du mal à respirer. Il attrapa un des tee-shirts que Jasper laissait dans son placard et le mit. Il nageait un peu dedans. Jasper enfila le sien et il lui colla à la peau.

\- T'es tout petit Monty.

\- C'est toi la grande perche !

\- T'es trop mignon dans mon tee-shirt.

Jasper se raccrocha à lui comme un koala à sa branche.

\- T'es toujours trop mignon, tu es le plus mignon des mignons.

\- D'accord Jasper.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

Jasper le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et Monty finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Allez maintenant on se couche, tu es mort de fatigue.

\- Même pas vrai.

Monty le poussa quand même sur le lit, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Jasper vint tout de suite se mettre contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Monty-chan, répéta-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jasper.

Jasper frotta son nez contre son épaule puis murmura :

\- Je suis trop égoïste.

\- Mais non, tu l'es juste un peu.

\- Je suis trop égoïste, répéta Jasper.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je te fais tout le temps du mal. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je te fais tout le temps souffrir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Jasper, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Je veux changer, je veux être moins égoïste, je veux te rendre heureux.

\- Tu me rends heureux, si tu savais à quel point.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas assez.

Monty soupira et caressa ses cheveux :

\- Tu t'en fais trop, je t'aime, être avec toi me rend heureux. Ce n'est pas quelques disputes qui changeront quelque chose à ça.

\- J'ai réfléchis Monty.

\- À quoi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu trouves un truc que tu aimerais faire mais que moi je déteste, et je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire avec moi un truc que tu détestes ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Parce que toi tu aimeras ça. Marmonna Jasper à moitié endormi.

\- Mais pas toi, insista Monty.

\- Si… Si…

\- Non.

\- Si… Parce que je serai avec toi.

Monty rougit. Jasper était un idiot s'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point Monty était heureux avec lui.

\- Tu es un idiot Jasper, lui dit-il.

\- J'ai un secret Monty, murmura-t-il.

\- Lequel ?

\- En fait je…

Jasper ne finit pas sa phrase. Endormi complètement. Monty caressa ses cheveux longuement. Trouver un endroit qu'il aimait et pas Jasper n'était pas aussi facile que ça, ils parlaient souvent des lieux qu'ils voulaient visiter, des choses qu'ils voulaient faire, et que ce soit lui ou Jasper qui en parle en premier, chaque fois l'autre trouvait l'idée géniale.

Monty essaya de se diriger vers des choses que Jasper n'aimait pas tellement. Lire par exemple, enfin : lire des romans, plutôt. Parce que des livres de chimies, ça il adorait. Monty n'avait rien contre les romans, il n'en lisait pas beaucoup, mais il aimait bien. Sinon, il y avait les insectes, Jasper détestait les insectes, tandis que Monty trouvait ça plutôt classe. Monty soupira. Il allait faire quoi ? Proposer à Jasper de lire un livre sur les insectes ? Comme _les fourmis_ de Bernad Werber ?

Non ça ne lui semblait pas être un truc que lui-même aurait aimé faire de toute façon.

Monty embrassa doucement le front de Jasper :

\- Tu me poses une colle tu sais, murmura-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien, toujours endormis, et se contenta de passer son bras autour de lui dans son sommeil. Monty sourit et ferma les yeux.

Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je me rends compte en relisant que j'ai vraiment bâclé les derniers chapitres de cette fic, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais ils seront moins biens que les premiers je pense. Seulement comme j'ai commencé à publier cette deuxième partie, je continue jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolée si ces chapitres vous déplairont peut-être. J'espère quand même que ça ira.


	52. Noël, nouvel an, et autres catastrophes

**52\. Noël, nouvel an, et autres catastrophes.**

Les tremblements de terre ressemblaient à ça. Ce n'était pas tant la terre qui tremble que le monde qui s'écroule, que nos pieds sur un sol qui nous trahissait et où on perdait absolument tous nos repères. Cinq minutes plus tôt, on avait confiance en ce monde, on le croyait solide, on pensait nos bases acquises, et puis d'un coup, on ne savait plus marcher, on ne savait plus se tenir, et le ciel se cassait la gueule sur nous parce que ses fondations ne tenaient plus.

Jasper fut vraiment très fier de sa comparaison, et se saoula jusqu'à ce que ses jambes tremblent autant que le monde.

xxx

 **Quelques jours avant.**

Jasper et Monty avaient donc passé le réveillon avec les parents de Monty. La soirée avait été plutôt très drôle, parce que les parents s'étaient amusés à parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient un vieux couple marié. Jasper adorait cette idée, de toute façon ça faisait des années qu'il était _« leur belle fille »,_ et puis se marier avec Monty il le voulait. Pas tout de suite, mais un jour. Il rêvait d'un truc absolument extraordinaire, mieux que dans un conte de fées. Monty, lui, n'osait même pas penser à quelque chose comme « le mariage ». C'était déjà trop beau pour lui de pouvoir être avec Jasper. Mais si jamais ils en arrivaient là, contrairement à Jasper, il aurait aimé quelque chose de discret et de tranquille.

\- J'aimerais bien me marier à la campagne, avait-il dit, genre dans un champ perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Monty aurait mieux fait de se taire, il avait dit ça comme ça, parce que Jasper n'arrêtait pas d'en parler et que ses parents rajoutaient des nouvelles idées, ou discutaient de leur propre mariage. Ça lui était sortie de la bouche sans qu'il y pense, mais ensuite Jasper avait trouvé cette idée tellement incroyablement géniale, que s'il avait pu il serait allé acheter la bague directement pour lui faire sa demande.

Monty s'était empressé de changer de sujet, de parler des cadeaux que ses parents leur avaient offerts (Jasper et Monty s'étaient dit qu'ils s'échangeraient leurs cadeaux le lendemain, chez Bellamy), du sapin, de la famille, n'importe quoi d'autre qui ne concernait ni Jasper, ni lui-même, et surtout pas un hypothétique mariage. La soirée avait durée très longtemps, ils s'étaient empiffrés de bons plats et de gâteau au chocolat. Puis les parents étaient partis se coucher et Jasper et Monty étaient restés un moment assis sur le canapé. Jasper était venu se pelotonner contre Monty, et ils avaient laissé un doux silence s'installer entre eux, tandis que Monty caressait les doigts de Jasper. Le temps paru s'arrêter quelques instants, tout était juste bien.

Jasper brisa finalement le silence en murmurant :

\- Tu voudras qu'on se marie ou tu disais juste ça comme ça ?

Monty se crispa un peu.

\- Jasper, j'ai rien contre le mariage mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'est déjà absolument incroyable d'être ici avec toi dans mes bras et de pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie et…

\- Et là t'en as envie ? Coupa Jasper.

Monty regarda Jasper et sourit :

\- Oui.

Jasper lui vola un baiser.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Mais Monty avait perdu le fil. À cause des lèvres de Jasper, et de ses yeux marrons chocolats posés sur lui avec tendresse.

\- Et… Jasper je t'aime.

Les joues de Jasper devinrent rouges. Celles de Monty ne se portèrent pas mieux. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec sincérité, ils s'étaient même plutôt échappés directement de son esprit et de son cœur.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on se marie, dit Monty en reprenant le fil, je suis juste tellement heureux d'être là avec toi.

Monty se frotta les cheveux d'un air gêné et détourna les yeux :

\- C'est ridicule ce que je dis non ?

\- Non. Dit Jasper. Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être là avec toi. Je suis heureux tout le temps dès que tu es là. Sans toi… Sans toi je ne serais pas ici.

Monty regarda à nouveau Jasper.

\- Dis pas des trucs pareils.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sorti, et même si j'avais réussi à avoir une vie normale de lycéen, la mort de Maya m'aurait dézingué, sans toi pour me soutenir.

Jasper se serra un peu plus contre Monty :

\- J'ai pas vraiment besoin de me marier non plus, mais je trouve ça simplement fun. Mais si toi tu veux pas, je m'en fiche. La seule chose que je veux, c'est passer ma vie avec toi.

Jasper avait toujours les joues un peu rouges :

\- Tu vois, moi aussi je suis ridicule.

Monty soupira et l'embrassa à son tour, puis garda son nez contre le sien :

\- Et si un jour t'en a marre de moi ?

\- T'es complètement fou, c'est juste impossible ça Monty.

\- Et si un jour j'en ai marre de toi ?

Jasper eut un regard hyper blessé et Monty posa ses deux mains sur lui comme pour le retenir.

\- Ce serait possible ça ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non. Ça ne l'est pas répondit Monty.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr. Jasper, est-ce qu'on peut vivre sans respirer ?

Jasper sourit :

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui dis ce genre de truc !

\- Alors tu connais la réponse. Fit Monty.

Ils rirent doucement, sans raison aucune puis Jasper demanda :

\- Alors tu crois qu'on se mariera un jour ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui. Répondit Monty. Si on n'a pas eu une dispute tellement grande qu'on ne peut plus rien réparer.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux et pinça très fort les joues de Monty :

\- Pourquoi tu penses des choses aussi négatives ?

\- Je crois que parfois je suis un peu pessimiste, dit Monty.

\- Un peu ?

Monty eut un petit rire :

\- Beaucoup.

Jasper l'embrassa, longuement. Goûta sa bouche, la chaleur de ses lèvres, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne, toute l'électricité autour d'eux. Puis il se recula :

\- On se réconciliera toujours. N'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Toujours.

\- Alors tout va bien.

Ils finirent par se lever et aller se coucher.

xxx

Emori n'avait acheté un cadeau que pour Murphy. Elle s'était dit qu'elle lui offrirait à la rentrée, ou à un moment pendant les vacances si elle le voyait. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle passerait Noël avec lui. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de ne rien avoir pour les autres, mais finalement, ils n'avaient pas non plus de cadeaux pour elle, et Jasper lui dit _« on s'en fiche des cadeaux, l'important c'est de s'amuser »_ et c'était de sages paroles.

Jasper et Monty avaient apporté un gâteau chocolat, fait par le papa de Monty, Lincoln et Octavia avaient acheté des jus de fruits divers et variés (mais pas d'alcool). Le salon avait été un peu décoré. Bellamy avait installé un petit sapin et mis quelques guirlandes partout. La première chose que Jasper avait fait en arrivant avait été d'en décrocher une pour l'accrocher autour de Murphy.

\- Mais tu fais chier, avait râlé Murphy, je suis pas un sapin de Noël.

Jasper avait rit

\- Non tu es mon frère de Noël !

Et Murphy avait gardé la guirlande autour du cou.

Ils avaient fêté Noël tous ensemble, assis autour de la table basse dans le salon, le cul sur des coussins, se régalant de gâteau tout en discutant presque tous en même temps. Lincoln était là bien sûr. Au début ça avait été compliqué entre lui et Bellamy. Ce dernier était trop déçu par son comportement, par « sa trahison », il n'arrivait pas à lui parler normalement, encore moins à le regarder dans les yeux. Lincoln s'était alors montré plutôt timide et maladroit.

Jasper et Monty avaient aidé à détendre l'atmosphère, et Octavia avait lancé un sujet sur les livres, sachant que ça plairait autant à son frère qu'à Lincoln. Leurs échanges s'étaient montrés plutôt hésitant pour commencer, mais au fur et à mesure qu'Octavia s'en mêlait, rajoutait avec enthousiasme des données sur les bouquins, Lincoln et Bellamy avaient parlé plus naturellement, et désormais ils étaient tous les trois dans une conversation sur un livre sur la mythologie qu'ils avaient lu. De leurs côtés Jasper racontait une expérience de chimie et Monty rajoutait des détails mécaniques à ce qu'il disait. Murphy faisait ping-pong essayant de suivre les deux conversations en même temps et Emori regardait beaucoup Murphy, tout en s'emmêlant dans tout ce qui se racontait. Elle-même resta plutôt discrète, elle participait aux conversations, sans jamais en lancer une. Murphy agissait à peu près de la même façon. Le plus bavard et bruyant était Jasper, Monty se laissait emporter, Octavia avait beaucoup de choses à raconter aussi. Ils se lancèrent tous dans une partie de pierre feuille ciseau à un moment, sans raison apparente. Emori gagna presque à chaque fois et Jasper finit par venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour l'acclamer comme déesse du pierre feuille ciseau.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas le genre de type à exagérer un peu ?

\- C'est totalement ce genre de type, fit Murphy assit entre elle et Bellamy, tu l'as bien cerné.

Jasper leur tira la langue et retourna s'asseoir près de Monty. Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle, et ils finirent par décider qu'il était temps de s'échanger les cadeaux. Jasper déchira les papiers cadeau comme un gamin de trois ans, Octavia fit pareil, les autres prirent leurs temps. Il y avait un peu de tout, des portes clés, des mugs, des livres, des trucs divers et variés, des sucreries, Jasper avait trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Monty et Monty le cadeau parfait pour Jasper. Même Murphy eut un énorme sourire plaquée sur ses lèvres en ouvrant tous ses cadeaux. D'accord, Noël ça pouvait être bien quand on était entouré des bonnes personnes. Murphy n'avait jamais été vraiment bien entouré, en tout cas pas depuis très très très longtemps. Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui à un moment et son sourire s'agrandit malgré lui.

Emori les observa et sourit aussi. Elle ne pouvait nier que Murphy lui plaisait, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et ils avaient un peu la même façon de communiquer. Mais il n'avait jamais été libre, et tant pis. Le voir comme ça, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Bellamy, comme si un instant ils étaient seuls, montrait à Emori qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais elle était contente pour Murphy quand même, voilà tout. Au début, elle avait peut-être pensé que les couples se brisaient, que les choses ne duraient pas forcément, que rien n'était perdu, mais maintenant elle aurait trouvé ça dommage. Murphy avait l'air bien, elle n'était pas sûre du tout qu'il puisse être aussi bien en étant avec elle (en fait, il ne le serait pas, c'était évident).

Murphy posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy, puis ouvrit les cadeaux qui lui restaient.

Jasper et Monty avaient déjà tout déballé et s'extasiaient comme des cons sur leurs propres surprises, mais également sur celles des autres. Jasper fit le tour de la table pour embrasser la joue de tout le monde, même celle de Lincoln qui lui avait offert un livre (et pas sur la chimie), et même celle d'Emori qui n'avait rien offert du tout. Arrivé à Murphy il lui fit un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue pour l'emmerder et Murphy le repoussa et s'essuya la joue prenant l'air dégoûté. Jasper voulu s'éloigner ensuite, mais Murphy l'attrapa et le ramena près de lui :

\- Ben alors frangin, et mon bisou à moi ?

Et il lui rendit son bisou baveux en allant lui baver dans le cou, ce qui fit rire Jasper. Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel en récupérant Murphy. Ce dernier vint chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Toi je te garde les meilleurs bisous pour plus tard.

Bellamy secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et impatient, et embrassa sa bouche.

Monty passa ses bras autour de Jasper, possessivement, quand il vint se rasseoir près de lui. Jasper lui sourit et en profita allégrement, tandis que Monty murmurait à son oreille :

\- Avant, il t'aurait tué.

Jasper posa sa main sur le poignet de Monty.

\- C'est clair. C'est un super cadeau de Noël de savoir que je suis son frère et qu'il ne me tuera pas.

Monty embrassa le crâne de Jasper. Pendant des années il avait vu son meilleur ami, son amour, s'accrocher à des ombres, à des fantômes de début de néant. Du rien, du vide, des relations que Jasper s'inventait pour en ressortir toujours déçu, pour finir abandonné comme s'il ne comptait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas de substance et qu'on pouvait simplement le laisser. Une fois Jasper s'était penché vers Monty et lui avait demandé _« dis moi je pue ? » « non ! »_ Avait répondu Monty. _« Je dois puer tellement fort que mon odeur insupportable dégoûte les gens de moi. Monty tu dois simplement avoir le nez bouché » « Ce n'est pas ton odeur le problème »_ avait dit Monty. _« Alors je suis trop laid, ou bien je suis invisible, ou bien j'ai un gros problème, un problème absolument insupportable » « ce n'est pas toi le problème Jasper, c'est eux »_. Jasper avait voulu fuir, Monty l'avait pris dans ses bras. _« Je suis là moi »._ Jasper avait fini par s'accrocher à lui.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Jasper le tenait bien, sa main sur son poignet, mais il n'avait plus besoin de lui, plus vraiment. Jasper avait trouvé une famille, un frère, quelqu'un qui le reconnaissait comme tel, qui l'aimait comme tel.

Monty était heureux pour lui. Heureux de savoir qu'il avait un frère, heureux de le voir ainsi. De savoir qu'il n'était plus rejeté alors qu'il méritait au contraire d'être aimé.

Il était heureux, évidemment, mais un peu effrayé aussi. Est-ce que Jasper finirait par se détacher de lui un jour alors ? Quand il se rendrait compte que Monty n'était plus aussi utile. Peut-être qu'il préférerait garder son frère, se trouver une véritable petite amie, et qu'il regarderait Monty en disant _« bon ben salut hein, merci pour tout »._ Monty eut un frisson et secoua la tête, impossible qu'une telle chose arrive.

Impossible.

Jasper tourna sa tête vers lui et murmura :

\- Tu penses à des choses idiotes n'est ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si, marmonna Jasper, je te connais. Tu as resserré plus fort tes bras comme si j'allais m'échapper et ta tête dit _« J'ai peur que Jasper disparaisse »._

\- Non…

\- Montyyyyy

\- Bon, peut-être un peu.

Jasper lui donna une pichenette sur la joue :

\- Tu es un idiot, combien de fois je dois te dire que tu es toute ma vie et que je t'aime ? Mais je vais le dire dix mille fois s'il faut, et plus encore, jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ton petit crâne.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu es génial Monty, je te tiens, je te garde. Je sais que j'ai fais des bêtises mais j'étais idiot. Je te tiens, je te garde, répéta-t-il.

Monty soupira, Jasper embrassa sa joue et vint souffler à son oreille :

\- Je t'aime mon Monty de Noël.

Monty eut un frisson, et un petit sourire. Jasper embrassa son oreille. Puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Après l'échange de cadeaux, Jasper prit pleins de photos avec son polaroïd. Emori lui emprunta pour en prendre à son tour et lui demanda pour imprimer quelques photos pour elle. Il accepta sans problème.

\- Je pourrai te payer le papier photo, dit-elle.

\- Non c'est bon, dis-toi que c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Dit-il.

Elle le remercia, puis imprima quelques photos. Une qu'elle avait prise avec Murphy, une de Murphy et Bellamy, une photo de groupes. Celle là, Jasper l'imprima pour tout le monde.

\- En souvenir.

Il taquina Murphy en lui donnant _« pour ta boîte à gâteaux »._ Bellamy la rangea dans un des livres que sa sœur lui avait offerts, Octavia fit de même.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et se sourirent. Si seulement leur mère pouvait ne jamais revenir, parce qu'ils étaient bien là, entre amis, en famille, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. C'était triste, c'était cruel, mais c'était comme ça.

Emori rentra finalement chez elle, assez tard. Murphy la raccompagna jusque devant l'immeuble.

\- Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

\- Oui, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir invité, je me suis vraiment bien amusée. Sans toi, j'aurais sans doute fêté Noël en tête à tête avec Bernie.

\- Qui est Bernie ?

\- Mon oreiller, sourit-elle, et je viens d'inventer ce nom stupide.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de Noël en tête à tête avec mon Bernie à moi, dit-il. Je suis content de t'avoir épargné ça.

Elle embrassa sa joue pour le remercier et Murphy rougit un peu. Ils se dirent au revoir et Emori s'éloigna. Murphy rentra chez Bellamy. Ce dernier était entrain de rire avec Jasper et Monty, en rangeant les assiettes.

\- Vous dormez ici ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Oh oui, répondit Jasper.

Bellamy acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez rester.

Octavia et Lincoln faisaient la vaisselle et Octavia se tourna vers son frère les yeux suppliants :

\- Lincoln peut rester ?

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres, regarda en direction de Lincoln. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder, il savait qu'il avait merdé, et même s'ils avaient réussi à bien causé durant cette soirée, il savait aussi qu'il avait déçu le frère d'Octavia. Bellamy soupira :

\- Oui. Répondit-il.

Octavia posa l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans les mains et vint s'aggriper au cou de son frère, les mains toutes mouillés.

\- Je t'aime Bell, merci.

Il grogna et détourna les yeux. Jasper se marra parce qu'il était tout gêné et il trouvait ça très mignon.

\- Le costume d'ours te va vraiment bien, dit-il.

\- J'approuve, fit Murphy en se laissant tomber sur le canapé jouant avec la guirlande qu'il avait toujours autour du cou.

Bellamy poussa un grognement et tout le monde rit à cause de ça. Même Murphy. Même Bellamy finalement. Ensuite ils s'installèrent tous n'importe comment devant la télé. Murphy et Bellamy prenant toute la place sur le canapé, puisque l'adolescent était couché de tout son long dessus, la tête sur les jambes de Bellamy. Jasper et Monty se mirent par terre, Lincoln et Octavia aussi.

\- Je vous préviens, si on mate un film de Noël, je vomis, dit Murphy.

\- Ce serait dommage de vomir un si bon gâteau, fit remarquer Jasper.

\- Je peux choisir le film ? Demanda Monty.

Ils le laissèrent faire. Monty ne choisit pas un film sur Noël, épargnant Murphy. Il prit un film un peu doudou quand même, pas envie d'un truc atroce ce jour là, mais qui n'avait pas l'air trop niais non plus.

Ils le regardèrent à peu près en silence. Jasper faisant deux ou trois commentaires quand même. Monty posa sa joue contre son épaule au bout de dix minutes de film, Jasper serra son bras autour de lui, et ils restèrent comme ça tout le film. Et le film fut vraiment merveilleux pour Monty, même si ce n'était pas forcément à cause du film en lui-même.

Murphy ne fit pas de remarque à la fin, en fait il s'était endormi. À cause de la main de Bellamy dans ses cheveux, parce qu'il était vraiment tard, que la journée avait été bruyante et longue. Parce qu'il était foutrement bien là, la joue sur les jambes de Bellamy, et est-ce qu'il avait déjà parlé de sa délicieuse main qui caressait son cuir chevelu d'une façon tellement douce ? Donc, au bout de quinze minutes de film, il avait commencé à somnoler et s'était endormi peu de temps après. Trop bien, trop à l'aise. Il avait même poussé un petit soupir heureux, mais par chance personne n'avait entendu, tous concentré sur le film.

Bellamy l'avait entendu, lui. Il avait sourit, il avait regardé Murphy, il avait oublié le film.

Octavia blottit dans les bras de Lincoln, était parfaitement bien, elle aussi et le film lui avait plu, même si elle aimait mieux les films d'actions et d'aventures.

Au générique de fin, Monty éteignit tout, rangea le dvd dans la boîte, et la boîte là où il l'avait trouvé. Lincoln et Octavia installèrent le matelas par terre pour les deux garçons. Bellamy souleva doucement Murphy dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas le réveiller et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre, après avoir dit au revoir et bonne nuit à tout le monde.

\- Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit tout le monde sur le même ton.

Même Noël était désormais passé depuis longtemps.

Lincoln et Octavia s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, dit Lincoln.

\- Yep, mon frère t'adore, même si t'as été con.

Lincoln hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça. Dit-il.

Octavia lui donna une pichenette :

\- Pas de problème, on a tous le droit de faire des conneries, ce qui compte c'est d'apprendre.

\- Et j'ai beaucoup appris, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai appris que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de te perdre.

Octavia aurait pu rougir. Elle se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule :

\- Ce qu'il faut apprendre, c'est qu'il vaut mieux parler que se réfugier dans les médicaments.

\- Aussi, dit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Monty enleva son pull, garda son tee-shirt, enleva son pantalon, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et se laissa à moitié tombé sur le matelas. Jasper l'imita, et se coucha à moitié sur lui.

\- Tu as choisi un bon film, dit Jasper en posant sa joue sur son épaule.

\- J'ai bien aimé aussi.

Ils ne parlèrent plus.

Ils s'endormirent vite.

Bellamy se déshabilla, déshabilla Murphy qui se réveilla à peine et juste pour se rouler en boule sous la couette. Bellamy le rejoignit et caressa son bras nu, le faisant grogner :

\- Dodoooo.

Bellamy embrassa son épaule et obtempéra, gardant son bras autour de lui.

\- Bonne nuit John.

\- Nuit Bell…

Au milieu de la nuit, Monty sentit qu'on le secouait et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, et il lui fallut un temps pour reconnaître Jasper, son nez collé contre le sien.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hmmm pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

\- Tu gémissais, je me suis inquiété.

\- Je gémissais ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu l'impression que tu pleurais, fit Jasper. Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Monty se passa une main sur le front. Un cauchemar ?

\- Hmmmm, euuh… je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié.

\- Sûr ?

Monty soupira, ferma les yeux, quelques réminiscences de son rêve étaient encore là.

\- Tu… Je crois que tu m'annonçais que tu allais te marier.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Ah. Merde. Impossible.

Monty soupira.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dit-il.

\- Tout a fait.

Monty poussa Jasper sur le matelas, et ce fut lui qui s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Le cœur de Jasper battait avec régularité.

\- Je t'aime, marmonna Monty.

Hm. Un bondissement.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou, ajouta-t-il.

La cadence s'accéléra un peu.

\- Je suis fou de toi, tu me rends dingue, Jasper je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle s'accéléra beaucoup. Monty sourit, ferma les yeux et écouta ce cœur que Jasper ne contrôlait pas du tout.

\- Moi aussi Monty, dit-il.

\- Je sais. Répondit l'asiatique.

Il savait, il entendait. Jasper vint perdre sa main dans ses cheveux et Monty se rendormit et ne fit plus de cauchemar.

xxx

Jasper les entendait encore les paroles de Monty.

Pourquoi alors en arriver là ?

Pourquoi réfléchir ?

Pourquoi penser ?

Jasper décida que boire était la réponse à tout. En ce moment.

xxx

 **Le nouvel an.**

Monty conduisit Jasper et Murphy chez Wells.

\- J'aurais pu prendre la voiture, dit Murphy.

\- C'est bon, puisque Monty nous emmène, lui dit Jasper.

Murphy haussa les épaules et laissa tomber cette discussion. Ils arrivèrent chez Wells, avant tout le monde, comme l'année précédente. Mais pour Murphy ce fut beaucoup moins difficile à vivre. Il n'avait plus l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de ne pas savoir où mettre son corps. Il aida Clarke à accrocher des guirlandes sans qu'elle ne lui demande.

\- Eh princesse, tu es détendue, on dirait.

C'était vrai, Clarke ne paraissait pas courir partout pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place, et savoir ce qu'il manquait encore pour que tout soit parfait. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil vers Lexa qui l'avait accompagné et sourit à Murphy :

\- Ça va, dit-elle.

Murphy avait suivit son regard, et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Evidemment, deux princesses…

\- La ferme Murphy, dit-elle en souriant.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement.

Lexa aida Wells et Monty à pousser les tables. Jasper était en cuisine pour faire le punch, il fut rejoint plus tard par Monty qui prépara des bols de chips et de cochonneries à manger. Il renversa un bol quand Jasper vint près de lui pour lui coller une main aux fesses, pour le taquiner. Jasper l'aida à ramasser en se marrant et Monty embrassa plus tard sa bouche, pour le punir. Ce qui était loin, très loin d'être une punition détestable, pour Jasper.

Finn et Raven arrivèrent un peu plus tard, tous les amis s'échangèrent une fois de plus des petits cadeaux avant que les autres invités ne viennent. Jasper prit des photos, puis alla ouvrir la porte aux gens qui arrivaient. Emori fut une des premières. Lexa grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été invitée. Mais forcément, se dit-elle, son petit ami était là aussi.

Murphy vint saluer Emori et resta surtout avec elle. Tournant quand même la tête vers la porte chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait.

Clarke remplaça Jasper pour recevoir les invités, au bout d'un moment. Murphy se mit à piétiner et ronchonna quand pour la cent cinquantième fois de la soirée, quelqu'un entra, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Bellamy.

\- Il va arriver, le rassura Emori.

\- Je sais, ronchonna Murphy.

Bellamy finit par franchir cette foutue porte d'entrée, avec sa sœur. Ils s'excusèrent du retard à Clarke, qui leur dit qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en retard. Murphy regarda Emori qui lui dit d'y aller, elle s'éloigna elle-même pour rejoindre d'autres personnes. Murphy se dirigea alors droit vers Bellamy et l'embrassa.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Clarke a dit que non.

\- Je me fiche de ce que dit la princesse, j'en avais marre de t'attendre.

Bellamy l'embrassa à son tour, posant sa main dans le creux de son dos :

\- J'aime bien me faire désirer, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est ça.

Lexa pencha la tête sur le côté en les voyant s'embrasser. John Murphy n'était pas le petit ami d'Emori ? Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était trompée ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air plutôt intime. Sauf qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser, ni même se regarder comme John Murphy et Bellamy le faisaient. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke.

\- Bellamy et John Murphy sortent-ils ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Clarke hocha la tête :

\- Un peu moins d'un an, répondit-elle.

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant, perdu dans ses pensés. Elle ne vit pas Clarke se rapprochant d'elle. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

\- Murphy te ressemble un peu, dit la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce type.

\- De ce que je sais de lui, il fuyait également les sentiments, et pourtant il s'est sentit attiré par Bellamy et maintenant voilà comment ils sont.

Lexa grimaça :

\- Alors c'est un imbécile, je ne suis pas comme lui.

Elle était obligée de loucher pour regarder Clarke. Celle-ci eut l'air un peu déçue et se recula.

\- Oui, tu n'es pas comme lui. Dit-elle.

Quand tout le monde eut l'air d'être là, le DJ engagé par Wells, lança la musique. Un énorme groupe d'amis se forma pour danser. Murphy ne se tint pas à l'écart, il s'habituait à être autant entouré, ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement. Lexa fut entraîné par Clarke sur la piste.

Jasper alla faire plusieurs tours pour se prendre un punch afin de se désaltérer, il bougeait tellement dans tous les sens qu'il avait soif sans arrêt. Des fois il ramenait un verre à Monty ou à d'autres.

Murphy, qui s'était surtout saoulé l'année d'avant, ne but pas tant que ça et se servit surtout du coca.

Quand vint le moment des premiers slows, il se colla à Bellamy et ne le lâcha qu'une seule fois, pour qu'il puisse danser avec sa petite sœur. Jasper et Monty en dansèrent la plupart ensemble, mais acceptèrent chacun de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Monty avec Miller une fois (ce dernier était venu avec son petit ami), Jasper avec Octavia, puis avec Emma. Pendant deux minutes, Jasper pensa à Maya, avec qui il ne danserait plus jamais. Jasper eut une boule dans la gorge un instant, et serra plus fort Emma contre lui pour ne pas craquer. Elle dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'elle posa sa main sur ses cheveux. Jasper ferma quelques instants les yeux, se laissa porter par la musique, puis il se sentit un peu mieux. Il remercia Emma quand ils se séparèrent, elle se contenta de lui sourire et Jasper rejoignit Monty.

Plus tard, Jasper aida Clarke à aller remplir des bols de nourriture et à s'assurer qu'il reste de la boisson. Il refit aussi un peu de punch, qui disparaissait très vite.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec Lexa ? Demanda Jasper à Clarke.

Cette dernière rougit, et Jasper ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu rougir.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Il se passe un truc ?

Il avait l'air super excité et heureux.

\- Non rien, répondit Clarke en soupirant.

\- Ah ?

\- Enfin… Lexa pense que s'attacher est mauvais.

\- Une sœur cachée de Murphy ?

Clarke eut un petit sourire :

\- Je lui ai dis qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Jasper tapota son dos :

\- Si Murphy a craqué, elle craquera aussi. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses. Et puis elle t'adore, ça se voit.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Carrément, assura Jasper. Si un type aussi aveugle que moi l'a vu, tu peux être sûr que c'est le cas.

\- Tu n'es pas toujours aveugle Jasper, dit-elle.

Jasper sourit.

Quand il eut fini d'aider Clarke, il rejoignit Monty. Celui-ci était entrain de discuter avec Emma. Elle lui montrait quelque chose sur son portable. Elle le rangea quand Jasper arriva. Monty planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jasper, et pendant un moment, Jasper eut l'impression qu'il avait l'air en colère. Mais son regard s'adoucit finalement.

\- Alors ? Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- De toi. Sourit Emma.

Jasper dit :

\- J'espère que ce ne sont que des compliments.

Monty prit sa main.

\- C'est ça, que des compliments, dit-il. Tu viens danser ?

Jasper hocha la tête et Monty l'entraîna avec lui. Plus tard, ils s'ouvrirent une bière.

\- Je meurs de chaud, fit Jasper.

Monty porta simplement la bière à sa bouche. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Emma, il semblait sans arrêt perdu dans ses pensés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit par demander Jasper.

Monty secoua la tête et lui sourit :

\- Non ça va. Je pensais juste à un truc.

\- À quoi ?

Monty se contenta de hausser les épaules et de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille. Jasper curieux colla son nez contre sa joue.

\- À quoi tu pensais ? Insista Jasper.

Monty tourna la tête et posa sa bouche sur celle de Jasper. Celui-ci oublia de quoi ils parlaient.

Murphy n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait réellement s'amuser à ce genre de soirée, entouré d'autant de monde, et sans avoir bu. Et pourtant, il s'éclatait. Il s'éclatait tellement qu'il se surprit entrain de s'amuser à faire tenir des fleurs en plastique (utilisées pour la déco) dans les cheveux de Jasper, en train également de discuter avec Finn et Raven de manière normale, en train de se marrer avec des gens. Les meilleurs moments étaient les slows. L'année précédente, il courrait après Bellamy, qui avait débarqué avec une rousse dont il avait oublié le nom. Il avait provoqué Bellamy, il l'avait désiré trop fort, de manière totalement incontrôlable. Et aujourd'hui, il était dans ses bras, et il pouvait lui coller sa main aux fesses, s'il le désirait. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Il sentit la bouche de Bellamy dans son cou et eut un sourire en coin.

C'était un trop bon moment. Il n'osa pas se demander combien il devrait payer pour tout ça, ni combien de temps encore ça durerait.

Jasper embrassa Monty sans raison aucune en pleins milieu d'une danse entraînante, puis lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il devait aller au toilette, qu'il arrivait. Monty le laissa aller.

Il était bientôt minuit, mais Jasper serait là pour le décompte, parce qu'il ne raterait pas ça, pour rien au monde. Jasper se dépêcha, vida sa vessie, se lava les mains et sortis des toilettes. Il fit un signe de loin à Monty, sans savoir s'il l'avait vu parce qu'Emma l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse le rejoindre.

\- Jasper, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Emma, dit-il en souriant. Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien que tu ais pu venir.

\- J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir, mes parents voulaient sortir et m'avaient demandé de garder Slim. Mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de prendre une nounou.

Jasper acquiesça, elle mit dans ses mains un verre de punch. Il en avait pas mal bu déjà et l'alcool lui faisait un peu tourner la tête, mais il accepta le verre et le but. Il essayait de voir Monty derrière Emma, il lui avait semblé l'apercevoir entrain de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois. C'était bien.

La dernière fois ? Se demanda Jasper. Quand il l'avait raccompagné ?

\- De rien, dit-il.

\- Ça m'a plu.

\- Ah. Bon. Tant mieux.

Il continua de boire son verre. Regarda sa montre, c'était bientôt le décompte.

\- J'en ai parlé à Monty, dit-elle, tu ne lui avais rien dit.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah je n'estimais pas que ça méritait une conversation, sans doute, dit-il.

Il l'avait juste raccompagné, et était resté un peu avec son petit frère, il n'avait pas pensé que ça servait à quelque chose de raconter tous les détails à Monty.

Pendant un instant Jasper sentit sa tête tourner vachement. Bon il avait trop bu, il avait exagéré okay, peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire comme Murphy et se rabattre sur le coca. Son frère devenait plus sérieux que lui. Emma continuait de lui parler, il n'écoutait pas vraiment et cherchait des yeux Monty. Surtout qu'il entendit le décompte. Mince, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Monty, Jasper voulait vraiment l'embrasser cette année, commencer le nouvel an avec la bouche de Monty ne pourrait être qu'une bonne et merveilleuse année.

Il essaya de pousser Emma en s'excusant, mais elle s'accrocha à lui et quand le décompte se termina elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Jasper cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il la repoussa assez brusquement, pour se rendre compte que Monty était juste là, derrière elle et qu'il les regardait, avec quelque chose dans les yeux. Comme de la peine, de la déception, de la colère. Jasper ne savait pas, il s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer, mais Monty se contenta de lui coller une gifle monumentale. Jasper ressentit la paume de Monty contre ses dents, et sut qu'il aurait une marque. Cela le fit dessaouler en deux secondes.

\- Attend Monty, dit-il.

Mais Monty était entrain de partir. Jasper essaya de le suivre, Emma voulu le retenir mais il la poussa. Monty se faufila entre les gens, tandis qu'il semblait que tout le monde se trouvait sur le chemin de Jasper. Il s'énerva quand Finn essaya de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il arriva enfin dehors, mais Monty s'était mis à courir et avait atteint sa voiture.

\- Attend Monty, cria Jasper.

Monty mit le moteur en marche et démarra en trombe. Jasper réussit à se mettre devant la voiture et Monty freina et s'arrêta tout près de Jasper. Il ouvrit la vitre :

\- Dégage, dit-il.

\- Monty écoute moi.

\- Dégage, répéta Monty, où je te passe dessus.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

Non il ne le ferait pas mais il fusilla Jasper des yeux.

\- Je… Commença Jasper.

\- Je veux pas t'entendre.

\- Mais…

\- C'est fini, je veux dire, c'est vraiment fini.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est fini Jasper. Maintenant barre toi de mon chemin.

Jasper eut un petit rire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire ça.

\- Attends, c'est une erreur, c'est pas possible, écoute moi.

Monty fit marche arrière.

\- Attends… Répéta Jasper.

Monty remit la marche avant et contourna Jasper. Puis il accéléra d'un coup et la voiture fila.

Merde, ce n'était pas possible, et en plus Monty ne pouvait pas conduire, il avait bu de l'alcool. Jasper se passa une main sur le visage, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Monty ne l'avait pas écouté ? Emma l'avait embrassé, mais c'était une erreur, ils étaient bourrés, elle encore plus que lui sans doute, et Jasper ne voulait que Monty, il n'avait pas accepté ce baiser. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être fini avec Monty, juste pour une erreur comme ça. C'était débile. Jasper retourna à la fête.

Et se vida une bouteille de bière. Emma vint s'excuser :

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça… Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

\- Hm…

\- Mais puisqu'il n'est plus là, on pourrait… Tu sais.

\- Non je ne sais pas.

\- On pourrait continuer.

Jasper la fusilla des yeux et s'éloigna. Avec une autre bière.

Murphy le retrouva un peu plus tard, au bord de la piscine vide. Il était complètement fait, terminé. Finn dût aider Murphy à pousser Jasper jusqu'aux toilette pour qu'il vomisse. Jasper les laissa faire, complètement démonté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Monty n'avait pas pu le larguer, c'était impossible, impossible. Jasper allait boire encore et tout ça ne serait qu'un cauchemar stupide.

Muphy l'empêcha de se traîner vers l'alcool.

\- C'est moi l'alcoolique ici, dit-il.

\- C'est ça, marmonna Jasper.

Finn était là également :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jasper ? Pourquoi Monty est parti comme ça ?

Jasper grogna :

\- Il a rompu.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Finn.

\- T'as très bien entendu.

Jasper voulut se tourner vers Finn, parce qu'il était énervé, mais il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et Murphy le retint pour pas qu'il se casse la gueule.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Finn.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Je l'ai fais cocu, dit-il.

Parce que c'était sans doute comme ça que l'avait vu Monty non ?

\- Toi ?

\- Oui. Moi. Qui d'autre ?

Murphy lança un regard à Finn :

\- Lâche le, pose lui tes questions plus tard.

Puis un bras autour de la taille de Jasper il dit :

\- Allez viens frangin, tu vas te coucher et décuver. Vous arrangerez ça demain.

\- C'est ça.

Jasper laissa Murphy l'entraîner avec lui dans une des chambres. Bellamy vint les rejoindre pour voir si ça allait. Murphy allongea Jasper et le mit sur le côté dans le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, et posa la couette sur lui. Bellamy ne posa pas de questions et frotta les cheveux de Jasper avec sa main. Jasper s'endormit assez vite, tellement il était saoul.

Bellamy et Murphy restèrent dans la chambre avec lui, pour s'assurer que ça allait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bellamy en murmurant.

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il dit que Monty a rompu parce qu'il la fait cocu. Mais Jasper ne ferait pas un truc pareil. Il est con, mais pas à ce point. Ça l'amuse de se faire draguer quand ça arrive, mais on dirait que ça ne l'atteint pas. Je veux dire, pour lui, il n'y a que Monty… C'est impossible qu'il ait fait ça.

Bellamy caressa le dos de Murphy.

\- Il y a sûrement une explication, murmura Bellamy.

Murphy soupira :

\- Fallait que la fin de la soirée merde, je savais que ça merderait.

Bellamy embrassa sa tempe en silence.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Tu sais comment ils sont, ils vont pleurer un moment puis se tomber dans les bras.

Murphy acquiesça.

\- Ouais. Sans doute.

Ils finirent par sortir de la chambre au bout d'un moment. La fête était finie, et tout le monde était parti. Ceux qui restaient étaient entrain d'aller se coucher. Seuls Wells, Clarke et Lexa, vérifiaient que tout était en ordre et que les portes et fenêtres étaient fermés. Clarke demanda :

\- Comment va Jasper ?

\- Il dort, dit Bellamy.

Finn lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'ai reçu un SMS de Monty après avoir essayé de l'appeler sans qu'il ne réponde, ajouta Clarke, juste pour dire qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'il était désolé d'être parti comme ça, et que conduire bourré avait été une mauvaise idée, mais qu'il ne voulait plus voir la tête de Jasper pendant les dix prochaines années.

Murphy soupira et se frotta les cheveux.

\- Ces gosses m'exaspèrent, marmonna-t-il.

Lexa posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, elle semblait vouloir lui dire que ça confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. Les sentiments c'était une mauvaise idée.

Pour le moment, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, ils verraient le lendemain. Bellamy et Murpy dormirent ensemble, Clarke (qui l'année d'avant avait dormi avec Murphy, dormit cette fois-ci avec Lexa), Octavia était rentrée avec Lincoln. Emori (qui était resté elle aussi) squatta le lit avec Jasper puisque Monty n'était pas là. De toute façon Jasper dormait et elle se fichait bien d'avec qui elle dormait. Finn et Raven dormirent ensemble, Wells se contenta de sa chambre, seul.

Murphy resta un instant à fixer le plafond.

 _Bonne année_ , se dit-il.

Est-ce qu'elle serait bonne ?

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bonne si elle commençait par la dispute des enfants ?

Il éternua d'un coup et Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras, remontant la couette sur eux. Murphy se rendit compte qu'il grelottait un peu. Il avait peut-être choppé froid (après tout il avait passé un moment dehors avec Bellamy, plus tôt dans la soirée).

Il arrêta de penser, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée pour la médiocrité dans laquelle tombe cette fic. J'ai vraiment du mal à me motiver à publier la suite, mais j'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.


	53. Infidélités

**53\. Infidélités.**

« Carnet de bord : Après le nouvel an.

Jasper confirme ce que je pense. On est faible quand on éprouve des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Je le sais parce qu'il souffre au moindre problème. Il se montre faible face à la mort, faible face aux caractères changeants des gens et de la vie. Parfois il me dégoûte mais ce matin c'était pire, j'ai vraiment eu envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments sortent de lui, et qu'il arrête de faire sa victime, son fantôme, qu'il arrête de se jeter sur le moindre verre d'alcool. En fait c'est ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et je l'ai secoué de toutes mes forces. Il s'est laissé faire. Clarke m'a arrêté avant que je ne lui dévisse la tête. _« Laisse le tranquille »_. Bien je l'ai laissé tranquille, de toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires, pas mon problème. Si un jour j'ai besoin d'aide, je sais que ce n'est pas à Jasper que je demanderais.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait la faute de Jasper si je suis énervée d'ailleurs. Pas seulement. Hier soir, Clarke a pas mal dansé avec une fille d'une autre classe qui avait été invité par une amie. Niylah, il me semble.

Quand je dis « pas mal dansé » c'est « beaucoup danser ».

Elles se sont embrassées, à un moment.

Je crois que c'était juste pour rire, s'amuser, le fun. Clarke fait ce qu'elle veut.

Est-ce qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour cette fille ?

Clarke est censé être aussi forte que moi non ?

Et si elle l'aimait ?

Je ne veux pas y penser. »

xxx

Monty s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait mal dormi, il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Jasper. Il aurait voulu appuyer sur un bouton et simplement l'oublier, l'envoyer dans la stratosphère des trucs sans importance. Il s'énerva d'un coup et lança de toutes ses forces son oreiller contre le mur.

\- Connard, salopard, je te hais !

Si seulement c'était vrai.

Monty alla se prendre une douche brûlante, sous laquelle il resta au moins une heure, le temps d'essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas d'avoir vu Jasper en embrasser une autre qui lui faisait mal.

Monty manquait de confiance en lui. Ça avait toujours été le cas, pratiquement. Peut-être parce que son enfance avait commencé par le mépris des autres, quelque chose avait dû se briser à l'intérieur de lui, mais il avait une vision de lui-même pas toujours hyper positive. Jasper posait ses yeux sur lui et voyait autre chose que ce qu'il était. Jasper l'avait toujours regardé comme ça, mais Jasper était impulsif et démesuré. Après tout il voyait Octavia comme une déesse. C'était comme si Monty était capable de remarquer que Jasper était une bien meilleure personne que lui, comme s'il comprenait qu'il ne méritait pas cette chance, mais que Jasper était totalement aveugle à ça.

Monty ne doutait pas que Jasper l'aimait, mais parfois il se demandait simplement « pourquoi » ? Oui ils s'entendaient hyper bien, oui ils avaient des tas de choses en commun, oui ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années. Monty aurait dû avoir confiance en lui pour tout ça, et pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait toujours un moment où il ne se sentait pas assez bien.

Emma avait joué là-dessus. Evidemment qu'elle avait joué là-dessus. Pendant le nouvel an, elle était venue lui parler. C'était insidieux.

\- Jasper est une tellement bonne personne.

\- Oui.

\- Forcément, toi tu le sais mieux que tout le monde.

\- Forcément.

\- Mais il t'a choisi toi parmi tous.

Et pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Voilà ce qu'elle sous entendait. Monty avait haussé les épaules.

\- C'est normal après tout, tu le connais tellement bien, c'est rassurant de sortir avec quelqu'un qui nous connais bien.

Monty s'était frotté le bras en hochant la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je pensais qu'il le ferait, vous vous dites tout non ?

\- Oui, je crois, j'imagine.

\- Alors il aurait pu te dire…

\- Me dire quoi ? S'était énervé Monty.

Emma avait haussé les épaules :

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Me dire quoi ? Avait-il répété exaspéré.

\- Te dire qu'on a couché ensemble.

Monty avait eu un arrêt, puis il avait éclaté de rire. Vraiment.

\- Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités.

\- Non.

\- Jasper ne me ferait jamais ça, ni à moi, ni à personne, il n'est pas infidèle.

\- C'est pas vraiment de l'infidélité, je lui apporte quelque chose que tu ne peux pas lui apporter, c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'il t'en parlerait.

\- Emma, arrête tes conneries, à quoi tu joues ?

Emma avait sorti son portable et montré une image d'elle et Jasper, on ne voyait pas bien, juste que la tête de Jasper était sur son épaule.

\- Tu vois ? Lui avait-elle dit.

\- Ça ne prouve rien.

Mais Monty avait senti une pointe d'énervement en voyant cette photo. Jasper ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Est-ce que c'était quand il avait raccompagné Emma chez elle ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait plus que discuté ? Pourquoi il avait sa fichue tête sur l'épaule d'Emma ?

\- Tu es aveugle Monty, mais c'est normal, tu l'aimes. Et il t'aime aussi, même si on ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu tester votre amour, coucher avec moi, se rendre compte comment c'était avec une fille.

Monty avait grogné, et puis Jasper était arrivé et pendant une seconde il lui en avait voulu. Mais il avait décidé de laisser tomber, cette fille disait n'importe quoi. Jasper n'aurait jamais fait ça.

N'empêche que le reste de la soirée il avait été perdu dans ses pensés, en se demandant pourquoi Jasper ne lui en avait pas parlé. Et en même temps, il aurait dit quoi _« j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Emma au fait, et on a prit une photo »_? Monty se serait demandé pourquoi il lui racontait ça. Mais quand même.

Il était resté plus d'une heure chez Emma.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Pourquoi il y avait cette foutue photo ?

Monty avait essayé de ne plus y penser. Emma voulait sans doute foutre la merde, voilà tout. Monty ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, peut-être qu'elle avait trop bu, peut-être qu'elle avait envie de faire une saloperie, peut-être qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Monty s'était agrippé à Jasper durant les autres slows, et Jasper avait eut l'air plutôt content.

Et puis avant le décompte, Jasper était parti aux toilettes. Monty l'avait ensuite aperçu avec Emma et s'était approché pour faire le décompte avec lui, et aussi pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Monty se cogna la tête contre la porte de la douche. Putain il ne voulait plus y penser, il ne voulait plus y penser du tout, jamais. Il voulait que son cerveau s'arrête, que l'eau de la douche lui nettoie les idées noires. Mais l'eau ne faisait rien de tout ça et les événements repassaient au ralenti dans sa caboche.

Image par image. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre.

 **Emma :** Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois. C'était bien.

 **Jasper :** De rien.

Et Monty qui entendais tout et qui se demandait de quoi ils parlaient.

 **Emma :** Ça m'a plu.

Monty avait frissonné. Qu'est ce qui lui avait plu ? Il avait serré les dents, Jasper allait sans doute dire quelque chose, allait la rembarrer, l'envoyer paître, allait lui demande de quoi elle causait. N'est ce pas ?

 **Jasper :** Ah. Bon. Tant mieux.

Monty avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup.

 **Emma :** J'en ai parlé à Monty, tu ne lui avais rien dit.

 **Jasper :** Bah je n'estimais pas que ça méritait une conversation, sans doute

Ah non ? Vraiment ? Vraiment pas ? Et Emma avait continué.

 **Emma :** C'était vraiment bien, j'ai adoré ça, j'aimerais bien qu'on recommence, tu voudrais ? Puis Monty est au courant maintenant, alors c'est bon.

Monty ne voyait pas vraiment Jasper, Emma se tenait devant lui, et elle portait des talons, mais Jasper restait silencieux. Et Monty avait l'impression qu'il hochait la tête (en tout cas il la voyait clairement bouger).

Et puis il y avait eu le décompte.

Et puis Jasper et Emma s'étaient embrassés. _« J'aimerais bien qu'on recommence, tu voudrais ? »_

Apparemment oui.

Monty avait pété un plomb. Complètement. Tout lui était remonté à la tête, tous ses doutes, ses moments où il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même, toutes les paroles d'Emma, la photo. Jasper qui lui disait simplement _« qu'il était chez Emma, qu'il arrivait »,_ qui n'en parlait pas plus, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Son corps avait bougé tout seul, sa main rencontrant la joue de Jasper de toutes ses forces, ses jambes décidant de fuir cette scène, ses dents mordant ses lèvres pour retenir un cri. Il avait atteint la voiture sans savoir comment, il avait failli écrabouiller Jasper (et il aurait eu envie de l'écrabouiller).

Monty sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir.

 **Emma :** j'aimerais bien qu'on recommence, tu voudrais ?

\- La ferme, hurla-t-il.

 **Emma :** Te dire qu'on a couché ensemble.

\- Ta gueule ! Sors de ma tête !

 **Emma :** Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu tester votre amour, coucher avec moi, se rendre compte comment c'était avec une fille.

Monty se cogna la tête contre le miroir de la salle de bain et la voix d'Emma se tue un instant, mais il se revit dire à Jasper que c'était fini, que tout était fini. Monty prit une inspiration qui lui brûla la gorge et il sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à ça, comment accepter ça. Jasper et Emma.

Est-ce qu'il ne devait rien dire ? Faire comme si c'était normal ?

Pardonner ?

De toute façon est-ce qu'il pouvait vivre sans Jasper ?

\- Je te déteste, murmura-t-il.

Mais il l'aimait. C'était bien ça le problème.

xxx

Jasper rentra avec Murphy et Bellamy. Enfin c'est plutôt Murphy qui le traîna de force avec lui. Lui-même n'avait plus la force de se traîner nulle part. D'abord à quoi bon se trainer si Monty n'était pas là ? Si Monty n'était plus là ?

Jasper porta sa main à sa bouche, étonné de toujours pouvoir respirer. Murphy le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et Jasper resta simplement là, sans bouger, sans avoir envie de bouger. Sauf peut-être si on lui proposait à boire…

Bellamy alla préparer un chocolat chaud, et Jasper demanda s'il ne pouvait pas mettre de la vodka dedans. Bellamy ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas de vodka et même dans le cas contraire, Jasper avait assez bu la veille.

\- Bon, raconte, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Murphy assit à côté de lui.

\- Rien, soupira Jasper. Je suis juste un sale type.

\- Tu as vraiment fait cocu Monty ?

\- Emma m'a embrassé à la fin du décompte, on peut voir ça comme ça.

Murphy ne savait déjà plus qui était Emma, mais ça lui était égal.

\- Embrassé comment ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Sur la bouche.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Jasper hocha la tête mais s'énerva :

\- Non ce n'est pas tout, c'est déjà beaucoup trop ! J'aurais dû la repousser, j'aurais dû l'éviter, pourquoi j'ai fais un truc pareil ?

Jasper s'en voulait d'autant plus que Monty avait eut l'air terriblement triste. Il voyait encore son regard et ça lui retournait l'estomac. Bellamy choisit ce moment pour lui mettre la tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et Jasper la prit sans pour autant avoir envie de la boire.

\- J'ai embrassé Monty, deux fois. Dit Murphy. Dont une fois où j'avais bu et je sortais déjà avec Bellamy.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir fait cocu Bellamy pour autant.

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Bellamy et ce dernier soupira :

\- C'était énervant, mais il avait bu et voulait démontrer quelque chose. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments amoureux derrières ça. Et ce n'était vraiment qu'un court bisou.

Bellamy n'avait pas été vraiment jaloux pour toutes ces raisons, mais s'il voyait Murphy embrasser quelqu'un au cours d'une soirée, sans avoir le contexte, il ne serait sûrement pas très content lui non plus. Du coup, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de défendre Jasper.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Monty m'a vu, il est parti et il a dit que c'était fini entre nous.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme s'ils étaient irréels. Comment Jasper allait faire ? Il ne pouvait même pas aller voir Monty pour lui expliquer, parce que c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute, il avait récolté ce qu'il méritait.

\- Oh putain, grogna Murphy, vous faites vraiment chier. Vous vous aimez, personne ne s'aime comme vous, pourquoi il faut que vous compliquiez tout ?

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

\- Je sais pas, dit-il, je suis trop con, voilà tout.

Murphy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Jasper finit par boire une gorgée de son chocolat, Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Tu voulais l'embrasser Emma ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Soupira Jasper.

\- Tu avais bu ? Insista Bellamy.

\- Oui, un peu, j'avais la tête qui tourne.

\- Elle en a profité, voilà tout. Conclue Bellamy.

Jasper s'énerva encore :

\- Et qu'est ce que ça change ? Cria-t-il en renversant du chocolat sur lui-même. J'ai encore blessé Monty, je sais faire que ça. Je commence à me dire qu'il serait beaucoup mieux sans moi.

Murphy lui donna une baffe sur le crâne, tandis que Bellamy se levait pour aller chercher une serviette pour essuyer le chocolat. Jasper posa la tasse de chocolat sur la table basse, frotta ses vêtements avec la serviette, s'énerva, se mit à pleurer, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait blessé Monty, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le faire, ça ne changeait rien. Il se sentait sale, immonde, il en avait marre de lui-même. Pas étonnant que les gens l'abandonnent.

Murphy et Bellamy restèrent avec Jasper, essayant de le faire parler sans grand succès. Murphy eut bien envie de le cogner deux ou trois fois devant son manque de réaction, mais il abandonna cette idée parce qu'elle n'était sans doute pas très judicieuse. Ils regardèrent la télé et Jasper paru simplement comme absent. Il mangea à peine le repas que Bellamy lui avait cuisiné. Quand Octavia rentra le soir, de chez Lincoln, elle n'obtint rien non plus, même pas après avoir coiffé Jasper et s'être amusé à lui mettre du colorant roses pour cheveux, lui faisant quelques mèches dans cette couleur. Ça s'enlèverait facilement au bout de deux ou trois shampoings de toute façon. Elle avait pensé le faire sourire tout au moins, mais même pas. Au final Jasper s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait fermé les yeux, cherchant à ce qu'on l'oublie.

Murphy et Bellamy s'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Murphy avait mal à la tête, et avait passé la journée à tousser ou à consoler Jasper. Soit c'était de voir Jasper déprimé qui le déprimait, soit il avait un rhume à la con. Il n'était pas d'humeur à y réfléchir. Il se contenta de se lover dans les bras de Bellamy, l'air grognon. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos sans en demander plus.

Et heureusement.

Parce que la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Jasper se tenait devant l'entrée. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin perdu, qui venait de faire un cauchemar et qui va voir ses parents parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Bellamy leva la tête vers lui :

\- Jasper ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Jasper passa d'une jambe à une autre et Bellamy demanda :

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Murphy et Bellamy se regardèrent. Bellamy haussa une épaule, et Murphy roula des yeux :

\- Viens, espèce d'abruti !

Bellamy et Murphy se détachèrent et Jasper vint se coller entre eux, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Il ressemblait vraiment à un gamin près de ses parents. Bellamy caressa quelques secondes ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Murphy essaya de le taquiner :

\- T'es là pour une partouze c'est ça ?

Jasper écarquilla les yeux :

\- Non !

Murphy toussa en ricanant.

\- Alors t'es venu voir comment Bellamy et moi on…

\- Non tais toi, dis Jasper en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Murphy eut un sourire en coin et passa son bras autour de Jasper. Bellamy posa son bras pile sur celui de Murphy et caressa sa peau du bout du pouce. Jasper ferma les yeux. Il pensa à Monty, si Monty avait été là, ça aurait été parfait. Il aurait été tout collé contre lui, et ils auraient embêté Bellamy et Murphy, et ça aurait été comme être au bon endroit. Sauf qu'il avait trahi Monty. Jasper posa ses doigts sur sa chaîne et soupira.

\- Dors, marmonna Murphy.

Jasper acquiesça, il entendit Murphy tousser encore.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mais oui.

Bellamy serra plus fort le bras de Murphy, resserrant en même temps son étreinte sur Jasper.

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

Murphy lui donna un coup de front dans l'épaule :

\- Je veux que tu fermes ta gueule que je puisse dormir.

Jasper se la boucla. Murphy se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était roulé en boule sous la couette, Bellamy près de lui. Jasper n'était plus là.

xxx

Clarke avait voulu s'amuser au nouvel an, se détendre, laisser tomber les responsabilités et les prises de tête. Niylah était là, disponible, belle. Clarke se savait bisexuelle depuis longtemps. Elle en avait parlé à Wells un jour, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu de réactions. Clarke pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait, son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à juger les gens, il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Elle lui en était reconnaissante pour ça.

Les autres aussi étaient au courant. Elle l'avait dit à Finn et Raven. Raven avait à peine levé un sourcil, et Finn avait sourit l'air de dire _« je m'en doutais »._ Et puis ce fut tout. Sa mère s'en fichait également _« tant que tu es heureuse »,_ voila tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Clarke était contente d'être si bien entourée, de gens qui se fichaient de sa sexualité, des personnes qui ne jugeaient pas.

Elle n'en avait jamais réellement parlé à Jasper et Monty, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait les déranger alors qu'eux-mêmes s'aimaient. Et même sans ça, ils étaient du genre à ne pas y faire attention. Ils faisaient parmi des rares personnes que Clarke connaissait, qui ne faisait pas de « l'hétérosexualité » la norme. Particulièrement Monty, et sans doute que son opinion avait joué sur celui de Jasper. Ou peut-être pas. Bon sang, Jasper adorait se maquiller, mettre des robes et s'étaient entraîné à porter des talons juste par ennuie. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de l'hétérosexualité ? Peut-être que lui-même disait aimer les filles, mais de toute façon, au final c'était Monty qu'il préférait. Qu'il avait toujours préféré. Vers qui il s'était toujours tourné.

Clarke avait du mal à croire que Jasper l'avait perdu. Mais il avait été tellement apathique, tellement renfermé sur lui-même. La mort de Maya l'avait blessé, avait ouvert une plaie en lui l'avait mis sur les nerfs et déprimé. Mais cette séparation brutale avec Monty l'avait changé, comme si on lui avait prit son énergie, sa raison d'être.

La jeune fille se frotta les cheveux. C'était ça. C'était vraiment ça.

Un bras se referma sur elle, et une bouche s'approcha de son oreille :

\- Clarke, à quoi tu penses ?

Clarke sourit et embrassa cette bouche si désirable, puis éloigna Jasper de son esprit. Lui et Monty finiraient par trouver un arrangement, comme toujours. C'était certain.

Donc. Clarke avait voulu s'amuser au nouvel an, elle avait embrassé Niylah, parce que… Parce que Lexa était persuadée que les sentiments ne servaient à rien, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas la façon dont Clarke la regardait.

Alors d'accord, c'était peut-être du dépit, c'était peut-être un manque profond. Clarke était forte, mais Clarke éprouvait des choses elle, et peut-être que Lexa avait raison d'une certaine façon. Eprouver pouvait faire mal.

Mais on pouvait se guérir.

Et Niylah était belle, drôle et gentille. Elle était là, disponible. Elle ne demandait pas forcément de l'amour, mais un peu de tendresse, quelques caresses, et c'était agréable et doux. C'était pour ça qu'après le nouvel an, après avoir aidé Wells à tout ranger, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Clarke avait appelé Niylah et elle s'était retrouvée chez la jeune fille. À discuter un peu, puis à se déshabiller beaucoup, s'embrasser longtemps, se toucher partout.

Niylah la poussa contre le lit :

\- J'espère que tu penses à moi.

Elle n'était qu'une histoire de passage et Clarke pouvait simplement profiter.

\- Bien sûr.

Elles s'embrassèrent et couchèrent une deuxième fois ensemble.

Clarke essaya de ne pas trop penser à Lexa.

xxx

Jasper s'était levé tôt. Bellamy avait dû le pousser dans la nuit, parce qu'il était tout contre Murphy et lui se retrouvait dans un coin du lit. Ou alors Jasper avait roulé par-dessus Bellamy. Ou alors… Alors Jasper s'en fichait. Il regarda un instant Bellamy et Murphy, et il les trouva beaux, ensemble. Un peu comme un de ces tableaux que Maya aimait tellement. Certes Murphy bavait (littéralement, il avait la bouche grande ouverte et de la bave qui en dégoulinait) et Bellamy avait l'air d'un ours grognon et complètement décoiffé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment collés l'un contre l'autre, mais ils étaient proches et Bellamy avait sa main près du bras de Murphy. Et pourtant, ils étaient beaux, voilà.

Jasper ne songea même pas à éprouver de la jalousie, il les prit en photo en se disant qu'il était fier d'être le frère de Murphy, juste parce que tous ces kilos de bave c'était incroyable. Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, se lava, s'habilla, et partit, sans trop savoir où aller.

Jasper marcha sans destination, il n'avait nul endroit qui pourrait lui convenir parce que chez lui c'était quelque part où il y avait Monty, et il avait perdu Monty. Il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler, lui envoyer un sms, se décider à aller le voir, parce qu'il culpabilisait. Parce qu'il s'en voulait, se détestait. Il avait l'impression d'être responsable de cette rupture, d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de vraiment trop mal, pour être pardonné. Jasper ne doutait pas que Monty l'aimait, il l'aimait c'était certain. Monty le regardait d'une certaine façon, avait ce genre de geste trop mignons envers lui, rougissait. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait dans ses mots, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon d'être avec lui. Ses silences, ses regards, tout. N'importe qui aurait aimé être à la place de Jasper, parce que se sentir aimé de cette manière était rassurant et donnait une confiance absolue en la vie, en nous-même. Et peut-être que c'était pour ça que Jasper pouvait être tellement sûr de lui, parce qu'il avait Monty, il avait toujours eu Monty.

Et pourtant, même s'il était certain que Monty n'arrêterait pas de l'aimer si facilement, Jasper désespérait. Il ne pouvait pas mériter quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et génial que son meilleur ami, que cette personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les pires moments, dans les meilleurs aussi. Monty l'aimait, alors Jasper était sûr de lui, mais aujourd'hui Jasper doutait vraiment beaucoup.

Il était égoïste, il entraînait Monty comme on entraîne un sac, et voilà comment il le remerciait. En embrassant une autre que lui pile le jour du nouvel an. En faisant naître en Monty un sentiment de trahison, de la déception, de la tristesse. Jasper donna un coup de pied dans le trottoir sur lequel il marchait et faillit se casser la gueule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rendait malheureux Monty.

Jasper se prit les cheveux dans les mains.

Monty avait rompu de lui-même cette fois-ci. Et il avait sans doute raison.

Les pieds de Jasper l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un coiffeur. C'était marrant, il y avait quelque chose avec les ruptures et les cheveux. La coiffeuse se moqua légèrement de lui, à cause des mèches roses que lui avait fait Octavia.

\- C'est une amie qui s'est amusée avec mes cheveux, expliqua-t-il.

\- Voyons, votre amie s'est moquée de vous, le rose c'est pour les filles.

Jasper n'était pas d'humeur à ce genre de paroles stéréotypés :

\- Le rose est une de mes couleurs préférées, ronchonna-t-il, et pourtant mon pénis se porte très bien.

La coiffeuse préféra se taire tandis qu'elle lui coupait les cheveux. Et tant mieux. Jasper n'avait pas envie de parler de toute façon. Si elle avait appris qu'il sortait (au passé) avec un garçon, elle aurait dit quoi _« ah mais c'est pour ça les mèches roses ? Et les cheveux longs ? Vous êtes pédé »._ Pourquoi les gens trouvaient toujours une justification à leurs préjugés ?

Jasper ne se fit pas couper les cheveux hyper courts, mais la coiffeuse avait quand même enlevé quelques centimètres et ils ne lui retombaient plus dans le cou. En payant il demanda avec un soupçon d'ironie :

\- Alors je ressemble plus à un garçon maintenant ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, prit son argent et lui dit _« au revoir monsieur »._ Et ce fut tout.

Jasper se sentait amer, il avait envie de se battre avec quelqu'un, ou d'être méchant avec tout le monde (sauf ses amis). Il ricana tout seul en pensant qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Murphy par moment, même pas besoin de partager le même sang. Ils réglaient leurs problèmes en buvant, en balançant des méchancetés, en se refermant sur eux-mêmes.

D'ailleurs en parlant de boire, Jasper se demandait si c'était trop tôt pour commencer, il n'était même pas encore midi. Il pensa à la mère de Murphy, il pensa à Murphy, il se dit que l'alcool n'arrangeait absolument aucun problème et il alla plutôt faire de la balançoire jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se transforme en gelé. Pour cela il fallait tourner la balançoire plutôt que la faire aller en avant et en arrière. La tourner, la tourner et la tourner encore, jusqu'à ce que ses cordes soient si emmêlées qu'on se retrouve plié en deux sur la planche. Puis il fallait la laisser agir elle-même, récupérer sa liberté de balançoire, jouer à la centrifugeuse. Jasper fit ça pendant plus d'une heure et quand il posa à nouveau ses pieds sur la terre ferme, il tituba comme s'il avait trop bu.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le toboggan. Il faisait froid et le toboggan était gelé, mais il s'en foutait. Jasper essaya de taper un texto pour Monty. Des mots qui lui semblaient bidons. _« Je t'aime, pardon » « je suis désolé je t'aime » « s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi »._ Il finissait toujours par les supprimer sans les envoyer. Il fit tourner sa chaîne entre ses doigts. Le fer et le sulfate de cuivre pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, Jasper n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avancer sans Monty. Quelques jours peut-être, par habitude, mais au bout d'un moment ses jambes se bloqueraient, sa respiration cesserait, il dépérirait comme une plante qu'on arrose plus. Jasper était sûr que ça se passerait comme ça, parce que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vivre ainsi. Sans Monty. Il appuierait lui-même sur le bouton d'autodestruction si ça devait arriver.

Jasper soupira. Une fois Murphy lui avait dit qu'il se suiciderait si Bellamy mourrait, ça lui avait fait mal mais il comprenait, il pouvait comprendre. D'accord, il allait commencer par arrêter de respirer, parce que respirer ne servait à rien sans sa véritable dose d'oxygène. Peut-être qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à mourir, parce qu'il pouvait vivre si Monty vivait, parce qu'il y avait toujours une chance que leurs routes se rencontrent pour une raison ou une autre, mais il était simplement impossible qu'il vive heureux et épanouis dans la joie et le bonheur. Ou quoi que ce soit.

Il voulait juste que ce soit les ténèbres.

Jasper resta là un nombre incalculable d'heures et finalement il se reçut un coup de pied dans la cheville qui le fit se redresser. Murphy était au dessus de lui, l'air furieux. Il était emmitouflé (plus que simplement habillé) dans son manteau, le nez dans l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou et avait un bonnet sur la tête, couvrant ses oreilles. Jasper, lui était à moitié débraillé, le manteau ouvert à tous les vents, sans écharpe et sans bonnet. Il se redressa doucement, regarda les joues rougies de Murphy et sourit :

\- T'es mignon frérot.

\- Tu fermes ta gueule, ça fait des plombes qu'on te cherche partout avec Bellamy, on a essayé de t'appeler et tu ne répondais pas.

Jasper sortit son portable de sa poche, qui était en mode silencieux. Effectivement, ils l'avaient appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? C'est vraiment mignon. Dit Jasper.

Murphy lui remit un autre coup de pied, assez fort pour que Jasper grimace sous la douleur.

\- On pensait te trouver dans un bar, avant que j'ai l'idée de venir ici. On a même appelé Monty.

\- Non ?

\- Si.

\- Noooon !

\- Si. Et il est très inquiet.

\- Merde, vous faites chier.

Jasper eut l'air en colère, et se releva.

\- Il est vraiment inquiet ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Jasper soupira.

\- Ben dépêche toi de le rassurer sur son infidèle ex-petit-ami.

Murphy sortit son portable de sa poche et tapa un sms tant bien que mal avec ses gants. _« Paquet récupéré, tt va bien. »_

Jasper eut l'air désespéré en regardant le texto et Murphy se retint de lui mettre un coup de boule parce que sa tronche de déprimé l'énervait.

\- On rentre, dit-il. Tu te fous au lit et t'en bouge plus jusqu'à demain.

Le ventre de Jasper choisit ce moment là pour gargouiller.

\- Bon d'abord, on va bouffer.

Jasper suivit Murphy. Bellamy les attendait dans sa voiture, garé n'importe comment sur le trottoir à côté du parc.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé.

Murphy s'assit devant et toussa comme un damné.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Jasper.

\- J'ai la crève, c'est ta faute.

\- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Dit Jasper.

\- Ça ira. Pour le moment.

Bellamy jeta un regard inquiet sur Murphy. Toute la journée il avait toussé, et à sa manière de se frotter la poitrine, Bellamy était à peu près sûr qu'il avait mal aux poumons. Mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui en parler, Murphy ronchonnait _« c'est une petite toux, c'est rien, fiche moi la paix »._ Il avait accepté de prendre un anti-douleur pour faire plaisir à Bellamy et ensuite il trouva plus important de retrouver Jasper avant que _« cet abruti fasse une connerie et que je me retrouve sans frère »._

\- Ça ira, répéta Murphy agacé par le regard de Bellamy. J'ai la dalle aussi, emmène-nous quelque part pour bouffer.

Ils allèrent se faire un restaurant rapide. Murphy ne mangea pas tant que ça. Jasper non plus d'ailleurs. Et Bellamy, de les voir si peu mangé, ça lui coupa la faim.

\- Dépose-nous chez nous, s'il te plait, Bellamy. Réclama Murphy après le repas.

\- Vous ne voulez pas venir à l'appartement ?

\- Si je reste, je vais te refiler mes microbes, et je dois surveiller ce crétin.

Jasper maugréa qu'il pouvait se surveiller tout seul.

\- Toi ferme ta gueule et fais ce que je te dis.

Jasper se la boucla et regarda par la fenêtre, énervé. C'était lui le grand frère normalement. Murphy passa le reste du trajet à tousser, et Bellamy finit par poser sa main sur son front.

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

\- Raisons de plus pour que je rentre et dorme.

\- Demain tu vas au médecin, dit Bellamy.

\- Bien chef, souffla Murphy.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Se fichant des microbes, Bellamy embrassa la bouche de Murphy.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

\- D'accord.

Jasper dit au revoir et merci à Bellamy, puis descendit de la voiture pour les laisser se bécoter. Murphy sortit de la voiture quelques secondes plus tard et le poussa jusque dans la maison. Il continuait de tousser.

\- Tu tousses vraiment beaucoup, s'inquiéta Jasper.

\- Je vais prendre un autre médicament et demain je péterai la forme.

Jasper alla dans la cuisine et lui prépara un truc avec du lait et du miel.

\- Tiens, ça peut aider. Je crois. Dit-il.

Murphy le remercia d'un signe de tête et but la préparation. Ce n'était pas mauvais et ça lui fit du bien, ou du moins il en eut l'impression. Jasper en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Pensant ainsi éviter Murphy. Mais celui-ci, après avoir bu la concoction, le rejoignit dans sa chambre.

\- T'aurais pu frapper ! Dit Jasper.

\- Et rater une occasion de te voir en train de te branler sur une photo de Monty ? Jamais.

\- T'es dégueulasse ! Fit Jasper en lui envoyant un coussin dans la tronche. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Murphy vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. Constata-t-il.

\- Techniquement ce n'est pas moi qui les ai coupés. Chipota Jasper.

\- Je croyais que tu les aimais bien.

\- Ben je les aimais plus.

\- J'ai essayé de parler à Monty, pour comprendre tout ça, fit Murphy.

Jasper planta ses dents dans l'ongle du pouce et le grignota allégrement.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais que tu avais été infidèle.

Jasper passa à l'index.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai fais ça. La ferme, je veux oublier. Je suis nul.

Murphy soupira et toussa. Jasper vint lui frotter le dos.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller te coucher ?

\- Ouais je devrais faire ça au lieu de m'occuper de vous deux. Pourquoi je continue sans cesse de m'en occuper ? Vous me faites chier.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si ça te fait tellement chier.

\- Je me le demande.

Murphy posa son front sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Je crois que c'est parce que votre stabilité me rassure. Ne plus vous voir discuter de trucs incompréhensibles et être tellement bruyants… Me donne l'impression que le monde va s'écrouler.

\- Tu nous aimes ? Demanda Jasper.

Murphy souffla et finit par admettre en grognant :

\- Aussi.

Jasper frotta ses cheveux.

\- Okay, c'est noté. On t'aime aussi.

Murphy releva la tête, il semblait épuisé.

\- Va te coucher, lui dit Jasper, t'es mort.

\- Hm. J'y vais. Mais pas de bêtise okay ?

\- Okay. Dit Jasper.

Murphy alla se trainer jusque dans son lit, il se déshabilla, s'enroula sous sa couette, toussa encore beaucoup, se frotta la poitrine, et réussit à s'endormir, frissonnant malgré la couette.

Jasper regarda son plafond et attrapa sa peluche Monty d'un côté et son tigre Murphy de l'autre. Il embrassa l'ours et murmura :

\- Je n'aime que toi, que toi, que toi.

Il ferma les yeux. Se souvint des douces paroles de Monty. Quand Monty lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le rendait heureux. Est-ce que Jasper le rendait vraiment heureux ? Il avait plutôt l'impression de le rendre malheureux.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Monty.

Ce serait comme se déchirer l'âme et le corps.

\- Tu es mon âme sœur, chuchota-t-il, je le crois sincèrement.

Jasper ferma les yeux, l'ours en peluche contre lui.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, il n'y arriva pas du tout. Au matin, alors que le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne s'était pas déshabillé, alors pas besoin de se rhabiller. Il mit juste son manteau, ses chaussures. Il griffonna un papier qu'il laissa en évidence sur son lit, à l'attention de Murphy. Puis il attrapa son sac et passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme si le vol jusqu'en bas pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir peur et de faire demi-tour…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un petit chapitre un peu mélancolique du côté de Jasper et Monty. Comme toujours j'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci pour votre soutien.


	54. Mini Road Trip

**54\. Mini Road Trip.**

Monty avait passé deux très mauvaises journées. À démonter des trucs et essayer de fabriquer quelque chose avec les composants. Genre une machine à voyager dans le temps, ou bien un stylo qui fait tout oublier. Au final il s'était fait engueuler par ses parents, comme souvent dans ces moments là. Monty n'avait pas expliqué à sa mère, ni à son père, pourquoi il allait mal. Ils se doutaient que ça devait concerner Jasper (est-ce que ça concernait toujours Jasper ?), mais Monty n'avait pas envie de mettre des mots sur sa souffrance et sur ses choix. Il avait l'impression que s'il évitait d'en parler, ça rendait tout ça beaucoup moins réel, comme si ça n'existait pas et que deux minutes plus tard Jasper allait débarquer par sa fenêtre ouverte et lui sourire. Il aurait bien voulu, peut-être même qu'il l'aurait accueilli en le prenant dans ses bras et en s'en foutant d'Emma et du reste.

Et puis il y avait eu l'appel de Murphy. Qui lui demandait s'il avait vu Jasper, qu'il était introuvable. _« Est-ce qu'il est venu se planquer sous ta couette et vous vous êtes réconcilié ? »_

Monty aurait bien voulu, mais non. Et ça l'avait inquiété.

Jasper avait disparu, et selon Murphy il n'allait pas super bien. D'ailleurs sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de Murphy avait fait paniquer Monty à dire vrai. Parce que pour que Murphy soit inquiet…

Où était Jasper ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait disparu ? Monty avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre, prêt à aller le chercher lui-même dans tous les recoins de la ville (ou du monde), en espérant qu'il n'est pas fait de bêtises. Est-ce que Jasper pourrait faire une bêtise ?

Il pourrait. Carrément.

Jasper n'arrêtait pas de dire que Monty était trop important pour lui, qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et là avec la mort de Maya pas loin, il était devenu encore plus sensible. Monty avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Monty avait fini par envoyer un SMS à Murphy _« tu as essayé le parc où on va tout le temps ? »_. Murphy avait finit par retrouver Jasper à l'emplacement dit, et Monty avait soupiré de soulagement

Puis il s'était remis en question.

En fait il serait capable de supporter l'idée que Jasper était infidèle.

Mais pas celle de ne plus être avec lui.

Monty lui en voulait, grandement, mais il avait juste besoin de le voir et de lui parler. Toute la nuit, il se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait été stupide, ça n'avait été qu'un baiser vite fait, et au final rien ne prouvait réellement qu'Emma disait la vérité. Il repassait les paroles dans sa tête, celles que Jasper et Emma avaient échangé avant le décompte et en y repensant bien, rien ne disait réellement qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils auraient pu parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Au final, il restait la photo. Mais même là, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Jasper était très câlin parfois, pouvait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de n'importe qui. Monty avait réagit trop vite, parce qu'il manquait de confiance en lui-même, parce qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. Bien sûr que Jasper ne le ferait jamais cocu, il l'avait fait souffrir pour rien.

Il se leva, s'habilla, enfila ses chaussures et sourit en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, parce que ça aurait été par là que Jasper serait passé.

Puis il marcha jusque chez Jasper (s'il prenait la voiture il allait faire n'importe quoi comme griller tous les feux rouges).

Jasper avançait à grand pas, se fichant du froid et de la nuit. Il aperçu une ombre qui marchait dans la direction opposée, mais continua à avancer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse cet ombre et que ses jambes avancent encore plus vite. En face, Monty accéléra également, et leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait hésité ou ralentis. Leurs bras se refermèrent sur l'autre et ils nichèrent leur visage dans l'épaule de l'autre. Comme deux âmes errantes, ils avaient finis par se retrouver, attirés comme des aimants malgré leur éloignement.

\- Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps

Jasper recula son visage pour le poser sur le front de Monty.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

\- Parce que j'ai été stupide de penser que tu m'avais fait cocu.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres :

\- Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fais, murmura-t-il.

Monty ne le relâcha pas, recula simplement sa tête pour mieux regarder Jasper et il demanda :

\- Tu as couché avec Emma alors ?

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, complètement surpris.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je te parle de quand elle m'a embrassé.

\- Alors t'as jamais couché avec elle ?

\- Jamais.

Monty soupira et reposa son menton sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Je savais que j'avais été idiot de la croire.

\- C'est elle qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle devait être sacrément bourrée.

\- Elle a une photo de toi la tête sur son épaule.

\- Ben oui, c'est possible, je me suis endormi à un moment quand je suis allé chez elle. Mais on n'a pas couché ensemble. Non seulement y avait son petit frère, mais en plus je n'en ai absolument aucune envie.

Monty resserra son emprise sur Jasper :

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été un idiot.

\- Mais non… Tu l'as vu m'embrasser alors…

\- J'aurais dû te parler au lieu de réagir comme ça.

\- C'est aussi ma faute Monty, je… Je t'ai encore fait souffrir.

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Non, cette fois-ci c'est moi le fautif Jasper.

Jasper eut un petit rire :

\- On est entrain de se battre pour savoir qui a fait souffrir l'autre, là ?

Monty rit aussi. Jasper posa à nouveau son front contre le sien :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se dispute de plus en plus souvent Monty.

Monty posa sa main sur la joue de Jasper.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais non Monty, arrête, t'y es pour rien.

Le pouce de Monty caressa les lèvres de Jasper et celui-ci approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

\- On complique tout, dit Jasper.

\- Parait que c'est les effets de l'amour, souffla Monty en lâchant un petit rire mais pas longtemps, la bouche de Jasper trop proche de la sienne.

Jasper posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Elles étaient froides, à cause sans doute, du temps. Elles se réchauffèrent sous les baisers de Jasper. Monty y répondant avec tendresse, ses doigts caressant en même temps la joue de Jasper. Ils discutaient bouches contre bouches, de leur amour mais également ils se disaient pardon, ils se disaient _je veux rester avec toi pour toujours_. Peu importe les disputes, peu importe les mauvais moments.

Ils se séparèrent et Jasper posa sa main sur la nuque de Monty, picorant de baisers son visage. Monty lui rendit la pareille ensuite, utilisant ses grains de beauté comme repère.

\- Je ne coucherai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre, jura Jasper.

Monty posa son front sur l'épaule de Jasper :

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai été idiot.

Jasper embrassa son oreille.

\- Je te rends vraiment heureux ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Oui. C'est moi qui t'ai rendu malheureux.

\- Oh mince Monty, je serais malheureux sans toi c'est clair, mais on est là tous les deux, comme deux idiots, au milieu de la rue, presque en pleine nuit. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser et t'embrasser encore et te dire combien je t'aime. Alors oublions tout ça okay ?

\- Okay.

\- Tout.

\- Oui.

\- Même nos anciennes disputes. Insista Jasper.

\- D'accord.

\- Peu importe s'il y en a d'autres, on finira toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Tu le vois bien !

Monty sourit et embrassa le cou de Jasper :

\- Je le vois bien.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bout de temps, puis finalement ils se relâchèrent et Jasper demanda :

\- Et si on faisait notre road trip ?

xxx

Quarante kilomètres. Voilà ce qu'avait duré le voyage de ces deux idiots. Au bout de ces kilomètres, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop crevé, n'ayant pas dormi, ni l'un ni l'autre, de la nuit. Monty avait prévenu ses parents qu'il partait avec Jasper, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'arrêteraient aussi vite et se retrouveraient si près de l'endroit qu'ils voulaient quitter une journée ou deux. Jasper avait commandé une chambre à l'hôtel devant lequel Monty s'était garé.

Ils se retrouvèrent quinze minutes plus tard, à dormir collés l'un contre l'autre sur un lit inconnu, oubliant leur stupidité pour le moment. Ils avaient éteint leurs portables, voulant partager ce moment ensemble, rien qu'à deux. Ne les gardant avec eux, que pour le cas où ils rencontreraient un problème. Et pour le moment, ils n'en rencontraient pas, sauf peut-être dans le fond de leurs rêves.

Ils se réveillèrent en fin d'après-midi, allèrent manger une pizza dans une pizzeria et passèrent pas mal de temps à se faire du pied sous la table en se regardant dans les yeux et en rigolant sans raison. Quand ils revinrent dans leur chambre, Monty sortit un jeu de cartes de son sac.

\- Génial, fit Jasper, on va pouvoir se faire un strip poker.

Monty grimaça.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt à une bataille.

Jasper vint coller son nez sur celui de Monty :

\- C'est parce que t'as peur de perdre et de te retrouver tout nu hein ?

Monty se mordit les lèvres :

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid en devant enlever tous tes vêtements.

Jasper eut un petit ricanement.

\- T'es bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui préférerait jouer à la bataille.

\- Tu essaies juste de me manipuler pour que je joue au strip poker.

Jasper attrapa un instant ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de demander sur un ton un peu aguicheur :

\- Et ça marche ?

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Dommage, soupira Jasper.

\- Va falloir que tu m'embrasses un peu plus, alors.

Le sourire de Jasper s'agrandit :

\- Vraiment, quel dommage, dit-il.

Puis il embrassa à nouveau Monty. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils s'embrassèrent assez longtemps, oubliant de respirer, profitant juste du contact de l'autre. Jasper prit la main de Monty dans la sienne et de l'autre caressa son bras et son dos. Ils oublièrent complètement pourquoi ils s'embrassaient, ce qui comptait à cet instant c'était simplement d'être avec l'autre. Ils finirent par se reculer, restant quand même collés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur respiration, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Monty sourit :

\- Je vais gagner, tu sais ça ?

\- On verra, rit Jasper.

Ils jouèrent donc au Strip Poker, et Monty se retrouva torse nu, mais toujours avec son pantalon et ses chaussettes. En revanche, Jasper ne portait plus que son boxer. Monty et Jasper posèrent alors leurs cartes pour comparer leur jeu.

Rectification. Jasper se retrouva complètement nu.

\- J'ai gagné, sourit Monty en regardant Jasper droit dans les yeux.

Jasper lui tira la langue :

\- Je t'ai laissé gagné pour que tu puisses mater.

\- Mais bien sûr, rit Monty.

Jasper fixa le torse de Monty et dit :

\- En tout cas, si toi t'en profites pas, moi j'en profite.

Monty rougit. Jasper s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais Monty tourna son visage et Jasper décida de poser ses lèvres sur son cou, le faisant frissonner. Jasper posa sa main sur la hanche de Monty, caressant du bout du pouce sa peau, et laissa une marque d'amour sur son cou. Puis il vint embrasser le bout du nez de Monty.

\- Je vais profiter du fait que je suis tout nu pour aller prendre ma douche.

Monty acquiesça, incapable de parler. Jasper embrassa son crâne, avec amusement, puis se leva et s'étira exprès, prenant tout son temps pour aller dans la salle de bain. Monty le regarda faire. Jasper était une rame de haricot, il était grand et fin, pas hyper musclé mais très bien comme ça. Quelques grains de beauté clairsemaient son dos et Monty baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses fesses. Mais les releva d'un coup quand Jasper se tourna vers lui pour lui parler :

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Monty secoua la tête et Jasper rit, puis s'enferma à l'intérieur. Monty se frotta longuement le cou pour en retirer tous les frissons, ayant l'impression que la bouche de Jasper y était imprimé. Même s'il avait gagné la partie, quelque part il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu, ce qui ne le rendait pas malheureux. Du tout. Il prit les cartes entre ses mains et s'amusa à les mélanger en écoutant la douche couler. Il sourit en entendant Jasper qui se mettait à chanter. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait désirer de plus que ça. Une chambre, un jeu de carte, Jasper chantant sous la douche, la trace de ses lèvres sur son cou. Monty posa les cartes à côté de lui, poussa un long soupir de bonheur et se laissa tomber en position allongée sur le lit. Il ne se redressa pas quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, mais rougit quand Jasper s'approcha de lui, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

\- J'ai oublié mes vêtements ici, dit-il comme explication tout en attrapant son tee-shirt et son boxer.

Il ne retourna pas dans la salle de bain pour les remettre, et puis pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Monty ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le nez de Jasper sur le sien.

\- A ton tour ma crème caramel.

Monty eut un petit sourire, entoura Jasper de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il resta un moment comme ça, en silence, Jasper respirant dans son cou, ne parlant pas plus que lui. C'était doux, serein, agréable et confortable. C'était tout ce dont Monty avait besoin. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de Jasper :

\- Pourquoi tu les as coupés ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Une idée stupide. Pour compenser ma perte. Murmura Jasper sa bouche toujours contre le cou de Monty.

Monty culpabilisa.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu me trouves moches avec les cheveux plus courts ? Interrogea Jasper relevant le nez et souriant à Monty.

Monty secoua la tête en lui rendant son sourire :

\- Non, tu es toujours beau.

Jasper sentit ses joues chauffer, le compliment lui faisait plaisir, de toute évidence.

\- Et toi tu es toujours craquant. Et trop mignon.

Monty garda encore un peu sa main sur les cheveux de Jasper puis doucement il se redressa, tout en poussant lentement Jasper. Ce dernier s'écarta et Monty se leva du lit pour aller à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Ils mirent du temps à s'endormir le soir-là, ils se parlèrent pas mal, et rirent encore plus. Ils se retrouvèrent avec une grosse crise de fou rire pour aucune raison, juste parce que le rire de Jasper était hyper communicatif, et faisait marrer Monty, ce qui faisait marrer Jasper etc.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, il leur suffit d'échanger un regard pour recommencer à rire. Leur rire éloignait leurs disputes, leurs souffrances, il n'y avait plus que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur entre eux. Ils finirent par s'endormir, complètement éparpillé sur le lit, les jambes de Jasper sur celles de Monty, mais leurs têtes chacune dans un coin. Un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

xxx

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Monty à Jasper qui conduisait.

\- Pas de problème. Elle est géniale ta voiture, je l'aime.

Monty sourit.

\- Ca fait plus d'une heure et tu n'es pas en train de te plaindre que t'en as marre. Alors oui, tu dois l'aimer.

\- Après tout c'est un road trip, dit Jasper, donc je dois participer autant que toi.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas de conduire beaucoup.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas de conduire un peu.

Jasper quitta la route des yeux deux secondes pour sourire à Monty. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'arrêtait pour échanger avec Monty.

Aucun des deux garçons ne connaissaient leur destination exacte, ils suivaient les panneaux des villes avec les noms les plus marrants ou les plus bizarres, laissant faire le « destin ». C'était un « road trip » de l'inconnu.

Quand Monty remarqua que la voiture n'avait presque plus d'essence, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à la prochaine pompe. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit avec trois maisons, un petit marché et une pompe à essence (pour qui servait-elle vraiment ?). Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture et regardèrent autour d'eux.

\- On est dans une sorte de ville fantôme ? S'interrogea Jasper.

\- Peut-être.

Ils pouvaient presque voir la meule de foins emportés par le vent. Sauf qu'il faisait un temps pas terrible et qu'il y avait des gens dans cet endroit, puisqu'un homme vint à la pompe pour leur mettre de l'essence. Monty et Jasper parlèrent un peu avec lui, essayant de savoir où ils étaient. Ils hésitèrent à rester. Ils avaient certes prévu de s'arrêter quand la voiture n'aurait plus d'essence, mais ici il n'y avait rien à faire.

 _Encore que._

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment rien à faire, surtout pour ces deux adolescents à l'imagination fertile.

Ils laissèrent la voiture garée près de la pompe, puis allèrent courir dans les champs qui bordaient les maisons. Pour le moment il n'y avait pas de cultures, puisque c'était l'hiver, et ils jouèrent à faire une course effrénée au milieu de nulle part, puis se laissèrent tombé quand ils furent épuisés d'avoir couru. Le sol était assez froid, mais ils s'en fichaient. Allongés par terre, essayant de reprendre leurs respirations, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils finirent par se mettre à rire sans raison, puis se relevèrent et décidèrent d'avancer encore, jusqu'à ne plus voir les maisons. Là ils se mirent à crier n'importe quoi.

\- Les légumes c'est moins bon que le gâteau au chocolat.

\- On veut plus de distributions de bonbons pendant les cours !

\- Les pandas roux sont des animaux trop mignons !

\- Supernatural est une trop bonne série !

\- ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

\- 3.14159

\- Métabisulfite de potassium

\- Un ananas ça vous botte ?

\- Fils de foin de fumier !

\- Je suis fou amoureux de Jasper !

\- Je suis fou amoureux de Monty !

Monty se tourna d'un coup, attrapa le visage de Jasper et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils étaient seuls au monde, littéralement, au milieu de nulle part, juste Jasper et Monty et rien ne pouvait arriver, personne ne pouvait leur mentir, la vie ne pouvait pas réellement les atteindre. Ils n'étaient pas seulement dans leurs bulles, ils étaient dans un endroit magique où ils pouvaient vraiment être roi de leur royaume. Ils se séparèrent après un temps infini, et c'était comme si un siècle ou même un millénaire était passé, et qu'ils avaient pu le passer ensemble. Ils rentrèrent en marchant jusqu'à la voiture, en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Avec dans l'idée de trouver un endroit plus peuplé, ils décidèrent de continuer leur voyage encore un peu. Les habitants qui étaient tous sortis voir les deux jeunes visiteurs, leurs parlèrent d'un centre commercial à environ une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, et ils trouvèrent ça amusant de visiter ce centre comme on visiterait un musée.

\- C'est le temple de notre époque après tout, représentant notre société de consommation, dit Monty, nous ne pouvons pas louper ça.

\- J'aime quand tu dis des choses si intelligentes.

\- Tais-toi, abruti, lui dit Monty en lui enfonçant gentiment son coude dans les côtes.

Jasper se marra et ils remontèrent en voiture après avoir dit au revoir aux habitants. Monty conduisit, cette fois-ci en suivant les instructions qu'on leur avait données, pour, qu'un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils atteignent enfin le fameux centre commercial. Un truc immense, remplit de monde, avec un parking aussi grand que le reste. Ils venaient de quitter un monde de solitude pour la foule et la folie. Ce qui ne les dérangeait pas, puisqu'ils étaient sans doute un peu fous eux-mêmes.

Et puis au fond, la solitude pouvait parfois se ressentir encore plus profondément au milieu de gens. Jasper et Monty s'en rendirent vite compte alors qu'ils étaient comme des fantômes dans cette foule qui ne s'occupait que d'elle-même et pas des autres. Ils auraient sans doute pu crier des phrases bizarres, comme plus tôt ils l'avaient fait au milieu du champ, sans pour autant être entendu, sans pour autant être remarqué. Ou pas plus que ça.

Le centre commercial contenait pleins de magasins en plus du supermarché. Ils décidèrent de commencer par celui-ci. S'arrêtèrent devant l'étale de fruits et légumes.

\- Mon cher Monty, fit Jasper en prenant une voix de pseudo scientifique, voilà donc les fruits et légumes, œuvre sommes toute plus qu'intéressante représentant la vie elle-même et le pouvoir de la terre et des plantes.

Monty hocha la tête comme très intéressé par « cette œuvre » puis prit un poireau dans ses mains :

\- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, quel magnifique poireau !

\- Ceci Monty, n'est pas un poireau.

\- Ce n'est pas un poireau ?

\- Non, c'est LE Poireau.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai profané la source de toute vie, l'incroyable Poireau, fit Monty en le reposant.

Jasper sourit et commença à jongler avec des tomates.

\- Que fais-tu pauvre fou ! S'exclama Monty toujours sur ce ton qu'ils employaient depuis le début. Comment oses-tu jongler avec les saintes tomates ?

\- Merde, j'avais oublié, je les avais confondus avec les simples tomates !

Jasper les reposa et ils éclatèrent de rire, puis continuèrent leur tour. Ils testèrent les parfums quand ils arrivèrent dans ce rayon, jusqu'à ce que ça leur donne la tête qui tourne. Ils s'extasièrent pendant dix minutes devant les saladiers. Ils piquèrent des bonbons qu'ils firent disparaître très vite dans leur bouche.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Monty, dit Jasper.

\- Je sais, j'ai osé voler une œuvre encore meilleure que la Joconde.

\- Les bonbons sacrés ! S'offusqua faussement Jasper tout en glissant une guimauve dans sa bouche.

Ils s'échappèrent de là ensuite, s'amusèrent à trouver les films les plus nuls dans le rayon DVD, jouèrent avec les aspirateurs un peu plus loin, firent semblant de posséder des tas d'ordinateur, se firent passer pour des vendeurs à un moment et réussirent à faire acheter un mixer assez cher à un homme. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans le rayon livre. Jasper le snoba un peu, ne s'arrêtant que devant les livres scientifiques qu'il feuilleta. Monty était un peu plus loin et regardait d'autres choses, il finit par prendre un livre qui avait l'air de l'intéresser. Jasper se rapprocha de lui :

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un livre dont Bellamy et Octavia n'arrêtent pas de parler, qui regroupent différentes mythologies.

\- Hmmmm, fit Jasper, et ça t'intéresse ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Monty.

Jasper attrapa le livre des mains de Monty :

\- D'accord, dans ce cas je te l'offre.

\- C'est bon Jasper, je peux le payer.

Mais Jasper n'écoutait pas :

\- C'est ton souvenir pour cette visite merveilleuse du plus grand musée de la consommation.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Mais je peux me le payer, insista-t-il.

\- Mais j'ai envie de te l'offrir. Sourit Jasper.

Monty capitula :

\- Bon. D'accord. Mais choisis en un toi, et je te l'offre aussi.

Jasper prit un livre scientifique qu'il ne possédait pas, vérifiant que le prix n'était pas exorbitant, comme ça arrivait parfois avec ce genre de livre, avant de le tendre à Monty. Ils passèrent à la caisse et félicitèrent l'hôtesse de caisse en disant qu'ils avaient passé un très bon moment dans ce musée. Celle-ci ne comprit rien et préféra ignorer ce qu'ils disaient, elle se contenta de leur sourire. Après être sortie du supermarché, ils visitèrent les autres boutiques du centre commercial. Ils s'amusèrent à essayer des vêtements dans une boutique de vêtements, et à essayer des chapeaux dans celle qui vendait des chapeaux, ils testèrent sur eux des produits de maquillages dans un magasin de produits de beauté, et continuèrent leur chemin avec du rouge à lèvre sur le visage, sans que personne ne les remarque vraiment, de toute façon.

\- Il nous faut une photo souvenir, dit Jasper en pointant un photomaton.

Ils se casèrent tous les deux dans l'appareil, et firent des grimaces au moment du flash.

\- Ça me rappelle le musée mécanique, dit Monty.

\- C'était trop génial, se souvint Jasper.

Et comme ça faisait vraiment très longtemps, ils sortirent en même temps leur portable pour mettre la vidéo de la grosse femme qui rit. Ce qui leur donna une crise de fou rire, et les larmes aux yeux à force de se marrer.

\- Y a vraiment qu'avec toi qu'un simple centre commercial devient extraordinaire, commenta Jasper.

Monty prit sa main et entremêla ses doigts au sien.

\- Pareil de ce côté, dit-il. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si on visitait un lieu extraordinaire.

\- On exploserait, rit Jasper.

\- Ou on vomirait des paillettes, ajouta Monty.

\- On aurait des arcs-en-ciel qui nous sortent par tous les trous.

\- On se transformerait en caca de licorne.

Ils surenchérirent ainsi pendant une minute, jusqu'à éclater de rire à nouveau tous les deux. Ils finirent par remonter dans la voiture de Monty.

\- Je veux bien me disputer avec toi de temps en temps, dit Jasper, parce qu'après on vit toujours des moments géniaux.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- D'autres se réconcilient sur l'oreiller, nous c'est dans ta voiture, dans des champs, dans des centres commerciaux.

\- On fait dans l'originalité, dit Monty.

Ils se sourirent. Jasper s'était installé derrière le volant. Ils mirent le GPS pour retrouver le chemin jusque chez eux. Le début du voyage se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que Monty ouvre le livre que Jasper lui avait offert et commence à le lire. En silence d'abord, puis à voix haute à la réclamation de Jasper.

\- Tu vas être ma radio personnelle.

Monty sourit et obéit. Jasper adorait l'écouter, et réussissait mieux à entrer dans des histoires quand c'était Monty qui les lisait. Pendant le temps qu'il conduisit, il eut l'impression d'être transporté dans les mondes décrit par le livre, où les dieux côtoyaient les hommes et – disons le – foutaient une sacrée merde. Jasper conduisit sans voir passer les minutes, et s'il finit par s'arrêter pour échanger de place avec Monty, ce fut uniquement parce que celui-ci était crevé de lire à voix haute. Ils mirent finalement le poste radio, chantèrent à tue tête, en inventant des autres paroles quand ils ne les connaissaient pas.

Au bout d'un moment Jasper posa sa tête contre la vitre à côté de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Monty continua de rouler quelques temps, avant de s'arrêter sur une place de stationnement. Jasper ne se réveilla pas et Monty profita de ces quelques minutes pour le regarder dormir. Sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était stupide. S'arrêter pour regarder Jasper roupiller…

Monty avança doucement ses doigts vers son visage pour remettre quelques mèches de cheveux en place. Le visage de Jasper était plutôt détendu, sa bouche un peu ouverte, ses cheveux en pagailles. Monty sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter dans la gorge alors que son cœur battait plus vite, sans raison. Juste parce qu'il trouvait Jasper beau. C'était ridicule, c'était plus fort que lui.

Jasper finit par se réveiller, sans doute parce qu'il n'était plus bercé par les ronrons de la voiture. Il ouvrit les yeux, bailla et tourna la tête vers Monty.

\- On est arrêté ? Tu veux qu'on échange ?

Monty rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, comme prit sur le fait, en plein délit de matage.

\- Non... Non c'est bon.

Il redémarra la voiture tandis que Jasper fronçait les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

\- Pour rieeeeen, dit Monty.

Jasper réfléchit pourtant, et sourit :

\- Tu voulais me regarder dormir ?

La façon dont le visage de Monty devint cramoisi suffit comme réponse à Jasper. Il ne dit rien mais son sourire s'élargit.

Jasper pouvait dire à Monty qu'il l'aimait au moins dix fois par jour (sans que ça devienne moins vrai), il sentait les mots monter jusque dans sa gorge et il devait les expulser et les montrer, les dire, combien il aimait Monty. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Comme à cet instant.

\- Je t'aime Monty-chan.

Et bien sûr, Monty lui répondait.

\- Moi aussi Jasper.

Monty lui disait, lui aussi, ses sentiments. Mais c'était moins compulsif que Jasper, Monty aurait pu passer une semaine sans dire à Jasper qu'il l'aimait. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il lui disait tout le temps.

Par des regards, des petits gestes, des réactions.

Comme par exemple s'arrêter pour le regarder dormir.

Et ça rendait Jasper gaga, ça lui donnait des bulles dans l'estomac, la tête qui tourne, il en devenait saoul sans boire une goutte. Ça lui faisait oublier tout le reste, et surtout leurs disputes, les mauvais moments.

Il avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Monty. Jamais il n'irait voir ailleurs, parce que jamais il ne trouverait mieux.

xxx

Ils firent plusieurs pauses pour le retour, et arrivèrent assez tard en fin d'après-midi. Jasper avait conduit une nouvelle fois, Monty lui avait lu à haute voix le livre sur la mythologie, puis il avait repris le volant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans leur ville. Seulement à ce moment là, Jasper s'autorisa à rallumer son portable. Il avait plusieurs messages sur sa boite vocale et les écouta. Il s'agissait de Seth, à chaque fois, et chaque message retourna l'estomac de Jasper.

\- Monty… Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te plait…

Monty fronça les sourcils et changea de direction, afin de les conduire à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Murphy…

Monty jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper qui était devenu pâle.

\- Quoi Murphy ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital.

\- J'avais compris. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Jasper se frotta le visage pour essayer de se calmer, en vain :

\- Pneumonie apparemment, et c'est grave, il est passé au bord de la mort.

Monty accéléra.

Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard sur le parking de l'hôpital. La voiture n'était même pas tout à fait arrêtée que Jasper en descendait. Monty le rattrapa en lui courant après, alors que Jasper rentrait dans le bâtiment et se dirigeait vers l'accueil pour se renseigner.

Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

\- John Murphy, c'est quelle chambre ? Demandait un grand type brun et aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Bellamy ! Fit Jasper en le reconnaissant.

Bellamy se tourna vers eux. Il avait l'air aussi pâle que Jasper. Il les salua vaguement et se tourna de nouveau vers la femme de l'accueil.

\- Désolé, s'excusa celle-ci, mais ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

\- Mais je dois le voir putain de merde !

La femme fronça les sourcils :

\- Prenez un autre ton avec moi, jeune homme.

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux, l'air terriblement agacé :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je dois le voir, je dois savoir comment il va.

\- Mais ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

Bellamy semblait au bord de la rupture. Jasper s'avança pour essayer d'amadouer la femme.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Je viens aussi voir John Murphy.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- J'ai compris, sourit Jasper, mais je fais partie de la famille, je suis son frère. Jasper. Et l'homme très énervé à côté de moi est aussi de sa famille, il s'appelle Bellamy et il sort avec John Murphy, voilà pourquoi, ce serait bien de pouvoir le voir, ou pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui peut nous en dire plus.

La femme se radoucit un peu.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais appeler un médecin, il pourra vous renseigner.

\- Merci, fit Jasper.

Le médecin arriva cinq minutes plus tard, et Bellamy était complètement sur les nerfs. Vraiment. Jasper n'était pas beaucoup mieux, à dire vrai, mais la présence de Monty et sa main dans la sienne, l'aidait à rester calme.

Ils se présentèrent à nouveau au médecin, celui-ci expliqua que le père de Murphy était resté avec lui longtemps.

\- Il ne vous a pas mis au courant ? Demanda-t-il étonné à Jasper.

\- J'étais absent. Et Seth n'est pas vraiment notre père.

Il s'était sentit obligé de le dire. Lui qui avant l'appelait « Papa », ne le considérait plus du tout comme tel. Sa famille c'était Murphy, pas Seth.

\- Et bien, il a appelé les urgences hier matin, votre frère était au plus mal, commença le docteur.

Il expliqua rapidement son état, avec des mots pas forcément compliqués. Jasper se bouffa les ongles en l'écoutant, Monty serra plus fort sa main, Bellamy se sentait très mal et ça se voyait. Murphy était arrivé dans un sale état, il avait beaucoup de fièvre, il toussait énormément, avait des difficultés respiratoires. Seth avait dit qu'il préviendrait des amis et de la famille, mais personne n'était venu.

Jasper s'en voulu d'avoir éteint son portable, il avait envie de pleurer. Il aurait dû le laisser allumer, ils auraient fait leur road trip une autre fois avec Monty. Monty culpabilisait aussi, il avait l'impression de revivre la scène avec Maya. Il avait peur que Jasper lui dise que c'était encore sa faute, parce que c'était pour lui qu'ils avaient tous deux éteint leur portable, parce que Jasper était omnubilé par Monty. Mais Jasper écrabouilla presque les doigts de la main de Monty tant il se mit à les serrer. Peut-être qu'à cet instant, pendant une seconde il avait repensé à Maya, comme Monty, et à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais il ne voulait plus faire les mêmes erreurs sans cesse. Ils n'avaient pas pu savoir ce qui se passait. Certes Murphy avait eu l'air malade, mais ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir, ce n'était pas leur faute. Jasper avait encore plus besoin de la présence de Monty à cet instant, il n'allait pas rompre avec lui, ni lui dire que tout était de sa faute.

Parce que ce n'était la faute de personne.

Quand a l'absence de Bellamy ? Seul lui pouvait l'expliquer. Mais il ne dit rien.

Le médecin continua en expliquant que l'état de l'adolescent avait empiré durant les heures qui avaient suivis et que le soir, personne n'était sûr qu'il allait survivre. Bellamy était raide comme un piquet et plus pâle que la mort, entendre ces mots semblait le rendre malade. Jasper n'était pas en meilleur état. C'est Monty qui trouva le courage de demander :

\- Comment va-t-il maintenant ?

Les deux autres semblant incapable de parler.

\- Il a passé la nuit finalement, dit le médecin, et depuis son état est plutôt stable. Je pense qu'il a traversé le pire.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Supplia Bellamy plus qu'il ne posa la question.

\- Je pense, s'il n'a pas de rechute.

Jasper et Bellamy semblèrent se dégonfler d'un coup, comme si pendant tout ce temps ils avaient retenu leur respiration, et sans doute que Jasper l'avait fait.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Implora Jasper.

\- Pas ce soir, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer. Revenez demain.

Même s'ils hochèrent la tête, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy allèrent en fait s'installer dans la salle d'attente, incapable de rentrer nulle part sans avoir pu voir Murphy. Monty appela ses parents pour les prévenir. Ensuite Bellamy lui demanda s'il pouvait emprunter son portable (expliquant vaguement que le sien était cassé sans dire pourquoi) et il appela sa petite sœur, lui expliquant comment allait Murphy, lui disant qu'il allait rester à l'hôpital, et lui demandant de garder l'appartement.

Jasper n'appela pas Seth, il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Ils restèrent tous les trois assis sur des chaises en plastique pas confortables, sans trop parler. Monty avait posé sa main sur le bras de Jasper, et celui-ci avait mit sa joue sur l'épaule de Monty. A un moment Bellamy les avait regardés, puis il avait fini par demander à Monty si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il squatte l'autre épaule. Monty l'avait laissé faire.

\- On est une famille, avait murmuré Jasper, il va forcément s'en sortir.

Les deux autres avaient acquiescé, en espérant que cet argument suffirait.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormi, ils avaient à peine somnolé, ils avaient longtemps attendu. Le matin, normalement, ils auraient dû aller au lycée, parce que les cours reprenaient. Mais ils restèrent à l'hôpital et à l'heure des visites, ils avaient demandé pour revoir Murphy, et cette fois-ci on les avait laissé faire.

Bellamy, Jasper et Monty rentrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Murphy était allongé sur le lit, il était réveillé et il tourna la tête vers eux. Sur le visage il avait un masque qui l'aidait à respirer. Il semblait tout petit, tout frêle et hyper fragile. Ses joues étaient super rouges et il transpirait. Bellamy fut le premier à s'approcher du lit. Il aurait voulu arracher le masque de Murphy, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le soigner magiquement. Il se contenta de prendre ses doigts dans sa main. Murphy le regarda un moment, ses yeux plus pâle que jamais. Jasper et Monty finirent par s'approcher aussi, et Murphy tourna ses yeux vers eux. Jasper posa sa main sur son bras :

\- Le médecin a dit que tu te sentais mieux, et que ton état s'améliorait.

Murphy hocha la tête.

Pourtant il avait l'air super mal. Jasper se demandait ce que ça avait dû être avant.

Monty se tint à la fois près du lit et près de Jasper. Voulant autant soutenir son meilleur-petit-ami que montrer sa présence à Murphy.

Bellamy souffla. Il posa son autre main sur celle de Murphy, serra plus fort ses doigts et sa paume. Il voulu les porter à sa bouche, mais Murphy retira sa main avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Sans doute avait-il peur que sa maladie soit contagieuse et Bellamy n'insista pas, se contentant de reposer sa main sur la sienne.

Ils lui parlèrent un peu, Murphy répondait parfois par oui ou par non en bougeant sa tête. Il ne tint pas très longtemps avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il ne s'endorme. Jasper paniqua un peu mais Monty le rassura :

\- Il s'est juste endormi.

Bellamy appela seulement à ce moment là le lycée pour expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas venu et pourquoi il avait pris un jour de congé. Puis tous les trois restèrent dans la chambre, incapable d'aller ailleurs, incapable d'abandonner Murphy.

Espérant qu'il guérirait vite et pourrait sortir de ces quatre murs qui leur paraissait étouffant.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : chapitre un peu cucul-chou-mignon, pour préparer la suite qui le sera moins.


	55. Maladie

**Prompts :** Je dérive doucement.

Tu peux pas le perdre pour une broutille.

* * *

 **55\. Maladie.**

Ce qu'il y avait de drôle avec le fait de dormir c'est que ça se mariait très mal avec un mal de poumon (dans le genre comme si un pachyderme avait décidé de s'asseoir sur notre poitrine avec son pote l'éléphant) et l'obligation de tousser si on voulait réussir à respirer un minimum. Murphy en aurait vraiment rit, s'il en avait été capable. Au milieu de tout ça, il avait quand même réussi à grappiller quelques moments de sommeil, surtout remplis de cauchemars. Comme celui horrible où Bellamy s'était transformé en scolopendre géant et était entrain de manger la tête de Jasper et Monty, tenant leur corps comme on tient un cornet de glaces. Murphy s'était réveillé en sursautant, le corps en sueur, et la peur au ventre. Bordel, il détestait les scolopendres. Il avait encore toussé, et en toussant, il avait attrapé la peluche grenouille que Jasper lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et qui traînait sur le sol. Jaja-le-casse-pied. Là maintenant il était content de l'avoir et la serra contre lui, en repoussant ses couvertures, parce qu'il mourrait de chaud.

Deux minutes plus tard il claqua des dents. _Bon sang que c'était agaçant_.

Il remonta la couverture sur lui et garda Jaja dans ses bras, toussa dessus des tas de fois. Ça aurait pu l'amuser à se dire qu'il filait ses microbes à cette connasse de grenouille en peluche, mais il allait trop mal pour que quoi que ce soit l'amuse.

Il fut presque heureux quand il vit le soleil se lever, cela lui donnait une bonne raison pour ne pas rester coucher. D'abord il allait se rafraîchir, pisser un coup, et ensuite il appellerait Bellamy et un médecin. Il avait tellement la tête qui tourne qu'il ne sut même pas comment il arriva dans la salle de bains. Il mit des plombes avant de se rendre compte qu'il urinait dans la douche et pas dans les toilettes, et c'était trop tard. Il fit couler l'eau et ensuite il monta dans la cabine et ce fut une fois sous la douche qu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié d'enlever son boxer. Tant pis. Peu importe. Murphy choisit de l'eau chaude, puis froide, puis tiède, et rien ne convenait, alors il sortit de la douche, enleva son boxer et s'enroula dans… Le tapis de la salle de bain, avant de capter que c'était le tapis de la salle de bain qu'il venait de prendre. Il le reposa et chercha une serviette. Tout ça entrecoupé de longs moments à tousser et à chercher à respirer. Sa tête lui tournait vraiment beaucoup. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des fringues, mais le sol tanguait tellement et Murphy toussait beaucoup et il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène dans cette foutue maison. Il trébucha sur rien et se vit tomber comme au ralenti, mais en même temps il ne tombait pas vraiment, et il ne sentit pas du tout qu'il était sur le sol, juste qu'il toussait et qu'il en avait marre de tousser. Il avait bien entendu un **boum** , mais n'avait pas l'impression que ça venait de lui.

Tousser. Tousser. Tousser. Se transformer en une toux géante et le monde devint flou, juste une voix, un visage. Celui d'un disney.

Peter Pan.

Puis le néant.

xxx

Seth avait entendu le **boum**. Un **boum** inquiétant, de quelqu'un qui s'écroule. Ça l'avait fait sortir d'urgence de sa chambre, en se demandant s'il allait trouver un Jasper la gueule en sang dans ses escaliers. À la place il failli trébucher sur Murphy, qui toussait, par terre dans le couloir. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette totalement rose – et pour que Murphy ait choisi la seule serviette rose de la salle de bain, l'heure était vraiment grave. Murphy aurait préféré se balader à poil et mouillé, qu'utiliser cette serviette. Seth l'avait bien entendu tousser, mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était si grave. Il se pencha, Murphy semblait peiner à respirer, il ne paraissait même plus être là, son visage était brûlant et il était inutile de prendre sa fièvre.

\- John ? Appela-t-il.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Murphy avait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas vraiment là. Seth le souleva du sol et l'emmena sur son lit, puis appela les Urgences.

Ensuite il fouilla dans les affaires de Murphy pour trouver des vêtements. Il le fit s'asseoir, l'aida à mettre un tee-shirt. Lui mit aussi un caleçon, et un jean. Pour le reste tant pis. Ça irait bien comme ça. Il rallongea Murphy, celui-ci respirait par saccade, toussait, et avait fini par fermer les yeux. Seth ne savait vraiment pas s'il était conscient ou non.

L'ambulance parut arriver après mille ans d'attente. On s'occupa de Murphy assez rapidement ensuite, si bien que Seth eut l'impression qu'une tornade était entrée dans sa maison. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Quand Murphy rouvrit les yeux, il était… où ? Il avait quelque chose sur le nez et essaya de l'enlever parce que ça le gênait, mais une main l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse, ça t'aide à respirer.

Murphy ne connaissait pas cette femme. Il était où déjà ?

\- Tu es dans une ambulance, lui dit-elle.

Géniale, elle lisait dans ses pensés.

\- Ton père t'a trouvé évanouis et très malade, il nous a appelé, on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Murphy essaya une nouvelle fois d'enlever son masque, pour parler, mais elle l'en empêcha à nouveau. Pourtant soudainement c'était très important pour lui de la corriger alors il se débattit, malgré la fièvre et la douleur. Et il retira son masque, l'arracha presque.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père !

Il se rendit compte qu'enlever ce foutu masque était une grosse connerie parce que maintenant ça devenait difficile de respirer et cette toux atroce le reprit. La femme lui pressa de force le masque sur le visage et il eut l'impression qu'elle voulait l'étouffer avant de comprendre que ça lui faisait du bien. Pourtant il le repoussa encore, de toutes ses forces.

\- Où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui il avait un frère, Murphy s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas de père mais un frère. Son frère n'allait pas bien en plus, à cause de… Putain pourquoi sa tête tournait autant bordel de merde. Et pourquoi c'était si dur de respirer ?

\- Où est Jasper ?

La femme se fâcha, reposa le masque sur son visage et le tint de force, très fort, vraiment très fort.

\- Tiens toi tranquille c'est pour ton bien. Ton père va s'occuper de tout ça.

Murphy se secoua. Ce n'était pas son père, pourquoi n'écoutait-elle pas. Il voulait Jasper, il voulait Monty, il voulait Bellamy. Bellamy…

Ses yeux regardèrent dans tous les sens à la recherche de… Son amour ? Son tout ? Ahaha mon dieu il délirait vraiment. La seule chose qu'il vit ce fut Seth et la colère le prit et il se bougea dans tous les sens. Malgré la fièvre, malgré la douleur, il luttait. Mais la femme le maintint et Seth vint l'aider. Puis il essaya de rassurer Murphy :

\- John, je vais appeler Jasper d'accord ? Quand on sera à l'hôpital je l'appellerai. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre et sa fenêtre était ouverte. Mais il t'avait laissé un mot, il disait que tout allait bien, que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter.

Murphy sembla se calmer un peu. Mais il manquait quelque chose alors il recommença à se débattre.

\- J'appellerai Bellamy aussi, c'est ça que tu veux.

Murphy acquiesça et arrêta enfin de bouger. La femme put lui tenir le masque sur le visage.

\- Je suis médecin, expliqua-t-elle finalement, on va prendre soin de toi.

Murphy aurait rit s'il avait pu.

Personne d'autre que sa famille ne prenait soin de lui. Jasper, Monty et Bellamy. Sa famille donc. Cette femme disait n'importe quoi.

On l'installa dans une chambre à l'hôpital, il ne sut pas trop ce qu'on faisait, on lui donna des trucs, mais il ne sut pas quoi. Murphy vacillait entre des moments d'inconsciences et de consciences, et la seule chose qui comptait quand il se réveillait c'était de voir Bellamy, Jasper, Monty. Mais chaque fois il se réveillait et il y avait Seth et c'était tout. Et quand il se sentait sombrer, il se disait que la prochaine fois, ils seraient là.

Mais ils ne furent jamais là.

 _Jamais._

Murphy se sentit abandonné comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait été un jour, quand il avait perdu son père, quand sa mère avait préféré se réfugier dans l'alcool plutôt que de prendre soin de lui. Mais là ça avait quelque chose de pire, parce qu'il avait grimpé des sommets pour avoir confiance à nouveau, parce qu'il avait souffert, craqué, hésité, parce qu'il avait eut la trouille et qu'au final il s'était accroché quand même. Parce qu'il s'était dis que jamais ces trois là ne le laisseraient tomber, il y avait cru. Vraiment cru.

Sans trop savoir s'il rêvait, délirait, imaginait, si c'était un tour de son cerveau, il entendit une voix dire qu'il ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit. Il allait juste crever comme ça. Tout seul.

 _Tout seul putain._

Il ne voulait pas crever.

Il ne voulait pas crever seul.

Mais il allait crever c'était indéniable, on ne souffrait pas autant pour survivre et personne n'était là. Seth avait quitté la chambre aussi et tant mieux, parce que Seth c'était personne, c'était rien, c'était une ombre. Crever avec Seth c'était pire que crever seul à son goût, c'était comme crever avec pour seul compagnie une ruche de termite.

Murphy avait envie de chialer.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas du tout. Il voulait Bellamy, il voulait tellement Bellamy, où était Bellamy ? Pourquoi Bellamy le laissait mourir ? Pourquoi ?

Et Jasper ? Et Monty ?

Merde, son frère s'en foutait à ce point ?

Etait-il vraiment son frère si c'était pour le laisser crever dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

Même Monty le laissait tomber, qui aurait cru cela de Monty hein ?

Murphy se débattait contre rien et contre tout.

 _Je ne veux pas crever, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas._

Puis il eut une hallucination. Il la vit, elle. Au dessus de lui. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnés et elle était là. Elle. Pourquoi elle ? Elle avait une voix douce, elle avait toujours ses tracs sous la main. Elle parlait. Elle disait qu'il fallait croire, que croire le sauverait, que la ville lumière l'attendait et qu'il ne mourrait pas s'il croyait. Murphy voulait crier que c'était des conneries, parce que c'était des conneries.

\- Ta famille t'a abandonné au final, lui dit son hallucination, tu n'as pas pu compter sur eux, mais là bas plus rien ne comptera, tu seras juste bien.

 _Non. Non. Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné. Ils ont du retard. Ils ont forcément du retard._

\- Ils t'ont abandonné, insista-t-elle. La ville lumière, voilà ta vraie maison John Murphy. Mais il faut que tu y crois.

C'était des conneries tout ça, de la merde.

\- C'est ta seule chance John Murphy, tu veux mourir ou non ? Croire te sauvera.

Jasper, Monty, Bellamy. Personne n'était là, sauf elle.

\- Tu verras on y est bien, tu ne regretteras pas. Je te le jure.

 _Je peux vraiment vivre ?_

\- Oui.

Murphy ferma les yeux. Sans savoir si tout ça était vrai. Elle était là ou pas ? Quelle importance. Okay, il allait croire à ces conneries puisqu'il n'avait plus que ça et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

 _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, si je survis, je jure d'aller au moins y jeter un coup d'œil._

 _Je le jure._

 _Je le jure._

 _Je le jure._

Personne ne vint, Murphy se sentit dériver doucement. Il passa une nuit horrible, pensa mourir mille fois, sentit la vie s'arracher de son corps et ne sut pas comment la retenir en lui. Ça faisait mal et par moment ça faisait tellement mal que ça aurait été tellement plus facile de tout lâcher, d'abandonner. Merde sa famille l'avait abandonné alors à quoi bon ?

Qu'est ce qu'il resterait s'il survivait ?

Sans Bellamy ?

Sans Jasper ni Monty ?

Il y aurait à nouveau le silence.

Ou une autre promesse.

La ville lumière.

Murphy ne voulait pas mourir de toute façon, surtout pas seul. Malgré la douleur, malgré la souffrance, malgré toutes ses désillusions.

 _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. Je crois en rien, je crois en ça, j'y crois si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vivre, je veux bien croire en n'importe quoi._

Il avait tellement peur.

Tellement peur.

Et il était seul.

Le soleil le réveilla, les rayons passant par la fenêtre pour venir chauffer son visage. Le soleil était là en plein milieu de l'hiver et s'amusait à s'attarder sur ses joues. Il était toujours vivant. Il se sentait faible, presque mort, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu cinquante kilos et de n'être plus que de la poussière et de la sueur.

Mais il était en vie.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il retomba aussi vite dans l'inconscience.

Ce deuxième jour ne fut pas terrible, mais il fut moins horrible que la nuit. Quelqu'un le lava et il se laissa faire, peu importe sa nudité. On lui planta des aiguilles dans les bras et on aurait tout aussi bien pu lui planter des arbres, il n'était pas sûr que ça changerait grand-chose. Il sombra plusieurs fois dans l'inconscience et quand il se réveillait quelque chose avait changé. On avait rajouté une perfusion. On avait remonté sa couverture. On avait ouvert/fermé la fenêtre. Mais des traces de Bellamy ou des autres ? Aucune.

Et d'un coup, une rage le prit, une rage atroce et incontrôlable, face à cet abandon, cette trahison, cette putain d'injustice, cette merde de vie (et oui il s'était pourtant battu pour la garder cette connasse), il arracha ses perfusions, il arracha son masque, et sortit du lit et plongea dans une boucle d'autodestruction. Il voulu sortir de la chambre et aller chercher lui-même ceux qui ne venaient pas, on l'arrêta vite dans les couloirs. La terre tournait trop vite de toute façon, rien n'allait.

Des gens coururent vers lui. Pas ceux qu'il voulait. Tant pis.

Murphy tomba.

Sombra.

Abandonna.

Et puis il n'y eut plus rien.

xxx

Le médecin avait décidé de passer sous silence ce passage quand il parla de l'état de santé de Murphy à ce qui représentait pour lui, sa famille. Par chance, cette petite crise n'avait pas empiré son état, il était donc inutile d'inquiéter ces jeunes hommes qui semblaient déjà bien sur les nerfs.

Les trois garçons ne surent donc jamais que Murphy avait essayé de venir les chercher lui-même, avait tout balancé, jusqu'à sa santé, pour eux qui n'étaient pas venu assez vite jusqu'à lui.

Pour Jasper et Monty, c'étaient leurs portables éteints afin de passer leur road trip d'un jour loin du monde. C'était un Seth qui n'avait pas réussi à joindre celui qui se disait le frère de Murphy. Ce n'était techniquement par leur faute, mais leur faute quand même, de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment, au moment où il fallait, d'avoir choisi de vivre un instant à eux sans savoir que Murphy agonisait sur un lit d'hôpital.

Pour Bellamy…

C'était son passé qui lui retombait sur la gueule au pire moment, au moment où ce passé aurait dût lui foutre la paix et le laisser prendre soin de son présent.

xxx

Bellamy avait laissé Jasper et Murphy rentrer chez eux. Murphy avait l'air malade, mais il jurait que ça irait, il jurait qu'il irait voir le médecin, il jurait _« bordel de merde Bellamy c'est juste une crève tu vas pas continuer à me faire chier, embrasse moi et ferme ta gueule »._ Bellamy regretta de le laisser partir, mais Murphy voulait passer du temps avec Jasper et il pouvait comprendre ça puisqu'il était pareil avec Octavia.

Et ça irait bien.

Ce n'était qu'une crève.

Bellamy paniqua quand il vit que la porte de son appartement était défoncée. Est-ce qu'on l'avait cambriolé ? Il poussa la porte et la première chose qu'il vit c'était que la télévision était toujours là. Il avança dans l'appartement avant d'entendre des bruits. Il se figea. Octavia était chez Lincoln, il le savait (et de toute façon elle n'aurait pas défoncé la porte). Est-ce que les voleurs étaient toujours là ? Bellamy enleva ses chaussures, attrapa le parapluie dans l'entrée et avança jusqu'aux bruits.

C'était dans sa chambre.

Ça ressemblait à…

Bellamy grimaça.

C'était des gémissements.

Il sentit un grand coup de froid lui remonter dans le cou mais une force mystérieuse le poussa quand même à ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur un homme et une femme, entrain de copuler sur son lit.

Bellamy retint un hurlement et referma tellement vite la porte qu'il la claqua.

Sa mère et un homme entrain de baiser sur son lit. Sa mère.

Il couru aux toilettes pour vomir et vida tout le contenu de son estomac alors que d'atroces souvenirs refaisaient surfaces sous sa boîte crânienne. Il était à genoux, la tête penchée en avant, quand il entendit sa voix :

\- Bébéllamy espèce de chochotte, c'est juste du sexe, tu pratiques aussi, un genre encore plus dégueulasse que moi.

\- Tu es ma mère ! Et c'est mon lit !

Sa voix était tremblante, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Calme-toi abruti, suffit de laver les draps.

Bellamy vomit de nouveau rien qu'à ces mots. Elle ricana moqueuse :

\- Si t'étais pas mon fils, je te demanderais de nous rejoindre, vu que t'aime assez bien qu'on te mette des choses dans les fesses.

Il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac, mais des glaires sortirent de sa bouche parce qu'il était écoeuré et plus encore. Il vomissait sa mère, ses souvenirs, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je verse pas dans l'inceste, dit-elle, mais toi oui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta sœur, combien de fois tu l'as niqué dans mon dos ?

Bellamy tourna finalement des yeux pleins de rage vers elle :

\- Jamais !

Il remarqua qu'elle était vêtue avec une des robes de chambre d'Octavia. Et il eut envie de la frapper.

\- Mon cul ouais. T'aimais bien lui mettre un doigt et plus que ça, je le sais petit con.

Bellamy eut un nouveau haut le cœur, qui empira quand un homme arriva derrière sa mère, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, et qu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec ?

\- C'est une petite pédale c'est rien.

\- T'accueille une tapette chez toi ? Dégueulasse.

\- C'est mon fils, précisa-t-elle, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est pas chez elle, marmonna Bellamy.

Mais personne n'écouta :

\- C'est pas de bol ça, avoir un fils pédé.

\- Tu l'as dit, rit-elle.

Bellamy ferma les yeux. Sa mère était revenue, avec un mec, ils avaient défoncé la porte de l'appartement pour rentrer, ils avaient baisé sur son lit, ils étaient entrain de l'humilier alors qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Est-ce que la situation pouvait être pire que ça ?

Il se sentait trop faible pour réagir, trop à la ramasse. Il fut heureux quand ils s'éloignèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre. Il se boucha les oreilles en entendant les gémissements reprendre.

Il n'avait plus vingt-deux ans. Il avait huit ans. Et il était coincé.

Les bruits mirent beaucoup de temps à s'arrêter. Bellamy s'était allongé sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain et avait gardé ses mains sur ses oreilles en se chantant doucement des chansons. Il avait essayé de penser à Murphy, mais penser à Murphy dans cette situation était intenable et l'avait rendu à nouveau malade. Et puis enfin, la délivrance du silence. Bellamy était resté là un moment, au cas où, mais tout était resté calme. Alors il s'était levé et avait réussi à se traîner sur le canapé. Il envoya un SMS à Murphy (SMS qu'il ne vit pas et que Seth ne lui lut pas).

 _« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je sais que trop insister, ça te rend fou, mais ce soir j'ai besoin de te le dire, j'ai besoin de savoir que je t'aime et de savoir que tu m'aimes et de savoir qu'on sera toujours ensemble et que tout ce qui est moche et merdique le sera moins dans tes bras. »_

Bellamy posa le portable sur la table basse, ferma les yeux, et réussi à s'endormir sans savoir par quel miracle il y arriva.

Question d'ancienne habitude, peut-être.

xxx

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa mère était déjà levée. Elle était assise sur la table basse, portait toujours le peignoir d'Octavia et Bellamy sentit un mauvais goût lui remonter dans la bouche. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait son portable dans les mains et bizarrement, cette toute petite chose le réveilla de l'engourdissement dans lequel il s'était trouvé la veille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Rends-moi mon portable.

\- Oh ça va hein, j'étais juste curieuse de voir les niaiseries que mon fils écrivait. Et ohlala je ne suis pas déçue du coup. Voyons voir _« J'ai besoin de savoir que je t'aime et de savoir que tu m'aimes et de savoir qu'on sera toujours ensemble »_ si c'est pas adorablement naïf ça.

Sa mère rendait moche et dégoûtant des mots de détresses qui n'étaient destinées qu'à Murphy.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé mieux, de sa part _« ta délicieuse bouche et tout ce que tu sais faire avec ta langue me manque »._ Il est beaucoup plus cochon que toi ! Je vais finir par bien l'aimer. Je me demande si lui sait se servir de sa langue.

\- Maman… Rends moi ça.

\- _« Tu sais où j'aime poser mes mains »_ , ouuuuh chaud celui-là, j'ai presque envie qu'il vienne les poser sur moi ses mains. Mais en fait mon préféré c'est…

\- Maman !

\- Celui où il dit _« j'ai envie de toi tout de suite maintenant. En cours de philo. Baise-moi par la pensée »._

Bellamy essaya d'attraper son portable mais elle s'éloigna et continua de lire.

\- Les tiens sont plus décevant, tu dégoulines Bébéllamy, tu me fais honte tu sais ça ?

\- Rends-moi mon portable, cria-t-il.

\- _« Je t'embrasse du petit orteil jusqu'au cou, en passant partout »._ Sérieusement ? Tu pouvais pas faire mieux ? Et ça l'excite vraiment ce genre de trucs ? Le pauvre, il doit être frustré. Je devrais vraiment lui proposer de l'éduquer sexuellement.

\- Arrête ça, gémit Bellamy.

Elle gâchait tout, c'était horrible. Tous ces messages n'étaient pas destinés à être vu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, et surtout pas à être vu par elle. L'homme sortit alors à cet instant de la salle de bain. Bellamy n'avait pas fait attention au bruit de la douche. Il était toujours là alors.

\- Tiens écoute ça Charles _« Il y a des cons en étude aujourd'hui, je pense à ta main dans mes cheveux, à ta bouche sur mon cou, et à tous pleins de choses mièvres que j'ai envie de te dire, et j'arrive à les supporter »_. Ahahaha, au moins tu reconnais que tu es mièvre, pauvre idiot.

Le dit « Charles » eut un rire méprisant.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Une lettre d'amour d'un gamin de primaire ?

Bellamy avait mal, est-ce que ses mots étaient vraiment aussi ridicules qu'ils en avaient l'air ?

\- Allez un petit dernier pour la route. _« Des fois je fais dix pas le matin, après nous avoir déposé, avant de me rendre compte que si je me retourne, sentant tes yeux sur ma nuque, je n'irai pas bosser, je passerai la journée au lit avec toi. Coucher avec toi. Dormir avec toi. Être avec toi. La folie peut être aussi merveilleuse que celle que j'éprouve en me plongeant dans tes yeux… Oui je serai en retard tout à l'heure, je suis désolé »._

\- Rends-moi mon putain de portable ! Cria-t-il finalement.

\- Oh ça va calme toi, je m'amuse c'est tout. J'ai bien le droit de rigoler. T'as pas d'humour c'est pas vrai ça.

Ce n'était pas de l'humour si l'un des parties étaient blessés. Mais il n'était pas utile de le préciser. Sa mère se fichait de blesser, tant qu'elle rigolait. Elle lui lança son portable, il ne le rattrapa pas, et vit l'objet s'éclater sur le sol.

\- Bon ben si t'es pas capable d'attraper les choses qu'on te donne, j'y peux rien.

Bellamy le ramassa pour se rendre compte que son portable n'avait pas survécu à cette chute. Si petite chute pourtant.

\- Tu l'as cassé, s'énerva-t-il.

\- C'est bon calme toi, c'est qu'un portable, pas le saint Graal.

\- Mais t'es pas obligé de détruire tout ce qui m'appartient !

\- Tu exagères Bébéllamy, arrête de faire ton hystérique.

Bellamy se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à la fois furieux et épuisé. Il se frotta les cheveux. Ce n'était qu'un portable, elle avait raison, un portable rempli de mots stupides. Murphy devait le trouver stupide. Murphy devait rire en lisant ce qu'il lui envoyait. Elle le faisait douter, Bellamy ne savait plus. Il appuya ses pouces sur ses yeux. Murphy détestait les niaiseries, comment faisait-il pour supporter les conneries que Bellamy lui envoyait à longueur de temps ? Pourtant là maintenant, il aurait voulu lui envoyer un appel à l'aide. _« Ecris moi des mots d'amour, écris-moi que tu veux qu'on baise, écris-moi quelque chose n'importe quoi, simplement pour être sûr que tu m'aimes »._

Il eut un rire moqueur pour lui-même. C'était pas plus mal que son portable soit cassé.

\- Pourquoi vous avez défoncé la porte ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant finalement essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

\- T'étais absent, on se les gelait et fallait bien que je rentre, dit sa mère comme si c'était normal. Charles a une force incroyable et je te dis pas au lit il…

\- Et donc tu rentres chez moi en défonçant ma porte et tu utilises mon lit, et tu trouves ça normal.

\- On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus Bellamy je te rappelle, c'est mon lit maintenant et ma chambre. Et puis on va la faire réparer ta porte t'inquiète pas. Je vais payer et j'en profiterai pour me faire un double à moi aussi.

\- Je vais payer les réparations et tu n'auras pas de double.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis ta mère. Tu voudrais que je demande à Charles de défoncer la nouvelle porte ?

\- Tu auras un double, abdiqua-t-il.

\- Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable.

Rien de tout ça n'était raisonnable. Ce qui serait raisonnable ce serait d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'y jeter sa mère et ce Charles. Ce qui serait raisonnable c'est d'avoir une arme sur soit et de vider le chargeur sur eux. Ce qui serait raisonnable c'est de virer cette femme de sa vie qu'elle soit sa mère ou non.

\- Charles va rester longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, sourit-elle. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester, va t'amuser. Avec ta petite pédale.

Bellamy ne demandait pas mieux. Mais aller retrouver Murphy c'était laisser sa mère seule avec Charles dans cet appartement qu'elle désignait comme « sien ». Et ça ne le rassurait pas, il avait peur qu'en rentrant elle est changé les verrous et gardé les clés. Il avait peur qu'en rentrant elle ait tout repeint, fait de la chambre de sa sœur un débarras, baiser sur la table de la cuisine (en laissant le préservatif plein dans un verre, c'était du vécu). Il fallait mieux qu'il reste et limite les dégâts. Lundi il expliquerait tout ça à Murphy et Murphy comprendrait. Bellamy était loin d'imaginer qu'à cette heure-ci Murphy était en pleine agonie à l'hôpital. S'il avait pu l'imaginer, il aurait laissé tomber cet appartement, aurait laisser sa mère y faire ce qu'elle désirait, parce que rien n'aurait compté d'autre que Murphy. Parce qu'un appartement n'était qu'un bien matériel et que Murphy était… Oh mondieu pouvait-il penser quelque chose d'aussi mièvre que _« Murphy était l'amour de sa vie » ?_

Oui.

Mais il ne savait pas, il n'imaginait pas, il était très loin de se douter et il trouvait plus judicieux de rester à l'appartement. Certes Murphy avait la crève, mais Bellamy ne savait pas qu'il avait en réalité une pneumonie et qu'il en mourrait sur un lit d'hôpital. Seul. Et comme son portable était cassé, il ne reçut pas les appels de Seth.

Octavia devait rentrer à la fin du week-end. D'abord, empêcher sa mère de dévaliser une nouvelle fois sa chambre. Comme la mère était absente, Octavia n'avait pas pensé à fermer sa porte à clé, et la mère en avait tout de suite saisie l'opportunité. Bellamy entra dans la pièce, ça allait, sa mère n'avait pas encore trop fouillé. Elle avait juste pris une robe de chambre, pour le moment. Peu importe, Bellamy en offrirait une nouvelle à sa petite sœur. Il trouva la clé de la chambre rangée dans un tiroir du bureau. Il la prit, l'utilisa sur la porte et la ferma à double tour. Puis il dit à Charles que s'il osait défoncer la porte de sa sœur pour satisfaire les besoins de sa mère, Bellamy n'hésiterait pas à appeler les flics pour dégradations de biens matériels par un étranger. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, mais Bellamy sentit bien que la menace avait eu son petit effet, Charles ne devait pas aimer côtoyer la police. On ne devenait pas « défonceur » de porte sans un petit casier judiciaire, se dit Bellamy.

Sa mère alluma la télévision pour mettre l'émission la plus stupide qu'elle puisse trouver. Puis elle donna un petit coup d'épaule à Bellamy qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi :

\- Tu nous ferais bien un petit café non ?

Bellamy grimaça.

\- Allez mon fils chéri, on ne va pas rester sur une petite dispute. Je suis désolée pour ton portable, je t'en offrirai un nouveau, un bien meilleur que ça, et tu pourras envoyer autant de mots d'amour que tu le souhaites.

Bellamy ne répondit pas. Elle allait sûrement le faire vraiment, en utilisant l'argent de son nouveau mec.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime mon beau Bellamy non ? Je suis un peu dur avec toi, mais c'est justement parce que je t'aime, je veux te rendre fort.

Il roula des yeux, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ? Il avait meilleur temps de se lever et d'aller préparer du café. De toute façon il en avait besoin d'un lui-même.

La journée allait être longue.

xxx

Lincoln avait complètement arrêté la médicamentation que lui avait prescrit le médecin, et ne se trouvait plus en manque. Il n'avait plus non plus envie de prendre quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'il n'y pensait pas, parce que des fois ça l'aurait bien aidé, mais simplement parce qu'Octavia lui aurait claqué la porte au nez, peu importe combien elle l'aimait. Et lui l'aimait, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre pour une broutille.

Ce samedi là, ils étaient allés faire un peu de sport. Octavia s'améliorait toujours et avait du mal à abandonner, ou à faire une pause. Il était obligé de la forcer à s'arrêter par moment.

\- Tu en fais trop, tu vas finir par te briser.

\- Je ne suis pas si faible. S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse, même moi je me briserais si je ne m'arrêtais jamais au moins pour boire.

Tout en lui disant ça, il fit rouler une gourde d'eau fraîche sur la nuque d'Octavia. Qui craqua.

\- Okay, une petite pause n'a jamais tué personne, dit-elle en attrapant la gourde pour se désaltérer.

Il lui sourit et elle lui passa la gourde quand elle l'eut vidé de moitié. Après dix minutes de pause, Octavia était à nouveau prête à s'entraîner.

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble ensuite, puis se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Lincoln se sentait à la fois épuisé et bien. Le sport lui permettait d'éliminer le stress des longues journées et de tout le travail qu'il devait fournir. Octavia tapotait sur son portable, les sourcils un peu froncés. Il pencha la tête vers elle :

\- Tu attends un appel ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Alors quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Bellamy ne m'a pas écrit, du tout, depuis hier. D'habitude il le fait toujours, même un simple smiley stupide, ou un mot. Il peut pas s'en empêcher, à croire qu'il a peur que j'oublie son existence si j'ai pas de nouvelles de lui pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Elle redémarra son portable comme si c'était lui qui bugguait.

\- Des fois ça m'agace d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il me voit encore comme une petite fille de cinq ans qui dépend de son grand frère et qui peut rien faire sans lui.

Lincoln appuya doucement sa main sur le dos d'Octavia, de façon rassurante et elle laissa tomber sa joue sur son épaule :

\- Mais du coup quand il ne m'envoie rien, ça m'inquiète.

\- Il est peut-être occupé.

Octavia eut un petit sourire :

\- S'il a passé son temps avec Murphy, c'est bien possible.

Elle réfléchit en tapant son code sur l'écran qui s'était rallumé :

\- Ou bien il est allé voir Jasper, il n'allait pas très bien.

\- Tu vois, il y a une explication, la rassura Lincoln remonta sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassant sa tempe.

\- Oui.

Son portable n'affichait toujours aucun message.

\- Envoie-lui quelque chose si ça t'inquiète.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Un petit message : _« Et bien alors mon grand frère possessif a oublié son texto du jour ?»_. Puis elle oublia son portable parce qu'elle est Lincoln allèrent manger, discutèrent de choses passionnantes, firent l'amour et dormir ensemble.

Le lendemain Bellamy n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Octavia préféra se dire que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié son portable à l'appartement et qu'il était resté chez Murphy et Jasper, mais l'inquiétude l'empêcha complètement de profiter de cette journée et elle rentra plus tôt.

xxx

La journée du samedi fut assez abominable pour Bellamy. Charles était un connard qui se pensait intelligent mais dont la bouche ne s'ouvrait que pour qu'en sorte de la merde. Que ce soit raciste, homophobe, sexiste, il pensait tout savoir, avait toujours une petite remarque acerbe envers Bellamy, et faisait des traits d'humour qui ne faisait rire que lui-même (et la mère de Bellamy, mais elle riait juste pour pouvoir baiser plus tard, pas parce qu'elle trouvait ça drôle). La mère de Bellamy trouva marrant en revanche de chercher un porno à regarder :

\- Pour t'éduquer Bébéllamy, c'est moche de te voir vomir juste parce que tu vois des gens baiser, c'est naturel tu sais bien.

Bellamy se leva et alla se chercher un bouquin. Les pornos ne l'intéressaient pas, il préférait largement le vivre, passer ses mains sous les vêtements de Murphy et s'occuper de son cas, plutôt que de mater des gens entrain de baiser sur un écran. Et penser à Murphy nu alors que la télé poussait des gémissements aurait peut-être pu l'exciter, si sa mère et Charles n'étaient pas assis à côté de lui, la main de la femme posée sur… Bellamy se concentra sur son livre, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements ne soient plus simplement dans le film, mais juste à côté de lui.

Il se leva d'un coup et sa mère rit en le voyant s'enfuir :

\- Chochotte !

Bellamy ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, s'enferma à l'intérieur. Il posa sur ses oreilles le casque de musique de sa sœur, alluma la playlist « classique » et mit le son à fond. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Tandis que la Toccata de Paradisi résonnait dans ses oreilles, il rouvrit son livre et continua sa lecture. Se plonger dans les pages lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qui était entrain de se passer dans son salon, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore midi.

Bellamy ne mangea pas d'ailleurs au déjeuner, il n'avait pas très faim – ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Il sortit cependant de la chambre d'Octavia pour vérifier que sa mère ne dévastait pas l'appartement, et la trouva simplement entrain de regarder une émission débile à la télé. Elle lui précisa que Charles était parti faire une petite sieste digestive dans sa chambre ( _MA_ chambre, corrigea Bellamy dans sa tête).

\- On s'est fait des sandwichs, expliqua-t-elle, comme tu n'as rien préparé.

Y avait-il un reproche dans cette phrase ? Ou était-ce juste une constatation ? Dans tous les cas Bellamy répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas votre bonniche.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Dit sa mère.

La seule chose qui fut bien dans cette journée (enfin « bien » était un grand mot), ce fut que sa mère tint sa promesse et appela quelqu'un pour la porte. Cette dernière fut vite réparée, la serrure changée rapidement. Bellamy se retrouva avec trois jeux de clés. Une pour lui, une pour Octavia. Et il fut obligé de donner la troisième à sa mère, à contrecœur.

Il aurait préféré la donner à Murphy.

Bellamy retourna ensuite se plonger entre les pages de son livre. Charles s'était réveillé, buvait un café à la table de la cuisine, faisait comme s'il était chez lui en mettant les pieds sur la dites table. Bellamy lui demanda, le plus poliment possible au vue de la situation, d'enlever ses pieds parce que c'était dégueulasse puisqu'on y mangeait, sur cette table.

\- Ton gosse c'est pas un drôle, se moqua Charles en enlevant ses pieds. Mais c'est vrai que les pédés sont maniaques.

Bellamy se mordit l'intérieur des joues et tourna une page. Sa mère était assise sur le canapé, toujours devant la pire émission possible.

\- Toujours dans un bouquin mon Bellamy, dit-elle avec tendresse.

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle.

\- Je t'ai bien réussi tu sais, sauf le côté tapette. Tu es beau, intelligent, cultivé.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils avec méfiance.

\- Je suis fière d'avoir un fils comme toi.

\- Même si les pédés c'est dégueulasse, ricana Charles de son côté.

\- Ta gueule Charles, dit la mère, toi tu sais pas lire alors…

Le dit Charles préféra se la fermer. Tant mieux.

\- Je suis fière de toi Bellamy, ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ? Même si j'aime bien te taquiner un peu, surtout quand tu fais la chochotte.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Merde alors, il était toujours faible face à ce genre de marque d'affection de la part de sa mère. Même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas, même s'il savait que peu importe qu'elle le pense ou non, qu'elle l'aime ou non, qu'elle soit fière ou non, elle se comportait mal avec lui et avec Octavia. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise ça plus souvent, qu'elle se comporte en mère, qu'elle soit là pour lui.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là et qu'il n'ait pas à s'élever tout seul, ni à élever Octavia.

Bellamy savait que c'était sa façon de le manipuler, qu'il était plus doux quand elle montrait un minimum qu'elle tenait à lui pour de vrai, et il s'en voulait de la laisser faire, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait lui en vouloir de désirer que sa mère soit fière de lui ? De désirer qu'elle l'aime ?

C'était sa mère non ?

Pour le dîner, Bellamy cuisina. Il se retint de cracher dans l'assiette de Charles en le servant et s'installa à table.

\- Ta petite pédale ne vient pas te voir ce week-end ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Tu peux arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ? Il a un nom je te rappelle.

Charles eut un reniflement méprisent, mais elle lui tapa doucement le bras pour qu'il arrête.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est affectueux, je l'aime bien moi ce James.

\- John.

\- Pareil.

\- Pas vraiment. Grogna Bellamy.

Elle posa sa main sur son poignet. Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Elle portait des bagues très voyantes et en toc, est-ce que c'était Charles qui lui avait offert ? Ou peut-être bien qu'elle les avait déjà avant. Bellamy n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un mauvais fils ?

Est-ce qu'il avait essayé au moins d'accueillir sa mère ? De faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent bien ? Peut-être qu'au final, il n'était pas mieux qu'elle.

\- Toi aussi mon fils, tu es ma petite pédale, mon Bébéllamy.

\- M'man…

\- Bien je sais que t'aime pas vraiment les surnoms, mais Bébéllamy, c'est parce que tu seras toujours mon bébé, même quand tu seras vraiment âgé.

Bellamy hocha la tête, sa mère frotta gentiment son poignet. D'accord, elle n'était pas facile, mais elle l'avait toujours gâté en lui offrant beaucoup de livres, il avait toujours mangé à sa faim (ou à peu près), elle lui disait souvent qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était beau. Son plus gros souci au final, c'était son absence. Mais il semblait qu'elle voulait se rattraper non ?

Défoncer la porte de l'appartement n'avait pas été une bonne idée, mais elle avait toujours été assez exubérante.

Quand au sexe…

Et bien elle adorait ça. Et Bellamy ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait ça aussi, c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas que sa mère s'exhibe devant lui. C'était sa mère quand même !

Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui trouver des excuses ?

Bellamy ne savait même plus. Il se concentra sur son assiette et elle finit par relâcher son poignet.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, John ne vient pas ce week-end ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules. Jamais il n'aurait invité Murphy en présence de ce Charles.

\- On se verra lundi, dit-il.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu te lasses, dit-elle.

\- Non.

Non et non et non, il ne se lassait pas. Il était amoureux de Murphy, fou amoureux même. Sa mère pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne se lassait pas, il ne voulait simplement pas que Murphy rencontre Charles, que Murphy soit dans cet appartement et surprenne les bruits de sa mère et de ce type.

\- Ce n'est pas grave de se lasser, tu passeras à autre chose, avec un peu de chance tu reviendras aux filles. Une belle et douce jeune fille avec des seins et des trous là où il faut.

\- Je suis en train de manger là…

Elle haussa les épaules, puis discuta avec Charles. Ce dernier se mit à raconter le nombre de bières qu'il pouvait s'enfiler devant un match de foot et quand même comprendre le match. Était-il possible d'être un tel cliché du véritable gros con ?

\- Tu pourras m'ouvrir mes bières si tu veux pour voir si je peux améliorer mon record. Chérie.

Bellamy grimaça, cette manière rabaissante qu'il avait de parler à sa mère ne lui plaisait pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec ce connard ?

\- D'accord, mais il faudra d'abord que tu me prêtes ta carte bleue.

\- Bien sûr mon poussin.

Voilà l'explication.

Il mangea ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et prit un yaourt. Quand Charles sortit une clope il lui montra la porte d'un air autoritaire :

\- Dehors !

Charles lui jeta un regard plein de mépris et porta quand même la clope à sa bouche. La mère prit la clope :

\- Il t'a dit dehors. Fais pas le con va. Allez viens, je vais en fumer une petite avec toi.

Ils sortirent et Bellamy eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures. Sa mère avait été cool, peut-être qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait un peu abusé la veille et ce matin, peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester cool. Peut-être que si Bellamy faisait des efforts aussi, ils pourraient vivre ensemble au final.

Il aurait vraiment aimé y croire.

Bellamy savait néanmoins qu'il était juste entrain de se bercer d'illusion, parce que cela rendait les événements plus supportables. Voilà tout.

Il fit la vaisselle et alla prendre sa douche, sous laquelle il resta longtemps. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, il entendit sa mère et Charles parler depuis sa chambre et décida d'aller se mettre dans la chambre d'Octavia avec le casque de musique. Il savait que sa sœur ne lui en voudrait pas de dormir ici. Surtout que Bellamy ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête que Charles et sa mère avaient utilisé le canapé, un peu plus tôt.

Il mit la playlist de sa sœur, les trucs les moins hard rock qu'elle écoutait parce que quand ça gueulait trop ce n'était pas son délire à lui. Il décida que _Bring me the horizo_ n était plutôt écoutable et laissa les musiques du groupe raisonner à ses oreilles pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit et ouvrait un nouveau livre. Ayant finit le sien.

Un peu plus tard, afin de passer les tensions de la journée il se mit sur le sol – gardant le casque à ses oreilles – et fit quelques pompes et quelques abdos. C'était stupide de sa part puisqu'il venait de prendre sa douche, mais tant pis. Au final, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Il espérait que Murphy allait bien (sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il était à l'hôpital et que le médecin était loin d'être sûr qu'il survive à cette nuit). Que Jasper et Monty allaient biens. Il supposait que c'était possible si Monty n'était pas venu sonner à sa porte pour demander des conseils. Il était déçu que Murphy ne soit pas venu, mais en même temps soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Bellamy ferma les yeux et malgré le casque et la musique s'endormit un moment.

Il se réveilla au cours de la nuit, retira le casque et fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun bruit. Charles et sa mère devaient dormir. Tant mieux. Bellamy referma les yeux et se rendormit.

Le lendemain ressembla à la veille, sa mère regarda des émissions de merde, Charles parla de lui, de lui, de lui, tout en enchaînant des propos de merde qui n'aurait pas fait tâche dans une réunion de sales types. Bellamy le détestait et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir le virer de chez lui, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il reste. Sa mère passe encore, mais pas lui. Il fut soulagé quand on sonna à la porte et qu'en allant ouvrir il se retrouva face à Octavia :

\- C'est quoi ce délire, ma clé ne rentre pas dans la serrure.

Bellamy la fit entrer et sa sœur fit une énorme grimace en voyant sa mère et Charles sur le canapé. Elle se tourna vers son frère :

\- Putain, va falloir que tu m'expliques là ! Et surtout pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé.

Bellamy emmena sa petite sœur dans la chambre de celle-ci, la fit asseoir sur son lit et puis lui raconta tout. Il lui donna aussi le double de la nouvelle serrure.

Octavia comprit pourquoi son frère n'avait jamais répondu à son SMS quand elle vit l'état de son portable.

\- Bellamy, faut que tu lui dises de dégager, c'est pas sérieux ça ! Elle peut pas se pointer comme ça, défoncer notre porte, baiser partout dans l'appart', péter ton portable. Elle n'est pas chez elle.

\- On peut pas la laisser sans toit.

\- Elle n'a qu'à aller chez son nouveau mec, elle trouvera toujours un type pour l'entretenir, tu le sais.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu lui parles pas, moi je vais le faire !

Octavia se leva pour aller parler à sa mère, et Bellamy savait que ce n'était pas la peine de la retenir.

\- Attends O…

\- Ne m'en empêche pas.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, tu peux me prêter ton portable, je voudrais voir si j'ai des messages, et appeler Murphy.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Et elle lui prêta son téléphone avant de disparaître dans le salon.

Octavia commença à s'engueuler avec sa mère.

\- Bellamy et moi on a parlé et on veut que tu dégages, toi et ton mec, et que tu ne reviennes pas.

\- Bien sûr Octavia, tu peux te pousser de la télé, je ne vois rien.

\- T'as entendu ce que je te dis ? Casse-toi, sors de nos vies, et emmène ce type, ajouta Octavia avec dégoût.

\- Octavia, tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça, je suis ta mère et tu n'as que quinze ans, alors j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une petite traînée mineure.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans et la traînée ici c'est toi.

Charles ricana. Depuis le début il louchait carrément sur Octavia et choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

\- C'est ta fille ? Elle est pas mal du tout. Je veux bien tester le lit avec elle.

Octavia lui écrasa les couilles d'un coup de pied bien placé. Celui-ci se retrouva plié en deux.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête petite conne ? Lui dit sa mère en se penchant vers Charles.

Octavia allait dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment là Bellamy sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, passa devant eux sans les voir. Il était blanc comme un fantôme. Octavia vint vers lui alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.

\- Bell ?

\- C'est John, dit-il seulement comme explication avant d'attraper sa veste et de claquer la porte.

Octavia resta plantée là. Vu le comportement de son frère quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, il semblait vraiment mal. Elle décida d'ignorer Charles et sa mère et alla dans la chambre où elle récupéra son portable. Son frère avait laissé sa puce et elle se permit d'écouter les messages. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre l'état de son frère.

Murphy était à l'hôpital et une pneumonie était en train de le tuer.

Octavia se laissa tomber sur son lit.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Murphy, Bellamy ne s'en remettrait jamais, surtout s'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là quand il fallait. Elle laissa tomber l'idée d'aller parler à sa mère pour le moment, elle n'avait plus la tête à ça.

xxx

Murphy était simplement rester seul pendant tout ce temps, peu importe les excuses, peu importe les explications, au final il s'était senti abandonné de sa famille, de ceux sur qui il comptait, pour qui il pensait compter.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux sur un nouveau matin, quand il les vit entrer dans sa chambre, il ne se sentit pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être. Comme si c'était trop tard, comme si quelque chose avait été brisé. Murphy n'avait pas pu compter sur eux au pire moment, il avait été seul, complètement seul.

Bellamy prit sa main, Jasper toucha son bras, ils lui parlaient et Murphy écoutait sans vraiment se sentir là. Quand Bellamy voulu embrasser ses doigts, il les retira. Il était amer, il était absent. Aucun d'eux ne s'était excusé d'être en retard. Murphy finit par fermer les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, ou ne fit pas tout à fait semblant.

Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et donc, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.


	56. Une famille en carton

**56\. Une famille en carton.**

« Carnet de bord : début janvier.

Je me sens en colère. Il y a tellement de raisons à cette colère, que je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour l'expliquer. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'une nouvelle année commence bien, mais si ce début est le reflet de ce qui va se passer par la suite, alors cette année risque d'être mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

Il y a Clarke. Clarke qui sort avec Niylah. Ce n'est pas sérieux, elle me l'a dit. C'est pour le sexe, parce que c'est agréable et qu'elles sont biens ensemble. Pas besoin de réfléchir, pas besoin de s'aimer. _« Tu devrais être contente Lexa, après tout c'est toi qui me dit que les sentiments ne servent à rien. »_

Je devrais être contente, elle a raison. Quelle ironie. Parce que je n'y arrive pas, à l'être. _Félicitation Clarke, tu n'as pas de sentiment, mais tu prends ton pied, c'était exactement de ça que je te parlais_. C'est ce que j'aurais dû lui dire, avec un sourire fière d'elle. Mais non.

Je suis restée sombre. Eteinte. Muette. Et de la rage bouillante au fond du ventre, puis autre chose que je ne peux pas décrire. Quelque chose qui fait mal.

Je voudrais pouvoir oublier, je voudrais pouvoir être plus forte que cette colère, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les émotions sont tellement incontrôlables ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que je n'aie pas envie d'en ressentir. Comment garder le contrôle de sa vie quand notre cœur et notre corps font n'importe quoi ?

Je ne veux pas que Clarke reste avec Niylah. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec elle. Niylah ne la mérite pas, Niylah ne la connaît pas, pourquoi devrait-elle profiter de Clarke ? De sa bouche, de ses mains ? De ses mots ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elles se chuchotent des mots à l'oreille, et je tremble. Et si Clarke tombait amoureuse ? Et si elle s'habituait et voulait rester avec Niylah ?

Je viens de mordre mon crayon jusqu'à l'exploser entre mes dents, j'ai dû aller me nettoyer la bouche à cause de l'encre. J'en prends un autre et je relis ce que j'écris et je suis irrationnelle et pourtant je n'arrive pas à ne pas l'être.

Et si Clarke tombait amoureuse d'une autre ?

Lexa que fais tu ? Lexa n'es-tu pas complètement idiote ? Je suis en colère, je suis stupide, je pense à Clarke tout le temps, et maintenant je pense à elle alors qu'elle en regarde une autre, alors qu'elle en embrasse une autre. Et qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?

J'ai essayé d'en toucher deux mots à Anya, mais elle n'a pas su me répondre autre chose que _« bah tu t'en fous non ? De toute façon l'année prochaine tu déménages non ? »_. Et là je me suis souvenue que quand ma mère rentrerait, on déménagerait à nouveau et que je perdrais Clarke.

Colère, colère, colère. Pourquoi devrais-je sans arrêt quitter les gens pour les choix impulsifs de ma mère ? Je ne pouvais accepter ça, je ne le peux pas.

Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Niylah passe encore, mais ne plus la voir ? Etre loin d'elle ? Ne plus former notre si beau duo ? Suis-je si stupide que je veuille aller à la même fac que Clarke ? Rester près d'elle ? Aller là où elle sera et …

Je sais ce qu'il m'arrive bien sûr, je le sais. Est-ce que je dois l'écrire ? L'écrire rendrait tout cela réel, est ce que je dois le faire ? Accepter ?

Alors que l'année prochaine on sera séparé, alors qu'on va se perdre de vue, alors que je devrai me faire de nouveaux amis ? Pourrais-je jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme Clarke ? D'aussi fort ? D'aussi semblable que moi ? Mais en plus doux, en moins raisonnable, acceptant les sentiments. L'amitié, l'amour…

Il y a autre chose aussi. Je change de sujet exprès, j'essaie de repousser Clarke de mon esprit. Il y a donc autre chose. Emori qui prend la vie avec un air ironique, qui aime bien sortir un petit sarcasme de temps en temps, qui se tient droite et qui n'a peur de rien, Emori a pleuré aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais vu ma cousine pleurer, pas même quand j'ai décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de traîner avec une « handicapée » quand j'étais gosse, pas même quand je lui ai tourné le dos alors que dans notre enfance on était les meilleures amies du monde. Tout ça parce que j'avais considéré qu'il valait mieux abandonner quelqu'un que passer pour une pestiférée et ne plus avoir de potes. D'accord, c'était méchant, mais on le fait tous.

Emori ne m'a jamais pardonné et je trouve ça stupide de sa part, après tout ça remonte à loin. De toute façon elle et moi on est devenues trop différentes et pourtant la voir pleurer ça m'a fait bondir. Qui avait fait du mal à ma cousine au point qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi ?

En fait personne. Le coupable était John Murphy et ce n'était pas sa faute. On ne peut pas décider d'être malade, d'aller mal, d'être si faible qu'on est obligé de rester à l'hôpital si on veut pouvoir respirer. Elle a pleuré d'inquiétude, ce n'était que quelques larmes, c'est sortit tout seul, incontrôlable, mais c'était bien là. Elle aime ce gars c'est clair.

Et je me rends compte que je ne déteste pas autant Emori que je le pensais.

Est-ce que tout va s'écrouler, toutes mes certitudes les unes après les autres ?

Et si c'était Clarke ? Et si elle était à la place de John Murphy ? Si c'était pire ? Si je la perdais comme ça ?

Alors voilà. Je vais l'écrire.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de Clarke. »

xxx

Clarke était allée à l'hôpital. Wells, Finn, Raven et Octavia également. Murphy les avait vu défilé sans savoir qu'en penser. Ils étaient ses amis, c'était cool de les voir, mais est-ce que ça avait encore un sens maintenant ? Ils avaient dit des banalités _« on est content de savoir que tu es en vie » « guéris vite » « on a hâte de revoir tes airs grognons au lycée »._ Murphy ne se sentait pas forcément heureux de les voir. C'était peut-être la fatigue, la fièvre, le fait de respirer avec l'aide d'une machine. C'était peut-être une blessure plus profonde, quelque chose qui l'avait brisé alors qu'il souffrait seul.

La seule pour qui Murphy eut un sourire, ce fut Emori.

\- Alors comme ça tu décides de passer l'arme à gauche sans m'envoyer une carte postale ? Lui avait-elle demandé.

Jasper avait dit à Murphy que quand il avait prévenu Emori, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Pas beaucoup, quelques larmes, qu'elle avait tout de suite effacée. Murphy s'était senti abandonné par sa famille au pire moment, mais une de ses amies avait pleuré pour lui, Murphy ne savait plus quoi penser. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de complètement réfléchir à tout ça tant qu'il serait malade, drogué de médicaments, et allongé sur ce putain de lit d'hôpital.

Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait quand il pourrait sortir, quand il irait mieux. Peut-être…

Bellamy, Jasper et Monty s'échangeaient la place sans arrêt, il y en avait toujours un pour rester auprès de Murphy, pendant que les autres allaient au lycée, et le soir ils étaient là tous les trois jusqu'à la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester quand ce n'était plus l'heure des visites, et Murphy fermait les yeux sans savoir s'il éprouvait du soulagement ou non. Il se sentait perdu et n'arrivait plus à analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Et ça le faisait chier, il n'aimait pas quand tout devenait compliqué.

Ce dont Murphy était sûr, c'est que les trois garçons n'avaient toujours pas expliqué leur retard. Peut-être même ne le feraient-ils jamais, et peut-être que Murphy s'en foutait de toutes façon. Qu'est ce que ça changerait de savoir ? Son sentiment d'abandon ne serait pas moins violent pour autant.

Au bout d'un moment, Murphy n'eut plus besoin du masque pour respirer. Il pouvait parler et pourtant, il leur parlait assez peu. Il les regardait, mais ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Il faisait souvent semblant d'être crevé pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir la bouche, ou juste pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et avoir la paix.

Il se montrait plus motivé avec Emori quand elle venait, ils se balançaient quelques sarcasmes et se souriaient. Murphy l'avait taquiné sur ses larmes, elle avait répondu que Jasper s'était trompé, _« c'était juste mes allergies qui revenaient »_. Quand Bellamy était présent et les voyait ensemble, sa jalousie refaisait surface mais il l'ignorait, parce que Murphy était en vie et que c'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet instant et rien d'autre.

Comme Murphy pouvait à nouveau parler, il en profita pour interroger médecins, infirmiers et infirmières, personnels autour de lui. Il le faisait uniquement quand il était seul, pendant le dîner donc, ou quand on le lavait, ou bien quand par chance, celui qui était à son chevet partait se chercher un café. La question de Murphy était toujours la même. Est-ce qu'une jeune fille brune à la peau basanée était passé à l'hôpital ? Elle distribuait des tractes sur une secte qui s'appelait la ville lumière. Murphy posa la question jusqu'à enfin obtenir une réponse de la part d'une infirmière.

\- Oui il y a une fille comme ça qui est passée, effectivement. C'était… Samedi soir il me semble. Elle criait dans les couloirs des bêtises.

\- Quel genre de bêtises ? Interrogea Murphy.

\- Oh comme quoi ceux qui croyaient seraient sauvés, qu'ils pourraient aller à la ville lumière, que là bas ils seraient heureux, ce genre de choses. On l'a mise dehors, les personnes ne sont pas autorisées à venir parler de leurs religions ou de leurs sectes dans les hôpitaux.

Murphy remercia la femme. Voilà ce qui avait dû se passer. Alors que sa fièvre le faisait complètement délirer, il avait sans doute entendu la fille de la ville lumière crier, il avait fait un cocktail bizarre de ses peurs, de ce qu'elle disait et de ce qu'il espérait à ce moment là. _Vivre._

Peut-être que sa présence avait eu un impact après tout…

Au bout d'une semaine et demi, Murphy était guéri, on le garda en observation encore deux jours puis on le relâcha.

\- Génial, j'ai fini ma détention. Lança-t-il avec ironie.

Jasper, Monty et Bellamy l'emmenèrent au restaurant, pour fêter ça. Murphy ne se sentit pas enthousiaste. Ni par le repas, ni par le fait d'être avec eux. Bellamy le touchait et il n'avait pas envie que Bellamy le touche, alors Murphy bougeait pour qu'il le lâche. Il trouvait Jasper trop bruyant, Monty trop amoureux, Bellamy trop collant. Le restaurant était moche, la chaise trop peu confortable. Murphy parla peu, n'eut pas trop l'air de bonne humeur, n'eut pas beaucoup d'appétit, gâcha l'ambiance malgré un Jasper qui essayait de faire rire tout le monde, sans que ça ne fonctionne, et qui s'épuisa pour rien.

À la sortie du restaurant, Murphy voulait juste aller se coucher. Jasper et Monty décidèrent d'aller dormir chez Monty, pour laisser Murphy avec Bellamy. Ils se saluèrent puis les deux gamins s'éloignèrent. Bellamy conduisit Murphy chez lui.

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas chez toi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Ma mère est là, elle a ramené son mec, ils squattent ma chambre et même le canapé par moment. On essaye tant bien que mal avec Octavia de les empêcher de provoquer une apocalypse dans notre appartement, mais c'est pas gagné. Je t'ai déjà parlé de tout ça, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah bon ? Tu l'as fait ? Je devais être endormi.

Ou bien il n'avait pas écouté tout simplement.

\- Oui, tu devais. Lâcha Bellamy d'un air un peu peiné.

Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que Murphy agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Quand il arrêta la voiture devant la maison, il le regarda.

\- Tout va bien John ?

\- Hmhm.

Murphy ouvrit la portière, Bellamy soupira, et le suivit. Dans la maison, Murphy salua Seth, Bellamy aussi, puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Une fois là, Murphy regarda les murs de sa chambre, l'enthousiasme monta dans sa poitrine :

\- Bob, comme je suis content de te revoir, lança-t-il.

Murphy avait failli mourir et il aurait pu ne jamais revenir ici pour revoir ce Bob l'Eponge géant qui avait toujours l'air heureux. Et soudain il prit conscience qu'il était vivant, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était guéri. Murphy fut prit d'une certaine euphorie et se jeta sur Bellamy. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, l'un parce qu'il était heureux d'être vivant, l'autre parce qu'il était soulagé que Murphy le soit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se déshabiller, ni à se retrouver allongés sur le lit, pour continuer à goûter de leur passion.

Ils couchèrent ensemble plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Murphy soit rassasié, s'il était possible de l'être. Bellamy le serra dans ses bras ensuite, le gardant contre lui avec tendresse, embrassant plusieurs fois son crâne et sa bouche. Murphy se laissa faire mais cette drôle d'apathie qui lui était tombée dessus ces derniers jours revint à ce moment-là. Bellamy prenait soin de lui, mais il allait bien, il était guéri. Murphy aurait eu besoin de sa présence alors qu'il se sentait agoniser, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait crever. Maintenant il avait l'impression que c'était superficiel, que ça n'avait aucune valeur, aucun sens. Que Bellamy lui mentait, pour simplement pouvoir avoir sa propre dose de câlin et de tendresse. Murphy s'écarta et dit :

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Bellamy voulu le suivre et Murphy lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Seul.

Bellamy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, resta allongé nu sur le lit à regarder le plafond. Murphy demeura longtemps sous la douche puis revint, vêtu de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Bellamy tourna ses yeux vers lui, Murphy vint s'allonger, se collant à lui. Le lit n'ayant qu'une place, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bellamy passa son bras autour de lui.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Murphy ferma les yeux et répondit dans un murmure :

\- Je suis vivant.

Ce n'était pas la question. Mais Bellamy se contenterait de cette réponse.

xxx

Murphy retourna en cours, s'assit à côté d'Emori. En passant devant eux, il regarda à peine Jasper et Monty qui lui faisaient des signes. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Les voir l'énervait, l'exaspérait, faisait remonter quelque chose de mauvais en lui.

D'un côté, Murphy était tellement soulagé d'être en vie que tout lui paraissait lumineux et merveilleux, mais en même temps tout ce qui lui rappelait son abandon le rendait distant. Envers un peu tout le monde. Seule Emori fut épargnée. Plusieurs jours passèrent et plus ils s'accumulaient et moins Murphy ne parlait avec ceux qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un goût de trahison lui remonter dans la bouche.

Bellamy se sentait déprimé ces jours-ci. Soulagé que Murphy soit vivant, triste de le voir de moins en moins. Pourquoi est-ce que Murphy était de plus en plus distant ?

Ce midi, Bellamy était assit avec Jasper et Monty à la table du self et regardait Murphy qui mangeait seul avec Emori.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il.

Jasper acquiesça :

\- Nous aussi il nous parle à peine, c'est même pire, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous évite. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand il me taquinait, soupira Monty.

Ils se regardèrent puis Bellamy murmura :

\- Au moins il est vivant.

Jasper et Monty furent d'accord. C'était vraiment ce qui comptait le plus. Mais quand même, ils auraient voulu savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de mal pour mériter ce traitement. Peut-être devraient-ils essayer de lui en parler, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la caboche de Murphy.

Le soir même Jasper, décidé d'essayer d'en discuter avec Murphy. Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, il faisait ses devoirs. Jasper entra sans frapper et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Murphy ne leva pas les yeux de ses cours.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Tout va très bien, répondit Murphy évasivement, tu peux repartir.

\- Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ? Insista-t-il.

Murphy releva ses yeux d'outremer vers Jasper, son regard était plutôt froid. Plus gris que bleu, il semblait en colère et Jasper ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Non, répondit Murphy.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu nous évites ?

\- Je suis entrain de faire mes devoirs là. Répondit Murphy.

\- Murphy…

\- Je suis entrain de faire mes devoirs. Répéta Murphy. Tu peux me laisser.

Jasper soupira, blessé par le ton de Murphy.

\- Je…

\- Jasper, tu n'as pas compris ? Je te demande de sortir de ma chambre !

\- Frérot…

\- On n'est pas frère ! Lâcha Murphy.

La pique s'enfonça droit dans la chair de Jasper. Il regarda Murphy complètement interloqué, mais celui-ci avait rebaissé la tête sur ses cours et notait quelque chose sans plus se préoccuper de Jasper. Celui-ci avait trop mal, il ne put pas continuer la conversation. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

xxx

Murphy arpenta plusieurs fois la rue où ils avaient rencontré la fille de la secte, avec Bellamy. Chaque fois après le lycée, il allait y faire en tour en espérant la croiser en train de distribuer des tractes et en se demandant tout le temps ce qu'il foutait là. Il n'allait sûrement jamais la retrouver, c'était stupide.

Puis soudain, elle fut là, près de lui. Comme si c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé et non l'inverse. Elle posa ses yeux d'ambres sur Murphy.

\- Vous êtes là, dit-elle.

\- Je suis là, dit-il.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Non, je voulais vous parler, c'est tout.

Elle lui sourit et lui donna un de ses prospectus :

\- Je veux pas de ça, dit Murphy en le repoussant, je veux parler avec vous, répéta-t-il. Une vraie discussion.

La femme hocha la tête.

\- Allons prendre un café. Proposa-t-elle.

Murphy accepta. Ils allèrent ensemble dans un bar, s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, commandèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux tout ce temps et Murphy faillit changer d'avis au moins vingt-cinq fois. Il était trop con, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là avec cette fille ? C'était débile.

Pourtant il avait l'impression que d'une certaine façon elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il avait besoin de savoir… Mais savoir quoi ?

Quand leurs cafés arrivèrent, Murphy prit enfin la parole :

\- Alors dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous a emmené dans une secte ?

\- C'est une communauté.

\- Peu importe le nom.

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On se tutoie maintenant ?

\- On peut non ?

\- John Murphy, dit-il, et toi ?

\- Stella.

\- Stella et tu fais partie d'une ville lumière, très drôle. Y a une soleilla chez vous ?

Le sourire de Stella s'agrandit.

\- Toujours des sarcasmes. Je te ressemblais beaucoup.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oh oui. C'est la meilleure défense quand on a une vie difficile.

\- Et tu as vraiment eu une vie difficile ?

La jeune fille but une gorgée de son café, regarda par la fenêtre un moment. Murphy ne la quitta pas des yeux, attendit. Elle finit par reporter son attention sur lui, l'ambre de ses yeux caressa le visage de Murphy et celui-ci la laissa raconter sa vie :

\- J'ai eu une enfance compliquée. Mes parents se tapaient dessus, mon grand frère dealait, et ma petite sœur et moi on était ses acheteuses préférées. Ma petite sœur est morte d'une overdose, mon père a battu ma mère à mort, et s'est enfuit, mon frère s'est fait arrêté. Je me suis retrouvé seul et je haïssais tout le monde.

\- Une histoire banale en somme.

\- Sarcasme, s'amusa-t-elle. Quel est ton passé ?

\- J'ai grandis avec une éponge géante, ça peut laisser des séquelles.

Elle rit, secoua la tête. Murphy la trouva terriblement _« normale »_ pour une personne complètement illuminée.

\- Continue, tu haïssais tout le monde, comment en es tu venu à entrer dans une secte ?

\- Une communauté, insista-t-elle.

\- Si ça te rassure.

\- Je me prostituais pour me payer ma dose, j'avais la bouche pleine de sarcasmes moi aussi, j'étais cynique, j'étais en colère. J'ai pourtant trouvé un médecin qui m'a aidé, qui m'a sorti de là.

\- Et il t'a emmené à la ville lumière.

\- Non, pas du tout. Dit-elle. Il a pris soin de moi, il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Murphy prit une gorgé de café et se bouffa l'ongle du pouce. Il devinait la suite.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et il s'est marié, a déménagé à l'autre bout du monde, s'est excusé de ne plus pouvoir être là. Je me suis sentie abandonnée, encore plus que quand j'ai perdu toute ma famille. Je l'aimais, il avait été un père pour moi, et il était simplement parti comme ça, comme si je n'étais rien pour lui.

Elle parut en colère pendant une seconde.

\- Il m'a écrit.

\- Mais ça n'a pas suffit.

\- C'était trop tard, à quoi bon m'écrire ? Il n'était plus là !

Murphy comprenait.

\- J'ai eu une pneumonie, confessa-t-il.

\- Contente de voir que tu as retrouvé la santé, dit-elle.

\- Oui, mais… Ceux que je prenais pour ma famille n'ont pas été là au moment où j'ai failli mourir.

La main de la jeune fille se posa sur son poignet et Murphy ne se recula pas.

\- Là-bas tu n'auras pas besoin d'eux.

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- Vrai. Là bas tu n'as besoin de personne, parce que tout est beau, tout est parfait.

\- C'est des conneries…

\- Viens et tu verras. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu ne seras pas obligé de rester.

Murphy eut un ricanement :

\- Bien sûr, j'aurai le droit de partir quand je voudrai.

\- Oui !

\- Mouais.

\- Tout le monde est libre de rester ou non, je t'assure.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, but une gorgée de café avant de demander :

\- Et combien ça coûte ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est ça.

\- Si tu veux donner tu peux, mais si tu n'as pas envie…

\- Putain, je connais le discours, c'est une secte. J'ai déjà vu ça dans des films.

\- Ce n'est pas une…

Murphy la coupa en se levant brusquement. Il ne termina pas son café, posa un billet sur la table :

\- C'est des conneries.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Stella était une fille banale, moins tarée qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et sur certains points leurs vies se ressemblaient, mais elle s'était retrouvée embrigadé dans une secte, il ne trouverait pas ses réponses là-bas. Il allait atteindre la porte quand elle couru vers lui et posa une des serviettes qu'on leur avait données avec le café, dans ses mains. Dessus elle avait noté son numéro :

\- Appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis.

Murphy ne sut pas pourquoi il garda la serviette.

xxx

Après Jasper, c'est Bellamy qui voulu lui parler. Bellamy avait besoin de Murphy, il l'aimait. D'autant plus qu'il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre.

\- Je te raccompagne, lui dit-il en l'attrapant à la sortie du lycée.

\- Je suis en voiture.

\- Demanda à Jasper de la ramener, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Murphy accepta. Donna les clés à Jasper. Puis monta avec Bellamy.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ta mère ? Demanda Murphy sans répondre.

\- Bof. Elle me dit qu'elle est fière de moi et a essayé de me convaincre d'installer une baignoire à la place de la douche.

Pendant un instant Murphy sourit, eut envie de poser sa main sur le bras de Bellamy, le soutenir. Mais.

Mais.

Il se retint.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question John.

Murphy tapota ses doigts sur le bord de la portière.

\- J'ai failli mourir, dit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Bellamy soupira :

\- J'ai cassé mon portable, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui je sais. C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Je l'ai cassé au moment où Seth m'appelait pour me prévenir. J'ai su plus tard que tu étais à l'hôpital. J'aurais voulu être là, vraiment j'aurais voulu. John, quand j'ai su… J'ai cru que je pourrais mourir si tu ne survivais pas.

\- J'ai survécu, dit-il.

\- Et tu m'en veux.

Murphy ne répondit pas mais c'était évident.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il existait, je n'aurais pas cassé mon portable au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Et tu ne serais pas tombé malade en premier lieu.

Murphy éclata d'un rire plein de ressentiment. Bellamy se gara devant sa maison.

\- Tu peux rentrer avec moi si tu veux, on peut coucher ensemble.

\- John…

Murphy sortit de la voiture et Bellamy le suivit. Ils déplièrent le canapé et Murphy le regarda un moment.

\- Ce sera plus confortable que dans mon lit.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie.

Murphy se pendit à son cou :

\- Je peux te donner envie.

\- John je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je voudrais juste qu'on parle… Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je voudrais pouvoir me faire pardonner et…

Murphy posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu parles trop.

Il l'embrassa. Bellamy le repoussa, essaya encore de lui parler, mais Murphy le coupa à nouveau et commença à le déshabiller. Bellamy craqua, souleva Murphy et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

Murphy eut un ricanement, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à le croire.

Et pourtant ils couchèrent ensemble.

Murphy se laissa faire, beaucoup, ne rendit presque pas à Bellamy ce qu'il lui donnait, profitant seulement du bien qu'il lui faisait. Ce n'était pas le genre de Murphy d'agir comme ça, sans rendre, sans passion et Bellamy n'apprécia pas autant que d'habitude ce qu'ils partagèrent. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme si Murphy était là, sans être vraiment là.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Murphy le fit taire en l'embrassant.

Après avoir couché ensemble, Bellamy voulu prendre Murphy dans ses bras, mais Murphy s'éloigna.

\- John…

\- Je suis crevé, je vais m'allonger là haut.

\- Attends, tu restes pas ?

Murphy tourna ses yeux vers lui.

\- Non.

\- John…

\- Je crois que je veux bien baiser avec toi, mais pas dormir avec toi.

Bellamy attrapa son bras et le serra fort :

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que c'est fini.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pu être là tout de suite ?

\- Parce que j'ai cru que je pouvais te faire confiance, mais que je me suis retrouvé seul au pire moment de ma vie.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était pas ma faute, mon portable…

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu voir si j'allais bien ? Tu savais que j'étais malade.

\- Je pensais que Jasper serait là, que tout irait bien. Il y avait ma mère et Charles et…

\- Alors reste avec ta mère et Charles.

Le gris acier des yeux de Murphy se planta dans ceux de Bellamy.

\- Je ne veux plus être avec toi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Ça ne suffit pas.

\- John je te jure que…

\- Ta gueule. Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux plus croire qu'on sera là pour moi quand ce n'est pas vrai ! Lâche-moi.

\- John !

\- Lâche-moi.

Bellamy obtempéra, ses doigts lâchèrent le bras de Murphy. Ce dernier se rhabilla et quitta la pièce. Bellamy eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un trou immense.

Murphy regardait son plafond allongé sur son lit. Il attrapa la serviette qu'il avait gardée et jeté négligemment sur sa table de nuit. Elle faisait partie d'une secte, mais au final c'était en quelque sorte Stella qui avait été là quand il le fallait. Il l'appela.

xxx

Emori regardait Murphy sans comprendre.

\- Tu as rompu avec Bellamy ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de lui, répondit Murphy.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de Murphy, mais tant pis. Il voulait rompre avec Bellamy, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en profiterait pas ?

\- Tu voudrais sortir avec moi dans ce cas ?

Murphy écarquilla les yeux. Peut-être bien qu'il pouvait sortir avec elle après tout non ? Pourquoi pas ? Il était libre, il pouvait sortir avec qui il voulait.

Mais il secoua la tête.

\- Non Emori, désolé. Je te détruirais.

\- Même pas.

\- Je profiterais de toi et je te lâcherais.

\- Comme tu l'as fait avec Bellamy ?

\- Je n'ai pas profité de lui ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as rompu ?

\- Parce que lui et moi ça n'allait nulle part, et toi et moi ça n'ira nulle part. Tu es une amie, je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle, puisque tu te crois important au point d'avoir le pouvoir détruire les gens.

\- Tu penses que c'est une question d'égo ?

\- Carrément, répondit-elle.

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Peut-être que c'est ton égo que j'ai blessé en refusant, justement.

\- Peut-être bien. Alors si tu veux bien, mon égo et moi on va aller parler à des gens sympas.

Il se renfrogna alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Et merde, elle faisait chier, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Qu'elle aille bouder, il s'en foutait.

xxx

Murphy appela plusieurs fois Stella. Ils parlèrent longtemps, et elle réussit à le convaincre d'aller à la ville lumière. Ce serait une perte de temps, mais il avait peut-être du temps à perdre. Puisqu'il ne sortait plus avec Bellamy, qu'il ne parlait plus à Jasper et Monty, qu'Emori lui faisait la gueule, il avait même tout le temps qu'il voulait.

\- Tu verras, une fois là bas, tu te ficheras de ces gens.

Elle avait peut-être raison après tout.

Stella vint le chercher un samedi après-midi.

\- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Jasper.

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir, c'est tout.

\- J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

\- Murphy… On a parlé avec Bellamy, et on est désolé okay ? Je sais que Monty et moi on n'a pas d'excuse, on n'aurait pas dû partir, ni éteindre nos portables, mais Bellamy galère avec sa mère et…

\- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?

\- Tu es mon frère et…

\- Non Jasper, laisse tomber. Laisse tomber.

\- Tu es mon frère, insista Jasper.

Murphy le poussa contre le mur de toutes ses forces :

\- Va te faire foutre. Tu n'étais pas là quand il fallait. Je n'ai pas de frère.

Murphy claqua la porte et monta dans la voiture de Stella. Jasper se laissa glisser contre le mur, serra ses jambes contre lui et se mit à pleurer.

La ville lumière ne portait pas bien son nom. En guise de ville, c'était surtout une immense demeure. Pour la lumière, c'était peut-être les panneaux solaires, ou les grandes baies vitrées de la véranda. Une maison de richard, en quoi cela allait-il rendre Murphy heureux ? De la blague.

Stella l'emmena directement voir les responsables. Ils étaient deux, une grande black et un homme chauve. Tous deux ressemblaient à des gens qu'on pourrait croiser dans la rue, et pourtant ils étaient les gourous d'une secte.

\- Bonjour John, dit la femme, Stella nous as déjà beaucoup parlé de toi, tu te poses beaucoup de question à propos de notre communauté.

\- Mouais, pas tant que ça.

\- Sache que tout le monde est le bienvenu ici.

\- Hmhm. Et on doit donner de l'argent pour rester.

\- Seulement si tu en as envie.

\- Et je suppose que tout le monde en a envie.

\- Les gens sont très reconnaissants du bien que leur fait la ville lumière.

\- Et comment ça marche exactement ? On doit se lever le matin pour prier, écouter des conférences bidon et prôner l'amour et la liberté ?

\- Rien de tout ça, sourit l'homme. En fait on fait du sport, on fait des sorties, on partage des nuits sous les étoiles quand il fait beau, on mange tous ensemble, on regarde des films à la télé, on parle bouquins. C'est quelque chose de très banale finalement.

\- Et c'est ça le secret du bonheur ?

\- C'est un début, dit la femme. Il y a d'autres choses, mais pour les découvrir, il faudrait que tu restes un peu.

\- Non merci. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux rentrer chez toi quand tu veux, mais tu ne veux pas au moins faire un tour dans les lieux ?

Murphy soupira mais accepta. Stella lui fit faire le tour des lieux. Le bâtiment paraissait encore plus immense à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres, plusieurs salles de bains, une salle de sport, une piscine, une bibliothèque, une petite salle de cinéma. Tout le monde avait l'air joyeux, certains saluaient Stella, d'autres non, mais tous avaient l'air apaisé. Murphy entendit des gens rires. Normalement il aurait dû courir à tout jambe hors de ce lieu, mais il y avait quelque chose de drôlement apaisant dans ce bâtiment. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il se sentait calme, tranquille, presque bien. Et plus il tournait dans les couloirs, plus il se sentait détendu. Stella lui proposa à boire et il accepta. Il proposait des jus de fruits colorés et très très bons.

\- C'est à quoi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Un mélange de plusieurs fruits exotiques. Litchi, mangue, et je ne sais plus.

\- C'est bon.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'adore.

Quand ils eurent fini le tour, Murphy avait changé d'avis sur les lieux. C'était vrai qu'on s'y sentait bien.

Mais il ne voulait pas rester, parce que c'était une secte et parce que sa place n'était pas ici. Il le dit à Stella.

\- Alors où est ta place ?

Murphy ne répondit pas.

Il n'en savait rien.

Stella n'avait pas menti, il pu rentrer chez lui, elle le raccompagna en voiture. Il monta dans sa chambre. Il resta apaisé environ une heure, puis eut l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui. La ville lumière lui manquait déjà. Il secouait la tête, n'importe quoi, il pétait un câble. Pourtant ici, il étouffait, rien n'allait. Bellamy, Jasper et Monty l'exaspéraient, peut-être qu'il s'était lassé d'eux. Peut-être que c'était l'inverse. Après tout à bien y penser, Bellamy montrait des signes de lassitudes ces derniers temps. D'abord il avait passé plus de temps avec les profs qu'avec lui, ensuite il avait refusé de le présenter à sa mère, l'éloignant encore une fois. Murphy ricana, il aurait dû se douter que ce type arriverait en retard, qu'il l'abandonnerait. Il avait bien fait de le larguer, il n'avait pas besoin de lui, ni de Jasper (son frère tu parles, quelle connerie, comment avait-il pu marcher dans cette comédie stupide ?), ni de Monty (d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de Monty ? Il en avait surtout marre de ses problèmes).

Murphy était-il vraiment rationnel ? Il agissait n'importe comment. Il était vivant, pourtant il n'avait pas tellement l'impression d'en profiter. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était senti trahi, abandonné, à un moment où la fièvre le faisait délirer. Murphy n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement, à penser au fait qu'ils étaient venus finalement et qu'ils avaient tous une excuse (peu importe que ça ne suffise pas, au final ils auraient voulus être là s'ils avaient pu, alors pouvait-on réellement parler d'abandon ?). Non il ne l'était pas, il se laissait porter par sa colère, par son cœur qui avait été brisé un moment.

Et puis la ville lumière l'attirait drôlement, ça avait été tellement bon là bas, même juste quelques heures. Qu'est ce que ce serait d'y rester des jours ?

Secte ou pas, il s'en foutait.

Il voulait un autre endroit, un endroit où il ne compterait sur personne pour être apaisé.

Il sortit la boite à chaussure, et prit sa boîte à gâteaux, il vida le tout sur son lit, tout ça c'était du toc, tout ça ce n'était que les réserves d'un écureuil pour l'hiver. Murphy prit la peluche grenouille et la regarda avec colère. Jasper avait-il fait autre chose que se foutre de sa gueule au final ?

Il remballa tout dans la boite, enleva sa montre, récupéra tout ce que Jasper, Monty et Bellamy lui avait offert, même Jack, puis il descendit, sortit de la maison et jeta tout à la poubelle. Finalement il prit quelques affaires et dégagea.

Jasper était chez Monty à ce moment là, mais il rentra le soir pour essayer de se réconcilier avec Murphy, sauf que Murphy n'était pas là. Son placard était ouvert et sa nouvelle valise avait disparu. Jasper sentit son estomac se tordre, prit d'un mauvais sentiment. Il ne vit pas Jack, il ne vit pas Jaja, il ne trouva pas la boîte à chaussures et encore moins celle à gâteaux. Murphy était parti. Jasper pensa qu'il les avait pris avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Seth rentre dans la maison et l'appelle.

\- Jasper, en jetant un sac, j'ai trouvé la plante de Murphy dans la poubelle, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jasper changea de couleur, couru vers la poubelle et l'ouvrit et ce qu'il y découvrit lui brisa le cœur. Il renversa la poubelle sur le trottoir et commença à fouiller dedans pour tout récupérer. Murphy avait ouvert ses boîtes pour en vider leur contenu. Jasper ignora les saletés, il fouilla jusqu'à avoir tout récupérer, même les papiers de bonbons. Ses entrailles alors qu'il avait la tête à moitié dans la poubelle. Il fouinait, ses gestes étaient un peu fous, saccadés, et peut-être bien qu'il l'était fou. Pour retourner toute une poubelle à la recherche d'objets qui ne lui appartenait pas, d'objets jetés par un autre.

Murphy avait jeté tout ça, comme on jette son passé, il avait tiré un trait sur tout ça, il les avait abandonnés et Jasper avait du mal à respirer.

Son frère.

Il avait enfin trouvé une famille, enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait de lui, quelqu'un qui l'appelait « frangin » et qui le pensait vraiment. Et tout à coup ce frangin ne voulait plus de cette vie, ne voulait plus de Jasper lui-même. Tout à coup il n'était plus son frère.

Ce n'était pas supportable, ce n'était pas possible.

Après avoir tout rassemblé, Jasper ramena les affaires dans la chambre de Murphy comme s'il n'était pas parti. Il s'allongea sur lit et se recouvrit avec la couverture de Murphy. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tout se passait mal, il n'en pouvait plus.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu un frère de toute façon ?

Jasper était juste bon à être abandonné.

Il ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille.

Il ferma les yeux et espéra que quand il les ouvrirait Murphy serait revenu.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre sur les choix de Murphy, qui ne sont pas tip top mais bon.


	57. La ville lumière

**57\. La ville lumière.**

Bellamy était assis sur le canapé, le coude sur l'accoudoir, sa tête sur la main. La télé déblatérait mille conneries et il s'en foutait. Sa mère était là, Charles était là. Et ça aussi il s'en foutait. La veille sa mère avait fait acheter à Charles une nouvelle télé, un écran géant avec des enceintes, et on se serait cru dans un mini home cinéma, mais Bellamy n'avait rien dit. Pas même quand elle s'était accaparée l'ancienne télévision pour la mettre dans sa chambre. Octavia avait crisé, mais devant l'inertie de Bellamy n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Bell, tu peux pas la laisser faire.

Mais Bellamy la laissait faire.

\- Je sais que Murphy te manque mais…

Son frère avait tressailli, son visage s'était assombri et Octavia s'était rapprochée :

\- Bell...

Il s'était détourné en silence. Bellamy déprimait depuis que Murphy l'avait laissé tomber, c'était comme si tout était devenu sombre. Il savait qu'il devait empêcher sa mère d'agir à sa guise, qu'il devait protéger sa petite sœur, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de le faire. Pour une fois, il aurait juste voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille, que quelqu'un fasse ces choses à sa place.

\- O, tu devrais aller vivre chez Lincoln pendant quelques temps.

\- Et te laisser ?

\- Il prendra soin de toi.

\- Je ne partirai pas, tu ne peux pas m'éloigner comme ça.

Bellamy n'avait pas la force de discuter.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

\- Bell ! Je t'en prie, réagis, ne reste pas comme ça. Murphy est un con.

Le visage de Bellamy s'assombri encore plus :

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça.

\- C'est un con pour te laisser tomber comme ça !

\- Il avait une raison pour le faire.

\- Une mauvaise raison !

Bellamy n'avait pas voulu discuter plus. La mère avait installé le nouvel écran. Octavia était restée.

Bellamy poussa un soupir, pour la cent millième fois, pensant à Murphy. Sa mère planta son coude dans ses côtes :

\- Arrête de faire la gueule, va baiser une nana ça te fera du bien.

Bellamy ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu en fait. Il se repassait le film de son histoire avec Murphy, chaque petit moment avec lui, les regards, les câlins, les baisers, les taquineries.

\- C'est juste un chagrin d'amour, ça te passera.

Mais ce n'était pas un chagrin d'amour, pas juste ça. Bellamy ferma les yeux, Murphy avait un sourire particulier, il remontait en coin avec l'air un brin moqueur et sûr de lui, la plupart du temps. Mais quand il souriait sincèrement, jusque dans ses yeux, son visage devenait encore plus mignon, avec ses joues qui s'arrondissaient et qui donnaient envie qu'on morde dedans. Il n'y avait pas que son sourire. Il y avait toutes ses mimiques, ses haussements de sourcil, sa façon de bouder, ou de poser sa main au dessus de sa bouche pour essayer de cacher ses rougissements. Il y avait cette manie de se mordre l'ongle du pouce, ou de les planter dans le dos de Bellamy. Il y avait sa voix, sa fausse nonchalance, sa fierté. Il l'avait appelé « Bell » quelques fois, ils s'engueulaient, et puis se réconciliaient. Il y avait son corps et ses baisers, son caractère de cochon, son humour de merde, ses sarcasmes et cette façon de lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Il y avait ses crises de jalousie, ses insécurités, _oh bon sang_ il y avait les moments où Murphy se laissait tout simplement aller. Et on lui demandait de vivre sans ça ? Et comment le pourrait-il ?

Un souvenir raisonna dans son esprit plus fort que les autres.

Son rire.

Le rire de Murphy.

Bellamy eut l'impression de se casser. Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait, Murphy ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, pas l'abandonner de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas, il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans lui, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Il se fichait de pouvoir faire d'autres rencontres, il s'en tapait de savoir que tout guérissait. Il ne voulait pas guérir, il voulait Murphy.

Bellamy voulait bien porter des robes, se maquiller, déménager à côté de Disney, crever sous la pluie, mener une guerre aux scolopendres, ne pas avoir d'enfant, laisser tomber son travail, si Murphy venait sonner à sa porte et lui disait qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, qu'il voulait être avec lui, qu'il l'aimait.

Tant pis si ça paraissait pathétique de sa part.

\- Bébéllamy t'es pas drôle du tout je t'assure, c'est pitoyable de pleurer pour ça.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Bellamy posa sa main sur sa joue pour comprendre qu'en fait si, il pleurait. Il se leva.

\- Je vais faire un tour, dit-il.

Il ne rentra pas de la nuit et dormit dans sa voiture, trop bourré pour prendre le volant.

xxx

Monty devait porter Jasper et Bellamy. Ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ou plutôt l'ombre de son ombre. Il faisait son travail de surveillant d'étude parce qu'il fallait le faire, mais paraissait ailleurs quasiment constamment. Il parlait peu, marchait comme un fantôme, n'avait envie de rien. Jasper était à peu près dans le même état et s'il avait plus de couleur, c'était uniquement parce que Monty lui serrait la main si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. _« Ton frère t'a peut-être abandonné, mais je suis là moi, je suis là »._ Monty était celui qui avait été le moins touché par le départ de Murphy, mais il ne fallait pas croire, ça lui faisait quand même super mal. Des fois il marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, et il sursautait en pensant avoir entendu la voix de Murphy, il regardait partout autour de lui, le cherchait des yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait halluciné ou confondue et ça le blessait. Monty rêvait de lui et Jasper lui avait dit que la nuit dernière il avait baragouiné un truc qui ressemblait _« tu parles de lâcheté mais c'est toi qui déménage, sale con »._

\- Tu parlais de Murphy ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Il me manque.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais je ne suis plus son frère.

Jasper avait eu les larmes aux yeux et Monty l'avait pris dans ses bras. L'asiatique avait peur, Jasper était hyper instable, trop de trucs lui étaient tombés sur le coin du nez depuis le début de l'année scolaire. La mort de Maya d'abord, qui l'avait blessé et dont il s'était remis assez difficilement, la rupture que Monty lui avait imposé à cause d'Emma qui était une grosse mytho (et heureusement qui n'avait pas duré), la peur de voir Murphy mourir d'une pneumonie (Monty lui-même n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'il meurt), et finalement Murphy qui lui balançait qu'ils n'étaient pas frère, qui jetais toute sa vie à la poubelle et qui disparaissait. Monty avait peur que Jasper craque, qu'il fasse une crise de nerfs, qu'il se fasse du mal.

\- T'inquiète pas Monty, lui avait-il pourtant dit, je vais pas faire de bêtises.

Mais il avait le ton de celui qui allait faire une bêtise.

Murphy avait disparu depuis deux jours et pourtant on aurait dit que ça faisait des semaines. Même Emori paraissait déprimée, en colère, elle avait répondu à tous les profs et s'était fait virée de deux cours, et elle s'en foutait.

Murphy ne leur avait rien dit, pas un au revoir, pas une explication. Il avait tout jeté, Bellamy, Jasper, ses affaires et s'était barré. Seth pensait qu'il était simplement aller chez un ami et qu'il reviendrait, que ce n'était pas si grave et personne ne l'avait détrompé, alors qu'ils savaient tous que Murphy n'était pas chez un ami.

Bellamy regardait ses petits pois sans les manger. D'ailleurs ces derniers temps il ne mangeait pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il devrait, mais il n'avait pas faim. Jasper mangeait, mâchait, se forçait, parce qu'il sentait le regard de Monty sur lui. La nourriture paraissait n'avoir aucun goût, même pour Monty. Emori tapait rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette et mangeait comme si elle se vengeait sur la nourriture. Ils mangeaient tous les quatre en compagnie de Finn et Raven, qui sentaient l'humeur morose et restaient plutôt silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Raven épuisée par la situation, décide d'ouvrir sa bouche :

\- Vous avez fait quoi pour le rechercher ?

\- Il veut pas nous voir, marmonna Jasper.

\- Et alors ? Vous allez juste laisser tomber comme ça ? Sans rien tenter pour le retrouver ?

\- On n'a même pas un début de piste, s'agaça Bellamy prononçant ses premiers mots depuis des heures, tu crois que sinon je serais pas déjà sur la route ?

Enervé, il se leva et porta son plateau, qu'il vida, puis sortit du self. Jasper se leva :

\- Je vais aller avec lui, dit-il. Tu viens Monty ?

Monty se leva à la suite de Jasper, mais en passant à côté de Raven celle-ci le retint par le bras.

\- Tu as essayé de tracer son portable ?

Monty sursauta, comme si Raven l'avait électrocuté. Mais oui, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Quel crétin il avait été. La tristesse ambiante lui avait congelé la cervelle.

\- Merci Raven, dit-il.

Puis il rejoignit Jasper qui marchait vite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait une idée mais Jasper le devança :

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux le voir, Monty, pour qu'il me dise qu'on n'est pas frère ? Non merci.

Monty soupira et ne lui expliqua pas qu'il avait une solution. D'ailleurs, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'en parla pas non plus à Bellamy. Peut-être parce que Bellamy s'écroula cet après-midi là. Il s'était levé en étude pour aller aider une personne qui en avait besoin et était tombé sur le trajet entre son bureau et la table où était assis l'élève.

Jasper et Monty l'avaient retrouvé à l'infirmerie où on le forçait à manger une barre de céréales et boire un jus de fruit.

\- Tu dois te nourrir Bellamy, avait dit Monty.

Jasper s'était juste assis à côté de lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Monty les avait regardés et ils avaient l'air si faibles, si tristes. Il repensa à Murphy quand ils étaient à Disney, quand ils s'étaient fais des câlins tous les quatre, quand Murphy avait planté ses ongles dans ses épaules pour qu'il tue la scolopendre, quand il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré parce qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté. Monty avait aussi envie de pleurer là, parce que Murphy n'était pas là et que tout s'écroulait alors qu'ils étaient une famille.

Monty se posa sur le lit, sur les jambes de Bellamy et Jasper, puis passa ses bras autour d'eux et les serra contre lui. Jasper posa sa main sur son dos et au bout d'un moment Bellamy fit de même. Ils allaient se soutenir et Monty allait ramener Murphy, de gré ou de force. Après tout il avait été le seul à qui Murphy n'avait rien encore rien dit, avec qui il n'avait pas eu de discussions, et il devait tenter quelque chose, il devait voir Murphy. Et il savait désormais comment le trouver.

xxx

Murphy lisait le livret de la ville lumière, allongé sur le lit qu'on lui avait désigné à son arrivé. C'était un ramassis de conneries. _« Notre communauté existe pour apporter la paix à qui souhaite l'obtenir »._ Mais oui bien sûr, la paix. Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Le meilleur jus de fruits du monde, admit Murphy à voix haute en buvant le verre posé à côté de lui.

Depuis trois jours qu'il était là, il se demandait sans arrêt ce qu'il foutait ici. Au moins cinquante fois par jour, il pensait qu'il devait partir avant qu'on lui liposuce la cervelle. Mais c'était peut-être déjà fait, parce que dès qu'il était entre les murs de la ville lumière, il se sentait drôlement bien. Trop bien pour avoir envie d'aller ailleurs, peu importe que son esprit lui assène que tout ça c'était de la merde. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement, pire, il n'en avait pas envie.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de cette paix promise.

Murphy balança le livret sans tout lire. On frappa à la porte de la chambre et il se leva pour ouvrir. C'était Stella.

\- Ça te dirait de venir faire une partie de dame ?

\- Sérieux, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme jeu de société ?

\- Laisse tomber les sarcasmes John, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

\- Tu as raison, je commence déjà à me sentir mieux. Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit, puis prit sa main et l'emmena avec elle, et il la suivit. Ils jouèrent donc aux dames et Murphy ne prononça aucun sarcasme sur ce jeu. Il n'en avait pas envie, il se sentait putainement bien à jouer aux dames en compagnie de Stella dans cette grosse baraque de riches. On vint tapoter son épaule et il n'eut pas envie de frapper la personne qui venait tapoter son épaule alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que de vue.

\- John, y a un type dehors qui veut te voir.

\- Un type comment ?

\- Un chinois, ou un truc dans ce genre.

\- Dis lui d'aller se faire griller une tranche de lard, parce qu'il risque de m'attendre longtemps.

Murphy bougea une pièce sur le plateau. Le type dût le prendre au sérieux parce qu'il partit, et revint :

\- Il dit que si tu ne viens pas, il appelle les flics pour prévenir que tu as fugué de ta famille d'accueil.

Murphy poussa un soupir. Monty petit emmerdeur. Bon. Il s'étira. De toute façon il était de bonne humeur, il but un verre de jus de fruits et sortit. A l'extérieur, debout sur la pelouse, Monty l'attendait, les bras croisés.

\- Monty je ne veux pas te parler, tu peux partir, merci, au revoir.

\- Bellamy a arrêté de se nourrir.

Murphy avait déjà commencé à faire demi-tour et s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Il s'est évanoui au lycée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas sa nourrice.

\- Jasper ne se porte pas bien non plus.

Murphy sentait le regard de Monty sur son dos et il pouvait deviner que Monty allait mal aussi. A cause de son départ ? Des conneries. Une comédie.

Il eut pourtant un accro quelque part au fond de lui, une douleur pointant jusqu'à son cœur. Il l'ignora.

\- J'ai entendu, et je m'en fiche. Au revoir Monty.

\- Murphy c'est ça ta solution ? Aller dans une secte et laisser tomber ? C'est encore plus con que fumer des joins tu le sais ?

\- Cause toujours.

\- Quelles conneries ! Tu as survécu à une pneumonie pour te faire lobotomiser le cerveau alors ?

Murphy finit par se retourner, regarda Monty. Il pouvait s'énerver contre lui et le frapper pour le forcer à partir. Mais il était serein n'est ce pas ? Inutile de s'énerver, donc.

\- Je suis bien ici, je n'ai besoin de personne. Surtout pas de traîtres qui m'abandonnent.

\- Et donc pour les punir tu les laisses crever de faim.

\- J'ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge de Bellamy pour l'empêcher de se nourrir.

\- Il ne t'a pas filé une pneumonie.

\- Il est malheureux parce qu'il n'a plus personne à baiser, mais désolé pour lui, ici j'ai beaucoup de gens à baiser moi, beaucoup sont ravis de partager mon lit, et je n'ai absolument plus besoin de lui.

Le poing de Monty partit tout seul. Mais il s'arrêta avant de frapper Murphy.

\- Sale connard, comment tu peux faire ça ?

\- Dis-lui que j'aime plus la baise que lui, qu'il peut m'oublier.

\- Non, je ne lui dirai pas, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi pour lui parler.

\- Non.

\- Et Jasper ?

\- Ce type ? Pour ma part, il peut bien passer sous un train, je m'en fiche.

Monty se mit à trembler de rage et attrapa le col de Murphy :

\- Retire ce que tu as dis.

\- Non.

\- C'est ton frère !

\- Non plus.

Monty le frappa pour de vrai.

\- Comment tu peux agir comme ça ? On t'aime. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Me rappeler de quoi ? Du moment où je me suis retrouvé seul alors que j'étais entrain de mourir ?

\- Du moment où on était tous ensemble et qu'on s'amusait et que c'était la meilleure chose du monde.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Monty, comment pouvait-il ne pas penser à ça ?

\- Non, et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche. Je suis encore mieux ici.

Pourtant les larmes dans les yeux de Monty, ça lui faisait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout ne pas y penser. À quoi bon ?

\- Si tu veux que je parte, faudra me frapper, parce que je t'emmène avec moi.

Monty attrapa le bras de Murphy et commença à le traîner avec lui.

\- Puisque tu insistes, dit Murphy.

Il choppa le bras de Monty, tira l'adolescent vers lui et lui mit un coup de boule, avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans l'estomac. Cela ne suffit pas à Monty pour abandonner, et Murphy dût le frapper encore, faisant saigner son nez. C'est quand il lui cassa le bras que Monty lâcha l'affaire :

\- Alors tu nous détestes à ce point ?

Murphy ne put rien dire, mais de toute façon Monty n'avait plus envie d'écouter. Il partit, sans Murphy. Ce dernier sentait l'énervement monter, gonfler. Mais aussi autre chose, quelque chose de douloureux. Stella vint prendre sa main :

\- Allez viens, laisse tomber, on n'a besoin de personne.

Elle le traîna à l'intérieur de la ville lumière, et Murphy commença à vite se sentir mieux. Il était bien ici. Il était mieux ici. Pas la peine de penser à tout ça.

xxx

Jasper regarda Monty. Ce dernier était arrivé au lycée avec la tronche en vrac, un bras dans le plâtre et la déprime peinte sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Monty lui raconta. Jasper s'étrangla.

\- Ne le dis pas à Bellamy.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ? Demanda Bellamy qui arrivait derrière eux.

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent et Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

\- Monty ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- C'est Murphy, lâcha Monty pensant qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Oui.

\- Où ?

\- Dans une secte à l'autre bout de la ville, qui s'appelle « la ville lumière ».

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non. Tu connais ?

\- Ouais y a une fille bizarre qui nous en a parlé. Il est vraiment là bas ?

\- Oui.

Bellamy dût poser la main sur le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Je suis désolé, se sentit obligé de dire Monty comme si c'était de sa faute.

Bellamy se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et tituba jusqu'à la salle d'étude. Au point où il en était de toute façon, que Murphy fasse partie d'une secte n'était qu'une pierre de plus sur le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis quelques temps. S'il ne s'écroulait pas c'était juste parce qu'Octavia, Jasper et Monty le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Bien que Jasper et Monty soient aussi bancals que lui, des piliers qui n'arrivaient même pas à se soutenir eux-mêmes. Murphy faisait partie d'une foutue secte et avait frappé Monty au point de lui casser le bras. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait arriver désormais ?

\- T'as bien fait de pas lui dire que Murphy t'avait annoncé qu'il baisait pleins de monde, Bellamy se serait tué.

\- Je pense que Murphy a mentit de toute façon. Soupira Monty. Il me narguait pour que je parte.

\- Et s'il n'a pas menti ?

\- Alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas le dire à Bellamy.

Bellamy n'irait pas jusqu'à se tuer, Octavia avait besoin de lui, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible. Murphy avait eu raison depuis le début, tomber amoureux c'était la merde, trop douloureux. Il s'en remettrait, ça viendrait, doucement. Bellamy s'assit à son bureau et posa son front dessus. Il s'en remettrait, il n'aurait pas le choix. Mais il avait perdu la personne avec qui il voulait vivre sa vie, et ça ne serait jamais aussi bien.

Qu'est ce que Murphy pouvait foutre dans une secte bordel ? Il n'était pas le genre con, un peu taré peut-être mais pas dans ce sens, et surtout pas crédule. Alors pourquoi ? C'était pour aller dans une secte qu'il l'avait largué ? Qu'il avait jeté Jasper ? Qu'il avait balancé ses affaires ?

Bellamy voulait le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes ? Ce serait bien si c'était le cas, il suffirait qu'il pose sa bouche sur celle de Murphy et Murphy lui reviendrait.

Penser à la bouche de Murphy le fit souffrir un peu plus et quelqu'un s'approcha de lui pour lui demander si ça allait. Bellamy releva la tête, essuya ses joues pleines de larmes qu'il n'avait même pas sentit couler. Il ouvrit son tiroir en sortit une sucette et la tendit à la personne.

\- Tiens, oublie ce que tu as vu.

L'autre voulu bien, il l'aurait fait même sans sucette.

Bellamy se redressa et fit son boulot. Voilà, faire son boulot et ne penser à rien. Il serait réduit à ça désormais.

En fait non. Il ne le serait pas. Bellamy, le soir après les cours, gara sa voiture devant la ville lumière. Il entra dans les jardins. Il avait besoin de parler à Murphy. De s'assurer que tout allait bien. Parce qu'il était sûr que ça n'allait pas, ça ne pouvait pas aller, si Murphy était dans une secte. Il se fit assez vite alpaguer, une jolie fille vint lui parler :

\- Bonsoir, on peut vous aider ?

\- Je cherche John Murphy.

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Je suis … Un ami. S'il vous plaît est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer ?

\- Pour le moment vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la ville lumière, pas tant que les responsables ne l'autorisent pas, mais je vais dire à John que vous voulez lui parler.

\- Merci.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Bellamy.

Elle partit en direction de l'immense demeure, revint plus tard accompagné de Murphy et d'une autre fille.

\- Monty ne t'a pas passé mon message n'est ce pas ? Dit Murphy.

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te l'avait dit, tu ne serais pas venu.

\- Quel message ?

Murphy prit la main de la fille qui l'avait suivi.

\- Je te présente une de mes nouvelles petites amies. Ici j'en ai pleins. Je peux te dire que qui le veut passe dans mon lit. Stella la première.

Bellamy resta de marbre.

\- Tu te sens bien John ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Pour baiser ?

\- Entre autre, sourit Murphy. Et je ne reviendrai pas vers toi, alors oublie moi.

\- Mais… Je t'aime. Dit Bellamy.

Et il se sentit con rien qu'en s'entendant parler.

\- Et pas moi. Regarde.

Il se pencha vers la dites Stella, passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'estomac de Bellamy se retourna, il fit un pas en arrière. Il aurait préféré que Murphy le frappe comme il l'avait fait avec Monty, ça lui aurait fait moins mal.

\- Et ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça, ajouta Murphy.

Bellamy murmura :

\- Mais pourquoi dans une secte ?

\- Je suis bien ici, ça te pose un problème ? Parce que tu peux plus me baiser ? Tu veux qu'on baise ?

\- John…

\- Je préférerais que tu m'appelles Murphy tu sais. Murphy c'est moins intime.

Bellamy fit un autre pas en arrière, il se sentait mal. Très mal.

\- Ce serait bien que tu ne reviennes pas, dit Murphy.

Bellamy s'en alla, marcha droit jusqu'à sa voiture, monta dedans, conduisit jusqu'à son appartement puis se mit à pleurer sans jamais monter chez lui. Un chez lui qui n'était plus le sien de toute façon. Il passa une fois de plus la nuit dans sa voiture, le cœur en miette.

Bellamy arriva au lycée, le lendemain, avec une tête tellement défaite que même Clarke s'inquiéta pour son état de santé.

\- Bellamy tu devrais peut-être prendre un congé, tu n'es pas en état de travailler.

\- Et qu'est ce que je fais ? Je reste chez moi et je rumine ? Je préfère être là.

Clarke posa sa main sur son bras pour le soutenir et Bellamy dit :

\- Je vais ouvrir l'étude, merci Clarke.

Lexa se rapprocha de la blonde qui se tourna vers elle :

\- Tu as peut-être raison Lexa, les sentiments ça vaut pas le coup.

Clarke s'attendait à ce que Lexa lui réponde _« contente de voir qu'on pense la même chose »_ mais celle-ci regarda Bellamy s'éloigner et elle dit :

\- Non, peut-être que ça vaut le coup, le temps que ça dure.

Clarke fixa Lexa, pencha la tête étonnée.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

Lexa avait toujours eu le genre de regard franc, à plonger ses yeux en vous jusqu'au fond de l'âme, et c'est ce qu'elle fit à cet instant avec Clarke. Qui se sentit rougir.

\- Ça va. Dit Lexa. Viens, on a du boulot.

Clarke fut soulagé de la voir se tourner, si elle l'avait regardé trop longtemps, la blonde aurait craqué, l'aurait embrassé, quelque chose comme ça. À bien y réfléchir, elle fut déçue de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Quand Monty vit l'état de Bellamy pendant la pause, il sut qu'il s'était passé un truc. Jasper ne fut pas dupe non plus.

\- Tu es allé voir Murphy, dit Monty.

Bellamy pointa ses yeux sur le plâtre de Monty :

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que toute la secte passait dans son lit, tu le savais ?

Monty déglutit et acquiesça.

\- Et cette Stella ?

\- Qui est Stella ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty ne put pas répondre il n'en savait rien.

\- Sans doute celle qui passe le plus de temps avec lui vu comme il l'a embrassé, soupira Bellamy.

Monty s'approcha de lui et passa son bras valide autour de lui :

\- Je suis désolé Bellamy. Il a sûrement fait ça pour t'emmerder.

\- Ou il l'a fait parce que c'est vrai.

Jasper écoutait les paroles de Bellamy sans en revenir. Que foutait Murphy ? Il avait toujours été un peu con, un peu rageux, un peu provocateur, mais tout le monde savait qu'au fond il était fait de barbe à papa, composé de sucres et de sarcasmes, et aussi de beaucoup de doutes et de peur. Il pouvait frapper, dire des trucs méchants, être blessant. Mais là c'était trop. C'était comme s'il était vraiment mort et qu'une sorte de jumeau maléfique l'avait remplacé.

Emori entra dans l'étude et regarda les trois garçons.

\- La petite teigne a encore frappé ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'absence de réponse sonna comme un « oui ».

\- Il nous fait quoi ? Une crise existentielle ? La crise d'ado ? Okay cette fois-ci c'est mon tour d'aller le voir.

Elle semblait furieuse, incontrôlable. Bellamy la regarda et sut pourquoi elle plaisait à Murphy, ils se ressemblaient, ils résonnaient pareil, de rage, de déception, de combat contre le monde. Emori était juste un peu plus positive, malgré sa main. Bellamy aurait préféré que Murphy sorte avec elle, plutôt qu'avec une secte entière. Il aurait peut-être pu le supporter. Il aimait bien Emori.

Monty tenait toujours son bras autour de lui et soudain il sentit le poids d'un corps contre le sien. Jasper s'était jeté contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Bellamy, dit-il.

Bellamy passa ses bras autour des deux garçons. Il sentit les larmes de Jasper et comprit à quel point c'était dur pour eux aussi. Jasper avait perdu son frère, alors qu'il s'était tellement battu pour l'avoir. Monty savait à quel point c'était différente des autres fois, lui. Il savait que Jasper s'était engagé dans cette relation familiale comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec les autres familles, parce que peut-être que quelque part il savait qu'il finirait par partir, par être ballotté ailleurs. Pourtant sa relation avec Murphy il y avait cru. Il aimait Murphy comme sa famille et il l'avait perdu. Bellamy caressa leurs cheveux :

\- On ne va pas se laisser abattre, hein ? Souffla-t-il.

Trop tard. Ils étaient déjà abattus.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'Emori raisonnerait Murphy.

xxx

Emori revint l'après midi, tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils devinèrent qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à raisonner qui que ce soit.

\- Pour qui il se prend ce type vraiment ? Mais qu'il reste dans sa ville lumineuse avec ses potes illuminés, je ne vais pas me battre pour ce foutu égoïste.

Bellamy demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il m'a dit _« Emori, je t'aime bien, si tu restes ici tu pourras peut-être passer dans mon lit toi aussi »._

Jasper, Monty et Bellamy devinèrent facilement quelle avait dût être la réponse d'Emori.

\- Je lui fais foutu mon poing dans la tronche en lui disant que le jour où je voudrais faire partie d'un harem, je choisirais au moins un prince et pas seulement un petit con à la gueule de crapaud.

Si les trois garçons n'avaient pas été aussi déprimés, ils auraient peut-être éclaté de rire.

\- Désolé qu'il t'ait parlé comme ça, soupira Bellamy.

\- Lui aussi doit être désolé, son nez a saigné ! Sale con !

Jasper regarda Emori, qui tremblait, oubliant de cacher sa main dans sa veste sous la colère. Il tourna ses yeux vers Bellamy, son visage était cerné, tendu, amaigris. De la barbe lui poussait sur les joues, preuve qu'il se laissait aller. Finalement Jasper attarda son regard sur Monty. Il avait des bleus sur le visage, son plâtre lui donnait un air un peu fragile, lui-même semblait fatigué, il avait une mèche rebelle dans ses cheveux qui normalement était du genre à rester en place.

Murphy les avait blessés, il leur avait fait payer leur absence et Jasper voulait bien le comprendre. Il avait eu de la peine, il avait eu peur de mourir, mais cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin.

Quand on était le grand frère (parce qu'il était son frère), il y avait un moment où il fallait raisonner le plus jeune.

Après les cours, Jasper assura à Monty que ça allait, qu'il allait rentrer chez lui et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer et Monty ne parut pas rassuré.

\- Tu vas faire une bêtise n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais.

Justement, Monty le connaissait.

\- Ecoute, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit je…

\- Je sais Monty, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire d'expériences chimiques qui vont faire exploser ta maison ? N'est ce pas ?

Jasper rit. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, Monty réussissait à le faire rire et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait besoin de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je t'assure que je ne ferai rien explosé.

\- Ni rien brûler ?

\- Ni rien brûler.

\- Jasper…

\- Je te promets Monty. Tout va bien aller.

Monty se mordit les lèvres.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Monty se serra contre lui, malgré son plâtre.

\- Murphy me manque à moi aussi, dit-il.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Je n'arrête pas de repenser aux moments où il me taquinait, je croyais détester ça, et maintenant j'ai l'impression de le voir à chaque détour de couloir, d'entendre sa voix sortir un sarcasme. Je peux imaginer son sourire en coin ou entendre son rire moqueur. Il me manque Jasper et je crois qu'il était un peu mon frère à moi aussi.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, dit Jasper au présent. Toi, moi, Bellamy, Murphy, nous sommes une famille n'est-ce pas ?

Monty embrassa l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Oui mais…

Jasper embrassa le front de Monty, son nez, sa joue.

\- On est une famille. On va trouver une solution.

Monty acquiesça et effleura la bouche de Jasper avec ses lèvres :

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises n'est ce pas ?

Jasper se contenta de sourire et de presser sa bouche sur celle de Monty. L'asiatique ne prit pas ça pour un « non ».

xxx

Murphy fut blasé quand on revint le chercher parce que quelqu'un l'attendait dehors. Il a dit qu'il était ton grand frère et qu'il allait te botter le cul.

\- J'ai pas de frère, alors ça doit être une erreur, dit Murphy.

\- Il a dit que tu dirais ça.

\- Il l'a dit ?

\- Oui, et aussi qu'il allait te rafraichir la mémoire si tu lui faisais l'honneur de sortir le voir.

Murphy haussa les épaules. Très bien. Ça ne changerait rien. La ville lumière il l'aimait, elle était apaisante, douce, il n'avait pas besoin de penser tant qu'il était à l'intérieur de ses murs. On lui avait dit que pour l'instant c'était mieux qu'il y reste, s'il le voulait, mais que quand il se sentirait prêt il faudrait retourner au lycée. Murphy craignait de ne jamais être prêt. Et pourquoi le serait-il ? Le monde extérieur l'avait toujours blessé alors qu'ici, il n'y avait rien de blessant. La ville lumière, il en comprenait enfin le sens. Tout était lumineux, et il y avait tout ce qu'une ville pouvait comporter, sans qu'on ait besoin d'en sortir.

Murphy avait menti bien sûr, il ne couchait avec personne, parce que coucher était corporel et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son corps alors qu'il semblait être sans arrêt en train de planer. Son esprit avait rejoint les étoiles, pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de s'envoyer en l'air ? Stella avait bien voulu l'aider à monter son mensonge, avait accepter qu'ils échangent un baiser, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, parce que rien ne comptait ici. Sauf la paix, la tranquillité, le bonheur.

Murphy prit un jus de fruits avant de sortir. Il se retrouva face à Jasper qui le regarda un moment en silence.

\- Salut Murphy, finit-il par dire.

\- Salut Jasper.

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer dans ta nouvelle maison ?

\- Tu veux ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Je crois qu'il faut d'abord que tu parles aux responsables.

\- Il y a donc plusieurs gourous.

\- Appelle-les comme tu veux. Je pensais que tu venais me parler, pas rentrer dans la communauté.

\- Communauté ?

\- Secte, si tu préfères.

Jasper regarda la maison.

\- Tu t'y plais ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est si cool que ça ? Tu fais quoi par exemple ?

Murphy réfléchit, essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était là.

\- Euh… Il y a une piscine, une salle de sport, un mini home cinéma.

\- Oh ! Alors tu regardes des films ?

\- Pas vraiment. On fait des jeux avec Stella.

\- Stella c'est la fille avec qui tu couches maintenant ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Tu joues et tu couches avec des gens et c'est tout ?

\- Non… Non je… Je bois des jus de fruits, on mange très bien.

\- Vous devez assister à des réunions ou des messes ?

\- Non.

\- Vous buvez, mangez, jouez et dormez ? Et il y a une piscine ? Wouah je comprends que tu veuilles en faire partie. Je dois signer où ?

Murphy ne sut pas si Jasper était sérieux ou ironique. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya de trouver un argument, quelque chose, pour expliquer à Jasper pourquoi c'était si bien d'être ici. Pourquoi c'était mieux que… Le reste.

\- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, dit Jasper, si tu es heureux. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on souhaite pour toi. Surtout Bellamy. Si tu le voyais.

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Et tu l'as bien regardé ? Bref, Bellamy souhaite ton bonheur mais il est inquiet, est-ce que d'être dans une secte va te rendre heureux. On est tous inquiet.

\- Mouais, marmonna Murphy.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne veux pas le croire parce qu'on était là pour te voir agoniser.

Murphy sentit son estomac se tordre.

\- Tu as ton portable m'a dit Monty, c'est comme ça qu'il t'a retrouvé. Il te sert ?

\- Pas tellement, réalisa Murphy.

Il ne s'en était pas servi depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital en fait. Il l'avait pris par habitude.

\- Okay. Si jamais tu veux qu'on vienne te sauver, tu peux nous appeler.

\- Si vous n'avez pas éteint ou cassez vos portables.

\- Bellamy a fait remplacer le sien d'ailleurs. C'est sa mère qui lui a payé, apparemment elle en a marre de le voir déprimer. Elle espère que comme ça il va se faire de nouvelles copines. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Murphy tressaillit.

\- Bellamy a fait d'autres rencontres ?

\- Bellamy ne va pas pleurer toute sa vie, il y a pleins de jolies filles disponibles et lui est plutôt pas mal.

Jasper ne cilla même pas en disant ça, alors qu'il plantait un poignard dans la poitrine de Murphy. Non il ne le faisait pas, Murphy se fichait de ce que faisait Bellamy, avec qui il couchait.

\- Des filles viennent lui parler, il y en a bien une qui va réussir à le consoler dans son lit, continua Jasper.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Demanda Murphy d'une voix bien plus froide.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, pourquoi je suis venu. Pas pour papoter. Tout le monde a essayé de te parler ça n'a pas marché. Tu sais qu'Emori est furieuse contre toi ? Et Monty m'a avoué qu'il t'entendait dans le lycée, comme si t'étais là. Tu te rends compte que tes taquineries lui manquent ?

\- Jasper, viens en au fait.

\- Oui oui, désolé. Dit-il. Je disais donc : tu es heureux ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils ne t'enchaînent pas ? Ne te font pas payer des sommes de fous ?

\- Je ne paye rien et je suis libre d'aller et venir.

\- Donc là par exemple, si je te disais de sortir aller faire un tour avec moi, tu pourrais ?

\- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie parce que ce serait avec moi ? Ou tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ?

\- Les deux, répondit Murphy sans réfléchir.

Jasper se tut. Pendant un moment il fut même incroyablement silencieux et ce silence exaspéra Murphy. Il se sentait toujours plus facilement exaspéré quand il sortait de la ville lumière.

\- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Pourquoi Murphy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si bien à l'intérieur ? Tu n'as pas envie d'aller acheter des bonbons ? Courir un peu ? Faire un tour ? Allez boire un café ?

\- Non rien de tout ça.

\- Bellamy ne te manque pas ?

\- Okay Jasper, on a fini de parler. J'y vais. Salut.

\- Attends, je peux rencontrer les responsables ?

\- Non.

\- C'est pas ton rôle de me convertir ?

\- Non.

\- Okay… Tant pis.

Murphy voulu s'éloigner mais Jasper le suivit.

\- Casse-toi, où je te frappe comme pour Monty.

\- Je veux juste voir l'intérieur, m'assurer qu'ils te traitent bien.

Murphy s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, et leva le poing prêt à le frapper, sans s'attendre à se recevoir un liquide dans la tronche. Il cracha et se frotta les yeux.

\- Putain non ! Cria-t-il en regardant ses doigts colorés en bleus.

\- Si, dit simplement Jasper.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est le running gag le moins drôle du monde ? Que la troisième fois ça ne fait plus rire personne ?

\- C'était pas pour te faire rire, dit Jasper. C'était pour que tu te rappelles.

Murphy dégoulinait de bleu, Jasper s'approcha et prit sa main pour y déposer quelque chose :

\- Tiens, ça c'est un autre cadeau. Tu te sens peut-être trahis, mais on t'aime Murphy, moi, Monty, Bellamy, Emori et les autres. Est-ce qu'une ville lumière ça vaut bien le coup de perdre une famille et ses amis ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma…

\- Qui te sauvera des scolopendres ? Qui t'aidera à surmonter tes cauchemars ? Qui te mettra une robe ? Qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es, même quand ta bouche sort des sarcasmes ou des méchancetés ? Qui t'emmènera dans des châteaux gonflables quand tu es déprimé ? Qui passera des jours sous la pluie pour toi ? Qui te fera mourir de rire en acceptant d'aller dans un train fantôme ? Qui te renverra tes taquineries à la tronche pour te faire réfléchir ? Qui sera assez fou pour te balancer du bleu de méthylène dans la tronche une troisième fois pour te ramener à la raison ?

\- Qui m'abandonnerait alors que je suis en train de mourir ?

\- Et pourquoi ça te fait aussi mal si on n'est pas ta famille ?

Jasper reboucha la bouteille vide qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Tu es mon petit frère, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ta secte là qu'est ce qu'ils font pour toi à part des jeux, de la bouffe et du sexe ?

Murphy répondit :

\- Je me sens bien.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Et qu'est ce qui se passera quand tu te sentiras mal ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- D'accord. Je vais y aller maintenant.

\- C'est ça casse toi, et ne reviens plus, et surtout pas avec du bleu de méthylène, ou je te le fais payer.

\- Si tu veux. Une dernière chose Murphy, Bellamy t'aime mais il ne t'attendra pas l'éternité. Tu es sûr de vouloir le perdre ? Parce que je me souviens de ce que tu me disais.

\- Quoi ?

\- _« Si je le perds, je me suicide »._

Jasper n'ajouta rien, fit demi-tour et partit. Murphy resta planté là, enfonça dans sa poche ce que Jasper lui avait donné, sans même regarder ce que c'était. Ses entrailles étaient nouées, sa tête en vrac, et le visage bleu. Stella vint le rejoindre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est rien, une mauvaise blague, soupira Murphy.

\- Tu devrais aller te nettoyer.

\- Ça ne part pas comme ça, sinon ce serait trop simple.

\- Je vois. Dit-elle.

\- Et bien quoi ? Je ne te plais pas en bleu ? Son ton était mordant. A moins que les schtroumpfs ne soient pas admis dans la secte ?

\- Des sarcasmes John.

\- Non, tu crois ?

\- Rentrons, tu vas te reposer, ça te fera du bien.

\- C'est ça, rentrons dans la géniale ville lumière où on ne fait rien de la journée mais où on est heureux.

Elle le poussa presque alors que Murphy ruminait. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il commença à se sentir mieux. Il était bleu ? Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Ici ça n'en avait pas. Pas plus que le regard des autres. Pas plus que… Bellamy avec une meuf…

Pourtant malgré l'apaisement, malgré l'esprit de Murphy qui se sentait mieux, malgré la paix, la tranquillité, et ces merveilleux jus de fruits, il y avait une pointe de douleur.

Murphy décida de l'ignorer. Pour le moment.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, j'en conviens. Il ne se passe pas non plus dix millions de trucs. Mais bon.


	58. Nonchalance

**58\. Nonchalance.**

 _«_ _Carnet de bord : mi-janvier._

 _J'écris au lycée maintenant._

 _J'aime Clarke et elle ne m'aime pas, pas trop, pas vraiment, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ose pas lui en parler ? Pourquoi je… »_

\- Tu écris un journal ?

Lexa referma d'un coup son carnet et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Un carnet de bord plutôt, répondit-elle à Wells qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur les marches d'un escalier qui menait à l'étage.

De là, Lexa voyait Clarke les bras noués autour du cou de Niylah. Elle se demandait si son amie était entrain de tomber amoureuse, ou si c'était juste comme ça. Wells suivit son regard.

\- Je vois que Clarke est avec Niylah, dit-il.

\- T'en pense quoi ? Que ta meilleure amie soit avec quelqu'un juste pour le sexe ?

\- Je pense que ma meilleure amie est assez grande pour se gérer et faire ce qu'elle veut.

Lexa trouva ça raisonnable, après tout personne n'avait à dire à Clarke ce qu'elle devait faire. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un simplement pour coucher, tant que la situation la satisfaisait. Pourtant Lexa aurait aimé… Que Clarke arrête de sortir avec Niylah.

\- Mais je pense que Clarke n'est pas avec la bonne personne, rajouta Wells après un temps de silence.

Lexa tourna ses yeux vers lui. Wells regardait toujours en direction de Clarke. Lexa s'était toujours demandé s'il n'était pas amoureux de Clarke, il était sûrement amoureux de Clarke. Il avait une certaine façon de la regarder et d'être avec elle, et pourtant il semblait accepter la situation avec beaucoup plus de calme que Lexa.

\- J'imagine que cette bonne personne c'est toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que je pensais, répondit Wells en regardant finalement Lexa.

Il n'ajouta rien et se leva, Wells de son côté se dirigea vers le CDI, il avait des trucs à faire. Lexa le regarda s'éloigner, avant que ses yeux ne retombent sur Clarke. Qui embrassait Niylah. Elle ressortit son carnet.

 _« Je viens d'avoir une discussion étrange avec Wells, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il me disait, ou même s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Clarke embrasse Niylah, et j'aimerais que cela me fasse moins mal. J'aimerais mieux être à la place de Niylah, j'aimerais mieux… »_

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Lexa sursauta. Clarke se tenait au dessus d'elle, pencher en avant pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait. Aussitôt Lexa fit claquer son carnet et le fit disparaître dans son sac, une nouvelle fois.

\- Rien. Tu n'étais pas avec Niylah ?

\- Si, mais elle avait un truc à faire.

\- Okay.

Clarke s'assit à côté de Lexa sur les marches.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais.

\- Parce que je n'écris pas, dit Lexa, je consignais juste des notes sur ma journée.

\- Par exemple ? Tu expliques qui a fait n'importe quoi au lycée ?

\- Entre autre.

Lexa n'avait pas envie de parler de son carnet de bord et donc changea de sujet.

\- Alors ça se passe bien avec Niylah ?

Ce n'était pas un bon sujet. Rien que de prononcer son prénom mettait Lexa mal à l'aise. Sans doute à cause de son estomac qui se tordait. Clarke haussa les épaules :

\- Oh oui, très bien !

Clarke regarda Lexa qui fixait un point au loin. D'accord peut-être que c'était mal, mais bien qu'elle adorait coucher avec Niylah, elle savait que Lexa l'observait, et ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose. Clarke se demandait si Lexa était jalouse, et bon, oui elle avait embrassé Niylah devant elle exprès. Elle voulait voir si Lexa réagirait, s'il se passerait quelque chose. C'était sans doute très très mal de faire ça, surtout vis-à-vis de Niylah, mais comme leur relation n'était rien d'autre que sexuelle, Clarke avait un peu moins de scrupules. Après tout, aucun sentiment ne rentrait en jeu là dedans.

Sauf peut-être ceux que Clarke éprouvait pour Lexa.

\- Des nouvelles de John Murphy ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Je croyais qu'il te laissait indifférente ?

\- C'est le cas, mais Emori est sur les nerfs et elle commence à devenir insupportable. Anya a déjà envisagé de la balancer par la fenêtre si elle continuait de passer en boucle la même musique de hard rock à fond dans la maison.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta cousine. Constata Clarke.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

\- Et non on n'a pas vraiment de nouvelle. Tu as vu les têtes que font Jasper et Monty ? S'ils en avaient, ils ne seraient pas aussi déprimés.

\- Au moins, ils sont sages, dit Lexa.

\- Mais Emori n'arrête pas de se faire virer de cours. Constata Clarke.

\- Exact.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Pleins de lycéens passaient dans les couloirs où descendaient les marches, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention. D'ordinaire, les deux filles avaient toujours un truc à faire, c'était rare qu'elles se permettent réellement une pause comme celle là. Le coude de Clarke frôlait le bras de Lexa et aussi bien l'une que l'autre ressentait des picotements et avaient envie de se rapprocher un peu. Clarke se pencha légèrement vers Lexa, rapprochant ses jambes des siennes, faisant semblant de le faire pour laisser passer quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers. Ne s'éloigna plus ensuite. Elles étaient silencieuses et pourtant dans leurs têtes il se passait un million de trucs. Lexa se concentrait pour rester impassible alors qu'elle aurait eut envie de prendre la main de Clarke. Clarke aurait voulu lire dans les pensés pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la caboche de son amie. Elle avait beau la regarder, Lexa cachait bien ses émotions, il était très difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Lexa sentait le regard de Clarke sur elle et si elle arrivait à montrer un visage serein, à l'intérieur d'elle c'était de plus en plus le bordel. Tourner la tête pour regarder Clarke n'arrangea rien. Elle voulait l'embrasser, là maintenant, et tant pis pour la raison, tant pis pour ce qui se passerait après, il y avait Clarke, tellement belle, tellement forte, et sa bouche tellement tentante. Et Clarke la regardait et avait envie de la même chose. Entre elles, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres à franchir. Mais Lexa savait que ces quelques centimètres signifieraient beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser.

Et pourtant.

Quelques centimètres, pas la mer à boire. Clarke n'en pouvait plus, elle aimait Lexa et tant pis si Lexa ne l'aimait pas, elle aurait pu lui voler un baiser. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un simple baiser. Ce fut l'électricité et la passion, l'envie, le désir, et bien entendu l'amour. Un brin de soulagement des deux côtés. C'était un « je t'aime » non dissimulé et pas seulement un « j'ai envie de toi ». Leurs lèvres n'étaient pas les seules à participer, leurs mains s'emmêlèrent, se posèrent sur leurs joues, leurs nuques, glissèrent dans leurs cheveux. Et puis la raison de Lexa revint au galop et elle s'éloigna d'un coup. Se leva. Et s'enfuit. Laissant une Clarke abasourdie.

xxx

Octavia ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa mère l'ignorait totalement, Charles avait essayé de la peloter quand il l'avait croisé un matin dans le couloir, elle lui avait tordu le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse et depuis ils s'évitaient. Bellamy était tellement à l'ouest qu'il ne remarquait rien, ou qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas. La mère avait racheté un nouveau lit (un truc avec des couchettes électrique) pour la chambre qui était désormais la sienne. Bellamy n'y rentrait même plus, elle avait enlevé toutes ses affaires (Octavia avait bien voulu les prendre dans la sienne) et y avait installé ses vêtements et d'autres babioles que Charles lui achetait. Le lit de Bellamy finit au milieu du salon, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de troisième chambre. Il avait nettoyé les draps, la couverture, les housses, et même le matelas avant de pouvoir dormir dedans.

\- Comme ça mon beau Bellamy tu auras un lit.

Bellamy s'en moquait, mais pas Octavia.

\- Elle est entrain de s'accaparer notre appartement Bell, elle n'est pas chez elle, mais chez nous.

\- Au moins j'ai un lit pour dormir, c'est mieux que le matelas.

\- Bell !

\- Désolé O, je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Laisse là faire, elle finira bien par partir.

\- Et si elle ne part pas ?

\- Alors elle sera plus chez elle que nous, et on a déjà vécu ça, on a l'habitude.

Octavia enfonça son poing dans le mur et se fit mal et s'en foutait.

\- Tu peux aller vivre avec Lincoln pendant que…

\- Je n'irai pas, cria Octavia. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la raison.

Bellamy l'avait laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait sans discuter. Le matin il se levait, allait travailler, le soir il rentrait, cuisinait pour tout le monde, puis il s'allongeait dans son lit au milieu du salon et essayait de dormir, assaillit par les souvenirs et des milliers d'images de Murphy. Ses rêves et ses cauchemars se ressemblaient tous. Soit Murphy revenait, soit il couchait avec quelqu'un devant Bellamy et le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sourire satisfait _« désolé mais t'étais même pas un bon coup »_. Une fois il s'était réveillé en hurlant son prénom, une autre fois en criant qu'il l'aimait.

Sa mère était exaspérée par ses crises.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? On dirait une femmelette.

Bellamy ne prit même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle en voulait autant aux femmes puisqu'elle en était une.

\- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est mettre ta bite quelque part, tu verras ça ira mieux.

\- Poésie du matin bonjour, grimaça Octavia devant son café.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. Pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de faire de nouvelles rencontres, il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre des yeux et du sourire de Murphy, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Pourtant pour sa mère ça l'était, c'était même une évidence. On ne guérissait d'une histoire d'amour raté que par le sexe, et le sexe il y en avait à tous les coins de rue.

C'est pour ça que ce soir là, quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva une jolie brune assise sur son canapé.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Bellamy ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Votre mère m'a dit que je pouvais rester et vous attendre.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Elle a préféré nous laisser seuls.

Octavia passa la porte de l'appartement derrière Bellamy et fixa ses yeux sur la fille.

\- Maintenant elle essaie de te caser avec une prostitué, géniale !

Bellamy soupira et s'assit à côté de la fille :

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Elena.

\- Ma mère vous a payé combien pour que vous veniez ?

\- Deux cent dollars.

Octavia leva un sourcil :

\- Et ben, elle a vraiment envie de te voir guérir.

Bellamy roula des yeux.

\- Vous avez faim ?

La jeune fille regardait Octavia et dit :

\- Désolé mais elle ne m'a pas dit que ce serait un plan à trois.

Octavia leva les mains :

\- J'ai rien à voir là dedans, je vous laisse.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Bellamy répéta :

\- Vous avez faim ?

Elena commença à déboutonner son chemisier :

\- Faim de vous, oui. Elle m'avait dit que vous étiez beau à croquer, elle ne mentait pas.

Bellamy posa son poignet et secoua la tête :

\- Ce n'était pas exactement le sens de ma question.

Elena posa sa main sur son entrejambe et Bellamy la repoussa gentiment :

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de ça, pas avec vous et pas comme ça. Donc, si vous voulez je peux vous cuisiner quelque chose, on peut discuter et regarder un film, ou vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Mais on ne couchera pas ensemble.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai un peu faim.

Bellamy se leva et cuisina un plat pour elle. Il apporta sa part à Octavia pendant qu'Elena mangeait, puis il revint.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma mère, elle veut absolument me caser.

\- C'est pas grave, au moins je mange, je suis payé, et vous êtes vraiment très beau, alors ça ne me dérangerait pas… Si jamais vous changez d'avis.

\- Ça ira merci.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous aillez besoin d'une prostituée de toute façon. Ça doit se bousculer au portillon pour vous avoir.

\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Et vous avez la tête à quoi ?

\- À rien. Avoua Bellamy. Je me suis fais larguer, j'arrive pas à m'en remettre, je sais que c'est stupide, ma mère pense que c'est stupide, le monde entier doit trouver ça stupide, mais j'y peux rien. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser tout le temps.

\- Votre mère a raison, coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pourrait régler le problème.

Bellamy soupira.

\- Peut-être, dit-il.

\- Alors je peux…

\- Non.

\- Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Elle continua de manger, accepta de prendre un dessert, voulut bien voir un film, puis elle quitta l'appartement. Donnant son numéro à Bellamy, s'il changeait d'avis.

\- Pour vous, je pourrais baisser les prix.

Il lui sourit, la salua et ferma la porte. Octavia sortit finalement de sa chambre :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Vous avez…

\- Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Oui évidemment, désolé, fit Octavia. J'en reviens pas qu'elle t'ait payé une prostituée.

\- Si elle te demande, tu as entendu des cries et des gémissements pendant des heures.

\- Okay Bell.

Bell s'allongea sur son lit, se planqua sous les couvertures, ferma les yeux et pensa à Murphy. Ejectant Elena de ses pensés.

xxx

\- Donc tu vois ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti, on n'a aucune nouvelle et la seule raison pour laquelle on n'appelle pas la police c'est qu'on a peur que Murphy ait des problèmes. Je te dis pas comme c'est dur de convaincre Seth de ne pas appeler la police de son côté. On a réussi à lui faire croire que Murphy était avec Bellamy, mais il sent bien que quelque cloche. Il va falloir que Murphy rentre bientôt. N'empêche que, je suis sûr qu'à toi aussi il te manque. N'est ce pas Jack ?

La plante resta muette, tandis que Jasper l'arrosait, tout en lui parlant. Ça le rassurait de parler à Jack. Sans doute que parler à une plante n'était absolument pas signe d'un état mental très stable, mais il s'en fichait. Murphy lui manquait, être dans sa chambre, s'occuper de Jack, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours un peu là.

\- Apparemment la mère de Bellamy lui a payé une prostituée, t'imagine ? Elle est bizarre sa mère, Octavia peut plus la supporter et si elle reste dans l'appartement avec Bellamy c'est juste qu'elle stress pour lui. On stress tous pour lui. Si je n'avais pas Monty, je stresserais aussi pour moi.

Jasper s'arrêta, posa le minuscule arrosoir, et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je me demande si t'as des frères et sœurs Jack, mais quand t'en perds un ben c'est comme si tu perdais ta route. Avant, tout était simple, tu voyais à peu près le chemin, tu le suivais, quand tu te perdais, t'avais ton frère pour venir te mettre un coup de boule et bim tu retrouvais le chemin. Maintenant… Je sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'errer, de passer d'un arbre à un autre.

Jasper sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et ne les arrêta pas.

\- J'en ai marre tu sais ? D'être abandonné. Sans arrêt. C'est quoi le problème hein ? C'est parce que je parle à une plante ? Je sais que je suis pas le type le plus génial de la terre, mais j'ai vu des pires que moi qui avait une famille eux. Et moi mon frère m'a laissé tomber comme si j'étais rien pour lui et le pire c'est que je peux même pas lui prouver combien je l'aime, parce que j'étais pas là au moment où il fallait.

Jasper soupira et les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues, l'aveuglant un instant.

\- Monty, Bellamy et moi, on n'arrête pas d'y penser. On en parle, et quand on est silencieux on sait tous à quoi on pense et c'est comme si nos corps en parlaient. Je pensais que… Ce que j'avais donné à Murphy le ferait revenir, qu'il prendrait conscience qu'on l'aimait, qu'il voudrait nous revoir… J'ai dû me tromper. Sans doute que sa ville lumière c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Jasper finit par essayer de s'essuyer les joues, reniflant.

\- Je l'aime et je suis content qu'il soit vivant, mais je comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas rester avec nous. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'excuser, m'aplatir sur le sol, pour l'avoir abandonné à sa pneumonie, j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre… Et au final j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quand même perdu.

Jack resta imperturbable tout au long de la conversation. Plante carnivore et silencieuse. Pourtant Jasper réussit à essuyer toutes ses larmes, se moucha dans un mouchoir en papier qu'il avait dans sa poche, puis se leva :

\- Merci Jack, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Tu devrais peut-être devenir psy. Tu serais la première plante carnivore du monde à être psy.

Il remit bien en place la couette de Murphy, reposa Jaja la peluche grenouille sur l'oreiller, puis sortit de la pièce.

Monty n'avait pas de plante à qui parler, du coup il avait essayé de fabriquer une machine anti-secte. Selon lui, sa machine allait émettre des ondes afin de brouiller les paroles des gourous si bien que les gens n'entendraient que _« fuyez, où nous allons voler tout votre argent »._ Jasper avait adoré l'idée et lui avait fournis tous les appareils électroniques qui selon Monty pouvaient servir. C'est comme ça que la maison de Seth fut privé de combiné téléphonique, de grille-pain, de sèche-cheveux et d'aspirateur. Seth lui passa un savon, mais Jasper y fit à peine attention. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, sinon il allait devenir cinglé.

Il y avait un autre problème avec la disparition de Murphy, c'est que celui-ci ne venait plus travailler. Il avait été remplacé. Le responsable ne pouvait pas laisser un seul animateur avec les enfants, mais il avait dit que si Murphy revenait vite, il pourrait le réengager. En attendant Emma s'était porté volontaire pour prendre sa place, super ravie de travailler avec Jasper – qui l'était un peu moins pour tout un tas de raison. Murphy lui manquait, mais pas qu'à lui. Les enfants réclamaient beaucoup Jophy, et demandait sans arrêt quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir ? Pourtant cela ne faisait que quatre mercredi qu'il n'était plus là (les deux premiers étant parce qu'il était cloué sur un lit). Emma était gentille avec eux, mais elle n'était pas Jophy.

Jasper essayait de ne pas faire peser sa tristesse sur les enfants, comme il avait essayé de ne pas le faire lors de la mort de Maya. Il se comportait bien avec Emma également, même s'il gardait ses distances. Il avait tout de suite prévenu Monty qu'il allait travailler avec elle, et Monty n'avait pas été ravi de la nouvelle mais lui avait assuré qu'il lui faisait confiance.

\- Je t'aime, lui avait dit Jasper. Merci.

Monty l'avait pris dans ses bras en réponse et Jasper savait qu'il l'aimait. Et il avait besoin de se sentir aimé plus que jamais.

Emma avait demandé plusieurs fois à Jasper s'il voulait la raccompagner elle et son frère, à la maison, il avait toujours refusé. Jasper ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi elle avait menti à Monty, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle.

\- Désolé Emma, mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

C'était toujours la même excuse, mais il n'en avait pas d'autres et avait la flemme de chercher. D'autres trucs en tête.

Si Murphy avait voulu concentrer les esprits sur lui, et bien il avait réussi, parce qu'Emori aussi pensait beaucoup à lui. Ce connard ne le méritait sûrement pas mais ils avaient été amis, et Murphy était sans doute le meilleur ami qu'elle avait eu. Il pouvait bien paraître brusque pour les autres, elle avait tout de suite adoré son côté sarcastique, ses petits sourires en coin, elle avait trouvé ça facile de lui parler et il n'en avait rien eu à faire de sa main.

Pourquoi avait-il agit si bêtement ?

Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître une chose, il avait refusé de sortir avec elle. Emori avait été trop bête de lui demander, de vouloir profiter qu'il ait rompu avec Bellamy, elle avait espéré et elle n'aurait pas dût. Murphy avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas en profiter, de ne pas sortir avec elle pour blesser Bellamy. Il avait préféré se taper des inconnus pour le sortir de sa vie. Cela prouvait que malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle était venue le voir, il l'appréciait un peu. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Depuis qu'il était absent, Emori se sentait pas mal en colère. A cause de la façon dont il était parti, parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas assez bête pour aller dans une secte, parce qu'elle préférait le Murphy qui faisait de Bob l'Eponge son Dieu.

\- Emori pourriez-vous répondre à la question ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous m'emmerdez !

Et voilà pourquoi elle enchaînait les colles, et pourquoi les profs la jetaient de cours.

Et maintenant il fallait que Lexa s'en mêle :

\- Tu devrais te calmer, je sais que t'es un peu folle, mais tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes. Lui dit-elle.

\- Merci maman.

\- Ahah, tu peux arrêter d'être sarcastique dix secondes ? Je m'inquiète pour toi okay ?

Emori leva un sourcil étonné, mais ne baissa pas les armes. Hors de question. Pas avec Lexa.

\- Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, ça fait deux jours que vous vous parlez plus avec Clarke, règle d'abord tes soucis, et on reparle de miens.

Elle avait touché juste, Lexa fit la gueule et décida de la laisser tranquille. Bizarrement, plutôt que de s'en sentir soulagé, Emori fut simplement encore plus furieuse. Et continua de se faire virer de cours.

xxx

 _« Carnet de bord : je ne sais pas quand et je m'en moque._

 _Je veux parler à Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis amoureuse d'elle, je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi, peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir, parce que j'ai peur. Moi. Moi j'ai peur._

 _Je préfère me préoccuper d'Emori, c'est pour dire._

 _Si j'avais mal compris ?_

 _Si ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous ?_

 _Et quand on se retrouvera séparé et qu'on devra décider si on entame une relation longue distance ou non ?_

 _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

 _Voilà pourquoi, il est mieux de n'éprouver aucun sentiment. Cela évite l'embarras de se retrouver dans une telle situation. »_

xxx

Murphy jouait aux échecs avec Stella. Il s'était peut-être lassé des dames. Peut-être pas. À quel moment lui avait-elle demandé pour changer de jeu ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Après Jasper, plus personne n'était venu le voir, est-ce que c'était tant mieux ou tant pis ? Murphy n'arrivait pas tout à fait à décider, et quand il ne voulait pas décider, il se contentait de se noyer dans le jus de fruits et de profiter de la ville lumière. Genre en s'asseyant dans la véranda et en regardant l'extérieur ou bien en marchant le long des couloirs sans se rendre nulle part en particulier, en faisant un jeu quelconque avec une personne quelconque dont il ne retiendrait pas le nom. Et ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que voilà, ici, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. C'était pour ça que c'était aussi bon, on pouvait simplement vivre sans penser à rien, sans se prendre la tête, sans se souvenir. Tout était simplement tranquille et le paradis devait ressembler à ça.

Murphy eut un sourire en bougeant son fou.

\- Pas la peine de sourire, lui dit Stella, tu vas perdre.

Murphy ne gagnait jamais, il n'avait pas assez envie de réfléchir pour faire une stratégie, et bougeait ses pièces n'importe comment.

\- Je ne souris pas à propos des échecs, je souris parce que je crois que je suis mort.

\- Tu es mort ?

\- Et oui, je suis mort, je suis au paradis, et voilà.

Stella rit.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais heureux ici.

\- Tu avais raison. Totalement raison.

Elle approcha sa main et caressa doucement son bras :

\- Tu as bien fait de venir, je suis heureuse de te voir ici.

Murhy ne s'intéressa plus au plateau de jeu, il regarda Stella. Elle n'avait pas lâché son bras, son pouce faisant des ronds sur son poignet.

\- L'avantage, dit-il en retirant son bras, c'est qu'on n'a besoin de personne.

Il prit un cavalier et le déplaça sur le plateau.

\- L'avantage, rit-elle, c'est que tu viens de faire échec et mat tout seul.

Stella mangea son roi avec amusement, tandis que Murphy dissimulait son bras sous la table pour le frotter doucement. Le contact de Stella lui en avait rappelé un autre qui lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Mais ça c'était parce qu'ici, il ne pensait pas.

Ce fut un des pensionnaires qui lui parla en premier d'argent.

\- On est tellement bien ici que j'ai donné tout mon héritage afin que la ville lumière perdure.

Murphy avait nonchalamment hoché la tête :

\- Et quand tu sors, tu fais comment sans argent ?

\- Sortir ? Pour quoi faire ? Je suis bien ici, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

\- C'est vrai… Ici on n'a pas besoin d'argent.

Ici, on n'avait besoin de rien. Murphy aurait pu donner le sien, le peu qu'il avait, mais quelque chose le retenait. Une petite voix dans sa tête qui disait _« Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas sortir ? »_ Et bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas, mais la voix ne voulait pas se taire.

Murphy demanda à Stella, autour d'un jeu de petits chevaux :

\- Tu donnes ton argent toi ?

\- Oui, un peu, dit-elle. On peut donner ce qu'on veut après tout, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de beaucoup d'argent. Donc je mets un peu de mon salaire.

\- C'est vrai que toi, tu sors de la ville lumière, dit Murphy songeur.

\- Oui. Tu sortiras toi aussi bientôt, tu verras. Si tu en as envie.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Alors ça ne fait rien, attends encore un peu.

\- Oui.

Mais combien de temps ?

Murphy but son jus de fruit et préféra oublier ses questions.

Il remarqua que peu de gens sortaient de la ville lumière, après quelques questions par ci, par là, il comprit que la plupart était de riches héritiers qui n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, qui donnaient sans compter à la ville lumière et qui s'y sentait bien. Ils avaient toujours trouvé leurs vies creuses, faites de sexe, de drogue et d'alcool, de riches dînés et de conversations de requins, ils n'avaient trouvé la paix que dans la ville lumière.

Ceux qui sortaient étaient ceux comme lui ou Stella, qui devaient travailler pour gagner de l'argent, et cet argent qu'ils gagnaient, ils s'empressaient de le donner à la ville lumière, et personne n'avait le courage de travailler beaucoup.

\- Quand je suis à l'extérieur, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Murphy savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Finalement Stella était la seule qui arrivait à s'épanouir à peu près à l'extérieur mais elle finissait toujours par revenir, parce qu'elle se considérait chez elle à la ville lumière.

\- Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit au monde.

Et c'était vrai.

Mais c'était faux aussi.

Murphy avait connu un endroit encore meilleur, peut-être pas aussi tranquille et apaisant, mais tellement bien… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.

Murphy ne voyait pas les jours passés et il avait tendance à les oublier vite, mais aussi apaisé, tranquille, heureux soit-il, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gens par exemple. Ils étaient tous gentils, tous souriants, tous heureux, mais ils avaient autant de conversation que dans un très mauvais SOAP. Ils étaient plats, ils n'avaient pas de répondant, ni même aucun humour. Et Murphy savait que lui-même n'avait plus vraiment d'humour, sauf peut-être quand il était avec Stella, et encore.

Alors des fois il pensait à Emori, parce qu'Emori avait un répondant de malade, qu'elle était directe et qu'elle manipulait le sarcasme à la perfection.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de sarcastique dans cette ville ? Demanda Murphy durant une partie de monopoly.

On lui répondit ce que Stella lui avait dis une fois :

\- Le sarcasme c'est pour les gens malheureux.

Murphy avait hoché la tête, mais s'était mordu l'ongle du pouce. Emori n'était pas malheureuse pourtant. La douleur qu'il ressentit en s'arrachant l'ongle à coup de dents entraîna une pique de pensées. Quelque chose clochait, quelqu'un chose n'allait pas. Tout était parfait, merveilleux et lumineux.

Mais ils étaient simplement entrain de jouer au monopoly, putain.

Murphy se leva, alla s'allonger sur son lit et appuya sur la douleur de son pouce.

En fait, tout le monde ici était parfaitement emmerdant.

Murphy posa ses lèvres dans le jus de fruits, il était bon, toujours parfait. Tout ici était tellement bon. Tellement parfait. _Tellement chiant_. Voilà deux jours que Murphy faisait exprès de se blesser pour rester éveillé, sinon il se sentait noyé dans une brume totale et complète. La ville lumière avait un drôle d'effet. Il commençait à se sentir coincé, pris au piège, un peu comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Il prenait de plus en plus souvent l'air à l'extérieur, mais Stella venait toujours le chercher, lui donnait du jus de fruit, s'occupait de lui, le ramenait à l'intérieur. Et il se laissait faire.

Le jus de fruit. Murphy en buvait des litres, tout le monde ici en buvait des tonnes. Il n'y avait que ça et de l'eau, et tout le monde choisissait le jus de fruits parce qu'il était tellement bon. Pas de café, jamais de café. Ni thé, ni chocolat.

\- J'aimerais bien un café, dit Murphy à Stella, je crois que je devrais sortir m'en acheter un.

\- Bien sûr John, avait-elle dit.

Puis elle l'avait baladé dans des couloirs de la ville lumière avant de le faire sortir et Murphy n'avait plus eu envie de café. Pourquoi après tout ? Alors qu'ils avaient le meilleur jus de fruits du monde, et qu'ici tout était bien ?

Murphy s'étais mis à écrire, il se relisait souvent.

 _« Coupe toi le pouce de temps en temps »_

 _« Ne bois pas trop de jus de fruits »_

 _« Je trouve que les gens sont bizarres, que tout est bizarre, toi-même John tu es bizarre, est-ce que je suis bizarre de trouver le paradis bizarre ? »_

Murphy se coupait le pouce, la douleur le faisait réfléchir, il devait sortir d'ici.

C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva face aux deux gourous. L'homme et la femme.

\- Je me sens prêt, je veux sortir pour retourner au lycée.

Ils acquiescèrent bien entendu et lui tendirent un jus de fruit. Murphy trempa ses lèvres dedans et se souvint de ses écrits _« Ne bois pas trop de jus de fruits »_ , il se contenta de faire semblant.

\- On va préparer ton retour au lycée afin que ce ne soit pas trop brusque. Le monde extérieur est tellement mauvais.

John acquiesça.

\- Et comme tu es super bien parmi nous, on veillera à ce que tu ais un repas et du jus de fruits.

\- Pas la peine, dit Murphy, on a un self au lycée.

Ils rirent.

\- Voyons John, la nourriture du self est immangeable, nous ne voulons pas que tu nous penses ingrats à te laisser dans le monde extérieur sans même avoir quelque chose de potables.

\- Je pense que ça ira, mais si vous insistez…

\- C'est bien, tu es raisonnable.

\- C'est ça, je suis raisonnable, grommela-t-il.

Il reposa son verre plein sur le bureau :

\- Je vais aller… Faire un tour, un jeu, ou un de ces trucs qu'on fait par ici pour faire passer l'ennui.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla se mettre sur un banc à l'extérieur. Murphy avait remarqué les regards de l'homme et la femme quand il s'était montré récalcitrant. Ils étaient surpris. Ils avaient regardé son verre plein. Ils semblaient se dire quelque chose en se regardant et Murphy n'avait pas confiance. Il devait partir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stella en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Rien, répondit Murphy, comme d'habitude.

Il sentit la main de Stella sur son poignet et tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas John, tu es bien ici, tu es bien.

Elle avait raison il était bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

\- Tu as envie de retrouver la douleur ? La tristesse ? La colère ? Toutes ces émotions qui font mal ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Stella ?

\- Je t'aime bien, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait besoin de personne.

\- C'est le cas, mais ce serait dommage non ? Pense à toute cette paix que tu quitterais, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

Stella n'avait pas tort. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? La souffrance ? Le sentiment de trahison, l'impression d'être abandonné ? Ces moments où Bellamy préférait aller voir les profs plutôt que lui ? Cette colère ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Il décida que non et retourna à l'intérieur avec elle.

xxx

Elena revint. Elle sonna à la porte et Bellamy ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Elle portait une robe très sexy qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle savait comment plaire et pourtant Bellamy posa à peine un regard sur elle.

\- Ma mère vous a rappelé ?

\- Elle était très satisfaite de savoir que vous aviez beaucoup jouis.

Bellamy avait ri, un rire un peu défait de celui qui se retrouvait victime d'une mauvaise blague.

\- Je peux faire de ce mensonge une réalité, dit Elena en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Où vous pouvez simplement vous asseoir et regarder la télé.

Elle choisit cette option. Comme Elena était là, sa mère et Charles ne l'étaient pas, et la présence de la prostituée était bien plus agréable. Bellamy rouvrit le livre qu'il avait commencé.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que votre copine vous a largué ?

\- Bien trop longtemps, répondit Bellamy, plus de deux semaines.

\- C'est assez pour passer à autre chose.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose.

Il se concentra sur son paragraphe pour signifier que la conversation était clause. Elena se tut et alluma la télé. Bellamy lisait quand il entendit le générique et qu'il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans l'eau glacée.

\- Changez de chaîne ! Ordonna-t-il brusquement.

\- Mais j'aime bien Bob l'Eponge, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je m'en moque, changez de chaîne !

Son ton s'était durci et elle obtempéra. Bellamy souffla.

\- Désolé pour ma réaction, simplement…

\- Votre copine aimait ce dessin animé.

\- Voilà.

\- Elle avait bon goût. D'abord pour être avec vous, et ensuite pour Bob l'Eponge. Mais c'était une erreur de vous larguer.

Bellamy soupira, posa son livre et regarda Elena. Dans un autre temps, il aurait peut-être dit oui, elle était vraiment jolie avec ses yeux verts en amande, sa bouche fine et ses joues un peu creuses, sans parler de son corps absolument divin. Mais il avait beau la regarder, il ne ressentait rien, ni envie, ni désir. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse en remarquant qu'il la regardait :

\- Je peux juste vous caresser, ça vous détendrait. Vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer que c'est elle, et pas moi.

Bellamy repoussa sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de sexe. Dit-il.

\- Comme vous voulez. Mais si vous changez d'avis…

Bellamy reprit son livre, Elena regarda la télé un moment, puis partit. Bellamy soupira et éteignit la télé. Peut-être que c'était lui qui se trompait, peut-être que sa mère avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'avait qu'à coucher avec une jolie fille, ou plusieurs jolies filles et que tout redeviendrait simple.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il laisserait faire Elena.

xxx

Murphy ne pensait plus à rien, il avait jeté ses notes, buvait du jus de fruits, profitait de la tranquillité. Il n'avait plus envie de sortir. Il ne pensait plus à Bellamy, ou Jasper, ou Monty, ou Emori. Ou plus trop, plus vraiment. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il entamait sa troisième semaine ici, ni qu'il y avait deux jours il avait voulu partir. Il n'avait pas envie d'en prendre conscience. Il était de plus en plus proche de Stella, la soupçonnait de l'aimer, ce n'était pas réciproque. Parfois elle le touchait, caressait beaucoup son bras, posait sa main sur sa joue, Murphy la laissait faire parce qu'il était trop ailleurs pour réagir, mais quand le contact devenait trop insistant, il se reculait. Parce que cela réveillait en lui son désir.

Pas pour Stella, mais pour Bellamy.

Une fois elle l'embrassa, attarda sa bouche sur la sienne et Murphy ne réagit que quand il sentit sa langue lui lécher les lèvres. Il se recula, s'éloigna, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Des souvenirs affluèrent par centaine, ce baiser l'avait électrisé, mais pas parce qu'il était amoureux de Stella, parce qu'il se souvenait trop bien de ceux de Bellamy. Le goût de sa bouche, souvent sucrée à cause des sucettes qu'il mangeait, sa langue joueuse qu'il savait enrouler autour de la sienne, ses dents qui s'amusaient à mordiller parfois sa bouche. Murphy se lécha les lèvres en y pensant, lui-même aimait rendre ses baisers à Bellamy. Pendant un instant une pointe d'excitation chauffa son bas ventre, mais ça ne dura pas, très vite, la lente paix des lieux s'insinua dans son esprit, endormant ses désirs. Murphy se débattit, il attrapa une paire de ciseau et se coupa la paume. La douleur l'éveilla et il recommença à penser à Bellamy. Ses baisers mais pas seulement. Son corps également, ses mains surtout. Ses grandes mains caressantes qui le connaissaient bien et savaient comment lui apporter du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Murphy se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux, imagina Bellamy nu, leurs rapports, et la pointe de désir se fit plus grande encore. Le ventre de Murphy s'enflammait et pas seulement son ventre. Puisqu'il n'avait pas la main de Bellamy pour lui donner le plaisir attendu, pour combler son désir, il se servit de la sienne, celle qui n'était pas blessé, se contentant d'imaginer, de se souvenir.

Il y avait sa bouche, et leurs baisers, et leurs caresses, et beaucoup de chaleurs et d'envie, de désir, d'amour, de tendresse et de passion. Murphy avait les yeux fermés et il avait commencé à vivre la première fois que Bellamy l'avait déshabillé, il existait sous ses mains, dans ses yeux, sous ses lèvres qui l'aimait tout entier, se fichant qu'il ne soit pas une fille, se fichant de tout, l'aimant simplement du petit orteil jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Avec une niaiserie non retenue et qui retournait le cœur de Murphy, même s'il aimait bien râler.

Et Murphy commençait à se demander ce qu'il fichait là, tout seul, alors qu'il avait un homme comme Bellamy pour lui. C'était n'importe quoi, il avait fait n'importe quoi.

Plus tard, il eut besoin de reprendre sa respiration, et tout ce plaisir ressenti pendant un instant lui remit un peu les idées en place. Certes, ici il n'avait besoin de rien, il était en paix. Mais cette paix était fictive, elle n'avait aucune saveur, ne donnait aucun plaisir. Murphy savait qu'avec le plaisir venait la souffrance, mais il se perdit dans d'autres souvenirs, moins corporelles et compris que s'il y avait de la souffrance, elle venait aussi avec les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Quand il avait ri comme jamais parce que ce crétin de Jasper avait eu peur dans le train de fantôme. Le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit chaque fois que Bellamy lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Cet amusement qu'il avait à taquiner Monty, même si ça lui retombait dessus souvent. Les sarcasmes échangés avec Emori. La joie d'être entouré d'amis comme Finn, Raven, Clarke et Wells. Cette habitude qu'il avait prit d'être dans un environnement bruyant.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Bellamy et encore Bellamy. Qui l'appelait _« mon John d'amour »_ pour l'embêter, qui semblait fondre sur place quand Murphy lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qui avait une façon de lui caresser les cheveux hyper agréables, Bellamy et ses sucettes et ses films d'amour débiles.

Murphy s'assit sur son lit et appuya son pouce sur sa blessure à la main pour s'empêcher de se replonger dans la nonchalance et dans la douceur. Il nageait dans du coton, mais depuis qu'il était ici, se donner du plaisir avait été ce qu'il avait préféré, et ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ici pour le faire. Mieux, il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui en donner autant qu'il voulait et encore mieux que ça. Pire, quand il était plongé dans sa tranquillité, le sexe ne lui faisait pas envie. Il n'y avait que Stella pour lui avoir rappelé – sans doute sans le vouloir – à quel point c'était bon d'être embrassé et touché.

Il n'y avait pas que le sexe bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas que Bellamy. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Jasper et Monty lui manquaient terriblement. En songeant à son crétin de frère, il se rappela que celui-ci lui avait fait un cadeau avant de partir – en plus du bleu de méthylène. Murphy le chercha dans ses affaires et finit par les retrouver dans la poche d'un pantalon. Il sourit en voyant ce que c'était. Une sucette à la fraise et des photos. Il y avait une photo d'eux tous à Noël, une de lui et Bellamy, une de Jasper et Bellamy avec Donald, une de Murphy sur le dos de Monty, et d'autres encore. Murphy sentit son cœur battre plus vite, sa famille. C'était eux. C'était là bas l'endroit qui était mieux qu'ici.

Putain mais qu'il avait été con. Tellement con.

La pneumonie lui avait fait des trous dans la tête en plus de s'attaquer à ses poumons. Non, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, ils avaient été là au final, ils avaient juste été en retard. Et en plus ils s'en voulaient eux-mêmes de l'avoir laissé comme ça.

Murphy était un abruti. Il savait que Bellamy avait des problèmes avec sa mère, il savait que Jasper et Monty avaient besoin de se réconcilier, besoin l'un de l'autre et que des fois ils avaient tendance à être dans leur monde à eux. Sa réaction avait été celle d'un sale gamin égoïste et capricieux. Parce qu'il avait eu peur, parce qu'il s'était senti seul et abandonné au pire moment, parce qu'il avait eut une sorte d'hallucination où il avait juré venir dans cette ville lumière. Et maintenant il était prisonnier de cet endroit où son cerveau semblait pris dans les brumes. Jasper lui avait dit qu'ils viendraient le chercher s'il en avait besoin. Murphy sortit son portable, il était déchargé. Il chercha la recharge partout pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas prise. Géniale, il était doublement abruti. Il allait demander à Stella si elle en avait une, voilà. Il voulait voir Jasper, et Monty, et s'excuser. Il voulait embrasser Bellamy…

Est-ce que Bellamy le voudrait encore ?

Murphy sortit de sa chambre, et très vite, au fur à mesure qu'il traversait les couloirs, le sentiment de tranquillité le reprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça ? Il était bien, vraiment bien. Murphy appuya sur sa blessure et essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur. Il avait mis la sucette dans sa poche et la sentait à travers le tissu, et il repensait aux photos. C'était autant de choses qui l'aidaient à combattre l'engourdissement. Il demanda à plusieurs résidents s'ils avaient vu Stella ou s'ils avaient une recharge de portable. Personne n'en avait mais quelqu'un lui dit que Stella était avec les responsables. Murphy se dirigea alors vers le bureau et au lieu d'entrer, il colla son oreille à la porte.

Il entendit l'homme et la femme parler avec Stella. Et ils parlaient de lui.

\- John est plutôt incontrôlable.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pour toi qu'on le garde ma chérie, il ne nous rapporte rien et tu le sais. Mais il te plait tellement…

\- Fais-le passer plusieurs fois sous les grilles d'aérations, qu'il se gave de jus de fruits s'il faut, fais-en sorte que les drogues lui rentrent tellement dans la tête qu'il ne pensera même plus à l'extérieur.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Assez bien, vous avez bien vu, il a décidé de rester finalement, il n'est pas revenu vous dire qu'il partait.

\- Ça ne fait que deux jours, arrange-toi pour que ce soit définitif.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

\- Oh nous non plus, on veut juste ton bien Stella. Après tout tu es notre fille.

\- Et puis il finira sans doute par nous donner son argent de poche, ou ses services. Il peut être utile dans tous les cas.

\- Et il sera à toi.

Murphy se sentit nauséeux. Il s'éloigna. Regarda les plafonds et aperçu les _« grilles d'aérations »_. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous complètement biens, ils étaient drogués à longueur de temps. Il se boucha le nez et la bouche en passant dessous. Comment Stella faisait-elle pour y échapper ? Elle aussi buvait des jus de fruits, elle aussi passait sous les grilles ? Elle avait peut-être un genre d'anti-poison, quelque chose. Peu importait. Elle l'avait trahi et manipulée, et il avait été assez stupides pour la croire. Une famille défaillante ? Une enfance malheureuse ? Tout ça c'était des mensonges, pour l'attirer à elle. Elle avait dû comprendre que la vie de Murphy avait été nulle, c'était facile à voir sans doute, et elle en avait profité. Est-ce qu'elle faisait ce genre de discours à tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait ? Inventant quelque chose qui rapprochait les gens d'elle à chaque fois ?

 _Et merde._

Jasper avait une enfance plutôt malheureuse, Bellamy en avait bavé. Et lui il avait couru dans les bras d'une sale petite menteuse. Abruti, abruti, abruti.

Murphy commença à rassembler ses affaires. Dans les chambres il y avait une grille d'aération, évidemment. Il posa un tee-shirt sur son nez, fit ses bagages et commença à sortir. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il fut arrêté par un homme. Un de ceux qui sortaient.

\- Où tu vas John ?

Bien sûr, se dit Murphy, ceux qui sortaient devait être de mèche avec les gourous de cette foutue secte, c'était eux qui allaient en ville chercher de nouveaux riches héritiers, ou des gens assez stupides pour rêver d'une vie de paix et se laisser manipuler. Des gens comme lui. Et s'ils n'étaient pas de mèches, on devait s'assurer qu'ils boivent assez de jus de fruits (sans doute drogués eux aussi) et aient un bon panier repas, afin qu'ils n'aient pas envie de rester dans le monde extérieur.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Répondit Murphy.

Il tira sa valise et prit sa respiration chaque fois qu'il passait sous une voie d'aération. L'homme chercha à le retenir dessous, bloquant subtilement le passage en disant vouloir lui parler, mais Murphy lui roula sur le pied avec son bagage et continua son chemin. À l'extérieur il se permit de respirer à nouveau. On essaya de lui servir un jus de fruits, il le jeta au visage de la personne. Finalement c'est Stella, qui avait dût être prévenu, qui lui couru après :

\- Attends, John ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, dit John, auprès de ma famille.

\- Tu ne disais pas qu'ils t'avaient abandonné ?

\- Même si c'était le cas, ils valent toujours mieux qu'une sale petite menteuse.

Stella secoua la tête :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Murphy imita la voix de la femme :

\- - _« Fais le passer plusieurs fois sous les grilles d'aérations, qu'il se gave de jus de fruits s'il faut, fais en sorte que les drogues lui rentrent tellement dans la tête qu'il ne pensera même plus à l'extérieur. »_

Stella eut l'air mal :

\- Tu as entendu ça…

\- Oui j'ai entendu ça.

\- Ecoute John, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on s'arrange juste pour que les gens soient paisibles, heureux, tu n'étais pas heureux ?

\- Si.

\- Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas un mal ?

\- Je planais Stella, je préfère un bonheur moins artificiel.

\- Et la souffrance ?

\- Je prends le risque, dit Murphy.

Il continua de tirer sa valise derrière lui. D'abord, il allait chez Bellamy, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il ne l'attendrait pas. Murphy n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il gambergeait ici, et si Bellamy l'avait déjà remplacé ? Stella le suivait, essayant de le retenir, en vain.

\- Lâche-moi, où j'appelle les flics et je vous dénonce ! Vous droguez les gens contre leur gré, vous leur prenez leur pognon. Je savais déjà que c'était une secte, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point vous étiez dégueulasse.

La jeune fille eut un visage défait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle, je voulais simplement que tu viennes, que tu vives le bonheur, que…

\- Tu voulais que je te baise, voilà tout. Tu sais c'est quoi le plus ironique ? C'est que si t'avais pas cherché à me mettre dans ton lit, j'aurais peut-être jamais réagi, je serais resté votre mignon légume dans votre champ de légumes.

Stella posa sa main devant sa bouche. Murphy eut un ricanement et lança, avec sarcasme (et fierté) :

\- La ville légume, voilà comment vous devriez l'appeler. Au plaisir de jamais te revoir.

Il poussa la grille et sortit de ce lieu abominable. Stella ne le suivit pas.

Murphy monta dans un bus qui le conduirait jusque chez Bellamy. Il avait envie de prier pour que Bellamy ne l'ait pas remplacé, mais il avait compris que prier était une mauvaise idée. Il se contenta donc d'espérer. Très fort.

Murphy arriva finalement à son arrêt, descendit du bus, tira la valise jusqu'au bon immeuble. Le manque de drogue se faisait ressentir, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être mal, putain la ville lumière lui manquait quand bien même il savait à quoi c'était dû. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter devant les portes de l'immeuble pour reprendre sa respiration, c'est à cet instant qu'il vit la mère de Bellamy arriver depuis le parking. Il tira sa valise plus loin et se planqua derrière un mur. Il l'avait oublié elle, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui parler. Il l'observa discrètement. Elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée d'un homme. Bellamy lui avait parlé de lui, mais Murphy avait oublié son nom. Au moment où ils allaient pousser la porte, quelqu'un sortit de l'immeuble.

\- Elena, que faites vous là ?

La mère s'adressait à une femme hyper sexy et Murphy sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Peut-être que c'était juste la femme de ménage.

\- C'est votre fils lui-même qui m'a appelé.

\- Vraiment ? Fantastique. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il se reprend en main.

\- Oh oui, moi aussi. D'autant plus qu'il est chaud vous savez, chaud comme la braise. Jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec personne.

\- Je l'ai bien éduqué mon Bellamy.

\- Très bien en effet, et je le fais jouir autant qu'il le peut, il en oublie tous ses soucis.

\- Vous êtes parfaites Elena.

\- Merci madame. J'y vais maintenant. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous le sentez dans le besoin.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ma belle.

Charles posa une main lubrique sur les fesses d'Elena tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui, la mère lui donna une tape :

\- Charles, c'est la copine de mon fils, pas touche !

Charles haussa les épaules et ils disparurent finalement dans l'immeuble. Murphy se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Bellamy l'avait remplacé.

C'était de sa faute, mais pour autant, il eut très mal quand même.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon je suis désolée pour toutes les incohérences de cette histoire, surtout dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé.


	59. Grizzli

**59\. Grizzli.**

« Carnet de bord : fin janvier.

J'ai relu mes pages précédentes. Celles où j'ai écris « j'ai embrassé Clarke » assez de fois pour noircir plusieurs pages. Résultat, j'en suis toujours au même point.

J'ai embrassé Clarke et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. »

xxx

« Carnet de bord : fin janvier toujours, des heures plus tard.

J'en ai parlé à Emori, pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai parlé à Emori ? Anya me disait « t'as embrassé une meuf et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? ». Alors je me suis tournée vers la pire personne du monde. Emori.

Toujours de mauvaise humeur depuis le départ de John Murphy, pourtant bizarrement, elle m'a écouté. Au début elle a dit quelque chose du genre :

\- Ça alors ma cousine adorée a besoin d'un conseil de moi, je devrais réclamer de l'argent.

Pourtant elle a été attentive, malgré ses sarcasmes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ricane, se moque, tourne au ridicule ce que je lui disais, mais elle n'en a rien fait.

Emori est peut-être une meilleure personne que je ne le pensais.

Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond depuis le début. Je lui ai fais du mal, j'ai considéré que c'était _sa_ faute, je ne me suis jamais excusée et je me suis plains du comportement d'Emori. Peut-être qu'enterrer ses émotions, ses sentiments, a fait de moi quelqu'un de glaciale. Certes je suis forte, les gens me suivent et je sais ce que je fais, mais je ne suis pas vraiment attachante et on se méfie.

Malgré ça, Clarke et moi on s'est embrassée.

Emori m'a donc écouté jusqu'au bout, puis j'ai attendu ses conseils.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Sortir avec Clarke ?

Je suis sûre et certaine que j'ai rougis. J'ai sentis mes joues chauffer, et la gêne me prendre.

\- Lexa youhou t'es où là ?

Je ne savais pas où j'étais.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, je sais pas, je vais déménager, ça ne va pas marcher entre nous, elle est avec Niylah…

Alors Emori s'est tapé le front, l'air désespéré. Comme si elle était justement devant un cas désespéré. Est-ce que je suis un cas désespéré ? Je commence à m'ouvrir aux sentiments et je bascule déjà dans les cas désespérés…

\- Tu es amoureuse.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Oh bordel, Lexa c'est ça, tu es amoureuse. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait, ce n'était pas normal que tu hésites comme ça ! Alors là il faut que je note ça quelque part, ma cousine est amoureuse.

Là elle a commencé à m'énerver.

\- Laisse tomber Emori, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te demander, j'ai oublié, je ne sais comment, que tu te croyais drôle.

Elle n'a pas relevé et a dit :

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es amoureuse, et si jamais tu déménages, vous verrez à ce moment là. Pourquoi tu bloques ta vie sur le futur au lieu de vivre le présent ? Et c'est toi qui dis que je suis bizarre.

Parce qu'elle m'énervait, j'ai lancé :

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de John Murphy ?

Elle m'a lancé un regard énervé, ainsi que le stylo qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Cette folle, un jour elle va éborgner quelqu'un. J'ai compris que je n'étais plus la bienvenue quand elle a attrapé un bouquin avec une couverture solide. J'ai déserté et je suis retournée dans ma chambre et me voilà à tout raconter.

Je ne sais pas si je suis plus avancée. Emori a peut-être raison. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'hésiter ainsi. Ça fait presque une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Clarke, je devrais régler ça, être honnête…

Et advienne que pourra. »

xxx

L'état de Bellamy empirait. Plutôt que de se réparer de jour en jour, c'était comme si les choses devenaient encore plus difficiles avec le temps. Jasper et Monty ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, et il leur avait parlé d'Elena, de ce que faisait sa mère et Charles, des pétages de câble de plus en plus fréquent d'Octavia.

Monty avait demandé à Clarke de parler à Bellamy. Parce que Clarke, elle était comme un pilier, elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir soutenir n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Monty et Jasper aussi avaient confiance en elle. Sauf que Clarke, en ce moment, elle pensait beaucoup à Lexa qui ne lui parlait plus et ne se sentait pas le cœur de discuter avec Bellamy de son histoire d'amour raté.

Encore que.

Ils avaient au moins ça en commun.

Clarke finit par aller voir Bellamy après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le bureau de l'étude et Bellamy lui tendit une sucette, que Clarke accepta.

\- Tu es là pour me dire de me reprendre, dit Bellamy en la voyant.

\- Entre autre.

\- J'essaie.

\- Monty et Jasper s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. C'est Monty qui voulait que je te parle. Je crois qu'ils me voient plus forte que je ne le suis, un genre de faiseuse de miracle.

Bellamy eut un petit sourire un peu dépité.

\- Est-ce que tu es une faiseuse de miracle Clarke ?

\- Si je l'étais, je ne serais pas déprimée parce que Lexa m'évite.

\- Lexa t'évite ?

\- Depuis qu'on s'est embrassée.

\- Oh. Tu es amoureuse de Lexa ?

Clarke poussa un énorme soupir :

\- On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, dit-elle.

\- De toute évidence c'est pourtant ce qu'on fait.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Avoua Clarke.

Et pouvoir le dire à voix haute, même si ce n'était pas à la personne concernée, fit bondir son cœur.

\- Tu lui as dis ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Non.

\- Hmmmm. Pas que ça marche hein. John m'a largué même après que je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. Mais au moins elle serait fixée.

\- Lexa n'est pas très sentimentale…

\- Mais elle serait fixée tout de même.

Clarke glissa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et finit par acquiescer :

\- Finalement Bellamy, c'est peut-être toi le faiseur de miracle.

\- Si j'en étais un, John serait dans mes bras en ce moment.

Elle tapota ses doigts sur son bras :

\- Désolé. Dit-elle.

Il ne dit rien, elle appuya son épaule contre la sienne :

\- Mais il faudrait vraiment que tu te reprennes. Jasper et Monty ont besoin de toi.

Bellamy baissa la tête.

\- Il me manque trop. Murmura-t-il.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de l'oublier…

\- Et comment ?

Clarke joignit ses mains avant de dire :

\- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'embarras du choix, beaucoup de filles te courent après.

\- C'est ce que me dit ma mère aussi.

\- Elle a peut-être raison…

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux d'une main puis descendit du bureau

\- Ça m'embêterait qu'elle ait raison. Mais okay, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que ça après tout.

Clarke lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Bellamy la remercia tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Le midi, Bellamy mangea avec Monty, Jasper et Emori. Fixa les deux garçons un moment. Jasper avait l'air déprimé et Monty déployait toute son imagination pour réussir à le faire sourire juste un peu, alors que lui-même semblait triste. Les deux semblaient chercher quelque chose autour d'eux sans le trouver. Clarke avait raison, ils avaient besoin de lui, et lui avait besoin d'eux.

\- Alors tu as parlé avec la princesse ? Demanda Emori.

Il y eut comme un silence de plomb à la table. Pendant un moment ils avaient cru entendre Murphy à travers sa bouche, elle sentit le malaise et reprit :

\- C'est comme ça qu'il appelait Clarke, je … Désolée, dit-elle.

Emori n'y était pour rien. Ils allaient devoir guérir, ils allaient devoir supporter.

\- C'est vrai, c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait, dit Bellamy. Et oui on a parlé.

\- Et ça t'a fait du bien ? Demanda Monty précipitamment.

\- Oui, je crois, peut-être, sans doute.

\- Il ne répond pas aux sms, marmonna Jasper, je lui en ai peut-être envoyé un million et il répond pas.

Il poussa son plateau de colère et celui-ci tomba par terre, son assiette encore pleine se brisant sous l'impact. Jasper ne s'excusa pas et personne à la table ne lui fit de remarque. Bellamy se leva pour l'aider à ramasser. Clarke fit de même depuis là où elle était. Jasper se coupa avec un bout d'assiette et il se mit à pleurer comme un môme.

\- Laisse on va ramasser, lui dit Clarke. Va avec Monty.

Monty était déjà entrain de passer un bras autour de Jasper. Ils allèrent passer sa blessure sous l'eau. Jasper regarda le sang s'écouler, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

\- J'avais un putain de frère bordel de merde, dit-il d'un coup en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur devant lui.

Monty posa ses mains sur les bras de Jasper et le força à se tourner vers lui.

\- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre.

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Monty le savait, Jasper était capable de réellement péter un câble, jusqu'à aller se cogner la tête contre un mur s'il fallait.

\- Jasper, regarde-moi !

Mais Jasper regardait partout, dans tous les sens :

\- Il nous a abandonné ce salaud, il nous a laissé tomber comme si on ne comptait pas pour lui, c'était mon frère ! Même ça je peux pas le garder, je suis pas assez bien.

\- Jasper ! Regarde-moi ! Insista Monty.

\- À se demander quand Bellamy va nous laisser tomber, et quand toi tu vas partir aussi…

Monty lui mit une baffe, de sa main sans plâtre.

\- Je ne pars nulle part !

Jasper réussit à fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Monty.

\- Je ne pars pas okay ? Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux, moches et qu'on se nourrisse à la petite cuillère.

La respiration de Jasper devint moins erratique. Monty posa un instant sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui assurer sa présence puis le serra du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ses bras, avec son plâtre.

\- Je suis là. Dit-il. Tu n'es pas seul.

Jasper se cramponna à lui. Soudain deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'eux et un visage se posa contre le leur :

\- Je suis là aussi, chuchota Bellamy.

Les deux adolescents se laissèrent aller à son étreinte.

Bellamy les garda contre lui. Les enfants, comme les appelait Murphy, n'allaient pas bien et Bellamy devait se reprendre, parce qu'il tenait à eux et qu'il allait prendre soin d'eux, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus prendre soin de Murphy.

Le lendemain, samedi, tandis que sa mère sortait avec Charles, il ne savait où, et qu'Octavia profitait de cette absence pour aller voir Lincoln, Bellamy appela Elena. Pourquoi Elena ? C'était une prostituée et il savait que rien ne pourrait naître entre eux, mais c'était à elle qu'il pensait à ce moment là. Elle lui avait dit de l'appeler, il l'appelait. Elena vint. Comme d'habitude elle était habillée de manière très sexy, une robe hyper moulante, qui mettait en valeur ses formes et qui donnait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle cachait en dessous. Bellamy la fixa assez longtemps pour la déshabiller du regard, cherchant en lui un désir qui ne venait pas. Il eut envie de rire en se disant _« je suis peut-être bien complètement homo finalement »_ , mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il savait que c'était juste le manque de Murphy, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, tellement fort encore et présent qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres personnes désirables.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me cuisiner quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Ou va-t-on regarder la télé ? Demanda Elena.

Bellamy fit lentement non de la tête. Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et il ne la repoussa pas :

\- Vous vous êtes décidé ?

Il ne trouva rien à répondre parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il allait juste… Se laisser faire, essayer d'oublier Murphy de cette manière. Elle se colla complètement à lui et murmura :

\- D'habitude je n'embrasse pas, mais je veux bien faire une exception.

Elena posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bellamy lui rendit son baiser et passa son corps en mode automatique. Ses mains caressèrent doucement le dos d'Elena tout en faisant glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Pendant une seconde, il cru tenir Murphy dans ses bras, il lui avait enlevé une robe à lui aussi. Bellamy se recula, respira un bon coup, chassa Murphy de ses pensés et attira Elena près du lit. Elle retira sa chemise, et son pantalon. Elena savait quoi faire avec ses mains pour donner du plaisir, pour satisfaire son client. Bellamy gémit plusieurs fois alors que lui-même remonta ses mains pour caresser ses seins. Voilà ils allaient coucher ensemble et ensuite… Bellamy n'en savait rien. Mais au moment où elle le poussa sur le lit, il eut une nouvelle image de Murphy, de son corps sans sein, de sa voix suave, de ses mains pleines de griffes, il ferma les yeux, pensa à lui.

\- John… Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit alors la voix d'Elena :

\- Donc il s'agissait d'un homme.

Elle constatait simplement, cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger et elle continuait à l'embrasser. Sauf que sa voix fit prendre conscience à Bellamy qu'elle n'était pas Murphy. Il la repoussa.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse et se fit couler de l'eau froide sur la tête. Il ne pouvait pas remplacer Murphy comme ça, par un autre corps pris au hasard, par une autre bouche. Parce que Murphy avait sa façon bien a lui de le toucher. Que ce soit avec passion ou avec colère, que ce soit quand il décidait de se montrer tendre, c'était Murphy, c'était personne d'autre. Il le voulait lui et personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas que pour le sexe, c'était aussi pour le serrer dans ses bras ensuite, l'entendre râler, le voir se rouler en boule sous la couette, savoir qu'il allait dormir toute la matinée. C'était s'amuser à passer ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, remettre ses cheveux en place, embrasser son nez. Le faire ronchonner _« laisse moi dormir »._

Bellamy se noya sous le robinet, ou essaya. Personne ne remplacerait ça, et surtout pas Elena. Elle était douée, savait caresser, savait faire du bien, mais ce n'était pas de ça que Bellamy avait besoin.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait remis sa robe.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- Est-ce parce que mon corps ne vous convient pas ? Préféreriez-vous un homme ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre corps, le problème, dit-il. Je suis plutôt hétéro.

\- Et pourtant, vous me repoussez.

\- Oui.

\- Vous deviez l'aimez vraiment beaucoup, je ne connais pas d'homme qui me repousse.

\- Je l'aime.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je vois. Il est sans doute inutile d'essayer de vous séduire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnerait.

Elena acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé :

\- Puis-je rester et regarder la télé avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me payer.

Bellamy sortit quand même son portefeuille et lui donna un billet.

\- Ce n'est pas autant que ce que vous donnes ma mère, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

\- C'est suffisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comptais même pas prendre votre argent. Vous me plaisez. Vous savez.

Elle rangea pourtant l'argent dans son petit sac. Bellamy s'assit à côté d'elle sans trop savoir quoi dire à cette révélation.

\- Il faut dire que vous êtes plus gentil que la plupart des hommes que je rencontre.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas souvent qu'on vous fait à manger ou qu'on vous laisse regarder la télé.

\- Vous avez tout compris, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bellamy la laissa choisir une chaîne et lui-même prit un livre.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup lire. Constata-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle ne rajouta rien. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux, la télé seule faisant la conversation. Elena resta tout l'après midi. Bellamy lui prépara un café à un moment, lui donna une sucette aussi. Elle le fixa avec un sourire :

\- Et bien je pensais sucer tout à fait autre chose aujourd'hui, dit-elle, mais merci.

Bellamy rougit et elle rit. Elle avait un rire d'enfant, alors qu'elle était plus âgée que lui de quelques années.

\- Vous êtes vraiment mignon, dit-elle, et un peu naïf.

\- Pas toujours, répondit-il gêné.

Elle continua de rire. Ils restèrent assis devant la télévision. Jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia rentre.

La sœur de Bellamy loucha sur Elena puis tourna ses yeux vers son frère l'air interrogateur. Bellamy haussa une épaule pour toute explication. Elena se leva :

\- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je parte.

Bellamy la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Merci pour le café, dit-elle, et pour la sucette.

Elena surprit le regard d'Octavia et éclata de rire à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes une bonne personne, dit-elle à Bellamy, vous trouverez quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Elle embrassa sa joue pour lui dire au revoir, puis elle partit. Bellamy se retrouva face à une Octavia pleine de point d'interrogation.

\- Il ne s'est presque rien passé, dit-il.

\- Comment ça « presque » ?

\- Je l'ai appelé, on a commencé à s'embrasser, se déshabiller, se toucher et puis… Y avait Murphy partout entre nous alors…

Octavia grimaça :

\- Tu en dis trop là.

\- Enfin en tout cas ce n'est pas allé bien loin, je ne pouvais pas…

\- Je vois. Donc quand elle parlait de sucette…

\- Elle parlait d'une vraie sucette.

\- Bien. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, je … Je suis juste inquiète.

\- Je sais. Merci Octavia.

Il s'approcha pour embrasser son front. À ce moment-là sa mère et Charles rentrèrent.

\- C'est fantastique Bellamy, tu as fait venir Elena, elle m'a dit pour vous deux.

Bellamy se contenta d'hocher la tête de manière automatique. Elena avait dû mentir à sa mère, comme ils en avaient convenu. Octavia alla tout de suite s'enfermer dans sa chambre ne supportant plus la femme et Charles. Laissant Bellamy se débrouiller avec eux.

Bellamy se contenta de penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Jasper qui était sur un fil, Monty qui demandait à Clarke de lui parler, Elena avec qui il n'arrivait pas à coucher. Murphy qui lui manquait. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer d'aller le chercher à nouveau, tant pis s'il l'avait remplacé pendant un temps, tant pis qu'il ait couché avec tous les membres de sa secte, il voulait juste le voir, un peu, dix secondes, deux minutes. S'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Bellamy se coucha tôt avec cette idée en tête, il s'enroula dans la couverture, coinça sa tête sous son oreiller et s'endormit en continuant de penser à Murphy.

C'est Octavia qui le réveilla le matin. Elle s'était levée tôt, décidée à se rendre chez Lincoln, et tant pis si elle laissait son frère seul avec Charles et leur mère. Elle était épuisée par la situation, par Bellamy qui se laissait aller, qui laissait la femme faire tout ce qu'elle voulait dans leur appartement, par Charles qui était le pire des connards, par Elena la prostituée avec qui Bellamy ne couchait pas vraiment. Elle allait devenir folle si ça continuait, voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir avant que quelqu'un dans l'appartement ne se réveille. Elle était descendue, était sortie de l'immeuble puis en avait fait le tour pour se diriger vers le bus. C'est là qu'elle avait failli trébucher sur un SDF. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit et le pauvre semblait complètement congelé. Octavia se pencha vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant, et remarqua que le SDF n'était autre que Murphy.

\- Murphy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués :

\- O... O… Octa… Réussit-il à dire de ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- Merde Murphy, tu es frigorifiée, lève toi !

Mais il était recroquevillé de froid et incapable de bouger plus qu'il ne fallait. Elle essaya de le traîner mais ce ne fut pas vraiment concluant. Voilà pourquoi elle remonta jusqu'à l'appartement et alla secouer son frère.

\- O, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Grouille toi c'est Murphy.

Aussitôt Bellamy sortit de ses couvertures et mit un pantalon, sans même demander ce qu'il y avait exactement. Octavia lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait trouvé devant l'immeuble à moitié mort de froid. Bellamy enfila des chaussures et seulement un pull, puis il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, l'ascenseur étant trop peu rapide à son goût.

Il trouva Murphy au coin de l'immeuble, comme lui avait indiqué Octavia, il n'avait pas bougé. Bellamy ne posa pas de question, il le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui à l'intérieur. Laissant la valise à l'extérieur. Pour retourner dans l'appartement, il appela l'ascenseur. Murphy était gelée dans ses bras, il tremblait, ses dents claquaient. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et ses yeux clignaient.

\- Ne t'endors pas, lui dit-il.

Murphy réussit à hocher la tête.

\- O, appelle les secours, ordonna Bellamy en arrivant dans son appartement.

\- N…Non, supplia Murphy. P-p-pas les … P-p-as…

\- Pourquoi ?

Murphy secoua la tête incapable d'expliquer, trop long, trop compliqué. Son cerveau lui paraissait aussi congelé que son corps.

\- Laisse tomber O, il ne veut pas. Ça doit lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Murphy hocha la tête, content que Bellamy le comprenne. Octavia rangea le téléphone.

\- J'ai laissé sa valise en bas, tu peux aller la chercher ?

Octavia s'exécuta.

Bellamy posa Murphy sur son lit et commença à le déshabiller. Les lèvres violettes de Murphy s'étirèrent dans un sourire en coin.

\- P-p-p-p-p-p-erv-v-vers

\- C'est ça, petit con. Je fais ça pour te sauver la vie. Tes vêtements sont trempés.

Quand Murphy fut complètement nu, Bellamy se déshabilla à son tour.

\- Q-q-qu…

Bellamy se retrouva tout aussi nu que Murphy, et sans répondre à la question, il s'allongea près de lui. Murphy essaya de s'échapper quand il le prit contre lui, mais il était trop faible et la prise de Bellamy trop forte. Murphy poussa un soupir, tandis que Bellamy les emballait tous les deux sous les couvertures.

Bellamy finit par comprendre que son comportement pouvait prêter à confusion et rougit

\- Je ne cherche pas à… Je… C'est ce qu'il faut faire pour te réchauffer, expliqua-t-il.

\- O-o-okay… Murmura Murphy sans chercher plus d'explication.

Murphy trouvait la peau de Bellamy délicieusement chaude contre la sienne. Tandis que Bellamy se disait que Murphy était glacé et ça l'inquiétait. Il frotta son dos pour essayer de le réchauffer, son dos, ses bras. Octavia revint à ce moment là, posa la valise dans un coin, ne posa pas de questions, et alla s'activer dans la cuisine.

Bellamy demanda :

\- Abruti qu'est ce que tu foutais au pied de l'immeuble ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Se fâcha Bellamy.

\- J-je d-d-dev-v-v…

\- Laisse tomber, tu me raconteras après.

Murphy ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- E-E-El…

\- Elle ?

\- L-l-len…

\- Elena ? Tu as vu Elena ?

Murphy hocha la tête et Bellamy soupira. Il serra plus fort Murphy contre lui et embrassa son front. Tant pis si Murphy ne voulait pas, tant pis s'il n'était plus ensemble. Quand il descendit ses baisers vers ses joues, Murphy se tendit et voulu reculer. Bellamy l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

\- Arrête, bouge pas, reste là. Je vais plus t'embrasser promis, reste là. C'est pour te réchauffer. Je ne vais plus rien faire.

Murphy arrêta de bouger et Bellamy ne l'embrassa plus. Au moins c'était clair, Murphy ne voulait plus de lui. Octavia arriva près d'eux posa sur la couverture deux bouillottes brûlantes qu'elle venait de préparer.

\- Ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus.

\- On devrait quand même appeler les urgences, dit Octavia.

Aussitôt Murphy se raidit dans les bras de Bellamy et secoua la tête.

\- Non, on ne les appelle pas, pas tout de suite.

Mais il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Murphy et ajouta :

\- Si ton état ne s'améliore pas, on les appelle.

Murphy hocha la tête et blottit son visage contre le torse de Bellamy, quasiment sous la couverture. Bon sang il était bien là, malgré le froid qu'il ressentait. L'odeur de Bellamy lui avait tellement manqué. Même s'il savait que Bellamy avait quelqu'un maintenant, qu'il l'avait perdu, il était tellement bien dans ses bras, contre son corps presque brûlant. Il eut envie de pleurer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il le perde ? Et pourquoi malgré ça Bellamy essayait de le sauver et de le réchauffer ? Il avait embrassé son visage et Murphy aurait voulu se laisser faire mais il s'était rappelé d'Elena. Bellamy avait juste pitié de lui.

Murphy se souvint être resté toute la nuit assit contre l'immeuble, sans savoir où aller. Il n'avait pas bougé, malgré la neige qui était tombé. Il s'était dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il reste trois jours sous la neige pour que Bellamy lui pardonne. Comme lui l'avait fait sous la pluie. Murphy n'avait même pas tenue une nuit, quel minable. Il ferma les yeux mais sentit Bellamy qui le pinçait et les rouvrit :

\- Ne t'endors pas, reste éveillé.

\- Oui c-c-ch-ef

\- Du sarcasme, tu vas déjà mieux.

Murphy sourit. Ses bras étaient collés contre le torse de Bellamy, mais il réussit à en bouger un, doucement, il posa sa main sur le dos de Bellamy. Il continuait de trembler, mais petit à petit la chaleur de la couverture, des bouillottes et surtout de Bellamy réchauffa sa peau. Ses dents continuèrent cependant de claquer longtemps, très longtemps.

Ils étaient toujours nu l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture quand la mère et Charles sortirent de la chambre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bellamy ne répondit rien, mais Murphy sentit la pression sur son corps, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger. La mère se pencha vers le lit et aperçu Murphy :

\- C'est pas possible, tu vas pas me faire ça, on s'était enfin débarrassé de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Bellamy, il nous le dira quand il se sera réchauffé.

\- Il a froid ?

\- Il a dormi dans la neige.

\- Pff tout ça c'est de la comédie, s'énerva la mère.

Elle poussa les bouillottes pour les jeter et commença à retirer la couverture. Murphy poussa un gémissement à cause du froid qui l'envahit soudain.

Tout à coup Bellamy haït sa mère, comme jamais il ne l'avait détesté, comme jamais il n'avait détesté personne. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas pu être à l'hôpital c'était à cause d'elle, s'il avait manqué Murphy c'était encore à cause d'elle, si Murphy l'avait largué c'était sa faute à elle, à elle, à elle. Et maintenant elle osait retirer cette foutue couverture qui réchauffait Murphy.

\- Vous êtes nu ? S'amusa-t-elle. Et tu me dis qu'il a froid ? Quelle connerie. Dites plutôt que vous étiez entrain de vous amusez à saute-mouton.

\- Remet cette couverture tout de suite.

\- Me parle pas comme ça.

\- Remet. Cette. Couverture. Tout de suite.

Octavia, qui était là, eut un frisson. Même Murphy préféra se cacher le visage contre Bellamy. Il semblait vibrer de colère. La mère leva les yeux au ciel et remit la couverture.

\- Les bouillottes aussi.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- C'est bon Bébéllamy, calme toi, pète un coup, détend toi, tu es entrain de te faire avoir et…

\- La ferme.

Bellamy n'avait pas crié, sa voix était presque douce mais la mère se tut instantanément. Charles ne comprit pas le message et cru bon de se la ramener :

\- Attends mais c'est dégueulasse, vous faites ça au milieu du salon…

\- La ferme, répéta Bellamy.

\- Oh calme toi le môme, tu me parles pas comme ça.

\- Octavia, tu peux appeler les flics s'il te plait, dis-leur qu'on a deux parasites dans l'appartement et qu'on porte plainte contre eux. Demande aussi à ce qu'on obtienne une interdiction de nous approcher par notre mère.

\- Pardon ? Demanda la mère.

\- Explique leur son harcèlement et sa maltraitance s'il faut, dis-leur qu'on peut prendre rendez-vous.

\- Bellamy, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis votre mère, j'ai toujours pris soin de vous, je…

\- Maintenant Octavia.

\- Oui Bellamy, dit-elle en sortant son portable.

Charles voulu la frapper, mais elle avait appris à se défendre avec Lincoln. Elle le laissa lui porter un coup, un seul, pour avoir le droit de répondre. Elle lui rendit son coup.

\- Bien maintenant, je vais avoir une bonne raison de porter plainte.

La mère vint vers elle, la supplia, l'appela _« ma petite fille »_ mais Octavia la regarda simplement avec dégoût. Murphy était resté silencieux dans les bras de Bellamy. Celui-ci finit par ajouter :

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'O appelle, tu te barres d'ici, tu prends tes affaires, tu prends Charles et tu te casses. Maintenant. Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

\- Bellamy…

\- Plus jamais, dit-il. Casse-toi. Je t'ai trop supporté, j'ai trop accepté de choses.

\- Mais je t'aime Bellamy, je suis fier de toi, tu sais, tu es mon fils et…

\- Alors il fallait te comporter comme une mère, et pas comme un parasite ! Tu nous as abandonné, alors maintenant casse toi de chez moi ! Maintenant !

Cette fois-ci il avait crié, relevé la tête, planté ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci voulu ouvrir la bouche mais du coup Octavia composa le numéro des flics et elle la referma.

\- Viens Charles, on s'en va.

Elle alla préparer un sac, prenant le plus d'affaires possibles. Bellamy s'assura que Murphy était toujours collé contre lui. Octavia garda son portable dans sa main.

Bellamy finit par entendre la porte claquer et Octavia poussa un vrai cri de joie.

\- Elle est partie oh mon dieu, ouvrons le champagne.

Murphy eut un petit rire :

\- T-t-t-tu es-es-es f-f-f-fer-r-ro-ce

Bellamy l'aurait embrassé s'il avait pu. Murphy le regardait et il souriait, et ses dents claquaient et il tremblait et il était magnifique.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Bellamy.

Murphy perdit son sourire et voulu s'éloigner une nouvelle fois.

\- Désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire, désolé, reste, il faut que tu te réchauffes, je vais rester silencieux, je ne vais plus rien dire.

Murphy secoua la tête :

\- T-t-u …

Il ferma les yeux, bon sang que c'était agaçant ce froid.

\- Elena !

Réussi-t-il à dire d'une traite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Elena ?

Murphy poussa un soupir énervé et frappa le dos de Bellamy. L'air de dire « _pourquoi fais-tu l'idiot ? »_

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Murphy poussa un grognement et enfouit son visage complet sous la couverture d'une manière boudeuse. Bellamy eut l'air amusé, parce qu'il était adorable comme ça. Octavia continuait de sautiller dans l'appartement. Elle n'en revenait pas, enfin ils étaient libres, enfin l'autre pétasse et son mec s'étaient barrés de chez eux, enfin Bellamy s'était réveillé.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux et lança :

\- Murphy je t'adore, tu es obligé de rester. Grâce à toi Bellamy s'est enfin transformé en grizzli.

Elle jubilait complètement. Bellamy aurait voulu que Murphy reste mais il ne savait pas s'il le voulait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en bas de l'immeuble à la base. Octavia les regarda finalement, puis décida de les laisser seuls :

\- Crie, si je dois appeler les urgences, je suis dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord, merci, dit Bellamy.

\- De rien.

Elle alla se mettre dans sa chambre et Bellamy et Murphy restèrent seuls. Silencieux. Le corps de Murphy continuait de se réchauffer et de temps à autre Bellamy le frictionnait. Quand Murphy pu parler un peu plus normalement, il demanda :

\- P-Pourquoi t-t-tu f-fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

\- B-Bellllll !

\- Pourquoi je te sauve la vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je te laisse crever dans la rue ? De froid ?

\- Oui.

Bellamy pinça une nouvelle fois la peau de Murphy :

\- Ne dis plus des trucs pareils petit merdeux. Jamais je ferais un truc pareil okay ? Tu crois que je suis le genre de personne à laisser les gens mourir de froid ?

\- Alors… M-m-moi ou un autre…

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

\- Abruti, grogna-t-il. Abruti, crétin, débile, triple con.

Murphy se recroquevilla sous ses mots. Et Bellamy posa ses mains sur les joues de Murphy, regarda son visage. Ses lèvres étaient moins bleues, preuve que son état s'améliorait.

\- Tu vas t'enfuir si je te le dis mais tu m'as écouté tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu ne m-m-m-'aime pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elena !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as avec Elena ? Et comment tu la connais d'abord ?

\- T-t-u… Es a-a-avec elle.

\- Non.

\- S-s-si.

\- Non.

\- S-s-si ! Se fâcha Murphy.

\- Non. Répéta Bellamy. Elena est une prostituée, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Murphy ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma.

\- P-p-ervers !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit. On n'a rien fait. Je voulais… J'essayais de t'oublier et je me suis dis… Alors je l'ai appelé, on s'est embrassé, déshabillé, caressé mais… Je pouvais pas t'oublier John, je pensais à toi, je te voulais toi et… Je l'ai repoussé.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- E-elle ét-t-tait s-sexy !

\- Oui et je l'ai repoussé quand bien même tu ne m'aimes plus, parce que moi…

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres et se tut. Il avait promis de ne plus le redire et pourtant ça lui brûlait la bouche. Murphy le fixait, ses yeux bleu aciers semblaient attendra quelque chose mais Bellamy ne savait pas quoi. Soudain il sentit la main de Murphy, toujours sur son dos, descendre pour se poser sur ses fesses, il fit un sourire en coin et Bellamy grogna :

\- Ne joue pas à ça, petit merdeux.

Murphy retira sa main et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un des membres de ta secte avec qui tu peux juste baiser ! Okay ?

Murphy hocha la tête mais n'osa plus le regarder. Le silence régna à nouveau. Bellamy était à la fois heureux et malheureux. Murphy était là dans ses bras, mais ce n'était rien, que du vide, juste pour le sauver. Il remarque que Murphy avait fermé les yeux et il tira doucement ses cheveux :

\- Debout !

\- J-j-e d-dormais p-pas !

\- Menteur.

\- Je… S-s-sentais… …

\- Tu sentais quoi ?

Murphy rougit et détourna les yeux.

\- T-t-ton odeur.

Le cœur de Bellamy bondit dans sa poitrine. Murphy sembla l'entendre et posa sa main sur le torse de Bellamy pour l'écouter.

\- T-t-tu s-s-sens bon. Dit Murphy.

Il sourit en entendant le cœur s'affoler sous ses doigts.

\- T-t-tu m-m-m'aimes.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, grogna Bellamy. Je te l'ai dit ! Je t'aime.

Murphy releva de nouveau ses yeux vers lui.

\- Je-Je-Je t-t-t-aime aussi.

Bellamy leva un sourcil.

\- J-J-Je s-s-suis d-désolé… J-je…

Bellamy décida qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, quand il pourrait parler convenablement. Et un peu impatiemment, il le coupa, et embrassa sa bouche encore un peu bleue. Bellamy sentit ses lèvres trembler sous les siennes et pourtant Murphy lui rendit son baiser. Sa main se reposa sur son dos et Bellamy caressa ses cheveux. C'était vrai, Murphy était vraiment là, vraiment revenu. Bellamy le poussa doucement sur le lit, mit un terme au baiser et s'allongea presque entièrement sur lui, son oreille contre son torse. Lui aussi voulait entendre son cœur.

\- Je t'aime John, répéta-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta et ce qu'il entendit le fit sourire.

\- J-je… D-désolé, répéta Murphy.

\- Je sais pas si je te pardonne petit con, dit Bellamy qui le pardonnait.

Moins congelé, Murphy commençait à prendre conscience que Bellamy était allongé complètement nu sur lui, nu aussi. Son corps se mit à réagir tout seul et le sourire de Bellamy s'agrandit.

\- Et c'est moi le pervers.

Murphy grogna.

\- Tu devras attendre John, on est en plein milieu du salon, Octavia est dans sa chambre et je dois faire le ménage dans la mienne.

\- C-ça m-me r-r-réch…

\- Oui ça te réchauffera mais non. Tu te conteras de mon corps tout nu contre le tien. Pour le moment. On doit parler avant.

\- Okay… Fit Murphy en soupirant.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Bellamy qui avait besoin de le dire.

\- Aussi.

Bellamy ne compta pas les heures, à un moment Murphy s'endormit et il le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- Ne dors pas !

\- C'est bon, ronchonna Murphy, je suis épuisé.

Il arrivait à parler normalement, c'était déjà ça. Mais Bellamy refusa quand même qu'il s'endorme. Il s'éloigna doucement de lui le fit tourner dans la couette pour qu'il soit complètement emballé dedans et le porta jusqu'au canapé où il le força à s'asseoir.

\- Je vais te faire un chocolat, ne t'endors pas !

\- Oui maman.

\- John !

\- Oui Bellamy.

Bellamy embrassa son front et s'éloigna pour mettre un caleçon. Murphy se rinça l'œil. Deux minutes plus tard, il retrouva un Murphy entrain de somnoler et il le réveilla à nouveau. Murphy grogna, accepta de prendre le chocolat chaud dans ses mains. Remarqua que Bellamy avait mis un pull, mais pas de pantalon.

Murphy bu touuuut doucement son chocolat. C'était chaud et agréable, pas autant que le corps nu de Bellamy.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui.

Bellamy alluma la télé et réussi à la programmer pour que des dessins animés de Bob l'éponge passe. Murphy eut un sourire et regarda. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ce dessin animé lui avait manqué. Beaucoup.

Pas autant que Bellamy.

Murphy posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Je t'aime mon Bellamy chéri, dit-il.

Bellamy aurait trébuché s'il avait été debout. À la place il avala de travers, s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussa. Murphy ricana, content de son petit effet. Il termina son chocolat doucement, concentré sur Bob et ses potes.

Il savait que bientôt il faudrait s'expliquer, mais pour le moment il était juste content de ne penser à rien (mais pas parce qu'il était drogué), d'oublier un peu le monde et les conneries qu'il avait fait. Juste profiter de l'épaule de Bellamy, du chocolat, de Bob.

 _Je suis heureux_ , se dit-il. _Je suis heureux et voilà ce que c'est le bonheur. Avoir froid et être réchauffé par celui qu'on aime. Pas être dans une grande maison à boire des jus de fruits et avoir l'esprit vide._

Quand il termina le chocolat, Bellamy prit la tasse et la posa sur la table basse. Murphy reposa sa tête sur son épaule, et prit sa main.

Il serra ses doigts.

Puis il s'endormit.

À suivre. 

L'autatrice : et voilà le grand retour en force de Murphy. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres et plus grand-chose à raconter désormais. On arrive à la fin…


	60. La clé du bonheur

**60\. La clé du bonheur.**

« Carnet de bord : fin janvier, toujours.

Jasper a été insupportable toute la journée, il parlait fort, riait fort, n'écoutait rien des cours, balançait des avions en papier en direction de John Murphy qui est de retour. Monty ne cherchait même pas à le calmer, en fait il avait un sourire qui ne voulait pas s'effacer et aidait Jasper à faire ces foutus avions. Les profs s'arrachaient les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'intervenir. Jasper s'est levé une fois de trop, sans raison, j'ai fais claqué ma règle en métal sur ma table et quand il s'est tourné vers moi je lui ai lancé un regard qui tue. Toutes les neiges du Kilimandjaro réunis dans mes yeux. Jasper a dégluti, puis s'est rassis et s'est tenu à carreau jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Monty aussi.

J'ai lancé un regard satisfait à Clarke – oubliant que je l'évitais – elle était entrain de me regarder avec un sourire. Ça m'a donné chaud. Elle avait l'air fière de moi. Quand on a compris qu'on se regardait, on a toutes les deux détournés les yeux.

J'en ai marre de cette situation stupide. Je veux simplement que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que je tombe bêtement amoureuse.

Mais le problème c'est que je sais que ce n'est pas si facile. Surtout que je pense sans arrêt à notre baiser, c'est sans fin.

Je commence à me dire que je devrais prendre exemple sur Bellamy et John Murphy, qui s'affichent désormais au lycée, parce que la vie est trop courte, trop chiante, pour la gâcher à se cacher.

La vie est trop courte.

Trop chiante.

Pourquoi je la passe à éviter Clarke ? »

xxx

Murphy ouvrit les yeux en début d'après midi. Sa tête n'était plus sur l'épaule de Bellamy mais sur ses jambes. La main de Bellamy caressait ses cheveux et il poussa un petit soupir satisfait. Murphy était toujours nu et enroulé dans la couverture, mais il avait retrouvé des couleurs, et avait beaucoup moins froids. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder Bellamy qui lisait. Ce dernier ferma son livre en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Murphy.

\- Bonjour toi. Dit-il.

Murphy lui sourit.

\- Bonjour toi, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent quelques temps, les doigts de Bellamy s'enroulant toujours dans les mèches châtains de Murphy. Celui-ci finit par se redresser, levant la tête pour voler les lèvres de Bellamy. Ils échangèrent un court baiser. Bellamy passa sa main sur la joue de Murphy, son pouce faisant le tour de son oreille, s'assurant qu'il était bien là, revenu vers lui et vivant. Murphy lui donna un petit coup de front contre le sien :

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ?

Les siens, bien que dans la valise, avaient aussi passé la nuit sous la neige et devaient être gelés.

\- Oui. On les a mis dans la chambre d'Octavia, je vais aller t'en choisir.

\- Prends des trucs chauds.

\- Je m'en doute, sourit Bellamy.

Murphy l'embrassa à nouveau puis se leva, et toujours saucissonné dans la couverture il se dirigea à petit pas jusqu'à la salle de bains. A l'intérieur, il remarqua un nouveau miroir, un nouveau tapis, et d'autres changements. Il n'y prêta pas attention, la mère de Bellamy avait apparemment voulu refaire la déco, et Murphy ne se préoccupait pas trop de ça. Il fit couler l'eau chaude, sortit de sous la couette et se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

Tandis qu'il se lavait, ou profitait de la chaleur de l'eau, il entendit Bellamy rentrer dans la salle de bain – que Murphy n'avait pas fermé à clé – et lui dire qu'il déposait ses vêtements sur le meuble. Murphy lança un « okay », et Bellamy ressortit de la pièce.

La douche coula longtemps et c'est parce qu'il avait faim, que Murphy finit par en sortir, il se dépêcha de s'essuyer et mit les vêtements que Bellamy lui avait préparé. Tout était un peu trop grand pour lui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que tout portait l'odeur de Bellamy et tout était super chaud. Même les énormes chaussettes qu'il lui avait choisies. Et comme Bellamy était un petit comique, il lui avait même mis un bonnet et Murphy ne se gêna pas pour l'enfiler. Même s'il était réchauffé depuis longtemps, son esprit se souvenait encore du froid et il avait l'impression de le sentir sur sa peau. Rien que d'y repenser, il eut un frisson et se frotta les mains.

Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Bellamy était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer un repas, et il discutait avec sa sœur. Octavia avait décidé de rester finalement, puisque leur mère était partie et avait emmené son boulet avec elle, et que Murphy était revenu. Bellamy était passé de _« type qui n'a rien envie de faire et qui s'en fout »,_ à … À Bellamy quoi. Son grand frère, celui qu'elle connaissait. Il plaisantait avec elle tout en faisant la cuisine et elle fut soulagée de le retrouver.

Murphy s'avança vers elle, presque timidement. Comme s'il n'avait plus le droit de s'imposer et les yeux de Bellamy s'attardèrent tellement longtemps sur lui, qu'il fit cramer l'œuf qu'il était entrain de cuire.

\- Merde, râla-t-il.

Murphy sourit. Et vint s'asseoir.

Emballé comme ça dans un pull géant, un pantalon trop grand (dont il avait remonté les jambes), des grosses chaussettes et un bonnet, il faisait penser à un lutin. D'autant plus que ses joues étaient un peu rouges – surtout parce que la douche avait été pas mal bouillante - et il avait un petit sourire, à la fois un peu timide et espiègle. Bellamy n'arriva plus à rien, sans cesse ses yeux se perdaient sur Murphy et Octavia finit par le pousser :

\- Laisse je vais finir ce que tu as commencé.

Bellamy hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir près de Murphy. Quelques heures plus tôt ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre et maintenant ils agissaient comme deux gosses timides qui ne savaient pas par où commencer, ni quoi se dire. Murphy trouvait ses mains vraiment très intéressantes, tandis qu'il sentait le regard de Bellamy sur lui.

\- Donc… Commença Murphy, Merci… Tu sais. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Ah ouais, de rien, normal.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce qui serait bien c'est que tu nous dises pourquoi tu crevais de froid en bas de notre immeuble, dit-elle.

Murphy acquiesça et se mit à raconter. Tout depuis le début. La peur ressentit pendant sa pneumonie, l'hallucination qu'il avait eue, comment ça l'avait marqué, l'absence de Jasper, Monty et Bellamy. Pendant qu'il parlait, Octavia eut fini de faire à manger et les servit. Murphy fit une pause pour avaler une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette avant de revenir sur son ressenti lors de sa pneumonie :

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais seul à nouveau, que tout le monde se fichait de moi…

Bellamy posa sa main sur son poignet :

\- On ne se fiche pas de toi.

\- Je sais. J'ai été idiot.

Il raconta Stella, ce qui l'avait poussé à aller à la ville lumière et surtout pourquoi il ne l'avait plus quitté. La drogue, les jus de fruits, encore Stella.

\- Et tous ceux avec qui tu as couché, marmonna Bellamy.

Murphy secoua la tête :

\- J'ai couché avec personne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis quand on est venu te voir.

\- C'était un mensonge, je voulais que vous me foutiez la paix, je vous en voulais, j'étais bien là bas, et vous vouliez m'en sortir et… J'ai raconté n'importe quoi. On était drogué, répéta-t-il, et le plus souvent je planais trop pour faire quoi que ce soit. Stella a essayé d'être avec moi, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Mais on a échangé un seul baiser. Ce n'était même pas un échange en fait. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a embrassé.

Murphy était furieux de s'être fait manipulé par cette fille. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Je suis vraiment trop con.

Il porta la fourchette à sa bouche assez rageusement. Bellamy posa une main protectrice sur son épaule :

\- Ce qui compte c'est que tu en sois sorti. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas monté à l'appartement directement.

Murphy soupira, lâcha ses couverts et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce :

\- J'y allais quand j'ai vu ta mère, alors je me suis caché pour l'éviter, ce qui était stupide, encore. À ce moment là elle a croisé Elena, je l'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez des trucs ensemble, elle t'a décrit comme étant chaud comme la braise, j'ai paniqué, désespéré, j'ai pensé que t'allais me jeter dehors et que je l'aurais mérité et je suis resté dans le froid en repensant au moment où tu es resté sous la pluie. En me disant que si je te montrais que je pouvais le faire aussi… Tu me laisserais une nouvelle chance.

Bellamy remonta sa main sur la nuque de Murphy. Là maintenant, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre contre lui, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux trop épuisés pour se relever ensuite. Mais il se contint, se pencha juste vers lui et embrassa sa tempe.

\- T'as rien à me prouver espèce d'andouille, je t'aime.

\- Et pourquoi Elena dit que vous avez couchez ensemble ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que je lui ai demandé de raconter à ma mère pour qu'elle me foute la paix. Elle était persuadée que le seul moyen de me guérir de toi c'est que je vois des filles. Ma mère n'a jamais dû être amoureuse pour penser qu'une prostituée pouvait suffire.

\- Mais toi si, murmura Murphy.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Toi tu as été amoureux.

\- Je suis amoureux. Assura Bellamy. De toi.

Les joues de Murphy, déjà un peu rouge, se colorèrent un peu plus. Il poussa un grognement, recommença à manger et Bellamy sourit. Murphy était heureux et ça se voyait, peu importe qu'il essaie de le cacher. Quand il eut fini, et prit un dessert, Murphy se leva pour débarrasser ses couverts, puis revint vers Bellamy sans faire de pause et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Penché n'importe comment contre lui, alors que Bellamy était toujours assit, il se fichait que la position soit inconfortable et posa son nez contre le cou de Bellamy, le serrant fort. Le message était plutôt clair. _« Je suis amoureux de toi aussi »_. Pourtant Murphy dit à voix haute :

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté de chez toi, même si je le méritais. Je t'aime.

Octavia se fit discrète, elle débarrassa sa moitié, décidé de les laisser se débrouiller avec la vaisselle et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Bellamy et Murphy ne remarquèrent pas vraiment son manège, trop submergé l'un par l'autre. Ils finirent pourtant par se détacher, revinrent dans le monde normal, refirent des gestes du quotidien. Nettoyer, faire la vaisselle, ranger.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ton chargeur de portable ? Ma batterie est à plat. Dit Murphy.

Bellamy alla lui chercher son chargeur et Murphy branche son portable et l'alluma. Se retrouvant avec des des tonnes et des tonnes de SMS de Jasper. Plutôt que de se sentir envahi et blasé, Murphy les lu tous religieusement. Jasper pouvait se montrer furieux « _espess de sal con tricheur abandonneur »_ comme pleins de peine _« commen tu peu me dire que t'es pa mon frère ? Commen tu peu mabandonner ? »_ comme complètement débile _« Jaja te boude, Jack dépéri, si tu voulè te débarrassé de moi t'aurè aussi du me jeté dans une poubel »._ Murphy en avait aussi reçu de Monty, assez simple mais efficace _« tu me manques, je veux bien supporter tes taquineries si tu reviens »._ En faisant défiler ses SMS, il tomba sur un de Bellamy qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Il l'avait reçu un jour avant d'être à l'hôpital apparemment, mais à partir de là il n'avait plus vraiment touché son portable. Le message avait été validé comme s'il avait été lu, et peut-être que c'était Seth qui l'avait _« lu »_ en prenant son portable.

 _« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je sais que trop insister, ça te rend fou, mais ce soir j'ai besoin de te le dire, j'ai besoin de savoir que je t'aime et de savoir que tu m'aimes et de savoir qu'on sera toujours ensemble et que tout ce qui est moche et merdique le sera moins dans tes bras. »_

Murphy se détesta. Pendant un instant sa jalousie, sa colère, son égoïsme, il l'avait balancé à la tronche de Bellamy qui allait mal, qui devait supporter une mère stupide, possessive, envahissante et absente en même temps. Putain, si Bellamy avait pu venir, bien sûr qu'il serait venu. Et Murphy avait tout gâché tout ça pour quoi ? Un endroit lumineux et fictif, des drogues, de la platitude, de la merde.

Bellamy vint vers lui et posa sa joue contre son épaule :

\- On devrait appeler Jasper et Monty pour leur dire que tu es là, ils vont pas très bien tu sais ? Jasper est dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs, Monty a du mal à gérer.

Murphy sentit son ventre se tordre. Il leur avait fait du mal. Aux seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Aux seules personnes qui s'étaient battus pour lui. Que se battaient encore, pour essayer de le garder, alors qu'il les avait envoyées chier purement et simplement. Il avait foutu tout seul sa vie en l'air cette fois-ci, il était seul coupable. Parce qu'il imaginait qu'on allait l'abandonner, parce qu'il pensait qu'il y avait toujours un moment où on devait payer, parce qu'il était sûr que tout finissait par mal tourner, il avait lui-même tourné le dos aux personnes qui rendaient sa vie absolument géniale.

Murphy aurait voulu se mettre des claques. Il soupira, embrassa la joue de Bellamy.

\- Appelle-les, ils vont nous aider à mettre ton appartement en ordre.

Bellamy s'exécuta, tandis que Murphy envoyait un seul texto à Jasper, en réponse à tout. _« Parfois t'es un idiot mais je t'aime quand même (promis, j'effacerai pas ce sms) »_

Jasper et Monty ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Bellamy eut à peine le temps de leur ouvrir la porte, ils le poussèrent et Jasper atterrit sur Murphy qui s'était levé pour les saluer. Il fut éjecté sur le canapé derrière lui, se retrouvant avec un Jasper dans ses bras, puis deux secondes plus tard un Monty. Murphy passa ses bras autour d'eux et tant pis s'ils l'écrabouillaient à moitié. Jasper recula son visage pour fixer Murphy :

\- Je t'aime aussi espèce de gros abruti lâcheur sans cœur !

\- Je sais frangin.

\- Oui je suis ton frère et tu es mon frère et rien ne pourra briser ça même pas tes pétages de câble.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- Je suis désolé.

Monty se recula à son tour et lui mit une tape sur le crâne :

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, tu m'as cassé le bras.

\- Pour ça aussi. Désolé Monty.

Monty lui mit une autre tape :

\- On s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi !

\- Je sais.

Jasper lui pinça fort la joue :

\- On t'a manqué au moins ?

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- T'as même pas idée.

En aidant Bellamy à faire du ménage dans l'appartement, Murphy raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Jasper et Monty, du moment où il avait eu sa pneumonie, jusqu'à tout à l'heure quand ils étaient arrivés. De leur côté, Jasper, Monty, Bellamy et même Octavia lui firent un résumé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Murphy s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Bellamy alors que tout se passait mal avec sa mère. S'il avait été là, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu autant profiter de la gentillesse de Bellamy, il ne lui aurait pas permis toutes les libertés qu'elle avait prise, ou il aurait au moins pu s'échapper par moment en étant avec Murphy. À la place, non seulement Bellamy avait dû subir cette femme et son nouveau mec, qui était un connard fini, mais en plus il avait été déprimé par la perte de Murphy. Celui-ci frôla des doigts le dos de Bellamy chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui, pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer, pour se faire pardonner. Pour dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'il avait compris.

Qu'il avait peur, mais qu'il savait que tout ne finissait pas forcément mal.

Jasper et Monty passèrent vite fait sur leur état, surtout sur celui de Jasper, ils n'avaient pas envie de faire culpabiliser Murphy, et ce qui comptait pour eux c'était qu'il était là maintenant.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, Murphy était hyper détendu, même avec eux. Il passait son bras autour de Jasper, il laissait Monty lui tapoter l'épaule. Il avait l'impression d'avoir libéré quelque chose, d'avoir un peu lâché prise. Peut-être que la ville lumière avait au moins eu ça comme avantage. Lui faire comprendre où était sa place, où il se sentait le mieux.

Et c'était là. Près de Bellamy, près de son frère, près de Monty et même près d'Octavia.

Octavia les laissa finalement, pour aller voir Lincoln, et son frère la laissa partir. Il savait qu'elle avait pas mal été malmenée ces derniers temps, pas sa mère, par Charles, et Bellamy ne l'avait pas grandement aidé. Elle avait bien le droit d'aller passer elle aussi du temps avec la personne qu'elle aimait.

Ils avaient déjà viré tous les objets encombrants et inutiles de la salle de bain (un miroir bizarre, un tapis hyper laid, des tas de produits dont ils ne savaient pas à quoi ça pouvait servir). Ils avaient tous mis dans des gros sacs poubelles et les emmènerait plus tard à des associations.

Ensuite, après le départ d'Octavia, ils firent des équipes pour échanger les lits de place. Bellamy se mit avec Jasper pour démonter celui dans sa chambre.

\- C'est plus sûr comme ça, dit Jasper, si on te laisse avec Murphy, vous allez déraper.

Vu le regard que Bellamy et Murphy s'échangèrent, il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

\- Pareil pour Monty et toi, lui dit Murphy.

Jasper haussa les épaules, Monty passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le démontage de lit s'était finalement transformé en course.

\- Je pari que Monty et moi on va défaire le lit de Bellamy plus vite que vous.

\- Sachant que tu as Monty dans ton équipe, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très juste ton pari, fit remarquer Bellamy.

\- Mais je porte un plâtre dit Monty, c'est un handicap.

Jasper eut les yeux brillants :

\- D'autant plus que j'ai tout appris de Monty, ajouta-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas… On verra qui seront les plus rapides, conclue Murphy.

Monty et Murphy gagnèrent largement, malgré le plâtre de Monty. Le lit de Bellamy était beaucoup plus simple à démonter que celui super moderne que la mère avait acheté. Murphy et Monty vinrent aider les deux autres pour certaines pièces. Murphy ricana comme quoi Monty était bien le meilleur. Jasper acquiesça :

\- Evidemment, t'en doutais ?

Monty vint poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Jasper un instant. Puis ils transportèrent les pièces dans le salon, échangeant avec les autres.

Le lit de Bellamy retrouva sa place dans sa chambre. Ensuite ils s'occupèrent de la bibliothèque. Jetèrent dans un nouveau sac poubelle tout le bric à broc de la mère et Charles qui s'étaient vraiment installés. Et ils remirent les livres à leurs places. Les vêtements de Bellamy également.

Bellamy hésita pour la télé. Après tout la nouvelle était belle et grande. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne voulait rien devoir à sa mère, et encore moins à Charles, alors il décrocha la nouvelle télé du salon et remit l'ancienne.

La chambre de Bellamy, redevint telle qu'ils la connaissaient. Murphy vint alors se coller contre le torse de Bellamy et souffla près de sa bouche :

\- Ça me donne des idées.

Jasper sortit de la chambre en trombe en criant :

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

Murphy rit tandis que Bellamy le serrait dans ses bras et embrassait son crâne.

\- Plus tard, promit Bellamy doucement à son oreille.

Murphy en eut des frissons et ne put retenir le baiser passionné qu'il colla sur les lèvres de Bellamy. Monty avait préféré suivre Jasper à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Ils finirent de nettoyer et tout ranger assez tard, et commandèrent des pizzas qu'ils regardèrent devant la télé.

\- Il faut encore que j'appelle pour changer les verrous pour la porte.

Mais il ferait ça le lendemain.

\- En espérant, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas le culot de revenir.

Sauf que Bellamy savait à quel point sa mère ne manquait pas de culot, et il craignait de la voir se réinstaller pendant qu'il allait travailler. Murphy posa sa main sur la sienne, sa joue sur son épaule, pour le soutenir.

Ils mangeaient sur le canapé, devant Bob l'éponge (parce que c'était ce que tout le monde avait voulu regarder).

\- Je vous ai converti, fit Murphy très fier.

C'était sans doute vrai, surtout que machinalement ils avaient chanté le générique, sans y penser tout à fait.

\- Je chantais ce générique avec mon père quand j'étais gosse, c'était un rituel.

Le silence s'installa, même la télé donna l'impression de devoir consacrer ce moment puisque aucun personnage ne parla à l'écran après cette révélation. Murphy venait de lancer ça avec une telle facilité que les trois autres en étaient troublés.

\- Et maintenant je le chante avec vous. C'est pas tout à fait pareil. Mais vous êtes ma famille aussi.

Rien que pour ces mots, tout ce qu'avait pu leur faire subir Murphy ces dernières semaines fut totalement oublié et jeté aux oubliettes. Plus personne ne parla, parce que de toute façon tout ce qu'ils auraient eu à dire c'est _« tu es notre famille aussi »._ Mais la façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés de Murphy (la bouche de Bell un instant sur sa tempe, la main de Jasper sur son bras, celle de Monty sur son épaule) avait suffit pour que celui-ci l'entende.

Jasper et Monty squattèrent cette nuit là. Bellamy et Murphy se roulèrent sous les draps, essayant de rattraper le retard, les caresses, les baisers manqués, se donnant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient raté.

xxx

Contrairement aux craintes de Bellamy, il ne retrouva pas sa mère le lendemain soir à l'appartement. Et heureusement. La journée avait été complètement folle. Tous les amis de Murphy étaient venus le voir pour le saluer. Celui-ci avait également passé un long moment dans le bureau de Kane et Jaha pour expliquer son absence.

Murphy avait simplement expliqué comment il s'était fait manipulé et s'était retrouvé dans une secte. Comment il avait été drogué aussi pour avoir l'illusion de se sentir bien et avait été d'une certaine façon contraint à rester. Il ne s'étala pas sur les détails, ni sur ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amis et encore moins les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'intéresser à la ville lumière.

Kane avait compris assez facilement qu'on s'était servi de l'adolescent et qu'il n'était pas forcément responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. D'autant plus qu'il était encore mineur.

\- Murphy, vous êtes en droit de porter plainte pour avoir été drogué à votre insu et pour la manipulation exercée sur vous, lui avait précisé Kane.

\- Allons, c'est peut-être un peu fort, avait dit Jaha, est ce que tu n'as pas un peu exagéré les faits ?

Murphy avait froncé les sourcils :

\- Je n'ai rien exagéré du tout. Avait-il dit avec agacement.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Après tout qu'est ce qui prouve que tu as été drogué ?

\- Libre à vous de me croire ou non.

\- On vous croit, avait choisi Kane. Que décidez-vous ?

\- Je ne porterai pas plainte, avait répondu Murphy, je préfère vraiment laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi et l'oublier. Passer à autre chose et reprendre une vie normale.

Kane avait hoché la tête :

\- D'accord, je respecte votre choix. Savez-vous comment rattraper votre retard ?

\- Clarke est prête à m'aider, et Jasper et Monty également. Je pense que ça ira.

\- Dans ce cas, tout va bien, avait souris Kane. Je vous laisse retourner en classe.

Jaha s'était contenté d'acquiescer, pensant sans doute que Murphy était un menteur et Murphy s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix.

\- Dorénavant, si vous avez un problème, venez d'abord nous en parler avant de vous fier à une étrange communauté. Avait ajouté Kane avant que Murphy ne quitte le bureau.

\- C'est noté, avait-il répondu.

Quand il était sorti du bureau, Bellamy – qui l'attendait à l'extérieur pour être sûr que tout se passait bien – l'avait attrapé par les hanches pour l'embrasser. Devant tout le monde. Qu'il perde son boulot, aucune importance, maintenant il n'allait plus se cacher. Murphy était son petit ami, son amour, et tant pis si ça dérangeait. Que les rageux aillent se plaindre à Jaha, Bellamy ne voulait plus que Murphy puisse douter qu'il l'aimait.

Et toute la journée, chaque fois qu'ils avaient pu se voir, Bellamy était resté auprès de lui, avait pris sa main, l'avait embrassé s'il en avait envie, et avait affiché au monde entier qu'ils étaient ensemble. Murphy lui avait sourit :

\- Tu te dévergondes Bellamy.

Il avait répondu en l'embrassant.

Murphy s'était excusé aussi un million de fois au moins à Emori.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, avait-il dit, mais tu es une fille super chouette et je me suis comporté comme un connard.

\- Au moins tu le reconnais. Avait-elle dit.

\- Donc tu peux me donner à bouffer à tes panthères apprivoisées.

\- Elles ne mangent pas de viandes avariées.

\- C'est mérité, avait admit Murphy.

Emori avait cependant très vite rendu les armes, parce qu'elle était bien trop contente qu'il soit de retour et en apprenant comment fonctionnait la ville lumière, elle comprenait un peu mieux son comportement. Jasper et Monty s'étaient montrés plus bruyants que jamais, mais Murphy les encourageait à l'être encore plus, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de tout ce bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire, tout cet air qu'ils pouvaient brasser, tous ces gestes inutiles qu'ils faisaient pour rien, montrant simplement qu'ils existaient.

Et Murphy en total désaccord avec lui-même avait envie de crier _« vous voyez c'est mon frère et mon beau-frère ! »_.

Frôler la mort deux fois en peu de temps, c'était peut-être ça qui avait changé Murphy, l'avait détendu. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il traînait avec des gens vraiment stupides, bordel Jasper lui avait encore fait le coup du bleu de méthylène pour le ramener, c'était un parfait abruti. Leur amour débordant, leur espèce d'insouciance, leurs taquineries, ça valait bien le coup de baisser les murs, de rendre les armes.

Il avait raccompagné Bellamy jusque chez lui, Octavia assise derrière dans le véhicule était restée silencieuse mais avait eu un sourire satisfait. Les deux gosses étaient rentrés chez Monty.

Murphy se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

\- Wouah journée épuisante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu deux semaines en huit heures.

Bellamy sortit son portable :

\- Et ce n'est pas fini.

Il appela quelqu'un pour changer les serrures. Sa mère n'était pas revenue pour le moment, mais elle avait encore les clés et Bellamy ne voulait plus la voir ici. Il voulait une nouvelle serrure et une assez solide pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être défoncée.

Le serrurier fit un boulot d'enfer, Bellamy et Octavia avaient discuter avec lui tout du long pendant que Murphy somnolait sur le canapé. Une fois la nouvelle serrure posée, l'homme leur donna trois clés. Bellamy le paya, le salua et referma la porte. Il jeta une clé à Octavia qui le remercia et l'accrocha à son porte-clé.

Murphy bailla et s'étira, il regarda les deux clés que Bellamy tenait dans ses mains et sourit :

\- T'as plus qu'à en perdre une.

Bellamy s'assit à côté de Murphy sur le canapé. Il prit sa main, lui faisant ouvrir la paume pour déposer une clé dedans. Murphy regarda la clé puis Bellamy :

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre dans cet appartement, fit Murphy, j'ai une chambre et…

\- Et je sais. Mais tu as un double au cas où, tu veuilles débarquer au milieu de la nuit ou venir fouiller dans mon frigo en mon absence, ou bien… Venir quand tu veux.

Murphy ferma ses doigts sur la clé.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques !

Bellamy rit et colla sa joue contre celle de Murphy pour souffler à son oreille :

\- Crois-moi, je sais exactement dans quoi je m'embarque.

Murphy laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de Bellamy, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es fou ou con.

\- Je suis très intelligent, dit Bellamy.

Murphy eut un petit rire :

\- C'est ça, très très intelligent.

\- Va falloir faire mieux John, pour les sarcasmes, tu te ramollis.

\- Je dors à moitié, que veux-tu, pas facile d'être un merdeux quand notre cerveau ne connecte pas deux neurones.

Bellamy passa sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son crâne :

\- Okay, je te nourris et dodo.

\- Prépare-moi un biberon, ça ira plus vite.

\- Oui bébé, se moqua Bellamy.

Murphy grimaça

\- M'appelle pas comme ça où t'es mort.

\- Bien sûr, tu vas m'envoyer des rayons lasers avec tes yeux.

\- Exactement.

Bellamy rit et le poussa doucement sur le canapé :

\- Allez repose toi, je vais cuisiner.

Murphy hocha la tête, enfonça la clé dans sa poche puis resta installé sur le canapé tandis que Bellamy alla préparer à manger. Octavia était dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Murphy avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper et aurait dû s'y mettre, mais il se sentait épuisé et avait la flemme. Tant pis. Il ferait ça demain.

Quand on sonna à la porte pourtant, il trouva assez de force en lui-même pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte, se tenait Elena. Murphy dût prendre vraiment sur lui pour ne pas lui claquer la porte au nez.

\- Oui ?

\- Je … Suis Elena. Dit-elle.

\- Oui. Je sais.

\- Tu es…

\- Pas enchanté de te voir. Non.

\- Son ex ?

\- C'est ça, sans le ex.

\- Désolé, je ne veux pas déranger, c'est sa mère qui…

Bellamy arriva derrière Murphy.

\- Elena, salut, entre, je suis entrain de préparer à manger. Tu peux regarder un film si tu veux.

Murphy leva des yeux électriques vers Bellamy. Il sortit la clé de sa poche :

\- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je lui donne ?

\- Non. Range ça dans ta poche, John. Détend toi. Elena va juste manger un truc, nous expliquer pourquoi elle est venue, et repartir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Hm hm, fit la femme en entrant dans l'appartement.

Murphy la suivit comme un chat, le poil gonflé, l'air d'être prêt à pisser partout pour marquer son territoire.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai consolé, dit Elena, pendant que tu l'as largué.

Coup de poignard, Murphy grogna et Bellamy se mit entre eux.

\- Okay stop. Elena pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Ta mère m'a appelé.

\- Génial, râla Bellamy. Elle t'a payé ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne viens plus Elena.

\- Je ne viendrai plus, fit-elle, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton mec tu n'as plus besoin de la pute, je comprends.

Son ton paraissait amer mais Bellamy ne pouvait rien y faire, parce que c'était exactement ça.

\- Je suis désolé que ma mère t'ait appelé, elle n'aurait pas dû.

Elena haussa les épaules, s'assit sur le canapé, changea de chaîne. Bellamy retourna dans la cuisine. Murphy s'assit à côté d'Elena, le dos droit, les yeux bien ouverts, prêt à bondir, à griffer, si Elena osait quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais pas te le prendre, fit-elle, il m'a jeté tu sais ? Personne ne fait jamais ça, mais lui si. Il doit être vraiment amoureux de toi, et je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'envie pas. Il est sexy et gentil.

Murphy cracha :

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ?

\- Parce que je suis un merdeux, mais il est à moi.

\- J'ai bien compris. De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis une prostituée, c'est tout.

Murphy ne se détendit pas pour autant. Bellamy apporta une assiette à Elena mais Murphy alla s'asseoir avec lui et Octavia dans la cuisine. Murphy colla sa jambe contre celle de Bellamy possessivement. Et Bellamy ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et son visage criait _« mien mien mien »_ , et Bellamy souriait bêtement, trop heureux de ça. Il se fichait d'Elena, elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne, c'était une fille bien et gentille, mais ce n'était pas Murphy.

Personne n'était Murphy.

\- Mange chaton, plaisanta Bellamy.

Murphy lui écrabouilla le pied avec son talon, ce qui fit crier Bellamy à cause de la douleur.

\- N'use pas mes limites, sourit Murphy.

\- Saleté de merdeux.

\- J'aime mieux.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, mais recommença à un sourire comme un crétin. Octavia aurait bien voulu leur allumer une chandelle. Elle se dépêcha de manger et alla s'asseoir prêt d'Elena pour mater la télé avec elle. Quand la prostituée eut fini de manger, elle se leva et alla poser ses couverts dans l'évier, puis elle s'approcha de Bellamy qui bouffait Murphy des yeux.

\- Je vais y aller.

Bellamy se leva et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Murphy aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère t'a appelé, je lui ai demandé de quitter cet appartement et de sortir de ma vie, alors…

\- Je ne viendrai plus, assura Elena. C'était sympa de faire ta connaissance.

Elle s'approcha et embrassa Bellamy sur la commissure des lèvres. Sourit en voyant Murphy fou de rage et de jalousie. Puis elle leur fit un signe et s'en alla. Bellamy ferma la porte et Murphy attrapa les pans de sa chemise pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne, passionnément.

\- Peut-être que j'ai pas envie de dormir finalement. Murmura-t-il.

Bellamy sourit et recula jusqu'à sa chambre, entraînant Murphy avec lui, qui ne le relâchait pas.

Murphy était bien décidé à ne plus jamais le relâcher.

xxx

La mère de Bellamy vint le lendemain. Murphy était absent, il voulait passer du temps avec Jasper et foutre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Il devait également parler avec Seth de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu as le double si jamais… Avait dit Bellamy.

Murphy s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin.

Quand on sonna à la porte, Bellamy espéra que ce soit Murphy, qui avait déjà perdu la clé, mais évidemment ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas non plus Elena.

\- Maman…

\- Bellamy. Tu as changé les serrures.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas revenir.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être sérieux.

\- J'étais très sérieux, dit-il.

\- Hier, je t'ai envoyé Elena, je me suis dis qu'elle te mettrait du plomb dans la tête, qu'elle te rappellerait le goût des filles. Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien ?

Bellamy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, empêchant sa mère de passer, faisant rempart avec son corps.

\- Tu n'as rien compris n'est ce pas ?

\- Je voulais t'apaiser, c'était une manière de me faire pardonner.

\- Non, tu n'as vraiment rien compris, soupira Bellamy.

\- Je suis ta mère, tu ne peux pas réellement penser à me jeter dehors.

Bellamy croisa les bras.

\- Fallait te comporter comme ma mère si tu voulais que je n'y pense pas. Elena ne viendra plus.

\- Pourtant tu aimais coucher avec elle.

\- Elle te disait ça pour que tu me fiches la paix, mais on n'a pas couché ensemble. Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre que celui que j'aime c'est John ? Oui c'est un garçon, oui ça te dérange, mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime lui et personne d'autre, et si je dois faire ma vie avec quelqu'un et qu'il est d'accord, alors ce sera avec lui. Et très certainement pas avec une prostituée.

La mère baissa la tête, regarda ses pieds.

\- J'ai compris, d'accord. Je suis allée trop loin. Je pensais que tu étais comme moi, que pour toi _« passer sa vie avec quelqu'un »_ était une idée ridicule. Sors avec qui tu veux Bellamy, je suis heureuse pour toi, laisse-moi entrer.

\- Non.

La femme commença à s'énerver :

\- Tu peux pas être sérieux ! Je suis ta mère ! A cause de toi je suis à la rue, c'est toi qui as abandonné mon ancien appartement, tu as le devoir de m'héberger.

Bellamy secoua la tête.

\- C'est toi qui as abandonné ton ancien appartement, toute seule. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour trouver de l'argent pour le loyer ? Est-ce que tu sais comment on en a bavé avec Octavia pour garder ce foutu appartement en attendant que tu reviennes ? T'es jamais revenue, jamais. J'ai abandonné mes études, j'ai trimé comme un malade, puis on a décidé de déménager. Cet appartement est moins cher en plus. Mais ne me dis pas que j'ai abandonné ton ancien appartement. C'est toi qui es parti bordel ! Toi !

Plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche et plus le ton montait.

\- Chuuuut, fit la mère, les voisins vont nous entendre.

\- Qu'ils entendent, j'en ai rien à foutre, que tout le monde sache que ma propre mère m'a abandonné et revient des années plus tard et réclame ma charité ! Je ne veux plus de toi, je ne veux plus te voir, ne reviens jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends ?

\- Ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon je ferai ce que j'ai dis, je demanderai une restriction, tu ne pourras plus nous approcher, ni O, ni moi, et crois-moi on en sera juste soulagé.

\- Tu le regretteras, je reste ta mère.

\- Je ne le regretterai pas, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu m'as juste mis au monde. Tu m'as laissé m'élever tout seul, puis élever O, que tu as encore moins bien traité que moi. Elle est ma famille, John, Jasper et Monty sont ma famille. Toi tu n'es rien du tout, qu'une tâche, qu'un caillou dans nos chaussures. Tu m'as pourri la vie assez longtemps, casse-toi !

La mère poussa Bellamy, voulu le frapper, lui cria dessus :

\- Tu peux pas me laisser sale gosse, je te le dis, je suis ta mère, ta mère et tu feras ce que je te dis.

Bellamy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais retint ses poignets pour l'empêcher de le toucher.

Octavia, qui avait entendu les cris, s'approcha avec des sacs poubelles. Bellamy se décala pour la laisser passer tandis que sa sœur jetait les sacs aux pieds de la femme :

\- Tiens, ramène ta merde avec toi. Le reste on le donnera à une association.

La mère poussa un cri de rage et de frustration, essaya de se jeter sur sa fille mais Bellamy protégea sa petite sœur – quand bien même celle-ci pouvait se protéger seule avec le sport qu'elle faisait.

\- Pars maintenant ! Ou on appelle la police.

\- Tu ne le ferais pas, hurla-t-elle.

Octavia sortit son portable et composa le numéro :

\- Moi en tout cas j'ai pas d'hésitation, dit-elle.

La mère fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre.

\- Non, ne les appelle pas.

Elle semblait avoir réellement peur d'un coup. Bellamy l'observa :

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Je… Charles… Il a volé tous ces trucs.

\- Pardon ?

\- On n'a rien payé.

\- Tu veux dire que tout ce qui est là, a été volé ? Tu déconnes ? Mais t'es complètement tarée ! Cria Bellamy. Octavia appelle la police.

Pas besoin de lui dire, la jeune fille avait déjà le combiné à l'oreille. La mère voulu s'enfuir, mais Bellamy la retint.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, tu voulais entrer n'est ce pas ? Alors viens, entre.

\- Non…

\- Mais si, tu vas rester et tu expliqueras par toi-même toute l'histoire à la police.

\- Je ne veux pas aller en prison ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Et bien ça fallait y réfléchir avant d'emmagasiner chez moi des objets volés. Tu espérais quoi ? Que ce soit moi qui paye à ta place ? T'es vraiment la pire…

Bellamy poussa sa mère à l'intérieur de l'appartement et l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

\- Laisse-moi partir, hurla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses arrêter à ma place, je… Je…

\- La ferme, cria Bellamy plus fort qu'elle. La ferme où je te bâillonne et je t'attache.

La mère n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se calmer parce que Bellamy semblait très sérieux. La police arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure. Bellamy les fit entrer et avec Octavia ils expliquèrent la situation. Les policiers de leur côté leur dirent que ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils essayaient de tomber sur _« un couple de voleurs »._

\- Et bien voilà une des responsables, dit Bellamy en montra sa mère assise sur le canapé. Elle vous dira sûrement où est son complice.

\- Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Je suis ta mère !

\- Une mère ne ferait jamais tout ce que tu as fais, soupira Bellamy. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es rien du tout.

Les policiers remercièrent Octavia et Bellamy, embarquèrent les sacs poubelles et leur assurèrent qu'ils reviendraient chercher le reste des affaires. L'un d'eux menotta la mère qui chercha à s'enfuir en vain. Elle poussa des cris, mais ça ne servit à rien et les policiers l'emmenèrent avec eux.

Quand la porte se referma, le silence tomba dans l'appartement, et ce fut presque encore plus bruyant que les cris de leur mère quelques secondes plus tôt. Bellamy et Octavia restèrent plantés là sans bouger un moment, puis ils se regardèrent.

\- C'est fini n'est ce pas ? Demanda Octavia.

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir là, dit Bellamy.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Tu crois que je suis le pire fils du monde, O ? Je viens sûrement d'envoyer ma propre mère en prison.

\- Tu l'as dit Bell, elle n'est pas notre mère. Tu n'es pas le pire fils du monde et en tout cas tu es le meilleur des frères.

Octavia vint s'asseoir près de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Et je t'aime, dit-elle, et je suis fière de toi. Sauf que moi quand je le dis, je le pense vraiment.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ne le pensait pas ? Soupira Bellamy.

\- Et bien… Je pense qu'elle savait comment faire en sorte de te culpabiliser suffisamment pour que tu la laisses faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Elle devait bien nous aimer non ? Un minimum…

\- Oui, sans doute, à sa manière. Elle doit nous aimer. J'imagine. Mais ça ne suffit pas, dit-elle.

Octavia attrapa un coussin sur le canapé et dit :

\- Regarde, j'aime ce coussin, mais ça ne justifie pas que je le bourre de coup de poing okay ?

\- Tu me compares à un coussin ?

\- Oui. Je crois que je te compare à un coussin, rit-elle.

Bellamy éclata de rire à son tour et attira Octavia contre lui :

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, O. Mais je suis beaucoup plus mignon que ce coussin.

\- Carrément !

Ils échangèrent un long regard et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

xxx

Clarke observait le manège de Lexa depuis sa fenêtre. Ça faisait au moins dix minutes que celle-ci tournait en rond devant son entrée. Clarke la regardait faire en mordillant un stylo, incapable de se concentrer sur ses cours. Elle se demandait ce que Lexa faisait là, et pourquoi elle ne sonnait pas tout simplement pour lui parler. Est-ce qu'elle venait lui parler d'ailleurs ? Après tout, depuis qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, Lexa l'évitait, ne lui parlait plus, n'essayait même pas d'écouter ses explications. Et pourtant elle était là, devant chez Clarke, à tourner en rond. Au bout d'un moment Clarke la vit prendre une décision, et contrairement à ce à quoi s'était attendu la blonde, ce ne fut pas celle de partir. Lexa appuya sur la sonnette, qui se mit à retentir dans la maison. Clarke était déjà debout à déraper jusque dans l'entrée. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, prit une bonne inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Lexa était toujours là, elle ne s'était pas enfuit. Ce n'était pas la façon d'agir de Lexa n'est ce pas ? De fuir ?

Clarke n'en était plus si sûre.

\- Clarke.

\- Lexa.

\- Je voudrais te parler, je peux… Entrer ?

Clarke s'écarta pour la laisser passer, puis lui proposa à boire. Lexa refusa :

\- Non, non c'est bon, je… C'est bon.

Elles allèrent directement dans la chambre de Clarke et Lexa regarda autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce qu'elle préférait c'était le punching ball dans un coin et tout le tas de classeurs colorés rangé dans un meuble. La chambre était propre mais pas forcément hyper bien rangé. Elle sentait l'odeur de Clarke.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Demanda la blonde.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche, la referma, s'avança prêt du bureau :

\- Tu bosses la philo ? Tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me parler de ça.

\- Non effectivement, je…

Lexa se tourna et regarda Clarke.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Clarke s'avança et Lexa se recula, se retrouvant bloquée contre le bureau.

\- Me dire quoi ?

Lexa ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle semblait hésiter et la voir aussi peu sûre d'elle était assez étonnant. Mais ça ne déplaisait pas à Clarke, pour une fois qu'elle baissait sa garde, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir évité ces derniers temps, se lança Lexa.

\- D'accord.

\- Voilà, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

Lexa hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, comme si elle avait finalement quelque chose d'autre à dire. Et c'était le cas, mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire, ni si elle devait, tout allait changer si elle prononçait les mots. Lexa ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas si facile à accepter.

Mais dans le fond, Lexa avait déjà pris sa décision. Simplement, parfois il était plus facile d'agir que de parler, alors elle se laissa aller, se rapprocha de Clarke posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Clarke répondit au baiser. Elle en avait trop envie, mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas, que Lexa allait devoir donner un minimum d'explications sur ce qu'elle désirait. Parce que pour Clarke, ce n'était pas seulement pour s'amuser.

Et elle lui dit.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi Lexa. J'ai quitté Niylah après notre premier baiser.

\- Pour moi non plus, ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Mais tu trouves que les sentiments sont une faiblesse !

Lexa caressa doucement la joue de Clarke :

\- Alors tu seras mon unique faiblesse.

Le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta au moins une ou deux secondes. Puis leurs bouches atterrirent à nouveau l'une sur l'autre.

Alors qu'elles échangeaient des baisers passionnés, Lexa se demanda si de toute façon ce serait tant que ça une faiblesse.

En tout cas là maintenant, elle se sentait assez forte et heureuse pour soulever dix montagnes.

Elle avait fait le bon choix.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je sais, je sais, j'ai mis dix plombes à publier ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Mais voilà la suite. Après ça, il ne restera que deux chapitres et la fic sera terminée. Si j'ai autant de mal à corriger les derniers chapitres c'est que je ne les trouve pas terrible, j'essayerai de les améliorer. En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et mettent des commentaires, sachez que je lis tout.


End file.
